La guerra de los elementos
by KatnissSakura
Summary: Ella, una princesa orgullosa y rebelde dispuesta a todo por su reino el cual siempre ha sido despreciado por ser impuros. Él, un joven jefe que tuvo que tomar las riendas a temprana edad por su pueblo, ambos envueltos en una guerra donde no pelean precisamente con armas, sino con los elementos con las que han sido bendecidos o al menos uno de ellos. TERMINADO
1. Introducción

_**Hola, no me pude resistir a publicar al menos el introducción de mi nuevo fic, por el momento sólo serán los términos que se utilizarán a lo largo de la historia.**_

_**Aclaraciones: Este fic es y será una fantasía y es sólo por mero entretenimiento mío y de ustedes, por lo cual todo el contenido (seres, teorías, lugares) es y será ficticio (obvio). **_

_**Que lo disfruten (aunque no es mucho). Saludos.**_

_**Introducción:**_

**Elemental: **

Persona que manipula el fuego, agua, viento o tierra.

**Brann:**

Aquellas personas capaces de manipular, tocar y crear el fuego, capaces de resistir las bajas temperaturas debido al calor que emite su cuerpo. Generalmente viven en los pueblos del reino de fuego. Reservados con las demás tribus sólo acordando acuerdos de paz. Los animales representativos de los brann son los dragones, bestias que son leales a los de ese reino y son conocedoras de la naturaleza del fuego, aunque hay de varias especies los que predominan son los dragones escupe fuego.

**Vann:**

Personas capaces de manipular el agua, el hielo, pueden durar largos periodos dentro del agua sin respirar, aunque dominan el hielo no son capaces de resistir temperaturas muy bajas. Habitantes generalmente de los poblados del reino de agua, pero que fácilmente pueden congeniar con cualquier tribu excepto uno. Sus animales representativos son los hipocampos, que son excelentes guerreros y leales a un sólo jinete que tenga un corazón noble.

**Vinter:**

Personas capaces de manipular el aire a su antojo desde una pequeña brisa hasta un ventarrón, con su habilidad puede tener la capacidad de levitar en el aire permitiéndole volar, generalmente son de cuerpo delgado que les permite moverse ágilmente, prefieren la vida de nómadas son pocos los que habitan el reino del viento. Los animales representativos son los Fulj que son pájaros gigantes capaces de moverse a gran velocidad, de diferentes especies, pero que tiene en común el crear golpes con sus alas creando ráfagas de viento, a diferencia de los dragones, estos sirven para medio de transporte a cualquier tribu, pero son mejor apreciados en el reino del viento.

**Jorden:**

Personas capaces de manipular la tierra y rocas, pueden crear temblores, acelerar el crecimiento de las plantas, gente con personalidad variable, algo flojos, ásperos o duros y muy fuertes. Los animales representativos de los jorden son los lobos, animales poco amistosos y sólo son leales con aquellas personas manipulantes de la tierra que consideran poderosas.

**Neutral:**

Personas que no son capaces de manipular ningún elemento, repudiados por los 4 reinos ya que los consideran plaga y a pesar de los tratados de paz lo demás reinos prefieren guardar distancia con ellos, habitan en el reino de Noytrol, antigua tierra de pegasos, donde encontraron la piedra de la neutralidad, capaz de neutralizar el poder de una persona que manipule algún elemento entre otras cosas, es debido a ese poder que los demás los odian, ya que el no tener poder elemental los convierte según ellos en un ser impuro.

**Manual de personajes, edades y origenes.**

**Hiccup**

Edad: 24 años

Origen: Brann

Compañero: Chimuelo (21 años) Tipo: Dragón

**Astrid**

Edad: 21 años

Origen: Neutral

Compañero: + Danger (no identificado) Tipo: Pegaso

**Heather**

Edad: 21 años.

Origen: Vinter

Compañero: Windshear (no identificado) Tipo: Fulj

**Brutilda y Brutacio.**

Edad: 21 años.

Origen: Vinter.

Compañero: Eructo y Guacala (no identificado) Tipo: Dragón.

**Snotlout**

Edad: 25 años.

Origen: Brann.

Compañero: Diente Pua (no identificado) Tipo: Dragón.

**Patapez**

Edad: 24 años.

Origen: Jorden.

Compañero: Albóndiga (no identificado) Tipo: Dragón.

**Eret**

Edad: 33 años.

Origen: Vann.

Compañero: Scauldy (no identificado) Tipo: Dragón.

**Camicazi.**

Edad: 30 años.

Origen: Seid.

Compañero: Mizu (no identificado) Tipo: Hipocampo.

**Stormfly**

Edad: 28 años.

Tipo: Dragón.

**OC **

**Nero**

Edad: 24 años.

Origen: Vann.

Compañero: Nightmare (no identificado) Tipo: Hipocampo/Pesadilla

**Spinel**

Edad: 22 años.

Origen: jorden.

Compañero: Kaiser (no identificado) Tipo: Lobo.

**Gema.**

Edad: 27 años.

Origen: Jorden.

Compañero: Saphir (no identificado) Tipo: Grifo.

**Muy bien, esto ha sido todo por el momento, subiré el prólogo cuando ya me tenga 100% convencida. **

**Nos leemos. Saludos**

**25 abril 2015**


	2. Prólogo

**Hola, de acuerdo a todas las reacciones a la introducción les diré mis fuentes de inspiración para el fic, efectivamente está el Avatar (aunque nada más vi la temporada libro de fuego y lo último del libro tierra), Kaze no Stigma, Zero no Tsukaima, pokemon, digimon, entre otros que ahora no me acuerdo**.

**Este fic iba ser inicialmente para Sakura card captor, pero mejor lo dejé para HTTYD**

**Disclaimer: HTTYD no me pertenece sólo es para fines de diversión.**

**Sin más por decir… Que lo disfruten.**

**.**

**Prólogo.**

**.**

**.**

_Un paisaje nevado con algunos pinos cubiertos de nieve alrededor cerca de la montaña más alta, sería testigo de una batalla que se aproximaba. Parecía un lugar tranquilo y curiosamente sólo la parte más cerca de la montaña era cubierta por más nieve, pero si se miraba desde lo lejos se podría apreciar el bosque frondoso y verde alrededor, sin embargo seguía siendo un lugar muy frio._

_La tranquilidad del bosque nevado se vio interrumpido por dos ejércitos, no más de 100 hombres cada uno, que se acercaban a paso lento al centro nevado de la montaña, uno venía del norte y otro del sur, preparándose mentalmente para el encuentro._

_El ejército del sur, era transportado por unicornios y caballos mientras que el ejército del norte montaba dragones, que a pesar de que podían volar iban caminando para no dar su ubicación al enemigo, ya que los consideraban poco honorables y cobardes._

_Llegaron ambos al punto de encuentro, el líder del ejercito del norte que montaba a un dragón color negro de ojos verdes penetrantes, bajó del lomo de la criatura para ver a la líder causante de todas sus desgracias y las de su pueblo._

_La líder que venía del sur, bajó del unicornio blanco que la acompañaba, ambos líderes llevaban un casco y portaban su armadura de combate, la de ella mucho más atrevida que la de él, ya que llevaba una falda con una blusa sin mangas y era cubierta por distintas armaduras de metal y cristales en hombros, brazos y pecho y parte de la falda, sus piernas cubiertas con una largas botas con ciertas parte metálicas para protegerla de los ataques, la armadura en sí tenía adornos con alas que se asemejaban a las de un pegaso, animal representativo de donde ella venía. Parecía no importarle el frio que hacía._

_Él en cambio, llevaba una simple armadura de color negro, sus hombreras tenían el dragón grabado en ambos extremos y su casco asemejaba la cabeza de un dragón, no tenía parte de la pierna izquierda, en su lugar una prótesis metálica, más no era un impedimento para él en el combate._

_Después de mirarse desafiantemente, ambos líderes se quitaron el casco para ver por primera vez la cara de su enemigo._

—_Princesa. —Se mofó él al verla. —Pensé que no contaríamos con su presencia._

—_Vine para acabar con esto de una vez, príncipe. —Le dijo ella con desafío. —El reino de Noytrol verá la paz después de este encuentro, aún hay tiempo para que se rindan ya se ha derramado suficiente sangre._

_El joven de pelo castaño y ojos verdes rio disimuladamente ante las palabras de su enemiga, no consideraba la paz posible, no después de lo que ella y su reino le habían hecho al suyo y a él._

—_No lo considero posible. —Contestó con burla. —Los brann venceremos sobre los asquerosos neutrales su majestad, eso téngalo por seguro._

_Sacó su espada y apuntó con la punta a su enemiga, la chica rubia al verlo dio por terminada el intento de negociación y sacó también su espada para apuntarlo de la misma manera._

—_Usted así lo quiso, príncipe._

**.**

**Tiempo atrás…**

Había una vez un continente llamado Himmelen, que en lenguaje antiguo significa "Cielo", este continente estaba dividido por cuatro reinos: Fuego, agua, viento y tierra.

Vivían en paz y convivían sin en el menor problema, podían contraer nupcias entre otros reinos sin el menor problema, el niño o niña que naciera de aquella unión heredaba sólo alguna habilidad.

Generalmente un niño de cualquier reino empezaba a manipular su elemento a los 5 años, en ese mismo momento debía elegir un compañero animal con el cual crearía un enlace para que sirviera a beneficio de la persona. El enlace sólo se rompía si la persona reemplazaba a su compañero o si el compañero o en otros casos el amo perdía la vida. Si el enlace era muy fuerte al momento de romperse ya fuera por cualquiera de los dos casos era algo sumamente doloroso.

En ese mismo tiempo los pegasos solían vivir libres en su propia tierra, eran criaturas míticas considerada mensajeros de los dioses, traían la prosperidad y la paz entre los reinos, tenían habilidades mágicas misteriosas, eran amables pero indomables.

Llegó un tiempo en que la gente empezó a cazar a los pegasos por rumores acerca de un extraño poder que les podría brindar estas criaturas, pues decían que si devoraban el corazón de un pegaso su poder elemental aumentaría de manera considerada y tendrían más inmunidad, la masacre de estos hizo que bajara la población al punto de la extinción.

Después de esta masacre, los que no estaban involucrados tomaron represalias contras aquellos ambiciosos, buscaron y mataron a cada uno de esos asesinos, pues dejaron de recibir las bendiciones de sus dioses.

Sin los pegasos, que consideraron desaparecidos o extintos, el continente empezó a ser más hostil y los cuatros reinos se empezaron a separar y a cambiar cada vez más, se creía que era un castigo de los dioses más aun cuando empezaron a aparecer los neutrales.

Los niños que estaban naciendo carecían de poder, al principio no les pareció mal, pensando que con la edad aflorarían sus poderes, pero no ocurrió, esto empezó a alarmar a los reinos y empezaron a investigar, determinando que los niños sin poderes eran debido a la unión de personas de diferente elemento.

Prohibieron las uniones que no fueran del mismo elemento pensando que así eliminarían el problema, pero no fue así, de 10 niños que nacían 3 de ellos nacían sin habilidad alguna. Al ocurrir eso, los líderes de cada reino determinaron separar a aquellos que nacían sin poderes de los que sí tenían.

Concordaron en matar a aquellos niños con la esperanza de aplacar la plaga que eran, obligando a muchos a huir por su vida a temprana edad.

Fueron años de persecución, muchos niños no se salvaron y otros que fueron abandonados vivieron refugiándose con el temor de ser asesinados.

Un niño de 10 años que huyó de la masacre, fue buscando uno a uno a los que eran igual a él para empezar a formar un grupo, pues sabía que no podía vivir escondido toda la vida, a los 16 años ya contaba con un grupo de al menos 100 neutrales, como ellos mismos se hicieron llamar.

Después de buscar un lugar en donde establecerse para dar más refugio a los neutrales dieron con la tierra de los pegasos, los cuales quedaban pocos, conociendo los antecedentes de los neutrales pactaron un trato: protección mutua.

Los dioses se hicieron presentes y le pidieron a los pegasos escoger un portador para lo que sería un regalo: "La piedra de la neutralidad". Con esta piedra serían capaces de neutralizar el poder de un elemental que se encontrara cerca de ella entre otras habilidades misteriosas.

Los pegasos escogieron a aquel chico que llevó a salvo a todos los demás neutrales ya que demostró valor, nobleza y pureza en su corazón.

El chico aceptó la responsabilidad convirtiéndose en el rey de Noytrol: tierra de pegasos y neutrales. Con gran ingenio reprodujo el poder la piedra en otras piedras normales, con la diferencia que el efecto de neutralidad solo duraba un determinado tiempo según el tamaño o la cantidad de piedras que uno portara, con la misma piedra dio energía a la tierra de Noytrol dándole prosperidad y riqueza.

Cuando se empezó a escuchar sobre la ya establecida tierra, los demás reinos con la absurda idea de erradicarlos, fueron para declarar la guerra, llevándose la sorpresa al enfrentarse con ellos que podían neutralizar sus poderes.

Muchos huyeron asustados pensando que se habían contagiado otros siguieron peleando a pesar de las circunstancias, ya que pelearon por cantidad de soldados, algo de lo que carecía el reino de Noytrol.

La pelea duró años y los elementales así como los neutrales no se rendían, los dioses intervinieron de nuevo y determinaron que si no había equilibrio entre los humanos tampoco lo habría en la naturaleza, el continente se fue partiendo y los desastres naturales se hicieron presentes, desastres que ni los elementales podían detener, por lo cual todos rogaron el perdón de los dioses e hicieron el tratado de paz acordando vivir en armonía y no molestar a los neutrales.

Como garantía de esa paz se entregó a cada líder un último regalo de los dioses, las respectivas piedras de: fuego, agua, tierra y viento. La piedra de la neutralidad y esas piedras eran para asegurar el equilibrio de la naturaleza. Si la humanidad quería ser salvada debía ser ahora por ellos mismos…

_Ese fue el último mensaje de los dioses para nosotros, ya no intercederían por ninguno de nosotros en una futura guerra…_

—Han pasado siglos de eso, nuestro gran líder trajo prosperidad y paz a nuestra tierra, ese fue tu tatarabuelo el gran "Honeir Hofferson".

Un hombre rubio y barbón le contaba a su pequeña hija de 5 años los orígenes de sus antepasados, ambos estaban sentados en la alfombra cerca de la chimenea de una gran biblioteca.

La pequeña niña se encontraba algo confundida después de esa historia que se le hizo un poco triste.

— ¿Por eso nos odian todavía?

—Creen que ser un neutral es algo impuro. —Se enojó el hombre. — Más impuros son aquellos que cometieron esos atroces crímenes en el pasado, por eso sólo tenemos un tratado de cordialidad y no nos metemos con ellos.

— ¿Y por qué ya no hay pegasos? —Preguntó la curiosa chiquilla.

—Los pegasos los enviaron los dioses, fueron las mismas personas que los empezaron a matar por poder, considero que si ya no hay entre nosotros fue por un castigo de los dioses. A pesar de haber colaborado con ellos nunca hicimos el enlace supongo que nadie era merecedor de un pegaso, por eso sólo hacemos esa conexión con los caballos y unicornios que quedaron en esta tierra.

—Me gustaría ver uno alguna día.

La pequeña niña rubia se recostó en el regazo de su padre, quién sonrió con ternura al ver la inocencia de su hija. —Vamos a llevarte a la cama, que mañana escogerás a tu compañero.

Continuará.

**Bien, este es el prólogo de la historia que tampoco dice mucho, pero pues es mi estilo XD, así que no se desesperen. Estaré subiendo imágenes en mi página (link en mi perfil) para que se den una idea de los paisajes, vestuarios, animales o lo que sea que me ocurra durante el fic.**

**Ahora si con la primera vez sección de comentarios y dudas de este fic.**

**Maylu-liya: A empezar las teorías XD, así que tú eres una brann? Muy bien, creo que cada quien ahora escogerá su bando XD. Saludos.**

**Hillary Lopez Perez: Yo estoy bien, y espero que tú también, y pues ya iniciamos con el nuevo fic en teoría espero seguirte leyendo por aquí.**

**Gaby Chanii: Muchas gracias por el apoyo inicial, haré lo mejor que pueda. Gracias.**

**The ridel sel: claro que será Hiccstrid XD, pero ahora van a empezar un poquito diferente. Saludos.**

**Georgie Skandar: no sé de qué manera podría incorporte en el fic, pero acepto ideas y ya te diría alguna respuesta. Gracias. Saludos.**

**SharyAlex9812: Me gustó lo poco que vi de la serie del Avatar, la película la odié sinceramente XD, no me gustó nadita. Saludos.**

**Ale HH GreySteele: Gracias por tu comentario, espero que así sea, ya que son demasiados elementos, lo admito. Saludos.**

**Argor: Que bueno leerte por aquí de nuevo, si supones quien supongo que yo sé, entonces estás en lo correcto (¿Qué rayos fue eso?)Saludos.**

**Krisstanna: Muchas gracias por el review, espero no decepcionar a nadie. Saludos.**

**Aileen: Gracias por el review, espero te haya gustado el prólogo. Saludos.**

**LaRojas09: Un Hipocampo es como un caballo de mar, no sé si abras visto percy Jackson y el mar de los monstruos, si la viste en donde se transportaron ese es un hipocampo. Saludos.**

**Jessy Brown: Gracias por tu review, espero hayas disfrutado el prólogo. Saludos.**

**Vivi ntvg: Algo así como el avatar, pero a la vez no. XD. Espero hayas disfrutado el prólogo. Saludos.**

**Jesse: Sí ya sé, pero va a haber más cosas que en el avatar, según yo XD. Saludos**.

**A los seguidores, favoritos y lectores anónimos, gracias y saludos.**

**27 de Abril 2014.**


	3. Princesa de Noytrol

**Hola, de nuevo yo con un nuevo capítulo, primeramente vamos a ver el pasado de Astrid, el cual va estar dividido en ciertas etapas de su vida.**

**Que lo disfruten.**

**Capítulo 1: Princesa de Noytrol.**

**5 años. Compañero.**

Una pequeña niña rubia se encontraba caminando a paso apresurado entre los largos pasillos de su hogar, el cual era el palacio de cristal situado en la parte central de Noytrol. Corría entre saltos, pues estaba entusiasmada con la idea de escoger a un compañero con el cual crearía un enlace de por vida.

Su padre Axel, rey de Noytrol, el día anterior le había contado cómo era el proceso para llevarlo a cabo al igual que la historia de sus antepasados.

Llegó a la habitación donde descansaban sus padres, con caminar sigiloso y de puntitas poco a poco se fue acercando a la cama, yendo por el lado donde se encontraba su padre dormido, el hombre ajeno a la inesperada visita seguía roncando, parecía tener un sueño agradable.

— ¡Papá! —Le gritó la chiquilla fuertemente haciendo que tanto el rey y la reina se sobresaltaran.

— ¡Astrid! —La regañó gentilmente su madre, Brenda. — ¿Cuántas veces te hemos dicho que no debes de gritar así mientras dormimos?

—Lo siento. —Se disculpó rápidamente para luego lanzarse a la cama, precisamente encima de su padre. —Hoy es el día padre… anda levántate y vamos…

—Chiquilla. —Se quejó su padre. — ¿Qué rayos voy a hacer contigo?... ¿Te debería llevar con los trolls?

—Padre, ya no juegues y vamos, quiero conocer a quién será mi compañero.

—Está bien, está bien. —Dijo el hombre quitándose a la niña de encima para ponerla en medio de él y su esposa. —Por lo menos arréglate niña, ¿Vas a ir con la ropa de dormir?

—Sí, está bien. —Se levantó de la cama dispuesta a retirarse de la habitación. —Sólo porque es un día especial, llevaré ese tonto vestido blanco.

Astrid salió de la habitación dejando a los reyes aun en la cama.

—¡Es tu hija! —Ambos se apuntaron como si se echarán la culpa entre ellos por la actitud de la pequeña.

OOOoooOOO

Después del desayuno, que muy apenas probó Astrid, salieron del palacio. Noytrol era un lugar muy agradable para vivir, tenía una población alta que lo hacía un próspero reino, destacaba en que la mayoría de las casas estaban pintadas de blanco o las adornaban con cristales (imitaciones de la piedra de la neutralidad), pero también adornada por arboles floreados, alrededor de la reino un bosque verde frondoso adornaba el lugar.

La familia real, incluyendo a Finn, el hermano menor de Axel, caminaban hacia un páramo en donde se encontraban la mayoría de unicornios y caballos que coexistían con ellos sin problema alguno.

—Muy bien Astrid… ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije? —Preguntó Axel deteniendo el paso para observar a los equinos que corrían libremente por el páramo.

—Debo dejar que él me escoja.

—Correcto… ¿Por qué debes hacerlo así? —Axel la estaba poniendo a prueba.

—No tenemos poder elemental, por lo cual no serviríamos para brindarles energía de ese tipo, sólo es para compañía. —Volvió a responder sabiamente.

El enlace generalmente se hacía ya que la persona, llámese el amo, necesitaba un sirviente o ayudante y la criatura, alguien que le brindara más energía para hacerlo más fuerte. Un neutral no tenía poder alguno, sin embargo, congeniaban con los equinos ya que a estos no les importaba obtener más poder, sólo querían vivir en paz y servir al reino.

Un elemental podía escoger a la criatura que quisiera, para cerrar el pacto tenía que hacer contacto juntando su frente con la cabeza de la criatura, ya que de esa manera se entrelazaban mental y espiritualmente. En el caso de los neutrales, tenían que ser escogidos por la criatura y para cerrar el pacto era el mismo procedimiento.

Los caballos y unicornios detuvieron su carrera al verse vistos por la familia real y poco a poco se fueron acercando dando una reverencia leve cuando se encontraron cerca de ellos.

—Muy bien, ve Astrid. —Animó su tío.

Astrid caminó en dirección hacia los caballos y unicornios que se habían puesto en fila esperando a la princesa, empezó por el extremo izquierdo, inocentemente trató de tocar al primer equino que era un unicornio de color blanco con un cuerno de colores, pero este alejó la cabeza antes de que terminara el contacto. La pequeña recordó lo que momentos atrás había repasado con su padre, así que pacientemente se acercó al segundo que era un caballo normal de color café y sólo lo miró, el caballo la miró también sin embargo dio un paso hacia atrás como indicando que él no sería su compañero.

Así siguió, uno tras otro, todos rechazándola por una extraña razón, incluso sus padres y tío vieron extraño ese comportamiento en los equinos ya que cuando ellos habían escogido a sus respectivos caballos o unicornios fue algo muy rápido.

Para el final del día ningún caballo o unicornio quiso convertirse en su compañero.

—No te desanimes, hija. —Se acercó su madre al verla cabizbaja una vez que los equinos se retiraron del lugar. —Estoy segura que por algún lugar se ha de encontrar tu compañero. —La pequeña sólo asintió sin embargo siguió cabizbaja.

Pasaron semanas y habían ido a distintos puntos donde se reunían más equinos, sin embargo, el resultado seguía siendo el mismo, todos la rechazaban como si de una peste se tratara.

OOOoooOOO

—Tal parece que nadie me quiere.

Astrid se encontraba en su habitación, estaba acostada en medio de la cama pensando el por qué nadie la quería como su compañera.

—Tal vez debería dejarlo así. —Hablaba sola esperando que las paredes la escucharan.

_Toc, toc._

Se escuchó detrás de la puerta.

— ¿Quién es? —Preguntó sin moverse de su posición.

—_Alguien que te quiere ayudar._

Astrid se levantó al escuchar la voz de su tío y le permitió el paso, Finn entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Hola hijita, sé que estás algo desanimada.

—Esperaba por lo menos ya a estas alturas haber aprendido a montar un caballo o unicornio, pero nada. —Dijo decepcionada echándose de nuevo en la cama.

—He estado pensando... —Dijo Finn haciendo una pausa para emocionar a su sobrina. —Que tal vez estamos buscando en el lugar equivocado.

— ¿Equivocado?

—Sí. —Afirmó. —O tal vez te espere algo mejor digamos… un hipocampo, un fulg, un lobo, un grifo o ¿qué te parece un dragón? —Preguntó emocionado antes las probabilidades.

— ¿Un dragón? —Sonrió pero rápidamente su sonrisa se esfumó al recordar algo. —No lo creo posible, los dragones sólo se van con los brann.

—Eso dicen… pero creo que hay excepciones, por eso le pedí a tu padre y madre permiso para llevarte al bosque y buscar algo más que un caballo o un unicornio.

Astrid se levantó con euforia de su lugar al escuchar lo que dijo su tío.

— ¡¿En serio?! —Preguntó incrédula con ojos brillosos.

Finn asintió y Astrid feliz lo abrazó, sus esperanzas se renovaron y vio más allá, pensando que podría ser compañera de alguna de las criaturas que mencionó su tío.

OOOoooOOO

Al día siguiente tío y sobrina partieron hacia el espeso bosque, buscando un compañero para la pequeña, Astrid nunca había viajado tan lejos de su hogar por lo cual estaba muy emocionada.

—Astrid. —La llamó su tío. —Quiero que me prometas que si no encontramos nada no te pondrás triste.

—Sí. —Respondió con seguridad. —Si no encuentro nada… ¿Me enseñarías a pelear?... y si lo encuentro…como quiera ¿Me enseñarías?

— ¿Pelear? ¡Estás loca, niña! —Dijo espantado el hombre. —Deberías hacer cosas como las que hace tu madre, ya sabes tejer, conversar, música y esas cosas.

—Yo no quiero eso, yo quiero aprender a usar las armas.

— ¿Te ha escuchado tu padre hablar de eso?

—No se lo he dicho aun, pero tío… siempre me dicen que yo voy a ser reina, tengo que protegerlos a todos… ¿no?

Finn pensó que a pesar de la edad de su sobrina, la estaban haciendo madurar demasiado rápido por lo que tendría que hacer en un futuro como reina.

—Pero… ¿No te extrañarán tus amiguitas? —Trató de convencerla de su locura.

—No tengo amigas. —Confesó inflando las mejillas. —Ni amigos, ni los caballos me quisieron.

— ¿Por qué? eres un niña muy linda —Halagó Finn pellizcándole la mejilla, provocando que Astrid hiciera un pequeño berrinche. —Todos en el reino te quieren.

—Pero no es lo mismo, los demás niños me respetan por quién soy… mi posición, pero no me conocen del todo.

—Como te hemos descuidado. —Suspiró Finn sin que Astrid lo notara. —Ya encontraremos a quién sea tu compañero de enlace y también en un futuro cuando te conviertas en una hermosa mujer… encontrarás al mejor amigo con el que querrás compartir el resto de tu vida.

— ¿Un amigo? —Preguntó extrañada.

—Sí, me refiero a tu futuro esposo. —Dijo animado.

—Yo no me quiero casar. —Confesó y Finn de la sorpresa se tropezó cayendo graciosamente.

— ¡Chiquilla!…—Le gritó frustrado, pero recordó que era una pequeña niña y tal vez todavía no se interesaba por esas cosas.

.

.

Pasaron los días en que habían estado acampando, vieron diferentes animales y criaturas, desde pequeños zorros hasta enormes osos negros, de los cuales tuvieron que huir, pero ninguno que quisiera hacer un enlace.

— ¿Tío?...Tío…

Astrid trataba de despertar a Finn que yacía exhausto en su tienda de campaña, sería el último día que intentarían buscar un compañero para ella, por lo cual Astrid se levantó muy temprano para no perder tanto tiempo.

Como no pudo despertarlo, decidió por su propia cuenta iniciar la exploración, estaba molesta ya que no había tenido éxito alguno para encontrar a su compañero, iba refunfuñando sin darse cuenta que no estaba viendo por donde iba, hasta que pretendió regresar, sin embargo, estaba perdida.

— ¡Ay no!... ¿Dónde estoy? —Se empezó a preocupar al verse sólo rodeada de árboles.

Siguió caminando con la esperanza de encontrar a su tío, perdiéndose a un más, pero de repente un ruido en lo profundo hizo que se sobresaltara, aun así con curiosidad caminó a donde se había escuchado una clase explosión.

— ¿Tío… estás ahí? —Preguntó asustada.

Nadie le contestó, siguió caminando, hasta que una parte muy oscura del bosque empezó a brillar llamando más la atención de la niña. Se acercó con precaución hasta llegar a donde estaba esa luz encontrándose con algo que la dejó sin palabras.

Un pegaso blanco resplandeciente estaba herido frente a ella, parecía como si le hubiera lastimado un ala partiéndosela por completo. Cuando estuvo más cerca de él, este dejó de brillar.

— ¿Eres real? —Preguntó con asombro.

El pegaso levantó la cabeza al verse descubierto. _— ¿Quién eres tú?_ —Se escuchó que habló pero no movió la boca.

— ¿Cómo es que puedes hablar? —Se acercó más a él.

—_Telepatía._ —Dijo asustado el pegaso.

—No te asustes, soy Astrid, soy una neutral… mi papá me contó que en el pasado se protegían mutuamente.

El pegaso dejó de temblar al escucharla, sin embargo, no estaba en el mejor lugar ni en las mejores condiciones.

—_¡Vete de aquí!… es muy peligroso_. —Le advirtió asustado.

— ¿Quién te hizo esto? —Preguntó ignorando lo que el pegaso le dijo.

—_Hay alguien que me persigue… debes irte o también te hará daño_. —Dijo desesperado.

—No te dejaré, como neutral y futura reina no te puedo ignorar.

— _¿Eres la princesa?_ —Preguntó con asombro.

—No me gusta ese término. —Se quejó. —Pero sí, sí lo soy.

—_Con mayor razón debes irte._ —Le dijo asustado tratando de convencerla.

—¡Que no te dejaré! —Le gritó ella. —Se mi compañero. —Se atrevió a pedirle.

—_Los pegasos nunca hacemos pactos con humanos._ —Contó el pegaso tratando de alejarse de ella. —_Además ahora soy inservible… no puedo ni volar para huir._ —Confesó decepcionado.

— ¿Y es por qué yo no soy un elemental? —Preguntó Astrid con tristeza.

—_No, eso no tiene nada que ver… hay muchas razones por las cuales no hacemos pactos con humanos._

— ¿Cuáles? —Preguntó insistentemente.

—¡_Niña!…_—Exclamó desesperado pero al ver que Astrid no se rendiría le dijo unas razones. —_Porque no nos gusta, consumimos mucha energía y si se llegara a hacer puede ser doloroso para la persona…y si puedes ver bien no te serviría… no puedo volar ya, soy ahora inservible para cualquier causa._

—No me importa. —Le dijo gentilmente.

El pegaso vio determinación en la pequeña y la idea loca de hacer un enlace con ella cruzó por su cabeza, no estaría del todo mal, algo le decía que debía hacerlo considerando que sabía quién era ella, pero se sentía inútil incluso para servir a ella ya que no podía hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer… volar.

Astrid intentó tocar su cabeza en lo que el pegaso tenía su conflicto interno, pero el ruido de una ramas rompiéndose la alertaron.

—Te encontré.

Salió un hombre grande de entre la maleza, llevaba una capucha de color negro que lo cubría por completo.

—Y no estás sólo… ¿esperabas que una niña te salvara?

Astrid se asustó al ver a ese hombre, pero aun así se puso delante del pegaso para protegerlo, el pegaso con las fuerzas que le quedaban también se levantó.

—¡No se lo llevará! —Le gritó ella con determinación.

—Niña, vete de aquí si no quieres morir.

Enseguida hizo un movimiento con su mano, pero nada pasó, volvió a mover la mano como si tratará de llamar algo dentro de él, pero nada salía.

Astrid vio que la pulsera que le había regalado su padre en su cumpleaños estaba brillando, la pulsera tenía un cristal de la neutralidad por lo que concluyó que estaba neutralizando a aquel hombre.

—Chiquilla… ¿eres una neutral? —Gritó él a ver la pulsera que brillaba y que ocasionaba que su poder no saliera.

Trató de lanzarse hacia ella, después de todo era un simple niña, pero el pegaso aprovechando que no tenía poderes, lo embistió arrojándolo lejos, pero a la vez lastimándose a él mismo.

—Pegaso. —Chilló Astrid al ver que aquel que la había salvado caía casi muriendo.

—_Vete de aquí Astrid… no me queda mucho tiempo_. —Le pidió entre suspiros.

—¡Dije que no te iba a dejar! —Le dijo sollozando.

Sin siquiera preguntarle tomó entre sus pequeñas manos la cabeza del pegaso y acercó su frente con la frente del pegaso.

— _¡¿Qué haces?!_ —Preguntó espantado al ver que no pudo evitar el contacto.

El hombre se había puesto en pie de nuevo cuando vio aquel suceso, el pacto se estaba haciendo y tanto Astrid como el pegaso brillaron haciendo resplandecer todo el bosque. Ese resplandor como si fuera un impulso de energía hicieron volar de nuevo al hombre arrojándolo mucho más lejos, fuera de su alcance.

El pacto había terminado y el pegaso con renovada energía se levantó, donde antes estaba su ala derecha ahora se encontraba una gran cicatriz.

Astrid se dejó caer sintiendo gran cansancio, se sentía mareada y con pocas energías.

—_Te dije que absorbíamos mucha energía_. —La regañó el pegaso dándole un golpecito con su hocico. —_Como carecen de un poder elemental, tomamos su energía normal o vital como le llaman ustedes._

—Pero estás bien… ¿no? —Preguntó ella respirando con dificultad tratando de levantarse.

—_Gracias a ti._ —Dijo dando una reverencia. —_Soy "Danger" y aparentemente creo que soy el último pegaso sobre Himmelen, a pesar de que hicimos un pacto, no está en mi naturaleza sagrada pelear, ya que sólo soy un mensajero de los dioses… por lo cual no creo que te sirva mucho, tampoco para volar._

—No me importa. —Dijo Astrid poniéndose de pie con algo de dificultad. —No lo hice por eso, nosotros pactamos hace mucho protegerlos… eso es lo que voy a hacer contigo. —Le sonrió. —Y si tú no puedes volar, yo tampoco lo haré, ni siquiera en un Fulj.

Astrid tocó la cabeza del pegaso quien se dejó mimar por la niña, aun no estaba convencido, pero el enlace ya estaba hecho y no había vuelta atrás. Se agachó a su altura y por primera vez en la historia del continente un pegaso se había dejado domar.

— ¡Astrid!... ¡Astrid!

—Es mi tío. —Dijo ella al escuchar que su tío la estaba buscando.

Después de las sorpresas y presentaciones iniciales más los regaños de Finn, tanto el pegaso como los dos neutrales regresaron a Noytrol para presentar al compañero de la princesa.

**10 años de edad. Amigo.**

Habían pasado 5 años desde que Astrid encontró a su fiel compañero el cual era de gran compañía y lo consideraba su único amigo. El pegaso no salía del palacio ya que concordó con los reyes que su presencia debía mantenerse en secreto ya que podría llamar la atención de los forasteros, sólo la gente de confianza de la corte sabía el secreto.

Mientras tanto, el incidente con aquel hombre que trató de cazar al pegaso alertó desde ese momento al líder de los neutrales, quien tomó medidas, reforzando la seguridad y enviando a gente a hacer exploraciones en el bosque cada cierto tiempo.

.

.

Astrid se encontraba jugando con el pegaso el cual estaba escondido en un área del palacio que tenía un jardín y un lago improvisado, creado especialmente para su estadía, estaban tan absortos en sus cosas que se espantaron al escuchar la señal de alarma. Alguien había llegado a la ciudad.

_— ¿Qué fue eso?_ —Preguntó Danger.

—No lo sé, iré a investigar.

Astrid corrió hacia el balcón que daba vista al reino y vio que los que habían ido de exploración había regresado, su tío Finn era el que comandó al grupo.

—Vamos a recibir a tu tío. —Le habló Brenda dándole un susto.

Madre e hija salieron del palacio para recibir a Finn quien por la alarma al parecer traía noticias o más bien algo. Axel ya se encontraba en el lugar cuando ellas llegaron.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó Brenda.

Su pregunta fue respondida de inmediato cuando vio a un chico de cabello negro en los brazos de Finn, se veía un poco más grande que Astrid, estaba cubierto de heridas y sangre.

—Finn lo encontró, al parecer fue atacado por un elemental. —Explicó Axel furioso.

—Pobre niño… ¿Lo atacaron por ser neutral?

—Es lo que parece. —Dijo Finn.

Se llevaron al chico a un habitación del palacio para hacerle las curaciones debidas, al parecer había sido atacado con armas blancas pero también con fuego.

—Hace mucho que no venía un neutral de afuera… ¿Pudo decirles algo? —Preguntó Brenda

—Sí. —Dijo Finn. —Logró decime su nombre y que fueron los brann quienes lo atacaron.

— ¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó Astrid.

—Nero. —Respondió Finn.

Astrid sólo vio con tristeza lo que esos hombres le habían hecho a ese pobre chico. Cuando los adultos se fueron ella se quedó haciéndole compañía, tocó el paño que le habían dejado en su frente y lo retiró para volverlo a sumergir en el agua y volver a ponérselo en la frente.

Al sentir el paño frio el niño se levantó de golpe, abrió de más sus ojos azules al verse en un lugar desconocido.

—Tranquilo… estás a salvo. —Le dijo la princesa.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —Preguntó algo aturdido cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba sólo.

—Soy Astrid… tú eres Nero… ¿verdad?

El chico sólo asintió, por una extraña razón se sintió algo avergonzado.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes? —Preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

—Tengo trece años. —Dijo apenado.

—Yo tengo diez, si quieres podemos ser amigos. —Le propuso ofreciéndole su mano.

El chico le dio un vistazo a su mano y luego la vio a los ojos, confió en ella y tomó su mano estrechándola con delicadeza.

—Claro, será un placer.

**13 años. Entrenamiento.**

—Corre más rápido Nero, así nunca vamos a alcanzar a Danger.

Astrid y Nero se encontraban jugando a perseguir a Danger el cual se aprovechaba de su velocidad para hacer correr de más a los chicos.

—Ya me cansé. —Expresó el chico quedándose sin aire. —¡Danger nos rendimos! —Gritó a fin de que el pegaso saliera de su escondite.

El pegaso salió de su escondite con una expresión burlona ya que había logrado su cometido, cansar a los chicos.

—Que poco aguantan. —Se burló de ambos.

—Habla por Nero, yo todavía podía perseguirte. —Dijo Astrid ofendida cruzándose de brazos.

—Perdóname princesa… digo Astrid. —Cambio rápidamente al recordar que a su amiga no le gustaba que la llamara princesa.

—Está bien… juguemos a otra cosa.

— ¿Cómo qué? —Preguntó él, curioso.

Astrid se acercó a unos arbustos y sacó dos pequeñas ramitas. —¡Vamos a pelar! —Gritó alzando la varita de madera.

Danger se dejó caer al darse cuenta de que su ama al parecer nunca cambiaría, a pesar de los constantes esfuerzos de su madre y sus consejos para educarla para que fuera una dama, Astrid se empeñaba en querer aprender a pelear.

—¡Escoge tu bando! —Le gritó a Nero con desafío.

—Muy bien. —Dijo el chiquillo tomando la ramita. —Quiero ser un brann.

— ¿En serio? —Preguntó ella confundida pues conocía el pasado del muchacho.

— ¿Tú qué serás? —Preguntó el chico de manera retadora.

—Yo seré neutral. —Dijo orgullosa.

— ¿En serio? —Nero bajó la ramita al escuchar a su amiga. — ¿En serio nunca has querido dominar un elemento?

—Yo soy feliz así. —Sonrió.

—Pero por ejemplo… ¿no te gustaría manipular el fuego, el agua o volar como los vinter o hacer crecer los arboles como los jorden?

—Mmm, no. —Dijo ella con simpleza. —Acaso tú… ¿Te avergüenzas de ser un neutral?

—No, para nada. —Dijo él agitando sus manos. —Yo sólo tenía curiosidad.

La conversación hizo que se olvidaran de los juegos así que sólo caminaron por los alrededores del palacio por donde podía andar Danger sin que lo vieran.

— ¿Por qué nunca quisiste hacer un enlace?

—No se me hizo necesario, yo estoy bien así. —Explicó con simpleza Nero. — ¿Y tú por qué?

— ¿Quería tener un amigo? —Dijo ella.

—Pensé que yo era tu amigo. —Expresó Nero con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Tú también eres mi amigo, pero ya sabes, con Danger tengo algo más, como si compartiéramos algo, es difícil explicarlo.

—Me gustaría tener la misma relación que tienes con Danger. —Dijo en un suspiro.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

—Mmm nada. —Se sonrojó al verse casi descubierto.

—Astrid, Nero.

Finn corría en su dirección agitando su mano, al parecer tenía una noticia que darles.

— ¿Adivinen qué?

— ¡¿Qué?! —Dijeron los chicos al unísono.

—Tu padre, ya me dio autorización para empezar tu entrenamiento, le expliqué tus razones y estuvo de acuerdo… tú también Nero puedes aprender.

Astrid brincó de la alegría y festejaba ruidosamente, mientras que Nero estaba sólo sorprendido pero a la vez emocionado, Danger por su parte sólo relinchó cansado al ver las reacciones exageradas de su ama.

—Quiero aprender todo, a usar la espada, el hacha, el arco, los cuchillos, quiero golpear a la gente que se atreva a hacernos daño.

—Eh… Astrid una cosa a la vez. —La trató de tranquilizar Finn pero fue ignorado por su sobrina.

Al día siguiente empezó el entrenamiento y con el pasó de los años Astrid se convirtió en una fuerte princesa guerrera como la empezó a apodar Nero y Danger, aunque Astrid sólo quería el término guerrera.

**18 años. El Tratado.**

Los años estaban siendo generosos con Astrid quien prácticamente dejaba a la niña atrás para convertirse en una hermosa jovencita, a pesar de su belleza no tenía muchos pretendientes ya que su padre, su tío, Nero (y en secreto Danger) los asustaban con sus miradas o acciones, además de que a ella no le importaban esas cosas.

Seguía siendo rebelde, orgullosa y curiosa pero un poco más sensata, empezó a estudiar lo relacionado a la política y leyes del reino ya que ella sería la sucesora de su padre algún día y debía seguir teniendo los acuerdos de paz con los elementales que respetaban ese tratado.

Nero se había convertido en su guardaespaldas a petición de Axel y era el único muchacho que prácticamente se le podía acercar, para desgracia de las jovencitas de Noytrol a quien se les hacía tremendamente apuesto el chico.

— ¿En qué piensas?

Nero encontró a Astrid con Danger descansando en uno de los jardines del palacio, ella se encontraba mirando el cielo mientras que Danger sólo le servía de respaldo.

—Sólo pensaba… en que me gustaría ver más allá de Noytrol, tengo curiosidad por ver los demás lugares y personas de Himmelen… ¿Cómo son?, ¿Cómo viven?... ojala pudieran vernos como semejantes.

—A mí también me gustaría eso. —Dijo Nero sentándose a un lado de ella. —Pero también me gusta mi estilo de vida.

—Eso sí. —Dijo Astrid con una sonrisa.

—_Tal vez algún día todos puedan verse de la misma manera, habrá alguien que los haga ver que ante todo son humanos primero._ —Dijo Danger levantando un poco la cabeza.

— ¿Crees que sea posible? —Preguntó Astrid.

—_Yo creo que sí._ —Afirmó el pegaso.

Por la noche, se escuchó la señal de vuelta de Finn, este había salido de viaje de pesca muy a pesar de su hermano. Decidieron que Finn les contara sus aventuras durante la cena y después de una exhaustiva platica en donde dijo que casi pescaba una ballena, cosa que nadie le creyó, llegó a una parte donde contó algo muy curioso.

—Entonces me vi envuelto en esa horrible tormenta. —Finn hacía ademanes de manera exagerada. —Pensé que moriría ahí sólo pero resistí y más cuando…—Hizo una pausa. —Encontré a alguien en una balsa.

— ¿Quién era? —Preguntó Astrid interesada.

—Aunque no me lo crean… era un brann que había salido también de pesca y cuyo barco se hundió.

— ¿Un brann? —Exclamó Axel.

—Así es y lo salvé, después de haber sobrevivido ambos a la tormenta, entre los dos arreglamos los desperfectos de mi barco, es un gran hombre y visionario debo decir. Axel... me ofreció un tratado al saber quién era yo.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó seriamente el rey.

—Un tratado de paz y comercio entre nuestros reinos.

Todos se sorprendieron al escucharlo, Astrid recordó la plática con Danger y por fin creyó en ese posible futuro que ellos soñaban.

—Un momento… más lento. —Dijo Axel sorprendido. —Cuéntame primero los pormenores.

—Claro, el brann se llama Gobber, al parecer es el consejero del rey de Berk o jefe como se hace llamar el líder de ahí, me dijo que al haberlo ayudado concluyó que no era lo que generalmente piensan de nosotros, sabrán los dioses qué es lo que dirán allá afuera, pero se ofreció hablar con su jefe para hacer ese tratado y yo le dije que hablaría contigo. ¿Qué dices hermano?

—No sé. —Dudo Axel. —No hay tampoco buenas anécdotas de los Brann, dicen que suelen ser muy agresivos.

—Ese hombre para nada era así. —Lo contradijo el menor.

Después de días de discusión Axel accedió a hacer el tratado, Finn se encargaría de hacer las negociaciones, así que quedándose de ver en cierto punto entre ambos reinos con Gobber, partió en el unicornio blanco que era su compañero y un escuadrón de compañía.

.

.

Días después…

Sonó la alarma de nuevo en Noytrol, pero a diferencia de los sonidos para anunciar la llegada de alguien era una de alerta, la familia Hofferson salió para ver qué es lo que estaba pasando.

Vieron que una parte del escuadrón cabalgaba hacia donde estaban ellos, el jefe del escuadrón que se veía lastimado y agotado bajó del caballo y se hincó ante los reyes.

—Su majestad… perdón. —El hombre apretó los puños al decir eso.

— ¡¿Qué paso?!, ¡¿Dónde está mi hermano?!

El hombre sólo negó y pidió de nuevo perdón.

—Fue una trampa, una emboscada su majestad. —Habló otro de los súbditos. —El rey Finn…

No terminó de decir aquello, pero la familia Hofferson pensó de inmediato lo peor y comprobaron sus sospechas cuando otros hombres del escuadrón traían cargando algo cubierto por una sabana.

— ¿Mi hermano? —Axel estaba incrédulo ante la situación y se negó a destapar a aquel que llevaban consigo sus súbditos.

— ¡No, mi tío no! —Gritó Astrid entre lágrimas y quitó la sabana para aclarar sus dudas queriendo evadir la realidad, pero la realidad era que…

Finn Hofferson había muerto.

…

**21 años. El duelo.**

Habían pasado 3 largos años en que habían perdido a un gran integrante de la familia, un año de que perdieran a sus líderes Finn y Brenda en una batalla que continuaban con los brann. Astrid sin ser nombrada reina del lugar (por decisión propia), siguió a cargo de la guerra que los brann específicamente el pueblo de Berk tenía contra ellos. No quería ser nombrada reina hasta que trajera paz verdadera a su pueblo.

Nunca había salido en combate, sin embargo, comandaba y formaba los planes desde Noytrol, esto fue debido a decisión del consejo, que no quiso exponer al último miembro de la familia real en un combate, haciendo sentir a Astrid una completa inútil.

Se preparaban para cualquier ataque, ya que en el pasado los brann se atrevieron a atacar al reino, después de eso, sólo se acercaban sin esconderse para llamarlos a la batalla, hubo muchas pérdidas en ambos bandos, pero ninguno quería perder ante el otro.

—Princesa.

Un hombre entró de forma apresurada en donde Astrid, Nero y otros militares se encontraban ideando nuevas estrategias de ataque en caso de que los brann vinieran a retarlos como usualmente estaban acostumbrados.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Le dijo de manera cortante esperando a que dijera el motivo de su interrupción.

—Un dragón acaba de dejar esto en la entrada de Noytrol.

Le entregó un pergamino que estaba atado con una cuerda, deshizo el nudo y leyó el contenido de la carta.

_En vista de que los desacuerdos parecen no terminar, yo Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III rey de Berk, me atrevo a retar a un duelo a muerte al líder de los neutrales, quien gane el duelo ganará la guerra, así como el control del respectivo reino perdedor, esto de manera de evitar derramar más sangre brann y neutral._

_Una batalla sólo entre usted y yo, su majestad._

Astrid siguió leyendo la carta en donde especificaba el lugar del duelo, las condiciones de victoria así como la manera de enviar la respuesta al duelo.

—Maldito… ¿Qué se cree? —Gruñó Nero dando un golpe en la mesa. —Astrid, no aceptes.

Astrid aun sostenía la carta de duelo entre sus manos, no mencionaba ninguna palabra, tanto Nero como el consejo se le quedó viendo esperando alguna respuesta.

—Lo voy a hacer. —Dijo de manera firme. —Y voy a ganar, este tipo se arrepentirá de todo lo que nos ha hecho junto con todos los brann.

—Su majestad…. —Habló un anciano del consejo.

—No quiero escucharlos. —Le gritó antes de que continuara. —Es por su bien, ya no quiero que se derrame más sangre neutral.

— ¿Y la tuya sí? —La encaró Nero.

—La única que caerá será la de él.

OOOoooOOO

—_Astrid._

Danger trataba de hablar con la rubia quien a pesar de estarle haciendo compañía no hablaba con él.

—_Astrid… no me ignores_. —Le pidió con ojos suplicantes.

— ¿Tú también me vas a decir que renuncie?

—_Aunque te lo dijera, no me harías caso… no por nada estamos conectados._ —Le respondió de manera tranquila.

—No confían en mí… ¿Verdad?

—_Temen por tu vida, yo también… ni siquiera puedo acompañarte debido a…_

—Tu naturaleza sagrada no te lo permite. —Terminó la frase ya que era lo que siempre le mencionaba el pegaso. —Tú no tienes que ensuciarte las patas con esos brann, regresaré con el triunfo… ya lo verás-

Acarició a su pegaso para darle más seguridad.

—_Astrid._ —Le habló en un susurró el animal. —_Hay algo importante que debo decirte._

— ¿Qué?

—_Pero no aquí, debes acompañarme a un lugar en especial…_

.

.

Pasaron las semanas y llegó el día para partir al lugar donde se realizaría el duelo, Astrid salió con un escuadrón que de acuerdo a la carta de duelo sería para que presenciaran y atestiguaran la pelea.

—Nero, te encargo mucho a Danger y a Noytrol… si algo me llega a pasar…

Nero tomó la mano de Astrid y la miró tiernamente.

—No te pasará nada, de eso estoy seguro.

Por decisión de Astrid, Nero se quedaría resguardando la ciudad, a pesar de que el chico replicó la decisión terminó por aceptarlo y confiar en la mujer que en secreto amaba.

La rubia subió al unicornio blanco que anteriormente había servido a su tío y se fue con el escuadrón al lugar donde todo terminaría.

**Continuara.**

**Bien, esperó que les haya gustado, como se pudo apreciar dejé uno que otro cabo sin atar por ahí, en el próximo capítulo se sabrá del pasado de Hiccup. Que empiecen las especulaciones.**

**PD: Me dolió matar a Finn, ya que me agradó cuando escribía de él en "volver a empezar", pero alguien tenía que morir más los padres de Astrid (eso no es nuevo) XD.**

**Ahora si con los comentarios y dudas:**

**Maylu-liya: Pues tus preguntas random más o menos se contestaron, no sé conocen, más o menos se podría saber el motivo de la pelea y no, no están enamorados, así que esperaré las nuevas preguntas random XD. Saludos**

**Hillary Lopez Perez: Hola, por el momento creo que podré seguir con las actualizaciones como antes, pero hasta cierto punto ya que si se me está dificultando un poco este fic por la cantidad de material, que se me hace que voy a terminar de cambiar las fechas de actualización, pero ya les avisaré cuando eso pase. Saludos.**

**Ana Gami:Yeii que vivan los neutrales, bueno ya escogiste tu bando con ellos XD, y si ahora les va a tocar tener una relación odio-amor XD ya lo verás. Saludos.**

**Gaby Chanii: Espero que te haya gustado el primer capítulo que más o menos fue introducido en el prólogo, aunque dejé por ahí muchas dudillas, pero ya se sabrá con el tiempo.**

**Moer: Yo sólo vi la última temporada, pero es buena serie a excepción de la película. Saludos.**

**Jessi: Gracias por tu comentario, si es mi intención no hacerla del todo el avatar XD. Saludos.**

**Argor: Creo que es lo emocionante ¿no? Que quieran matarse desde el inicio. Saludos.**

**Kristtanna: Muchas gracias espero hayas disfrutado de este capitulo. Saludos.**

**SharyAlex9812: Ok, apuntada para el bando de los neutrales XD, pues si uno es así XD, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

**SAM ARCHER: Me encanta zero no Tsukaima, me quedé picada con el final (por qué no mostraron a la familia de Saito) en fin, con respecto a tu duda y a como lo voy planeando sólo tengo por el momento pensado que sólo dominen un solo elemento, ya veré después si lo dejo así o lo cambio. Saludos.**

**The ridel sel: Otra Fan de Zero no tsukaima yeiii, y aun faltara para el romance hay que dejar que se odien primero XD. Saludos.**

**Tori Berk: acertaste, la niña era Astrid, Hiccup el príncipe o más bien ya rey de Berk, ahora tenemos más brann, un vinter y unos neutrales por ahí. Saludos.**

**LaRojas09: Ok, puedes buscarle en google, te salen las imágenes. Saludos.**

**Videl SS: Gracias por tu comentario, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

**Aileen: bueno no son libros, es una serie y así se llaman las temporadas del Avatar (recomendada).Saludos**

**I dont know I want to sleep: Espero que haya sido de tu agrado el capítulo. Saludos. **

**Vivi ntvg: Pues a como se puede ver tienes razón y esos dos no se van a llevar nada bien. Saludos.**

**Astrid Amezcua: Siento lo de tu enfermedad, pero también creo en las excepciones como dijo Finn, espero que tú seas una de esas y te cures, no te desanimes ya que eso alimenta al mal, te mando mis bendiciones y te dedico el capítulo, espero animarte aunque sea un poquito. Saludos. **

**Mariadelmonte: Escribo antes de que las ideas se me vayan XD, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

**Jessy Brown: Por el momento creo que si podré actualizar con frecuencia porque tengo los primero capítulos ya pensados (no escritos), pero en el caso de que vaya a cambiar los tiempos de actualización se los haré saber. Saludos.**

**A los seguidores, favoritos y lectores anónimos, gracias por su preferencia, nos leemos para la próxima. Saludos.**

**29 Abril 2015.**


	4. Jefe de Berk

**Hola, aquí el nuevo capítulo que va a tener el mismo tipo de narración, se mostrará distintitas etapas de la edad de Hiccup. **

**El capítulo anterior y este tienen un soundtrack Eyes open de Taylor Swift del OST del los juegos del hambre fue parte de la inspiración. **

**Aclaraciones: Hiccup tendrá la misma edad que Nero, ósea va ser 3 años mayor que Astrid. Los furias nocturnas no son una especie extinta o en peligro de extinción.**

**Capítulo 2: Jefe de Berk**

**4 años. Enlace.**

Berk era un lugar apropiado para vivir, nevaba 9 meses al año y granizaba los otros 3 o al menos eso decían los brann para alejar a los turistas que no fueran de su mismo elemento. No se consideraban un reino sino un pueblo en donde el líder era el "Jefe" y el pueblo "vikingos", todos en Berk tenían una naturaleza guerrera, o al menos la mayoría.

Un pequeño niño de cabellos castaño curioseaba por el lugar observando atentamente a los enormes dragones que acompañaban a los adultos o jóvenes más grandes que él, deseaba cumplir los cinco años para poder tener un dragón que lo llevara a volar por los alrededores.

—¡Hiccup!

El pequeño volteó a ver a quien le había hablado, era un hombre regordete con una larga barba rubia y al cual le faltaba la pierna derecha al igual que la mano izquierda.

—¡Pequeño bribón!… ¿Dónde te habías metido? Esto de andar de niñera no es lo mío. —Se quejó el hombre tomando al niño de la camisa como si agarrara a un animal del pellejo.

—Estaba observando los dragones. —Le contestó el chiquillo pataleando para zafarse. —Gobber, llévame en Gruñón a volar alrededor.

—No, Hiccup. —Lo regañó. —Tengo mucho trabajo en la fragua así que…

No le dio tantas explicaciones y sólo se lo llevó a rastras al lugar donde el hombre trabaja de herrero, al pequeño Hiccup no le quedó más que pasársela aburrido viendo como trabajaba y atendía a vikingos del pueblo.

—¡Ay, ya quiero ser grande para tener mi dragón e irme a volar todos los días!

—Pues en lo que creces mejor ayúdame. —Opinó Gobber sin desconcentrarse en la espada en la que trabajaba. —Pásame aquel martillo.

Hiccup se levantó de su asiento hacia donde estaba la herramienta, no pudo levantar el gran martillo que le habían pedido, por más que pujó y estiró, no se levantó.

—Mejor deberías hacer más ejercicio. —Le aconsejó Gobber tomando el martillo con facilidad. —Pareces un renacuajo.

—¡Yo les ensañaré a todos! —Dijo inflando el pecho el chiquillo. —Seré el vikingo más fuerte de aquí.

—Mejor vikingo… cierra la boca y déjame trabajar. —Le regañó de nuevo Gobber. —O mejor aún… ve a jugar con Snotlout.

— ¡Snotlout! —Se quejó el pequeño. —Desde que tiene a ese pesadilla monstruosa se hizo más engreído.

—Bueno, eso es porque fue una gran elección de dragón y para sorpresa de todos lo aceptó.

— ¿Por qué debemos hacer el enlace hasta los 5 años?

—Porque es cuando tu poder elemental despierta, con ese poder puedes atraer a cualquier criatura a tu servicio. —Explicó el hombre.

—¡Ya quiero tener 5, ya quiero mi dragón! —Se quejó ruidosamente el niño siendo callado por Gobber.

.

.

Para el atardeceder, los padres de Hiccup, quienes lideraban la isla, terminaron sus tareas y lo recogieron en la fragua.

—Mamá, me aburro mucho con Gobber… no podría ir contigo al santuario de dragones.

Hiccup iba de la mano de su mamá y se iba quejando del día que había tenido en la fragua el cual se resumió en pocas cosas: estar sentado, dormirse y escuchar como Gobber trabajaba.

—No molestes a tu mamá. —Le pidió su padre Estoico que iba a un lado de ellos.

—No le veo nada de malo Estoico. —Dijo Valka. —Mañana puedo llevarlo conmigo, no podemos encargárselo por siempre a Gobber.

—Pero es que él es… ¡tan él! —Dijo señalando al niño.

— ¿Por qué me señalas por completo? —Preguntó el chiquillo.

—Está bien. —Suspiró el jefe. —Sólo no atrases a tu madre en sus tareas, es época de nacimiento y hay muchos dragones que cuidar.

—No molestaré, lo prometo.

Al día siguiente Valka junto con su dragón Brinca Nubes llevaron a Hiccup a donde usualmente Valka realizaba sus labores como cuidadora de dragones, ella era consideraba como la "sabia" en el tema, sabía casi todos los secretos de los dragones por no decir que todos. A diferencia de la gente de Berk, que siempre buscaba pelear y quemar cosas por cualquier tontería, ella era tranquila, su dominio del fuego a diferencia de los demás la hacía crear fuego azul, el cual decían que era debido a su carácter pacífico.

Su padre en cambio emitía una llama la cual decían que era "ardiente", casi que podía ser como un chorro de lava, por lo cual consideraban que era el vikingo más fuerte de todos y por ende su líder.

Las expectativas por el heredero de Berk eran grandes pues con padres como ellos, esperaban algo grandioso de él, pero al verlo crecer y ver que era un niño al que consideraban extraño esas expectativas bajaron al grado de hacer comentarios entre ellos de que la dinastía Haddock terminaría con Estoico.

Hiccup era una extraña combinación de su madre con un poco o nada de su padre, era un niño hiperactivo que disfrutaba de curiosear en lo que fuera, en dibujar, armar, inventar pero no en pelear, algo que aparentemente no le gustaba ya que prefería hacer otras cosas.

—¡Llegamos!

Valka le hizo una seña a su hijo para que viera lo que había alrededor, debajo de ellos había una isla pequeña y contigua a la de Berk en donde habitaban la mayoría de los dragones.

—Brinca Nubes desciende. —El gran sotrmcutter obedeció y empezó a bajar lentamente y Hiccup como si se encontrara en una especie de juego levantó las manos emocionado.

Al llegar al suelo, Valka fue recibida por muchos dragones que querían que les hiciera una especie de mimo, la mujer los complacía y les acariciaba hasta dejarlos satisfechos.

—Hiccup, iré a revisar unos huevos de cremallerus, quédate aquí y no toques nada.

El niño se irguió como si fuera un pequeño soldado y hasta le dijo el "Sí, mi Lady". Pero una vez que se retiró y su niñero Brinca nubes se quedó dormido, su curiosidad fue más grande que la obediencia y se fue siguiendo a un rapidijón que caminó cerca por donde él estaba.

Trató de atraparlo, pero este fue más rápido que él y como no quería que lo siguiera, le dio un golpe con la cola alejándolo lejos de su alcance, el pequeño niño chocó contra unas rocas dándose un gran golpe.

—¡Me dolió! —Gritó mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que no había nadie más alrededor pues había caído en una especie de cala, observó que más al fondo había un lago así que decidió bajar para ver más de cerca el agua. Una vez que llegó, miró su reflejo en el agua y empezó a hacer caras para reírse de él mismo. Cuando ya se iba a retirar le pareció escuchar un ruido entre unos arbustos que estaban en la orilla de la cala.

Su naturaleza curiosa lo hizo caminar hacia ese lugar, pensó que tal se trataba de un terrible terror o en el caso más raro un pequeño fulj, las ramas de los arbustos se seguían agitando, una vez que llegó a ellas retiró las ramas con precaución y vio que había un huevo de color negro que se agitaba, lo que causaba el movimiento.

Hiccup lo tocó y se dio cuenta de que estaba muy caliente y de acuerdo a lo que su madre le explicó eso significaba que pronto nacería, se quitó su camisa y envolvió el huevo entre ella, cuando lo tomó, el huevo se empezó a poner más y más caliente tomando un color rojizo, el niño corrió con todas sus fuerzas y logró lanzarlo al agua, el huevo se hundió pero unos segundos después chapoteó el agua creando unos burbujas. Hiccup se asomó para ver si podía ver algo y justo en ese momento lo que estaba dentro del huevo salió dándole un golpe en la cara.

—¡Ay, mi nariz! —Ahora se sobaba la nariz a la cual le había salido un poco de sangre.

Escuchó un gruñido y prestó atención a aquello que le había golpeado, vio a un pequeño dragón de enormes ojos verdes, color negro que también lo miraba con curiosidad.

—Eres un furia nocturna. —Sonrió al reconocer la especie, la cual según su madre era muy extraña.

El dragón al verlo sonreír imitó el gestó mostrando una sonrisa rara sin dentadura.

—Eres chimuelo. —Dijo sin salir del asombro.

Extendió su mano hacia el dragón el cual primero olfateó esta antes de estar seguro, pero después junto su cabeza con la mano. Después de ese contacto Hiccup lo tomó entre sus brazos pues el dragón tenía el tamaño casi de un terrible terror joven.

—Te llamarás Chimuelo. —Le dijo y sin saber aún como se hacía el proceso del enlace juntó su frente con la cabeza del dragón que también lo imitó.

El contacto hizo que el lugar empezara a resplandecer tanto que abarcó toda la cala y alertó a Valka que estaba a los lejos y Brinca nubes que despertó y se dio cuenta de que el niño no estaba con él.

— ¿Qué fue eso?

Hiccup miró alrededor una vez que el resplandor desapareció, el dragón que aún estaba en sus brazos también miró el lugar con curiosidad.

— ¡Hiccup! —Le gritó su madre desde lo lejos. — ¿Estás bien?, ¿Qué pasó?

—Mira mamá, lo que encontré. —Dijo mostrándole el dragón.

— ¿Un furia nocturna? —Se extrañó Valka. —En Berk no hay furias nocturnas.

—Me lo encontré por ahí. —Explicó Hiccup señalando los arbustos.

—Que raro. —Valka a un no comprendía por qué ese dragón estaba ahí. —Bueno, dámelo Hiccup, es un bebé y debo al menos darle los cuidados que necesita.

Trató de quitárselo, pero el dragón se movió de lugar y se aferró en la cabeza del niño.

—Parece que no quiere ir contigo. —Se rio el pequeño.

— ¿Hiccup qué hiciste antes de que apareciera ese resplandor? —Preguntó recordando lo de hace unos momentos.

—No hice nada. —Se excusó. —Sólo lo tomé, lo arrojé al lago, lo vi, me sonrió, lo cargué, junté mi cabeza con la de él y …

— ¿El enlace? —Valka se quedó con la boca abierta. — ¿Cómo es posible?

— ¿El enlace? —Hiccup ladeó la cabeza confundido y el dragón imitó ese gesto. —Eso quiere decir ¿que él es mi compañero? —Gritó feliz.

—Eso parece.

Valka se dejó caer en el césped mientras Hiccup giraba con el dragón en su cabeza celebrando, Valka no lo podía creer ya que el enlace generalmente se debía hacer después de cumplidos los 5 años y que se tuviera el poder elemental, ya que eso atraería a los dragones, pero su hijo sin poderes aun, había logrado hacer un enlace con un dragón y no un dragón cualquiera sino con uno de los más raros.

Una vez que pasó el shock inicial, Valka junto con su hijo y sus dragones regresaron a Berk a dar la inesperada noticia. Los comentarios no se hicieron esperar.

"_Típico del hijo raro de Estoico y Valka"_

"_Pero es un dragón raro… ya volví a recuperar la esperanza"_

"_Yo merezco un dragón como ese, chiquillo afortunado"._

**5 años. La prueba.**

A pesar de que Hiccup, había sido el primer vikingo en hacer un enlace con un dragón sin haber desarrollado sus poderes, aun no estaban del todo seguros de su heredero, pero si estaban expectantes a la prueba de fuego por la cual tendría que pasar para nombrarlo brann o tacharlo de neutral, la prueba se hacía después de los 6 meses de haber cumplido 5 años para darle oportunidad de desarrollar bien esa habilidad, si no lo hacía, lo esperaba el exilio.

Eran reglas antiguas, ya que no había habido un caso en varios años de personas que nacían neutrales, los últimos habían sido alrededor de los 30 o 40 años, después de eso todos los habitantes habían nacido siendo brann, pero las reglas aun así no cambiaban.

Chimuelo iba creciendo, ahora era un poco más grande que Hiccup y dejaba que lo montara para dar pequeños paseos por los alrededores, pero aún no volaba. Habían desarrollado una buena amistad, lo que era bueno para sus padres, ya que el chico no tenía muchos amigos más que el bravucón de Snotlout.

—Mamá… ¿Por qué debemos hacer la prueba?

Valka y Hiccup se encontraban en el santuario de dragones atendiendo a unos dragones que habían enfermado a causa de la flor de dragón que creció de manera silvestre en el lugar.

—Es una antigua costumbre para definirnos definitivamente como brann.

— ¿Es necesario que la haga? ¿Y si fallo?

A Valka se le acongojó el corazón al escucharlo, había escuchado hablar a madres que había tenido que pasar por eso y la cuales le contaron la angustia al pensar que sus hijos pudieron haber sido neutrales.

—No vas a fallar. —Valka se acercó a su hijo y lo tomó del rostro. —Vamos a practicar… ¿Sí?

—Sí. —Contestó animado. —¡Ma!… ¿Me dejarías de querer si yo soy un neutral?

—Hiccup…—Valka suspiró. —Yo siempre te voy a querer no me importa lo demás.

El niño sonrió pero aun así su curiosidad no lo dejaba.

— ¿Por qué odian a los neutrales?

—No los odiamos. —Contestó tiernamente Valka. —Es sólo que muchos piensan que son diferentes.

— ¿Lo son?

—No lo sé. —Valka se levantó de su lugar y Hiccup la siguió. —Lo que creo es que debemos respetarnos los unos a los otros para poder coexistir en este mundo.

Hiccup ya no hizo más preguntas y el resto del día se dedicó a practicar con su madre, para tratar de invocar el fuego interno, como ella lo llamaba, sin resultado alguno, lo que preocupó a Valka ya que pensó lo peor.

.

.

Por la noche jefe y jefa de Berk se encontraban recostados en un su cama, una sin poder conciliar por completo el sueño.

—Estoico. —Susurró Valka.

Estoico sólo soltó un gruñido sin abrir los ojos, dándole a entender que la estaba escuchando.

— ¿Y si Hiccup es un neutral?

Estoico abrió los ojos despertando por completo, sintió una punzada en el pecho al pensar en esa probabilidad.

—No lo será Val, es nuestro hijo.

—No quiero que me separen de él. —Valka se cubrió los ojos para evitar que la viera llorar. —La prueba es en una semana y no ha dado ni una señal de que puede controlar el fuego.

—Lo hará Val, si no…

— ¡¿Si no que, Estoico?!, ¿Lo exiliarás? —Preguntó desesperada.

— ¡No! —No sabía que responder. —Vamos a esperar hasta ese día, no te angusties, por favor.

.

.

La semana pasó rápidamente y tanto Valka como Estoico procuraban practicar con Hiccup para que al menos diera alguna muestra de control de fuego, pero nada. Llegó el día de la prueba, como se trataba del hijo del líder y quien se había enlazado con un furia nocturna antes de tiempo, todos fueron a la arena de entrenamiento para ver hacer algo inesperado al chico.

Pero fue la sorpresa de todos los vikingos al ver que los que habían llegado eran sólo Valka y Estoico quienes iban acompañados por sus dragones Brinca nubes y Rompe cráneos.

Estoico se puso en medio de la arena para hacer un anuncio.

—¡Hiccup no hará la prueba el día de hoy!

Los reclamos y quejas no se hicieron esperar.

"_Es un neutral, envíenlo con los suyos"_

"_No se merece a ese dragón exijo que se lo quiten y se lo den a un brann de verdad."_

"_No es justo, todos pasamos por esa prueba, él también la debe de hacer."_

—¡SILENCIO A TODOS!

Estoico dio un gran gritó al mismo tiempo que lanzó una llamarada al cielo formando una explosión. Los vikingos ante esa reacción guardaron silencio y dejaron que el jefe les explicara lo que pretendía hacer con su hijo, les pidió sólo un poco más de tiempo.

.

.

Mientras tanto, a Hiccup lo habían dejado a cargo de Gobber en la fragua, lo habían escondido ahí en caso de alguna represalia, ya que en la historia se conocía que a quien no quisiera abandonar a su hijo se lo arrebatan a la fuerza para echarlo o matarlo.

—Ay chamaquito… en que lio estás metido. —Le reprendió graciosamente Gobber tratando de animar al niño que estaba cabizbajo.

—Me voy a tener que ir de aquí… ¿no es así?

—Este es tu hogar, tus padres no lo permitirán, renunciarían primero al trono de Berk a dejarte en el exilio.

El chico asintió pero aun así estaba deprimido, Chimuelo sólo observaba, sabía lo que sentía su amo, así que para darle ánimos le lamio la cara llenándolo de baba.

—¡Chimuelo!, ya sabes que eso no quita.

—Ya te dejó lleno de baba. —Exclamó Gobber con asco. —Ve por un balde y toma un poco de agua del barril que tengo por ahí. —Le señaló el objeto que tenía en la esquina de la fragua.

Hiccup obedeció y tomó el balde el cual era de un tipo de aleación de fierro, caminó hacia donde estaba el barril, con la ayuda de un banquito se puso a la altura del barril y hundió la cubeta para tomar algo de agua, una vez llena la tomó con ambas manos para bajar, pero en ese momento el agua empezó a hacer algo inesperado.

—Gobber. —Le habló el niño sin poder dejar de ver el agua.

El hombre se acercó y también se sorprendió al ver el agua, no dio explicaciones de ningún tipo, sólo tomó al niño y al balde para salir corriendo de la fragua siendo seguidos por sus dragones acompañantes.

.

.

En la arena Estoico y Valka seguían discutiendo con los vikingos que no querían aceptar la prorroga de un año más, para darle oportunidad al niño de desarrollar su control con el fuego.

—¡Sólo le estamos pidiendo un año más! —Suplicaba Valka a la multitud.

—Si ese muchacho no tiene poder es mejor dejarlo ir de una vez. —Habló un hombre robusto de cabello negro y ojos rojizos que se sabía que odiaba profundamente a los neutrales. —Nuestros antepasados se levantarían de la tumba si pudieran ver lo que ustedes pretenden hacer.

Valka se estaba dando por vencida con la multitud, había acordado con Estoico que si no lograban convencer a nadie ella se iría con Hiccup a un lugar diferente hasta que desarrollara su poder y en el peor de los casos jamás volver. Estoico muy a su pesar aceptó y si ocurría lo segundo dejaría Berk para irse con su familia a un nuevo lugar.

—¡Que testarudos! —Bufó Estoico molesto.

— ¡Un momento!

Se escuchó el grito de Gobber a lo lejos, todos le prestaron atención y vieron que traía cargado Hiccup en el brazo izquierdo y con la otra mano traía un balde.

—El chico es un brann. —Se dirigió a la multitud quien se quedó callada por su declaración.

— ¿Qué dices Gobber? —Preguntó Estoico esperanzado.

—Es algo mínimo pero… muéstrales niño.

Bajó a Hiccup y puso el balde en el suelo, con algo de nervios Hiccup puso la manos sobre el balde que aun contenía un poco de agua, la multitud trataba de ver lo que estaba haciendo pero desde la distancia no se podía apreciar con exactitud.

Valka y Estoico observaron a su hijo al mismo tiempo que notaron que el agua empezó a hervir.

— ¿Calor? —Exclamó Valka.

Estoico tomó las manos de Hiccup y sintió un gran calor emanando de ellas, era mínimo pero era generalmente una de las señales de que era un brann.

—Mi hijo es un brann. —Gritó a la multitud alzando a su hijo.

Aun sin poder creérselo la multitud aplaudió, pero a partir de ahí lo empezaron a apodar el "chico caldo" ya que sólo podía calentar agua o brindarle calor a los demás.

Tuvieron que pasar los años para Hiccup tuviera el control del dominio del fuego.

**21 años. Perdida**

Los años habían pasado, Hiccup de pasar de un renacuajo pasó a ser un pescado parlanchín según Gobber, seguía delgado como siempre pero había adquirido sus propios tipos de fortaleza, era ingenioso (muy extraño entre los vikingos), hábil con la herrería y era considerado el mejor jinete de dragones, había logrado llevar a más furias nocturnas a su isla, pero estos por orgullosos no hacía enlaces con cualquiera, ya que se murmuraba que buscaban mucho más fuerza que un simple brann.

—Muy bien amigo, una última vuelta. —Le ordenó a su furia nocturna que también había crecido con los años, siendo ahora más grande que él.

Hicieron piruetas en el aire para después terminar por descender en tierra.

—Bravo Hiccup. —Snotlout le aplaudía de manera sarcástica a su amigo. —Tan brillantes como siempre.

—Gracias. —Le respondió con ironía. —Lástima que no me pudiste alcanzar con Diente púa. —Se burló.

—Es que tenía cosas que hacer. —Se excusó el azabache cruzándose de brazos. — ¿Por cierto ya terminaste mi pedido?

—No, en eso ando sin Gobber se me ha acumulado el trabajo, pero acompáñame lo termino rápido.

Ambos chicos seguidos por sus dragones se dirigieron a la fragua donde Hiccup trabaja en ocasiones.

— ¿Cuándo volverá? —Preguntó Snotlout viendo de reojo a su amigo.

—Tuvo que volver hace días pero supongo que le tomó más tiempo ya que no se llevó a Gruñón.

Pasaron todo el día hablando de cosas sin importancia y Hiccup terminando los pedidos, con los años había desarrollado una buena amistad con su primo lejano Snotlout con el que siempre competía, aunque casi siempre al final todo quedaba entre amigos, aunque Snotlout se burlara más de él.

Para el atardecer Gobber sorprendió a todos con su llegada y no sólo con eso sino con la historia que había detrás de su viaje.

—Entonces pensé que moriría sólo, en esa balsa, si no hubiera sido por ese neutral yo hubiera muerto.

—¡Que increíble historia Bocón! —Hiccup estaba sorprendido por cada palabra que decía su amigo.

Estoico y Valka sólo estaban serios por tal historia, pero el silencio se acabo cuando Gobber soltó la noticia.

—Le ofrecí hacer un tratado Estoico.

Como comían en el gran salón todos estaban escuchando la historia, al escuchar las noticias los ruidos entre ellos se silenciaron por completo.

—¡Que osadía Gobber!, ¿Cómo te atreves a hacer tratados con esos asquerosos neutrales. —Gritó Fogo, el vikingo robusto que era conocido por odiar a los neutrales.

—No son lo que parecen. —Explicó Gobber a la multitud. —Sin mencionar que podríamos comerciar muchas cosas que nosotros no tenemos.

— ¿Cómo qué? —Preguntó Hiccup, el único interesado.

—Me dio está pintura, por ejemplo. —Le mostró un frasquito con tinta que le dio a Hiccup. —No se borra como el carboncillo que nosotros usamos.

—Esto es increíble. —Se emocionó el heredero. —Esto me serviría para muchas cosas.

— ¿Qué dices Estoico?

Estoico estaba serio y todos los presentes esperaban su veredicto.

—Creo que estaría bien.

Su argumento sorprendió a la multitud, pero la verdad sobre tal decisión radicaba en que recordó como casi exiliaban a su hijo, si tenían una relación más estrecha con los neutrales podrían llegar a convivir tal vez, un día no muy lejano y olvidarse de las absurdas pruebas de fuego.

Pero al parecer la gente no pensaba lo mismo, tuvieron que pasar varios días para que el jefe los convenciera de que el tratado convenía por muchas razones, convenciendo a la mayoría de los brann al final.

.

.

—Gobber, nos despedimos.

Hiccup junto con Chimuelo, se estaban despidiendo de Gobber quien saldría en Gruñón para verse con el neutral con el que había acordado el tratado.

—Así es, niño. Cuida la fragua en nuestra ausencia.

Gobber alzó el vuelo en su dragón, sólo iba a ir con él y su dragón a pesar de que Estoico le había pedido que alguien más lo acompañara, pero este se negó diciendo que simplemente vería a un amigo.

Hiccup después de haberse despedido, caminaba por la plaza de Berk pero fue interferido por Snotlout.

—Hiccup… ¿Qué piensas que los neutrales vayan a venir con frecuencia ahora con esto?

—No pienso nada.

—Tal vez y te terminan casando con la princesa de los neutrales. —Se burló el chico al igual que su dragón.

—Deja de bromear, eso es imposible… recuerda que es un delito casi pecado hacer eso, además yo aun buscó a una chica brann que me enamore.

—Cierto. —Snotlout se dejó de reír. —Nada como una hermosa brann para satisfacernos.

—Yo no lo decía por eso. —Se puso nervioso el castaño.

Los días pasaron y el herrero con su dragón a un no habían regresado.

—Gobber no se ha aparecido.

Hiccup miraba hacia el horizonte pensando en que ya había pasado algunos días en que su amigo se había ido, Chimuelo a a su lado sólo fijo su vista de la misma manera en que su amo.

—Vámonos amigo.

Le hizo una señal al dragón para que lo siguiera y caminaron a la par por la plaza de Berk, en ese momento se escuchó un ruido extraño que alertó a todos los habitantes, con la ayuda de su catalejo vieron a lo lejos que se acercaba un gran ejército con caballos.

—¡Nos atacan! —Gritó un viejo desesperado mientras corría.

Empezaron a lazar grandes rocas con fuego, que eran lanzadas con catapultas, destruyendo varias casas en el proceso.

—¡A sus posiciones!

Hiccup escuchó la voz de su padre que empezó a dirigir a todos los vikingos de Berk.

—¡Padre!… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién nos ataca?

—¡Son los neutrales! —Interrumpió Fogo algo agitado.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Se sorprendieron padre e hijo.

—¡Nos está neutralizando a todos!—Comentó el hombre moviendo su mano tratando de invocar las flamas.

—¡A sus dragones! —Ordenó Estoico al ver la ventaja que estaba teniendo el enemigo.

Los dragones y jinetes obedecieron, pero estos al ver a los neutrales caían como si también los neutralizaran, algo que nunca habían visto los habitantes de Berk.

— ¡¿Qué hacemos?! —Gritó Snotlout desesperado al ver que no podía sacar fuego de su mano.

Hiccup también trató pero nada salió.

—¡Esos malditos, nos están neutralizando! —Se quejó Fogo.

A un así muchos vikingos se fueron a la pelea con las armas que tenían, siendo llevados por los dragones quienes no les quedó de otra más que ir corriendo.

Mientras tanto las catapultas seguían aventando rocas, a pesar de que los brann podían controlar el fuego no eran inmunes a no herirse con este si no era creado o controlado a tiempo por ellos.

—Hiccup, lleva a mujeres y niños a resguardarse en los escondites. —Le ordenó su padre.

El chico obedeció y junto con Snotlout y Fogo los empezaron a llevar, el lugar se estaba incendiando y sin sus poderes no podían controlar las llamas, en ese momento Snotlout trataba de ayudar a un niño que se había quedado atascado en una casa que se estaba incendiando. Hiccup junto con Chimuelo y Diente púa lograron sacarlos y todos se fueron corriendo al refugio.

Se escuchó nuevamente un disparo de catapulta y Hiccup vio con horror que se dirigía hacia Snotlout que iba más adelante que él con el niño en brazos.

—¡Cuidado! —Gritó corriendo hacia ellos logrando empujarlo, pero a la vez recibiendo el impacto de la roca que se incendiaba que terminó por aplastarle parte de la pierna izquierda.

—¡Hiccup! —Gritó Snotlout con horror al ver que su amigo podía morir quemado, algo irónico entre los brann.

Hiccup aun consiente puso su manos enfrente de la roca como si así pudiera quitarla, no pudo, pero inesperadamente el fuego se controló y tampoco le había quemado en absoluto, había logrado controlarlo.

—Se fueron los neutrales. —Avisó Fogo acercándose hacia donde estaban los chicos.

—¡Ayúdame! —Le pidió Snotlout quien juntos con los dragones trataron de quitar la roca encima de Hiccup.

Hiccup al verse a salvo cayó desmayado, lo último que pudo escuchar fueron los gritos de su madre y padre que había visto lo ocurrido, después de eso todos se volvió oscuro.

**24 años. Desafío.**

Habían pasado 3 años desde el primer ataque de los neutrales, la desaparición de Gobber y la pérdida de una parte de la pierna izquierda de Hiccup, la cual tuvo que ser reemplazada por una prótesis metálica. Los neutrales los habían acusado contra atentados al reino de Noytrol, debido a eso les habían declarado la guerra.

Estoico furioso por lo que había sucedido, concluyó que los neutrales sólo se estaban excusando de sus actos y puso a Berk en un estado de guerra contra Noytrol, no dudaron en ir a pelear y atacarlos de la misma forma en que ellos los habían atacado.

Dos años después de constantes ataques entre sí, en los cuales parecía que siempre ganaban y en otras no, Estoico cayó junto con Valka y su dragones en batalla, ya que está insistía en acompañarlo. La batalla se dio en pleno invierno, fue muy brutal ya que no pudieron encontrar ni siquiera los cuerpos, quienes quedaron sepultados por la nieve junto con muchos brann y neutrales.

Hiccup en ese momento asumió el mando, había ido a pelear en varias ocasiones, en un principio estuvo renuente a hacerlo, prácticamente fue obligado, tenían grandes heridas en su conciencia cuando tuvo que matar por primera vez a un neutral. Sin embargo; después de la muerte de su padre y madre terminó por cambiar por completo, dándose cuenta que los neutrales eran sus enemigos, que eran despiadados y que no se rendirían.

Siendo aconsejado por Fogo, que se convirtió en el nuevo consejero de Estoico después de la desaparición de Gobber, lo alentó a formular los ataques y estrategias de batalla, Hiccup había adquirido experiencia en el tema, con su ingenio y su habilidad inventiva desarrolló nueva armas para someter a los neutrales de distinta forma, ya no importaba si no tenían su control elemental con las armas con las que los proveía veían la victoria muy cerca.

— ¿Cómo les fue? —Interrogó Hiccup a Snotlout quien acaba de llegar de un ataque.

—Fue diferente ahora. —Dijo agotado el chico. —Es como si hubiera ocasiones en que supieran que vamos a hacer y otros en los que no… creo que su princesa es una muy buena estratega.

Hiccup se burló de su comentario, aunque había algo de verdad, sentía como si tuvieran un espía entre ellos, ya que los neutrales parecían saber a veces cada uno de sus ataques.

—Esa niña, ni siquiera ha salido en combate, no sabe lo que es pelear de verdad, ha de estar sólo dando sus paseos con sus vestiditos en su palacio. Me gustaría darle su merecido.

—Es muy buena idea jefe. —Fogo salió de entre las sombras asustando a ambos chicos. —Podría ser una buena estrategia para terminar la guerra y apoderarnos de Noytrol y junto con eso la piedra de la neutralidad.

—Te escucho. —Dijo Hiccup tomando asiento en la silla del jefe.

—Se murmura que esa muchacha nunca ha salido en combate y como último miembro de la familia real la quieren resguardar, puede desafiarla a un duelo a muerte, sería muy sencillo considerando su experiencia.

—No es mala idea. —Opinó también Snotlout. —Sin su princesa, ya no quedaría nadie al mando. ¿Qué opinas Hiccup?

Hiccup sólo jugaba con un lápiz de carboncillo como si fuera lo más interesante del lugar. —No creo que sea tan débil si con tan buenas estrategias nos ha llegado a someter; sin embargo si es una buena líder no querrá que se derrame más la sangre de su gente.

—Jefe…—Fogo estaba confundido.

—Lo haré la retaré a ese duelo, si al menos tiene un poco de honor aceptará, en caso de que no sea así, utilizaremos el nuevo prototipo de espadas con eso terminaremos de someter al reino tomaremos la piedra y nos tendrán que obedecer.

Las palabras de Hiccup se escuchaban muy despiadadas, quien lo conociera sabría que de ser un muchacho pacifico y bueno pasó a ser un estratega frio y calculador, incluso su dragón quien solía ser muy amistoso cambió por completo y sólo hacía la voluntad de su amo.

—Fogo, prepara todo para el duelo… vamos a darle esa princesita donde más le duela.

—Lo que ordene jefe. —Fogo sonrió y se retiró del lugar para preparar todo.

Después de enviar la invitación y recibir respuesta, fue de gran sorpresa para el jefe que la princesa aceptara su duelo, agregando algunas condiciones en caso de que cualquiera de los fallara.

—Me voy Snotlout, estás a cargo hasta entonces. —Le ordenó Hiccup subiendo en Chimuelo.

—Confía en mí.

—Sí las cosas no llegan a salir bien tú entonces…

—Es una niña. —Lo interrumpió Snotlout. —Tú vas a poder con ella.

Hiccup asintió con una sonrisa, se puso el casco y emprendió el vuelo con chimuelo y demás súbditos, volaron hasta cierto punto después siguieron el trayecto a pie, el jefe sólo esperaba terminar con su enemigo y con eso la guerra.

Continuara.

**Bien, llegamos al final del otro capítulo, para el próximo se retomara lo que se vio en el prólogo. ¿Quién creen que gane?**

**Va a haber sorpresas inesperadas, y seguirá habiendo ya que como se pudo ver sigo dejando por ahí sin atar algunos cabos. **

**Si quieren ver la idea de cómo es Nero y si me dan ganas de subir después los otros personajes, pueden entrar en mi página de FB link en el perfil.**

**Ahora si con la sección de comentarios y dudas.**

**Ana Gami: Si tus teorías fueron algo similar a esto ¡Bien! XD, y si no D:, Más o menos en la página de Facebook ya nos imaginamos como es Nero XDD. Saludos**

**Gaby Chanii: Creo que sigo sembrando la intrigas, y pues se pudo apreciar una parte por la cual Hiccup dio el cambiazo, ya sabrás que eso suele suceder con los que participan en las guerras y todo eso. Saludos**

**Argor: Pues ambos tienen sus razones, la cuestión es quién tendrá la razón. Saludos.**

**Maylu Liya: De acuerdo a tus preguntas, todavía no se sabrá lo que le dijo Danger a Astrid, Nero si se le va a confesar a Astrid de una manera peculiar, abra odio a primera vista, el hiccstrid se irá dando con el tiempo que estos vayan pasando, lo comprenderás en el próximo capítulo. ¿Quién crees que fue ahora el culpable? Saludos.**

**Jessi: No sé que opinión tengas después de haber leído el capítulo, ya que pasó de ser un buen chico a prácticamente un militar. Saludos.**

**Tori Berk: Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, saludos a todo el equipo. XD**

**The ridel sel: Espero te haya gustado parte del pasado de Hiccup, que aun le queda por conocer más de él al igual que el de Astrid. Saludos.**

**Fanatico z: Gusto en volverte a leer por aquí, que bueno que te este agradando. Saludos.**

**Mariadelmonte: Pues de que se van a agarrar con unos bueno golpes eso es seguro, que uno de los dos muera, no lo considero posible. Saludos.**

**Jessy Brown: No le puse pegaso Storm, porque luego saldrá Storm con un papel en especial y seguirá siendo dragón.**

**SAM ARCHER: No se van a matar, si se van a agarrar con unos buenos golpes, si no terminaría el fic y ya no tendría motivos para vivir. (drama), No he tenido la oportunidad de investigar sobre esos rumores pero definitivamente captaste mi atención (quiero nueva temporada). Saludos.**

**Aileen: No te preocupes, en realidad sólo son inspiraciones las otras series, no tiene nada que ver con el fic. Saludos.**

**Lady Aira HH: Hola y bienvenida al Fic, esperaré a que me digas cual es tu bando por lo pronto ya hay unos cuantos del fuego, neutrales y del viento. Saludos.**

**Videl SS: Espero que se hayan aclarado una que otra duda, que en realidad no son muchas pero conforme avance el fic se iran aclarando las dudas. Saludos.**

**Vivi ntvg: Pues la mayoría pinta que sin son unos desgraciados, lo malo que arrastraron a los rescatables con ellos al igual que las circunstancias. Saludos.**

**Astrid Amezcua: como dicen hermano que no hace bullying no es hermano XD. Que bueno que el capítulo te gustó y te animó seguiré con el fic hasta el final. Saludos a todo el equipo y a ti. **

**A los seguidores, favoritos y lectores anónimos gracias y hasta la próxima. **

**01 Mayo 2015 Feliz día del trabajo (Yo sí trabajo (Y-Y))**


	5. Duelo a traición

_**Hola a todos, aquí está el nuevo capítulo donde por fin regresamos a la parte de duelo que se leyó en el prólogo, habrá muchas sorpresas.**_

_**Que lo disfruten…**_

**Capítulo 3: Duelo a traición.**

_Flashback._

—_No te pasará nada, de estoy seguro._

—_De cualquier modo, te lo encargo mucho._

_Astrid tomó la montura del unicornio de su tío para subirse pero fue detenida nuevamente por Nero, quien tomó suavemente la mano que sostenía una de las cuerdas._

— _¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó nerviosa sin atreverse a verlo._

—_Sólo ten mucho cuidado… Adiós._

_Dicho esto le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla para después salir caminando velozmente lejos de la princesa, Astrid sólo tocó la mejilla que le había besado sin saber que pensar con respecto a los sentimientos de su amigo._

_Fin flashback._

— ¿Qué pasa princesa?... ¿Le comieron la lengua los dragones?

Astrid pestañeó al escuchar al jefe Hiccup, quien con sus comentarios sarcásticos hacían reír sólo a su ejército, aun la apuntaba con su espada esperando que iniciara el duelo, mientras tanto el ejercito de la princesa de Noytrol se mantenía sereno ante la situación.

—Lo siento. —Se disculpó inocentemente. —Es que su ego no me permite verlo con claridad, príncipe.

—Nada de príncipe, soy el jefe Haddock de Berk, más vale que lo memorice porque seré yo quien le gane este duelo.

—Estoy temblando de miedo. —Se burló Astrid haciendo que su ejército le siguiera la corriente. —Pensé que era un duelo a muerte no un duelo para ver quién asustaba más…Jefe—La última palabra la mencionó lentamente y con mucho más burla haciendo enojar a su contrincante.

Ordenaron a ambos ejércitos darles el espacio necesario para el duelo, se acomodaron de tal forma que parecía parte de un gran círculo, Astrid y Hiccup empezaron con el desafío de miradas mientras caminaban lentamente alrededor del área.

—No dude en usar el fuego, jefe. —Le dijo Astrid. —No pienso usar la neutralidad en contra de usted.

Hiccup se lo tomó a un más como una burla.

—No será necesario usar mi poder elemental, créame su majestad.

Dicho esto ambos corrieron para dar el primer golpe con la espada haciendo resonar los pedazos de metal fuertemente, a pesar de la nieve ambos gobernantes se movían ágilmente sobre ella.

Hiccup volvió a lanzar un golpe con su espada siendo interceptada por la princesa quien resistió el golpe.

—Debo admitir que no es tan débil como esperaba. —Dijo él aun con la espada chocando contra la suya.

—No me subestime por ser mujer. —Le advirtió.

Le dio un empujón con la misma espada para separar el contacto. Hiccup no tardó en reponerse para volver a chocar espadas, Astrid esquivó el ataque y ahora atacó con la misma fuerza que él estaba utilizando haciendo que el chico tuviera que verse en la necesidad de esquivar los ataques.

Mientras tanto el ejército de Hiccup quien tenía como segundo al mano a Fogo, veían expectantes la pelea y vitoreaban a su jefe, lo mismo pasando con el ejército de Noytrol, quienes sólo daban algunos suspiros de miedo cuando creían que tenía problemas su princesa a pasar a las porras cuando vieron que estaba al mismo nivel.

Astrid logró golpearlo haciéndolo caer en la nieve, el jefe estaba enfadado no había duda pues el lugar con nieve donde cayó se empezó a evaporar rápidamente a su alrededor, se levantó rápidamente y embistió a Astrid empujándola con la espada de la misma manera en que ella lo había hecho.

Astrid cayó boca abajo del lado del ejército de Hiccup quien le empezó a gritar groserías y unos que otros querían lanzarse contra ella para terminar el trabajo de su jefe. A la chica sin importarle se levantó nuevamente y siguió atacando a su contrincante.

Hiccup la esquivó con facilidad y con un movimiento rápido de la espada logró hacerle un corte en el brazo, su ejército lo celebró mientras tanto Astrid se quejó por el dolor pero se controló rápidamente para que no la vieran débil los miembros de su ejército y su enemigo.

**Noytrol**

Danger se encontraba en su lugar de descanso preocupado por su ama, se cuestionaba si la debió acompañar al menos para ver la situación y en el peor de los casos, sacarla de la batalla. De repente sintió un dolor en una de sus patas delanteras que hizo que se sobresaltara y levantara del lugar de donde estaba.

—_Astrid._ —Miró el cielo angustiado ya que sabía que ese dolor era debido a que su ama estaba siendo lastimada.

Otro ruido lo sacó de su angustia, el sonido de una explosión que lo alertó, no se movió de lugar esperando algún tipo de señal de alarma o algo parecido pero nada de eso, se escuchó en lugar de eso más explosiones acompañado de gritos de gente aterrada, hasta la tierra se empezó a sacudir por dichas explosiones poniendo al pegaso aún más tenso ya que no sabía qué estaba pasando.

Iba a salir de su escondite no importándole que alguien lo viera necesitaba ser de utilidad por lo menos en algo, estaba por llegar a la salida de donde se quedaba cuando la gran puerta se abrió de repente.

— _¡Nero!_ —Exclamó el pegaso al ver a su amigo quien entró agitadamente al espacio, se veía como si se acabara de enfrentar a 100 hombres.

—Danger… están atacando la ciudad… nos tenemos que ir. —Dijo alarmado.

— _¿Quién está atacando?_ —Preguntó desesperado el pegaso.

— ¡Los brann! —Gritó él chico. —Todo parece indicar que fue una trampa.

Nero apretó los dientes como si se sintiera impotente por no poder hacer nada en esa situación.

—Astrid está en peligro, tenemos que salvarla.

Dicho esto el pegaso no dudo más y acompañó a Nero quien le dijo que irían a buscar directamente a Astrid. Salieron del palacio de cristal y el pegaso observó con horror como la ciudad estaba siendo totalmente incendiada por un gran ejército de brann, los neutrales que quedaban huían y otros trataban de pelear sin lograr mucho a pesar de llevar las piedras de la neutralidad que no parecían ser suficiente contra el enorme ejecito.

— ¿Por qué no sirven las piedras de la neutralidad? —Preguntó Nero horrorizado por la situación.

—_No son suficientes, con tanto brann su efecto al parecer no está durando mucho._

—Pero ¿qué no tenemos aquí la piedra original?

Nero y Danger se seguían escabullendo entre la ruinas de la ciudad ocultándose de algunos brann que seguían divirtiéndose lanzando llamaradas por todos lados.

—_La piedra no funciona igual que una imitación._ —Dijo el pegaso sin entrar en más detalles.

Lograron salir a hurtadilla de la ciudad y se internaron en el bosque, Danger le permitió a Nero montarlo para ir mucho más rápido hacia donde estaba su ama en peligro, mientras que una sombra sigilosa los seguía sin que estos se percataran de su presencia.

**De vuelta al duelo.**

Después de varios ataques en donde ambos contrincantes no se dejaban vencer, estaba dando como resultado que ambos chicos se estuvieran agotando, Hiccup había recibido unos cuantos golpes de Astrid así como una cortada en el brazo, mientras que Astrid había recibido otros 2 cortes uno pequeño en la pierna y el otro nuevamente en el brazo.

Volvieron a chocar espadas las cuales no despegaron, ambos se veían con odio y apretaban los dientes tratando de someter al otro.

— ¡Ríndete! —Le exigió el jefe. — ¡Maldita asquerosa neutral!

— ¡Jamás! —Le contestó. — ¡Te odio! Tanto como odio a los brann, tú y tu maldito pueblo fue el que ocasionó esto.

—Ustedes empezaron. —Recordó él sin zafar el agarre. —Pretendiendo lo que no eran… ¿Con que fin? ¿Acaso pensaron que sería fácil conquistarnos?

—Nosotros sólo queríamos paz, pero ustedes y su salvajismo nos metieron esto… ¡Asesino!

Esas palabras hicieron resonaron en la mente de Hiccup y los recuerdos de un hombre que lo miró con piedad y al cual mató se hicieron presentes.

— ¡Tú y tu raza me convirtieron en esto! —Gritó furioso expulsando llamas a su alrededor que obligó a Astrid a alejarse de él.

—Son tan traicioneros como lo suponía… ¿No dijo que no sería necesario usar el fuego?

Hiccup apenas iba a responder a esa acusación, pero una explosión por unos pinos que estaban cerca los alertó a todos. Ambos miraron en dirección a donde se escuchó tal ruido y en ese momento una bola de fuego disparó en contra del ejército de los brann quienes se esparcieron para esquivarla.

— ¡TRAIDORA! —La acusó Hiccup.

Astrid estaba anonada por lo ocurrido, ya que nunca se había planeado un ataque contra el ejército brann, pero pensó por cómo se manejaban ellos se trataba de una trampa para incriminarla.

—Yo no envié ese ataque. —Le gritó. —Ya basta de mentiras.

— ¿Crees que te voy a creer, neutral? Hasta aquí se acaba el tratado. —Alzó más fuerte la voz llamando la atención de su ejército. —No hay más tratado, ¡ataquen!

Los brann se pusieron en posición preparando llamas y el ejército de Noytrol se puso a la defensiva.

—¡ATAQUEN! —Les ordenó Astrid también. — ¡Neutralícenlos!

Los ejércitos corrieron en dirección a sus enemigos y empezó una feroz batalla entre ellos.

—No me olvidado de usted. —Le gritó Hiccup alzando su espada para atacarla impacto que recibió Astrid.

Se siguieron dando de golpes, Hiccup estaba teniendo la ventaja y le lanzó una llamarada que salió de su mano haciendo que Astrid tuviera que tirarse en la nieve para evitar ser quemada, Hiccup iba a repetir el ataque, pero de un segundo a otro ya no salió fuego, supo de inmediato que lo había neutralizado.

Astrid sonrió de manera socarrona al ver a su enemigo en dificultades, se levantó rápidamente y lo atacó, sin embargó Hiccup rió por sus adentros y sacó un artefacto de su pierna la cual convirtió en una espada de fuego.

La princesa tuvo que detener su ataque casi a centímetros de distancia, el jefe le sonrió de manera burlona y la empezó a atacar.

—Creíste que te habías salvado del fuego, princesa. ¡Morirás quemada!

Astrid se vio en dificultades ya no podía acercarse mucho con esa espada de fuego, dio un vistazo rápido alrededor y se dio cuenta que su ejército también tenía problemas pues al parecer todos estaban armados de la misma manera.

Cayó de rodilla después de esquivar un ataque de Hiccup, este alzó su espada para acabar con ella pero Astrid siendo más rápida, le propinó un golpe en el estómago que hizo que el chico se sofocara para después con un movimiento rápido girando sobre su eje lo hizo caer y lo desarmó, la espada con el contacto con la nieve se apagó, Astrid la tomó y la arrojó lejos.

Iba a clavar la espada en su enemigo pero la tierra empezó a temblar, Hiccup aprovechó eso y se puso de nuevo de pie.

— ¿Qué también trajiste a tus amigos jorden? —Preguntó ella una vez que el temblor terminó.

—No todo lo que pasa en la naturaleza pasa por nosotros, tonta. Claro que no lo sabes porque no tienes poder alguno.

Astrid se enfureció aún más y siguió atacándolo con la espada, Hiccup tomó la espada normal y también arremetió contra ella. Pero la furia que Astrid sentía hizo que le diera más fuerza, que con habilidad sorprendente esquivó la espada de Hiccup y le dio una bofetada en cada mejilla, terminando con darle una patada en el estómago.

Hiccup se dio cuenta que lo estaba dejando en vergüenza que dejó la espada por un lado para responderle de la misma manera, logrando sólo golpearla en la cara una vez.

Los ejércitos seguían peleando entre sí, al igual que los unicornios y caballos que se enfrentaban a los dragones los cuales no estaban siendo neutralizados por completo, el unicornio de Finn se enfrentó a Chimuelo, quien usando su ventaja para volar lo embestía, pero el unicornio no se quedó atrás cuando lograba golpearlo con su cuerno en ocasiones.

Hiccup trataba de aguantar las sensaciones que sentía su dragón, ambos estaban muy conectados que un simple rasguño lo sentían como si se lo hubieran dado a él.

El unicornio logró encajarle el cuerno a Chimuelo justamente cuando Hiccup estaba sometiendo a Astrid, el dolor que su amigo sintió hizo que se desconcentrara dándole ventaja a la chica para atacar, Astrid lo volvió a someter teniéndolo a su merced para acabar con él.

Hiccup se levantó para tratar de aguantar el ataque, el cual nunca llegó, observó a su enemiga la cual dio unos pasos hacia atrás bajando la espada, Hiccup aprovechó eso para lanzarse contra ella de nuevo. Astrid muy apenas aguantó el ataque ya que empezó a sentir gran dolor en el corazón que no le permitía continuar.

El chico aferrado en acabar con ella la siguió empujando, Astrid ya no estaba resistiendo sintió un dolor mucho más fuerte en el corazón que la hizo gritar. Hiccup se extrañó por ese comportamiento, pero no dudo en seguirla atacando, la princesa soltó su espada tratando de contener el dolor que sentía al mismo tiempo que esquivaba los ataques.

Caminó de reversa esquivando cada golpe hasta llegar al borde de un acantilado que daba caída a unos rápidos, estaba acorralada, una vez más el dolor llegó con mucho más intensidad que dio un fuerte gritó que hizo eco en todo el lugar y hasta la tierra empezó a temblar de la nada como si acompañara el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

El temblor pasó rápido que incluso le hizo pensar a Hiccup que efectivamente había jorden alrededor de ellos, pero no le dio importancia cuando vio que su enemiga cayó de rodillas sosteniéndose el pecho, respiraba con dificultad y tenía la mirada algo perdida.

—Hasta aquí llegaste. —Se acercó a ella y con la punta de su espada hizo que alzara la su rostro para que lo viera.

Astrid miró primero de reojo y se dio cuenta que su ejército estaba siendo derrotado por los brann y dragones, al parecer la neutralidad de las piedras que cada uno portaba estaba perdiendo el efecto. Ella tenía la solución a ese problema, pero el dolor que estaba sintiendo no le permitía casi moverse ni pensar.

Se sintió un fracaso, estaba adolorida, empezó a sentir gran tristeza por lo que observaba y por el dolor que estaba sintiendo pues sabía de dónde provenía.

"_Danger"_

Miró a Hiccup quien esperaba que lo mirara, al verlo sólo pudo observar los furiosos ojos verdes que el chico le brindaba, se sintió patética, había fallado y le había fallado a su pueblo.

En cuanto Hiccup vio la mirada de la princesa, la cual se le hizo desesperanzada y con una profunda tristeza hizo que titubeara con respecto a lo que estaba por hacer, tomó más fuerte el mango de la espada dispuesta a encajarla en el diminuto cuello de la princesa, pero se quedó inmóvil al haberla visto a los ojos, de nuevo los recuerdos llegaron a él recordando a aquel hombre que había asesinado, sin embargo la mirada azul penetrante que le brindaba la princesa era mucho más profunda.

"_Hazlo, con esto terminará la guerra, mátala"_

Sostuvo más el mango de la espada, dudando en que si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto, pensando por qué se cuestionaba nuevamente, recordando el pasado. Astrid lo seguía mirando esperando el golpe final aunque también estaba con la mirada perdida, como si ya no le importara lo que pasara con ella.

Los brazos de Hiccup empezaron a flaquear y con un sutil movimiento empezó a bajar unos centímetros su espada; Astrid exhaló al ya no sentir la espada en su barbilla, Hiccup sin dejar de verla seguía dudando de sus acciones pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos de repente cuando sintió un golpe que lo apartó de la princesa y no precisamente un golpe físico, un golpe con un chorro de agua.

— ¡Aléjate de ella!

Hiccup cayó por el golpe a unos centímetros de la princesa, pero se reincorporó rápidamente, para ver a su atacante.

— ¿Un vann?...No te incumbe está pelea. —Gritó el jefe.

— ¡¿Nero?! —Exclamó Astrid llamando la atención del jefe. — ¿Manipulaste el agua? —Viendo como unas gotas de agua estaban suspendidas alrededor de su amigo.

—Así es, lo siento, Astrid… soy un vann. —Le confesó el ojiazul.

Hiccup vio en la cara de la princesa la confusión que esta emitía, así que con un movimiento rápido la tomó de su rehén poniéndole su brazo alrededor del cuello, sofocándola un poco.

—Suéltala cobarde. — Nero empezó a convocar agua con sus manos hasta formar con ellos picos de hielo.

Hiccup apretó con su brazo más a Astrid quien luchaba por zafarse, pero estaba tan débil que no podía hacer mucho, con el otro brazo convocó una bola de fuego para atacar al recién llegado.

Ambos lanzaron sus ataques quien al chocar simplemente hizo que el hielo se evaporara rápidamente y el fuego se extinguiera sin siquiera haber tocado a su oponente.

Hiccup preparó rápidamente su ataque y lanzó una bola de fuego mucho más grande a la anterior, Nero lo iba a interceptar con un chorro de agua, pero al momento de lanzar el ataque el fuego estaba sobresaliendo al agua llegando un punto de alcanzar a Nero, sin embargo el ataque no llegó ya que otra bola de fuego interceptó el ataque, desviando el ataque de Hiccup.

— ¿Qué? —Ambos contrincantes estaban confundidos.

El jefe volteó en dirección a donde había salido la segunda bola de fuego y vio que Fogo caminaba a paso lento hacia ellos.

— ¿Qué significa esto Fogo? —Le gritó enojado.

—Lo siento, jefe… no fue mi intención.

Hiccup suspiró aliviado. —Por un momento pensé que me estabas traicionando, acaba con el vann. —Le ordenó.

Fogo empezó a reír calmadamente al mismo tiempo que se ponía a un lado del pelinegro, sorprendiendo tanto a Hiccup como a Astrid.

—Ya no pienso escuchar las órdenes de un muchacho inepto como tú. —Dijo poniendo una mirada más sombría. —Tampoco mataría a mi propio sobrino.

De la sorpresa Hiccup soltó a Astrid quien cayó de rodillas sobre la nieve, la chica por el desconcierto ni se acordó del sofoco y sólo vio fijamente a su amigo, quien sólo estaba cabizbajo.

— ¿Qué significa esto? —Preguntó ella desorientada.

Fogo siguió riéndose cínicamente ante la mirada atónita de los líderes de los reinos, mientras la batalla de los ejércitos seguía ajeno a la situación.

—Digamos que todo esto fue planeado hace mucho tiempo, ustedes como mi sobrino fueron piezas de mi plan.

Astrid se llevó una mano a la boca sintiendo un nudo en el estómago ante la confesión del hombre. Hiccup ni siquiera parpadeaba por el shock en el que se encontraba.

—Todo fue culpa tuya. —Dijo señalando a Astrid. —Nos robaste lo que era de nosotros.

Astrid estaba confundida por la confesión del hombre.

—Nos robaste a ese pegaso y no bastándote eso hiciste un enlace con él.

— ¿Un pegaso? —Hiccup estaba perplejo. —Sin embargo… ¿Qué tuvo que ver esto con que me traicionaras?

—Tranquilo jefe… Siempre he querido el dominio de los cuatro reinos para erradicar a los neutrales. —Ambos líderes se sobresaltaron al escucharlo. —Somos parte de la familia "Bludvist", mi padre manipulaba el fuego y mi madre el agua, mi hermano gemelo "Drago" heredó la habilidad de nuestra madre, mientras que yo la de mi padre. Mis padre vivieron su vida en busca de pegasos para aumentar su poder, al morir, nosotros seguimos con su labor, hace 16 años por fin habíamos encontrado a uno, sin embargo a este muchacha estúpida se le ocurrió hacer un enlace con él y de paso mató a mi hermano.

— ¿Qué cosa? —Preguntó Astrid. — ¿Ese hombre que quiso matar a Danger era su hermano? ¿El padre de Nero?

Astrid fijó su vista al chico quien sólo estaba cabizbajo y dejó sólo que su tío siguiera hablando.

—Así es, ese destello de luz que salió al hacerse el enlace provocó que mi hermano muriera por el impacto que lo arrojó lejos.

—Pero Nero era un neutral cuando llegó… ¿No es así? —Preguntó la princesa tratando de controlar el remolino de emociones que estaba sintiendo.

—Digamos que pensamos que Nero era un neutral y que quería la venganza tanto como yo… pero no quería tratar con un asqueroso neutral así que regresé a Berk buscando la manera de derrotar a Estoico el Vasto, hasta que de repente me dio el aviso de que podía controlar el agua al igual que su padre.

— ¿Cuándo fue eso? —Preguntó Hiccup tratando de armar el rompecabezas de la información que le estaba dando.

—Cuando Nero cumplió 13 años.

Astrid dio un gritó ahogado al recordar que fue exactamente cuando él llegó a Noytrol.

—Tú…—Lo acusó Astrid. —Siempre me engañaste.

—Es muy buen actor ¿no lo cree? Me empezó a pasar información de todos sus movimientos, al mismo tiempo que yo trataba de hacerme de Berk ya que es donde existen los mejores brann, llevaba años tratando de conquistar ese lugar incluso antes de que tú nacieras. —Dijo señalando a Hiccup.

—Ahora recuerdo… que constantemente te ibas de viaje, ¡Era para hacer tu fechorías! —Gritó Hiccup sintiendo una gran rabia.

—Así es, nuestros planes estaban arruinados sin el pegaso y sin mi hermano sólo quedamos nosotros dos, con el paso del tiempo fui encontrando a más brann y jorden que querían la erradicación de los neutrales por eso nos tomó mucho tiempo llegar hasta ahora. —Empezó a llorar desquiciadamente. —No sólo Berk ya me pertenece…

Cuando dijo eso, ambos líderes vieron como otro ejercito mucho más grande salió de entre el bosque nevado y empezaba a atacar a los de su propia raza así como a los neutrales, también los dragones atacaban a los suyos y acababa con los unicornios y caballos despiadadamente, incluyendo al unicornio de Finn al cual vio Astrid como un dragón lo alzó tomándolo del cuello hasta destrozárselo.

— ¡Noytrol ya no existe! —Celebró Fogo con un gran grito alzando los brazos.

Astrid hipeaba y sentía gran dolor por todas las confesiones que se habían hecho, su amigo la había traicionado, había perdido a su ejército, al unicornio de su tío, a su pueblo y por el dolor que sentía en el pecho probablemente a su pegaso.

—Todo este tiempo… ¿Ustedes hiciste todo esto? —Gritó Hipo.

—Sí. —Dijo simplemente el hombre. —Nero se encargaría de llevarme hasta el pegaso y la piedra, mientras que yo gracias a la absurda idea de Gobber, inicié la guerra… empezando por matar al hermano del rey Axel y desapareciendo a Gobber del camino para convertirme en el nuevo consejero.

Astrid apretó los puños entre la nieve y rechinaba los dientes por la ira que sentía al escuchar cada palabra del hombre.

—También me deshice de los padres de ambos, Nero me ayudó para hacerle creer a los neutrales que fue a causa de los brann y viceversa. Los planes y estrategias también las compartíamos a modo de reducir los soldados de ambos bandos. Por cierto Hiccup…

El mencionado prestó atención sintiendo como su cuerpo se estaba calentando de más, estallaría en cualquier momento contra el hombre.

—Te dejé al mando todo este tiempo… porque a pesar de ser un enclenque, tuviste muy buenas ideas en el diseño de armas. —Dijo Fogo sacando uno de los prototipos de espada de Hiccup.

En ese momento Hiccup se sintió un estúpido, pues su habilidad creativa la había utilizado para destruir y matar y ahora la iban a usar en su contra.

— ¿Ahora qué? —Preguntó el jefe.

—Te vamos a matar y tomaré el poder en Berk para después ir contra los otros reinos una vez que tenga la piedra en mis manos… —Le respondió y luego fijo la mirada en Astrid. —En cuanto a ti…

—Tío, lo prometiste. —Lo interrumpió Nero.

—Cierto, hicimos un pacto. —Dijo el hombre muy calmado. —No te mataré ya que mi sobrino te quiere para él, serás su esclava y lo complacerás en lo que quiera.

—Eres un maldito Nero. —Le gritó Astrid.

—Astrid, lo hice por tú bien. —Dijo Nero tratando de tranquilizarla.

—Sobrino… el trato, si lo tienes… puedes llevártela.

Ambos chicos no sabían a lo que se refería, Nero se descolgó una bolsita que colgaba alrededor de su cintura y se la entregó al Fogo, quien desesperado la abrió para ver el contenido.

—Es hermoso. —Dijo con locura y sacó lo que había dentro revelando un corazón palpitante que apretó en su mano.

Al hacer eso Astrid sintió más dolor y se dejó caer en la nieve, pues sentía como si le estuvieran estrujando el corazón, preocupando a Nero y a Hiccup que no entendía lo que pasaba.

—Pasará en unos momentos Astrid. —Le dijo Nero tratando de consolarla.

Astrid de nuevo se reincorporó quedando de rodillas sobre la nieve, se tocaba el pecho pues no dejaba de sentir dolor.

— ¿Mi Danger? —Le preguntó entre lágrimas.

Nero asintió avergonzado. —Era por tú bien, te quería para mí, era la única forma de salvarte. —Se excusó. —Era Danger o tú y te elegí a ti.

La princesa por tercera ocasión lloró desconsoladamente, le había dolido la muerte de su tío, de sus padres y ahora estaba sintiendo en carne propia el dolor de Danger y su muerte.

—Ya basta de tonterías. —Gritó Hiccup y lanzó fuego contra ellos, Fogo se hizo a un lado aferrándose al corazón y Nero lo esquivó con un ataque de agua más fuerte. —Chimuelo.

Le gritó a su dragón quien seguía peleando contra otros dragones, pero al recibir el llamado de su amo voló rápidamente hacia donde estaba.

—Dispara tu plasma. —Le ordenó señalándole a Nero quien se vio en peligro por el amenazante dragón.

Pero en ese momento un remolino de agua oscura subió por el acantilado golpeando al dragón antes de que lanzara su ataque.

— ¿Qué es esa cosa? —Preguntó Hiccup sorprendido.

El remolino de agua, que al principio tuvo forma de un hipocampo cambió a la de un caballo, con destellos azules y ojos tenebrosos del mismo color, el animal se posicionó a un lado de Nero.

—Es Nightmare. —Presentó Nero. —Mi compañero… es una pesadilla.

—Mentiroso, dijiste que nunca habías hecho un enlace. —De nuevo le gritó Astrid al ver al animal.

—Magnifica criatura, ¿no lo creen?... ¿Cómo creen que nos comunicábamos? —Dijo Fogo.

De nuevo la sensación de estupidez se apoderó de ambos líderes al darse cuenta que siempre habían sido manipulados por quienes consideraron sus aliados.

—Esto no se quedará así.

Hiccup se lanzó contra ambos hombres lanzando su fuego, Chimuelo también se enfrentó al caballo quien se desvanecía en un chorro de agua y tomaba diversas formas, ambos animales empezaron a pelear en las alturas.

Hiccup empezó a pelar contra Nero, pero estaban muy a la par con sus ataques, Fogo por su parte ya no quería perder el tiempo así que mando a llamar a su dragón "Flama" del tipo "Tifoomerang" color amarillo y de grandes alas que también empezó a atacar al furia nocturna.

Chimuelo se vio en problemas y voló más rápido haciendo uso de su velocidad para embestir al gran dragón, pero el pesadilla se interpuso y lo golpeó fuertemente en el costado para después ser atacado por el dragón de Fogo quien terminó por derrotarlo ya que inevitablemente Chimuelo cayó perdiéndose en alguna parte del bosque.

Hiccup sintió todo el dolor de Chimuelo, lo que le provocó una desventaja en la pelea que tenía y fue golpeado por los chorros de agua de Nero, con un último golpe de agua en el estómago el castaño cayó a un lado de Astrid quien a un no se recuperaba ya que Fogo jugaba aun con el corazón viviente del pegaso con la intención de lastimarla de esa forma.

—Nero… no lo hagas. —Le pidió Astrid.

—Ya cállate, niña tonta. —Gritó Fogo apretando más el corazón provocándole más dolor.

—Tío, ¡Basta! Hazlo de una vez. —Le suplicó Nero.

—Lo sé, ha llegado el momento.

Hiccup se reincorporó y se levantó para presenciar lo que el hombre iba a hacer, Fogo tomó el corazón que aun palpitaba y se lo llevó a la boca para darle un gran mordisco, lo empezó a devorar llenándose de sangre alrededor, mientras que Astrid se sentía desfallecer por todas las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo, como si el corazón que el hombre devoraba era el suyo, sentía que se estaba muriendo.

Nero veía impaciente a su tío, esperando que terminara el sufrimiento de Astrid, por la cual temió por su vida al estar acabando por destruir el enlace que alguna vez tuvo con el pegaso. Hiccup preparó de una gran bola de fuego para lanzársela a Fogo.

—Cuidado. —Gritó Nero al ver que el ataque iba dirigido a su tío.

Fogo terminó de tragar el corazón y dio una media sonrisa y recibió el impacto del ataque de Hiccup, el cual creo que una especie de explosión cuando tocó al hombre.

—Lo logré—Celebró Hiccup esperando que el humo que ocasionó el ataque se dispersara.

Pero fue el asombro de todos cuando el humo desapareció, Fogo estaba como si nunca lo hubieran atacado, el efecto de haber comido el corazón de un pegaso había surtido efecto.

—Es lo mejor que tiene… jefe. —Ironizó sus palabras y sacó llamas de entre sus dos manos, que bien Hiccup reconoció que se veían iguales a las que padre emitía o incluso más poderosa. —No vales mi tiempo niño…Nero mátalo o mataré a la chica.

Hiccup se sintió derrotado por primera vez, Nero por su parte lo único que quería era salvar a Astrid así que preparó su ataque con un pico de hielo que direccionó hacia donde estaba el jefe derrotado que ni siquiera se veía que quisiera seguir peleando.

— ¡MUERE! —Gritó Nero lanzando su ataque.

Como si todo pasará lentamente frente a los ojos de Hiccup, vio cómo se acercaba el pico de hielo a su pecho así que cerró los ojos esperando su final pero los abrió de inmediato al sentir que alguien se había apoyado sobre sus hombros y vio a la princesa que se había puesto enfrente de él como si de un escudo se tratara.

— ¡Astrid! —Nero intentó detener su ataque, pero no lo hizo a tiempo y una parte del hielo se encajó en la espalda de la heredera de Noytrol.

Hiccup estaba anonado con lo ocurrido y vio los ojos de la princesa que empezaban a cerrarse poco a poco desfalleciendo encima de él. Hiccup la tomó entre brazos para evitar que cayera y sintió la sangre que empezó a salir de la espalda de Astrid.

—Astrid. —Nero trató de acercarse a su amiga, culpándose por lo ocurrido.

—Fue lo mejor Nero, era una asquerosa neutral. —Le regañó su tío celebrando internamente el hecho. —Hazte un lado.

Sin siquiera esperárselo, Nero vio como Fogo lanzó sus llamas en contra de los antiguos herederos, Hiccup puso su mano a modo de intentar detener las flamas mientras sostenía el inerte cuerpo de Astrid, pero el ataque fue más fuerte que terminó por lanzarlos a los dos por el acantilado cayendo inevitablemente en los rápidos.

Nero intentó correr para salvar a su amiga pero fue detenido por su tío.

—Estaba muerta y él también… ya déjala, tendrás que vivir con el remordimiento de que tú la mataste.

Nero se dejó caer no creyendo lo que había ocurrido, se culpó por no haber salvado a la princesa, Nightmare, se puso a un lado de él y relinchó como diciéndole que se levantara, después de todo las pesadillas eran criaturas consideradas sin sentimientos, sólo buscaban el poder de un elemental fuerte y con el corazón lleno de odio.

…

Al caer en los rápidos por los movimientos brusco y las rocas que habían alrededor, Hiccup soltó a Astrid quien estaba siendo arrastrada por la corriente de agua sin mostrar alguna señal de vida, el chico a pesar de los golpes que estaba recibiendo por parte del río intento alcanzarla, la corriente los siguió arrastrando por varios kilómetros, Hiccup logró alcanzar el cuerpo de la princesa y trataba de aferrarse a algo para salir del río pero la naturaleza era más fuerte y los siguió arrastrando más hasta desembocar en un cascada desde donde cayeron.

La caída hizo que perdiera de vista de nuevo a la chica, así sumergiéndose en el agua la buscó, la encontró rápidamente y la arrastró con sus últimas fuerzas hasta la orilla, saliendo ambos del agua congelada.

Se quitó su armadura, analizando el daño viendo todos los golpes que había recibido y se empezaban a notar en forma de moretones, después se dirigió a las de su ahora salvadora.

—Vamos princesa… no te mueras, nos tenemos que vengar.

Checó su pulso y no lo sintió, le quitó la armadura del pecho para intentar escuchar los latidos del corazón, cuando puso el oído sobre el pecho de ella se dio cuenta que llevaba algo por dentro de la ropa, lo sacó dándose cuenta que era un collar de color ámbar, descartó que fuera una piedra neutralizadora ya que las que había visto eran translucidas, así que sólo lo puso de lado y posicionó su oído en el pecho tratando de escuchar algún latido.

—No te mueras…sino estaré en deuda contigo.

Pidió inaudiblemente, le tapó la nariz y puso su boca sobre la suya para tratar de resucitarla.

Continuara.

**Pesadilla: Es una criatura mítica, generalmente en forma de caballo, también hay en forma de hipocampo, son malvados y generalmente son negros con ojos rojos, pero para efectos del fic lo cambie a azul, me las imagino como las pesadilla que aparecen en la película de "El origen de los guardianes" a diferencia que aquí es de agua en vez de arena. Fuentes de información: **

**Muy bien, espero le haya gustado el capítulo, que aclaró tal vez algunas cosas pero abrió nuevas dudas, ¿Se esperaban tal traición?**

**Ahora si con los comentarios y dudas…**

**Gaby Channi: Pues se dieron sus buenos golpes, pero al final ambos fueron derrotados por sus aliados y "amigos", ahora como se puede apreciar y deducir, pasaran mucho tiempo esos dos para conocerse. Saludos.**

**The ridel sel: No he leído el libro, no los encuentro en mi país, pero imagino más o menos como deber deacuerdo a las referencias, pues a la que le dieron la sorpresa fue a Astreid, ya que su amigo resultó ser alguien que pensaba y mató a su pegaso, probre Danger. Saludos.**

**Kristtanna: Espero te haya gustado el capítulo y creo que le volvi a cortar en la mejor parte xD, pero es para la intriga. Saludos.**

**SharyAlex9812: Acertaste con lo de Fogo, ¿te esperabas lo de Nero?, y ahora con lo que hizo Astrid hay que esperar como va a evolucionar su relación. Saludos.**

**Moer: pues ya se están aclarando poco a poco las cosas, ahora les va a tocar a ellos enfrentarse a un nuevo enemigo en común. Saludos.**

**Maylu-liya: Son muchas preguntas XD, por lo pronto más o menos se aclararon unas y acertaste con lo de Fogo, se sabrá por medio de flashbacks posteriormente lo que pasó con Gobber y los padres de ambos. Saludos.**

**Georgie Skandar: Está algo difícil pero veré que puedo hacer, por lo pronto con el nombre del personaje que me diste ya sé a que bando va a pertenecer, (fue fácil), sólo que aclaró que por el momento lo tengo contemplado como un personaje invitado, con respecto a la relación con Nero, creo que no es posible ya que tengo otras cosas planeadas para él y tampoco porque no es un santo como se pudo leer. Saludos.**

**Argor: Tus sospechas fueron correctas con respecto al odiador de neutrales, se aclararon las cosas, pero aun no se van a resolver los problemas. Saludos.**

**Aileen: Gracias por tu review, espero te haya gustado este. Saludos.**

**Tori Berk: Pues hubo unos golpes, algunas bajas, murieron el unicornio de finn y el pegaso de Astrid, chimuelo en estado de "Se busca", Astrid a punto de morir. Espero les haya gustado el capitulo XD. Saludos.**

**Ale HH GreySteele: ¿Te refieres a la chica que espera Hiccup? Si es así se quedó en el momento en que le dará respiración de boca a boca XD. Saludos.**

**Ana Gami: ¿Ya se resolvieron tus dudas? ¿Acertaron a tus teorías? Tengo curiosidad XD. Saludos.**

**Hillary lopez Perez: Acertaste con lo de Fogo, era predecible considerando el odio que tiene por los neutrales. Saludos.**

**Vivi ntvg: Acertaste con lo de Fogo, que con la ayuda de cierta persona logró sus cometidos. Saludos.**

**Jessi: Así es, las guerras la mayoría de las veces causa eso, pero ya veremos si cambia su actitud ya que el traidor resultó ser uno de su propio bando. Saludos.**

**Fanatico z: Si era fogo y Nero en quien pensaste acertaste en cuanto a los traidores, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

**Amai do: Nunca he leído ese fic, de hecho lo busqué y le di un vistazo, cuando terminé de leer unos que tengo pendientes lo leeré también a ver qué tal está, efectivamente saldrá Storm y lo demás personajes que irán poco a poco apareciendo. Saludos.**

**El jugador: Gracias por tu review, espero te haya gustado el nuevo capítulo, hasta la próxima. Saludos.**

**Ary: Gracias por tu review, la personalidad de Hiccup ira cambiando poco a poco, por lo pronto ya sabe quién era el verdadero enemigo y fue salvado por su enemiga, bienvenida al los brann que creo que ya hay como unos 4 XD, perdí la cuenta. Saludos.**

**Astrid Amezcua: Ya vi la de los vengadores XD, me encantó mucho más la parte del chiste del ascensor y el martillo de Thor XD, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

**Jessy Brown: Así es, el cambio de Hiccup fue debido a las heridas que tiene por ahí abiertas, ya se sabrá posteriormente lo que pasó con Gobber ya que dejó a la intriga si está o no está muerto, con respecto a tu pregunta los neutrales según nacieron por la unión de otros elementos pero en realidad fue castigo de los dioses por la matanza de los pegasos, lo neutrales no pueden tener hijos elementales entre ellos, ya que se podría decir que no se puede revertir el proceso, aunque les falta experimentar entre un neutral y un elemental cof cof (Hiccup&amp;Astrid) XD. Saludos.**

**Videl SS: Se me hace que hizo cortó porque no puse muchas etapas de su vida, pero fueron las más importantes, pero de igual manera se verá más en flashbacks en los próximos capítulos. Saludos.**

**Lady Aira HH: el tercero en discordia si te referías a Nero por el azul a algua acertaste XD, y ahora como se puede los tórtolos pasaran algún tiempo juntos para conocerse mejor. Saludos.**

**SAM ARCHER: Acertaste en algunos puntos, por el momento del misterior de Gobber lo dejaré en la intriga, (conviene), con respecto a tu petición trataré de subir el miércoles ya que generalmente subo también ese día, pero creo que posteriormente estaré cambiando los tiempo de actualización por falta de tiempo en el trabajo, pero por lo pronto creo que hay un 75% de probabilidad de que si suba el capitulo ese día, adelantando de una vez Feliz cumpleaños. Saludos.**

**A los seguidores, favoritos y lectores anónimos… gracias, Saludos y hasta la próxima.**

**04 Mayo 2015**


	6. Amigos

**Hola, aquí está el nuevo capítulo que la verdad me quedó más o menos, de igual manera espero que les guste. Y felicidades a Sam Archer. **

**Por cierto me emocioné mucho al ver el nuevo trailer de digimon :3 fue hermoso (Y-Y)/**

**Que lo disfruten.**

**Capítulo 4: Amigos.**

* * *

"_La__ amistad es un alma que habita en dos cuerpos; un corazón que habita en dos almas."_

"_Aristóteles.__"_

* * *

—Vamos respira.

Hiccup seguía dándole respiración de boca a boca a Astrid quien no reaccionaba a pesar de los esfuerzos de él por salvarla, le hacías compresiones cardiacas sin ningún éxito, volvió a poner su boca sobre la suya y le pasó algo de su aire, viendo en ese momento como el pecho de la princesa se alzó un poco.

Se separó para darle espacio ya que ella empezó a escupir el agua que había tragado, se veía que estaba desorientada y luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó él ayudándola un poco a reincorporarse, pero estaba tan débil que se dejó caer sin poder siquiera mencionar una palabra.

Empezó a temblar y Hiccup temió que se estuviera convulsionando, pero al sentir su cuerpo helado descartó esa posibilidad, tenía frio, estaba en un estado hipotérmico, si el golpe con el hielo o la caída no la habían matado, la hipotermia lo haría.

—Tenemos que irnos de aquí.

El castaño trató de levantarse pero se encontraba igual que ella, empezaba a sentir todo el dolor resultado de la pelea con la princesa, con el van, Fogo y la caída en los rápidos, aun así, con todas su fuerzas se puso de pie, se dio cuenta que su prótesis se había destrozado un poco por lo cual tendría que caminar cojeando. Alzó a la princesa y puso uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y tomándola por cintura la incitó a caminar a su par.

A pesar de que se le hizo que no pesaba mucho, Astrid estaba decayendo mucho, era como si tuviera que cargar una muñeca de trapo que deshacía en los brazos de uno.

—No te rindas… debemos buscar donde refugiarnos.

Astrid tambaleaba la cabeza tratando de mantenerse en pie, Hiccup ni siquiera estaba seguro de que le pudiera estar escuchando, se internaron en el denso bosque esperando encontrar un lugar donde pudieran quedarse.

Al jefe se le hacían eternas las horas desde que se habían internado al bosque, él mismo estaba a punto de desfallecer ya que Astrid se debilitaba aún más cargando casi todo su peso en él. Cuando Astrid se desvaneció por completo cayó llevándose a Hiccup de encuentro que por la debilidad también ya no pudo levantarse.

—No podemos acabar así. —Se lamentó dejándose caer en la tierra húmeda.

"_Ve hacía la izquierda."_

Se levantó estupefacto al escuchar una voz que le pareció sutil y relajante, fijó la vista borrosa a lo lejos del bosque y le pareció ver la figura de un pegaso color blanco que sólo tenía una sola ala.

— ¿Eres real? —Preguntó temiendo que fuera un sueño.

"_Levántate y sígueme."_

El pegaso empezó a caminar en dirección a donde le había indicado, Hiccup con mucho esfuerzo se volvió a levantar, volvió a alzar a Astrid en sus brazos y la llevó cargando en su espalda en dirección a donde se fue el pegaso.

Después de caminar unos minutos, lo volvió a ver parado enfrente de lo que parecía la entrada en una cueva, el animal le hizo una señal con su cabeza para que entraran.

— ¿Quién eres tú?

"_Soy el último mensaje o voluntad de lo que alguna vez fue un pegaso, "cuídala", ese es el mensaje."_

Dicho esto el pegaso se empezó a desaparecer entre un extraño resplandor y destello cual burbuja de jabón cuando se rompe.

Hiccup sintió algo de tristeza al ver como se desvanecía hasta desaparecer, sin perder tiempo entró a la cueva pensando en la nueva oportunidad que la vida les había dado a él y a la princesa.

La puso en el suelo, no sabiendo por dónde empezar, salió rápidamente de la cueva y primeramente junto algo de madera y fácilmente prendió una fogata, junto algunas hojas gigantes para formar una especie de cama en donde acostó a Astrid cerca del fuego esperando a que se calentara y luego reparo en que tenía curar su herida así que sin más la puso boca abajo y subió su blusa, desabrochó el complicado corsé para ver el daño.

La herida la tenía a la mitad de la espalda así como unos cuantos rasguños y moretones, al parecer el contacto con el agua helada había detenido la hemorragia, no era una herida profunda pero si iba a requerir unas puntadas, salió al bosque para buscar algunas hierbas medicinales que conocía así como algo para improvisar unos vendajes.

Por suerte, fortuna o considerando la bendición de los dioses y aquel pegaso, encontró todo lo que necesitaba, hizo una mezcla con la hierba (técnica de su pueblo) la cual puso como una especie de ungüento en la espalda de la princesa sellándola con una hoja a modo de vendaje. Le había tenido que quitar la ropa o la mayoría, ya que estaba mojada, haciéndolo con cuidado, algo de pudor y casi sin mirar.

Después de dejarla descansando, se atendió sus propias heridas, también se quitó casi toda la ropa y la dejó secando con la de la princesa, la noche pronto había caído y se encontraba agotado, no quería dormir ya que quería vigilar, pero el cansancio le estaba ganando.

Se acercó de nuevo a la princesa que no había dado alguna señal de despertar, le tocó la mejilla para darse cuenta que aún se encontraba muy fría.

— ¡Dioses! ¿Será que a todos los neutrales le cuesta trabajo conservar el calor? —Se quejó pensando que conservar el calor era lo más fácil que uno podría hacer, sarcasmo de un banner ya que para ellos era sencillo.

Se acostó a un lado de ella y sin más se puso su brazo sobre ella y acercándose mucho más, durmió abrazado a ella.

**Flash back.**

—_Chimuelo. —Le habló un jovencito de 13 años a su dragón. — ¿Estás listo?_

_El dragón negro asintió en modo de complicidad, después de que ambos se escabulleran de sus deberes, por fin pondrían en marcha un plan en el habían pensado por mucho tiempo._

—_Vámonos antes de que nos atrapen. —Dijo el chiquillo trepándose en el lomo del dragón después de haber cargado algunas provisiones con ellos._

_Emprendieron el vuelo a gran velocidad, espantando algunos pájaros y pequeños dragones que había entre los árboles._

— _¡Esto increíble! —Gritó el ojiverde con emoción cuando su dragón voló lo más alto que sus alas le permitían. — ¿Quieres practicar esas maniobras?_

_El dragón gruño algo apático y después de volar de nuevo hacia lo alto, el chico se lanzó dando una gran maroma, ambos iban cayendo en picada, les encantaba sentir la adrenalina, el aire sobre sus caras al caer, Hiccup siempre decía que si el elemento se pudiera escoger, él hubiera escogido ser un vinter, por su capacidad de volar, ese comentario hizo que recibiera algunos rechazos de algunas chicas que buscaban al típico banner: fuerte, musculoso y que le gustara incendiar cosas._

_…_

— _¿Otra vez volando? —Lo recibió su madre con un regaño cuando vio que el niño llegó con el cabello levantado._

— _¡__N__o!… ¿Cómo crees? —Dijo él evadiendo la pregunta._

—_Sí como no… como si tú mismo no te delataras. —Dijo riendo la mujer tratando de volver su cabello a la normalidad. —Sólo no te alejes mucho… ¿Está bien? —Le guiñó el ojo de manera cómplice._

—_Claro. —Le respondió con una gran sonrisa Hiccup._

…

—_Alice… ¿No quieres ir a volar un rato por ahí? _

_Hiccup se había atrevido a pedirle a una de la brann más bonitas de Berk una cita._

—_Lo siento, Hiccup eso no me gusta mucho… ¿No te gustaría mejor ir a quemar uno que otro árbol? —Le ofreció ella._

—_ ¿Qué te hicieron los arboles? —Preguntó él confundido, mientras Chimuelo y Snotlout se burlaban a sus espaldas._

— _¿Ahora quieres ser un jorden o algo por estilo? —Preguntó fastidiada la chica. —Hiccup, sí quieres ser mi novio, deberías ser… como decirlo… más brann… como tu padre, Gobber o Fogo. —Dijo con admiración la chica, pero causando una gran desilusión en el ojiverde._

_Después de haber rechazado de manera "gentil" por la chica, este se retiró para reunirse con Snotlout y Chimuelo quienes reían sin cesar por el intento fallido número 15 de Hiccup por conseguirse una novia._

— _¿Qué les pasa?... ¿Por qué todas piensan en quemar algo?_

—_Son brann, está en su naturaleza_—_Dijo Snotlout tratando de recuperar la respiración después las carcajadas. —__. __Dudo que encuentres a una brann tan rara como tú._

—_Yo sé que está por ahí. —Dijo firme Hiccup. —Pero también que gustos… digo mi padre es bien parecido saqué algo de él, pero ¿Gobber o Fogo? —Se río._

—_Lo sé, mejor me hubiera mencionado a mí. —Opinó el pelinegro de manera narcisista. —Que malos gustos… Por cierto Fogo no se ha visto por aquí desde hace unos meses._

—_Cierto,_ _ha de estar viviendo grandes aventuras, yo también quiero salir de Berk y vivir la mías. —Dijo Hiccup restándole importancia._

—_Sí que estás loco, yo prefiero ir a jugar con fuego por ahí._

_Hiccup sólo rodó los ojos riendo ya que Snotlout también caía el perfil del típico brann._

_Después de Fogo regresara contando nuevas y grandiosas aventuras, motivaron a Hiccup para volar mucho más lejos de lo que siempre lo hacía. De nuevo escabulléndose huyó en Chimuelo y voló recorriendo nuevas tierras que trataba de trazar rápidamente en un mapa improvisado._

—_Mira Chimuelo una parvada de fuljs. —Le señaló al dragón a los gigantes pájaros que volaban en conjunto por todo el cielo. —Vamos a seguirlos._

_Se metieron entre la parvada para seguirlos, a los pájaros no les importó y siguieron su recorrido, pasaron por nueva tierras hasta llegar a un lugar muy peculiar._

— _¿Qué eso?... ¿Una ciudad de cristal?_

_Chimuelo también se fijó en el lugar y lo vio con admiración, Hiccup trató de trazar rápidamente el lugar dejando a los fulj quienes los dejaron atrás._

—_Es hermosa… ¿Qué lugar será?... ¿Cómo lo llamamos en el mapa? _

_Chimuelo hizo una mueca y escupió algo de baba._

— _¿Salivazo claro? —Preguntó y el dragón asintió. —Me gusta._

_Después de terminar con sus trazos lo juntó con los otros pedazos que había marcado con un número y punto cardinal para identificarlos y se dio cuenta que ya estaba algo lejos de sus hogar, por lo que le pidió al dragón regresar a Berk._

—_Chimuelo… que quedé en secreto que sobrevolamos todos estos lugares… ¿De acuerdo? —Le pidió una vez que llegaron a Berk._

_El dragón asintió feliz y lo lamió llenándolo de baba._

Fin Flash back.

**En algún lugar del bosque.**

Chimuelo se había levantado después de la paliza que la pesadilla y el dragón le habían proporcionado, gruñó de manera feliz, mirando el poco cielo que lograba ver entre los árboles al sentir que su amo también estaba vivo, quiso volar, pero se dio cuenta que su cola había recibido el mayor daño quitando el ala izquierda, pero aun así corrió hacía donde podía sentir a su amigo.

**En la cueva.**

—Chimuelo. —Hiccup se levantó sobresaltado al haber soñado con el pasado. —Aun te puedo sentir… sigues vivo amigo. —Dijo sonriendo para sus adentros, volviéndose a recostar sobre las hojas.

Tocó a la princesa la cual había recuperado su calor y mucho más, pues al parecer ahora tenía fiebre.

—Ahora estás demasiado caliente. —Se lamentó Hiccup un poco más recuperado y se dio cuenta de que ya había amanecido.

Se puso la ropa y caminó hacia el lago, usando una de sus hombreras junto algo de agua, para después ponerle un paño (que hizo con la misma ropa de Astrid), encima de su cabello, ya que ella dormía boca abajo por la herida abierta que tenía en la espalda.

Volvió a salir para buscar algo de comer en el bosque sólo encontrándose con algunas bayas, hongos y piñas secas, esperaba que la princesa se levantara rápido para poder ir a un lugar poblado a pedir ayuda.

Cuando regresó a la cueva volvió a cambiar el paño, antes pasando el pedazo de tela entre el cuello y espalda alta de Astrid, aun no creía lo que estaba haciendo.

—Hace menos de un día nos estábamos matando y ahora te estoy cuidando para que no te mueras… ¿Irónico no?... no pareces ser una de las personas que son débiles, pero aun así no despiertas… ¿Por qué?

Le hablaba creyendo que lo podía escuchar, pero Astrid sólo respiraba lentamente y seguía dormida en la misma posición.

Flash back.

—_Danger, Danger… hoy pasará una parvada de fuljs y me han dejado utilizar el telescopio para observarlos… ¿Quieres ir? —Astrid de 10 años, cargaba el gran telescopio emocionada por el evento que sólo una vez al año podía ver._

_Danger asintió algo cabizbajo, como siempre lo hacían cuando recordaba que no podía volar._

—_Lo siento. —Se disculpó._

—_Descuida. —El pegaso pronto se animó. —No me lo perdería por nada._

…

_Ya en el jardín estaba Nero y Astrid tratando de montar el telescopio._

— _¿Segura que pasarán por aquí? —Preguntó el niño, ajustando algunos engranes._

—_Sí, este el mejor lugar para observarlos._

_Pasaron algunas horas para que pudieran ver la llegada de los grandes pájaros, Astrid se emocionó y empezó a observarlos con el telescopio el cual no tenía mucho alcance, sólo podía distinguir un poco las alas._

—_Son increíbles… ¿Verdad? —Les preguntó el pegaso sin dejar de ver a las criaturas._

—_Sí, debes ser increíble volar. —Dijo Astrid despegando su ojo del telescopio. —Si no te importa que te pregunte Danger… pero… ¿Qué se siente volar?_

—_Son una de las sensaciones más maravillosas y liberadoras que puedas experimentar. —Contestó el caballo con un brillo en sus ojos sin poder de dejar de ver el cielo. —Sentir el viento en tu cuerpo, la adrenalina, no hay caminos, ni tantos obstáculos, por cierto… ¿Sabías que las nubes son algodones de azúcar?_

— _¡No te creo! —Exclamó Astrid con asombro. — ¿Algodones de azúcar? Y ¿Saben bien?_

_Nero sólo exhaló al ver que Danger había logrado engañar a la rubia, pero no dijo nada y Astrid creció pensando que las nubes eran algodones de azúcar._

—_Si algún día tienes la oportunidad de experimentar el volar, deberías hacerlo. —Le pidió el pegaso._

—_De ninguna manera. —Astrid lo tomó de la cabeza. —Te dije que si tú no podías, yo no lo haría… ¿Recuerdas? —Pegó su frente con la cabeza del pegaso._

—_Y yo seguiré insistiendo en que lo hagas. —Opinó el pegaso. —Nero tal vez te pueda llevar._

_El mencionado se sonrojó al escuchar tal propuesta y empezó a mover los brazos frenéticamente._

—_Ah no lo creo posible…prefiero tener los pies en la tierra, incluso en el agua me siento más seguro. —Dijo rascándose la cabeza un poco nervioso._

—_No sabes de lo que te pierdes. —Dijo muy altanero el pegaso._

_Astrid de nuevo observó el cielo con telescopio notando algo diferente. — ¿Qué es eso?_

_Tanto Nero como Danger le prestaron atención._

—_Veo algo raro que no es un fulj._

—_Déjame ver. —Le pidió Nero y Astrid le cedió el telescopio. —Parece un dragón. —Nero trataba de distinguir a la criatura._

— _¿Un dragón? —Dijo emocionada la chica quitando a Nero del telescopio. —Nunca he visto uno, es de color negro._

—_Puede ser un Skrill, un furia nocturna, un muerte susurrante. —Danger trataba de recordar todos los dragones de color oscuro._

—_No lo sé pero… ¿No se comerá a los fulj?_

—_Claro que no, ellos comen pescado. —Dijo Danger burlándose un poco. —Niña, creo que deberías estudiar más._

—_Está bien. —Dijo desganada la aludida, volvió a echar un vistazo con el telescopio pero el dragón ya no estaba._

Fin flashback.

Hiccup volvió a tocar la frente de Astrid, después algunas horas la fiebre había bajado y ahora conservaba su temperatura normal, al quitar el paño de su cabeza se dio cuenta que había algunas marcas de lágrimas por su cara.

— ¿Qué rayos te hicieron? —Preguntó en la nada, recordando cómo se había retorcido de dolor cuando Fogo jugaba con aquel corazón.

**Berk, mismo día del duelo.**

Snotlout estaba preocupado ya que Hiccup ni el ejército de Berk había llegado, le costaba trabajo pensar que su amigo hubiera sido asesinado por esa niña, como consideraba a la princesa.

La alarma de alerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos y se dirigió a la plaza para investigar lo ocurrido.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Le preguntó a su padre Spitelout que miraba el cielo con asombro.

Snotlout volteó a ver en la dirección en la que su padre miraba y se dio cuenta de que un gran ejercito de dragones, que no eran de los suyos se acercaba a Berk.

Fue la sorpresa de todos al ver quien comandaba el ejército era Fogo quien viajaba triunfante en su dragón, el ejército aterrizó en la plaza de Berk sorprendiendo a todos de por medio.

—Fogo… ¿Qué pasó?, ¿Dónde está el jefe? —Preguntó Spitelout.

Fogo bajó de su dragón y rio un poco antes de dar la noticia.

—Su jefe Hiccup ha muerto. —Los presentes pronto empezaron a murmurar entre sí. —Ahora yo tengo el mando de Berk.

— ¿Según quién? —Preguntó molesto Snotlout.

—Según yo. —Le gritó. —Derroté al jefe y destruí Noytrol, ya no nos preocuparemos por esos neutrales. Hermanos brann, juntos conquistaremos todos los reinos.

— ¿Estás loco? —Lo encaró Spitelout al escuchar todas las locuras. —Tenemos los tratados de paz, esto es en contra de la voluntad de los dioses.

—Los dioses nos abandonaron desde el momento en que crearon a los neutrales. —Dijo Fogo seriamente. —Sí algún brann no quiere cooperar, podrá acompañar a los neutrales que ahora yacen muertos en su reino al igual que su princesa. Yo ahora poseo un poder más fuerte que la llamarada ardiente de Estoico el Vasto.

Fogo soltó unas llamas que hizo que los presentes alrededor se tuvieran que alejar un poco de él, satisfecho después de haber presumido sus nuevas habilidades, contó cómo había derrotado al antiguo jefe, como había adquirido su poder gracias al corazón de un pegaso e incitándolos a declararle la guerra a los demás reinos.

Spitelout negaba las declaraciones del traidor, mientras Snotlout apretaba los puños sintiéndose impotente. Varios pensando que con Fogo tendrían mejores posibilidades aceptaron unirse a él, mientras que otros que no estaban de acuerdo y eran fieles a los Haddock permanecieron en su lugar sin mencionar palabra alguna.

— ¿Qué dices chico? —Fogo le ofreció su mano a Snotlout. —Conmigo de aliado lograrás más cosas que con el patético de Hiccup. Sé que por derecho tú eres el siguiente en la línea ya que no hay más herederos, eso se puede arreglar.

Snotlout cambió su semblante a una sonrisa maliciosa y tomó la mano de Fogo para estrecharla entre llamas.

—Claro, me parece perfecto. —Dijo con cinismo ante la atónita mirada de su padre. —Con la condición de que cuando conquistes todos los reinos me dejes a cargo de este lugar, Hiccup nunca fue buen líder, era patético y débil.

—Hijo… ¿Qué estás diciendo? —Preguntó espantado su padre.

— ¡Lo que escuchaste padre!, siempre estuve cansado por vivir a la sombra de Hiccup.

—Bien dicho. —Dijo Fogo. —Trato hecho, pero para hacerlo muéstrame lealtad y encierra a todos los brann que se opongan a mí, serán nuestros nuevos esclavos. —Le señaló a Spitelout para que lo atacara.

Snotlout volteó a ver a su padre con una mirada llena de maldad, creo una llama en su mano dispuesto a atacarlo, Spitelout ni siquiera intentó luchar y se dejó vencer por su hijo, decepcionado por su actitud y traición.

Otro hombre al que llamaban Cubeta lo acusó de traidor pero antes de que Snotlout lo atacara con fuego, este fue golpeado por un chorro de agua. El pelinegro prestó atención al acompañante de Fogo quien venía en un extraño caballo color negro.

—Permíteme presentarte Snotlout… él es mi sobrino Nero, como puedes ver es un vann, que nos ayudará a conquistar primeramente el reino de agua.

—Mucho gusto. —Snotlout le ofreció su mano, pero el chico sin siquiera voltear a verlo se giró para irse a atacar a los que no obedecieran a su tío.

— ¿Qué pasa con él? —Preguntó confundido Snotlout.

—Déjalo así. —Le ordenó Fogo. —Sigue con tus deberes.

Snotlout lo obedeció y junto con Diente Pua empezaron a someter a aquellos brann que se opusieran a su nuevo líder.

…

Nero después de haber vencido a unos cuantos brann, se metió al bosque contiguo al pueblo para tratar de calmar su frustración, sus planes no habían salido como quería, se culpaba por la muerte de Astrid a quien a pesar de que lo consideraran pecado, la amaba y deseaba hacerla suya.

—Si tan sólo no la hubiera traicionado, si tan sólo no hubiera querido venganza.

Cerró los ojos y se tapó los oídos tratando de no evocar los recuerdos de todo lo que había hecho en el pasado.

Flashback.

_Nero de 8 años, criado en la familia Bludvist y últimamente abandonado por carecer de algún poder, leía una carta que había recibido de su tío._

_"__Nero, lo siento, pero mi hermano Drago murió, fueron los neutrales, sucios neutrales cómo tu."_

—_Yo no soy un maldito neutral. —Gritó el chiquillo arrugando la carta arrojándola lejos._

_"Estimado tío, permítame servir a los propósitos de la familia de Bludvist, permítame vengar a mi padre…"_

_Le escribió una respuesta al hombre quien nunca contestó la carta. Quedó huérfano ya que su madre, que también era una vann, había muerto cuando tenía 4 años a causa de una enfermedad, a partir de ese evento su padre Drago se obsesionó más por encontrar a un pegaso que lo hiciera inmune a las enfermedades y heridas. La muerte de su esposa no le había dolido, al contrario la consideró débil y la culpó por el hecho de que su hijo naciera "Neutral"._

_El chico creció sólo y rencoroso, tuvo que valerse por su propia cuenta en el pueblo en donde lo habían abandonado, sin compañía de ninguna clase._

—_Maldito elemento sal. —Se encontraba practicando cerca de un rio esperando tener la habilidad de su padre con el agua._

_A pesar de que ya habían pasado 4 años, el chiquillo seguía insistiendo en tener algo poder elemental._

_Se dejó caer cansado en la orilla del río, mientras agresivas lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, se limpió restregándose el brazo con violencia, el movimiento que hizo no sólo quitó las lágrimas que salían sino que levantó el agua de manera violenta asustándolo un poco._

— _¿Cómo hice eso?_

_Volvió a hacer el movimiento, pero el agua siguió su curso sin hacerle algún caso, se enojó y movió de nuevo con violencia su brazo alterando un poco el curso del agua. Sonrió al darse cuenta que efectivamente si estaba controlando el agua._

_Se acercó al río y tomó algo de agua entre sus manos y esta empezó a suspenderse entre sus dedos._

—_Aun no tienes el control completo._

_Nero se desconcentró al escuchar esa voz y el agua cayó de entre sus manos._

— _¿Quién anda ahí?_

_Vio una sombra que se movió entre el pasto hasta llegar al río en donde entró, luego sacó su cabeza mostrando que era un hipocampo de tamaño mediano, color aqua, sus escamas resplandecía gracias a los reflejos de la luna y el agua._

— _¿Quién eres?... ¿Cómo es que puedes hablar?_

—_Soy Nightmare, es telepatía no muchas criaturas son capaces de utilizar esa habilidad. —Se presentó gentilmente el hipocampo. —Veo que tienes problemas al usar tu elemento._

—_Me viste… ¿eh? —Dijo en un suspiró._

—_Siempre te veo. Deberías calmarte más si quieres el dominio total del agua._

—_No puedo calmarme, estoy furioso. _

_El hipocampo lo miró de manera curiosa, es por eso que le llamó mucha la atención._

—_Yo te puedo ayudar. —Le dijo de la nada._

— _¿Cómo?, ¿Quieres hacer el enlace? _

—_No es para tanto. —Le contestó el animal. —Pero puedo ayudarte con el control del agua, es mi especialidad después de todo._

_Nero aceptó el trato y a partir de entonces se hicieron amigos, el hipocampo le enseñó a tranquilizarse para controlar el agua y cada día mejoraba, así que un día decidieron hacer el enlace, uniéndose cada día más._

_No le había contado las verdaderas intenciones del porque se había obsesionado con controlar el agua, ni nada relacionado con su tío. Cuando ya tuvo el dominio de su elemento volvió a escribirle a Fogo.._

_"Estimado tío, hace mucho que no nos vemos, me gustaría contarle que desde hace un año puedo controlar el agua como mi padre, ¿Puede creerlo? No me había comunicado con usted hasta estar seguro de que podía controlar el agua… "_

_No tardó más de un mes cuando recibió respuesta que llegó con un terrible terror, su tío de la noche a la mañana lo amo por el simple hecho de ser un elemental, no importándole que fuera un vann y le explicó todo lo relacionado a su nuevo plan._

_"En Noytrol, esconden el último pegaso, había considerado comunicarme antes contigo para hacerte pasar por un neutral, ¿Podrás hacerlo ahora que ya controlas el agua? Lo necesito para poder tener un espía confiable en donde ningún otro elemental se ha atrevido a entrar. ¿Podrás sobrevivir sin usar tu poder?"_

—_Lo haré. —Dijo firmemente el chiquillo al leer la carta._

_Empacó las pocas pertenencias que tenía y junto con Nightmare se dirigió a donde se iba a encontrar con su tío, el cual lo recibió hipócritamente con los brazos abiertos, al hipocampo le dio cierta desconfianza, mucho más cuando empezó a escuchar cómo se referían a otras persona, más bien a los neutrales._

—_Nero, nunca me dijiste tus verdaderas intenciones. —Le reclamaba el hipocampo al enterarse del plan que tenían él y su tío para derrotar a dos reinos._

—_Entiende, ellos mataron a mi padre, quiero vengarme._

—_No es correcto. —Le seguía insistiendo el hipocampo. —Además quiere lastimarte…_

_Siguieron discutiendo sin darse cuenta que entre las sombras Fogo los escuchaba atentamente._

—_Tú eres un muchacho bueno, te saldrá el tiro por la culata si sigues con esto._

— _¡No molestes, Nightmare! —Le gritó. — ¿Te quedas o me sigues?, no tengo problemas con romper el enlace._

_El hipocampo no creyendo sus palabras se alejó de él, dejándolo completamente sólo, Nero se sintió mal por su amigo, pero tenía sus prioridades._

—_No te preocupes chico, volverá. —Le dijo su tío apareciendo detrás de él. —Dale esto para tranquilizarlo._

_Fogo le extendió una pequeña botellita, que contenía un líquido color negro._

— _¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó dudoso Nero._

—_Con esto te obedecerá en todo. —Le dijo su tío. — ¡Vamos! lo necesitamos para nuestros planes. — Le dijo en susurros. — Ya que nos comunicaremos a través de él._

_Nero cegado por la venganza tomó el frasquito y fue a buscar al hipocampo al lago._

—_Nightmare… ¿Dónde estás?_

— _¿Ya te arrepentiste? —Salió el hipocampo de entre el agua._

—_Sí, para que veas cuanto me arrepiento te quiero dar esto. —Dijo extendiendo el frasquito._

_El hipocampo con cuidado se acercó para el ver el contenido, pero se retiró al darse cuenta de lo que era._

— _¿Una pócima de absorción de emociones? —Dijo asustado mientras se retiraba más del chico._

—_Es por tu bien, mi tío dijo que con esto no sentirás dolor de ningún tipo._

—_El dolor es inevitable. —Dijo el hipocampo alejándose al centro del lago. —Esa cosa prácticamente te roba tu esencia… ¿De dónde lo sacaste?_

_Nero ya no le contestó, estaba furioso porque su sirviente no le hacía caso, sin consideración alguna y con gran habilidad empezó a manipular el agua del lago, el hipocampo se dio cuenta y trató de salir, pero era tal habilidad de su amo que lo terminado atrapando en un gran monumento de hielo ._

—_No lo quisiste por la buenas… será por la malas. —Sentenció el chico._

—_Nero… por favor. —Rogó el hipocampo tratando de zafarse del hielo._

_El chico no lo escuchó y con su habilidad sacó el contenido del frasco y lo dirigió a la boca del hipocampo haciendo que lo tragara._

_En ese momento el monumento de hielo empezó a temblar conforme el hipocampo se retorcía del dolor que estaba sintiendo y el cual Nero no sintió, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el hipocampo desapareció en un chorro de agua._

_Nero se espantó y creyó que había matado a su amigo, derritió el hielo para buscar al hipocampo, en eso un remolino se empezó a formar en el centro del agua y formando un tornado de agua oscura salió el hipocampo de color oscuro con ojos azules._

— _¿Nightmare? Ahora eres… ¿Una pesadilla?_

_El hipocampo asintió respirando lentamente._

—_En Noytrol, tienen caballos, ¿Puedes convertiré en uno? —Ordenó._

_El animal accedió y se convirtió en un caballo de aspecto áspero, Nero estaba satisfecho de que ahora si lo obedeciera._

_Consideró llevarlo de esa forma como su acompañante, pero al final su tío se lo prohibió alegando que nadie debía enterarse de que tenía un compañero para efectos de comunicación y espionaje._

…

— _¿Estás listo? —Le preguntó Fogo creando una flama en sus manos._

_El chico asintió, sus sirvientes sólo estaban en la espera de lo que el hombre estaba a punto de hacerle a su propia sangre. Le empezó a lanzar su fuego quemándolo en ciertas partes de su cuerpo, pero no haciendo quemaduras graves, después de eso, lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas. El chico se dejó golpear sin más, gritaba por el dolor que le estaba ocasionado, miró a su compañero el cual estaba inmóvil sin ningún tipo de reacción ante su dolor._

_Fogo lo hirió con un cuchillo y lo dejó tirado cerca de donde sabría qué pasaría el escuadrón de exploración de Noytrol._

_Se quedó completamente sólo, ya que su compañero se fue con su tío, hasta que fue encontrado por Finn Hofferson._

…

—_Creo que me estoy equivocando al hacer esto. _

_Después de 6 años de haber llegado a Noytrol y haber conocido a la princesa, Nero se cuestionaba constantemente si estaba haciendo lo correcto, aun así seguía informándole a su tío todo con respecto a lo que pasaba en el lugar. No podía hacer uso de poder a menos que se alejara lo suficiente, generalmente cuando iba a darle los mensajes a Nightmare que a su vez enviaba los mensajes de su tío._

—_Nightmare, creo que no estoy haciendo lo correcto… ¿Qué opinas? —Le preguntó al hipocampo que sólo asomaba su cabeza en el agua._

_Inmóvil y sin decir nada, relinchó como ahora lo hacía sólo esperando el mensaje para enviarlo a Fogo. A Nero no le quedó más remedio que sólo enviar el mensaje y la pesadilla se fue._

—_Sí supieras tío… creo que estoy enamorando de la princesa. —Dijo para sí mismo._

_Caminó de regresó a Noytrol para buscar a su amiga a la cual tampoco había visto desde el día anterior. _

—_Danger, cuida que nadie venga. _

_Nero se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Astrid entre los arboles del bosque._

—_Astrid, no es buena idea mejor vámonos. —Se lamentaba el pegaso._

—_Tú sólo vigila._

_Nero caminó hacia donde escuchaba sus voces, se detuvo en cuanto la divisó a lo lejos y se escondió detrás de uno de los troncos, Astrid estaba frente a un lago con sólo un fondo casi transparente que la cubría, se hecho en el agua salpicando a Danger quien sólo resoplaba fastidiado._

_Nero en ese momento no pudo dejar de verla, admitía que empezó a verla con algo de lujuria mucho más cuando burlonamente Astrid se quitó el resto de la ropa dentro del agua haciendo enojar a Danger. A pesar de no verla en completo estado de desnudez se le hizo lo más hermoso y excitante que jamás había visto._

_Verla bañándose en el agua, como las gotas caían sobre su cara y hombros, como disfrutaba el agua tanto como él lo hacía al dominar su elemento. Deseaba acompañarla en ese momento, incluso mostrarle de lo que era capaz de hacer._

_Sacudió su cabeza por los pensamientos que estaba teniendo, así que sin hacer tanto ruido se retiró del lugar, mucho más enamorado de ella y deseándola cada día más. _

_Fin flash back_

Nero se calmó, poniéndose de pie de nuevo regreso a Berk donde seguían sometiendo a los brann que se estaban oponiendo al nuevo mandato, Snotlout había logrado atrapar a varios de ellos a quienes encerraron en jaulas para los dragones.

— ¿Dónde está mi tío?

—Dijo que tenía que ver a unas cuantas personas. —Le contestó Snotlout mientras que con la ayuda de su dragón encerraba con un candado a las personas.

Nero ya no dijo más y se retiró del lugar para buscar a su tío.

**En la cueva.**

Habían pasado tres días desde Hiccup y Astrid habían llegado a la cueva, ella aun no daba señales de vida pues sólo dormía.

—Ya despiértate. —Pidió cansado Hiccup, arrepintiéndose por un momento haberla salvado.

Le tocó la frente para checar su temperatura la cual estaba normal, al retirar su mano se dio cuenta que los ojos azules y penetrantes de la princesa lo veían.

Hiccup del susto cayó de sentón mientras que Astrid lo miraba fijamente, con mucho esfuerzo se levantó pesadamente dándose cuenta de su desnudez, avergonzada tomó uno de las hojas para cubrir su pecho, mientras que Hiccup desvió la mirada para no ver nada.

— ¡¿Qué me hiciste?! —Le gritó descontrolada. — ¿Dónde está la piedra? —Preguntó gritando, tocándose el cuello en el cual no había nada, volteó a ver para todos lados para ubicarla.

— ¿Qué? No es nada de lo que tú piensas. —Dijo él exasperado. — ¿Cuál piedra? ¿De qué hablas?

—La piedra de la neutralidad.

Continuara.

**Quería explorar los diferentes conceptos de amistad, el que dura como el de Hiccup y Chimuelo, los amigos que se pierden en el caso de Astrid y los traicioneros en el caso de Nero… pobre Nightmare.**

**Para los que se preguntan dónde está Gobber se sabrá en el próximo capítulo, al igual que una sorpresilla que no creo que nadie se lo espere. XD**

**La idea del pegaso cuando se le apareció al Hiccup, fue por la serie de "Shigofumi", en el cual hay mensajeros que te dan el mensaje o última voluntad del difunto, siendo el pegaso un mensajero, envío el mismo un mensaje como última voluntad.**

**Ahora si con los comentarios y dudas.**

**Argor: Así es, esos dos tendrán que trabajar arduamente para recuperar lo que es suyo, me gustaría saber tu opinión respecto a Nero, un tonto que no sabe diferenciar el bien o sólo un tonto que actúa por impulso. Saludos.**

**Maylu Liya: Lo siento, pero alguien tenía que morir, pues Astrid despertó pensando lo peor XD pobre Hiccup, después del mensaje que le dio a Hiccup, Danger no volverá a aparecer al menos en el tiempo actual, tal vez sólo en recuerdos.**

**Ana Gami: Que bueno que no sospechaste de Nero, misión cumplida, ya se sabrá en el próximo capítulo que pasó en realidad con Gobber. Saludos.**

**Gaby Chanii: Yeiii tampoco sospechaste de Nero wii, Danger me caía bien, pero alguien tenía que morir D:, sólo aparecerá en recuerdos. Saludos.**

**SAM ARCHER: Y de nuevo aquí feliz cumpleaños, que te la pases excelente. Danger no revivirá ni nada por el estilo, lo último fue su mensaje y su voluntad, sólo aparecerá en uno que otro flashback, por el momento Astrid no hará el vínculo con ningún otro animal. Saludos.**

**Nesari22: Astrid ya despertó, luego habrá un flashback de cómo fue asesinado Danger, y el collar pues ahí se quedó el capítulo es la genuina piedra de la neutralidad. La conexión en etre el pegaso y Astrid fue especial por decir así, porque ella es la portadora de la piedra, ya se entenderá más a detalle conforme vaya avanzando el fic. Saludos.**

**Mariadelmonte: Muchas gracias por el halago, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos. :D**

**Moer: No tengo Neflix, pero mi hermana tiene los dvds sólo que por decidía no los he visto XD. Saludos.**

**Jessi: Gracias por tan halagador review, pues Nero era sospechoso como quiera por ser el OC, pero hasta el mismo tiene conflictos internos por no saber distinguir a tiempo lo que está bien y lo que está mal, pagará por sus actos de la manera más dolorosa XD. Saludos.**

**Tori Berk: XD ya todos quieren matar a Nero, pero a su compañero no, el no tuvo la culpa. XD. Saludos a todos los bandos. **

**Kristtanna: Así es, tendrán que trabajar juntos esos dos para recuperar lo que les corresponde. Muchas gracias por el review. Saludos.**

**Aileen: Gracias por el review, espero este también te haya gustado. Saludos.**

**Videl SS: Wiiii otra lectora que no sospecho de Nero, XD,espero te haya gustado el nuevo capítulo. Saludos.**

**Astrid Amezcua: Mejor primer beso, y ya hasta medio la vio en paños menores, aquí Hiccup tiene que ser más rápido. Saludos. PD También me dio cosita cuando mataron a Quicksilver (tan guapo el muchacho)**

**Vivi ntvg: Nero tiene serios problemas en distinguir el bien del mal o simplemente es bipolar, sólo actúa por impulso sin medir mucho las consecuencias por eso pagara caro por sus actos en el futuro o optara por el camino de la redención. Saludos.**

**Jessy Brown: Así es, se van a empezar a salvar el uno y el otro, definitivamente Nero es manipulado por su tío y tampoco sabe diferenciar mucho de lo que está bien y lo que está mal. Saludos**

**Ary: Nunca es tarde ;) ya en el próximo capítulo se sabrá que es lo que pasó en realidad con Gobber al igual que uno que otra sorpresilla por ahí. Saludos.**

**A los lectores anónimos, seguidores y favoritos gracias por su preferencia…. Hasta la próxima.**

**06 Mayo 2015**


	7. La piedra de la neutralidad

**Hola, aquí está el nuevo el capítulo y para los que leyeron volver a empezar y amaron a cierto personaje pues… ya no digo más**

**Que lo disfruten.**

**Capítulo 5: La piedra de la neutralidad.**

* * *

— ¿La piedra de qué…?

—La piedra de la neutralidad, tonto. —Le contestó Astrid furiosa aferrándose a la hoja para tratar de taparse, ya que Hiccup volteó a verla sin pudor alguno. — ¿Dónde está mi ropa?

—Cálmese. —Le pidió exasperado el chico y caminó hacia unas rocas donde había extendido lo que quedaba de su ropa, se acercó a ella y sin el más mínimo toque de vergüenza le aventó la ropa en la cara.

Hiccup sólo se giró mientras que Astrid esperaba que él saliera de la cueva, pero al ver que no se iba a ir se tuvo que cambiar rápidamente, se abrochó como pudo el fastidioso corsé, quejándose un poco por el dolor que sintió en la espalda. Se dio cuenta que uno de las medias que usaba estaba rota, vio con fastidio que aparentemente fue lo que utilizó el muchacho como paño, siguió revisando entre lo que quedaba de su armadura, buscando con insistencia la piedra.

— ¿Dónde está la piedra? —Le exigió. —Además... ¿Qué me hizo?

El castaño se volvió a girar para verla no importándole si estaba o no vestida.

—En primer lugar, no le hice nada de lo que de seguro se está imaginando, no es mi tipo, ni siquiera de la misma raza, princesa. —Le respondió agresivamente numerando con los dedos. —En segundo lugar la salvé y la cuidé por lo menos debería estar agradecida… y en tercer lugar ¿quiere esto? —Le mostró el collar que llevaba la piedra colgando.

—Dámela. —Le ordenó ella furiosa.

—No hasta que me dé unas cuantas explicaciones. —Le ordenó ahora él.

Astrid resopló molesta y se levantó del piso. —En primer lugar. —Empezó a señalar con los dedos imitándolo. —Nadie le pidió que me salvara.

—Es lo menos que pude hacer… usted me salvó. —La interrumpió él con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Es lo que cree? —Le contestó hipeando un poco ya que el vacío que sentía en el corazón aun perduraba en ella. —No lo salvé, yo quería morir… no quería seguir viviendo.

Astrid trataba de controlar las nuevas emociones que sentía, se sentía vulnerable, débil, sola, en pocas palabras patética. Hiccup sin saber que decir inhaló y exhaló tratando de calmarse.

— ¿Cuál es el número dos?

Vio que Astrid se limpió despistadamente unas lagrimitas que salían de sus ojos, estaba furiosa, pero curiosamente sus ojos mostraban más tristeza.

—Que esa piedra me pertenece, es la piedra de la neutralidad.

— ¿Se refieres a la genuina piedra, la que la que le da el poder a las demás piedras y esas cosas? —Preguntó recordando las antiguas leyendas.

—Esa misma.

—Entonces no se la devuelvo. —Le dijo ocultándola de nuevo en uno de los bolsillos.

— ¿Qué? Dámela idiota.

—Claro que no, no soy imbécil… de seguro me neutralizará y me matará, no princesa está piedra se queda conmigo.

—Si cree eso… ¿Por qué me salvó entonces? —Le preguntó Astrid haciendo una mueca de fastidio.

—Ya se lo dije.

—Está bien, gracias por haberme salvado… ¿Me puede dar la piedra? —Extendió su mano esperando que el jefe le devolviera lo que le pertenecía.

—No… creo que estará más segura conmigo.

—Sí cree que por tener la piedra no lo puedo neutralizar está muy equivocado.

— ¿A qué se refieres? —Preguntó dudoso.

—Trate de sacar algo de fuego. —Lo retó.

Hiccup extendió su mano y la agitó como si se tratara de un encendedor, pero no hubo nada.

—Pero… ¿Cómo? Tenía control del fuego incluso cuando la toqué la primera vez.

—Porque sólo funciona con su portador. —Le explicó ella.

Flashback.

—_Astrid. —Le habló en un susurró el animal. —Hay algo importante que debo decirte._

— _¿Qué?_

—_Pero no aquí, debes acompañarme a un lugar en especial…_

_Danger llevó a Astrid por un lugar del palacio que la chica nunca en su vida jamás había recorrido._

—_Danger… ¿A dónde vamos? —Preguntó ella admirando las grandes a paredes de cristal que había alrededor. — ¿Quién te dijo de este lugar?_

—_Tu padre. —Murmuro. —Me confió este secreto y algo que yo también sospechaba._

_La princesa ya no dijo nada y se dejó guiar hasta que ambos llegaron a una especie de cámara vacía, en la cual sólo había una pequeña columna de escayola que tenía un objeto cubierto por una tapa cúbica de cristal._

_Ambos se acercaron para admirar lo que tenía contenido en esa caja de cristal. Astrid miró con curiosidad el collar que reposaba inmóvil en la caja._

— _¿Qué es eso?_

—_La piedra de la neutralidad. —Le explicó el pegaso. —La genuina piedra y quien da energía a todo Noytrol._

—_Increíble. —Astrid no podía dejar de admirar la joya._

—_Tienes que llevártela contigo…_

— _¿Qué? —Se sobresaltó al escuchar la petición de su amigo._

—_Sin tus padres, tú eres la nueva portadora, debes llevártela contigo para mantenerla a salvo._

—_Pero… ¿Qué pasará con Noytrol? Lo necesita para brindar la energía… ¿No es así?_

—_Cierto, pero mientras tu vivas esa energía seguirá fluyendo, la piedra se alimenta de los deseos y la voluntad del portador, sí tu así lo quieres puedes neutralizar, brindar energía y muchas cosas más._

—_Te refieres a que si yo le ordeno neutralizar… ¿Lo hará? Y viceversa._

—_Exacto…no son como las imitaciones de la piedras que neutralizan al instante y tienen tiempo de vida, claro que debes practicar mucho para dominarla por completo, se dice que sólo un miembro de la familia real de Noytrol sólo la puede utilizar aunque no estoy seguro si un elemental podría, pero… Astrid. ¿No me digas que tienes planeado enfrentarte al brann sin neutralizarlo?_

_Danger conocía el carácter que se cargaba su ama, cuando vio que no le contestó, su pregunta fue respondida, ya que al parecer eso pensaba hacer la chica._

—_Astrid no quiero que te haga daño. —Le suplicó el pegaso._

—_Está bien, lo neutralizaré. —Dijo no convenciendo mucho al pegaso._

Fin flashback

— ¿Comprendes? —Le preguntó Astrid a Hiccup después de haberle contado la historia.

—Sí, pero aun así no se la daré.

— ¿Por qué? —Le gritó ella molesta.

—Mira, la verdad es que la salvé porque pensé que podríamos vengarnos de Fogo y de tu novio vann.

—Él no es mi novio. —Lo interrumpió sintiendo de nuevo el dolor en su pecho al recordar cómo la había traicionado.

—Lo que sea. —Hiccup no le dio importancia. —Están locos, quieren declararle la guerra a todo Himmelen, siento que es nuestro deber.

Astrid lo pensó un poco, en cierto sentido tenía razón por sus descuidos ambos fueron engañados y había llevado desgracia a sus dos reinos.

—Está bien… lo haré.

—Excelente…entonces vámonos de aquí princesa.

—Me llamo…

—Sé cómo se llama…mire princesa, no me interesa. —Le contestó con desdén. —El que trabajemos juntos no significa que vayamos a ser amigos. Usted sigue siendo una neutral y yo un brann.

—Ni quien lo quisiera. —Le gritó. — ¿Cómo debo de llamarlo entonces?, ¿Idiota, insensible, brann?

—Llámeme jefe Haddock, si no le importa… así como yo la llamaré princesa. —Trató de negociar.

—Me revienta que me digan princesa. —Astrid se acercó para estrujarlo del traje con la intención de golpearlo.

—Pues se va a aguantar porque le voy a decir así. —Dijo él zafándose de su agarre y caminó hacia la salida de la cueva.

—Maldito idiota. —Balbuceó Astrid siguiéndolo.

—Dese prisa, que su herida tampoco ha cerrado y deben suturarla.

—Esto es lo más vergonzoso que me ha pasado. —Se quejó Astrid al recordar en qué condiciones la tenía cuando despertó.

—Pero gracias a eso no se murió. —La encaró Hiccup. —Además para que se entere de una vez dormí a su lado y ¡Desnudo! —Sacó la lengua como si fuera un niño dejando a la chica enrojecida del coraje.

…

— ¿A dónde se supone que vamos? —Preguntó Astrid molesta, pues había pasado algunas horas desde que había salido de la cueva y a su parecer estaban caminando sin rumbo.

—Siento a mi dragón cerca, en esta dirección. —Le señaló hacia el norte sin siquiera verla.

—Vaya, no pensé que los brann tuvieran una estrecha relación con sus compañeros.

—Aunque no lo crea, no somos como ustedes los neutrales.

— ¿Cómo se supone que somos nosotros? —Le gritó.

—Discúlpeme, pero a mi parecer son desconsiderados, fríos y un poco huecos. —Le explicó el chico haciendo demasiados ademanes con las manos

— ¿Ah sí? Pues dicen que ustedes son unos salvajes que sólo piensan en quemar cosas.

—La mayoría es así. —Admitió.

— ¿Me va a decir que usted no? —Le preguntó con ironía.

—Así es, pero aquí entre nosotros princesa… no fuimos a atacar como "salvajes" a su pueblo ni le arrancamos ciertas partes de su cuerpo con sus catapultas. —Le señaló enojado la pierna en donde estaba la prótesis.

Astrid se sintió un poco arrepentida pero también seguía molesta.

—Mataron a mi tío… mi padre…—Empezó a susurrar.

—Su padre fue un idiota al haber atacado sin haber investigado antes.

—No hable así de mi padre, se lo prohíbo. —Le advirtió señalándolo con el dedo.

—Ese el problema con ustedes, no saben ni lo que pasa alrededor, se creen fuertes por tener esa estúpida piedra, no me sorprende por eso que Fogo y el otro tipo hayan matado a aquella criatura que le causo dolor…

Ya no siguió hablando ya Astrid le soltó una cachetada, su flequillo le tapaba los ojos y rechinaba los dientes, aún tenía la mano con la que lo golpeó alzada.

—No se atreva a mencionar eso otra vez. —Le dijo lentamente con la mirada penetrante.

Hiccup se sobó la mejilla que le había golpeado pero aun así no estaba dispuesto a compadecerse de su ahora aliada.

— ¿Por qué no? Le duele la verdad… ¿No es así?, Si yo hubiera sido usted jamás hubiera abandonado a mi compañero.

Después de mencionarle eso Astrid intentó golpearlo nuevamente pero le detuvo los brazos, la chica empezó a forcejear con él para intentar zafarse.

—Ya no insista en seguir peleando. —Le pidió entre gritos Hiccup.

—Yo hago lo que quiero. —Le respondió para finalmente darle un cabezazo que hizo que Hiccup la soltará.

Por el golpe, Hiccup cayó al piso aturdido, Astrid sin contemplación alguna esculcó entre sus bolsillos y sacó la piedra.

—Yo arreglaré las cosas por mi cuenta. —Le dijo con orgullo.

Dejó al jefe atolondrado en el suelo y ella comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a donde estaban yendo.

—Eso sí que no. —Le gritó Hiccup una vez que reincorporó y la empujó ambos cayendo, empezando una pelea de nuevo.

…

Chimuelo había vagado por el bosque durante los días anteriores, se había topado un pequeño poblado, en el cual robó algo de pescado, pero al no sentir a su amigo ahí siguió su camino internándose aún más en el bosque.

Cada vez lo sentía más cerca, al principió lo sentía en un estado de tranquilidad pero de repente empezó a sentirlo alterado, así mismo se puso el dragón que corrió lo más rápido que le permitían sus patas.

En un parte de en medio de la nada del bosque lo encontró, estaba feliz pero su felicidad no duró mucho al ver que estaba peleando con la chica que recordaba era la princesa del otro reino, vio el momento exacto en que su amigo, quien estaba encima de la chica forcejeando, fue pateado violentamente por ella quitándoselo de encima.

Se enojó al ver que tanto a él como a su amo les había dolido el golpe, así que sin pensarlo mucho corrió para atacar a la enemiga de su amigo.

— ¡No, Chimuelo! —Gritó Hiccup al notar que su dragón salió de la nada dispuesto a ayudarlo.

Astrid cayó de sentón al verse amenazada por el enorme dragón, sin embargo se levantó rápidamente y huyó corriendo del lugar, mientras Chimuelo se dispuso a perseguirla para atacarla.

La chica seguía huyendo, corriendo por el inestable y poco liso suelo, cayó inevitablemente al tropezarse con una rama exterior de un árbol que se encontraba alrededor. Vio su fin cuando el dragón prácticamente se preparaba para morderla y el jefe detrás de él corriendo tratando de detener a su dragón. No tenía con que protegerse más que la piedra, así que sólo alzó la mano donde tenía resguardado el objeto esperando un milagro.

Chimuelo se lanzó contra ella y en se momento la piedra empezó a brillar, inundando todo el lugar que resplandeció con una cegadora luz blanca.

Tanto Astrid como Hiccup habían cerrado los ojos por el resplandor y una vez que se aplacó el resplandor abrieron los ojos lentamente.

— ¡No creas que te salvarás bruja! —Escucharon una tercera voz entre ellos.

Un chico de unos 20 años de edad, cabello algo largo y negro, con ojos felinos color verde le había gritado.

—Lastimaste a mi amigo. —Le siguió gritando el chico. —Ahora yo haré lo mismo.

Se lanzó contra ella, pero fácilmente fue esquivado por Astrid que con un movimiento rápido lo golpeó haciéndolo caer al piso.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —Preguntó espantado Hiccup que ni siquiera parpadeaba.

— ¿Cómo que quién soy? Soy yo Chimuelo, pero por qué estoy…. —Ya no siguió hablando al darse cuenta que estaba hablando como humano.

Se empezó a observar a él mismo, miró que tenía manos en lugar de patas, vio que tenía piernas y pies, que llevaba una especie de túnica y pantaloncillo color negro cubriendo el resto de su cuerpo, se miró el trasero y vio que no tenía cola, se tocó la cara sintiéndose la nariz, los dientes firmes, las orejas, el cabello.

— ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? —Su gritó resonó en el bosque ahuyentando algunos pájaros que volaron por el susto. — ¿Qué me hiciste?, ¿Dónde están mis hermosas alas?

— ¿En serio eres Chimuelo? —Preguntó incrédulo Hiccup.

—Sí. —Gritó desesperado el chico viéndose la espalda como si así puediera encontrar sus alas.

— ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste? —Le preguntó Hiccup gritándole a Astrid.

—Yo… yo no sé. —Astrid también estaba incrédula aun sostenía el collar con la piedra en su mano. —Creo que fue la piedra. —Dijo titubeando un poco.

— ¿Qué piedra? —Preguntó Chimuelo ignorando la historia.

—Entonces a eso se refería…—Astrid empezó a hablar consigo misma recordando las palabras de Danger.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —Hiccup sólo veía como la chica estaba ensimismada.

—Bien, recuerdas cuando te conté que Danger, mi pegaso, me dijo que esta cosa funcionaba de acuerdo a mi voluntad para brindar energía, neutralizar o algo así por el estilo.

—Sí… ¿Y?

— ¿Por qué se hablan como si fueran amigos? —Preguntó interrumpiendo el chico pelinegro. — ¿Se tutean?

Ambos chicos se le quedaron viendo al pelinegro para después negar ambos al mismo tiempo su pregunta.

—Como sea, como le iba diciendo. —Le empezó a hablar formalmente. —Creo que esta cosa le brindo energía a su dragón, pero no para lastimarme.

— ¿Energía? Si me siento hasta más débil. —Replicó Chimuelo.

—Bueno, no me refiero a esa clase de energía, es decir… Danger una vez me puso a estudiar sobre los dragones y leí acerca de estos dragones que pueden convertirse en humanos, creo que la piedra activó esa habilidad en su dragón.

—Nunca había escuchado algo así. —Infirió Hiccup sintiéndose que le faltaba más conocimiento acerca de los dragones.

—Leí también que los dragones generalmente pasan su vida tratando de aprender esa habilidad, incluso que cuando llegan a aprenderla ya son muy ancianos para ese entonces.

—Ósea que sin esa roca y si quisiera aprender aquello, ¿Me hubiera tomado toda la vida? —Preguntó Chimuelo asombrado.

Astrid sólo asintió, pero Hiccup aún estaba algo reacio con la situación.

—De igual manera como se revierte… ¿Esto? —Preguntó señalando por completo a Chimuelo.

—No lo sé. Usted es el experto en dragones.

Hiccup se quedó con la boca abierta ante esa declaración, ya que es como si le hubiera dicho tonto en su cara, ya que no sabía ni siquiera de esa habilidad.

— ¿No puedes hacerlo con tu roca? —Preguntó Chimuelo arrebatándole la piedra y luego Hiccup se la arrebató a él.

—Sí, vamos has de nuevo eso. —Le exigió Hiccup.

—No sé cómo… además no crea que me he olvidado de todo lo que me dijo.

Astrid trató de quitarle la piedra a Hiccup, pero este siendo más alto que ella alzó el brazo dejándola fuera de su alcance.

—Como quiera no la dejaré ir, quedamos en que trabajaríamos juntos por resolver esta guerra antes de que se esparza por todo el continente y ahora tendrá que ayudar a mi dragón.

Sin escucharlos Astrid de nuevo empezó a forcejear con él, pero Chimuelo interviniendo se la quitó de encima.

—Bruja, estoy con mi hermano, somos dos contra uno, así que no tienes muchas opciones. —La amenazó.

—Grrrr, está bien y si a ti no te importa me llamó Astrid.

—Sí como sea. —Le ignoró el chico. — ¿Te puedo decir hermano? —Le pidió gentilmente a Hiccup quien balbuceó primero antes de asentir feliz. —Gracias, siempre te he considerado como mi hermano. —Confesó el dragón y lo abrazó.

Hiccup se sintió extraño ya que también consideraba así al dragón así que le dio un abrazo fraternal, mientras tanto Astrid observaba nostálgicamente la escena recordando a Danger y sintiendo ese vacío y tristeza.

—Chimuelo, ¿Viste algún pueblo a dónde podamos ir?

—Sí hermano, está más o menos a un día de aquí, si cierta persona no me hubiera convertido en esto hubiéramos llegado más rápido.

La aludida sólo desvió la mirada, al parecer todo el mundo estaba en su contra, empezó a sentir una sensación de depresión y comprendiendo la realidad supo que ya no estaba en Noytrol, no podía ordenarle a nadie nada, nadie la ayudaría y que estaba sola en el mundo a merced de un jefe rencoroso y su extraño dragón-humano.

—Andando, vamos. —Le ordenó Hiccup quien para su sorpresa Astrid le hizo caso caminando a unos pasos atrás de ellos, sin mencionar ninguna palabra.

—Es muy rara. —Le comentó en susurros Chimuelo. —Se ve triste.

—Chimuelo… no fraternices con ella. —Le pidió Hiccup. —Por cierto… ¿No te hirieron con los ataques de Fogo y ese caballo malvado?

—Sí, ya no pude volar. —Le confesó tristemente y Astrid también lo escuchó. —Me destrozaron el ala de la cola, ya no pude alzar el vuelo de nuevo. Maldita pesadilla y Flama me las van a pagar, no puedo creer que nos hayan traicionado.

—Descuida amigo, cuando te conviertas otra vez en dragón te haré volar de nuevo. —Le prometió Hiccup y a Chimuelo le brillaron los ojos, como dragón lo hubiera aplastado y lo hubiera llenado de baba pero de esa forma se le hacía muy extraño hacer eso.

— ¿Puedes hacerlo?

Los dos chicos voltearon a ver a la princesa que se veía curiosa por saber si era eso posible.

—Debo ver el daño, pero cuando prometo algo lo cumplo, haría todo lo que fuera necesario por mi compañero. —Dijo orgulloso Hiccup, queriendo agregar el "No como otros", pero se abstuvo al ver la mirada triste y cansada de la princesa.

—No hay enlace. —Murmuró Chimuelo de la nada.

Chimuelo se acercó a Astrid y la miró de manera penetrante a los ojos. —Tus ojos reflejan un enlace roto.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —Preguntó Astrid sintiendo que sus ojos se empezaban a nublar por el agua que se estaba acumulando en ellos.

—Se puede ver en tus ojos. —Respondió simplemente el chico. — ¿Qué era?, ¿Cómo fue?

—Un pegaso, lo mataron. —Contestó ella.

— ¡Wow! Hasta yo sé que a los pegasos se les debe respetar ya que son sagrados, nunca había escuchado de un pegaso que se dejara domar.

Ya no dijo más y volvió a retomar el camino, dejando pensativa a Astrid y Hiccup que sintió sólo un poco de lástima por la rubia.

—Andando. —Le dijo retomando la caminata, sintiéndose un poco desconsiderado, más no deseaba tener ningún tipo de trato con ella que no fuera la venganza de sus hogares.

Astrid sólo suspiró y los siguió, pensando en que tendría que aprender a vivir con el vacío y sin compañero.

…

**Berk.**

Después de que Fogo se declarara nuevo rey de Berk, sometió a todos aquellos que se opusieron a su mandato con la ayuda de Nero, Snotlout y otros súbditos, sus aliados que no eran de Berk se instalaron en las casas de los "traidores" derrochando sus riquezas.

Estaba en la espera de que sus súbditos llegaran con un pedido en especial, se encontraba en el gran salón con toda su comitiva cuando un escuadrón llegó.

—Señor. —Entró un hombre fornido al gran salón mostrándole sus respetos. —Hemos traído lo que nos ha pedido.

Todo el mundo prestó atención a lo que los hombres cargaban, era una caja de cristal con una piedra azul adentro.

—Excelente, la piedra de la neutralidad. —Jugó con sus dedos antes de atreverse a tomar la piedra. —Nero… ¿Está es la piedra?

—No lo sé, tío. —Contestó el mencionado. —Sólo sé dónde la guardaban, nunca la había visto con mis propios ojos.

—La encontramos en una cámara secreta del palacio, tal como nos indicó el joven Nero. —Dijo el súbdito.

—Está es, no hay duda, intenta controlar el fuego. —Le pidió al hombre.

El súbdito se preparó para lanzar una llamarada, pero nada salió de entre sus manos.

—Sí, no cabe duda esta es la piedra. —Fogo se sentía muy seguro y apretó la piedra entre sus manos.

—Nero, Snotlout. —Le habló de manera autoritaria. —Quiero que vean al anochecer, quiero compartir con ustedes algo.

Los chicos sólo asintieron como soldados y esperaron la hora para ir a hablar con su jefe.

…

— ¿A dónde vamos tío?

Los tres hombres había estado caminando desde algunos minutos internándose en un bosque, cuando se había citado primeramente volaron hacia otra tierra y luego continuaron a pie.

—Ya lo verás sobrino.

Llegaron hasta donde había una gran roca que tenía varios signos, Fogo apretó ciertas partes de los signos y la roca había resultado ser la entrada a un extraña cueva, bajaron por unas escaleras llegando a una especie de prisión subterránea.

Había varias celdas, entre tres de ellas se miraban varias sombras, el lugar tenuemente estaba iluminado por unas antorchas, tanto Snotlout como Nero se quedaron impactados por ver a las personas que estaban encerradas en las celdas de la izquierda y unos dragones y caballos en la celdas de la derecha.

—Amigos míos. —Empezó a hablarles Fogo irónicamente. —No había podido venir antes, con tanto trabajo que ahora tengo como jefe de Berk.

Ciertos encarcelados dieron un grito ahogado al escucharlo hablar.

—Sus hijos han muerto. —Les anunció y más gritos ahogados se hicieron escuchar.

—Maldito Fogo. —Gritó uno de los hombres golpeando la celda, era Estoico el Vasto, quien se veía sucio, desaliñado y débil por el tiempo que llevaba encerrado.

— ¡No mi Astrid! —Dijo el otro hombre que lo acompañaba en su celda, mostrando a Axel que se veía en iguales condiciones que el brann.

—Eres un monstruo. —Replicó una voz femenina que se escuchaba en la primera celda, mostrando a una Valka muy furiosa y su compañera, Brenda, quien sollozaba ruidosamente tratando de negar lo que el hombre les había dicho.

—Y no sólo eso, miren lo que puedo hacer ahora. —Les dijo mostró sus nuevas llamas sorprendiendo los antes reyes.

—Así que has conseguido todo lo que quisiste, ¿No es así? —Se escuchó una quinta voz, un hombre solitario en la celda de en medio.

—Gobber, ya no me acordaba de ti. —Le dijo sarcásticamente. —Pero te equivocas, el pegaso sólo era la primera parte de mi plan.

—Pensé que la primera parte fue a haber engañado a los neutrales diciéndoles que les habíamos declarado la guerra. —Contestó tranquilamente el hombre provocando a Fogo. —Mataste a mi amigo Finn, me recluiste a mí y a mi dragón para darte información de otros pueblos brann.

— ¿Cómo los amenazó? —Snotlout quien había permanecido callado se atrevió a interrumpir. —Disculpe, es que me hace todo tan maravilloso. —Dijo con escepticismo.

— ¿Nos traicionaste Snotlout? —Preguntó furioso Estoico aferrándose a la barras de la celda.

—Así es, ahora estoy con un mejor líder que usted.

Estoico al escucharlo, siguió golpeando las barras de la celda sin que estas se inmovilizaran un poco.

—Calma Estoico, parece que ese chico nunca valió la pena. —Lo tranquilizó Gobber. —Pero contestando a tu pregunta, este desgraciado primero amenazó con matar a mi dragón, con matar a Estoico y a Hiccup si no le daba información.

— ¿Y cediste tan fácilmente? —Se rio Snotlout.

—A diferencia de ti, yo si me preocupo por mi amigos. —Le contestó Gobber seriamente. —Pensé que Estoico y Noytrol se darían cuenta del engaño…

—Pero no fue así. —Lo interrumpió Fogo. —Sus líderes resultaron ser tan estúpidos como sus hijos, que ahora descansan en paz debajo del agua… ¿No es así Nero?

El único que no había entrado a la conversación era Nero, quien al ver a su antiguo rey no podía ni verlo a la cara.

— ¿Nero?... tú también, maldito traidor. —Le acusó Axel.

—Y para que te enteres Axel, él nunca fue un neutral es un honorable vann. —Dijo orgulloso Fogo.

—Maldito. —Le gritó Brenda. —No puedo creer que alguna vez consideré que podrías casarte con mi hija.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó Nero estupefacto.

—Así es, pensábamos comprometerlos después de que hicieran los tratos con Berk. —Confesó Axel. —Pero no eres más que una basura... ¡Traidor!

— ¡Basta de reproches! —Gritó Fogo lanzando llamas.

— ¿Por qué ellos no se defienden con llamas? —Preguntó Nero extrañado al ver que ninguno de los brann habían hecho algo.

—Por esto sobrino. —Le señaló la celda de Gobber a la que lanzó algo de fuego, Gobber se quitó de inmediato pero como si se hubiera activado una alarma contra incendios, se abrió una compuerta que lanzó un chorro de agua que aplastó a Gobber y prácticamente lo estaba ahogando.

Al ver que el hombre por la presión del agua no se podía ni levantar y también se estaba ahogando, Nero intervino utilizando su poder desviando el agua a otra parte.

— ¡Basta! —Le pidió a su tío, que considerando el poco humor de su sobrino cerró con unos comandos en las piedras la compuerta.

—Eso contesta tu pregunta sobrino, con los ex reyes fue más fácil sólo tomaba de los cabellos a sus amadas amenazando con hacer un gran corte sobre su cuello y se quedaban quietos, antes de que preguntes los conservé para… Valka para información sobre los dragones ¿Cómo crees que los tengo quietos?, Estoico para que me diera cierta información a otros pueblos brann, estrategias al igual que Gobber que conoce a otras criaturas y personas de otros reinos.

Nero se quedó pasmado, pensando que sólo estaban él y su tío involucrados en todo el asunto de la guerra, dándose cuenta que su tío tenía probablemente aliados hasta de otros elementos.

— ¿Para qué los neutrales? —Preguntó Snotlout cruzándose de brazos.

—Es cierto… a lo que vinimos. —Sometiendo a Estoico con su nueva fuerza, sacó a Axel de la celda que compartían tomándolo del cuello. —Tú me enseñarás a cómo usar la piedra de la neutralidad, debes hacerlo si no quieres ver la cabeza de tu amada rodando en el piso.

— ¡Axel! —Gritó Brenda, asustada por su marido, Valka la consolaba abrazándola por los hombros.

—Dicen que con la piedra de la neutralidad, puedes neutralizar a voluntad. —Gritó ruidosamente como llamando a alguien y entró su dragón Flama con la roca en una bolsita. — ¿Cómo se utiliza? —Preguntó mostrándole la piedra.

Axel se empezó a reír sarcásticamente haciendo enojar a Fogo quien lo lanzó al piso.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?, ¿Quieres ver a tu esposa acompañando a tu hija?

—Eres un idiota. —Le contestó simplemente el hombre con una sonrisa burlona. —Esa no es la piedra.

— ¿Qué dices? —Los traidores se sorprendieron antes lo dicho por el rey de Noytrol.

—La piedra que de seguro buscas, yace con mi hija en las profundidades del agua.

— ¿A qué se refiere? —Preguntó Nero.

—Sí ustedes tomaron esa piedra falsa sólo significa una cosa. —Dijo el hombre. —Astrid tiene o tenía la genuina piedra de la neutralidad.

Fogo se enojó tanto que lanzó la piedra falsa haciéndola añicos, después le propinó una golpiza a Axel sin que nadie de los encarcelados pudiera hacer algo aunque así lo quisiera. Después de sentirse satisfecho aventó a Axel a la celda donde estaba Estoico.

—Tío, tranquilízate. —Le pidió Nero asustado al ver la reacción de tío.

— ¿Tú sabías algo de esto? —Lo tomó por la armadura mostrando gran locura.

—No, ya le había dicho que no sabía cómo era esa piedra. —Le contestó Nero tratando de tranquilizarlo.

Fogo lo soltó, seguía con la respiración agitada, tratando de pensar en qué debía hacer.

—Está bien. —Dijo un poco más calmado. —Pospondremos la invasión al reino de agua, ¡Nero!, ¡Snotlout! —Los chicos prestaron atención. —No me importa cuánto tiempo les tomen, busquen la piedra, debe aún estar con el cadáver de la chica.

Los jóvenes asintieron y salieron de la cueva, Nero, quien no quería creer que su princesa estuviera muerta, deseaba encontrarla con vida, para pedirle perdón y redimirse ante ella.

Snotlout por su parte sonreía ya que esa nueva orden le iba a dar la oportunidad de buscar a su amigo, el cual esperaba que se encontrara con vida, también reía al ver que Fogo se había tragado todo el cuento de la traición, sólo debía actuar así un tiempo más para saber qué es lo que tenía planeado hacer, si no encontraba a su amigo, buscaría la forma de liberar a sus verdaderos jefes para enfrentar al traidor.

…

Tardaron más de un día en poder ver el pueblo que Chimuelo les había indicado, estaban agotados y Astrid ni siquiera se dio cuenta que la herida en la espalda le estaba sangrando.

—Debo decirles algo que no les dije. —Dijo Chimuelo titubeando.

— ¿Qué cosa? —Preguntó Hiccup.

—En este lugar, cuando te busqué rápidamente por aquí, escuché decir que odian a los neutrales así que…—Desvió su mirada a Astrid quien sólo resopló comprendiendo la situación.

—Sólo no neutralices a nadie. —Le pidió Hiccup calmadamente sorprendiendo a Astrid ya que no lo escuchó como una orden.

—Bien… ¡Listos! —Dijo Chimuelo, pero en ese momento empezó a brillar.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Hiccup lo rodeó tratando de apaciguar el brillo.

Cuando volvió todo a la normalidad, vio a Chimuelo que se convirtió nuevamente en dragón.

—Al parecer sólo puedes estar cierto tiempo como humano, ¿No lo crees hermano? —Preguntó Hiccup tomándolo por la cabeza analizándolo.

Chimuelo asintió feliz y agitó sus alas alegré de tenerlas de vuelta.

—Su cola… —Dijo Astrid.

Hiccup vio la cola de Chimuelo y vio la herida en su amigo, tratando de ver si podría hacer algo por él.

Chimuelo lo miró con angustia esperando que le diera buenas noticias.

—Creo que si hay solución, nada más que necesitaré mucho material… vamos al pueblo para ver si podemos encontrar algo.

Chimuelo asintió, pero luego le hizo unas señas para que ambos se vieran, ambos traían la ropa destrozada y Astrid traía una vestimenta con la que fácilmente podría acusarla de ser diferente, haciendo balbuceos les pidió esperar y se internó sigilosamente en el pueblo, robó unas sábanas de colores opacos y regresó con su hermano.

Astrid se cubrió con ella formando una especie de capa con capucha ocultando su cabello suelto, al igual que Hiccup. Caminaron a lo que parecía ser la entrada del pueblo la cual estaba adornada con un gran arco y había un guardia resguardándola.

—Chimuelo… ¿Es la única entrada? ¿Cómo entraste tú?

Chimuelo asintió a la primera pregunta y luego le hizo unas señas indicándole que había rodeado por cierta parte y luego montado por algunas casas.

—Creo que sí es la única entrada. —Concluyó Hiccup. —Pues vamos…

Al llegar a la entrada rápidamente el vigilante se puso en guardia.

— ¡Alto ahí!

—Sólo venimos de pasada, amigo. —Le dijo Hiccup inocentemente.

—Nadie entra hasta mostrar su elemento ya que no queremos a los malditos neutrales. —Le dijo el hombre seriamente.

Astrid se sobresaltó al escucharlo.

"_¿Qué vamos a hacer?"_

Continuara.

**¿Les gustó volver a ver a Chimuelo como humano?**

**Luego pondré los Flashback de qué pasó con los Estoico y compañía, algunos ya se lo esperaban, otros no. En el próximo capítulo un personaje también conocido aparecer coff coff, chica de pelo negro… ¿Ya saben de quién se trata?**

**Ahora si con los comentario y dudas**

**Moer: Tuviste razón y no sólo Gobber estaba encerrado si no Estoico, Valka y los padres de Astrid, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

**Maylu liya: Hiccup no le hizo nada, sólo hirió sus sentimientos XDD, y pues ya ves si hubo uno que otros golpes de parte de ellos, pero así uno empieza no? Gobber pues no se fue de parranda, andaba en la cárcel, Nero pues sigue con sus conflictos y tampoco sabría decirte en que momento se va a enterar de que estaba viva, aun no estoy segura con los hotcakes XD. Saludos.**

**Vivi ntvg: pues más que charla, fueron gritos y golpes XD, Nero por su parte sigue con su conflicto personal que no le permite saber que está bien y que está mal. Perdón por lo de los avengers, no esperaba eso XDDD. Saludos.**

**Mariadelmonte: Dragones de la tinieblas? claro que no, no cambiaría al elemento cómico de una manera tan drástica y tan dramática, me agrada mucho el personaje de patán. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

**Nany: Tengo planeado que todos aumenten su poder (los elementales) así como los dragones, pero eso se ira aprendiendo conforme avance el fic, por el momento pues ya puse la habilidad de Chimuelo de convertirse en un humano. Si me doy una chance y porque va ser del genero family quiero subir el nuevo epilogo de decisiones (el cual no he escrito) para el 10 de mayo, no prometo nada. Saludos.**

**The ridel sel: Pues se agarraron a gritos y golpes eso fue lo que pasó… maravilloso despertar ¿no? Espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

**Jessi: Snotlout otro gran actor, jamás haría al personaje malvado, bravucón tal vez, pero malvado nunca. Saludos.**

**Gaby Chanii: XD, Pensé que Danger ni había pegado como personajes, pero muchas ya lloran por él, pobrecito. Saludos.**

**Georgie Skandar: Gracias por el review, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

**Ana Gami: Jajaja pobre Nero ya lo mandaste bien lejos, bueno, por el momento ya se sabe que Gobber esta vivo y más o menos las razones de su conservación (ni que fuera animal) después ya pondré los flashback. Saludos.**

**SAM ARCHER: Como fan de zero de tsukaima ya sabrás que de ahí saque la idea de hacer a chimuelo humano XD, no te enojes con Patán, sólo es un gran actor, y pues la sorpresa fue prácticamente la de Chimuelo XD y si quieres también la de Gobber y compañía. Saludos.**

**Argor: Tienes razón con respecto a Astrid, pues tonterías hicieron que realmente perdiera la verdadera felicidad, lástima que se la van a bajar (cof Hiccup) Saludos.**

**Fanatico Z: Acertaste en lo de Gobber y compañía, pero la sorpresa estaba más enfocada en Chimuelo humano, ya que pegó mucho ese personaje en "volver a empezar". Saludos.**

**Nesari22: Así es, debido a que ella es la portadora pudo hacer un enlace especial por decir así, ya se iran descubriendo los poderes de la mentada piedra, espero que impacte al final XD. Saludos.**

**Kristtanna: Gracias por el review, espero te hay gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

**Ary: Gobber si está vivo! Ya sabrás después como murió Danger, y pues no fue lindo, es decir lo mató alguien a quien también le tenía confianza, gracias por leer mis otros fics XD, espero te este gustando la de volver a empezar. Saludos.**

**Emixa26: Gracias por tu review y haber leído mis anteriores fics, es un halago. Saludos.**

**Jessy Brown: No, patán no es malo, sólo un buen actor (denle un oscar al muchacho, mejor que dicaprio) Ya sé, pobrecito Nightmare esperemos que alguien lo pueda salvar. Saludos.**

**Hillary Lopez Perez: Hola de nuevo, XD pues Gobber está vivito y coleando al menos que lo sigan ahogando de esa manera, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

**Astrid Amezcua: XD no sé qué concepto tendrás ahora de Hiccup que se comportó medio grosero con Astrid, pero bueno tiene sus razones también. PD Está bien bueno quicksilver XD) Saludos.**

**A los seguidores, favoritos y lectores anónimos, hasta la próxima y gracias por leer. Que tengan buen fin de semana.**

**08 de Mayo 2015**


	8. La ladrona del viento

**Hola, empezando la semana con toda la actitud, para quienes no lo hayan leído ya está el nuevo epilogo de "decisiones", gracias de antemano por los reviews que dejaron. Ahora sí con la actual historia. **

**Que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: La ladrona del Viento.**

— ¿Qué esperan muestren su poder?

—Amigo, ¿Por qué tanta exaltación? —Preguntó Hiccup para tratar de comprender un poco la situación.

— ¿Acaso viven en el cerro? —Lo insultó el hombre que no bajaba la lanza con la cual lo amenazaba. —Noytrol atacó a Berk, donde están los mejores brann, nos tenemos que defender ya que se quieren apoderar de todos los reinos.

— ¿Qué cosa? —Gritó Astrid indignada, pero antes de gritar más cosas Hiccup la detuvo haciéndole una mueca para que guardara silencio.

—Está bien, amigo, somos del mismo bando. —Hiccup se quitó la capucha, extendió su palma y mostró una leve llama algo amarillosa.

El hombre dudando se acercó para mirarla fijamente y comprobar más a detalle que fuera una flama verdadera creada por él, Hiccup para fastidiarlo incremento la llama en su nariz haciendo que el hombre tuviera que retirarse rápidamente.

—Muy bien eres uno de los nuestros, ahora tú. —Señaló despectivamente a Astrid quien se apretaba los dientes por el coraje.

—Hey amigo, viene conmigo es una brann. —Trató de ayudar el jefe.

—Todos deben mostrar su elemento, sin excepción alguna. —Volvió a repetir el guardia. — ¡Muéstrate mujer!

Hiccup temía que la notaran diferente a ellos o que la reconocieran como la princesa de Noytrol.

— ¡Qué osadía! —Fingió indignación el castaño. — ¿Cómo se atreve hablarle así a mi esposa?

— ¿Su qué? —El guardia parecía confundido al igual que Astrid que se cubrió más con la capucha.

—Ella no se va a mostrar ante un guardia de pacotilla. —Le empezó a hablar con autoridad intimidando al guardia.

—Señor, todos deben…debo ver que los que entren sean elementales.

—Tiene el cabello suelto, ¿acaso desea verla con perversión?

—No, señor, pero las reglas…—El guardia empezó a titubear al ver los ojos verdes y furiosos del castaño.

—Ella sólo mostrará su llama, no debes ver más allá de la flama. ¿Está bien? —El guardia sólo asintió varias veces accediendo a la petición del jefe.

Astrid sólo miró de manera fija preguntándole con la mirada "¿Qué haces?"

—Vamos no seas tímida, "Mi lady", muéstrale al guardia de lo que eres capaz de hacer. —Le dijo con una extrema amabilidad.

Hiccup le hizo una mueca con la boca dándole a entender que debía hacer lo mismo que él hizo minutos atrás.

Astrid extendió su mano, imitándolo, de un momento a otro vio como una flama de color carmesí se creó encima de su palma, trató de no mostrar sorpresa, sabía que el chico estaba detrás de todo ese engaño, el guardia se le acercó de la misma manera para analizar la flama.

—Pero que bonita flama. —Dijo embobado el guardia y le lanzó una mirada algo descarada a Astrid. —Tiene mucha suerte señor.

El guardia no dejaba de ver el fuego, Astrid ya sentía que la flama le estaba quemando la palma, cuando ya no resistió ella sola retiró la mano y Hiccup extinguió la flama.

— ¿Ya podemos pasar? —Preguntó Hiccup algo molesto ya que el guardia ahora se dedicó a ver de manera atrevida a su acompañante.

—Sí claro. —Dijo embobado el guardia. —Sean bienvenidos.

—Gracias. —Hiccup le extendió su brazo a Astrid para que lo tomara y le indicó a Chimuelo que lo siguiera.

Una vez que se adentraron al pueblo suspiraron aliviados y se separaron como si quisieran quitarse moscas de encima.

— ¿Qué fue todo ese teatro? —Preguntó Astrid.

— ¿Qué querías que hiciera? No nos hubieran dejado entrar y estoy seguro de que nos hubieran perseguido al notar que eres una neutral.

Astrid sólo resopló molesta, sabía que tenía razón, pero inventarse semejante cosa era demasiado.

— ¿Cómo está tu mano?

—Está bien. —Dijo cerrando su mano.

—Muy bien sigamos. —Ya no preguntó más y siguió caminando.

Astrid dejó que caminara unos pasos adelante con Chimuelo, después extendió su mano para ver había una marca de quemadura en medio de su palma, estaba enrojecida y le dolía.

Ninguno de los tres viajeros se dio cuenta que dos sombras los acechaban desde lo lejos.

—Carne fresca, Windshear. —Le dijo a su compañera y desaparecieron entre los techos de las casas.

…

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer primero? —Preguntó Astrid viendo a los alrededores, se sentía curiosa ya que nunca había salido de Noytrol.

—Tenemos que conseguir un lugar donde descansar, algo de comida y buscar materiales para reconstruir la cola de Chimuelo.

— ¿Tienes dinero?

Hiccup se detuvo abruptamente, había pensado en todo, menos en que todo lo que quería de seguro iba a costar mucho dinero.

—Ya se me ocurrirá algo. —Dijo rápidamente para no verse como un tonto al no haber considerado lo monetario.

Astrid se cruzó de brazos no muy convencida. Siguieron caminando por el pueblo, había muchos comerciantes ofreciendo diversos productos, desde alimentos, cosas para el hogar, ropa hasta armas, era un pueblo variado ya que pudieron ver además de brann, personas que manipulaban la tierra.

Encontraron un tipo hostal en el cual entraron pero el dueño al ver que no tenían dinero prácticamente los hecho a patadas, pidiéndoles que no volvieran a no ser que tuvieran con que pagar.

— ¿No traes algo para intercambiar? —Hiccup estaba molesto por como los habían echado.

— ¿Servirá la piezas de mi armadura? —Preguntó ella sacándose las rodilleras de plata que llevaba como parte de la armadura.

Hiccup se le hizo una idea algo tonta y rechazó su ofrecimiento, sacó la piedra de la neutralidad de su bolsillo y la miró fijamente.

—De seguro por esto darán mucho dinero. —Empezó a bromear.

Astrid trató de quitarle la piedra sin mucho éxito ya que Hiccup la esquivó en el momento en que ella se lanzó para arrebatarle el objeto.

—No bromees.

— ¿De nuevo me tuteas? —Dijo él sorprendido.

—Tú empezaste. —Suspiró. —Es muy cansado hablar formalmente, si no te molesta te tutearé.

—Me da igual.

Ambos se quedaron callados sin más que decir, Chimuelo sólo los veía a ambos, no entendía a su hermano ni a la bruja-princesa, se complicaban mucho las cosas según él.

—Claro que no le daré tu piedra a nadie. —Dijo Hiccup guardando la piedra de nuevo el bolsillo.

—Disculpen muchachos. —Ambos prestaron atención a la persona que les habló.

Se trataba de una canosa ancianita que se apoyaba en su bastón, se veía que era muy pobre.

— ¿Están buscando dónde quedarse?

— ¡Sí! —Ambos afirmaron al mismo tiempo y se vieron rencorosamente.

—Estoy rentando un cuartito, supongo que será suficiente para ustedes, es urgente… cualquier cosa que me puedan dar está bien.

— ¿Aceptaría esto? —Astrid le mostró las piezas de su armadura.

—Creo que será más que suficiente. —Dijo la ancianita feliz.

La ancianita les pidió que los siguiera, caminaron hasta terminar la zona comercial, pasaron por un barrio que se veía de clase media y terminaron en un barrio algo pobre.

—Aquí es. —Dijo mostrándole la pocilga que era un cuarto donde sólo había una manta de paja y una lamparita. —Es muy pequeña pero ustedes cabrán bien, excepto por su dragón.

—Claro que está bien. —Dijo Astrid amablemente y le pagó a la ancianita.

—Es mejor que nada. —Dijo Hiccup viendo alrededor.

— ¿Ahora qué jefe?

— ¿Qué otra cosa más tienes?

Astrid se empezó a checar, se quitó la muñequeras de plata y unos zarcillos de cristal translucido.

— ¿Son imitación de la piedra? —Preguntó Hiccup cuando vio los zarcillos.

—Sí, pero ya no tienen efecto, algo deben de valer.

—Gracias. —Dijo apenado Hiccup al verse salvado ahora por ella.

— ¿De nada? —Dudo Astrid.

En ese momento el estómago de Hiccup gruñó creando un eco en la pequeña habitación, haciendo a Astrid reír, pero al ver los ojos desaprobatorios del jefe guardó silencio, aguantándose la risa.

—Vamos a conseguir algo de comer. —Estaba sonrojado y para que no lo viera salió del cuarto y fingió hablar con Chimuelo.

Astrid caminó unos cuantos pasos y sintió algo en la espalda, pasó su mano por esta y vio que sus dedos quedaron manchados por sangre, no le tomó mucha importancia y salió de la habitación.

Caminaron de regreso a la zona comercial, en ese momento sintieron un viento algo fuerte alrededor de ellos que los envolvió en una especie de tornado, Hiccup que llevaba lo que planeaba intercambiar en la manos, vio como las cosas se esfumaron a causa del viento, los objetos empezaron a levitar hasta llegar a manos de un persona que se suspendía en el aire.

Era una chica bonita de ojos verdes, cabello largo y lacio, su vestimenta era algo arapienta. Los miraba de manera burlona al igual que el enorme fulj que la acompañaba, el ave era como un periquito pachoncito de tonalidades café con beige, tenía una especie de larga cresta color rojo, por su tamaño lo hacía ver algo amenazador ya que era un poco más grande que Chimuelo.

—Muchas gracias por las cosas, forasteros. —Se rio la chica y se fugó volando del lugar.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? —Le gritó Hiccup y le aventó algo de fuego, que la chica esquivó rápidamente.

— ¡Que agresivo! —Se quejó la chica. —Tan linda cara y tan malvado.

El comentario hizo que Hiccup se descuidara, la chica pelinregra aprovechó eso y se fue volando junto con su compañero.

—No hay que dejar que se vaya. —Dijo Astrid empezándola a seguir.

— ¿No la puedes neutralizar? —Preguntó Hiccup corriendo a su par.

— ¿Seguro quieres que lo haga?

Hiccup lo pensó, no se quería arriesgar a que esa chica se diera cuenta de que era neutral, en vez de que ellos la pudieran acusar de ladrona, fácilmente podría acusar a la princesa de neutral y las cosas empeorarían.

—Qué más da. —Hiccup preparó una gran bola de fuego que lanzó contra la chica,

El gran pájaro intervino protegiéndola, luego con un movimiento de sus alas lanzó una ráfaga de viento que empujó a los chicos, Chimuelo, que también los iba siguiendo, le lanzó una de sus plasmas dando en el blanco y el pájaro cayó atolondrado.

— ¡Windshear! —La chica fue en auxilio de su amiga.

Cuando llegó a la altura del pájaro que yacía herido en el suelo fue acorralada por Hiccup y Astrid.

—Devuélvenos nuestras cosas. —Le exigió la princesa.

—Déjamela a mí. —Le dijo Hiccup furioso y acorraló aún más a la chica con ayuda de Chimuelo.

—Aquí están, no se enojen. —Les dijo la chica espantada y entregó lo robado a Hiccup.

—No te atrevas a hacer eso de nuevo. —Le advirtió.

—No la haré, ya aprendí mi lección. —Dejó de verlo con miedo para pasar a verlo con coquetería. —Qué lindo eres. —Le dijo acercándose mucho a él, Hiccup se sintió algo nervioso ya que hasta a él se le hizo atractiva la chica

—Soy Heather. —Se presentó. —Y juro que si no fueras un brann te invitaría a salir.

Heather seguía coqueteando con él y acarició con su dedo suavemente la mejilla de Hiccup haciéndolo sonrojar.

Hiccup tragó algo de saliva, estaba muy nervioso y hasta sonrió, si no fuera un pecado involucrarse con alguien de diferente elemento habría aceptado la invitación.

La chica siguió paseando su dedo, por su cuello pecho, ambos se seguían mirando de manera insinuante hasta que Astrid carraspeó, algo molesta.

—Oh lo siento, me olvidé de tu esposa. —Dijo viendo de manera traviesa a la chica.

—No estamos casados. —Le aclaró la rubia cruzándose de brazos. —Ni siquiera somos amigos.

—Bien, entonces supongo que no te molesta que haga esto. —Tomó a Hiccup de las mejilla y le dio un beso en una de ellas sin dejar de ver a Astrid quien sólo cerró los ojos molesta.

—Gracias por no tomar represalias… nos vemos guapo.

Su compañero más recuperado se levantó y ambos alzaron el vuelo.

—Que chica tan agradable. —Dijo un Hiccup en un suspiro. —Nunca había visto a un vinter, no sabía que eran tan bonitas.

—Sí, sí como sea. —Dijo Astrid molesta. — ¿Podemos irnos?

Ambos reanudaron su camino al pueblo junto con Chimuelo, con las pertenencias de Astrid pudieron intercambiar suficiente comida para los tres así como algo de material que necesitaría Hiccup.

— ¿Ya no tienes más cosas para intercambiar? —Preguntó Hiccup cuando se quedaron sin nada.

— ¿Qué acaso parezco el cofre del tesoro? —Le respondió enojada. —Al ritmo que vamos me vas a dejar sin ropa.

—No te frustres, princesa. —Le respondió con sarcasmo. —Créeme que a nadie le gustaría ver tus atributos, ni siquiera pagarían por una noche contigo.

—Sí, sí ya me sé ese cuento, todo porque soy neutral. —Le contestó de manera cortante. —Pero si fuera esa chica vinter hasta pagarían el triple, ¿supongo?

—Pues era muy linda. —Dijo Hiccup con una sonrisa haciéndola enojar. —Necesito más cosas, creo que sí intercambiaré tu roca.

Empezó de nuevo con la broma para hacerla enojar, buscó entre sus bolsillos y se dio cuenta de que la piedra no estaba en donde se supone debería estar.

— ¿Qué tienes? —Le preguntó Astrid al ver el cambio de expresión del jefe.

— ¡Ay no!

— ¿Ay no qué?

—La piedra, no la tengo. —Dijo espantado.

Los gritos de Astrid no se hicieron esperar y hasta Chimuelo se tapó los ojos, pues sabía que ahora su hermano lo había arruinado.

— ¿Cómo que la perdiste? —Astrid lo tomó por el traje. — ¿Dónde?

—Si lo supiera no se habría perdido. —Le respondió con sarcasmo. —¡Un momento!

Astrid lo soltó ya que al parecer estaba recordando algo importante, las expresiones de Hiccup pasaron a uno de asombro a uno de enojo.

—Esa chica Heather. —Dijo haciendo sus manos en forma de garras. —De seguro fue ella.

— ¿Pero cómo fue posible? —Astrid le seguía gritando. —Todo por creerte un galán.

—Déjame. —Le restó importancia los berrinches de la princesa. —Admite que estás celosa porque nunca te haré caso.

—Sí claro, cómo no… ¿Se me nota? —Le contestó con el mismo sarcasmo.

Chimuelo gruñó en un intento por separarlos, empezó a hacer sonidos extraños al igual que movimientos.

—Dice Chimuelo, que en vez de pelear debemos buscarla.

—Tú dragón es más sensato que tú. —Dijo Astrid empezando a caminar sin rumbo para encontrar a la chica.

— ¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó Hiccup.

—A buscarla… ¿Qué es lo que parece?

— ¿Cómo sabes que fue en esa dirección?

—No lo sé. —Dijo simplemente ella. —Sólo sé que la tonta se va a neutralizar solita.

— ¿Cómo es posible? —Preguntó Hiccup confundido.

—Ah eso es por…. —Astrid titubeo. —Tiene algo de energía, la va a neutralizar.

— ¿En serio?, Entonces… ¿funciona también como la imitaciones?, ¿Por qué no ha neutralizado a nadie?, ¿Funciona a distancia?

Astrid volvió a titubear. —Bueno, no sé…no sé cómo funciona exactamente esa piedra, lo único que te puedo asegurar es que la va a neutralizar así como los que estén a su alrededor lo que va causar un gran alboroto. —Sonrió.

Hiccup lo pensó un poco considerando que después de todo era un buen plan.

…

—Que ingenuos fueron.

Heather y Windshear caminaban alegremente por el otro extremo del pueblo, ella se reía mientras que el ave silbaba extasiado por su gran robo.

—Se creyeron todo el teatro, Windshear. —Heather se sostenía el estómago por el dolor que le estaba ocasionando tanta risa.

Sacó el collar con la piedra recién robada y la miró detenidamente.

—Qué bonita collar, de seguro nos darán mucho dinero por esto. Vamos a comer, yo invito ahora la cena. —El ave al escucharla agitó las alas feliz, ya que llevaban varios días sin comer apropiadamente.

Heather se colgó el collar al cuello y llegaron al centro del pueblo, entraron a un lugar llamado la fosa del dragón, donde según el pueblo servían los mejores platillos y bebidas, era un lugar muy concurrido entre los hombres brann y los jorden. Heather tuvo que dejar a Windshear en lo que conseguía algo de comida, al entrar en el establecimiento la gente la veía de manera áspera y otros descaradamente ya que era la única mujer del lugar.

Se sentó en la barra, donde servían bebidas, esperando que alguien la atendiera.

— ¿Qué le puedo ofrecer? —Preguntó de manera áspera el hombre que preparaba las bebidas.

— ¿Qué es lo mejor que tiene? —Preguntó de la misma manera la pelinegra.

El tipo que atendía sólo le aventó un menú para que lo leyera, mientras atendía a otros hombres de la barra.

—Oye mesero. —Le habló un hombre algo ebrio. —Dame otra bebida flameante.

La bebida flameante se basa en una mezcla de alcohol con otros ingredientes, el cual al final le prendía fuego para presentación y efectos de sabor. El mesero empezó a mezclar los ingredientes para después servirlo en una copa, el acto final era prender el fuego, tronó los dedos esperando que la bebida se prendiera pero no pasó nada. Heather notó que el mesero empezó agitar su mano con euforia sin entender que pasaba, decidió ignorarlo y seguir con la lectura del menú.

—Jajaja. —Se rio el ebrio. —Eres un neutral.

Ese simple comentario hizo que todos en el bar voltearan a ver al mesero de manera amenazante.

—Yo no soy un neutral. —Se defendió de inmediato el hombre. —Hay un neutral entre nosotros.

Los hombres de inmediato empezaron a verificar si podían manipular su elemento sin éxito alguno, Heather también lo intentó moviendo su dedo en círculo esperando crear un pequeño remolino, pero nada.

—Es ella. —La acusó el ebrio apuntándola con el dedo. —Fue la última en entrar.

—Cierto. —Concordó el mesero.

—Están equivocados. —Se defendió de inmediato. —Soy una vinter.

—Muéstralo. —La amenazó el mesero con un cuchillo que sacó de entre unos cajones.

—Estúpido, si alguien nos está neutralizando… ¿Cómo esperas que lo haga?

—Es ella, es ella. —Siguió el ebrio con las acusaciones. —Miren la piedra que cuelga de su cuello.

Heather reparo en el objeto y lo cubrió con su mano, en ese momento todos los hombres la empezaron a rodear.

—Hay que matarla. —Dijo uno de ellos.

La chica se empezó a sentir aprisionada por los hombres que empezaron a sacar cualquier tipo de arma para atacar.

—Windshear. —Gritó.

La ave que descansaba afuera del lugar escuchó a su ama en peligro y entró en el lugar agitando su alas, vio a la chica en medio de todos los hombres y fue en su auxilio, Heather se agarró de una de sus patas y alzaron el vuelo saliendo del lugar, pero un hombre dando un salto la atrapó antes de que subiera más, provocando que se soltara del ave.

Los demás llamaron a sus dragones, lobos, grifos y otros acompañantes que tenían y empezaron a rodear al ave, ellos al parecer no estaban neutralizados y los dragones lanzaron fuego contra la ave que a pesar de que lo esquivó, dieron en el blanco en una casa causando un incendio.

..

Hiccup y Astrid que seguían recorriendo el pueblo, escucharon el impacto del ataque y después vieron el humo a lo lejos.

—De seguro está allá. —Dijo Astrid corriendo en dirección hacia donde estaba el escándalo.

...

Heather y Windshear lograron escapar de la muchedumbre y se ocultaron en un callejón, no quería volar con su compañera ya que los dragones las seguirían, intentó volver a manipular el viento pero no pudo.

Un terrible terror descubrió su escondite y empezó a gruñir fuertemente, llamando la atención del que parecía ser su amo y el resto de los brann y jorden.

—Windshear, hay que huir. —Se montó en el pájaro y alzaron el vuelo, pero un grifo que era montado por otro hombre, golpearon al ave con uno de sus ataques obligándolos a descender.

—Te tenemos. —Dijo el mesero que fue quien llegó primero a la escena donde cayó la chica y el ave. —Te vamos a arrancar la cabeza. —El hombre tenía una especie de machete el cual alzó para dar el golpe final.

—No, por favor. —Rogó Heather y el ave trataba de levantarse pero fue aplastado por un dragón obeso que no le permitió moverse. —Yo soy una elemental. —Empezó a llorar y recordó un pasado que no pensó que se estuviera repitiendo.

—Muere neutral. —Heather cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe final pero los abrió al escuchar un quejido de su atacante.

Vio que el hombre estaba en el piso y su camisa estaba humeando.

— ¿Estás bien? —Hiccup quien traía aun alzada la mano con la que había disparado fuego, llegó a su lado.

La chica sólo asintió, pero en ese momento su atacante se levantó dispuesto a terminar su trabajo.

— ¿Brann?, ¿Cómo puedes utilizar tu elemento?

—No te tiene por qué responder. —Astrid intervino y lo golpeó fuertemente haciéndolo caer con un solo golpe en el cuello.

—Sí que eres fuerte. —Dijo asombrado Hiccup y Astrid sólo sonrió.

En ese momento empezaron a llegar más hombres, Chimuelo había quitado al dragón gordo de encima del ave que extendió sus alas sintiéndose libre.

—Tenemos que parar esto. —Dijo Astrid. —Oye tú. —Le habló a Heather. —Muéstrales tu elemento.

—Pero no puedo. —Dijo Heather aun tirada en el piso.

—Sí vas a poder, créeme. —Le animó amablemente.

—Esta chica es nuestra amiga, es una vinter. —Le gritó Hiccup a la multitud que traían espadas, cuchillos y antorchas.

Heather se levantó del piso y empezó a hacer una ráfaga de viento con la manos, apagando las antorchas de alguno de los presentes, los hombre vieron con asombro que la chica después de todo era una elemental y cesaron su ataque para después comprobar si ellos también tenían poder, vieron con alegría que el fuego y dominio de la tierra había regresado, hasta la misma chica se sorprendió.

—Pero sigue habiendo un neutral por ahí. —Dijo uno de los hombres. —Y esa chica tenía una piedra.

—Las piedras son translucidas, créanme me he enfrentado a neutrales antes y las piedras no tienen ese color, el neutral ya debe haber huido. —Dijo Hiccup para sembrar la intriga y duda.

Empezaron a murmurar entre sí, y formaron un equipo para empezar a buscar al supuesto intruso sin saber que la tenían enfrente de sus narices.

— ¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó Astrid a Heather, quien aún observaba el pequeño remolino que había creado en su mano.

—Sí, gracias. —Ahora se escuchaba más sincera.

Se alejaron de la multitud para poder hablar con más tranquilidad.

— ¿Me puedes dar mi piedra? —Le pidió Astrid.

Sin pensarlo, Heather se quitó la joya y se la entregó. — Entonces…¿Tú eres la neutral?, ¿Tú hiciste eso?

—Sí, soy una neutral…y no, yo no lo hice. —Dijo Astrid. —Fue la piedra.

—Espero que no la acuses. —Le dijo Hiccup viéndola seriamente.

—No, claro que no… ustedes me salvaron y a Windshear. —Dijo viendo a su compañera que estaba con Chimuelo. —Es gracioso, pero esto que ocurrió me hizo recordar cuando pensaron que de pequeña era una neutral, no pensé que volvería a experimentar eso… fue horrible.

Ambos se quedaron callados ante la confesión de la chica quien parecía estar en un especie de viaje al pasado, incluso Hiccup se sintió extraño ya que a él le pasó algo similar.

— No es tan fácil ¿verdad? —Preguntó Astrid viendo fijamente a Heather. —Que todos te odien… sólo por ser diferente, que te quieran matar sin motivo alguno.

Heather asintió, mientras que Hiccup se sintió un poco arrepentido por estar tratando a la princesa como lo estaba haciendo, sí el mismo sabía que era ser rechazado por su propia raza solamente porque no podía expulsar unas cuantas flamas.

—Gracias por salvarme, en lo que pueda ayudarles, pídanmelo, se ve que no vinieron aquí por que sí. —Se ofreció Heather.

—Tienes razón. —Dijo Hiccup. —Necesitamos algo de material para reconstruir la cola de mi dragón.

—Creo que puedo ayudarlos, claro que lo tendría que robar, estoy igual de pobre que ustedes. —Dijo con una sonrisa. —Se lo robaré aquellos desgraciados que me atacaron.

—No le encuentro inconveniente si es así. — Dijo Hiccup, sólo le importaba conseguir esos materiales no importando cómo.

Astrid también aceptó los términos de la chica, pero en ese momento un dolor fuerte en la espalda hizo que se curveara por el dolor.

— ¿Está bien? —Preguntó Heather dándole apoyó ya que la rubia parecía que quería caer.

—Sí, estoy bien. —Dijo ella no convenciendo a ninguno de los presentes.

—Déjame ver. —Hiccup le levantó la capucha y vio la ropa sangrada. —Tu herida está abierta…Heather ¿Crees que puedas conseguirme unas cosas para suturarla?

—Sí claro. —Dijo rápidamente. — ¿Dónde los veo?

—En un pequeño cuarto a las afueras del pueblo, Chimuelo estará vigilando.

—Entendido. —Dicho esto Heather montó al ave y emprendió el vuelo.

— ¿Puedes caminar?

Astrid asintió con dolor y con la ayuda del dragón y el jefe regresaron al cuartito. Pasó alrededor de media hora para que Heather llegara con los materiales para hacer una curación, aguja e hilos para suturar.

— ¿Sabes cómo hacerlo? —Le preguntó preocupada al entregarle las cosas al jefe.

—Ya lo había hecho antes, he curado mis propias heridas y de otros vikingos.

Dejando a la pelinegra esperando afuera, entró al cuartito y vio a Astrid quien se encontraba acostada boca abajo en el tapete de paja.

—Quítate la ropa. —Le pidió Hiccup, Astrid sin replicar se quitó la parte de arriba de su ropa y sólo desabrochó el corsé aferrándose a él en la parte de enfrente, se acostó de nuevo en el tapete.

—Listo. —Le anunció y Hiccup se giró.

Empezó a ver la herida que ya no sangraba, la sangre que había estado saliendo se secó en su piel por lo cual tendría que limpiarla primero. Cuando lo había hecho en la cueva lo hizo sin el menor problema, pero ahora temía lastimarla y sus manos temblaron un poco al contacto con su piel. Limpió su espalda con cuidado y después se preparó para suturar.

—Te va doler. —Le advirtió y arrojó algo de alcohol en su espalda, alcohol que Heather le robó a la fosa del dragón.

—De seguro lo vas a disfrutar. —Le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

No se dio cuenta pero Hiccup sonrió por su comentario, aun no cambiaba de opinión con respecto a los neutrales por completo, pero lo sucedido con la ladrona y las palabras que le dijo la princesa le dieron en que pensar.

Encajó la aguja en su piel para iniciar la curación, Astrid se tensó al sentir el objeto, sólo se aferró al tapete al que apretaba con mucha fuerza tratando de no llorar, Hiccup respiraba lentamente y esperaba terminar rápido con el trabajo, después de cuatro puntadas hizo nudo y dio por terminado el trabajo, volvió a limpiar la zona la cual estaba algo enrojecida e hinchada.

—¡Terminé!, lo mejor es que te quedes así por esta noche

Astrid sólo exhaló agotada, se limpió unas lagrimitas que se me había escurrido por sus ojos y se quedó en la misma posición, Hiccup salió de la habitación para darle privacidad, Heather se encontraba esperando con Chimuelo y Windshear esperando noticias.

— ¿Crees que puedas conseguirnos ropa nueva? —Le preguntó el castaño.

—Claro, déjamelo a mí.

— ¿Cuánto te tardaras en conseguirme los materiales?

Heather lo pensó un poco. —Eso será más difícil, buscaré primero la ropa, después contactaré a dos colegas míos, son medios tontos, pero nos ayudarán.

—Gracias.—Suspiró el castaño.—Por cierto, me llamo Hiccup. —Se presentó dándole la mano. —Jefe de Berk.

—Mucho gusto Hiccup. —Estrechó su mano. —Y… ¿la neutral es?

—Creo que se llama Astrid, princesa de Noytrol. —Heather se quedó boquiabierta.

— ¿Los de la guerra?, ¿Ustedes la empezaron?

…

**Cerca del rio.**

Dada la orden de Fogo, Snotlout y Nero salieron en busca de los cuerpos de sus antiguos líderes y amigos, Nero acompañaba a Snotlout en Diente púa y buscaron desde las alturas a lo largo del rio, muy a pesar del pelinegro que no quería tener al vann cerca de él; mientras que Nightmare se mezcló en el rio para buscar en las profundidades.

—Esto es como buscar un aguja en el pajar. —Se quejó Snotlout pues llevaban varios días buscando desde que les fue encomendada la misión.

Habían recorrido gran parte del rio y faltaba poco para llegar a donde desembocaba en el océano.

—Hay que seguir buscando. —Nero no dejaba de ver con ansiedad el rio esperando encontrar algo.

—Y todavía falta que el cadáver neutral tenga la piedra con ella.

—Ella es la princesa de Noytrol. —Nero le exigió respeto al jinete.

—Era. —Le respondió de manera indiferente provocando vann.

A Nero ganas no le faltaba para empujar al brann de su dragón, en eso empezó a percibir mentalmente que su acompañante le estaba hablando, al parecer había encontrado algo.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó Snotlout al ver que el chico se puso serio.

—Nightmare… encontró algo.

Nero sintió su corazón palpitar a mil por hora, no quería saber que había encontrado la pesadilla, imaginando que había encontrado el inerte cuerpo de su amada princesa, sin embargo tenía una misión y le ordenó a Snotlout volar hacia donde estaba su compañero.

Llegaron a una parte donde estaba una gran cascada que desembocaba en un lago, buscaron en la zona tratando de localizar a la pesadiila, Nightmare dentro del agua asomó su cabeza.

—Nightmare… ¿Qué encontraste? —Le preguntó Nero desde las alturas, tratando de relajarse por lo que les fuera a enseñar la criatura.

Nightmare nadó hasta la orilla del lago, convirtiéndose en un caballo tocó tierra y pataleó en repetidas veces cierto lugar, los chicos y el dragón descendieron para ver que les estaba tratando de decir.

— ¿Qué es eso?

Ambos vieron lo que les señalaba la pesadilla, eran unas huellas que estaban marcadas en el lodo, había dos pares de huellas unas pequeñas, otra más grande acompañada del lado izquierdo con una extraña huella, todas en dirección hacia el bosque, desapareciendo a unos cuantos metros del lago.

— ¿Qué significa esto? —Snotlout tocó las huellas tratando de comprender.

—Nightmare… ¿Es Astrid? —Preguntó esperanzado el ojiazul.

El caballo afirmó sin ninguna duda, poniendo a Nero feliz pues sus plegarías habían sido escuchadas, ya que tenía la oportunidad de reencontrase con su princesa.

— ¿La otras huellas serán de Hiccup? —Preguntó Snotlout llamando la atención de Nero. —Está huella se parece a las marcas que dejaba la prótesis de Hiccup

Snotlout sintió que había hablado de más pero no había duda, la huella era igual a la plantilla del protésico de su amigo. Tuvo que fingir que no le importaba en lo más minimo pero por dentro brincaba de la alegría.

— ¿Cómo? —Nero estaba escéptico. — ¿Ese idiota también está vivo?

—Vivo y aparentemente se fueron juntos. —Concluyó Snotlout de nuevo sintiendo que había hablado de más, pues vio que su compañero vann apretó los puños y cambio su expresión a una de furia.

Un presentimiento malo llegó a Nero, un presentimiento en donde sentía que perdería aún más a la chica que quería o más bien que alguien se la arrebataría.

Continuara.

**¿Qué tal la introducción de Heather? Aún no termina esa conversación, ya imaginaran quienes son sus colegas medios tontos. **

**Aclaraciones: Windshear se supone que será el nombre del dragón de Heather en la tercera temporada de dragones: race to edge. Otra es que se dicen que las mujeres vikingas casadas no podían mostrar su cabello en público.**

**Se están subiendo los promos de los capítulos, subí el de Heather con Windshear que me lo imagino como pidgeot de pokémon, en mi página de FB (link en el perfil así como las canciones que siento que les queda a cada capítulo o a la mayoría, por si quieren saber más.**

**Ahora si con los comentarios y dudas:**

**Ana gami: Ahora se dio el cambio, hay que darles oportunidad a los viejos de Astrid para vivir XD, se iran descubriendo más secretos de la piedra, ya lo leerás. Saludos.**

**Maylu-liya: Pues Nero ya al menos sabe que Astrid está con vida y aun no la ve y ya tiene el mal presentimiento, aun no sé quien se va a interesar primero tal vez los dos lo hagan al mismo tiempo y ni cuenta se vayan a dar, Chimuelo ahora es el referi de ellos (el más sensato), claro que volverá a ser persona, la idea de la ropa fue a modo de que pensé que sería como una extensión de las alas y cola ya que ponerlo desnudo implicaría que tuvieran que buscarle ropa primero y sentí que haría más lento el capítulo, los hotcakes aún no lo sé. Saludos**

**Gaby Chanii: Hiccup es así por cómo se acostumbró a tratarlos cuando empezó la guerra, pero ya está empezando a recordar cuales fueron sus orígenes, supo al menos que era lo que sentía que era un neutral falta que comparta esa empatía con Astrid. A Lo que se refirió Chimuelo fue sólo que vio que por decir así el motivo de la tristeza de Astrid era que ya no había un enlace y como le había dicho Danger no hacían enlaces con humanos porque eran dolorosos, se refería a cuanto se rompían, por eso de la inestabilidad de Astrid. Saludos.**

**Kristtanna: Pues iran mejorando poco a poco, ya se tutean el primer paso XD. Saludos.**

**Mud chan: Pues salieron a través de engaños, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

**Georgie Skandar: Gracias por el review espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo, yo también sueño con hacer películas o al menos un cortometraje XD. Saludos.**

**Argor: Así es, están como perros y gatos pero ahí siguen juntos como aliados, sólo falta un poco más de comunicación y comprensión por parte de ambos. Saludos.**

**Mariadelmonte: Ya no te hago esperar y aquí estuvo el capítulo de ahora, espero lo sigas disfrutando. Saludos.**

**The ridel sel: Acertaste con Heather era la más obvia, espero te haya gustado su participación en el capítulo así como el avance en la relación de los chicos. Saludos.**

**Jessy Brown: En cuanto a tu pregunta, te diría que no lo notó, debido a que ellos se enfocan en la belleza de su elemento, por ejemplo a Hiccup se le hizo atractiva Heather por su admiración a los vinter, pero aun así no le gustaría por no ser del mismo elemento, tendría que dejar los prejucios del poder para ver sólo a la persona, y créeme que lo hará, de hecho Nero venció esos prejuicios y es por eso que se enamoró de Astrid más aun cuando la vio en el agua (que es su elemento), no sé si me explique. Saludos**

**SAM ARCHER: No me acordaba de ese capítulo de ZnT XD pero estuvo buena esa parte, ya se sabrá más adelante lo que les espera a los personajes, por lo pronto los padres de ambos creen que sus hijos están muertes y Fogo los conservara para seguir manipulándolos a su antojo. Saludos.**

**Vivi ntvg: Toothless no cambiará mucho su personalidad, pero si será extremadamente fiel a Hiccup aunque este a veces cometa sus errores, tal vez sea el único cambio, espero te haya gustado el rol de Heather. Saludos.**

**Hillary Lopez Perez: Yeii que bueno que confiaste en todos XD, siguen vivos coleando y engañando, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

**Unbreakablewarrior: Muchas gracias por el review, espero seguirte leyendo por aquí. Saludos.**

**Jessi: Jajaj pensamos lo mismo, entre más gritos más se quieren XD. Saludos.**

**Vanesa Veltran: Hola, bienvenida de vuelta, gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para comentar, espero sigas leyendo la historia. Saludos.**

**Ary: Ya está comprendiéndola un poquito más a Astrid este Hiccup, tendrán que aprender a trabajar juntos, gracias por leer mis otros fics, ya subí el nuevo epilogo de decisiones, si ya lo leíste espero te haya gustado, con respecto a Chimuelo tendrá que aprender a transformarse sin ayuda de la piedra, ya lo leerás en los próximos capítulos. Saludos.**

**SharyAlex9812: pues Hiccup es un poquito más atrevido aquí XD, y sólo para hacer rabiar a Astrid,(como se quieren) no estoy muy segura de cuando empezaran los verdaderos momentos Hiccstrid por lo pronto tiene el tipo de relación odio-alianza. Saludos.**

**Nesari22: Pues ya curaron a Astrid, que le valió la herida y andaba como si nada, pero ya la curaron XD, si va salir Tormenta posteriormente con su propia historia ya lo leerás. Saludos.**

**Astrid Amezcua: Ambos son caprichosos, pero pues fue como se acostumbraron, aunque irán cambiando de actitud poco a poco te lo aseguro. Saludos.**

**Videl SS: Patán inteligente? Me dio risa eso, pero pues sí hay que darle su merito por su buena actuación, la pregunta es si la podrá conservar por mucho tiempo. Saludos.**

**Fanatico Z: Espero sigas disfrutando de los capítulos, seguirán pasando cosas raras e inesperadas te lo aseguro. Saludos.**


	9. Diferente a los demás

**Hola, aquí está el nuevo capítulo, debo decir que cierta escena y la escenas en general Hiccstrid han sido inspiradas en la canción de "How does it feel" de Avril Lavigne.**

**Que lo disfruten.**

**Capítulo 7: Diferente a los demás.**

* * *

**BERK**

Había pasado algunos días en que Fogo había encomendado a sus súbditos encontrar la piedra, no había tenido reporte de ningún tipo y empezaba a sentir presión con los deberes e inquietudes de su ahora pueblo, no tenía madera de líder nunca la tuvo, sin embargo la ambición y la envidia que siempre le había tenido al jefe de Berk fueron una de las determinantes para hacer lo que hizo.

Era un cobarde también, pues pensaba hacer uso de la piedra de la neutralidad para usarla contra los demás reinos esperando que estos se arrodillaran ante él.

Estaba sentando en lo que alguna vez fue la silla de Estoico el Vasto y Hiccup Haddock, jugaba con el lápiz de carboncillo en un intento de imitar ese gesto de sus antiguos jefes, sólo que en él se veía más patético ya que en vez de demostrar gran determinación, mostraba inseguridad y hasta un poco de miedo.

"_Veo que las cosas no están saliendo como querías."_

Una escalofriante voz se escuchó detrás de él asustando a Fogo que se levantó rápidamente de su asiento, al voltear su mirada no había nadie en la habitación. Empezó a oler un asqueroso aroma a putrefacción que hizo que al hombre se le revolviera el estomago, se disponía a salir del lugar pues el miedo lo invadió.

En ese momento de entre las sombras, cerca de la puerta, se vio la silueta de una persona, tal fue la sorpresa de Fogo que cayó de espaldas, no creyendo lo que veía, pues se estaba viendo a el mismo en un estado deplorable.

—_Calma._ —Susurró su doble. —_No reconoces a tu propio hermano_.

— ¿Drago? —Titubeó Fogo. —No, tú estás muerto, te enterré.

La silueta se fue acercando más a luz revelando a un ser igual en apariencia que Fogo, pero a la vez en un estado de descomposición, tenía la ropa desgarrada y sucia, cierta parte de su brazo (el que le quedaba) y piernas tenía sangre seca la cual apestaba a hierro y en una se podía ver claramente el hueso, en la cara faltaba parte de la piel de la mejilla al igual que le faltaba el ojo izquierdo y el derecho derramaba un especie de liquido raro y apestoso.

—_Digamos que encontré una manera de sobrepasar la muerte._ —Dijo el muerto con tono de burla.

Fogo temblaba de miedo ya que siempre le había temido a su hermano, a pesar de que eran gemelos él siempre había sido más fuerte que él.

— _¿Crees que por haber comido el corazón del pegaso ya eres fuerte?_

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? —Preguntó alterado Fogo.

Drago desapareció enfrente de sus ojos para después aparecer detrás de este sacándole un susto de muerte.

—_Yo lo sé todo._ —Le susurró en la oreja. —_Así como sé que en realidad no tienes más poder como crees tenerlo, fue sólo…fuerza de voluntad._

—Mentira. —Fogo se levantó determinado a enfrentar a su gemelo. —Comí el corazón del pegaso, te quemaré para que te des cuenta de que tan fuerte soy ahora.

Invocó sus flamas pero estas a diferencia de cómo las había hecho antes tenía una coloración amarillosa y débil, Fogo vio con horror el color de las flamas y sus manos empezaron a temblar.

— _¿Lo ves?_ —Se burlo el cadáver de Drago

Fogo cayó derrotado sintiendo que todos su planes se venían abajo.

— ¿Cómo es posible? Yo comí el corazón del pegaso.

—_Calma, hermano mío, vine a ayudarte._ —Drago se desapareció para ponerse de nuevo detrás de él y susurrarle. —_La clave está en saber interpretar las antiguas leyendas y escrituras antiguas._

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Fogo lo encaró.

—_A que no debes tomarte todo tal como te lo dicen_. —Lo tomó del brazo y lo empezó a zarandear. — _No era el corazón físico del pegaso lo que necesitabas, era otra cosa que se podría interpretar como la fuente de su poder._

—No entiendo. —Dijo Fogo temblando del miedo.

—_Eso te corresponderá a ti averiguarlo_. —Drago lo soltó para empezar a alejarse entre las sombras. —_Seguiré ayudándote hermano, volveré cuando menos lo esperes,… por último debo decirte que allá afuera hay algo más poderoso que el simple corazón de un pegaso._

Drago desapareció frente a los ojos de Fogo, el hombre se golpeo las mejillas para tratar de ver si no se había tratado de un simple sueño, pero el olor que emanaba su consanguíneo había quedado impregnado en el lugar.

—Señor… ¿Se encuentra ahí? —Uno de sus súbditos entró a la habitación y vio a su jefe de pie en medio de la habitación sin decir palabra alguna. — ¿Señor?

Fogo reaccionó, iba a regañar a su súbdito por haber entrado de esa forma cuando de repente se empezó a sentir un temblor que sacudió todo Berk, sólo duró unos momentos pero fue lo suficiente para poner histérica a la población ya que era un terremoto natural y no causado.

—Se han sentido muchos temblores últimamente. —Dijo su súbdito algo asustado.

— ¡Largo de aquí! —Le gritó Fogo no prestando atención a su comentario.

…

**New Town (donde están Astrid, Hiccup y compañía)**

— ¿Se sintió algo fuerte ese temblor? —Heather acaba de llegar con nuevas prendas para los chicos cuando sintieron ese sacudirse un poco la tierra.

—Sí, fue extraño, tal vez los jorden estén haciendo una de la suyas. —Opinó Hiccup.

Chimuelo y Windshear se mantuvieron callados, pues presentían que no se trataba de un simple temblor.

—Ten, aquí está lo que me pediste

Heather le entregó la ropa nueva a Hiccup, después entraron en el cuartito donde estaba Astrid, ya se había levantado y se había puesto la blusa encima.

—Sentí un temblor.

—Sí, estuvo algo fuerte. —Concordó Hiccup.

—Mira Astrid. —Se le acercó Heather dándole la ropa. —Te puedo decir Astrid, ¿Verdad? O ¿Prefieres que te diga princesa o su majestad? —Sacó la lengua un poco avergonzada. —Lo siento nunca había tratado a alguien de la realeza.

—Astrid está bien… ¿Le contaste? —Preguntó al único varón presente.

Flashback.

— _¿Ustedes son los que iniciaron la guerra? —Preguntó la pelinegra sorprendida._

—_Se podría decir que sí. —Le respondió el castaño rascándose el cabello._

—_Por causa de esa guerra este pueblo se más hizo paranoico y otros más empezaron a tomar represalias._

— _¿Cómo? —Preguntó desconcertado el jefe._

—_Se empezó a decir que los neutrales querían el dominio total, eso previno a diferentes pueblos que se empezaron organizar para enfrentarlos, otros concordando que otra vez debía haber una nueva erradicación y otros aprovecharon eso incluso para hacer guerra entre ellos mismo._

— _¿Cómo sabes todo eso?_

—_Windshear y yo hemos estado viajando durante este tiempo, es increíble con que tantas cosas te vas encontrando, pero ahora que los veo… no lucen como aquellas personas que quieran hacer guerra porque sí._

—_Tienes razón. —Suspiró Hiccup. —Nunca quise nada de esto, creo que ella tampoco. —Señaló la puerta que daba a la habitación de Astrid. —Todo fue por parte de un engaño, personas de nuestra confianza nos traicionaron._

—_Ya veo. —Dijo Heather algo cabizbaja. — ¿Qué piensan hacer?_

—_Pensábamos que sólo teníamos que lidiar con nuestros pueblos, pero ahora que mencionas eso… no sé. No creí que hubiera tenido ese efecto nuestras batallas, no en esa magnitud._

—_Escuché un rumor sobre que el siguiente blanco era el reino de agua. —Soltó Heather. —Creo que son los únicos que han permanecido ajenos a esta guerra incluido a unos cuantos Vinter._

—_Creo que hay que hacer entrar en razón a la gente y prevenir al reino de agua._

— _¿Cómo lo harán? _

—_Ya se me ocurrirá algo. _

—_Entiendo, por lo pronto considérenme una aliada, tampoco estoy a favor de está guerra._

Fin flashback.

—Por el momento, mi prioridad es poder hacer algo por Chimuelo, ya que lo necesitaremos para viajar al reino de agua. —Dijo Hiccup contándole lo ocurrido a Astrid.

—Le dije que iba a pedir ayuda a unos colegas míos, si quieren puede venir a nuestra casa. —Se ofreció Heather con una sonrisa. —Además para que se bañen, están todos sucios.

Ambos líderes se miraron la ropa y se dieron cuenta de que estaban en muy mala presentación.

— ¿Dónde queda tu casa? —Preguntó Hiccup.

—Como a unos 20 minutos volando desde aquí, pero supongo que debemos ir caminando dado a que tu dragón no puede volar y son demasiados para Windshear.

—Que la princesa vaya en Windshear, para que no te lastimes. —Le ofreció Hiccup a Astrid.

Astrid tragó saliva al escucharlo y nuevamente recuerdos con cierto pegaso se hicieron presentes cambiando rápidamente su estado de ánimo. Cuando salieron del cuartito, Heather fue con Windshear y aparentemente le estaba diciendo que hacer, el ave se puso en posición para que alguien lo montara de acuerdo a lo que su ama le había pedido, Astrid se le quedó viendo al ave que parecía estar esperando a que se movieran.

—Yo…yo. —Empezó a balbucear. —Yo, no puedo… iré caminando.

Empezó a caminar sin saber por dónde quedaba exactamente a donde iban y fue detenida por Hiccup, que la tomó del brazo.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —Le preguntó algo exasperado, pero rápidamente se tranquilizó al verla con un semblante triste.

Astrid se zafó de su agarré con rudeza. —Lo prometí. —Hiccup alzó la ceja confundido ya que no entendió a qué se refirió la rubia.

—Bien, vamos todos caminando. —Opinó Heather para tratar de calmar las cosas, caminó a la par de Astrid y le indicó el camino correcto.

Hiccup por su parte se quedó unos momentos en el mismo lugar, pensando nuevamente en las palabras de la princesa, así como recordando la forma en que lo había mirado. Chimuelo tocó la mano de su hermano con su cabeza para llamar su atención mientras le gruñó levemente.

—Sí, Chimuelo… —Sacudió su cabeza. —Vámonos.

…

Después de haber caminado un par de horas, los chicos llegaron a lo que parecía ser un acantilado, donde destacaba un enorme árbol inclinado hacia el precipicio y en el cual se podría apreciar una casa entre sus ramas.

— ¿Ahí vives? —Preguntó con asombro el jefe.

—Sí, nada mal… ¿verdad? —Se rio Heather al ver la expresión de sus acompañantes.

Llegaron al pie del árbol, tanto Hiccup, Astrid y Chimuelo lo vieron con más asombro ya que de cerca era aun más grande tanto que nos les alcanzó el cuello para poder la punta de este.

—Hey chicos, ya llegué… ¿podrían bajar una escalera? —Gritó Heather viendo hacia arriba.

— ¿Cuál es la contraseña secreta? —Dijo una voz gruesa.

—No hay contraseña, idiota. —Le gritó Heather.

—Entonces no hay escalera. —Dijo una voz femenina.

Astrid y Hiccup se miraron entre sí, sin comprender que pasaba.

—Disculpen un momento. —Heather alzó el vuelo con Windshear y se metió por una de las ventanas de la casa del árbol.

Después de unos cuantos gritos, golpes y ráfagas después, Heather se asomó desde lo alto y lanzó una escalera de cuerdas y madera.

—Las damas primero. —Hiccup le hizo un ademán a Astrid para que subiera primero.

La chica lo vio con una mirada desaprobatoria que intimidó un poco al jefe, y luego la vio abajo a hacia arriba y reparo en que tenía esa minifalda.

— ¿Qué quieres ver pervertido?

— ¡Ya!, ya entendí. —Dijo algo cansado. —Pero recuerda que ya te vi toda y como te lo dije a nadie le interesa tus atributos.

Astrid se iba lanzar sobre él para golpearlo, pero de nuevo con agilidad Hiccup la esquivó y empezó a trepar por las escaleras. Astrid lo siguió y Chimuelo se fue trepando por el tronco del árbol.

Al llegar ambos a lo que parecía ser una base, fueron interceptados por una chica y un chico, ambos parecidos, rubios y de cabellos largos, llevaban ropa parecida a la de Heather, también llevaban un pequeño casco con cuernos.

—Déjenme presentarlos. —Intervino Heather una vez que todos estuvieron en la base.

—Ellos son mi colegas y amigos, los gemelos…Brutacio y Brutilda, también son vinter.

—Y ellos son…

—Déjame adivinar... ¿otros vinter? —Dijo Brutacio feliz y golpeó a Hiccup y Astrid con una ráfaga de viento haciéndolos caer del árbol.

— ¿Qué hiciste? —Gritó Heather espantada y manipulo el viento para atraparlos y ayudarlos a subir.

—Pudiste haber utilizado eso desde el principio. —Dijo Hiccup algo mareado.

—No se me ocurrió. —Se rio Heather para luego cambiar su expresión. — ¿Qué te pasa? Ellos no son vinter. —Le gritó al rubio.

—Pero fue muy divertido. —Opinó la gemela. —Otra, otra. —Movió sus manos frenéticamente aventándolos nuevamente fuera de la casa, Heather tuvo que intervenir de nuevo para atraparlos y subirlos.

— ¡YA DEJEN DE HACER ESO! —Gritó haciendo eco en todo el árbol, hasta los lideres se tuvieron que tapar los oídos por lo fuerte del grito, los gemelos como si de una brisa se hubiera tratado sólo rieron con burla y Brutacio se rascó la oreja sacándose un poco de cerilla que le aventó a su hermana.

—Él es Hiccup. —Siguió Heather con las presentaciones. —Y es un brann.

— ¿Un brann? —Dijeron los gemelos al unisonó con mirada brillosa.

Ambos se acercaron y tomaron cada uno una mano del jefe.

—Yo quería ser brann para hacer explotar todas las cosas. —Dijo Brutacio sacudiendo la mano del jefe.

—Yo me casaría con un brann si fuera posible… son tan sexys. —Dijo Brutilda sacudiendo también su mano. —Por cierto…que guapo estas. —Se le acercó de manera insinuante pasando la lengua por sus labios, asustando a Hiccup.

—Lánzanos algo de fuego. —Le pidió Brutacio. —O una carrera con fuego, viento y dragones.

Esas palabras hicieron tic en Hiccup ya que le recordó sus antiguas actividades en Berk. — ¿Carrera de dragones?

Ambos gemelos asintieron. — ¡Eructo, Guacala! —Gritaron ambos, en ese momento de entre las ramas y hojas salió un dragón verdoso de dos cabezas.

—Un dragón. —Exclamó Astrid.

—Un cremallerus. —Dijo con asombro Hiccup, ya que no sabía que los dragones hacían enlaces con personas que no fueran brann.

—Así es, que mejor compañero para unos gemelos. —Dijo inteligentemente Brutacio. —Los Fuljs no se podían partir en dos, por más que los estirábamos.

Astrid se quedó muda por su confesión y se imaginó a un pobre pajarito a merced de esos dos.

—Me encantaría hacer esa carrera de dragones. —Dijo Hiccup. —Pero por el momento no le es posible volar a mi dragón, Chimuelo.

Ambos gemelos se decepcionaron y dejando a lado lo que sentían Heather presentó a la princesa.

—Ella es Astrid, es una neutral.

Ambos chicos levantaron la vista rápidamente y vieron de manera sombría a la chica, la cual ya esperaba una reacción de esas, hasta Heather se espantó por el cambio repentino de su equipo.

— ¿Una neutral? —Se acercó lentamente Brutacio a Astrid de manera seria.

Astrid se puso en posición para pelear, incluyendo a Hiccup que no quería pelear con ellos, pero tenía que defender a su aliada.

— ¡Neutralízame! —Gritó de repente el rubio con una sonrisa, haciendo que Astrid y Hiccup cayeran de la impresión.

— ¿Para qué vas a querer eso? —Le gritó la princesa impaciente.

—Quiero sentir la caída libre.

—Pues sólo aviéntate al precipicio y ya. —Dijo Hiccup.

—Ya lo hemos intentado. —Dijo su hermana. —Y siempre terminamos volando al final.

—Es cierto, es como instinto para los vinter. —Explicó Heather.

— ¿Tienes una de esas piedras? Neutralízame, neutralízame. —Empezó Brutacio a acosar a Astrid y después Brutilda se le unió. —Neutralízanos, neutralízanos.

— ¡Ya déjenme en paz! —Gritó Astrid y sacó la piedra la cual sostuvo firme en sus manos. — ¡Ya están neutralizados!

Los gemelos se vieron con complicidad y corrieron hacia el extremo de la casa del árbol, a un balcón que daba vista hacia el mar.

— ¡Sí! —Gritaron ambos y se lanzaron desde el balcón, pudiendo sentir por primera vez la caída libre y cayendo de golpe en el agua. — ¡Grandioso! —Gritaron ambos una vez que salieron del agua.

—Mira me salió sangre de la nariz. —Exclamó Brutacio feliz.

—Yo no siento los huesos del brazo. —Presumió Brutilda.

—Sí que están algo locos. —Dijo Hiccup viendo como el mar los iba arrastrando poco a poco. — ¿Todavía están neutralizados?

—No, ya no. —Dijo Astrid asombrada por las locuras de aquellas personas.

Después de haber pasado por la excitación de la caída libre y que los gemelos regresaran, Heather les contó lo sucedido y aunque no lo pareciera captaron muy bien todo el problema y felices y deseosos de molestar y robar un poco se unieron a la causa de Hiccup para reconstruir el ala de chimuelo.

Primero Hiccup determinó lo que necesitaría para empezar, después los vinter se pusieron de acuerdo para saber el orden para robar las cosas. Esa misma noche salieron a hacer el primer asalto dejando a Astrid, Chimuelo y Hiccup en la casa.

Astrid tomó un baño en un cuarto que le había indicado Heather, tomó algo de las prendas nuevas que le llevó dándose cuenta que era algo "vikingas", de colores más opacos a los colores claros que solía usar en Noytrol.

Cuando salió del cuarto de baño, vio a Hiccup concentrado en una especie de cuaderno, él también ya se había aseado y Heather le había conseguido un pantalón negro, con abrigo del miso color, tenía el cuello algo alto, se había puedo por encima las hombreras con el emblema del dragón y su muñequeras de piel y había ajustado un poco la prótesis.

Se le acercó sigilosamente para ver en que tanto trabajaba, vio con admiración todo el diseño de ingeniería que había hecho, un nuevo prototipo bien pensando para hacer volar a su amigo quien descansaba en una de las esquinas.

—Increíble. —Dijo con admiración.

Hiccup dio un brinquito por el susto y cerró el cuaderno de manera áspera.

—Lo siento. —Se disculpó Astrid por estar invadiendo su privacidad.

Al jefe se le hizo sincera la disculpa de la chica y consideró su antiguo comportamiento hacia ella.

—Yo también lo siento… ¿Quieres ver? —Le preguntó ofreciéndole la libreta.

Astrid la tomó y se sentó a un lado de él para ver el diseño. —Es increíble, eres muy ingenioso, hubieras destacado mucho en Noytrol, de haber sido neutral.

Por un motivo Hiccup se sonrojó por el halago y recordó cuando estuvieron a punto de enviarlos con ellos de no haber pasado la prueba de fuego. —Gracias, dicen que en Noytrol también son muy ingeniosos, algo que no aprecian mucho en Berk que digamos. —Confesó.

—Yo no soy muy ingeniosa, se me daba bien las actividades físicas, pero esto no. —Dijo la rubia entregándole la libreta.

Se quedaron ambos callados sin más que decir, Hiccup la miró de reojo y vio que ya tenía ropa diferente, blusa sin mangas roja, una falda afelpada con adornos de cuero, leggins y botas afelpadas, fácilmente ahora si podría pasar por un brann y vikingo en su pueblo a excepción por el cabello suelto.

— ¿Te quedó la ropa?

—Ah sí. —Dijo ella apenada. —Me siento rara, pero es muy agradable, Heather me llevó otras piezas pero no me las puse por ahora.

—Ahora sí podrías pasar por una brann, a excepción de tu cabello, debes estar trenzado ya que las chicas no lo deben mostrar suelto a menos que sea frente a su esposo… es como si te estuviera viendo desnuda en este momento.

—Lo bueno que a nadie les gusta mis atributos. —Bromeó.

—Qué graciosa. —Respondió Hiccup con sarcasmo.

—Está bien, lo arreglaré. —Titubeo la chica. — ¿Por eso le dijiste eso al guardia?

Hiccup nuevamente se sonrojó al recordar la mentiras que había dicho el día anterior y mejor decidió guardar silencio. Lo único que se escuchaba el viento soplando, como las hojas que se mecían en el árbol y los ronquidos de Chimuelo.

—Primera vez que hablamos sin estarnos gritando. —Opinó Hiccup haciendo reír a Astrid.

—Tienes razón.

—Esta guerra va ser peor de lo que pensé. —Dijo Hiccup recordando de la nada lo que le había dicho Heather.

— ¿Por qué tiene que ser así? Digo… estarnos catalogando, si las personas fueran al menos tolerantes como Heather y los gemelos, si todos nos viéramos como personas… como me había dicho Danger, viviríamos en un lugar mejor.

— ¿Danger? El pegaso. —Preguntó Hiccup con curiosidad y Astrid asintió a su pregunta. —Creo que sería agradable, pero los elementales son tercos a morir.

— ¿Por qué?

Hiccup fijó su mirada en la princesa quien parecía esperanzada por conocer la respuesta, respuesta que él no tenía ya que entraba en las estadísticas de elementales intolerantes desde los últimos 3 años.

—Es decir… ¿Somos realmente diferentes? Por ejemplo tú y yo, aunque yo no tenga ningún poder… ¿Eso me hace diferente a ti? ¿No soy una persona también? —Volvió a preguntar la rubia con insistencia.

—Son muchas preguntas, no sé qué decirte. —Se sinceró él. —Cuando lo sepa te responderé, princesa.

A Astrid no lo quedó más que aceptar esa respuesta, después de todo una persona no puede cambiar de opinión de la noche a la mañana, hasta a ella le pasaba, ya que le costaba confiar en su aliado, pero después de esa plática supo que tal vez no era tan cruel como pretendía serlo.

—Bien, me iré a dormir…buenas noches jefe.

—Buenas noches princesa…—Miró como su aliada se puso en pie y caminó al interior de la casa, dejándolo con nuevas dudas rondando por su cabeza.

"_¿Y si no son lo que nosotros creíamos?"_

…

— ¿Y bien será suficiente con esto? —Pregunto Heather. —Es todo lo que pudimos sacarle a esos desgraciados.

Por la madrugada los gemelos y Heather habían llegado a la casa, al amanecer sacaron todas la cosas que robaron exhibiéndolas en el césped bajo la sombra del árbol, Hiccup miraba con curiosidad la pila de cosas que habían robado, viendo lo que podría ser de utilidad, también vio que ellos aprovecharon para beneficiarse de algunas cosas.

—Veré que puedo hacer. —Empezó a esculcar entre las cosas, había de entre materiales y herramientas, hasta un monstruo extraño de peluche que le arrebató Brutacio.

—No me resistí. —Se excusó el chico.

— ¿Dónde está Astrid? —Preguntó Heather viendo alrededor.

— ¡Aquí estoy! —Gritó la chica desde lo lejos. —Disculpen el retraso.

Hiccup dejó de ver las cosas para prestarle atención, para después verla con ojos diferentes, haciendo que se quedará pasmado de la impresión.

—Qué bonita te ves. —Aplaudió Heather. —Tengo muy bueno gustos con la ropa, ¿no crees? Yo aproveché y me llevé esto. —Dijo señalando su oscuro atuendo.

Astrid llevaba el mismo atuendo del día anterior, pero lo había complementado con unas hombreras de metal, acompañas de una capucha afelpada, se había trenzando el cabello de manera artística dejándola de lado y lo adornó con una banda en alrededor de su cabeza.

—Ahora si pareces un elemental. —Opinó Brutilda ya que los elementales o la mayoría solía vestir así.

Astrid se sonrojó por lo halagos y notó que el jefe no había mencionado palabra alguna.

—Me trencé el cabello como me dijiste. —Le aclaró tocando su trenza.

—Ah sí. —Dijo nervioso. —Ahora sí pasarás desapercibida.

Dicho esto la ignoró y siguió buscando entre las cosas lo que le pudiera servir de material, dejando un poco confundida a la chica.

…

**En el bosque.**

Después de haber encontrado las huellas Snotlout y Nero se introdujeron en el espeso bosque, por terquedad del vann, quien no quería salir del bosque hasta encontrar a Astrid, estuvieron vagando por los días siguientes sin rumbo alguno.

—Ya te dije que vi un pueblo desde las alturas, deberíamos preguntar ahí. —Le pidió por centésima vez un cansado Snotlout.

Nero no quería ir al pueblo, ya que no quería descartar la idea de que se encontrara en un parte del bosque herida, o pensando que el brann pudiera haberla matado.

—Sólo te pido un día más e iremos a donde dices. —Le dijo algo frustrado. —No creo que Astrid se haya aventurado a ir a ese pueblo de elementales.

—Pero mi am…—Snotlout cerró la boca pensando bien en sus palabras. —Pero el idiota de Hiccup sí.

—No creo que estén juntos. —Dijo el ojiazul.

—Y yo digo que es una probabilidad. —Lo contradijo.

Nero apretó los puños enojado, pensando en esa improbable probabilidad, a menos de que el jefe tuviera a su princesa en calidad de rehén como lo había hecho en la batalla.

—Está bien vamos.

Alzaron el vuelo en Diente Pua y en menos de media hora ya estaban enfrente de la puerta siendo interrogados por el guardia.

—Muestren su elemento. —Los amenazó con la lanza.

Snotlout rápidamente le mostró la mejor de sus flamas alardeando de lo bella que era, mientras que Nero enojado e impaciente, tomó agua de una de las fuentes arrojándosela directamente al guardia a quien no le quedó ninguna duda de que era un vann.

—Pero que carácter. —Dijo el pobre guardia mientras se escurría el agua de la ropa. —Pueden entrar.

Snotlout ya estaba con un pie dentro del pueblo cuando Nero le ordenó detenerse.

—Le voy a hacer unas preguntas viejo y más vale que me las conteste.

El guardia tragó saliva al encontrase con los ojos furiosos del chico que no sólo lo intimidaba, el caballo que le acompañaba también le causo pavor.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarle señor?

—Voy a ser directo, ¿han venido una chica y un chico a este pueblo en los últimos días?

—Salen y entran a diario personas con esa descripción, señor. —El guardia quiso pasarlo por tonto, haciendo enojar más al chico.

—Ella es una chica rubia, bonita, ojos azules, de 21 años, es…—Se abstuvo de decir que era neutral ya que cuando el guardia los recibió les dijo que no aceptaban neutrales. —Es mi novia, un tipo la secuestro.

—Oh que desgracia. —Se compadeció el hombre. —Una chica con esa descripción no recuerdo, ¿Qué hay del tipo?

Nero le hizo una seña Snotlout para que describiera a Hiccup, no podía negarse ya que lo descubrirían.

—Es de cabello castaño, ojos verdes, ¡brann! —Recalcó Snotlout. —Y puede ser que la chica allá abusado primero de él. —Agregó haciendo rabiar a Nero.

El guardia lo pensó un poco pero no recordaba nada. — ¿Alguna otra cosa más?

—Tiene una prótesis en la pierna izquierda.

—Oh…entonces ellos son… —Dijo el hombre recordando dejando con la duda a los hombres.

— ¿Ellos son qué? —Preguntó Snotlout algo alterado.

—Bien, primero debo decir que lo siento, señor. —Dijo mirando de manera triste a Nero que no entendía bien. —Vi a un chico entrar con esas características, iba con una chica y un furia nocturna.

— ¿Un furia nocturna? —Gritó Snotlout ya que no le cabía duda de que era su amigo.

—Así es, iba con una chica a la que no pude ver ya que no me dejó el joven, pero por lo poco que pude ver puedo decir que era bonita.

— ¿Cómo que no la dejó verla? —Nero quería comprobar sus sospechas.

—Como le dije antes, lo siento señor, pero creo que su novia si lo dejó por él, era lo más obvio sería una aberración su relación… esos dos ya estaban casados.

— ¿Qué cosa? —Gritaron los dos exaltados, Nero por un momento sintió que se le rompió aun más le corazón.

— ¿Él tenía esposa? —Le preguntó Nero al pelinegro.

—No que yo sepa.

— ¡Un momento! ¿Cómo se identificó la chica? —Preguntó inquieto Nero.

El hombre suspiró antes de responder. —Era la flama más bonita que haya visto.

Esa confesión hizo a Nero descartar que fuera Astrid, hasta Snotlout volvió a dudar de que fuera Hiccup, al menos que el castaño tuviera sus quereres escondidos por ahí. En lo que cada uno pensaba las posibilidades, un grupo de personas salieron formadas del lugar para meterse en el bosque.

— ¿A dónde van? —Preguntó Snotlout al ver que traían armas.

—Déjenme les cuento. —Dijo el guardia algo chismoso. —Hace días un neutral, logró entrar en el pueblo neutralizándonos a todos.

— ¿Cómo era? —Preguntó rápidamente Nero.

—Se sospechó de una jovencita, pero resultó ser una vinter. —Dijo el hombre seriamente. — Se cree que huyó al bosque y es por eso que se han estado organizando para ir al bosque y acabar con el maldito.

En cuanto dijo eso, Nero se giró para unirse al grupo, ya que no permitiría que lastimaran a  
Astrid, Snotlout dudando con la información del guardia y para seguir con las apariencias tuvo que seguirlo.

…

Habían pasado tres semanas rápidamente, Nero y Snotlout seguían incursionando con los grupos de exploración para intentar dar con Astrid, sin saber que la chica estaba del otro extremo del pueblo.

Hiccup estuvo trabajando arduamente, sin embargo los prototipos fallaban y Chimuelo caía sin lograr volar, entonces determinó que él tenía que mover manualmente el ala de la cola, por lo que tuvo que trabajar también en un prototipo de protesis que le permitiera hacer tal uso, sin embargo las pruebas seguían fallando.

Heather y los gemelos le ayudaban con las pruebas de vuelo para que no se lastimaran, mientras que Astrid se incursionó con los vinter para robar también ciertos materiales.

—No sé en qué estoy fallando. —Gritó Hiccup tirándose al césped desesperado. —A este ritmo, la guerra invadirá todo Himmelen.

— ¿No has considerado que debamos ir al reino de agua en barco? —Opinó Astrid sentándose en el césped, últimamente se gritaban e insultaban menos, a menos que uno hiciera un comentario inoportuno, también se seguían hablando por sus títulos a pesar de que los otros miembros del equipo los llamaban por su nombre.

—En el peor de los casos sí… lo voy a intentar una vez más, si no lo logró lo suspenderé por el momento.

Chimuelo que estaba aún lado del jefe, gruñó con angustia.

—Lo siento amigo, de cualquier manera mantengo mi promesa, te haré volar aunque sea lo último que haga.

En ese momento la tierra se empezó a sacudir un poco y el viento se puso algo feroz, aventando un poco a los chicos que en un intentó para que no se los llevara el viento se aferraron a Chimuelo que era el más estable por su peso, duro sólo un minuto y de nuevo se tranquilizó el panorama como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

—Eso fue extraño. —Dijo Hiccup soltándose de Chimuelo.

Chimuelo se le quedó viendo al cielo con extrañez y empezó a rugir tratando de decir algo.

—Despacio amigo. —Le pidió Hiccup al ver alterado a su amigo.

EL dragón se dio cuenta que no podría explicarles lo que sentía que pasaba alrededor, así que de manera humilde tocó la mano de la princesa con su mano.

— ¿Qué le pasa? —Preguntó la princesa desconcertada.

—Parece que te quiere pedir algo.

Chimuelo asintió y se puso de dos patas y empezó a caminar en un intento de imitar el caminar humano.

— ¿Quieres que te convierta en humano? —Preguntó Hiccup confundido.

Chimuelo asintió y miró a Astrid, pidiéndole el favor.

—Pero yo no sé que hice. —Astrid se aferró a la piedra.

—Sólo inténtalo, por favor. —Le pidió amablemente Hiccup.

Astrid tomó firmemente la piedra y respiró profundamente tratando de sacar el poder oculto de la piedra, pero se desconcentró cuando Heather que venía con Windshear, los gemelos y su dragón, le gritó.

— ¿Adivinen que pasó? —Preguntó Heather una vez que llegó con ellos, como nadie le respondió siguió hablando. —Llegaron unos soldados de Berk, vienen a reclutar gente para la guerra, van a atacar al reino de agua.

Hiccup se quedó boquiabierto ante la noticia al igual que Astrid, lo que querían evitar se estaba haciendo realidad.

Continuara.

**Bien, ahora que piensan que hay alguien detrás de Fogo, en realidad ese personaje está basado en cierto personaje mitológico que después les mencionaré, qué tal los gemelos?, la relación de los humildes líderes ya va cambiando y seguirá cambiando, obvio que también deben de enfocarse en la guerra que está por delante**.

**Ahora si con los comentarios y dudas.**

**Gaby Chanii: Espero haberte dejado nuevamente picada, y hayas disfrutado del mini momento tranquilo y civilizado Hiccstrid. Saludos**

**Kristtanna: Te gusta el Hipo galán, XD, eso ni él se lo cree, pero ya va recuperando un poco su forma de ser, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

**Maylu Liya: Pues ahora Nero se fue por el camino equivocado, están todos por si ningún lado, aun no será tiempo de que se vean. Chimuelo pues ya está más tranquilo y hasta le pidió el favor de hacerlo humano, Heather sólo roba por el momento XD, no sé que hayas opinado de los gemelos y sus locuras XD. Tormenta todavía le falta poquito según yo pero ya se llevaran mucho mejor los tórtolos cuando eso pase. Saludos.**

**Mud chan: Gracias por comentar, espero que disfrutes cada uno de los capítulos. Saludos**

**Videl SS: Así es, ya está empezando a recapacitar el tiempo lo cura todo dicen por ahí. Saludos.**

**Ana Gami: Espero te haya gustado la introducción de los gemelos así como la relación de Heather con ellos. Saludos.**

**Argor: Ya pronto se llamarán por su nombre, sólo les falta un empujoncito más o que alguien ceda primero. Saludos.**

**Vanesa Veltran: Así es, con el tiempo se iran tolerando y amando más XD, no falta mucho para eso, según yo. Saludos.**

**Jessi: Jajaja creo que eres de la personas que si entendió que significaba que el guardia se fijara mucho en la llama y a quien le atrajo en realidad XD. No prometo nada con respecto al Hiccup galán arruinando más cosas. Saludos.**

**Sam ARcher: Pues hay algo ahí que creo que primero es compasión, después llegara la amistad, la verdad no creo que haya rivales para Astrid ya que principalmente deben arreglar lo de la guerra y aparte porque no me gusta la idea chicas peleando por un hombre, además de que ya hice ese trio en mi anterior fic, con respecto a Heather conservara la personalidad de siempre, aunque tendrá un rol importante en el futuro, aclarando que no es una adaptación ZnT sólo son ideas que me surgieron al ver el anime, con respecto a tu petición de lemon ahí si te voy a defraudar porque sinceramente no me llama la atención escribirlo y lo veo innecesario para el tipo de fic e incluso dudo en poner una escena de amor que otras personas ya me están pidiendo, así que sorry. Saludos.**

**Vivi ntvg: El guardia se volvió famoso, creo según yo que si lo volverán a ver, por lo pronto ahora le tocó a Nero y Snotlout. Saludos.**

**Lady Aira HH: Estas en lo correcto con respecto al rol de Patapez, espero te haya gustado la introducción de los gemelos XD. Saludos.**

**Ary: Claro llámame Katniss XD gracias por tu review espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo anterior y de este, y que bueno que te gustaron los otros dos fics, claro que seguiré escribiendo fics de Hiccstrid XD. Saludos.**

**Jessy Brown: De hecho acertaste ya que voy a evocar cierta escena de la primera película donde Hiccup la ve con cara de idiota, sabes de cual habló XD? De ahí se me ocurrio la idea, cuando pase eso, la vera más hermosa que nunca. Se supone que es un "pecado" según ellos, en realidad es una prohibición pero aca spoileando los padres de Fogo y drago lo hicieron por poder, ósea puedes hacerlo, pero eres mal visto ante la sociedad por decir así, habrá un capítulo donde se conocerá acerca de ese tipo de relación. Saludos.**

**The ridel sel: Heather no va a intervenir ni un poquito ya le tengo su destino preparado, no hay de que fue un placer ayudarte en tu fic. Saludos.**

**Nesari22: Bueno en este caso, ya no se trata de una simple venganza ya que ahora si se va a convertir en una guerra en toda la extensión de la palabra, la relación futura de tormenta y Astrid sólo será de amistad ya sabrás porque cuando haga su aparición, si habrá creo que oportunidad de ver a Hiccup celoso, Chimuelo si va a cambiar de actitud mucho más cuando sea humano. Saludos.**

**Hillary Lopez Perez: Oh eres la primera que me comenta acertando al tema al que quiero llegar que es la discriminación la cual es horrible, nadie debe ser catalogado de ninguna forma. Saludos.**

**Nina: Pobre patán, aunque haya sido un poco listo le cuesta trabajo mantener la actuación XD, hay muchas cosas ocultas por ahí, en fin. Saludos.**

**Astrid Amezcua: Espero te hay ido bien en el hospital, ya Astrid se trenzó sus cabellos sensuales de Barbie XD, (en serio que risa) no sé cuánto falta para el verdadero Hiccstrid pero está mas acá que para allá. Saludos.**

**Tori Berk: No hay nada más poderoso que el internet ilimitado XD, que bueno tenerlos de vuelta y que sigan disfrutando de los capítulos. Saludos.**

**Marcy Hofferson Shortman: Hola y bienvenida, claro que va ser Hiccstrid, aquí puro Hiccstrid XD ya sea odiándose al principio. Acertaste con los locos gemelos que siguen tan raros como siempre. XD Saludos.**

**A todos los seguidores, favoritos y lectores anónimos gracias por leer. Hasta la próxima.**

**13 Mayo 2015.**


	10. Huye

**Hola, algo tarde pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo.**

**Que lo disfruten. **

Capítulo 8. Huye.

_Flash back._

_Gobber y Gruñón llegaron a la mitad de camino en donde se encontraría con su buen amigo Finn, vio a lo lejos que él estaba llegando en su unicornio blanco acompañado de un escuadrón de por lo menos unos diez hombres._

_Se saludaron alegremente desde lo lejos, ambos moviendo la mano frenéticamente, contentos de volverse a ver y hacer acuerdos entre dos reinos; sin embargo el entusiasmo no duró mucho ya que de repente un ejército con dragones, salido de la nada, empezó a atacar violentamente al escuadrón._

— _¡__Deténganse! —Gritó Gobber volando a máxima velocidad en su dragón para tratar de ayudar, sin embargo fue derribado por un dragón cayendo inevitablemente en la nieve._

_ Vio con horror como a lo lejos el pequeño escuadrón trataba de soportar el ataque sin conseguirlo, por último vio una especie de explosión que estalló enfrente de su amigo haciendo que este cayera de su unicornio, muerto._

_Fijó de nuevo la vista a ese conocido y malhumorado dragón color amarillo, así como el jinete que a pesar de estar encapuchado reconoció claramente._

—_Fogo… ¿Qué hiciste? —Le gritó furioso._

—_Algo que quería hacer desde hace mucho, viejo amigo. —Se descubrió sin el menor problema._

_Gobber se levantó dispuesto a atacarlo con su poder, Fogo nada lento sacó una de las imitaciones de la piedra de la neutralidad que generalmente funcionaban cuando la mostrabas frente a la persona a neutralizar._

— _¿Cómo es posible?_—_Gobber quedó impactado al verse neutralizado_.

—_Tengo mis contactos, alguien que me proporcionó está piedra para hacer de la mías._

_Aun así Gobber y su dragón utilizaron sus fuerzas físicas para atacarlo, pero se vio en desventaja de números ya que todo el ejército del traidor lo atacó al mismo tiempo._

OOOOOoOOOO

_Lo lanzó sin contemplación a una de las celdas, mientras que a su dragón lo ató y lo encerró en una especie de jaula cerrada de fierro, durmiéndolo como solían hacerlo en Berk._

— _¿Qué quieres de mí? —Le gritó malherido Gobber._

—_Me vas ayudar a buscar todos los pueblos de brann que hayas visto, visitado o hayas escuchado hablar…_

_Desde ese momento Gobber se volvió un títere de Fogo, que cada vez que lo visitaba lo amenazaba con matar a sus amigos o dragón, al cual lo mantuvo lejos de él hasta que cierto día…_

— _¡Gobber! Mira a quién te traje…—Le dijo riendo Fogo entrando a la prisión._

_Gobber quedó atónito al ver que amordazados, golpeados y sometidos con más piedras de la neutralidad tenían a sus amigos Estoico y Valka, al igual que otras dos personas en las mismas condiciones, uno de ellos parecido a su amigo Finn._

_Sus súbditos los aventaron en diferentes jaulas, dejando a la otra mujer con Valka y encerrando al que se parecía a Finn con su amigo._

— _¡__Estoico!…reacciona. —Trató de reanimarlo desde su celda ya que ninguno de los dos se levantaba._

_Con gran esfuerzo Estoico se levantó y al verse encerrado reavivó su fuerza y se levantó de golpe tratando de salir de la celda golpeándola con frenesí. _

—_Más vale que te quedes quieto Estoico, si no quieres que…—_

_Fogo se acercó al muro en el cual oprimió ciertas piedras, activando una trampa secreta.._

—_Estoico… ¡Cuidado! —Le gritó Gobber pues sabía qué hacía esa trampa._

_El jefe de Berk sin haberse dado cuenta de que su amigo estaba encerrado y vivo lo vio con sorpresa, Gobber se extrañó de que nada pasara en su celda, pero en donde se escuchó el chorro de agua fue en la celda donde estaba Valka._

— _¡__Valka! —Gritaron los dos hombres al ver como las dos mujeres eran aplastadas por el chorro de agua._

— _¡__Detente! —Rogó por primera vez Estoico y para gracia de Fogo lo complació deteniendo el agua._

_Valka y la otra mujer que se había levantado por el tremendo golpe, trataban de recuperar la respiración mientras que en el centro de esa prisión Fogo reía sin parar._

—_Ahora el que manda soy yo, grábatelo bien si es que no quieres ver a tu mujer muerta… ¿Entendiste?_

_Y así fueron pasando los días, semanas y meses, Fogo sabía cómo manipularlos, les había ordenado pensar en estrategias para atacar a los neutrales entre otras cosas, mientras que a Valka le ordenó decirle todos los secretos conocidos de dragones, sus dragones fueron trasladados en la celdas contiguas, mas no podían moverse debido a los efectos de la flor de dragón, información que Fogo obtuvo con Valka._

_Cuando los visitaba se mofaba al decirles lo estúpidos que eran sus hijos al seguir con la guerra, tanto Axel como Brenda se encontraban también a merced del hombre sin saber para que los quería realmente en ese lugar y no muertos._

_OOOooOOO_

_Presente._

_Fogo al no tener noticia de la piedra neutralidad y después de la visita de ultratumba, tuvo una nueva visión y visitó a los ex líderes para amenazarlos con un nuevo propósito._

—_Más vale que preparen esa estrategia… el reino agua debe de caer._

_El brann amenazaba a Estoico y Axel usando a Brenda de carnada, la cual traía sujeta fuertemente del cabello con una daga amenazando su cuello, la mujer valientemente les decía que no accedieran, que deberían dejarla morir de una vez ya que nunca los dejaría salir. Fogo para acallar sus gritos la golpeó fuertemente, dejándola inconsciente._

_Axel golpeaba la celda, sintiéndose impotente ante la situación; por parte de Estoico no podía dejar a la mujer a merced de Fogo después de todo habían convivido en todo ese tiempo y todos sufrían la pérdida de sus hijos, así que derrotado accedió a preparar lo que se le estaba ordenando, indicándole primeramente que lo mejor sería reclutar más gente._

_Fin flashback_

**Tiempo actual. New Town.**

—Fogo, jefe de Berk, les ha dado la oportunidad de unirse a nuestro honorable ejército para combatir contra los neutrales y los vann que se han unido a ellos.

Un general recitaba las palabras que su jefe le había ordenado decir con el propósito de llamar a más brann a la causa, les decían que la guerra seguía contra Noytrol y que se había aliado con los vann con la clara intención de engañarlos para atacar el reino de agua.

—Estaremos el día de hoy y mañana haciendo reclutamiento, si tiene orgullo de elemental se unirán a nosotros. —Terminó orgulloso el general.

La muchedumbre no se hizo esperar y fueron a donde estaba el reclutador haciendo la lista de los voluntarios, sólo eran pocos los que no se estaban registrando, entre ellos mujeres, niños, ancianos y algunos hombres que no estaban seguros de querer declararle la guerra al reino de agua, pero permanecieron callados por medio a represalias.

OOOoooOOO

—Dijeron que estarían hasta el día de mañana reclutando gente. —Contó Heather la situación que afloraba en el pueblo.

—Necesito verlos, debo ver si es alguien conocido para avisar de que todo se trató de una trampa ideada por Fogo.

Astrid vio como el jefe apretó los puños y rechinaba los dientes, molesto con la situación.

—Podemos intentar hablar con el pueblo también. —Opinó la princesa captando la atención del castaño. —Podemos ambos decirles lo que realmente pasó y las verdaderas intenciones de ese hombre.

Hiccup al escuchar su idea se relajó un poco y estuvo de acuerdo con su plan, ya que la prioridad era no extender la guerra ni involucrar a más elementales, esa pelea sólo debía quedar entre los brann y neutrales.

Chimuelo que había estado absorto de la conversación volvió a llamar la atención de la rubia para que lo ayudara a transformarse en humano y poder decirles lo que presentía. Tocó nuevamente la mano de la rubia con su cabeza esperando que lo ayudara con su petición.

—¡Ah! Es cierto. —Astrid recordó que lo iba ayudar y volvió a tomar la piedra entre sus manos.

Apretó la piedra fuertemente mientras susurraba silenciosamente poder ayudar al dragón, la piedra como si la hubiera escuchado empezó a brillar al igual que Chimuelo, el resplandor no fue tan fuerte como la primera vez y una vez que terminó el brillo el chico de cabellos negros apareció enfrente de ellos.

— ¡Eso fue genial! —Exclamaron los gemelos asombrados. — ¿Puedes hacer lo mismo con nuestro dragón?

El dragón cremallerus se exaltó al escuchar a sus amos y ambas cabezas se negaron a ser transformados.

—No creo que ellos puedan y quieran. —Dijo Hiccup con una sonrisita. —No me imagino a una persona con dos cabezas.

— ¡Bu! Aburrido. —Le dijo enojado Brutacio.

Chimuelo aún se veía con curiosidad el cuerpo, se le hacía extraña esa apariencia obtenida, pero dejando el cómo lucía se enfocó a comentarles lo que tanto le preocupaba.

—Gracias… princesa. —Dijo apenado viendo a Astrid que le dio una sonrisa de vuelta, luego miró a todos los presentes para que le prestaran atención. —Le pedí a la princesa su ayuda ya que tengo que comunicarles algo que he sentido en las últimas semanas.

Winshear y el Creamallerus se pusieron a un lado de él, dando a entender al grupo que ellos también lo habían sentido.

—Los terremotos que se han estado sintiendo, el viento feroz que hace unos momentos presenciamos, no son para nada normales, de eso podemos darnos cuenta nosotros. —Dijo señalando a las criaturas. —Presentimos que debido a esta guerra, no está habiendo equilibrio en la naturaleza.

— ¡Como en el pasado! —Dijo Astrid espantada y Chimuelo asintió.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó Heather.

—Mi padre me contó, que en la antigüedad debido a los constantes conflicto de los elementales con los neutrales los dioses habían intervenido dando desequilibrio a la naturaleza en una especie de castigo para todos.

—Recuerdo haber escuchado algo de eso. —Dijo Hiccup. —Se supone que es sólo una leyenda, dicen que cuando todo terminó pactaron no más guerras y se les entregó a cada líder elemental una especie de piedra, representando a cada elemento.

—Sí, aunque en Noytrol no se considera una simple leyenda, es nuestra historia. —Dijo Astrid.

—Pero ha habido guerras en todo este tiempo, es decir revoluciones entre los mismos brann, jorden, vinter y vann, no creo que sea cierto. —Dijo Heather algo incrédula.

—Tú los has dicho. —Interrumpió Chimuelo. —Eran revoluciones donde personas del mismo elemento peleaban entre sí, aquí estamos hablando de una guerra en donde se están involucrando a todos, incluidos los neutrales. —Dijo viendo a Astrid.

— ¿Qué va a pasar? —Preguntó el castaño preocupado al ver la seriedad con la que hablaba su hermano.

Chimuelo miró a Windshear y al cremallerus algo angustiado y negó con la cabeza la pregunta de su hermano mayor.

—No lo sabemos, sólo sabemos que está el ambiente algo inestable y se pondrá mucho peor.

—Otro problema más. —Bufó molesto el jefe ya que ahora al parecer no sólo era una guerra sino que había una especie de conflicto divino a su alrededor.

— ¡La piedras! —Expresó Astrid. —Tal vez con ellas podamos hacer algo.

— ¿Cómo qué? —Preguntó Brutilda algo confundida ya que no estaba entiendo nada de lo que estaban hablando.

—Según la historia, con esas piedras establecieron la paz, ¿no? —El grupo se le quedó viendo sin entender el punto. —Tal vez esas piedras tengan algo que pueda ayudarnos, después de todo alguna vez fueron el símbolo para aplacar la guerra.

—Suena algo loco, pero es mejor que nada. —Opinó Hiccup. — ¿Dónde están esas piedras?

Astrid se quedó en silencio ante la pregunta, la verdad no lo había considerado e incluso como parte de su historia dudaba en la existencia, pero al ver la piedra que ella portaba, la cual era parte también de la leyenda, confió en que esas piedras existiera.

— ¿Y bien? —Le preguntó Hiccup.

—No los sé. —Dio una risita. —Fue sólo una idea, no tengo todas las respuestas, pero sé que deben de existir… la prueba es que la piedra de la neutralidad existe y la tenemos con nosotros.

—Suena lógico…creo que debemos investigar más. Hermano, comprendo que por el momento no puedas ayudarme con mi problema, lo importante es tratar de parar está guerra del algún modo. —Dijo son semblante triste Chimuelo.

—Entiendo hermano, vamos a detener eso primero. —Hiccup le sonrió de manera fraternal.

—Muy bien… ¿Por dónde empezamos? —Preguntó Heather de manera entusiasta al igual que los gemelos.

—Intentaremos hablar primero con el pueblo y también debemos conseguir un barco. —Dijo Hiccup tomando el liderazgo. —Lo utilizaremos en caso de que no podamos hacer entender a la gente.

—Déjanoslo a nosotros. —Dijeron Brutida chocando cascos con su hermano.

—Lo siguiente será dividirnos, unos deben de ir a investigar más acerca de los acontecimientos extraños y las piedras, otros advertir al reino de agua.

—Déjame la investigación a mí y a los gemelos, hemos viajado a muchos lugares donde podemos investigar. —Se ofreció Heather. —Volando será mucho más rápido.

—Muy bien, entonces eso nos deja el reino de agua a nosotros. —Dijo Astrid mirando a Hiccup y Chimuelo y ambos asintieron.

—En barco les tomaría como tres semanas en llegar a la isla principal del reino. —Dijo Heather. —Entonces hay que juntar provisiones para su viaje.

Todos asintieron y dicho el plan juntaron sus manos como equipo y pusieron en marcha la primera parte del plan: hablar con la multitud.

Fueron caminando al pueblo, pronto sería llegaría el atardecer, los gemelos se desviaron un poco hacia el muelle para ver que barco sería más fácil de robar, una vez que le echaron el ojo a un barco sencillo el cual movieron un poco de lugar sin que nadie se diera cuenta, regresaron con los demás al pueblo.

Heather y Astrid por su parte caminaron entre las calles, tratando de encontrar cuál sería el mejor lugar para dar el anuncio, mientras que Hiccup y Chimuelo buscaron al reclutador para cerciorarse de que fuera alguien conocido.

—Hay mucha gente en la calle. —Dijo Astrid viendo a los alrededores la cantidad de personas transitando el lugar.

—Debe ser por el alboroto de los hombres de Berk. —Dijo Heather esquivando a cuanta persona se le pusiera enfrente.

En ese momento una niña y un niño que iban corriendo, jugando con unos pequeños dragones se tropezaron con ellas haciendo que todos cayeran inevitablemente al piso.

— ¿Estás bien? —Astrid se levantó primero y ayudó a la niña a ponerse de pie, era una pequeña de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color.

—Sí, muchas gracias y perdón señorita. —Dijo la chiquilla dando una leve reverencia.

Su amigo fue ayudado por Heather que también agradeció inocentemente de la misma forma y luego se marcharon del lugar.

—Qué curioso, ¿no? —Dijo Astrid cuando vio a niños a lo lejos.

— ¿Qué?

—Como la inocencia que alguna vez tuvieron las personas cuando niños se pierda y se olvide de la nada cuando crecen.

—Bueno, no todos tienen la suerte de crecer en un ambiente agradable. —Dijo la pelinegra cabizbaja.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¡Eh! No, nada. —Heather evadó la pregunta, sin embargo había recordado un pasado que a su parecer fue doloroso. —Pero la verdad es que es cierto lo que dices también, los que hacen estás guerras sólo piensan en ellos mismo sin saber a las personas que afectan o las familias que destruyen.

Astrid ya no dijo nada, ya que ella había sido indirectamente participe de las batallas, pero intentó resolverlo de la mejor manera cuando fue el duelo con Hiccup, después de todo ¿qué líder va a en realidad a pelearse frente a frente con su enemigo para paz de su pueblo? Sólo pocos lo hacían, sólo pocos eran buenos jefes, entre ellos los padres de Hiccup, sus padres y el mismísimo Hiccup.

Después de seguir recorriendo el lugar, llegaron a una concurrida plaza con una fuente al centro lo suficientemente llamativa como para dar un anuncio.

…

Hiccup y Chimuelo llegaron a donde estaba el reclutador haciendo sus labores, estaba en el bar "La fosa del dragón" en donde le asignaron una mesa exclusiva para sus trabajos. Ambos chicos encapuchados entraron al lugar para poder observar al hombre, desafortunadamente Hiccup no reconoció al hombre como una persona de Berk, por lo que dedujo que era un fiel súbdito de su enemigo.

— ¿Aun así piensan dar el anuncio? —Preguntó Chimuelo preocupado al ver a la cantidad de soldados en el lugar.

—Sí, es lo mejor para advertir de una buena vez a la gente.

Salieron del bar y en ese momento Windshear, que fue mandado por órdenes de Heather, los llevó al lugar que las chicas habían encontrado para hacer el anuncio, se reunieron rápidamente al igual que los gemelos que al parecer habían hecho algo ya que no dejaban de reírse nada despistados.

OOOOoooOOO

**En el bosque.**

Snotlout estaba harto de su compañero vann y para fastidiarlo, constantemente le decía sus errores, le hablaba mal de la chica y le preguntaba a cada momento si ya podían irse.

— ¡Ya cállate! —Le gritó Nero desesperado pues llevaba días soportándolo.

—Qué carácter, no aguantas nada. —Se burló Snotlout.

Dejó que siguiera caminando un paso delante de él, estaban en una zona húmeda y algo lodosa, donde se les dificultaba caminar, delante de ellos iban el resto del grupo de búsqueda; de tanto lodo que había a Snotlout se le hacía imposible caminar y en una de esas se quedó atorado entre la mezcla de ramas con lodo y cayó llevándose a Nero con él.

Nero con la cara embarrada de lodo y completamente furioso, se salió de entre el lodo y sacó a Snotlout para darle de golpes, pero sus intenciones fueron pausadas por un dragón mensajero que llegó ruidosamente al lugar.

Ambos se reunieron con el grupo que cuchicheaba entre sí, hablando del mensaje recibido.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó Snotlout con la cara llena de lodo.

—Dicen que hay gente de Berk reclutando soldados, están desde temprano, van a hacerle frente a todos los neutrales… ¡VAMOS! Tenemos que unirnos a ellos.

Los demás miembros le siguieron la corriente dando un gran grito y montando a sus dragones se fueron retirando del lugar. Nero se asustó un poco pensando en que su tío estaba en el pueblo le darían noticias del neutral.

—Tenemos que irnos, regresemos. —Ordenó Nero a Snotlout y ambos partieron en Diente púa de regreso al pueblo.

OOOoooOOO

El atardecer ya se apreciaba en los colores anaranjados y amarillos del cielo, el sol se estaba ocultando poco a poco para dar lugar el anochecer.

Hiccup y el resto del grupo se encontraban en el centro de la plaza, observaban como mucha gente descansaba o jugaba en los alrededores, no faltaba el brann que estuviera quemando las hojas de los árboles que había cerca y los poco jorden jugando a aventarse rocas.

— ¿Cómo llamaremos la atención de todos? —Preguntó Heather preocupada al ver la cantidad de gente.

—Es algo loco y arriesgado pero... —Dijo Hiccup y miró de manera insinuante a Astrid.

— ¿Quiere qué…? — Astrid estaba aturdida al comprender las intenciones del castaño y Hiccup sólo asintió de manera suplicante, la rubia exhaló con preocupación y tomó la piedra entre sus manos. —Por favor, que nos escuchen.

De un momento a otro las personas que estaban jugando con fuego, cesaron de hacerlo ya que nada salía de entre sus manos, al igual que los jorden cuyas piedras cayeron sin más al piso. Los murmullos pronto empezaron a resonar en el lugar, mientras que los chicos se preparan para dar el aviso.

— ¡EL NEUTRAL!... ¡EL NEUTRAL ESTÁ AQUÍ! —Gritó un despavorido hombre llamando más la atención de los presentes y atrayendo a más personas.

Astrid tragaba saliva nerviosa al ver la cantidad de gente que se empezó a reunir en la plaza con la clara intención de buscarla, hasta vio que el guardia de la entrada llegó con su lanza, al igual que los soldados que parecían forasteros. En menos de cinco minutos se sintió rodeada por un mar de gente.

Hiccup se subió a la fuente y los demás lo siguieron.— ¡Todos calmados.! —Gritó fuertemente.

—Él es el neutral. —Acusó de inmediato uno.

Astrid no neutralizó a Hiccup y este para probar su inocencia antes de que la muchedumbre lo atacara mostró su flama, tranquilizando un poco a la multitud, pero se alteraron nuevamente al ver que ellos no tenían poder alguno.

—No hay que alterarse, venimos en paz. —Empezó Hiccup hablar mientras que los soldados de Berk lo veían amenazadoramente ya que lo reconocieron. —Hemos sido engañados.

Un grito ahogado por la multitud no se hizo esperar y de nuevo los murmullos empezaron a escucharse.

—Soy Hiccup Haddock III, legitimo jefe de Berk. —Dijo viendo a los soldados los cuales sólo estaban en la espera de escuchar lo que tenía que decir. —Hace casi tres años, mi pueblo fue engañado, nos dijeron que los neutrales nos habían declarado la guerra… pero la verdad está en que alguien los provocó primero a ellos engañándolos de la misma manera para que declararan la guerra contra mi pueblo.

OOOoooOOO

Mientras tanto en la entrada del pueblo, Snotlout y Nero se extrañaron al ver las calles vacías y el silencio sepulcral que inundaba el lugar.

— ¿Dónde están todos? —Preguntó confundido Nero.

—Vamos a investigar. —Lo apuró Snotlout y ambos se introdujeron más al pueblo.

…

Hiccup les contó rápidamente a la silenciosa multitud los hechos ocurridos, los ataques que acabaron con los antiguos líderes, para finalmente terminar de contar el asunto del duelo en donde descubrieron la traición por parte de sus aliados, en ningún momento la multitud dijo nada, los soldados fieles a Fogo sólo reían cínicamente antes los intentos del ex jefe por hacer comprender a la multitud, ignorando quienes eran sus acompañantes.

—Por eso les pido, por favor… no se unan a esa causa, no hay necesidad de comenzar una guerra.

— ¡Los neutrales quieren acabar con los brann, al igual que los vann, luego irán por los jorden! —Gritó con cizaña un soldado alborotando a la gente.

— ¡Eso es mentira! —Intervino Astrid. —Los neutrales nunca han tenido tratos con los vann, nunca quisieron nada de esto.

— ¿Tú cómo los sabes? —Le gritó despectivamente un pueblerino.

— ¡Astrid! —La llamó Hiccup sorprendiéndola un poco ya que le habló por su nombre. —No lo hagas. —Le pidió angustiado.

—Está bien…Hicc-up. —Dijo con algo de vergüenza. —Tienen que ver que yo no soy la villana al igual que mi reino.

—Y bien… ¿Quién eres tu niña? —Gritó el soldado.

La rubia dio un gran respiro antes de contestar a la muchedumbre mientras que Hiccup y los demás la veía con determinación.

—Soy Astrid Hofferson, princesa de Noytrol, yo soy quien los está neutralizando. —Finalizó en un suspiro y las reacciones no se hicieron esperar.

El guardia de la entrada fue el que tuvo la reacción más exagerada, ya que comprendió el engaño que le hicieron, pero su furia quedó atrás al darse cuenta de que la flama que realmente le atrajo fue la del chico castaño.

—Nos está neutralizando, mátenla. —Gritó el soldado, pero siendo las personas pueblerinos dudaron en atacar ya que no contaban con su poder.

—No debemos llegar a los extremos. —Dijo rápidamente Hiccup. — ¿Qué parte de que su reino y ella fueron engañados al igual que todos nosotros no entienden?

La multitud se quedó en silencio ante la pregunta del jefe, Astrid miró alrededor y vio a aquellos niños con lo que habían chocado, lucían algo asustados y cargaban a su dragón con miedo. Era la primera vez que veía la reacción de una multitud, no quería que la vieran de esa manera, así que para tratar de hacer paz con ellos dejó de neutralizarlos.

—Yo no soy su enemiga. —Dijo firmemente. —Como prueba de que quiero paz con ustedes, les he regresado su poder.

El soldado rápidamente verificó que fuera cierto y convocó una llamarada en la palma de su mano, fuego que la mayoría vio: la princesa había dicho la verdad.

—Entonces… ¿qué dicen? —Preguntó Hiccup esperanzado. — ¿Nos ayudaran no contribuyendo a esta guerra?

La muchedumbre no emitía ninguna palabra, ni siquiera murmuraba entre sí, los chicos suspiraron aliviados al sentir que habían logrado su cometido. Un hombre calvo desde el centro de la multitud se empezó a mover en dirección a ellos, se quedó a metros de distancia donde estaban el jefe y la princesa.

Hiccup y Astrid lo miraron esperando a que dijera algo, pensando que reclamaría algo, pero en vez de eso alzó su mano la cual estaba cubierta con fuego y la lanzó un ataque directamente a la princesa para lastimarla, Hiccup se interpuso entre la llama y Astrid desviando el ataque a tiempo.

—Maten a la neutral. —Gritó el calvo enfurecido.

Gran parte de la multitud empezó a invocar fuego y los jorden manipularon unas rocas para lanzárselas.

—Son unos idiotas, serán asesinados por su propia raza si siguen con esto. —Hiccup furioso se puso frente a Astrid para seguirla protegiendo.

Astrid estaba en shock ya que creyó que los había convencido, por encima del hombro de Hiccup divisó a los pequeños niños que se inmutaron con la reacciones de la gente y al parecer no sabían que hacer. Los brann no tardaron en atacarlos y tanto Heather y los gemelos trataron de detener el ataque con una ráfaga que terminó por esparcirse en los arboles comenzando un gran incendio, la alarma del pueblo empezó a sonar alertando a todos los habitantes.

Los soldados se pusieron en posición de batalla juntos con sus dragones para atacar al grupo.

—Neutralízalos. —Pidió Hiccup, pero Astrid estaba ensimismada que no le prestó atención hasta que vio un ataque de lanzallamas directo hacia ellos.

Hiccup, trató de retener el ataque con sus propias manos; sin embargo era demasiado fuerte y empezó a flaquear, Heather y los demás trataban de ayudar pero se encontraban en la misma situación enfrentándose contra el pueblo, al igual que sus acompañantes, Chimuelo sin saber cómo ayudar deseo ser dragón, tal fue su voluntad que se transformó sin saber cómo lo había hecho y atacó a los dragones que se les quería lanzar encima a su hermano y amigos.

Estando detrás de Hiccup, Astrid sintió como el ardiente fuego empezó a empujar a su aliado, se sintió mal por hacer bajado la guardia y ponerlos en aprietos, en un extraño sentimiento por no querer que él sucumbiera por el ataque puso sus manos sobre su espalda tratando de darle fuerzas, en ese momento la piedra empezó a brillar.

Hiccup se tensó al sentir las manos de la princesa sobre su espalda y empezó a sentir una extraña energía por todo su cuerpo, energía que hizo que el fuego carmesí con el que estaba atacando se intensificara a tal grado de que terminó venciendo a sus oponentes.

La multitud cesó los ataques al ver el gran poder del Jefe del Berk, poder que el mismísimo jefe desconocía, Astrid cansada, se concentró en neutralizarlos para evitar otro ataque como ese. Los arboles alrededor de la plaza seguían incendiándose y muchos les dieron prioridad para no se extendiera el incendio a las casas que estaban cerca.

— ¡Ataquen! —Ordenó el soldado, pero nadie le hizo caso ya que nuevamente estaban neutralizados.

Los chicos aprovechando la confusión huyeron de la escena, los gemelos en su dragón, Heather con su fulj y Astrid y Hiccup montando a Chimuelo, el ejército de Berk no los iba a dejar huir y comenzaron la persecución.

—Tal parece que no salió como esperábamos. —Gritó Heather desde las alturas a Hiccup y a Astrid. —Prepararemos el barco que les consiguieron los gemelos, alcáncenos en el muelle.

—Sí, nos vemos allá.

Una vez que se separaron, Chimuelo se metió entre las calles para perder de vista a los dragones que los seguían, con la ayuda de Astrid, que impidió que estos volaran, lograron perderlos rápidamente.

…

Nero y Snotlout habían escuchado el ajetreo y corrieron en dirección a donde vieron humo, Snotlout montó a diente púa y Nero a su caballo, el vann iba cabalgando por una de las calles y vio a un dragón conocido corriendo en dirección contraria a él en una calle diferente.

—Ese dragón. —Reconoció el dragón del ex jefe de Berk y le ordenó a Nightmare cambiar de dirección.

El dragón iba a paso veloz, Nero trataba de alcanzarlo y le exigió a su compañero ir más rápido, conforme se iba acercando vio que el dragón trasportaba a dos personas, su corazón empezó a palpitar a mil por hora al ver que la rubia que se aferraba fuertemente a la cintura del jinete era nada más ni nada menos que su querida princesa.

— ¡Astrid! —Gritó para intentar detenerlos.

Chimuelo se detuvo abruptamente por órdenes de Hiccup, ya que este escuchó como alguien llamaba a la princesa. Volteo al mismo tiempo que Astrid, la cual lucía bastante molesta al ver quién era.

Nero se acercó pero guardó distancia, bajó del caballo feliz por verla frente a él sana y salva.

—Astrid, estás viva. —Dijo con emoción.

—No gracias a ti. —Le reprochó ella bajando de Chimuelo.

—Sé que estás molesta, si tan sólo me dejaras explicarte lo que en realidad pasó, yo no…

—Silencio. —Hiccup se metió en la pelea verbal. — ¿No te bastó con hacerle daño? Haber matado a su compañero.

Astrid se sobresaltó ya que nunca pensó que el jefe pudiera estarla defendiendo de esa manera.

—Tú no te metas, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.

—Claro que sí, por tu causa y la de tu tío estamos en está estúpida guerra, mataron a nuestros padres y dejaste sin poder volar a mi compañero… no tienes ni la menor idea de los problemas en que nos estás metiendo.

Chimuelo también se puso en posición de pelea, viendo amenazadoramente al caballo que también relinchaba deseoso de volver a pelear con él.

—No me interesa nada de lo que digas…—Lo ignoró el pelinegro. —Astrid… ven conmigo te pondré a salvo. —Le extendió su mano para que la tomara.

Para sorpresa de Hiccup, Astrid caminó lentamente hacia donde estaba él, Nero sonrió al ver que su amada si lo seguiría y acortó el camino para su encuentro, Astrid por su parte cuando lo vio más de cerca tomó su mano para acercarlo a ella y darle un gran golpe en la cara.

—Esa fue por Danger. —Gritó tomándolo de su armadura para propinarle otro golpe. —Esta es por mis padres.

—Astrid, déjame explicarte. —Le rogaba el chico sin defenderse.

La princesa le propinó una cachetada que lo tumbo al piso. —Esta fue por Noytrol.

Nero se levantó y Astrid lo empezó atacar fieramente, logrando darle un golpe en el estómago. —Esto es por Berk.

Hiccup se sorprendió por la dedicatoria y apoyó a Astrid a seguir con su desquite personal, mientras peleaba junto con su dragón contra el caballo. Nero no quería atacarla pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a ser golpeado, así que cuando Astrid lanzó otro golpe la detuvo sosteniéndola fuertemente del brazo, luego le detuvo el otro para someterla.

—Vas a venir conmigo, quieras o no…estás en peligro.

—No voy a ir a ningún lado contigo… ¡Traidor! —Escupió. —Prefiero irme mil veces con el verdadero jefe de Berk que contigo. —Le dio un cabezazo logrando soltarse de su agarre.

Nero se mareó por el golpe y el comentario que hizo la princesa le dolió hasta en el alma, haciéndolo enfadar, pensando lo peor, no podía razonar bien y la vista se le nubló un poco por la golpiza que le había propinado.

Aprovechando su aturdimiento y neutralizando a su compañero huyeron del lugar, después de una largo recorrido, ambos chicos y el dragón se escabulleron entre el poco iluminado muelle buscando a Heather y los demás, con tanto alboroto habían alarmado a todo el pueblo incluyendo al muelle que ahora estaba fuertemente resguardado.

El silbido conocido de cierto pájaro les dio el aviso de que se encontraban cerca sus amigos.

—Chicos, por aquí. —Susurró Heather escondida con los gemelos entre las sombras. —Pusieron más vigilancia, les pudimos conseguir un barco pequeño, ya metimos algo de comida, herramientas y demás cosas que nos habías pedido Hiccup.

— ¡Genial! ¿Cómo lo consiguieron tan rápido? —Expresó Hiccup susurrando.

—Lo robamos a los barcos vecinos. —Dijo Brutilda orgullosa.

—Sí, les robe está caña de pescar, que no sé para que la quiero. —Dijo Brutacio viendo el objeto hurtado.

Heather les señaló el pequeño barco que se encontraba a su lado para que se subieran, había suficiente espacio para los viajeros, pero temían que no aguantara el peso del dragón.

—Se ve algo ligero para Chimuelo. —Dijo Hiccup hablando bajito.

Chimuelo pensó que estaba metiéndolos en dificultades y deseo nuevamente ser un humano para que así no tuviera problemas con el barco, con ese simple pensamiento empezó a brillar y su cuerpo de dragón empezó a cambiar por el de un humano, sin embargo el resplandor que emitió alarmo a los vigilantes.

—Hay que huir. —Dijo Hiccup apurado y se metió en el pequeño barco seguido por Astrid y Chimuelo que resbaló cayendo de cabeza en cubierta.

—Estoy bien. —Dijo el chico con la cara aun en el piso.

—Les daremos un empujoncito. —Dijo Heather empezando a mover las manos.

Tanto ella como los gemelos utilizaron su poder mover más rápido el barco que tenía las velas extendidas, los llevaron fuera del alcance de los guardias que se estaban acercando, así los fueron guiando hasta perder de vista el pedazo de tierra, la oscuridad de la noche también les ayudó a pasar desapercibidos.

—Creo que aquí nos separamos. —Dijo Hiccup viendo hacia arriba donde estaban sus aliados vinter, sólo siendo iluminados por una llama que él mismo creo.

—Así es, investigaremos más acerca de esas piedras. —Dijo la pelinegra.

—Cuenten con eso. —Dijo animada Brutilda.

—Cuando se acabe todo esto, jugamos a las carreras de dragones. —Se despidió Brutacio.

—Cuenten con eso, amigos. —Se despidió Hiccup feliz de haberlos conocido.

—Nos veremos pronto. —Se despidió Astrid con la mano.

Con un último adiós los vinter se alejaron en dirección contraria y los dejaron a merced del océano, siendo empujados solamente con el viento originario de manera natural, que los llevaría al reino de agua.

Continuara…

**Y bueno se separó el equipo, el próximo capítulo si los cálculos no me fallan aparecerá otro personaje cof cof dragona XD.**

**También para avisar que probablemente los tiempos de actualización empiecen a cambiar ya que tengo algunos problemillas, tal vez llegué el momento de que haya 2 actualizaciones a la semana, ya después les estaré confirmando.**

**Por lo pronto la sección de comentarios y duda:**

**Gaby Chanii: Muchas gracias por el comentario, seguiré practicando esas escenas de miedo para el especial de terror XD. Saludos.**

**Kristtanna: Gracias por el review pues van mejorando cada día aunque tendrán sus problemas de diferencias también pero en menor grado y hasta tal vez graciosas XD siempre odias al que más quiere, o es al revés?. Saludos**

**Maylu-liya: Momento hiccstrid por el momento nivel baby, pero tendrán sus momentos "amistosos", pues estará Nero para ponerlo celoso después aunque ahora le dieron su buena paliza y les faltó XD, drago es muerto vivo XD es todo lo que puedo decir, y no creo que haya hotcakes estilo titanic pero si habrá algo de Hicctris. Saludos.**

**MeimiCaro chan:Hiccup se terminará mordiendo la lengua al decir eso de los atributos de Astrid, creeme. XD. Saludos.**

**Ana Gami: Drago es una especie de muerto-vivo, después pondré en que ser mitológico me base para explicarlo un poco mejor. Saludos.**

**MOER: Entendí que querías que se cayeran en el lodo, espero te haya gustado la escena. Saludos.**

**Argor: Pues el pésimo líder como quiera tendrá su ayuda de ultratumba, si conozco la película del avatar y de hecho va ser mi inspiración para el próximo escenario en donde van a terminar los protagonista. Saludos.**

**Jessy Brown: Digamos porque es su forma de atracción por eso el guardia digamos que se sintió medio gay al concluir que la flama era de Hiccup, fue para hacer una parte cómica. Saludos.**

**Nina: Muchas gracias por el review espero la sigas disfrutando. Saludos.**

**Astrid Amezcua: ya se amarró el cabello XD, ya esos dos se están protegiendo y se llevan mejor aunque lo nieguen y sean orgullosos y ya se fueron solitos, bueno con Chimuelo XD. Saludos.**

**The ridel sel:El amor llegara cuando menos se lo esperen XD, pero por lo pronto a disfrutar de los mini momentos Hiccstrid. Saludos.**

**SAM ARCHER: Pues ellos ya se están empezando a ver como amigos y probablemente hasta como semejantes, eso hará que mejore más su relación.**

**Videl SS: Así es, digamos que va a pasar de ser aliados a ser amigos a terminar siendo amantes, o al menos esa es mi intención. Saludos.**

**Jessi: Supongo que ahora no superarás la reacción del guardia que ya se enteró del engaño XD. Saludos.**

**Vivi ntvg: Lo del Fogo y Drago se ira descubriendo poco a poco, ahora que mencionas la piedra de los avengers si es como me la imagino XD. Saludos.**

**Sharyalex9812: Ya consultando con la almohada y con otras personas, Camicazi si aparecerá, la tenía contemplada para un papel algo "x" pero ya lo decidí bien para darle un buen papel. Saludos.**

**Unbreakablewarrior: Muchas gracias por el review, espero seguirte leyendo por aquí. Saludos.**

**Hillary Lopez Perez: Algo hay de eso, te sorprenderás conforme avance el fic. Saludos.**

**Guest: Las relaciones amor y odio son las mas bonitas según yo, van a haber sus momentos tiernos hasta sus típicas peleas por cualquier tontería, con respecto a Fogo descubrirá algo que le dará mas que poder para neutralizar. Saludos.**

**Ary: De hecho la cara de bobo de Hiccup tengo planeado de recrearla en una futura escena, viva las relaciones odio-amor. Saludos.**

**Georgie Skandar: Hola,ya tenía el capítulo escrito cuando leí tu review así hubiera podido considerar tu petición, pero alguien más me pidió que los tirara al lodo XD, nos seguimos leyendo. Saludos**

**Vanesa Veltran: Pues tuvieron un encuentro nada agradable con Nero pero le dieron un poco su merecido, ahora el equipo se separó y eso les dara una oportunidad para estar mas solitos XD, plan con maña. Saludos**

**Seguidores, favoritos y lectores anónimos espero lo hayan disfrutado. Hasta la próxima. Saludos**

**15 mayo 2015**


	11. Apoyo mutuo

**Para las que gritan "Momentos Hiccstrid" espero les guste.**

**Que lo disfruten.**

Capítulo 9: Apoyo mutuo.

El barco siguió el curso rumbo al reino del agua, era un barco pequeño, sólo con un pequeño techo con ventanas que cubría la parte del timón, después una cubierta lisa de al menos tres metros. La primera noche casi no durmieron expectantes de que pudieran atraparlos en medio del océano, pero al parecer habían avanzado lo suficientemente lejos de sus enemigos.

Un nuevo día había llegado y se dispusieron a organizar lo que los vinter les habían dejado de provisiones.

— ¿Qué es todo esto? —Preguntó Astrid sacando material extraño que estaba entre las provisiones.

—Le pedí de favor a Heather y los gemelos que me consiguieran más material para poder trabajar en el ala de Chimuelo durante el resto del viaje.

Hiccup siguió esculcando entre las cosas separando lo que necesitaba de lo que no, la comida y el agua.

—Ya veo, ¿crees que funcione? —Le preguntó algo preocupada.

—Mi hermano es el mejor, yo sé que lo hará. —Dijo Chimuelo poniéndose de cuclillas a lado de Hiccup.

—Por cierto, al parecer ya sabes dominar como convertirte en humano. —Dijo Astrid.

—Es cierto. —Afirmó Hiccup viendo al chico.

—Aun no estoy seguro de cómo funciona, sólo sé que si deseo con todas mis fuerzas volver a la normalidad o en humano así pasa. —Explicó Chimuelo.

OOOoooOOO

Durante los siguientes días de la primera semana viajaron sin el menor problema, Hiccup se dedicaba a trabajar en el ala del dragón y Astrid conversaba con Chimuelo y entre los dos trataban de pescar algo, al final Hiccup terminaba asando lo que pescaran, a excepción de Chimuelo que a pesar de ser humano se lo comía crudo.

Entrando la segunda semana, Hiccup estaba a punto de terminar el prototipo con el que estaba seguro que podría hacer volar a Chimuelo y también trabajó en su nuevo prototipo de prótesis, con tanta labor estaba ajeno a lo que pasara en el barco y casi ni le ponía atención a los presentes.

—Ha trabajado mucho. —Dijo la princesa con admiración viendo a Hiccup como trabajaba.

—Así es él, cuando se propone algo no hay nadie que lo pueda hacer cambiar de opinión.

—Quisiera agradecerle con algo, ya que ni he tenido oportunidad de haberle dicho "gracias" por haberme ayudado en aquel pueblo.

— ¿Qué tiene planeado princesa?

—No me digas así, dime Astrid. —Pidió rápidamente. —Ya sé tengo una idea.

Con tanta distracción, Hiccup no se dio cuenta de todo el movimiento que Astrid estaba haciendo en el barco, Chimuelo la dejó hacer lo que quería y se fue a dormir engarruñado en la punta del barco.

—Disculpa. —Astrid interrumpió a Hiccup de su trabajo. —Me puede ayudar con el fuego aquí. —Le mostró una cubeta metálica.

—Claro. —Sin hacer preguntas Hiccup le ayudó a hacer un poco de fuego, después de eso siguió con su trabajo.

Ya para el atardecer fastidiado y cansado, Hiccup decidió tomar un pequeño refrigerio para después continuar trabajando, fue cuando ahí la vio, la princesa de cuclillas abanicando con pedazo de trapo algo que tenía encima de una improvisación de horno.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Ah, veras. —Dijo nerviosa. —Quería agradecerte que me hayas ayudado aquella vez con algo y ya que estás trabajando arduamente te cociné algo. —Le dijo con una sonrisa.

— ¿A mí? —Hiccup se sonrojó. —eh… gracias.

—¡Vaya! que detalle, ¿Yo puedo comer? —Preguntó Chimuelo apareciéndose en la escena.

—Claro, hay suficiente para todos, —Respondió con una sonrisa.

Con unos utensilios con lo que improvisó Astrid, sirvió la sopa y le entregó a cada uno un bol, al parecer del castaño, la sopa lucía descolorida y con mala presentación, pero con tanta hambre hasta las rocas se comerían.

—Muchas gracias por la comida. —Agradecieron ambos y le dieron un sorbo para empezar a degustar.

Astrid sonrió al verlos, pero tanto Hiccup como Chimuelo abrieron los ojos al probar el platillo, terminando por escupirlo.

—Que horrible sabor. —Se quejó Chimuelo.

—Sabía horrible… ¿Qué le echaste? —Hiccup trataba de quitarse el mal sabor de la lengua con su camisa.

—Que groseros son. —Se enojó la princesa. —Sólo le puse pescado, agua dulce y agua de mar.

— ¿Qué cosa? —Se empezó a reír Hiccup. —Con tu horrible comida podríamos ganar la guerra.

—Eres un grosero. —Se levantó Astrid furiosa arrebatándole el plato. —No creo que sepa muy mal.

Astrid le dio un sorbo y al sentir lo salado y asqueroso de la sopa su reacción fue igual a la de los chicos, terminó escupiendo todo.

— ¿Por qué? —Se quejó ruidosamente. —Si pensé que sabría bien.

— ¿En serio pensaste eso, Astrid? —Dijo Hiccup sin darse cuenta que la había llamado por su nombre.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Me pareció buena idea sazonarla con agua de mar ya que no tenía sal. —Se justificó inflando los cachetes.

— ¡Ay! ¿En qué mundo vives?

—En este, Hiccup. —Resaltó su nombre sorprendiendo al castaño.

— ¿Me llamaste por mi nombre?

— ¿Y qué? Tú también lo has hecho.

Hiccup se aturdió graciosamente al darse cuenta que si la estaba llamando por su nombre con tanta naturalidad que ni se acordaba que no debía llevarse bien con ella, algo que obvio no estaba haciendo, ya hasta parecían buenos amigos.

—Como sea, no le veo ya nada de malo así que seguiré llamándote por tu nombre. —Carraspeó un poco. —Creo que me comeré una manzana.

Caminó hacía un costal que contenía la última manzana del barco, antes de que la tomara Astrid se la arrebató y le dio una gran mordida.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —Gritó haciendo un berrinche.

—Por haberte reído de mi comida. —Le respondió con la boca llena.

—No te saldrás con la tuya. —La vio con los ojos entrecerrados y con un rápido movimiento le arrebató la manzana dándole otro gran mordisco.

—Dame eso. —La rubia se puso en posición para atacarlo.

Chimuelo sólo bostezo cansado y regresó a la punta del barco para hacerse bolita y dormirse, mientras que los grandes líderes y la esperanza para parar la guerra se peleaban por una simple manzana.

OOOooooOOO

Estaban a mitad de la segunda semana, Hiccup seguía trabajando duro en el prototipo el cual ya tenía forma sólo faltaba ponerla a prueba, Astrid sólo se dedicaba a ver a Hiccup con curiosidad, le gustaba ver la forma en que trabajaba y como su esfuerzo estaba tomando forma.

—Es increíble. —Dijo sacando a Hiccup de su concentración. —Tal parece que si va a funcionar.

—Sí, sólo faltan algunos detalles. —Respondió el castaño abriendo y cerrando lo que sería la nueva ala.

Astrid de repente se puso cabizbaja al ver cómo él hizo lo posible por hacer volar a su amigo, mientras que a ella ni siquiera se le ocurrió eso para poder ayudar a su pegaso.

— ¿Qué tienes? —Preguntó Hiccup preocupado al ver que la chica se quedó seria de repente.

— ¿Crees que hubiera sido posible ayudar a Danger a volar también? Digo… ¿Si él estuviera con vida?

—No sabía que no podía volar. ¿Tenía rota un ala?

—No tenía el ala derecha, prácticamente se la cortó el padre de Nero cuando este intentó matarlo.

—Uh, no sé, supongo que sería difícil, tendría que haberlo visto… pero creo que nada es imposible en este mundo. —Dijo Hiccup rascándose el cabello. — ¿Por eso no querías volar la otra vez?

—Así es. —Dijo apenada. —Le prometí que si él no podía yo tampoco lo haría, algo así como para ser empáticos.

—Entiendo, aunque no sabes de lo que te pierdes. —Le dijo con una sonrisa.

—Lo mismo me decía Danger, que me insistía en que debía experimentarlo.

Astrid suspiró y se puso pensativa de nuevo, recordando los momentos que pasó con su querido Danger.

— ¿Qué se siente? —Preguntó el castaño sacándola de sus pensamientos. — ¿Qué se siente que se rompa un enlace?

—Es… muy doloroso. —Dijo con la voz entrecortada. —Sinceramente, espero que nunca tengas que pasar por eso. —Dijo mirando a Chimuelo que dormía como dragón con la boca abierta.

Hiccup miró también a su hermano y sintió angustia de sólo pensar en romper el enlace que tenía con él.

—El tipo ese que golpeaste, el vann. —Dijo cambiando el tema. — ¿Lo amabas?

Astrid se sobresaltó por la pregunta y se sonrojó un poco.

—Algo sentía por él, no sé si era amor, pero después de lo que hizo... todo eso se esfumó.

—Oh, ya veo. —Hiccup se puso nervioso.

— ¿Y a ti? —Le preguntó con una sonrisa. — ¿Te espera alguna linda chica en casa?

—No, para nada. —Dijo volviendo a ver el prototipo. —Nunca fui suficientemente brann para ellas.

Astrid lo miró confundida sin saber a lo que se refería, Hiccup se sintió tenso por la mirada de la princesa y le explicó.

—Ya sabes, el típico brann que quiere quemar cualquier cosa, yo no era así, yo quería viajar, tener aventuras, volar…—Dijo de manera liberadora para después cambiar su expresión a una seria. —Ya no pude hacerlo después debido a la guerra… fue que ahí todo cambió ya ni siquiera me preocupaba por esas cosas y después yo…

La princesa se le quedó viendo mientras el jefe se quedó como estatua, tal parece que estaba recordando algo.

Flashback.

—_Mátame hijo, dame un poco de honor. —Pidió un hombre neutral moribundo el cual había peleado ferozmente en una batalla donde participó Hiccup._

_Hiccup como recién soldado y en su primera batalla, el escenario se le hizo de gran tristeza y destrucción, pero el hombre le siguió rogando que le diera muerte, el chico complaciendo su voluntad enterró su espada en el vientre del hombre para darle muerte, entre lágrimas sacó la espada y vio como escurría la sangre de esta, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, ¿Por qué lo hacía? Nunca pensó que una guerra pudiera ser tan devastadora, nunca pensó que algún día hubiera llegado a matar._

_Ahora a veces en sus sueños, se le aparecía ese hombre que le pedía una y otra vez que lo asesinara, que le diera honor, mientras que el obediente encajaba su espada y veía como la luz de vida en los ojos del hombre se iba perdiendo poco a poco, era la pesadilla que lograba quitarle el sueño por completo._

_Fin Flashback._

— ¿Hiccup?, ¿Hiccup?

El jefe despertó al sentir que lo zarandeaba, parpadeó un par de veces para después fijar su mirada en la mirada azul de la princesa, se sobresaltó un poco ya que a su parecer los ojos de ella eran iguales a los de aquel hombre que suplicaba por muerte.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Astrid poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

—Sí, todo bien. —Respiró algo agitado. —Creo que voy a levantarme un poco. —Dijo poniéndose de pie dejando muy confundida a Astrid.

OOOooOOO

El viento había sido agraciado con ellos ya que se mantuvo estable durante todo el día, pero al llegar el anochecer no había ni una sola brisa y quedaron varados en medio del océano.

—La temperatura bajó un poco. —Dijo Astrid frotándose los brazos con las manos.

Hiccup y Chimuelo que estaban tratando ver alrededor lanzando la llamas del primero, lograron divisar un pequeño iceberg a los lejos. Ellos no tenían problema con el frio ya que de ser expertos con el fuego y gracias a sus habilidades mantenía su temperatura normal.

—Parece que vamos a mitad del camino. —Dijo Hiccup sacando un mapa que los gemelos había puesto en el equipaje. —Pero si tenemos que cruzar está pequeña parte que está cubierta por el hielo. —Indicó poniendo el dedo en el mapa.

—Ya veo.

Astrid aunque se estuviera muriendo de frio no quería decir nada, así que para cubrirse un poco más se metió en debajo del techo, se acomodó en el piso, tomó una de las delgadas mantas que habían dejado sus amigos y se engarruñó en un intento por conservar el calor.

El dragón cansando de no hacer nada todo el día, dio un gran bostezo y se retiró al lugar que adoptó como "suyo" para dormir. Mientras que Hiccup no podía conciliar el sueño debido a todo lo que había recordado en todo el día, los ojos suplicantes de aquel hombre lo volvían a torturar una y otra vez, así que se sentó en la cubierta sin saber qué hacer ya que no había más que oscuridad alrededor de ellos y las estrellas adornando el cielo.

Cabeceó un poco y de dio cuenta que se había quedado un poco dormido, hizo una pequeña llama para ver que todo estuviera en orden, primero vio a su hermano que dormía plácidamente con la boca abierta extendido en su sitio a sus anchas.

Luego pasó a ver a la princesa que estaba enrollada en esa manta la cual se veía que se movía, estaba temblando dedujo por cómo se agitaba, se acercó un poco más para poder observar su rostro y vio que estaba despierta, tiritaban los dientes y se veía más pálida de lo normal.

— ¿Tienes frio? —Le preguntó Hiccup iluminándola con la llama.

—Me estoy co-congela-ndo. —Dijo entre titiriteros.

—Hazme un espacio. —Pidió Hiccup con simpleza.

— ¿Qué?

—Que me des un espacio. —Le volvió a decir algo fastidiado.

Astrid hizo caso y Hiccup se acostó a un lado de ella, poniéndola muy nerviosa, el chico extendió su brazo y la invitó a recostarse sobre él.

—Anda, no aguantaras el frio, ya hasta los labios los traes morados. —Dijo con normalidad, su ofrecimiento no tenía nada de morbo a su parecer.

Astrid resopló avergonzada. —Nada más porque tengo frio. —Apoyó su cabeza en el brazo del jefe y junto con la manta se acurrucó cerca de él.

Cuando ya la vio acomodada, Hiccup pasó su otro brazo encima para abrazarla y darle calor, se sentía avergonzado pero trataba de no demostrarlo, sólo esperaba que el latido de su corazón no lo delatara.

—Que cálido. —Suspiró Astrid pegándose más a él sin saber el efecto que estaba causando.

—Y tú eres como pedazo de hielo. —Se burló un poco para tratar de tranquilizarse.

—Bueno, yo no soy una fogata ándate. —Se la regresó. —Aunque supongo que en estas situaciones es una bendición.

—Sí, supongo. —Suspiró.

—No puedo dormir. —Astrid estaba con los ojos cerrados y a pesar de que el frio estaba pasando no podía conciliar el sueño y no ayudaba mucho el hecho de que se encontrara muy avergonzada y con el corazón a mil por hora por la posición en que estaba.

—Yo tampoco. —Le confesó Hiccup, recordando un poco sus pesadillas.

— ¿Por qué? —Astrid levantó un poco la cara para poder verlo a los ojos.

—Tengo pesadillas que no me dejan.

— ¿Qué clase de pesadillas? —Preguntó curiosa.

Hiccup dudó en contarle, ¿Cómo decirle que no podía dormir ya que recordaba a una persona de su reino al que mató al igual que mucho más?

— ¿Hiccup? —Le habló al ver que otra vez el jefe se había sumergido en sus pensamientos.

—Yo…maté. —Dijo lentamente haciendo que Astrid se le estrujara un poco el corazón. —Maté a un hombre… neutral, estaba moribundo y me pidió que terminara… con él, no logró olvidarlo y después de él hubo más… procuraba no verles los rostros, pero la carga de sus muertes aun las sigo llevando conmigo…a veces no puedo dormir por eso.

Astrid se quedó en silenció tratando de procesar cada palabra que le dijo el jefe, sabía lo que implicaba estar en una batalla, hasta ella sabía las probabilidades de que saliera con vida, pero nunca había matado a una persona y también sabía que nada de eso fue realmente su culpa, habían sido engañados y para ella era al menos una justificación razonable.

Hiccup fijó su mirada en alguna parte del techo, tratando de alejar los malos recuerdos, los sentimientos de odio y furia que sentía, quería llorar de la frustración e impotencia que sentía, estaba tan ensimismado que no se dio cuenta que su cuerpo empezó a arder más de lo normal, calor que la princesa notó.

—No te preocupes. —Susurró Astrid gentilmente.

Hiccup volteó a verla algo sorprendido, Astrid en un impulsó puso su mano sobre la mejilla de él.

—No te preocupes, en Noytrol los guerreros dicen que siempre es mejor morir con honor, si ese hombre te lo pidió no tiene resentimientos, al contrario probablemente te lo agradeció ya que pudo haber muerto de diferente forma.

Al escucharla Hiccup no pudo evitar que una lágrima resbalara de sus ojos, lágrima que Astrid le limpió.

—Tal vez no es mucho consuelo, pero nada de eso fue tu culpa, todos fuimos engañados, ¿No?

El chico sólo asintió un poco apenado, nunca pensó que pudiera estar confraternizando con una neutral, una persona que le estaba enseñando a ver el mundo con ojos diferentes y de alguna manera le pagaría con la misma forma.

La princesa vio la nueva posición en la que estaba y retiró rápidamente su mano para engurruñarla contra su pecho, cerró de nuevo los ojos esperando poder conciliar el sueño, mientras que el jefe después de su pequeña charla y más tranquilo cerró los ojos logrando dormir sin dificultades.

OOOooOOO

La luz del día hizo que abriera sus ojos lentamente, parpadeó un par de veces para poder adaptarse a la luz, cuando lo logró vio a la persona que aún estaba acurrucada entre sus brazos durmiendo plácidamente, se alegró al ver que al menos no había tenido frio ya que su tenía el color normal de piel.

—Hey Astrid…no seas floja, ya amaneció. —Le dijo moviéndola un poco.

Astrid despertó poco a poco y vio la cara de Hiccup muy cerca de ella, que hizo que se sobresaltara dando un pequeño gritó.

— ¿Qué pasó?

—Qué mala memoria tienes, en serio. —Dijo algo antipático el jefe. —Fue con tu autorización… ¿Lo recuerdas?

—¡Ah! sí. —Dijo Astrid rascándose los ojos para despertarse por completo.

—Oigan, ustedes dos. —Chimuelo se asomó desde el techo. —Si ya terminaron de jugar a no sé qué juego, tienen que ver esto.

Ambos chicos se miraron entre sí y rápidamente se levantaron para ver lo que el dragón-humano quería mostrarles. Enfrente de ellos un gran pedazo de hielo había detenido su paso, el barco se había quedado estancado.

— ¿No puedes quitarlo con tu fuego? —Preguntó Astrid viendo con asombro el hielo.

—Sólo esperemos que no sea muy grueso. —Hiccup lanzó fuego hacia el hielo, sólo logrando derretir la superficie, pero aún quedaba en el fondo.

— ¿Qué vamos hacer ahora? —Dijo el dragón brincando a la parte congelada y caminar sobre el hielo. — ¿Subimos el barco para ver si se desliza?

—No creo que lo podamos mover y tampoco creo que se deslice. —Respondió Hiccup.

—Si podrás moverlo, si me convierto en dragón. —Le dijo Chimuelo con una sonrisa.

El pelinegro deseo con todas sus fuerzas ser un dragón y empezó a brilla para después pasar a ser de nuevo un furia nocturna.

—O mejor aún. —Dijo Hiccup recordando su trabajo. —Vamos a probar el prototipo, si puedes volar podemos llegar más rápido al reino del agua.

Chimuelo asintió alegre, mientras que a Astrid se le encogió el corazón al escucharlo, ¿Tendrían que volar?

Sin perder el tiempo Hiccup le puso los artilugios con los que estuvo trabajando todos aquellos días, una vez que se cercioró de que todo estuviera bien, se cambió de prótesis con la que estaba trabajando, se montó en Chimuelo e hicieron una prueba sin volar.

Primero movió el prototipo de pedal que haría que el ala cambiara de acuerdo a los movimientos que hacía, vio que había unas fallas en ciertos movimientos así como ciertas partes que requerían un mayor ajuste, siguió trabajando arduamente en los pequeños detalles, mientras que el dragón y Astrid, que estaba cubierta con la sabana, lo veían con esperanza.

Detalle tras detalle surgieron con las pequeñas pruebas para la tarde, al parecer ya estaba funcionando a la perfección.

—Bien, amigo al parecer ya quedó. —Dijo Hiccup moviendo el pedal abriendo el ala. —Ahora si hagamos una prueba de vuelo.

Sacó un papelito en donde escribió unos pequeños apuntes, Chimuelo movió su patas como gato esperando la señal para intentar volar.

—No tardamos. —Le avisó a la princesa que aún estaba en el barco y la cual sólo asintió.

—Listo amigo, ¡Vamos!

Chimuelo alzó el vuelo sobre el hielo y Hiccup algo lento abrió el ala ante de que ambos cayeran al hielo logrando volar a uno metros del hielo.

—Sí… ¡Lo logramos! —Celebró y Chimuelo sacó la lengua feliz por volar de nuevo.

Subieron aún más para poner en práctica los movimientos, Hiccup lo hacía lentamente ya que no estaba seguro, pero con la práctica iba comprendiendo un poco más su invento.

—Bien, ahora este movimiento.

Movió el ala y dieron un giró hacia la izquierda, el chico quiso intentar otro movimiento pero en un descuido soltó los apuntes y en su lucha por recuperarlos movió incorrectamente el pedal ocasionando un desvió brusco en Chimuelo.

—Ay dioses. —Hiccup luchaba por no caerse de Chimuelo y al mismo tiempo recuperar sus apuntes.

— ¡Hiccup!, ¡Chimuelo! —Gritó Astrid al verlos caer.

Hiccup se zafó del arnés de donde se agarraba de Chimuelo y empezaron a caer por separado directo hacia el océano, aun así luchó y consiguió tomar sus apuntes para después alcanzar a Chimuelo y lograr atar el arnés a él. Vio rápidamente los apuntes pero estaban por caer al mar así que dejándolos por un lado, decidió seguir sus instintos, movió ágilmente el pedal logrando esquivar el agua; mucho más confiando en su nueva habilidad manejó a Chimuelo, guiándolo por el camino que debían de seguir, logrando pasar la prueba de vuelo.

— ¡Sí! —Gritó Hiccup feliz desde el aire, Chimuelo para celebrar lanzó una de sus plasmas ensuciando un poco a su amo por el fuego y humo ocasionado.

Siguieron practicando para asegurarse de que no hubiera ninguna falla, cuando fue suficiente regresaron al barco.

— ¿Están bien? —Preguntó Astrid preocupada.

—Todo salió perfecto. —Dijo Hiccup celebrando con los brazos alzados. —Ahora sí, vámonos, ya casi llega el atardecer.

El jefe le tendió la mano a la princesa para que la tomara y se pudieran ir, pero Astrid se puso algo renuente con la idea.

— ¿No hay manera de seguir en barco?, ¿no vieron una salida por donde podamos esquivar el pedazo de hielo?

—Sí, pero…—Hiccup la vio confundido. —Llegaremos más rápido volando.

Astrid empezó a respirar rápidamente, la depresión de nuevo se estaba haciendo presente, puso su mano en forma de puño en su pecho, recordando aquella promesa.

—No puedo hacerlo…déjenme aquí, yo seguiré por mi cuenta. —Dijo firmemente.

—Astrid. —Hiccup se preocupó al ver como cambió de actitud. —No hay problema, él no se va a enojar si lo haces.

Astrid miró a Hiccup el cual sonreía y le volvía a tender la mano para que la tomara, miró a Chimuelo quien también asentía y se ponía en posición para que lo montaran.

—Además… recuerda que tenemos una misión, entre más rápido lleguemos, más vidas podemos salvar.

Con ese simple argumento Astrid comprendió que no podía darse el lujo de perder el tiempo.

"_Perdóname Danger"._

Caminó hacia donde estaba Hiccup y tomó su mano para dejarse guiar por él.

—Te aseguro que lo vas a disfrutar, no creo que tu amigo pegaso hubiera querido que nunca lo experimentaras.

Cuando le dijo eso Astrid, recordó que Danger le había dicho _"Si algún día tienes la oportunidad de experimentar el volar, deberías hacerlo"._ Hiccup se montó en Chimuelo y le pidió a Astrid subir, la chica se puso en posición y se sujetó algo avergonzada de Hiccup.

— ¿Lista? —Le preguntó ansioso el ojiverde.

Ella sólo asintió exhalando profundamente.

—Bien, aquí vamos. —Gritó el castaño feliz.

Y dicho esto alzaron el vuelo velozmente, Astrid sintió el vértigo en todas sus entrañas, una sensación de adrenalina y al mismo tiempo un miedo que la invadió, se abrazó fuertemente a Hiccup pensando que en cualquier momento podría caer y ocultó su cara en la espalda del chico.

—No te pierdas de nada, Astrid. —Le gritó Hiccup al ver como se trataba de ocultar de la experiencia. — ¿Qué tal si le enseñamos algunas cosas, hermano?

Chimuelo afirmó con su cabeza y empezaron a hacer algunos movimientos que habían practicado anteriormente, sin embargo era demasiado para la princesa que se sentía horrorizada por los movimientos y se negaba a abrir los ojos.

—Vamos, princesa, te lo estás perdiendo. —Se burló un poco Hiccup.

—No me digas princesa. —Le gritó de igual manera. —Van demasiado rápido, por favor…

Hiccup comprendió que tal vez no estaba lista para ese tipo de vuelo al igual que Chimuelo, y dando un último movimiento brusco, que hizo que a Astrid se le saliera un gritillo, el dragón extendió sus alas para volar más lento.

Astrid ya no sintió los movimientos bruscos, ahora sólo sentía más que nada el viento helado sobre su cara, abrió los ojos poco a poco para después maravillarse con lo que vio. El cielo tenía una coloración amarillosa, un atardecer muy claro a los que conocía, se maravilló al ver que tan alto iba y las sensaciones que alguna vez le describió el pegaso las empezó a sentir por primera vez en su vida.

Chimuelo se metió a un cumulo de nubes que tenían la misma tonalidad del cielo, para Astrid no cabía en su cabeza estar viendo tanta maravilla, Hiccup volteó al igual que Chimuelo para ver sus reacciones, vieron que a su manera estaba fascinada con lo que veía y sonrieron al verla feliz.

El dragón se posicionó debajo de una nube, la princesa tenía que comprobarlo así que apoyándose del hombro del jefe alzó una mano para tocar ese exquisito algodón de azúcar, pero que al tocarlo simplemente atravesó su mano como si no estuviera ahí esa nube.

— ¡DANGER! —Gritó fascinaba. — ¡Me engañaste, me dijiste que eran algodones de azúcar!

Aun así no podía dejar de "tocar" las nubes, ya sin miedo alzó sus dos brazos para que ambas manos pudieran sentir esa extraña sensación difícil de explicar.

— ¿Algodón de azúcar?,¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó al verla fascinada con la nubes.

—Es un dulce. —Explicó Astrid sin dejar de tocar las nubes. —Danger me dijo que las nubes eran algodones de azúcar. Es delicioso, algún día te prepararé uno.

—No, gracias. —Dijo el jefe con burla, ganándose un golpecito en la cabeza por parte de la rubia.

Chimuelo hizo un giro que obligó a la princesa a tomar su lugar, pero aun así seguía fascinada con los paisajes que el mundo le brindaba, ¿Cómo había gente que no fuera capaz de apreciar eso?

Pronto alcanzaron la noche y vieron fascinados una aurora boreal, fascinante para ellos ya que nunca habían visto una. Astrid se sentía tan a tranquila consigo misma que no importándole, se sostuvo más de la cintura del jefe y se recargó sobre su hombro, para sorpresa de este.

—Lo admito. —Dijo cerca de su oído. —Esto es fascinante, Chimuelo… eres fascinante. —Halagó al dragón que le regaló una sonrisa.

Sin embargo el momento tranquilo no duró mucho ya que escucharon truenos a lo lejos.

—Una tormenta. —Dijo el castaño. —Hermano, hay que volar más rápido.

Pero como si el clima los hubiera escuchado, el viento empezó a soplar fuertemente alrededor de ellos mientras que las aguas del mar se agitaban violentamente y las nubes se acrecentaban alrededor, Hiccup por precaución hizo volar a Chimuelo no tan alto, pero el viento feroz, no les permitía moverse con facilidad.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí. —Gritó Hiccup y le echo un vistazo a la prótesis de su dragón la cual empezaba a desmoronarse. —Sostente fuerte Astrid.

La rubia sólo se aferró fuertemente a él, mientras que el viento los seguía empujando en una especie de remolino, en su distracción por querer controlar lo que quedaba de la prótesis, Hiccup no se dio cuenta que había un risco enfrente de ellos.

—Creo que esto ya no es tan divertido. —Dijo el chico algo sarcástico, pero hábilmente Chimuelo disparó una de sus plasmas para evitar que se golpeara.

Esquivaron el risco, sin embargo una ráfaga de viento hizo que tanto Astrid como Hiccup cayeran de Chimuelo, Hiccup tomó a Astrid entre brazos para protegerla y Chimuelo volando con lo que quedaba de su prótesis voló hacia ellos y los cubrió entre sus alas, los tres cayeron hacia una especie de selva con altos árboles y bajaron rodando por una colina, Chimuelo al ver que caería sobre su hermano y la princesa se convirtió rápidamente en humano, llegando al piso los tres, Hiccup sobre Astrid y Chimuelo sobre Hiccup.

—Gracias, Chimuelo. —Le dijo algo atontado Hiccup con el golpe. — ¿Cómo estás tú, Astrid? —Le preguntó y vio que sus caras estaban muy cerca haciendo que sobresaltara y con el movimiento que hizo se quitó a Chimuelo de encima que aún se sobaba la cabeza.

—Yo estoy bien, nada mal para mi primer vuelo—Dijo sobándose la cabeza. —… ¿Te importaría? —Le pidió Astrid al ver en la incómoda posición en la que estaba.

Hiccup apenas se iba a mover, pero Astrid tratando de moverse también, flexionó su pierna pegándole en la entrepierna al chico, causando que este cayera de lado con gran dolor.

— ¡Ay dioses! Lo siento mucho. —Le dijo ella tratando de no reírse.

—Me dejaste sin hijos. —Le dijo entre lagrimitas, engurruñándose, tratando de soportar el dolor, hasta Chimuelo se sobresaltó un poco por el dolor.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —Preguntó restándole importancia al dolor del jefe.

Se levantó para observar que habían llegado a una especie de selva luminosa, ya que resplandecía pesar de la oscuridad, también el viento y la amenazante tormenta al parecer se habían calmado.

Hiccup más recuperado también vio el panorama al igual que Chimuelo, bajaron otro pedazo de colina, viendo la extraña fauna y flora que había, había bichos que nunca habían visto, y más fue su sorpresa fue cuando cerca de uno de los arboles había una especie de comunidad de ¿hadas?

—Que bonitas. —Dijo asombrada Astrid, pero las hadas al verlas volaron para refugiarse. —No les haremos nada.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos para que salieran no hicieron caso, luego vieron a lo lejos en una especie de camino que se formaba con las luces que emitían las plantas, a unos duendes que conversaban felizmente entre ellos, sorprendiéndolos a un más.

Hiccup y Chimuelo emocionados, trataron de alcanzarlos pues decían que ellos tenían una olla de oro al final del arcoíris, quería preguntarles el por qué.

Pero estos al verlos también huyeron despavoridos; desilusionados, caminaron a hacia donde estaba Astrid tratando de hablar con las hadas, pero su camino fue obstaculizado por una red que cayó encima de ellos.

Astrid rápidamente corrió a socorrer a sus amigos, pero una chica rubia con una daga se interpuso delante de ella.

— ¿Qué quieren intrusos? —Preguntó de manera áspera, tenía una mirada felina amarillosa, vestía con un mini vestido celeste y sólo portaba una daga para defenderse.

—Venimos en paz, una tormenta nos trajo hasta aquí. —Dijo Astrid tratando de tranquilizarla. — ¿Quién eres?, ¿Dónde estamos?

—Esta es la "isla de las sirenas", soy su guardiana, me llamo "Stormfly".

La chica bajó su daga más tranquila y la miró con curiosidad a los ojos, vio algo que tenían en común pero a la vez diferente.

"_Un enlace roto"_

_Continuara._

**Y bien, mis cálculos me fallaron XD, pero alcancé a darle la introducción, la "isla de las sirenas" es porque el próximo capítulo estará inspirado en la canción de "La calle de la sirenas" y los paisajes son inspiración del "Avatar" (lo tipos azules).**

**Como comentario, en caso de que no publique el miércoles es debido a que estaré atendiendo asuntos, si logro publicar quiere decir que aún sigo libre. **

**Ahora si con la sección de comentarios y dudas:**

**Ana Gami: Pues Storm nada más salió al final, no esperaba que me saliera tan largo el capítulo pero logré abarcar todo lo que quería. Saludos.**

**Jessy Brown: Tormenta como se pudo ver será humana, algo que va a tener Chimuelo o como lo pienso hacer es que va ser un poco sarcástico al igual que Hiccup, así que puede ser que le dé por su lado a Hiccup o a Astrid. Saludos.**

**Argor: En realidad aun no tengo muy definido el lugar donde ocurrirá la declaración, eso sí habrá algo inesperado antes de eso, sólo tengo una idea de que van a hacer pero no del lugar. Saludos.**

**Videl SS: El mal tercio es Chimuelo, pero ni los molesta así que se podría decir que sí están solitos XD. Saludos.**

**MOER: La palizas llegaran después, y cuando menos te lo esperes habrá beso XD. Saludos.**

**Georgie Skandar: ¿Celos? Estoy buscando el mejor momento ya que muchos lo están pidiendo, pero primero a que se enamore más, para que así le cale más XD. Saludos.**

**Nesari22: Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo ya que ahora sí hubo de todo, con respecto a Chimuelo lo está dominando y ahora apareció a Storm que también le dará una que otra lección. Saludos.**

**Jessi: Lo que hizo Astrid definitivamente tiene algo que ver con lo que le dijo Drago a Fogo, hay muchos secretos por ahí ocultos todavía. Saludos.**

**Hillary Lopez Perez: Gracias por la comprensión, espero poder seguir con el mismo ritmo y como quiera no pienso dejar el fic. Saludos.**

**Nina: No te mueras D:, espero te haya gustado el capítulo y es un placer leer y contestar cada uno de los reviews. Saludos.**

**Maylu liya: Sinceramente aun no sé qué va a hacer Nero, tengo bloqueo mental XD, No hubo mucha miel pero hubo algo XDD y no fue el titanic precisamente, la búsqueda de las piedras se irá viendo poco a poco y si las van encontrar pero espero que no le sea fácil. Espero te haya gustado los momentos Hiccstrids. Saludos.**

**Vivi ntvg: XD no sé si lo que leíste te lo esperabas, espero te haya gustado sus momentos a solas. XD. Saludos.**

**Sharyalex9812: Digamos que los niños puedes ser partícipes después en la guerra cuando empiece el verdadero conflicto, por eso los añadí, espero no olvidarlos XD, los encarcelados seguirán así por el momento ya que los van a utilizar para otro fin posteriormente. Saludos.**

**Astrid Amezcua: Heather y los gemelos tendrán sus aventuras por separado, al igual que Hiccup, Astrid y Tormenta que ya veremos que onda con ella en el siguiente capítulo, así como también se verá que harán los malitos para seguir con sus maldades, maldosas XD. Saludos.**

**Kristtanna: trataré de complacer a los que quieren celos, pero primero debo enamorarlo de Astrid XD, para que le duela más XD. Saludos.**

**Gaby Chanii: Siguen dando más pasos, no creo que en este caso aplique los cangrejos ya que tienen una relación amor y odio así que van a ser las constantes o al menos eso creo. Saludos.**

**The ridel Sel: ya oficialmente se dicen por su nombre (ya era hora), se conocerá más a tormenta en el siguiente capítulo. Saludos.**

**SAM ARCHER: Aunque se hayan separados, aun seguirán saliendo ya que vivirá Heather y los demás sus propias aventuras y se volverán a encontrar en un futuro, Patán se fue volando en Diente pua, lo cual fue más rápido dejando a Nero atrás ya se sabrá en próximos capítulos, pero aún no era tiempo de que él y Hiccup se encontraran. Saludos.**

**Dancing Rainbows: Muchas gracias por el mega review es un placer leerlo, con respecto a pregunta Patapez será efectivamente un jorden, en cuanto Snotlout el encuentro aún se prolongara más, ya que otros personajes saldrán en el reino de agua, espero seguirte leyendo por aquí y gracias por seguir el fic. Saludos.**

**Unbreakable warrior: Muchas gracias por el review, espero te haya gustado el capítulo de ahora. Saludos.**

**Lady Aira HH: Ya tendrá Hiccup oportunidad para el desquite también, le tocaba a Astrid desahogarse, los momento s Hiccstrid se irán dando poco a poco, pero eso sí puede que haya una que otra sorpresilla por ahí. Saludos.**

**Tori Berk: Gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado el capítulo, nos seguimos leyendo. Saludos.**

**Vanesa Veltran: La gente puede ser muy terca tiene la verdad enfrente de sus narices y no la acepta, no por nada el mundo anda tan mal. Saludos.**

**Ary: Pues como se pudo ver Tormenta si es humana y se va a poder transformar en Dragón, consideraré lo de los celos ya que muchos me han pedido eso, así que es un hecho pero aun faltara poquito para eso. Saludos.**

**A los nuevos seguidores y favoritos gracias, lectores anónimos espero que le este gustando y a todos en general saludos.**

**18 Mayo 2015.**


	12. La isla de las sirenas

**Hola como lo escribí en el capítulo pasado, los escenarios fueron inspirados en el avatar los aliens azules y la canción "La calle de las sirenas".**

**Que lo disfruten.**

Capítulo 10: La isla de la sirenas

La chica rubia que tenía ciertas extensiones de cabello azul miró con curiosidad a la otra rubia que estaba enfrente de ella, vio reflejado en sus ojos aquello que alguna vez sintió: un enlace roto.

Curvó sus labios en una media sonrisa y bajó la daga. —Malditos enlaces. —Rio cínicamente, dejando a la princesa confundida.

—Oye… ¿Puedes sacarnos de aquí? —Chilló Chimuelo molesto mientras pataleaba insistentemente la red donde estaba él y su hermano atrapado.

— ¡Silencio! —Ordenó la guardiana. — ¿Cuáles son sus intenciones?

—Ya te dije que una tormenta no trajo aquí, íbamos al reino del agua…

Astrid empezó a explicar toda la situación por la que estaban pasando, conforme hablaba, explicando lo sucedido, la cara de Stormfly se hacía más desesperante, como si le irritara estar escuchando todos sus problemas.

—Por eso debemos llegar al reino de agua, antes de que la guerra los alcance.

—Como odio a los elementales. —Se quejó Stormfly algo exasperada por lo que la rubia le contó acerca de la guerra.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó Hiccup tratando de deshacerse de la red que lo tenía preso.

—¡Eso es algo que no te importa! —Le gritó levantando de nuevo su daga. —No quiero que estén en esta isla, así que una vez que los desate se largan.

— ¡Espera! —La detuvo Astrid. —Nuestro amigo no puede volar, necesitamos ayuda.

—El que los deje ir con vida no significa que los vaya ayudar, den gracias que no me rebajo al nivel de ustedes, malditos elementales… y lo que sea que trajeron ahí con ustedes...también se lo llevan.

—No sé qué problemas tengas. —Trató de tranquilizarla Astrid. —Pero no somos los malos, yo soy neutral…me llamo Astrid.

— ¿Una neutral? —Stormfly pareció pensarlo pero sacudió su cabeza descartando la idea. —Eres un humano… todos son iguales.

— ¿Humano? —Se extrañó Hiccup. —Tú también eres un humano… ¿no?

—Eso no te importa. —Le contestó con desdén.

—Ya me tienes harto. —Gritó Chimuelo.

—Sí que eres quejumbroso, niño llorón. —Se rio Stormfly, viéndolo con la cabeza en alto.

— Ay sí… ¿Y tú muy madura? —La vio con repulsión el dragón. — Has de estar resentida por qué no tienes un compañero, de seguro nadie te quiso por tu mal carácter. —Se burló.

Esas palabras hicieron tic en la chica, sus pupilas se afilaron más y vio con odio a aquel chico, su cuerpo comenzó a arder de la ira y empezó a expulsar humo por sus fosas nasales al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se iba acrecentando y escamas de color azul la empezaban a cubrir.

Tanto Hiccup como Astrid se asustaron, el jefe recordando sus habilidades empezó a quemar la red que lo tenía atrapado a él y a su hermano, para cuando se vieron libres, observaron el tamaño que había adquirido la chica que ya no tenía nada de humana tomando la forma de un dragón resplandeciente, cuando aquel resplandor terminó mostró a un dragón de la clase "Nadder Mortífero" color celeste, que dio un fuerte gruñido extendiendo sus enormes alas.

— ¿Un nadder mortífero furioso?...Creo que hay que correr. —Opinó Hiccup

— ¡Para nada!, yo le ensañaré. — Chimuelo estando furioso se empezó a transformar en dragón.

—No creo que sea conveniente. —Trató de detenerlo Hiccup.

—Chimuelo… no lo hagas. — Le advirtió Astrid.

El dragón sin escuchar a ninguno de los dos, se lanzó contra la nadder mortífero, que aunque sus expresiones no los mostraran con exactitud, se sorprendió al ver a ese otro dragón. Le lanzó espinas que salieron de su larga cola, casi golpeando a Chimuelo, sin embargo este siendo más rápido le lanzó una de sus plasmas cuyo impacto la arrojó lejos golpeándose contra el tronco de un árbol.

La dragona furiosa, se levantó rápidamente y alzó el vuelo para tener el combate en el aire, fue ahí que notó que el otro dragón no podía volar y gruñía ferozmente desde la superficie; haciendo ventaja de esto lo embistió, provocándole gran dolor y no sólo a él, a Hiccup que resintió el fuerte golpe.

— ¿Estás bien? —Astrid corrió a su lado cuando vio que Hiccup casi caía por el impacto del golpe que sintió.

—Debemos detenerlos… ¿No puedes neutralizarla?

—Lo intentaré.

Astrid tomó firmemente la piedra y trató de controlar al dragón como lo había aplicado con otras criaturas, la piedra brilló pero para sorpresa de ambos la dragona seguía atacando como si nada a Chimuelo.

— ¿Por qué no funciona? —Se aterró la princesa, vio la piedra que de estar brillando sin causar ningún efecto dejó de hacerlo.

Mientras tanto los dragones seguían peleando ferozmente, Chimuelo trataba de esquivar los ataques aéreos de la dragona lanzándole plasmas, pero sus ataques eran fácilmente evadidos por su agresora.

Haciendo aun uso de su ventaja de vuelo, lo tomó con gran esfuerzo con sus patas y lo alzó llevándolo lejos de la tierra.

— ¿Qué tiene planeado hacer? —Hiccup se espantó al ver la altura hasta donde había elevado a su dragón.

Chimuelo trataba de zafarse del agarre de la dragona sin mucho éxito, le estaba encajando la garras entre la piel, haciéndolo sangrar y causándole aún más dolor. Stormfly cuando lo consideró conveniente lo dejó caer desde las alturas, el furia nocturna trataba de volar sin éxito ya que seguía cayendo, antes de llegar a la altura de la punta de los arboles más altos, Stormfly lo impactó con una embestida acelerando la caída del dragón.

Chimuelo azotó en la tierra levantando el polvo alrededor espantando a una que otra criatura que estaba alrededor, aturdido y herido se levantó para ver borrosamente a la dragona que se veía satisfecha con su victoria y cayó desmayado.

— ¿Chimuelo? — Hiccup vio con horror y dolor como su dragón había sido vencido y empezó a debilitarse.

—Hiccup.

Astrid lo ayudó a levantarse y poniendo un brazo de él sobre sus hombros los ayudó a mantenerse en pie, la dragona no se olvidó que había aun dos intrusos, voló hacia ellos para atacarlos, los chicos al ver la amenaza corrieron por el largo camino luminoso que tenían enfrente, a Hiccup le costaba trabajo correr y estaba dando tropezones.

—Déjame aquí. —Le pidió cansando cuando ambos cayeron por su culpa.

—No te voy a dejar. —Le respondió firmemente la rubia y con una fuerza sorprendente lo volvió levantar para reanudar la marcha mientras que la dragona estaba a metros de alcanzarlos. Se metieron entre los árboles para que a la dragona se le dificultara más el paso y esconderse en las oscuridad de la noche, la guardiana sólo los siguió unos cuantos metros y después desapareció entre la maleza.

Con tanta adrenalina acumulada, los líderes siguieron corriendo hasta salir de entre los arboles llegando a un área despejada que sólo era iluminada por la luna y que los llevaba a un borde de un acantilado.

—Regresemos. —Dijo Hiccup cuando vio que ya no había más camino.

En cuanto voltearon vieron que la dragona llegó desde lo alto poniéndose enfrente de ellos. Empezó a caminar sigilosamente a ellos gruñendo ferozmente.

—Por favor. —Rogó Astrid. —No hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir.

La dragona haciendo caso omiso a sus suplicas corrió hacia ellos con la intención de empujarlos hacia el vacío, hábilmente Astrid y Hiccup la esquivaron saltando hacia la izquierda, Stormfly aun tratando de aniquilarlos se interpuso entre los dos separándolos, iba a atacar a Hiccup que era el que lucía más vulnerable, el chico sólo se arrastró en la a tierra respirando agitadamente, sin dejar de ver a la dragona.

Stormfly le lanzó un ataque de fuego, pero Hiccup lo retuvo con su mano para sorpresa de esta, el jefe no quería atacarla ya que complicaría más las cosas, pero al verla aun firme por atacarlo hizo una bola de fuego en su mano dispuesto a lanzársela.

— ¡Déjalo en paz! —Astrid que se encontraba por detrás viendo todo, le lanzó una piedra para llamar su atención.

Logrando su objetivo la dragona cambio de mira con la chica del enlace roto, la empezó a acorralar entre ella y la orilla del acantilado.

— ¡Astrid! —Hiccup se levantó dispuesto a lanzarle la bola de fuego.

— ¡No!, espera, no la ataques. —Lo detuvo haciéndole una seña con la mano para que desertara y viendo fijamente a Stormfly trató nuevamente de hacerla entrar en razón. —Cualquier cosa que hayamos dicho o hecho para ofenderte…nos disculpamos. —Dijo humildemente.

Sin embargo, la dragona no quiso entender razones y queriendo terminar rápido con ellos se lanzó hacia ella para empujarla al acantilado, Astrid cerró los ojos y tomó la piedra entre su mano pidiendo poder tranquilizar a la dragona , Hiccup se levantó y corrió lo más rápido que pudo para rescatarla, en ese momento la piedra empezó a resplandecer de manera intensa inundando todo el lugar, Stormfly se empezó a convertir en humana cuando estaba en pleno ataque logrando empujar a Astrid pero al mismo tiempo cayendo con ella al vació.

— ¡Astrid! —Hiccup llegó a la orilla del acantilado.

Vio que, no muy lejos de él, sujeta a una rama que sobresalía de la tierra estaba Astrid y esta tenía agarrada a una inconsciente Stormfly humana del brazo.

—Resiste.

Hiccup se acostó en la tierra y estiró su brazo para poder alcanzarla, se estiró cuanto pudo logrando tomar su muñeca con firmeza, sentía que el peso de ambas lo estaba arrastrando a él también, pero apoyándose de su otro brazo, pierna, prótesis y poniendo todo su empeño logró subir a ambas a tierra firme.

Se dejó caer agotado sobre la tierra cuando ya estuvieron a salvo al igual que Astrid que respiraba agitadamente con el brazo adolorido.

—Gracias… nos salvaste. —Le dijo con una sonrisa.

—Tú me defendiste. —Le respondió de igual manera. — ¿Qué hacemos con ella? —Dijo mirando a la chica inconsciente que estaba al lado de Astrid.

—Hay que despertarla.

—No sé si quiera eso. —Dijo escéptico Hiccup.

—Necesitamos ayuda y lo sabes.

El jefe comprendió que de cualquier modo estaban atrapados en esa isla e iban a requerir ayuda, pero se sentía algo inseguro con respecto a la dragona, sin embargo si Astrid creía que podía ayudarles tenía que confiar y esperar lo mejor.

—Muy bien, vamos a llevárnosla…debo ir a ver a Chimuelo también.

Entre ambos la sostuvieron de cada brazo, a pesar de tener la apariencia de una chica común y corriente era muy alta, casi de la altura de Hiccup quien le llevaba una cabeza a Astrid de altura, cuando entraron a la espesa selva se dieron cuenta de que estaban perdidos y no sabían qué dirección tomar, siguieron caminando con la chica en brazos sin rumbo alguno, al cabo de unos minutos se detuvieron para descansar.

—Con tanta persecución ni nos dimos cuenta por dónde íbamos. —Dijo Hiccup sentándose en el suelo húmedo.

Astrid también se sentó agotada, estaba caluroso y húmedo el ambiente, sus frentes se empezaron a empañar con ligero sudor y se sentían algo deshidratados, Hiccup miró a los alrededores algún indicio que los llevara a ese camino luminoso ya que lo que estaba alrededor de ellos lucía como una selva común y corriente.

—Tenemos que despertarla. —Dijo Hiccup rápidamente al deducir que sin su ayuda nunca podrían salir.

Astrid asintió y la empezó a zarandear con delicadeza, la chica algo perezosa frunció el ceño con los ojos cerrados para después empezarlos a abrir lentamente.

— ¿Qué me pasó? —Se levantó algo aturdida sobándose la frente.

—Te desmayaste. —Le dijo Astrid.

Stormfly abrió mucho más los ojos, pasmada al recordar lo sucedido. — ¡Deje de ser un dragón y caímos al acantilado!

Astrid y Hiccup asintieron a su afirmación, pero aun no sabían de lo que era capaz de hacer la dragona.

— ¿Ustedes… me salvaron? —Preguntó aturdida, los chicos volvieron a asentir. — ¿Por qué? Después de lo que les hice… yo quería deshacerme de ustedes.

—Estoy segura que no era tu intención. —Le contestó Astrid con una sonrisa. —Además de que cierto amigo de nosotros te hizo enfadar. —Vio disimuladamente a Hiccup que se puso tenso ante las dos miradas femeninas. —Ese dragón es bueno, sólo que tiene la boca tan suelta como su amo, pero ambos son buenos.

Stormfly vio la sinceridad en los ojos de la princesa, a ella no la había considerado mala cuando la vio, pero ese dragón y su amo hizo que desconfiara de ella, pero después de lo que ambos hicieron pensó que no podrían ser tan malos.

— ¿Puedes ayudarnos? —Le pidió gentilmente Astrid. —Estamos perdidos y no sabemos dónde estamos.

Storm se le quedó viendo sin saber qué hacer, pero al ver la sonrisa de la princesa y los ojos suplicantes del jefe cambió de parecer.

—Sí, lo haré… con gusto. —Batalló para decir eso. —Astrid… ¿verdad? —La princesa asintió y luego fijó su mirada en el chico. — ¿Tú eres?

—Hiccup. —Se presentó el jefe algo nervioso. —Perdón por lo que dijo mi hermano.

— ¿Hermano? —Preguntó con curiosidad Stormfly. — ¿El dragón ese?

Hiccup asintió inocentemente y a Stormfly no pudo evitar reírse un poco sarcástica. —Te encuentras con cada cosa. —Dijo para ella misma. —Los ayudaré a buscar a su dragón… síganme.

Los líderes sonrieron al haber logrado congeniar con la guardiana y la siguieron por el camino que les indicaba, todos iban en silencio pero Astrid tenía ciertas dudas que quería aclarar con la dragona.

—Disculpa, si no es mucha intromisión. —Dijo acatadamente. —Pero… ¿por qué te expresaste así de los enlaces?

Stormfly sin dejar de caminar le respondió. —Vi en tus ojos un enlace roto.

— ¿Cómo? El dragón de Hiccup también lo vio una vez. —Recordó.

—Nosotros los dragones tenemos una vista más aguda, no se nota a simple vista, pero hay una delgada línea que atraviesa por tus ojos, símbolo de un enlace roto. —Explicó con simpleza. —Por ejemplo, él…—Señaló a Hiccup. — Cuando lo miró a los ojos, los tiene de manera normal, si se llegara a romper un enlace estaría como los tuyos o los míos.

Stormfly cerró la boca de inmediato cuando supo que habló de más.

— ¿Perdiste a tu compañero? —Preguntó Hiccup con algo de tristeza, pero la dragona no contestó. —Lo siento, fui imprudente.

— ¡No! —Dijo Stormfly cabizbaja y tratando de contener la ira. —No perdí a mi compañero… él me abandonó por otro.

_Flashback_

_Stormfly como una dragona joven y deseosa de obtener más poder al igual que otros dragones de una ciudad jorden, fue en busca de que algún elemental que la quisiera como compañera, sabía que tenía una ligera ventaja ya que generalmente los dragones sólo iban con los brann, podía llamar la atención de cualquier jorden que quisiera algo diferente a un simple lobo._

_Fue ahí cuando lo sintió un gran poder emanando de un jorden joven, de al menos de unos 10 años de edad, de aspecto algo áspero, que buscaba entre la jauría de animales que se habían reunido para buscar amo._

_Rápidamente hizo una de sus hazañas llamando la atención de aquel jovencito, que vio que destacaba del grupo de lobos y otros animales terrestres que había en el lugar._

— _¿Un dragón? —Dijo el chiquillo despectivamente y la tomó por el cuerno de la nariz para analizarla con detalle. —Pues se ve más fuerte que la basura alrededor._

_A Stormfly, aunque se le hizo algo brusco su trato dejó que el chiquillo hiciera el enlace con ella sin saber el infierno que le esperaba. Las torturas empezaron desde ese día ya que la trataba como vil sirviente, la tenía haciendo trabajos pesados, cuando se enojaba con sus padres para su desquite le arrojaba rocas, la cuales si esquivaba lo hacían rabiar más, también jamás le asignó un nombre, por lo que se autodenominó "Tormenta"._

_Conforme el joven crecía más huraño se hacía, en su afán por querer ser el más fuerte jorden de todos, empezó a darle un estricto entrenamiento para sobresalir entre los otros "sirvientes", a la edad de 16 años el joven enojado porque su dragona no cumplía con sus exigentes "expectativas" la empezó a ignorar y humillar._

—_Ni si quiera puedes hablar como los lobos. —Se quejó el joven de brazos cruzados. —Así por lo menos podría decirme porque no haces las cosas correctamente._

_Stormfly humillada, trató de complacer a su amo de cualquier modo y siguió entrenando por su propia cuenta, en su afán de imitar a los lobos o el habla humana, aceleró su habilidad para convertirse en humano._

_Fue un día sola en un páramo, gruñía fuertemente para tratar de imitar el habla humana, fue ahí cuando empezó a resplandecer sintiendo que su cuerpo hervía cambiando poco a poco, disminuyendo de tamaño, terminando con la transformación que le dio un aspecto humano, sorprendida se vio el cuerpo e incluso se pellizcó para darse cuenta que no era un sueño, mucho más cuando se dio cuenta que podía hablar fácilmente como un humano._

_Corrió con su nuevo aspecto hacia donde estaba su amo para darle las buenas noticias sobre su nueva habilidad._

— _¡Dagur!,¡Dagur! —Entró feliz a la casa mientras que la servidumbre la veía con extrañeza, la chica entró entre brincos a donde sentía que estaba su amo, encontrándolo en el jardín. —Dagur… mírame._

_El chico que estaba acompañando por un enorme lobo blanco la vio desconociéndola._

— _¿Extraña, qué haces aquí?, ¿No te han enseñado que no debes entrar a casas ajenas?_

—_Supuse que no me reconocerías. —Se rio Stormfly ocasionando que el chico enfureciera. —Soy yo, tu dragón, tu compañera…me llamo Tormenta._

_En ese momento Dagur y el lobo se empezaron a carcajear ruidosamente, molestando un poco a la chica._

—_Que buena broma….si eres la inútil de mi dragona… demuéstralo. —La retó el chico._

_La chica en ese momento deseó convertirse en dragón para demostrar lo que sabía hacer, pero no sabía cómo revertir la transformación, Dagur al ver como pujaba y hacía expresiones extrañas, volvió a reírse con cinismo._

—_Eres muy graciosa…chica dragón, pero si no ves tengo asuntos pendientes con él. —Señaló el lobo._

— _¿Qué asuntos? —Preguntó con osadía ya que se sentía más liberal en forma de humano._

—_Bueno, ya que estas aquí haciéndote pasar por un dragón te lo diré…—Se rio antes de continuar. —Mira como hago un nuevo enlace._

— _¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?_

_Un elemental sólo podía hacer el enlace con una sola criatura, si querían cortar ese enlace sólo tenían que buscar un suplente y hacer otro enlace, pero nadie sabía o no consideraba que al hacer eso le causaba dolor al sirviente reemplazado._

—_Como supuestamente eres esa dragona te lo diré, ya me tienes harto, eres débil, por fin encontré a un compañero de mi talla._

_Dagur sin darle tiempo de reclamar, pegó su frente con la del lobo altanero completando el enlace, al mismo tiempo que Tormenta sentía que el corazón se le rompía, con tanto dolor volvió a su estado normal de dragón para sorpresa de Dagur._

_Ahora sin enlace y sin la energía de su amo, se sintió muy débil, sin mencionar el vacío, la depresión, la tristeza que empezó a sentir, a pesar de que Dagur no era el mejor amo de todos._

— _¿Entonces si eras esa basura de dragón? —Se reía cínicamente el chico viendo al dragón caído en el césped. —Me ahorraste el tiempo de buscarte para echarte… así que como ya viste… vete…ya no te necesito._

_Tormenta se levantó lentamente, sin poder creer que el amo en el que confió le haya traicionado de esa manera, Dagur exasperado empezó a arrojarle rocas y el lobo trató de morderla para también echarla, Tormenta alzó el vuelo como pudo y se alejó lejos de ese pueblo de jorden._

_Con el tiempo aprendió a dominar su habilidad para convertirse en humano y cuando lo hacía adoptaba el nombre de "Stormfly", vivió algún tiempo en poblados haciéndose pasar por humano, aprendiendo más sobre los elementales y los enlaces pero deseaba vivir en un lugar lejos de ellos, viajó por mucho tiempo hasta encontrarse con la isla de las sirenas, donde sólo habitaban criaturas mágicas y en donde se hizo guardiana de estos._

_Fin Flashback_

—Lamento mucho lo que te pasó. —Dijo Astrid al haber escuchado la historia de la dragona.

—Ese tipo es un ser vil, los dragones son gentiles, ganarte su confianza es lo mejor que a uno le pueda pasar. —Se expresó Hiccup furioso ya que no toleraba que lastimaran a los dragones.

—Yo fui una tonta por dejarme llevar por la ilusión del enlace… pensando que eso me haría más fuerte. —Dijo triste Stormfly. —Me alegro que me abandonara, muy en el fondo siempre lo deteste, por eso me enfadé con su amigo cuando me dijo todo eso sin conocerme.

—Me disculpo en nombre de Chimuelo. —Dijo Hiccup. —Admito que tendemos a hablar de más en ocasiones.

—De eso no hay duda. —Mencionó Astrid con sarcasmo. —En mi caso, yo no pude salvar a mi compañero… fue asesinado por aquel que creía mi mejor amigo.

Stormfly la volteó a ver con tristeza, comprendiendo por qué veía el enlace roto en sus ojos.

— ¿Qué era tu compañero?

—Un pegaso… su nombre era Danger.

— ¿Lo mataron? —Preguntó horrorizada Stormfly. —Los pegasos son sagrados, quien hizo eso cometió un crimen atroz… pero dejándolo por un lado, debes ser alguien especial si pudiste hacer un enlace con un pegaso.

—Sólo soy una persona. —Dijo Astrid con simpleza.

Stormfly no muy convencida de aquella respuesta la vio con curiosidad y reparó en la piedra que colgaba de su cuello.

— ¿Me neutralizaste con esa piedra? —Preguntó retomando la caminata, siendo seguida por Astrid y Hiccup.

—Eso creo… no funcionó cuando trate de evitar que pelearas con Chimuelo.

—Eso es porque me entrené para no sentir los efectos de la piedra, me sorprendió como quiera que me afectara convirtiéndome en humana en contra de mi voluntad. —Dijo con simpleza impactando a ambos chicos.

— ¿Eso es posible? —Preguntó el castaño.

—Así es, ¿no lo sabían?

Tanto Hiccup como Astrid negaron la pregunta, aún seguían impactados por las declaraciones de la guardiana.

—Pero esa no parece una piedra ordinaria… ¿O me equivoco?

—No lo es. —Dijo Astrid. —Es la genuina piedra de la neutralidad.

—Eso cambia mucho las cosas. —Admitió la chica dragona.

Dejando por un momento la conversación, Stormfly siguió caminando, logrando llegar al camino luminoso, Astrid y Hiccup la alcanzaron y divisaron a lo lejos que Chimuelo seguía inconsciente y era atendido por unas hadas curiosas que estaban a su alrededor. Con paso veloz Hiccup fue a ver a su amigo herido al igual que Astrid.

— ¡Chimuelo! —Lo zarandeaba el chico desesperado tratando de despertarlo.

Stormfly se acercó a él hincándose a un lado de él. — ¿Qué esperas? ¡Vamos, cúralo!

— ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo? —Preguntó confundido.

— ¿No me digas que no sabes que enlazados puedes utilizar tu poder elemental para curar sus heridas? —Preguntó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—No lo sabía. —Dijo consternado el chico. —Sólo puedo sentir su dolor.

—Eso es muy lindo. —Se expresó con sarcasmo la dragona. —Pero sinceramente…en una batalla real no pueden hacer eso…ninguno de los dos, perderían por esa conexión, debes desconectar esa parte y mejor brindarle la ayuda que realmente se necesita.

— ¿También eso es posible? —Preguntó Astrid fascinada. —Ahora que recuerdo…yo curé a Danger cuando lo conocí.

—No se ofendan humanos, pero en realidad creo que no saben nada de nada de los enlaces.

—Bueno, sólo dime cómo puedo hacerlo, por favor. —Pidió Hiccup.

—Sólo debes transmitirle tu energía, a través de tus manos. —Storm puso las manos sobre Chimuelo indicándole a Hiccup cómo debía hacerlo. —Concéntrate en sólo curar sus heridas.

Hiccup haciendo caso, puso sus manos sobre el cuerpo de su amigo y deseo con fervor curar sus heridas, empezó a sentir una energía que emanaba de estas, transmitiéndosela a su amigo, vio que sus heridas empezaron a sanar y poco a poco estaba recuperando el conocimiento.

Chimuelo sacudió su cabeza para despejarse, vio con alegría a Hiccup y pegó su cabeza con la de él aun lado de este estaba la princesa y esa chica dragona que lo derrotó con facilidad, empezó a gruñir ruidosamente viéndola con rencor.

—Chimuelo…basta. —Le pidió Hiccup. —Le debes una disculpa.

El dragón se hizo el ofendido ante la petición de su hermano y empezó a balbucear, Stormfly que si entendía lo que decía sólo se rio de él al ver que era todo un crio, Chimuelo al ver que se estaba burlando de nuevo la miró despectivamente.

—Lo que quieras decirme, dímelo con tu forma humana. —Le pidió con burla pero a la vez viéndolo de manera coqueta.

Chimuelo bufando y rencoroso, se convirtió en humano y tal como había tenido su expresión de dragón así la tenía en humano, haciendo pucheros como un niño chiquito.

—Ya no te enojes dragoncito. —Le dijo con simpatía. —Lamento haber pateado tu trasero.

—Tenías la ventaja, de poder volar con libertad no seguirías con vida. —Dijo con orgullo.

—Que altanero salió el mocosito. —Dijo Storm dirigiéndose a Astrid. —Y tienes razón tiene la boca muy suelta.

— ¿Verdad que sí? —Opinó lo mismo la chica, haciendo enfadar a sus compañeros.

—Ay sí…La chicas unidas jamás serán vencidas. —Dijo Chimuelo con tono de chica.

—Ya no te enojes dragoncito. —Lo chiveó Storm pellizcándole la nariz, tratándolo como bebé. —Para disculparme por la paliza que te di…te traeré algo de comer…—Chimuelo empezó a manosear para quitársela de encima causando más risas en la chica. — ¿Qué tal si me acompañas? —Le pidió a Astrid.

—Sí, claro. —Respondió contenta.

—Ustedes quédense aquí… volvemos enseguida.

Chimuelo apenas iba a replicar la orden pero su hermano intervino a tiempo, tapándole la boca. —Sí, aquí las esperamos. —Dijo algo nervioso, mientras dejaba sin respirar a Chimuelo.

La chicas empezaron a caminar por el sendero luminoso, después de unos minutos se desviaron hacia otro camino diferente, Astrid pudo observar más habitantes en la isla, desde pequeñas hadas, conejos y aves pequeñas, hasta unicornios que brincaban felices por el lugar.

—Tenías razón con ese dragón, es medio presumido. —Dijo Storm recordando la reacciones del furia nocturna.

—No son tan malos como pretenden serlo una vez que los conoces…—Confesó la princesa. —Al menos el tiempo que llevó de conocerlos puedo deducir eso.

—Por cierto, dijiste que esa piedra es la original ¿verdad?... ¿De dónde la sacaste?

—Pues verás, yo soy su portadora como princesa de Noytrol.

— ¿Tú eres la princesa? —Se sorprendió la chica por lo comentado.

—Así es, yo también quería preguntarte… ¿Qué más cosas sabes sobre ella? —Preguntó algo nerviosa Astrid.

—No mucho, pero conozco a alguien que te puede decir una que otra cosa… fue ella la que me dijo cómo evadir sus efectos, aclarando, lo efectos de las imitaciones.

— ¿Podrías explicarme eso?

—Bueno, me dijo que en realidad no les quitas su poder… lo que en realidad haces es quitarle su habilidad para recordar cómo utilizar ya sea el elemento o cualquier otra cosa, son las nimiedades de lo que puede hacer ya que al parecer puedes hacer más cosa mucho más poderosas.

—Nunca lo había visto de esa forma… ¿Podrías llevarme con esa persona?

Stormfly pareció pensarlo ya que esa persona se trataba de una persona muy especial y que tampoco confiaba en los elementales.

—Tendría que consultarlo con ella primero…—Le respondió a Astrid quien no le quedó que aceptarlo.

Continuaron por un largo camino, lo más impresionante que le tocó ver a Astrid fue ver a un gigante que le pidió una consulta a Storm y que al ver a la princesa se alejó un poco con algo de miedo.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó confundida Astrid al ver la reacción del gigante.

—Es que no confía mucho en los humanos. —Le mencionó Storm. —La mayoría de los que está aquí es por la mala experiencia que tuvieron con alguna persona.

—Entiendo, no es mi intención hacerte daño. —Astrid empatizó con el gigante tocando su enorme mano.

El gigante al ver la franqueza de la princesa sonrió contento y después de hacer la consulta con Storm se retiró feliz dando brincos sacudiendo el suelo que pisaba.

—Este lugar es genial…—Dijo Astrid maravillada con lo que había visto en toda esa noche. —Es muy hermoso y pacificó, nunca había visto tantas criaturas míticas en un solo lugar.

—El mundo está lleno de estas criaturas. —Explicó Storm. —Sólo que con los elementales poblando el mundo, los han ido obligando a refugiarse en lugares alejados.

—Entiendo que no te agraden… pero siento que hay algunos que aún son rescatables. —Dijo Astrid recordando a sus amigas Heather, Brutilda, al entusiasta Brutacio y al buen Hiccup.

—En realidad, hay algo que me agrada de los humanos. —Se puso algo colorada la chica.

— ¿Qué es?

—Sus demostraciones de afecto. —Se sonrojó. —Como dragón nunca le di importancia, pero cuando me escabullía en la sociedad como humana, no podía evitar ver esas demostraciones que se hacen los humanos, son muy curiosos.

—Ah ya entiendo. —Astrid también se apenó. — ¿No es lo mismo con los dragones?

—Los dragones sólo te cortejan en época de apareamiento y te dejan con el paquete al final. —Dijo molesta la chica, al parecer de Astrid se expresaba como toda una chica moderna. —Creo que son pocas animales que demuestran su afecto como los humanos, los pingüinos por ejemplo. —Dijo de manera soñadora.

—Sí, supongo que es algo bonito.

Astrid no sabía que decir, el sólo tema le apenaba demasiado y por una razón extraña empezó a recordar ciertas cosas que había pasado con el castaño, la que predominaba en su mente era el recuerdo de haber dormido junto a él.

—Tú y tu pareja, me sorprendieron, ver como se cuidaron mutuamente…deben de quererse mucho. —Dijo Storm haciendo que Astrid se sonrojara por completo.

—No es mi pareja. —Gritó exaltada. —Es… él es…es mi ami…aliado.

—Qué pena, se ven que hacen buen equipo, son diferentes, pero también son iguales. —Se burló la chica.

—No, somos diferentes… muy diferentes, él es un brann y yo…—Suspiró cabizbaja sin terminar la oración.

— ¿Y qué? Deberían olvidarse de esos prejuicios elementales y neutrales.

— ¿Podemos cambiar el tema? —Pidió Astrid con una vena resaltada en su frente, ya le estaba incomodando mucho el tema.

—Como quieras. —Dijo la encogiéndose de hombros. —De cualquier manera ya llegamos… —Le pidió que observara a lo lejos.

La dirección que señalaba daba a un lago de agua cristalina, pero que a la vez desembocaba en una cascada, por la posición en donde estaba, la luna quedaba enfrente del lago creando junto con las luces de las plantas que adornaban el lugar un bello y fantasioso paisaje.

—Ahí es donde las sirenas bailan. —Explicó Storm. —Brincan desde el agua y dan la alusión de alcanzar la luna, trayendo paz y prosperidad a la isla cuando cambian las estaciones, es por eso que se llama así la isla.

— ¿Podremos verlas? —Preguntó maravillada Astrid.

—Ya pasó el cambio de estación hace unos meses pero…—Se puso seria Storm. —Ahora no se presentaron… debe ser por los cambios climáticos.

— ¿Tú también lo sientes?

—Sí, es preocupante ya que siento que va a empeorar.

—Es lo que estamos tratando de evitar. —Soltó Astrid rápidamente. —Mis amigos, fueron a buscar las legendarias piedras elementales, también por eso nos urge llegar al reino de agua.

—Entiendo, entonces ayudemos a tu amigo, te llevaré con mi conocida para que puedas preguntarle más cosas de la piedra e iremos al reino de agua.

— ¿Iremos? —Preguntó confundida la princesa.

—Sí, te acompañaré en tu travesía princesa. —Dijo haciendo respetuosa reverencia. —Considérame tu nueva aliada y amiga. —Sus últimas palabras hicieron sonreír a Astrid

A pesar de no estar haciendo un enlace, ambas sintieron muy dentro de ellas que estaba llenando un vacío que no habían sentido desde hace mucho tiempo, habían formado un enlace diferente, un enlace de amistad.

OOOOOoooooOOOO

Después de haber llevado algo de pescado y algunas frutas para Hiccup y Chimuelo, a los cuales encontraron muy entretenidos hablando con los duendes, quienes contestaron sus preguntas diciéndoles que no había tal olla de oro, que sólo lo decían para ver a los tontos correr o volar tratando de alcanzar el arcoíris, decepcionando a los hombres ya que de pequeños eso era lo que hacían.

Storm los dejó tomando los alimentos y fue a ver a su vieja amiga, los chicos exhaustos por el viaje se quedaron dormidos en medio del camino, para cuando Storm volvió, prefirió dejarlos dormir; una vez que amaneciera les daría la nueva buenas y ella también aprovechó para descansar acostándose en medio del camino junto con ellos, engurruñándose tal como Chimuelo lo hacía.

Pasado el mediodía se levantaron todos con renovadas fuerzas y Storm les dijo el veredicto de su conocida.

—Después de contarle todo lo que me dijeron, determinó que los atenderá dentro de tres días, que por el momento se sintieran como en casa.

—Tres días es mucho tiempo. —Comentó Hiccup dirigiéndose a Astrid.

—Pero supongo que de igual manera hubiéramos perdido el tiempo yendo en barco. —Propuso Astrid.

—Creo que trabajaré de nuevo en el ala de Chimuelo. —Dijo Hiccup viendo ahora al dragón quien se estaba ahogando con un pedazo de pescado crudo. —Como sea… ¿hay algún lugar donde pueda obtener materiales como metal, cuero, herrajes y cosas como esas?

Storm se puso a pensar, puso su blanca mano sobre su barbilla tratando de recordar.

—Creo que sí. —Dijo animada contagiando a los chicos. —Pero no aquí. —Haciendo que se decepcionaran. —Tenemos que viajar a la isla continua.

— ¿Qué hay allá? —Preguntó Chimuelo con la boca llena de pescado

—Nunca he indagado bien en esa isla. —De repente se puso seria para comunicarles algo importante. —Dicen que está embrujada.

Continuara.

**Hola, pues ya se supo el pasado de Tormenta, ¿se esperaban que su compañero hubiera sido Dagur? El próximo capítulo se los recomiendo al 100% pasara algo inesperado, créanme muajajaja (risa malvada)**

**Nota: Los lobos que aparezcan durante el fic hablaran como humanos, tipo digimon, tipo meowth de pokemon, Danger era telepático, los Fulj silvan, los dragones gruñen, los hipocampos también son telepáticos. XD**

**Para los que escucharon la canción de la calle de las sirenas, vieron que incorporé a los animales o criaturas que decía la canción excepto una, que viene siendo la conocida de Storm ¿Alguna idea?**

**Ahora sí con la sección de comentarios y dudas: **

**Maylu liya: No estoy segura de cuantos momentos hiccstrid habrá, salen de mi imaginación de la nada, algunas preguntas ya se contestaron con el capítulo, chimuelo x tormenta es un hecho se ve a legua XD, dejé a las hadas por el momento pero lo pensaré, Hiccup ya va a cambiar de opinión con respecto a Astrid en el siguiente capítulo. Créeme XD. Saludos.**

**Gaby Chanii: Te debía ese golpe desde "Volver a empezar", pues los dragones son los únicos que se pueden dar cuenta del enlace roto, como lo explicó Storm y es algo que las dos tienen en común. Saludos.**

**MeimiCaro Chan: El enlace que habrá en Storm y Astrid sólo será de amistad, ya que Storm ha pasado por la experiencia y no lo va a querer hacer otra vez, pero si será buena aliada de Astrid. Saludos.**

**Ana Gami: Eret si va a salir en el fic después de que salgan de la isla de la sirenas será el siguiente en aparecer al igual que otro personaje conocido, ¿Alguna idea?. Saludos**

**MOER: Créeme que el primer beso no será así, y será más pronto de lo que se cree. Saludos.**

**Argor: Lo pensaré porque la verdad aún tengo nublada esa parte, espero te haya gustado la introducción de Storm. Saludos.**

**Kristtanna: Y van a seguir cambiando mucho más, mucho, mucho más XD, está asegurado. Saludos.**

**Mayu: Hola, gracias por seguir mis fic, espero que sigas disfrutando de los capítulos. Saludos.**

**Jessi: Jajajajaja la verdad es que sí, uno se los imagina peleando y lo único que puede decir es, como se quieren XD. Saludos.**

**Nesari22: Como se pudo apreciar Tormenta si comprendió a Astrid aunque sus situaciones como quieran fueron diferentes, ya que Tormenta está resentida por lo que le hicieron y cómo la trataron por eso ya no va a querer hacer un nuevo enlace, con respecto a tu idea algo tenía planeado por el estilo, pero posteriormente, osea no sucedería en la isla de la sirenas, aun lo sigo pensando. Saludos.**

**Nina: Pobre Hiccup, pero algunos lo pedían a gritos, fue un pequeño desquite XD. Saludos.**

**Vanesa Veltran: Tormenta es un dragón pero también tiene la misma habilidad que Chimuelo, no va ser necesario que Hiccup enseñe a Astrid, entre las dos aprenderán solas. Saludos.**

**Astrid Amezcua: Pues va a haber algo de S x C, pero como se puede ver empezaron como los protagonista, con trancazos XD, el próximo capítulo habrá más momentos, asegurado. Saludos.**

**Vivi ntvg: XD no llegaron a Narnia, llegaron a la isla de la sirenas Deah, pero bueno es que como todo cuento de fantasía debe haber más criaturas o al menos eso creo XD, como quiera no serán relevantes. Saludos.**

**Georgie Skandar: Si más o menos me imaginó así el lugar, no me he olvidado de tu personaje, de hecho estoy viendo cómo integrarlo más al futuro grupo. Saludos.**

**Sharyalex9812: Pues ya viste cuales fueron sus reacciones y al igual que los protagonistas empezaron con los golpes XD, espero te haya gustado este capítulo. Saludos.**

**Jessy Brown: No era de Camicazi, Camicazi tendrá otro papel ya lo verá, aunque aún no estoy segura si saldrá mucho. Saludos.**

**The ridel sel: No es mi intención matar XD, me alegró que te hayan gustado todos los momentos Hiccstrid, está próximo el mejor momento Hiccstrid a mi sincera opinión. Ya lo leerás. Saludos.**

**Guest: XD es uno mis propósitos XD creo que desde el momento en que puse a un pegaso ya lo consideré yo fantasía, pero bueno espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

**SAM ARCHER: Espero que el capítulo haya sido lo que esperabas, o tal vez algunas cosas no, por lo pronto Astrid y Tormenta serán buenas amigas. Saludos.**

**Lady Aira HH: Hola a todos, con respecto a sus peticiones pues era obvio que Patapez era jorden XD, pero bueno quieren recompensa, le doy un like, lo siento soy mala con los premios XDD. Saludos.**

**Ary: Ok te seguiré matando en los futuros capítulos ¡Viva el Hiccstrid! Aventando confeti XD XD, espero te haya gustado la nueva relación entre Storm y Astrid. Saludos.**

**A los nuevos seguidores, favoritos y lectores anónimos espero les haya gustado, Saludos.**

**20 de Mayo 2015.**


	13. Amantes Eternos

**Hola, me emocioné con este capítulo el cual me quedó al largo, la canción de inspiración para el capítulo es "First Love" de Utada Hikaru, la versión en japonés, en ingles y la versión piano.**

**Que lo disfruten.**

**Capítulo 11: Amantes eternos.**

* * *

— ¿Embrujada? —Tragó saliva Chimuelo.

—Eso es lo que dicen, nunca he ido a esa isla, sólo he pasado de lado y ya. —Explicó la dragona. —Pero tal vez podamos encontrar las cosas que ustedes necesitan ya que dicen que hay algo así como una finca.

Tanto Hiccup como Astrid se miraron entre sí para buscar la opinión de cada uno, ambos se encogieron de brazos asintiendo que no tendrían nada que perder si iban a aquel lugar.

—Muy bien, no se diga más. —Animó Hiccup. —Vamos a esa isla.

Todos alzaron su brazo gritando un fuerte "Sí", como si se tratara de un gran equipo.

—Entonces, no perdamos el tiempo, vamos de una vez.

Stormfly se puso de pie y se concentró, a diferencia de cómo se había transformado la noche anterior lo hizo con más tranquilidad, primero salieron sus alas que la cubrieron para después mostrar al nadder mortífero.

—Eso estuvo genial. —Admitió Chimuelo.

Ignorando al chico, Tormenta le hizo una seña a Astrid para que la montara, la cual sonrió y le hizo caso, montando con facilidad en su lomo.

—Un momento… ¿qué está pasando aquí? —Preguntó extrañado el jefe al ver como la dragona y Astrid habían estado congeniando. —Acaso… ¿hicieron el enlace?

—No. —Contestó con simpleza la princesa. —Pero seremos amigas y es nuestra nueva aliada, también nos acompañará al reino de agua.

A Hiccup casi se le cae la boca al piso por la impresión, se dio cuenta de la facilidad que tenía la princesa para congeniar con diferentes personas que le daban la oportunidad de conocerla, tal como le estaba pasando a él, que aunque no lo admitiera no la consideraba más su enemiga.

— ¡¿Qué ella ira con nosotros?! —Se quejó Chimuelo ruidosamente, ganándose un bufido por parte de la dragona que los miró con desprecio.

—Bueno, entre más es mejor. —Dijo Hiccup aun en trance. —Con tu permiso, Tormenta.

Hiccup le hizo una seña a Tormenta para pedirle permiso para montarla, la dragona aceptó amablemente y el jefe se subió ahora de acompañante de Astrid agarrándose de su cintura, ambos se pusieron nerviosos por ese simple contacto pero lo disimularon.

—Qué raro montar un dragón. —Dijo chimuelo viendo a lo largo de la dragona.

Ese comentario por parte del furia nocturna hizo bufar de nuevo a Tormenta y justo cuando el pelinegro disponía a subirse le dio un coletazo en la cabeza, tirándolo al piso.

—Loca… ¿qué te pasa? —Se quejó el dragón sobándose la cabeza mientras que Tormenta reía de manera dragoniana y los líderes se abstuvieron de cualquier comentario.

Para hacerlo rabiar más, Tormenta empezó a correr por el camino, extendiendo sus alas preparando el despegue, mientras que Chimuelo, quejándose, chillando detrás de ella, rogaba para que no lo dejaran, cuando la dragona despegó el chico alcanzó a sostenerse de una de sus patas y subió con dificultad a su lomo posicionándose detrás de su hermano.

—Eso no fue agradable. —Se siguió quejando mientras que Tormenta gruñía en un intento por imitar los berridos del dragón humano.

—Creo que se llevan muy bien. —Dijo sarcástica Astrid mientras se sostenía fuertemente de los picos que sobresalían de la cabeza de su amiga.

OOOoooOO

Volaron por largo tiempo, casi antes del atardecer vieron a lo lejos esa isla que desde aquella perspectiva de inmediato se les hizo "tétrica" y oscura. Tormenta sobrevoló la isla tratando de encontrar aquella casa de la que había escuchado hablar, sin embargo debido a lo espeso del bosque no la localizó, por lo cual decidió descender en el lugar menos frondoso: cerca de la playa.

Una vez en tierra, los chicos bajaron de Tormenta y analizaron el lugar, la dragona se transformó nuevamente en humana, estiró brazos y piernas para aliviar las tensiones de los músculos.

—Ya estás anciana. —Se rio Chimuelo al ver como se estiraba.

—Tengo 28 años. —Le respondió Storm sin dejar de flexionarse. — ¿Tú cuantos?, ¿Diez?

—Tengo 21. —Le respondió el pelinegro inflando los cachetes.

—Ya no se peleen, tenemos trabajo. —Pidió Hiccup para calmarlos.

—Es cierto. —Lo apoyó Astrid. —Stormfly… ¿Por dónde debemos ir?

—No estoy segura, pero lo mejor será ir por ahí.

Señaló un lugar que daba entrada al bosque, el grupo abandonó la playa justo cuando los colores del atardecer se hicieron presentes en el cielo; el lugar tenía una flora muy abundante y los árboles que habían daba muy poco acceso a la luz del día, para cuando la noche finalmente los alcanzó solamente fueron alumbrados por lo que se filtraba de la luz de la luna y por una flama que Hiccup hizo.

Conforme avanzaban más frio y tenso sentían el bosque, el mecerse de las ramas y hojas con el viento, los búhos que ululaban los ponían nerviosos y en guardia; casi iban encima de Hiccup para tratar de estar lo más cerca del fuego.

— ¿No podemos volver cuando haya más luz? —Preguntó Chimuelo quien iba agarrado del brazo derecho de su hermano, mientras que Astrid le sostenía el izquierdo y Stormfly se sostenía de ella. —Este lugar es extraño.

— ¿Tiene miedo el bebé? —Lo humilló Storm entre risas.

Claro que no. —Respondió Chimuelo soltando a Hiccup y Storm se soltó de Astrid para encararlo.

—Sí lo tienes. —Se burló.

—Que no. —La contradijo.

—Que sí.

—Chicos, no se peleen. —Pidió Astrid volteándolos a ver sin soltar a Hiccup que no detenía el paso.

—Mejor regresen o si no…

Hiccup ya no terminó de decir lo que quería, a diferencia de los demás había permanecido con la vista en frente del camino y le pareció ver una luz andante color azul que atravesó el camino, sacudió su cabeza y parpadeo un par de veces para ver si no se trataba de una alucinación.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Astrid al ver que había detenido el paso.

— ¿No lo viste? —Preguntó algo atontado, señalando hacia el frente.

— ¿Ver qué? —Le respondió con otra pregunta mientras miraba fijamente a donde le indicaba. —Yo no veo nada… no tengas miedo. —Dijo con una risita.

— ¿Quién tiene miedo? —Le dijo con el ceño fruncido. — ¿La que no quiere soltarme por miedo a perderse?

—Pues si quieres te suelto. —Le respondió furiosa la chica quitando el brazo de encima de él. —Eres un quejumbroso como Chimuelo.

— ¿Ah sí? —Hiccup se puso frente a ella para encararla.

Storm y Chimuelo seguían con el juego del "A que sí" y el "A que no" y no se dieron cuenta al igual que los líderes que empezaron ser rodeados por esas luces de color azul.

— Admite que también tienes miedo. —La retó Hiccup señalándola con el dedo.

—No, yo no tengo miedo. —Dijo la chica orgullosa cruzándose de brazos.

—Entonces… ¿qué es eso que hay detrás de ti? —La voz de Hiccup se escuchó muy seria y Astrid no pudo evitar voltear hacia atrás con el algo de temor. — ¡Ja! ¿Lo ves? Tienes miedo.

—Eres un…—Irritada Astrid le iba a gritar una que otra cosa, pero se quedó helada cuando vio una luz color azul muy campante detrás del jefe. —Ha-ha-ha—Empezó a tartamudear y con la mano temblorosa señaló la luz para que Hiccup la viera.

—No creas que voy a caer en esa trampa.

Astrid seguía tartamudeando sin poder gritar que había algo detrás de él. Chimuelo y Storm seguían con la ruidosa discusión, pero sus gritos fueron acallados por unas risas que se empezaron a escuchar alrededor de ellos, asustados ambos dragones, que dejaron de pelear, se abrazaron fuertemente.

—No es gracioso. —Hiccup se tensó al escuchar las risas, mientras que Astrid no dejaba de señalarle que había algo detrás de él, quería voltear, pero tampoco quería perder, sin embargo no hubo necesidad de hacerlo ya que vio otra vez aquella luz detrás de la espantada princesa.

—Ha-ha-ha. —Empezó a tartamudear señalando también la luz. —Hay al-go.

—De-tras de ti. —Dijo Astrid espantada completando la frase.

Ambos voltearon respectivamente hacia donde se estaban señalando, viendo aquella luz que tomó forma de un ente color blanco, cuerpo de humano, cabeza de extraña forma, ojos y boca desorbitados formados por un cavidad de color negro.

Delante de Storm y Chimuelo que seguían abrazados con los ojos cerrados también aparecieron, abrieron los ojos lentamente para encontrar que estaban rodeados por aquellas pequeñas y extrañas criaturas, uno se les quedó viendo de forma extraña e hizo girar su cabeza 180 grados, ese movimiento hizo que no se reconociera que era el ojo y que era la boca.

— ¡Ahhhhhhhhh!

Gritaron ambos dragones, más fuerte Stormfly que se aferró al cuello de Chimuelo, el pelinegro lloraba a chorros y con la chica colgando de su cuello, salió corriendo despavorido por el bosque en dirección contraria hacia donde estaba su hermano.

Cuando escucharon el fuerte grito de los dragones, Hiccup y Astrid salieron de su trance y volvieron a la realidad en donde todas aquellas criaturas los veían fijamente.

— ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!

Gritaron de igual manera ambos y corrieron, Astrid hacia donde estaba Hiccup y viceversa, por el torpe movimiento terminaron chocando sus cuerpos entre sí, cayendo casi desmayados en el piso.

—Idiota… ¿A dónde querías ir? —Le reprimió atolondrado Hiccup.

— ¿Por qué te metes en mi camino?...imbécil. —Le respondió la princesa, mientras se sobaba la frente; un curioso ente al verla subió a su vientre, Astrid boquiabierta, se levantó para alejarse de aquella criatura que cayó al piso sin hacerse ningún daño.

En su huida tomó rápidamente a Hiccup del brazo, levantándolo presurosamente del piso y llevándolo con ella como alma que lleva el demonio. Los extraños entes sólo giraron sus cabezas de manera curiosa y desparecieron de nuevo en esa fugaz luz de color azul.

Astrid seguía corriendo a toda velocidad, arrastrando a Hiccup por todo el bosque, el jefe notó que ya no estaba nadie detrás de ellos, incluyendo a sus dragones, así que frenó a la princesa.

— ¡Espera, Astrid! Ya no hay nadie.

Astrid detuvo el paso abruptamente y respiró agitadamente por el maratón que había corrido, con inseguridad giró temerosa hacia atrás confirmando lo que había dicho el jefe, también notando que faltaban sus compañeros dragones.

— ¿Dónde están Chimuelo y Stormfly?

—Huyeron en dirección contraria… ¿Por qué corriste en esta dirección? —Le reprochó el jefe con algo de burla.

—No lo pensé, ¿está bien? —Respondió alterada.

—Está bien, no te enojes. —Se burló el chico. —Pues aunque no queramos, vamos a buscarlos. —Dijo extendiendo su brazo para que Astrid lo tomara.

La princesa orgullosa y recordando su pelea anterior, se adelantó con la cabeza en alto haciendo un berrinche.

—Y luego a mí me dicen inmaduro. —Se rio Hiccup de su comportamiento y siguió a la princesa. —Ya no hagas berrinches… ¿Qué tienes? ¿Diez años?

—Ese el chiste de Stormfly, pero para tu información tengo veintiuno. —Le respondió Astrid secamente. — ¿Y tú cuantos? ¿Cinco?

—Veinticuatro, princesa. —Quería hacerla enojar, lo cual le resultaba muy divertido. —Pero bueno, para hacer la paz… yo también me asusté. —Admitió.

Astrid lo miró de reojo y sonrió de lado, con atrevimiento le dio un fuerte e inesperado golpe en el brazo.

— ¡Ouch! ¿Por qué me pegas? —Se quejó el chico sobándose el brazo.

— ¿Eso?...Por haberte burlado de mí. —Después le dio otro golpe más "ligero" en la cabeza, ocasionando otra queja por parte del chico. —Eso es por todo lo demás.

—Vaya, sí que tienes estilo. —Dijo Hiccup sobándose la cabeza.

—Para que te acostumbres. —Le sonrió y siguió caminando.

Por un momento Hiccup quedó aturdido por aquella sonrisa, pero negó con la cabeza para despejar todos aquellos sentimientos que se acumulaban dentro de él; la siguió sin saber a dónde se dirigían, Astrid caminaba cómo si supiera el camino hacia dónde estaban sus otros amigos, esperando sólo no encontrase con aquellas criaturas extrañas.

— ¿Segura que sabes por dónde vas? —Preguntó Hiccup detrás de ella.

Ella se detuvo abruptamente de repente, silenciando a Hiccup.

— ¿Astrid? —Se acercó a su lado para verla en un estado de concentración.

— ¿Escuchas eso? —Susurró.

— ¿Qué? —Hiccup no lograba percibir nada pero aparentemente la princesa sí.

—Eso.

Hiccup prestó atención al ambiente tratando de oír algo singular, escuchó el viento que se movía entre los árboles, el crujir de algunas ramas, un grillo que cantaba, no escuchaba nada más, prestó más atención para tratar de encontrar otro sonido en particular, fue ahí cuando logró percibirlo, un sonido extraño, algo que nunca había escuchado, ¿sería un instrumento musical?

—Es un piano. —Susurró la princesa.

— ¿Un piano?, ¿Qué es eso?

— ¿No tienen pianos en Berk? —El chico lo negó. —Es un instrumento musical.

—No sabía que existían instrumentos que hicieran ese sonido.

— ¡Vamos a ver! —Astrid aceleró el paso a donde se escuchaba el sonido del piano.

Sólo tocaban la misma nota, una y otra vez; con cada paso que daban, la nota más fuerte se escuchaba, el sonido del instrumento los hizo salir del bosque para encontrarse con una casona de madera y piedra la cual estaba en total oscuridad y parecía deshabitada.

Con mucha precaución se acercaron a donde se seguía escuchando el sonido, llevándolos a la entrada de la casa, donde una vez que pusieron sus pies enfrente de la puerta, dejó de escucharse.

— ¿Entramos? —Dudo Astrid al ver la terrorífica casa.

—Es la que buscábamos, ¿No? —Dijo inseguro Hiccup. —Donde dijo Stormfly que podíamos encontrar el material.

—Eso creo. —Con caminar despacio Astrid se acercó a la entrada, colocó su mano en la redonda manija y dándole la vuelta abrió la puerta.

Hiccup se puso delante de ella y encendió una llama en la palma de la mano, caminaron muy juntos por la estancia la cual parecería estar abandonada, de lado derecho estaba un comedor sencillo y de lado izquierdo había una sala cubriendo los muebles con una sábana blanca, Hiccup nunca había estado en una casa como esa, su pueblo no era tan moderno, pero al parecer Astrid estaba muy familiarizada con los muebles que adornaban el lugar.

— ¿Dónde podemos empezar a buscar? —Preguntó Astrid sosteniéndose del brazo de Hiccup muy a su pesar.

Antes de que él pudiera responderle, el sonido de la nota en el piano se hizo escuchar en la parte superior de la casa.

— ¿Crees que nos quieran decir algo? —Hiccup tragó al de saliva y al igual que con Astrid se escuchó otra vez el piano como si hubieran respondido su pregunta.

Llegaron al pie de las escaleras y dudaron de subir, por un momento consideraron retirarse, pero justo cuando pensaron en salir de la casa, la puerta que habían dejado abierta se cerró bruscamente por el viento.

—Creo que no quieren que nos vayamos. —Dijo Astrid aferrándose más al brazo de Hiccup.

—Pues subamos. —Propuso Hiccup.

Subieron lentamente las escaleras, que con cada pisar relinchaba ruidosamente el escalón; el piano ya no se había escuchado, una vez que subieron todas las escaleras llegaron a un pasillo con algunas puertas a los extremos.

Hiccup abrió la primera puerta a la izquierda, donde sólo estaba una especie de sala de lectura ya que había varios libreros, Astrid se dirigió a la puerta de la derecha y la abrió para encontrarse con una habitación vacía.

—Aquí no ha nada. —Avisó sin dejar de ver el cuarto vacío, de repente sintió una escalofrió recorrerle la espalda, que la hizo girar rápidamente, se asustó al ver que no había nadie ya que Hiccup había entrado a la biblioteca, fue a su encuentro cerrando la puerta tras de ella sin darse cuenta que los pequeños entes la miraban con curiosidad desde la esquina de la habitación.

—Que libro tan interesante. —Hiccup había tomado uno de los polvosos libros y los empezó a hojear por mera curiosidad.

— ¿Algo que te sirva? —Le preguntó Astrid asustándolo.

—No. —Cerró el libro de golpe. —Sigamos.

Una vez que cerró la puerta de la biblioteca sintieron ambos ese escalofrió detrás de su espalda, que les puso los nervios de punta.

— ¿Sentiste eso? —Le preguntó nerviosa la princesa.

— ¡Sí! —Respondió desconcertado, ahora él tomó el brazo de la princesa y esta se juntó más a él en un instinto de protegerse mutuamente, ambos voltearon al mismo tiempo para darse cuenta que detrás de ellos estaba un muro de entes viéndolos con curiosidad.

— ¡Ahhhhhhhh!

Gritaron y huyeron hasta el fondo del pasillo, se metieron en la puerta que daba a la izquierda, Hiccup apoyó las dos manos sobre la puerta como si así pudiera evitar que esos entes entraran; sin embargo el sonido de un piano detrás de ellos hizo que se sobresaltaran, los dos giraron lentamente para ver que efectivamente había detrás de ellos un piano, que aparentemente se estaba tocando sólo, pero la luz azul se empezó a aparecer para después mostrar a otro pequeño ente que brincaba lentamente sobre una de las teclas.

Los chicos se abrazaron con temor, se sentían acorralados dentro de esa casa embrujada y al parecer no había nadie que los pudiera ayudar.

—No se asusten. —Se escuchó una voz añeja.

Hiccup y Astrid se alteraron al escuchar la voz que parecía ser de un anciano, vieron por toda la enorme habitación y se dieron cuenta que sentado en un viejo sofá se encontraba un señor de avanzada edad, descansando apaciblemente.

—Los estaba esperando, niños. —Les dijo con una sonrisa.

OOOoooOOO

— ¿A dónde habrán ido mi hermano y la princesa? —Chimuelo se lamentaba el haber huido sin Hiccup.

—Estarán bien, no creo que nada malo les pase. —Opinó la dragona algo avergonzada, ya que el chico prácticamente la llevó hasta la playa a rastras. —Espero que no le menciones a nadie como me asusté adentro de ese bosque. —Lo amenazó.

—Si tú no mencionas que lloré. —Le ofreció.

—Trato hecho. —Stormfly le extendió la mano para cerrar el trato y Chimuelo la estrechó aceptando ese pacto.

— ¿Crees que debamos entrar a buscarlos? —Preguntó Chimuelo sin dejar de ver el bosque.

—Estarán bien…—Le dijo tranquila la chica. —Puedes sentir a tu amo si está en peligro… ¿No?

—Cierto. —Dijo el chico y sentó a un lado de la dragona que también esperaba a su amiga viendo hacia el bosque. —Una vez que haya más luz, salimos a buscarlos.

OOOoooOOO

— ¿Quién es usted? —Preguntó Hiccup con cautela. — ¿A qué se refiere con que nos estaba esperando?

—Respondiendo a tus preguntas. —Carraspeó el hombre. —Mi nombre es "Basalto", vivo en esta isla desde hace muchos años y los he estado esperando ya que una bruja predijo que cuando vinieran un chico y una chica a este lugar por fin encontraría la paz que tanto he anhelado.

—No entiendo nada. —Dijo desconfiado Hiccup.

— ¿Usted cree que somos esas personas? —Preguntó Astrid.

El canoso y moreno anciano sólo asintió levemente confundiendo más a los chicos, iban a preguntar más pero el sonido del piano los asustó nuevamente y vieron como aquel ente desaparecía frente a ellos.

El viejo dio una ligera carcajada. —No se asusten, son "kodomas", espíritus del bosque, no matan ni a una mosca. —Se siguió riendo. —Ellos sólo me ayudaron a atraerlos hasta aquí.

— ¿Qué quiere de nosotros? —Preguntó Hiccup.

—Sólo que me ayuden con mi última voluntad.

Astrid y Hiccup se miraron entre sí, sin entenderlo.

—Y yo les ayudaré con lo que necesitan. —Les ofreció.

— ¿En serio? —Preguntó dudoso Hiccup.

—Claro. —Dijo amablemente el hombre. —Puedo sentirlo... ¿Un brann? Si no me equivocó.

— ¿Cómo lo supo?

—Soy ciego, pero no tonto. —Se rio el ancianito. —Puedo sentir tu calor desde donde estoy… es una de mis habilidades como jorden.

Los chicos se sorprendieron y vieron los ojos del anciano los cuales tenían una especie de malla blancosa sobre sus pupilas.

— ¿Y tú? —Se refiero a Astrid. — ¿Neutral?…o al menos eso creo, nunca había sentido una energía como la tuya. —Dijo confuso el hombre.

—Neutral, no se equivoca. —Dijo rápidamente la princesa.

—Me alegran que no tengan prejuicios entre ustedes. —Dijo el hombre cabizbajo.

—Pues no empezamos con el pie bueno que digamos. —Opinó Hiccup.

Entre los dos le empezaron a contar los detalles de la guerra, como los habían engañado y como habían estado huyendo hasta el momento en un intento de parar la guerra.

—Qué tristeza que el mundo aun no entienda. —Dijo el hombre con semblante triste. —Pensé que en estos 70 años ya serían más modernos, pero al parecer han empeorado.

— ¿Ha estado usted sólo en esta isla por 70 años? —Preguntó con tristeza Astrid.

—No, estaba con mi compañero "Cobalto" era mi fiel lobo, el mejor compañero que un jorden pueda tener y Ángel, el delfín de mi querida esposa Kai, y el mundo era tal como me los describen ustedes.

— ¿Un delfín como compañero de un jorden? —Preguntó Hiccup.

—Mi querida esposa era una vann. —Dijo con media sonrisa. —El amor de mi vida.

— ¿Eso no es un crimen? —Preguntó de nuevo Hiccup. — ¿Un pecado?

—Créeme niño, pecado habría sido nunca haberla amado por causa de eso prejuicios sin sentido ya que jamás fui tan feliz como cuando estuve con ella… tomen asiento les contaré mi historia.

Los chicos como si se tratara de cuentos de campamento se sentaron en el piso de madera enfrente del hombre quien se posicionó para contar una gran historia.

—Todo empezó cuando yo era sólo un joven jorden de 18 años de edad, era la edad en que uno se quiere comer el mundo entero queriendo hacer de todo, me uní al ejercito jorden con la esperanza de encontrar mi camino haciendo servicio hacia mi pueblo y mi raza, tal vez al final no fue en beneficio de ellos, pero a mí me benefició mucho…

_A Basalto así como a otros miembros del ejército se les invitó a la firma anual de los tratados de paz entre ellos y los vann, el evento se realizaría en una provincia del reino del agua._

_Cuando llegó en barco junto a su escuadrón y su fiel compañero Cobalto, les dieron el día libre en lo que se realizaba la dichosa ceremonia de firmas, Basalto como un joven curioso, recorrió con su amigo los alrededores de la provincia, se introdujo al bosque vecino y caminó siguiendo el rio hasta llegar a un enorme lago, admirando la belleza del lugar se dio cuenta que no estaban solos._

— _¡Tú puedes Kai! —Animaba un delfín parlante a un chica de cabello y ojos castaños que aventaba rocas hacia el lago queriendo lograr que rebotaran sobre esta, pero se hundían de inmediato._

_Él como un presuntuoso jorden quiso enseñarle cómo debía hacerse._

—_Se hace así. —Se invitó sólo al espacio de la chica quien lo vio con desconfianza._

_Basalto arrojó una piedrita y con su habilidad hizo que esta rebotara en el agua hasta llegar hasta el otro extremo._

—_Pues muy fácil así… ¿no? —Dijo la chica nada impresionada. —Hasta yo también podría hacerlo usando mis habilidades._

_La chica arrojó una piedrita y antes que se hundiera en el agua la fue aventando con la misma agua, haciéndola llegar también al otro extremo._

—_Con o sin habilidad podría hacerlo. —Dijo orgulloso el moreno._

— _¿Te han dicho que eres un presumido? —Le preguntó cortante la chica. —Vámonos Ángel. —Ignorando al chico por completo._

—Esa fue la primera vez que la vi y hablé con ella, admito que en ese momento pensaba igual que tu jovencito y no vi de otro modo a esa chica; sin embargo me la volví a encontrar en el pueblo y volvimos a conversar, siempre peleando. —Recordó con simpatía el hombre. —Nuestra estadía se extendió en aquel lugar ya que no sólo se firmaría el tratado de paz, sino también empezaría a comerciar entre sí, ella fue mi única amiga en aquel pueblo y a pesar de que fue por muy poco tiempo, no pude evitar enamorarme de ella al igual que Kai.

—_Basalto, esto es imposible. —Le dijo confundida Kai cuando el moreno le confesó lo que sentía por ella._

—_Yo quiero estar contigo Kai, no me importa lo que los demás digan, no me importa si es un pecado para algunos. —Le insistía Basalto aferrado a las manos de la chica. —Cásate conmigo._ _—Le rogó._

_Ella sonrió ante su propuesta. — ¿Casarnos? Es una locura. —Se abrazó a él. —Pero yo tampoco creo poder estar sin ti._

— _¿Eso es un sí? —Preguntó esperanzado._

—_Por supuesto, idiota. —Le respondió, para luego darle un largo beso._

_Cobalto y Ángel estaban felices por sus amigos, como cómplices de ellos, siempre se encargaban que nadie los viera cuando tuvieran sus encuentros secretos desde que habían formalizado su relación._

—Nos casamos de inmediato y huimos lejos del pueblo, ella no les dijo nada a sus padres ya que eran muy orgullosos, yo les envié una carta a mis padres explicándoles lo que había decidido mi corazón, esperando que lo aceptaran de esa manera; encontramos un lugar agradable lejos de la sociedad cerca de otro lago y nos establecimos, hacíamos un gran equipo, con mi habilidad le construí una casa y ayudaba en la cosecha de la comida, así como ella ayudaba con el agua y la alimentación de las plantas. —El hombre se puso serio y dio un gran suspiró.

— ¿Qué pasó después? —Preguntó Astrid al ver el cambio de expresión en el anciano.

—Duramos casi dos años con nuestra agradable forma de vida, amándonos, siendo libres, siendo nosotros mismos, sólo con nuestros fieles amigos. Hasta que…—Hizo una pausa. —Hasta que nos encontraron…

_Un día agradable de verano, Basalto y Kai se encontraban arando la tierra de la parcelas en donde sembraban su comida, Ángel se encontraba en el lago cazando uno que otro pez para comer y Cobalto descansaba en el césped cerca de la parcelas, su agudo oído escuchó algo que hizo que se levantara de golpe, alertando a Basalto._

— _¿Qué pasa amigo?_

—_Alguien viene. —Alertó el lobo con seriedad._

_Basalto y Kai se turbaron pensando lo peor, se prepararon para huir del lugar como lo habían planeado en caso de que algún día alguien los descubrieran, tomaron los esencial para sobrevivir y salieron de la casa, dejando su hogar._

_Montaron a Cobalto para huir, mientras que Ángel tomaría un atajo por el rio, quedándose de ver en un muelle, donde robarían un barco para abandonar definitivamente la isla._

_Sin embargo su camino se vio entorpecido, cuando fueron interceptados por otros lobos, grifos y dragones, que les impidieron el paso._

— _¿Qué es lo quieren? —Preguntó el jorden furioso._

_El hombre que montaba el grifo, bajó de este con un pergamino en mano, el cual extendió y empezó a leer._

—_Basalto Vulkan, se le acusa de alta traición al pueblo jorden y a las leyes que rigen Himmelen por el delito de involucrarse con una persona de diferente raza, así como también es acusado por el pueblo vann de secuestro y ultraje de un miembro de su raza._

—_Nadie me secuestro, déjenos en paz. —Defendió Kai de inmediato._

—_Usted también…—La señaló el hombre. —Está acusada de alta traición al haberse involucrado con un miembro de nuestra raza, la sentencia de ambos…la muerte._

—_Eso si nos atrapan. —Lo retó Basalto. — ¡Cobalto!_

_El lobo dio un pisotón sobre la tierra y esta empezó a temblar haciendo que los hombres se tambalearan encima de sus sirvientes, Basalto manipuló la tierra encerrándolos en un trampa la cual Kai reforzó con hielo que creó con el agua que había en el ambiente, la trampa no resistiría por mucho tiempo así que emprendieron velozmente la huida, logrando alejarse los suficiente de ellos, llegando sin dificultad hasta la playa._

—_Por aquí. —Salió Ángel desde el agua a lado de un barco mediano que les serviría para escapar._

_Estaban a uno metros de llegar al barco, pero fueron interceptados por un pico de hielo que casi lastimaba a Cobalto._

—_No huirán de aquí. —Dijo un hombre que iba acompañado de un hipocampo al igual que otros cinco tipos que salieron del agua._

— _¿Por qué no nos dejan en paz? No le hacemos nada a nadie. —Reclamó Kai llorando de la impotencia._

—_Ustedes violaron la ley, saben que cualquier producto que salga de su unión puede ser neutral, no queremos neutrales entre nosotros. —Dijo despectivamente amenazándolos con otro pico de hielo._

_Kai se puso una mano sobre el vientre, no le había dicho nada a Basalto pero llevaba alrededor de 2 meses de embarazo, pero tenía miedo de decirle ya que no sabía cuál sería su reacción ya que estaban propensos a tener un hijo neutral, como había dicho el hombre, algo que a ella no le importaba en absoluto._

—_Nuestros hijos, serán nuestros hijos siempre, sean neutrales, vann, jorden, brann, vinter o lo que sea, nosotros los vamos a querer. —Le gritó Basalto al hombre haciendo sonreír a su esposa._

— _¿En serio? —Le preguntó Kai entre lágrimas y Basalto asintió. —Me alegras que lo pienses porque…—Le señaló con los ojos su vientre._

_Basalto pasmado sonrió con la noticia quería gritar de la emoción, pero su felicidad fue opacada por el hombre que dio un gran grito._

—_Con más razón debes morir. —La amenazó con el trozó de hielo el cual arrojó._

_Basalto rompió con un ataque de tierra el hielo antes de que llegara a su esposa._

—_Sube al barco, huye. —Le pidió. —Protege a nuestro hijo, Cobalto ayúdala._

_El lobo obedeció y ayudó a la chica a subir al barco mientras él peleaba ferozmente con los otros hombres, Ángel que estaba peleando con los hipocampos fue ayudada por su compañera que los inhabilitó con un ataque de hielo, después ayudó a su esposo de la misma manera, pero no podía retener por mucho tiempo a los vann ya que ellos sabía manipular el agua, pero Basalto los venció dándoles un buen golpe con una piedra a cada uno en la cabeza, dejándolos inconscientes._

_Alcanzó a su esposa en el barco y ella usando sus habilidades aceleró el paso del bote, creyendo que ya nada se interpondría entre ellos se abrazaron fuerte,mente, el lobo sonrió por ver a su amigo feliz pero de nuevo se puso en alerta cuando vio a lo lejos aquel jorden en el bosque que se acercaba en su grifo, y pasó lo inevitable._

_Con la sangría totalmente fría y usando solamente una piedra del tamaño de una nuez, la arrojó con una velocidad inimaginable (Nota: como si fuera una pistola), incrustándola en la espalda de la chica a la altura de su pecho._

_Basalto que no se había percatado de la presencia de aquel hombre, vio cómo su esposa caía poco a poco por el impacto._

—_Resiste. —Rogaba entre lágrimas, llenándose de la sangre de su esposa._

—_Perdóname,…te….amo. —Le respondió hipeando y se le dificultaba respirar y poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos, Ángel detuvo el paso parando el barco al mismo tiempo, al sentir su corazón destrozado._

_Kai había muerto._

_El hombre a lo lejos montado en su grifo sonrió por su increíble puntería y tomó otra roca para usarla de la misma forma contra el jorden; sin embargo Basalto consumido por la ira, tomó la piedra que le dio muerte a su esposa y usando por primera vez esa habilidad que no sabía que tenía la arrojó hacia su enemigo acertando en medio de la frente del jorden, quien cayó muerto, al igual que el grifo que cayó al agua, posiblemente al sentir el enlace roto._

—Mi Kai murió en mis brazos. —El hombre lloraba al recordar todos aquellos sucesos. —Y no sólo ella, mi hijo también, todo por esos estúpidos prejuicios y miedo a los neutrales.

Astrid se limpió unas lágrimas que se le salieron al escuchar la historia al hombre, pensando en la crueldad de los actos de los elementales, pero a la vez viendo que había gente a la que no le importaba en absoluto las cuestiones del poder y manipulación de los elementos, los que sólo querían vivir felices con quien se les diera la gana.

Mientras tanto Hiccup, más arrepentido por su manera de pensar adquirida en los últimos años, trataba de no llorar con la historia del hombre, pero sentía ese nudo en la garganta que amenazaba con estallar en un mar de lágrimas.

—Aun así, Ángel con las fuerzas que le quedaban. —Siguió contando el hombre. —Me trajo hasta esta isla, en la cual me establecí, sepulté a mí querida Kai en un espacio con flores entre la casa y un pequeño rio, ahí es donde descansan los restos de nuestros amigos y donde la acompañaré cuando yo también deje este mundo.

— ¿Cómo pudo soportarlo? Tanto tiempo…—Preguntó cabizbajo Hiccup.

—No niego que llegué a pensar locuras hijo, pero no podía hacerle eso a Cobalto ni a Ángel que siempre me animaba y nunca me dejó sólo, ellos y los kodoma fueron mis únicos compañeros, Ángel fue la primera en irse, 50 años después, luego mi fiel Cobalto hace 2 años, ahora los kodoma son mis únicos compañeros en esta isla, ellos también formaron parte de mi vida.

—Lamento todo lo que le pasó. —Dijo humildemente Hiccup.

—No te disculpes hijo, al contrario gracias por comprender, supongo que con estos tiempos más violentos es más difícil que alguien comprenda.

—En eso tiene razón. —Dijo Astrid aún muy triste. —Pero también confió en el día en que todos nos veamos como personas, si usted pudo y su esposa también, habrá afuera muchos más.

—Me gustaría ver ese mundo que describes. —Dijo irónicamente el hombre. —Pero mi tiempo está llegando a su fin. —Empezó a toser con frenesí.

— ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer? —Preguntó preocupada Astrid.

El hombre se tranquilizó. —Me gustaría algo de té, ¿Podrían prepárame un poco?

—Con gusto. —Dijo Hiccup poniéndose de pie. —Se lo preparó yo o aquí mi amiga lo puede envenenar.

Astrid gruñó por la ofensa y le soltó un golpe en el brazo.

—Sé preparar té. —Se defendió.

El hombre rio al recordar que él y Kai habían empezado de la misma forma y sus instintos le decía que había algo más entre ellos que sólo alianza como habían dicho o amistad.

Sintiéndose avergonzados, los chicos se disculparon y salieron apresurados peleándose por ver quién llegaba a la cocina a preparar el dichoso té. Hiccup fue el primero en llegar, pero la que encontró las hierbas para el té fue Astrid, con la ayuda de Hiccup encendieron el hornillo que tenía el hombre y pusieron a calentar agua.

De repente hubo un momento de silencio incomodo, ya que los dos empezaron reflexionar acerca de la historia del hombre. Hiccup que miraba de reojo a Astrid, no pudo evitar pensar que mientras escucha la historia de Basalto se imaginó a Kai como Astrid: fuerte, agresiva, cariñosa, impulsiva, amable, torpe, hermosa, ¿Hermosa? Sacudió su cabeza como últimamente lo hacía, tratando de despejar su mente.

Mientras tanto, no muy lejana a los pensamientos de Hiccup, Astrid se imaginó a Basalto como él: fuerte, hábil, amable, tierno, irónico, trabajador, apuesto. ¿Apuesto? Se sonrojó por sus pensamientos y tratando de no verlo, se enfocó en cuidar el té que ya estaba hirviendo con las hojitas de laurel que le había echado.

—Ya está listo. —Avisó sacando de sus pensamientos a Hiccup quien al parecer estaba en las nubes.

—Te ayudó. —Dijo amablemente tomando la taza de té entre sus manos.

Durante el trayecto a la habitación se siguieron apareciendo los kodoma, pero ya no los vieron con temor, ya se estaban adaptando a ellos. Entraron en la habitación y vieron a Basalto en la misma posición en la que lo habían dejado.

—Señor. —Lo llamó Astrid, sintiendo que algo estaba mal.

Ya que no recibió respuesta, se acercó rápidamente a él.

— ¿Señor? —Lo empezó a mover, pero el ancianito no reaccionaba. —Señor…responda.

Hiccup lo supo de inmediato al ver que no reaccionaba, dejó la taza de té encima de una mesita, el kodoma que había estado tocando el piano se apareció, al igual que otros que empezaron a llegar, se acercó a la princesa para decirle la notica.

Basalto había muerto

—Hiccup, no reacciona. —Dijo Astrid desesperada, pero Hiccup sabiendo lo que pasaba sólo le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Murió, Astrid.

Astrid apretó los labios en un intento de reprimir las lágrimas, dejó al hombre en paz y se reincorporó, estaba triste, pero al verlo descansando sonrió ya que pensó que por fin se encontraría con su amada esposa.

— ¿Qué debemos hacer? —Preguntó el castaño melancólico.

En eso el piano sonó, los líderes vieron a los kodomas que trataban de decirle algo, no hablaban pero les hicieron señas para revisaran por debajo del piano, donde estaban las cuerdas, Hiccup abrió el piano y encontró un carta que se veía algo vieja y sin más la abrió.

—Es de Basalto. —Dijo Hiccup sorprendido. —De hace 20 años.

— ¿Qué dice?

_Queridos amigos forasteros._

_No me conocen y yo tampoco a ustedes, si están leyendo esto es porque las predicciones de una bruja con la que un día me encontré se hicieron realidad, los había o estaré esperando por mucho tiempo, con el fin de que cumplan mi última voluntad, la cual es estar cerca de mi querida Kai, ya lo entenderán , la bruja también me dijo que estarían en busca de ayuda, por lo que pongo mi casa a su disposición para que tomen todo lo que se les ofrezca, de seguro es un pago pequeño por la petición que les haré, quiero decirles de antemano que había esperado por mucho tiempo su llegada, "los salvadores" como dijo la bruja, ya que al parecer no sólo a mí me ayudaran._

_Gracias y perdón por las molestias ocasionadas, Kai por fin nos veremos._

_Atte: Basalto._

—Al menos sabemos que está feliz. —Hiccup terminó de leer la carta. — ¿Qué es lo que debemos hacer?

—Tal vez quiere que su cuerpo descanse junto al de su esposa.

—Tienes razón. —Hiccup volteó a ver a los kodoma. — ¿Pueden guiarnos?

Los kodoma hicieron girar su cabeza, dándole a entender al jefe que lo harían, entre Astrid y Hiccup prepararon el cuerpo de Basalto, un kodoma guio a Hiccup a lo que parecía ser un taller, en donde encontró una especie de ataúd, una vez que lo depositaron ahí lo cerraron, los kodoma cargaron sin problemas el ataúd y lo empezaron a llevar hacía donde descansaban los restos de Kai, de Cobalto y de Ángel.

—No entiendo aun. —Dijo Hiccup confundido. —Los kodoma parecen que hubieran podido hacer todo sin nuestra ayuda.

—Es cierto. —Afirmó la princesa de igual manera. —Aunque también puso que ya entenderíamos para que nos necesitaban.

Llegaron a un lugar luminoso, parecido a la de la isla de las sirenas, ya que las plantas alrededor resplandecían al igual que las algas en el rio que lo hacían resplandecer. Como si ya todo estuviera preparado, encontraron el hueco en donde depositarían los restos del hombre, ahí intervinieron Astrid y Hiccup quienes ayudaron a bajar el féretro y después lo sepultaron, no había lapidas, sólo flores adornando el paisaje donde de seguro descansaban los restos de los demás integrantes de la familia de Basalto.

— ¡Uff! Terminamos. —Agotado Hiccup, aplanó por última vez la tierra con la pala para que quedara firme.

— ¿Sólo quería esto? —Dudo Astrid al sentir que no lo habían ayudado del todo.

—No lo sé.

"_Aun no ha terminado"_

Escucharon la voz de Basalto alrededor de ellos.

"_Sólo nos queda un favor más"_

Se escuchó una voz femenina.

Astrid y Hiccup veían confusos alrededor de donde habían escuchado la voz del anciano, luego se percataron de que dos luces blancas se acercaban a ellos.

"_Un último encuentro en esta tierra."_

La luz empezó a cubrir a Hiccup y Astrid paralizándolos por completo.

— ¿Qué hacen? —Preguntó Hiccup.

"_Sólo será por un momento, hijo"_

Cuando la luz terminó por cubrirlos por completo, lo supo, habían posesionado sus cuerpos, Hiccup con su última fuerza de voluntad miró a Astrid la cual parecía estar totalmente posesionada por el espíritu de Kai, después dejó de ser Hiccup para pasar a ser Basalto.

—Basalto. —Kai en el cuerpo de Astrid vio la figura de su esposo, tal como lo recordaba, joven y apuesto, tomó su mejilla que en realidad era la de Hiccup, pero entre los espíritus sólo veían a aquel que querían ver.

—Kai, te extrañe tanto. —Dijo Basalto tomándola también de las mejillas.

Los kodoma que estaban viendo a los chicos posesionados, se desparecieron de alrededor de ellos para aparecer en la casa, donde estaba el piano y empezaron entre varios a tocar una melodía.

—Me concedería está pieza. —Pidió Basalto.

—Claro. —Le respondió feliz el espíritu de Kai.

Hicieron una leve reverencia para empezar el baile, Basalto tomó de la cintura a Kai, y está llevó sus manos al cuello del muchacho, la melodía era lenta y armoniosa, sólo se mecieron lentamente, sintiéndose en esos cuerpos que aunque sabían que no eran suyos, se sentían como si estuvieran aún vivos y juntos, en carne y hueso, no sólo en espíritu.

La música empezó un poco más rápido, y cambiaron de posición , Basalto tomó una de las manos de sus esposa y la otra la dejó en la cintura, la chica se apoyó en el hombro y brazo de su esposo y se empezaron mover más rápido, se estaban divirtiendo como hace mucho no lo hacían, dieron unas cuantas vueltas el ritmo de la melodía; sin embargo la melodía estaba terminando al igual que su tiempo en la tierra, el jorden detuvo su andar en la orilla del resplandeciente rio al igual que ella, que comprendió que su tiempo estaba finalizando.

—Te amo, Kai. —Soltó Basalto suspirando enamorado.

—Yo también, Basalto, gracias por haberme esperado.

Basalto se inclinó hacia Kai y se unieron en un profundo beso, este se aferró más a su cintura y la chica a su cuello y cabello, se besaba con avidez pues realmente era el último beso que se darían en esa tierra, con la emoción se dejaron caer al rio sin despegarse, hundiéndose en un largo beso acuático, el rio no era muy profundo, cuando se levantaron sin dejar de besarse, el agua les quedo a la mitad del cuerpo.

Su tiempo había terminado, así con un último beso se despidieron de la tierra y abandonaron los cuerpos de Astrid y Hiccup, dejándolos en medio de un beso pasional, Hiccup se aferró a la cintura de Astrid y ella siguió jugando con su cabello, inconscientes de que habían dejado de ser posesionados.

Hiccup se separó un poco de ella rompiendo el beso, abrió un poco los ojos para ver a Astrid quien permanecía con los ojos cerrados esperando un beso, el castaño sintiéndose hipnotizado por esa visión cerró inconscientemente los ojos, se acercó a los labios de la rubia para besarlos lentamente, sintiendo toda la cavidad de su suave boca, poniendo sus manos alrededor de toda la pequeña espalda de la princesa.

Astrid también no perdió el tiempo y besaba con ansias los labios de su aliado, sintiendo toda una nueva ola de sensaciones desconocidas, profundizó más el beso acercando la cabeza de él hacia ella, sintiendo el suave cabello castaño entre sus dedos.

Se dieron un pequeño beso y empezaron a abrir los ojos lentamente, hipnotizados por la mirada verde y azul respectivamente.

— _¡Hiccup!, ¡Astrid!_ —Escucharon a lo lejos.

Salieron de la ensoñación para darse cuenta que estaban abrazados, dentro del rio, y que se acaban de besar; el amanecer había llegado y ellos ni cuenta se habían dado y sus amigos aparentemente los estaban buscando; se separaron con brusquedad, ambos sonrojados, incrédulos de lo que acaba de pasar entre ellos.

Nadie dijo nada, Hiccup salió del rio con el corazón a mil por hora; por caballerosidad ayudó a Astrid a salir del rio, pero siguieron en completo silencio, no podían ni verse a los ojos.

—Voy a buscar a Chimuelo y Stormfly. —Anunció Hiccup sin verla ya que estaba totalmente sonrojado.

—Sí. —Fue lo único que le contestó ella en las mismas condiciones.

Hiccup salió corriendo en dirección a donde había escuchado a su dragón, pero antes se desvió del caminó para ocultarse entre los árboles y tratar de tranquilizarse.

— ¿Qué hice? —Se llevó la mano a los labios, estaba confundido, sentía que el corazón se le quería salir. — ¿Qué es esto que siento por ella? —Se encontraba frustrado. — ¿Estaré enamorándome de ella? —Exhaló. — ¿Estoy enamorado de ella?

Mientras tanto Astrid que no se había movido de un centímetro de la orilla del rio, se llevó las manos a la altura de su pecho para sentir como este no dejaba de latir con rapidez.

— ¡No puede ser!, ¡No puede ser! —Sentía un dolor extraño en su pecho y sentía cosquillas en el estómago. — ¿Qué es esto que siento?... ¡No, no puede ser! ¿O sí?... ¿Estoy enamorada de él?

Continuara.

**Debería de dejar de ver Ghost la sombra del amor….Y bien, para las que pedían un beso, pues ahí el primero de varios (según yo) XD, ahora sólo falta que lo admitan y se digan lo que realmente sienten, lo bueno es que ya recibieron el empujoncito que necesitaban.**

**Si tienen curiosidad.**

**Basalto: Es el nombre de una piedra volcánica.**

**Cobalto: También es el nombre de una piedra.**

**Kai: significa según una página "el mar".**

**Los Kodomas son espíritus del bosque tome la referencia como los que aparecen en la película de la princesa Mononoke.**

**Ahora si con la sección de comentarios y dudas:**

**Jessy Brown: Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, aunque no salió mucho Storm y Chimuelo como quiera también tuvieron su mini momento XD. Saludos.**

**Gaby Chanii: Supongo que has de estar media shokeada por el momento Hiccstrid o al menos eso creo, ya dieron un paso hacia adelante, el primero de muchos, solo es cuestión de ver como se va a ir llevando la relación. Saludos.**

**Nesari22: Así es, chimuelo y tormenta tendrán un relación parecida a la de Hiccup y Astrid, aunque siento que más agresiva XD, pero para ellos normal, son dragones. Saludos**

**Maylu liya: Te dije que muchas de tus preguntas se iban a resolver, los duendes son malvados y Dagur aparecerá en un futuro, ya lo leerás, perdón por la demora espero sigan vivos tus aparatos electrónicos XD. Saludos.**

**Ana Gami: Yeiii si te diste cuenta de quien faltaba y acertaste correctamente, con respecto a Eret no aparecerá con Patapez, serán de distintos bandos, ¿a cuál crees que pertenezca Eret? Saludos.**

**Mud chan: Espero que te haya gustado todo lo que pasó en la isla, que de embrujada tenía poco, a menos de que sean super miedosos cof cof los dragones XD. Saludos.**

**Kristtanna: Espero te haya gustado el súper momento hiccstrid al igual que la historia de los OC invitados, saludos y hasta la próxima.**

**Argor: Ya ni me acordaba de esa parte, pero lo pensaré, Tormenta y chimuelo llevaran un relación igual a la de sus amigos, por lo que se espera momentos graciosos con ellos. Saludos.**

**Astrid Amezcua: ¿Qué te pareció los momentos Hiccstrid? Todos al parecer captan los que están empezando a sentir los tórtolos menos ellos, ahora si empezara lo bueno, pero también empezaran más problemas con la guerra. Saludos**

**The ridel Sel: Aquí estuvo el capítulo, espero te haya gustado los anhelados momentos Hiccstrids, ahora si que empiece los bueno. Saludos.**

**Tori Berk: Ok todo a su tiempo, por el momento ya hubo más Hicctrid y empezó el Toothfly o como sea que le digan a esa pareja XD, Dagur aparecerá de nuevo para que le den su merecido por haber tratado así a Storm XD. Saludos.**

**Videl SS: Ya hubo beso! Lo esperabas en este capítulo?, misión cumplida si la respuesta es no XDD. Saludos.**

**Vivi ntvg: Tienes razón son tal para cual ese cuarteto que sin gritos y peleas no pueden vivir felices, que viva el amor XDD. Saludos.**

**SAM ARCHER: en este caso el poder que le brinden no va afectar su calidad de vida, eso se me hizo algo medio bobo al final de SnT, mucho más con que ya no tenía según ese poder al final, pero bueno, y a Dagur como no odiarlo es un fastidioso. Saludos.**

**Jessi: Con la otra pareja de refieres al par de payasos de Hiccup y Chimuelo, si es así, son unos completos payasos y hacen buen equipo para hacer reir un ratito XD, al igual que con las chicas. Saludos.**

**Vanesa9798Lycris: Bienvenida y gracias por seguir la historia, espero seguirte leyendo por aquí, saludos.**

**Georgie Skandar: Dagur efectivamente aparecerá en el futuro y tendrá algunos enfrentamientos con el equipo, ya lo leeras, por cierto de que estoy pensando profundamente en ya meter a tu OC en el siguiente capítulo, aun no es seguro pero hay una probabilidad. Saludos.**

**Lady Aira HH: Halo a todos, olvídense de Kayla aquí nadie sabe quien es XD, y por cierto Alex acertó con lo de la bruja ya que será Gothi, se ganaron otro like de esos enormes que se inflan XD, debo pensar firmemente en otra clase de premios lo sé. Saludos.**

**Sharyalex9812: El enlace no se hará, ya que cada quien pues tiene sus motivos, pero eso no significa que en el enlace de amistad que van a formar sea igual de fuerte que el de sirviente-amo, ya lo entenderás. Saludos.**

**Ary: Supongo que ahora estas muerta XD, ntc, Dagur su volverá a aparecer en un futuro y obvio será un villano, en el enlace de Tormenta y Astrid se quedara como está, sorry, pero así es mejor de igual manera se hará muy estrecho como si lo hubieran hecho. Saludos.**

**A los nuevos favoritos, seguidores y lectores anónimos, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, hasta la próxima. Saludos**

**22 de mayo de 2015**


	14. Más problemas

**Hola aquí yo de nuevo con un capítulo nuevo, un personaje conocido llegara así como dos nuevos OC uno a petición de Georgie Skandar, espero te guste.**

**Que lo disfruten…Saludos**

Capítulo 12: Más problemas.

**New Town. Día la persecución.**

Nero se levantó mareado, aun sentía el cabezazo que la rubia le había dado minutos atras, pasó su mano por la cara y se dio cuenta de que le había sangrando la nariz, no cabía duda de que su princesa seguía manteniéndose tan fuerte como recordaba; indirectamente de los golpes que le había propinado se sentía feliz de que estuviera viva, con la convicción de encontrarla para rogar por su perdón y que lo aceptara de nuevo como su amigo.

— ¿Dónde andabas? —Levantó la vista para ver que Snotlout se acercaba con su dragón a donde estaba él y Nightmare, quien también se había recuperado de su aturdimiento. —Es un caos haya en el pueblo, dicen que la princesa de Noytrol, un brann y tres vinter empezaron una revuelta.

Nero sobándose la nariz, no confiaba en lo que la gente decía, después de todo él conocía a Astrid, sabía que no era de las personas que buscan problemas sino de las que tratan de resolverlos.

—No les creo, con lo poco tolerante que son los elementales, me atrevo a decir que ellos empezaron. —Dijo Nero limpiándose lo que quedaba de sangre.

— ¿A ti qué te pasó? —Preguntó Snotlout extrañado al ver las condiciones del chico.

—Me peleé precisamente con la princesa, más bien me propinó una golpiza que me merecía. —Rio. —Se fue con el jefe de Berk.

— ¿Hiccup? —Snotlout se quedó con la boca abierta, pero debía controlarse para no delatarse a sí mismo.

Regresaron a donde estaba el tumulto para ver los daños e investigar más acerca de los sucesos, un niño y una niña les confirmaron que la princesa y el jefe habían pedido ayuda, buscando la paz pero no fueron escuchados y los atacaron, al enterarse de los hechos Nero y Snotlout decidieron regresar a Berk, ya que el general del ejército que presencio la revuelta daría informes de lo ocurrido, Nero quería saber lo que su tío decidiría después de saber de que no sólo Astrid estaba viva sino también el legítimo jefe de Berk.

OOOoooOOOO

**Berk**

Días después llegó el ejercito a Berk a dar la malas nuevas, Fogo sólo apretaba el lápiz de carboncillo con rencor al saber que no estaban muertos sus enemigos y no sólo eso, que la piedra estaba con la chica y no la habían podido recuperar, corrió a todos de la habitación a excepción de su sobrino Nero que tendría que darle unas cuantas explicaciones.

— ¡La tenías enfrente de ti y ¿no pudiste recuperar la piedra?! —Gritó Fogo ardiendo del coraje.

Nero se encontraba tranquilo sólo escuchando los reclamos de su tío.

—Así es tío, me neutralizó… ¿Cómo se supone que me enfrentó a eso? —Se excusó.

— ¿O será que sigues con el juicio nublado? —Fogo lo miró con rencor. —Ahora que sé está viva encomendaré a alguien más para que la busque y la mate.

El vann trató de controlar sus emociones ante el veredicto de su tío, apretando la mandíbula todo lo que podía al grado de casi destrozarse los dientes.

—Como usted quiera tío, me da igual. —Dijo lo más indiferente que pudo.

Fogo rio cínicamente no creyendo la actuación de su sobrino, pero le encomendaría otra misión para mantenerlo lejos de Berk, para que no se enterara de ninguna noticia de la princesa.

—Tú y Snotlout se van a ir al reino de tierra, allá los verá un contacto mío que ya se hizo del reino despojando a su actual rey, él es nuestro nuevo aliado, necesito que veas que los brann se instalen y se preparen para atacar desde ahí al reino del viento, donde tengo también a otro aliado que los ayudara.

—Como usted deseé tío. —Contestó de la misma manera el chico. — ¿Puedo retirarme?

—Vete. —Le ordenó con desdén.

Nero salió del cuartel de su tío hecho una furia, lo detestaba, se arrepentía de haberle hecho caso todos esos años, de no haber seguido sus instintos, de no ser por sus tonterías no habría guerra en esos momentos o al menos no estaría en el bando equivocado, Astrid no lo odiaría y Danger seguiría vivo.

Dejó sus lamentaciones en el pasado, pues ya no podía hacer nada, sin embargo estaba firme en arreglar lo que había ocasionado, pero necesitaría ayuda y sabía con quién acudir.

—Snotlout. —Le gritó de forma mandona al chico que descansaba con su dragón en la plaza. —Ven conmigo.

Se lo llevó a un lugar apartado en donde nadie los viera, tenía que comunicarle lo que su tío le había encomendado y aparte hablar de otros asuntos.

— ¿Qué quieres?, ¿A dónde me llevas? —Preguntó antipático el pelinegro.

Una vez que se aseguró que estuvieran a solas, lo tomó por el cuello ahorcándolo y azotándolo contra un árbol, Diente púa al ver a su amo en peligro quiso intervenir pero el caballo, por órdenes de Nero, le impidió el paso.

— ¿Qué ha-ces? —Estaba sofocándose ante el agarre de su compañero.

—Me dirás la verdad de una vez por todas. —Dijo amenazantemente. —No creas que me creía tu cuento de que estas de nuestro lado.

Snotlout abrió aún más los ojos delatándose de esa forma, Nero notando ese gesto lo soltó, el brann cayó al piso sofocado, se sobaba el cuello tratando de recuperar la respiración.

—Me lo imaginaba. —Suspiró el ojiazul.

—Sí y ¿qué?, ¿Piensas matarme? —Lo desafió el chico poniéndose de pie.

Nero resopló y sonrió por la ocurrencia de su compañero. —Claro que no. —Esa respuesta dejó sin palabras a Snotlout. —Me di cuenta de que estabas buscando a tu jefe desde que nos encomendaron buscar la piedra…sólo una pregunta… de no haber pasado eso, ¿Qué pensabas hacer?

—Vería como se iba desarrollando la situación y buscar derrotar a tu tío. —Explicó. —Después cuando supe que Estoico seguía vivo, cambié de opinión y buscaría una forma de liberarlos, ahora con Hiccup vivo, no sé qué hacer.

—Entiendo. —Dijo Nero pensativo ante todas las ideas que tenía el pelinegro. —Mi tío es muy fuerte desde que comió el corazón del pegaso y tiene mucha gente de su lado, rescatar a tus jefes es muy arriesgado con toda la vigilancia que tienen, necesitaríamos a más personas, el otro jefe no sabemos dónde está, además de que Fogo nos encomendó una nueva misión.

— ¿Cuál?

—Ir al reino de tierra para ver al nuevo líder de allá, quieren atacar desde ahí el reino del viento, como te darás cuenta son más problemas.

— ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? —Preguntó confuso Snotlout. — ¿Acaso piensas traicionar a tu tío?

—Exacto. —Dijo con firmeza el vann. —Estoy harto de él y de esta estúpida guerra, pienso boicotear sus planes en el reino de tierra al menos para evitar extenderla al reino del viento… ¿Me ayudarías? —Pidió seriamente.

— ¿Qué hay de Hiccup y de tu princesa? —Preguntó dudoso Snotlout.

—Precisamente lo hago por ella. —Dijo Nero cabizbajo apretando los puños. —Es un precio bajo por todo lo que le hice, pero tengo que intentar arreglarlo de cualquier forma.

—Entiendo, sí es así… tienes mi apoyó. —Snotlout extendió su mano para estrecharla. — ¿Aliados?

—Aliados. —Dijo Nero estrechando su mano. —Pero tenemos que seguir con las actuaciones, nadie debe saber lo que vamos a hacer. —Le aclaró.

—No hay problema con eso, soy un gran actor. —Se aduló Snotlout besando sus músculos. —Si ya no hay más que aclarar, me voy… mantenme informado de cuándo nos vamos.

Snotlout se alejó con Diente púa dejando sólo a Nero en el bosque con Nightmare, se giró el hacia el caballo viéndolo con antipatía y este lo miraba con indiferencia, llevó una mano a su hocico y el caballo ni siquiera se inmutó.

—Buscaré una manera de regresarte a la normalidad, Nightmare.

El caballo sólo lo miró de manera neutral, incapaz de sentir algo por alguien, sólo propenso a seguir órdenes.

OOOOoooOOO

Fogo enojado, aventó todas las cosas que yacía en el escritorio que tenía como jefe, estaba frustrado ya que la piedra estando tan cerca la volvió a perder, se dejó caer exhausto en la silla del jefe, pensando e intentando planear que podía hacer con respecto al problema

—Veo que aun tienes problemas. —Se escuchó una terrorífica voz detrás de él.

Fogo se levantó de golpe aventando la silla hacia atrás, reconoció la voz y se giró pero no había nadie, volvió su vista al frente para encontrarse con el cuerpo maloliente de su hermano gemelo, quien jugaba con un artefacto que quedó sobre el escritorio.

—Enojarte no te ayudara en nada, hermanito.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó rabioso el hombre.

—Te dije que te ayudaría.

Se desvaneció para aparecerse posteriormente a lado del hombre, Fogo del susto se alejó dando tropezones.

— ¿Cómo me ayudaras?

—Empezando por darte algunas claves. —Dijo de manera misteriosa. —Tus enemigos se han empezado a mover…

— ¿Te refieres al jefe de Berk y a la princesa de Noytrol?

—Mmm así es. —Dijo indiferente. —Pero no están solos y habrán otros…por eso hay algo más que debes de saber y que estás ignorando.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Más allá de este…"insignificante" conflicto, se está desatando peligros que no te imaginas. —Justo cuando dijo eso la tierra empezó a temblar durando sólo unos segundos, pero lo suficiente para espantar a Fogo. —A eso me refiero… estos cambios en la tierra son ocasionados por este conflicto… tus enemigos buscan detener estos cambios que resultan muy favorables para nosotros.

— ¿De qué forma? —Preguntó el hombre confundido.

—Cuando la guerra se haya extendido por todo Himmelen, habrá cambios climáticos que se desataran por toda la tierra, trayendo el nuevo mundo a base de la destrucción del viejo… ese serán el nuevo mundo de los elementales que deseas.

Drago levantó los brazos y una visión se hizo presente en la habitación, como una proyección de todo lo que sucedería, Fogo se impresionó por el impacto que habría por la guerra, volcanes en erupción, tornados, tsunamis, terremotos, sequias, caos y destrucción por todos lados.

— ¿Cómo sobreviviremos a todo eso? —Preguntó perplejo Fogo.

—Ahhhh ¿Lo notaste? —Dijo de manera misteriosa el hombre. —Sólo los elegidos podrán vivir en esta nueva tierra, no debes aceptar a elementales que no vayan a ser lo suficientemente fuertes… y para responder a tu pregunta, para lograr tu cometido tienes que apoderarte de los cinco elementos.

— ¿Cinco?

—Así es, cinco…es lo que buscan tus enemigos, la piedras elementales y la piedra de la neutralidad, esas piedras tienen por dentro la capacidad de darte el poder que requieres o… de parar toda esta desgracia. —Explicó con cinismo.

— ¿Dónde las encuentro? —Preguntó de manera avariciosa Fogo.

—Eso te corresponde averiguarlo a ti hermano… pero dime… ¿Quieres ir por el pez gordo o capturar a cuatro peces para combatir al pez gordo?

— ¿Qué significa eso? —Dudo Fogo.

—Puedes tener los cuatro elementos con el quinto, o bien hacerte de los cuatro elementos para obtener el quinto…es tu decisión.

Fogo seguía sin entender la indirecta de su hermano, pero si se trataba de conseguir lo que quería definitivamente se iría por el pez gordo, para así hacerse de Himmelen y de todos los elementos.

—Quiero el pez gordo.

—Entonces ve por la piedra de la neutralidad, aprende a combatirla, aprende evitar que te neutralice, aprende a cómo hacerte de su verdadero poder y esencia para que no falles como con el pegaso.

Drago pasó su brazo por el largo del escritorio expulsando humo denso de color oscuro, Fogo tosió por el humo ya que olía asqueroso y trató de esparcir el humo con sus manos, cuando el humo se despejó vio que en el escritorio había unos antiguos pergaminos, lo tomó y los observó con curiosidad, después fijo la vista hacia donde estaba su hermano muerto, pero este había desaparecido.

Miró por todos lados en su búsqueda al no encontrarlo se enfocó de nuevo en los pergaminos y los abrió para ver el contenido. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver de qué trataban, era pergaminos de hechicería antigua para contrarrestar la neutralidad mediante la manipulación del ser. Con la nueva información que tenía en sus manos vio de nuevo la luz en el camino para lograr todos sus propósitos.

—_Si es cierto que dominando los cinco elementos tendré todo el poder, ya no serán necesario tener más aliados, el mundo será mío._

Fogo apretó los pergaminos en su mano, pondría en marcha un nuevo plan que se le ocurrió, manipularía a sus actuales seguidores para después atraer al pez gordo hacía él y sabía exactamente como lo haría.

OOOoooOOO

**En alguna parte de Himmelen. Rumbo a la ciudad de las nubes, cede del reino del viento.**

Después de Heather y los gemelos se separan de Hiccup y Astrid, emprendieron vuelo hacia el reino del viento, donde investigarían en la "Gran biblioteca" acerca de las piedras elementales o alguna forma de detener la catástrofe que se aproximaba.

—¡Ahí está! —Gritó Brutacio feliz señalando una extensión de tierra, llevaban días viajando y por fin veían el lugar que alguna vez fue su hogar.

El reino del viento parecía un isla flotante en el aire pero que en realidad era una montaña alta con forma de una gran columna, cuya tierra firme se encontraba en la parte superior y en la parte inferior donde había una gran jungla se encontraba cubierta por la espesa niebla, los vinter y sólo aquellos elementales que tuvieran un compañero que pudiera volar se aventuraban a aquella tierra.

Era el único reino que funcionaba por un sistema democrático en donde se elegían a sus propios representantes, cuyo presidente actual era un señor de avanzada edad llamado "Mildew", ese sistema se aplicaba ya que muchos vinter preferían la vida de nómadas y eran pocos los habitantes quienes tenía una residencia permanente en ese lugar.

— ¡Llegamos! —Suspiró Heather recordando malos momentos que pasó en ese lugar.

_Flashback_

_Heather de 6 años de edad no lograba poder sacar el poder de un vinter que sabía que tenía por dentro, sus padres avergonzados aunque no lo demostraron la recluyeron en su casa, había estado encerrada desde que falló en la prueba del viento, sin embargo el sistema político le dio una última oportunidad para demostrar sus poderes, dándole el limite de un año más._

_Llegó el día de la prueba y seguía sin poder demostrar su poder, sus padres la llevaron a la plaza donde tendría que hacer la demostración del viento o en todo caso donde la declararían neutral._

— _¡Vamos! haz algo, una brisa por lo menos. —Le exigió su padre al cual se parecía mucho._

—_No puedo. —Empezó a sollozar. —Nada sale. —Extendió sus manos para que se dieran cuenta de que carecía de poder._

—_Eso es todo. —Gritó Mildew levantándose de la silla presidencial. —La declaramos neutral._

—_No esperen. —Intervino una mujer de pelinegra de ojos castaños. —Sé que Heather puede… ¿Verdad? —Miró a la niña exigiéndole hacer algo._

— _¡No puedo! —Le gritó a su madre ganándose una mirada desaprobatoria de parte de esta._

—_Eres una deshonra. —Suspiró su padre cabizbajo. — ¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo?_

—_Arrójenla de la montaña. —Dictaminó fríamente Mildew. _

_La pequeña se asustó y se aferró a una de las piernas de su madre, pero esta se la quitó de encima._

—_Claro que no haremos eso, Heather. —Le dijo cortantemente ante la ingenuidad de su hija. —Pero si te vas a tener que ir, no queremos a una neutral por aquí._

_Ese comentario le rompió el corazón a la pequeña, su madre sólo la vio con pena y su padre con vergüenza, retrocedió unos pasos sin creer lo que le decían, un espectador del público por maldad le arrojó una bebida que tenía, cayéndole directamente en la cara, inmediatamente el público lo imitó arrojándole desde comida hasta piedras._

_La pequeña huyo corriendo lo más que sus piernas le dieron, se escondió en el bosque buscando un lugar donde refugiarse, cansada y sucia se sentó a lado de un árbol, se abrazó a sus piernas y lloraba con desesperación, se sentía sola y traicionada._

_Un fulj curioso de tamaño mediano la observó desde lo alto, bajó del árbol para poder verla más de cerca, Heather había ocultado su rostro entre sus piernas, así que para llamar su atención silbó un poco, la pequeña levantó la cara para ver a aquella criatura que había silbado._

—_Un Fulj…—Lo miró con asombro._

_El pájaro volvió a silbar y agitó sus alas para intentar animarla, consiguiendo una sonrisa de Heather._

—_Eres muy bonito. —Le acarició la cabeza. —Me gustaría volar como tú, para largarme de aquí. —Dijo tristemente._

_El pájaro movió la cabeza de lado sintiendo la misma tristeza y volvió a silbar para animarla, consiguiendo más risas por parte de la pequeña._

— _¿Escuchas eso?, tal vez es esa neutral, vamos por ella._

_Heather temió por su vida, había gente buscándola, se levantó asustando al fulj, pero del susto se quedó helada y no se podía mover ni un poco. El ave agitaba sus alas tratando de hacerla entrar en razón pero la niña seguía ensimismada temblando por el miedo._

—_Te encontramos. —Salió un hombre de entre los arbustos con un machete, era el mismo hombre que le había arrojado la bebida._

_Levantó el machete para darle un solo golpe que terminaría con su vida, pero el pájaro hábilmente intervino y con un movimiento de sus alas, con la cual creo una ráfaga, los empujó._

—_Fulj estúpido, quítate. —Le ordenó el hombre._

_Pero el fulj más listo, tomó a Heather con sus enormes garras y se la llevó lejos de su alcance, los hombres trataron de seguirlos pero el pájaro entró a la zona brumosa de la parte inferior de la tierra y los perdió de vista._

_Ya en tierra baja dejó a Heather en el suelo, quien en todo el camino se había cubierto los ojos, pero cuando sintió la tierra debajo de sus pies los abrió._

—_Me salvaste. —Dijo viendo al pájaro con admiración y este sólo silbó. — ¿Por qué? Soy una neutral._

_El pájaro puso su cabeza a la altura de su mano para que lo acariciara, sentía algo especial en esa niña que hacía querer protegerla. Le hizo señas con las alas y luego puso la cabeza a su altura de su cabeza._

— _¿Quieres hacer el enlace? —Preguntó dudosa la pequeña y el pájaro asintió._

_Heather tenía entendido que los neutrales no escogían a sus compañeros si no lo contrario, así que aceptó el ofrecimiento del pájaro y terminó el contacto con el ave, poniendo su frente en la del pájaro, en ese momento el lugar resplandeció y hubo una fuerte ráfaga alrededor de ellas._

_Cuando todo terminó Heather sonrió feliz al ver a su nuevo compañero, que resultó ser hembra y a la cual nombró Windshear._

_Se alejaron de aquel lugar que la rechazó buscando un nuevo lugar, pensando incluso en Noytrol para vivir con los suyos, pero descartó esa idea ya que seis meses después descubrió que era una vinter después de todo. _

_Fue un día en que robando, ya que era su nuevo oficio, estuvo a punto de ser asesinada por un vann furioso porque le había quitado un pedazo de pan, el hombre intentó atacarla con un chorro de agua pero está en un instinto de protección movió su brazo con frenesí, expulsando una gran ráfaga de viento que terminó botando al vann lejos, dejándolo inconsciente._

— _¿Viste eso Windshear? _

_El pájaro anonado sólo asintió, en ese momento Heather supo que ya nada sería igual; en los próximos meses estuvo practicando, mejorando sus técnicas de manejo del viento y del vuelo, a la edad de 8 años precisamente en donde se cumplía dos años en que la había expulsado decidió regresar aquella tierra._

_Llegó campante encima de Windshear y se paseó en la plaza como si fuera uno de ellos, encontrándose con aquel hombre que alguna vez intentó matarla._

—_Mocosa. —Se quejó el hombre viéndolo con rencor. —No te hemos dicho que no queremos neutrales aquí._

_La gente que estaba de espectadora llegó rápidamente, el chisme de que había una neutral se esparció atrayendo tanto a los padres de Heather y hasta el mismo presidente._

—_Muere. —Gritó el vinter arrojando una ráfaga de viento, que espantó a los padres de Heather quienes la habían estado buscando desde que se había ido._

_El ataque llegó a Heather pero este como el viento que era sólo paso por la niña como si fuera una brisa, sólo moviendo su cabello hacia atrás._

— _¿Qué pasó? —Dijo el hombre estupefacto._

—_Windshear, ¿Les enseñamos como hacer un ataque de viento?_

_El ave asintió y dejó a la niña lanzarle una potente ráfaga de viento que tomó desprevenido al hombre y lo terminó arrojando lejos._

"_Es una de nosotros" _

_Los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar todos estaban asombrados al ver a la nueva vinter._

—_Pues esto significa una sola cosa niña. —Dijo Mildew desde su lugar. —Bienvenida con los vinter._

—_Heather. —Su madre la alcanzó y la abrazó. —Te estuvimos buscando._

_Heather la retiró de su lado rompiendo el abrazo._

—_Lo siento madre, no me quedaré. —Dijo rápidamente ahora rompiendo el corazón de su madre y sorprendiendo a su padre. —Ustedes me rechazaron… todos me rechazaron. —Gritó a todo los presentes. —Yo no pertenezco a ustedes, no pertenezco a ningún lado._

_Dicho esto montó orgullosa a su compañera y se fue de ahí, sus padres intentaron seguirla, pero los perdió de vista ocultándose en la niebla. Siguió viajando por diferentes lugares, viendo todo tipo de cosas, hasta que a la edad de 15 años conoció a los locos gemelos quienes también huyeron de su casa, ya que no aceptaban sus ideas locas de querer ser quemados por los brann, ser congelados por lo vann, ser enterrados vivos por los jorden o ser neutralizados para sentir la caída libre; juntos formaron un grupo que robaba a los que más tenían para su beneficio y a veces para las personas necesitadas, convirtiéndose en la ladrona del viento._

Fin flashback

—Heather… ¿Estás escuchando? —Le gritó la rubia desde la cabeza su dragón. — ¿A dónde debemos ir?

— ¿Eh? Sí…vamos directo a la biblioteca.

Llegaron a la superficie de la montaña, todos se cubrieron con una capucha para que no los reconocieran y fueron directamente a donde podrían encontrar algunas respuestas.

—Este lugar no ha cambiado mucho. —Heather veía a los alrededores, estaba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta que chocó con alguien, casi caía pero el chico le detuvo sosteniéndola de la mano. —Lo siento iba distraída.

—Descuida. —Le respondió.

Heather miró al chico, tenía la piel aperlada de ojos azules turquesa muy penetrantes, el cabello castaño algo largo atado a una coleta. Vestía de manera extraña y portaba una especie de armadura en el pecho.

—Ve por donde vas niña. —Le aconsejó con algo de burla el chico y la soltó.

Heather algo molesta con su tono de voz lo ignoró.

— ¡Oh! ¿Quién es ese? —Dijo Brutilda. —Estaba muy guapo…—Puso su cara de psicópata devoradora de hombres.

—Yo qué sé. —Dijo molesta Heather. —Debe ser un tonto vinter del lugar.

Brutilda no muy satisfecha sí iba aprovechar para hablar con él, pero antes de atreverse vio que una chica de cabello castaño claro largo con puntas onduladas al final, realmente muy guapa y que se veía algo mayor, se acercó al chico y le habló con familiaridad, también tenía un extraña vestimenta formada por un vestido, botas y muñequeras, con una especie de armadura. (Nota: como Xena la princesa guerrera)

— ¡Ay no! Parece que ya está ocupado. —Se lamentó la gemela y siguió a Heather quien ya había la había dejado atrás.

Entraron a la biblioteca, pidiendo informes para saber dónde consultar, por suerte la bibliotecaria no reconoció a Heather y los guio hacia donde podían encontrar la información.

—Que flojera tener que leer, si quisiera leer estuviera en la escuela. —Se quejó el gemelo hojeando un libro.

—Cállate y busca. —Le ordenó Heather buscando en un libro de historia. —Nada parece decir nada de las piedras, parece que sólo les interesa contar su propia historia. —Dedujo al ver que sólo había información de los inicios del pueblo vinter.

—Tal vez sólo debamos buscar al tipo del viento. —Opinó Brutilda y Heather se sorprendió de su idea tan "brillante".

—Tienes razón. —Expresó feliz.

— ¿La tengo?, ¿Qué dije? —Preguntó la despistada.

—Tal vez si investigamos quién fue aquel que recibió la piedra del viento, podamos encontrar en donde está oculta o que pasó.

Los gemelos tratando de procesar la información guardaron silencio, Heather desesperada prefirió dejarlo así y fue con la bibliotecaria a preguntar por más información.

—Disculpe, ¿tendrá un libro que hablé sobre los lideres vinter en la historia o algo que hablé de los partícipes de la guerra de los elementos contra los neutrales? —Preguntó despistadamente.

La bibliotecaria lo pensó y después de revisar los ficheros, le entregó un gran y grueso libro todo polvoso que se encontraba en lo más recóndito de la biblioteca.

—Tal vez eso te ayudé. —Dijo entregándoles el libro.

Heather se sentó con los gemelos en un lugar apartado de la biblioteca y empezó a hojear el libro. Después de algunos minutos de búsqueda encontraron una pista.

—Miren aquí. —Señaló un enunciado del libro y los gemelos le prestaron atención. —Habla del término de la guerra y como el líder del vinter intervino, _"El gran líder vinter, Azael, con gran valor trajo paz a la tierra de los vinter junto con los otros tres grandes líderes elementales". _Sí que se suben mucho el ego. —Opinó Heather y siguió leyendo. _—"Después de que terminara la guerra se dedicó a hacer la paz entre los reinos incluyendo a Noytrol con quien firmó el primer tratado de paz; con gran sabiduría portando un gran poder se ganó la confianza de todos e inspiró…bla bla"_ —Interrumpió Heather al ver que no decía nada sobre la piedra. _—"Sus restos se esparcieron por el viento tal como quiso, dejando sólo el monumento del viento"._

En el libro venía una pintura que representaba tal monumento que era una réplica del hombre portando un gran abanico y un pájaro de lado como representación de su compañero, Heather prestó atención a la pintura y a la pequeña referencia que describía la piedra.

—Monumento en el risco de "La ciudad de la nubes" —Leyó. — ¡Es aquí! —Expresó y siguió leyendo la pequeña inscripción que decía que pusieron sobre el monumento.

"_El verdadero poder se encuentra en el lugar más cálido que te puedas imaginar, un lugar que resplandece con la más mínima suave brisa, mi lugar favorito, pues ahí puedo sentir paz y armonía"_

"_Azael, gran líder vinter"_

— ¿Por qué siento que eso es una pista? —Se preguntó Heather.

—El tipo era un raro. —Opinó Brutilda tirada aburrida en el piso.

Heather siguió hojeando el libro, viendo que había más pinturas del hombre, en donde al parecer cuando estaba vivo le gustaba estar en ese risco, leyó la fecha de la creación del monumento para confirmar sus sospechas y esta había sido creada dos años antes de que muriera el hombre.

—Creo que ya sé dónde está la piedra. —Se levantó del piso y los gemelos aburridos la vieron con curiosidad. —Síganme.

Salieron presurosos de la biblioteca y se encontraron con sus compañeros, quienes esperaban afuera.

— ¿Y a dónde vamos? —Preguntó Brutacio.

—El libro decía que al tipo le gustaba observar desde el risco en donde pusieron el monumento, decía que era su lugar favorito y en la inscripción del monumento dice que el poder está en donde podía sentí paz y armonía y…

Interrumpió su explicación ya que Brutacio estaba distraído sacándose los mocos, molesta por haberla hecho hablar le dio un golpe que lo tiró al piso, Brutilda sólo pasó de lado y se río de él para después seguir a la pelinegra.

Llegaron a donde estaba el monumento, el cual al parecer no le daban manteamiento ya que estaba rodeada de matorrales y basura, con sus habilidades despejaron el área y vieron de abajo hacia arriba el gran monumento.

—Estaba guapo. —Opinó Brutilda.

— ¿Te gustan las piedras? —Le preguntó su hermano.

— ¿Dónde estará la piedra?

Heather se puso a observar alrededor del monumento, tocó la base para ver si había alguna especie de compartimiento, pero todo era de solida piedra.

—Quizás la enterraron. —Dijo inteligentemente Brutacio. — ¡Vamos a tirar la estatua!

—Sí, ¡Vamos a tirarla! —Lo apoyó su gemela.

— ¡NO! —Gritó Heather exasperada. —Lo que no queremos es llamar la atención, soluciones productivas, por favor.

—Tirarla. —Dijeron los gemelos al unísono y Heather se daba de topes con la estatua.

En ese momento un temblor empezó a sentirse debajo de sus pies.

—Un terremoto. —Dijo Heather. — ¿Es por el cambio, Windshear? —Miró a su compañera y está negó la pregunta.

El temblor se siguió sintiendo alrededor de ellos, en ese momento un enorme lobo de color oscuro se acercó corriendo, teniendo de blanco el monumento, Heather y los gemelos se alejaron y vieron como este embistió con gran fuerza la estatua tirándola de lado.

— ¿Qué hizo? —Preguntó espantada Heather.

La tierra siguió temblando y debajo de donde estaba el monumento la tierra se empezó a elevar, vieron con asombro que debajo de estaba un extraño cofre.

—De seguro es la piedra. —Dedujo Heather viendo el cofre el cual quiso tomar pero el lobo le gruñó amenazándola con sus grandes dientes.

—Ese cofre es mío, más bien lo que hay dentro, preciosa. —Se escuchó la voz de un chico alrededor de ellos.

Fijaron su vista hacia arriba viendo que había un grifo el cual era montado por aquella chica que Brutilda vio, el chico con el que había chocado Heather, saltó desde el grifo apoyándose en un montículo de tierra que creo para amortiguar la caída, enfrente de los ojos del los vinter tomó el cofre y rompió el candado con facilidad sacando el contenido, el cual era una esfera el cual parecía tener un remolino encerrado en su interior.

—Gracias por las pistas preciosas. —Les lanzó un beso al aire haciendo rabiar a Heather y conmoviendo a Brutilda.

El chico montó a su lobo y empezó la huida.

—No creas que te dejaré irte. —Hizo un ráfaga de viento pero la chica desde las alturas hizo un muro de tierra obstaculizando el ataque.

—Nos vemos, tontos. —Les gritó desde el aire la chica y se dio a la fuga.

—Nadie le roba a la ladrona del viento. —Gritó Heather enfurecida. —Vamos a seguirlos Windshear.

Comenzaron una persecución causando estragos por el lugar, no importándole que alguien la reconociera, siguió haciendo ráfagas de viento los cuales esquivaban ágilmente aquellos tipos, los gemelos también atacaron, con gran entusiasmo le arrojaron el humo y las chispas que emitían su dragón formando una explosión.

Los ladrones jorden se vieron perjudicados por ese ataque y decidieron separarse.

—Yo voy por el chico del lobo, ustedes sigan a la chica. —Ordenó Heather.

—Yo quiero ir por el chico. —Se quejó Brutilda a la cual no le quedó de otra que seguir a la tipa.

El lobo corría a gran velocidad y se internó al bosque, el chico haciendo uso de sus habilidades creo algunos muros en zigzag para entorpecer el vuelo de la chica, logrando casi que Heather se estrelle contra uno de esos muros.

—No te vayas a pegar, preciosa. —Se burló el chico de ella.

Heather furiosa detuvo el vuelo, iba a usar una de sus más grande técnicas, se concentró y el viento por la zona se empezó a agitar violentamente, siendo notado por el chico que buscaba una manera de salir de aquel lugar. Se empezaron crear pequeños tornados dentro del bosque que se movían rápidamente destruyendo lo que hubiera a su paso.

— ¡Ay no! —El chico vio el peligro en el que estaba al verse rodeado por esos tornados.

—Entrégame la piedra. —Apareció Heather entre los tornados acorralándolo.

—Yo creo que no preciosa. —Se burló de nuevo de ella, se bajó de lobo y antes de que intentara otro ataque le ordenó a su lobo aullar el cual hacerlo fue como una onda ultrasónica que aturdió a Heather y Windshear.

Con un movimiento rápido se acercó a Heather a quien tomó de la cintura, la pelinegra casi se desconcentra y quiso golpearlo, pero este detuvo su brazo y le robó un beso, dejando aturdida a Heather quien se desconcentró provocando que los tornados se deshicieran.

—Siempre funciona. —Se rio descaradamente el chico al ver que Heather se había quedado perpleja y Windshear tenía el pico abierto a todo lo que daba.

Heather despertó de la ensoñación furiosa, pero el chico ya se había ido logrando ocultarse en el bosque, se limpió los labios con brusquedad, estaba muy avergonzada y ahora se sentía impura pues un jorden le había robado un beso.

—Hay que seguir buscando Windshear. —Le pidió a su fiel compañera.

OOOoooOOO

El chico había logrado escapar y se escabulló hasta el lugar donde su líder lo esperaba, en el camino se encontró con su hermana quien se veía aparentemente molesta por haberse enfrentado al dragón y a los gemelos, quienes al parecer le aventaron de ese humo apestoso.

— ¿Mal día, Gema? —Le preguntó con burla.

—Cállate, Spinel. —Le arrojó una mirada despectiva. —Tú al parecer lograste deshacerte de la niña esa.

—Con un beso, ¿Puedes imaginarlo? —Habló el lobo riéndose de su amo.

—Kaiser, cállate. —Lo regañó sonrojado.

— ¿Con una vinter? Quién te viera hermano. —Se burló la chica.

Llegaron a donde había una cueva oculta entre arbustos y entraron al lugar, dando una reverencia al ver a la persona que estaba sentada enfrente de ellos.

—Mi rey, trajimos lo que nos pidió. —Dijo lealmente Spinel.

—Vamos no me traten así, me apenan. —Se quejó el regordete chico, pero se emocionó al ver la piedra.

—Está bien Patapez. —Soltó la chica riéndose ya que se conocían desde años. — ¿Con esto lograremos acabar con ellos?

Patapez tomó la piedra entre sus manos y la analizó junto a un dragón que se acercó a él.

— ¿Tu qué crees Albóndiga?

El dragón intentó comerse la piedra pero rápidamente se la quitó el chico rubio.

—Según la leyenda, dicen que necesitamos las cuatro piedras para traer la paz. —Dijo el regordete viendo a sus amigos. —Lo mejor será conseguir las otras piedra y luego intentar recuperar la piedra de la tierra en nuestro hogar.

—Bien, entonces vamos al reino de agua, será lo siguiente más fácil. —Opinó Spinel.

—Creo que es lo mejor… ¿Pero cómo dieron tan rápido con la piedra? —Preguntó sorprendido el chico.

—Unos tipos estaban investigando. —Dijo Gema. —Al parecer también la estaban buscando pero se las ganamos.

— ¿Cómo eran? —Preguntó Patapez sacando una libretita de apuntes para recolectar información.

—Vinter, dos locos en un dragón y una chica gritona con un fulj—Dijo rápidamente Gema.

—Preciosa. —Opinó Spinel. —La del fulj solamente, la otra me dio miedo.

—Eso es irrelevante. —Lo regañó su hermana.

—Preciosa y la otra terrorífica. —Escribió Patapez en su libretita, una vez anotados los datos cerró la libreta. —Muy bien entonces vamos al reino del agua.

— ¡Sí! —Gritó el animado equipo.

—Nadie se va a ir de aquí.

Escucharon otra voz femenina en la entrada de la cueva, Heather y los gemelos habían dado con ellos y ahora los tenían acorralados, no los dejarían irse hasta que le entregaran la piedra.

Continuara.

**Han visto de esas series donde el capítulo anterior se quedó en algo interesante y en el siguiente a veces no sigue la continuidad o se enfocan en otra cosa, eso sucedió aquí, sorry, pero es que estoy atrasada con los demás personajes, pero en el próximo ya saldrán los protagonista.**

**Ahora si con la sección de comentarios y dudas.**

**Kristtana: Vendrán más y mejores escenas que he pensado, pero de igual manera la guerra los acecha, hay que tenerlo en cuenta. Saludos.**

**Astrid Amezcua: Sorry por hacerte llorar, y por no incluir el hiccstrid en este, por eso hice el otro algo largo, pero el próximo ya saldrán. Saludos.**

**Maylu liya: Tan emocionada que ahora no protéstate por Danger XD, que pasara entre ellos ya te lo medio explique por FB, debo decidirme quien hará el primer paso, aunque creo que será Hiccup, Chimuelo y Tormenta seguirán como siempre XD por el momento, Nero pues ya ves que ahora tiene otra misión falta algo para que se encuentren o no sé, con respecto al guardia que mató Basalto, el grifo probablemente murió al ahogarse, ya que se sintió débil por el enlace roto. Saludos.**

**The ridel sel: Al parecer todas las parejas que pienso hacer en el fic se llevaran mal, tomar a Heather como ejemplo, y pues con los tortolos apenas está empezando lo emocionante. Saludos.**

**Argor: lo gozaron diría yo, aunque lo niegue recordando tu opinión acerca del avatar se me pasó decirte algo importante sobre los dioses, se supone que aún creen ellos, pero los dioses no están interviniendo en esta pelea, ya entenderás a lo que me refiero supongo cuando ya avance el fic, casi al final. Saludos.**

**Tori Berk: Fuertes declaraciones se dieron XD, aún sigo pensando quien le dará su merecido a Dagur, ya que se va a meter con unos cuantos más XD. Saludos.**

**Georgie Skandar: espero te haya gustado la introducción del personaje, como se ve soy muy mala con lo descriptivo, pero así con el vestuario de xena me la imaginé XD, y aparte le di un hermano XD. Saludos.**

**Cathrina57: Fallaste en cuanto a Eret XD, ya próximamente saldrá, preferí adelantar mejor a Patapez, y por suerte habrá más besos y situaciones incomodas, como nos gusta. Saludos.**

**Nina: Gracias, que bueno que te gustó el capítulo. XD, próximamente más escenas Hiccstrids. Saludos.**

**Nesari22: Es correcto, si se besaron, o más bien Hiccup la besó y esta Astrid le siguió la corrientes así que si vale XD, espero te hay gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

**Ana Gami: Muchas gracias por recomendarme la canción me gustó mucho, le atinaste a Eret será un Vann y te había dicho que saldría primero, creo, pero decidí adelantar a Patapez de una vez. Saludos.**

**Guest: Que bueno que disfrutaste del capítulo, y que hayas disfrutado de la historia de los OCs, lo bueno es que ya les dieron el mega empujón, ahora a ver cómo reaccionan, y como te darás cuenta todas las parejas empezaran odiándose XD. Saludos.**

**Lady Aira HH: Me alegro que disfrutaran del capítulo, y del beso mojado diría XD, eso me pasa por ver demasiado la sombra del amor y otra serie que me inspiró. Saludos.**

**Gaby Chanii: Yeiii misión cumplida, me imagino tus reacciones porque tal parece que no te lo esperabas de esa forma, pues para la próxima sabrás que pasara con la parejita. Saludos.**

**Jessy Brown: Muchas gracias por el review es un placer que te hay gustado y que bonitos sentimientos hacia tu novio. Saludos.**

**Hillary lopez Perez: Estás en lo correcto, me inspiré en esa serie, por cierto que me choca Luchia no me gustaba su vocecilla chillona más que cuando cantaba XD, y el chico nunca me agradó, aparte con algo de sabor de la película la sombra del amor. Saludos.**

**Vivi ntvg: Será el primero de varios, creo que ahora que quieren linchar porque ni siquiera salieron. Sorry, pero ya llevaban estos personajes demasiado tiempo desaparecidos XD. Saludos.**

**Sharyalex9812: Que bueno que te gustó la historia de los OC, con respecto al enlace de Storm y Astrid si hay explicación pero no se sabrá hasta que el fic este por terminar, es decir ya tengo la escena pensada. Saludos.**

**Guest2: Gracias por el review, espero seguirte leyendo por aquí. Saludos.**

**Videl SS: Gracias, que bueno que te gustó el capítulo, próximamente y espero más situaciones como estas. Saludos.**

**Ale HH GreySteele: Hola, gracias por el review, espero sigas disfrutando de la historia. Saludos.**

**SAM ARCHER: Sí, Astrid es más como akane, ¿Comida radioactiva? Morí con eso XD, siempre hay interrupciones o capítulos como estos donde dejan más a la intriga, soy una mala persona, lo sé, gracias por el review no importa a qué hora lo reciba es un placer leerlos. Saludos.**

**Vanesa Veltran: Hola, gracias por el review espero sigas disfrutando de la historia. Saludos.**

**Ary: Woaa un muerte viviente XD, pariente de Drago Jajaja ntc, en el próximo capítulo ya se vera de nuevo a la parejita y como siguen reaccionando por los acontecimientos. Saludos.**

**Marcy Hofferson Shortman: Gracias por el review, me alegra que te haya gustado la historia y a partir de eso irán evolucionando mucho más, pero igual con situaciones extrañas o divertidas. Saludos.**

**Fanatico Z: gracias por los 2 anteriores review, espero sigas disfrutando del fic. Saludos.**

**A los seguidores, favoritos y lectores anónimos espero les haya gustado, hasta la próxima. Saludos.**

**25 mayo 2015.**


	15. Misterios y alianzas

**Ahora sí retomando en donde quedamos, ambos capítulo… gracias por la paciencia. **

**Que lo disfruten.**

Capítulo 13:

Stormfly y Chimuelo buscaron a su amigos por el denso bosque, gritaban sus nombres para intentar localizarlos, les había parecido escuchar una melodía extraña, con un poco de miedo pero no como antes se dejaron guiar por la música, sintiendo que los conducirían a donde estaba sus amigos; sin embargo está dejó de escucharse unos minutos después.

— ¡Hiccup!, ¡Astrid! —Gritaron ambos dragones, esperando que alguien respondieran.

Siguieron caminando hacia donde se había escuchado aquella música, esperando encontrar a alguien.

— ¡Mira! —Stormfly señaló hacía el bosque, donde vio a Hiccup salir de entre los árboles, estaba empapado y cabizbajo.

—Hermano, que bueno que estas bien. —Dijo emocionado el dragón, pero Hiccup simplemente no respondió y siguió en la misma posición. — ¿Pasó algo?

—No, nada. —Dijo en voz baja.

— ¿Dónde está Astrid? —Preguntó la nadder mirando alrededor.

A Hiccup se le aceleró el corazón con el simple hecho de haber escuchado el nombre de la princesa.

—uh…Ella está por un río, hacia aquel lado. —Le indicó a la dragona con la mano el camino que debía seguir.

Stormfly corrió hacia donde le había dicho para buscar a su amiga, dejando a Hiccup con Chimuelo, quien miró preocupado el estado de su hermano.

— ¿Qué tienes Hiccup? —Trató de confortarlo, podía sentir una especie de angustia por parte de su amo, pero a la vez una especie de felicidad.

—Yo…creo que…

— ¿Qué hacen ahí? —Interrumpió ruidosamente Stormfly que venía con Astrid.

Chimuelo le echó un vistazo a la princesa para darse cuenta que se veía en el mismo estado que Hiccup. Estos al verse se sonrojaron y desviaron sus miradas hacia otro lado, movimiento que notaron ambos dragones.

—Están empapados, debemos buscar en dónde quedarnos para que descansen. —Opinó la dragona.

—Yo también lo creo. —La apoyó Chimuelo que no le quitaba la vista a su hermano, el cual seguía todo sonrojado evitando mirar a cualquiera.

—Hay una casa…—Mencionó Astrid casi inaudible, llamando la atención de los dragones. —Le pertenecía a un señor, larga historia, no creo que a los kodomas les moleste.

— ¿Qué es un cómoda? —Preguntó Chimuelo.

—"Kodoma". —Lo corrigió Hiccup. —Son los espíritus que los asustaron.

Ambos dragones se tensaron al escucharlos, pero Hiccup les explicó los detalles de esos espíritus y brevemente la historia del recién fallecido Basalto. Aun con temor, los dragones aceptaron ir a esa casa, ya siendo de día se veía como una casa normal y los kodomas no estaban presentes; tomando a consideración la ayuda de Basalto se instalaron cada quien en las habitaciones disponibles, Hiccup con Chimuelo y Astrid con Storm.

Los dragones dejaron dormir un poco a sus amigos y se dedicaron a curiosear por el lugar, Chimuelo a petición de Hiccup se puso a buscar lo que podría utilizar para volver a hacer el prototipo que le permitiera volar.

Pasadas pocas horas, Hiccup se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina de Basalto, se sentó en una de las sillas del pequeño comedor que lo adornaba, no podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido hace pocas horas.

—Veo que ya despertaste. —Dio un brinquito por el susto que le provocó el dragón que entró con Stormfly por la puerta que estaba cerca.

—Sí, no tenía mucho sueño. —Bostezó perezosamente.

Chimuelo no muy convencido, lo miró sospechosamente logrando intimidar un poco a su hermano.

— ¿Tú que tanto me ves? —Lo acusó no aguantando más la pesada y curiosa mirada del dragón.

Chimuelo se encogió de hombros haciéndose el desentendido, esto provocó que Hiccup algo frustrado saliera rápidamente de la casa caminando hacia donde estaba el rio.

—Iré a ver que pasa. —Le avisó Chimuelo a Storm y la dejó en la casa para que cuidara de la princesa.

Stormfly, intuyendo que algo había pasado con aquellos dos se dirigió al cuarto que había tomado Astrid para descansar.

OOOoooOOO

— ¡¿Por qué nos hiciste esto?! —Se quejaba Hiccup gritando hacia la tierra donde estaba sepultado Basalto. — ¿Acaso se trató de una clase de broma?

Se dejó caer de rodillas sobre la húmeda tierra, reprochándole injustamente al fallecido Basalto lo sucedido, reprochándose a él mismo el tener esos sentimientos hacia su aliada.

—Muy bien, esto sí que es extraño. —Expresó Chimuelo al ver el monologo de Hiccup, así que para tratar de comprender preguntaría y se sentó a un lado de él. —Ahora sí me puedes decir… ¿Qué pasó contigo y con la princesa?

Hiccup de rodillas sobre la tierra se sentó del mismo modo de Chimuelo dando un gran suspiró.

— ¿Recuerdas que te contamos de Basalto? —El dragón asintió y esperó a que su hermano siguiera. —Él… se posesionó de mi cuerpo y su difunta esposa de Astrid y luego…

Se sonrojó de sobremanera que no pudo continuar y sentía su cuerpo hervir con sólo recordar lo sucedido.

— ¿Y…?—Lo incitó el dragón a seguir.

—Ellos hicieron… que…Astrid y yo…que nosotros… nos besáramos.

— ¡Oh! —Exclamó el dragón tratando de comprender los tipos de afectos y muestras de cariño que tenían los seres humanos. —Pero… estaban posesionados, no tiene por qué afectarte.

—Ese es el problema. —Dijo Hiccup. —Cuando ellos dejaron de posesionarnos…yo…yo seguí, la vi ahí frente a mí y quise, yo quise…bueno, la volví a besar. —Explicó con simpleza.

—Eso cambia las cosas supongo. —Opinó Chimuelo jugando con sus dedos.

—No sé qué hacer. —Se lamentó el castaño. —No pude siquiera dormir por pensar en ella, no sé qué esto que siento. —Se tocó el pecho, sintiendo su corazón palpitar con rapidez.

—No sé qué decirte, con los dragones es diferente… creo, pero no le veo el problema con ustedes, ambos son humanos en edad de aparearse y procrear.

El comentario del dragón humano hizo que diferentes tonalidades de color rojo se hicieran presentes en la ardiente y sonrojada cara de Hiccup.

— ¡Chimuelo! —Le gritó regañándolo.

— ¿Qué? es la verdad.

—Pero…—El ojiverde trataba de buscar excusas para lo que su corazón sentía. —Ella es neutral y yo…—Dijo angustiado

— ¿Un brann? —Completó Chimuelo. — ¿Eso qué? Ambos son humanos ¿no?, no es por nada, pero como dicen Stormfly, "ustedes humanos se complican muchas cosas".

— ¿Qué?, ¿nunca te ha pasado a ti? —Le reprochó el castaño. —Es como si te dijera que fueras y te aparearas con Stormfly… ¿Podrías?

—Con los dragones es diferente, ya te lo dije. —Se excusó el dragón. —Aunque recuerdo cuando intenté cortejar a esa furia nocturna.

— ¿Cuándo fue eso? —Pregunto muy sorprendido el brann.

—Cuando tu cortejabas a la hembra esa, la que se llamaba Alice. —Recordó el dragón. —Yo también lo intenté con una linda furia nocturna y me rechazó, me dijo "Tú eres el dragón raro del brann extraño". —Dijo Chimuelo tratando de imitar el cómo sería la voz de aquella furia nocturna.

— ¡Vaya! —Se sorprendió el jefe. —Hasta tú tenías mala suerte por mi causa pero…te saliste del tema, dime ¿harías lo mismo con Stormfly que es de diferente raza?

—Que no es lo mismo. —Gritó el dragón ensordecedoramente. —Es decir mira aquella dragona, tiene dos patas con las cuales se apoya, alas en lugar patas delanteras, sin olvidar los picos, el cuerno y lo demás, yo pues… ya sabes como soy como dragón.

— ¿Pero habría una posibilidad? —Insistió Hiccup.

—No lo sé. —Dijo sinceramente el dragón. —Igual si uno se quiere ponerse a experimentar quien sabe, no lo sé… pero no me confundas contigo.

Hiccup tragó saliva al ver la seriedad con la que le dijo eso.

—Ustedes son humanos, a mi parecer todos se parecen, sólo hay pocas diferencia para distinguir de la hembra y el macho, pero por todo lo demás, tienen dos ojos, dos brazos, dos piernas, las misma cabezas huecas…lo que podría definirse como humano.

El jefe se sorprendió por la sabiduría que muy a su manera expresaba su dragón, con lo dicho se puso a pensar y recordó aquella vez cuando la princesa le preguntó que si de alguna manera eran iguales, sonrió al saber la respuesta, por supuesto que eran iguales, se sintió tonto por haber dudado, incluso había escuchado la historia de Basalto y si a ellos de alguna manera les había ido bien, de cierto modo, ¿por qué a ellos no?

Volvió a sacudir la cabeza pues ya la estaba considerando como algo más, pero no lo podía negar, la princesa de Noytrol se le estaba metiendo en la cabeza y en el corazón como nunca ninguna otra chica brann lo había hecho.

OOOoooOOO

Cuando Stormfly entró a la habitación de Astrid la encontró despierta; preguntándole qué pasaba, la rubia le contó todos los detalles de lo que había sucedido, la historia completa de Basalto, como los habían posesionados los espíritus y por el último el beso que supo muy bien que se dio con Hiccup.

Con cada palabra que salía de la boca de la princesa, Stormfly embozaba una gran sonrisa, pues era una de las cosas que más le gustaba presenciar de los humanos, el famoso "amor".

— ¿Qué se siente? —Preguntó ilusionada la dragona.

Astrid sonrojada y cabizbaja trató de responderle con la verdad. —No sé…fue lindo…no voy a negar que… me gustó. —Dijo sintiendo de nuevo aquella presión en el pecho.

—Debe sentirse muy lindo. —Suspiró la dragona. —Entonces ¿se cortejaran?

— ¡Stormfly! —Le gritó la chica. —Yo… estoy muy confundida…

— ¿Por qué? No entiendo… los humanos se lo complican mucho. —Dijo triste Stormfly. —De ser dragones ya hasta se estuvieran apareando para procrear.

Astrid por el comentario casi se ahoga con su propia saliva y empezó a toser frenéticamente.

—Las cosas no son así con los humanos. —Explicó dándose golpes en el pecho.

—Sí, lo sé. —Dijo la sonriente dragona. —Deben hacer los famosos votos, que es como un tipo de enlace, luego hay algo a la que llaman noche de bodas, tiempo después hay crías humanas.

—Se ve que has estudiado mucho a lo humanos. —Supuso Astrid totalmente sonrojada.

—Y mucho. —Presumió la dragona. —Si sientes algo por el jefe, debes hacérselo saber, olvídense de los tontos prejuicios que se inventaron los elementales, ustedes que tienen la oportunidad que los dragones no… es decir yo nunca experimentaré eso de seguro.

—No digas eso…. —La confortó Astrid al ver la envidia de la buena que le tenía la dragona. —De cualquier manera… yo no le convengo a nadie.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —Preguntó la dragona al ver la seriedad de las palabras de la princesa.

—Ah… bueno… yo. —Empezó a titubear. —Soy una neutral.

Pero Stormfly sintió que esa no era la razón, sentía que la princesa ocultaba algo, algo que al parecer la estaba consumiendo por dentro.

Astrid decidió cambiar el tema, una vez que se sintió preparada para salir, fue a donde estaba Hiccup, quien al verla siguió evadiendo la mirada, ambos creyendo que había indiferencia por su contraparte, ignorando que era todo lo contrario.

Durante el resto del día, Hiccup con la herramientas útiles que encontró en la casa, empezó a trabajar en el prototipo, concentrándose de tal modo que ignoró todo a su alrededor, mientras tanto Astrid, Stormfly y Chimuelo, limpiaron la polvosa casa, los kodomas también hicieron acto de presencia asustando de nuevo a los dragones, que después de verlos con más calma, ya no exageraron sus reacciones.

Pasado dos días, Hiccup terminó la prótesis de Chimuelo y después de hacer algunas pruebas de vuelo, que resultaron exitosas, regresaron a la isla de las sirenas en donde se encontrarían con la amiga de Stormfly.

Ahora Astrid fue montada en Stormfly, Hiccup se encargó de hacerle un asiento adecuado para que fuera más cómodo para ellas, durante su viaje de regresó no pudo evitar estarla viendo de reojo, ahora que ella se había hecho amiga de una dragón que le servía casi de acompañante sintió un poco de soledad al estar volando sólo con Chimuelo.

Cuando llegaron a la isla de la sirenas, Stormfly los condujo por un extraño pasadizo de árboles y rocas enormes, muy a apartado de la comunidad donde vivían los demás seres, era un camino algo tétrico pero después de su experiencia en la isla vecina cualquier cosa ya la veían normal, caminaron por el extraño lugar hasta llegar a una pequeña casita formada con una cueva.

Stormfly agachándose un poco a la altura de la puerta, tocó tres veces y está se abrió sola, invitándolos a pasar, los chicos se vieron a los ojos algo apenados pero asintieron al mismo tiempo acordando entrar todos juntos.

Se introdujeron por la pequeña puerta, pero ya por dentro tenía un tamaño un poco más grande y caminaron por un largo pasillo que daba a otra puerta al fondo.

— ¿Podemos pasar? —Pidió la dragona y la puerta se abrió por si sola.

Hiccup y Astrid se asomaron por la puerta, admirando el lugar que se veía realmente acogedor, con una chimenea, una cocina, una cama un comedor y enfrente de ellos una canosa ancianita peinada con dos trenzas, vestía un cómodo vestido y portaba un gran bastón.

—Bienvenidos. —Se escuchó por encima de ellos y se dieron cuenta que había un cuervo hablando. —Los estaba esperando.

Ambos líderes se extrañaron ya que la anciana hacía los ademanes y el pájaro parecía hablar por ella.

—Sí, mi Crow habla por mí. —Indicó el cuervo al mismo tiempo que la ancianita señalaba al ave.

El ave se puso en el hombro de la ancianita y esta los invitó a sentarse en la pequeña mesita que tenía unos cojines para poder sentarse.

—Soy Gothi….gracias por ayudar al buen Basalto. —Reveló la ancianita, haciendo sonrojar a los chicos. —Quería que lo ayudaran, por eso les dije que los vería hasta ahora.

— ¿Usted puede ver el futuro? —Preguntó anonada Astrid.

—Tengo premoniciones, no siempre muy acertadas querida, es una de mis habilidades como bruja o seid, como quieran llamarle. —Contestó con simpleza la ancianita.

— ¿Es un humano? —Preguntó Hiccup.

—Claro que sí, muchacho tonto. —Lo regañó queriéndole dar un golpe con su bastón. —Las seid somo neutrales que después son bendecidas con el don.

Ambos chicos abrieron más los ojos sorprendidas por las declaraciones de la bruja.

—Sólo a pocas se nos da el don. —Explicó. — No manejamos ningún elemento, pero se nos da la hechizaría y las predicciones, aunque al parecer un elemental también podría hacer lo mismo estudiando lo suficiente.

— ¿Cómo saben que son bendecidas? —Preguntó Astrid.

—Generalmente nos damos cuenta ya que un pegaso nos visita para darnos las nuevas.

— ¿Un pegaso?

—Así es, pero supongo que por la casi extinción de estos, ya tampoco hay tantas seid, creo que yo y otra chica en el reino de agua somos las ultimas, pero supongo que así es mejor.

— ¿Por qué lo dice? —Preguntó curioso Hiccup.

—Cuando los elementales se enteraron de nuestra existencia, nos catalogaron rápidamente diferente a los neutrales y elementales, éramos otra raza al parecer un poco más digna que los neutrales. —Expresó fastidiada la ancianita. — Y algunos utilizaron a las seid para fines malignos, lamentablemente.

—En Noytrol, nunca había escuchado nada de eso. —Dijo Astrid confundida.

—Generalmente las seid nacíamos afuera de Noytrol, aunque no lo creas hay muchas personas neutrales que cuando se enteran de su condición no van y corren precisamente a Noytrol, niña. —Explicó la ancianita. —En fin eso no es a lo que vinieron…

—Es cierto. —Concordó Astrid. —Yo quería preguntarle más acerca de la piedra de la neutralidad. —Dijo mostrándole la piedra la ancianita.

— ¿Más de lo que tú sabes? —Le dio una mirada acusadora Gothi que intimidó un poco a Astrid.

—Stormfly me dijo que es posible evadir la neutralidad. —Astrid trató de ignorar la mirada y retomar la conversación.

—Es correcto. —Afirmó la ancianita. —Eso es lo mínimo que puede hacer…pero lo más fácil puedes hacerlo entrenando mucho tu mente o mediante la manipulación del ser,… pero aquí lo verdaderamente importante es que tienes contigo un poder muy grande, el poder del quinto elemento.

Astrid tragó saliva nerviosa, mientras que Hiccup se encontraba anonado.

— ¿Un quinto elemento?

—Así es niño, un poder que sirve de equilibrio con los otros cuatro elementos, lo que da balance al mundo.

— ¿Se refiere a que esa piedra contiene el poder de los cuatro elementos? —Preguntó de nuevo Hiccup tratando de comprender.

—Es un modo de verlo, digamos que los cuatro elementos no son nada sin el quinto y viceversa.

—No entiendo nada. —Espetó el dragón cruzándose de brazos.

—Los neutrales nacieron por causa de los dioses, para que los elementales entendieran que no todo se trataba de poder, pero al ser rechazados por los elementales provocaron a los dioses pensando que no eran dignos de los poderes con los que los habían bendecidos, por eso crearon al quinto elemento la "La piedra de la neutralidad". —Indicó la ancianita mirando la piedra que sostenía la princesa. — Sin embargo la humanidad es necia y siguió con lo mismo, por eso ellos se alejaron sólo dejándolos con la advertencia de que no volverían a intervenir en futuras disputas.

—Esa historia me la contó mi padre. —Recordó Astrid. —Se crearon las piedras elementales para detener la guerra y la destrucción de Himmelen… mis amigos y nosotros las estamos buscando, ya que al parecer la historia se está repitiendo.

— ¿Las piedras esas? —Dio una sonrisa la ancianita. —Están más cerca de lo que creen.

— ¿Podría decirnos en dónde? —Preguntó Hiccup con amabilidad.

—Eso les corresponde a ustedes… sólo aprendan a interpretar las escrituras.

Astrid y Hiccup se vieron de nuevo sin entender nada de lo que decía, sentían que la visita había sido un fiasco después de todo seguían con las mismas.

—Quería preguntarle... —Titubeó Astrid tomando la piedra entre sus manos poniéndola cerca de su pecho. — ¿Qué más puedo hacer con esto?

—Además de neutralizar… cosas como las que ya te has dado cuenta querida, sanaste a aquel pegaso. —Dijo sorprendiendo a Astrid de que supiera esas cosas. —Le diste energía que aceleró el poder de este chico. —Señaló Hiccup.

—Ahora lo recuerdo. —La mente de Hiccup viajó al momento cuando Astrid lo tocó y sintió la energía fluir por su cuerpo durante la batalla con los soldados enemigos en aquel pueblo.

—Con esa piedra puedes manejar la energía misma… "Energía pura" y usarla a tu beneficio. —Explicó Gothi. —Es como un elemental, pero la diferencia es que el elemental solo puedo usar su energía consigo mismo y su compañero, tú la puedes usar contigo misma y con otros humanos o criaturas, sin importar que haya un enlace… puede quitar o neutralizar habilidades o desarrollarlas.

—Ósea que si la princesa quisiera hacernos más fuerte… ¿lo podría hacer? —Preguntó Stormfly que había permanecido callada hasta el momento.

—Exacto, aunque es algo cansado para el "portador". —Afirmó la ancianita, luego cambio su semblante a uno más serio. —Pero debo decirles algo más…

—Algo malo supongo. —Dedujo Hiccup.

—Así es, debo decir que su verdadero enemigo es más que un simple mortal, es un ser fuera de este mundo, el que realmente está provocando esto a su beneficio, manipulando a todo aquel que se le ponga enfrente.

— ¿Quién es? —Preguntó Astrid sintiendo un escalofrió por las palabras de la seid

Con algo de temor la ancianita se encogió de hombros sin saber decirles un nombre exactamente, ya que lo único que sabía era por medio de las premoniciones y lo que alguna vez le pareció ver cuando fue esclavizada por ese hombre

—Sólo puedo decir que es quien actualmente controla a quienes ustedes creen que es su enemigo.

— ¿Fogo? —Exclamó Hiccup y la ancianita asintió.

—Él me tuvo esclavizada y a Crow, me pidió hacer una posición de absorción emociones para manipular a una criatura y para que le enseñara hacer hechicería, fue lo único que logró sacarme, ya que pude huir, gracias a los dioses, por eso me escondo en este lugar, para evitar que me encuentre.

—Entiendo. —Dijo Hiccup dándose cuenta de todas las maldades que había estado haciendo su enemigo.

—Pero en ese poco tiempo que estuve esclavizada, pude ver una sombra que siempre lo seguía, pero no sé quién es, sólo siento que es algo maligno.

—Esto empeora las cosas. —Opinó Chimuelo poniendo sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza.

—No hay que perder la esperanza. —Animó Hiccup a todo el equipo que lucía desanimado. —Vamos al reino de agua, busquemos la piedra de agua y tratemos de evitar una batalla en ese lugar, detendremos a Fogo y a quien esté detrás de él.

—Nada mal para quien posee el poder del fuego. —Opinó Gothi. —Mantén ese ánimo niño, tienes más poder del que te puedas imaginar.

—Yo también lo creo. —Se levantó Hiccup de su lugar decidido a parar la guerra. —No perdamos más tiempo, viajemos al reino de agua.

Tanto Stormfly y Chimuelo se levantaron de su lugar contagiados con el ánimo de Hiccup, a excepción de Astrid quien se encontraba pensativa.

— ¡Vamos Astrid! —La animó Hiccup, pero rápidamente recordó su situación y evito verla a los ojos cuando esta lo miró.

Gothi no pasó desapercibido ese detalle y dio una risita al igual que su acompañante.

—Rezaré a los dioses para que lo logren. —Apoyó a la ancianita. —Ahora… ¿Podrían dejarme hablar con esta jovencita a solas?

Le señaló al grupo que se retiraran dejando sólo a Astrid a quien le esperaba una interesante charla.

Se quedaron afuera de la cueva, Chimuelo platicaba animado con Stormfly, mientras que Hiccup caminaba en círculos alrededor, pensando en lo que la ancianita les contó y pensando en la princesa.

Minutos después, escucharon que la puerta se abrió y salió la princesa, con un semblante algo serio, pero más animada.

— ¿Qué te dijo? —Preguntó nervioso Hiccup.

—Sólo… cosas de… la piedra…tú sabes. —Titubeó, evitó mirarlo y caminó hacia donde estaban los dragones.

—Astrid… espera. —Pidió, y esta se detuvo dándole la espalda, quería pedirle hablar sobre lo sucedido pero las palabras simplemente no salieron de su boca.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó la princesa evitando verlo.

—Uhg..Nada, sólo…vamos a alistarnos para el viaje. —Dijo nervioso, aun no sentía que tuviera sus sentimientos muy claros.

Astrid sin voltear a verlo, sólo asintió, durante el resto del día se dedicaron a prepararse para salir al día siguiente al reino de agua, hablaban si sólo se trataba por el asunto del viaje, pero evitaban tener la "platica" de lo que había pasado en aquella isla, evitando de ese modo hablar de sus sentimientos.

OOOoooOOO

**Ciudad de las nubes.**

—Nadie se va a ir de aquí hasta que me entreguen la piedra. —Amenazó Heather al grupo de extraños.

— ¿Cómo nos encontraron? —Preguntó Gema enojada.

—Con tu nuevo aroma. —Se rio Brutilda, ya que el humo del dragón se había impregnado en la chica y grifo.

Gema y su grifo llamado "Shaphir" se olfatearon dándose cuenta que traían el asqueroso aroma del dragón impregnado en el cabello y pelaje.

—Qué bonita. —Dijo embobado Patapez con la piedra en la mano, ajeno a las amenazas de la vinter.

— ¿Qué no escucharon? Devuelvan la piedra. —Amenazó Brutilda poniéndose enfrente de Heather con las manos en la cintura.

—Que hermosa. —Volvió a expresarse Patapez.

El rey vio con ensoñación a Brutilda en una especie de ambiente color rosa con flores y mariposas alrededor, cuando la realidad era que estaban en un sucia cueva y la chica no lo veía de manera sexy sino con desdén.

—Uy… que miedo…si no lo hacemos ¿qué? —Retó Spinel, pero ni siquiera su pregunta fue respondida ya que una fuerte ragafa lo aventó azotándolo contra la pared.

—Te lo merecías por haberme besado. —Exclamó Heather con una venita en la frente.

— ¿Qué te beso? —Exclamó Brutacio desconcertado. —Nadie toca a mi chica.

Heather le aventó una ráfaga al gemelo al haber escuchado sus tonterías. —Yo no soy la chica de nadie. —Expresó molesta. —Ahora la piedra…

Extendió su mano indicándole exigentemente con los dedos a un asustado Patapez le diera la roca, pero Gema se puso enfrente de él dispuesto a ayudarlo.

— Es no es posible niñas. —Se burló la jorden.

—Quítate anciana. —La amenazó Brutilda haciendo enfadar a la chica.

Gema trató de aventarles rocas, pero Heather quien estaba más furiosa hizo un torbellino dentro de la cueva aventándola tanto a ella como a Patapez, quien soltó la roca en un descuido; su dragona intentó recuperarla, pero antes de que este intentara comerla Windshear voló hábilmente y se la quitó entregándosela a Heather.

—Eso es todo. —Dijo con ironía la pelinegra. —Ahora pueden irse a donde quieran.

—No te la llevaras. —Amenazó Spinel levantándose pesadamente. —La necesitamos.

Heather sintió algo de pena por el chico, quien tenía una especie de furia expresada en sus ojos.

Spinel aunque no fuera su naturaleza estaba dispuesto a recuperar la piedra de cualquier forma, dio un pisotón en el piso lo cual provocó que pedazos de tierra solida se levantaran y ataran a los gemelos en una especie de jaula, dejando solo sus cabezas libres, el cremallerus y Windshear trataron de ayudar pero fueron atacados por Kaiser y Saphir, quienes empezaron una lucha afuera de la cueva.

—Le haré daño a tus amigos si no nos devuelves la piedra. —Extendió su mano esperando a que Heather accediera.

Heather apretaba la piedra entre sus manos, mientras miraban como sus amigos estaba en peligro, no podía ponerlos en riesgo así que estaba dispuesto a entregarles la piedra.

— ¡Un momento! —Escuchó la voz de Patapez que se estaba recién levantando del gran golpe que había recibido. —No es necesario la violencia, paren esto.

—Pero…—Dudo Spinel y Gema también se quejó.

—Es una orden. —Exigió Patapez con firmeza.

Spinel quitó las rocas alrededor de los gemelos y Gema ordenó a sus compañeros detener la pelea, todos esos detalles sorprendieron a Heather quien apretaba fuertemente la piedra del viento contra su pecho.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó confundida Heather

—Si buscamos paz por medio de la violencia de qué serviría. —Dijo con simpleza el regordete.

— ¿Ustedes buscan paz? —Brutilda se acercó y se sobaba los brazos donde la roca había rozado contra su piel.

Patapez de nuevo miró embobado a Brutilda, olvidando todo su discurso, Gema le tronó los dedos enfrente de su cara para que reaccionara.

—Ah sí. —Carraspeo. —Permítanme presentarnos….Soy Patapez Ingerman, rey de ciudad Topacio, o más bien rey desplazado. —Explicó con tristeza.

— ¿Un rey? —Exclamó con sorpresa Brutilda.

—Así es linda. —Miró de nuevo a Brutilda haciéndole gestos con las cejas. — ¿Tú cómo te llamas? —Trató de hacer una voz sensual.

—Guaa…—Se quejó la gemela. —Brutilda… así me llamo.

— ¿Y tú preciosa? —Preguntó Spinel mirando a Heather quien lo miró de manera furiosa. —Tranquila, yo soy Spinel y ella es mi hermana Gema. —Señaló a la chica que los miraba molesta con los brazos cruzados…—De donde vengo es de cortesía presentarse a los extraños y tal vez algo más. —Le insinuó guiñándole el ojo.

—Me llamo Heather…vinter… no interesada.

—Calma… fiera. —Se rio el chico por la respuesta.

—Yo soy Brutacio. —Se presentó el gemelo metiéndose entre los dos. —Creo que te presentaré ahora mi puño. —Lo amenazó con darle un golpe, pero Heather lo golpeó primero.

Después de eso los compañeros de cada uno se acercaron a sus respectivos amos y fueron presentados.

— ¿Para qué quieren la piedra? —Preguntó Heather

—Ah sí. —Patapez retomó la conversación. —Fuimos traicionados por nuestros allegados y me desplazaron de mi puesto. —Explicó el rey. —Al parecer hay una especie de alianza entre los brann y los jorden para apoderarse del reino del viento y después del agua…con respecto a tu pregunta, siempre me ha gustado leer e investigar, leí hace mucho acerca de las piedras elementales, que decían que si las juntabas podías traer paz y prosperidad al mundo. —Mencionó ilusionado.

—Es por eso que las estamos buscando. —Dijo Gema sin cambiar de semblante.

—Suena a que es muy fácil. —Opinó Brutacio sacándose un moco lanzándoselo a Spinel.

—Aunque no quiera admitirlo Brutacio tiene razón. —Opinó Heather. — ¿Creen que sólo con las piedras se pueda hacer eso?… ¿Por qué no intentaron pelear por su pueblo?

Patapez se quedó callado ante la pregunta, sintiéndose un poco cobarde por no haber dado de todo por su pueblo.

—El tipo que lo desplazó es un desgraciado. —Intervino Spinel. —Hay muchos que buscan la paz sin necesidad de violencia… cómo pudiste darte cuenta Heather. —Dijo con algo de desprecio. —Tú como vinter has de ser de las que se pasa de un lugar a otro sin saber cómo es vivir en algún lugar estable.

Heather se molestó por el comentario, pero a la vez se arrepintió por su comentario; sin embargo seguía pensando que su líder debió ser más valiente.

—Tienes razón. —Expresó con molestia. — ¿Qué se yo? —Suspiró. —Nosotros buscamos la piedra para tratar de detener las desgracias que se aproximan…pero no creo que sea un camino tan fácil como lo pinta tu rey.

—Sé que no será así. —Concordó Spinel

—Vinters… ¿En qué bando están? —Preguntó Gema interrumpiendo la conversación.

Heather dio un gran suspiró con mucha calma y tranquilidad les contó la situación en la que estaban, logrando armar algunas piezas del rompecabezas, contándole acerca del desplazado jefe de Berk y la de princesa de la aparentemente extinta Noytrol.

—Había escuchado algo del jefe de Berk. —Dijo Patapez con la mano en la barbilla. —Es de mi edad y dicen que es muy hábil… no puedo creer que le haya pasado lo mismo que a mí.

—Tal parece que esto siempre estuvo planeado por esos saqueadores de reinos. —Dijo Heather.

— ¿Qué hay de Noytrol? ¿No quedó nadie más que la princesa? —Preguntó Gema preocupada, al darse cuenta que en realidad no sería nada fácil detener el conflicto.

—Eso dicen. —Dijo Heather. —Pero tenemos la ventaja en algo… claro si nos unimos todos.

Los jorden se miraron entre sí, no esperaban tal invitación por parte de la pelinegra.

—Te escuchamos preciosa. —Dijo Spinel provocando a Heather.

—Bien, tenemos la piedra del viento. —Dijo mostrándoles la piedra. —Y la princesa tiene con ella la genuina piedra de la neutralidad.

— ¿Existe? —Preguntó maravillado Patapez. —Siempre pensé que era un mito, que los neutrales mentían para protegerse.

—Sí existe…—Dijo Brutilda.

—La vimos con estos ojos. —Dijo Brutacio picándose los ojos por accidente.

—Así es y estamos ayudando a su causa…—Dijo Heather. —Pero necesito saber… ¿Qué opinan de los neutrales? —Preguntó seriamente ya que tal vez podían ayudar a los elementales pero no sabía si estaban dispuestos a cooperar con los neutrales.

—La verdad no da igual si son elementales o neutrales. —Opinó Patapez. —Creo que por eso algunos en la ciudad de Topacio se enojaron conmigo.

—Opinamos lo mismo que nuestro rey. —Dijo Gema más tranquila. —Nuestro rey tenía la visión en donde todos pudiéramos convivir, sin prejuicios, después de todo…todos nacemos neutrales… ¿Curioso no?

—Yo opinó lo mismo que ellos. —Dijo Spinel. —Mucho más si me tocó experimentar la vida de un neutral por algún tiempo… es horrible por lo que ellos pasan.

— ¿Tú también? —Preguntó Heather con sorpresa.

— ¿Acaso tú también? —La señaló Spinel.

Heather afirmó encontrando que tenían algo en común, le sonrió pero de inmediato cambió su expresión ya que todavía estaba enojada.

— ¿Qué pensaban hacer? —Preguntó retomando la conversación.

—Queríamos ir al reino de agua a buscar la otra piedra… tenemos la idea de donde se pueda estar.

—Entonces vamos todos. —Grito energéticamente Brutilda, conmoviendo a Patapez, ninguna de las dos vinter le pareció terrorífica, así que cambiaría sus apuntes.

—Antes…—Interrumpió Heather. —No creen que debamos advertir a la ciudad de la nubes… digo para que estén alerta.

—Y sí reaccionan igual que en el pueblo. —Dijo Brutacio recordando cuando intentaron convencer a los brann.

—Astrid no está aquí… nadie va a neutralizar a nadie…debemos intentarlo.

—Opinó lo mismo. —Dijo firme Patapez. —Como rey, siento que es mi deber hacerlo y al menos conseguir más alianzas.

—Entonces no se diga más…creo que ya somos un equipo. —Opinó Spinel sonriéndole a Heather, quien sólo evadió su mirada sonrojada y molesta.

Se pusieron de acuerdo de tal manera de advertir a la ciudad de la nubes, después de eso viajarían al reino de agua para buscar la piedra y si había alguna probabilidad reunirse con Hiccup y Astrid.

Continuara.

**Aclaraciones, lo que se supone que está pasando con Heather y compañía está pasando alrededor de entre la primera y segunda semana que estuvieron viajando Hiccup y Astrid en barco, por lo que cuando se rencuentren en el reino del agua casi será al mismo tiempo. **

**Seid: son la brujas nórdicas, especializada en hechizaría y predicciones.**

**Shaphir, Spinel: son nombres de piedra, no sé si lo puse la otra vez.**

**Kristtanna: Ya volvimos a retomar la historia de los tórtolos principales, lamentablemente la guerra es inevitable y se verán afectados por esta. Saludos.**

**Hillary Lopez Perez: Ok seguí la continuación de ambos capítulos para dejarlos sin la intriga, aunque de seguro provocando más dudad por ahí, con respecto a tu pregunta digamos que los malos son Fogo y Drago y otros que irán apareciendo, los protagonista son Astrid y Hiccup, pero hay 5 personas con un papel importante en el fic. Saludos.**

**Gaby Chanii: Espero te haya gustado el capítulo y te haya dejado con más intriga (que malvada) XD, pero bueno así es más emocionante. Saludos.**

**Argor: Tienes un punto, pero como se habrá dado a entender un poco en el capítulo de ahora, creo que entre ellos mismo deben hacer entender a los demás que no debe haber diferencias y cosas de esas de racismo, luego ya entenderás porque lo digo. Saludos.**

**SAM ARCHER: Sí, Patapez sólo quiere paz y amor XD, gracias por la paciencia para esperar por los capítulos, con respecto a tu pregunta si saldrá Eret, que es a quien van a encontrar en el reino de agua. Saludos.**

**Maylu Liya: Preguntas random, creo que es muy obvio lo que pasara con Heather y Spinel, y como te habrás dado cuenta tienen algo en común, ya se sabrá la historia de los hermanos, Gema tendrá otro pretendiente XD, Patapez ahora está clavado con Brutilda como será el final es confidencial XDD, pues Patapez tenía la investigación de las piedras, además que es lógico que conciendo de piedras tengan más información, tú me entiendes XD, al rato se unirán y drago no esá vivo es un muerto viviente XDD. Saludos.**

**Videl SS: Pues como viste, se están evadiendo, eso es lo inicial pero a fuerzas tienen que tratarse ya tendrán su momento para hablar detenidamente de lo que pasó. Saludos.**

**Ana Gami: ¿Eso es bueno o malo? D: , tenía muchas dudas con ese capítulo, pero tenía que hablar de los demás personajes. Saludos.**

**Marcy Hofferson Shortman: Pues se están medio evitando después de todo siendo nada más cuatro no puede evitarse mucho, a menos que Hiccup se ponga a trabajar XD. Saludos.**

**Nesari22: Es correcto ya que Patapez solo quiere peace and love, en algo tienes razón con respecto a Astrid y la piedra de la neutralidad, los padres de Astrid aun no decido su futuro, pero se supone que pelean para que ya no haya diferencia por lo cual todos deben de entenderlo. Saludos.**

**Vivi ntvg: Pobre Nero, lo sé, no le va a gustar nadita, pero eso se lo ganó, ni modo y Patapez puro amor y paz XD. Saludos.**

**Jessi: jjajaja OK suele pasar, ya notaste a la otra pareja XDD que bien, aunque muy obvio y directo al grano XD, a quién te refieres con tío troll ni idea XDD. Saludos.**

**Astrid Amezcua: OMG soy una princesa, lo que más se me quedó del review XDD, Pobrecito Nero no lo odies tanto XDD, espero te haya gustado el capítulo y saludo a los chikitines XD. Saludos.**

**LaRojas09: No estoy segura a quien te referías pero nadie es Eret en el capítulo anterior. Saludos.**

**Jessy Brown: Pues dejaré con la intriga la redención de Nero, pero eso su se van a llevar una gran sorpresa, por supuesto que habrá celos, y no sólo Nero los provocara. Saludos.**

**Sharyalex9812:Sorry por dejar con tanta intriga XD, con respecto a tu pregunta, esa es la intención que Heather congenie más allá de la amistad con Spinel. Saludos.**

**Fanatico Z: Sip los nuevo OC son hermanos, pues ya hay más aliados pero a la vez se les complicaran las cosas, con respecto Heather se aprueba su actitud de cierto modo, pero seguirá demostrando lo que vale como persona, ya lo entenderás. Saludos.**

**Amai do: Claro que habrá mucho más Hiccstrid y situaciones incomodas XD, gracias por el review es placer que te **

**Lady Aira HH: Saludos a todos, XD, ahora combiné los dos capítulos para no dejar más intrigas por ahí pero sembrando otras por ahí, de nuevo saludos a todos.**

**Vanesa Veltran: Se seguirán aclarando más cosas a lo largo del fic, espero haya disfrutado este capítulo. Saludos.**

**Ary: Ya no te dejó con la angustia y te vuelvo a matar con este capítulo, aunque de seguro estarás media muerta o algo así XDD. Saludos. PD Jajaja poder Hiccstrid XDDDD**

**A los seguidores, favoritos y lectores anónimos, como siempre espero que les guste y hasta la próxima. Saludos**

**27 mayo de 2015**


	16. Rumbo al reino del agua

**Algo tarde lo sé, pero bueno se está acabando mayo y tenía cierre de mes, pero no los aburro con mis cosas administrativas, aparte que estaba un poco desinspirada, pero aquí está.**

**Que lo disfruten. **

Capítulo 14: Rumbo al reino de agua.

**Isla de las sirenas**

Un nuevo día había llegado a la isla de las sirenas, Hiccup y sus amigos se levantaron desde que empezó el amanecer para partir rumbo al reino de agua sin saber qué era lo que les deparara. Para prevenir cualquier tipo de percance, la prótesis nueva que Hiccup le hizo a Chimuelo era de materiales mucho más resistentes por sí otra vez se veían envuelto en alguna tormenta, esta vez no fallaría.

En cuanto a Astrid, desde que había hablado con la anciana Gothi estaba muy inquieta y silenciosa, se debatía con ella misma sobre qué era lo correcto y lo que no.

"_Debes decir la verdad."_

La palabras salidas del cuervo de la anciana retumbaban en su mente, miró de reojo a su antes enemigo, ahora aliado, posible amigo y algo más; que lucía tan tranquilo y ajustaba la silla de montar de Chimuelo quien ya estaba en su forma de dragón.

— ¿Astrid? —Escuchó una voz conocida a su lado.

Fijó su mirada a la chica dragona que la veía con picardía, la había descubierto mirando al castaño, de seguro con cara de idiota, pensó.

—Ya está todo listo. —Dijo con sonora burla en su voz. —Ya me despedí de todos.

Detrás de la dragona se venía acercando la anciana Gothi, el gigante, los duendes con los que habían hablado Hiccup y Chimuelo, así como unas curiosas hadas, unicornios y otros animales.

—Entre todos protegeremos la isla, Stormfly. —Dijo el ave de Gothi, que en realidad eran las palabras de la señora.

—Nosotros proteger isla. —Mencionó el gigante con una amplia sonrisa.

— ¡Confío en ustedes! —Sonrió Stormfly y se empezó a transformar en dragón.

Astrid se trepó en la dragona y le dio un último vistazo a las criaturas de la isla, Hiccup ya montado en Chimuelo se acercó a su par para también decir adiós.

—Que los dioses protejan su camino, niños. —Bendijo Gothi. —Y recuerda de lo que hablamos. —Dijo viendo de manera seria a la rubia quien sólo asintió levemente.

— ¿Algún consejo o algo más que nos pueda decir? —Pidió Hiccup.

—Claro. —Dijo la anciana. —Manténganse siempre juntos y cuida mucho a la princesa…—Hiccup y Astrid se sonrojaron ante la petición de la anciana y evitaron mirarse a los ojos. —También le di instrucciones a Stormfly para que les enseñe unas que otras cosas que estoy seguro les servirá de mucho.

Chimuelo le dio una mirada a la dragona que sólo asintió, afirmando lo que Gothi había dicho.

—Bien, entonces creo que es el adiós. —Dijo Hiccup con media sonrisa.

Se despidieron de sus nuevos amigos, dando media vuelta ambos dragones emprendieron el vuelo, Astrid a pesar de haber empezado hace poco con lo del vuelo lo hacía muy bien y Tormenta también al parecer tenía experiencia transportando personas.

Hiccup iba a la delantera, cierto tiempo miraba hacia atrás para cerciorarse que la princesa siguiera detrás de él, no porque creyera que ahora que iba acompañada de un dragón podía darse a la fuga, sino porque le preocupaba de que algo le fuera a pasar durante el vuelo, después de todo aún era inexperta como jinete. La ansias lo carcomían por dentro quería hablar con ella, pero no sabía cómo empezar y ella era tan necia que prefería evadirlo, o al menos eso pensaba.

Bajó la velocidad de Chimuelo haciendo unos movimientos con el prototipo para volar a la par de su compañera y tratar de entablar una conversación.

—Lo haces bien. —Le dijo desde su lugar.

Ella evitó mirarlo, ya que no despegó la vista de enfrente pero al parecer buscaba algo apropiado para decirle.

—Es Tormenta la que hace todo el trabajo. —Expresó, tratando de ocultar su cara con su cabello, algo que no era posible ya que por el viento este se estaba yendo hacia atrás.

—Está bien. —Hiccup apretó sus labios contra su boca, esperando que a su cerebro se le ocurriera otra cosa que decir. — ¿Sabes?...Siempre quise viajar por el mundo…

Sin querer, Astrid lo miró con curiosidad, el jefe al ver que había captado su atención siguió con la conversación.

—Sí, quería salir a explorar todas clases de lugares, conocer nuevas personas, trazar el mapa de todo el mundo si se pudiera.

Hiccup se echó hacia atrás recostándose sobre Chimuelo, se le quedó viendo al cielo, recordando aquellos días , cuando de niño se escabullía lo más lejos que podía de Berk, trazando en esos pedazos de papel viejo dibujitos en un intento de darles formas de islas o ciudades , poniéndole toda clase de nombres extraños.

—Yo…

Sin cambiar de posición miró a la princesa que de nuevo se veía encogida de hombros, aferrándose fuertemente al tipo de manubrio que tenía la silla de montar.

—Yo… también quería eso.

— ¿En serio? —Preguntó Hiccup reincorporándose.

—Sí. —Suspiró. — Nunca salí de Noytrol, sólo tal vez al bosque alrededor… pensé que por fin podría ver el mundo cuando iniciaran los tratados con Berk.

— ¡Oh!, ya veo. —Dijo Hiccup algo cabizbajo cuando vio que al parecer los recuerdos de los inicios de la guerra se hicieron presentes. —Cuando termine la guerra, tal vez otra vez retome ese sueño. —Dijo para tratar de animar el ambiente. —Claro que dejando a alguien a cargo de Berk y no sé… tal vez quieras acompañarme…

Se sintió algo estúpido y avergonzado por lo que le dijo, pero quería saber si de alguna manera la princesa sentía la misma angustia que él.

—No es mala idea. —Dijo sorpresivamente. —Me encantaría. —Le sonrió de tal manera que hizo sonrojar a Hiccup.

Como el castaño se esperaba cualquier otra respuesta menos esa, decidió cortar la conversación en ese momento o si no el corazón se le saldría por tanto latir.

—Creo que debemos acelerar. —Dijo cambiando el tema. —Al parecer después de pasar la isla donde vivía Basalto aun quedan un par de horas para llegar, si volamos más rápido tal vez llegamos antes del atardecer.

Dado su anuncio, movió la prótesis con la cual Chimuelo aumento de velocidad, Astrid le pidió a Tormenta hacer lo mismo y la dragona voló lo más rápido que sus fuerzas le daban. Después de un largo recorrido pasaron de lado la isla que fue testigo de su primer beso y dejándola atrás continuaron recorriendo el extenso océano.

**Ciudad de las nubes**

Pensaron que dar el aviso sobre el futuro ataque sería algo fácil, lo que no tenían contemplado es que los destrozos que tanto los jorden como los vinter fugitivos causaron en el pueblo iban a ser mal visto por los pobladores del área, que los vieron como criminales una vez que llegaron al lugar más popular de la ciudad.

—Es esa chiquilla. —Expresó un hombre calvo algo viejo.

Heather reconoció de inmediato a aquel tipo, el que una vez trató de asesinarla, era más viejo pero su rostro nunca se le olvidaría.

—Chiquilla, que seas una vinter no te da permiso de venir a hacer destrozos a este lugar. —Le reprochó con desprecio.

—Calmado, buen hombre. —Dijo el simpático Spinel poniéndose enfrente de ella para defenderla. —Nosotros también tuvimos la culpa.

El hombre puso una mueca de confusión al no reconocer a ninguno de los otros presentes y miró de manera despectiva al joven jorden.

—Tendrán que pagar por todo lo destrozado. —Ordenó Mildew llegando al lugar.

Heather y los demás vieron que mucha gente se empezó a juntar, quien sabe con qué intenciones y buscó con la mirada si acaso sus padres estaban cerca, pero no logró divisarlos, tampoco pudo concentrándose mucho ya que los gemelos empezaron a bromear con la calvicie del hombre al que estaban haciendo enojar.

—Destrozaron mi puesto. —Exclamó furioso el hombre y los gemelos se reían de sus expresiones pues decían que parecía que las cejas del hombre llegarían hasta su nuca. —Van a pagar por esto o si no tomaré la justicia por mis propias manos, no me importa que sean elementales.

—Déjenos explicarlo todo. —Dijo tímidamente Patapez detrás del grupo.

Gema lo empujó para que se pusiera enfrente como todo buen líder.

— ¡Tú puedes! —Lo animó Brutilda, dándole más confianza para hablar.

Patapez dio un gran respiró y caminó hacia aquel hombre que Heather le mencionó era el presidente del lugar.

—Con mucho respeto, señor. —Hizo una reverencia. —Lamentamos los destrozos en su pueblo, arreglaremos todo, pero deben de escucharnos primero.

El presidente con un semblante neutral le indicó con la mano que prosiguiera, se sentó en una silla amplia que uno de sus ayudantes le llevó para descansar en lo que el gordo chico decía lo que tenía que decir.

Patapez con mucha confianza se puso en medio del círculo que los mismos pobladores vinter hicieron alrededor de ellos.

—Están en peligro. —Dijo yendo directo al grano ganándose un grito ahogado por parte de la población. —Mi nombre es Patapez Ingerman, rey de ciudad Topacio, fui traicionado por mis súbditos, quienes me quitaron el poder y tienen la intención de venir a la ciudad de las nubes a atacarlos.

Las risas entre los vinter no se hicieron esperar, pero otros empezaron a murmurar entre sí, dudando un poco de la noticia.

—Por eso pedimos su ayuda, señor. —Pidió Patapez enfocando su mirada en Mildew. —Esto ya ha pasado en el reino de fuego, le pasó al rey de Berk, destruyeron Noytrol, hay planes para atacar el reino de agua y es seguro que vendrán hacia este lugar pronto. —Advirtió de manera seria.

Mildew que había permanecido serio todo ese tiempo, acariciaba con delicadeza el águila que tenía por compañero, conforme acariciaba más al ave su sonrisa se iba haciendo cada vez más grande, empezó con pequeñas risas que luego se convirtieron en sonoras carcajadas.

— ¿Qué no escuchó? —Le gritó Heather molesta. —Están en peligro.

—Algo anda mal. —Alertó Spinel.

Heather y Patapez vieron alrededor que unos cuantos más empezaron a reír, en su mayoría los que traían uniforme de soldados o guardias, incluso el hombre calvo empezó a reír.

— ¿De qué se ríe?, ¿Dónde está el chiste? —Preguntó Brutilda.

—Sí… ¿Dónde está? —Replicó Brutacio.

—Ustedes ya lo sabían… ¿No? —Preguntó seriamente Gema al darse cuenta de la situación.

—Muchachos estúpidos. —Insultó el hombre con mirada desquiciada. —Esto sólo es el inicio de un plan elaborado desde hace mucho, pero apenas puesto en marcha.

El grupo dio un paso hacia atrás cuando Mildew se levantó de su silla caminando sigilosamente hacia ellos al igual que algunos soldados.

—Pudimos ser aliados todos… pero veo que escogieron su bando…

—Creo que hay que huir…—Dijo Spinel riéndose un poco de la situación.

Formaron un círculo, dándose la espalda entre sí para ver que la mayoría de los vinter sabía de aquella traición, mientras que los que al parecer no sabían nada empezaron a ser sometidos por los que alguna vez consideraron sus protectores de la seguridad en la ciudad.

— ¡Ataquen! —Ordenó Mildew apuntando al grupo de jóvenes, los soldados obedeciendo las órdenes arrojaron una ráfaga de viento con sus manos.

—Patapez, Gema. —Gritó Spinel y los mencionados asintieron sabiendo que hacer.

Levantaron grandes pedazos de tierra solida haciendo una especie de pirámide a su alrededor, protegiendo de esa manera a sus amigos vinter y compañeros.

— ¿Cómo huiremos de aquí? —Preguntó Patapez cuando se vio envuelto entre los muros, mientras escuchaba con los vinter trataban de traspasar el muro.

—Tenemos que pelear. —Dijo firme Spinel. —Y creo saber cómo…—Dijo viendo a los 2 dragones presentes.

Envolviéndolos en otra capa de piedra que los protegiera, ordenaron al dragón cremallerus expulsar su gas apestoso quien inundó todo el lugar.

—Espero que funcioné. —Se quejó Heather, pues estaban muy amontonados en la protección de piedra que habían hecho los jorden.

—Funcionará preciosa, ten fe. —Le dijo el chico ojiazul haciéndola enojar.

— ¡Ahora Albóndiga! —Ordenó el rey a su dragona del tipo Gronckle la cual disparó una bola de fuego que combinado con el humo hizo explotar el muro de piedra, aventando varias rocas que golpearon a los vinter que trataban de derribar el muro. Viéndose libres emprendieron la huida.

— ¡Huyamos! —Gritó Patapez montando hábilmente su dragón siendo seguido por los demás.

—No dejen que se vayan. —Ordenó Mildew aturdido por la explosión que lo arrojó lejos lastimándole la espalda.

Los soldados que no habían quedado tan aturdidos, montaron a sus compañeros para empezar la persecución, aventándoles todo tipo de ataques de viento.

—Hay que llegar a la zona con neblina. —Gritó Heather al grupo, sin embargo el que iba más atrás era Spinel que tenía que ir montado en Kaiser el cual corría a gran velocidad por el frondoso bosque, pero que tenía algo de desventaja por la cantidad de obstáculos que tenía que esquivar.

Uno de los soldados percatándose de esa situación arrojó una fuerte ráfaga de viento que hizo tropezar al lobo por el impacto recibido, haciéndolo caer junto con Spinel entre unos matorrales que amortiguaron el golpe.

—Mi hermano. —Gritó con angustia Gema.

—Yo voy por él. —Se ofreció Heather. —Ustedes huyan, nos vemos en la superficie.

Sin dar tiempo de replicas, se regresó con Windshear, llegando justo a tiempo cuando los vinter acorralaron al chico y al lobo.

—Malditos. —Se quejó el jorden sobándose la cabeza en el área donde se había golpeado.

—Hasta aquí llegaron mocosos. —Dijo uno de los hombres arrojándole una fuerte ráfaga de viento, Heather se puso enfrente del ataque para repelerlo, pero alguien más atacó a los soldados por la espalda, anulando el ataque que sólo se sintió como una brisa para Heather y Spinel.

— ¿Quién anda ahí? —Gritó Spinel.

Dos personas encapuchadas salieron de entre los matorrales y un ave acompañado de un muerte susurrante descendieron de las alturas poniéndose enfrente de ellos.

— ¿Pidgy, Bofeo? —Expresó Heather al reconocer a esas criaturas. — ¿Mamá, Papá?

Las personas encapuchadas se descubrieron, para revelar que efectivamente eran sus padres, Heather sin palabras, mientras que Spinel no entendía nada de la situación.

—No pierdan más el tiempo. —Dijo su madre acercándose a Heather. —Huyan…dense prisa.

—Nosotros veremos que no los sigan. —Dijo el hombre pelinegro.

—No entiendo nada. —Dijo Heather aun en shock. — ¿Por qué hacen esto?

—Nos enteramos de la traición del maldito Mildew y los tratos que tenía con otros elementales traidores. —Dijo con rencor el hombre. —Piensan someter a los vinter a las órdenes de los jorden, todo por dinero.

—Entonces vengan con nosotros. —Ofreció Spinel. —Únanse a nuestra causa para que todos los reinos puedan vivir libres… incluyendo a los neutrales. —Agregó.

Heather tragó saliva y dudó que sus padres fueran aceptar el ofrecimiento mucho más cuando el jorden mencionó a los neutrales.

—No. —Dijo seriamente su padre. —Ustedes sigan… sólo seremos un estorbo, ustedes son lo que se requiere para hacer un nuevo mundo y mejor.

— ¿Papá?

—Perdónanos hija. —Dijo el hombre con ojos cristalinos. —Confió en que ustedes puedan crear el mundo nuevo del que algunos han escuchado hablar… donde todos incluido los neutrales puedan vivir en paz.

— Acompáñenos —Pidió Heather con ruego en su voz.

Su madre sin responderle, se acercó a ella para abrazarla…—Estaremos bien, tenemos que volvernos a ver… ¿No es así? —Dijo dándole esperanzas.

Heather asintió, sintió que unas lágrimas cayeron de su rostro, de alguna manera en ese momento pudo perdonarlos y pidió disculpas también por su anterior comportamiento; sus padres, asegurando que no debía disculparse de nada, le insistieron una vez más que se fuera. Spinel tomó su mano y la incitó a subir a Windshear, el montó a Kaiser y emprendió la huida, al igual que Heather, quien le dio una última mirada a sus padres confiando en encontrarse nuevamente con ellos después de aplacar la guerra y las desgracias.

Lograron llegar a la zona nublosa, ya que Kaiser no podía volar se fue corriendo sobre un camino de piedras que el mismo Spinel iba creando a lo largo de la extraña montaña, una vez en la superficie nublosa se reunieron con sus amigos a los cuales encontraron gracias al buen olfato del lobo.

—Tienes mucha suerte. —Le aseguró Spinel confundiendo un poco a Heather.

Le dio una palmadita en la espalda para después reunirse con su hermana la cual parecía feliz por verlo de nuevo.

—Muy bien, creo que no salió muy bien que digamos. —Dijo Brutilda acostada sobre la tierra.

— ¿Ahora qué? —Preguntó Brutacio.

—Vamos al reino del agua. —Dijo Heather más entusiasmada. —Consigamos la siguiente piedra…—Al decir esto todos sonrieron de manera entusiasta.

—Consigamos un barco. —Dijo animado Spinel levantando su brazo a modo de porra.

El equipo dejó de sonreír al ver que tendrían que ingeniárselas para transportar al enorme lobo de Spinel, ya que era el único que no podía volar.

—Lo siento. —Se disculpó Kaiser avergonzado.

**En alguna parte del océano.**

Llevaban horas volando y ya sentía sus cuerpos cansados, los dragones se mantenía firmes en el vuelo ya que se estaban alimentando de las energías de sus acompañantes, Astrid le daba la energía a Stormfly utilizando la piedra y Hiccup de igual manera le proporcionaba su poder a Chimuelo tal como le había indicado Stormfly aquella vez en la isla de las sirenas.

Chimuelo quien iba a la delantera gruñó al ver el pedazo de tierra a lo lejos.

— ¡Ya llegamos! —Gritó Hiccup feliz.

—Apuesto a que nosotros llegamos primero. —Dijo de manera retadora Astrid.

Hiccup sonrió con la idea de una carrera de dragones, la cuales dejaron de hacerse cuando empezó la guerra.

— ¿Escuchaste eso, Chimuelo? —Preguntó de manera sarcástica.

Chimuelo puso cara de "Eso es lo que creen" y miró de manera presumida a la nadder a quien provocó ya que le dijo en idioma de dragón que no sería tan rápida como él.

Tormenta gruñó y miró de reojo a Astrid a quien le dio a entender que no se dejarían por el par de presumidos.

—No te vayas a caer. —Se burló Hiccup, olvidando por un momento su actual situación.

—Lo mismo te digo. —Le advirtió Astrid aferrándose más al manubrio de la silla.

Empezaron la carrera después hacer el previo conteo hasta tres, Chimuelo a pesar de llevar una prótesis tomó la delantera, miró hacia atrás para ver a la nadder que agitaba las alas efusivamente tratando inútilmente de alcanzarlo, según él, le balbuceó algunas cosas y con la ayuda de Hiccup aceleró, dejando a la chicas mucho más atrás.

Gracias a la gran velocidad a la que iban y a su ya experiencia en ese tipo de carreras, fueron los primero en llegar a tierra firme que empezaba con una playa en la cual había una especie de muelle abandonado, Hiccup celebró su victoria junto con Chimuelo que gruñía y balbuceaba muchas cosas, burlándose de la dragona a la cual le resaltaría que no había dragón más veloz que él entre otras cosas.

—Que les quede claro quiénes son los más veloces. —Presumió Hiccup y se giró junto con el dragón para ver a las perdedoras, pero no vieron a nadie detrás de ellos.

— ¿Astrid, Tormenta? —Miró hacia a lo lejos para ver si podía verlas, pero no había más que océano enfrente.

Con el corazón acelerado y realmente preocupado le pidió al furia nocturna de nuevo volar en la misma dirección que ya habían pasado, ¿Y si algo les había pasado?, ¿Y si alguien las atrapó? Pero… ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta que no los estaban siguiendo? Se reprochaba Hiccup al haber sido descuidado y no haberla cuidado, también Chimuelo se preocupó y voló lentamente en un intento por verlas, prometía ya no reírse de la nadder si esta estaba bien junto a la princesa.

Mientras más volaban la angustia más crecía aún estaba claro el día, por lo cual no había manera de que no fuera fácil ubicarlas, ya desesperado Hiccup le pidió ir más rápido a Chimuelo, si alguien las había atrapado debían darse prisa. Chimuelo obedeció sin chistar, aumento la velocidad y voló en línea recta, pero justo en ese momento divisaron a Astrid y Tormenta que volaban en dirección contraria, deteniéndose abruptamente ya que casi chocaban entre ellos mismos.

—Casi me matan del susto. —Dijo Hiccup alterado al borde de un colapso de nervios. — ¿Dónde se habían metido?

—Lo sentimos. —Dijo Astrid con normalidad y miró algo que tenía entre brazos.

Hiccup fijó su mirada en aquello que veía la princesa y se dio cuenta que estaba con un niño de cabello negro, que descansaba felizmente en sus brazos al igual que una cría de escaldron.

—Lo vi cuando estábamos en plena carrera… se estaba ahogando. —Explicó Astrid.

—Debe habitar el reino de agua…sus padres deben de estar preocupados. —Dedujo Hiccup ya más relajado.

Ambos emprendieron el camino de vuelto a tierra firme, Hiccup ahora más prevenido voló a la par que Astrid, la cual vigilaba constantemente al niño que traían en brazos, le pareció un toque maternal y algo lindo, pero ese pensamiento se esfumó cuando vio que el chiquillo pretendía dormir y se aferró a la cintura de la rubia, sobando su cabeza en el vientre de la chica, no debía tener más de 5 años, pero al parecer era un niño muy vivo.

— ¡Mocoso! —Gritó molesto apuntando al niño. —Está fingiendo.

— ¿Fingir?, ¿De qué hablas? Es un niño… déjalo descansar.

Hiccup resopló molesto y sintió envidia de aquel niño que bien sabía se estaba aprovechando de la amabilidad de la princesa, conocía a los niños de su clase ya que Snotlout había pertenecido a esa clase de niños degenerados a temprana edad, engañando con sus lindas caritas a chicas inocentes e indefensas.

—Cálmate Hiccup, es sólo un niño. —Se dijo entre dientes sin darse cuenta que estaba sintiendo celos.

Llegaron a la playa sin el menor problema, pero esta no estaba tan abandonada ya que vieron que un hombre alto de buen tono muscular estaba rondando la playa junto a un enorme dragón tipo agua, un escaldron adulto, al parecer estaban buscando a alguien.

El hombre al ver a ambos dragones cerca, sin notar a sus jinetes, se puso a la defensiva y ordenó a su dragón arrojarles su chorro de agua caliente, la cual era la técnica principal de ese dragón.

—Pensé que tendríamos mejor recibimiento. —Dijo Hiccup mientras esquivaba los corros de agua que el dragón le lanzaba, mientras que Astrid trataba de esquivar los que aquel hombre le lanzaba.

— ¡Alto, papá! —Gritó el chiquillo asomando su cabeza para que el hombre pudiera verlo.

—Eret Jr. —Gritó el hombre y ordenó al dragón detener su ataque.

Chimuelo y Tormenta aterrizaron en la arena, Astrid se bajó de la dragona y ayudó a bajar al pequeño niño que sostenía entre uno de sus brazos a la pequeño dragón bebé, el pequeño quien se parecía mucho a aquel hombre corrió directamente hacia el adulto, quien lo recibió entre sus brazos cargándolo.

—Eret Jr.… ¿Qué te he dicho de salir sólo al mar?

—Que no debo ir sin la supervisión de un adulto. —Dijo el niño con fastidio. —Me entere que vendrías… luego quise ver si ya podía aguantar la respiración debajo del agua por muchos minutos, pero la corriente me arrastró y casi me ahogo con "Bolita".—Explicó mostrándole el dragón en plena cara.

—Disculpe. —Carraspeó Astrid. — ¿Usted es el padre del niño?

—Así es. —Dijo el hombre viéndola de arriba hacia abajo con curiosidad. — ¿Quién eres tú?

—Es la princesa Astrid. —Dijo el chiquillo interrumpiendo.

— ¿Le contaste? —Le susurró Hiccup.

—No. —Le contestó de la misma forma Astrid. —Así me empezó a decir.

—Ella me salvó. —Dijo el niño apuntándola y viéndola con admiración.

— ¡Oh! Ya veo…entonces, debo agradecerle.

El hombre bajó al niño y se acercó rápidamente a la princesa, tomó su mano izquierda y poniéndose de rodillas le besó la mano.

—Muchas gracias por salvar a mi hijo, mi nombre es Eret, hijo de Eret.

—Hey… ¿Qué le pasa? —Intervino Hiccup molesto al ver su muestra de "agradecimiento".

— ¿Quién eres tú? —Preguntó Eret olvidándose que estaba el muchacho ahí.

—Soy Hiccup. —Se presentó de manera cortante.

—Que ridículo nombre. —Se rio Eret y su hijo lo imitó dando algunas carcajadas.

—Si como no… ustedes muy originales. —Se quejó Hiccup, pero Astrid le dio un golpecito en el brazo para que midiera sus palabras, no le quedó de otra ya que estaban en territorio vann.

— ¿Qué los trae al reino del agua? Porque por cómo se ven y al juzgar por sus dragones se ve que no son vann… ¿O me equivoco? —Dedujo el Eret adulto.

Astrid se puso nerviosa, no sabía si era apropiado decirles de una vez que era una neutral o esperar a hablar con el líder del reino, no sabía cómo reaccionarían, aparte de que había un niño presente.

—No se equivoca. —Dijo Hiccup interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. —Somos brann.

— ¿Qué dices? —Le preguntó Astrid entre dientes.

—Así es, vinimos a hablar con el líder del reino del agua. —Hiccup la ignoró y siguió con sus verdades a medias.

Eret se le quedó viendo de manera extraña, les parecía algo raro su comportamiento mucho más al ver el nerviosismo con el que estaban hablando ambos, tal vez eran ellos a los que estaba esperando.

— ¿Están diciendo la verdad? —Preguntó con reserva.

—Sí. —Afirmó Hiccup sintiendo algo de nerviosismo. —Se lo podemos demostrar.

Enseguida encendió una llama en su palma, el pequeño Eret Jr. se sorprendió con la flama y se le quedó viendo con fascinación mientras apretaba al pequeño dragón en sus brazos. Hiccup miró a Astrid con complicidad para que extendiera su palma para engañarlo como hicieron con el guardia en aquel pueblo, pero esta simplemente se negó.

—Lo siento, no…debo mentir. —Se dijo a si misma poniendo en práctica las palabras de la anciana o al menos para contar la verdad a medias. —Yo soy neutral.

Eret se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras de la chica, cambio su semblante a uno más serio y puso a su hijo detrás de él, para después sacar una gran daga que tenía guardada detrás de su cinturón, esto alertó a Hiccup y a los dragones quienes estaban preparados para pelear, el jefe se puso delante de Astrid dispuesto a protegerla, mientras que Astrid de nuevo se quedó en shock y vio con tristeza al niño que parecía no entender nada de lo que pasaba.

Todo parecía indicar que se llevaría una gran batalla, pero de repente Eret empezó a reír a carcajadas confundiendo a ambos líderes, mucho más cuando este soltó su cuchillo el cual cayó en la arena hundiéndose.

—No les haré nada… estaba bromeando. —Dijo entre risas y volvió a cargar al niño que también se veía muy confundido. —Jamás le haría daño a un neutral.

— ¿Cómo sabemos que no estás mintiendo? —Preguntó Hiccup sin bajar la guardia.

—Porque la madre de este niño. —Miró a su hijo. —Alguna vez fue neutral.

OOOoooOOO

Después de la conmoción inicial, decidieron confiar en Eret el cual se ofreció a llevarlos con el líder de los vann, en la ciudad Aqua la capital del reino, dejando la playa atrás se internaron en un especie de jungla, en donde los chicos empezaron a cuestionarlo por la confesión que les había hecho.

— ¿Cómo es eso que te casaste con alguien que fue neutral? —Preguntó Hiccup.

—Mi esposa era neutral, hasta que fue bendecida para ser una seid. —Explicó con simpleza. —Aunque no lo crean, nuestra unión fue bien vista por los habitantes del reino.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó Astrid, ya que no creía en toda la suerte que él y su esposa habían tenido, a diferencia de su difunto amigo Basalto.

—Ella es una persona muy generosa, ha contribuido enormemente con el reino, simplemente no podían odiarla.

—Parece qué es una persona muy importante. —Indujo Hiccup.

—Algo así. —Se rio Eret escondiendo algo más que se estaba reservando. —Ahora que saben esto…me pueden decir ¿Cuáles son sus propósitos aquí?, ¿Ustedes también se casaron y están huyendo?

Ambos chicos se sonrojaron de sobremanera, mientras que sus dragones quienes acordaron no revelar su apariencia como humanos, se reían a sus espaldas.

—No… ¿Cómo crees papá? —Chilló el chiquillo. —La princesa Astrid será mi esposa.

Astrid sólo se rio de las ocurrencias del niño, mientras que Hiccup enfadado quiso acallar la ilusiones del pequeño.

—Sí es mi esposa chiquillo… ¿Cómo la ves? —Le gritó con desdén, haciendo sonrojar a la rubia.

El niño que iba apoyado del hombro de su padre se le quedó mirando, no creyendo ni una sola palabra.

— ¿Qué me ves? —Preguntó molesto.

El niño lo empezó a analizar de abajo hacia arriba, viendo cada detalle, comprobando que efectivamente no era alguien digno de la princesa, que era un chico todo flaco, que se veía débil, tenía el cabello extraño, que no tenía una pierna, todo lo contrario a él, que era el vivo reflejo de su padre.

—No te creo. —Le dijo con tono apagado intimidando un poco a Hiccup.

—Tú qué sabes. —Le respondió sarcásticamente.

—Lo creeré si le das un beso. —Lo retó el chiquillo.

Hiccup se tropezó al escucharlo cayendo inevitablemente en la tierra húmeda, ensuciándose la cara y ropa.

— ¿Estás bien? —Astrid se acercó para ayudarlo.

Hiccup se levantó de golpe y se empezó a sacudir la tierra y el lodo que le habían pegado, Astrid inconscientemente lo ayudó sacudiendo el lodo de la parte delantera de su armadura, un acto que no pasó desapercibido por el menor.

— ¡No! —Chilló el chiquillo asustando Eret. — ¿Es en serio princesa?

Astrid se quedó pasmada sin entender el porqué de los berrinches de aquel chiquillo.

—Mi hijo, todo un galán. —Dijo orgulloso Eret.

Dejando detrás los quejidos del menor y los berrinches de Hiccup siguieron caminando, Eret les informó que pronto llegarían a la entrada de la ciudad, pero antes les preguntó más cosas del porque habían ido al reino de agua.

A Hiccup y Astrid no les quedó más que decir toda la verdad, presentándose con sus respectivos títulos, los cuales dejaron con la boca abierta a ambos Eret, mucho más al pequeño al descubrir que su princesa en realidad era una princesa, le contaron absolutamente todo lo que les había pasado y se anticiparon al advertirlo sobre la guerra que se acercaba al reino donde vivía él.

—Es por eso que queremos hablar con su líder…necesitamos más aliados, están cerca los brann que no han traicionado. —Advirtió Hiccup.

—Mmh. —Murmuró Eret procesando todo lo que les había dicho, tenía a Eret Jr. Completamente dormido sobre su hombro, mientras que su dragón cargaba a la cría.

—No parece sorprendido. —Comentó Astrid mirando a Hiccup, al ver la actitud tranquila del hombre.

—No te ofendas linda. —Respondió Eret. —No es la primera que escuchamos amenazas como esa, pero por lo que cuentan ahora es mucho más grave y esta vez sí van en serio.

—Así es. —Afirmó Hiccup. —No queremos que se extienda a los demás reinos, porque aparte de lidiar con eso, estamos enfrentándonos a una especie de cataclismo divino.

—Algo me dijo mi esposa. —Comentó Eret tranquilo. —También me dijo dónde encontrarlos, pero este pequeño se me adelantó.

—Un momento. —Se detuvo Astrid. — ¿Sabías que íbamos a venir?

—Mi esposa es la que lo sabía, tuvo una especie de premonición. —Explicó Eret. —Me dijo que llegarían un brann y una neutral a la isla, por eso no les creí cuando se presentaron.

— ¿Qué más te dijo? —Preguntó Hiccup.

—No mucho, sus premoniciones no son frecuentes y cuando se presentan debe interpretarlas, las más importantes ha sido acerca de su llegada, pero tanto ella como yo no sabíamos en realidad a lo que venían.

—Entiendo. —Suspiró Hiccup.

—Además… creo que deben de saber que está guerra ya se extendió más allá del reino de fuego.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —Preguntó Astrid confundida.

—Dicen que ya tomaron ciudad Topacio, la capital del reino de la tierra, los mismos jorden traicionaron a su rey y al parecer lo mataron.

Astrid y Hiccup se tensaron al escuchar la noticia, sus buenas intenciones por calmar la guerra parecían ser imposibles por lo poco informados que estaban.

— ¡Ya llegamos! —Anunció Eret.

Salieron de la jungla para encontrarse con una vista diferente, una enorme y moderna ciudad.

—Se parece a Noytrol. —Dijo asombro Astrid ya el lugar resplandecía lleno de vida como donde ella vivían.

—El camino al castillo de los reyes queda en ese camino. —Apuntó Eret un castillo color blanco que sobresalía en medio de la ciudad.

—Nosotros podemos continuar a partir de aquí. —Dijo Hiccup, agradeciendo sus atenciones.

De cualquier manera Eret se tomó la molestia de llevarlos hacia el castillo, alegando que él vivía cerca de ahí y que tenía unos asuntos pendientes en ese lugar, así que los guio por la enorme ciudad, la cual era colorida y vivaz y se destacaba por la cantidad de fuentes que adornaban el lugar así como canales alrededor de las casas y uno que otros canales de agua donde se transportaba la gente en pequeños botes.

Llegaron justo al atardecer al castillo, en el cual Eret entró como si fuera su hogar, los guió por unos cuantos largos pasillos hasta detenerse frente a una gran puerta de madera.

—Aquí estará la reina.

Abrió la gran puerta que daba a un gran salón que parecía a donde uno iba a pedir audiciones con los reyes ya que había unos tronos al fondo del salón, uno estaba vacío pero en el otro había una chica rubia de ojos azules, de largo cabello lacio sin flequillo, se veía de la edad de Eret.

— ¿Ellos son? —Se levantó emocionada del asiento, Hiccup y Astrid pudieron darse cuenta que estaba embarazada ya que su vientre sobresalía por dentro de su vestido.

— ¿Se conocen? —Preguntó Astrid al ver la familiaridad con la que se trataban.

Eret y la chica se rieron por la inocencia de los dos jóvenes.

—Soy Camicazi, reina de ciudad Aqua y Eret es mi esposo. —Se presentó amablemente la chica.

Tanto Hiccup, Astrid y los dragones se quedaron boquiabierto, pues todo ese tiempo habían estado hablando con el líder del reino de agua.

Continuara.

**Bien, para que las que pedían celos ahora fueron por un momento por partida doble, doble Eret quien se hubiera imaginado y también para todas las que querían que Eret y Camicazi quedaran juntos en el otro fic, pues aquí son pareja oficial XD. Ahora tiene que enfrentarse a Eret Jr XD.**

**Ya pronto se encontraran todo para hacerse un solo grupo.**

**Ahora sí con la sección de comentarios y dudas:**

**Gaby Chanii: Bueno creo que pro FB ya te aclaré muchísimas dudas XD, si te generé otras más no es con intención, pero ya verás cómo se va desarrollando el fic. Saludos.**

**Marcy Hofferson Shortman: Todas tus suposiciones fueron correcta, si estabas hablando de la otra chica a la que se refería Gothi pues era Camicazi y creo que con eso completo a mi elenco de cómo entrenar a tu dragón, a no! Creo que me falta otro, según yo. Empecé a hablar conmigo misma. XD. Saludos.**

**Kristtanna: Sí, gracias por la paciencia, y creo que en lo que se encuentra de nuevo el grupo así se estarán llevando los capítulos. Saludos**

**Videl SS: Sorry por la tardanza pero aquí está ya el capítulo, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

**Maylu Liya: Te vas a quedar con la intriga aún más con respecto a la conversación de Gothi, algunas preguntas de reino de agua supongo que se resolvieron en este capítulo, ya llegaran los momentos Hiccstrid tenme paciencia XD. Saludos.**

**Argor: Los dragones claro que experimentaran sus propias cosas, en cuanto a Astrid y Hiccup vamos a cantarles, "Se quieren y no son novios" o algo así iba la canción. Saludos.**

**Ana Gami: Entonces ya somos dos, yo también soy bien preguntona en esas cosas, ya que no he tenido pocas experiencias cof cof dos cof pero de que nada más por días, así no cuentan. Saludos,**

**Vivi ntvg: Los dragones se divierten con ellos, pero uno de ellos es el que dará el primer paso sin la ayuda de nadie, ya lo verás. Saludos.**

**SAM ARCHER: Y ya hay más aliados, espero te hayan gustado los celos, con respecto a tu duda, no se va a acortar la vida por decir así de la persona que proporcione la energía, simplemente van a sentir cansancio, baso más ese tipo de poder inspirado en el Reiki la transmisión de energía y todo eso. Saludos.**

**The ridel Sel: Ya pronto será la charla, según yo, depende cuanto escriba XDD, no lo tengo bien complementado aun, pero ya tengo la idea de cómo será. Saludos.**

**Nesari22: Pues más comprenderán esa situación ahora viendo a la reciente pareja, con respecto a tu dudas con Gema sólo te puedo decir que tendrá un interés por Nero pero aun no decido con quien quedara, Eret pues es un punto y aparte de fogo como ya se pudo apreciar, así como el causante de los celos de Hiccup, pero falta alguien más aún, perdón por tanta intriga no es mi intención llevar a nadie al hospital D:. Saludos.**

**Astrid Amezcua: Te quedaras aun más con la intriga ya que no es tiempo aun de saber que realmente le dijo Gothi a Astrid, esos dragones como quiera son picarones. XD saludos a todos los chikitines y amigos, y al pikachu te amo XDD. Saludos.**

**Hillary Lopez Perez: Tus presentimientos son correctos pero no será fácil también por los tipos de temperamentos, lo que le dijo Gothi a Astrid aun faltara para saberlo, pero tiene que ver con que tenga que decir la verdad de lo que está ocultando.**

**Lady Aira HH: XD sí es muy obvia, pero no por eso fácil, aun falta para saber que le dijo la anciana a Astrid pero por ahí se dio una indirecta. Saludos.**

**Vanesa Veltran: Las piedras están escondidas, pero él desconoce el paradero, ya que recuerda para él era una simple leyenda o mito. Saludos.**

**Jessy Brown: Eret Jr se aprovechó de Astrid XD voy a ponerlo así, la plática con Gothi quedara pendiente por un tiempo más pero ya se dio una referencia más o menos de lo que se habló. Saludos.**

**Unbrekable warrior: Muchas gracias por los reviews y continuar leyendo la historia es un placer. Saludos.**

**Jessi: Ahhh ok ya entendí el apellido se me hizo familiar pero por si las dudas pregunté, quien dará el primer paso debo decirte que cof cof Hiccup cof cof XD, ya falta poco para la conversación, conversación verdadera. Saludos.**

**A los seguidores, favoritos y lectores anónimos gracias por su paciencia y espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo. Saludos.**

**29 mayo 2015**


	17. Un poco de ayuda

**Algo tarde, lo sé (algo de trabajo y des inspiración), pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo, gracias a todos por sus comentarios y preferencias.**

**Que lo disfruten.**

**Capítulo 15: Un poco de ayuda.**

**Prisión oculta.**

El sonido de las gotas cayendo sobre un charco que se había formado en un bache en el piso era lo único que podían escuchar los prisioneros de aquellas celdas. Ya habían pasado largos años desde que uno de ellos había llegado ahí, un año para el resto, sin embargo el desgate físico y emocional era igual para todos.

Tanto Valka como Brenda veían a los hombres que más amaban tan cerca de ellas pero a la vez tal lejos, se conformaban con estirar sus brazos a través de la rejas en un intento por alcanzarlos, lo mismo pasando con los varones, quienes ansiaban tocar a aquellas mujeres, mirándolas con devoción, ansiando estar junto a ellas. Gobber siendo el centro entre ellos no podía hacer nada más que lamentarse y mirar las ansias reflejadas en los ojos de sus amigos, deseaba la muerte pues no era vida lo que tenía, pero aun así se mantenía sereno y tranquilo por sus amigos presentes.

Todos rogaban a los dioses porque un día fueran libres para volver a estar realmente juntos.

OOOoooOOOO

**Ciudad Topacio.**

Nero y Snotlout después de días de viaje en barco llegaron a esa curiosa ciudad, un antiguo residente que viajaba con ellos en el mismo barco les dijo que era muy colorida, llena de plantas y flores, con hermosas construcciones y hermosos monumentos esculpidos en finas piedras, Snotlout se emocionó un poco con la idea de estar viendo nuevo lugares en lo que secretamente saboteaban a un dictador, pero al llegar a ciudad Topacio su emoción se esfumó al ver que habían llegado a ciudad mugrienta y llena de lodo.

—Saludos aliados.

Los aludidos miraron al que parecía ser el gobernante de la ciudad, se veía algo desquiciado y tenía amplia sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

—El jefe Fogo me avisó sobre su arribo. —Dijo de manera maliciosa. —Soy Dagur Deranged, el nuevo rey de ciudad Topacio.

Tanto Nero y Snotlout se vieron entre ellos, un presentimiento llegó a ellos y tal vez necesitarían más ayuda para sabotear por completo al nuevo y desquiciado rey, quien de inmediato los mandó a hacer unas tareas, a petición del ilegitimo jefe de Berk.

OOOOooooOOOO

**Ciudad Aqua.**

— ¿Sorprendidos? —Preguntó Eret con algo de burla, mientras Camicazi les sonreía a los recién llegados.

Tantos humanos como dragones asintieron asombrados, incapaces de articular palabra alguna, después de todo lo que les había pasado se sintieron con un poco de suerte.

— ¡Mamá! —Gritó el pequeño Eret Jr. y corrió hacia su madre abrazándose a sus piernas.

—Eret Jr. —Le habló con firmeza la mujer. — ¿Qué te hemos dicho sobre salir sólo?

—Que no debo salir solito. —Dijo tristemente esperando engañar a su madre con su actuación de niño bueno.

Camicazi, siendo su madre no le creyó absolutamente nada a su pequeño hijo, sabía lo picaron y travieso que podía llegar a ser, "igual que su padre" decía. Le pidió a una de las mucamas del palacio llevarlo a asearse, para luego prepararlo para la cena y al final que durmiera, el niño hizo sus rabietas, pero al ver la amenazadora mirada de su padre no le quedó más que obedecerlos.

—"_Adiós mocoso_". —Pensó Hiccup riéndose internamente al ver al niño derrotado irse con la mucama.

— ¿De qué te ríes? —Le preguntó Astrid al notar su actitud.

—De nada.

—Disculpen las rabietas de mi hijo. —Habló Camicazi poniéndole atención a sus recién llegados invitados. —Es algo travieso y desde que empezó a medio controlar el agua ha estado un poco ansioso.

—Entendemos, su majestad. —Dijo Astrid dando una reverencia tal como le había dicho Danger que debía darla con la gente de ese estatus social.

—Basta de formalidades. —Dijo Camicazi tomando asiento. —Sólo llámenme por mi nombre y ustedes son…

—Hiccup Haddock III—Se presentó formalmente el chico a pesar de la petición de la rubia. —Jefe de Berk.

—Astrid Hofferson, princesa de Noytrol.

A la rubia se le amplió más la sonrisa y miró a Eret quien arqueó sus cejas dándole a entender que sus predicciones habían sido acertadas.

—Entonces no fallé. —Dijo emocionada desde su asiento. —Los había esperado desde que tuve una predicción en donde vi que un brann y un neutral venían.

—Sí algo nos contó…Eret. —Dijo Hiccup lentamente dudando en llamar al hombre sin algún título, pero al parecer al susodicho no le había importado.

—Lo malo es que no vienen con buenas noticias Cami. —Le advirtió Eret y el rostro de ella cambió de expresión al ver la actitud de su esposo.

—Es cierto. —Reafirmó Astrid con angustia.

Les contaron con detalles todo lo sucedido en el periodo en que se estuvieron enfrentando, la misma historia que les han estado contado a las personas y criaturas con las que se han encontrado, buscando sólo soluciones y ayuda, los reyes de ciudad Aqua escucharon atentamente todo lo que dijeron los ambos líderes, sintiendo compasión y empatía por ellos, dispuestos también a ayudar, pero temerosos por la seguridad de su propio reino, gente y claramente su familia.

—Lo que no entiendo es porque decir que los vann estaban de lado de los neutrales. —Pensó en voz alta Eret.

— ¿Será por mí? —Preguntó Camicazi con angustia.

—Pero usted es una seid… ¿no? —Preguntó Hiccup.

—Desde los 14 años. —Confirmó la chica.

Hiccup se puso a pensar ya que la reina se veía de la edad de Eret, debía estar rondando los 30 años, por lo cual descartó que haya sido a raíz de los problemas iniciales, pero también sospechaba al igual que Eret el por qué los brann habían dicho eso de ellos.

— ¿Y si hay alguien filtrando información? —Preguntó Astrid incomodando a los presentes por la posible probabilidad.

— ¿Un traidor? —Se rio Eret con escepticismo. —No lo creo…

—Hay una probabilidad. —Dijo Hiccup apoyando la teoría de la princesa. — ¡Véanos!...Nosotros fuimos traicionados por nuestra gente de confianza.

Los reyes se miraron entre sí, Camicazi se encogió de hombros sin saber en qué pensar, mientras que Eret seguía reacio a esa teoría y la seguridad de su pueblo le empezó a preocupar, vio que su esposa se empezó a sobar delicadamente su vientre en una especie de instinto de protección.

—Vamos a estar bien. —Le prometió tomando su mano, después miró a los líderes que se conmovieron con la escena. —Sí lo que quieren es guerra la tendrán, los ayudaremos a parar esto. —Dijo con firmeza Eret.

Hiccup y Astrid sonrieron para sus adentros sintiendo alivio, pero a la vez se preocuparon por la pareja que se veía con angustia por lo que estaba por llegar.

—No permitiremos que les hagan daño. —Dijo Astrid mirando a Camicazi para darle algo de seguridad y confianza. —Por qué tenemos esto con nosotros…

Sacó la piedra que tenía colgada en su cuello y la cual cubría con su ropa, tanto Eret como Camicazi para ver el objeto de cerca.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó Eret.

—Es la piedra de la neutralidad. —Contestó Hiccup.

—Y puedo neutralizar a voluntad. —Explicó Astrid. —Con esto tendremos más ventaja.

Los reyes no pudieron esconder su cara de sorpresa y vieron aun con mucha más curiosidad el objeto que tenía la chica entre sus manos.

—Está bien. —Dijo Eret sintiéndose más tranquilo. —Sólo encárgate de cuidar nuestros traseros linda y acabaremos con esos desgraciados.

— ¡Eret! —Lo regañó su esposa y le dio un golpe en el brazo, en ese momento sintió una patadita en el vientre que hizo que sus manos se posaran nuevamente en su vientre.

Eret al ver la reacción de su esposa, supo de inmediato de que se trataba y sin perder el tiempo posó su mano en el vientre de su esposa para sentir moverse a su hijo o hija. Hiccup y Astrid sonrieron antes tantas muestras de afecto que mostraban y se vieron a los ojos, pero de inmediato se enfocaron en ver otra cosa ya que ciertos recuerdos se hicieron presentes en ambos.

— ¿Cuándo nacerá su hijo? —Preguntó Astrid para tratar de calmar su agitado corazón.

—Pues estamos a días. —Respondió Camicazi exhausta.

— ¿Cómo se llamará? —Preguntó Hiccup con curiosidad.

—Sí es niño…—Respondió pensando Eret. —Se llamara Eret el segundo.

Hiccup, Astrid y hasta los dragones se quedaron boquiabiertos por semejante nombre.

— ¿Y si es niña? —Preguntó Astrid.

—Erat. —Respondió Camicazi emocionada, pero tanto Hiccup y Astrid casi caían de la impresión.

— ¿Es una broma? —Expresó Hiccup intentando no reírse, pero al ver la seriedad y alegría con la que los reyes lo veían, supo que no era una broma. —Que raros son.

—Pues es mejor que "Hiccup". —Se burló Eret ahora de él y el aludido hizo un puchero inflando sus cachetes.

Un mucama irrumpió en el salón anunciando que tenían la cena lista, los reyes gentilmente invitaron a sus nuevos aliados a comer, mientras tanto a los dragones lo llevaron a un establo para dragones en donde estaban "Scauldy" el dragón de Eret, "Bolita" el scaldron bebé, así como otros criaturas, les dieron comer pescado hasta reventar pues estaban hambrientos después del largo viaje que habían hecho.

Durante la cena, Hiccup peleó un poco con Eret Jr que siguió con sus insinuaciones con Astrid, pero se regocijaba cuando Camicazi regañaba al pequeño y le pedía que se quedara quieto; en cuanto vieron la comida servida en la mesa se les hizo agua a la boca y comieron como nunca en su vida, ya que llevaban semanas sin comer algo decente como los platillos que les habían servido.

Una vez terminada la cena, les dieron hospedaje en el mismo castillo y les proporcionaron algo de ropa para que lavaran y arreglaran las suyas las cuales estaban sucias y algo desgarradas.

Hiccup salió con su nueva vestimenta la cual sólo era una camisa de manga larga de color rojo y pantalón café, siguió con su usual bota y caminó hacia donde le indicaron que estaba Chimuelo y Tormenta descansando.

Los encontró dormidos juntos en un establo bien equipado, ambos dragones roncaban por lo cual los dejó dormir en paz y salió a los jardines para admirar aquella nueva ciudad. Se recargó sobre un balcón que daba vista a la animada ciudad la cual de noche tenía luces luminosas, jamás había visto tal cosa, ya que en Berk se seguían iluminando con las mismas llamas las cuales acomodaban en lámparas especiales.

— ¿No puedes dormir?

Una voz masculina lo sacó de sus pensamientos, era Eret quien se acercó y se recargó de la misma forma en el barandal.

—Es muy bella tu ciudad. —Felicitó Hiccup.

—Gracias. —Contestó halagado el rey.

— ¿Cómo lo has logrado? —Preguntó Hiccup con admiración sintiéndose al mismo tiempo un pésimo líder.

—No ha sido fácil, todo lleva su tiempo pero con la ayuda de Camicazi hemos encontrado prosperidad… hasta ahora.

—Aún se me hace increíble. —Dijo Hiccup riéndose en sus adentros. — ¿Cómo terminaste así con ella?

—Es muy hermosa. —Contestó con simplicidad. — ¿No lo crees?

—Claro, es muy hermosa… pero…

— ¿Eres prejuicioso? —Preguntó con seriedad el pelinegro encarándolo.

—Ya no creo que lo sea, no después de todo lo que he pasado…—Se sinceró. —Pero quisiera sabe cómo…

Se empezó a poner muy nervioso, no quería contarle de su actual situación rozaba sus manos de manera ansiosa, queriendo encontrar las palabras adecuadas a lo que realmente quería preguntar, Eret lo miró con algo de burla comprendiendo un poco la situación, así que le daría una ayudadita.

—Bueno, Camicazi y yo estuvimos comprometidos desde antes de que ella naciera…

Hiccup dejó de moverse para escuchar atentamente lo que quería decir Eret.

—Fuimos amigos desde que nos presentaron a la edad de 4 años, aun así quedé prendado a ella.

—No me sorprende, viendo a tu hijo. —Se rio. —De seguro eras como lo es él ahora.

—O peor. —Concluyó Eret. —En fin… yo desarrollé mis habilidades de vann de inmediato pero ella no. —Dijo con tristeza. —A pesar de eso le dieron una oportunidad, somos más flexibles aquí, no echábamos a los neutrales así porque sí, se terminaban yendo porque eran ignorados por algunos o porque no se sentían a gusto, pero nunca nos atreveríamos a matar a uno por esas tonterías.

Se recargó en el barandal de espaldas y miró al cielo estrellado recordando todo lo que habían tenido que pasar para estar juntos, mientras que Hiccup sólo se limitó a escuchar.

—A pesar de todo le dieron oportunidad hasta los 10 años, para ese entonces yo estaba muy enamorado de ella, no me importaba lo que pasaba yo quería estar con ella, pero dieron el ultimátum que si ella no tenía poder alguno a esa edad el compromiso quedaba anulado.

— ¿Qué pasó después?

Eret se rio al recordar lo que había hecho él y su esposa. —Huimos de casa.

Hasta al mismísimo Hiccup se le hizo gracioso, después de todo serían cosas que harían unos pequeños.

—Pero nos encontraron muy rápido. —Dijo decepcionado Eret. —Así que sólo los amenacé, yo soy mayor que ella por 3 años así que ya sabía cómo funcionaba algunas cosas de política, tratados y esas cosas.

— ¿Qué te dijeron?

—Obvio que no. —Dijo sarcásticamente. —Pero después de eso me dediqué a molestarlos hasta que aceptaran, ya no estaba comprometido con ella, pero seguía viviendo aquí, así que la seguía frecuentando muy a pesar de todos.

—Fue entonces que 4 años después fue bendecida para ser una seid, así que utilizando eso a mi favor, logré que nos volvieran a comprometer a pesar de que ella no era un vann.

— ¿Por qué el cambio?

—Supongo que es porque después de la bendición Camicazi ayudó con pócimas y hechicería al pueblo y eso fue bien visto por ellos, además de que ella es muy gentil.

Hiccup meditó un poco la historia de los reyes, sonaba sencillo a como lo había contado, pero al parecer si tuvieron sus problemas no obstante al final habían logrado resolverlo de la mejor manera. Sintió un palmazo en la espalda que le sacó un poco el aire de los pulmones, Eret lo había golpeado al ver que se había quedado callado, con la vista perdida.

—En fin, esa es nuestra historia. —Dijo Eret pensativo. —Si quieres mi consejo… sólo ve por ella y ya.

Hiccup se sonrojó y trató de excusarse, pero Eret haciendo caso omiso sólo se despidió de él para irse a dormir, para dejar al castaño concentrarse en sus pensamientos, con las nuevas anécdotas que había recolectado, no le quedaba la menor duda de lo que sentía y estaba dispuesto a arriesgar todo por ella.

—Espero que me aceptes. —Habló al aire y apretó los puños contra el barandal del balcón, firme con su nueva decisión.

OOOoooOOO

Astrid se daba vueltas en la cómoda cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, le perturbaban muchas cosas, el inminente ataque al reino del agua, la verdad sobre la piedra de la neutralidad, así como los sentimientos que estaba teniendo por cierto chico brann.

En ese momento deseó que Stormfly estuviera con ella para contarle sus inquietudes, pero la pobre había caído agotada, aparte de que no querían mostrar su forma de dragón en ese lugar, luego recordó a su querido Danger.

—Danger… ¿Qué debo hacer? —Preguntó al techo y de nuevo el sentimiento de soledad se apoderó de ella, sentimiento que ya no había sentido desde que cierto castaño se le empezó a meter en los pensamientos y en el corazón.

—No es correcto. —Pensó.

Pero sus conclusiones no eran debido a prejuicios si no debido a lo que estaba escondiendo, no le parecía conveniente, después de todo sentía que tenía una responsabilidad para el mundo. Tenía que parar la guerra y el desastre costara lo que costara.

Se levantó de la cama, quería dar un paseo y ver si de esa manera podía relajarse, se cambió de ropa y se puso uno de los elegantes vestidos que le brindó Camicazi, era de tirantes color celeste que caía a partir de la parte inferior del busto, se sintió incomoda con las prendas, pero no podía desairar a su anfitriona.

Salió descalza de la habitación y caminó sigilosamente por el pasillo, tratando de no hacer ruido pues de seguro todos estarían dormidos a esas horas de la noche, dio vuelta en un pasillo que vio cuando la guiaron a su habitación, por ese pasillo podía dar a un jardín con fuentes, pero en su caminó se topó con Camicazi con la cual se asustó pues sólo estaba siendo iluminada por la ventanas del lugar y una pequeña vela que ella tenía en un platito plano.

— ¿No puedes dormir? —Le preguntó con gentiliza.

—No. —Dijo Astrid agitada sobándose el pecho tratando de controlar el rápido palpitar.

—Yo tengo algo de hambre. —Dijo con una sonrisa. — ¿Quieres acompañarme?

Astrid gustosa aceptó y la ayudó a sostener la vela, así como bajar la escalares, atenciones que la muy sonriente Camicazi agradeció, la llevó hasta donde estaba una enorme cocina, había algunos empleados aun trabajando, y al ver a su reina gustosos le sirvieron algo de leche con pan y Astrid la acompañó con una vaso de leche.

Una vez que terminaron con el aperitivo nocturno, salieron a recorrer los jardines, se acercaron a donde había una gran fuente, de la cual salió un hipocampo color rosado.

—Qué bonito. —Dijo Astrid al ver al animal.

—Es mi compañero… se llama Mizu. —Presentó Camicazi al hipocampo quien se dejó a acariciar por la princesa.

—Este lugar me recuerda mucho a casa… claro que allá había caballos y unicornios en lugar de hipocampos. —Expresó Astrid viendo alrededor, sin dejar de acariciar al hipocampo.

—Creo que es un intento por imitarlos. —Rio Camicazi. —Los que han sobrevolado Noytrol quedaron impresionados por la ciudad.

—Y ahora ya no existe. —Dijo Astrid con tristeza.

—Siempre se puede comenzar de nuevo. —Aconsejó Camicazi. —Tú y el chico brann…

Junto sus dedos índices preguntándole indirectamente si eran pareja, preguntan a la cual Astrid negó realmente avergonzada.

—No, no, no. —Dijo muchas veces tratando de ocultar su sonrojo con su cabello.

—Pero sientes algo por él… ¿No es así? —Preguntó con una sonrisa la reina.

—Para que digo que no. —Dijo exhausta Astrid ya no queriendo ocultar lo que ya era un hecho. —Pero aun así… no debe ser…—Se dijo así misma.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Olvídalo…—Sacudió su cabeza. —Por cierto… una bruja que vive en una isla nos dijo que para recibir la bendición eran visitadas por un pegaso.

—Sí, nunca olvidaré ese día. —Dijo con ilusión Camicazi. —Nunca había visto un pegaso, era muy hermoso, tenía unas majestuosas alas blancas…aún recuerdo como se llamaba.

— ¿Ah sí?... ¿Cómo se llamaba?

—Danger. —Contestó con simpleza la rubia.

Al escuchar ese nombre la rubia sintió que la presión de la sangre se le bajó y casi se desmaya de la impresión, pero el hipocampo la ayudó a no caer.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

La reina se asustó al ver que la princesa de Noytrol palideció al escucharla y empezó a abanicarla con su mano en un intento por darle algo de aire.

—Estoy bien. —Dijo Astrid con el corazón retumbándole fuertemente y se reincorporó con la ayuda de Mizu.

— ¿Estás segura?...Podemos llamar al curandero… o te puedo preparar algo para el malestar.

—No, no…gracias.

Parpadeo un par de veces y se golpeó la mejillas hasta ponerlas coloradas, tratando de controlarse, vio que la reina estaba angustiada por su estado por lo que le debía algunas explicaciones.

—Danger…—Respiró. —Él era mi compañero…

— ¿El pegaso que mataron? —Camicazi se espantó y recordó lo que ella y Hiccup le habían contado sobre el inicio de la disputa.

Astrid sólo asintió y para evitar otra conmoción se sentó en la orilla de la fuente, acción que Camicazi imitó, para tratar de comprenderla y tranquilizarla le empezó a sobar la espalda de manera maternal, consiguiendo que la princesa se relajara pero que a la vez sus ojos se pusieran cristalinos por recordar a su compañero muerto.

— ¿Quieres saber cómo fue que nos conocimos? —Preguntó gentilmente Camicazi.

—Sí. —Respondió anhelante Astrid. — ¿Qué hizo el quejumbroso de Danger? —Preguntó con simpatía al recordar el carácter que se cargaba su compañero.

—Como te dije… fue cuando tenía catorce años.

_La joven Camicazi, había tenido un encuentro secreto con su actual novio Eret, el cual estaba más que dispuesto a convertirla en su esposa y reina de la ciudad, muy al contrario de lo que opinaban sus padres, ya que aunque no lo dijeran se les hacía indigno que una neutral se casara con un elemental y lo consideraban hasta un pecado._

_Eret le había confesado que sus padres planeaban buscarle una nueva prometida, algo que la alteró ya que veía pocas esperanzas en su relación, así que para relajarse se fue hasta una playa donde nadie iba ya que tenían que bajar por algunas rocas y el espacio era angosto, el lugar secreto de ella y de su novio cuando se reunían._

_Se sentó cabizbaja en la arena, su hipocampo Mizu el cual la aceptó como compañera a pesar de su condición de neutral la acompañó desde la orilla, donde las olas lo alcanzaban a mojar._

—_Mizu, si esto no funciona… ¿Me llevarías a Noytrol?_

— _¿Te rendirás? —Le contestó telepáticamente el hipocampo_

_Por la severidad de su voz, Camicazi entendió que la solución no era huir, pero la idea de perder a su amado la carcomía por dentro, no quería sufrir y no quería que él tuviera más problema de los que ya tenía por la necedad de ambos._

—_Cami…—Trató de consolarla el hipocampo al ver la tristeza reflejada en la cara de su ama._

_Cabizbajos ambos, levantaron la vista al notar una resplandeciente luz que se posó sobre sus cabezas, la luz era tan cegadora que no alcanzaban a ver con claridad, pero alcanzaron a escuchar el aleteo de una enormes alas, el resplandor se empezó a hacer más nítidos revelando que quien se acercaba era nada más ni nada menos que un pegaso de color blanco._

_Camicazi de la impresión se puso de pie dando unos pasos hacia atrás por la impresión, mientras que su compañero se puso a la par de ella, en modo de protección._

—_Tranquilos… vengo en paz. —Dijo el pegaso._

— _¿Eres un pegaso real? —Preguntó anonada Camicazi, se talló los ojos no creyendo lo que veía._

—_Así es, mi nombre es Danger…he venido a dejarte algo._

— _¿A mí? —Pregunto Camicazi apuntándose a ella misma con las manos._

—_Sí, un regalo de los dioses…es el último que se da en muchos años, me pidieron que escogiera a la persona adecuada._

_El pegaso se empezó a iluminar y una energía de color blanco empezó a emanar de él hasta formar una esfera de energía que se dirigió a Camicazi y se introdujo en su cuerpo, la chica sintió algo de presión sobre su cuerpo pero al mismo tiempo una ligereza indescriptible, se sintió de alguna fuerte y más segura._

— _¿Qué le hiciste? —Preguntó el hipocampo preocupado._

—_Fue bendecida por los dioses… a partir de ahora serás una sied, de acuerdo a la voluntad de ellos. —Contestó con simpleza el pegaso y se giró dispuesto a irse._

—_Espera. —Lo detuvo la rubia. — ¿Ya te vas?_

—_No tengo más que hacer…_

—_Pero aun no me explicado eso que hiciste… ¿Qué se supone que debo de hacer?_

_El pegaso relinchó algo cansado, esperaba que la chica sólo aceptara la bendición y se fuera pero al parecer no sería así, la invitó a sentarse de nuevo en la arena y pacientemente le explicó lo que era ser una seid, el conocimiento que habría adquirido gracias a ese regalo, así como las habilidades nuevas que obtendría a causa de ellos._

_Compañero y sied estaban estupefactos no creyendo que eso le hubiera pasado a la chica, la cual vio una oportunidad nueva para recuperar a Eret._

— _¿Ya no tienes dudas? —Preguntó gentilmente el pegaso que se había sentado en la arena._

—_Creo que no… será cuestión de ponerlo en práctica._

—_Veo que no equivoque al escogerte. —Dijo el pegaso complacido._

— _¿Por qué lo dices?_

—_He estado buscando a una persona de corazón puro para darle tal regalo, pero no lo había podido encontrar hasta ahora…_

_Camicazi se sintió halagada por su comentario, pensaba que era algo caprichosa por su situación con Eret pero al parecer no se conocía ni a ella misma lo suficiente._

— _¿Será la última entrega que harás? —Preguntó el curioso hipocampo._

—_Así es. —Contestó el pegaso poniéndose de pie._

— _¿A dónde iras? —Preguntó Camicazi imitándolo._

—_Seguiré vagando por ahí… buscando…—Se silenció el pegaso evitando hablar de más, pero su intentó falló ya que su la chica lo había escuchado claramente._

— _¿Qué cosa?_

—_Siento que hay algo más para mi…—Dijo el pegaso mirando el cielo azul. —Siento que aún no he terminado con mis misiones, a pesar de ya no recibir mensajes de los dioses._

—_Estoy seguro que encontraras el camino. —Lo animó Camicazi._

_El pegaso asintió y se sintió aún más satisfecho por haber encontrado a tan buena persona que sabía que no desperdiciaría el poder que le habían regalado sus dioses, se despidió de la chica y de su acompañante, emprendiendo vuelo a Noytrol, sintiendo que si volvía a sus orígenes encontraría la respuesta que buscaba._

—Esa fue la única vez que hablé con él. —Terminó Camicazi de contar su historia. —A pesar de querer demostrar un carácter huraño fue muy gentil.

—Así era él. —Dijo Astrid riendo. —Recuerdo que me regañaba por cualquier cosa que no le pareciera.

—Pero ahora lo entiendo…—Interrumpió la reina. —Lo que buscaba era a ti.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Él sentía que aún no terminaba con sus misiones, su última misión fuiste tú. —Concluyó.

—Pero no lo pude salvar… no pude hacer que volara de nuevo. —Dijo Astrid sintiendo una angustia en su corazón.

—Pero te ayudó a crecer…a ser la persona que ahora eres… eso es una tarea muy difícil… te lo dice una persona que tiene hijos. —Dijo animosa Camicazi. —Y tu diste todo por él hasta el último momento, por lo que no debes reprocharte nada, estoy segura que ambos se querían, que llenaron esos espacios que a ambos les faltaban.

Astrid sonrió pensando en todo lo que decía la joven madre, era cierto sentía un vacío hasta que conoció a Danger, quien le enseñó lo esencial de la vida, que protegió su secreto el cual ni ella misma sabía, hasta el último momento, que siempre le aconsejó de no perderse de la buenas experiencias, quien lo ayudó a crecer como bien hizo sus padres y su tío Finn, Danger no fue más que otra extensión de sus figuras paternas y materna, a quien siempre recordaría por los buenos momentos que le había regalado, incluso sentía que le daba una nueva oportunidad al dejar que ese vacío que inicialmente sentía de la nada fuera llenada por otras personas, en especial una.

La reina satisfecha de haber animado a su reciente amiga le dio un fuerte abrazo, cuando se acercó a ella sintió algo extraño por la zona de su pecho donde tenía el collar con la piedra, una energía extraña, pero decidió no abatirla con más cuestionamientos y la invitó a regresar a su dormitorio.

OOOoooOOOO

Hiccup sin darse cuenta se había quedado dormido en los jardines, como todo un vagabundo, cuando despertó ya era de día y se levantó solamente porque un vann empezó a regar el jardín logrando mojarlo un poco.

Se metió al palacio sacudiéndose las salpicaduras de agua y fue interceptado por una bonita mucama que se le acercó con curiosidad.

—Jefe Haddock. —Le habló con formalidad pero a la vez con coquetería. —Lo están esperando en la mesa.

El muchacho se sintió algo intimidado por la mirada que le arrojó, trató de esquivarla para continuar con su camino, pero la mucama la cual iría en sentido contrario le imposibilitaba el paso ya que quería pasar prácticamente por encima de él.

—Que tonta. —Se rio la mucama.

— ¿Hiccup?

El nombrado levantó la vista para ver que Astrid estaba detrás de la mucama y lo vio de forma extraña.

—No es lo que parece. —Se excusó.

La rubia no sabía a qué se refería, la mucama le anunció a la princesa sobre la comida servida y se fue dando risitas por el pasillo.

—Puedo explicarlo. —Se disculpó Hiccup realmente nervioso.

— ¿Explicar qué? No entiendo. —Le respondió la rubia confundida.

El jefe se dio cuenta de todo el drama que estaba armando en su cabeza, en donde la rubia le reprochaba estar coqueteando con la mucama y él simplemente se defendía, pero al parecer esa no sería la situación.

— ¿Me vas a decir? —Preguntó exasperada la princesa al ver a su acompañante en las nubes.

Hiccup abandonando su nube y dejando atrás el drama que tenía planeado, despertó dando un gran grito.

—Yo quiero…—Dijo totalmente enrojecido, apretando tanto los puños como los ojos.

Astrid sintió una especie de presión, un presentimiento extraño llegó a ella al ver el estado del jefe de Berk, mientras que este seguía en la misma posición sintiéndose tonto por lo que estaba haciendo.

Abrió lentamente un ojo para poder ver como se veía, la vio muy elegante en ese vestido azul y su mente volvió a divagar un poco haciéndolo olvidar aquello que anhelaba decir.

— ¿Quieres ir a comer? —Preguntó Astrid para de esa forma seguir evadiendo aquella plática que bien sabía que tenían pendiente.

El jefe iba responderle que no, que quería hablar con ella lo más pronto posible para salir de las dudas de una vez por todas, pero esos inocentes pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unas fuertes alarmas que se empezaron a escuchar en todo el lugar.

Ambos se miraron sintiendo que algo malo había pasado y corrieron hacia donde estaban sus anfitriones, encontrándolos en el balcón que daba vista a la ciudad.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? —Preguntó rápidamente Hiccup.

—Míralo por ti mismo. —Dijo Eret entregándole un catalejo.

Hiccup miró por el lente y vio con horror que una flotilla de barcos estaba cerca de la ciudad al igual que una flotilla de dragones voladores, Astrid le quitó el catalejo también para verlo con sus propios ojos, sintiendo impotencia por ver a todos esos traidores de la paz.

—Por la distancia llegaran en menos de dos horas. —Anunció Eret.

—Señor…

Un hombre alto, robusto de cabello negro y extensa barba hizo acto de presencia con un reverencia en donde estaban los gobernantes de la ciudad.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó Eret con temor, ya que la expresión del hombre mostraba gran seriedad.

—Atrapamos a unos intrusos merodeando cerca del castillo.

**Continuara.**

**Y bien, para las que pedían más Danger y no me perdonan por haberlo matado XD, pues ahí unos flashback del pobre pegaso (tan popular él), ya cada vez están más decididos los tórtolos, sólo que hay pequeñas interrupciones, cof cof una guerra cof cof, pero no se desesperen, ya los sorprenderán.**

**¿Hay un último traidor? Otro maloso, alguien tiene idea de quién es… se los dejó de tarea. :D**

**356 reviews (^. ^)/ en serio… muchas gracias!**

**Por cierto a las chicas y chicos que se están preparando para los exámenes de ingreso a preparatorias y facultades (universidades), que les vaya muy bien, éxito para todos. A los que están en exámenes final de igual manera, ya pronto vacaciones.**

**¡Buena suerte!**

**Ahora sí la sección de comentarios y dudas.**

**Astrid Amezcua: No te preocupes el equipo se unirá más rápido de lo que crees, con respecto a lo de Gothi ahí si me disculpo, aun quedará la duda pendiente, aún hay muchas cosas por hacer. Saludos a todo el equipo****.**

**Kristtanna: La conversación que tuvo la anciana con Astrid, espero que los sorprenda, va ser algo que espero nadie espere, eso se leyó raro. Saludos.**

**Argor: No recuerdo haber visto decir eso a Zuko, pero si me gustó mucho su personaje y el cambio de su personaje, eliminando lo que pasó en los comics, es obvio que Astrid siente algo por él, pero entre el deber y el hacer es donde está su conflicto. Saludos.**

**Ana Gami: Lo sorprendente es que si hay chiquillos así, me tocó conocer a uno escuincle así de atrevido XD, pues la guerra o una parte de ella ya los alcanzó, era inevitable. Saludos.**

**Dragon Viking: Hola, bienvenido, espero te haya gustado el capítulo, el equipo muy pronto se unirá, créeme. Saludos.**

**Moer: el beso aun te lo debo, pero no descarto la posibilidad de que pase pronto. Saludos.**

**Vivi ntvg: Por eso lo puse al viejo, él nunca ha sido bueno y con tantos políticos así, no debía ser una excepción, que bueno que te gustó la introducción de Eret y su pequeño doble, pensé que no habría nada más fastidioso que Eret al doble XD. Saludos.**

**Lady Aira HH: Hola a todos, pues como se dieron cuenta, ya va empezar de todo, el hiccstrid, las peleas, la sangre, los celos, las intrigas ahhh no eso ya está desde al principio, pero habrá más según yo, lo de Gothi aun lo dejaré en suspenso muajajaja. Saludos.**

**Ary: Te quedarás con lo de Gothi un poco más, primero arreglaran unos cuantos asuntos, ya sabes, golpes, fuego, viento, tierra, agua por ahí y por alla. Saludos.**

**Guest: quisiera adivinar si eres Jessi, si no lo eres disculpa XD. Qué bueno que te gustaron las escenas de celos así como la partes que disfrutaste del capítulo, en la cual las dos escenas tendrán un mayor peso en el futuro del fic. Saludos.**

**Sharyalex9812: Estas en lo correcto, lo de la platica de Astrid con Gothi se sabrá en un futuro y tiene que ver con lo que Astrid está ocultando, es lo único que te puedo decir. Saludos.**

**SAM ARCHER: Algunas de tus preguntas serán resueltas en el próximo capítulo, ya lo verás, con respecto a Nero y Patán ahora están atrapados en el reino de tierra, por lo cual no intervendrán para nada en lo que pase en el reino del agua. Saludos.**

**Kristen: Muchas gracias por tu review, tu deja que hablen y digan lo que quieran, yo tengo 26 años y veme aquí, que digan misa si quieren mientras yo siga y tu sigas durmiendo a gusto que los demás se vayan por un tubo, espero seguirte leyendo por aquí y que sigas disfrutando de esta historia. Saludos.**

**Maylu-liya: Contestando la mayoría de las preguntas, lo del reino del viento te lo dejó en suspenso aun, los chicos Hiccstrid mejoraran muuuucho su relación, Chimuelo y tormenta también se harán buenos amigos sin perder su toque, Chimuelo no promete nada, algunas otras preguntas se contestaron en este capítulo y las demás en el siguiente. Saludos.**

**Gaby Chanii: Ya leíste por quien llorabas, espero te haya gustado ese momento Danger que hubo, para que no digas luego que no me acuerdo de él, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

**Paty: Gracias por el review, la inspiración pues viene de muchas películas y series que he visto además que este tema lo había pensado como hace uno años pero era para ser de Sakura Card captors. Espero seguirte leyendo por aquí. Saludos.**

**Nesari22: Pues ya sabrás quien va dar el primer mega paso con protesis y todo XD, bien sugerente, un beso también puede que haya, no prometo nada, Eret Jr sufrirá su primera decepción amorosa XD. Saludos.**

**Hillary Lopez Perez: Claro que Eret Jr no es competencia, ni siquiera es legal XD, con respecto a tu pregunta no creo poner hombres lobos la verdad es que eso de los hombres lobos y vampiros como que me tiene un poquito harta, me gusta más lo lobos por algunos cuentos que he leído por ahí, el de los gemelos que fueron criados por lobos, no me acuerdo como se llama, más que nada por eso. Saludos.**

**The ridel Sel: Quieren dominar los mundos los Eret y el futuro Eret el segundo o Erat, que originales, ¿Verdad? XD, era para amenizar el chiste que tú y otra chica me pusieron acerca de eso, gracias por la inspiración.**

**Navid: Hola, con respecto a tus preguntas, si se dirán lo que sienten, con respecto a la guerra es inminente y pasara poco a poco hasta que logren alcanzar la raíz del problema. Saludos.**

**Georgie Skandar: que bueno que te gustó el OC con hermano y con todo el paquete, la reacción de ellos ante Patapez, sólo fue una connotación para entender la importancia que es el personaje, pero será la única vez que lo llamen así XD. Saludos.**

**Videl SS: Beso y declaración sólo te dire que está a la vuelta de la esquina, cuando menos lo imagines, pero hay un batalla que deben pelear primero. Saludos.**

**Vanessa Veltran: Astrid anda por la nubes a veces, a parte que el chiquillo es un buen actor, pero ahora le tocó ganar a Hiccup XD. Saludos.**

**Unbreakable Warrior: Gracias por el review, espero sigas disfrutando de la historia y lo que le queda. Saludos.**

**Fanatico Z: Tienes razón, no me quedé con las ganas XD, al igual que otras, pero aquí la competencia es el Eret Jr (si como no). Saludos.**

**A los nuevos seguidores, favoritos y lectores anónimos, espero le este gustando, hasta la próxima. Saludos.**

**01 junio 2015 (ombligo del año , que rápido)**


	18. Comienza la batalla

**En serio lamento la demora, pero no dormí bien y también con algunos asuntitos por ahí hizo que se me quitaran un poco las ganas de escribir el capítulo, aparte que me enfermé el martes y bla bla ya no les quito tiempo.**

**Que lo disfruten.**

Capítulo 16: Comienza la batalla.

No tardaron mucho en ingeniárselas para construir un bote de madera de tamaño mediano, con suficiente espacio como para que el enorme lobo pudiera ser transportado sin dificultad alguna, debido a la prisa que tenían, las criaturas voladoras junto con sus amos se turnaron cada cierto tiempo para ir arrastrando la balsa por el océano.

La vinter de cabello negro terminó su turno junto con Gema y regresó a la balsa con Windshear y Saphir, para que estos descansaran mientras que los gemelos y Patapez tomaban su lugar junto con los dragones.

El chico jorden junto con su lobo, agradecieron profundamente sus atenciones, en especial el lobo quien no dejaba de disculparse con todos los miembros del equipo por las molestias ocasionadas. Gema se fue a recostar en uno de los espacios libres de la balsa junto con su inseparable compañero, dejando a Heather con Spinel.

—Mil disculpas, mil disculpa. —Decía afanosamente el lobo agachando y levantando la cabeza muchas veces, en frente de Windshear y Heather.

—No te disculpes, lo hacemos con gusto. —Comentó Heather tocando con sus manos la nariz del lobo.

Ante las caricias, Kaiser sonrió feliz y agitó la cola, como un perrito emocionado, jadeando un poco y solicitando mas de las caricias proporcionadas por la vinter, a Spinel se le hizo raro ese comportamiento ya que generalmente no permitía que nadie lo tratara así a excepción de él, ni siquiera a su hermana ya que a esta no le interesaba en los mas mínimo hacerle mimos a su compañero.

—Me agrada. —Señalizó el lobo feliz viendo a su amo, quien no creía escuchar lo que este le estaba diciendo.

—Eres un lobo muy lindo. —Recalcó Heather haciéndole mucho más mimos que el lobo recibía complacido.

—Es increíble. —Dijo Spinel pasmado. —Realmente le agradas.

Heather sonrió halagada por los dos. — ¿Cuál es tu historia? —Preguntó interesada sin dejar de acariciar a Kaiser.

El chico hizo una mueca y estiró los brazos dudando hablar de eso, pero durante el tiempo en que estuvieron construyendo la balsa Heather le había contado la suya, por lo cual sentía que debía hacer lo mismo.

—Lo que pasó fue que…

_Spinel de de 9 años y su hermana Gema de 14, siempre habían sido muy unidos, el padre de ambos al ver que el chico no había logrado sacar poder alguno a la edad de 5 años lo echó vilmente de su hogar, su madre también estuvo de acuerdo y le pidió que se fuera ya que era una vergüenza, la única que se había compadecido de él, ya que siempre lo quiso, fue su hermana quien huyó con su hermano para protegerlo de sus progenitores._

_Gema era todo lo contrario a él, antes de los 5 años ya había adquirido su poder y después de haberlos cumplido se hizo compañera de Saphir, "Un gran ejemplar", según sus padres, Spinel por un momento envidió a su hermana ya que siempre obtuvo la atención de sus padres por sus habilidades, sin embargo la amaba por el sacrificio que hizo por él._

_Siendo tan sólo unos pequeños vagaron por varios lugares, buscando donde establecerse, un lugar donde el niño pudiera vivir en paz sin sentirse amenazado por ser un neutral, no fue fácil ya que a cada lugar que llegaban eran apedreados literalmente por aquellos que debían ser sus semejantes, repudiando tanto al niño como a la niña, quien se decepcionaba cada vez más de la humanidad._

_En una de esas revueltas en las que se vieron enredados, fue cuando conocieron a Kaiser._

— _¡No queremos neutrales, chiquillo! —Gritaba un hombre con una roca en su mano con la que había golpeado al niño, el cual yacía tirado debido a un golpe que anteriormente le había propinado._

_La niña también estaba en dificultades tratando de defenderse junto con su compañero de otra hostil multitud que no los aceptaban o más bien a su hermanito._

_El tipo que lo atacaba desesperado porque el chiquillo no se movía y no se largaba de sus tierras, levantó una piedra para poder propiciarle un golpe mortal que lo mataría, el niño sólo cerró los ojos esperando su final ante la atónita mirada de su hermana._

—_Spinel… ¡Vete! —Gritó con desesperación la niña al ver a su hermano estático por el susto._

_Sin embargo el golpe nunca llegó, Spinel quien sólo tenía los ojos cerrados escuchó el quejido de su atacante, al abrir sus ojos vio a un lobo de tamaño considerable a lado de él._

—_Porque no se meten con un alguien de su tamaño, abusivos. —Dijo el lobo altanero, luego volteó a ver al chiquillo quien seguía en la misma posición con las manos cubriendo su rostro del ya inexistente golpe. —Niño, levántate. _

_El ojiazul no tardó en obedecer al lobo, quien se posicionó para permitirle montarlo, el chiquillo subió con gran habilidad y se sostuvo fuertemente del pelaje del animal, Kaiser después embistió a quienes atacaban a la niña y al grifo y los inmovilizó con un gran aullido._

_Juntos huyeron y se ocultaron en un gran paramo, cuando se vieron todos seguros se detuvieron cerca de un rio, Spinel bajó del lobo y este aprovechó para beber algo de agua._

—_Gracias. —Dijo el niño viendo como el lobo bebía tranquilamente._

—_No hay de qué, pero debes ser más fuerte niño._

—_Eso lo sabemos. —Intervino Gema, aun molesta con los ataques que había recibido. — ¿Por qué lo ayudaste?_

_El lobo la volteó a verla con curiosidad y luego regresó la vista al niño._

—_Quiero hacer un enlace con él. _

_Los hermanos se quedaron con los boquiabiertos por la respuesta, se esperaban cualquier cosa menos eso._

— _¿Qué? ¿Es difícil de creer? —Dijo el lobo riendo._

_Ambos niños sin poder articular palabra alguna solo asintieron lentamente._

— _¿Quieres o no? —Preguntó desesperado._

—_Sí, sí. —Dijo el chico rápidamente y se acercó con algo de pena al lobo, quedando frente él. — ¿Puedo preguntar por qué? No soy un jorden._

—_Siento un gran poder dentro de ti. —Mencionó el lobo bajando más la cabeza para poder hacer el enlace. — Eres especial._

_Spinel sólo parpadeo un par de veces sin entender lo que le dijo, terminó el contacto y acercó su cabeza a la del lobo terminando la distancia; una gran resplandor se formó cuando hicieron el enlace que dejó un poco segada a Gema y a su compañero por uno segundos._

—_Eso fue increíble. —Expresó la niña._

_Lobo y niño se miraron, ambos se veían felices por haber creado un enlace entre ellos, el lobo se presentó como Kaiser y desde ese momento fueron inseparables, después de unos días de haber hecho el enlace Spinel se dio cuenta de su poder, cuando accidentalmente le arrojó una piedra a su hermana sin siquiera tocarla._

.

—Ese día Gema me golpeó duro. —Rio Spinel al recordar cómo había descubierto su poder elemental, haciendo reír a la vez a Heather y Kaiser.

—Pasaron por mucho. —Dijo con admiración. — ¿Qué pasó con tus padres?, ¿No han ido a verlos?, ¿Cuándo conocieron a Patapez?

—A lo primero, ni quien lo quiera. —Dijo el chico perezosamente. —El viejo dio su sentencia, estoy seguro que aunque descubriera que soy un jorden seguiría con su pésimo carácter…. Con respecto a lo otro, conocimos a Patapez un año después de ese suceso, él nos ayudó, nos dio de comer y comprendió nuestra historia, desde ese entonces somos amigos y sus guardaespaldas… apoyábamos su forma de ver el mundo y ansiábamos que construyera ese mundo nuevo, hasta que ese usurpador llegó y lo desplazó utilizando la fuerza bruta.

Spinel terminó de contar la historia, se acostó en la balsa y le dio la espalda a Heather para poder dormir un poco, mientras que la pelinegra comprendió algunas cosas, supo el porqué le había dicho aquel comentario cuando huyeron de la ciudad de las nubes.

OOOOoooOOO

Después de una larga travesía pudieron ver el pedazo de tierra, donde empezaba el reino de agua, los que estiraban la balsa en turno aceleraron el pasó para llegar pronto, pues ya era de noche.

Llegaron todos cansados a una parte baja de la isla, pero no quisieron quedarse a descansar, los vinters como expertos ladrones querían aprovechar la noche para inmiscuirse en el palacio, donde Patapez les había comentado que se encontraba una biblioteca en la parte inferior del castillo. Al llegar entraron como sombras dejando a sus compañeros ocultos en alguna parte de la selva.

— ¿Cómo sabes que hay una biblioteca ahí? —Preguntó Brutilda mientras corrían entre los pasillos oscuros del castillo.

—Antes mi padre venía hacer tratados con el anterior rey, me contó sobre esta increíble biblioteca que tenían.

— ¿No creen que debamos hablar con los reyes? —Opinó Gema no muy segura de querer hacerla de ladrona.

—No sabemos si están de lado de los jorden malos, lo mejor es averiguar dónde está la piedra e irnos. —Contestó Patapez.

—Sólo esperemos que Hiccup y Astrid estén bien. —Dijo Heather con preocupación ante aquella probabilidad.

Lograron llegar a la famosa biblioteca sin el menor problema, los gemelos improvisaron unas antorchas para poder ver dentro de los pasillos con las ganas de incendiar algunos cuántos libros, pero fueron rápidamente detenidos por Heather y Gema quienes les arrebataron las antorchas.

Patapez fue el que se puso analizar, buscando entre los títulos de los libros cualquier cosa que le diera información acerca de la piedra.

—"Reino de agua". —Leyó en uno de los títulos y trató de sacar el libro, pero al hacerlo tumbo algunos libros de las repisas los cuales hicieron eco en todos los pasillos solitarios. —Lo siento. —Dijo al ver la mirada de todos enfocada en él.

— _¿Quién anda ahí?_ —Se escuchó una voz cerca de los pasillos.

—Creo que hay que huir. —Opinó Spinel.

Corrieron tratando de ocultarse, tropezando con los libros tirados en el camino y empujando otros más, lo gemelos jugando con el escape tumbaron las grandes repisas haciendo caer todos los libros, riendo de su gran hazaña.

— ¿Están locos o qué? —Regañó Heather dándoles un golpe a cada uno.

—Fui muy divertido. —Exclamó Brutilda con una sonrisa.

— ¿Por dónde hay que ir? —preguntó Spinel recordándoles la situación.

Patapez los fue guiando hacia donde sus instintos le decían que estaba una salida, pero en realidad lo llevó por un pasillo que los llevó a un camino cerrado.

— ¿No que sabías dónde estábamos? —Gritó Gema.

—Tumben el muro. —Opinó Brutacio para sorpresa de todos.

Los jorden se miraron entre sí concordando que era una buena idea, con su poder lograron hacer una agujero en la pared que al parecer les daba salida a la parte trasera del castillos.

—Huyamos. —Ordenó Patapez casi saliendo por el hueco; sin embargo no pudo moverse.

— ¿Qué es ese frio? —Preguntó Gema con escalofríos y vio que sus pies estaba envueltos en un gran trozo de hielo al igual que los demás.

—Intrusos. —Escucharon una voz detrás de ellos que se fue acercando poco a poco y al parecer no estaba solo.

Voltearon a ver aquel hombre grande quien sonreía victorioso, acompañado de otros 5 guardias. Rápidamente los sometieron y los envolvieran entre pedazos de de hielo que los inmovilizaron, amenazándolos con un pico de hielo en sus cuellos. Los llevaron a rastras hasta la superficie del castillo para presentarlos ante su rey, al salir al exterior se dieron cuenta que ya había amanecido y las alarmas empezaron a sonar.

—Creo que estamos en problemas. —Dijo con una sonrisa Brutacio.

—Ya cállate. —Dijo Heather enojada mientras trataba de zafarse de los pedazos de hielo. — ¡Suéltame idiota!

El hombre molesto con los berrinches de la vinter la tomó del cabello y la llevó arrastrando por los pasillos sin que esta se pudiera defender mientras que Spinel resoplaba y se ponía furioso al ver como la trataban.

—Tranquilo, hermano. —Le aconsejó Gema. —Lo mejor es que hablemos con el rey.

El hombre soltó a Heather para presentarse con su rey que al parecer se encontraba por un balcón. El tipo regreso con semblante serio y lo guió a donde estaba su rey.

—Estos son los intrusos. —Dijo empujando a Heather enfrente de los presentes en el balcón.

— ¿Heather? —Dijeron al unisono Astrid y Hiccup.

—Hiccup, Astrid. —Respondió Heather aliviada.

— ¿Los conocen? —Preguntó Eret extrañado.

—Son nuestros amigos. —Dijo rápidamente Astrid.

Con solo esas palabras Eret ordenó soltarlos a todos para disgusto del jefe de la guardia del rey.

—Tranquilo Alvin. —Dijo Eret y señaló a Astrid y a Hiccup—Confío en ellos.

El hombre no muy satisfecho y furioso, dio una leve reverencia dando una mueca de asco y se retiró del lugar con los demás guardias.

Una vez que se fueron, Heather fue rápidamente a abrazar a Astrid y a Hiccup al igual que los gemelos que se encontraban felices por haberse encontrado a sus amigos.

— ¿Ellos quienes son? —Preguntó Hiccup viendo a los demás integrantes.

—Tú te me haces conocido. —Dijo Eret viendo fijamente a Patapez.

—A mi también. —Concordó el rubio. —Creo que te vi alguna vez en la firma de los tratados de nuestros padres, soy Patapez…rey desterrado de ciudad Topacio.

Eret se sorprendió ya que según él había escuchado que Patapez había muerto durante el ataque y usurpación del reino de tierra.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? —Preguntó Hiccup interrumpiendo.

—Vinimos a buscar la piedra de agua. —Contestó Heather y sacó la piedra del viento de entre sus bolsillos. —Mira lo que encontramos.

—Entonces si son reales. —Exclamó Astrid sorprendida viendo la piedra.

— ¿Por qué no pasaron directamente al castillo para pedir permiso? —Preguntó Camicazi, quien se había mantenido alejada de la plática.

Todos voltearon a ver a Patapez y lo reprendieron con la mirada ya que él fue quien los convenció de que podían no recibirlos amistosamente.

Dejando a un lado los reclamos, Heather les contó cómo se dieron las cosas siendo comprendida por los gobernantes, entre Hiccup Astrid y ella les contaron sobre la misión de encontrar las piedras y la vinter advirtió sobre el incidente y traición en la ciudad de las nubes.

—Soy su admirador.

Habló Spinel una vez resuelta la dudas de todos, Astrid y Hiccup fijaron la vista en el chico de cabello color castaño claro y ojos azules que los veía con estrellas en los ojos. Se acercó primeramente a Astrid y tomó su mano para saludarla.

—Me habían dicho que era bonita, pero es hermosa…Soy Spinel… Mucho gusto. —Dijo con fascinación y besó la mano de la princesa, haciendo que Hiccup se alterara por su acto.

— ¿Qué haces? —Preguntó enfadado y encarando al muchacho que lo volteó a ver de igual manera con ojos brillosos.

—También soy su admirador, después de todo lo que nos contó Heather. —Se presentó de la misma manera y le dio un besó a Hiccup en la mano, asustándolo un poco.

—Su majestad… —Habló su consanguínea quien se acercó a Astrid y repitió la acción de su hermano. —Soy Gema… también admiradora.

La chica también se acercó a Hiccup y se presentó de la misma manera, cosa que provocó que Astrid se sonrojara un poco al igual que Hiccup.

—Así se presentan ellos. —Explicó Patapez y ambos líderes vieron que repitieron las mismas acciones con Eret y Camicazi, la última reía por los buenos modales de los jorden.

Los gemelos y Heather también se presentaron con los reyes del reino de agua y Brutilda vio descaradamente a Eret, pero al ver que este estaba con Camicazi, descartó su idea de seducirlo, sintiéndose decepcionada; las alarmas de nuevo se hicieron escuchar por los alrededores e hicieron que de nuevo los líderes se enfocaran en el otro problema.

—No es para tanto… solo lo vi un poquito. —Dijo Brutilda pensando que la culparían por haber visto descaradamente al rey.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Patapez asustado.

Sin contestarle Eret le pasó el catalejo y le pidió que observara lo que tenían enfrente, el regordete vio al ejército de barcos y dragones que se acercaban cada vez más a ellos. Le pasó el catalejo a los demás para que observaran también la situación.

—Tenemos que movernos rápido. —Dijo Astrid y todos asintieron.

— ¿Pero que pasará con la piedra? —preguntó Gema.

—Yo los acompañaré a investigar sobre la piedra. —Dijo amablemente Camicazi.

—Cami…debes ir al refugio.

—Iré en cuanto ellos investiguen acerca de eso… lo necesitamos también nosotros.

No muy convencido Eret dejó a hacer lo que quería a su esposa, se dividió el equipo de nuevo: Eret, Hiccup, Astrid, Heather, Spinel y los gemelos se quedarían para combatir a los enemigos, mientras Camicazi se iba con Patapez y Gema a investigar sobre la piedra.

—Me quitaron ese libro, en donde creo que podíamos encontrar alguna información. —Se quejó Patapez.

—No hay problema con eso, déjamelo a mí. —Le respondió Camicazi con una sonrisa.

Con mucho cuidado fueron a la biblioteca en donde ya se encontraban todos los libros esparcidos.

— ¿Cómo haremos para encontrar información entre todo esto? —Preguntó angustiada la jorden.

—La encontraremos. —Dijo firme Camicazi. —Sólo déjenme concentrarme.

La joven reina se situó con mucho cuidado entre los libros siendo ayudada por Patapez y Gema, una vez posicionada en medio de ese lugar cerró los ojos y levantó su brazo derecho, apuntando hacía enfrente.

—Muéstrame el camino a seguir. —Murmuró.

Enseguida como si estuviera en un tipo de trance, que preocupó a los jorden, la reina empezó a mover su cuerpo, con su brazo apuntando diferente partes como si de una brújula se tratase, abrió los ojos y los chicos se pudieron ver que tenía los ojos más azules de lo normal.

—Por aquí. —Murmuró nuevamente en una especie de hipnotismo, se fue moviendo por los accesos libres seguida por los jorden que cuidaban que no se cayera y lastimara, los guió hacia donde estaban dos estantes tirados encima uno del otro. —Ahí está la información que busca.

Dicho eso salió del trance, se sintió mareada y casi cae pero Gema y Patapez la sostuvieron a tiempo.

—Lo siento. —Dijo libre del hipnotismo. —Aun no controlo bien la radiestesia. (*)

—Descuide. —Dijo Patapez. —Con lo que nos dijo será suficiente…vamos a buscar.

OOOoooOOO

Todo el equipo se preparó con sus respectivos trajes de combate y algunas utilerías que les proporcionó Eret, Astrid tomó un hacha de doble filo, recordando como solía entrenar con ellas en su hogar, mientras que Hiccup tomaba una espada al igual que los demás miembros del equipo, los dragones y demás criaturas acompañantes también se le unieron para combatir contra los enemigos.

—Astrid, dices que con la piedra los puedes neutralizar. —Dijo Eret repasando el plan.

—Sí a ellos y a los dragones.

— ¡Excelente! Antes de que logren lanzar un ataque debes derribarlos, los someteremos en tierra.

El equipo asintió captando el plan.

— ¿Qué haremos con los barcos? —Preguntó Hiccup dudoso.

—Los hundiremos. —Dijo con simplicidad Eret.

Sin embargo Hiccup se sintió mal al estar combatiendo a los que eran igual a él elementalmente, sólo esperaba no encontrarse con alguien conocido, ya que de nuevo esa preocupación por matar a un semejante lo dominó, pero de ser necesario para proteger a sus aliados lo tendría que hacer.

— ¿Cómo los hundiremos? —Preguntó Spinel.

—Con una gran ola, pero debemos hacerla aun cuando estén a distancia de lo contrario no sería muy grande, debemos hacerla una gran cantidad de vann por lo extensa que es la flotilla.

Todo el grupo asintió y enseguida fueron a informales el plan a los súbditos y guerreros del reino de agua, quienes aplaudieron una vez que Eret con un discurso motivacional les dijo que por nada perderían la batalla.

Mujeres, niños y ancianos y aquel que no fuera guerrero se les ordenó ir a los refugios subterráneos del reino, Eret Jr se tuvo que ir con una de las mucamas y con Bolita, después de pasados algunos minutos la ciudad se vio totalmente vacía, dejando el campo libre para la batalla que los esperaba.

Los miembros de diferente elemento se retiraron con un respectivo grupo de soldados, Stormfly y Astrid a petición de Eret se quedaron junto a él y su dragón al igual que Alvin quien cuidaría la espalda de Eret.

La mayoría de los compañeros de los vann eran acuáticos por lo cual sólo aquellos que podía andar en tierra los acompañaron, los demás fueron a cuidar los refugios donde había canales subterráneos donde podía moverse con facilidad.

En el caso de Hiccup, Heather y los gemelos atacarían a cuanto enemigo pudieran detener en el aire, junto con Saphir y Albóndiga, mientras que Spinel junto con Kaiser atacaría desde tierra.

La alarma nuevamente sonó, indicando que los que venían volando habían arribado a tierra y se encontraban cerca de ellos. Eret espero el momento oportuno para atacar, quería ver los efectos del poder de la piedra y sus habilidades, así que esperó hasta el último cuando vio al dragón ya muy cerca preparando una ataque de fuego.

— ¡Hazlo! —Le ordenó.

Astrid rápidamente tomó la piedra entre su mano y está empezó a brillar.

"_Cuidado"_

Un gritó estruendoso se escuchó, pues el dragón con excelente puntería lanzó su llamarada quemando un espacio donde se encontraba el atónito rey.

— ¿No dijiste que los neutralizarías? —Le gritó Eret, mientras que Astrid no comprendía lo que sucedía, la piedra seguía brillando pero al parecer no estaba surtiendo efecto.

—No sé qué está pasando. —Dijo decepcionada.

Eret la reprendió con la mirada y se sintió decepcionado. — ¡Ataquen!

El ejército de los vann se empezó a defender con grandes chorros de agua, salidos de los canales y fuentes cerca del lugar, logrando golpear algunos dragones, mientras que otros esquivaban fácilmente los ataques y sobrevolaban la ciudad empezando a quemar casas y establecimientos.

Desde el aire Hiccup, Heather y los gemelos trataban de repeler los ataques atacando cada quien con su elemento.

— ¿Qué no los iban a neutralizar? —Gritó Heather creando una ventisca que aventó un poco al dragón que tenía enfrente de ellos.

—Algo salió mal. —Dijo Hiccup con preocupación, trataba de deshacerse de su actual atacante para poder ver a la princesa.

Muchos hombres en sus dragones empezaron a bajar para comenzar a quemar cuanta cosa se le pusiera enfrente, al ver esto Eret empezó a pelear elemento contra elemento contra ellos al igual que Astrid que no dudo en ir a atacar a los soldados con sus fuerzas físicas siendo ayudada por Stormfly.

—Stormfly, ayuda a los demás. —Le pidió Astrid al ver que los chicos en el cielo estaban teniendo dificultades, la dragona obedeció confiando en que la rubia estaría bien por su cuenta.

A pesar de todo el poder elemental contra ella, lograba escabullirse del fuego de sus contrincantes y atacarlos hasta dejarlos inconscientes.

— ¿_Por qué no puedo neutralizarlos?_—Pensó mientras trataba de zafarse del ataque de un soldado que se le lanzó encima.

Con un golpe certero en la cabeza logró quitarle el casco, se impactó al ver al hombre que la estaba atacando, fue el mismo que escandalizó a los pueblerinos en New Town, pero había algo extraño tenía la mirada perdida, los ojos totalmente en blanco como si estuviera controlado.

El hombre quien estaba chocando su espada con su hacha, prendió fuego en su espada, provocando que Astrid tuviera que retroceder unos pasos para que no la quemara, Hiccup quien trataba de escabullirse de otro soldado vio que Astrid estaba en peligro, así que con gran habilidad y ayuda de su dragón embistieron a aquel hombre que cayó inconsciente con su compañero en alguna parte de las calles de la ciudad.

—Vamos Chimuelo. —Le ordenó a su hermano que comprendiendo los sentimientos de este voló hacia donde estaba la princesa en aprietos.

El hombre seguía lanzándole llamaradas a la princesa, quien las esquivaba con algo de dificultad, corrió a gran velocidad hacia donde estaba él y le propició fuerte golpe en el estómago, el hombre algo entumido lanzó su ataque el cual terminó por impactar una casita que empezó a incendiarse rápidamente, Astrid molesta lo tomó de su armadura y lo lanzó cerca de la casa en llamas, Hiccup presencio todo eso y justamente cuando llegó cerca de ella, las llamas se avivaron.

Hiccup quedó perplejo al verla, a pesar de estar en una batalla se le hizo hermoso el escenario en donde estaba su princesa con llamas detrás de ella, se le quedó viendo como idiota pensando que era lo más hermoso que sus ojos observaban, mientras que Astrid tenía la mirada satisfecha por haber derrotado a aquel hombre, o al menos eso es lo que él estaba viendo, sus sentidos lo empezaron a engañar.

— ¿Hiccup, qué haces? —Lo reprendió la princesa.

El jefe despertó de su ensoñación, volviendo a la realidad en donde se encontraban en una feroz batalla contra los brann.

—Lo siento, me distraje. —Parpadeó. — ¿Estás bien?

La princesa asintió pero se sentía decepcionada de no poder estar ayudando como habían planeado.

—Ustedes dejen de perder el tiempo. —Gritó Eret quien se deshacía de otro soldado. —Más vale que uses esa estúpida piedra.

—No le grites así. —Le dijo con firmeza Hiccup no tolerando ese comportamiento.

—Hay algo mal. —Dijo Astrid desesperada. —No parecen que estén en sus cincos sentidos estos hombres.

Tanto Hiccup como Eret no entendieron lo que decía, en eso otro tres dragones al verlos solos lanzaron sus ataques, Chimuelo y Scauldy intervinieron cada quien lazando su ataque especial que hizo que los jinetes que montaban a aquellos dragones cayeran junto con ellos.

Uno de los dragones se levantó a pesar del impacto, era un dragón del tipo "Truenipedo" color rojo quien se levantó en su dos patas caminando sigilosamente hacia sus enemigos. Hiccup se puso delante de sus amigos y quiso comprobar la teoría de la princesa, hizo unos movimiento con sus manos en llamas, movimientos que aprendió de su madre para tranquilizar a un dragón, generalmente el dragón seguía el movimiento de la flama logrando tranquilizarse de ese modo, pero no sucedió con aquel dragón el cual también tenía la mirada perdida.

—Lo mismo pasa con los dragones. — Sentenció Hiccup. —Están siendo controlados, por eso no puedes neutralizarlos.

—No entiendo. —Dijo Eret.

—Stormfly nos dijo que en realidad no les quito sus poderes, sólo hago que olviden cómo usar su poder, pero ¿Qué tal si son controlados? No tienen voluntad por ende creo que no puedo neutralizarlos. —Teorizó Astrid.

Sin embargo no les dio tiempo de pensar más ya que se vieron rodeados por muchos más dragones y soldados.

—Justamente lo que necesitamos. —Dijo Eret enojado. —Más vale que busques una manera de neutralizarlos o estaremos acabados.

Astrid tragó un poco de saliva al ver que no estaba siendo de ayuda, mientras que Hiccup no toleraría que le siguiera hablando así, pero antes de que pudiera reclamarle, la princesa lo detuvo.

—Tiene razón. —Dijo cabizbaja.

—Mantente cerca. —Le pidió Hiccup y se puso en posición junto con Chimuelo para atacar a sus enemigos.

Empezaron a pelear ferozmente contra ellos mientras que Astrid se defendía como podía.

—"_Sí al menos supiera usar este poder_" —Se lamentó en sus pensamientos, mientras se sentía patética teniendo que protegerse detrás del líder de Berk y de Eret.

Cuando parecía que estaban por ser derrotados por aquellos hombres, el fuerte aullido de un lobo se escuchó cerca de ellos, Spinel venía a gran velocidad con Kaiser y entre los dos provocaron un temblor que sacudió a todos haciéndolos caer.

—Muchas gracias. —Le dijo Hiccup con admiración.

El chico sólo levantó su pulgar y se posicionó junto a ellos para seguir atacando.

Un chorro de agua por el otro extremo también los sorprendió, se trataba del jefe de la guardia Alvin que se deshacía de sus enemigos golpeándolos ferozmente hasta dejarlos inconscientes.

—Alvin… ¿Dónde te habías metido? —Preguntó Eret mientras acaba con otro de los brann.

—Estaba arreglando unos cuantos asuntos. —Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa burlona que nadie notó.

—Los barcos están cada vez más cerca.

Escucharon a Heather desde las alturas quien se acercó a ellos con los gemelos, sus respectivos compañeros, Saphir, Albóndiga y Stormfly formando otro círculo alrededor de sus enemigos.

—Todo está saliendo mal. —Gritó Eret desesperado y vio de manera molesta a Astrid.

—Lo arreglaremos. —Dijo Hiccup lanzándole también una mirada molesta a Eret.

Los dragones y brann alrededor se siguieron acercando sigilosamente hacia ellos, sin embargo el ejército vann llegó justo a tiempo formado otro círculo alrededor de los brann controlados.

—Muy bien, creo que es posible. —Dijo Eret más esperanzado.

"_Eret", "Eret"_

Escucharon los gritos de Camicazi, Eret se espantó al ver a su esposa a lo lejos de la conmoción, la cual se veía preocupada al ver en la posición en la que estaba su marido y aliados.

—Cami… vete de aquí. —Le dijo haciendo el ademan con la mano indicándole la dirección a los refugios.

—La encontramos. —Gritó Patapez ignorando las suplicas de Eret, mostró una piedra en su mano la cual parecía ser la piedra del agua.

—Huyan de aquí. —Ahora les gritó Hiccup preocupado.

Al notar el tono de voz del jefe hicieron caso a sus advertencias, entre Patapez y Gema trataron de empujar a Camicazi quien quedó inmóvil sin dejar de ver a su esposo.

—Vete de aquí. —Le ordenó Eret.

Camicazi asintió insegura más no pudo moverse por lo siguiente que presencio. Eret quien no podía dejar de ver a su esposa sintió a alguien detrás de él, al girarse vio que Alvin estaba detrás de él con una sonrisa burlona y sin contemplación alguna encajó una daga a su costado.

La reina dio un gran grito al ver como su esposo caía a manos de ese traidor y sintió una presión en su vientre, Patapez y Gema se la llevaron hacia donde estaban los refugios tratando de amenizar su dolor emocional y físico.

Mientras tanto los que se encontraban cerca del rey estaban atónitos, Hiccup fue el primero en reaccionar y le lanzó una llamarada a Alvin haciendo que este tuviera que retroceder.

—Tú eres el traidor.

—Así es, jefe de Berk. —Dijo con descaro. —El jefe Fogo me regalara este reino si sirvo a él.

Chasqueó los dedos y algunos soldados vann que supuestamente estaban a favor de Eret empezaron a atacar a aquellos que no lo estaban, ayudados por los incontrolables brann y dragones.

Alvin movió sus manos para hacer un ataque con agua y acabar con el jefe de Berk y el rey Eret, pero simplemente nada sucedió, no pudo controlar el agua, su mirada se fijó a la rubia neutral a quien vio con desprecio al igual que la piedra que colgaba con su cuello.

—Mocosa, no estas neutralizando.

—Astrid, llévate a Eret. —Le ordenó Hiccup, estaba furioso con aquel traidor, no le importaba matarlo si era necesario. —No encargaremos de este sujeto.

La chica obedeció y cargó sobre su hombro a un lastimado Eret quien se sostenía el costado tratando de detener la hemorragia, con la ayuda de los demás le abrieron paso para que pudiera huir lejos del combate, siendo seguida sólo por Stormfly y Scauldy.

—Estoy tan harto de ustedes. —Dijo Hiccup furioso y apuntó con su espada a un cínico Alvin.

—Le llevaré tu cabeza al jefe Fogo al igual que la cabeza de esa maldita neutral. —Se burló Alvin y apuntó de la misma manera a Hiccup con su espada.

Continuara.

**Bien, a los que adivinaron que el traidor sería Alvin, se ganaron un like XD, ahora se desatará bien la batalla y por fin se verá de lo que es capaz de hacer cierto personaje neutral rubia, compañera de un pegaso que anda por ahí XD.**

**Aclaraciones: recuerdan ese momento de la primera película cuando Hiccup ve embobado a Astrid y las llamas están detrás de ella, bueno sucedió algo parecido en este capítulo.**

**En el próximo capítulo se sabrá como obtuvieron también la piedra del agua. XD. No me maten.**

**(*) radiestesia: Lo que utilizan para buscar obejetos, lo hacen generalmente con un pendulo ( es muy fácil), pero aquí lo cambie.**

**No sé cuánto abarque de la pelea, pero de igual manera si veo que es poco sólo les adelanto que habrá una sorpresa después de esta pelea, algo muy esperado por todos XD.**

***Actualización el sábado sólo por esta semana.**

**Ahora si con la sección de comentarios y dudas:**

**Ana Gami: Pues Alvin era el único maloso que faltaba, traicionó a Eret ****, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

**Ale HH GreySteele: Gracias por el review, espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo. Saludos.**

**Argor: Yo creo más bien que es despistada, porque de inocente no creo que vaya a tener nada, ya lo verás cuando sea la famosa declaración, el traidor resulto ser Alvin por desgracia. Saludos.**

**Kristen: Gracias por la espera, aunque no hubo muchos momentos Hiccstrid espero te haya gustado, lo más emocionante seguirá en los próximos capí .**

**Kristtanna: Espero haberte sorprendido con el capítulo y no se haya hecho tedioso, gracias por leer. Saludos.**

**Guest: Pues no, ninguno controla los 4 elementos, pero hay algo en eso con uno de ellos, ya lo leerás. Saludos.**

**Gaby Chanii: Que bueno que te gustó el momento Danger, fue para complacerte XD aunque no me lo creas, espero que esto te haya hecho sentir bien, lo demás que te dije esperemos que sea para el próximo capítulo. Saludos.**

**Jessy Brown: Nero se tendrá que unir al equipo, a pesar de aquellos que no lo quieran, pero será necesario ya lo leerás. Saludos.**

**Jessi: Tuviste razón con la liga de la justicias, eso me hizo reir demasiado, como siempre haciendo tonterías, que les costaba tocar la puerta y pedir permiso, pero suele suceder XD. Saludos. ¿El traidor era quien imaginabas?**

**Astrid Amezcua: Pues los barcos eran los malosos controlados brann XD, pronto los momentos Hiccstrid paciencia. Gracias por las palabras de los demás miembros del equipo me sonrojan XD. Saludos.**

**Navid: Muchas gracias, no hay nada mejor que la intriga, pronto el momento esperado, sólo tenme paciencia y a ellos porque son lentos. Saludos.**

**MOER: Ya pronto el momento que quieres, así que atenta XD. Saludos.**

**Vivi ntvg: Con respecto a los nombres se me hizo bien digamos que por que Eret el papá es "Ere hijo de Eret" ese es su nombre mientras que su hijo es "Eret Jr" y su otro hijo si es niño se llamara vilmente "Eret el segundo" XD, que originales. Saludos.**

**Hillary Lopez Perez: No es que la ayudara a descubrir su secreto más bien el lo sabía y se lo dijo en algún momento antes de lo mataran ya lo leerás, pero aún falta que se revele tal secreto, y pues ya viste como se la ingeniaron para llevar al pobre Kaiser, simpático lobo. Saludos.**

**Hicctrid: Espero te haya gustado el capítulo, pronto los momentos hiccstrid que todas ansían y que después de eso ya no van a parar XD. Saludos.**

**Cathrina 57: Ya pronto lo harán tenme paciencia XD, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

**Sharyalex9812: Los momentos Hiccstrid ya vienen ya lo leerás, el momento ansiado por todos y que estoy ansiosa por escribir. Saludos.**

**Marcy Hofferson Shortman: No te preocupes, la intención es lo que cuenta, ya pronto habrá el momento esperado Hiccstrid ya lo leerán. Saludos.**

**Maylu liya: Too much questions XD, algunas ya se resolvieron con el capítulo, Dagur aparecerá posteriormente cuando les toque viajar al reino de Patapez, la mucama solo fue para un momento de comedia XD no volverá a intervenir, Eret jr sufrirá su primera decepción amorosa XD, Hiccup se sentirá victorioso XD. Le atinaste a Alvin felicidades. Saludos.**

**Lady Aira HH: Uhh que la abandonaron pero me imagina a quienes les gustaron ciertas partes XD, con respecto al pegaso de sailor moon, yo me imagino a Danger un poco más grande, sin un ala, y sin el cuerno pero con la misma voz del pegaso Elliot. Saludos.**

**SAM ARCHER: Ya pronto se darán cuenta de todos los clicks que ya hacen, Estoico y compañía seguirán encerrados ya que los utilizaron para otros propósitos, ya lo leerás, con respecto a lo que opinen de la futura relación de cualquier forma no importara lo que opinen ya estará más que formalizada. Saludos.**

**The ride sel: el mundo de los Erets XD, No creo posible que Danger resucite pero que aparezca como espíritu es una posibilidad, el intruso era Heather y compañía y Alvin pues el traidor. Saludos.**

**Nesari22: La charla con Gothi te la debo, pasaran aún más cosas antes de que se sepa de que hablaron, pero no creo que tenga mucho que ver con Hiccup tal vez una que otra cosa y ya, pero no fue el tema. Saludos.**

**Vanesa Veltran: Ese Hiccup tendrá una manera muy inusual de declararse al igual que Astrid de aceptarlo, ya lo leerás. Saludos.**

**Leris: Bienvenida, gracias por el review, el equipo pues ya se unió con respecto al enlace con Stormfly no lo considero posible la dragona tiene sus razones, la guerra será inevitable pero habrá tiempo para todo. Saludos.**

**Fanatico Z: Ese Hiccup vio demasiados dramas XD, ¿Le atinaste a los intrusos?. Saludos.**

**Ary: El poder Hiccstrid está en camino, dame paciencia y ponerle más drama y acción al asunto para que sea más emocionante, por lo pronto la única sangre del capítulo fue la del despistado de Eret, pero Fogo no se salvara. Saludos.**

**Videl SS: XD tenme paciencia con lo que pediste, ya pronto lo leeras, primero algo de guerra y sangre ok no, pero estate lista. Saludos.**

**Unbreakablewarrior: Muchas gracias por tu review es un halago, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

**Amai do: espero te haya gustado el capítulo, lo momentos Hiccstrid están a la vuelta de la esquina, espero animarte un poco con los siguientes capítulos. Que vivan los regios. Saludos.**

**A los lectores, anónimos, favoritos y seguidores espero que les haya gustado. Saludos.**

**04 junio 2015**


	19. Poder oculto

**Hola, algo tarde lo sé, XD.**

**Que lo disfruten**

Capítulo 17: Poder oculto.

_Los jorden seguían buscando exhaustivamente entre el montón de libros algo que les pudiera da algo de información de la piedra, el joven rey hojeaba los libros con gran paciencia, descartando rápidamente por título, índice y contenido, los ponía uno sobre otro formando una pila para que no se revolviera con lo no revisados, en cuanto a Gema hojeaba el libro con desesperación y si veía que no tenía nada importante lo arrojaba por detrás de su hombro no importándole donde cayera._

_La reina sólo se limitó a ver, se frotaba el vientre suavemente tratando de calmar a su hijo que estaba un poco inquieto; la tranquilidad del lugar se vio interrumpida por la alarma que resonó en el exterior que espantó a Patapez provocando que tirara la pila de libros acomodados._

—_Al parecer están por llegar. —Dijo Camicazi preocupada._

—_Creo que encontré algo. —Gritó Gema ignorando la alarma, tenía un libro abierto entre sus manos._

_Ambos gobernantes se acercaron a la chica para ver de cerca su descubrimiento, era un libro con el título "Diario de Ellisif Dahl"._

— _¿Un diario? —Preguntó Patapez._

—_Ese hombre se conoce como el que pacificador de los vann. —Habló Camicazi._

—_Exacto. —Concordó Gema y abrió el libro en un apartado que separaba con sus propios dedos. —Lee esto._

_El chico leyó en donde le indicó, el hombre narraba en el libro sus hazañas para hacer la paz con los demás reinos, al parecer estaba escrito después de haber parado la guerra ya que sólo hablaba de ese tipo de actividades, en la siguiente hoja había un dibujo aparentemente hecho por él donde mostraba una esfera, aparentemente translucida y con agua en su interior que parecía moverse por dentro de esta._

_Dio vuelta a la página y sólo había un pequeño párrafo escrito, después de eso las siguientes páginas estaban en blanco._

"_Lo que buscas en un profundo lugar está, turbio y oscuro puede ser, pero así como un arroyo siempre encontrara su destino."_

— _¿Qué significa eso? —Pensó en voz alta Patapez, mientras que en el exterior se seguían escuchando las alarmas_

—_Tal parecer que esto no nos ayudará. —Dijo Gema cabizbaja._

—_O tal vez sí. —Intuyó Patapez. — ¿Recuerdas en la ciudad de la nubes? Heather nos contó acerca de la pista que los llevó al monumento del regente del viento. _

—_Sí… ¿Y?_

— _¡Camicazi! —Patapez fijó su mirada en la reina. — ¿Hay algún monumento en honor al Ellisif Dahl?_

_La mencionada puso su mano en la barbilla tratando de recordar algún estructura o monumento y recordó lo que Eret alguna vez le contó acerca de los tantos secretos de los antepasados vann._

—_Creo que hay un monumento en las profundidades del mar, en dirección del muelle abandonado._

—_Tiene que estar ahí. —Dijo entusiasmado Patapez._

—_Cualquier cosa es mejor que nada. —Apuró Gema. — ¡Andando!_

— _¡Ustedes vayan! —Pidió Camicazi. —En la playa encontrarán ayuda._

_Los jorden obedecieron y gracias a su habilidades atravesaron los muros que les obstruían el paso, salieron por la parte trasera del castillo y se internaron con dificultad a la selva; los crecientes ruidos de la batalla en la ciudad hizo que apuraran el pasó, con sus cuerpos llenos de adrenalina corrieron hasta llegar al muelle abandonado que les mencionó la rubia._

_Al llegar a la orilla de la playa, Mizu, el hipocampo de Camicazi se presentó ante ellos._

—_Cami dijo que necesitarían ayuda, los ayudaré a entrar en el mar._

_Sacó su cuerpo a flote para que ambos chicos los montara, estaban preocupados ya que no sabía cuánto tiempo aguantarían la respiración debajo del agua, pero sus inquietudes fueron resueltas cuando el hipocampo género una esfera de energía alrededor de ellos que les permitiría respirar en las profundidades, una vez cubiertos se internaron en las profundidades del mar._

—_Esto es increíble. —Patapez estaba maravillado por lo que estaban haciendo._

_Las arenas de esa playa eran algo oscuras lo cual hacía que el agua se viera algo turbia, por lo cual pensaron ambos que estaban en el camino correcto, el hipocampo los siguió llevando hasta un lugar mucho más profundo y oscuro._

— _¿En dónde está esa cosa? —Preguntó Gema aferrándose a los hombros de Patapez._

—_Ya pronto llegaremos. —Avisó el hipocampo._

_Siguió nadando con los ocupantes hasta cierto punto en donde el agua ya no se veía tan turbia y tomó una coloración más azulosa haciendo el ambiente más ameno, un extraño reflejo que le cegó la vista por una fracción de segundo llamó su atención, los jorden prestaron atención a aquel brillo y vieron con fascinación un momento de un hombre que tenía un gran tridente plateado en una de sus manos, se veía imponente y fuerte._

_Debajo de este había un cimiento en donde claramente leyeron el nombre del regente del agua._

— _¿Por qué está en el océano? —Preguntó Gema._

—_En el pasado llegó un momento en que lo vann regresaron a su antiguas costumbres y rechazaron todo lo que su antepasado les había enseñado y como muestra de intolerancia a sus creencias se deshicieron del monumento. —Explicó el hipocampo. —Eso fue como hace más de 100 años, hasta que se calmaron de nuevo las cosas gracias a los antepasados de Eret._

_Los chicos impresionados se abstuvieron de cualquier comentario, el hipocampo llegó a un lado del monumento y creo que una esfera de energía alrededor de esta permitiéndole a los jorden analizar el monumento con cuidado._

—_Debemos hacerlo rápido, estas esferas de energía no duran mucho y aun debo llevarlos a superficie. — Advirtió el hipocampo. _

_Patapez le dio un puñetazo a la base donde venía la inscripción del nombre rompiéndola en pedazos, a diferencia de la base del monumento del reino de viento, en la del agua había una especie de compartimiento en la cual los jorden vieron que había un cofre, Patapez lo tomó y rompió el candado, revelando que adentro se encontraba la piedra que era exactamente a aquel dibujo que habían visto en el diario._

—_Fue muy fácil. —Exclamó Gema feliz por su descubrimiento, pero el ánimo no duró mucho ya que sintió que unas gotas cayeron sobre su rostro._

_Tanto Patapez como Gema vieron como esfera la cual empezaba a desquebrajarse como si de un cristal se tratara._

— _¡Tenemos que irnos ya! —Gritó el hipocampo y los chicos no tardaron en subir a su lomo._

_Con lo que quedaba de la esfera avanzaron un tramo de su recorrido había fugas por todos lados pero aun contaban con el aire suficiente para respirar, en el momento de llegar a la parte turbia del mar la esfera se hizo pedazos._

—_Aguante la respiración. —Pidió el hipocampo antes de que el poco aire que les quedaba dentro de la esfera se retirara por completo._

_Patapez y Gema tomaron cuanto aire pudieron retener en sus pulmones y aferrándose el uno al otro quedaron sin un ambiente en donde respirar._

_El hipocampo nado lo más rápido que su aletas le permitían, faltaba poco por llegar mientras que los jorden con ojos cerrados y tratando de no respirar aguantaban lo más que podía, con un gran impulso el hipocampo saltó a la superficie poniendo a salvo a los amigos de su ama. Para Patapez y Gema los minutos se les habían hecho una eternidad y tosieron y respiraron como si el aire se los fueran a arrebatar, ya en tierra dejaron a Mizu, quien tomaría otra dirección, y corrieron de vuelta a la ciudad en donde al parecer se seguía librando una batalla._

_Consiguieron llegar hasta donde Camicazi los esperaba y ya con el objetivo entre sus posesiones, salieron de la biblioteca para resguardar a la reina de la batalla y ponerla a salvo en los refugios_.

OOOoooOOO

Camicazi seguía sintiendo una fuerte presión en el vientre que sentía que la estaba matando tanto a ella como a su hijo, estaba asustada, no sólo por su bebé si no por su esposo, sollozaba desamparada y desesperada pensando lo peor.

—Su majestad, aguante. —Pedía una cansada Gema ya que la reina no dejaba de gritar por el dolor que sentía.

—No alcanzaremos a llegar los refugios. —Dijo Patapez preocupado, así que se alejaron cuanto pudieron de la batalla y buscaron un lugar en donde refugiarse.

El regordete buscó entre las casas, buscaba que alguna tuviera una especie de sótano en el que pudieran esconderse, daba pisotones en los pisos de la casas tratando de sentir algún hueco por debajo, después de internarse en la cuarta casa, dio un pisotón en el que sintió que no era del todo solida por debajo.

Golpeó con el puño el suelo abriendo un boquete que daba a un sótano, se metió primero y con la ayuda de Gema bajaron a Camicazi, Gema antes de entrar se escabulló por la casa buscando lo esencial para atender a la reina, se llevó algunas mantas y cobertores.

.

—Me lo mataron, me lo mataron. —Sollozaba la incontrolable reina entre lágrimas.

—Todo estará bien. —Patapez trató de calmarla.

Camicazi dio un grito de dolor y se sostuvo con fuerza el vientre y sintió un líquido escurrirle de entre sus piernas, que la alteró por completo.

— ¡Se me rompió la fuente!

Si la reina estaba asustada más se asustó el rey de reino tierra por lo que eso significaba: la rubia tendría a su hijo en el sótano de una casa abandonada, mientras había una batalla en el exterior.

—No dejes que se muera, no dejes que se muera. —Rogó apretando el brazo del chico asustado.

Gema llegó justo en el momento para ver la cara de la desesperación de ambos gobernantes.

—Tienes que ayudarla Gema, yo no sé. —Gritó desesperado Patapez.

La chica soltó las cosas que traía con ella, se espantó de igual manera pero al ver a todos desesperados y siendo al parecer la más sensata de los presentes no le quedó de otra: atendería el parto de la reina.

OOOooOOO

Mizu sentía una inquietud, sabía que su ama estaba en peligro pues la podía sentir a lo lejos, se internó entre los canales que llevaban a los refugios sólo para buscarla, sin embargo algo se le hacía extraño, debía por lo menos ver a los compañeros de los refugiados en el mismo lugar, pero no fue así, parecía que los canales estaban abandonados, indagó más en el lugar que llegaba al refugio, conforme más se acercaba escuchó ruidos, ruidos de chorros de agua y otro tipos de ataques.

Cuando llegó al refugio principal se inmutó al ver que los vann refugiados peleaban junto a sus compañeros contra las criaturas que sabía que eran compañeros de los soldados vann. Debido al entrenamiento de estas criaturas se les hacía fácil esquivar los ataques de los elementales, logrando someterlos, el hipocampo se dio cuenta que al parecer habían sido traicionados.

Vio de lejos al pequeño Eret Jr, que era protegido fuertemente por la mucama con la que lo dejaron y cargaba con miedo al pequeño Bolita, ambos muy asustados, sabía que debía proteger al hijo de su ama.

Relinchó fuertemente para llamar la atención de las criaturas traicioneras quienes le prestaron atención, había de entre peces grandes, cangrejos gigantes, dragones de tipo agua, delfines e hipocampos.

Las criaturas conociendo de quien se trataba se lanzaron contra él, el hipocampo espero pacientemente a que estuvieran más cerca y lanzar uno de sus ataques más poderosos, sus ojos se pusieron en un estado de hipnosis cuando las criaturas estuvieron alrededor de 10 centímetros cerca, estos quedaron congelados ante su poder, poder que Camicazi con su habilidad de seid le enseñó.

— ¡Atáquenlos! —Pidió el hipocampo, los vann más fuertes lanzaron picos de hielo contra las criaturas más grandes, y congelaron el agua alrededor para inmovilizar a lo más pequeños.

Una vez inmóviles todos, Mizu les lanzó un rayo de energía azul que salió de su boca, destruyendo a las criaturas en miles de pedazos.

— ¡Mizu! —Chilló el pequeño Eret Jr corriendo hacia el hipocampo de su madre y se abrazó a su cabeza. —Gracias por salvarnos… no te vayas.

—No me iré niño. —Le dijo con amabilidad y después vio a los refugiados. —Que alguien se encargue de ver los demás refugios.

Los hombres vann presentes obedecieron las ordenes y salieron del refugio para revisar los demás.

— ¿Dónde están mis papás?

—Ellos estarán bien. —Mintió el hipocampo pues el dolor que sentía a causa de su ama se estaba haciendo más grande.

OOOoooOOO

En el exterior, Hiccup veía con rencor a aquel hombre que traicionó de la manera más vil a su rey, Alvin sólo lo veía sonriente aunque no tuviera su poder elemental se sentía en ventaja ya que a su parecer el jefe de Berk era un muchacho muy débil y si Fogo había podido con él, él también podría.

Tomó su única espada entre manos y corrió hacia el jefe que se mantuvo calmado, al tenerlo más de cerca Hiccup puso su espada para contrarrestar el ataque, el impacto fue muy poderoso ya que lo arrastró algunos centímetros de su posición original.

—No te hagas el valiente, muchacho estúpido. —Se burló Alvin. —Vamos ataca con tu fuego.

—No tienes que pedirlo, con gusto lo haré con alguien tan poco honorable.

El jefe encendió su espada haciendo que el vann tuviera que retroceder y ahora fue el turno de Hiccup de atacar quien se lanzó sin piedad sobre él.

Alvin al ver que el jefe iba en serio, salió corriendo con la esperanza de que al alejarse de la piedra su poder volviera.

.

.

Mientras tanto Heather y Spinel tenía sus propias batallas contra algunos brann y vann que los atacaban en conjunto.

— ¡Cuidado! —Gritó Heather al ver que el chico que acaba de derrotar a un soldado vann, estaba por ser golpeado por la espalda por un brann que le lanzó fuego.

La chica hizo una ventisca que desvió el fuego hacia otro lado.

—Gracias. —Dijo el sonriente chico y encajó su espada en aquel hombre sin ningún tipo de remordimiento.

—Se quiere lucir. —Se quejó Brutacio lanzando más ataques de aire para empujar a sus contrincantes con la ayuda de su hermana.

—Esto parece interminable. —Se quejó Kaiser embistiendo a unos cuantos dragones que lo tenían acorralado y que Windshear le estaba ayudando a quitarse de encima.

—Tienes razón amigo. —Concordó Spinel. —Heather y ustedes… los gemelos… más vale que alcen el vuelo.

Los mencionados sin comprender que pretendía obedecieron y cada quien alzó el vuelo juntos con su compañeros, Kaiser deshaciéndose de otro oponente corrió a su amo, sabiendo cuales eran sus intenciones, Spinel lo montó y con la ayuda de Albóndiga y Saphir provocó a los solados controlados, los vann y criaturas para que lo siguieran.

— ¿Qué tiene planeado hacer? —Preguntó escéptica Heather desde el aire.

El lobo corrió entre algunas callejuelas, estudiando el campo perfecto para poner en marcha su plan, se detuvo en una calle amplia que era adornada al centro por una gran fuente.

—Aquí es perfecto amigo. —Felicitó el chico al sentir lo que su lobo sentía por debajo del suelo: un gran hueco.

Sus contrincantes llegaron y los acorralaron al igual que los dragones que aterrizaron cerca de este. Los brann prepararon su ataque contra ellos al igual que los dragones, mientras que lo vann se limitaron a ver ya que no podía lanzar ataque alguno.

— ¡Ahora!

Gritó el muchacho y tanto él como Kaiser le dieron un fuerte golpe al piso que hizo temblar toda el área alrededor y el cual se desquebrajar, dieron otro golpe alimentando los cortes de la tierra los cuales terminaron por hacerse pedazos y caer en un pozo llevándose a dragones y soldados de encuentro.

—Muy buena idea. —Felicitó Heather desde las alturas.

El chico le guiñó un ojo y levantó su pulgar con una amplia sonrisa, sin embargo algunos dragones, que aunque se encontraban algo atolondrados por la inesperada caída, se levantaron para volver a atacar.

—Ahora nos toca a nosotros. —Dijo confiada Heather. —Más vale que te alejes. —Le advirtió divertida el chico.

Spinel montó al grifo de su hermana, mientras que Kaiser corrió y se subió a la azotea de una gran casa.

Heather y los gemelos movieron los brazos en círculos, pronto se empezó a formar un tornado enfrente de ellos y el cual dirigieron hacia los dragones que quedaron envueltos entre este y a los cuales azotaron una contra el muro de los casonas alrededor, dando por terminada con esos enemigos por el momento.

OOOoooOO

Astrid con la ayuda de Stormfly quien se convirtió en humana, para sorpresa del rey, llevaron a este hacia un lugar donde pudieran esconderlo y curar sus heridas, Scauldy también los acompañaba a paso lento al parecer y al igual que Eret estaba perdiendo sus fuerzas.

Se metieron a la primera casa que encontraron y lo llevó al cuarto del fondo.

—Resiste. —Pidió mientras trataba de encontrar con que detener la hemorragia que no fuera con su propia mano la cual ya estaba llena de sangre.

—Veré si puedo encontrar algo con que curar sus heridas. —Dijo Stormfly y salió del cuartillo.

—Siempre me pregunté como sería el día de mi muerte. —Deliraba Eret el cual ya se encontraba más pálido por estar perdiendo sangre.

—Cállate, no digas eso. —Astrid se desesperó al ver que lo estaba perdiendo y se sintió responsable. —Tienes una familia que atender…recuerda.

—Mi Cami… —Tosió escupiendo algo de sangre. —Dile… dile que… la amo y a mis hijos. —Tosió de nuevo con la respiración más agitada.

— ¡Shhh!, serás tú el que se lo digas.

—No lo creo…linda. —Dijo cerrando sus ojos tragándose algo de saliva con sangre.

—Todo es mi culpa… yo soy la que debería morirse.

—Son cosas que pasan. —Eret cada vez se cansaba más y sentía que la vida se le iba. —Perdóname… por haberte gritado.

—No, tenías la razón… sólo compliqué la cosas. —Dijo irritada Astrid.

—Cami…—Respiró. —Me dijo… que sintió…algo en ti…muy poderoso…que… confiaba en ti.

Eret se empezó a desmayar al mismo tiempo que Saculdy sentía gran dolor en su cuerpo. Stormfly llegó pero sólo traía algunas prendas las cuales pretendía usar de vendaje.

—No te mueras. —Le exigió Astrid y lo tomó de su camisa y lo empezó a zarandear para que reaccionara.

—Astrid…—Trató de calmarla Stormfly al ver la desesperación de su amiga por mantener al hombre consiente.

Eret se dejó caer, pero aun respiraba mientras que Astrid casi se arranca el cabello de la desesperación, tomó la piedra entre sus ensangrentadas manos y la miró con rencor, quería destrozar ese pedazo de porquería que la metía en problemas, la hacía mentir y que no le ayudaba en absoluto cuando lo necesitaba, aunque su ira era en realidad era contra de ella, ella era la portadora después de todo.

—Enojándote no arreglaremos nada. —Le gritó Stormfly con firmeza para tranquilizarla. —No te menos desprecies, tienes un gran poder contigo.

— ¿Cuál poder? —Gritó Astrid. —No pude neutralizar al enemigo, no sé cómo brindarles más poder… no sé…

La princesa se silenció y recordó las palabras de la anciana Gothi:

_Con esa piedra puedes manejar la energía misma… "Energía pura" y usarla a tu beneficio. Es como un elemental, pero la diferencia es que el elemental solo puedo usar su energía consigo mismo y su compañero, tú la puedes usar contigo misma y con otros humanos o criaturas, sin importar que haya un enlace… puede quitar o neutralizar habilidades o desarrollarlas._

"_Sólo confía en tu poder."_

—Yo curé a Danger. —Murmuró para ella misma. — ¿Y si a él lo puedo curar también?

— ¿Qué tienes planeado? —Preguntó Stormfly sin entender lo que murmuraba la chica.

Astrid puso las manos sobre la herida del inconsciente Eret, tal como Hiccup había hecho con Chimuelo para sanar sus heridas.

"_Por favor que se curé"_

En ese momento la piedra empezó a brillar iluminando todas la habitación, la princesa sentía una energía emanando sobre todo su cuerpo y la cual fluía pasando por su brazos hasta llegar a su manos y finalizando por cubrir el cuerpo de Eret.

—Lo estás curando. —Dijo con asombro Stormfly al ver como el rey estaba recuperando el tono normal de su piel.

Cuando la princesa vio que sólo quedó una cicatriz al costado de este despegó sus manos de su cuerpo, se sintió exhausta pero no tanto como cuando había curado a Danger. Eret abrió los ojos de golpe y se levantó sobresaltado al igual que Scauldy que se sintió con renovadas fuerzas.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó confundido, más al ver que Astrid y la dragona sonreían ampliamente. —Yo estaba muriendo… tú…—Señaló a la sonriente princesa. —Tú me salvaste.

Astrid asintió feliz, por fin sintiendo que era de utilidad; sin embargo las alarmas sonaron nuevamente indicando que los barcos estaban aún más cerca, Eret se levantó sin dolor alguno y hasta más fuerte se sentía.

—Aún no se ha acabado linda. —Le dijo alegre a la neutral. —Acabemos con esos desgraciados.

Gustosa Astrid asintió con confianza nueva, salieron de su escondite y se dieron cuenta que al parecer los ataques de dragones se habían aplacado un poco, pero el verdadero peligro aun los acechaba, corrieron entre las calles en busca de algunos aliados de ellos logrando encontrar a cinco soldados que aseguraron ser fieles a Eret mostrando sus respetos a este, con ese nuevo equipo corrieron hacia la playa para tratar de detener la flotilla de barcos.

OOOoooOOO

A pesar del gran tamaño del hombre era realmente veloz, se escabulló entre pequeñas callecitas para que Hiccup no lo encontrara, casi muere quemado por este al quedarse unos segundos atorado en uno de esos rincones, pensó que lo había perdido al ya no verlo detrás de él, pero ese pensamiento fue aplacado al ver que el jefe lo había interceptado por enfrente con ayuda de dragón.

—Hasta aquí llegaste traidor. —Sentenció Hiccup.

Alvin trató de regresar por la misma callecilla pero Chimuelo le impidió el paso, Hiccup se lanzó contra él con su espada en llamas y lo golpeó justamente en el brazo, cortándole la mano, el hombre gritó por el dolor que sintió, empezó a derramar sangre a chorros sintiéndose indefenso y débil.

Hiccup estaba imparcial ante su dolor, más dolor ese hombre habría provocado y quien sabe a cuantas familias y personas habría destruido para conseguir sus ambiciosos objetivos, no tendría piedad de él.

Levantando su espada iba a dar el golpe final, pero una bola de fuego salida de un costado lo detuvo haciendo que se tuviera que concentrar en el otro atacante, miró al nuevo contrincante que no parecía ser más que otro de los soldados controlados, el hombre estaba cubierto con un casco que se le imposibilitaba ver de quien se trataba, caminaba con dificultad tal parece que había recibido múltiples heridas pero aun así se mantenía en pie. Un dragón del tipo pesadilla monstruosa color azulado llegó a su lado, estaba en el mismo estado, herido e hipnotizado.

Alvin aprovechando la distracción corrió cobardemente del lugar, sin darle tiempo a Chimuelo y a Hiccup de detenerlo ya que fueron atacados por el dragón y el brann.

El castaño no quería perder el tiempo con él así que sin más lo atacó con su espada de fuego al igual que Chimuelo que se lanzó contra el dragón, empezando una batalla, no se le estaba dificultando ya que el hombre estaba herido, le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que hizo que hizo que su casco cayera descubriéndolo por completo.

— ¡Spitelout! —Hiccup se espantó al ver el hombre que lo estaba atacando.

Era el padre de Snotlout y aparentemente también estaba siendo controlado, ahora que lo veía se le dificultaba atacarlo, sabía que él le era fiel a su padre y él, reparó en el dragón que peleaba con Chimuelo y vio que se trataba de "Hookfang" su dragón acompañante; aun estado de hipnosis Spitelout intentó atacarlo, a Hiccup no le quedó más remedio que darle un buen golpe en la cabeza para dejarlo inconsciente, ayudó a Chimuelo contra el gran dragón al cual montó hasta guiarlo a un muro para golpearlo contra este.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? Ese maldito Fogo…

La ira de Hiccup se incrementó al pensar en la posibilidad de que su tío de alguna manera los controló para hacer su voluntad, ahora de seguro muchos de sus fieles amigos de seguro estarían muertos y tal vez algunos bajo su propia mano.

Escondió a Spitelout en una de las casas y lo amordazó con unas sábanas que encontró en una vivienda, mientras a que su dragón se tuvo que quedar en el mismo lugar, esperaba que no despertara ya que lo podían matar.

—Ese maldito de Alvin…tendrá que contestar algunas preguntas…vámonos Chimuelo.

El dragón asintió y juntos emprendieron de nuevo la búsqueda del traidor.

— ¡Hey!

Heather le habló a lo lejos, Hiccup se detuvo en el aire para encontrarse con ella, lo gemelos y Spinel que iba en el grifo al igual que el dragón de Patapez y Kaiser que estaba brincando por las azoteas de la casa.

—Los barcos están por llegar. —Advirtió Spinel.

Hiccup resopló molesto tal parece que tendría que suspender la búsqueda de Alvin para atender el otro problema, después de todo Eret ya no estaba presente.

OOOoooOOO

Llegaron a la playa sin problema alguno, entre los cinco soldados y Eret se empezaron a concentrar todo lo que podían para tratar de controlar el inmenso mar que tenía enfrente logrando mover tan sólo poco el agua.

—No sé puede. —Se rindió un soldado dejándose caer en la arena.

—Aún no hemos perdido…levántate. —Le exigió Eret.

El hombre no muy seguro se levantó y de nuevo se movió al compás de sus compañeros y rey tratando de hacer una ola, todos estaban agotados y debido a eso se les complicaba más el control. Astrid sólo estaba de observadora, tomó la piedra entre sus manos y las palabras de la anciana resonaron nuevamente en su mente.

—Aún hay esperanza. —Dijo con los ojos cerrados poniendo la piedra a la altura de su pecho.

Eret y el resto de los soldados se le quedaron viendo esperando a que dijera algo más.

—Voy a darles la energía que necesitan. —Dijo abriendo los ojos, mostrando gran firmeza.

El rey sin poder creerlo parpadeó al ver la firmeza de su mirada. — ¿Qué hacemos linda?

—Sólo hagan lo suyo.

El pelinegro ordenó de nuevo a su soldados a mover la manos hacia atrás y hacia adelante imitando los movimientos de una ola, mientras tanto Astrid soltó la piedra la cual sólo quedó suspendida cerca de su pecho y alzó ambas manos en dirección a donde estaba los vann.

"_Yo puedo, yo puedo_"

Sintió de nuevo esa energía fluir sobre su cuerpo, energía que se transportó hacia donde estaban los vann, unos de los soldados se alteró un poco al sentir la energía que estaba sintiendo dentro de él, provocando que cesara sus movimientos, Eret rápidamente le pidió que no se distrajera, sintiendo él mismo también aquellos cosquilleos.

Conforme la energía fluía sobre ellos y los movimientos de sus manos aumentaban, el agua del mar se iba agitando cada vez más para asombro de los vann que no creían de lo que eran capaces de hacer, Stormfly miraba con preocupación la flotilla de barcos y miraba de reojo a Astrid la cual se encontraba sumamente concentrada en su labor, temía por ella ya que no sabía utilizar ese poder aun y no quería que abusara de este.

Los vann siguieron moviendo los brazos con más euforia, con un último movimiento brusco que dieron levantaron no una ola si un muro de agua, el muro era tan alto que los que iban volando en dirección a la playa lo divisaron sin problemas.

—Increíble. —Dijeron todos al ver tan magnífico espectáculo.

—Andando. —Apresuro Hiccup al equipo.

Alvin que iba en dirección a la playa para encontrarse con su compañero también quedó sin palabras al ver semejante muro.

De vuelta con los vann, empezaron a caminar con sus brazos extendido hacia el muro como si lo estuvieran empujando.

— ¡Vamos! Con más fuerza. —Motivó Eret a los soldados.

Astrid abrió los ojos para ver lo esfuerzos de los vann por empujar el muro y deseo ayudarlos de la misma manera, de repente sintió una especie de energía diferente salir de entre su manos y como si se tratara de un onda expansiva, el poder salió dándole gran empuje al muro sin necesidad de que los vann siguieran empujando.

El muro de agua avanzó sobre el océano formando una gran ola que iba a gran velocidad y la cual terminó por cubrir toda la flotilla hundiéndola por completo, de algo estaban seguros nadie sobreviviría a un ataque como ese.

Eret y los demás soldados quedaron inmutados por tal poder, se le quedaron viendo Astrid que parecía de igual manera sorprendida al igual que Stormfly.

Tanto el rey y sus súbditos se dejaron caer en la arena agotados, habían ganado la batalla y todo gracias a la princesa, ahora sólo quedaba reconstruir de nuevo la ciudad.

— ¡Mocosa! —Todos fijaron su vista a esa conocida voz.

Alvin había presenciado todo el suceso, ahora ambicionaba la piedra de la princesa, de esa manera ni a Fogo le tendría que rendir cuentas, se lanzó contra ella atacando con una sola mano, mientras que en la otra se había hecho un torniquete para parar el sangrado.

—Astrid. —Gritó Hiccup a lo lejos al ver que Alvin se iría contra ella.

Stormfly se convirtió rápidamente en dragón para defenderla, pero una gran serpiente salida del el mar se fue contra la dragona.

Ante los ojos de Astrid todo pasó lentamente, vio Alvin a quien tenía cerca de ella, a Stormfly que iba en dirección a donde estaba ella y a la vez a la serpiente gigante que se arrastró con gran velocidad hacia donde estaba esta, Eret y los soldado que se levantaron de su lugar para atacar de igual forma y a Hiccup quien vio en las alturas tratando de llegar hacia ella.

Por inercia levantó su dos brazos, uno en dirección a Alvin para tratar de detener su ataque y la otra en dirección a la gran serpiente, sintió esa energía extraña salir de entre su manos, tenía un color blanco resplandeciente el cual se dirigió sólo a sus atacantes, los cuales al contacto con esta hizo resplandeció en una gran y cegadora luz blanca.

Una vez que la luz se dispersó, todos los presentes vieron a Astrid aun con los brazos levantados, lo que no estaban eran Alvin y su compañero, sólo había algunas partículas volando alrededor de ella.

— ¿Qué hiciste? —Preguntó aturdido Eret.

Hiccup aterrizó en la playa y corrió hacia ella.

—Astrid… ¿Qué pasó?, ¿Dónde está Alvin?

La princesa sólo negó a su pregunta con la cabeza, no sabía que había hecho, no sabía que había pasado con el traidor, miró sus manos la cuales sólo se encontraban sucias por la sangre de Eret, no le salían palabras de la boca aunque tratara de hablar, empezó a sentir gran cansancio y la vista nublada, sintió que todo alrededor le daba vueltas y cayó desmayada.

Continuara…

**Mis cálculos fallaron nuevamente pero les juro que el próximo si va a haber hiccstrid del bueno con un poco de HeatherxOC y StormflyxChimuelo.**

**Si tienen dudas, sí Alvin murió desintegrado al igual que su compañera serpiente de mar.**

**No sé me ocurre nada más así que vamos a la sección de comentarios y dudas.**

**Maylu liya: Espero haberte saciado con este capítulo y pues por el momento no he matado a nadie XD. ¿En serio no sabes quién los hipnotizo? No te acuerdas del odia neutrales. XD. Saludos.**

**Kristtanna: Prometo que el próximo capítulo hay Hiccstrid seguro… por la garrita. Saludos.**

**Astrid Amezcua: Que bueno que ya despertaste después de varios días de desmayo XD, a ver si no te desmayas con este. Saludos**

**Jessi: Ahora que lo pienso no tengo nombre para el equipo XD, quién te imaginaste que era el traidor, me dejaste con la intriga, Eret pues si sobrevivió pero ya casi visitaba a San Pedro XD. Saludos.**

**Gaby Chanii: Ahora sí el próximo capítulo pasara lo que te dije 100% segura XD. Saludos.**

**Hiccstrid: Con respecto a tu idea, la verdad es que tengo pensado otro tipo de escena pero que se verá más o menos así, o al menos a mi perspectiva. Saludos.**

**Jessy Brown: Al menos en este Astrid se sintió más de utilidad y prácticamente salvo a todos incluyéndose, y Eret pues se comprende sus razones. Saludos.**

**Ana Gami: Espero te haya gustado los súper poderes de Astrid o lo que fue capaz de hacer, la plática con Gothi te la voy a deber faltan algunos cientos de capítulos para eso, bueno no tanto pero a la vez sí. Saludos.**

**Georgie Skandar: Ahora tu personaje le hará de partera, ¿Crees que lo haga bien? XD. Saludos.**

**The ridel sel: Así es, Astrid tiene un gran poder de su lado, pobre Alvin le tocó verlo de cerca XD, pero se lo merecía. Saludos.**

**Navid: Eret pues se salvó, se sabrá que pasara con Camicazi en el siguiente capítulo, pues Hiccup no termino su desquite con Alvin, Astrid apenas empezara a comprender su poder y piedra, Fogo estará algo molesto. Saludos.**

**Marcy Hofferson Shortman: Que bueno que te gusto este capítulo y espero hayas disfrutado de este, ahora si empezara algo bueno XD. Saludos.**

**Argor: La que le tocó despertar su poder fue a Astrid, pero Hiccup ya mostrara los suyo también, por ahora sólo demostró determinación para terminar con su enemigo. Saludos.**

**Vivi ntvg: Sólo así saludan los hermanitos XD raros, espero te haya gustado el capítulo donde ahora a Astrid le tocó salvar el día prácticamente, bueno todos ayudaron Saludos.**

**Fanático Z: Estoy ocultando en realidad muchas cosas, espero ustedes también las resuelvas, ojala te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

**SAM ARCHER: Te dejaré con la intriga con lo del bebé de Camicazi, bueno en realidad no, no le pasará nada, pero de igual manera es una guerra y siempre hay bajas, no he terminado de ver defensores de Berk por lo cual ni enterada que pasó con Alvin, pero necesitaba otro villano. Saludos.**

**Vanessa Veltran: Pues se trata de un plan malvado, todos cayeron en ella pero no se van a dejar vencer. Saludos.**

**Nesari22: Pues contestando a unas de tus preguntas efectivamente Alvin no estaba hipnotizado por lo cual pudieron neutralizarlo, la plática con Gothi fue referente a la piedra, los momentos Hiccstrid próximo capítulo. Saludos.**

**Leris: Sólo te puedo decir que hay muchos misterios rondando las piedras y efectivamente cada piedra tendrá su respectivo portador. Saludos.**

**Ary: Pues hubo sangre, heridos, muertos por aquí y por allá XD, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

**Hillary Lopez Perez: Espero te haya gustado el capítulo y lo que hizo Astrid es una de las cosas más que puede hacer y de las que ni está enterada. Saludos.**

**Unbreakablewarrior: Muchas gracias por el review espero hayas disfrutado de este también. Saludos.**

**Chicos y chicas lectores anónimo, seguidores y favoritos, hasta la próxima.**

**06 de junio 2015**


	20. Día de descanso

**¿Quién dijo momento Hiccstrid?**

**Que lo disfruten.**

Capítulo 18: Día de descanso.

**Una semana después.**

Había pasado una semana desde la feroz batalla que se libró en el reino de agua, cuando Alvin fue aparentemente desintegrado gracias a la piedra de la neutralidad y la princesa cayó desmayada, volvieron todos a la ciudad para atenderla a ella y a los heridos que encontraran.

Hiccup en todo el camino la llevó cargando, casi no quería que nadie la tocara a excepción de Stormfly.

En cuanto a Eret, cuando llegó a la ciudad rápidamente fue a buscar a su familia y debía hacer el recuento de los daños, llegó a los refugios acompañados por sus súbditos en los cuales se libró otra pequeña batalla contra otras criaturas y soldados que había tomado prisioneros a sus ciudadanos, una vez que terminó con ellos buscó con desesperación a su hijo y esposa la cual esperaba que se encontrara también en el refugio, pero al parecer nadie la había visto.

A Eret Jr. lo encontró con Mizu que le advirtió sobre las sensaciones que estuvo sintiendo a causa de Camicazi, esa información logró alterarlo por completo.

Con la ayuda de sus aliados, los cuales tampoco encontraban a Patapez y a Gema empezaron la exhaustiva búsqueda entre las ruinas de la ciudad, se encontraban desesperados pensando lo peor, sin embargo con la ayuda del buen olfato de Kaiser lograron llegar a donde se encontraban.

Fue para todos una sorpresa al ver que en aquel mugriento sótano estaba una agotada Camicazi sosteniendo a una hermosa bebé recién nacida entre brazos, mientras tanto Patapez se quejaba del dolor que sentía en el brazo donde tenía un gran moretón, producto del apretón que le dio la reina durante el parto y Gema que una vez que terminó el parto y entregó a la bebita a su madre, cayó desmayada dándose con eso un respiro de todo lo que había hecho en el día.

Eret y Camicazi estaban felices por su encuentro, felices de que ambos o más bien los cuatro (contando a Eret Jr.) estuvieran bien, el rey cargó a su bebita en brazos por primera vez y reconsideró el nombre que le quería poner.

Empezaron a contabilizar las pérdidas que habían tenido de parte de sus aliados y súbditos fieles, la cuales fueron algo considerables, sin embargo la mayoría al parecer eran de los mismo allegados de Alvin; Hiccup le pidió de petición no condenar a los brann que se encontraran vivos al igual que a los dragones para poder analizar su situación y presentó a Spitelout como uno de sus amigos el cual estaba aún bajo un estado de hipnosis.

El pelinegro lo consideró ya que no podía juzgar a alguien que aparentemente no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero lo que no se salvaron de una condena fueron los vann que lo traicionaron, quienes entrarían a juicio esperando por su castigo. A los brann controlados los encerraron en los calabozos del castillo y a los dragones tuvieron que ponerlos en jaulas ya que también estaban incontrolables. Camicazi le prometió a Hiccup a ayudar a sus amigos en cuanto se encontrara más estable.

Durante la búsqueda de sobrevivientes, Hiccup se detenía para descubrir los rostros de los brann caídos, topándose lamentablemente que algunos eran sus amigos, entre ellos a "Cubeta" aquel energético y extraño vikingo cuyo dragón no encontró por ningún lado, sintió gran tristeza pero a la vez una furia al pensar que Fogo los había usado sólo como marionetas en contra de su voluntad, tampoco encontró a Snotlout, pensó lo peor, desde que había sido derribado por alguien en alguna parte de la isla o había muerto debido al tsunami que ocasionó la princesa o para tener algo de esperanza que simplemente a él no lo habían mandado a esa batalla.

Cuando fueron a revisar el campo donde la ola impacto contra la flotilla sólo encontraron escombros de lo que alguna vez fueron barcos, tal parece que fue demasiado para la flotilla que casi la redujeron a nada.

Para tomar precauciones sobre un ataque futuro, Eret decidió poner un fuerte de hielo alrededor de toda la ciudad, con las nuevas fortalezas que adquirió gracias a la princesa y la ayuda de súbditos hizo eso posible en menos de dos días, después de eso iniciaron los procesos de reconstrucción de la ciudad.

Había sido una larga semana…

Otro día atareado había terminado, Hiccup entró en una habitación del castillo la cual se encontraba algo oscura, sentía algo de depresión ya que Spitelout seguía bajo la hipnosis y no quería comer debido a eso, moriría de hambre si no salía de aquel trance. Se quitó el arnés improvisado que usaba para montar a Chimuelo y se dirigió a la cama en donde alguien estaba recostado.

Se acercó lentamente a la cama para ver a la temperamental princesa que yacía dormida desde hace una semana, desde que había caído en la playa no había despertado; las chicas la ayudaron a asearla y a cuidarla, pero él de igual manera intervino y se metía en su cuarto sin pena alguna. Le habían puesto un bata de seda de tirantes que de hacer calor le sentaría muy bien, pero debido al hielo del fuerte la temperatura había bajado y el castaño aprovechaba eso para mantenerse cerca de ella. Se acomodó en la cama y la movió de tal manera que parte de su cuerpo quedara recostaba sobre su regazo.

— ¿No piensas despertar floja? —Le hablaba como en los días anteriores esperando que ella despertara en cualquier momento. —Te has perdido mucho en estos días.

La arrullaba entre sus brazos, apoyando su barbilla sobre su cabeza, pensó que sólo estaría cansada por todo lo que dijo Eret que había hecho durante la batalla, pero al pasar dos días ya se había espantado porque no despertaba, por eso procuraba cuidarla con más afán.

—No sé si me escuches, pero tenía algo que decirte aquel día antes de que iniciara todo este desastre. —Calló unos momentos poniéndose nervioso, pensando que tal vez la princesa podría estarlo escuchando, así que sólo habló en susurros. — ¿Me aceptarías?

Cuando dijo eso, la princesa empezó a fruncir el ceño, Hiccup se dio cuenta rápidamente y la ayudó a despertar moviéndola por los hombros.

—Astrid… ¿Me escuchas? —La habló más fuerte, ella parecía luchar por despertar ya que apretaba sus parpados, luchando por abrirlos, después lentamente y poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos azules.

De inmediato el jefe se dio cuenta en la posición en la que estaban, así que la ayudó a recargarse en la cabecera de la cama y el sólo se sentó a un lado de ella y le puso el cobertor por encima a la altura de su pecho.

La rubia se talló los ojos para quitar lo nublado de su vista, después volteó a ver a quien tenía a un lado de ella, se sobresaltó al ver que se trataba de Hiccup y casi da un brinco fuera de la cama.

— ¿Qué me pasó?, ¿Dónde estoy? —Se aferró a la cobijas, su voz se escuchaba algo ronca. —Hace frio. —Tosió sintiendo la temperatura del cuarto. —Tengo sed. —Dijo sintiendo irritación en la garganta.

—Cálmate. —Pidió el chico levantándose de la cama, tomó algo de agua en vaso que le habían dejado con una jarra, se lo entregó y esta bebió el agua como si fueran las últimas gotas de agua en el mundo. —Has estado dormida una semana.

— ¿Una semana? —Gritó alterada ya con la voz más clara.

Hiccup asintió y se sentó de nuevo en la cama recargándose en la cabecera.

—Eres una floja, al parecer te cansaste mucho con eso que hiciste… fue impresionante.

Astrid hizo memoria de lo último que recordaba, las imágenes de no haber podido neutralizar a los enemigos, la casi muerte de Eret, la gran ola y lo que le hizo a Alvin fueron las que se hicieron presentes. Además de eso tenía otra duda en mente.

— ¿Tú que haces aquí? —Preguntó con nerviosismo al ver a Hiccup cómodamente en la cama.

El mencionado se puso rojo y se levantó de nuevo de la cama, quería explicar lo que realmente había sucedido, omitiendo algunos detalles por supuesto.

—Me preocupe, te estuve cuidando, dormía en el pasillo para que nadie entrara y te tratara de hacer algo o quitarte la piedra. —Movía los brazos con frenesí haciendo ademanes, señalando objetos.

La rubia puso la mano cerca de su pecho y pudo sentir que llevaba el collar con la piedra con ella, aun así estaba muy nerviosa.

—Gracias… por haberme…digo haber cuidado la piedra. —Dijo cabizbaja. — ¿Qué más pasó?

Por un momento Hiccup pensó que lo golpearía, pero al parecer sus intenciones fueron mal interpretadas, tal parece que ella pensaba que sólo lo hacía por la piedra. No la contradijo, de nuevo la valentía que sentía cuando esta se encontraba dormida se esfumó, tendría que conseguir de nuevo valor para confesarle lo que realmente sentía, se sentó en la cama y se acomodó como anteriormente estaba, Astrid también se sentó a un lado de él y se cubrió hasta los hombros con el cobertor pues sentía frio, aunque después se fue aplacando gracias al calor del castaño.

Hiccup le contó en resumen todas las actividades que habían estado haciendo durante su letargo, también le contó sobre sus amigos brann que encontró tanto vivos como muertos.

—Lo siento. —Dijo ella. —De haber estado despierta, tal vez hubiera podido salvarlos.

—No te culpes. —Le contestó sin verla. —Otros siguen en la hipnosis, no sé qué podemos hacer para ayudarlos.

—Tal vez si voy y les doy un vistazo, pueda hacer algo. —Se ofreció y sostuvo la piedra entre su mano por debajo de la cobija.

—Te lo agradecería. —Le respondió el castaño con una gran sonrisa, que hizo sonrojar a la princesa la cual desvió la mirada para evitar que la viera. —Por cierto… mataste a Alvin… más bien con la piedra... ¿No es así? —Preguntó cabizbajo.

Astrid reflexionó la pregunta, era cierto, había matado a alguien por primera vez y hasta de una forma muy cruel, sintió la piedra entre su mano y la apretó con fuerza, ¿Era ese el momento de hablar y decir la verdad?, lo consideró pero a la vez lo descartó, la piedra ponía a todos en dificultades y de seguro de decir la verdad los pondría en una peor situación.

— ¿Cómo te sientes al respecto a eso?

—Yo…—Suspiró. —Dime frívola, pero a decir verdad no me importa mucho. —Se sentía una pésima persona por el tipo de sentimiento que tenía.

—Umh, ya veo. —Dijo cabizbajo Hiccup. —Me pasa lo mismo a mí también, cuando vi cómo había traicionado a Eret… no sé, despertó en mí una ira incontrolable.

—Supongo que es así ¿No?...Cuando uno empieza a cambiar. —Reflexionó la rubia.

—Supongo. —Susurró. —Recuerdo que mi padre decía "Hiccup… somos brann, somos vikingos, son gajes del oficio". —Dijo tratando de hacer una voz gruesa con el dedo índice en alto.

—Cierto, somos guerreros. —Comprendió Astrid entre risitas ya que le pareció una imitación graciosa.

—"Un jefe protege a los suyos." —Mencionó Hiccup con voz normal. —Es lo que siempre me decía.

—Pues tenía mucha razón. —Exhaló. —Tenemos esa responsabilidad.

El silencio se apoderó del cuarto, sólo se escuchaba las pausadas respiraciones de los dos ocupantes de la habitación.

— ¡Nació el bebé de Camicazi! —Gritó Hiccup interrumpiendo el silencio.

Ante aquella noticia Astrid sonrió, se sintió feliz de al menos tener una buena noticia entre el montón de noticias que le había dado.

— ¿Qué fue?, ¿Niño?, ¿Niña? Dime que le pusieron otro nombre. —Rio Astrid.

—Es una niña, el nombre no me lo ha querido revelar Eret ya que al parecer va ser otro.

La princesa se decepcionó por no saber el nombre, pero a la vez feliz de que la pobre criatura no se fuera llamar Erat, debía admitirlo era un nombre horrible. Después de eso Hiccup ya no supo más que decir, así que muy a su pesar se retiró de la habitación para darle privacidad y para que descansara aun más, después de todo ya era muy tarde y todos estarían dormidos.

Salió del cuarto y se acostó en el pasillo, como en días anteriores, mientras que Astrid se acostó en la suave cama y tembló de frio al ya no sentir la calidez del castaño cerca de ella.

OOOoooOOO

Al día siguiente la primera en visitar a Astrid fueron las chicas, incluida Stormfly, le llevaron rompa limpia muy a sus gustos, según Heather, se parecían a sus anteriores prendas, una falda picos con adornos de calaveras color café, una blusa de manga largo color rojo, las hombreras de metal acomodadas con una capucha afelpada color café, unas muñequeras de color negro y sólo conservó la misma banda que adornaba su frente, "Porque ante todo sigues siendo una princesa", le dijo Heather mientras se la ponía como si la estuviera coronando.

Salió del cuarto acompañada de Stormfly, quería ver a Camicazi y conocer a la recién nacida, cuando la vio se llenó de ternura e incluso la dejaron cargarla, se parecía mucho a su madre había sacado el cabello rubio de ella, los ojos no se los pudo ver ya que estaba dormida, pero definitivamente sería una niña muy bonita.

— ¿Cómo se llamará? —Preguntó Astrid una vez que entregó la bebé a su madre.

—Es un secreto…—Rio. —Ya lo sabrás.

Astrid trató de sacarle el nombre a la reina, su plan maquiavélico que se había formado por averiguarlo fue inútil ya que por más que trató la reina no le dijo ni siquiera una indicio de cómo se llamaría.

—Ahora que ya despertaste, podemos presentarla formalmente a los ciudadanos, se hará una fiesta en honor a su nacimiento y a la batalla ganada.

— ¿Una fiesta? —Se sorprendió la princesa. —¿Con todo los destrozos que aún hay en la ciudad?

—Siempre debemos encontrar un momento para descansar… creo que todos nos lo merecemos, ¿no lo crees? —Dijo sabiamente Camicazi arrullando a la pequeña bebé.

Astrid reflexionó lo que le dijo y asintió con una leve sonrisa.

—Será hoy por la noche… para que te prepares y consigas pareja. —Dijo guiñándole un ojo provocando que la princesa se sonrojara.

Después de la visita a la reina, salió en busca de Hiccup, pues quería ver si lo podía ayudar con el problema de sus amigos brann.

OOOoooOOO

Se sentía frutado de ver cómo Spitelout alzaba el brazo intentando alcanzarlo para atacarlo a través de las rejas, tenía los ojos en blanco y gruñía como si fuera una bestia, Chimuelo en su forma de humano lo acompañaba, el dragón veía como aquel hombre a quien también conocía había perdido totalmente el sentido.

Escucharon pasos cerca de las escaleras, asomaron su vista para ver que las que venían eran Astrid y Stormfly, las dos se horrorizaron al ver al hombre descontrolado que luchaba por alcanzar a Hiccup.

— ¿Crees poder ayudarlo? —Preguntó Chimuelo dudoso.

—Tengo que averiguarlo. —Contestó la princesa del mismo modo. —Necesito que lo sostengan fuertemente.

Ambos chicos asintieron, con la ayuda de Stormfly y el guardia en turno sometieron al hombre al inicialmente tuvieron que darle un buen golpe, Hiccup y Chimuelo sostenía cada uno de sus brazos, el guardia y Stormfly la piernas.

Astrid tomó la piedra entre una de sus manos y la otra la puso en el pecho del hombre, sintió un palpitar demasiado rápido, pensó que tal vez era por toda la agitación que tenía, pues luchaba por zafarse de sus captores sin dejar de gruñir desesperadamente.

Deseó poder ayudarlo de la misma manera que lo había hecho con Eret, pero no pasó nada, la piedra ni siquiera brilló un poco, tampoco sentía esa energía extraña fluir por su cuerpo. Se irritó y volvió a maldecir a la piedra a la cual quiso arrojar lejos, al ver la desesperación de Astrid, Hiccup decidió terminar con aquello, le propinó un buen golpe a Spitelout para volver a dormirlo.

—Buscaremos otra forma, Astrid. —Dijo para tratar los bufidos de Astrid quien de nuevo se sintió inútil. —Camicazi dijo que buscaría una forma de ayudarlos.

La princesa no le contestó simplemente se puso de pie y se fue furiosa del lugar.

—Déjala sola. —Pidió Stormfly cuando vio que Hiccup iría a buscarla.

OOOoooOOO

Astrid se fue corriendo hasta la habitación que usaba, al llegar se sintió frustrada por no haber podido ayudar de nuevo, se sentía desesperada, se deshizo hasta la trenza que las chicas le habían ayudado hacerse arrancándose unos cuantos pelos en el proceso.

— ¿Ahora qué pasó? No lo entiendo.

Se lamentó por algunos minutos, después simplemente se quedó ahí sentada en la cama sin hacer nada, no quería salir, ya no quería defraudar a nadie más.

.

.

"Toc", "Toc"

Se levantó sobresaltada, no se había dado cuenta que se había quedado dormida, como si estar dormida por una semana no hubiera sido suficiente. La habitación estaba oscura por lo que dedujo que ya era de noche.

"Toc", "Toc"

Escuchó de nuevo detrás de la puerta, corrió rápidamente para atender a quien hablaba, era una de las mucamas del pasillo que le avisó que la ceremonia estaba por comenzar. Lo había olvidado, se miró rápidamente en el espejo, se veía terrible, estaba despeinada y la ropa la tenía algo arrugada, entró al cuarto de baño, sólo se lavó la cara muy bien y se peinó el cabello dejándolo suelto, sólo adornado por la banda y se fue con la misma ropa, no es como si tuviera que ir muy arreglada a esa fiesta.

Pero se había equivocado.

Se fue al jardín más grande del castillo, ahí era donde la mucama le dijo que estaría todos, al llegar vio que la mayoría iban vestidos elegantemente, eran los mismo ciudadanos quien al parecer vistieron sus mejores galas para conocer a la nueva princesa, pero ya no se sintió tan incómoda cuando vio a Hiccup con ropas sencillas, con esa camisa de manga larga roja y pantalones negros, Chimuelo y Stormfly iban como de costumbre, las que si se habían arreglado un poco eran Heather, Brutilda y Gema, los demás chicos se veían igual de sencillos. Hiccup le hizo una seña con la mano para que acudiera a donde estaban todos ellos, estaban cerca de un jardinera donde podían observar claramente el escenario alto donde los reyes presentarían a su hija.

—Pensé que no vendrías. —Dijo Hiccup con simpatía. —Te vi dormida y no quise despertarte.

La aludida se sonrojó al darse cuenta de las atribuciones que el castaño se tomaba con ella.

— ¿Qué siempre entras a las habitaciones sin permiso? —Desvió su mirada haciendo un berrinche.

El castaño se sonrojó, pero no le daría el placer de verlo así. —Sí y ¿qué? —Le contestó con burla, irritando más a la chica.

Eret y Camicazi llegaron con sus dos hijos al escenario que estaba adornado con varias luces, al igual que los árboles y arbustos de los jardines cerca, a lo lejos se podía aprecias algunas pocas luces de la ciudad así como los trabajos de reconstrucción de la misma.

—Amigos. —Gritó Eret para llamar la atención del público. —Hoy nos hemos tomado este día de descanso, para reflexionar acerca de los acontecimientos sucedidos hace algunos días, entre ellos el nacimiento de mi hija.

El público sonrió y vio al pequeño bultito rosa que la reina cargaba entre brazos, Eret Jr. también volteó a ver a su madre la cual estaba junto a él, así como Mizu y Scauldy que estaban detrás de ellos acompañándolos.

—Se perdieron vidas, perdimos amigos. —Siguió el rey con su discurso, al momento de decir algo algunas personas se pusieron cabizbajas ya que muchos habían perdido familiares, amigos y compañeros de enlace. —Pero siempre hay una luz de esperanza al final del camino.

Eret y Camicazi enfocaron su vista hacia a sus aliados elementales los cuales fueron iluminados por una luz blanca, haciendo que todos los espectadores pusiera sus atención en ellos.

—Sin la ayuda de nuestros nuevos aliados, no hubiéramos podido conseguir la victoria…gracias a ellos estamos aquí. —Honró Eret. —En especial… gracias a la princesa de Noytrol.

Ese fue un shock para Astrid ya que no esperaba que le agradeciera de esa forma, ¿Por qué? Sí lo había arruinado desde un principio, si no hubiera pasado lo que pasó con él, tal vez nunca hubiera podido ayudar realmente.

—Ándale ve. —Animó Stormfly y le hizo señas hasta donde estaba Eret y Camicazi los cuales la estaban invitando a subir al escenario.

Hiccup de igual manera la apoyó y le dio un empujón para que moviera, Astrid estaba que ardía de la vergüenza, hasta el frio se le había quitado, la gente abrió camino para que pudiera pasar hasta llegar al escenario. Eret y Camicazi la recibieron gustosos.

—Astrid…gracias. —Dijo Camicazi.

—Princesa. —El pequeño Eret Jr. hizo una reverencia de forma respetuosa.

Eret la vio con agradecimiento y luego volvió la vista al público.

—En honor a la princesa de Noytrol… hemos llamado a nuestra hija "Astrid Haper". —Anunció el rey sorprendiendo a todo el público incluyendo a Astrid. —"Haper" significa esperanza… eso es lo que nos dio la princesa cuando pensamos que teníamos la batalla perdida… muchas gracias princesa.

El público estalló en aplausos cuando Eret dio por terminado su discurso, aplausos que iban tanto dirigidos a la nueva princesa Astrid del reino de agua, así como a la princesa de Noytrol.

— ¿Quieres decir unas palabras? —Preguntó Eret.

Astrid se quedó helada ante la proposición, diría que no, no sabía que decir, pero alguien en el publicó alguien interrumpió su decisión.

— ¡Que hable!, ¡que hable! —Animó Hiccup y los demás aliados le siguieron la corriente, después el público presente.

"_Te golpearé, desgraciado"_

Astrid tomó una gran bocanada de aire, pensando en que sería lo correcto para decir, miró al publicó que a diferencia de la miradas de los elementales que había recibido en el pasado eran más tranquilas, de agradecimiento, pero también notó a personas que se veían nostálgicas y habían derramado algunas lágrimas probablemente por las personas caídas en la batalla.

— ¡Gracias! —Dijo con simpleza. —No esperaba nada de esto. —Hablaba firme tal como lo hacía en Noytrol, con la postura segura como Danger le había enseñado. — Fue una batalla desastrosa, en donde se perdieron seres queridos.

Quería agregar _"Si hubiera hecho más, probablemente habría más sobrevivientes"_ pero pensó que eso causaría un efecto negativo en las personas.

—Pero esto no ha terminado, ganamos la batalla pero no la guerra, les prometo que haré lo que está dentro de mis manos para terminarla.

—Estamos contigo Astrid. —Gritó Stormfly dándole más ánimos.

—Juntos. —Finalizó Astrid viendo a su equipo con una sonrisa. —Gracias por no rechazarme, por confiar en mí.

El público de nuevo dio un gran aplauso y con eso quedó terminado los discursos y dio comienzo la fiesta la cual tenía un gran banquete así como música y un ambiente totalmente relajado, como si la guerra nunca los hubiera alcanzado.

—Eso estuvo brillante. —Felicitó Hiccup, pero Astrid lo recibió con golpe en el brazo.

—Eso es por andar hablando de más. —Lo regañó.

— ¿Y todo lo demás? —Se quejó Hiccup sobándose el área golpeada.

— ¿En serio quieres saber? —Le dijo de forma amenazante.

—No lo creo. —Dijo con temor.

—No sé ustedes… pero yo comeré. —Dijo Heather feliz y se retiró del lugar seguida por los gemelos, Spinel, Gema y sus compañeros.

—Creo que yo también. —Se apuntó Patapez.

— ¿Quieres ir? —Preguntó Hiccup haciéndole un ademán para seguir a los demás.

—No, yo iré… por ahí. —Dijo Astrid caminando de reversa, para luego salir corriendo del lugar.

—Veré que le pasa. —Se ofreció Stormfly a seguirla, pero fue detenida por Hiccup quien se ofreció a aquello, dejando solos a los dos dragones humanos.

— ¿Ahora qué? —Preguntó Chimuelo encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Quieres pescado?

Con sólo escuchar pescado Chimuelo asintió y acompañó a la dragona a donde proveían de pescado a aquellas criaturas que se alimentaban con este.

.

.

— ¡Ah que rico comí! —Dijo Heather feliz sobándose el vientre sintiéndose satisfecha, pues jamás había probado platillos como ese, los demás aun no terminaban de comer, así que aprovechó para dar un paseo. —Ahora vuelvo, iré a caminar por ahí.

— ¿Te puedo acompañar? —Preguntó Spinel, terminado rápidamente lo que tenía en el plato.

—No, yo lo haré. —Dijo Brutacio comiendo igual a velocidad, pero se ahogó con la comida cuando se le atoró en la garganta.

—Debes masticarla, para eso son los dientes. —Le aconsejó Brutilda, dándole golpes en la espalda.

Spinel aprovechando la situación se levantó de su asiento para ir con Heather.

—Yo no te he invitado. —Dijo apática la chica.

—Pero sé que quieres ir conmigo, preciosa. —Dijo el chico guiñándole el ojo.

— ¿Lees las mentes o qué? —Preguntó sarcásticamente la vinter y empezó a caminar seguida por el chico.

Caminaron por los jardines que había alrededor, los cuales sólo eran iluminados por unas tenues luces azules, que parecía amenizarse con la agradable caminata.

—Muchas gracias, por todo. —Habló Heather de repente sorprendiendo al chico. —Gracias a que también se unieron a nosotros hemos encontrado las piedras.

—Es un placer. —Dijo el halagado. —Gracias por salvar mi pellejo de aquellos brann.

—Es un placer. —Le contestó de la misma forma algo apenada.

Se detuvieron hasta cierto punto donde había un canal que separaba dos jardines y el cual era adornado con un puente por en medio de estos, la música se escuchaba a lo lejos y la luna se reflejaba en el agua como si de un espejo brillante se tratara.

— ¿Quiere…?—Dijeron al unísono.

— ¿Qué ibas a decir? —Preguntó el chico apenado dándole la palabra a la pelinegra.

—Te iba a preguntar que sí querías bailar. —Dijo apenada. — ¿Y tú?

—Exactamente lo mismo. —Dijo el chico desviando la mirada hacia otro lugar que no fuera Heather.

Ambos rieron al sentirse algo tontos, Spinel fue el que dio el primer paso y le ofreció su mano la cual tomó Heather, se acercaron dejando poca distancia entre ellos, la vinter se sintió algo apenada ya que de cerca notó el chico era más alto que ella, ganándole casi por media cabeza; se empezaron a mover rítmicamente al compás de la canción la cual era cantada por un hombre y una mujer.

—Eres muy bueno. —Felicitó Heather al ver que bailaba muy bien.

—Patapez es un gran maestro. —Dijo mientras la inclinaba ligeramente.

Le dio unas cuantas vueltas y siguieron moviéndose más rápido conforme avanzaba la canción; se encontraron corriendo de repente hacia el puente, divirtiéndose como nunca habían tenido oportunidad en la vida, Heather con la ayuda de Spinel se subió al barandal del puente de puntitas siguiendo el baile, después se dejó caer siendo cargada a tiempo por Spinel antes de que su poder interviniera, el chico le dio unas vueltas mientras la cargaba, a su parecer era como cargar la pluma de un ave, era totalmente ligera.

Siguieron bailando hasta que terminó la canción, finalizando con otra reverencia pero sin soltar sus manos, se miraron fijamente a los ojos, había algo dentro de ellos que los hacía atraerse mutuamente aunque fueran demasiados tercos para admitirlo, pero los sentimientos empezaban a tomar forma dentro de sus corazones.

.

.

Chimuelo y Stormfly habían terminado de comer una gran dotación de pescado y se subieron a un árbol para reposar la comida. El dragón negro estaba que se caía del sueño muy al contrario de su compañera.

—Mira. —Habló Stormfly señalando algo a lo lejos.

El furia nocturna puso atención a lo que apuntaba la dragona y vio a lo lejos a Heather y Spinel que bailaban tranquilamente ajenos a los demás en la fiesta.

— ¿Qué tienen? —Preguntó Chimuelo sin saber que era lo que quería específicamente que viera, él sólo veía a un chico jorden que probablemente quería aparearse con la vinter.

—Es muy lindo… ¿No lo crees? —Dijo con ensoñación la dragona.

El dragón lo meditó, quería que decir que no, pero sus instintos le dijeron que probablemente eso sería peligroso, así que dio la respuesta que funcionaba a casi todo.

—No lo sé.

—Típico. —Se molestó de cualquier forma la dragona.

Chimuelo no entendió el motivo de su disgusto, tal parece que era una dragona muy curiosa pues la manera en que observaba a la joven pareja le hizo pensar que la nadder deseaba imitarlos, aunque no entendía bien porque.

— ¿Quieres hacerlo?

La chica se sonrojó de sobremanera pensando otra cosa.

—No me refiero a aparearnos. —Dijo rápidamente el dragón. —Me refiero a que si quieres hacer lo mismo que ellos están haciendo.

La dragona boquiabierta asintió rápidamente, no desperdiciaría aquella oportunidad, ambos bajaron del árbol sin saber qué hacer, mucho más Chimuelo que tamboreaba los dedos entre en sus piernas de humano.

—Se supone que me debo de acercar. ¿No es así? —Preguntó sintiéndose algo tonto.

—Algo así. —Alentó la dragona, ella misma tomó la iniciativa y se acercó al dragón humano, tomó una de sus manos y la llevó a su cintura y la otra junto con su propia mano. —Creo que es algo así. —Dijo insegura pues no recordaba bien la posición.

Chimuelo tragó algo de saliva se puso nervioso, mucho más al sentir la calidez del cuerpo de la dragona, como dragones eran ásperos de piel, pero como humanos eran muy suaves, le agradó esa sensación.

—Yo daré un paso adelante y tú uno atrás. —Dio instrucciones Stormfly.

Empezaron a moverse torpemente, nunca habían hecho una danza de humanos, así que sólo practicaron yendo hacia atrás y hacia adelante, casi no se vieron a los ojos, ya que su vista se dedicó a observar a los torpes pies que a cada rato se encontraban en forma de pisotones.

A pesar de haber sido una desastrosa primera lección de baile, lo disfrutaron mucho. Y Chimuelo empezó a comprender aquella fascinación de la dragona por las costumbres humanas, empezando a apreciarlas de la misma manera.

OOOoooOOO

Hiccup había perdido a Astrid entre la multitud, pero aun así buscó por los rincones del castillo, jardines, pero no lograba dar con ella.

— ¿Buscas a alguien? —Preguntó Camicazi con la cual se encontró en uno de los jardines con sus hijos.

—Astrid… no la encuentro.

—La princesa está perdida, iré a rescatarla. —Gritó Eret Jr. ganándose una mirada frívola por parte de Hiccup.

—Usted se quedará aquí, señor. —Regañó su madre. —La vi que se dirigió hacia aquel lado de la selva. —Dijo señalando hacia el este. —De cualquier manera estamos protegidos por el fuerte de hielo… no te preocupes.

Hiccup agradeció la información y a pesar de saber que estaba a salvo, la quería ver para tener por fin la plática. Corrió esquivando la flora del lugar hasta llegar a un risco despejado de las enormes plantas sólo con un poco de hierbas pequeñas alrededor, vio que en la punta del risco estaba sentada Astrid con los brazos cruzados, mirando hacia el pedazo del hielo que era parte del fuerte y que sólo daba poca vista al mar.

Al acercarse vio que se frotaba los brazos en un intento por darse calor, tenía frio eso era obvio así que sentó a lado de ella y no importándole si le propinaba un golpe pasó su brazo por sobre sus hombros.

La princesa tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos dio un brinquito por el susto, pues pensaba que estaba sola.

—Dioses, casi me matas del susto. —Dijo sin retirar el brazo del chico.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste? —Preguntó yendo directamente al grano.

Astrid titubeó, tratando de contener lo que tenía guardado, los sentimientos que la incomodaban.

—No me sentía cómoda. —Dijo simplemente, ganándose una mirada de curiosidad por parte del castaño. —Me siento culpable con los ciudadanos, con todos…de haber podido hacer más, muchas personas se hubieran salvado.

—Astrid, tú hiciste mucho, no quieras hacerlo todo tu sola.

—Pero es que es mi deber. —Dijo frustrada y se puso de pie. — Y ahora que lo pienso... tenías razón…

Hiccup se confundió por lo que dijo más no dijo nada.

—Una vez me dijiste que los neutrales se sentía muy fuertes por tener la piedra, que no sabíamos lo que había a nuestro alrededor, tenías razón, de saber que había maneras de evadir la neutralidad nosotros… nosotros….

No terminó de decir lo que quería ya que sentía un nudo en la garganta.

—Sí, sé lo que dije, pero esa vez lo dije porque estaba enojado… yo tampoco sabía nada de eso antes. —Trató de comprenderla el castaño. —No crees que de haber sabido eso, me hubiera sido más fácil acabar contigo ese día, hay muchas cosas que no sabemos y que probablemente nunca vayamos a saber, debemos vivir en el presente y pelear con lo que tenemos, juntos…Astrid yo quiero…

La princesa sintió una punzada en el pecho, tal parece que no podría evitar lo que se aproximaba, sin embargo Hiccup se quedó mudo de nuevo, las palabras no salían de su boca, se maldijo así mismo por su cobardía. Astrid aprovechó eso para huir de nuevo y evitar esa platica.

Cuando Hiccup notó las intenciones de la princesa, decidió algo, ya que las palabras no salían las acciones lo harían, antes de que lograra irse, la tomó de la mano y la giró hacia él, luego la tumbo al piso.

— ¿Qué haces? —Preguntó furiosa y a la vez nerviosa la rubia, sintiéndose aprisionada por el brann.

—Sólo quiero comprobar algo. —Dijo Hiccup suavizando su agarre, aumentando el nerviosismo de la princesa.

Astrid aunque quería ser discreta con sus sentimientos no podía, ya que su pecho se alzaba de manera considerable con cada respiro que daba, no sabía si ella misma iba a ser capaz de contenerse, menos si estaba viendo fijamente los ojos verdes del castaño.

En cuanto a Hiccup, se sentía algo apenado, pero no lo desmostaría, sentía su corazón palpitar a mil por hora, sin poder dejar de ver las orbes azules que tenía frente a él se fue inclinando más hacia ella, sintió como la princesa se tensaba de pies a cabeza debajo de él, al igual que sentía su respiración más cerca, cerró los ojos para hacer contacto con sus labios, pero se detuvo a un centímetro, abrió los ojos para darse cuenta que la princesa también los había cerrados, fue que ahí lo supo, ella también lo quería, pero estaba en una posición muy comprometedora que hacía que tuviera una mueca algo tensa en su rostro a la vez que sentía como temblaba ligeramente.

Se alejó de ella, aunque lo quisiera no se aprovecharía así de esa manera, se puso de pie y esperó que la princesa abriera los ojos. Cuando esta los abrió, ya no sintió a Hiccup encima de ella, así como la sensación de cercanía.

—Ya vi lo que quería ver. —Dijo apenado y le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantarla.

Astrid la rechazó y se levantó furiosa, pensando que sólo estaba jugando con ella, mucho más cuando Hiccup se disponía a retirarse, pero no dejaría las cosas así. Se lanzó ahora encima de él, tirándolo al piso.

— ¿Crees que te puedes ir y dejarme así nada más? —Le preguntó con desdén, muy ofendida, Hiccup se giró en el piso para encararla, si había algo que le gustaba era verla enojada.

—No es lo que crees. —Le dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

La princesa no creía nada, mandó al diablo sus sentimientos de deber y preocupaciones y con osadía le dio un beso rápido en los labios al castaño, quitándose con eso las ansias de volver a sentir sus labios, después se puso de pie para dejarlo tal y como él lo había hecho.

Hiccup quedó anonado ante su acción, se le hizo algo raro pero definitivamente le había gustado, ahora era su turno de lo que era capaz, tomó desprevenida a Astrid y la tiró de nuevo al piso poniéndose encima de ella.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —Le preguntó con una sonrisa galante.

—Un beso, ¿Qué más puede ser? —Le contestó sarcásticamente.

—No. — Se rio. —Esto es un beso.

Sin pensarlo ni un segundo, Hiccup se posesionó vorazmente de los labios de la rubia, Astrid ni siquiera luchó, le encantó y le siguió la corriente, ambos se besaban con afán, dejaron atrás los prejuicios, los miedos, las inseguridades, demostrándose con actos no con palabras lo que estaban sintiendo, lo que se habían estado guardado desde aquella vez en la isla embrujada.

Hiccup paseaba sus manos por la cintura de la princesa hasta llevarlas por su espalda, Astrid se había enredado entre uno de su brazos acariciando de la misma forma su espalda y la otra la tenía en la cabeza del castaño, tocando su cabello, atrayéndolo más hacia ella, cambiaron de posición, dejando la oportunidad de que la chica estuviera encima de él, después volvieron a cambiar constantemente las posiciones, siendo compartidos, peleando hasta en las buenas, se daban cavidad para darse un respiro de unos cuantos segundos para volver a juntar su labios como si la vida se les fuera en ello.

Cuando finalmente quedaron agotados, se pusieron de frente a frente separándose para verse a los ojos.

—Te odio. —Le dijo ella con una sonrisa y le dio un empujoncito.

—Pues yo te odio más. —Le contestó de la misma forma y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

—Esto es una locura. —Dijo Astrid sintiendo una angustia al recordar ciertas cosas que se supone que debió haber evitado, pero que ahora al parecer ya no podría detener.

—Lo sé. —Hiccup le acariciaba el brazo para darle algo calor. —Pero aun así lo quiero… ¿Y tú?

—Hiccup…—Dudo. —Yo… no creo que sea lo mejor para ti.

—Eso déjamelo decidir a mí. —Tomó su mano para acercarla a su pecho. —Somos personas, ahora lo puedo decir con facilidad contestando aquella pregunta que hiciste en la casa del árbol, tú y yo no somos nada diferentes, somos iguales en muchos sentidos.

Astrid suspiró, no encontraba otra manera de hacerlo ver que no era lo que le convenía ya que podía sufrir y era lo que menos quería hacerle.

—Estamos en una guerra, recuerda.

—Eso lo sé. —Dijo con firmeza Hiccup. — ¿A qué le temes? —Preguntó no entendiendo porque lo trataba de evadir.

—No es tanto por mí… es sólo que no quiero que te hagan daño…a nadie. —Contestó con simpleza.

—No lo harán. —Dijo para tratar de confortarla. —Saldremos de esta, como dijiste… juntos.

— ¿Me lo prometes?

—Lo prometo.

Astrid se zafó de su agarre para levantar su meñique y cerrar el pacto, Hiccup no entendió ese ademán así que la rubia algo fastidiada le explicó y enredó su meñique con el de él, sellando esa promesa, prometiéndose a ella misma cumplirla no importando la manera, pues ya había encontrado de nuevo la felicidad y no permitiría que nadie se la quitara.

Continuara.

**Bien, espero que les haya gustado está combinación de miel con limón, aun no termina… ¿qué fue lo que más les gusto? **

**Pensaron que dejaría a la bebé con semejante nombre, espero les haya gustado el nuevo.**

**Ahora sí vamos a la sección de comentarios y dudas.**

**Maylu liya: ¿qué tal los momentos Hiccstrid? ¿Valió la pena la espera? Ahora yo te atacó con las preguntas random XD, **

**Ary: El compañero de Alvin efectivamente era una serpiente parecida a la anaconda, si estás leyendo esto es porque no moriste y te encuentras entre nosotros todavía, espero hayas disfrutado todo el capítulo. Saludos.**

**Steffani:Hola y bienvenida, espero te haya gustado el capítulo y espero seguirte leyendo por aquí también. Saludos.**

**Astrid Ileyan: Ya despertaste? O a quien lea primero el mensaje supongo que otra vez se habrán desmayado por la cantidad de azúcar y limones de este capítulo, saludos a todo el equipo, bye bye.**

**Argor: así es el equipo se reforzara a un más sin embargo no quedan exentos de que todo le salga bien, después de todo es una guerra y tienen enemigos muy malvados y despiadados. Saludos.**

**Hillary Lopez perez: Que bueno que te gustó el capitulo anterior, pues el team Patapez, Camicazi, Gema y bebé salió ileso, o mas menos XD. Saludos.**

**Nesari22: Pues ahí más o menos estilo avatar, pero no tendrá nada que ver con el control de los 4 elementos, supongo que algunas preguntas ya quedaron resueltas con este capítulo, en cuando a los que vieron lo que Astrid hizo dedujeron que fue gracias a la piedra. Saludos.**

**Ana gami: Cierto, pero aun así siente mucha responsabilidad sobre ella que no la deja disfrutar de sus victorias. Saludos.**

**Sharyalex9812: Descuida, tus dudas ya quedaron resueltas con este capítulo, espero lo hayas disfrutado mucho. Saludos.**

**Hiccstrid: Ya llegaron los momentos Hiccstrid, espero lo hayas disfrutado tanto como yo. Saludos.**

**SAM ARCHER: No quiero matar a nadie D: jajaj, pero ya viste que no pasó casi nada malo en este capítulo, el poder de Astrid hay algo parecido que en lo de znT aunque pienso manejarlo de diferente forma, sorry por tu perrito, Spinel es el nombre de una piedra por eso le puse así. Saludos.**

**Videl SS: Ya está aquí el capítulo, por fin lo que tanto pedían. Saludos.**

**Leris: Espero te haya gustado el capítulo y la tan singular manera de declaración, el misterio de las piedras se irá resolviendo poco a poco ya lo leerás. Saludos.**

**Georgie Skandar: hiciste un buen trabajo y tuviste un buen descanso (desmayo) después de todo atendiste un parto, casi mueres ahogada y estabas en medio de una batalla XD. Saludos.**

**Navid: muchas gracias por el review, espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo, ahora empezaran una nueva aventura. Saludos.**

**Vivi ntvg: Pues más o menos si da a entender quien fue él quien la agarró y pues estuvo muy al pendiente de ella todos esos días. Saludos.**

**Amai do: por fin los momentos Hiccstrid, pues la verdad la muerte de Alvin le importó poco debido a que ella tiene sus prioridades al igual que los demás. Espero te haya gustado el capitulo. Saludos.**

**Jessi: Aun no se me ocurre un nombre para el equipo, o tal vez sólo los deje así XD. ¿De dónde se te ocurrió que Cami era la mala? Eso fue extraño XD, Saludos.**

**Unbreakable warrior: Gracias por el review y pobre Alvin lo hicieron polvo literalmente. Saludos.**

**Fanatico z: Pues nada le pasó a Camicazi y la criatura hasta se ganó un nombre nuevo XD, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

**Gaby chanii: Lo prometido Drama girl XD espero te haya gustado el agasajo que bien se dieron los tórtolos. Saludos**

**Seguidores, Favoritos, lectores anónimos que lo hayan disfrutado. Hasta la próxima.**

**08 junio 2015**


	21. Viaje al reino de tierra

**Hola, ahora sí la continuación.**

**Que lo disfruten.**

* * *

Capítulo 19: Viaje al reino de Tierra.

El amanecer llegó a la ciudad Aqua, la fiesta había durado toda la noche y sólo algunos intrépidos se quedaron hasta muy tarde e incluso no durmieron.

— ¡Que buena fiesta! —Expresó Brutacio feliz, se la había pasado comiendo, bebiendo y no había dormido, las ojeras eran notorias en su rostro al igual que los ojos rojizos.

— ¡Que se repita! —Pidió Brutilda desde su asiento, en el mismo estado que su hermano, recargaba su cabeza sobre un brazo, hasta que el cansancio la venció dejándose caer de golpe en la mesa y empezó a roncar.

Patapez también los había acompañado hasta muy tarde, pero había sido el primero en caer y se encontraba sentado en una silla, dormido con la cabeza hacia atrás y la boca abierta roncando horriblemente.

— ¿Se quedaron aquí toda la noche?

El único despierto enfocó la vista a la chica pelinegra que bostezaba calmadamente, Heather se había cansado después de algunas horas de baile con el jorden y se fue a dormir a la habitación que le habían prestado.

—Sí, estuvo genial. —Le contestó el gemelo con una sonrisa. — ¿Tú dónde estuviste toda la noche? —Preguntó de manera seria, tamboreando los dedos sobre la mesa como si de un padre se tratara.

—Que te importa. —Contestó de manera áspera, haciendo caer al rubio de su asiento por su nuevo rechazo.

—Eres cruel…—Dijo con lagrimitas. —Me gusta.

Heather rodó los ojos fastidiada, desvió su vista para evitar mirar los ojos acusadores y lastimeros de Brutacio, en eso llegaron los dragones en su forma de humanos, Stormfly durante el transcurso de la semana había tenido oportunidad de presentarse formalmente, tanto en su forma dragón como en su forma humana, logrando congeniar con los demás aliados.

—Buen día. —Saludó perezosamente la dragona.

— ¿Han visto a Hiccup? —Preguntó Chimuelo rascándose los ojos.

— ¿Y Astrid?

—No, no los hemos visto. —Respondió Heather y miró a Brutacio quien también negó con la cabeza.

—Yo vi que se fueron de la fiesta desde que empezó. —Habló Brutilda somnolienta con los ojos cerrados, se tambaleaba tratando de mantenerse despierta, en su frente tenía una marca roja producto de haberse golpeado con la mesa, se dejó caer golpeándose fuertemente en la mesa tirando debido al impacto los vasos que había alrededor, el ruido del golpe provocó que Patapez se levantara abruptamente.

— ¿Dónde estoy? —Preguntó asustado totalmente desorientado, sentía el cuello entumido casi al grado de no poderlo mover.

— ¿Qué nadie durmió? —Preguntó Chimuelo al ver las caras que traían todos.

—Yo sí. —Respondió Heather. —Tal vez Hiccup y Astrid están dormidos en el castillo. ¿Ya buscaron ahí?

—Oh tal vez… alguien los secuestro. —Escucharon una voz maquiavélica, era Spinel quien llegaba con una muy cansada Gema.

—Cállate. —Ordenó Heather silenciando de golpe al chico.

— ¿Qué hacen tan temprano despiertos? —Preguntó Gema también durmiéndose, al parecer no había descansado lo suficiente.

—Tenemos hambre. —Respondió Chimuelo.

— ¿Ustedes no han visto a Hiccup y a Astrid? —Preguntó Stormfly a los jorden.

Los aludidos negaron a la pregunta, sin embargo en ese momento vieron que Hiccup y Astrid se acercaba al grupo y sólo los apuntaron con sus dedos para que los demás los vieran, pero eso no era todo vieron que iban de la mano, como si de una pareja se tratara, algo que no pasó desapercibido por el grupo cuando los vieron aparentemente muy felices.

— ¿Dónde estaban? —Preguntó Brutacio seriamente en su rol de padre protector, cruzándose de brazos. — ¿Qué son estas horas de llegar, jovencitos?

— ¿Y qué rayos le pasó? —Preguntó Gema al ver la apariencia que traían.

—Y lo más importante… ¿Son pareja? —Preguntó Spinel yendo directo al punto.

Los recién llegados, sólo se sonrojaron y se rascaron el cabello, estaban todos sucios, en el cabello tenían algunas ramitas, tenían tierra tanto en el cabello, cara y ropa la cual estaba arrugada en ciertas partes.

— ¿Dónde fue la fiesta y por qué no invitaron? —Preguntó repentinamente Brutilda un poco más despierta, pero cayó nuevamente por el cansancio.

—No es nada de lo que piensan. —Respondió Hiccup apenado.

—Sí, claro. —Se burló su compañero. — ¿Acaso ya decidieron reproducirse?

— ¡Chimuelo!

— ¡Astrid!, ¡Qué emoción! —Dijo la soñadora nadder.

— ¡Stormfly! —Regañó la mencionada totalmente sonrojada. —No piensen mal.

— ¡Qué bien! yo también quiero una novia —Dijo el sonriente Spinel. —De preferencia vinter.

—Esto sí que es inesperado, pero después de todo somos un grupo al que no le importa en lo más mínimo esa clase de prejuicios. —Opinó Heather ignorando el comentario del jorden. —Pero si ustedes se quieren los respetamos y apoyamos, me alegro que se hayan divertido.

—Que no es nada de eso. —Dijo Hiccup sobándose la sien—Pero bueno el punto… es que ¡sí!...Astrid y yo empezamos…

—Lo entendemos. —Dijo Heather interrumpiendo con una risa burlona. —No tienen porque explicárnoslos, sólo sean cuidadosos.

—Que no es nada de eso. —Gritó Astrid alterada.

—Sí, claro. —Fue ignorada por la vinter que se retiró poniendo de excusa que iría por algo de comer, seguida por los dragones quienes estaban hambrientos, los hermanos jorden y Patapez quien necesitaba un masaje en el cuello y espalda.

—Después hablamos jovencitos. —Los apuntó Brutacio a los dos con mirada acusadora y se retiró siguiendo a los chicos.

—Eso fue extraño. —Dijo Hiccup con una gotita en la frente.

—Ya pensaron mal. —Mencionó la anonada princesa.

—Bueno… que piensen lo que…

Se vio de repente interrumpido gracias a los ronquidos de Brutilda a la cual dejaron dormida en la mesa, su frente estaba más roja de lo normal y si seguía dejándose caer de la misma manera haría que le sangrara la frente.

— ¿La llevamos? —Preguntó Astrid.

Hiccup no respondió, sólo se acercó a su aliada vinter y la cargó en su espalda para llevarla a un lugar mucho más cómodo; caminaron juntos para alcanzar a sus amigos recordando lo que en realidad había pasado la noche anterior….

….

—_Entonces… ya quedó nuestra promesa, haré lo posible por cumplirla. —Dijo sonriente Hiccup aun con el meñique enredado al de la princesa._

—_Tenemos que cumplirla. —Dijo Astrid con seriedad._

_Ambos se incorporaron para quedar sentados en el piso, Astrid suspiró profundamente, reflexionando lo que acababa de hacer._

— _¿Qué?... ¿Aun dudas? —Preguntó el brann pasando el brazo por los hombros de la princesa para darle algo de calor._

—_No, nada de eso… sólo pensaba, todo será diferente a partir de ahora al menos para nosotros._

—_Eso es cierto…_—_Rio. — Recuerdo que hasta hace 3 años buscaba a una joven brann con quien estar, nunca me hubiera imaginado sentir esto por ti… por una…_

— _¿Neutral? —Completó Astrid. —Entonces… ¿yo soy tu primera experiencia? —Preguntó burlonamente._

—_Digamos que…—Dudo el chico. —Que sí…ya te había contando que nunca fui muy popular._

—_Ellas se lo pierden. —Astrid sintió satisfacción por ese hecho. —Pero te comprendo, viviendo en una sociedad prejuiciosa era lo más lógico a pensar…aunque siempre hay sus excepciones, eso siempre decía mi tío. _

—_Sí, supongo que sí, me esmeré tanto en buscar a aquella persona brann, pero simplemente a nadie le agradaba y creo que era sólo por necesidad ya que tampoco compartía muchos gustos con mis intentos de prospecto._

—_Danger una vez me dijo… "Lo que buscas no está allá afuera, sino aquí", supongo que sólo debes hacer lo que tu corazón te dice. —Tocó el pecho de su ahora pareja para señalar su corazón sintiendo sus palpitaciones. — ¡Wow! Tienes un fuerte palpitar. —Dijo asombrada._

— _¿Será porque estoy nervioso? —Preguntó sonrojado. — ¿Y tú qué me dices?_

_La rubia no contestó, retiró la mano de su pecho y ahora la dirigió a ese tentador cabello que desde hace mucho soñaba con tocar y poder trenzar a su gusto, Hiccup se sonrojó aun más al contacto de la manos de esta con su cabello, ya se lo había tocado cuando se estaban besando, pero dudaba que ella supiera lo que significaba en su pueblo que le tocara el cabello con tanta familiaridad, ese acto generalmente lo podía hacer su pareja oficial y era considerado como una muestra de amor muy intimo._

—_Listo. —Astrid se alejó un poco para ver sus obras maestras, las cuales eran dos trencitas pequeñas de lado derecho de la oreja del castaño._

_Hiccup las tocó algo apenado, estaban muy bien hechas y si ella pensaba que se le veían bien así las dejaría._

— _¿Quieres que te haga más? —Preguntó de manera maliciosa moviendo sus dedos como si quisiera apoderarse de todo su cuero cabelludo, por la mente de Hiccup pasó la imagen de que terminaría con trenzas por todos lados si no la detenía a tiempo._

—_No, así está bien. —Rio con nerviosismo._

_Astrid hizo un puchero con la boca y sólo enfocó su vista al frente mirando el pedazo de hielo, en ese momento Hiccup recordó que tenía el cabello suelto, lo cual ahora que ya habían formalizado su relación se la hacía muy vergonzoso, en el buen sentido, de ver._

— _Tu cabello —Insinuó apenado evitando verlo._

— _¿Qué tiene? —Preguntó Astrid olvidando las costumbres del vikingo._

—_Está suelto. —Dijo cabizbajo._

—_Ah, pero ahora no estamos con los brann. —Dijo relajada. —Así que puedo hacer esto. —Lo empezó a agitar de izquierda a derecha, moviendo con afán los cabellos rubios que se sincronizaban perfectamente para crear un efecto muy hermoso, al parecer del castaño._

—_Deja de hacer eso. —Mencionó totalmente sonrojado, la detuvo por los hombros sorprendiéndola un poco y acto seguido, peinó su cabello con los dedos para empezar a tejer un trenza. _

— _¿Por qué estás tan sonrojado? —Le preguntó con burla al ver que el chico casi ni miraba su cabello al estarlo trenzado, viendo como sus manos temblaban al enredar sus dedos entre los pelos._

—_Déjame. —Contestó algo irritado. —No me has respondido mi otra pregunta. —Dijo terminado de hacer la trenza sin hacerle un nudo._

—_Te quedó bien fea. —Opinó la rubia al tocar y ver la floja trenza que le había hecho, aunque la dejó así ya que recordó lo que le había contado sobre el cabello suelto y lo que opinaban los vikingos con respecto a eso. Sonrió. —Está bien, sólo a ti te dejaré verlo suelto. —Le dio un beso en la mejilla para fastidiarlo más, sabiendo lo que implicaba eso._

_A Hiccup, quien tuvo un ataque de taquicardia por lo que escuchó, trataba de tranquilizarse, iban demasiado rápido, pero al ver la burlona sonrisa de la princesa, supo que en parte estaba jugando con él._

—_Ya lo dijiste, tienes prohibido mostrarle tu cabello suelto a alguien más. —Dijo de manera autoritaria._

— _¡Uy! Que miedo… ¿Y si lo hago qué? —Lo retó._

—_Me conocerás. —Dicho esto se lanzó contra ella para empezar a hacerle cosquillas, Astrid estaba que no se aguantaba de la risa y se contraía debajo de su amante para tratar de controlar la risa._

_Era como si nadie existiera para ellos en ese momento, no había enemigos, no había guerra, podían vivir en paz y ser ellos mismos. _

_Ambos agotados de tanta risa, se quedaron quietos por unos segundos, Hiccup aun con una parte de su cuerpo encima de Astrid y esta debajo de él acariciándole gentilmente la mejilla. El castaño se inclinó nuevamente hacia ella para darle un corto beso._

—_Eres muy bueno. —Halagó Astrid._

—_Nada mal para mi primera experiencia… ¿No lo crees? —Dijo con una sonrisa burlona._

—_Nada mal. —Respondió satisfecha. _

—_Tú tampoco lo haces mal… ¿Tú habías tenido una experiencia así? —Volvió a preguntar cautelosamente._

— _¿Un beso en la mejilla cuenta? —Dijo fastidiada la princesa, pero fue suficiente para poner celoso al jefe._

—_No lo creo. —Dijo el reincorporándose y ayudando a la rubia a hacerlo. — ¿De quién? —Preguntó por mera curiosidad, esperando que no fuera aquel que se estaba imaginando._

—_Nero._

_Pero sus intuiciones no habían fallado, sabía que había alguien más detrás de su princesa._

—_Sí, lo suponía. —Dijo algo molesto. —Pero ahora tú eres mi princesa. _

—_Me revienta que me digas princesa. —Dijo molesta la rubia._

—_Entonces… ¿Cómo te debo de llamar? —Hizo la misma voz que ella utilizó aquella vez en la cueva. —Testaruda, gruñona, horrible cocinera, pedazo de hielo, hermosa, Mi lady…_

—_Ahí, detente. —pidió. —Ese me gusta._

— _¿Mi lady? _

_Astrid asintió, le gustaba como sonaba ese sobrenombre y no se escuchaba tan débil y frágil a como se escuchaba "princesa"._

—_Entonces… Mi lady. —Sonrío Hiccup y tomó su mano besándola como lo habían hecho los jorden al presentarse. — ¿Y tú cómo me llamarás?_

—_Hiccup. —Respondió con simpleza, haciendo que el chico se fuera hacia atrás. —No te pongas así, me gusta tu nombre muy al contrario de lo que diga Eret, pero ya pensaré en un sobrenombre que no sea "Fogata andante". —Prometió._

—_Está bien. —Se reincorporó. — Creo que han sido muchas emociones por este día…estoy algo cansado._

—_Pues durmamos. —Dijo Astrid acostándose en la tierra e invitando a su compañero a imitarla._

—_Sólo di que quieres dormir conmigo y lo entenderé… prometo mantenerte calientita. —Mencionó muy altanero el castaño._

—_Eres mi fogata andante… ¿no? Haz tu trabajo. —Le ordenó dándole la espalda._

_Hiccup gruñó, al parece su lady siempre tendría una contestación para callarlo, sin embargo le encantaba que fuera de esa forma, se acostó a un lado de ella le permitió acostarse sobre su brazo y durmieron abrazados._

_._

_._

Después de haber dejado a Brutilda en una habitación para que descansara, los jóvenes se fueron hacia donde darían el desayuno, se encontraron en el comedor con el resto de sus aliados a excepción de Brutacio que al parecer había ido a dormir, también estaban sus anfitriones Eret y Camicazi quienes atendían a sus dos hijos.

— ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso? —Preguntó Eret una vez que retiraron los platos de la mesa y los niños se fueron a descansar.

—Creo que debemos ir al reino tierra. —Opinó Hiccup.

Los jorden presentes de inmediato dieron un grito ahogado ante la noticia.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó ingenuamente Patapez.

—De acuerdo a lo que nos contaron sobre lo que pasó en la ciudad de las nubes, creo que será mejor detenerlos antes de que empeoré la situación.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Hiccup. —Opinó Astrid al igual que Heather.

—Aparte que necesitamos la piedra de la tierra. —Dijo Heather. — ¿Tienen alguna idea de dónde pueda estar?

Patapez lo pensó un poco y reflexionó acerca de sus recientes descubrimientos, dándose cuenta que las piedras estaban en donde generalmente estaban los monumentos en honor a los que pararon la guerra. Como buen lector que era sabía mucho de su propia historia, sabía que había un monumento al pie de la montaña cerca de su ciudad en honor a "Krista Amatista", la mujer jorden que logró la paz y estabilidad entre los habitantes del reino tierra y demás reinos.

—Si mis suposiciones son correctas, creo que ya sé…dónde puede estar la piedra. —Mencionó el regordete.

—Pero… ¿Qué haremos con ese desgraciado de Dagur? Es muy fuerte.

En cuanto dijo eso, Stormfly se puso tensa al escuchar a ese nombre, algo que no pasó desapercibido por Chimuelo y Astrid quienes se preocuparon.

— ¿Stormfly? —La llamó Astrid al ver que estaba ensimismada con los ojos más afilados.

— ¿Dagur?... ¿Dagur Deranged? —Preguntó entre dientes.

—Sí…—Contestó extrañado Patapez. — ¿Lo conoces?

— ¿Acaso es el tipo que…?—Preguntó Chimuelo que bien conocía la historia de la dragona, la cual le tuvo la confianza de habérsela contado cuando esperaron el amanecer en la isla embrujada.

—Maldito desgraciado. —Bufó molesta, su cuerpo empezó a sacar humo por la boca, sentía un gran odio por aquel sujeto. —Quiero matarlo.

—Tranquila Stormfly. —Pidió Astrid y puso una mano sobre la suya, tratando de calmarla muy a pesar de que esta ardía.

La nadder se calmó ya que vio la firmeza con la que la princesa había tocado su mano que a pesar de que ella estaba muy caliente la mantuvo ahí, dándole su apoyo.

—No entiendo nada… ¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó Gema.

—Stormfly es la ex compañera de enlace de Dagur, la reemplazó hace como 10 años por un lobo. —Contó Hiccup aun molesto por esa historia.

—Ese maldito lobo. —Expresó Spinel al recordar como Kaiser no pudo con aquel altanero lobo blanco. —Kaiser y yo los enfrentamos, pero juegan sucio y casi no vivimos para contarlo.

—Ahora que lo recuerdo… es cierto. —Dijo Gema viendo a Stormfly. —Dagur tenía un dragón pero de repente apareció de la noche a la mañana con un lobo, maldito cómo se atrevió.

—Es Dagur… que esperabas. —Dijo Patapez molesto.

—Entonces vamos contra ese infeliz. —Dijo firme la neutral. —Antes de que se extiendan al reino de viento… recuperemos su reino.

—Se los agradeceré mucho. —Contestó Patapez feliz, hasta el mismo daría todo lo que tenía para recuperar lo que le pertenecía.

—No se diga más, vayamos al reino tierra. —Animó Heather y todos asintieron levantando la mano como el gran equipo que eran.

—Tenemos que ir en barco. —Mencionó Spinel animado, ganándose las miradas consternadas de los demás. —Lo siento.

—Yo no puedo dejar mi reino por el momento, aunque ganas no me falta de acompañarlos. —Interrumpió Eret.

—Lo comprendemos Eret, tienes tus responsabilidades. —Dijo Hiccup.

—Pero puedo pedirle a mis hombres que los acompañen.

—No pueden quedar desprotegidos. —Aconsejó Astrid. —Buscaremos cómo solucionarlo.

Por dentro Astrid pensaba que debía aprender a controlar la piedra, si lo hacía correctamente podría detener a los jorden con facilidad sin la necesidad de un ejército.

—De cualquier manera, mandaré por lo menos unos hombres con ustedes. —Insistió Eret, no les quedó a los líderes que aceptar su ofrecimiento, después de todo un poco más de ayuda no afectaría.

—Muy bien, hay que prepararnos para el viaje. —Dijo Hiccup tomando de nuevo el liderazgo.

Durante los siguientes días se dedicaron a preparar un barco en el que pudiera ir el gran lobo de Spinel, el cual estaba muy apenado; sería un barco un poco más grande que podría ser jalado por tres criaturas y se turnarían entre los que podía volar y las criaturas marinas de los soldados, era un viaje igual de largo y no querían perder el tiempo, si avanzaba a gran velocidad estarían en el reino tierra en 3 días.

OOOoooOOO

En un escape que se dio de sus deberes, Astrid se dirigió a donde estaba Camicazi para consultarle algo importante, le contó sobre la piedra que no hizo nada cuando trató de usarla con Spitelout.

—Puede ser porque estabas muy cansada. —Dijo Camicazi. — ¿Has intentado usarla nuevamente?

—No, no he intentado nada. —Miró la piedra de manera esperanzadora pero a la vez dudando se sus habilidades.

—No debes dudar. —Aconsejó Camicazi al ver la expresión de la princesa. —Confía en el poder de la "piedra" —Dijo haciendo unas comillas con sus dedos, pues aunque no se lo había confesado sabía que había detrás de los secretos de la princesa. —Sabes que tú eres la única que puede hacerlo.

Por un momento Astrid se sintió descubierta, pero al parecer la reina mantendría la boca cerrada y guardaría el secreto no revelado, le pidió su ayuda para analizar de nuevo a Spitelout y juntas fueron a buscar a Hiccup.

.

.

—Quiero intentarlo nuevamente. —Dijo Astrid con firmeza.

— ¿Estás segura? —Preguntó Hiccup.

La aludida asintió tomando la piedra entre sus manos, intentaría usar ese poder con el vikingo el cual se debilitaba cada día más.

—Yo también iré a verlo. —Dijo Camicazi quien estaba con ellos. —Trataré de averiguar qué es lo que le hizo ese malvado.

Los líderes asintieron y en compañía de Eret, que fue de apoyo, fueron a las celdas en donde se encontraba el inestable Spitelout, que sólo yacía en el suelo muy debilitado.

—Agárrenlo fuerte. —Pidió Hiccup dudando que el hombre no se encontrara del todo débil

Cuando abrieron la reja, como si tuviera la fuerza de muchos hombres Spitelout se levantó violentamente de su lugar, Eret lo noqueó tumbándolo al piso y entre él y los varones presentes lo sometieron para que las mujeres lo atendieran. La reina rápidamente paso su mano por encima del hombre, usando su poder de seid para tratar de encontrar algún mal, su mano la guió hasta la altura del corazón del vikingo.

—Tiene el corazón muy agitado. —Dijo Camicazi cuando sintió el palpitar de este.

—Es porque se está moviendo mucho. —Contestó Astrid.

—No…es diferente. —Camicazi se preocupó pues sabía que no era un latido normal. —Siente.

Puso la mano de la princesa en el pecho del revoltoso hombre que luchaba por soltarse de sus captores, sintió el palpitar rápidamente, pero a la vez en un sincronía anormal, sintiendo de repente un doble palpitar.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Astrid retiró su mano no comprendiendo. —Se siente como si tuviera dos corazones, uno más débil que el otro.

—Creo que lo que tiene ahí es lo que lo controla por completo.

— ¿Qué dicen? —Preguntó Hiccup tratando de mantener quieto al hombre que se movía constantemente. — Entonces hay que quitarselo ¿Pueden hacerlo?

—Hiccup tiene razón, debemos de quitárselo, pero no estoy segura de que sea algo físico, puede ser algo también espiritual lo que lo está invadiendo.

— ¿Qué podemos hacer? —Preguntó la princesa.

—Trata de destruirlo con la "piedra". —Dijo Camicazi. —Concéntrate en acabar sólo con aquella cosa.

La rubia asintió y respiró hondo, confió ciegamente en la piedra y en sus poderes ocultos, deseó ayudar aquel hombre para acabar con su sufrimiento, quitarle aquello que lo molestaba internamente. Puso la mano sobre su pecho y la piedra empezó a brillar con naturalidad y de nuevo sintió esa extraña energía como en aquel día, esta viajó hasta llegar al pecho del hombre quien se empezó a revolcar aún más del dolor.

—Concéntrate, concéntrate. —Pidió Camicazi, pensando que si Astrid veía al hombre sufriendo detendría lo que estaba haciendo.

Astrid cerró los ojos e hizo oídos sordos a las quejas del hombre, logrando con eso tranquilizarse, enfocó aquel palpitar maligno y dándole un empuje de más energía sintió que esa cosa se deshacía dentro del hombre. Spitelout dando un gran respiro recuperó la naturalidad en su mirada, pero cayó desmayado de inmediato.

— ¡Ay no! Lo maté. —Gritó Astrid cuando salió del trance.

—Tranquila. —Camicazi puso una mano en su hombro. —Sólo está dormido y está muy débil.

—Con esto ¿crees que ya se recuperara? —Preguntó Hiccup sin dejar de ver a su amigo.

La reina puso una mano sobre el pecho del hombre para sentir su palpitar, ahora sólo sentía el tenue latido, muy débil pero más tranquilo que el otro.

—Sí, creo que ya.

—Supongo que ya no es un peligro… lo llevaremos con el curandero para tratarlo mientras duerme. —Dijo Eret. — ¿Intentarán sanar a los demás?

Astrid asintió y de inmediato se dirigió a donde estaba el siguiente brann controlado, para el final del día estaba agotada, pero logró deshacerse de aquellas anomalías que presentaban los hombres, el único problema es que ahora no despertaban, el curandero les avisó que estaban por el momento en un estado de coma, que tendría que estarlos cuidando por un par de días para ver si se estabilizaban.

—Y yo que quería hablar con Spitelout. —Se lamentó Hiccup dándose de topes en la pared cuando el curandero dio su diagnóstico. —Quería saber qué fue lo que Fogo les había hecho.

—Ya habrá oportunidad. —Dijo Astrid confortándolo dándole un masaje en la espalda. —Lo bueno es que ya están bien, ahora debemos ayudar a los que están en el reino de tierra.

—Tienes razón. —El castaño se giró para poder verla, tomó su mano y le dio un beso en el dorso. —Tenemos que acabar con esta guerra.

OOOoooOOO

El día de la partida había llegado, todos se encontraban en el muelle para despedirse de los aliados así como de los vann que los acompañarían.

—Fue un placer haberlos conocido. —Dijo Eret dándole la mano a Hiccup. —Nos salvaron. —Dijo mirando a Astrid a la cual tomó de la mano y le dio un beso, haciendo enojar al brann. —Un placer conocerte.

—Igualmente. —Respondió apenada la princesa y vio que Eret Jr. la veía con ojos llorosos.

—Princesa… ¿volverá para casarse conmigo?

—Eso no es posible chiquillo. —Dijo molesto el castaño. —Ella es mía.

—No le creo.

— ¿Ah no?… mira. —Sin previo aviso tomó a Astrid de los hombros y le plantó un beso en los labios. — ¿Cómo la vez?

—Hiccup. —Regañó Astrid y le dio un puñetazo "leve" en el estómago a su novio que lo sofocó un poco y luego miró al pobre de Eret Jr que se quedó con la boca abierta de la impresión. —Lo lamento pequeño, pero la verdad es que estoy con él… pero algún día encontrarás a esa persona a quien vas a querer y mucho más joven. —Le dio un beso en la mejilla para despedirse de él.

Eret Jr. estaba que se le salían las lágrimas de la felicidad y asintió a todo lo que le dijo Astrid, mientras tanto Hiccup hizo berrinches preguntando por qué lo había besado, ganándose otro golpe por parte de la chica.

—Nos mantendremos comunicados con los compañeros acuáticos de los vann, si tengo la oportunidad nos reuniremos de nuevo. —Avisó Eret.

—Será un placer. —Dijo Hiccup más recuperado.

—También cuidaremos muy bien de sus amigos brann. —Dijo Camicazí.

—Se los agradecemos. —Respondió Astrid con una sonrisa.

Y despidiéndose de sus nuevos amigos y del pueblo que los acogió amablemente dieron marcha al viaje que los llevaría al reino tierra.

OOOOOooooOOOOO

Fogo como todos los días estaba en el lugar que le correspondía como jefe, sus pensamientos no lo dejaban en paz, aun recordaba cada detalle de lo que les había hecho a cada uno de esos hombres y dragones que eran fieles y otros que se resistían. Esperaba impaciente noticias del dragón mensajero que envío con ellos; había pasado el tiempo suficiente como para ya tener algún informe por lo cual estaba ansioso.

Partió en dos el lápiz de carboncillo que sujetaba en sus manos, estaba desesperado, gruñía entre dientes, lo único que quería es que alguien llegara y le diera el aviso sobre su victoria de la cual estaba muy seguro, pues con la traición de Alvin y algunos vann todo sería más sencillo. Como medio para calmar su estrés tomó los pergaminos que le entregó el putrefacto de su hermano Drago, leyó el contenido como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía, recordando los detalles del procedimiento a seguir para manipular a los hombres.

Flashback

—_Para la manipulación del ser se debe controlar el corazón de este mediante la creación de "La semilla", la cual debe ser plantada en el corazón del individuo, para este proceso se debe tomar una piedra mineral azabache a la cual se le debe brindar energía propia a la vez que se debe recitar las siguiente palabras…_

"_Debes hacer mi voluntad y obedecer a todo lo que te ordene, ahora tú voluntad me pertenece."_

—_Suena sencillo. —Expresó Fogo al leer el procedimiento._

_Sin embargo al intentar aplicarlo contra un vikingo de Berk no funcionó, había conseguido piedras azabaches las cuales eran conocidas por transmitir energía según la seid que había escrito el pergamino._

—_Eres un idiota. —La tenebrosa voz de Drago detrás de él volvió a sorprenderlo una vez más. —Te dije que supieras interpretar las escrituras._

—_He hecho lo que dice el pergamino al pie de la letra, Drago. —Le contestó Fogo molesto ya acostumbrado a sus escalofriantes visitas inesperadas._

—_Pero eres tan débil como para dar la energía que se requiere a esa piedra. —Le contestó con desdén y miró la piedra que tenía en su mano. — ¿Cómo crees que los neutrales le brindan energía a las imitaciones de piedras?_

_Fogo no supo que contestar, pero lo pensó y sabía que de alguna manera transmitían energía de la piedra original a las imitaciones._

—_Con voluntad, estúpido. —Lo encaró Drago furioso y le arrebató la piedra que tenía. —Te ensañaré como se hace._

_Con la piedra en mano Drago convocó energía, su energía tenía una coloración oscura y densa, la piedra que tenía empezó a fundirse como si de hierro se tratara hasta evaporarse por completo formando una esfera gaseosa._

—_Manda a traer a alguien. —Pidió Drago._

_El muy obediente de Fogo asintió y mando a traer al más rebelde de los vikingos de Berk._

—_Maldito Fogo. —Se quejaba Spitelout a quien tenían encadenado de cuello a pies. —Me las pagarás. —No podía controlar el fuego ya que lo tenían encadenado como si de una oruga se tratara, los guardias sólo lo aventaron en el cuarto donde estaba el traidor._

—_Ya quédate quieto. —Ordenó Fogo._

—_Maldito. —Escupió el pelinegro._

—_Que te quedes quieto. — Ordenó Drago apareciendo frente a él._

_El mayor de los Jorgenson estaba anonado y se asustó al ver al putrefacto cadáver viviente a un lado de su enemigo._

—_Tú serás el primero._

_Drago se le empezó a acercar sigilosamente, con un movimiento rápido golpeó el pecho del hombre con la mano en donde tenía la masa de energía gaseosa. Spitelout dio una grito de dolor mientras se empezaba a revolcar, sentía un extraña energía que lo estaba invadiendo por completo._

— "_Debes hacer mi voluntad y obedecer a todo lo que te ordene, ahora tú voluntad me pertenece." —Recitó Drago susurrante._

_Spitelout empezó a tener espasmos que no podía controlar, convulsionó violentamente durante unos segundos hasta que se detuvo abruptamente sin dar alguna señal de vida._

— _¿Está muerto? —Preguntó Fogo precavidamente._

_En ese momento el hombre pelinegro abrió los ojos, los cuales estaban totalmente en blanco, ya no se movía, ya no se quejaba, sólo estaba ahí acostado sin decir ni una palabra, Drago se deshizo de las cadenas que lo aprisionaba para ponerlo a prueba._

—_Levántate. _

_El vikingo ya libre se levantó obedeciendo la orden._

—_Convoca algo de fuego. _

_Spitelout levantó su mano y convocó una pequeña llama en la palma, Fogo estaba sin palabras, sonreía cínicamente al ver que su hermano había logrado controlar al hombre._

—_Es así como lo haces. —Dijo Drago dando por terminada la lección._

—_Es impresionante…pero son muchas personas, ¿cómo lo haré uno por uno?_

—_No seas idiota… más vale que empieces a pensar en grande. —Regañó el cadáver. —Haz lo que tengas que hacer._

_Drago se retiró sin decirle nada más dejándole como sirviente a Spitelout que carente de emociones lo obedeció en todo. Después de haber practicado los suficiente y haber podido lograr hacer lo mismo que había hecho el cadaver, se dispuso a pensar en grande, cuando las ideas llegaron mandó a llamar a los nuevos reclutas, a algunos súbditos fieles, unos cuantos dragones y algunos prisioneros al gran salón con el pretexto de darles un aviso._

_Una vez en el gran salón los presentes vieron que el jefe tenía una gran cantidad de piedras azabaches enfrente de él, pensaban que se las daría por algún tipo de recompensa, pero no fue así._

—_Amigos, nuevo reclutas y prisioneros. —Empezó con malicia. —En unos días deberán partir a una batalla en el reino de agua, por lo que les entregaré un regalo especial._

_Los súbditos empezaron a murmurar felices entre sí, esperaban algún tipo de recompensa monetaria por parte del hombre._

—_Les daré la habilidad de evadir la neutralidad. —Mintió a medias, sabía que con ese proceso ya nadie los podría neutralizar, pero no mencionó que perderían la voluntad._

_Los presentes exclamaron asombrados por el regalo que les daría su jefe, así que sin sospechar nada, los súbditos y reclutas se dejaron bendecir por este, mientras que los berkianos sólo estaban expectantes de lo que les fuera hacer ese hombre._

_Fogo levantando las manos por encima del montículo de piedras empezó su meditación para convocar la energía necesaria para fundirlas con su energía, las piedras fundiéndose pronto formaron una densa y oscura niebla que invadió el suelo del recinto. La gente se empezó a asfixiar con el gas y comenzaron a toser frenéticamente al mismo tiempo que sentía por toda su cuerpo que algo los empezaba a invadir_

— "_Deben hacer mi voluntad y obedecer a todo lo que les ordene, ahora su voluntad me pertenece sólo a mí." —Recitó desquiciada mente el hombre._

_Dicho el conjuro las personas que peleaban por quitarse esa sensación empezaron a retorcerse en el suelo tal como había pasado con Spitelout hasta quedarse quietos, la niebla se había consumido por completo cuando estos se aplacaron._

—_Levántense. —Gritó Fogo a la desmayada multitud, la gente comenzó a ponerse de pie con la mirada totalmente perdida, el plan del jefe había funcionado. —Preparen todo para irse al reino de agua._

_Con la última orden dada la multitud controlada obedeció al hombre y retiraron del lugar para prepararse e ir a la batalla._

_Fin flash back_

Despertó de golpe, se había quedado dormido y estuvo soñado con el pasado, después de ese suceso no había controlado a nadie más ya que necesitaba a gente cuerda a su lado también, dejando sólo a los más fieles a él y a las mujeres berkianas encerradas en la prisión del pueblo.

Salió de la habitación para hablar con unos de sus generales y preguntar sobre alguna noticia de la pelea contra el reino de agua, al no tener noticias nuevas decidió mandar a un espía que contactara a su aliado Alvin para saber qué había ocurrido en aquel lugar.

**Continuara.**

**Y Fogo se enterara que no le salió nada bien, pero eso en otro capítulo, me salió medio chafo la ultima parte, pero las ideas se me iban de repente, trataré de arreglarlo en el futuro.**

**Espero que les haya gustado más las escenas de los tórtolos que bien se me olvidó en el anterior capítulo decir que ya habían formalizado la relación, no me nace querer escribir cosas como el ¿Quieres ser mi novia? Eso ya lo hice en mi anterior fic XD.**

**Ahora si con la sección de comentarios y dudas.**

**Nesari 22: pues creo que la actitud de Astrid es la que la hace ver como si no fuera de ayuda, por eso es que debe tener más confianza en sí misma, pues ya viste que la relación es pública y hasta pensaron cosas de más. Saludos.**

**Ana Gami: Que bueno que te gusto el capítulo y el nombre de la bebé XD, el otro estaba horrible, gracias por hacerlos recapacitar XDD. Saludos a ti también.**

**Hiccstrid: Muchas gracias por tu comentario me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que pase lo mismo con este. Saludos.**

**The ridel sel: XD tranquila con la hemorragia nasal y eso que apenas están empezando, lo que les falta XD, creo que todas en este fandom si tienen alguna hija la llamaran Astrid yo lo haría XD, espero pronto leer también tus fics. Saludos.**

**Videl SS: Que bueno que te gusto, la espera valió la pena, eso creo, espero te guste el nuevo capítulo. Saludos.**

**Steffani: Chimuelo siempre yendo directo al grano tal como paso también en este capítulo. Saludos.**

**Fanatico Z: Los celos siguen por parte de Hiccup XD, la verdad no se me ha ocurrido una manera de poner celosa a Astrid, porque predominan muchos hombres en la historia. Saludos.**

**SAM ARCHER: si reconocí la canción, prefiero la de First Kiss creo que así se llama, espero que tengas suficiente insulina después de todos los momentos Hiccstrid XD, Saludos.**

**Vivi ntvg: Lo que habló con Gothi fue más o menos de lo que le oculto a Camicazi (formulando teorías), si van a tener sus problemas eso no lo niego, después de todo es una guerra. Saludos.**

**Kisttanna: Que bueno que te gustó y espero que este también. Saludos.**

**Astrid Amezcua: Ok, al que este despierto para que pase el anuncio que espero que les haya gustado todo lo nuevo del capítulo y todos los momentos Hicctrid, alguien tiene que dar el mensaje no?, XD saludos al equipo.**

**Gaby Chanii: Drama Girl espero que la paciencia haya dado sus frutos te hay gustado el capítulo XD, (aumentando el dramatismo)Saludos.**

**Leris: Pues tuvieron su modo de resolver las cosas y ahora sí son una pareja oficialmente, aunque se den de golpes o al menos Astrid. Saludos.**

**Argor: Una declaración muy rara, ya sé, pero considerando sus actitudes la consideré la más apropiada, la verdadera guerra ni inicia aun no han visto lo peor de ella, según yo. Saludos.**

**Vanesa Veltran: Que bueno que te gustó el capítulo, que la espera haya rendido frutos, espero sigas disfrutando del fic. Saludos.**

**Nina: Gracias por el review, espero lo sigas disfrutando. Saludos.**

**Jessy Brown: no te preocupes, Que bueno que te gustó todo el capítulo fue un placer escribirlo, Nero tomara otra decisión cuando se entere de la nueva relación ya lo leerás. Saludos**

**Hillary Lopez Perez: Que bueno que todo el capítulo te gustó XD, todos se alegran por el nombre nuevo del bebé XD. Saludos.**

**Jessi: Que bueno que mis intenciones de hacerlo azúcar amargo funcionara, que luego me da cosa escribir como que muchas cursilerías, espero que este no haya tenido mucha azúcar XD. Con respecto a los que controlaron pues ya encontraron el remedio, pero falta que despierten, Spitelout no pudo advertirles. Saludos.**

**Viviton: Milagro…ntc, que bueno que sigue siguiendo la historia como quiera, tal vez hayan algunos momentos más de los dragones ahora que Stormfly vuelve a sus orígenes. Saludos**

**Anastasia: Ya sé que fue resumido pero la verdad no quería entrar en el cliché de "Se desmaya alguien la atrapa" y todo eso, eso ya lo hice en mi fic anterior y me prohíbo a mi misma hacer las misma escenas porque luego no saldría de lo mismo, aparte que Alvin también me dio igual como villano XD, soy mala ****. Saludos.**

**Maylu Liya: Atacaste con doble de fuerza jajaja aplausos XD, sólo contestaré algunas xD porque vez doce dedos… de seguro andas ebria, podrás sobrevivir… respondiendo como chimuelo…no lo sé, serás que estas vieja…tal vez. XD. Saludos.**

**Ary: Que bueno que te gustó el capitulo y pues sí algunos mejor actúan mejor que hablar, a veces resulta más satisfactorio XD, y no fuiste la única que pensó en los hotcakes pero no pasó nada XD. Saludos.**

**HeiMao3: gracias por el review y la crítica constructiva, es un placer leerla de parte de ti, de acuerdo a tu comentario te sumo a la lista de las que me han dicho que han llorado por Danger, no fue mi intención matarlo, bueno en realidad sí XD, con respecto a los aliados rechazados me encanta que lo hayas notado porque luego se hablará de eso. El momento Hiccstrid, a mí también me gustaría por el momento vivo de mis fantasías XD. Ahora fue la relación odio amor, me encanta ese tipo de relación. Saludos.**

**MeimiCaro Chan: XD supongo que seguirás muriendo de amor XD, espero te haya gustado el capítulo nuevo. Saludos.**

**DragoViking: Hola, gracias por el review. Ya se hizo presente y ya no volverá a desaparecer a menos que se me ocurra algo malvado. XD Saludos.**

**Navid: Así es, ya se pondrá más emocionante según yo, ya que estos tórtolos están más unidos. Saludos.**

**Danno: Espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

**Abigail: ¿? Saludos.**

**A los nuevos seguidores, favoritos y lectores anónimos gracias y hasta la próxima. Saludos.**

**10 junio 2015**


	22. Enlaces

**Hola, ahora un poco más tarde pero tengo mis razones XD**

**Que lo disfruten.**

Capítulo 20: Enlaces.

**Ciudad Topacio.**

Snotlout respiraba agitadamente, llevaba días trabajando sin descansar, Dagur era un dictador despiadado que no dejaba que ningún hombre se relajara en horas de trabajo, él tenía la tarea de acarrear a las criaturas que se iban a llevar a la ciudad de las nubes, entre ellos a la jauría de lobos perezosos que aprovechando la preferencia del rey por esa especie causaban cualquier tipo de destrozo, entre defecar en las calles de la ciudad, hasta las peleas callejeras que provocaban con los dragones tipo "Gronckle"y grifos que eran las criaturas que más abundaban en esa tierra; mucho más el líder de los lobos "Kiba" quien era el más altanero y presuntuoso de todos, tal como lo era su amo Dagur.

Se sentó sobre una roca para darse un respiro, su dragón Diente Púa estaba igual de agotado que él pues tenía que transportar el alimento de todas las criaturas que su amo cuidaba.

— ¿Quién te dijo que podías descansar, brann?

Tanto Snotlout como Diente Púa se asustaron al escuchar aquella voz, era Kiba quien los miraba amenazadoramente, mostrando todos sus sucios dientes amarillos en un intento por hacer una risa burlona. Diente Púa resopló molesto ya no aguantando la actitud pedante de aquel lobo, pero su amo lo tranquilizó poniendo una mano sobre su nariz para evitar que este hiciera alguna tontería.

—Sólo descansábamos "jefe". —Contestó con sarcasmo.

—Pues levanta tu gordo trasero y ponte a trabajar si no quieres que el amo Dagur te..

— ¿Te qué? —Otra voz se unió a la conversación.

El lobo se giró para ver a aquel que lo había interrumpido encontrándose con la mirada seria de Nero, quien se veía en las mismas condiciones que Snotlout.

—Te recuerdo a ti que venimos de apoyo, si nosotros queremos no podemos largar cuando queramos, pero estamos aquí para ayudar en los propósitos de tu amo Dagur que también son los del jefe Fogo…mi TÍO.

Recalcó el parentesco para usar las influencias, ya que Dagur se aprovechaba de ellos y los trataba como esclavos, mucho más al brann quien estaba en esas circunstancias estaba en un nivel inferior que Nero ya que era el compañero del sobrino del jefe.

—No pierdan el tiempo y sigan trabajando. —Dijo más calmado el lobo pero con el tono igual de amenazante y se retiró dejando a los dos chicos solos.

—Gracias, por poco pensé que se podrían a aullar desquiciadamente como la última vez. —Dijo Snotlout aliviado.

—No hay de qué, pero recuerda que es mejor hacer todo lo que nos dicen, para no llamar mucho la atención cuando…

Guardó silencio por precaución ya que durante aquellos días en que estuvo bajo las órdenes del jorden, Nero aprovechó para sabotear algunas jaulas donde llevarían a las criaturas así como parte de su armamento, desde desmantelar cautelosamente ciertas armas blancas, hasta de deshacerse de la artillería pesada como lo eran la catapultas que usaban.

— ¿Cómo vas con eso? —Preguntó susurrante el brann.

—Aún hay mucho por hacer y como estoy haciendo todo solo. —Suspiró cansado.

—Nightmare… ¿no te ayuda? —Preguntó cautelosamente Snotlout.

—No confío en él. —Se sinceró Nero. —No en esa forma, pero no lo culparía si también me llegara a traicionar…Además que creo que Dagur oculta algo más.

— ¿Cómo qué?

Nero sacudió la cabeza, aun no confirmaba sus sospechas pero creía que Dagur tenía una nueva arma o poder a su disposición por como alardeaba de ser el más fuerte de todos los elementales, así como las reuniones secretas que tenía y a las cuales no le permitía acudir.

—No es seguro, mejor sigue trabajando. —Pidió el vann y dando media vuelta regresó a sus propios deberes.

El pelinegro caminó a su área asignada la cual como siendo vann, ayudaba en el suministro de agua para la creación de la energía que alumbraba el poblado, ya que Dagur en su batalla por el poder destruyó todas las fuentes de energía que eran los molinos de agua, obligando a los jorden esclavizados a reconstruirlas desde cero y "mejor" ya que no aceptaba los prototipos que había creado el rey Patapez.

Antes de llegar a donde los jorden lo esperaban miró el cielo azulado, que bien le recordó los ojos de su princesa, ¿Estaría bien?, ¿Qué estaría haciendo?, ¿Se acordaría de él aunque fueran pensamientos negativos? Eran muchas de las cuestiones que se hacía cuando por inercia pensaba en ella cada vez que veía el cielo.

OOOOooooOOOO

Había pasado algunas horas desde que habían zarpado del muelle de ciudad Aqua, el cremallerus, el gronckle y el grifo eran los que jalaban el barco para acelerar el paso, después serían sustituidos por Chimuelo, Stormfly y Windshear.

Durante los días en que se estuvieron preparando para el viaje, Hiccup retomó un trabajo que había dejado pendiente desde que la guerra había iniciado, había trabajado tanto en eso que recordó fácilmente el prototipo empezando a construirlo de nuevo en los momentos libres que había tenido en la ciudad Aqua; se trataba de un traje que le permitiera volar o por lo menos surcar por los cielos sin la necesidad de que tuviera que estar Chimuelo, el prototipo lo había diseñado de tal manera que lo hiciera parecer un dragón.

Como no había nada mejor que hacer en el barco continuó con su labor, había logrado avanzar mucho en la ciudad, sólo le faltaba un pequeño detalle que según él lo ayudaría a mantener equilibrio en el aire.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó Astrid con intereses al ver que el brann se había ensimismado en un nuevo trabajo.

Se sentó a un lado de él y observó con curiosidad el artilugio con el que trabajaba.

—Esto Mi lady, me ayudará a volar sin la necesidad de Chimuelo.

— ¿Branns volando por si solos? Eso quiero verlo. —Se burló Heather al ver el artefacto extraño.

Hiccup la miró apático, él estaba muy seguro que su invento funcionaria y se reservó los comentarios para su compañera vinter, ya vendría el momento en que lo viera en acción.

—Hiccup es muy ingenioso, él será capaz de hacer lo que dice. —Defendió orgullosa Astrid. —Pero… ¿Cómo volará Chimuelo por si sólo?

—Lo tengo todo planeado. —Dijo de igual manera orgulloso el brann. —Estoy diseñando un prototipo del ala para que pueda andar por sí sólo.

—Estoy ansioso por verlo. —Expresó Chimuelo feliz al recibir la noticia.

—Que increíble. —Dijo Astrid en el mismo tono.

La rubia prestó atención a los materiales que tenía en el suelo y vio un extraño objeto que al parecer estaba cerrado, tenía como un tipo de resorte, que se conectaba a un alambre que terminaba en un objeto circular con una especie de palanquita, engranes y un tentador botón.

— ¿Qué hace este botón? —Preguntó inocentemente y antes de dar tiempo de responder al castaño apretó el botón y como activando una especie de resorte, se abrió una especie de ala que terminó rebotando, cayendo al mar.

— ¿Qué hiciste? —Preguntó anonado Hiccup al ver parte de su invento había caído al mar.

—Lo siento. —Expresó Astrid también viendo como el objeto del cual se iban alejando cada vez más quedó flotando en el mar.

— ¡¿Estás loca?! —Gritó Hiccup, lanzando literalmente fuego por las manos mientras que Astrid reía nerviosamente. —Había trabajado duro estos días. —Dijo con lagrimitas en los ojos.

—Exagerado, puedes volverlo a hacer. —Se rio la rubia, pero al ver al chico alterado supo que era muy importante para él. —Está bien, iré por él.

Hiccup sin comprender vio como la rubia fue a la popa del barco dispuesta a lanzarse para nadar hacia el objeto.

— ¿Estás loca o qué? —La detuvo jalándola hacia él.

—Voy a ir por esa cosa, no te preocupes.

—Como no me voy a preocupar, que no vez que vamos en movimiento a la mitad de la nada. —Trató de razonar Hiccup.

—Pero es algo que quiero hacer. —Le gritó la princesa.

Se pusieron a pelear a causa de eso, diciendo los pros y los contras sin notar que en el barco desde que habían empezado su discusión alguien estaba ausente, Heather y Windshear había salido volando del barco sin que estos se percataran, recogieron el objeto en el mar y regresaron sin ningún problema al barco.

Mientras tanto Spinel, Chimuelo y Kaiser se reían de la pareja que discutía por tonterías.

—Te puedes ahogar… ¿no entiendes? —Gritó Hiccup.

—Yo también se nadar…por si no lo sabías. —Le contestó cruzada de brazos.

—Eh…chicos. —interrumpió Heather y ambos lideres la voltearon a ver.—Aquí está esa cosa. —Le pasó el objeto a Hiccup quien tontamente lo recibió agradeciendo. — ¿En serio no se les ocurrió que Windshear o incluso Chimuelo lo pudieron haber recogido? —Rio Heather al ver que sus amigos podían llegar a ser muy ingenuos.

Tanto Hiccup como Astrid fingieron demencia y dejaron la pelea por un lado para cada quien concentrarse en sus propios asuntos.

— ¿Si hubieras saltado del barco? —Preguntó tímidamente Hiccup sintiéndose algo tonto y evitando verla.

Astrid también desvió la mirada para no verlo ya que se sentía de la misma manera. —Ya te dije que sí, pero no se me ocurrió lo otro también.

—Entiendo. —Dijo más calmado riendo por sus adentros. — ¿Me quieres acompañar mientras trabajo?

—Sí. —Contestó simplemente y fue con él a sentarse a donde pudiera trabajar sin interrupciones.

OOOOooooOOOOO

Stormfly desde que había salido no había mencionado palabra alguna sólo se dedicó a estar sentada en la parte frontal del barco ensimismada en sus pensamientos, pensando en qué haría cuando llegara el momento de ver a Dagur de nuevo frente a frente, ¿sería capaz de contener la ira?, ¿estaría dispuesto a matarlo?

Se acordaba perfectamente de él, había olvidado todo lo demás hasta el nombre de la ciudad, pero de él jamás se olvidaría.

— ¿Piensas en aquel sujeto?

La dragona volteó a ver al causante de la interrupción de sus pensamientos, topándose con la mirada seria del Furia nocturna humano.

—Así es. —Suspiró. —No sé de lo que voy a ser capaz de hacer cuando lo vuelva a ver.

Chimuelo entendió a lo que se refería, no estaba en la naturaleza del dragón odiar con tanto fervor, mucho menos a un humano, pero confiaba en la naturaleza amable de la dragona.

—Lo resolveremos ya verás. —Dijo para tratar de animarla.

—Nos debemos preparar. —Respondió seriamente la dragona. —Ese tipo tiene un dominio de la tierra increíble y es capaz de hacer de todo para lograr lo que quiere.

— ¿Acaso dudas de nuestra fuerza? —Chimuelo se sintió ofendido.

—No están aun en el nivel y hablo por todos. —Acusó la dragona.

En ese momento recordó las encomiendas de Gothi para enseñarles unas cosas, y ya sabía lo primero que debía hacer.

—Reúne a todos, por favor.

— ¿Qué? —El dragón no entendió el cambio de actitud de la dragona.

—Obedece. —Gritó demandante y Chimuelo al verla furiosa corrió de inmediato para juntar a todos, incluyendo a los pocos soldado vann que se embarcaron con ellos en esa travesía.

Una vez reunidos, a excepción de aquellos que iba moviendo el barco, Stormfly se puso al frente de ellos para dar el anuncio.

— ¿Pasa algo malo? —Preguntó de inmediato Astrid ya que le preocupaba mucho ex guardiana.

—No, nada de eso. —Expresó la dragona. —Les mandé a llamar para hablar con ustedes sobre los enlaces… ¿Qué tanto saben sobre eso?

—Pues es un vinculo que hacemos para obtener un compañero. —Dijo Spinel esperando no equivocarse. —Les brindamos energía para hacerlos más fuerte a cambio de compañía y lealtad.

—Se podría decir que son sirvientes… ¿no es así? —Preguntó Stormfly, las quejas se hicieron escuchar, le recriminaron que no era así como los consideraban.

Chimuelo, Kaiser y Windshear cada quien a su manera defendió a sus compañeros dando los argumentos de que no eran simples sirvientes para ellos, que eran amigos, que eran familia.

—Cálmense, sé lo que significan para cada uno de ustedes sus compañeros. —Gritó Stormfly para callarlos. —Pero hay que ver la realidad, no todos son así… hay algunos que los consideran simples sirvientes y no les importa lo más mínimo lo que sientan.

— ¿Hablas por Dagur? —Preguntó Astrid calmada.

—Así es. —Dijo Stormfly. —Él es una persona horrible y va ser una batalla difícil a pesar de que tengamos la piedra de la neutralidad con nosotros, por eso quería enseñarles algo que los ayudará en batalla.

— ¿Qué cosa? —Preguntó Chimuelo.

—A no ser empáticos físicamente con sus compañeros, para que no sientan dolor si llegaran a lastimarlos.

—Recuerdo que me habías mencionado algo de eso. —Recordó Hiccup.

—Sí. —Dijo cabizbaja la dragona. —Dagur se entrenó y me entrenó para no sentir ese dolor, ya que decía que lo distraía aparte que se le hacía una molestia… en parte tenía razón, saben que no deben detenerse por ningún motivo durante la batalla ya que eso les puede costar la vida.

—Pero… es como ¿romper el enlace? —Preguntó Heather acercándose a su compañero al pensar en esa probabilidad.

—No, el enlace sigue, pero es más independiente por decir así.

— ¿Cómo se logra eso? —Preguntó Astrid.

—Es un entrenamiento mental y físico, posteriormente se debe hacer las pruebas… ya saben lo que eso implica, aunque no es necesario aplicarlo de manera tan drástica como lo hizo Dagur.

— ¿Te torturó? —Preguntó Hiccup entendiendo a donde iba todo es, Stormfly sólo agachó la cabeza eso fue suficiente para contestar a la pregunta.

—Lo haremos. —Dijo Chimuelo con determinación. —No nos rendiremos, ¿verdad, hermano?

—No. —Contestó con la misma firmeza el castaño. —Ese desgraciado se va arrepentir de todo.

—Windshear y yo también queremos. —Apoyó Heather.

—Lo mismo Kaiser y yo. —Dijo Spinel animado.

Los demás soldados también asintieron, pero siendo sus compañeros acuáticos determinaron por el momento no hacerlo ya que debían hacerlo en conjunto con sus criaturas acompañantes.

Astrid se acercó a Stormfly para darle su apoyo y ayudarla en lo que pudiera, ya que era la única que no tenía un compañero con ella.

— ¿También Dagur te enseñó a evadir la neutralidad?

—No, eso me lo enseñó Gothi, es otra cosa que debo enseñarles pero por lo pronto creo que será mejor empezar por el problema del enlace.

—Estamos listo. —Anunció Hiccup cuando les pidieron a Patapez, los gemelos y Gema reunirse con ellos, mientras que las criaturas acuáticas se encargaban de arrastrar ahora el barco.

— ¿Por dónde debemos empezar?

Stormfly pensó una manera de hacer la práctica lo menos doloroso posible, así que decidió por hacer el entrenamiento sólo mental. Le pidió ayuda a Astrid para que le ayudara a describir las sensaciones que uno siente cuando se rompe un enlace.

—Bien, deben ponerse a lado de su compañero, por favor.

Los chicos obedecieron cada quien poniéndose con su respectivo compañero, guardando un poco de espacio entre los demás, Stormfly les pidió que se sentaran en el piso y cerraran los ojos, que sólo estuvieran atentos a sus propios pensamientos y a la voz de sus mentoras.

—Bien, cada quien olvídese de que dependen de alguien más… piensen en la segunda cosa más agradable después del enlace que los ponga feliz o algo que desean con mucho fervor.

Hiccup de inmediato pensó en Astrid, no era que ella fuera el segundo ser que lo pusiera feliz pero definitivamente era tan importante como Chimuelo por lo cual sonrió, en cambio Chimuelo, quien estaba en su forma de dragón, pensó en una gran dotación de pescado acomodados en grandes canastas aunque también se le cruzó por el pensamiento el querer ayudar a Stormfly en su propósito, por lo que frunció el ceño confundiéndose un poco.

Heather por su parte se imaginó una mesa llena de comida, con la selección de postres más deliciosos que inevitablemente se vio compartiendo con un sonriente chico jorden, sus pensamientos la traicionaban y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Windshear por su parte se imaginó volando libremente por los cielos, comiendo gusanos que ella misma sacaba de la tierra y silbando a sus anchas sin que nadie le gritara que se callara, se esponjó desde su lugar como muestra de satisfacción.

Spinel pensó en un campo lleno de plantas lejos de la sociedad, con una pequeña casita a un lado de un cascada y se vio felizmente descansando tirado en la tierra, moviendo los brazos y piernas para formar un ángel pero en sus pensamientos no estaba totalmente sólo, había alguien más que lo acompañaba y no era su hermana; mientras tanto Kaiser se imaginó con alas como las de un pegaso, para de esta forma poder surcar los cielos y atravesar el mar sin necesidad de ir en barco, movió la cola emocionado por ver que al menos en su imaginación lo podía hacer.

Patapez quien tenía un poco la cara contraída se imaginó en una gran biblioteca, con grandes ventanales y cientos de libros de todos los temas habidos y por haber una rubia vinter lo acompañaba y le brindaba sus propias hipótesis acerca de lo que había leído "Toda una intelectual" pensó; Albóndiga por su parte sólo se vio rodeada por un rio de piedras que se movía directamente hacia donde ella había puesto la boca, devorando todas la piedras de un solo golpe.

Brutacio se imaginó siendo quemado por un brann sin salir lesionado, hasta sacó un poco de fuego según él aprendiendo la técnica, también un jorden lo había enterrado hasta el cuello y se las ingeniaba con su propio poder de jorden para salir de esta también se imaginó sacando un tiburón del mar a quien tomó con sus propias manos después de horas de búsqueda en el mar, con sus hazañas logró que Heather lo viera maravillada, mientras que Spinel se encontraba en un esquina agachado de espalda y con aura oscura, se rio al ver humillado a su rival; la cabeza del cremallerus "Eructo" pensaba en que sería genial tener un tercera cabeza para ser así un dragón muy poderoso.

Brutilda sonreía al imaginarse al novio ideal, guapo como Hiccup, Spinel y Eret, de preferencia brann como el castaño, con buen cuerpo como el del vann y tan simpático y de carisma como el jorden, en su pensamientos le puso la cabeza de Spinel al cuerpo de Eret y la manos ardientes de Hiccup, suspiró emocionada desde su lugar; en cuanto a la cabeza del cremallerus "Guacala", pensaba en tener un compañero cremallerus con quien aparearse, deseaba tener mucha descendencia.

Gema por su parte se imaginó derrotando a todos aquellos que les causaron conflictos a su hermano, se imaginó poder vivir en paz y construir el mundo del que Patapez siempre hablaba, para por fin encontrar a una persona que la amara la cual en esas circunstancia se le hacía imposible pero no lo descartaba; mientras tanto Saphir se imaginó corriendo por un páramo y agitando sus alas para asustar a ratones los cuales terminaban como su aperitivo, se saboreó por sus adentros aquellos ratoncitos los cuales absorbía como si fuera pasta.

—Se ven muy felices. —Dijo Astrid al ver las muecas, sonrojos y sonrisas que tenían todos sus aliados.

—Bien, entonces ya es hora…—Stormfly seguía con su seriedad. —Necesito que les digas lo siguiente…

Le susurró algunas cosas al oído, Astrid sólo asentía a todo lo que le decía tratando de comprender el plan y las intenciones de este, tomó la piedra en una de sus manos, ya que si se trataba de una habilidad quería ver si la podía desarrollar en sus compañeros rápidamente.

Caminó silenciosamente hacia donde estaba el grupo aun con los ojos cerrados, tomó algo de aire para empezar a describir lo que la dragona le pidió que dijera.

"_Están en un páramo lleno de flores, no hay nadie alrededor más que tú con tu compañero, ambos observan el cielo, sienten ambos esa tranquilidad que tanto les agrada, no hay nada que interfiera con esa tranquilidad"_

Hiccup y los demás escuchaban atentamente la voz de la princesa, era suave, sutil, gentil, conforme continuaba hablando el castaño de repente se vio envuelto en aquel escenario que había descrito la neutral, la voz de ella ya no se escuchó, se vio sólo en esa paramo con Chimuelo.

El cielo el cual era azul se empezó tornar rojo, vieron muchos dragones que venían volando hacia donde ellos se encontraban, los dragones y las personas que iban con ellos empezaron a incendiar todo el páramo, Hiccup furioso montó a Chimuelo para intentar detenerlos, más era imposible puesto que eran demasiados.

Optaron dragón y humano por separarse para luchar cada quien por su lado, luchaban por evitar que los lesionaran, tal parece que se trataba de enemigos débiles pues muy apenas se defendían, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se vieron triunfantes contra aquel enorme ejército.

Chimuelo y Hiccup se sonrieron felices por su victoria, pero en ese momento una masa oscura y tenebrosa apareció detrás del furia nocturna.

—Chimuelo. —Gritó Hiccup para prevenir a su dragón

La masa tomó forma en un hombre oscuro y gigante y le dio un golpe certero y mortal en la cabeza al dragón quien cayó aturdido, agonizando por tremendo golpe.

Hiccup sintió en ese momento que se le comprimió el corazón por el dolor y cayó, se tocaba el pecho el cual sentía acelerado no se podía mover ni un solo centímetro a causa de este, mientras tanto veía como aquel hombre despedazaba en dos al dragón y lo empezaba a devorar lentamente.

Por más que intentaba levantarse no podía, el dolor era insoportable, trataba de poner la mente en blanco y poderse zafar de ese enlace para poder rescatar lo que quedaba de su compañero, pero era como si la gravedad ejerciera más fuerza sobre impidiéndole su propósito, lloró desconsolado una vez que vio que aquel hombre terminaba de devorar al que fue su compañero.

— ¡Chimuelo!, ¡Chimuelo! —Gritaba con todas sus fuerzas revolcándose en la tierra tratando de controlar aquel dolor.

La sombra negra se empezó a acercar lentamente a él, Hiccup no podía levantarse ni un poco, se sintió patético no pudo ni siquiera proteger a su compañero en ese momento deseó morir.

—_Hiccup, Hiccup._ —Escuchó la voz de la princesa que le hablaba, esa sutil voz fue lo suficiente para darle fuerza y levantarse para atacar a aquel hombre a quien terminó chamuscando con un gran y potente fuego color carmesí, sentía desesperación, odio, depresión, quería matar a todo aquel que le había provocado dolor.

— _¡Hiccup, despierta!_

El castaño abrió los ojos abruptamente estaba sudoroso y respiraba agitadamente sin saber cuál era la realidad, se vio envuelto entre los brazos de su Lady la cual lo miraba con preocupación.

—Qué bueno que despertaste. —Dijo aliviada Astrid. —Tienes que ayudarnos es… Chimuelo.

Aun aturdido por lo que había visto se levantó de golpe al pensar que su dragón hubiera sido devorado por aquel hombre.

—Hiccup, ¿Estás escuchando? Chimuelo… no lo podemos controlar.

El aludido pestañeó un par de veces para después voltear hacia donde Astrid le señalaba, Stormfly en su forma humana trataba de detener a Chimuelo que dispara plasmas, le había hecho un agujero a una parte del barco, tenía los ojos abiertos pero al parecer seguía soñando, Hiccup corrió rápidamente hacia él para tratar de calmarlo, el furia nocturna se encontraba erizado, parte de la escamas de su espalda tomaron una coloración azulosa que nunca había visto Hiccup.

—Por más que le habló no logra escucharme. —Stormfly se encontraba aferrada al cuello del dragón, tratando de controlarlo de esa forma. —Trata de hablarle.

—Amigo. —Titubeó al recordar aquel sueño. —Chimuelo… hermano. — Le tocó la cabeza, el dragón respiraba agitadamente pero detuvo sus ataques. —Estamos bien compañero, yo estoy bien… tú estás bien. —Dijo tratando de reprimir el llanto.

Con el dragón más calmado, Hiccup pegó su frente con la de él, Chimuelo parpadeó al contacto con su hermano logrando despertar, sintió a su hermano algo tembloroso al igual que la dragona que no lo había soltado en ningún momento.

Chimuelo se dejó caer agotado, Astrid se acercó a ellos también y se abrazó al dragón para darle su apoyo, los demás miembros del equipo se veían igual que Hiccup y Chimuelo, estaban sudorosos, llorosos y se aferraban a sus compañeros.

Astrid y Stormfly los dejaron unos momentos para que se tranquilizaran y reflexionaran sobre lo que acababa de pasar, como ya era muy tarde decidieron dejar andar el barco por su cuenta para darles tiempo de descansar.

— ¿Qué fue todo eso? —Preguntó Hiccup cuando se encontró más recuperado, Chimuelo en su forma de humano estaba a un lado de él.

—Quise hacer un escenario imaginario para no entrar en verdaderas torturas físicas como lo hizo Dagur, le pedí a Astrid que les dijera todo eso para que se dieran una idea de cómo se siente cuando se rompe un enlace tan fuerte como el que ustedes tiene.

—Pero todo eso… se vio tan real. —Dijo Chimuelo aun pasmado. —Se sintió muy real.

—En realidad sólo los pinché un poco con esto. —Stormfly les mostró una espina de nadder. —Creemos que lo demás fue efecto de la piedra.

— ¿La piedra nos hizo alucinar? —Preguntó Heather.

—Al parecer fue eso… fue demasiado para su primera vez. —Expresó la dragona.

— ¿Eso fue lo que tu sentiste? —Preguntó Spinel viendo a Astrid. —Cuando rompieron en el enlace con tu pegaso.

—No sé qué es lo que vieron, pero si sintieron que se les rompía el corazón, depresión, tristeza e incluso deseos de morir fue eso exactamente lo que sentí cuando Danger murió.

—No quiero volver a sentirlo, no quiero. —Dijo Gema aturdida y Saphir en mismo estado trataba de consolarla.

Spinel tragó saliva y se recargó en Kaiser que se veía igual de agotado que su amo, Brutilda y Brutacio no había querido separarse ningún momento de su dragón al igual que Patapez quien ahora vigilaba más de cerca a Albóndiga.

—Hiccup y Chimuelo... fueron los que más tardaron en despertar, los demás lo hicieron casi al mismo tiempo, justo cuando Astrid narró la parte del hombre devorando a su compañero.

— ¿Todos tuvimos la misma alucinación? —Preguntó Chimuelo.

—Así es, ya que todo lo que vieron fue porque Astrid lo narraba.

—Entonces… con la piedra ¿Tienes el poder de hacerle ver cosas a la gente? —Preguntó Patapez.

—No, ese no es el caso. —Intervino Stormfly,

—Exacto. —Dijo Astrid. —Gothi nos dijo que con la piedra podíamos acelerar la habilidad de los elementales o neutralizarlas, traté de acelerar esa habilidad por lo cual…

—Su meditación fue más profunda gracias a esa aceleración, de no haber sido por la piedra de seguro sólo hubieran seguido escuchando la voz Astrid y hasta se hubieran distraído. —Terminó Stormfly.

— ¿Ósea que la piedra nos hizo más inteligentes? —Preguntó tontamente Brutilda.

—No creo que haga milagros. —Se rio Brutacio de sí mismo.

— ¿No puedes acelerarnos esa habilidad simplemente y ya? —Preguntó Hiccup.

—Sí supiera cómo hacerlo y evitarles ese dolor lo haría, pero la verdad es que muy apenas entiendo cómo funciona. —Contestó Astrid.

—En mi alucinación. —Habló Chimuelo. —No fui capaz de levantarme ni un poco, después de ver como esa cosa devoraba a Hiccup, no fue hasta que…

— ¿Hasta qué? —Preguntó Stormfly. — ¿Pudiste vencer a aquella alucinación?

—Algo así…—Se sonrojó el dragón. —Digamos que escuché a alguien que me hablaba y fue lo suficiente para ponerme de nuevo de pie.

—Me pasó lo mismo. —Dijo Hiccup sorprendido. —En medio de todo ese desastre logré escuchar la voz Astrid y fue lo suficiente como para ponerme de nuevo en pie.

— ¿En serio? —Se sintió halagada la princesa, Hiccup sólo se sonrojó sintiendo que había hablado de más.

—Entonces… está funcionando. —Dijo Stormfly feliz. —Al menos con ustedes… ¿Quién te motivó a levantarte a ti Chimuelo?

El furia nocturna sólo desvió la mirada para otro lado y dejó a Stormfly con la intriga, no le iba a decir a la nadder que ella fue la razón en su alucinación para ponerse de nuevo en sus cuatro patas.

— ¡Oh! ya entiendo. —Exclamó Patapez. —Por eso nos dijiste que pensáramos en otra cosa que nos pusiera feliz, es como aferrarse a otra cosa.

—Así es. —Dijo Stormfly. —Si su pensamiento es lo suficientemente fuerte pueden hacer cualquier cosa… ¿Quieren intentarlo de nuevo?

Vio al equipo dudoso, tal parece que aún no habían superado el shock de la primera vez, así que decidieron dejarlo para el amanecer, después de todo tenían dos días antes de llegar a ciudad Topacio.

Después de la plática, Astrid, Hiccup, Spinel y Heather fueron los únicos que no se fueron a dormir, los tres últimos aún se encontraban algo aturdidos y no podían conciliar el sueño.

— ¿Cómo logró superarlo princesa? —Preguntó Spinel curioso.

—No me llames princesa y puedes tutearme. —Pidió Astrid irritada.

—Está bien… Astrid, ¿Cómo lo superaste?

—No lo hice. —En cuanto dijo eso todos dieron un grito ahogado. —En realidad creo que nunca lo superaré, pero he aprendido a llenar los vacíos. —Tomó la mano de Hiccup dándole a entender que él era uno de los motivos por los cuales estaba estable. — Recordar a Danger con cariño es lo que me hace seguir adelante.

—Creo que ya sé cuál será mi principal motivación para el siguiente entrenamiento. —Dijo Spinel viendo de reojo a Heather quien trató de no verse apenaba ante su obvio gesto.

—Creo que yo también sé más o menos cuál será el mío. —Dijo Heather no queriendo entrar en detalles.

—Todo saldrá bien, ya verán. —Animó la princesa y se puso de pie al igual que Hiccup. —Iré a dormir… buenas noches.

—Yo también. —Se despidió el castaño y siguió a Astrid.

Spinel y Heather vieron a los chicos retirarse hacia un apartado del barco no era un novedad para ellos saber que su amigos dormirían juntos, después de todo eran una pareja.

— ¿Quieres dormir conmigo? —Preguntó tímidamente Spinel hablando en el sentido literal de la palabra.

—Mhm, no juegues. —Gruñó Heather y se puso de pie para ir a donde estaba Windshear con la que se acurrucó para dormir.

—Será para la otra Spinel. —Dijo para sí mismo el jorden y fue a recostarse a un lado de Kaiser.

**Continuara.**

**Bien, falta poquito para que todos se reunan (según yo) ahora van contra alguien más loco y aparentemente más fuerte, ¿Qué creen que pasara? **

**La verdad ni idea de cómo se el traje de Hiccup por dentro, pero así me lo imaginó con engranes y alambres XD.**

**Si tienen dudas sobre la edad de los personajes, hice una guía en la introducción del fic.**

**Ahora sí con la sección de comentarios y dudas:**

**Gaby Chanii: Drama girl lo que esperabas XD, esperó te hayan gustado los momentos Hiccstrid XD. Saludos.**

**Ana Gami: Ese Spinel es un loco directo XD, al igual que Chimuelo que ahora fue un poco más reservado, así igual me imaginó a Drago todo mal oliente XD. Saludos.**

**Kisttanna: Creo que todos queremos llamar a Astrid a un futuro hijo, al menos yo sí XD. Saludos.**

**Astrid Amezcua: Dagur será alguien despiadado y no le van a tener contemplación, pobre Tormenta, esa Brutilda es una loquilla definitiva, apuesto a que te imaginaste lo mismo que ella. XD. Ustedes tranquis ya pasará la batalla contra Dagur. Saludos.**

**DancingRAINBOWS: A mi también me encanta Brutacio por la tonterías que puede llegar a decir, Brutacio que no hace reir no es Brutacio XD. Saludos.**

**Leris: Falta mucho para la verdadera batalla según yo, mientras deben hacer las cosas pasó a pasó, Fogo si dará el grito en el cielo más no se detendrá. Saludos.**

**SAM ARCHER: La verdad ni me acuerdo bien de cóm controlaron a los soldados en ZNT sólo recuerdo mi odio a la reina, como me caía gorda XD, en cuanto Hiccup y Astrid mientras ellos sepan lo que no hicieron que los demás digan misa XD. Saludos.**

**Argor: Pues al menos en sus pensamientos Hiccup dio otra demostración de poder, pero debe aprender a usarla sin llegar a los extremos a los que tuvo que enfrentarse para usarla. Saludos.**

**Vivi ntvg: Sí Astrid ya está volviendo a ser la de siempre, en cuanto tu duda se me hace que confundes Drago por Dagur. Dagur es el que le quitó el reino a Patapez y Drago el muerto viviente. (Ya sé casi iguales los nombres). Saludos.**

**Jessy Brown: Pues esos son mis pensamientos en cuanto a Brutilda que me encanta más como Snotlout y ya ves que Brutilda quiere a alguien de preferencia brann, al menos cumple con ese requisito Snotlout. XD. Saludos.**

**Maylu Liya: Aplausos, Aplauso. Ganaste al mas largo review del fic XD, no puedo ni distinguir entre tanto texto las preguntas XD, pues que pasará con Dagur y tormenta ya lo leerá, que pasará con los demás ya lo leerás XD, Eret jr ya se rindió como todo un hombre pequeño XD. Cupacakes hotcakes? Cupcakes definitivamente, Nero pues no tendrá una reacción al ver a estos tórtolos ya lo leerás XD, en fin creo que hasta ahí lo dejo XDD, gracia por el mega review luego te contestó por FB. Saludos.**

**Steffani: Generalmente actualizó Lunes, miércoles y viernes si no tengo alguna dificultad :D. Saludos.**

**Ary: Este capítulo tuvo una dosis de azúcar leve así que supongo que te encuentras a la perfección, ya habrá oportunidad de sangre, muertos por doquier, todos quieren ver muerto a Dagur por lo que le hizo a Tormenta XD. Saludos.**

**Sharyalex 9812: Espero que te encuentres bien, se el tiempo que quita la escuela, al espía de fogo no pienso darle importancia sólo será alguien que vaya de chismoso a decirle o que pasó y ya, algunas cosillas como las de Nero y Snotlout supongo que se resolvieron en este capítulo. Saludos.**

**Marcy Hofferson Shortman: La bebita se salvó de tremendo nombre, ya sabrá a quien agradecerle si no la pobre si se hubiera llamado Erat XD. Saludos**

**HeiMao3: Apuntado y corregido, gracias, que bueno que te gustó el capítulo. Por cierto vi las noticias de Madrid si está fea la tormenta que se desató, cuídate. Saludos.**

**Navid: Pues tormenta no reaccionará muy bien, pero Astrid estará como apoyo para que no cometa ninguna tontería. Saludos.**

**Fanatico Z: esos pervertidos XD, que disfrutan de hacer bullying a los amigos, gracias por la confianza, nos seguimos leyendo. Saludos.**

**Dragon viking: No le gustará la sorpresa con la que se encontrará pero aun así no se detendrá, no aseguro nada. Saludos.**

**MOER: Con respecto a esas parejas pasará más lento, pero los sentimientos están ahí, sólo falta que se armen de valor y ya. Saludos,**

**Unbreakablewarrior: Muchas gracias por el review, espero te haya gustado este nos seguimos leyendo. Saludos.**

**Jessi: El guardia loquillo XD, como olvidarlo, con respecto al consejo que me pides para no endulzar tanto una escena te puedo decir que yo sólo lo pongo en perspectiva de qué es lo que yo haría, viendo que haya algo de cómico en la escena, es decir que no sea de esas escenas melosas porque sólo se hablan bonito, sino que lo disfruten, se diviertan, y sean lo menos empalagosos posibles dándole su espacio también. Espero te ayudé de algo. Saludos.**

**Abigail: Primera decepción de Eret JR… ya lo superará. Saludos.**

**Seguidores, favoritos y lectores anónimos, hasta la próxima. Saludos.**

**12 junio 2015**


	23. Dagur el desquiciado

**Hola, pues ya va a empezar lo bueno, según yo XD.**

**Que lo disfruten.**

Capítulo 21: Dagur el desquiciado.

**Segundo día de entrenamiento.**

Llevaban muy buen ritmo de viaje, las criaturas acuáticas de los soldados se encargaron de llevar el barco y ayudados con la piedra de la neutralidad fueron capaces de nadar a un más rápido.

El grupo de aliados quiso repetir el ejercicio anterior, confiando en que ahora que sabían a lo que se enfrentaban iban a ser capaces de deshacer el enlace empático/físico que los unía a sus compañeros. A petición de Stormfly que veía el reloj en su contra, le pidió a Astrid ser aún más severa en las descripciones del escenario en donde realizarían su entrenamiento.

La princesa entendió el porqué de esa decisión y detalló a un más los detalles que ella sintió cuando mataron a su querido pegaso, aunque no lo hubiera visto el dolor que sintió fue lo suficiente para imaginarse lo que aquel traidor le había hecho.

—Está empezando. —Dijo Stormfly al ver como sus amigos se empezaban a contraer dejándose caer por el dolor imaginario.

Astrid seguía narrando, intensificando los escenarios a los que se estaban enfrentando, los que se veían un poco más tranquilos eran Hiccup, Chimuelo, Spinel y Heather así como sus respectivos compañeros. Patapez, los gemelos y Gema empezaron a retorcerse por el dolor que no le quedó de otra a Stormfly que despertarlos del letargo antes de que se lastimaran físicamente.

—Ellos al parecer siguen bien. —Susurró Astrid a la dragona al ver la resistencia que estaban presentando el brann, la vinter y el jorden.

—Eso lo veremos.

La nadder se acercó sigilosamente hacia ellos y sacó la espina con las que los había pinchado el día anterior. Les hizo un pequeño corte en los brazos y patas respectivamente mientras que Astrid tenía que exagerar la reacción y el dolor que esto provocaría.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Heather se despertó aturdida al igual que Spinel y sus compañeros, todos sudorosos y felices porque lo que habían visto se había tratado de una ilusión.

Hiccup y Chimuelo siguieron en el mismo estado temblaban un poco, pero al parecer no se dejaron vencer por las ilusiones, Stormfly le pidió a Astrid ser más severa en su narración, mientras que ella se preparaba en caso de que el furia nocturna enloqueciera de nuevo; la princesa asintió muy a su pesar, le preocupaba lo que le fuera pasar a su novio y compañero, pero sabía que era necesario para no verlos caer de verdad en batalla.

Con los escenarios más dolorosos y crueles, no pasó ni un minuto cuando Hiccup y Chimuelo despertaron ahora al mismo tiempo, Astrid rápidamente corrió hacia el brann para ayudarle a reincorporarse al igual que Stormfly que auxilió al aturdido dragón oscuro.

— ¿Estás bien? —Astrid recargó la cabeza de Hiccup en sus piernas y le acariciaba suavemente el cabello de la frente que quedó pegado debido al sudor.

El brann no respondía sólo respiraba con la boca abierta y la miraba a los ojos como no creyendo en la realidad en la que se encontraba.

—Chimuelo… ¿tú cómo estás? —Preguntó amablemente la nadder quien recargó la cabeza del dragón en sus piernas como lo había hecho Astrid con Hiccup.

El furia nocturna sólo gruñó cansando, miró a su amigo para confirmar que estuviera realmente bien para después quedarse dormido en aquella posición.

—Chimuelo…Chimuelo… ¿tienes que estar bromeado? —Se avergonzó Stormfly por ver en la posición en que el dragón se había quedado dormido. —Ayuda, necesito ayuda…—Susurró hacia donde estaba el brann, no queriendo tampoco incomodar al agotado dragón.

Pero Hiccup sólo se limitó a ver con cansancio a su querido amigo y al igual que él se dejó llevar al mundo de los sueños, quedándose dormido sobre las piernas de su lady.

—Pues parece que no despertaran…—Rio Heather la cual se veía igual de agotada.

Se dejó caer en el piso a lado de Windshear y se quedó de igual manera dormida, Spinel ni permiso pidió, él en cuanto despertó y vio la realidad cayó desmayado otra vez junto con Kaiser.

—No entiendo, ¿Por qué ellos resistieron más? —Se preguntó Patapez.

—Cada quien tiene su tipo de fortaleza. —Intuyó la dragona rindiéndose de tratar de quitar al enorme dragón de encima de ella.

—Y al parecer usaron mucha energía. —Habló Gema quien acomodaba a su hermanito de manera que no se despertara con el cuello torcido.

— ¿Estaremos lo suficientemente preparados para enfrentar a Dagur? —Preguntó Patapez con temor.

—No lo creo. —Respondió con seriedad la dragona. —Pero no nos quedará más que pelear con las armas que poseemos.

Vio fijamente a Astrid que ausente de su conversación, seguía acariciando con cariño el cabello y rostro del inconsciente Hiccup.

OOOoooOOO

La noche llegó en ciudad Topacio, se podría decir que era el momento feliz de todos los esclavos ya que podía descansar después de una jordana de más de 18 horas de trabajo. Snotlout cayó agotado en el piso después de haber cenado una hogaza de pan, el cual estaba todo duro, y una vaso de agua que era lo único de lo que lo proveía el desquiciado, Nero por su parte era un poco más "afortunado" ya que tenía la ventaja de que le dieran algo de fruta, la cual escondía para compartirla entre el brann, su dragón y hasta para Nightmare que daba igual si le daba o no de comer.

—Snotlout, iré a investigar. —Susurró en la oscuridad una vez que las luces de la cabaña donde se quedaban, se apagaron.

—Aja. —Contestó soñoliento y empezó a roncar fuertemente.

Las ojeras en Nero eran notorias, si no podía dormir en el día tampoco podía hacerlo en la noche ya que los ronquidos de su compañero de cuarto eran horribles. Salió silencioso y sigilosamente de la habitación, afuera de la choza se encontraba Diente Púa el cual dormía de igual manera que su amo y Nightmare el cual parecía nunca verse cansado.

El caballo al verlo despierto relinchó, Nero de inmediato lo calló haciéndole una seña con su dedo para que guardara silencio, se acercó cuidadosamente hacia él para tocarle la cabeza y lo acarició.

—Voy a salir, quédate aquí y vigila. —Le ordenó con firmeza, últimamente odiaba hablarle así a la pesadilla, pero temía en que si no era firme con él en ese estado podía traicionarlo y ver por los intereses de su tío.

La pesadilla quedó estática, no reaccionaba a la caricias ni a las palabras del vann, cuando Nero retiró su mano de este, el caballo se quedó en la misma posición como si lo hubieran congelado, le dio a entender al chico que lo iba a obedecer, pero parecía un simple objeto al que uno podía manipular como le diera la gana.

Nero corrió sigilosamente por el lugar, hasta llegar al río en donde se tenían los molinos de agua, se metió al agua y usando sus habilidades nadó hasta un punto donde sabía que estaba un desagüe que venía directo del fuerte del jorden.

Cuando llegó se internó entre las cloacas debajo del fuerte, se dejó guiar por el agua que corría en pequeños canales, lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido del agua corriendo y una que otra rata que andaba por ahí. De repente se escuchó el sonido que a su parecer era de una pequeña explosión, corrió hacia el origen de ese sonido, no encontró salida alguna pero sabía que estaba debajo del origen ya que unas voces también se empezaron a percibir.

Fijó su mirada hacia arriba, vio que había una especie de compartimiento, como una tapa de alcantarilla por la se podían filtrar los pocos ruidos de la superficie, con su poder acalló el agua que corría a su parecer ruidosamente por donde estaba, de esa manera los sonidos de la voces se hicieron más claras.

.

.

— ¿Qué te parece este nuevo prototipo de arma?

Dagur miraba el artefacto que tenía en mano y la cual se acondicionaba perfectamente a su palma, apuntó con el arma al anciano con el que estaba hablando.

—Es muy poderosa… ¿no lo crees? —Dijo desquiciadamente mientras veía el pequeño pero profundo hoyo que le hizo al muro.

—Muy…poderosa, señor Dagur. —Dijo tembloroso el hombre el cual tenía las manos levantadas como un acusado. —Podemos usarla para recuperar la ciudad de las nubes.

—Por supuesto que sí. —Dijo furioso el jorden. —Ya que fuiste muy estúpido Mildew, ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de perder la ciudad que prácticamente ya tenías en tus manos?

—Señor Dagur. —Tembló el hombre. —Tanto mis hombres y yo nos sorprendimos por el poder de los rebeldes que se opusieron a nuestro mandato…pero es seguro que con su ayuda y la del jefe Fogo podemos recuperar de nuevo la ciudad.

—Yo seré quien me apoderé de todo. —Dagur no bajaba el arma y seguía apuntando a la cabeza del hombre. —Acabaré con Fogo incluso, ya que no creo que sea tan fuerte como dice ser…además que es tiempo de romper con esta alianza que mis padres tenían con ustedes.

—Dagur, yo con su padre, el jefe Fogo y Alvin del reino de agua estuvimos de acuerdo en aliarnos para acabar con los neutrales, así como con los líderes de cada reino y formar un nuevo mundo formado por los elementales más fuertes.

— ¡Eso no me importa!, mi padre está muerto, yo mismo lo maté y este mundo será dominado bajo el mandato de "Dagur Deranged", el que quiera vivir se tendrá que arrodillar ante mí. —Rio cínicamente ante la mirada desconcertada de Mildew.

— ¡Usted está loco!, Eso no es lo que se acordó. —Gritó Mildew con osadía.

El vinter ante esa ofensa, dio un paso hacia atrás dispuesto a atacar al loco rey del pueblo jorden y movió sus manos para aventar una poderosa ráfaga, Dagur hábilmente levantó un muro de concreto delante de él que amortiguó lo que a su parecer fue una fresca brisa.

— ¿Es todo lo que tienes viejo? —Preguntó con descaró.

El viejo al darse cuenta que no tenía oportunidad contra el poder de Dagur, intentó salir corriendo del lugar, pero Dagur le cerró las salidas con otros muros de piedra.

—Ahora… pondré a prueba las mejoras de este juguetito en un humano. —Acarició el pequeño cañón del arma. — ¿Sabías que al ex jefe de Berk se le ocurrió hacer una espada de fuego? De esa manera no importaba si se enfrentaba a un neutral, su poder lo seguiría acompañando indirectamente. —Dijo haciendo más cardiacos los minutos para el anciano. —A mí se ocurrió está arma, perfecta para un jorden debo decir, te permite disparar la roca más dura con el mínimo de poder aplicado… ¿Quieres saber cómo la llamé?

—No, no quiero. —Dijo el hombre empezando a llorar.

—Aun así te lo diré... —Puso el cañón en la frente del hombre. —La he llamado "revólver"…Ahora… ¿Quieres saber cómo funciona?

—No, por favor…tenga piedad, serviré a usted. —Rogó el hombre sintiendo sus minutos contados.

—Eso debiste haber pensado antes de haberte atrevido a retarme. —Dijo susurrante.

—No, no, n…

Dagur con su poder de jorden canalizado en el arma hizo disparar una pequeña roca que salió a gran velocidad por el cañón, incrustándose en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en la frente del hombre, saliendo del otro lado.

El cuerpo del ex presidente de la ciudad de las nubes cayó muerto instantáneamente, de su frente y en la parte reversa salía un chorro de sangre que ensució el piso del cuarto.

.

.

Nero dio un gritó ahogado al ver el sadismo del hombre, no había visto los límites de su locura hasta ahora, no cabía duda que estaban tan loco como su tío, se sintió patético por haber sido parte de esa banda de asesinos despiadados.

Tratando de no hacer ruido se quedó un poco más para observar la situación.

.

.

Uno de los muros de roca que Dagur levantó cayó sorpresivamente dando entrada a una joven pelirroja, de aspecto parecido al desquiciado y con una mueca de asco.

— ¡Iugh!, Dagur que asco. —Se quejó la chica al ver el cadáver de Mildew en el suelo. — ¿No pudiste matarlo afuera?

—Tú no me mandas, tonta. —Le gritó. — ¿Qué quieres?

— ¡Ah! sólo vine a decirte que ya terminé con este…

Señaló la puerta por donde entró una enorme perro de tres cabezas color negro, la cabeza central traía algo en la boca, se trataba del águila de Mildew que se aún se encontraba con vida, agonizando en medio de los dientes del animal que lo traía del cuello, el ave se sacudió haciendo un intento por zafarse, pero el movimiento provocó que las otras cabezas los atacaran terminando por destrozarlo en tres partes, en su pelea por el ave varias plumas terminaron por esparcirse en el espacio, creando una escena más devastadora para el cadáver del anciano.

—Vas a limpiar todo esto. —Ordenó exigente Dagur.

—Pero hermano.

— ¿Te vas a atrever a desobedecerme? —Le gritó apuntándola con el arma.

—No. —Le contestó con aspereza la chica. —Por lo menos lárgate para que pueda hacerlo a gusto.

—Como quieras hermanita, que te diviertas. —Le dijo cínicamente y salió dejando a la chica con los cadáveres.

—Iugh… Cerberus, es tu culpa. —Regañó la chica al perro cuyas cabezas estaban cabizbajas por el regaño.

La chica buscaba una manera se zafarse rápidamente de la encomienda así que le echó un vistazo alrededor del cuarto, su mirada se fijó en lo que parecía ser la tapa de lo que llevaba a las cloacas, dando una sonrisa cínica no lo pensó dos veces, arrojaría por ahí el cadáver y esperaría que el agua de la corriente se lo llevará.

.

.

Nero ya no escuchó conversación alguna, sólo escuchó pasos alrededor de la habitación, enfocó su oído para ver si podía escuchar algo más, sin embargo en eso la tapa que estaba por encima de él se abrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Se espantó, "lo habían descubierto" fue lo primero que pensó así que corriendo a toda velocidad se alejó del lugar para huir directo al rio al cual se lanzó, nadó sin detenerse ni un momento hasta llegar de nuevo a la cabaña que compartía con el brann, Nightmare seguía en la posición en que lo había dejado pero el que se asustó fue Diente Púa que despertó agitado al escuchar ruidos.

—Calma, soy yo. —Alertó el vann al dragón, quien al reconocerlo volvió a recostarse para seguir durmiendo.

Nero entró agitado a la cabaña y rápidamente se cambio la ropa y se envolvió en la sabana con la que se abrigaba para dormir, Snotlout seguía en el mundo de los sueños, sólo se dedicaba a roncar y en ciertos momentos a rascarse la cara y moverse de posición sobre el tapete que era su cama.

— "_No vieron nada." "Nadie vio nada."_ —Se repetía mentalmente para tratar de calmarse.

Se esperó unos minutos, dedujo que si alguien había visto algo no tardarían en ir por él, pero al cabo de una hora no pasó nada, así que ya más tranquilizado intentó dormir para recuperar energía.

OOOOOoooOOOO

**Tercer día.**

Se encontraba a una horas de llegar a su destino, después de haber entrenado por última vez dejaron de hacerlo para darse tiempo de descansar y ver los detalles de lo que iban a hacer en al llegar al reino tierra.

— ¿Algo más de Dagur que debamos saber? —Preguntó seriamente Hiccup al grupo de jorden y la dragona.

— ¿Aparte de que es un desgraciado? —Resopló Stormfly. —Tiene un buen dominio de la tierra, plantas y metal, cuídense de eso… aunque supongo que con la ayuda de Astrid podremos neutralizarlo.

— ¿Crees que pueda? —Preguntó Astrid, recordando cómo había fallado en el reino de agua.

—Sí, así como lo hiciste con Alvin, aunque eso tampoco significa que vaya ser fácil derrotarlo, tiene una muy buena resistencia física y es experto en el combate con armas.

— ¿Algo más? —Preguntó Heather haciendo nota mental de todo.

—El lobo. —Habló Spinel. —Se llama Kiba y la última vez que lo vi comandaba su propio grupo de lobos, es un pedante como Dagur, su aullido ultrasónico te puede dejar sordo, hace enormes fisuras en la tierra con una simple patadita.

— ¿Su ejército? —Preguntó Hiccup.

—Jorden, todos. —Contestó Gema. —Expertos en combate de igual manera, aunque no creo que dominen la tierra al mismo nivel que Dagur.

—Entonces, sólo los neutralizamos y les damos en sus carotas. —Opinó Brutilda chocando sus puños.

—Yo lo derrotaré con mi poder de jorden. —Gritó Brutacio.

El grupo se quedó en silencio ante la ocurrencia del rubio.

—Eh… ¿En qué nos quedamos? —Preguntó el furia nocturna tratando de quitar la vista del extraño vinter.

—Tiene una hermana. Dhalia. —Dijo Patapez. —Igual de loca que él, experta con las plantas, su compañero Cerberus un perro de tres cabeza es increíblemente fuerte, sí una cabeza te atrapa te destroza.

—Muy lindo, como olvidarlo. —Opinó Stormfly con sarcasmo y recordó las veces que tuvo que volar para escapar de ese perro enloquecido.

— ¿Algo más? —Preguntó Astrid fastidiada.

—Sí, un arma extraña. —Habló Spinel captando la atención de todos. —Cuando Kaiser y yo nos enfrentamos a él, sacó un arma extraña que lanzaba piedras, pero las lanzaba a una velocidad tal que no pude ni siquiera detenerla con mi poder.

Por la seriedad con la que contó la situación hizo dudar al equipo, ¿Realmente estaban preparados para enfrentarse a un tipo como Dagur?

— ¿Cómo escaparon? —Preguntó Stormfly tratando de calmarse.

—En un momento de distracción, Dagur nos dejó a cargo con sus soldados, fue ahí cuando pudimos huir.

— ¿Están todos armados de la misma manera? — Cuestionó Hiccup.

—Esa vez, sólo él… pero ha pasado ya algunas semanas desde que nos fuimos, no sabemos a ciencia cierta qué es lo que ha hecho ese loco en la ciudad.

—Spinel tiene razón. —Dijo Astrid. —No podemos bajar la guardia.

—Ni que lo digas, con todo lo que han dicho de ese tipo no cabe duda que es alguien muy fuerte. —Heather tragó saliva poniéndose nerviosa con la nueva misión.

— ¿Qué haremos primero? —Preguntó Brutilda.

—Creo que lo mejor sería anclar cerca de la costa este, ese lugar está abandonado y está cerca de la montaña donde se encuentra el monumento de "Krista Amatista", yo opinó que debemos ir primero por la piedra. ¿Qué opinan? —Patapez levantó la mano para ver quien estaba a favor de su plan.

—Opinó lo mismo que Patapez. —Hiccup levantó la mano.

—Sí, lo más sencillo primero. —Astrid también la levantó estando de acuerdo con el plan.

Enseguida los demás levantaron la mano en señal de que aprobaban el plan del regordete.

OOOoooOOO

Llegaron horas antes del amanecer, los soldados vann que los acompañaban anclaron el barco cerca de la costa, con la ayuda de sus acompañantes acuáticos, llevaron al grupo hasta la playa la cual era pequeña y enseguida estaba un bosque oscuro.

Los soldados (alrededor de 20 hombres) se quedarían en la barca como refuerzo hasta que se diera la señal de fuego de Hiccup no entrarían en territorio jorden, por lo cual se alejaron un poco más de la costa una vez que dejaron al grupo de muchachos.

Sigilosamente entraron al bosque siendo solo iluminados por una leve flama que hizo Hiccup, ahora no sólo era Astrid, Chimuelo y Stormfly los que estaban muy cerca de él, los demás estaban también juntos para no perder de vista el fuego; tiempo después el amanecer iba llegando y el cielo se iba aclarando cada vez más haciéndoles más fácil la caminata.

Patapez guiaba con exactitud pues decía haber recorrido cada pedazo de su tierra, al cabo de unas horas llegaron cerca de la montaña, el rey le pidió a su dragón echar un vistazo desde las alturas y una vez conociendo su posición caminaron hacia el norte.

Pasaron otro par de horas, no debía pasar de medio día cuando ya vieron el final del bosque, logrando divisar la ciudad.

—Por aquí es. —Dijo alegre Patapez y corrió hacia donde sabía que estaba el monumento.

Con el mismo entusiasmo los demás los siguieron pero se detuvieron abruptamente al toparse con el estático rey que veía con terror hacia algo. El grupo prestó atención hacia donde miraba, a uno metros de ellos se encontraba derrumbado el monumento de Krista Amatista la cual estaba hecha pedazos, se acercaron para ver si estaba la piedra, encontrando únicamente un hueco en lo que parecía ser la base el monumento.

— ¿Quién habrá hecho esto? —Se preguntó Patapez desconcertado, ya que ese monumento era una pieza histórica de los jorden.

— ¿Quién crees? —Preguntó Gema con sarcasmo.

Los demás miembros rodearon el monumento con la esperanza de encontrar algo entre sus escombros, Astrid vio una placa metálica, algo corroída por los años pero aun legible.

"Siente y no dejes de andar, el poder que buscas está en el lugar más bello que te puedes imaginar."

— ¡Hey!, chicos…vean esto.

Todos acudieron al llamado de la princesa y vieron la inscripción de la placa que tenía en manos.

— ¿Qué se supone que debemos de ver? —Preguntó Brutilda sin entender nada de lo que decía la inscripción.

—No sé, tal vez sea una pista y la piedra no estaba en el monumento…quiero pensar eso. —Contestó la princesa.

—Se la llevaron Astrid. —Habló Patapez desilusionado. —Estaba aquí, yo lo sé…Albóndiga encontró un candado roto, la piedras que hemos encontrado se encuentra bajo candado en un cofre.

—Ni modo, creo que haremos todo al mismo tiempo buscar la piedra y derrotar a Dagur, Patapez guíanos a la ciudad, por favor. —Pidió Hiccup tomando el liderazgo.

—Esperen.

Spinel que se había mantenido alejado de ellos, observaba con curiosidad el monumento caído, se encontraba de cuclillas viendo cierta parte no tan destrozada.

—Hermano no tenemos tiempo, andando.

—Sólo vengan aquí y guarden silencio.

El tono de voz que utilizó no era muy común en él, habló con tal seriedad que todos hicieron caso sin chistar hasta el mismísimo Brutacio.

—Vean esto. —Apuntó a lo que era la pieza quebrada del brazo del monumento de la jorden.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó Hiccup prestando atención al artefacto que traía en mano, algo que nunca había visto en su vida.

—Esa cosa que tiene en la mano, se parece a la que uso Dagur en mi contra.

— ¿Qué es? —Preguntó Astrid tampoco reconociendo el objeto.

—No lo sé, ¿Patapez?

Todos voltearon a ver al experto en la materia de historia jorden, pero hasta el mismo se quedó en silencio, no sabía qué era la cosa que su antiguo líder jorden portaba en mano.

— ¿Ni una idea? —Stormfly lucía desesperada desde que habían tocado tierra y con más problema se desesperó aún más.

—No lo sé, lo único que leí era que era muy hábil con la tierra y con las armas.

—Eso no ayuda en nada. —Se quejó Chimuelo.

—Estamos en las mismas, mejor vamos a acatar el plan y vayamos a la ciudad a analizar la situación… ¿De acuerdo? —Dijo Hiccup.

El grupo asintió y caminaron entre el bosque siguiendo el sendero de al lado que los guaría a la ciudad.

—Creo que Patapez, Spinel y Gema se deben de ocultar, de esa manera nosotros podemos entrar como visitantes foráneos a la ciudad. —Ideó Hiccup.

— ¿Eso es posible? —Preguntó Astrid viendo a Patapez.

—En tiempos de mi reinado dejábamos entrar a vann, brann y vinter siempre y cuando mostraran su habilidad.

— ¡Ay! ¿Eso por qué? —Preguntó Astrid molesta intimando a Patapez.

—Lo siento, no es porque no quisiéramos neutrales… o más bien sí es por eso. —Contestó nervioso no aguantando la intimidante mirada de Astrid. — ¡Entiende! yo estaba con una situación muy delicada, de por sí me odiaban cuando propuse la idea de comerciar con Noytrol por eso no cambié las reglas de mi padre.

—Intolerantes. —Fue la palabra definitiva de Astrid, y apresuró el paso para caminar a la par con Hiccup.

Patapez exhaló aliviado creyendo por un momento que la princesa lo golpearía.

—Pero regresando al tema, ¿Crees que nos dejen entrar? —Preguntó Hiccup.

—No lo sé, Dagur es un ser extraño. —Contestó el rey desplazado.

Caminaron por unos minutos hasta que por fin divisaron la ciudad, Patapez quedó perplejo, con lo poco que observó vio que ya no era la ciudad que había perdido, era un lugar diferente, los árboles y flores que con tanto esmero plantó y cuidó ya no estaban, el suelo pavimentado ahora eran charcos de lodo y la armoniosa entrada la cual era en forma de arco fue cambiada por una cuadrada de madera que parecía más bien una base militar que un armonioso pueblo.

Vieron que en la entrada había dos guardias que la custodiaban, ambos armados con lanzas y espadas, llevaban una armadura metálica y casco del mismo material.

—Chimuelo y yo iremos, veamos si son amistosos. —Hiccup se puso de pie pero enseguida Astrid lo tomó de la mano para agacharlo de nuevo.

— ¿Está demente? Sí vamos… debemos ir juntos.

—Sí piden la prueba van a notar que eres neutral, creo que es mejor que te quedes aquí.

—Puedes hacer lo de la otra vez, ¿No? —Astrid se le quedó viendo no creyendo su excusa. — ¿Qué te preocupa?

—Nada. —Respondió titubeante. —Pero creo que lo mejor es que te quedes aquí.

—No. —Dijo obstinadamente Astrid. —Dijimos que lo íbamos a hacer juntos, ¿no?

Hiccup resopló su plan para proteger a Astrid no había servido, se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones, así que a los únicos que les pidió quedarse fue a Patapez, Gema y Spinel ya que eran los conocidos en la ciudad.

Acordando eso brann, neutral y vinters con sus respetivos compañeros salieron del escondite con sus respectivos compañero, Chimuelo y Stormfly iban en su forma de humanos, se querían meter en la ciudad para averiguar más y ayudar a los jorden a entrar. Hiccup acordó con Heather hacer pasar a Astrid por vinter para que de esa manera no la lastimara con el fuego y a la vez que si le volvían a preguntar fácilmente podría mentir diciendo que cada brisa que se sintiera era a causa de ella.

Los guardias al notar que extraños se acercaban a la entrada se pusieron en guardia apuntándolos con las lanzas.

—Tranquilos, venimos en paz. —Dijo Hiccup con las manos levantadas.

Los guardias le dieron un vistazo al grupo y sonrieron maliciosamente.

— ¿Quiénes son forasteros? Preséntense y muestren su elemento.

—Soy Hiccup, brann. —Para dar muestra de su elemento levantó su mano creando fuego amarillento sobre esta.

—Heather, vinter. —La chica creo un pequeño remolino sobre su mano.

—Brutilda, también vinter. —Se presentó de la misma manera que Heather.

—Brutacio, en mi sueño soy de todo pero en realidad soy vinter. —Aventó una ráfaga muy fuerte que los jorden tuvieron que cerrar los ojos.

—Astrid, soy vinter. —La princesa levantó su mano en la cual se creó un pequeño remolino.

—Stormfly, brann. —Dijo de mala manera la dragona, tratando de contener la ira.

—Tú poder,mujer…muéstralo. —Le ordenó el guardia ya que no mostró fuego.

—Sí usted así lo quiere. —Contestó arrogante y enseguida lanzó fuego por la boca, sorprendiendo a todos ya que no sabían que podía hacer eso en su forma humana. — ¿Le quedó alguna duda?

El guardia sólo tragó saliva algo nervioso.

—Eso fue increíble. —Dijo Chimuelo ignorando que podía hacer eso, y pensando cómo rayos iba a demostrar que era un brann.

— ¿Tú quién eres niño? —Preguntó el guardia de manera áspera.

—Chimuelo. —Dijo con simpleza.

— ¿Me estás ofendiendo? —Dijo el hombre tronando dientes, Chimuelo notó que le faltaba dos dientes, uno arriba y otro abajo.

—No yo así…

—Se llama Tannlos, ¿Está bien? —Defendió Stormfly. —Es un brann, ya muéstrale el fuego para que se dejen de estás tonterías.

— ¿Cómo lo hago?

—No sé, sólo inténtalo.

—Chiquillo, ¿Eres un neutral? —El grupo sintió nerviosismo, no habían considerado la presentación de Chimuelo.

—No… ¿Cómo cree? —Contestó haciéndose el ofendido. —Yo…yo…

Chimuelo empezó a hacer una mueca extraña, se le había metido polvo en la nariz con el viento que provocó Brutacio, dio un gran estornudó de dragón que provocó que tanto fuego por la boca y la nariz se le saliera sin que pudiera controlarlo.

—Soy un brann. —Finalizó limpiándose la nariz.

El guardia se quedó callado, se le había hecho tan extraños los últimos dos chicos, pero los dejó entrar de cualquier manera, con malas intenciones detrás de él.

—Pasen… espero que disfruten su estadía.

Inseguros entraron a la ciudad, mientras que en los arbustos los jorden vigilaban sus últimos pasos hasta que los perdieron de vista.

Al entrar a la ciudad la cual estaba muy descuidada, Hiccup notó que los guardias no les habían perdido la pista, lo seguían como si fueran delincuentes así que decidió encararlos.

— ¿Hay algún problema? —Preguntó molesto.

—Para nada, siempre es bueno recibir gente nueva que sirvan a los propósitos del amo Dagur. —El guardia silbó y en seguida se vieron rodeados por más soldados jorden.

— ¿Qué planean hacer? —Preguntó Hiccup sacando fuego de sus manos.

—Nosotros nada, el jefe Dagur lo decidirá.

Hiccup estaba por lanzarse contra el hombre, pero sintió un piquete en su cuello, la vista se le empezó a nublar y poco a poco fue desfalleciendo, mientras escuchaba los gritos desesperados de Astrid y Chimuelo, después de eso, todo se volvió oscuro.

OOOoooOOO

El ruido de golpes parecido a martillazos lo despertó, sentía los parpados pesados, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, se vio en una celda oscura, lo tenían encadenado con los brazos hacia arriba, miró hacia un lado y vio a Chimuelo y a Brutacio que estaban dormidos encadenados de la misma manera.

Trató de romper las cadenas pero eran demasiado duras, prendió fuego en sus manos para de esa manera derretir el material, pero en cuanto encendió la llama, un chorro de agua salido de la pared lo golpeó al igual que a sus compañeros.

—Veo que ya viste lo que hacen nuestras trampas. —Se rio el guardia en turno quien detuvo el chorro de agua dándole a Hiccup y a los recién levantados tiempo para respirar y escupir el agua que habían tragado. —Especial para elementales tipo brann y vinter…idea del amo Dagur.

— ¡¿Qué nos hicieron?!, ¡¿Qué quieren de nosotros?! —Gritó Chimuelo enfurecido.

—Sólo fue un poco de somnífero inyectado, ¡Bienvenidos a la división de esclavos de la nueva ciudad Topacio! —Rio el guardia cínicamente.

— ¿Dónde están las chicas? —Preguntó Hiccup viendo con rencor al hombre.

— ¡Ah! Las elementales…muy hermosas, ellas tendrán la oportunidad de participar ante el amo Dagur, si le gusta una de ellas se convertirá en su nueva concubina, las que pierdan se unirán a la división de esclavos.

— ¿Qué dijo? —La expresión de Hiccup cambió a una de desconcierto.

— ¿Qué significa eso? —Preguntó Brutacio sacudiéndose en su lugar.

—La mujer que al amo Dagur escoja la tomará como suya y será su amante.

Hiccup sintió un nudo en el estómago, sintió asco y angustia, pues Astrid y sus amigas estaban a merced del desquiciado.

**Continuara.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, que como pueden ver Dagur está con todo y no está solito hay más locos detrás de él.**

**¿Quién cree que gané el concurso? ¿Astrid?, ¿Heather?, ¿Stormfly?, ¿Brutilda?**

**Ya sé que las pistolas utilizan pólvora, pero viendo por internet hay unas que no, disparan otras cosas que no me acuerdo de que son pero igual pueden lastimar, la idea aquí es que el jorden utilice su poder canalizado en el arma que actúa como la pólvora en la vida real, no sé si se entienda. **

**Siento que se me pasa algo, pero no lo recuerdo, en fin.**

**Sección de comentarios y dudas.**

**Steffani: Pronto se encontraran con Nero, y pues ya sabes quién se llevará una decepción con todo eso. Pobre. Saludos.**

**Gaby Chanii: Drama girl, supongo que ahora estás histérica por cómo la dejé XD, me alegra que te hayan gustado esas escenas, créeme que me cuestan trabajo describirlas, por eso me tardo más. Saludos.**

**Ary: Pues estoy pensando en ver cómo poner a Astrid celosa, aun no se me ocurre nada pero si quiero hacerlo, ya pronto empezará la batalla contra Dagur. Saludos.**

**Astrid Amezcua: Hay alguien ahí? Espero que sí… espero que les haya gustado a todos el capítulo y que no hay bajas ni desmayos XD, acertaron con lo de la apariencia de Chimuelo, sólo que aún no lo sabe y también debe entrenar para sacar su poder de alfa, no sabía no que podía lanzar fuego siendo humano XD o más bien plasma. XD. Saludos.**

**Maylu Liya: Contestando algunas de tus preguntas, la de tormenta y chimuelo, digamos que Chimuelo estaba demasiado en trance acabando con el malo internamente, queriendo matar a todo el mundo por eso no pudo salir tan fácilmente además de que aún no está muy claro con sus sentimientos y digamos que Hiccup sigue siendo el primero más importante para él, así lo veo yo. Lo de Astrid y Hiccup te lo dejo en secreto XD, para que se imaginen lo que quieran XD. Saludos.**

**Jessy Brown: Nero, pues primero se decepcionara y tendrá que elegir bando es lo único que te puedo decir, ¿Qué crees que escoja? Las demás reacciones te las dejó en duda todavía. Saludos. PD Yo también alucinó con los fic y películas XD.**

**Vivi ntvg: Lo mismo pienso, los nombres son muy parecidos, también de repente me confundo al escribirlos, XD pienso igual que tú yo soy de las que dicen si han de matarme que lo hagan después de haber comido, (algo se sarcasmo) XD. Saludos.**

**Ana Gami: Se hace del rogar la Heather, pero ya caerá XD, sólo te puedo decir que alguien se llevará una decepción, muy grande, pobrecito XD, lo de sus padres aun no lo van a saber, ya sabrás porque. Saludos.**

**Marcy Hofferson Shortman: Sólo Brutilda se le ocurren cosas así, pero pensándolo se parece un poco a Snotlout? XD, no es cierto. Saludos.**

**The ridel sel: Espero te haya gustado, últimamente está fallando el internet, hasta el mío y eso que ya lo pagué XD, ahora las damiselas están peligro XD, quien podrá rescatarlas XD. Saludos.**

**Georgie Skandar: Yo estoy bien, espero que tú también como viste te salvaste del concurso de Dagur, pero ya conocerá a alguien, supongo que ya sabes quién es de acuerdo a tu petición y también de que te enfrentaras con alguien. Saludos.**

**MOER: Se supone que en la imaginación se fueron hacia la segunda persona a la que le tienen más apegó los demás al no tener bien definido eso batallaron en el entrenamiento, no sé si me haya explicado. Saludos.**

**SAM ARCHER: Lo dejo a la imaginación de uno lo que hagan Hiccup y Astrid a escondidas XD, son libres, lo de tu otra pregunta no sabría decirte, porque a como yo lo veo por el momento sólo serán indirectas por parte de los dragones. Saludos.**

**Kristtanna: Gracias por el review que bueno que disfrutes la relación odio-amor de los personajes. Saludos.**

**MAYU: El poder de Astrid falta poco para que se revele, no será en el reino tierra, será en otro lugar y Hiccup también tiene un poder oculto que desconoce. Saludos.**

**Navid: Muchas gracias por el review, que bueno que lo disfrutaste es un placer. Saludos.**

**HeiMao3: Pues la batalla como quiera será difícil, más si están encadenados y la otras ya prácticamente esclavizadas, eso deja sólo al grupo de jorden que sigue escondidos. Gracias por el review que es un placer leer. Saludos.**

**Vanesa Veltran: Así es, la piedra esa es un estuche de monerías. Saludos.**

**Fanatico Z: eso quiere decir que se quieren mucho XD, que bueno que te gustaron las escenas del enlace, batalle para hacerlas, el poder del alfa aun no estoy segura de cuando sacara el verdadero poder pero de algo ayudaría con la batalla de Dagur. Saludos.**

**Unbreakablewarrior: Gracias por el review, que sigas disfrutando el fic. Saludos.**

**Dly: Gracias por el review, las escenas felices, esa fue mi intención de sacar una sonrisa o risa por lo menos XD. Saludos.**

**Nesari22: Pues dos días no se pudo hacer mucho pero tendrán que aprender con la experiencia lamentablemente, Nero pues se decepcionará primeramente y tendrá que elegir bando otra vez, Patán me reservó los comentarios de su encuentro con Astrid que pueden que no sea muy bueno aunque luego va a desertar, la charla con gothi aún pendiente, los brann pronto despertaran con las malas noticias (Spitelout), Drago te lo dejo pendiente, lo de Chimuelo y Tormenta aun no estoy muy segura de eso, no respondí a todas las preguntas pero sí a la mayoría ya que quiero dejar unas incógnitas por ahí. Saludos.**

**Abigail: XD que bueno que te gustó el capítulo y espero hayas disfrutado este, hasta la próxima. Saludos.**

**Jessi: Espero que ayudé mi consejo y me alegró que te haya gustado el capítulo e impactado, con respecto a tu pregunta, digamos que sí Brutacio si está enamorado de Heather, lo malo es que está en la friendzone. XD Saludos.**

**DragonViking: Pues las reacciones te las voy a reservar ya sabrás porque en el próximo capítulo. Saludos.**

**Lectores anónimos, nuevos favoritos y seguidores, espero les haya gustado. Saludos.**

**15 junio 2015**


	24. Concurso

**Ya que me pidieron que subiera rápido y ya que lo terminé a tiempo he aquí el capítulo.**

**Que lo disfruten.**

Capítulo 22: Concurso.

_"Astrid"_

La rubia frunció el ceño, trataba de abrir los ojos pero los sentía muy pesados, hizo un esfuerzo más por tratar de abrirlos mientras que la suave y gentil voz que reconoció como la de Stormfly se iba haciendo más fuerte, al abrir los ojos parpadeó un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la luz del lugar.

—Por fin despertó. —Escuchó la voz aliviada de Heather a su costado.

—Sí que le dieron duro. —Dijo Brutilda con su característico ánimo.

Astrid se levantó pesadamente y vio a sus amigas las cuales se veían felices al ver que había recuperado el conocimiento, se tocó la cabeza la cual sentía que le iba explotar en cualquier momento, miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaban en un salón iluminado con grandes ventanales y espejos alrededor así como algunos muebles y vestidores y no estaban solas había más mujeres en el lugar, las cuales lucían asustadas y otras se estiraban como si estuvieran preparándose para alguna actividad física.

— ¿En dónde estamos?

—No lo sabemos. —Respondió Heather con preocupación. —Los chicos no están ni nuestros compañeros.

—Nos acabamos de levantar también. —Dijo Stormfly.

Se levantó de su lugar apoyándose de sus rodillas ya que se sentía entumida por la cosa que sintió que le inyectaron, caminó seguida por la chicas alrededor del cuarto viendo todo con detalle, los muebles eran tocadores adornados por un gran espejo y proporcionaba una gran variedad de maquillaje y accesorios para arreglarse, vio atentamente que unas muchachas se esmeraban por verse bien, ya que no despegan la vista de su reflejo en el espejo.

Se acercó a una de ella que parecía que quería restregarse todo la pintura roja sobre los labios, no se veía mal pero era exagerado para una chica bonita. Tenía el pelo liso castaño claro casi como el de Gema y el color de sus ojos azules claros resaltaron por el delineado difuminado que se hizo, llevaba un extraño atuendo que solo era un top que se abrochaba por el cuello y otra tira por el centro de la espalda, sólo cubría su busto dejando su vientre descubierto, tenía una falda larga color dorada que llegaba hasta los talones con un gran abertura al costado en cada pierna, un traje muy sensual. (N/A Como la princesa Leia)

—Disculpa. —Astrid le tocó su hombro desnudo para llamar su atención, la chica se giró para verla de manera indiferente. — ¿Nos podrías decir en dónde estamos?

— ¿Son nuevas?—La chica se giró de nuevo para concentrarse en el espejo y corregir los detalles de la pintura de labios.

—Sí, nos trajeron en contra de nuestra voluntad. —Se quejó Heather.

—A todas nos trajeron en contra de nuestra voluntad. —Contestó la joven sin dejar de mirar su reflejo. —Estamos aquí para ver quién se convertirá en la nueva concubina de Dagur Deranged, rey de ciudad Topacio.

— ¿Su qué? —Se espantó Brutilda.

—Ya saben, su concubina… para… ya saben.

—Que horror. —Se quejó Astrid.

— ¿Por qué no intentan escapar? Son elementales ¿No? —Preguntó molesta Stormfly.

—Este lugar está rodeado por varias trampas que se activan en caso de que una intente usar su poder, no importando que elemento utilicen, créanme de haber podido escapar hace mucho ya lo hubiera hecho. —Respondió con sarcasmo la muchacha.

—Entonces… ¿No todas aquí son jorden? —Preguntó Astrid.

—Así es, hay de todo vann, brann, vinter y jorden; yo por ejemplo soy brann, mi nombre es Alice. —Se presentó la jovencita.

—Yo soy Astrid. —Se presentó la princesa. —Ella es Heather, Brutilda y Stormfly… nosotras tres somos vinter, Stormfly es brann.

— ¡Uy! Vinters. —La chica las miró de abajo hacia arriba analizándolas. — ¿Dónde las atraparon?

—Aquí mismo, veníamos de paso. —Respondió Astrid sintiendo algo de incomodidad.

— ¿A ti dónde te atraparon? —Preguntó Heather viéndola de la misma manera, se le hacia una chica muy vanidosa.

— ¿A mí?...Nadie me atrapó, me trajeron en contra de mi voluntad desde Berk, el nuevo jefe prácticamente me regaló a los jorden.

— ¿Fogo? —Dijo Astrid en voz alta.

—Ah… ¿Han escuchado hablar de él? —Rio la chica. —Se apoderó de nuestro pueblo cuando mató a nuestro anterior líder… desde ahí todo empezó a ser una pesadilla.

— ¿Te refieres a Hiccup? —preguntó Brutilda la cual se ganó una despectiva mirada por parte de sus amigas ya que no querían dar detalles del brann.

—Así es, ¿También lo conocieron?

—Algo así…y por lo que veo tú también. —Astrid empezó a sentir una gran molestia.

— ¿Qué si lo conozco? —Dio una risita presumida. —El chico estaba loco por mí.

— ¿Qué cosa? —Preguntó Astrid sintiendo su vena resaltada en la frente.

—Sí, me cortejaba antes de la guerra, era todo un enclenque que sólo pensaba en volar y hacer cosas extrañas, era buen chico no lo niego, de no haber empezado la guerra tal vez me hubieran comprometido con él, después de todo yo era la mejor brann de Berk.

Con cada palabra que decía, Astrid se irritaba a un más, apretaba sus puños para tratar de no lanzarse contra la presumida brann, ese acto no pasó desapercibida por sus amigas las cuales reían nerviosamente con la incómoda situación.

—Me llamó más la atención después de que empezó la guerra y es que… ¡Dioses! Cambió tanto, hasta sexy y atractivo se me hizo, lo malo es que ya no estaba interesado en nada más que en la guerra, esperaba que regresara triunfante de derrotar a la sucia y sosa princesa neutral para que de esa forma mi padre pudiera solicitar el permiso para que me convirtiera en su esposa, así subiría más de nivel.

Cuando terminó de hablar la que no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada fue Brutilda la cual se reía de la ignorante chica.

—Disculpa… ¿Te estás riendo de mí?

—No, claro que no. —Defendió Astrid. —Por cierto, ¿Para qué arreglarse tanto por un tipo como Dagur?, ¿Acaso quieres ser su amante?

—Por supuesto que no. —Dijo ofendida la chica. —Pero tampoco quiero ser una esclava, yo nací para ser de la realeza, para vivir cómodamente y si ser amante de Dagur lo arregla… que así sea.

—Qué poca estima. —Dijo Heather con horror.

—Me da igual lo que piensen vinters, no tendrán oportunidad contra mí.

—Ni quien la quiera. —Dijo rápidamente Astrid. —Además de que nuestros amigos nos ayudarán a salir.

—Eso quiero verlo. —Rio cínicamente la chica. — ¿Sus novios acaso?

—Sí, Hiccup vendrá por nosotros. —Le gritó Brutilda en la cara y de nuevo Heather y Astrid la reprendieron con la mirada.

— ¿Dijeron Hiccup? —Preguntó anonada Alice. — ¿Está vivo?

—Así es. —Respondió de mala gana la neutral. — Y no sólo nos rescatará a nosotras a todas…

— Vino por mí —Dijo ilusionada la chica interrumpiendo a la princesa. —De seguro se enteró que estaba prisionera en este lugar y vino a rescatarme.

—No, claro que no. —Respingó Astrid sintiendo que su vena reventaría en cualquier momento.

— ¡Oh, amor mío! Te estaré esperando. —La chica ignoró a Astrid y a la demás y se dedicó a seguirse mirando en el espejo.

Por mera precaución Heather y Brutilda se llevaron a Astrid quien quería lanzarse como leona hambrienta sobre la vanidosa y hostil chica brann, con las ganas de gritarle que Hiccup era solo de ella, de la sucia, sosa princesa neutral.

Stormfly quien estaba muy seria con toda la situación sólo miraba por los alrededores buscando una manera de poder escapar sin activar las trampas que la chica les había mencionado, consideró convertirse en dragón y salir volando por el ventanal, pero las chicas que estaban en contra de su voluntad se quedarían a merced del loco de su ex amo.

La puerta del lugar se abrió abruptamente dando paso a unos soldados que caminaban sincronizada mente, todas las chicas se pusieron de pie y dieron un paso hacia atrás atemorizadas, detrás de todos los soldados venía el desquiciado quien con brazos hacia atrás queriendo dar todo un porte de jefe caminó lentamente hasta quedar al frente de todas las jovencitas.

Stormfly al verlo afiló más sus ojos y respiró agitadamente sintiendo su cuerpo hervir, rápidamente Astrid la tranquilizó como la vez anterior y le rogó con la mirada que desertara de sus pensamientos vengativos, la dragona resopló molesta pero sabía que pondría a más de una en peligro si se lanzaba como fiera sobre el desquiciado.

— ¡Felicidades señoritas!…Han sido seleccionadas para tener el honor de convertirse en mi concubina, la que quede elegida será relevada de sus deberes como esclava para sólo servir a mí, lo cual no es muy complicado siempre y cuando sepan complacerme.

Algunas chicas se aferraban las unas a las otras mientras que otras (la más arregladas) esperaban la información para prepararse para lo que fuera, preferían ser amantes a esclavas.

—Para lograrlo deben hacer una sencilla tarea, tendrán que bailar para mí, si me gusta como lo hacen serán las finalista para otras series de pruebas que tendrán, la que gane al final de todo, como dije, tendrá el privilegio de ser mi concubina y quedará bajo mi protección, además que se ganará está hermosa reliquia.

Dagur sacó una piedra de una bolsita afelpada, las aliadas dieron un grito ahogado pues el objeto parecía ser la piedra de la tierra ya que se parecían a las que ya tenían y las cuales dejaron resguardadas en el barco, la única diferencia es que en su interior parecía tener partículas de polvo dorado que flotaban por todo el interior.

—Es la piedra. —Susurró Heather emocionada.

—Sí. —Dijo Stormfly sin poder dejar de ver con rencor a Dagur. —Eso significa que debemos esmerarnos por ganar.

Al decir eso sus amigas tragaron saliva, sabía que significaba eso, tendrían que esforzarse para que pudieran agradarle al loco rey usurpador.

—Tiene dos horas para prepararse señoritas, pongo a su disposición diferentes atuendos para enaltecer su belleza.

Dagur se retiró del lugar dejando a un soldado que tomó lista para saber el orden en que saldrían las jovencitas, las que ansiaban participar fueron rápidamente hacia él incluyendo a las aliadas, Alice se mantuvo al margen hasta el final, se inscribió tomando los últimos puestos esperando que su príncipe viniera a rescatarla.

Después de eso las chicas fueron a los armarios para buscar un atuendo con el cual podrían impresionar al desquiciado.

—Esto es tan vergonzoso. —Se quejó Astrid al ver la atrevida ropa que había en los armarios.

—Yo encontré algo más o menos decente. —Dijo Heather mostrando un traje de dos piezas color rojo.

—Yo también. —Dijo Brutilda mostrando un conjunto negro.

La única que estaba ausente de todo era Stormfly quien estaba sentada en el piso, Astrid se acercó a ella y vio que estaba muy tensa y hasta temblaba.

—Stormfly, ¿Qué te pasa?

—No puedo hacerlo, quiero matarlo, pero no puedo. —Empezó a decir algo enloquecida.

—Vamos a estar bien, yo te protegeré. —Dijo la princesa tratando de confortarla.

La nadder la vio con ojos llorosos, vio la hermosa y confiada sonrisa de Astrid, esa sonrisa que le decía que lo que había dicho era verdad, se recargó en ella buscando consuelo, algo que hace mucho anhelaba hacer, a pesar de no tener un enlace con ella sentía una conexión muy grande que la hacía seguirla, Astrid la consoló dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda para tranquilizarla.

—Vamos a ver que te ponemos y patearemos entre todos el trasero de ese desgraciado. —Dijo Heather para tratar también de dar apoyo.

—Podemos ponerte este. —Opinó Brutilda mostrándole un sexy atuendo.

—Hay un problema solamente. —Dijo Stormfly más tranquilizada. —No puedo quitarme esta ropa, hacerlo es como quitarme las escamas cuando soy un dragón.

—Oh, eso no lo sabíamos. —Dijo Astrid.

Stormfly se golpeó levemente la frente al haberlo olvidado. —Y voy después de Heather, ¿cómo le hacemos?

—Pues sólo ponte esto. —Brutilda llegó con un pañuelo rosa el cual puso alrededor del cuello de Stormfly. —Ya estás arreglada.

—Sí, puede funcionar. —Dijo Astrid viendo el detalle de la vinter.

—Y para ti Astrid, este atuendo. —Dijo Brutilda mostrándole el que pretendía darle a Stormfly.

—Es muy atrevido. —Se quejó Astrid ruborizada.

—Tienes buen cuerpo… lo rellenaras. —Dijo simplemente Brutilda y prácticamente la obligó a ponérselo.

Después de eso se dedicaron a practicar cualquier tipo de danza, guiadas por Heather la cual fue delatada por Stormfly que reveló lo buen bailarina que era la vinter, eran pasos sencillos y nada provocadores, más asemejados a un vals o ballet, Astrid miró de reojo a las chicas que iban en serio por el premio y tomó nota de sus atrevidos movimientos, tal vez si los implementaba podía pasar a la siguiente contienda la cual esperaba no fuera cocinar o si no arruinaría todo.

OOOoooOOO

—Algo malo pasó.

Spinel se mordía con ansiedad las uñas, habían quedado con Hiccup que una vez que estuvieran acomodados en la ciudad mandarían a Windshear a sobrevolar el pueblo en círculos para darles la señal de que estaban bien, pero había pasado una hora y no había nada.

—Creo que debemos ir. —El jorden más joven se puso de pie le angustiaba que a sus amigos les hubiera pasado algo.

—Spinel, ¿Estás loco? agáchate. —Le ordenó Gema jalándolo para esconderlo de nuevo. —Tenemos que confiar en ellos.

—Concuerdo con él, Gema. —Dijo Patapez preocupado. —Ya pasó mucho tiempo y es nuestra responsabilidad también.

— ¿Y qué planean?

Patapez se puso a pensar, no se le ocurría nada, en eso sintió un roce en el brazo, trató de quitárselo sintiendo una textura algo rugosa.

—Ahora no albóndiga, estoy pensando. —Dijo el regordete aun ensimismado.

Su dragón gruñó a un lado de él, lo miró de manera de manera que le dijo que ella no había hecho nada. Patapez tragó saliva y volteó a ver hacia su hombro en el cual seguía sintiendo el roce.

— ¡Ah! —Gritó fuertemente al ver que una serpiente lo estaba rodeando, su grito fue tan fuerte que alertó a los guardias que estaban en la entrada.

_"Intrusos"_

—Ya nos descubrieron. —Gritó Gema furiosa. —Hay que huir.

—Tal vez sea lo mejor. —Dijo Spinel. —Así podremos entrar

En lo que se decidían, los soldados con sus compañeros los cuales eran enormes lobos uno color café y otro blanco con negro se acercaban hacia ellos.

—Hay que huir. —Opinó Kaiser obligando a Spinel a subir a lomo.

Patapez montó a su dragón y salió volando al igual que Gema con Saphir.

—Intrusos, los intrusos escapan. —Alertó uno de los guardias y rápidamente otros tres guardias se unieron a la persecución de los jorden. Esos guardias iban en grifos los cuales atacaron con ráfagas de viento a Patapez y Gema obligándolos a descender para volver a esconderse en el bosque, mientras que Spinel era perseguido por los lobos y sus jinetes.

Gema, Patapez y sus compañeros llegaron hasta la orilla del río, iban a cruzarlo con ayuda de sus compañeros pero en eso una muro de piedra del tamaño de una persona golpeó fuertemente a Gema empujándola hacia el rio, Saphir al sentir el dolor se descontroló y uno de los hombres aprovechó para someterlo con cuerdas, Patapez iba a ir en Albóndiga a su rescate per fue interceptado por los otros jorden.

El rey furioso los enfrentó pero estos siendo más hábiles en combate lo terminaron derrotando fácilmente al igual que su dragón el cual lastimaron provocándole dolor.

Spinel y Kaiser seguían huyendo de los lobos, tumbaron algunos árboles para distraerlos y entorpecer su camino logrando así perderlos, rio al verse libre de los guardias y regresaría a buscar una entrada a la ciudad, pero sus pensamientos fueron acallados cuando fueron fuertemente embestidos por un costado.

— ¿Pensaron que sería fácil?

El jorden tirado aturdido en la tierra, recordó esa voz y vio fijamente al lobo blanco que el cual tenía sometido a Kaiser.

—Suéltalo Kiba. —Pidió Spinel furioso.

—Yo no lo creo. —El lobo apretó su pata contra el cuello de Kaiser.

El chico sintió algo de dolor que lo hizo decaer, pero sabía que no podía dejarse vencer así, se apegó a su entrenamiento y aunque fue duro logró levantar una roca de gran tamaño la cual aventó contra el lobo blanco.

—Niño tonto. —Se quejó el lobo y enseguida aulló ruidosamente para someterlos a ambos de esa manera.

Tanto Spinel como Kaiser sentía que se les romperían los tímpanos si seguían escuchándolo, en su momento de distracción los otros soldados llegaron y lograron aprisionarlos.

Al cabo de unos minutos los reunieron con Patapez, su dragón y Saphir el cual no lucía nada bien.

— ¿Dónde está mi hermana? —Preguntó espantado al ver el estado del grifo.

Patapez negó con la cabeza, arrepentida por no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte.

—Mi hermana estará bien. —Dijo para consolarse a sí mismo. —Estará bien Saphir, sé que aun la sientes.

El grifo asintió, caminaba a tropezones cabizbajo, aun sentía a su ama pero muy lejos de él.

Los separaron de sus compañeros a los cuales encerraron en jaulas con las demás bestias y a ellos se los llevaron a la prisión.

OOOooOO

Nero seguía trabajando en los molinos de agua, supervisaba que la carga de agua fuera suficiente para brindar la energía de acuerdo a las exigencias de Dagur.

Miró al rio como solía hacerlo para ver la fuerza de la corriente cuando algo le llamó la atención, vio a una chica que luchaba contra el río que la arrastraba. Sin dudar en salvarla observó de reojo hacia donde estaban los holgazanes soldados que dormían plácidamente mientras la gente trabajaba, aprovechando eso, utilizó su poder de vann para atraer a la chica hacia la orilla, dejándola a la altura de donde se encontraba su cabaña.

La chica al verse cerca de la orilla se aferró al pasto y salió con pesadez del rio, escupió y tosió toda el agua que había tragado y respiraba cansadamente.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Nero susurrante y la ayudó a levantarse.

—Sí. —Respondió inhalando más aire. —La corriente… fue como si alguien la hubieran manipulado.

—Ese fui yo.

Gema volteó a ver a su salvador y quedó impactada con el chico que vio frente a ella se le hizo un chico realmente apuesto y gentil, Nero se sintió algo incómodo con su mirada, así que apartó su vista y la guío hasta la cabaña para ocultarla.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —Preguntó Gema.

— Nero… ¿Y tú?, ¿De dónde vienes? —Preguntó pasándole una frazada.

—Soy Gema…jorden, solía vivir aquí y era guardia del rey Patapez, habíamos huido después de la traición y volvimos con más ayuda para derrotar a Dagur, pero al parecer nuestros planes no van muy bien.

— ¿Quiénes? —Preguntó interesado ya que podía aliarse a ellos.

La jorden dudo en hablar, ya que sería tener que contar que había una neutral entre sus aliados, pero algo en la mirada del vann le hizo confiar en él.

—Estamos…—Titubeó. —Mi hermano, el rey Patapez, un grupo de vinters, un grupo de vann que no espera en el mar, el verdadero jefe de Berk y la princesa de Noytrol. —Dijo rápidamente.

—Astrid… ¿Está aquí? —Preguntó Nero sin creerlo, tomó a de los hombros a Gema esperando ilusionado la respuesta.

—Así es, ¿Conoces a la princesa? —Preguntó extrañada la jorden.

—Sí. —Contestó con simpleza el vann y la soltó para mirar hacia otro lado. —Y si se va enfrentar a Dagur tengo que ayudarle, ese tipo está loco.

Gema no entendió nada ya que Nero parecía hablar consigo mismo, sin preguntar nada más le pidió ocultarse en la cabaña y le dijo que buscaría a otra persona que los ayudaría, minutos después el chico regresó acompañando del confundido Snotlout al que le contaron la situación.

—Así que el pescado parlanchín sigue vivo —Celebró el brann. —Ahora todos podemos darle a Dagur en su trasero.

— ¿Qué tienen planeado? —Preguntó Gema viendo raro a Snotlout que se besaba los músculos balbuceando algunas cosas.

—Ya sé lo que tenemos que hacer. —Nero sonrió de manera maliciosa, miraba con interés por la ventana, precisamente hacia el rio que conducía a los molinos de agua. — ¿Quieren destruir algunas cosas?

OOOOoooOOOO

Los brazos ya le dolían, sólo llevaban poco tiempo ahí pero ya no los sentía, Chimuelo se quejaba ruidosamente revolviéndose desde lugar, mientras que Brutacio sólo suspiraba lamentándose no tener poder jorden.

El guardia que les había informado su situación llegó con nuevos presos, para sorpresa de los chicos vieron que Spinel y Patapez fueron encerrados en la misma celda que ellos, ambos cabizbajos y derrotados.

— ¿Por qué no se ocultaron? —Se quejó Hiccup.

—Fue mi culpa. —Patapez se lamentaba de lo ocurrido.

—De cualquier manera no hubiéramos podido hacer mucho con su ayuda. —Dijo Spinel viendo también su situación.

— ¡Ustedes! —Les habló el guardia a los recién llegados y les lanzó una llave. —Libérenlos.

Esas palabras a los encadenados les supieron a gloria, los jorden no tardaron en abrir las cerraduras que los encadenaba, ya viéndose un poco más libres se estiraron y sobaron los brazos con gran alivio.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieren? —Preguntó furioso Hiccup.

—El rey Dagur quiere verlos. —Anunció el guardia.

Un grupo de soldados llegó a donde estaban ellos y los sacaron de la celda para meterlos en una jaula móvil, guiándolos hacia donde los esperaría el desquiciado.

— ¿Qué querrá? —Dijo Patapez con temor.

—Será lo mejor, veamos lo que quiere el desgraciado de una vez. —Dijo Hiccup furioso.

Los guardias llevaron arrastrando la jaula móvil hasta llegar a una habitación circular donde había algunas bambalinas por detrás ocultando probablemente otra habitación, había una especie de tarima de piso liso color negro adornando el cuarto y en el centro de todo eso un trono, donde claramente se veía al desquiciado descansando.

—Amo Dagur. —Saludó el soldado con respeto. —Aquí están los prisioneros.

El mencionado se levantó de su asiento para recibir a sus recién llegados invitados, se burló al ver al patético ex rey de ciudad Topacio tan temeroso como siempre, al jorden que osó desafiarlo sin mucho éxito la última vez, a un rubio flaco al que no le dio importancia al igual que al chico de cabello negro y por último al que fácilmente reconoció, a pesar de no conocerlo, como el verdadero jefe de Berk.

—Patapez…que gustó… ¿Cómo has estado? —Preguntó entre risas. —Parece que el destierro no te ha servido de nada.

—Eres un maldito Dagur, lo que le hiciste a mi ciudad…—Patapez apretaba las barras de la celda con ira, estaba enojado aunque su apariencia no lo demostrara mucho.

—Es mi ciudad gordo, que te quede claro. —Fijó después su mirada a Spinel— ¿Vienes por más golpes?

—Claro… ¿a qué más vendría? —Le contestó con sarcasmo el chico, Dagur nuevamente rio al ver su pobre situación y después miró con curiosidad a Hiccup.

—Así que el jefe de Berk decidió visitarme.

—Vaya, ¿has escuchado de mí?… yo no tenía el placer, debe ser porque no eres tan importante. —Le contestó Hiccup con desafío en su mirar.

Dagur se molestó con lo que dijo pero trató de no mostrarlo. —Dicen que tienes un furia nocturna… ¿Dónde está? —Preguntó exigentemente.

— ¿Para qué quieres saber? —Preguntó Chimuelo.

Dagur no queriendo prestarle atención al chico le respondió al jefe de Berk quien parecía estarse cuestionando mentalmente lo mismo.

—Me encantan los furias nocturnas, mucho más como lucen en mí.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó Hiccup sin cambiar su semblante.

—Ves, estás botas, muñequeras y otros accesorios fueron hechas de furias nocturnas que yo mismo he cazado.

— ¿Qué tú qué? —Gritó Chimuelo espantado.

—Sí tu bestia sigue aquí más vale que me digas dónde está, me hace falta un casco para mi colección de prendas.

—Estás loco. — Escupió Hiccup.

—Me lo dirás o si no…

—Amo Dagur. —Interrumpió un soldado que apareció por las bambalinas.

Dagur lo miró de tal manera que el soldado sintió que lo asesinaría y de manera áspera le preguntó qué era lo quería.

—Ya está todo listo para comenzar la selección.

Esa noticia hizo que el desquiciado se calmara, rio cínicamente frente al grupo de hombres y se sentó en su trono.

—Están invitados amigos, vamos a ver de lo que son capaces estás chicas por ser mis concubinas.

— ¿Qué? —Gritaron Patapez y Spinel, dándose cuenta de que sus amigas no estaban con ellos.

—Más vale que guarden silencio o sino activaré la trampa de agua que se encuentra por encima de ustedes.

Todos miraron hacia arriba para ver que efectivamente había un compartimiento poco visible, que de no obedecer al jorden de seguro lo activaría aplastándolos con un gran chorro de agua. Guardaron silencio y esperaron que sus amigas se pudieran zafar fácilmente de las locuras de Dagur.

Las luces del cuarto se opacaron aún más y pequeñas luces alrededor de la tarima brillaron, todo parecía una especie de espectáculo, el soldado que había interrumpido salió tras bambalinas con una lista y presentó a la primera chica.

La chica muy animada con un vestuario exótico se presentó animadamente antes de dar su presentación.

—Muy gorda…siguiente. —Gritó Dagur.

La chica anonado fue empujada por el soldado quien la corrió por la puerta por donde habían metido la jaula, Hiccup y los demás vieron como otro hombre la escoltaba a quien sabe que otro lugar.

Chica tras chica empezaron a pasar, la mayoría siendo rechazadas por Dagur mucho antes de que siquiera pudieran bailar, las "afortunadas" habían hecho todo tipo de danza, desde danza de vientres, hasta exóticos movimientos en el piso, otras simplemente con verlas las pasaba por simple belleza.

Pronto llegó el turno de las chicas, la primera sería Brutilda, la cual se puso un sexy atuendo que consistía en un pantalón negro de cuerpo pegado al cuerpo, con un top negro parecido a un chaleco color negro el cual tenía un escote en "V", mostrando ligeramente la silueta de sus pechos. (N/A como el de Elektra Natchios)

La chica salió firme y convencida de poder conquistar al rey dictador y salió con extrema confianza cuando el soldado la presentó, en cuanto vio al rey la vinter rubia también notó que sus amigos estaban ahí encarcelados, incluyendo al sexy de Spinel que la veía raro al igual que todos.

—Mi nombre es Brutilda. —Se presentó nerviosamente.

—Rubia, pasaste. —Dijo Dagur en cuanto la vio.

Brutilda sin saber que había ocurrido fue arrastrada por el guardia que la guio hacia la salida ante la atónita mirada de sus amigos.

—La siguiente señorita es Heather, origen vinter. —Anunció el soldado.

La pelinegra salió con su atuendo el cual era un top pequeño color rojo y pantalones holgados ligeramente translucidos del mismo color, había peinado su cabello en una coleta alta y la había adornado con una peineta dorada. (N/A Como la princesa Jasmine)

—Soy Heather. —Se presentó nuevamente la chica.

Dagur la observó con detenimiento analizando que hacer con ella, pensando si debía descartarla de inmediato o darle una oportunidad de bailar, mientras que Spinel y los demás chicos se quedaron de igual manera que con Brutilda, todos con la boca abierta, más Spinel que se le hizo tremendamente guapa.

—Demasiado delgada. —Calificó Dagur y la mandó a sacar.

— ¿Qué qué? —Se quejó Heather al mismo tiempo que el guardia la empezaba a empujar hacia la salida.

— ¿Está…

Tanto Spinel y Brutacio se querían quejar de tal aberración, ¿Quién era Dagur para rechazar de esa manera a su chica?, pero para evitar que le gritaran impertinencias al desquiciado, Hiccup y Patapez taparon sus bocas mientras los chicos pelean por defender el honor de la vinter.

OOOoooOOO

Detrás de bambalinas Stormfly estaba que hervía del coraje al mismo tiempo que sentía un gran nerviosismo, jugaba con el pañuelo que Brutilda le había puesto para tratar de controlarse sin mucho éxito.

—Tranquila Stormfly. —Le pidió la rubia.

—No puedo hacerlo, sé que me lanzaré contra él y haré una locura. —Dijo agitada la dragona.

Astrid vio con angustia todo el sufrimiento de la dragona, se miró a sí misma, ya estaba cambiada con el atuendo que Brutilda le había escogido, el cual era un top color verde que resaltaba mucho su busto, tenía un adorno colgante en la parte central, su vientre estaba totalmente al descubierto, tenía un pequeño short color azul el cual era adornado por un cola de pato translucida del mismo color que se amarraba a un cintillo de pedrería y se puso unos botines azules con ligero tacón, llevaba delineado ligero en los ojos y se dejó el cabello suelto con lamentación ya que le había prometido a Hiccup llevarlo sujeto, pero lo soltó para tratar de cubrirse aunque fuera un poco con su propio cabello.

—Stormfly. —Mandó a llamar el guardia y la dragona se puso tan tensa que los ojos se le afilaron en una pequeña línea delgada. —Stormfly. —Volvió a llamar el guardia.

—Yo pasaré por ti. —Dijo con firmeza Astrid. —No estás bien, trata de relajarte.

—Astrid…—La dragona la miró con angustia.

—No te preocupes, no creo que pasé nada malo, después de todo dice Hiccup que por ser neutral a nadie le gustan mis atributos. —Bromeó y le guiñó el ojo.

La princesa sin decir nada más caminó hacia donde estaba el guardia y se presentó como ella, fue fácil engañar al guardia después de todo las dos eran rubias con ligeras diferencias. Salió con confianza al escenario para enfrentar al desquiciado pero su confianza se fue al ver que sus amigos y su novio estaban ahí, encerrados en jaula viéndola como idiotas, en ese momento quiso que la tierra se la tragara, de ser posible le pediría al mismo desquiciado que lo hiciera.

— ¿Esa es Astrid? —Preguntó anonado Chimuelo. —Pensé que saldría Stormfly.

Hiccup estaba con la boca tan abierta que de pasar un insecto gigante se le podría meter sin dificultad alguna. Miró que tenía el bendito cabello suelto, ese cabello que sólo él debía ver al igual que todos sus atributos.

—Soy Astrid. —Se presentó ruborizada la rubia y con algo de rudeza.

— ¿Pensé que habían dicho a una Stormfly? —Dijo Dagur viéndola de manera indiferente, aunque ese nombre salido de su boca se le hizo tremendamente familiar.

—Se equivocaron, seguía yo. —Dijo con nerviosismo.

Dagur la empezó a ver de abajo hacia arriba, viendo lo que le gustaba de una mujer, tenía el cuerpo, el cabello rubio que lo excitaba, pero a su parecer era algo baja de estatura.

—Siguiente. —Dijo sin más.

Hiccup sintió alivió al escuchar el veredicto de Dagur pero a la vez ira, ¿Cómo se atrevía a rechazarla?, ¿Qué no veía lo hermosa que era? Se lamentó por sus pensamientos bipolares, pero definitivamente Dagur era una persona sumamente imbécil, pensó. Pero la voz de Astrid lo sacó de su dilema.

—Oye imbécil, ¿Quién te crees? —Reclamó Astrid y se zafó del agarré del soldado para caminar atrevidamente hacia Dagur.

El rey quedó perplejo con esa reacción y muy dentro de él le gustó que así lo hiciera.

— ¿No crees que soy lo suficientemente buena para ti? —Se quejó la neutral realmente furiosa. —Ni siquiera me has visto bailar.

—Muy bien fierecilla, baila. —La desafió Dagur con una sonrisa cínica. —Sí lo haces lo suficientemente bien pasarás a la siguiente etapa sin problemas.

Astrid despertó de su imprudencia y vio las consecuencias de lo que había hecho, pero no se retractaría, le dio una mirada de angustia a Hiccup quien la miraba con cara de "¿Qué hiciste?", pero después de todo ella era así: imprudente y orgullosa.

Caminó lentamente hacia el centro de la tarima, se encontraba totalmente sonrojada, le pusieron música que empezó algo lenta pero que provocaba a los sentidos ya se escuchaba atrevida y provocadora.

Se empezó a mecer desde su lugar recordando los pasos que ella se sabía, combinados con los que Heather les había enseñado y de lo que había podido observar en el salón con las chicas. No hacía nada más que eso, pues estaba realmente entumida y trataba de ver lo menos posible a Hiccup el cual seguía con cara de espanto y la boca abierta.

Recién empezaba la música y Dagur bostezó indicándole con ese ademán que lo estaba aburriendo, algo que hizo tic en la cabeza de la princesa y le permitió entrada a la imprudencia y atrevimiento nuevamente.

La música parecía que iba dar entrada algo más rápido y como si conociera la pista se dejó deslizar sensualmente sobre el suelo de rodillas con las piernas ligeramente abiertas haciendo una sexy danza de vientre para acompañarla, ese movimiento fue suficiente para captar la atención del desquiciado quien la vio asombrado al igual que todos los hombres en la jaula.

—Es bastante buena. —Opinó Patapez

Hiccup estaba más que anonado, sonrojado, extrañamente excitado, furioso y muchas cosas más vio a sus compañeros que al parecer no podían dejar de ver a la rubia, les tuvo que cerrar las bocas a Brutacio y a Spinel que casi se les caer la baba, según él. El único que parecía no entender nada era Chimuelo.

—No la miren. —Pidió sonrojado.

—Es bastante buena. —Dijo Spinel asombrado ignorando al castaño, ganándose un golpe por parte de él. —Está bien… ya no la veré… tanto. —Murmuró.

La rubia seguía con sus sexys movimientos, se arrastraba en el piso, revolvía sensualmente su cabello y miraba con atrevimiento a Dagur, al levantarse lo hacía lentamente sacando de manera provocativa su trasero el cual gracias a los dioses cubría el manto.

Hiccup estaba más que furioso, no tanto con ella pero sí con Dagur, él era el que la había provocado, pero tampoco entendía el afán de Astrid por querer convertirse en su concubina.

Mientras tanto Dagur estaba más que excitado con lo que sus ojos veían, la chica a su parecer, era hermosa, sexy, atrevida todo lo que buscaba en una mujer.

La música terminó y Astrid muy cansada se enderezó echándose el cabello hacia atrás, estaba sudorosa y respiraba con la boca abierta. Dagur sorpresivamente se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia ella.

—Mi amor. ¿Dónde habías estado? —Preguntó embobado.

En ese momento Hiccup se quiso lanzar contra la celda, para detenerlo pues veía como el desquiciado tomó la mano de su lady, quién sabe con qué intenciones.

—Tranquilo, Hiccup. —Pidió Chimuelo y sintió el cuerpo de hermano hervir por la ira.

Astrid estaba perpleja, no entendió la reacción del usurpador. — ¿Pasé a la siguiente etapa?

—Más que eso, mi amor. —Dijo Dagur, mandó a llamar al soldado que las presentaban para dar un anuncio. —Se acabó el concurso, la ganadora es ella.

El soldado entendió y se fue para dar el anuncio. Dagur se puso de rodillas ante Astrid y desamarró la bolsita que tenía colgando la piedra de la tierra.

—Te las has ganado preciosa. —Dijo entregándosela la cual Astrid tomó sin dudarlo.

Los chicos en la jaula vieron lo que Dagur le había entregado y en ese momento Hiccup comprendió, todo lo habían hecho por la piedra y él la había estado juzgado pensando que quería irse con el desquiciado, desconfió de ella y se sintió mal por ello.

Dagur mandó a llamar a otros soldados que rápidamente acudieron a su llamado.

—Ella será mi nueva concubina. —Dijo señalando a Astrid. —Llévala a mis aposentos, está misma noche la haré mía.

Astrid tragó saliva y trató de pensar rápidamente en algo para escapar de él mientras que el soldado se la llevaba del brazo tal como se lo había ordenado su amo; le dio una última mirada a Hiccup diciéndole de esa manera que estaría bien, mientras que el brann la miró con angustia se sintió patético pues ahora su lady podría ser profanada por Dagur el desquiciado.

**Continuara.**

**Dagur bien directo XD, ¿Qué opinan? De acuerdo a los reviews muchos acertaron que sería Astrid, ¿pero fue del modo en el que se imaginaron XD?**

**Para los que pedían celos por parte de Astrid, ¿Qué les pareció?, ¿Se esperaban ese fantasma del pasado? XD**

**El estilo de baile de Astrid fue inspirado en Jessica Alba en la película de "Sin city" y su atuendo inspirado al que usa Heather Morris cantando su versión de I slave 4you de Britney Spears. Con la canción de Cant kill us de Sin city 2. ¿Cómo lo aprendió? Le echaré la culpa a la piedra xD**

**Ahora sí con la sección de comentarios y dudas.**

**Gaby Chanii: Hay está y de seguro me dirás ahora, Katniss me provocas un infarto XD, ¿Cómo lo dejas así? Niégalo Drama girl. Saludos.**

**Maylu liya: Yo no hice nada XD, Dhalia para nada se interpondrá será la rival de otra persona, lo del escape te lo dejó para el próximo capítulo, Dagur no sé veré si hay citas disponibles xD, lo del arma nueva tendrás que verla en el próximo capítulo o en los próximos, no estoy segura. XD. Saludos.**

**Astrid Amezcua: Dejen a Astrid expresarse libremente XDD, supongo que ahora quieren cortar en pedacitos a Dagur, pueden hacerlo con confianza, se lo merece y pues le atinaron ganó Astrid y nada más por atrevida. Saludos.**

**Jessy Brown: XD, pues Astrid quedó seleccionada y nada más por andar hablando de más y mostrar su personalidad a flote, pobre Heather ni oportunidad tuvo, pero Dagur dio su preferencia a las rubias, ¿Lo notaste? No es justa la vida XD, pero ni quien quiera con Dagur favor le hizo. Saludos.**

**Steffani: Acertaste el 50% en Astrid, con respecto a Nero al parecer alguien ya se interesó en él y él ni en cuenta, Snotlout pronto se reunirá con el equipo. Saludos.**

**Kristtanna: Acertaste en Astrid, y nada más por atrevida, si no la hubieran descalificado. Saludos.**

**Ary: Acertaste en lo de Astrid, lo demás está por verse quién será finalmente el salvador, eso se sabrá en el siguiente capítulo, lo de los celos de Astrid ya lo puse, ¿Qué te parecio? Se me ocurrió traer al fantasma del pasado de una vez y no después como tenía pensado. Saludos.**

**Mud Chan: Espero te haya gustado el capítulo y los nervios hayan disminuido XD. Saludos.**

**Georgie Skandar: La edad de Gema le puse 27 años, se me olvidó decir que en el intro del fic puse la guía de personajes con edad y eso, lo puse así para darle más madurez al personaje, ¿Qué te pareció el encuentro con Nero? Un flechazo, ¿Sí o no?. Saludos.**

**The ridel sel: Acertaste con lo de Astrid, espero tu internet no cause más problemas y puedas disfrutar del capítulo a gusto. Saludos.**

**MOER: Fue a Astrid y todo por atrevida XD. Saludos.**

**Harmony Abadejo: Gracias por el review, si viva el drama, es una guerra después de todo y con los dictadores a la orden del día todo puede pasar. Saludos.**

**SAM ARCHER: Pues Astrid ganó, pero ¿te esperabas que fuera de esa manera? Es decir ya casi la eliminaban y por su atrevimiento obtuvo una oportunidad XD, te dejó con la intriga de quien la salvará. Saludos.**

**Navid: Hola, espero te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo. Saludos.**

**Ana Gami: XD sí ganó Astrid, ¿pero esperabas que fuera de esa forma? Con los padres de ambos ni idea lo que estés pensando, pero si piensas lo mismo que yo entonces… ya me revolví XD. Saludos.**

**Vivi ntvg: Con respecto a Nero falta poco para su encuentro por el momento ya sabe que está ahí, pero primero hará una que otra travesura con sus propios aliados. Saludos.**

**Tori Berk: Espero te haya gustado el capítulo y las dudas se hayan resuelto. Hasta luego. Saludos.**

**Videl SS: Acertaste un 50% en Astrid, con respecto a Nero ya verás que decisión tomara. Saludos.**

**Fantico z: Pues con el equipo dividido se complicará más pero encontraran como solucionarlo, espero te haya gustado la parte de celos de Astrid por fin se me ocurrió algo. Saludos.**

**Argor: bienvenido, estás situaciones sólo alimentaran más la ira y el poder de Hiccup eso te lo aseguro a Dagur ya le tengo su destino y no será nada agradable, sufrirá. Saludos.**

**Nesari22: Supongo que tus dudas ya fueron resueltas en este capítulo, los jorden capturados y separados con nuevo aliados y la chicas dividas, falta poco para el encuentro con Nero eso es seguro. Saludos.**

**Lady Aira HH: Angel, Alex, Viv me encantaron todas sus suposiciones si bien cada chica tiene a su príncipe quiera o no detrás de ellas XD, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos a todos.**

**Dragon Viking: ¿Fue a quién te imaginaste? Espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Nos seguimos leyendo. Hasta la próxima. Saludos.**

**Jessi: Vi tu review antes de actualizar, espero te haya gustado el capítulo, la afortunada ganadora Astrid, ahora quién podrá ayudarla. Saludos.**

**Lectores anónimos, seguidores, favoritos hasta luego. Saludos**

**17 junio 2015**


	25. Todos unidos Pt1

**Ya sé que es súper tarde, lamentó realmente la demora, pero es que me pasaron muchas cosas en la semana pasada (algunos lo saben), que me fue imposible inspirarme siquiera para escribir, además de que he tenido mucho trabajo.**

**Pero aquí está, que lo disfruten.**

**Capítulo 23: Todos unidos parte I**

Stormfly cruzada de brazos, esperaba nerviosamente a que la llamaran, ya habían pasado algunos minutos desde que Astrid había tomado el lugar de ella, desde entonces el guardia ya no se había aparecido para llamar a la siguiente.

Las chicas dentro de la habitación empezaron a murmurar entre sí, al parecer también se les había hecho extraño que ya nadie estuviera saliendo.

Escucharon la puerta posterior abrirse, tanto Stormfly y las demás mujeres prestaron atención, era uno de los guardias de Dagur quien había abierto la puerta y enseguida las chicas que habían estado pasando entraron en fila a la habitación, en cuanto la dragona divisó a Heather y a Brutilda corrió hacia ellas.

— ¿Por qué volvieron?, ¿Pasaron a la siguiente etapa?

—Yo ni siquiera pasé. —Gruño Heather molesta quitándose el ornamento del cabello azotándolo en el suelo.

—Yo ni hice nada y pasé. —Comentó Brutilda. —Me llevaron a un cuarto donde me dijeron que debía esperar a la siguiente etapa, pero después me trajeron de vuelta aquí.

—Por cierto… ¿Dónde está Astrid? —Preguntó Heather mirando por todos lados.

— ¿No estaba con ustedes? —Preguntó la dragona recibiendo como respuesta la negativa de las chicas.

— ¿No se supone que pasarías tú primero Stormfly? —Preguntó Brutilda confundida.

—Me puse nerviosa. —Se lamentó la nadder. —Astrid tomó mi lugar…desde entonces no la he visto.

Ambas vinter se miraron entre sí sin comprender qué es lo que había ocurrido, en eso uno de los guardias entró en la habitación azotando la puerta detrás de sí.

—El concurso se ha terminado, el amo Dagur ha seleccionado a una ganadora, por órdenes de él deben presentarse para trabajar en las tareas que a cada una se le asignará, ¡Vístanse!

Terminado el anuncio de inmediato las chicas que pretendían ser las amantes de Dagur reclamaron, otras parecían consternadas y otras permanecieron inmóviles tal como en el caso de Alice que se asustó con sólo escuchar la palabra "trabajar".

— ¡Un momento!... ¿Quién ganó? —Gritó Stormfly en medio de la muchedumbre.

—Eso es algo que no le interesa, obedezcan.

El guardia ignorando las preguntas, quejas y réplicas de las chicas salió de la habitación, Heather y Brutilda de inmediato se fueron a cambiar con su ropa normal, mientras trataban de idear una manera para escapar de ahí, mientras que la nadder sintiéndose culpable se quitó el pañuelo rosa y lo arrojó lejos, bufó molesta haciendo que humo saliera de sus fosas nasales, miró por la ventana el cielo se veía aun azul pero no faltaría mucho para el atardecer.

OOOOOoooooOOOOOO

Astrid caminaba siendo escoltada por el guardia al que le habían encomendado llevarla a los aposentos de Dagur, durante el trayecto se aprendió la ruta que llevaba a aquella habitación donde se había efectuado el concurso, miró disimuladamente la piedra de la tierra la cual traía en la mano así como el collar con la piedra la cual había colgado al cinturón de pedrería, de ser necesario utilizaría su poder para salir de ese problema, aunque dudaba sí sería lo suficiente para acabar con Dagur.

Se detuvieron en frente de una puerta de metal, el guardia la abrió sin más y la empujó para que entrara.

—El amo Dagur vendrá en unos momentos. —Dicho eso cerró de golpe la puerta dejando a la princesa encerrada.

La neutral intentó abrirla pero al parecer le había echado llave, en ese momento deseo saber cómo hacer aquello que le hizo a Alvin para deshacerse de la puerta que la alejaba de la libertad.

Le prestó atención a la habitación de no ser para lo que pretendía Dagur hacer con ella hasta acogedora se le hubiera hecho, tenía una gran cama en medio que era adornada por grandes cortinas color rojo así como una mesita con una silla, y un buro en cada extremo con una especie de lámpara poco luminosa, por un momento recordó a su habitación de Noytrol, se parecía a la suya a excepción de los colores opacos que adornaban esa habitación, en la suya era todo más resplandeciente.

Se desamarró el collar del cinturón y se la colgó de nuevo en el cuello, mientras que la piedra de la tierra la envolvió en un pedazo de sabana que arranco para hacer una bolsa y colgársela en el cinturón.

Se sentó en la cama tratando de idear un plan al mismo tiempo que se trenzaba el cabello, se sintió realmente mal que Hiccup y sus amigos la hubieran tenido que ver de esa manera, en especial el brann.

OOOOooooooOOOOO

—Bien, se acabó el espectáculo. —Anunció Dagur a los presos que lo veían con rencor.

— ¿Qué pretendes con ella, Dagur? —Vociferó Hiccup con ojos furiosos.

— ¿Por qué tanto interés brann?, ¿Acaso te gustó? Pues ella será mía de una vez te aviso.

Esas palabras hicieron encender a un más al jefe que sin importarle nada le lanzó una llamarada a Dagur, el cual sin esperárselo lo esquivó ágilmente lanzándose al piso.

—Sí que eres estúpido. —Gritó Dagur molesto, le hizo una seña al guardia que había visto todo y entendiendo lo que quería decirle, activó la trampa haciendo que la compuerta que estaba encima de ellos se abrieron lanzándoles un chorro de agua.

Pronto los chicos fueron aplastados por el chorro de agua, se estaban ahogando, pero la determinación de Hiccup se estaba haciendo más fuerte a tal grado que provocar que parte del agua se evaporara, pero no fue suficiente y terminó por ser sometido al igual que los demás.

Cuando Dagur lo vio derrotado ordenó cerrar la compuerta, no los mataría ya que pensaba que la muerte para ellos sería una vía fácil de zafarse de su destino.

—Eso es para que aprendas a no meterte contigo. —Se burló del jefe caído que tosía el agua que había tragado. — ¡Déjalos ahí hasta que se sequen! —Ordenó al guardia. —No quiero que vayan a mojar mis preciosos pasillos.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa? —Reclamó Spinel escupiendo el agua. — ¿Acaso quieres matarnos?

—Se la llevaron. —Dijo Hiccup con lamentación, empezó a golpear la jaula con sus puños, sintiéndose pésimo al no poder cumplir las promesas que había hecho.

El joven jorden desistió de los reclamos y lo comprendió ya que de estar su querida vinter o su hermana en el lugar de la princesa probablemente hubiera actuado del mismo modo.

—Tranquilo. —Spinel se acercó a Hiccup y puso una mano en su hombro. —Vamos a pensar en una solución. —Le susurró con cuidado ya que aún había un guardia que los vigilaba.

—Spinel tiene razón, hermano. —Chimuelo se acercó también brindándole apoyo. —Además que la princesa ni loca se va a dejar ganar por ese loco.

Patapez y Brutacio también se acercaron y se solidarizaron con el brann.

—Vas a ver que vamos escapar. —Animó el rey jorden.

—Sí pudiera controlar el agua, ya los hubiera sacado de aquí. —Se lamentó Brutacio.

Ese simple comentario hizo tic en la cabeza de Hiccup, se reincorporó y se limpió las lágrimas que los demás confundieron con el agua.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó Chimuelo a ver el cambio de semblante en el chico.

— ¿Recuerdan lo que nos dijo aquel guardia acerca de las trampas?

—Yo no. —Dijo rápidamente Brutacio.

Chimuelo frunció el ceño tratando de recordar la conversación con el guardia pero no pudo, Hiccup al no recibir ninguna respuesta les pidió acercarse a todo para contar una especie de secreto, mientras tanto el guardia los veía con recelo.

—Dijo que esta clase de trampa eran especiales para brann y vinter.

—Es cierto. —Dijo Chimuelo recordando aquel comentario.

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? —Preguntó Spinel sin entender el punto.

—Quiere decir que a un jorden y a un vann no los pueden retener con este tipo de trampa y eso es por…—Cuestionó para ver si alguno captaba a donde quería ir.

—Mmm… un vann fácilmente podría controlar el agua evitando que lo aplastara. —Mencionó Patapez pensante.

—Exacto. —Dijo Hiccup feliz. —Un jorden… ¿Cómo podría evadirla?

Los dos jorden presentes se pusieron a pensar, Patapez analizó el suelo alrededor, parecía ser sólido, si al menos supiera manejar el metal podrían salir fácilmente pero sólo poco hábiles jorden sabían manipularlo. Spinel en cambio analizó toda la habitación: suelo, muros, techo y miró fijamente en los bordes que delineaban aquella compuerta totalmente echa de piedra. Fue ahí que lo comprendió todo.

Miró a Hiccup con complicidad el cual asintió, tal parece que los dos habían pensado lo mismo. De nuevo se juntaron para murmurar entre sí.

—La compuerta es de piedra, probablemente podríamos detenerla. —Opinó Spinel.

—Tienen que. —Exigió Hiccup. —Son nuestra esperanza.

—Pero eso significaría arriesgarnos a que el agua nos aplaste, tendríamos que ser muy rápidos. —Dijo Patapez temeroso.

—Pues deténgala antes de que la abran. —Opinó Chimuelo.

—Es cierto. —Dijo Hiccup asombrado. —Después Brutacio se encargará de empujarnos hacia el otro extremo cuando eso pase. ¿De acuerdo?

—Cuenten con eso. —Expresó el vinter feliz. — ¿Puedo golpear al guardia?

—Sí has lo que quieras. —Respondió Hiccup fastidiado. —Yo haré que active la trampa… ¿Están listos?

Todos asintieron estando de acuerdo con el plan, Hiccup y lo demás se levantaron, sin perder el tiempo el jefe prendió una llama en su mano, el guardia en cuanto lo vio activó rápidamente la trampa, sin embargo la compuerta tenía problemas para abrirse, trató de utilizar su propio poder para lograr su cometido.

— ¡Ahora! —Gritó Hiccup.

Brutacio lanzó una ráfaga que golpeó al jorden y empujó la jaula la cual terminó impactándose contra el muro, dejándolos aturdidos.

—Fue demasiado Brutacio. —Se quejó Hiccup sobándose la cabeza.

— ¡Lo logramos! —Celebró Brutacio el cual se encontraba piernas arriba debido al impacto.

—¿Ahora qué? —Preguntó Spinel. — ¿Vas a fundir las rejas?

—Algo más rápido…—Sonrió. — ¡Chimuelo! Tu turno.

Hiccup miró a su dragón el cual entendiendo lo que quería hacer se transformó sin dudarlo, aplastando un poco a todos en la jaula por su gran tamaño, rápidamente lanzó una de sus plasmas contra la jaula haciéndole un gran agujero.

—Salgamos. —Hiccup fue el primero en salir con Chimuelo, seguido por lo demás.

Vieron que el guardia se levantó después del tremendo golpe y estaba dispuesto a atacarlos, activó la demás trampas que habían en la habitación, varios chorros de agua salieron de entre varios puntos del techo, los chicos tuvieron que esquivarlos ágilmente, al ver esto, el guardia intentó huir para dar la señal de alerta pero antes de que pudiera salir fue detenido por Hiccup que iba montando a Chimuelo.

—No iras a ningún lado.

El furia nocturna sin pensarlo le disparó una de sus plasmas acabando fácilmente con él, el hombre cayó muerto sobre el agua que se empezó a acumular dentro de la habitación, apagaron la trampa y los chorros de agua se aplacaron.

—Vayamos a buscar a las chicas. —Gritó Spinel y corrió tras bambalinas que eran donde estaban saliendo las chicas.

Hiccup quería ir por donde se habían llevado a Astrid, pero no sabía dónde se encontraba realmente así que siguió a sus amigos esperando que su lady estuviera detrás de aquellas cortinas.

OOOooooOOOO

Las chicas habían escuchados algunos impacto detrás de una de las puertas de donde estaban, precisamente por donde habían salido para ver al desquiciado, notaron que alguien estaba forcejeando con la puerta, tal parecía que no la podían abrir cuando de repente una explosión la hizo volar en pedazos.

—Chimuelo, Hiccup. —Exclamó Stormfly feliz al ver que quienes entraban eran sus amigos, los cuales al verlas se reunieron con ellas.

Sin embargo el momento de felicidad no duró mucho ya los guardias que custodiaban las puertas por las afueras de la habitación entraron amenazándolos. Eran tres hombres en total que se dispersaron en un punto de la redonda habitación.

—Activaran las trampas. —Alertó una jovencita asustada.

Los chicos sin saber a qué se referían vieron como esos hombres oprimían un punto en la pared, tanto columnas de fuego, agua empezaron a caer al igual que pedazos de tierra, tal parece que era para cada elemento.

Una columna de fuego había caído precisamente donde estaban Hiccup y sus amigos, el brann puso su manos a modo de que el fuego no los alcanzara. Mientras que Spinel y Patapez detenían los pedazos de rocas.

Las jorden y las brann que se encontraban a merced de estos dos elementos los imitaron tratando de detener el ataque, mientras que las vann que se encontraban protegiéndose a sí mismas de los chorros de agua cooperaron para manipular el agua alrededor de ellos.

—Lo estamos logrando. —Dijo Patapez al ver como estaban trabajando en equipo y junto con Spinel trataron de cerrar las compuertas. —Jorden, ayúdenos a cerrar las trampas.

Las chicas reconociendo a su verdadero rey, obedecieron sin chistar y pusieron de su empeño para cerrar cada una de las compuertas de donde salían fuego y agua.

Los guardias al ver que se estaban oponiendo a las trampas, activaron una cuarta trampa, el suelo que pisaban empezó a temblar de repente.

—Hay un hoyo debajo de nosotros. —Alertó Patapez al sentir la fragilidad de la tierra debajo de sus pies.

— ¡Vinters! —Gritó Heather y antes de que la tierra se desmoronaran por debajo de ellos hicieron flotar a todos en la habitación.

—Mueran. —Amenazó un guardia empezando a manipular por su propia cuenta la tierra tratando de golpear a los elementales que trataban de repeler la trampa.

Stormfly se transformó en dragón y se fue en contra de aquellos jordens traicioneros, les lanzó una llamarada, los jorden trataron de atacarla con unos pedazos de rocas, pero antes de que la alcanzaran a golpearla, Chimuelo, quien iba cargando a Hiccup, había disparado sus plasmas en contra de estas. La nadder sonrió de manera dragoniana y se lanzó de nuevo contra sus enemigos, empezándolos a quemar con sus flamas.

Justo en ese momento los jorden pudieron cerrar la trampas y ahora los guardias se vieron amenazados por una gran cantidad de elementales que los veían furiosos, mucho más la chicas que habían sido esclavizadas, todas incluyendo a Alice le lanzaron sus ataques logrando acabar con ellos, una vez que se deshicieron de los guardias, los vinters los guiaron por el hoyo que había hecho Chimuelo poniéndolos a salvo en el cuarto donde se efectuaba el concurso.

— ¿Dónde está Astrid? —Preguntó Hiccup preocupado.

—No sabemos. —Contestó Heather. —Salió a ese concurso y ya no la vimos.

—Eso fue porque ella ganó y vimos como Dagur le entregó la piedra de la tierra. —Dijo Patapez.

—Oh ya veo…—Dijo Heather asombrada. —Por cierto… ¿Dónde está Gema?

De inmediato los chicos guardaron silencio, el castaño apretó los puños pensando que estaba perdiendo más miembros de su equipo, pero le había prometido a Astrid que nadie saldría herido y eso es lo que haría.

—Ustedes quédense aquí, yo y Chimuelo iremos a buscar a Astrid, cuando la encontremos buscaremos a Gema y enfrentaremos a Dagur, juntos.

El equipo asintió creyendo en las palabras de su líder.

— ¡Hiccup!, ¡Hiccup!

El brann escuchó la voz de una mujer que le hablaba, fijó su mirada a aquella chica que vestía raro y corría alegremente hacia él.

—Hiccup, viniste a salvarme. —Alice se lanzó a su cuello abrazándolo sofocantemente.

El castaño se la quitó rápidamente. —Disculpa, ¿Te conozco?

La brann rápidamente se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos. — Tontito… ¿Acaso ya te olvidaste de mí?

Hiccup le prestó atención, tenía todo el maquillaje algo escurrido pero la reconoció en medio de esa plasta de cosméticos.

— ¿Alice?

—Así es amor, viniste por mí. —Se abrazó de nuevo a él, pero el chico se la quitó de encima.

—Ni siquiera sabía que estabas aquí, deja de molestarme… tengo cosas que hacer.

La chica anonada con la respuesta lo soltó, mientras que Brutilda soltó una carcajada al ver cómo había sido rechazada.

—Ve por Astrid. —Animó la vinter pelinegra.

— ¿Astrid?, ¿La otra vinter? —Preguntó incrédula la brann, pero Hiccup sólo la ignoró y se fue con Chimuelo.

—Esa misma, idiota, no te metas. —Amenazó Stormfly lanzándole una mirada aterradora a la chica.

OOOoooOOOOO

Antes del atardecer Nero, junto con Snotlout y Gema fueron al área de molinos donde se encontraban los jorden trabajando, su plan consistía en tratar de convencer a los esclavizados que era tiempo de oponerse a Dagur. Los guardias en turno sólo merodeaban por los alrededores, no percibiendo ningún tipo de actividad ilícita.

Los jorden esclavizados sólo seguían cumpliendo con sus tareas entre las cuales se encontraba, cortar madera, armar las piezas para los molinos y montarlas respectivamente cerca del agua.

El vann siendo el principal vigilante de esta actividad los convocó con la mentira de decirles cómo hacer su trabajo correctamente, les pidió reunirse cerca de uno de los molinos lejos de la vista de los vigilantes quienes como quiera estaban acostumbrados a esas juntas que hacía el vann, fue ahí que aprovechó para pedir su ayuda.

—Descuiden, no les haremos daño. —Advirtió el ojiazul al ver a los débiles jorden que estaban exhaustos debido a las largas jornadas de trabajo. —Hay un aviso que queremos darles.

Nero miró a Gema para cederle la palabra, algunos hombres y mujeres del grupo fácilmente la reconocieron como una de los guardaespaldas del rey Patapez.

—El rey ha vuelto. —Dijo con firmeza. —Venimos a recuperar lo que nos pertenece, nuestra tierra.

—Pero la última vez no pudo contra Dagur. —Chilló una mujer temerosa.

—No vinimos solos, nos acompañan más elementales brann, vinters, vann y…—Dudó en seguir ya que no quería poner a la neutral en evidencia, miró a Nero dándole a entender que él debía continuar después de todo él conocía más a la princesa.

—También una neutral. —Completó él, la reacción fue de inmediata, los jorden fruncieron el ceño de manera despectiva.

— ¿Una neutral?, ¿Cómo se supone que puede ayudarnos si carece de poder? —Se quejó un hombre viejo.

—Porque esa neutral tiene en su poder la piedra de la neutralidad y si la usa contra Dagur ya no será tan difícil acabar con él. —Planteó Nero a manera de convencer a la multitud. —Yo mismo le pediré que lo neutralice, después acabaré con él.

La gente boquiabierta no creía las palabras del vann pero al verlo con la mirada firme sin ningún tipo de incertidumbre decidieron confiar en el grupo y se adhirieron al plan, el cual consistía en cortar primeramente las fuente de energía de la ciudad, después liberar a los compañeros presos, acabar con sus súbditos para el final encargarse del usurpador.

Los jorden más fuertes fueron lo que contribuyeron primero y poniendo el plan en marcha dieron un pisotón en la tierra haciendo que el molino de agua se tambaleara por el movimiento, repitieron de nuevo el movimiento y otros optaron con arrojarle las rocas más grandes que su cuerpo pudiera resistir.

Los guardias de inmediato notaron ese acto de rebeldía y se dispusieron a atacar con sus poderes, pero tanto como Gema, Nero y Snotlout les impidieron el paso.

—Mocoso, se supone que debes estar vigilando. —Amenazó uno de ellos.

—Se acabó la tregua, estúpido. —Bufó Nero y de inmediato atrajo agua hacia él para golpear con un chorro de agua.

—Esto lo disfrutaré mucho. —Gritó Snotlout feliz al mismo tiempo que le lanzaba llamas a otro guardia que quería atacar por un costado.

Gema no se quedó atrás y levantó un muro de piedras y golpeó a cuanto guardia y soldado pudo, de la misma manera en que a ella la habían golpeado en el pasado.

Los demás jorden por su parte seguían tirando los molinos de agua, después de todo eran enormes y les costaría algo de trabajo, Diente Púa les ayudó y embistió algunos y otros las quemaba, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos habían tumbado los quince molinos que daban energía a ciudad Topacio.

El equipo terminó con los soldados, pero al parecer ese encuentro había llamado la atención de cualquier modo e hicieron sonar las alarmas de la ciudad.

—Huyan. —Gritó a los jorden que celebraban la destrucción de los molinos. —Nosotros nos encargaremos de los demás.

Los jorden confundidos dejaron que los chicos siguieran su camino hacia la ciudad, montaron al dragón de Snotlout y seguidos de Nightmare emprendieron camino a la alborotada ciudad.

Snotlout pronto notó al escuadrón de lobos que iba en su ataque así como de grifos así que se preparó con su dragón para lanzarles fuego, al mismo tiempo que sus acompañantes atacaban con su respectivo elemento, Nightmare por instinto atacaba brutalmente a los lobos que trataban de detenerlo, se transformaban en agua y los esquivaba fácilmente.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la ciudad un escuadrón de soldados ya los esperaba.

—No van armados. —Advirtió Gema. —Harán un muro para que no entremos.

Ella sabía de ese procedimiento ya que después de todo había formado parte del grupo de protección de la ciudad.

—Son demasiados, ¿crees que Diente Púa pueda atravesarlo? —Preguntó Nero.

—Vamos a demostrarles. —Animó Snotlout al dragón, el cual asintió y aumento la velocidad, pero estando sólo a unos metros de ellos se dejó caer de la nada. — ¿Qué pasa?

Diente púa movió las alas en un intento por seguir volando pero ya no pudo, aterrizando forzosamente cerca de los burlones jorden. Nightmare llegó a la escena en ese mismo momento, se sacudía la cabeza como si algo por dentro lo molestara.

—Hasta aquí llegaron, traidores. —Un jorden se acercó con confianza y dio un pisotón en la tierra, el grupo esperaba que les cayera una roca o algo por el estilo, pero no pasó nada.

El soldado siguió dando de pisotones en la tierra, pero lo único que levantaba era el polvo alrededor.

—No puedo, no tengo poder.

De inmediato los demás soldados trataron de manipular la tierra, pero el resultado era el mismo, habían perdido su poder.

— ¿Podría ser? —Murmuró Nero, levantó su mano para tratar de utilizar el agua pero nada salió de esta.

—Estamos neutralizados. —Dijo Snotlout tratando de crear fuego pero nada salía de entre sus manos.

— ¿Acaso Astrid nos habrá neutralizados? —Gema hizo un movimiento con su mano y una roca que estaba cerca se levantó.

— ¿Por qué tú si puedes? —Chilló Snotlout.

—Astrid dijo que puede neutralizar a voluntad… tal vez sea eso. —Explicó Gema.

En lo que trataban de razonar la situación los soldados se armaron con lanzas y espadas, Gema al ser la única con su poder bajó de Diente Púa dispuesta a enfrentarlos. Los jorden como todos unos fieros guerreros se lanzaron contra la chica alzando sus espadas, pero con lo que no contaban es que un ligero movimiento hizo que las armas se desmoronaran.

—Ja ja. —Rio Snotlout. —Esas son las armas que saboteaste.

—Al parecer. —Dijo Nero asombrado.

Los jorden al parecer habían perdido la confianza ya que lucieron bastantes asustados después de que las armas prácticamente se deshicieran en su manos, Gema aprovechando la oportunidad dio un pisotón en la tierra levantando una columna de piedra justamente donde estaba cada soldado, dándoles un golpe mortal con eso.

—Eso fue asombroso. —Aplaudió Nero, haciendo sonrojar a la jorden. —Sigamos, debemos liberar a tu compañero.

Nero montó a Nightmare y Gema subió a Diente Púa con Snotlout, el dragón tuvo que ir corriendo ya que aún no podía volar. Al entrar a la ciudad se encontraron con un caos, al parecer los jorden y los demás elementales esclavizados decidieron levantarse en armas y luchar por su libertad.

—Siento a Saphir por ahí. —Gema apuntó a una callejuela hacia la izquierda y siguiendo sus indicaciones llegaron al lugar que Snotlout reconoció como el lugar donde guardaban a las criaturas que llevarían a la batalla en la ciudad de las nubes.

—Saphir, Saphir. —Gritó Gema corriendo entre todas la jaulas, donde había desde tristes dragones encerrados, lobos, fulj grifos y otras criaturas.

Un aleteó llamó la atención de la jorden y reconoció a la compañera de Heather, de inmediato los chicos ayudaron en su liberación, tomando un mazo rompieron el candado que la tenía presa y el ave salió libre de la jaula, hicieron lo mismo con las demás criaturas, encontrando a Albóndiga, Kaiser quien lloró de felicidad, el cremallerus de los gemelos, y Saphir que se puso inmensamente feliz al ver a su ama viva.

—Todos al parecer conservan sus habilidades. —Notó Snotlout al ver como las criaturas eran capaces aun de volar, a excepción del lobo.

—Tengo que ir a buscar a Astrid, ustedes traten de ayudar aquí. —Pidió Nero.

— ¡Nadie se va a ir de aquí! —Escucharon una voz femenina detrás de ellos, al girarse vieron a una chica con semblante molesto acompañada por un perro de tres cabezas.

—Dhalia, maldita perra. —Bufó Gema al ver a su contrincante jorden. —Yo me encargó de esta tipa, ustedes sigan…Kaiser localiza a mi hermano y a los demás.

—Entendido. —Dijo el lobo.

Los chicos por prevención pensaron que era lo mejor, después de todo no era bueno meterse en una pelea de chicas y al juzgar por cómo veía Gema a la otra jorden, se veía que tenían su historia.

—Dije que nadie se va a ir. —Gritó enloquecida la chica y trató de hacer uso de poder elemental; sin embargo no pudo hacer nada. — ¡Demonios! Olvidé que estoy neutralizada.

Nero y lo demás aprovecharon que empezó con su berrinches para salir huyendo de ella, sólo dejando a Gema con ella. La jorden no dudo en usar sus habilidades y levantó una columna de piedra, pero aun así Dhalia era hábil y la esquivó, sacó su espada y corrió hacia ella dispuesta a golpearla, al igual que Cerberus que se lanzó contra el Grifo.

—Ahora no te saldrás con la tuya, tonta. —Atacó Gema recordando como la última vez esa chica la había atacado casi matándola.

OOOOoooooOOOOO

**Minutos atrás.**

Astrid llevaba a su parecer horas encerradas en esa habitación, sujetaba la piedra de la neutralidad con fuerzas esperando poder hacer uso de su poder para salir, en eso la puerta se abrió ruidosamente alertándola por completo.

Dagur entró a la habitación, en su mirada se podría reflejar lujuria y locura, la princesa tragó saliva, no estaba dispuesta a ser mancillada por él, ella sólo le pertenecía a una sola persona.

—Ahora sí, a cumplir con tus deberes. —Dagur se empezó a quitar el casco, armadura y botas. —Anda desvístete… ¿o quieres que lo haga yo? —Preguntó con lujuria.

La neutral sólo se aferró a la piedra y trató de alejarse lo más que podía de él.

—Ahora eres tímida… ¿quién te entiende?… ¿No es lo que deseaba?

— ¡No! Ni muerta. —Le gritó con rencor.

Esa actitud desconcertó al desquiciado, pero en vez de molestarse lo incitó más a hacerla suya.

—Con que te gusta jugar, ¿No es así?

Y como si fuera un lobo feroz se lanzó contra ella, Astrid lo esquivó, miró rápidamente a la puerta y corrió hacia ella en un intento por huir, Dagur al notar eso corrió y la sujeto del cabello y la arrojó al piso.

—Así que te harás la difícil. —Masculló Dagur montándose arriba de ella. —Con razón dicen que las vinter son tan sigilosas.

Astrid aturdida por el golpe que se había dado en la cabeza sólo sintió el peso del hombre encima de su cuerpo, el desquiciado se inclinó hacia ella y sacó su lengua con la intención de lamerle la cara.

—No me toques, desgraciado. —Chilló.

—Eso… ruégame vinter. —Se emocionó Dagur por cómo veía que la chica se resistía.

—Para tu información soy una neutral—Gritó la princesa.

En ese momento Dagur desistió de sus intenciones, se alejó de ella más no se quitó de encima.

— ¿Una neutral? —Dijo con asco. —No es cierto.

—Así es, y si no me dejas en paz te neutralizaré. —Amenazó la rubia entre dientes.

—Sí, claro. —Se rio el jorden. —Quiero ver que lo intentes.

—Trata de usar tu habilidad.

Dagur en la misma posición aceptó el reto y trató de mover un adorno de piedra que estaba sobre la mesita, esta sólo se tambaleó sobre la mesa, para sorpresa de Astrid ya que no lo estaba neutralizando por completo.

—Al parecer es cierto, pero por tu expresión se ve que no sabes que me entrené para evadir los efectos de la neutralidad, si yo lo deseo puedo mover fácilmente esa cosa.

Dagur apretando los dientes y poniendo su potencial sobre el objeto, logró moverlo hasta aventarlo contra el muro haciéndolo añicos, empezó a respirar agitadamente al parecer era un habilidad no tan desarrollada en él, pero de igual manera dejaba en aprietos a Astrid quien se sintió de nuevo vulnerable.

— ¿Una neutral? —Rio cínicamente. —Nunca he probado a una neutral, sólo te probaré y después te mataré.

Se inclinó de nuevo hacia ella, Astrid cerró los ojos sintiendo como el desquiciado le pasó la lengua desde la mejilla hasta la frente.

— ¡No me toques! —Chilló entre lágrimas, en eso la piedra brilló y se creó onda expansiva que arrojó a Dagur contra el techo el cual al caer cayó desmayado encima de ella.

OOOOOoooOOOOO

Hiccup y Chimuelo corrían desesperados por los pasillos de fuerte de Dagur, el castaño estaba al borde de la locura al no poder encontrar a su lady, Chimuelo quien optó por quedarse como dragón intentó olfatear a la princesa a pesar de no ser una de sus habilidades.

"_No me toques"_

Ambos escucharon los lamentos de la princesa y un ligero temblor, las luces que alumbraban el lugar se apagaron sólo quedando la luz natural que se filtraba por las pequeñas ventanas, aun así corrieron por el pasillo donde se había escuchado el grito.

A cada paso que daban Hiccup se imaginaba un escenario horrible donde veía a Astrid siendo tomada en contra de su voluntad por el jorden, quería descartar esa idea pero le era imposible.

Al final del pasillo se encontraron con una puerta de hierro, el brann sin pensarlo la abrió de golpe para descubrir a su lady en el suelo totalmente paralizada y con el jorden encima de ella.

Esa escena lo hizo enfurecer y se lanzó a su rescate, tomó a Dagur y dándose cuenta que estaba inconsciente con la ayuda de Chimuelo lo arrojó lo más lejos que pudieron para después ayudar a la persona que realmente le importaba.

La princesa seguía con los ojos cerrados, sus manos las tenía juntas cerca de su pecho, tomando a la piedra como si fuera su única protección.

—Astrid…—Habló Hiccup con sentir en tu voz.

Al escuchar la voz del brann, Astrid abrió los ojos y al notar al par de ojos verdes enfrente de ella, se lanzó al cuello de Hiccup.

—Perdóname, debí quedarme callada. —Se lamentó Astrid.

—No perdóname tú a mi… no te cuidé como debí y dudé de ti. —Contestó con lamentación.

En ese momento Astrid se alejó de él para verlo a los ojos, veía toda la angustia reflejada en ellos y… ¿Había llorado? Se sintió mal, ya que ella también le ocultaba secretos, era imprudente y lo hacía preocuparse innecesariamente, se lanzó de nuevo contra él y lo apretó fuertemente contra ella.

—No hay nada que perdonar. —Le susurró en el oído.

Estaban tan ensimismados con sus disculpas que no se dieron cuenta que Dagur se empezó a levantar lentamente, el gruñido de Chimuelo les advirtió del peligro.

— ¿Así que por eso no querías ser mía? —Se rio Dagur, al levantarse se tronó los huesos del cuello y espalda. —Un brann y una neutral juntos… eso sí que es interesante.

Hiccup furioso se levantó de su lugar y convocó algunas flamas de una coloración carmesí, el jorden aun no sintiéndose listo para tal amenaza respiró hondo para tratar de evadir la neutralidad y golpeó el piso creando un hoyo por el cual se dejó caer, tal parece que había pasadizos ocultos en la parte inferior.

—Puede evadir la neutralidad. —Advirtió Astrid, al ver que Hiccup estaba dispuesto a seguirlo. —Es mejor reunirnos con los demás y tener un nuevo plan.

Muy a pesar del brann aceptó eso, tomó una de las sabanas de la cama y la puso alrededor de ella para cubrirla y salieron de la habitación dirigiéndose a donde estaban los demás. Corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron a pesar de lo poco alumbrado que estaba el lugar debido al apagón que había causado el otro equipo.

— ¡Astrid! —Gritó Stormfly feliz cuando la vio llegar a la habitación, la abrazó y se disculpó por haberla puesto en esa situación.

—No hay tiempo que perder, Dagur escapó, no hay que dejar que se vaya. —Dijo rápidamente Hiccup. —Además que al parecer puede evadir la neutralidad.

Ese comentario hizo que Stormfly se alterará, se sintió culpable al no haber preparado a sus amigos contra esas situaciones.

—Lo arreglaremos, Stormfly. —Animó Astrid.

—Ten Astrid, tú ropa. —Se acercó Heather con las prendas de la princesa después se dirigió a Hiccup. — Entonces… ¿Cuál es el plan?

Hiccup lo meditó en el tiempo en que Astrid se cambiaba, sus amigos al igual que las chicas que habían rescatado, incluyendo a Alice, esperaban un tipo de orden de parte de este, una vez que Astrid terminó, indicó el plan.

—Astrid, a pesar de que Dagur sea inmune a la neutralidad supongo que algunos no tendrán esa habilidad.

—Eso creo.

—Entonces neutraliza a todos en la ciudad a excepción de nosotros, a Gema y a nuestros compañeros que están afuera y a las chicas que están aquí; Patapez, Brutilda, Brutacio vayan a rescatar a nuestros amigos, Heather, Spinel, yo y tú nos quedaremos a atacar a cuanto soldado quiera intervenir. —Los chicos asintieron acatando la orden después miró al grupo de jovencitas. —No están obligadas a pelear en esta batalla, pero admito que con su ayuda será más fácil derrotar a Dagur y a su ejército… si ganamos serán libres.

Algunas chicas sonrieron con determinación dispuestas a ayudar, mientras que las demás jóvenes optaron por refugiarse admitiendo que serían sólo estorbo, la única que parecía no entender la situación era Alice.

— ¡Un momento! —Gritó la chica. —Esa chica es una vinter ¿cómo se supone que va a neutralizar al enemigo?, Además de que no se puede neutralizar a voluntad.

— ¡Ay! Como se ve que no sabes nada. —Se rio Brutilda.

—Mira niña tonta. —Dijo Astrid con ojos amenazadores. —Yo soy Astrid Hofferson, princesa de Noytrol y portadora de la piedra de la neutralidad y puedo neutralizar a quien yo quiera, así que o nos ayudas o te quedas aquí para que no estorbes.

Esa confesión hizo que todas las chicas se quedaran con la boca abierta en especial Alice.

— ¿La princesa?, ¿Me dejas por una neutral? —Preguntó atónita.

Hiccup no entendió los reclamos de la chica, ya que nunca fueron nada, le iba a contestar con unas cuantas verdades pero fue interrumpido por Astrid.

—Así es, idiota… por la sucia y sosa princesa neutral. —Se burló Astrid y aprovechando la situación tomó a Hiccup del cuello y lo inclinó hacia ella robándole un beso.

Sus amigas se rieron y emocionaron de la situación mucho más al ver la cara de la chica brann, los chicos se limitaron a sólo burlarse en silencio.

— ¿Te quedó alguna duda? —Preguntó Astrid una vez que se separó de Hiccup.

Alice sólo negó con la cabeza, no pudiendo creer que hubiera perdido contra una neutral y mucho más que Hiccup luciera feliz a lado de ella.

— ¿Fue eso necesario? —Preguntó tímidamente Hiccup, rascándose el cabello.

Astrid sólo apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. —Lo siento, pero lo necesitaba.

El brann la comprendió, ya que hace algunos minutos estuvo a punto de ser ultrajada por el desquiciado, lo haría pagar por lo que le hizo.

Sin perder más el tiempo todos salieron de la habitación para poner su plan en marcha, al salir del fuerte de Dagur, se encontraron en la salida con una cantidad considerable de soldados, dispuestos a atacarlos.

La batalla en la ciudad Topacio había empezado.

**Continuara.**

**Espero que no haya sido algo revuelto y fumado este capítulo, porque la verdadera amenaza es Dagur, antes de que lo pregunten alguien le enseño el camino a aprender a aquella habilidad, cierto villano que ya conocemos ;) así que no se desesperen.**

**Las trampas contra los elementos espero que se hayan entendido yo las manejo estilo piedra papel y tijera, como si cada elemento tuviera alguna debilidad contra el otro por ejemplo Fuego contra agua, agua contra roca, roca contra viento. Viento contra fuego etc.. **

**PD A los que leyeron "El amor de un padre", muchas gracias por sus reviews, follows y favorites, me alegró que lo hayan disfrutado. **

**Ahora sí la sección de comentarios y preguntas.**

**Ana Gami: Ya Astrid se vengó por lo menos de la tipeja presumida, prácticamente algo así como "En tu cara, zorra". XD, gustos son gustos, pobre Heather. Saludos.**

**Maylu Liya: Si los cálculos no me fallan el próximo capítulo ya se sabrá qué onda con Nero y Astrid, probablemente ya se encuentren, eso creo, supongo que algunas preguntas ya se resolvieron con este capítulo, eso espero. Saludos.**

**Gaby Chanii: Tanga fácil, premio por eso y pues ya le dieron su merecido a la tipa que no le quedó de otra más que callarse, ella se lo perdió, pues en este caso Hiccup fue más honesto que Astrid y le dijo realmente lo que pasó, sólo esperamos que Astrid corresponda esa misma sinceridad. Saludos.**

**HeiMao3: Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, que estuvo algo medio fumado y bien podría haber soluciones rápidas, pero dónde quedaría después la acción. Saludos.**

**Argor: Espero en el próximo capítulo sacar esa faceta de Hiccup que esperas y no sólo de él de cierto compañeros que tiene también. Saludos.**

**Dragon Viking: Espero te haya gustado el capítulo, aunque Astrid prácticamente se salvó medio medio sola. Saludos.**

**SAM ARCHER: la verdad ni me acordaba de esa de ZnT, creo que me guie más por la de la película de Ranma, pero en este caso nadie quería con Dagur XD, quién querría. Saludos.**

**The ridel sel: Ya pronto llegará el momento de la decepción, no sé creo que yo sí sentiré lastima por Nero, pero pues se lo buscó. Saludos.**

**Videl SS: Pues Astrid salió intacta pero la experiencia quién se la quita, Nero ya entró en acción y pronto descubrirá la verdad. Saludos.**

**Steffani: Aun dudo con la relación GemaxNero de hecho sólo lo puse a petición de la persona que me pidió que introdujera el persona de Gema, pero la verdad no sé como terminarán ellos dos. Saludos.**

**Astrid Amezcua: Espero que pronto sanes de ese brazo, que bueno que te gustó el capítulo anterior y al grupo de babosos que se le quedó viendo a Astrid XD, bienvenidos las chicas de Steven universo y Steven XD, ni idea pero bueno. Saludos a todos.**

**Unbreakablewarrior: Pues ya ves que se les encendió un poco la mecha y lograron salir, quién dijo que el ingenio no ayuda verdad?, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

**Vivi ntvg: Sí, ya se contestó tu pregunta de la piedra de la neutralidad, en verdad es para el suspenso ya que de alguna manera tenía que librarse de Dagur, aunque sea medio inútil la piedra en ocasiones, espero que te haya gustado el rechazo de Alice tanto de parte de Hiccup como de todos los miembros a parte de lo que hizo Astrid. Saludos.**

**Vivitoon: Ja Stormfly ya tendrá su oportunidad de vengarse, ya verás. Saludos.**

**Lady Aira HH: Hola a todos, espero les allá gustado el capítulo, ya empezará la batalla de verdad, pero por lo pronto ya hicieron y deshicieron por aquí y por allá. Saludos.**

**Kristanna: Espero te haya gustado el capítulo, lamento la tardanza. Saludos.**

**Jessy Brown: XD eso que dices ni siquiera lo pensé, hubiera sido buena idea pero sería difícil al mismo tiempo, aparte que Astrid se hizo pasar por vinter, podría Brutacio ayudarla? XD. Saludos.**

**Marcy Hofferson Shortman: Ya pronto empezará la pelea pero ese Dagur también viene con todo. Saludos.**

**Moer: Lo bueno que no le pasó nada grave a Astrid, pero cierta persona si está enfadada y tratará de vengarse. Saludos.**

**Jessi: Falta sólo la piedra de Fuego, y pues adivina a dónde tendrán que ir para obtenerla, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

**Amai do: Espero te haya gustado el capítulo, contestando a tu pregunta, Hendrick en este no saldrá ese por el momento sigue siendo exclusivo de Volver a empezar. Saludos.**

**Navid: Gracias por tu review, espero este también te haya gustado. Saludos.**

**Georgie Skandar: Sí está un poquitín grande, pero eso no interferirá con lo que va a sentir por Nero, pero lo consideré mejor así para que fuera la tipo voz de la razón por lo menos de los jorden. Saludos.**

**Hillary Lopez Perez: Espero te haya gustado el capítulo, nos seguimos leyendo. Saludos.**

**Mud chan: XD Astrid sí pudo, aunque no logró salvarse de una de sus asquerosas caricias, pobrecita. Saludos.**

**De nuevo una disculpa por la tardanza, en caso de que se repita la misma situación la haré saber en mi página de Facebook, ya que ahora sí ando un poquillo apurada, lectores anónimos, seguidores y favoritos, Saludos y hasta la próxima.**

**22 de junio 2015**


	26. Todos unidos Pt2

**Que lo disfruten :) (correcciones 27 junio 2015)**

Capítulo 24: Todos unidos pt2

Dagur escapaba por los oscuros pasadizos secretos, ocultos en la parte inferior de su fuerte, se suponía que debía estar iluminado pero al parecer la energía se había cortado( eso quiso pensar), aun se encontraba a medio neutralizar, le costaba trabajo hacer uso de poder, se había entrenado contra aquello pero de algo estaba seguro, la neutral con la que se había enfrentado tenía una piedra neutralizadora mucho más fuerte a las que se había sometido en sus entrenamientos; aun así confió que con su armamento y ejército podría sobrellevar el problema y dominar no sólo la ciudad Topacio sino todos los reinos.

Caminó hasta llegar a aquel cuarto oculto en donde había asesinado a Mildew, el olor de putrefacción llegó a sus fosas nasales, con la poca luz que se lograba filtrar se dio cuenta de las plumas en la habitación así como la sangre de su antiguo aliado aún estaban, su hermana Dhalia al parecer no había limpiado como se debía, ignorando eso, fue hasta cierto punto de la pared frontal y la golpeó fuertemente con el puño abriendo un gran boquete que lo llevaría a otra habitación, miró su mano, los nudillos le sangraban definitivamente no estaba haciendo total uso de su poder, gruñó sintiéndose frustrado, buscaría la forma de vengarse de la neutral y del jefe de Berk.

Dentro de la habitación, prendió una antorcha con la ayuda de aceite y unas rocas, la colocó en una base en la pared, gracias a eso la habitación quedó iluminada, esculcó entre los muebles y sacó aquella arma con la que había asesinado al vinter así como una bolsa con municiones. Primeramente hizo una prueba y disparó contra la pared, el revólver se disparó como siempre al parecer aun funcionaba a pesar de la mínima energía aplicada, con eso les daría una lección a sus enemigos, sonrió desquiciadamente en la habitación.

Sólo faltaba algo más, invitar a uno amigos los cuales estaban ansiosos por pelear, dio unos ligeros pisotones en la tierra como si enviará en una especie de señal, sintió unas vibraciones en el suelo y su sonrisa se ensanchó a un más.

—Yo les enseñaré a no meterse con Dagur el desquiciado.

Se empezó a burlar en la habitación haciendo eco en todos los pasillos, confiado en que ganaría la batalla.

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

—No creas que porque no puedo hacer uso de mi poder estarás salvada. —Amenazó Dhalia mientras trataba de encajar la espada en el cuerpo de la jorden, su perro Cerberus ladraba ruidosamente tratando de alcanzar a Saphir que tomó la ventaja en el aire.

— ¿Estás aquí para pelear o para hablar? —Respondió Gema dándole un puñetazo en la cara.

La jorden levantó el pedazo de tierra que estaba sobre la pelirroja alzándola en el aire, después creó una columna de tierra para impulsarse también en el aire y darle otro certero golpe en el estómago a la chica. Dhalia cayó al piso cara abajo.

— ¿Decías que sin tu poder qué? —Se burló Gema de Dhalia a la cual le sangraba la nariz.

— ¡Eres una zorra! —Masculló la hermana de Dagur limpiándose ferozmente la nariz. — ¡Cerberus, atácala!

El perro de tres cabezas dejó de concentrarse en el grifo para acudir al llamado de su ama, corrió ferozmente hacia la jorden, las tres cabezas mostraban sus grandes dientes y su saliva salía a chorros de sus bocas, Saphir ni siquiera se molestó en defender a su ama, sabía que su compañera actuaría con inteligencia; Gema sólo miró con desprecio a aquel perro y levantó un muro frente a ella una vez que el perro saltó para morderla, el perro terminó estrellándose brutalmente contra la pared rompiéndose el cráneo de la cabeza central, algo que provocó gran dolor en Dhalia que cayó al suelo adolorida.

El perro aun así se puso de pie, pero con una cabeza muerta no sobreviviría mucho tiempo, al minuto se dejó caer agonizando.

— ¡Maldita!

Dhalia se levantó con pocas fuerzas y trató de atacar a su oponente con la espada pero Gema sólo se acercó a ella y le propinó otro golpe en la cara, dejándola totalmente inconsciente.

—Fue tan fácil de este modo. —Gema se limpió el sudor de la frente y dio gracias a la princesa, ya que sin su ayuda no hubiera podido acabar fácilmente contra su rival, también se dio cuenta que los elementales dependían mucho de su poder.

OOOOOooooOOOOO

El grupo de aliados veía firmemente a los soldados que alzaron sus lanzas en contra de ellos, estos iban custodiados por sus compañeros, la mayoría lobos pero había algunos dragones y grifos.

—Se han levantado contra la voluntad de mi amo.

Una gruesa voz se escuchó por detrás de los soldados, estos le abrieron paso al gran lobo blanco que mostraba todos sus dientes, tal parecía que a falta de Dagur el lobo había tomado el liderazgo.

Stormfly al reconocerlo se enfureció y se puso enfrente de sus aliados.

—A mi déjenme a ese estúpido lobo.

Tanto Hiccup como Astrid asintieron respetando sus deseos, Chimuelo iba a replicar pero la dragona lo vio y le sonrió dándole a entender que estaría bien. Se transformó mostrando una gran luz resplandeciente, los soldados abrieron la boca asombrados al igual que las criaturas, el único que pareció indiferente fue el lobo de Dagur.

—Tú eres…—Murmuró Kiba al ver a Stormfly transformada, se empezó a reír cínicamente al recordarla. —Tú eres ese dragón que mi amo despreció.

Stormfly extendió la alas y gruñó fuertemente, alzó el vuelo dispuesta a atacar al compañero del desquiciado, Kiba aulló de la misma manera en ese momento los soldados corrieron contra el grupo para atacarlos.

La nadder afiló las garras de sus patas, dispuesta a tomarlo del pellejo para alzarlo, pero el lobo era veloz y corrió antes de que ocurriera, se siguió moviendo hasta llegar al muro de una casa por la cual se fue corriendo verticalmente, al llegar al techo y ver que la dragona estaba cerca de él, saltó para lanzarse contra ella, empezando una pelea en el aire.

—Apéguense al plan. —Ordenó Hiccup y se puso en posición de pelea junto con Astrid, Chimuelo, Heather, Spinel y la demás chicas. Mientras que Patapez y los gemelos corrieron en dirección diferente para rescatar a sus compañeros.

OOOOoooOOOO

Patapez fue guiando a los gemelos hacia donde podía sentir a su dragona, no se le dificultó saber qué dirección tomar, pues al juzgar por el camino que estaban tomando sabía que llegaría a aquel lugar era donde las criaturas solían reunirse para encontrar compañeros.

Conforme iban corriendo, observaban que había soldados por doquier, estos tenían sometidos con sus armas a su pueblo esclavizado, derribaban a cuanto soldado veían cometiendo crímenes, debido a que los jorden esclavizados se encontraban también neutralizados el rey optó por mandarlos a refugiarse en un lugar seguro.

—Corran, ocúltense dentro de la casa. —Ordenó el rey a unas cuantas personas que habían rescatado los gemelos.

Las personas obedientes corrieron para ocultarse en las casas cercanas; sin embargo en ese momento la tierra empezó a temblar fuertemente, Patapez pensó que habían derribado a la princesa y los jorden estaban haciendo uso de su poder pero conforme se iba haciendo más fuerte el temblor lo descartó, era una terremoto natural.

—No hay equilibrio. —Susurró el regordete con angustia al ver que los efectos de la guerra seguían perjudicando a la naturaleza.

— ¡Pero… ¿qué es eso?! —Gritó Brutilda espantada al ver que de la tierra se empezó a levantar y empezaron a emerger monstruos extraños.

Las criaturas eran de tamaño mediano, con una textura rugosa casi parecida al de una roca, tenían algunos cuantos pelos que salían de su nariz, oídos, cabeza y barbilla, con dientes afilados que mostraban con una sonrisa desquiciada, tenían una gran nariz, ojos rojos que denotaban locura y vestían con un tipo de follaje hecho de plantas, portaban pequeñas lanzas para defenderse, respiraban agitadamente al parecer se encontraba excitados por empezar a pelear.

— ¿Trolls? —Exclamó Patapez asustado. —Sabía que existían pero nunca había visto uno.

Los monstruos salidos de entre varios escondrijos dentro de la tierra corrieron hacia ellos, no les quedó más que acelerar el paso y tratar de evadir con su poder a cuanto troll pudiera.

—Miren allá. —Gritó Brutacio al lograr distinguir las cabezas de cremallerus que peleaba ferozmente contra algunos trolls que intentaban treparse a su lomo. —Es nuestro bebé, Brutilda.

Su hermana feliz junto con Patapez, corrieron aún más para ayudar a sus amigos en apuros, vieron que estaban con Windshear, Albóndiga y Kaiser, se dieron cuenta de que no estaban solos, otras criaturas los acompañaban, probablemente de los esclavos, al igual que a otras dos personas, una montada en un pesadilla monstruosa y el otro en un extraño caballo.

— ¡Mamá!, estas criaturas no se terminan. —Gritó Snotlout mientras golpeaba con un pedazo de lanza a un troll que se le quería trepar a su pie como si de una araña se tratara.

Nero estaba en la misma situación, golpeaba a quienes intentaban lastimarlo a él y a Nightmare, una de esas criaturas logró morder la pata del caballo provocando que relinchara por el dolor, este se alzó en sus dos patas traseras y el chico cayó inevitablemente.

—Estamos perdidos. —Snotlout cerró los ojos al sentir que los trolls lo invadían a él y a Diente púa, pero esa sensación se esfumó de la nada y sintió una suave brisa alrededor de él.

— ¿Estás bien?

A Snotlout le pareció escuchar una voz angelical y abrió los ojos lentamente para descubrir a una chica de largo cabello rubio y ojos azules con aura rosada que lo miraba con curiosidad, quedó pasmado ante semejante belleza.

— ¡Muévete! —Gritó Brutilda, sacándolo de su ensoñación para alertarlo sobre los trolls que seguían atacando, haciendo uso de sus habilidades con el viento logró quitarse los trolls de encima con una poderosa ráfaga.

— ¿VINTER? —Lloró el brann, había llegado al cielo y en un segundo había caído pues por un momento pensó que aquella chica rubia era la brann que había buscado por mucho tiempo.

—Sí… ¿y qué? —Expresó Brutilda viéndolo de manera agria.

—Busquen un escondite, nosotros nos encargaremos. —Apuró Patapez despejando el área de los trolls que terminaron atolondrados alrededor de ellos.

—No, esperen. —Nero se acercó a ellos. — ¿Saben dónde está Astrid? Supongo que la conocen dado que siguen utilizando su poder elemental.

Los gemelos y Patapez se vieron entre sí, no sabían si debían responder o no ya que no conocían a aquel extraño.

—Hiccup también. —Gritó el brann. —Soy Snotlout, soy su amigo de Berk.

—Ellos están allá. —El primero en hablar fue Brutacio quien apuntó la dirección donde se encontraban sus amigos.

— ¿Son brann? —Preguntó Patapez con recelo.

—Yo soy vann, mi nombre es Nero. —Se presentó el pelinegro. —Necesito que Astrid me devuelva mi poder para acabar con Dagur.

—Entonces creo que tenemos algo en común… ¡Vamos! —Patapez se ofreció a llevarlos aprovechando que los trolls estaban inconscientes.

OOOOOoooooOOOOO

Spinel peleaba y derribaba a sus oponentes, trataba de mirar de reojo la pelea de la nadder contra el lobo, él también tenía cuentas pendientes con él al igual que Kaiser, el cual deseaba que estuviera a su lado. Suspiró cansando después de haber golpeado a otro contrincante, de tanto pensar en él hasta pareció escuchar su aullido.

—Kaiser, creo que ya alucino, hasta parece que te puedo oír. —Suspiró.

Un nuevo aullido se escuchó cerca, golpeó a un soldado que le obstruía la vista y vio a lo lejos que su querido amigo, acompañado de Windshear, Albóndiga y el dragón cremallerus y más criaturas se acercaban a ellos; por los suspiros y gritos de felicidad de las chicas que estaban con ellos supo que se trataba de sus compañeros.

— ¡Llegó la caballería, amigos! —Gritó feliz para que los que peleaban contra los soldados les prestaran atención a los recién llegados.

Sin perder el tiempo los compañeros de los aliados se lanzaron contra las criaturas de los soldados, dándoles mucho más ventaja en la pelea.

Heather, después de deshacerse de su contrincante corrió a su querida ave la cual la recibió con las alas abiertas. — ¿Cómo lograron escapar?

—Nos ayudó Gema. —Dijo Kaiser moviendo la cola con felicidad, Spinel se sintió aliviado al saber que su hermana estaba bien. —Al igual que otros amigos.

Heather y Spinel voltearon a ver hacia donde había señalado el lobo, vieron a dos chicos con sus otros amigos, uno en un dragón y otro en un caballo negro.

— ¿Dónde está Astrid? Hay más contrincantes con los que debemos luchar. —Alertó Patapez.

—Ella está…—Heather estaba a punto de hablar pero el temblor que habían sentido anteriormente se volvió a repetir.

La tierra se empezó a tambalear y algunos cayeron por el brusco movimiento, cuando la tierra cesó de temblar, el otro peligro los acechó pues a lo lejos se dieron cuenta de que una manada de trolls corrían hacia ellos.

— ¿Qué son esas cosas asquerosas? —Gritó la vinter con desagrado.

—Es el nuevo problema. —Informó Patapez tembloroso. — ¿Dónde está Astrid?

—Ella está por allá. —Heather se puso en posición de pelea junto Spinel, ni siquiera les había apuntado la dirección pues no querían perder tiempo con sus nuevos enemigos.

OOOoooOOOO

Astrid, Hiccup y Chimuelo al estar forcejeando con sus contrincantes se alejaron un poco de donde estaban los demás, el temblor no ayudó pues provocó que se dispersaran a un más.

Chimuelo y Hiccup permanecieron juntos, nos les resultaba difícil acabar con ellos mucho más al ver que las armas que algunos portaban de repente se desmoronaban frente a sus ojos.

¿Ese era el terrible ejército de Dagur?

El brann intentaba no perderle la vista a su lady, la cual peleaba con todas sus fuerzas a unos veinte metros alejada de él, ella se había hecho de una espada que no dudaba en utilizar contra aquellos enemigos de la paz.

Mientras tanto en los techos de algunos hogares se seguía librando la batalla de la nadder contra el lobo, el cual no eran fácil de vencer.

….

— ¡Astrid!

Tanto Hiccup como la princesa escucharon el grito de Patapez.

El jefe logró divisar al jorden el cual venía acompañado de ¿Snotlout? De inmediato terminó con su contrincante en turno y corrió hacia ellos, ya que su amigo no venía sólo estaba con aquel vann que hizo sufrir a su lady.

Patapez hizo uso de su poder para liberar a la princesa de los enemigos con los que peleaban y guio a sus nuevos aliados con ella.

—Necesito que no neutralices los poderes elementales de ellos dos. —Pidió Patapez agotado.

Para Astrid desde que el regordete había gritado su nombre y vio con quien venía se quedó pasmada, la ira que sentía por aquel que acompañaba a su amigo jorden se reflejó de nuevo en su rostro.

— ¿Astrid me escuchas? —Preguntó Patapez.

— ¿Ella es la princesa de Noytrol? No parece la gran cosa. —Expresó Snotlout con sarcasmo.

—Así es. —Dijo Nero sin poder dejar de verla. —Astrid te lo pido… regrésame mi poder.

Al escuchar la voz de su ex amigo reaccionó. — ¡No! —Respondió de manera tajante.

—Astrid, no estamos para eso. —Suplicó Patapez. —Ellos también están en contra de Dagur.

—Así es, ya regrésame mi poder. —Exigió Snotlout.

— ¿Snotlout? —La voz del jefe se hizo escuchar.

— ¡Hiccup!, ¡estás vivo! —Exclamó el brann con los brazos abiertos.

— ¿Lo conoces? —Preguntó Astrid confundida.

—Somos amigos. —Dijo Hiccup sintiéndose feliz de ver a su amigo, aunque no entendía por qué iba acompañado del vann.

—Entonces… ¿a él no lo neutralizó? —Preguntó dudosa.

—No, él nos ayudará…eso creo. —Dijo Hiccup viendo a Nero con recelo.

—Claro que ayudaré… ¿Creen que me la he pasado bien aquí? —Gritó Snotlout desesperado.

La neutral sólo hizo una mueca de fastidio, sólo tocó un poco la piedra y le pidió que hiciera una prueba con su poder, Snotlout de inmediato creó una llamarada en su mano, sintiéndose completo de nuevo, pero Nero seguía sin poder utilizar sus habilidades.

—Astrid…—Nero le rogó con la mirada.

Astrid se sintió presionada, tanto Patapez como el recién conocido Snotlout la miraban esperando que hiciera algo, no le quedó de otra más que regresarle su poder, pero en cuanto viera que hiciera algo en su contra lo volvería a neutralizar.

— ¡Ya está! —Dijo con fastidio. —Sólo no te me acerques.

Nero iba a replicar, pero la tierra empezó de nuevo a temblar debajo de sus pies y más trolls empezaron a emerger del subsuelo.

— ¿Trolls? —Gritó Hiccup fascinado.

—No tienen nada de fascinante, son muy malos. —Alertó Patapez. —Lo mejor será reunirnos con los demás.

Hiccup y Astrid estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea, mandaron a llamar a Chimuelo quien ya se estaba enfrentando con aquellas criaturas y siguieron a Patapez; Snotlout y Nero también los siguieron, para el vann esa sería la oportunidad perfecta para redimirse con la princesa.

Al llegar a donde estaba sus demás aliados, se dieron cuenta que más soldados habían llegado y traían la artillería pesada, pues llevaban arrastrando consigo grandes catapultas y en el centro de todos ellos Dagur caminaba triunfante.

Los trolls y soldados al ver al desquiciado, corrieron como fieles perros hacia él, los que eran aliados (criaturas y humanos por igual) se posicionaron en dirección contraria, Gema llegó justo en ese momento junto con otros jorden que habían permanecido ocultos al igual que con los vann, soldados de ciudad Aqua.

Kiba al ver la confrontación que se estaba llevando a cabo dejó de pelear con la nadder para reunirse con su amo, la nadder vio con rencor al recién llegado y se dirigió con su respectivo grupo de aliados colocándose al frente.

— ¿Acaso…?—Dagur rio al ver a la dragona en el frente de batalla. — ¿Eres ese estúpido dragón que abandoné?

Stormfly rascó la tierra con sus patas dispuestas a lanzarse sobre él, sin esperar un segundo más voló a gran velocidad para acabar con su antiguo compañero, Dagur calculó sus movimientos, cuando vio que la tenía cerca, sacó el revólver dando múltiples disparos contra ella, logrando darle cerca del pecho, la nadder herida cayó cerca del desquiciado, de las heridas espesa sangre roja empezó a brotar.

— ¡Stormfly! —Susurró anonadada la princesa. —Lastimó a Stormfly.

Astrid rápidamente corrió en su ayuda siendo seguida principalmente por un furioso Chimuelo, Hiccup y Nero que se acopló.

Dagur puso un pie en la cabeza de la dragona, burlándose de su debilidad volvió a apuntarle con el revólver en la cabeza.

—Hasta aquí llegaste, como sea que te llames.

— ¡Detente! —Gritó Astrid a lo lejos.

Hiccup sin perder tiempo le lanzó una llamarada al igual que Chimuelo, que le disparó una de sus plasmas, Dagur se apartó de la dragona herida y con todas sus fuerzas logró hacer un muro enfrente de él para repeler el ataque, pero quedó destruido por el ataque del brann y el dragón.

Stormfly que yacía en el suelo, fue atendida por Astrid quien no dudó ni un momento de darle de su energía para curarla, la heridas eran profundas y la sangre no dejaba de brotar, en total había recibido cuatro disparos, conforme recibía la energía de la neutral las heridas se iban cerrando y antes de que cerraran por completo la balas de metal salieron expulsadas de su cuerpo, ya recuperada se levantó y se sacudió, la princesa se abrazó a ella, había pensado en lo peor, creyendo que la perdería igual que a Danger.

Al ver ese acto Dagur se interesó más en la neutral, o más bien en la roca que vio que utilizó.

—Estás acabado Dagur… ríndete. —Exigió Hiccup.

—Jamás, yo soy Dagur Deranged el más fuerte elemental de todos.

Apuntó con su arma a Hiccup que se había puesto enfrente de Astrid, y los dragones.

—Me quedaré con la roca de la chica, el furia nocturna, esa inútil nadder… todo me pertenece.

En ese momento una columna de tierra se formó por debajo de él logrando golpearlo.

—Hablas demasiado. —Exclamó Spinel acercándose. —Eso es por lastimar a mi hermana y haber rechazado a Heather.

Dagur humillado tomó el revólver que había soltado y disparó sin contemplación hacia sus enemigos, los cuales muy apenas pudieron esquivar las balas de metal.

— ¡Ataquen! —Ordenó histéricamente.

Astrid montó a Stormfly más recuperada y Hiccup a Chimuelo, ambos emprendiendo el vuelo, mientras que Spinel y Nero crearon un muro de tierra y hielo respectivamente para evitar el paso, Dagur enloquecido disparó contra aquel muro, la balas eran pequeñas así que optó por hacer temblar la tierra logrando destruirlo, le sangró la nariz pues estaba utilizando demasiado su fuerza para contrarrestar la neutralidad, pero aun así siguió.

—Kiba, quiero a esa nadder muerta, al furia nocturna lo quiero vivo.

—Lo que ordene amo.

El lobo blanco corrió hacia donde iba volando la nadder, con gran habilidad montó la estructura más alta para luego dar un salto sobre la nadder. En el cielo empezaron una vez más a forcejear pero ahora iba Astrid con ella, Hiccup y Nero se dieron cuenta de eso y cada quien por su lado fue a su rescate.

Chimuelo estaba más que furioso, aunque nadie lo había notado sintió dolor cuando vio herida a esa dragona caprichosa, no permitiría que nadie más la lastimara.

—Estúpido lobo, suéltala. —Astrid golpeaba los costados del lobo tratando de que este cesara de morderla, pero el lobo se había aferrado a la dragona y no la soltaría, a Stormfly no le quedó de otra más que volar en círculos tratando de así zafarse al lobo, voló más alto de tal modo que el lobo no pudiera salvarse de una caída.

Nero veía las pocas probabilidades de salvarla desde aquella altura, pero no se rendiría, luchaba con todo aquel que se le pusiera enfrente sin quitarle la vista a su amada quien trataba de salvar a ese dragón de aquel lobo, mientras que el chico brann había tomado la ventaja en las alturas.

—Stormfly, transformarte en humano. —Le gritó Hiccup.

La nadder entre estar forcejando con su enemigo y escuchar al brann trató de asimilar el plan, ¿Para qué iba a querer eso? Luego comprendió, confió en el brann y el furia nocturna quien vio de reojo que asintió estando de acuerdo con el plan.

Se empezó a transformar en humano en ese instante haciéndose más pequeña, el cambio provocó que el lobo se zafara de su gran cuerpo de dragón y cayera inevitablemente, pero sucedió lo mismo con Astrid.

En ese momento Hiccup y Chimuelo se lanzaron a su rescate, cada quien tuvo su prioridad y el brann poniendo en práctica el nuevo prototipo de cola de Chimuelo lo dejó volando por su cuenta al mismo tiempo que él saltaba en dirección a donde estaba cayendo Astrid mientras que Chimuelo trataba de alcanzar a Stormfly.

Nero quien estaba al pendiente de todo, vio que Astrid cayó de aquel dragón que se esfumó de la nada, invocó una gran cantidad de agua para que amortiguara el golpe, pero alguien se interpuso entre la oleada de agua que había hecho y la princesa, observó que ese brann, el cual notó que casi no se le despegaba desde minutos atrás, la sostuvo entre su brazos al mismo tiempo que ella se aferraba de su cuello, observó que el castaño en ese momento extendió de manera extraña su ropa y ¿voló?, así había sido, el brann voló por encima de sus enemigos, aun así estaban en peligro de estrellarse en el suelo por lo que de cualquiera manera intervendría con el agua que había logrado acumular.

Pero de nuevo alguien le ganó, observó que una chica vinter de cabello negro creó una onda de viento antes de que se estrellaran ayudándoles de esa manera a amortiguar la caída.

—Un Brann… ¿volando? —Vio que la chica se burlaba de sus recién caídos compañeros.

—Te lo dije…—Le respondió el castaño orgulloso.

Observó que el brann se puso de pie y lo que hizo después lo impactó por completo, vio como le tendió la mano a su princesa, la cual le sonreía de manera especial, nunca había visto una sonrisa como esa y lo miraba de manera… ¿cariñosa?

—Gracias.

Ella tomó su mano y él la alzó, sus cuerpo quedaron cerca el uno del otro y ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente a los ojos.

Nero renuente a no creer lo que sus ojos observaban, parpadeó un par de veces, empezó a hacerse ideas en la cabeza, pero las descartaba, su Astrid nunca haría eso… ¿O sí?, sus peores sueños se empezaron a hacer realidad, mucho más al ver como aquellos dos se alejaban para dirigirse a la batalla… tomados de la mano.

En ese momento supo que la había perdido.

Empezó a sentir una ola de emociones: frustración, tristeza, quería llorar pero al mismo tiempo sentía furia dentro de él, no contra el brann, no contra ella, con él mismo, él la había alejado por sus malas decisiones y ahora pagaban las consecuencias, Nightmare siempre se lo había dicho.

"_Te va a salir el tiro por la culata"_

Y así había sido, había perdido todo: un hogar, amigos, a la persona que quería. ¡TODO! Por seguir la inútil causa de su tío y una estúpida venganza para alguien quien ni siquiera le prestó nunca atención, pero se vengaría de aquellos que buscaban la guerra, ahora esa era su prioridad empezando por Dagur el desquiciado.

….

Chimuelo logró alcanzar a la chica dragona que cayó pesadamente en su lomo. —Muchas gracias, Chimuelo. —Se sobó la cabeza en el área donde se había pegado.

El lobo por su parte, al caer de la dragona azotó en el suelo, trató de caer en su cuatro patas pero la altura fue mucha y se lastimó de manera considerable las patas delanteras, vio a aquel furia nocturna que transportaba a la chica de cabello rubio, enfurecido con esa humillación corrió adolorido hacia donde estaban ellos.

—Nos sigue. —Stormfly divisó que el lobo iba detrás de ellos. —Bájame tengo cuentas pendientes con él.

Chimuelo se negó ante su petición y empezó a gruñir, en su idioma le decía que no debía arriesgarse como lo había hecho hace unos momentos.

—No me pasará nada. —Gritó la desesperada dragona. —Si no me bajas, me lanzaré…

Creyendo que si sería capaz de hacerlo, ambos dragones descendieron al suelo, Kiba los alcanzó y rascó la tierra con sus garras, incitando a la dragona de esa manera a pelear con él. Chimuelo se adelantó y se puso enfrente de la dragona, sin contemplación le lanzó una de sus plasmas al lobo que este facilmente esquivó.

—Yo quiero pelear contra él.

Ambos dragones voltearon a ver quién les había hablado, Kaiser había llegado a la escena y miró al lobo blanco de manera desafiante.

—No me miren mal dragones, pero esta debe ser una pelea de lobos, además que sus compañeros los necesitan.

Chimuelo gruñó dándole la razón al lobo y le pidió a la dragona que lo acompañara a donde estaban sus amigos.

—Está bien. —Bufó la dragona sacando humo de su nariz. —También tengo que deshacerme de Dagur.

Dicho eso, se transformó en un dragón y junto con Chimuelo se fue volando dejando a Kaiser con el lobo de Dagur.

—No luces muy seguro sin tu poder. —Se burló el lobo de Spinel.

— ¿Eso es lo que crees? —Gruño entre dientes Kiba.

Kiba se lanzó contra Kaiser comenzando la batalla, se empezaron a dar de mordidas y zarpazos, a pesar de estar neutralizado el lobo resultó ser como Dagur, aún tenía poco de control de sus habilidades y logró hacer temblar un poco la tierra logrando desestabilizar a su contrincante, aprovechando la confusión de este se lanzó sobre su cuello y le dio una gran mordida.

El lobo negro se sacudió para poderse quitar de encima a Kiba, dio una patada en el piso logrando que la tierra alrededor de ellos empezara a temblar, el lobo blanco temiendo que se abriera un pozo debajo de ellos, lo soltó para huir hacia otra parte del suelo, Kaiser lo siguió y se lanzó contra él mordiéndolo de la misma manera en el cuello, el lobo blanco empezó a forcejear con él para tratar de quitárselo de encima, Kaiser aplicó más fuerza en su mordida y con un brusco movimiento arrancó un pedazo de carne del lobo, el cual se empezó a ensuciar su blanco pelaje debido a la sangre que chorreaba de su costado.

—Ya no te ves tan fuerte. —Kaiser escupió el trozó de carne que le había arrancado del cuello.

Kiba quedó tendido en el suelo, respirando agitadamente, suplicó en ese momento por la ayuda de su amo pero este nunca llegó, pues nunca pudieron sentirse el uno al otro ni física ni espiritualmente. Poco a poco los ojos del lobo se empezaron a hacer blancos y con un último suspiro murió.

Kaiser sintió dolor en su cuello, se dio cuenta que también estaba sangrando sólo esperaba que no hubiera perjudicado a su amo con ese dolor aunque sabía que estaba bien, pues él no había sentido a su amo en peligro.

—A menos que…—El lobo recapacitó, tal vez era por los resultados del entrenamiento, así que se dio a la fuga pues tal vez su amo sí corría peligro.

OOOOooooOOOOO

Lo único que iluminaba en ese momento la ciudad eran las llamas que quemaban las casas, los elementales aliados se habían separado en grupos para combatir contras la fuerzas de Dagur, quedando sólo cinco personas con la misión de acabar con usurpador.

—Estas acabado Dagur. —Gritó Hiccup.

Después de una larga persecución, Dagur se vio rodeado por enemigos que lo odiaban. Hiccup, Astrid, lo odiaban por la humillación que les hizo pasar, Heather por haberla puesto en ridículo, Spinel por lo que le había hecho a su ciudad, familia y chica; Nero por el rencor que sentía contra aquellos que les gustaba la guerra.

A lo lejos los demás aliados libraban la batalla contra los soldados jorden y trolls, vio como a sus soldados se les dificultaba combatir con aquellos jorden que alguna vez consideró débiles, también que el armamento con el que se había hecho con esmero se desmoronaban ante los ojos atónitos de sus seguidores que no comprendían qué estaba pasado.

—Mi armamento…mi ejercito…no lo entiendo. —Gritó desesperado.

—Tú armamento me encargué de sabotearlo. —Contestó Nero ganándose la mirada de todos aquellos que lo rodeaban.

—Maldito, nos traicionaste.

—Así es, tengo una nueva prioridad. —Nero miró a Astrid quien lucía confundida por las declaraciones, Hiccup sólo lo veía con desconfianza creyendo que el vann sólo se quería lucir. —Mi misión es terminar con la guerra, empezando contigo.

Nero se lanzó contra Dagur formando un gran pico de hielo, el desquiciado sacó su única arma y acribilló contra todos, los demás se protegieron como pudieron, debido a ese movimiento el vann no logró alcanzar su objetivo y muy apenas pudo protegerse con el mismo pico de hielo que había creado. Con renovadas esperanzas Dagur sonrió, se había preparado con una gran cantidad de municiones y siguió disparando fugazmente contra aquellos que se le quisieran acercar.

— ¡Basta Dagur!, ¿hasta cuándo seguirás así? —preguntó Hiccup tratando de esquivar las poderosas balas. — ¿Hasta que se te acaben aquellas cosas que utilizas?

Dagur le prestó atención al jefe de Berk y vio a la rubia firme que se encontraba a su lado, meditó las preguntas del jefe y encontró una solución.

—Claro que no, recuperaré mi poder. —Enseguida apuntó con el arma a Astrid y disparó el gatillo.

La bala salió a una velocidad tal que nadie lo vio venir, para Astrid sucedió lo mismo que en la ciudad Aqua todo paso lentamente frente a sus ojos mientras veía como sus amigos corrían en su dirección, incluyendo a un preocupado Nero. Cerró los ojos con lentitud una vez que vio la bala a unos centímetros de frente y ella, sintió de nuevo esa energía recorrerla haciéndola abrir los ojos sólo para ver como aquella bala se hacía polvo frente a sus ojos.

— ¡Astrid!

El tiempo de nuevo tomó su curso normal y vio como Hiccup corrió desesperado hacia ella al igual que todos.

— ¿Qué hiciste? —Preguntó Nero asombrado.

—Es lo mismo que quisiera saber yo. —Bramó Dagur y disparó varias veces el arma contra el contra grupo.

Astrid de sólo escuchar la detonación puso la mano enfrente como si así pudiera esquivar las balas, repitiendo lo anterior, las balas se hicieron polvo enfrente del grupo de chicos antes que estas lograran alcanzarlos, Dagur empezó a disparar más veces, pero seguía pasando lo mismo, las balas ni siquiera los alcanzaban cuando ya se habían desvanecido en el aire, sin rendirse el jorden neutralizado continuó hasta que se terminó sus municiones, todas terminando de la misma manera.

Los elementales impactados, vieron a la princesa que seguía con su mano alzada, por su expresión parecía no comprender absolutamente nada, pero ya habría tiempo para investigar. Dagur por su parte soltó el arma derrotado, chocó los puños en la tierra no creyendo que estuvieran por vencerlo.

—Vamos a darle su merecido antes de que haga alguna locura. —Opinó Heather.

—Cinco contra uno, eso es de cobardes. —Replicó Dagur.

—Mira quién lo dice… —Se burló Spinel. —Quien por la fuerza bruta despojó a nuestro rey.

Spinel sin esperar un momento más arrojó unas rocas contra el rey usurpador, Dagur la esquivó como pudo pero lo que no vio a tiempo fueron las flamas de Hiccup y el chorro de agua de Nero que se acerba a sus costados impactándolo, mientras que Heather le lanzó una ráfaga de viento desde las alturas logrando tumbarlo al piso.

—Ya ríndete Dagur y tendremos piedad de ti. —Ofreció Hiccup.

Dagur molesto con sólo escuchar el sonido de su voz se lanzó contra él, Hiccup lo esperó gustoso y al tenerlo cerca lo tomó de la armadura que portaba, su cuerpo se empezó a encender en llamas color carmesí, quemando al desquiciado a la vez.

—Lastimaste a Astrid. —Recriminó y sus flamas se extendieron hasta cubrir a Dagur por completo.

Todos veían asombrados el poder del jefe y escuchaban como Dagur se quejaba entre las flamas, suplicando por su vida, Hiccup no tenía la intención de matarlo ya que necesitaba interrogarlo así que cuando consideró que ya había aprendido la lección lo dejó libre, totalmente chamuscado.

Dagur quedó en el suelo, su piel se había hecho negra por las quemaduras, lo único que se había salvado eran sus piernas. Vio como el jefe de Berk y los otros se estaban llevando la gloría, era algo que no iba a permitir con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y olvidándose del dolor en el cuerpo, tomó una pequeña roca entre su mano, la usaría de tal modo que pareciera una bala del revólver, deseaba atravesar por lo menos a uno de ellos con la roca.

Se levantó a duras penas, los chicos que lo miraron con repulsión estaban expectante de lo que fuera hacer, vieron que el desquiciado levantó la pequeña roca en mano dispuesto a lanzar su último intento de ataque, pero sus intenciones fueron aplacadas al ser aplastado por Stormfly que llegó antes de que hiciera más daño.

—Nadder, ayúdame. —Rogó Dagur debajo de la patas de Stormfly. —Éramos amigos… ¿recuerdas?

Más furiosa por aquellas palabras, Stormfly tomó del brazo a Dagur y lo empezó a zarandear hasta desmembrarlo, con el brazo de Dagur en la boca del dragón y el resto del cuerpo de Dagur chamuscado en el suelo dieron fin a la batalla en ciudad topacio.

Los trolls que quedaban, al ver al rey derrotado, optaron por irse, ya no tenían amo a quien seguir y sus vidas estarían en peligro si se quedaban, los soldados corruptos que quedaron tiraron los intentos de arma que estaban utilizando y sacaron bandera blanca.

— ¡Ganamos! —Gritó Patapez extasiado.

Los jorden pobladores de ciudad Topacio lloraron de la alegría, al igual que Gema y Saphir al ver de nuevo a su gente libre.

— ¡Ganamos!, ¡Ganamos! —Celebraban Brutacio, Brutilda y Snotlout.

La gemela equivocándose de lado y pensando que era su hermano, se abrazó fuertemente a Snotlout, que quedó medio atontando por el contacto con la cercanía de una chica, al notar Brutilda su error lo soltó y le dio un golpe en el estómago que lo tumbó.

—Pervertido. —Dijo sonrojada y ofendida, dejando confundido al brann que se sobaba el estómago.

—Sí, pervertido. —Brutacio le sacó la lengua y corrió hacia donde su hermana se había ido.

—Preciosa… ¿no? —Insinuó Patapez alzando sus cejas y persiguiendo a la vinter que nunca le haría caso. —Amigos, somos libres. —Volvió a festejar el rey y la gente aplaudió feliz por haber recuperado su libertad.

Chimuelo y Stormfly se reunieron con Hiccup y con Astrid, ambos se trasformaron en humanos para expresar su sentir.

—Otra batalla ganada, ¿no hermano? —Sonrió el furia nocturna.

—Así es, pero todo esto fue gracias a que a los jorden sí los pudimos neutralizar, de no haber sido así hubiéramos perdido de seguro.

—Pero no pasó. —Expresó Stormfly. —Todo gracias a Astrid.

—No hice nada en realidad. —Dijo con modestia la princesa.

—Te lastimaron Hiccup. —Notó Chimuelo al ver que el brazo de su hermano estaba sangrando.

—Ni cuenta me había dado, tal vez una de esas cosas con la que nos atacaba si logró darme. —Expresó Hiccup viéndose la herida, Astrid rápidamente se acercó a él y lo curó.

—Yo tampoco sentí ni un momento que estuvieras herido. —Dijo Chimuelo. — ¿Será debido al entrenamiento?

—Puede ser…

Vieron a su demás amigos que se reunieron con sus compañeros, Spinel aplicando lo aprendido por Stormfly curó las heridas de Kaiser a quien felicitaron por ganarle a aquel lobo blanco, Windshear había permanecido en la batalla con los trolls, sólo terminando con unos cuantos rasguños que Heather no sintió.

Nero veía de manera penetrante a Astrid, esta al sentir su mirada lo vio de reojo con molestia, dispuesto a que lo escuchara Nero caminó hacia donde estaba ella, pero un ruido los interrumpió.

Vieron que Dagur tosía agonizantemente y la herida que le había dejado la dragona estaba sangrando.

—Este tipo no se puede morir aun. —Hiccup se acercó a él y puso una mano en la herida para detener la hemorragia y le exigió verlo a los ojos. — ¿Qué es lo que planeaban tú y Fogo?

—Estás loco si piensas que te lo voy a decir. —Dagur rio lentamente ya que sentía dolor con cada movimiento facial que daba.

Hiccup le propinó un puñetazo en la cara dejándolo inconsciente, entre sus amigos y él detuvieron la hemorragia y lo encerraron en uno de los calabozos, al igual que varios soldados sobrevivientes y Dhalia quien parecía enloquecida una vez que despertó.

— ¿No crees que lo mejor será matarlo? —Preguntó Patapez viendo al jorden encerrado en una de sus mismas trampas.

—Tengo que sacarle más información, algo que nos pueda ayudar. —Dijo Hiccup viendo de manera seria al hombre.

—No creo que pueda decirles mucho en ese estado—Opinó Nero quien ahora seguía a donde quiera a Astrid y a Hiccup.

—Nadie pidió tu opinión Nero. —Le respondió amargadamente Astrid. — ¿Por qué no te largas de aquí?

—Yo también necesito saber qué es lo que planeaba con Fogo.

—Pues si quieres ser de utilidad. —Dijo Hiccup con sarcasmo. —Mójalo para que despierte.

Nero molesto con la actitud del brann accedió, ya que a él también le interesaba preguntar algunas cosas al desquiciado, con la ayuda del agua que llevaron en un balde uso sus habilidades para dirigirlas hacia el desquiciado quien se levantó sintiendo que se ahogaba.

—Dagur habla. —Exigió Hiccup. — ¿Qué planes tenías con Fogo?

Dagur volvió a reír cínicamente tal parece que no le importaba nada, pero al ver que Hiccup lo amenazó con sus llamas decidió cambiar de opinión. —Yo en realidad pensaba traicionarlo, no podía permitir que hubiera elemental más fuerte que yo.

— ¿Con que propósito? —Nero le ganó la pregunta a Hiccup.

—Por poder, qué más va a ser…—Rio atragantándose. —Fogo me enseñó el camino pero ya saben lo que dicen… el alumno debe superar al maestro.

— ¿Él te enseño a hacer esta arma? —Preguntó Spinel mostrándole el revólver.

—Me dijo que utilizara el prototipo del arma legendaria que usaba Krista Amatista, por eso en búsqueda de información destrocé su monumento aunque no había nada más que basura ahí, Fogo sólo quiere la erradicación de los neutrales y elementales débiles para crear un nuevo mundo, yo quería todo para mí.

Dagur empezó a toser sangre y se dejó caer cansando en el piso.

—Tal parece que cada quien tiene sus prioridades. —Dijo Hiccup.

Saliendo de los calabozos, por dirección de Patapez empezó la organización para reconstruir la ciudad, el jorden se veía entusiasmado haciendo su trabajo, pero la alegría para el pueblo no duró al sentir un fuerte temblor combinando con una fuerte ventisca que los azotó violentamente.

— ¡Ay no! Aún hay desequilibrio, debemos buscar la última piedra.

— ¿Dónde creen que este? —Preguntó Heather. — ¿Hiccup alguna idea?, ¿Sabes quién es el percusor de la paz entre los brann?

Hiccup lo pensó un poco, sabía de alguien que no sólo había traído la paz entre los elementales si no que había estructurado todo lo que sabían acerca de los dragones, ¿Podría ser él la persona de la que hablaban?

—Bork "El Bravo", es el vikingo brann mejor conocidos por los de ese elemento, no sé si tenga algún monumento, pero lo que sí dejó fue un libro de dragones.

—Que bien y… ¿dónde está? —Preguntó Astrid entusiasmada.

Hiccup sonrió de lado haciendo una mueca de desagrado. —Está en Berk.

OOOOOooooooOOOOOOOO

Dagur yacía aun en el suelo, se sentía cansado, el cuerpo le dolía, su hermana se encontraba en la celda de enfrente, estaba acurrucada como un embrión y parecía un poco enloquecida, en eso vio que una sombra se movió en el pasillo del calabozo, se reincorporó esperando de nuevo a sus enemigos y sus preguntas fastidiosas, pero la voz que le habló lo impactó por completo.

—Las cosas no salieron como quisiste… ¿Eh Dagur?

—¿Fogo? —Expresó sorpresa al ver a su aliado brann. — ¿Cómo lograste entrar?

—No fue nada difícil para mí… mi joven amigo.

Aquel que se parecía al brann se trasformó en una sombra y entró a la celda de Dagur, el desquiciado temió ya que nunca había visto utilizar una habilidad como esa en un brann.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Sólo vine a decirte que… ya no te necesito. —Fogo le sonrió de manera diabólica.

Convirtiéndose en una masa oscura, cubrió a Dagur por completo, el desquiciado empezó a gritar suplicando por su vida, Dhalia que se había levantado presenció todo, vio como aquella extraña sombra devoraba a su hermano vivo. Tartamudeó un par de veces al ver lo ocurrido, la sombra que no se veía exactamente de quién se trataba se giró para verla, lo único que pudo notar la jorden fueron los ojos rojos y penetrantes que le lanzó, la chica empezó a gritar enloquecida, mientras que aquel monstruo que había visitado a su hermano desapareció entre la oscuridad del calabozo.

OOOOooooOOOOO

Después de que Hiccup diera la noticia sobre donde se encontraba el libro de Bork, empezaron a discutir sobre lo que era lo mejor, Nero sólo permanecía callado, sólo quería saber que realizaría la princesa para seguirla de ser posible.

—Hiccup, debemos ir es nuestra aldea, nuestro hogar. —Reclamaba Snotlout.

—Ya lo sé, ¿Crees que no lo sé?, pero no sólo debemos ver por los nuestros si no por todos, no podemos poner a nuestros aliados en medio de la batalla sin conocer con quién nos estamos enfrentando.

— ¿Desde cuándo tanta importancia por lo elementales Hiccup? Te daban igual lo que pasara con ellos, incluso estabas dispuesto a derrotar a la neutral para salvar a Berk… ¿Por qué el cambio?

—Porque es lo correcto, patán. —Le gritó Astrid. —Esta pelea es para crear un nuevo mundo donde todos podamos vivir en paz.

—Tú no te metas, neutral. —Le gritó Snotlout señalándola con el dedo.

—Tú no le grites. —Defendió Hiccup.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Preguntó Snotlout confundido al ver el cambio de su amigo, molesto lo tomó del brazo para poder hablar en un lugar apartado.

Chimuelo y Diente púa los siguieron, ya que querían saber cómo terminaría aquella discusión.

—No te entiendo Hiccup, te he estado buscando todo este tiempo para que juntos podamos ir a vencer a Fogo y ¿qué me encuentro?…¡tú! aliado con un montón de elementales y tu principal enemiga.

—¿Por qué no te callas y esperas a que mi hermano te explique?. —Intervino Chimuelo molesto.

— ¿Y este quién es y quién lo invitó?

—Soy Chimuelo idiota, y sí, antes de que lo preguntes puedo convertirme en humano.

Snotlout y Diente púa se quedaron con la boca abierta, Hiccup sólo suspiró cansado buscando las palabras correctas para decirle a su amigo.

—Lo diré en resumen, ella me salvó cuando Fogo me traicionó desde ese entonces hemos estado viajando tratando de aplacar la guerra que como puedes ver no ha sido posible aun y aparte de que debemos lidiar con este extraño conflicto divino que amenaza con destruir la tierra en que vivimos.

—Pero debiste buscarnos Hiccup, los brann te hubiéramos apoyado.

Hiccup se sacudió el cabello con brusquedad. — ¿Qué hay de ella? —Señaló a Astrid que los miraba de lejos con los brazos cruzados. —Ella se quedó sola y sin compañero, gracias a tu aliado vann.

—Él a diferencia de ti, ha estado buscando una manera para derrotar a su propio tío. —Defendió el pelinegro. — ¿Y qué has hecho tú? Paseándote con la princesa de los neutrales por saben los dioses que tantos lugares.

—No tiene caso discutirlo, estoy empezando a ver de qué lado estas. —Acusó Hiccup.

—Lo mismo digo, te has olvidado de los tuyos por seguirla ¿Qué te hizo esa bruja?

—Me enamoró. —Contestó Hiccup rápidamente, Snotlout quedó sin palabras y Chimuelo sólo asintió afirmando lo que había dicho su hermano. —La amo y no la dejaré, no me importan los estúpidos prejuicios que tengan los elementales.

— ¿Estás loco? —Snotlout lo tomó de la armadura para zarandearlo. —Es un pecado lo sabes, iras al averno.

El averno era el infierno en el que creían los elementales, aquellos que rompieran las reglas se decían que irían directo hacia ese lugar, de esa manera condenaron las relaciones que no fueran entre los de la misma raza.

—No me importa, ya no creo en eso Snotlout, date cuenta la cosas cambiaron. Ese vann de allá. —Señaló a Nero quien seguía viendo de manera penetrante a Astrid. —También la quiere y aun así lo apoyas…

—Me da igual a quién quiera él, mientras piense en derrotar a su tío. —Snotlout sintió pesar en sus palabras ya que había logrado formar una especie de extraña amistad con ese chico. —Eres un traidor Hiccup, estar con ella no te ayudará en nada…

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Qué no ayudará en nada? Que te lo diga tu padre, ya que gracias a esa "neutral", como le dices, él sigue con vida.

— ¿Qué le pasó a mi papá? —El semblante del brann cambió a uno de preocupación.

Hiccup cabizbajo respondió. —Fogo de alguna manera controló a nuestros amigos, llevándolos a la guerra en ciudad Aqua, estaban fuera de sí, muchos no lograron salvarse.

Snotlout se dejó caer, se empezó a culpar de haberlos dejado a merced de Fogo, su plan de mantenerlos a salvo encerrados en los calabozos no había funcionado.

Hiccup se puso a su altura, trataría de convencerlo sobre de que no había porque tener ninguna clase de prejuicio contra los elementales y los neutrales, para después invitarlo a ser parte de su equipo, sin embargo vio de reojo que el vann se había acercado a Astrid y al parecer empezaron a discutir, por lo que dejó a su amigo con Chimuelo y el dragón de este para ayudar a su lady.

OOOOoooOOOO

—Astrid, me vas a escuchar quieras o no. —Pidió Nero.

—Dije que no quería tenerte cerca, ¿Quieres que te de otra paliza como en aquella ocasión?

—Si tan sólo me dejaras explicarte. —Puso una mano en su hombro para girarla y ver sus ojos.—Yo no maté Danger. —Dijo rápidamente.

Astrid sólo negó con la cabeza. —Cierra la boca. —Le ordenó con desdén y golpeó con su dedo el pecho del vann.

—Déjame contarte lo que pasó. —Suplicó Nero.

—Déjala en paz. —Intervino Hiccup viéndolo con desagrado.

Nero aprovecharía para salir de dudas en ese momento, no quería estar más en la incertidumbre.

— ¿Por qué siempre te estás metiendo? Astrid puede cuidarse sola.

—Sí, no lo dudo, porque no sabe cuándo pondrá encontrarse con un traidor en su camino. —Escupió Hiccup haciendo rabiar al vann.

—Hiccup, ¡basta!, No lo vale. —Dijo Astrid poniendo una mano en su pecho para detenerlo de lanzarse contra Nero, acto que no pasó desapercibido por este.

— ¿Estás con él? —Preguntó yendo directamente al grano, su voz salió entrecortada tratando de aguantarse el nudo en la garganta. — ¿Por qué él y yo no?

— ¿Todavía lo preguntas? —Respondió Astrid con sarcasmo.

—Nunca me hiciste caso de cualquier modo.

—No viene al caso tus escenas, Nero. —Lo confrontó Astrid. —Eras mi amigo…me traicionaste, ahora sólo puedo ver eso.

—Pero no me has respondido… ¿Por qué con él? —Gritó Nero llamando la atención de los demás.

— ¡Porque con él, he podido ser yo misma! —Le gritó la princesa más fuerte. —Me ha enseñado mucho, me ha protegido aunque no se lo pida, me mostró la maravillosa experiencia de volar… tal vez esto ha sido lo único bueno de la guerra, sin él, no habría conocido a todos los buenos y verdaderos amigos que ahora tengo, llegó a confiar en mí. —Lo último lo dijo con algo de pesar.

—Además de que la amo. —Completó Hiccup.

Nero aguantándose la lagrimas ya no necesitó más explicaciones se fue dejando a los chicos atrás, y Nightmare lo siguió, caminó hacia donde estaba Snotlout inquieto aun con la noticia de su padre.

Chimuelo al ver al rival de su hermano se alejó, para no involucrarse en más peleas mucho más con el caballo.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Nero.

—Mi padre…Fogo lo mandó a la guerra y nosotros aquí, y el idiota de Hiccup que no entiende de razones.

—Entonces demuéstrale. —Dijo Nero llamando la atención del brann. —Demuéstrale que sigues de su lado.

— ¿Cómo?

—Astrid no confía en mí, eso es un hecho, pero necesito al menos explicarle cómo sucedieron las cosas. —Suspiró. —Iré a rescatar a sus padres y de paso a los de ese odioso brann… ¿Me acompañas?

—Si se trata para rescatar a un verdadero líder, cuenta conmigo.

Nero le ofreció su mano para ayudarle a levantarse, entre ellos mismo y sus compañeros idearon un plan para derrotar a Fogo de una vez por todas.

OOOOOooooOOOOO

Después de la intensa platica con el vann, el equipo conformado por Hiccup, Astrid, Patapez y Spinel regresaron a los calabozos para hablar una vez más con Dagur, aun no llegaban cuando escucharon los sollozos de una chica.

—Parece que es la hermana de Dagur. —Dijo Patapez.

Corrieron para ver qué era lo que pasaba y vieron a la chica echa un ovillo, se sostenía el cabello, parecía que ahora sí había enloquecido.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —Preguntó Spinel por mera curiosidad.

—Se lo tragó.

— ¿Quién a quién? —Preguntó Patapez sintiendo escalofríos.

—Dagur…

Inmediatamente que dijo eso, los chicos voltearon a la celda de enfrente, encontrándose con el cadáver de Dagur desmembrado por completo, estaba cubierto de sangre y lograron notar los huesos de las costillas, los valientes en acercarse fueron Hiccup y Spinel, mientras que Patapez estaba horrorizado y Astrid trató de interrogar a la hermana, pero aparentemente ya no podía pensar claramente.

Hiccup prendió una flama en su mano para verlo detenidamente, él lo había dejado quemado más no destrozado, miró la parte de su pecho notando que faltaba algo

—No está su corazón. —Dijo horrorizado.

Salieron corriendo de los calabozos asustados, sin saber a qué se estaban enfrentando ahora, le tuvieron que contar al resto del equipo lo que habían presenciado, todos quedaron impactados por semejante noticia.

— ¿Ahora qué haremos? —Preguntó Heather asustada.

—Sí, ¿Iremos o no por la ultima piedra? —Preguntó Brutilda.

—No es tan sencillo, ¿Será esto de lo que nos advirtió Gothi? —Preguntó Hiccup mirando a Astrid, quien sólo negó sin saber en qué pensar. —Sólo sé que debemos ir a la isla donde está el reino de fuego, pero debemos hacer un plan de ataque primero.

— ¿Qué tal si vamos a Noytrol? —Opinó Astrid. —Está en la misma isla del reino de fuego.

— ¿Pero no estará invadida por los brann? —Preguntó Patapez.

—Debemos averiguarlo, según Fogo acabo con todos los neutrales…debemos ver que tan cierto es eso. —Dijo Hiccup poniéndose a un lado de Astrid.

—Yo opinó lo mismo. —Dijo Heather. —Creo que también debemos ver por los neutrales y no sólo por elementales.

El equipo estuvo de acuerdo con esa decisión, al amanecer emprenderían un nuevo viaje, un viaje al reino de los neutrales.

—No se olviden de la ciudad de las nubes. —Dijo Brutacio.

—La ciudad de las nubes está bien.

Gema que había permanecido en silencio todo ese tiempo habló con esa nueva noticia.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —Preguntó Hiccup.

—Me lo dijo Nero…

— ¿Nero?, ¿Dónde está ese idiota? —Preguntó Astrid molesta viendo por todos lados.

—Se fue, con el brann. —Contestó Gema cabizbaja. —Me dijeron que tenían algo pendiente por hacer.

_Flashback_

— _¿Por qué se van? —Preguntó Gema al ver que sus nuevos aliados se retiraban hacia el muelle donde tomarían un barco._

—_Debemos hacer algo importante. —Explicó Nero. —Lo mejor es que se queden aquí, tal parece que la única amenaza que queda está en el reino de fuego, ya que hasta la ciudad de la nubes pudo derrotar a su dictador._

—_No lo sabía. —Dijo Gema asombrada._

—_Sí, lo escuché del mismo tipo que al parecer era el líder de los malvados y el cual fue asesinado por Dagur._

_Gema estaba impresionada por la cantidad de cosas que le contó el vann._

—_Peleen con nosotros…—Ofreció nuevamente._

—_Me temo que no podríamos convivir a gusto en tu equipo. —Dijo Nero con algo de decepción._

—_Lo que vamos a hacer es muy importante, por lo que es mejor que no intervengan. —Dijo Snotlout con más brusquedad._

—_Discúlpalo, muchas gracias por confiar en nosotros. —Agradeció Nero con una sonrisa._

_Sin decir nada más ambos chicos con sus compañeros se retiraron del lugar dejando a Gema y a Saphir solas._

_Fin Flashback_

— ¿Qué tendrán en mente esos dos? —Preguntó con recelo Astrid.

—No lo sé, pero nosotros también tenemos cosas que hacer…entonces, ¿Qué dicen? ¿Vamos a Noytrol?

En ese momento los elementales como sus compañeros levantaron la mano con ánimo estando de acuerdo con la idea, Patapez dejó confiada la ciudad a los jorden que se ofrecieron a reconstruirla y los vann que venían de ciudad Aqua se quedarían para apoyarlos.

Al mañana siguiente tomaron el barco que los había traído a la ciudad Topacio, alzaron velas para empezar su viaje.

—Un momento, ¿Puedo ir? —Gritó Alice desde el muelle con su dragón junto a ella.

—No gracias, no queremos estorbos. —Astrid respondió con un grito que hizo rabiar a la chica, vio que esta alzaría vuelo en su dragón del tipo trueno tambor, pero antes de que lo hiciera lo neutralizó impidiendo el objetivo de la brann. —Tonta.

—Eres una malvada. —Se rio Hiccup de la situación y al ver como Alice refunfuñaba a lo lejos.

Astrid suspiró con una sonrisa, al menos se había divertido en ese momento, pero estaba nerviosa por no saber que encontraría en Noytrol, Hiccup comprendiendo su sentir la abrazó por la espalda, dándole su apoyo.

**Continuara.**

**Ahhh por fin terminé.**

**Espero que no se les hay hecho muy rapido la pelea de Dagur, pero en serio tengo la ideas en la cabeza y para plasmarlas 4 cuatro palabras XDD.**

**En fin, para los que pidieron doble capítulo espero les hay gustado es mi recompensa por no haber podido actualizar el miércoles. Algunos me pidieron miel eso lo verán en los próximos capítulos eso es seguro preparen sus dosis de insulina.**

**Ahora si la sección de comentarios y dudas.**

**Gaby Chanii: Supongo que te gustó el final de la tanga fácil, casi lo olvidó en el último instante me acordé que debía poner esa escena. Saludos.**

**Jessy Brown: Espero te haya gustado todos los momentos tensos entre AstridxHiccupxNero, ¿Crees que sufrió Nero? .**

**Stefanni: Sí pobre Nero, pero al parecer es terco e insistirá para ganarse por lo menos su confianza, solo a esperar como le va en la misión de rescate. Saludos.**

**Maylu liya: seré breve y te diré que los momento Toothfly se verán en los próximos capítulos, tal vez no se vieron muchos aquí debido a que tenían muchas cuentas pendientes por arreglar espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

**Astrid Amezcua: Dios mio maté a una chica, lo bueno es que volvió en sí espero les haya gustado el capítulo a todos, y que lo disfruten en este fin de semana que tendrán libre. Saludos.**

**Ana gami: Espero que no se hayan hecho rapidas las peleas pero pues neutralizado y muy dependientes de su poder era obvio que fallaron, tuvieron las cartas en su contra. Saludos.**

**Ary: Pues hubo de todos hasta la sangre por parte de todos XD, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

**Argor: espero no haberte decepcionado, pensaba poner a Hiccup más agresivo pero lo considere para otra pelea, espero te hay gustado. Saludos.**

**Georgie Skandar: Gracias por el review, la verdad es que han sido días pesados y no sé si ya se terminaran pero aquí capitulo doble para compensarlo. Saludos.**

**The ridel sel: ¿Qué pareció lo que le hicieron a Dagur? ¿Qué fue peor? Dagur o Alvin, espero te hay gustado el capítulo, nos leemos. Saludos.**

**HeiMao3: Pues no sé qué te habrá parecido Dagur, pero quise ponerlo de una forma en que también fuera vulnerable, si no nunca le hubieran ganado. Saludos.**

**Mary Hofferson Shortman: XD supongo que te gustó el nuevo final, ya se iba a acoplar la muy zorra, pero lo bueno es que Astrid lo impidió. Saludos.**

**Kristtanna: Espero te haya gustado el capítulo por fin vencieron a Dagur wujuu. Saludos.**

**SAM ARCHER: Te gustó como acabó Dagur? Espero que sí, lo torturaron feo incluyendo los sentimientos negativos de los fans XDD. Saludos.**

**SharyAlex9812: espero te haya gustado el capítulo que a mi parecer hubo de todo, solo espero que no hay sido decepcionante. Saludos.**

**Vivi ntvg: espero te haya gustado el capítulo, la verdad no sé si te esperabas algo como eso, la verdad es que todos pusieron de su parte para acabar con Dagur. Saludos.**

**Nesari22: Supongo que todas las preguntas que hiciste se resolvieron con el capítulo, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

**Moer: Ya le dieron cuello a Dagur XD y a toda su comitiva. Saludos.**

**Jessi: Primero harán una pequeña parada a Noytrol y luego a lo que truje sólo los intrépidos de Nero y Patán irán hacia Berk. Saludos.**

**Videl SS: Tarde pero cumplí espero te haya gustado el capítulo, espero te hayan gustado todos los encuentros XD. Saludos.**

**Dragon Viking: Ya lo rechazó y bien feo XD, pobre pero seguirá de insistente. Saludos.**

**Navid: Espero te haya gustado el capítulo, por lo pronto no hubo bajas, pero en el futuro quien sabe. Saludos.**

**Dly: Pues aún le faltan algunos capítulos de eso es seguro, que llegue a los 50 aun no lo sé. XD Saludos.**

**Unbreakablewarrior: Gracias por tu comentario hago lo mejor que puedo para describir los escenario, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

**Diane: Gracias por el review espero lo sigas disfrutando, con respecto a tu pregunta puedes leer la de "Decisiones" y el "Amor de un padre" esos son tipo canon, la demás son AU pero de cualquier modo te recomiendo "Volver a empezar". Saludos**

**A los seguidores, favoritos y lectores anónimos, espero lo hayan disfrutado, hasta la próxima**

**26 de junio 2015**


	27. Noytrol

**Aquí media puntual con este capítulo.**

**Que lo disfruten.**

**Capítulo 25: Noytrol**

_Un cielo rojizo, una batalla, gritos, destrucción, desesperación era lo único que podía vislumbrar; la escena cambió en una instante para dar lugar a una habitación grande coloreada por un azul vivo, gracias a las ventanas que pudo ver en la parte superior; sin embargo la habitación pronto fue iluminada con una resplandeciente luz blanca, desgarradores gritos se escuchaban dentro de ella, dolía del sólo escuchar esos múltiples gritos pero ¿quiénes eran los que estaban sufriendo?, pronto los gritos se fueron apagando , cuando pensó que todo se había calmado un último grito de una sola persona se escuchó, un estruendoso grito de dolor y un ser oscuro detrás de la luz blanca._

Camicazi se levantó sobresaltada de la cama, había pasado apenas tres días que sus aliados se habían ido de ciudad Aqua, durante esos días no había tenido sueños pues el peso de ser madre por segunda vez la tenía realmente agotada, pero ahora que su esposo le había dado un momento para descansar fue invadida por muchas imágenes imposibles de reconocer claramente.

—Cami… ¿Estás bien?

La aludida se giró a la izquierda para ver a su marido, quien arrullaba a la bebé Astrid entre sus brazos. Camicazi aún no salía del desconcierto que el sueño le provocó, quería responder que estaba bien sin embargo algo se lo impedía, la verdad es que no estaba bien, el sueño la había asustado.

Eret se preocupó al ver como su esposa seguía respirando con dificultad la notó hasta algo sudorosa, dejó al bebé en la cuna continua a la cama para poder hablar con más tranquilidad.

De repente Camicazi se tensó y empezó a ver imágenes en frente de sus ojos, nunca le había pasado, la primera imagen era algo oscura pero logró percibirlo, había alguien a las afueras de su isla; en una abrir y cerrar de ojos otra imagen llegó a ella fue rápida pero logró reconocer una habitación muy bien conocida por ella; después una más, casi en un flash pero lo vio claramente una ciudad de cristal.

Antes de que Eret pudiera sentarse en la cama para hablar con ella, Camicazi se puso de pie y corrió.

— ¡Cami, espera! —Gritó Eret siguiéndola.

Sin escucharlo Camicazi corrió por los pasillos del castillo hasta llegar al gran balcón que daba vista al mar, donde hace pocos días habían visto una flotilla de barcos brann, era de noche y muy apenas se podía visualizar la silueta que dividía al mar del cielo.

—Allá. —Dijo apuntando al horizonte. —Hay alguien.

El hombre enfocó su vista tratando de observar lo que su esposa aparentemente veía, pero no logró ver nada, sin embargo por mera precaución mando a sonar la alarma y envío vigilantes marítimos a inspeccionar la zona.

— ¿Qué es lo que viste, Camicazi?

—Un espía. —Dijo en un susurro. —Fue algo extraño, nunca había tenido esa clase de visiones y…

Recordó su otra visión y volvió a correr dejando con incertidumbre a Eret que fue tras de ella, por el camino que tomaba sabía que su esposa se dirigía hacia donde estaban atendiendo a los brann, amigos de Hiccup.

Al entrar en la habitación fue gran sorpresa para Eret ver que aquel hombre llamado "Spitelout" estaba despertando, Camicazi no parecía sorprendida pues fue exactamente lo que vio.

—Empezó a despertar hace algunos minutos, su majestad. —Anunció el curandero.

Camicazi se acercó lentamente al hombre y se puso a un lado de este.

— ¿Dónde estoy? —Preguntó Spitelout algo mareado, le costaba abrir los ojos y trataba de levantarse sin éxito alguno.

—Está en ciudad Aqua. —Respondió con gentileza la reina. — ¿Sabe qué es lo que le pasó?

—Fogo…—Susurró Spitelout antes de desvanecerse de nuevo.

Lo dejaron dormir durante algunas horas, para el comienzo del amanecer el curandero anuncio que había despertado nuevamente en mejores condiciones, tanto Eret y Camicazi fueron a verlo para tratar de interrogarlo.

— ¿Qué pasó?, ¿Sabe cómo llegó aquí? —Preguntó Eret con cuidado.

Spitelout sentado sobre una camilla sólo negó a la pregunta. —Lo último que recuerdo, es estar amarrado por varias cadenas, me llevaron con Fogo y después de ahí…

El brann hizo un ademán con las manos, indicando que ya no había nada después de eso.

—Tal parece que no recuerda nada. —Dijo Eret cruzado de brazos.

— ¿Cómo llegué aquí?, ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —Preguntó alterado el hombre.

—Calmado…—Pidió Eret poniéndose un poco a la defensiva. —Soy Eret, rey de ciudad Aqua, ella es Camicazi, mi esposa. —Indicó señalando a la rubia. —Llegaste aquí hace unos días con un ejército brann, tal parece que estaban en una especie de hipnotismo, gracias a que Hiccup lo reconoció estuvo a salvo.

—Hiccup… ¿El hijo de Estoico el vasto?

—Así es, gracias a él y a la princesa de Noytrol está vivo.

— ¿La princesa? —Preguntó con receló el hombre.

Debido a la confusión del hombre, los reyes tuvieron que contarles como estuvo el asunto del inicio de la guerra, el hombre sabía la verdad a medias, pero al parecer desconocía aquella traición que sufrieron los neutrales por causa de las maldades de Fogo. Después de eso trató de recordar lo que había pasado después de la visita de Fogo, pero no podía, sólo tenía lagunas mentales.

—Eret…—Habló Camicazi. —Tuve un sueño e incluso otra visión despierta. —Eret la miró con curiosidad al igual que el brann. —El sueño no fue nada claro, sólo había gritos y destrucción, pero la visión a pesar de que fue muy corta muy clara…

— ¿Qué fue lo que viste?

—Creo que vi Noytrol.

— ¿Cómo que Noytrol? Nunca has estado ahí.

—Lo sé, pero se parecía mucho a ciudad Aqua y por las descripciones que me hizo Astrid, creo que era ese lugar, creo… que debemos ir ahí.

— ¿Qué? No, claro que no. —Dijo Eret rápidamente. —No podemos arriesgarnos de esa manera, además ¿Qué hay de nuestros hijos? ¿De nuestra gente?

—Lo sé. —Replicó Camicazi. —Es sólo que siento que…—Tomó algo de aire para tratar de decir lo que le angustiaba. —Creo que nuestros amigos están peligro.

Eret lo meditó, temía por su familia y no quería dejar a su pueblo, sin embargo no estaban ausentes de estar en medio de una guerra, no podían estar seguros hasta que acabaran con la raíz de todos los males. Spitelout quien sólo veía con curiosidad al matrimonio levantó la mano, (no conociendo los códigos de etiqueta del lugar) para pedir permiso de hablar.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Camicazi.

—Si no les importa, me gustaría acompañarlos a aquel lugar… en dado caso de que se tengan que enfrentar a algún brann, no sé… quiero ir.

El rey siguió pensando, viendo todas las posibilidades a elegir, conociendo a Camicazi, sabía que insistiría hasta que fueran, además de que le preocupaban sus nuevos amigos-aliados.

— ¿Qué hay de nuestros hijos? —Preguntó viendo a su esposa, esperando que se le ocurriera una gran idea.

—Debemos llevarlos con nosotros. —Camicazi vio con determinación a Eret. —Confío en que estaremos bien.

El hombre sólo resopló cansado, debía confiar en su esposa, era lo que siempre hacía, así que sin perder más el tiempo alisto a una tripulación de varios barcos para emprender el viaje a Noytrol.

OOOOOooooOOOOOO

**Isla de las sirenas.**

La noche sólo era adornada por la grande luna llena, así como por los resplandecientes árboles y plantas del lugar, en una casita formada por un cueva una ancianita se encontraba inquieta, los malos presentimientos la acechaban a cada momento, extrañamente se sintió vigilada.

Se acercó a fuego junto con su inseparable Crow para sentir algo de calor, pero de repente la luz del fuego se extinguió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, anciana y cuervo se asustaron temiendo lo peor; una extraña sombra se vio bajar por la chimenea, recorrió el piso sigilosamente hasta acorralar a la viejita que daba pasos hacia atrás tratando de protegerse.

—Tú vendrás conmigo. —Se escuchó una voz escalofriante en la silueta de la sombra, que sin darle tiempo a la viejita la envolvía entre su masa.

Sólo se pudo escuchar el alteó del ave que trató de zafarse de aquella energía.

El gigante, guardián temporal de la isla, percibió peligro y corrió rápidamente hacia el hogar de la seid, acompañado de unos duendes, justo al llegar a la puerta antes de que tocaran, está se abrió abruptamente empujando a todos con gran fuerza, sólo vieron como aquella sombra se elevó al cielo y se desvaneció, los duendes al entrar a la casa de la bruja se dieron cuenta de que estaba vacía.

OOOOOooooOOOO

Había pasado algunos días desde que habían zarpado de Ciudad Topacio, el energético equipo seguía a la expectativa de lo pudieran encontrar en aquella ciudad de fantasía, como le decía Patapez, que presumía de haber leído varias cosas acerca de Noytrol.

Determinaron que al llegar a la costa, irían volando inmediatamente a la ciudad, teniendo a su favor la piedra de la neutralidad sometería a cualquier intruso en la ciudad o en todo caso les daría tiempo de huir a otro lugar diferente.

Durante ese tiempo, Astrid había estado muy reservada, se la pasaba mirando a la nada, estaba nerviosa, se empezó a sentir nostálgica y a la vez ansiosa por ver de nuevo su hogar, con el iluso sueño de encontrarla tal y como la había dejado, incluyendo a Danger esperándola.

Hiccup decidió darle su espacio, sabía que no era fácil preparase para lo que fueran a encontrar en aquel lugar, sólo esperaba que no decayera a como cuando la había conocido, ya que ella misma había asegurado que la pérdida de su compañero era algo de lo que nunca se podría recuperar.

OOOOooooooOOOOO

**Berk**

Los días que habían pasado se le habían hecho una eternidad, había mandado al espía para saber qué había pasado en ciudad Aqua y también no recibía ningún informe acerca de lo que pasaba en ciudad Topacio con su otro aliado, Dagur; al igual que estuvo esperando una visita de Mildew de quien había recibido una carta indicándole que lo visitaría después de pasar por la ciudad del desquiciado. Tampoco había visto a Drago, no era que lo extrañara, pero ya habían pasado días desde que lo había visitado, para ser preciso cuando le enseñó la técnica de la manipulación del ser.

Salió de su escondrijo para pasear por el área común del lugar, pero no fue para nada placentero, el lugar estaba más muerto que nada, así que regresó a su guarida, tratando de pensar qué hacer, considero hasta aprovecharse de alguna vikinga de Berk, pero recordó que había enviado a la mejor a manos del desquiciado, otro fallo de parte de él.

Se relajó en su silla tratando de conciliar el sueño pero este se vio interrumpido por una fuerte ráfaga que entró en la habitación cerrada, sin que ya lo tomara desprevenido y acostumbrado a sus visitas, miró fijamente la sombra que estaba frente de él.

—Cuanto tiempo Drago… ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —Preguntó relajado e hombre.

—Sólo para avisarte que te olvides del reino de la tierra, Dagur Deranged falló.

Esa noticia hizo que Fogo casi cayera de la silla y se levantara sobresaltado, no quería creerle al monstruo de su hermano.

—Mientes.

—Que te lo diga su corazón. —Dijo el hombre mostrando el órgano vital del desquiciado el cual empezó a devorar enfrente del brann.

Fogo se asqueó y recordó como el mismo había tragado el asqueroso corazón del pegaso.

—Vine a decirte hermanito, que probablemente tu enemigo está cerca… ¿Estás listo para cazar el pez gordo?

—Sí lo estoy. —Dijo firmemente el brann.

—Te he traído algo de ayuda. —Rio Dagro y se hizo a un lado donde el hombre observó una masa negra en el piso que al evaporarse mostró a una inconsciente anciana y a un cuervo.

— ¿Gothi? Maldita anciana. —Se rio. — ¿Cuál sería el paso siguiente, hermano?

—Utilizar las debilidades de tu enemigo para atraerlo y esto.

Drago levantó su mano y en esta apareció una esfera con fuego avivado por dentro.

— ¿Qué es eso?

—Esto, es la piedra del fuego, dicen que contiene poderes asombroso, poderes que alguna vez uso "Bork el bravo". —Apretó Drago el objeto entre su putrefacta mano y se la entregó a Fogo. —Volveré cuando llegué el momento de actuar…no bajes la guardia, prepárate hermanito.

Dicho esto, Drago se desvaneció en un oscuro gas, de inmediato el jefe de Berk mandó a llamar a sus subordinados para encerrar a la viejita y para mandar a traer a ciertos amigos, para poner su plan inicial en marcha.

—Señor. —Entró un hombre saludando respetuosamente. —El espía que mandó a ciudad Aqua ha llegado.

—Déjalo entrar.

El hombre se hizo a un lado para darle entrada a otro hombre barbón que saludó de igual manera al jefe usurpador.

—Señor, lamento decirle que la flotilla nunca llegó a ciudad Aqua.

— ¿Qué dices? —Preguntó Fogo golpeando la mesa. — ¿Un flotilla completa?

—Así es, señor. Sólo encontré escombros a unos kilómetros de la isla del agua, no pude acercarme mucho ya que la zona está totalmente vigilada, pero por lo que vi si se libró una batalla ya que están reconstruyendo la ciudad.

—No puedes, no puedes ser. —Gritó Fogo furioso. — ¿Qué hay de Alvin?, ¿Pudiste contactarlo?

—No señor, la serpiente marina con la que nos comunicábamos nunca llegó.

El hombre se trató de controlar y pensar detenidamente, dos grandes ciudades derrotadas de la nada, ¿Por qué? Algo no le cuadraba, Nero tampoco se había reportado, pensó que tal vez habría caído en la batalla en el reino de tierra, pero ¿si fue lo contrario y en realidad lo traicionó?, por otro lado… ¿Los vann? Como podrían haberlo hecho si estaban desprevenidos, ¿No era así? O alguien muy poderoso había intervenido, ¿acaso se trataría del hijo de Estoico y la neutral?

Dejando las dudas a un lado, decidió comenzar a trazar el plan para atrapar al pez gordo de una vez por todas.

OOOOOooooOOOO

Por fin veían costa después largos días de viaje, de inmediato se prepararon para salir volando, para transportar a Kaiser, tomaron la velas de lo barco para formar una especie de canastilla, entre el cremallerus de los gemelos, Stormfly y Chimuelo lo alzaron en el cielo, el lobo y amo como siempre se disculparon en repetidas ocasiones por la molestias causadas.

Iban siendo guiados por Patapez y Astrid, quienes más o menos conocían el camino a seguir a Hiccup le pareció conocido ciertos panoramas y juró que alguna vez los había recorrido con Chimuelo, de no haber perdido su mapa aquel día de la batalla con la princesa, probablemente podría ayudar para dar con el lugar.

— ¡Ahí está! —Gritó Astrid al reconocer el palacio de cristal a lo lejos.

Hiccup y Chimuelo prestaron atención a donde apuntó la princesa, el lugar de inmediato se les hizo conocido.

—Chimuelo…—Le habló en susurro a su dragón. — ¿Es Salivazo claro?

El dragón afirmó con la cabeza varias veces reconociendo el lugar, tal parece que Salivazo claro siempre había sido Noytrol y ellos ni en cuenta.

—Que quede como un secreto entre nosotros, hermano. —Pidió nervioso Hiccup, no creía que a Astrid le gustara que de niño había bautizado el lugar como "Salivazo Claro".

El dragón asintió en modo de complicidad, riéndose de manera dragoniana por la situación.

Por prevención, a unos kilómetros de la ciudad, decidieron bajar para continuar a pie, además para darle tiempo de descansar a los dragones, durante todo el recorrido Astrid parecía ansiosa por llegar ya que iba unos pasos más adelante de todos, después de pasadas unas horas de caminata llegaron a la ciudad.

Astrid dio un gran suspiró y miró con nostalgia aquel lugar que alguna vez fue un vibrante territorio, reducido ahora a lo que parecía un pueblo abandonado.

No se veía ningún alma por el lugar, la mayoría de las construcciones estaban destrozadas y había marcas de fuego extinto, clara prueba de la invasión por parte de los brann.

Todos quedaron asombrados por la grandeza de la ciudad, pero igual pasmado por la soledad que la acompañaba.

—Astrid. —Hiccup intentó acercarse a la atónita princesa que veía con tristeza lo que alguna vez había sido su hogar, la tomó de la mano para hacerla reaccionar. — ¿Vamos?

Ella sólo asintió sin decir palabra alguna y caminaron de frente con precaución, conforme avanzaban había más destrucción en el lugar, lo que pasaba por la cabeza de todos era… ¿Dónde estaban las personas que habitaban ahí?

Estaban a unos minutos de llegar al palacio que se encontraba al centro, no habían visto ni una señal de neutral o brann, tal parece que si era una ciudad abandonada.

—Qué triste se ve todo. —Dijo Heather para romper el silencio que acompañaba a todos desde que habían llegado a la ciudad.

—Sí. —Dijo Spinel para tratar de entablar alguna conversación.

Los demás trataron también de encontrar algo por decir, pero al ver que al parecer la princesa ni Hiccup estaban interesados por alguno de sus comentarios prefirieron guardar silencio, hasta los gemelos se encontraban consternados por el silencio de la ciudad.

—Por lo menos lo intentamos. —Dijo Heather viendo a Spinel con una sonrisa, agradeciéndole que le hubiera seguido la corriente.

—No te preocupes. —Le dijo el chico devolviéndole la sonrisa, después fijó su mirada al frente y vio un gran árbol blanco que le llamó la atención. —Que increíble árbol.

Spinel corrió adelantándose el camino, seguida por Heather quien compartió el mismo gustó por la planta, sin embargo al llegar al pie del árbol ambos sintieron algo debajo de sus pies y antes de que pudieran reaccionar se vieron envueltos en una trampa que los dejó colgados amarrados a un pie.

— ¡Ayúdenos! —Gritaron ambos chicos, mucho más Spinel al que no le gustaba estar alejado del piso.

Los demás se pusieron en guardia, esperando que algún tipo de ataque, un ejecito o algo parecido, pero en lugar de eso vieron la sigilosa sombra de alguien que se escondió entre los escombros de las ruinas de una casa.

— ¡Hey tú!

Hiccup, Astrid y Chimuelo siguieron a aquella sombra, mientras que los otros se encargaron de bajar a sus amigos. Conforme avanzaban se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de un joven con armadura plateada el que huía de ellos.

—Chimuelo… detenlo.

El dragón lanzó una de sus plasmas a unos pasos adelante del chico para cerrarle el camino, por el impacto el chico cayó de sentón. Rápidamente se levantó y desenvainó una espada que portada en su cintura.

—Malditos elementales, no se acerquen. —Amenazó viendo a través del casco tanto a Chimuelo como a Hiccup que llegó a la escena.

— ¿Elementales?, ¿Eres un neutral? —La voz de Astrid se hizo escuchar detrás del brann

—Claro que sí. —Gritó el chico con fiereza viendo a la recién chica que no reconoció. —Y más vale que no se acerquen o soy capaz de cortarlos en dos.

— ¡Alto! —Pidió Astrid y se puso enfrente de Hiccup y Chimuelo. —Yo también soy neutral.

El joven confundido bajó la espada y la miró con detenimiento, se le hacía conocida, sin embargo al juzgar por su ropa parecía una elemental, se le quedó viendo a los ojos tratando de reconocerla.

— ¿Princesa? —Susurró el chico confundido. — ¿Es usted princesa?

Se quitó el casco para verla mucho mejor.

— ¿Gustav Larson? ¿El hijo de Augusto y Phelma?

Astrid se puso feliz de ver a un conocido, de inmediato el chico se hincó en una rodilla y dio una respetuosa reverencia.

—Ponte de pie. —Pidió rápidamente Astrid apenada.

—Princesa, dijeron que había muerto.

—No fue así, es una historia muy larga… ¿Hay algún otro sobreviviente?

—Claro, princesa sígame. —Pidió el chico pero recordó a los otros individuos que venían con la princesa. — ¿Ellos también son neutrales?

—No. —Dijo Hiccup. —Soy brann. —Extrañamente se sintió intimidado en zona neutral. —Iré por los demás. —Se alejó del lugar con Chimuelo para llamar a sus otros amigos.

— ¿Un brann? —Dijo el chico confundido con el ceño fruncido.

Astrid asintió y le repitió nuevamente que era una larga historia, momentos después el equipo llegó y Gustav los guio hacia el palacio de Noytrol.

—No somos muchos en realidad su majestad. —Dijo el chico mientras guiaba el camino. —Sólo mis padres y un anciano del consejo, muchos fueron asesinado, otros huyeron, nosotros habíamos huido pero regresamos después de unas semanas.

— ¡Oh! Ya veo, esperaba que fueran más. —Dijo cabizbaja Astrid.

El joven guio al grupo hasta unos pasadizos en el palacio, para los jorden las estructuras de cristal se les hicieron sorprendentes al igual que la arquitectura, Hiccup se empezó a sentir nervioso al ver de cerca el hogar de su amada, Heather estaba igual de fascinada con el amplio lugar en donde si una quisiera podría volar con mucha libertad, mientras que los gemelos bromeaban al ver sus reflejos en las paredes de cristal.

Llegaron a una habitación que se encontraba vacía, Gustav sin dudarlo gritó a la nada.

— ¡Salgan, tienen algo que ver!

—Gustav… pequeño demonio. —Se escuchó por debajo del piso, los presentes vieron como una puerta se abrió, tal parece que había especie de sótano por debajo. — ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no grites aquí?

Regañó una mujer regordeta, en el mismo espacio se asomó un señor de pelo y barba castaña.

—Deja los regaños para después mamá…mira quién está aquí.

Los presentes fijaron la vista al grupo de desconocidos que venían con varias criaturas, pero sin lugar a dudas la que les llamó la atención fue la rubia que estaba enfrente de todos.

—Princesa— La mujer se tuvo que tapar la boca de la impresión, mientras que su esposo se talló los ojos no creyendo lo que veía.

— ¿La princesa? —Otra voz desde el escondrijo se escuchó y salió un hombre barbón canoso quien también se quedó anonado al ver a Astrid.

—Así es, soy yo gran sabio.

Los elementales se encontraban fuera del lugar con el tan emotivo reencuentro, rápidamente las tres personas salieron del escondite para mirar más de cerca a la princesa.

—Está viva. —Dijo Augusto feliz.

— ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó? —Preguntó el gran sabio.

— ¿Qué es esta facha que trae por ropa? —Preguntó Phelma preocupada.

—Por favor, no todos a la vez. —Pidió Astrid sintiéndose asfixiada por las preguntas. —Primero déjenme presentarlos.

Astrid señaló al grupo que estuvieron ausentes hasta ese momento, a excepción de Brutacio que los saludó con la mano.

Gustav se puso a la par con sus padres y el anciano, como si hubiera una división de equipos en donde la princesa era el réferi ya que se encontraba en medio de los dos, dejaría la presentación de Hiccup hasta el final ya que no sabía cómo reaccionarían sus amigos neutrales.

—Todos ellos son elementales. —Inició para ver la reacción inicial, vio claramente como los tres mayores dieron un paso hacia atrás con algo de temor. —Son mis aliados…mis amigos.

Vio cierto recelo por parte de los mismos mayores, mientras que Gustav parecía intrigado por conocer a los compañeros de la princesa.

—Ella es Heather, vinter, y su compañera Windshear. —Presentó Astrid a la pelinegra que dio un paso hacia al frente con su fulj dando una respetuosa reverencia.

—Un placer conocerlos.

—Ellos son los gemelos, Brutacio y Brutilda, también vinter, y su dragón cremallerus, Guacara y Eructo.

— ¡Neutrales somos sus fans!, envidiamos que puedan caer libremente. —Dijeron ambos al unísono desconcertando a los neutrales a excepción de Gustav que vio con curiosidad a Brutilda.

Astrid sólo se frotó la sien con fastidio. —Ella es Gema, jorden, y su compañero Saphir.

Gema dio también una respetuosa reverencia al igual que el grifo, no le pareció prudente saludarlos con un beso en la mano.

—Spinel, jorden, hermano menor de Gema y su compañero Kaiser. —El jorden fue más osado que su hermana y si se acercó a los neutrales para besar sus manos, el único que no quiso ser saludado de esa manera fue Gustav.

—Él así saluda. —Dijo Astrid sintiendo nerviosismo, después señaló al regordete. —Él es Patapez, jorden, rey de Ciudad Topacio y su compañera Albóndiga.

—Estamos aquí para el beneficio de todos. —Dijo Patapez hablando de manera diplomática.

—Ella es Stormfly… ella ha sido como mi compañera después de lo de Danger.

La nadder mortífero se transformó en ese momento en humana para presentarse adecuadamente.

—Guardiana de la isla de las sirenas, me comprometí a ayudar a Astrid en lo que fuera hasta terminar la guerra.

— ¿Pero dónde está Danger? —Preguntó el gran sabio.

— ¿Quién es ese Danger? —Preguntó Gustav ya que sólo pocos conocían la existencia del pegaso.

Tanto Astrid como el gran sabio, este pensando que había hablado de más, guardaron silencio; la princesa consideró que tal vez era momento de decir algunas verdades.

—Danger, era mi compañero.

— ¿Usted tenía compañero princesa? —Preguntó Phelma asombrada y Astrid asintió.

—Un pegaso para ser exacto, lamento habérselos ocultado pero consideramos que era lo mejor ya que había gente mala detrás de él.

El matrimonio neutral quedó asombrado de cierta manera pero a la vez se molestó ya que no sabían nada de eso, mientras que el gran sabio sólo guardó silencio y Gustav estaba cada vez más fascinado.

— ¿Quiénes son ellos? —Preguntó impaciente Gustav viendo a Hiccup y a Chimuelo, quien este último se convirtió en humano para presentarse adecuadamente.

—Ellos…—Respiró Astrid sintiendo su corazón palpitar a mil por hora. —Él es Chimuelo…—Presentó primeramente al dragón que sólo agachó la cabeza de manera respetuosa. —Él es…

Las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta, los demás espectadores elementales estaban con los nervios de punta.

—Soy Hiccup Haddock III, brann, jefe de Berk.

Astrid sintió más nerviosismo al haber escuchado a Hiccup presentarse, miró a los neutrales que quedaron prácticamente con la boca abierta, y claro esperándolo, le hicieron mala cara , Gustav incluso desenvainó la espada al igual que su padre.

—Él es el causante de todo esto. —Acusó Augusto.

—No, no se equivocan. —Astrid se puso enfrente de Hiccup para defenderlo.

— ¿Lo está protegiendo, princesa? —Preguntó Phelma indignada.

—Así es. —Respondió con firmeza. —Y no sólo eso…—Tomó la mano de él y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos. —Tengo una relación sentimental con él.

—Es una traidora…—Bufó Augusto viendo con rencor a la princesa. —Mientras a nosotros los neutrales nos matan, usted se la pasaba de lo más agradable con su enemigo.

—Las cosas no fueron así. —Gritó Astrid.

—Me tiene muy decepcionada. —Acusó Phelma. —Teniendo al joven Nero, eligió… ¿esto? —Dijo señalando se manera despectiva a Hiccup.

—A Nero ni lo mencionen, él fue el que nos traicionó. —Astrid sintió que no podían controlar la furia que estaba llegando a ella.

—Creo que el reinado de los Hofferson ha llegado a su fin con Axel. —Dijo Augusto.

—No blasfemes. —Gritó el gran sabio.

—No la defienda señor, ¿No ve cómo nos ha traicionado? Ella ya no es una neutral…

Esas palabras hicieron tic en la cabeza de Hiccup recordando como lo habían acusado de pequeño de no ser un brann.

—Cierren la boca. —Gritó el jefe soltando a Astrid para evitar quemarla con todo el calor corporal que se estaba acumulando dentro de él.

Los neutrales guardaron silencio sintiéndose algo intimidados por el chico que simple vista no parecía una gran amenaza, pero al juzgar por sus ojos imponía que se le tuviera respeto.

—Sé que probablemente le estén pasando mal, no sé lo qué pasó aquí, lo único que puedo decirles que no fui yo quien mandó a destruir la ciudad, es cierto que en un inicio quería matar a Astrid para acabar con la guerra pero eso se acabó cuando ella y yo fuimos traicionados por nuestros allegados.

Los neutrales dieron un grito ahogado y padre e hijo bajaron las espadas, el gran sabio les pidió escuchar las palabras del brann.

—Desde aquella ocasión donde nos salvamos mutuamente, hemos estado peleando para parar está guerra, pensamos que sólo abarcaría Noytrol y Berk pero se extendió más allá de las fronteras, le juro por mi vida que Astrid a estado peleando sin parar para buscar la paz. Sólo les pido algo de consideración, ha estado sola como neutral, perdió a su compañero, se ha visto amenazada por todo aquel que quiere la piedra de la neutralidad.

Al decir eso Astrid les mostró la piedra que colgaba de su cuello, todos lucían sorprendidos al ver la legendaria piedra.

—No la juzguen, no de esa manera… —Pidió Hiccup más calmado.

La familia neutral se vio entre sí, sintiendo un poco de arrepentimiento, sin embargo el rencor acumulado por los brann y mucho más por el jefe de Berk era difícil de quitar, ya que día a día estuvieron entrenando, ahuyentando a los brann que solían regresar cierto tiempo a la ciudad después de haber cometido sus fechorías, siempre con el temor de que un día los encontraran.

—Lo siento, esto es mucho que digerir. —Dijo Augusto y tiró su espada y entró de nuevo al refugio siendo seguidos por su esposa e hijo que le dio un último vistazo al grupo de elementales.

—Princesa, hablaré con ellos. —Dijo respetuosamente el anciano y entró en el refugio.

—Eso estuvo tenso. —Dijo Brutacio rompiendo el silencioso ambiente que se formó.

—Pensé que nos matarían y lanzarían por un acantilado. —Rio Brutilda.

—Astrid… yo lo siento, tal vez fui imprudente.

—No Hiccup. —Astrid se apoyó en su pecho. —Hiciste bien, pero tal vez debí regresar aquí antes … no sé.

—No se puede revertir el pasado. —Hiccup la abrazó y apoyó su cabeza sobre la suya.

—Lo siento, no puedo. —Astrid de repente empezó a sentir una gran depresión se separó del brann y salió de la habitación, Hiccup no la siguió ya que sabía que necesitaba su espacio, la única que la siguió fue Stormfly.

—Creo que daré una vuelta por el lugar. — Anuncio Heather para salir de todo el dramático ambiente.

— ¿Puedo acompañarte? —Preguntó Spinel y Heather accedió.

Brutacio se les pegó y llevó a su otra mitad con ellos, mientras Patapez y Gema se sintieron extraños en la habitación y decidieron acompañarlos también.

— ¿Qué piensas Hiccup? —Preguntó Chimuelo al ver la seriedad de su hermano.

—Quiero que el mundo entienda lo que siento por ella, sólo eso… ¿Es tan difícil?

—Bueno, son humanos… ¿Qué esperabas?

—El dragón tiene razón, jovencito. —Irrumpió el gran sabio saliendo del escondite. —Para hacerle entender un humano a veces necesitan que se les muestre el camino o dar el ejemplo.

— ¿Señor?

—Si de verdad la quieres, sabrás que hacer. Por mis amigos no te preocupes, lo entienden, sólo que es difícil digerirlo aun. —

Después de decirle eso, el hombre regresó al escondite dejando a Chimuelo y a Hiccup solos, las palabras del anciano quedaron grabadas en su mente _"Si de verdad la quieres, sabrás que hacer."_

—Ya sé lo debo hacer. —Dijo sonriéndole al dragón. —Vamos a buscar a Astrid y a los demás.

Chimuelo no entendió a lo que su hermano se refería pero no pudo evitar sentir una sensación de felicidad que le contagió este.

OOOOOoooooOOO

— ¿A dónde vamos Astrid? —Preguntó Stormfly curiosa.

—Un lugar donde pasé mucho tiempo con Danger.

Se detuvieron enfrente de una gran puerta, Astrid la abrió y Stormfly vio un jardín que a su parecer era hermoso a pesar de que la hierba había crecido considerablemente.

—Aquí es donde Danger se quedaba.

—Es hermoso. —Dijo con asombro la dragona. —Fue muy afortunado.

Astrid se sintió de nuevo nostálgica y caminó entre la hierba seguida de la nadder, aunque estuviera vacío el espacio, era como si pudiera seguir sintiendo la esencia del pegaso ahí, sin importarle se tiró sobre la hierba, había tanta que había amortiguado la caída, Stormfly a pesar de estar fascinada con el lugar, no encontró las palabras correctas para decirle a Astrid, quien claramente veía que sufría por el enlace roto.

—Danger… tú fuiste mi único y verdadero amigo aquí. —Susurró.

Recordó el pasado antes de conocer al pegaso, cuando intentaba hacer amigos y estos sólo la veían por su estatus, los niños siempre hacían caravanas y reverencias frente a ella, pero al darles la espalda podía escuchar lo que realmente pensaban.

"_Se cree mucho porque es la princesa."_

"_Es muy extraña."_

"_Sí, sólo piensa en pelear, eso no es de una princesa."_

— ¡Astrid!, ¡Astrid!

—Parece que es Chimuelo y Hiccup. —Dijo Stormfly escuchando las voces de los chicos. —Por aquí. —Gritó ruidosamente.

Astrid se reincorporó de la hierba y sonrió al escuchar aquellas voces.

"_Pero ahora tengo nuevos amigos, ¿No es así Danger?"_

"_Tío Finn, encontré al mejor amigo del que me hablaste aquella vez. ¿Recuerdas?"_

"_Mamá, papá espero no estarlos decepcionando."_

—Astrid por fin te encuentro. —Hiccup y Chimuelo estaban agotados por la corrediza que habían dado casi por todo el palacio.

— ¡Wow! ¿Qué este lugar? —Preguntó Chimuelo asombrado.

—Es donde vivía Danger. —Respondió Stormfly con una sonrisa.

— ¡Mmh! Vivía con mucho estilo… no como el establo todo feo que me hizo Hiccup. —Se quejó el dragón haciendo sentir mal a su hermano, pero consiguiendo la risa de Astrid y Stormfly.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? —Preguntó Astrid después de haberse burlado un poco del brann.

—¡Ah! Bueno yo…tenía algo que decirte… pero primero ¿Ya te encuentras bien?

—Sí. —Contestó con simpleza. —Un pequeño desliz, nada que no pueda superar. —Dijo con orgullo.

—No lo dudo. —Rio Hiccup mientras que los dragones sólo los miraban el uno y al otro. —Quiero decirte algo, pero quiero que sea enfrente de todos incluyendo a tus amigos neutrales.

Astrid no comprendió que es lo que tramaba pero se dejó guiar por él, regresaron a donde estaban los neutrales y le mandó a hablar, ellos también estaban más calmados pero aun veían con cierto recelo al castaño.

Luego fueron a buscar a los elementales que al parecer sintieron curiosidad por Noytrol y fueron a explorar, saliendo del castillo vieron que Patapez venía corriendo agitadamente junto con Spinel y Gema.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Enemigos? —Preguntó rápidamente Hiccup al ver el estado de Patapez.

—No, no lo van a creer. —Contestó Spinel con una sonrisa burlona.

Les pidieron que vieran hacia el cielo donde vieron que Heather y los gemelos escoltaban a alguien.

— ¿Un escladron y un pesadilla monstruosa? —Dijo Hiccup distinguiendo a los dragones. — ¿Podría ser?

Dragones y fulj aterrizaron en tierra y ahí distinguieron que quienes venían eran Camicazi, Eret y sus respectivos hijos, acompañados por Spitelout.

—Cuanto tiempo jefe. —Saludó el brann.

—Spitelout, estás bien. —Saludó Hiccup al hombre de la mano. — ¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí? —Preguntó viendo al matrimonio.

—Camicazi tuvo una visión, dijo que teníamos que venir aquí, pero no sabíamos con qué nos encontraríamos. —Contestó Eret reservándose el otro sueño de su esposa.

—Y por eso estamos aquí. —Dijo Camicazi siendo ayudada por su esposo para bajar del dragón, traía a su bebé en brazos y Eret Jr. saludó desde el dragón, mirando con ensoñación a la princesa, ganándose una mirada celosa por parte de Hiccup.

Los neutrales estaban más que sorprendidos y después de repetir las presentaciones, Eret les explicó que había llegado con una pequeña flota que estaba anclada en la costa junto con Mizu. Tanto él, como Spitelout y Camicazi se reservarían las conversaciones que habían tenido, incluyendo la traición de Snotlout, la cual creía su padre era cierta.

—Muy bien pues aprovechando que todos están aquí. —Dijo Hiccup viendo a todos los elementales y neutrales alrededor. —Quiero pedir algo, más bien hacer algo… lo que pasa es que yo.

—Ya habla chico. —Pidió Spitelout desesperado dándole un empujón.

—Sí, lo que yo quiero. —Se acercó a Astrid y la tomó de las manos. —Yo…

—Un momento jovencito. —Interrumpió Phelma. —Aun no estoy convencida por ustedes los elementales, pero si la princesa piensa que ustedes son buenos debemos confiar en ella.

—Mamá no interrumpas. —Pidió Gustav avergonzado, mientras que Hiccup esperaba que la señora siguiera su discurso.

—En ausencia de la madre de Astrid, debo preguntar, ¿Qué intenciones tienes con ella?, Más vale que sean buenas, ya que considero que ella estaría mejor con un neutral como Nero.

Gustav se dio un golpe en la cabeza, su madre sí que no tenía pelos en la lengua, mientras que Augusto también vio Hiccup esperando aquella respuesta al igual que el gran sabio.

Astrid sólo rodó los ojos, ya hablaría con Phelma y le explicaría la verdadera situación de Nero.

Sintiendo gran nerviosismo y sin soltar las manos de Astrid respondió. —Tengo la mejores intenciones señora, sé que cree que debe estar con un neutral por los prejuicios que nosotros mismos hemos estado haciendo a los largo de nuestra existencia, por eso quiero demostrarle a todos que no hay nada de malo que haya una unión como la mía y la de Astrid.

—Eso es cierto. —Dijo Eret. —Yo soy vann y mi esposa es una seid.

— ¿Qué rayos es una seid? —Preguntó Gustav.

—Gracias Eret, ya no interrumpas. —Dijo Hiccup. —Por eso quiero hacérselo saber al mundo.

Miró fijamente a Astrid a los ojos, esta lucía algo inquieta y abochornada ya que todo el mundo los estaba viendo fijamente, Hiccup apretó sus manos contra las de ella, esperando que las palabras no le salieran entrecortadas, tomó una bocana de aire y lo dijo.

— _¿Te casarías conmigo?_

**Continuara.**

**Bien, no pensé que el capítulo fuera a quedar algo largo pero abarque hasta donde quería.**

**Muy bien, ¿Pues qué creen que vaya a responder Astrid?**

**Por cierto, no me olvidé de ningún otro personaje y Gustav lo tenía contemplado antes de que iniciara la temporada (por cierto muy buena) aunque le cambié un poco los gustos, ¿alguien lo notó? XD.**

**Lo de la otra mitad de los gemelos lo saque de la serie, me encantó esa frase. **

**Ahora sí con la sección de comentarios y dudas.**

**Ary: Pues la reacción va ser más como se puede decir, se va espantar más pues supongo que todos conocemos la respuesta de Astrid. Saludos.**

**Astrid Amezcua: Bueno lo bueno es que siguen con vida y adivinen qué, hablando quedito (a mi no me gustó la película) ¿por qué? Por qué no salieron Goten y Trunks, el duo dinamico, hicieron a Gohan débil y a Goku es de no #$% lo iban a matar con eso. Lo siento me reflejé. Saludos a todos.**

**Georgie Skandar: El momento crema shantilli, posiblemente en el próximo capítulo, habrá de todo, no sólo Hiccstrid. XD. Saludos.**

**Gaby Chanii: Lo que ya esperabas, próximo capítulo, super momento hiccstrid, empezaré a trabajar en ello. Saludos.**

**Mud Chan: Así es a cuidarse los dientes que ahí viene la miel y no sólo por la pareja principal así que a traer la insulina. Saludos.**

**Vivi ntvg: Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo, espero este haya sido de tu agrado. Saludos.**

**Moer: XD, bueno por el momento la tipa no saldrá y no sé si lo volverá a hacer. Saludos.**

**Jessy Brown: Pronto se revelaran los secretos y hasta la conversación que tengo pendiente de Gothi, lo único malo es que siguen ignorando que sus padres siguen vivos. Saludos.**

**Hillary Lopez Perez: Yo estoy bien, XD. Te vas a sorprender cuando los vean de nuevo, no se encontraran en las mejores circunstancia. Saludos.**

**Navid: Pues solo falta saber que les depara a cada uno de ellos, no muchos van a salir librados, es una guerra después de todo. Saludos.**

**Tori Berk: XD ya vendrán los momentos entre dragones y amos, habrá de todo en el próximo capítulo, lo único malo es que Fogo seguirá por ahí. Saludos.**

**Argor: Así es, Patán tendrá que ver por sí mismo y olvidar esos prejuicios con los que fue educado, aunque recibirá ayuda. Saludos.**

**SAM ARCHER: Ya sé, pobre Dagur, aún falta para saber cómo les ira en la misión de rescate, por el momento habrá boda XD, con respecto a tu pregunta pues Danger es "peligro" en inglés, la verdad es que saqué el nombre de un catálogo de nombre para mascotas. Saludos.**

**Unbreakablewarrior: ¡Oh! Me alegra que te haya gustado, es un placer. Saludos.**

**Maylu liya: Ya, el momento por el que has estado preguntando será en el próximo capítulo, que rápido pasa el tiempo, y no sólo será hiccstrid, te dejo con las dudas con respecto a la misión de rescate de Nero y Patán . Saludos.**

**Malacamama: Momento miel me refiero a empalagoso, cursi y todo eso, pensé que este capítulo tendría más, pero si digo que habrá Hotcakes es porque es un momento intimo, no tan lemmon más bien lime como le dicen, no escribo lemmon, espero haber aclarado tus dudas. Saludos.**

**Ana Gami: Ya sé, que fraude con eso, aunque me encantaron los capítulos de cualquier forma XD, la gallina se llevó el show. XD. Saludos.**

**SharyAlex9812: Gracias por las palabras, supongo que algunas dudas fueron aclaradas, con respecto a la misión de rescate te dejaré con la dudas, tal vez se sepa un poco de esos en el próximo capítulo. Saludos.**

**Vitany love: Pues la piedra de fuego esta en manos de los enemigos y pues prácticamente será un señuelo pues con respecto al fuego de Hiccup si pienso que deba tener una combinación de las mezclas de fuego de sus padres, habilidad no desarrollada, Chimuelo también probablemente aprenda nuevas habilidades. Saludos.**

**HeiMao3: Pues Fogo ya se enteró, pero como quiera sigue teniendo al macabro aliado de su lado y juntos van a hacer más maldades (eso no se lee agresivo) en fin, al parecer ya se unieron más al equipo o eso parece. Saludos.**

**Diane: Con respecto a tu pregunta generalmente es lunes, miércoles y viernes si no me sale un contratiempo. Gracias por leer. Saludos.**

**Steffani: Puede ser que tus presentimientos con respecto a Nero y Patán se hagan realidad, solo puedo decir eso. Saludos.**

**Videl SS: Ya se sabrá lo que en realidad pasó entre Nero y Danger, las cosas no son lo que parecen, pero igual en algo si tiene la culpa. Saludos.**

**Jessi: Muchas gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado y tienes razón en ciertos puntos aún no están preparados en realidad para enfrentar a quien está detrás de Fogo. Saludos.**

**Dano92: Escribí, escribí y escribí espero que ye haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

**Abigail: no quiero matar a nadie XD. Saludos.**

**Seguidores, favoritos y lectores anónimos espero les haya gustado. Saludos.**

**29 junio 2015**


	28. Enlace matrimonial

**Antes de que se me pase les daré el siguiente dato, el fic estará dividido así:**

**1\. Viaje a través de los reinos (próximo a terminar)**

**2\. EL misterio de las piedras.**

**3\. La guerra de los elementos: la batalla final.**

**Advertencia: este capítulo contiene contenido Hotcake para mí (el famoso lime) menores leen bajo su propia responsabilidad, empieza desde la separación con (\/\/) y termina de la misma manera. Están avisados.**

**Saludos.**

**Capítulo 26: Enlace matrimonial.**

Nadie se esperaba que el jefe de Berk, saliera con semejante noticia, todos quedaron boquiabiertos incapaces de parpadear, las que denotaban más emoción ante aquella inusual propuesta eran Heather, que se sonrojó y puso sus manos en las mejillas tratando de contener la emoción y Stormfly que estaba más que extasiada sonriendo de oreja a oreja por presenciar en vivo y por primera vez una propuesta de matrimonio.

— ¿Qué dices? —Preguntó impaciente el castaño a la rubia que tenía frente a sus ojos.

Astrid incapaz de hablar se quedó estática, no se había imaginado que el día en que alguien le propusiera matrimonio hubiera llegado.

Balbuceó un poco antes de que las palabras pudiera salir y sintió un calor apoderarse de sus mejillas.

—Yo…

— ¿No quieres? —Preguntó Hiccup zafando un poco el agarré entre sus manos, su mirada denotó angustia al ver que su lady era incapaz de responder.

—Por supuesto que sí. —Gritó sonrojada, el público presente se preparaba para una gran ovación pero la misma princesa la detuvo —Pero…—Dudó en seguir hablando y se puso cabizbaja.

— ¿Pero? —Preguntó Hiccup tiernamente, después de todo ya le había dado el sí, pero no sabía lo que incomodaba a la rubia.

—Es muy rápido… ¿No? —Preguntó dudosa.

Hiccup sonrió y apretó más sus manos entre las suyas. —Créeme que hubiera hecho esto en cinco, diez, cuarenta años…te esperaría toda la vida.

Astrid no pudo evitar suspirar y sonreír por sus palabras, pero las inseguridades más que las dudas la siguieron invadiendo, mientras tanto los espectadores esperaban un veredicto, entre dientes las chicas elementales y la nadder decía: "Ya dile que sí".

—Apenas estamos conociéndonos, además que estamos en una guerra. —Susurró Astrid para que sólo su pretendiente la escuchara.

—Por eso debemos estar más unidos que nunca y cada día nos iremos conociendo más. —Insistió Hiccup. —Quiero que todos vean que no debe haber ninguna clase de prejuicios entre ningún ser humano.

— ¿Sólo por eso? —Preguntó Astrid con angustia.

—Claro que no. —Respondió agitado. —Quiero estar contigo para toda la vida, es más por toda la eternidad.

—La eternidad suena a que es mucho tiempo. —Bromeó la rubia.

— Así es. ¿Crees poder aguantarme? —Preguntó también jugando.

—Claro que sí, encantada de hacerlo. —Respondió su lady con gentiliza.

Hiccup suspiró sintiendo gran alivió, liberando la tensión que en segundos se había acumulado en su cuerpo.

— ¿Eso significa que si se van a casar? —Preguntó Brutacio confundido al ver el monologo de los enamorados.

—Claro que sí. —Gritó Astrid feliz y se lanzó a los brazos de su amado que la apretó con su fuerza.

Los elementales aplaudieron felices por sus amigos, Spitelout era el único que no asimilaba la noticia, se le hacía extraña la relación de su jefe pero se guardaría sus comentarios hasta conocer la historia completa, mientras que los neutrales estaban atónitos, el gran sabio nunca se imaginó presenciar una relación tan rara como esa.

Astrid seguía abrazada a Hiccup y hundió su cara en el cuello de este; estaban en una guerra y temía por él, al igual que por todos, pero creyó firmemente en las palabras de su ahora prometido, sintiendo que su unión los haría todavía más fuertes.

—Cami… ¡Tu visión nos trajo a una boda! —Apreció Eret mientras cargaba a su decepcionado hijo.

—Eso parece. —Rio Camicazi al ver tan romántica escena. —Muy bien, ¿cuándo se casaran?

Hiccup y Astrid se separaron para ver a sus amigos los cuales parecían hacerse la misma pregunta.

—Sí se pudiera hoy mismo. —Dijo sin chistar el jefe.

—De ninguna manera. —La voz molesta de Phelma se hizo escuchar.

—Mamá…—Regañó Gustav entre dientes, quien de cierta forma se sentía feliz por la princesa.

—La princesa se merece por lo menos una boda decente. —Dijo la mujer con porte furioso. — ¿Pueden darnos por lo menos hasta mañana para preparar algo? —Preguntó con una sonrisa.

Todos cayeron al piso, ya que pensaron que la mujer pediría mucho más tiempo, extravagancias o una boda digna de reyes.

—No es por nada pero pienso lo mismo. —Dijo Heather siguiéndole la corriente. —No todos los días uno se casa.

—Yo también creo lo mismo. —Stormfly se puso al frente del grupo. —Sería la primera vez que presencie un evento de ese tipo, por favor —Rogó la dragona a los novios.

—Ah, bueno…yo no tengo problema. —Dijo Astrid y luego miró a su prometido la cual la tenía abrazada por la cintura.

—Creo lo mismo. —Dijo Hiccup con una sonrisa. —Aunque ¿cómo lo haremos?

La duda envolvió a todos los presentes, mucho más a la pareja ya que ellos eran de dos lugares distintos con tradiciones muy distintas.

—Qué tal si…—Pensó Heather en voz alta. —Ya que sería la primera boda, supongo que vista por todas la razas, pienso que se debe hacer del modo de los cinco reinos.

— ¿Una boda de los cinco reinos? —Preguntó Spinel confundido.

—Sí, gran idea. —Opinó Gema. —Juntemos al menos una tradición de cada reino, también veamos en que cosas coincidimos.

—Excelente idea, jovencitas. —Apoyó Phelma. —Aquí en Noytrol la novia debe de ir de blanco con un velo para resguardarse de las malas vibras y el chico debe de ir de negro como todo un caballero; durante la ceremonia se entregan anillos que simboliza una unión para toda la vida.

—En Berk también se dan anillos. —Dijo Hiccup rascándose la cabeza con nerviosismo. —El futuro esposo debe de forjarlos.

Los demás elementales concordaron que también en sus reinos se entregaban anillos, lo único nuevo y novedoso era lo de la vestimenta.

—Los vinter en las bodas utilizan _un lazo para atar sus manos, también simboliza unión eterna_. —Dijo Brutilda recordando una boda vinter en la que se había colado. —Debe ser para que el escurridizo vinter no se escape. —Agregó con simpatía. (*)

— ¡Qué hermoso!, vamos a usar eso. —Dijo Gema emocionada. —Los jorden utilizamos una corona de flores que se le coloca a cada uno, _simboliza poder y autoridad en la conducción del destino y del hogar._ (**)

—Me agrada. —Camicazi estaba fascinada. —En ciudad Aqua hacemos el rito del agua, cada uno _porta una copa de cristal con agua y la vierten en un recipiente más grande, símbolo de unión y consolidación familiar._ (***)

—Se parece al rito del fuego. —Dijo Spitelout de repente aportando otra idea. —Cada uno lleva una pequeña vela para encender otra más grande, simboliza la luz en su relación. (***)

—Es cierto. —Concordó Hiccup sintiendo emoción por su propia boda.

—Muy bien, creo que tenemos nuestras tradiciones. —Heather se preparó para enumerar con los dedos. —La vestimenta de los novios, el lazo en las manos, las coronas de flores, la ceremonia del agua y del fuego; sin olvidar los anillos.

Pronto la mujeres (a excepción de Stormfly) y extrañamente Spitelout empezaron cuchichear entre sí, empezando a organizarse para el evento, mientras que los hombres y los mismos novios estaban ajenos a sus planes.

Chimuelo vio a lo lejos la felicidad que su hermano mostraba, después miró a la nadder emocionada que estaba al lado de él.

—Yo también quiero aportar una idea. —Dijo el furia nocturna llamando la atención de la dragona.

Le hizo señas para que se acercara y contarle un secreto al oído, con cada palabra que le dijo Stormfly ensanchó la sonrisa y asintió estando de acuerdo con el plan.

— ¿Te parece? —Preguntó Chimuelo sonriendo mostrando todos los dientes, Stormfly volvió a asentir emocionada, ansiosa de que llegará el día de mañana.

—Muy bien, entonces a partir de ahora no se puede ver.

Cuando Phelma terminó de hablar con los demás separó a Hiccup de Astrid y les prohibió a ambos verse hasta el día de la boda, mandó a los hombres neutrales y elementales por igual, a conseguir algo decente para hacer un banquete, a los chicos no les quedó de otra más que obedecer a la mujer intimidante.

Pronto la noche llegó y cada quien se instaló en un espacio en el palacio, los neutrales sintiéndose más seguros con sus visitas también dispusieron de habitaciones.

Astrid entró a la que solía ser su habitación, esperando encontrarla destruida o diferente, pero al abrir la puerta la encontró tal y como la recordaba: limpia y ordenada.

—La limpié princesa. —Phelma apareció detrás de ella dándole un susto. —Ya que tenía la seguridad de que regresaría.

—Lo lamento. —Dijo Astrid sintiéndose algo culpable por no haber vuelto.

—No se disculpe, aunque aun no comprendo cómo pudo elegirlo a él y no al joven Nero.

—Phelma…—Suspiró la rubia. —Nero nos traicionó, nunca fue neutral es un vann.

Esa confesión dejó helada a la mujer, se negó a creerlo ya que al igual que a la princesa lo vio crecer feliz en ese lugar y le tenía cierto afecto.

—E hizo algo muy malo o eso creo, no lo sé. —Dijo Astrid recordando las confesiones que su ex amigo le había dicho en Ciudad Topacio. —Aun así me traicionó.

—Princesa…—Phelma se quedó sin habla.

—Después te contaré el resto, es muy tarde y debemos levantarnos temprano.

—Como usted diga majestad. —Phelma dio una leve reverencia a pesar de que Astrid le pidió que no lo hiciera. —Que descanse.

La mujer se retiró del lugar y Astrid entró en la habitación cerrado la puerta tras de sí, se tiró en la cama sintiendo la suavidad de las colchas, había extrañado esa sensación, había extrañado sus espacio personal. Llevó su mano hacia la piedra que aun colgaba de su cuello y la apretó entre esta.

—También es hora de que empiece a decir la verdad. —Murmuró para ella misma, pronto el sueño la invadió y se quedó dormida.

OOOoooOOO

Hiccup no podía conciliar el sueño, así que decidió curiosear con Chimuelo en las afueras del palacio.

—Qué día tan largo… ¿No hermano?

Chimuelo, que estaba en su forma de dragón para evitar hablar de más sobre lo que tramaba hacer con la nadder, sólo asintió a la pregunta de su hermano.

— ¿Ahora no quieres convertirte en "Tannlos", "el chico estornuda plasma"? —Preguntó el jefe entre risas, el dragón serio y ofendido sólo le dio un coletazo para tumbarlo.

Hiccup se levantó y se colgó al cuello del dragón para empezar a jugar con él como cuando niños, para Chimuelo era como tener a una mosca encima y simplemente lo empujó y lo aplastó con su gran cuerpo de dragón, para desquite personal lo llenó de baba, mientras Hiccup se revolcaba en el suelo tratando de evitar la saliva espesa y pegajosa de su amigo.

— ¡Guaaa!, Chimuelo.

El furia nocturna sólo se rio de él y se dejó caer en su pecho para terminar de aplastarlo.

—Me rindo. —Dijo cansado el brann.

—Se ve que se divierten mucho.

Hiccup y Chimuelo voltearon a ver al recién llegado Spinel que venía acompañado de Kaiser, ambos viéndolo con una sonrisa burlona.

—Sí, algo así. —Hiccup se levantó para empezar a sacudirse la baba que le dejó su amigo por todo el traje, aventándole en venganza un poco de su propia saliva al dragón.

— ¿Quieres jugar también? —Preguntó Kaiser arrojándose encima de Spinel antes de darle tiempo de contestar.

—Me acababa de bañar. —Se lamentó el jorden al verse lleno de tierra.

— ¿Ustedes tampoco pueden dormir? —Preguntó Hiccup con curiosidad.

—Así es, supongo que tú debes estar nervioso por lo de mañana.

—Sí. —Suspiró el castaño.

Los cuatro empezaron a caminar alrededor de palacio silencioso de Noytrol, hablando de cosas como la guerra, anécdotas de sus compañeros sin entrar en tantos detalles de lo que acontecería al día siguiente.

— ¿Puedo pedirte un consejo? —Preguntó tímidamente Spinel.

—Sí, claro… espero ayudarte. —Contestó Hiccup.

Spinel se empezó a poner como un farolito color rojo le apenaba hablar sobre cosas de las relaciones y del amor.

—A mí me gusta Heather, pero no sé si yo le guste a ella, ¿Cómo puedo saberlo?

Hiccup carraspeó un poco antes de contestar, no le parecía el indicando para darle un consejo de ese tipo, pues ni el mismo creía que tuviera una novia, casi futura esposa.

—No lo sé, cuando sucedió lo mío con lo de Astrid prácticamente me le lancé encima.

Spinel torció la boca con curiosidad tomando mental de aquel detallito contado por el jefe.

—Simplemente lo vi en sus ojos. —Terminó suspirando Hiccup.

—En sus ojos…mmm—Meditó el jorden y sonrió. —Gracias, tal vez lo ponga en práctica.

Hiccup asintió agradeciendo a los dioses haber sido de utilidad para el chico.

—Por cierto, ¿Ya hiciste los anillos? —Preguntó Spinel interesado.

Hiccup ni siquiera se había acordado, tenía que hacer sus argollas matrimoniales, estando en la ciudad empezó a pensar en donde podría conseguir un material de buena calidad para hacerlos, vio de reojo al jorden y una idea cruzó por su cabeza, él era experto en esos materiales por lo cual le pidió que lo guiará en su travesía para buscar lo que necesitaba y él con sus habilidades de herrero y fuego se encargaría de lo demás.

Contándole su idea al chico y apoyado por sus compañeros se aventuraron en las ruinas de la ciudad de Noytrol para buscar aquel material, la ciudad sólo era iluminada por la luna que se encontraba partida a la mitad al igual que por una flama creada por Hiccup, la nostalgia se veía reflejada en sus caras pues aquel lugar que se presumía de haber sido esplendoroso había sido reducido a ruinas.

Kaiser se encontraba olfateando en el piso en busca de metales o piedras preciosas (una de sus habilidades) los guío hasta el centro de la plaza en lo que parecía que alguna vez hubo un monumento, ya que sólo se encontraba una base y ruinas alrededor.

— ¿Qué es esto? —Preguntó Spinel viendo alrededor de la base en donde había una placa sucia en la parte del centro.

—"_Honeir Hofferson", "Líder aclamado de los neutrales",_parece que era el monumento del antepasado de Astrid, "_El poder no se mide por el tamaño de la legiones, sino por la perseverancia y la fuerza de tu interior, deja a tu corazón ser la guía en todas tus acciones"._

El equipo guardó silencio, tal parece que todos los monumentos con los que se habían encontrado tenían una inscripción significativa, como si de esa manera trataran de decirles algo.

—Chicos. —Habló Kaiser que seguía olfateando entre los restos de los escombros. —Pueden utilizar esto para las argollas.

Spinel, Hiccup y Chimuelo se acercaron con el lobo que olfateaba insistentemente lo que parecía ser la punta de una flecha que era parte del monumento, probablemente la portaba Honeir Hofferson antes de que la destruyeran, estaba hecha al parecer de plata, justo lo que buscaba Hiccup para trabajar. Pidiendo respetuosamente permiso al extinto monumento del líder de los neutrales así como de los caídos, Hiccup se llevó el material para trabajar en sus anillos matrimoniales.

**Al día siguiente.**

De tanto trabajar en los anillos, Hiccup acompañado de Chimuelo terminaron durmiendo afuera del palacio, despertando pesadamente cuando los rayos del sol los alcanzó a ambos, además de que había una entusiasta por la boda, ya que el grito de Phelma pareció haberse escuchado por todo Noytrol.

La mandona mujer, mandó a pescar a los hombre y prácticamente los obligó a buscar frutas y verduras que se encontraran, para zafarse del problema Eret le dijo que él tenía provisiones en su flotilla, así que acompañado de su hijo y respectivos dragones fueron a ver a los soldados, además de traer a Mizu, ya que Camicazi y Astrid querían que estuviera presente en la boda.

Hiccup quería seguir durmiendo, pero la mujer lo mandó con el resto de los hombres para que lo ayudaran a prepararse, tenía que lavarse, afeitarse y ver el modo de conseguir algo de ropa en ese lugar; el gran sabio y Gutav lo ayudaron con la ropa; le proporcionaron unas prendas de color negro que había pertenecido a unos hombres del consejo, el brann primeramente se cercioró que no hubieran pertenecido a Nero.

Entre estarle ajustando la ropa, (ya que le quedaba floja) y tratar de hacerlo ver presentable se les pasaron las horas rápidamente.

—Hiccup, creo que debemos tener la "charla".

—Ay no, Spitelout. —Se quejó el castaño sonrojado.

— ¿Qué charla? —Preguntó curioso Spinel.

Brutacio y Patapez también parecían interesados por saber de qué plática se trataba.

—En Berk se acostumbra aconsejar al futuro esposo sobre cómo tratar a su futura esposa. —Respondió el brann mayor. —Ustedes saben… para ya saben.

— ¡Uy! yo quiero saber. —Dijo rápidamente Brutacio sentándose en el piso con sus apoyando sus brazos en sus cabeza.

—Creo que yo también. —Se apuntó Spinel interesado en la plática.

Y como no queriendo Patapez también se sentó esperando la interesante platica al igual que Chimuelo cuyo ojos reflejaban gran curiosidad por el tema, en ese momento Gustav también llegó, había escuchado la conversación detrás de la puerta, entró rápidamente y se sentó con los demás hombres, mientras que Hiccup sentía su cuerpo hervir de la vergüenza.

—Ya que tú esposa será una neutral, ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo hacerle para no quemarla?

— ¿Quemarla?

—Sí, ya sabes lo que pasa cuando…—Spitelout hizo ademanes con las manos que Hiccup entendió a lo que se refería sin embargo no sabía qué era lo que en realidad pasaba. — ¿No me digas que no sabes? —Preguntó indignado el hombre.

Hiccup negó con la cabeza tragando saliva, Spitelout se le acercó al oído para revelarle lo que pasaba, el brann sólo abrió la boca con incredulidad totalmente sonrojado ya que ignoraba tal información; mientras que los demás chicos reclamaban desde sus lugares ya que también querían saber qué era lo que pasaba con los brann.

—Bueno jefe, sé que sabrá que hacer. —Spitelout le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda que empujó al chico hacia adelante y salió de la escena.

—No seas malo Hiccup, cuéntanos. —Rogó Brutacio zarandeándolo por los hombros, pero el castaño era incapaz de articular alguna palabra.

—No creo que nos incumba. —Dijo Patapez tratando de calmar al desesperado gemelo. —Por cierto Hiccup, yo llevaré a cabo tu boda.

Todos miraron al rey regordete el cual llevaba desde que había llegado con ellos un libro en brazos, tal parece era el libro de recitos y ceremonias de bodas, para él no eran tan diferente ya que aunque fueran de distintas razas veneraban a los mismo dioses.

—Te lo agradezco. —Dijo Hiccup en un suspiro. —Tengo que ir a tranquilizarme por ahí, ¿Chimuelo me acompañas?

El dragón asintió pero antes de salir por la puerta Phelma se les atravesó en la entrada impidiéndoles la salida.

OOOOOoooOOOO

**Minutos atrás.**

Las chicas juntos con sus acompañantes se encontraban en una cómoda y espaciosa sala, viendo detalles de la boda, Phelma llegó con un gran montículo de ropa de Astrid que echo sobre uno de los sillones, para buscar un bonito vestido blanco que pudiera utilizar para la ceremonia.

—Que precioso vestido. —Dijo Heather alzando uno color violeta claro, que era largo y strapple.

—Te lo regalo. —Dijo Astrid sin ver siquiera el vestido. —En realidad nunca me gustó usar estos vestidos, creo que estoy tomándole gusto a la ropa vikinga de los brann.

—Que niña tan rebelde. —Phelma parecía ofendida. —Pero siempre has sido así, recuerdo que preferías andar entrenando con la armadura y traje que te mandaste a hacer.

Astrid soltó una sonrisita nerviosa, ya que Phelma, sus padres, su tío Finn le insistían vestirse de acuerdo a su estatus, Danger no se lo decía pero también lo pensaba aunque él le decía que le quedaba mejor su armadura.

—Me encanta este. —Gema alzó un vestido verde claro y Astrid también le respondió que podía quedárselo.

Y antes de que Camicazi lo pidiera le dijo que podía tomar cualquiera de los vestidos, así que la chica tomó uno rosado que esperaba se le viera bien.

Brutilda ni siquiera pidió permiso y ya se había llevado uno azulado para probárselo, queriendo impresionar a cualquiera que se le pusiera enfrente, aunque de la nada llegó el molesto pensamiento de aquel brann que notó la había visto extraño y que al parecer al final se arrepintió, no se lo había dicho a ninguno de sus amigos pero el hombre se le hizo atractivo hasta que abrió la bocota.

Stormfly por su parte deseaba también probarse aquella ropa, sin embargo como no podía se limitó a tomar un adorno en forma de flor y se la puso en el cabello.

—Creo que este es el elegido. —Dijo Phelma alzando un vestido blanco corto de adelante y largo de atrás, adornados con estampado de flores en las orillas, strapple con delgados tirantes.

Pronto las chicas dieron un largo suspiro opinando lo mismo que la mujer, mientras que Astrid sólo observó nerviosa el vestido, ese vestido que nunca se quiso poner y que ahora le serviría para casarse, si fuera por ella se casaría con la ropa que traía puesta.

—Por cierto… ¿quién te entregará? —preguntó Camicazi.

De inmediato Astrid se puso nostálgica, recordó que se suponía que su padre debía entregarla, pero él ya no estaba en ese mundo para ella, al igual que su tío y Danger.

—Oh, Astrid lo siento.

—Pero puede ser cualquiera de los chicos. —animó Heather rápidamente. —Por ejemplo, Spinel.

— ¿Te parece Brutacio? —Opinó Brutilda.

—El gran sabio, mi esposo, Gustav.

—Patapez, Eret, Eret Jr. —Dijo Gema.

—O Chimuelo. —Dijo Stormfly detrás de ella.

Astrid sonrió ante todas sus opciones a elegir, dándose cuenta que tenía ahora una especie de nueva y extraña familia, así que se decidió por una opción que una de las chicas mencionó. Mandó Phelma para preguntar si su elección le hacía ese grande favor.

OOOOooooOOOO

—La princesa Astrid, desea saber si le puede hacer el honor de entregarla en el altar. —Mencionó Phelma viendo extrañamente al furia nocturna, se le hacía muy raro estar hablando con un reptil gigante.

— ¿Mi Chimuelo? —Preguntó Hiccup atontado, mientras que Chimuelo sólo ladeó la cabeza sin entender nada de lo que le decía la mujer.

Para comprenderla mejor se transformó en humano, Phelma sólo se tensó argumentando que era lo más extraño que sus ojos habían visto.

— ¿Cómo que entregarla?

—Es el máximo honor que una persona pueda tener en caso de que el padre de la novia no esté presente. —Interrumpió Patapez emocionado. —Lo siento.

—Sólo tienes que llevarla al altar, debes caminar a su lado y entregársela a tu jinete. —Explicó Phelma.

Chimuelo aún seguía sin comprender, pero al ver a Hiccup quien parecía agradarle la idea, accedió felizmente y si se trataba de un honor como había mencionado Patapez y la gorda mujer, con más razón lo haría.

OOOOooooOOOOO

La tarde pronto llegó a Noytrol y después de ajetreados trabajos durante toda la mañana por fin se llevaría a cabo una boda de lo más especial.

Chimuelo esperaba donde le había dicho la señora que Astrid llegaría, él al igual que Stormfly no se podía quitar las prendas, pero la mujer insistió en ponerle un lazo en el cuello al menos para que se viera "formal", según ella. Jugaba con el lazo cuando notó un peculiar sonido en el piso al igual que delgada sombra que se acercaba a él.

Alzó la vista para encontrarse con la resplandeciente princesa, la cual traía puesto un hermoso vestido blanco y llevaba un velo translucido en el cabello, así como unos extraños zapatos altos de color blanco.

—Gracias, por hacerme el favor. —Astrid le sonrió tímidamente al dragón, que se paralizó sin saber qué hacer.

—Es un placer, princesa. —Hizo una reverencia, no supo porque lo hizo pero sintió que debía hacerlo, mientras que Astrid se sentía apenada con su actitud. —Sólo necesito llevarte ¿Verdad?

—Sí, a falta de mi padre, pensé que tú serías el indicado ya que eres alguien muy cercano a Hiccup, es por eso que…

**(Play Anywhere de Evanescence)**

Chimuelo ya no dijo más, puso su brazo para que lo tomara y la escoltó al pequeño recinto que estaba dentro del palacio, ambos entraron y rápidamente la vista de todos se fijó en ellos, el furia nocturna no fue capaz de comprender el significado de eso, hasta que vio a su hermano feliz enfrente, sintiendo en ese momento que le entregaría algo de gran importancia para él.

Stormfly estaba más que maravillada, miraba con asombro a Astrid que irradiaba con aquel vestido. Al ver a Chimuelo no pudo evitarse reírse de él ya que el dragón pese a su carácter lucía nervioso y confundido.

No solo ellos quedaron fascinados al ver a la irreconocible princesa, sí, porque no parecía ser ella, Phelma hasta soltó una lagrimitas de felicidad al ver a su líder como toda una reina, incluso Eret Jr. se quejó y renegó no ser el que se casara con ella, pero fue callado por su madre.

Hiccup enmudeció al ver entrar a Astrid, jamás la había visto de esa forma y con esa ropa, agradecía a Noytrol que la tuvieran, aunque muy en el fondo sabía que a ella no le gustaba, juzgando por la caras que estaba poniendo su avergonzada prometida, notó que lo único que había conservado era la piedra de la neutralidad, aquella gema color ámbar que contrastaba muy bien con su atuendo, el cabello lo tenía atado en su típica trenza al que le ataron ciertos adornos florares a los largo de este dejando una pequeña peineta que sostenía el velo; ciertamente cumplía con su promesa de sólo dejarlo a él verle su cabello suelto.

Por la parte de Astrid se sentía incapaz de ver al apuesto brann que tenía enfrente, vestido con un saco largo con cintillas y botones, con una camisa guinda por dentro y pantalón negro que vio que tuvieron que ajustarle para la prótesis, pero lo que más le gustó fue ver su radiante sonrisa y esos verdes que la volvían loca, se percató que las trencitas, que le hacía diario desde que se las había hecho en Ciudad Aqua, adornaban su cabello, moría por hacerle otra.

Chimuelo llegó y entregó a la novia juntando sus manos después tomó asiento con la nadder. Patapez se puso enfrente del recinto y comenzó la ceremonia con unas palabras que Patapez recitó del libro.

"_El amor es paciente, es bondadoso, el amor no es envidioso ni vanidoso ni orgulloso, no se comporta con rudeza, no es egoísta, no se enoja fácilmente, no guarda rencor. El amor no se deleita en la maldad sino que se regocija con la verdad. __Todo lo disculpa, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta.__" (****)_

Aquellas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de ambos enamorados, en especial en uno de ellos. Continuaron con la ceremonia y dijeron sus respectivos votos.

—Astrid, te entrego todo lo que soy, a partir de ahora mi corazón sólo te pertenece a ti, prometo cuidarte y amarte, nunca te haré daño… te amaré por toda la eternidad. —Hiccup le puso una hermosa argolla a su novia en el dedo que tenía por el interior grabado el nombre de él y en el exterior un texturizado de líneas perfectamente hechas. —Juntos acabaremos con esta guerra para tener la vida que siempre quisimos, haré todos tus sueños realidad…Te amo.

—Hiccup, cuidaré cada paso que des, a donde quieras que vayas yo iré, jamás te lastimaré, todo lo que hay dentro de mi corazón sólo te pertenecerá a ti, confío en que detendremos esta guerra para tener la libertad y la vida que siempre añoramos. —Astrid tomó la argolla que le correspondía a Hiccup la cual tenía grabada el nombre de ella por dentro. —Siempre te amaré no importa lo que pase.

El brann notó cierta angustia en las palabras de la princesa, sin embargo la ceremonia siguió, los vinter se acercaron a ambos y juntaron las manos que tenían los anillos.

—Lo que junten los dioses…—Dijo Heather enlazando sus manos con los lazos

—Que no los separen los hombres. —Dijo Brutilda terminando por hacer un nudo en el lazo.

—Ahora no te puedes escapar Hiccup. —Dijo Brutacio y ambos novios se rieron por el comentario.

Después Camicazi y Eret se acercaron con dos copas de igual tamaño y una más grande, le entregaron las copas pequeñas a cada uno y vertieron un líquido de color diferente en cada uno, rojo para Hiccup y azul para Astrid y les pidieron verterlo en la copa más grande la cual se combinó formado otro nuevo color, símbolo de una nueva unión.

Spitelout después paso con la velas, le entregó a cada uno las más pequeñas para que encendiera la más grande, la cual creo una llama más viva y lucida.

—Que la luz ilumine su camino a la felicidad. —Bendijo Spitelout.

Por último los jorden pasaron y le colocaron una respectiva corona de flores a cada uno.

—Que los dioses los protejan y les dé el poder suficiente para sobrellevar lo que venga de ahora en adelante. —Dijo Gema cerciorándose de que la corona no se les cayera.

—Que así sea. —Terminó Spinel.

—Que así sea. —Repitieron todos.

—Si nadie se opone a esta unión…

—Esperen. —Dijo Chimuelo alzando la voz y se puso de pie con Stormfly. —Nosotros también queremos contribuir con nuestro tipo de enlace.

Patapez les dio permiso y cada dragón se puso con cada novio, Chimuelo a un lado de Hiccup y Stormfly a lado de Astrid, con sus manos impulsaron a los novios para juntar sus frentes, tal como hacen cuando uno crea los enlaces con su compañero, ese gesto sin lugar a dudas era muy significativo para los dragones.

—Con el poder que nadie me confirió pero me otorgué a mí mismo, los declaró marido y mujer. Terminó Patapez. —Hiccup, Astrid… pueden besarse.

Astrid y Hiccup se sonrieron con sus frentes juntas pues ahora estaban más enlazados que nunca, los presentes ovacionaron fuertemente al nuevo matrimonio.

Los novios terminaron la ceremonia con un beso que hizo que los invitados estallara con aplausos, tanto Stormfly como Chimuelo se quedaron en silencio, un sentimiento extraño se acumuló al ver a esos dos felices, más unidos que nada, sus expresiones lo demostraban mucho más los ojos de ambos.

Ambos dragones se vieron a los ojos, nunca habían presenciado algo como eso, se sonrieron entre sí pues al parecer cada día aprendían algo nuevo como lo que habían visto en aquellos dos: un enlace matrimonial.

OOOOooooOOOO

La noche había llegado a Noytrol y después del gran banquete tal parece que cada quien iría a descansar a sus respectivos lugares, la chicas antes de retirarse arrastraron a la novia con ella pues no habían tenido tiempo de darle la charla.

— ¿Cuál charla? —Peguntó ingenuamente Astrid.

—Pues ya sabes…—Dijo Camicazi insinuante. —Lo que pasará esta noche…

Todas las tonalidades de rojo se hicieron presentes en el rostro de la princesa, no había considerado esa parte del matrimonio.

—Van a reproducirse. —Dijo emocionada Stormfly recordando los pasos del matrimonio, esto sólo provocó que Astrid se sonrojara aún más.

—No lo había pensado.

— ¡Ay! Astrid como eres. —Se quejó Heather. —Pero no es conveniente que ustedes tengan hijos… digo no aun.

—Es cierto, estamos en una guerra. —Dijo Gema como si el tema fuera de lo más normal.

—Aunque que envidia. —Dijo Brutilda viéndola de manera picarona.

—Yo pensé en todo. —Llegó Phelma con una copa entre sus manos. —Debes de empezar a tomar esto para evitar embarazarte.

— ¿Qué? —Astrid estaba aturdida por todas la mujeres que prácticamente la estaban acosando con la "platica", mientras su esposo ajeno a su situación conversaba alegremente con los demás.

—Astrid, no temas… es muy bonito. — Animó Camicazi y le guiñó el ojo. —Lo sé por experiencia.

—Así es, es muy hermoso. —Agregó Phelma presumiendo ser una mujer casada.

Mientras que las demás sentía sólo la curiosidad por lo que fuera a pasar con los recién casados esa noche. Después de obligarla a tomar el té, dejaron de atosigarla para cada quien irse por su lado, la rubia sólo fue a su habitación y se sentó en la cama sin saber qué hacer, esperando a que su esposo llegara.

No tardó más que unos minutos cuando entró en la habitación, que Phelma le debió haber indicado donde quedaba.

—Hola. —Saludó el castaño con timidez

—Hola.

—No tenemos que hacer nada esta noche si no quieres. —Dijo rápidamente, notó que estaba totalmente sonrojado.

Respiró profundamente sintiendo de repente una gran curiosidad. —No, está bien. —Respiró.

A Hiccup le retumbó el corazón al escucharla, le daba vergüenza pedirle ese favor para evitar lo que Spitelout le dijo que pasaba con los brann.

— ¿Tú?... ¿No quieres? —Preguntó Astrid al ver que le brann no se había movido de su lugar.

—Claro que quiero. —Gritó. —Es sólo que…—Se sonrojó y bajó la vista para que evitara verlo. — ¿Me puedes neutralizar, por favor?

Astrid alzó una ceja confundida por aquella petición, al juzgar por su comportamiento sabía que algo le ocultaba, así que caminó hacia él y le obligó prácticamente a verla a los ojos.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó con una sonrisa burlona, haciendo sonrojar a un más al jefe. —Yo te quiero tal como eres.

Hiccup empezó a balbucear, sin embargo no quería mentirle y resopló fastidiado antes de explicarle.

—Porque Spitelout dijo, que… bueno que… el calor que…emanamos los brann… al… ya sabes que…tiende a quemar a la pareja, entre los brann no hay mucho problemas ya que resisten pero…—Infló lo cachetes avergonzado. —Dice… que a veces si dejan…marcas de quemaduras. —Respiró aliviado.

Toda la valentía que sentía Astrid se esfumó en un segundo, sin embargo rio al ver a su esposo aun con las mejillas infladas y una idea cruzó por su mente.

—No hay problema…

—Pero Astrid…—Interrumpió Hiccup pero fue silenciado por el dedo de la princesa que le prohibió hablar.

—No quiero neutralizarte, es decir lo haré de ser necesario…tengo una idea… sígueme.

Astrid tomó la mano de su esposo y ambos salieron de la habitación.

OOOOOooOOO

Heather no podía conciliar el sueño, así que decidió caminar por los frondosos jardines del palacio que bien podría ser un bosque pequeño, iba sola ya que Windshear había comido tanto que se quedó de inmediatamente dormida. Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la sombra sigilosa que la acechaba hasta que sintió que alguien le pico las costillas.

Dio un salto y gritó espantada, miró al causante de su casi infarto para toparse con el rostro burlón de Spinel que parecía ahogarse con su risa, burlándose obviamente de ella.

—Eres un idiota. —Lo golpeó fuertemente. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Quise venir a poner un consejo que me dieron.

—Ah sí, ¿Cuál si se puede saber? —Preguntó la vinter cruzada de brazos.

Spinel ni siquiera le respondió cuando ya le tenía en el piso, con él encima de ella.

— ¿Qué haces? —Preguntó Heather sonrojada, por la cercanía del chico.

—Tratando de verlo. —Respondió simplemente el jorden y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

Heather se inmovilizó y también quedó prendada de la mirada del joven, Spinel sonrió, pues el jefe de Berk tenía razón, pudo ver lo que anhelaba en los ojos de quien amaba, Heather se sintió extraña con mariposas bailando por toda la longitud de su estómago, al estar en esa posición ya no podía negarlo, algo muy profundo sentía por ese bromista, idiota, tonto jorden.

Spinel fue inclinándose hacia ella y Heather no se lo impidió logrando cortar la distancia entre sus labios con un beso, se odiaban, se molestaban y se querían de eso no cabían duda y si todo el mundo ya lo estaba haciendo, ¿Por qué ellos no?

OOOOooOOOO

Desde las ramas de un árbol cercano, dos curiosos dragones humanos veían al jorden y vinter devorándose a besos, tirados en el pasto, amándose secretamente a la vista de todos menos a la de ellos.

Stormfly los observaba con añoranza, definitivamente ese día había sido especial para ella, pues había presenciado y seguía presenciado las muestras más grandes de amor que los humanos hacían.

Chimuelo también observaba con curiosidad, ya lo había visto en su hermano y la princesa, pero verlo de otra personas se le hacía extraño, tal parece que cada quien tenía su estilo, vio a Stormfly que estaba fascinada con la escena tal parece que era una de las curiosidades que esta deseaba experimentar.

— ¿Quieres hacerlo? —Preguntó Chimuelo, Stormfly de nuevo malinterpretó y lo miró con recelo.

—No me refiero a eso, que están a punto de hacer aquellos elementales. —Dijo Señalando a la pareja vinter/jorden. —Me refiero a más bien lo que hacen con sus bocas.

— ¿Un beso? —Dijo Stormfly sonrojada y el dragón asintió.

La nadder sólo afirmó estando de acuerdo, pues quería saber lo que se sentía, miró a su acompañante de prácticas el cual se sonrojó con su cercanía. ¿Cómo se supone que debían de empezar?

— ¿A la de tres? —Preguntó el dragón dándole la respuesta a sus pensamientos.

Stormfly asintió avergonzada y contaron los dos al mismo tiempo, "uno", "dos", "tres", se acercaron torpemente entre sí pegando sus labios solo por una fracción de segundo, con ese mínimo roce ambos sintieron algo en su interior, difícil para ellos de explicarse.

— ¿Otra vez? —Preguntó Stormfly tímidamente.

Chimuelo asintió e incluso opinó que debían hacerlo más despacio,… y así lo hicieron.

Se acercaron lentamente el uno del otro y pegaron sus labios, los cuales sentían eran muy suaves y acolchonados, pronto el estar en esa misma posición ya no fue suficiente; sin saber cómo se estaba dando empezaron a mover sus labios, dándose inicialmente pequeños roces, para después pasar a separar sus labios y tomar un poco el labio del uno y del otro, pronto eso no les bastó y empezaron a casi llegar al nivel de sus amigos, Chimuelo incluso tomó de las mejillas a su acompañante y esta tomó su manos de humano entre las suyas.

Cuando el cuerpo les pidió oxigeno ambos se separaron y se miraron en los ojos, extrañamente se dieron cuenta que lo que habían hecho se trataba de algo muy especial.

OOOOooOOOOO

— ¿A dónde vamos?

Hiccup había preguntado por cuarta vez a su esposa, quien sólo lo llevaba arrastrando por el bosque de la mano, sólo le respondía con una "Ya verás". Le sorprendía que pudiera caminar tan fácilmente con aquellos zapatos que a su parecer eran algo incomodos.

Después de pasar por algunos matorrales, llegaron a su destino, el cual era un lago que reflejaba perfectamente la luna en medio.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí? —Preguntó Hiccup.

—Vamos a nadar, ¿Qué parece? —Respondió Astrid con simpleza y se empezó a quitar el velo. — ¿Me ayudas?

Astrid le dio la espalda para que le ayudara a desabrocharse el vestido blanco, Hiccup dio un brinquito asustado por lo que su esposa le pedía, ¿Qué le pasaba? Ya la había visto desnuda o casi desnuda cuando se conocieron, sin embargo ahora sentía incapaz de mirarla sin sonrojarse.

—Rápido. —Exigió.

Con manos temblorosas Hiccup empezó a desabotonar la parte trasera del vestido, dándose cuenta que tenía una especie de fondo blanco por debajo, Astrid se quitó los zapatos y el resto del vestido.

— ¿No vienes? —Le preguntó con coquetería, se alejó de él para tomar distancia entre la tierra y el lago y corriendo a toda velocidad se echó de bomba al lago, mojando un poco a Hiccup en el proceso.

— ¿Te han dicho que estás loca? —Preguntó con simpatía el brann.

—Muchas veces…—Respondió ella y se sumió en el agua para mojar por completo su cabello, a la cual se le iba deshaciendo la trenza poco a poco. — ¿Me vas a dejar aquí?

Hiccup gruñó entre dientes, se sentía nervioso pero tal vez era lo que necesitaba, empezó a quitarse lentamente la ropa ya que Astrid lo miraba fijamente, pero esta al notarlo se volteó pretendiendo no verlo, aunque si le dio una que otra mirada de reojo.

Dejándose sólo la ropa interior y la prótesis, Hiccup avergonzado, entró en el lago, su temperatura estaba más alta de la que sentía pues escuchó que al contacto con el agua su cuerpo hizo ese ruidito a como cuando le echas agua al fuego.

Astrid estaba que se moría de la risa al verlo tan avergonzado, así que para aliviar un poco las tensiones que ambos sentía le arrojó agua a la cara, haciendo rabiar a este que imitó el gesto y lanzó agua.

Como venganza Astrid se acercó a él y haciendo uso de poder intimidación femenina lo tomó de los hombros y lo hundió en el agua, Hiccup salió escupiendo el agua que tragó y bramó en contra de su esposa la cual reía como loca, ahora era su turno.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

La tomó de la cintura y la besó con pasión mientras la hundía lentamente en el lago, ambos se sintieron extrañados, como si ya lo hubieran hecho antes, era cierto ya que lo habían experimentado cuando Basalto y Kai se posesionaron de sus cuerpos, cuando todo empezó para ellos.

Sacaron sus cabezas a flote por la demanda de aire, pero una vez abastecidos continuaron con los besos, la mano de Hiccup empezó a pasearse más allá de la cintura, pasando inicialmente por la parte alta de su busto hasta bajar a un parte de la pierna, Astrid no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de placer al contacto, su manos pronto comenzaron a pasearse de la misma manera en que su esposo lo hacía con ella, la princesa disfrutaba sentir su espalda y más su cabello que ahora por el agua tenía completamente aplacado y sus dedos ahora se enredaban más entre el cabello de este.

Siguieron flotando en el agua, demostrándose con acciones lo que sentían el uno por el otro hasta que se dieron cuenta que era hora de continuar, Astrid se separó un poco de él y Hiccup tomó el mojado fondo blanco para retirarlo del cuerpo de su amada, una vez que la prenda quedó flotando por el lago juntaron sus cuerpos, Hiccup suspiró al sentir torso desnudo de su lady cerca de él, sintiendo todo el contexto de sus redondeados senos chocando con su pecho.

Astrid también se sintió avergonzada, nunca había estado tan cerca de un hombre a como estaba con su esposo, ni Nero ni Dagur habían llegado a ese punto, ella sólo le pertenecía a un sola persona y esa era el brann que estaba frente a ella y que la veía de forma excitada, cariñosa y amorosa.

Se volvieron a hundir en el agua y después de deshacerse de las prendas que les quedaba se unieron en un solo. Todo fue tan fugaz para ellos, Astrid sólo se aferró a la espalda de su esposo tratando de controlar sus emociones y experimentando aquello tan desconocido para ella tanto como para su esposo. Hiccup estaba que hervía por dentro lo que le había dicho Spitelout era cierto sin embargo la frialdad del agua ayudaba, buena idea había tenido su lady al llevarlo ahí con ella.

Siguieron con la apasionada danza acuática hasta que llegaron ambos al climax, agitados se miraron a los ojos, Hiccup tenía un poco alzada a Astrid entre sus brazos, besó tiernamente cuello hasta subir a su mejillas, labios después frente, Astrid también lo imitó dándole pequeños besitos alrededor del cuello para darle un beso largo en los labios y al final en la frente la cual junto con la suya.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

—Fue increíble, en verdad ¡Te amo! No sé qué haría sin ti. —Dijo Hiccup agotado.

La rubia sin despegar su frente la suya, asintió reafirmando lo dicho por su esposo.

—Yo también te amo… por eso… quiero decirte.

Hiccup la miró fijamente, al parecer su lady le diría algo importante, sin embargo el soplar fuerte del viento, el cual movió agitadamente los arboles alrededor, los desconcentró, se dieron cuenta que debían regresar al palacio; recogieron las prendas que quedaron regadas por el lago, una vez que se vistieron (Astrid usando el abrigo de Hiccup), regresaron corriendo al palacio de Noytrol.

**Continuara.**

**Ok, estaba sonrojada al escribir este capítulo y la noche aún no termina para ellos, de una vez les digo. El atuendo de Hiccup me lo imagine como el de Hook de "Once upon a time" se me fue su otro nombre Kirian o algo así.**

**Y hubo "cupcakes" (como dice Maylu liya fundadora de los postres) para otras parejas, esos dos dragones son unos vivorones XD.**

**Aquí los datos de la ceremonia de la boda.**

**(*) Tradición de una boda celta.**

**(**) Tradiciones de una boda armenia.**

**(***) Ceremonia del agua y del fuego, tradiciones que hacen en algunas bodas.**

**(****)La lectura que se dio, si el Google no está equivocado, pertenece a ****Corintios 13:4-7, muy bonita, por cierto.**

**Ahora la sección de comentarios y dudas:**

**Kristtana: Pues aquí ya está el capítulo para que no tengas más que esperar, el otro también tendrá su momento romanticón de esos es seguro. Saludos.**

**AnaGami: Lo que pasó entre Danger y Nero pronto se sabrá, al igual que la plática de Gothi y el secreto de Astrid. Saludos.**

**Hiccstrid: Se me olvida Wattpad, justo cuando leí el review llevaba segundos de que lo había subido XD, sorry. Saludos.**

**Gaby Chanii: Pues momento Hotcake número 1 listo, espero te haya gustado, próximamente el otro, que la verdad no soy muy descriptiva lo veo más apasionado en mi mente XD. Saludos.**

**Nahisasuhias: Astrid aceptó y más que eso, ahora si están casados y unidos para toda la vida espero que te haya gustado. Saludos.**

**Maylu Liya: pequeña Guest, espero que ahora sí te hayas llenado de azúcar y miel con todo el capítulo, e incluso el momento Toothfly, estos irán más lento ya que siendo dragones les queda mucho por aprender pero ya experimentaron por lo menos algo bueno. Saludos.**

**Vivi ntvg: Pues me imaginé más la canción de Amy lee XD, me encantó más cuando la escuché y me inspiró para la escena pero "vuelo romántico", mis respetos, Nero probablemente se sepa que pasó con él en el próximo o en el siguiente. Saludos.**

**Mud Chan: Que bueno que te alegró el capítulo, y pues si se casaron ahora más que nunca deben de pelear juntos, pero el enemigo no dará su brazo a torcer y seguirá con sus maldades. Saludos.**

**Diane: Pues sí le dio el sí y ya son todo un matrimonio guerrero feliz, espero te haya gustado saludos.**

**Videl SS: Ahora no me tardé tanto e incluso quedó algo largo, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

**Argor: Con respecto a lo de Fogo, sólo te puedo decir que tendrá un final inesperado, aunque la frase está muy buena. Saludos.**

**The ridel Sel: Ya está aquí la actualización espero te haya gustado, y aun no terminan los momentos hotcakes XD. Saludos.**

**SAM ARCHER: Lo que pasó en la temporada nueva es que Dagur y Heather resultaron ser hermanos, eso creo un impacto a todos, y pues ya se casaron no era al final como suelen ponerlos, se me hizo mejor así por lo que tendrán que pasar. Saludos.**

**Steffani: Supongo que tus preguntas fueron contestadas, la verdad falta mucho para termine la guerra (según yo) por eso se me hizo mejor así, Brutilda me gusta para Snotlout pero al igual que los dragones será más lento. Los capítulos yo los vi por netflix un familiar lo tiene, pero hay una página que los subió a Youtube pero en inglés. Saludos.**

**Astrid Amezcua: Eso sí los dioses dan risa XD; espero les haya gustado el capítulo vi lo que pusieron en la página sobre las apuestas de la primera persona que perderán, pronto se sabrá, tu amiga Abigail te pregunta que si tienes cuenta de Wattpad. Saludos.**

**Unbreakablewarrior: jaja espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado. Saludos.**

**Dragoviking: Yeiii si le dijo que sí. Jaja, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

**Nina: Oh dios mio, espero que hayas podido dormir, he aquí el capítulo, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

**Georgie Skandar: Dale oportunidad a Brutilda, anda desesperada buscando el amor XD, y lo que pretende ya los tienen ocupados, así que tiene una buena selección de chicos. Saludos.**

**SharyAlex9812: Jajaja pues muchas dudas fueron resueltas en el capítulo, espero lo hayas disfrutado. Saludos.**

**Jessi: No quería hacer la boda típica al final de la historia, además que necesitaran estar más unidos que nunca por lo que se aproxima (nota: Fogo y Drago) , ya lo leerás. Saludos.**

**Ary: jajaj gracias por el entusiasmo espero te haya gustado también este capítulo, espero sobrevivas a los siguientes XD. Saludos.**

**Navid: Sí le dijo que sí, yeii ahora están juntos y para toda la eternidad. Saludos.**

**Abigail: No creo que sepas de quien se trata. Saludos.**

**HeiMao3: Así es, la visiones de Camicazi son para temerse y Gothi lamentablemente de lado de los malos, no les ira bien. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

**Nesari22: Lo siento, soy malvada, me gusta dejar la intriga sembrada en todos, lo del pez gordo obviamente se refiere a la piedra de la neutralidad, o al menos eso cree el enemigo, ya lo sabrás. Saludos.**

**Favoritos, seguidores, lectores anónimos, espero les haya gustado. Saludos.**

**01/07/2015**


	29. Tiempo de amar

**Hola de nuevo con el capítulo, como dice es un tiempo de paz, porque luego…**

**Mejor dejo que lo lean.**

**Que lo disfruten.**

**Advertencia: este capítulo contiene contenido hotcake (el famoso lime) leen bajo su propia responsabilidad, menores están advertidos, empieza a partir de la separación ()()()()()()()()**

**Capítulo 27: Tiempo de amar.**

Sus bocas se seguían encontrando una y otra vez, parecía que la necesidad de aire no era necesaria ya que optaban por darse pequeños respiros entre besos entrecortados.

El joven jorden sostenía fuertemente la delgada cintura de la vinter y como si tuviera vida propia su mano empezó a subir un poco más queriendo sentir aunque fuera por encima de la ropa toda la delgada de figura de Heather, para la chica esa caricia no pasó desapercibida y se separó de su acompañante con brusquedad.

—Lo siento. —Dijo Spinel respirando profundamente para recuperar el aire perdido.

Heather se tocaba los labios, los sentía palpitando y de tener un espejo podría ver que estaban enrojecidos por el prolongado contacto que tuvo con el jorden.

—No, yo lo siento. —Mencionó Heather apenada. —No debí…

Confundida y avergonzada la vinter pelinegra se puso de pie para hacer lo mejor que hacen los vinter: escapar; pero antes de lograr su cometido fue detenida por Spinel quien la sostuvo fuertemente de la mano y la obligó a verlo a los ojos.

— ¿Qué acaso no sientes lo mismo que yo?

—Claro que sí. —Le gritó la chica. —Es sólo que…—Dio un gran suspiro sin saber porque ella misma negaba lo que sentía.

— ¿Tienes algún tipo de incertidumbre?, ¿Miedo?

—Todos tenemos miedo, digo estamos en una guerra pero…

— ¿Pero qué?

—Soy una vinter…—Suspiró Heather decepcionada.

— ¿Y qué? Yo soy un jorden…—Rio Spinel. — Ve a nuestros amigos, son de diferente raza y aun así se casaron, ¿Sigues siendo prejuiciosa?

—No, claro que no. —Respondió rápidamente Heather. —Pero yo estoy acostumbrada a un estilo de vida muy diferente al tuyo, yo huyo, vuelo, no puedo quedarme quieta ni un momento en un solo lugar.

Spinel resopló por la nueva información y metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón sin saber que pensar, él como buen jorden le gustaba vivir en un solo lugar lo más cerca de la tierra posible, no era nómada como los vinter, cosa que alguna vez le reclamó a la chica, el pedirle que se quedara con él sería como cortarle las alas a Windshear.

La vinter se sintió egoísta con lo que le dijo, ella estaría dispuesta a estar con él bajo cualquier circunstancia, pero su instinto le decía que no debía tener apegos sentimentales con nadie hasta que terminara la guerra, no quería sufrir a como cuando vio a sus padres salvándola en la Ciudad de la nubes.

—Yo iría contigo a donde fuera, aunque tuviera que ponerle alas a Kaiser.

Heather rio ante el comentario sincero del jorden, pensó que lo mejor sería decirle la verdad a engañarlo piadosamente. —Sé que lo harías, pero me gustaría concentrarme en la guerra, ¿Crees poder esperarme?

— ¿Por qué?

—No quiero estar como Hiccup y Astrid… que se angustian el uno o al otro al no verse en un minuto en una batalla.

— ¿Y crees que rechazándome lo harás mejor que ellos? —Preguntó sarcásticamente Spinel, acercándose mucho más a Heather.

La vinter se tensó con su cercanía, más aun cuando el chico la tomó de las manos y acercó su rostro para besarla nuevamente, Heather se dejó llevar por él al grado de llevar sus manos al cuello de él para impulsar más ese apasionado beso, mientras que el jorden se aferraba a su cintura.

Se separaron tímidamente para verse de nuevo a los ojos, Heather sentía decepción hacia ella misma por no ser capaz de controlar lo que sentía, al mismo tiempo que tristeza por hacerle lo que le hacía a él.

—Hagamos un trato. —Dijo Spinel sin soltar su cintura. —Cuando la guerra termine y ambos salgamos librados, comenzaremos una relación…es más tendrás que casarte conmigo.

La chica se burló del chico y lo empujó un poco para verlo con picardía, pero muy en el fondo le agradaba la idea.

—Está bien, acepto. —Respondió con una sonrisa.

El castaño feliz la abrazó fuertemente agradeciendo que hubiera aceptado, le dio un beso en la mejilla provocándole cosquillas a la chica. —Pero eso no significa que no te vaya a robar uno que otro beso.

—Si es que me dejo. —Se separó Heather de él para caminar en dirección al palacio.

—Te dejarás preciosa. —Le gritó Spinel cuando ya la vio más lejos y Heather sólo se despidió con la mano sin siquiera verlo.

Suspiró como un tonto enamorado pero su ensueño se acabó al sentir una fuerte brisa alrededor al igual que un ruido extraño entre los árboles, enfocó su vista hacia donde vio una hojitas caerse del árbol pero dedujo que probablemente había sido por causa del viento.

OOOOOoooooOOOOO

— ¡Tonta! Casi nos atrapan…—Chimuelo regañó a la dragona que casi se cae de la rama del árbol.

Ambos después de haber experimentado un beso humano, siguieron observando las muestras de amor que se daban la vinter y el jorden, al ver como se separaban y conversaban dedujeron que estaba en una especie de pelea.

Tal parece que la raíz del problema era el miedo y las inseguridades por parte de la vinter, Stormfly estaba que se quería arrancar las escamas de la piel si estuviera transformada en dragón al ver renuente a Heather en aceptar al chico, lo que provocó que de tanto moverse por quejarse casi cayera del árbol siendo a tiempo sujetaba por Chimuelo.

—Lo siento, pero es que no comprendo, ¿Por qué lo hacen tan difícil?

—Son humanos. —Contestó Chimuelo como siempre.

—Humanos complicados. —Resopló Stormfly molesta.

—Pero al parecer se les quita lo complicado cuando se casan o al menos eso vi en mi hermano.

—No lo creo. —Respondió antipática la nadder. —A como son ellos, no dudo que peleen por cualquier cosa.

—Tienes razón. —Rio el furia nocturna. —Pero lo viste, ¿No? Ahora son uno…

—Sí… ¿Cómo te sientes al respecto? Es decir…ahora que tú hermano está unido o enlazado a Astrid.

Chimuelo suspiró y sonrió. —Me siento feliz… de hecho es lo único que he sentido desde la ceremonia y aumento con…—Dudo en hablar para no decir que le había gustado experimentar los besos humanos. —con algo…además hicimos una promesa.

— ¿Una promesa?

—Sí.

_Flashback_

_Cuando las chicas se llevaron a Astrid para atosigarla con la "charla", Chimuelo se dirigió con su hermano, se sentía diferente después de haberlo visto enlazado a Astrid en la ceremonia, ahora sentía que tenía la misión de proteger a ambos de lo que fuera._

—_Chimuelo… ¿Ya comiste? —Preguntó Hiccup al ver a su hermano cerca._

— _¿Qué si comí? Quisiera comer más pero ya no me cabe… en Noytrol sí que hay buenos peces. —Suspiró. —Ahora las cosas serán diferentes, ¿No es así?_

_Hiccup frunció el ceño al no entender a qué se refería._

—_Digo Stormfly más o menos me contó acerca de lo que trata el matrimonio, además de recordar un poco el comportamiento de tus padres._

—_Probablemente. —Rio Hiccup. —Pero tú siempre serás mi hermano, mi mejor amigo y mi compañero._

—_Lo sé…_

—_En la ceremonia dije que mi corazón le pertenecía a Astrid, pero mi poder siempre te pertenecerá a ti._

— _¡Wow!, me quedé con la mejor parte. —Bromeó Chimuelo haciendo reír al castaño._

—_Prometo protegerlos a ambos de ahora en adelante..._

—_Yo también lo prometo, te cuidaré a ti y a lo que más quieres, usaré precisamente tu poder para eso, hermano._

_Hiccup sonrió y se acercó al chico furia nocturna y le dio una apretado abrazó fraternal, ahora con una nueva misión y con nuevas motivaciones delante de ellos. Cuando el castaño notó que su esposa dejó a las chicas se dispuso a seguirla algo que para el dragón no pasó desapercibido._

—_Ve, Stormfly me dijo que se van aparear, que te diviertas. —Dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa provocando que Hiccup sacara hasta humo de los oídos por la vergüenza._

_— ¡Chimuelo!—Reclamó enrojecido el brann, pero antes de que pudiera darle unos coscorrones, el dragón lo esquivó haciéndose a un lado._

_—Yo creo que iré con Stormfly… por ahí. —Anunció el furia nocturna sonriendo de oreja a oreja._

—_Que te diviertas también. —Le dijo burlonamente Hiccup, ya que notaba cierta extraña actitud entre su dragón y la nadder._

_Fin flashback_

—Eso es muy lindo, yo también haré lo posible por cuidarlos a los tres. —Dijo tímidamente Stormfly provocando un sonrojo al chico dragón.

—Si como no… qué nos vas a estar cuidado. —Mencionó con altanería el furia nocturna.

Stormfly molesta con su respuesta lo empujó del árbol haciéndolo caer de espaldas directo en el suelo, se bajó de árbol y se marchó refunfuñando hacia el palacio.

—Yo y mi bocota. —Se quejó Chimuelo sobándose la cabeza, cuando vio que se encontraba totalmente sólo posó sus dedos de humano en sus labios, aun podía sentir aquella sensación extraña que le provocó el contacto con los labios de la nadder.

OOOOOoooooOOOOO

Iban corriendo por los pocos iluminados pasillos del palacio de cristal, trataban de no reírse tan fuerte para evitar despertar a los pocos habitantes que había en el lugar. No lograban al cien por ciento su cometido ya que a algunos de los dos se le salía una carcajada que terminaba haciendo eco.

— ¡Cállate!

Astrid le tapó la boca a su esposo que amenazaba en estallar en carcajadas, sin embargo era contagioso verlo así, ella luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para comprimir la risa en su interior, algo que simplemente la hacía temblar y entumecerse, no logrando su cometido, se le salió una carcajada al evocar el recuerdo de lo que los tenía al borde del colapso de risas.

Flashback

_Había huido del lago donde se habían entregado por primera vez, por insistencia de Astrid que llevaba arrastrando a Hiccup hacia el castillo, habían empezado una carrera para ganarle a la nada que los acechaba, en su huida al castaño se le quedó la prótesis atorada entre las ramas de un matorral y la princesa al jalarlo con fuerza hizo que se le zafara._

_Hiccup había caído inevitablemente de panzazo, mientras que Astrid soltó una gran carcajada que espantó a unos búhos que rondaban por el bosque._

—_Cállate y ayúdame a buscarla. —Pidió Hiccup avergonzado._

—_Que enojón eres. —Se siguió burlando la princesa. —Alúmbrame por lo menos._

_El jefe, desde el piso, creo una flama en su mano iluminando un poco alrededor, Astrid buscó la prótesis entre las ramas de los matorrales por donde habían cruzado, cuando la encontró la estiró para sacarla pero se encontró con que se había aferrado con las ramas, así que la estiró bruscamente hasta zafarla, pero por la fuerza utilizada cayó de espaldas, Hiccup al ver esto estalló en carcajadas._

—_Cállate. —Imitó refunfuñona Astrid y le aventó la prótesis._

—_Es un castigo mi lady…por burlarte de mí._

_Astrid hizo un puchero, pero de inmediato el recuerdo de verlo caer sin la prótesis se hizo presente y siguió riendo al igual que él, así duraron todo el trayecto al palacio hasta que decidieron supuestamente silenciarse al entrar sin lograrlo._

_Fin flashback._

Agotados de tanto reírse llegaron hasta la habitación de Astrid, la chica entró primero seguida por esposo. Hiccup de los nervios que sentía hace algunas horas no pudo apreciar la grandeza de la habitación, extrañamente la sintió tanto de ella como de él pues en medio del cuarto estaba el lecho que por lo pronto compartirían, se veía cómodo a comparación de las ásperas camas de Berk.

—Iré a cambiarme de ropa. —Anunció Astrid entrando a otra pequeña habitación continua. —Veré si Phelma dejó algo para ti.

Hiccup agradeció sus atenciones, aunque la verdad quería repetir con su esposa lo de hace unos momentos, pero temía quemarla, sería necesario que lo neutralizara para poder hacerlo sin la menor preocupación. Empezó a curiosear por la alegre habitación (a su parecer) de color verde claro con ligeros toques amarillos, lo colores perfectos para iluminarla y con la luz de energía que había en el techo todo quedó iluminado como si estuvieran de día, Phelma les había explicado que habían perdido la energía en todo Noytrol, pero Astrid se encargó de ayudarlos con la piedra de la neutralidad, al menos para abastecer de energía al palacio.

En otro extremo vio un mueble con cajones, en la que había algunos marcos con pinturas desde donde estaba pudo apreciar el de un pegaso, apenas iba a apreciarlos con detenimiento cuando la voz de su esposa le llamó.

—Mira, encontré esto para ti. —Astrid se acercó a él para entregarle unos pantalones negros que Phelma le había dejado.

Hiccup no le puso atención a las prendas que le mostró pues quedó embelesado al ver a su lady con sólo una bata blanca cubrirla, que fácilmente le podía quitar con sólo aflojar el listón que lo sostenía por el centro de su cintura.

Tomó las prendas que Astrid le mostraba para sólo dejarla de lado, después se acercó a ella y la volvió a besar con pasión, con la misma intensidad con la que lo había hecho en el lago. La princesa nada lenta le correspondió el beso y se dejó guiar hasta el borde de la cama donde se dejaron caer.

Astrid se arrastró más al centro del lecho para tener una posición más cómoda y Hiccup la siguió para ponerse encima de ella, sólo apoyándose de sus brazos para no dejar su peso completo.

— ¿Otra vez? —Preguntó con coquetería la rubia sin poder dejar de besarlo.

—Sí. —Susurró Hiccup pasando sus labios al cuello de la princesa provocándole cosquillas en el proceso.

— ¿Qué había con respecto a lo de "A nadie le gustan tus atributos"? —Recordó la princesa con simpatía sin dejar de suspirar por las caricias del castaño.

—A nadie le gustan. —Respondió gruñón volviendo su mirada a los ojos de su lady quien lo vio molesta por aquella contestación. —Sólo a mí me pueden gustar.

Ese comentario hizo sonreír de nuevo a la princesa, el jefe regresó sus labios al cuello de ella, deseando bajar aún más, mientras que Astrid reía y se tensaba ante semejantes caricias llenas de pasión, deseo y amor.

Sintió cierto calor en su esposo emanando por todo su cuerpo, fue justo en ese momento en el que él mismo decidió separarse de ella y se sentó de rodillas en la cama tratando de controlar el calor que se expandía por todo su cuerpo.

—Lo siento, te puedo quemar. —Estaba avergonzado y cabizbajo por estar arruinando el momento.

—Descuida. —Astrid se reincorporó, tomó entre su mano la piedra que había permanecido todo aquel tiempo colgando de su cuello y optó por utilizarla ya que ella deseaba entregarse una o más veces al hombre que amaba.

Hiccup de inmediato sintió su cuerpo llegar a una temperatura más normal, miró que Astrid tenía la piedra entre su mano y al verla a los ojos, vio que ella deseaba repetir el momento tanto como él.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

La rubia para motivarlo a un más se acomodó en la cama de manera provocadora, dejó que su cabello ya suelto se esparciera por almohada después dobló una de sus piernas la cual dejó de ser cubierta por la bata blanca dejando lo de adentro a la imaginación, Hiccup ahora que lo pensaba aunque se hubieran entregado en el lago no pudo apreciarla como se debía y ahora la veía en total plenitud, perfectamente iluminada gracias a luz de la habitación.

El castaño motivado por esa imagen empezó a besar desde su pie derecho dando besos a lo largo de toda la pierna, ganándose algunos suspiros por parte de su esposa, llegó hasta el tope donde la bata la cubría y volvió a reincorporarse para contemplarla por completo.

Con rapidez llevó sus manos al nudo de la prenda y lo desató con facilidad, descubriendo a la chica que quedó expuesta con una extraña pero sexy lencería de color blanco, era como un corsé más pequeño a los que solían usar las mujeres así como una braga que parecía ser un pantaloncillo demasiado cortó.

Astrid se sonrojó de inmediato, a pesar de haber estado ya juntos sabía que no se habían apreciado como se debía y al ver como Hiccup la miraba hizo que el pudor llegara de nuevo a ella.

—Eres hermosa. —Suspiró el castaño enamorado y se lanzó a los labios de su lady.

Astrid correspondió a sus afectos mientras sentía como las manos de su marido empezaron a jugar con las pocas prendas que tenía para poder deshacerse de ellas, conforme iba perdiendo cada prenda se sentía derretirse debajo de él así que aceleró lo que tanto anhelaba y se deshizo de las prendas húmedas de Hiccup.

Y una vez más se unieron en un solo.

Sus agitados gemidos y sonoros suspiros se acoplaban con cada movimiento que daban, Hiccup la besaba por toda la extensión de sus ser, mientras que sus ásperas manos de herrero acariciaban desde la longitud de sus blancas piernas hasta llegar a las cumbres de sus pechos, Astrid no se quedaba atrás pues lo acariciaba tiernamente por toda la espalda hasta su bien moldeado trasero, para después volver a subir hasta su cabello. Sin querer terminar aun cambiaron de posición ahora la rubia tenía el control sobre él y pasó sus labios por el cuello y pecho de este, agradecía que fuera lampiño, para poder deleitarse mejor con su cuerpo, mientras que él castaño se deleitó con los roces que el cabello rubio le provocaba así como con la longitud de su espalda y parte baja.

Sin saber cómo pasó, el tiempo pasó desapercibido para ellos y terminaron enredados entre las sabanas de la suave cama que fue testigo de cada movimiento, caricia y palabras de amor que se profesaban los recién casados.

Quedando de nuevo en la posición a como iniciaron se tomaron fuertemente de las manos para culminar con el acto, un último movimiento que hizo a ambos dar un pequeño grito de satisfacción, Hiccup se dejó caer cansado encima de su amada, ocultando su agotado rostro entre el hueco del cuello de Astrid y la cama, trataba de recuperar la respiración al igual que la rubia que respiraba por la boca tratando de retener el aire, se abrazó a su sudoroso esposo y acarició con suavidad su espalda y cabello para calmarlo.

Hiccup se reincorporó como pudo para darle a su esposa espacio para respirar, después de algunos revoltosos movimientos se desenredó tanto de su lady como de las sabanas, la cubrió con la sabana y se cubrió a él mismo para abrazarla por debajo de estas.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

—Ahora entiendo porque dicen que la segunda vez es la mejor. —Bromeó el brann.

— ¿No te gustó la primera?

—Claro, fue muy especial, aunque… admitámoslo, estábamos demasiado nerviosos, o al menos yo… de sólo pensar que podría lastimarte…

—Pero no lo hiciste. —Interrumpió Astrid. —Tú nunca me harías daño.

Hiccup sonrió a pesar de saber que la primera vez que se unieron ella si se había quejado un poco por el dolor más no dijo nada para no incomodarlo. La volvió a besar en los labios, bajó por el cuello y empezó a besar por encima de las sabanas más cada vez más abajo hasta llegar al vientre de ella y le empezó a hacer cosquillas.

Para evitar que siguiera, Astrid le dio la espalda en un intento de protegerse, pero el castaño siguió con su labor empezando besar desde la parte alta de sus espalda siguiendo el camino de la columna, sin embargo se detuvo en cierto punto y dejó de besarla para observar aquello que sólo habían sentido entre sus caricias pero que no había observado con detalle.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Astrid al ya no sentir los labios de su esposo.

—Tu cicatriz. —Hiccup delineó con sus dedos la delgada cicatriz que le había quedado debido al vann y a la sutura que le practicó.

De nuevo la nostalgia se apoderó de los dos, ciertamente para la princesa esa cicatriz era la representación de lo que podía ser uno de los peores días de su vida, pues perdió a su compañero, un amigo, pero ganó a su esposo en el proceso.

El jefe siguió acariciando aquella cicatriz logrando estremecer a su lady, recordó su antiguo comportamiento hacia su ahora esposa y se reprochó haberla tratado como lo hizo, le dio un pequeño beso en la marca, y siguió observando su espalda para buscar más detalles, encontrándose con unos que otros lunares y cicatrices, notó que en sus brazos las cicatrices, apenas perceptibles, que él mismo le provocó durante el duelo.

Astrid se giró para verlo con la mismas intenciones y lo observó, durante la consumación de su amor las había sentido pero ahora las apreciaba, diversas cicatrices tanto en su pecho como en hombros y al juzgar por las caricias que le había dado, sabía que tenía otras cicatrices en la espalda, sin embargo la que le llamó más la atención desde que lo conoció fue aquella que tenía debajo de la barbilla, ahora sí con todas las atribuciones que tenía se la acarició.

—Esa me la hizo Brinca nubes, el dragón de mi mamá. —Explicó Hiccup. —Solía cuidarme cuando era bebé.

—Ya veo. —Dijo Astrid siguiendo acariciando toda la barbilla de su esposo, observando cada detalle, cada peca.

Hiccup tomó la mano con la que hacía aquella labor y le besó la palma, al observarla con detenimiento notó una pequeña quemadura en el centro.

— ¿Qué es esto?

— ¡Ah! Bueno…—Astrid cerró la mano para evitar que viera la quemadura. —Se me quedó esta marca, cuando tuvimos que engañar al guardia ese. ¿Recuerdas?

—Dijiste que no te había lastimado…

—Es una pequeña quemadura Hiccup.

A pesar de sentirse mal por haber marcado de esa manera a su esposa, Hiccup sonrió y se acostó sobre el pecho de su mujer.

—Tienes un fantástico palpitar. —Apreció el castaño al sentir los fuertes latidos de su corazón.

Astrid quien acariciaba su cabello, apretó unos mechones entre sus manos, pensando en que era el momento de decirle la verdad.

— Hiccup/Astrid. —Hablaron al mismo tiempo y rieron ante su torpeza.

—Tu primero. —Cedió Astrid sin dejar el cabello del castaño.

—Sólo pensaba que… no dejaré que nadie te lastime otra vez, ni Fogo, ni ese chico vann Nero.

— ¡Ay! Hiccup. —Resopló Astrid jalándole el cabello. —No los metas en nuestra cama.

—Esa no es mi intención. —Dio un gritillo Hiccup levantando un poco la cabeza, después se volvió a acomodar en el reconfortarle pecho de su lady. —Quiero decir…no dejaré que nadie te haga daño, yo… soy capaz de morir por ti.

Al escucharlo a Astrid le retumbó el corazón, tanto que el mismísimo Hiccup lo sintió. Era precisamente lo que quería evitar y ahora su esposo le salía con esas cosas.

— ¿Qué tienes? —Preguntó Hiccup y se reincorporó ya que Astrid se quiso levantar para quedar sentada.

Estaba molesta, pues después de los votos que hicieron y haber decidido seguir juntos hasta el final, tal parece que Hiccup estaba en un plan diferente al de ella, consideró que si su esposo pensaba de esa manera era mejor no revelarle aun su secreto, lo pondría paranoico de seguro y era hasta capaz de encerrarla para tenerla a salvo.

El brann al ver el monologo interno que al parecer su lady tenía, decidió interrumpirla ganándose una mirada desaprobatoria de parte de esta.

—No digas eso. —Regañó Astrid. — Dijimos que pelearíamos juntos, no me digas eso.

—Es lo que siento, no puedes enojarte por eso.

Astrid negaba con la cabeza no creyendo la sarta de tonterías que decía su esposo.

—Astrid, comprende. —Hiccup le besó el cuello. —Yo me moriría si te pasa algo.

—Yo también Hiccup, por eso debemos seguir adelante… cuidarnos entre los dos, junto con Chimuelo, Stormfly y los demás, somos más que un equipo, somos una familia.

—Cuidarnos…—Suspiró Hiccup recordando que había olvidado decirle algo a su esposa. —Se lo prometí a tu pegaso.

Pronto obtuvo la atención de esta con la sola mención de su compañero. — ¿Cómo dices?

—Bueno, creo que era Danger, fue cuando Fogo nos arrojó a los rápidos y llegamos al bosque, tú te habías desmayado y yo estaba a punto de hacerlo y…de repente se aparece ese pegaso blanco indicándome el camino hacia una cueva, me dijo que era el último mensaje de lo que alguna vez fue un pegaso.

— ¿Un mensaje?, ¿Qué te dijo?

—Que te cuidara.

A Astrid se le retorcieron más las entrañas al escuchar ese simple mensaje con valor significativo para ella, se volvió a recostar en la cama mientras que Hiccup siguió sentado.

—Lo siento, debí decírtelo desde antes pero con tanto problema lo olvidé…perdón.

—No te preocupes. —Dijo Astrid rápidamente y lo invitó a acostarse a como estaba antes. —Gracias por decírmelo.

Hiccup sonrió se acurrucó más entre el pecho de su esposa y cerró los ojos, estaba agotado más no quería dormir. — ¿Qué era lo que me querías decir?

Astrid se sobresaltó un poco y volvió a estirarle el cabello. —Sólo que… ¿Cómo le haremos en el futuro?, ¿Cómo manejaremos lo nuestro con Noytrol y Berk?

—Al ser mi esposa automáticamente pasas a ser reina de Berk. —Dijo orgulloso Hiccup.

—Supongo que tú también eres en automático príncipe de Noytrol, "babe".

— ¿Babe?

—Sí, ese será tu apodo. — Respondió riendo, mientras seguía masajeando el cuero cabelludo del castaño. —Sólo cuando estemos tú y yo solos.

—Me gusta…más que fogata andante, pero hablando de lo otro…no me gusta cómo suena lo de príncipe.

— ¿Verdad que no? —Concordó Astrid.

—Pero mis planes a mi futuro después de la guerra siguen siendo en viajar por todo Himmelen y tú dijiste que me acompañarías

—Por supuesto… pero, ¿Crees que sea posible?

Hiccup lo meditó, claro que sería difícil pero sabía que encontrarían un manera de poder atender a los dos reinos e incluso tratar de mantener la paz entre todo Himmelen.

—Todo es posible. —Susurró. —Y no sé, tal vez más adelante…—Se puso rojo y se abrazó más a su lady. — Tener hijos.

Al escucharlo Astrid le estiró el cabello casi arrancándoselo, recordó la plática que había tenido con las chicas y lo que le hizo Phelma beber para no caer en esa situación. Con mucha paciencia le contó sobre aquello al castaño pensando que se molestaría, pero no fue así, ya que él también consideró que no era un tiempo prudente para traer inocentes al mundo.

—Pero en futuro si me gustaría. —Dijo Astrid sonrojada y se imaginó por lo menos a dos niños o niñas.

—Sí, a mí también, un hijo igualito a ti, me pregunto ¿si serán neutrales o brann?. —Murmuró Hiccup tratando de no dejarse vencer por el sueño, pero el masaje que le daba su esposa y la suave cama en la que estaba lo hacía cada vez más difícil.

—Ya lo sabremos cuando pase, por el momento descansa, no has estado durmiendo bien últimamente.

—No, aun puedo. —Dijo en un bostezo.

Astrid rio al ver tal comportamiento infantil de un niño que no quiere obedecer a sus padres, apagó la luz de la habitación con un botón cerca de la cama, acomodó a Hiccup en su pecho para que estuviera cómodo y lo siguió acariciando hasta que se durmió, después ella lo acompañó.

**Al día siguiente.**

Hiccup descansaba plácidamente, no quería abrir los ojos a pesar de haber escuchado hace algunas horas cierta actividad fuera de la habitación, pero esa cama y Astrid eran lo más suave que su cuerpo había sentido en todo lo que llevaba de vida, se aferró fuertemente a Astrid sintiéndola un poco floja, demasiado a su parecer así que abrió los ojos esperando encontrarla entre sus brazos pero con lo que se topó era que estaba abrazando fuertemente una almohada, se dejó caer en ella hundiendo su cara en el esponjoso cojín sintiéndose torpe por haberse confundido.

—Buen día. —Saludó Astrid quien ya se encontraba cambiada con un pantalón flojo color blanco y una blusa de manga larga color celeste, estaba sentada frente a un espejo estirándose el cabello tratando de peinarlo. — ¿Dormiste bien?

—Mejor que nunca. —Respondió adormilado el brann y se dedicó a mirar a su esposa mientras se peinaba.

— ¿Cómo debo llevar ahora el cabello? —Preguntó la rubia mientras alzaba su cabello en un intento de ver como se vería con una coleta.

—Generalmente debe ir más ajustado ya sea en varias trenzas o en una cebolla, en Berk eso significa que ya estás ocupada. —Hiccup se enterneció al ver que su lady estaba dispuesta a aceptar las tradiciones de su pueblo, pero él también debía aceptar las suyas. —Pero puedes peinarte como quieras, no hay problema.

Vio por el reflejo del espejo que Astrid sonrió y a pesar de lo que dijo la chica terminó haciéndose una cebolla, dejándose sólo su típico flequillo, él seguía tirado en la cama sin la intención de levantarse.

—Sigue descansando, estaré en la cocina. —Astrid le dio un beso de despedida y lo dejó sólo en la habitación.

El brann se estiró a sus anchas en la cama, pero definitivamente le gustaba más si la compartía así que se abrazó de nuevo fuertemente a la almohada.

OOOOooooOOOO

Astrid caminó por los pasillos del palacio, encontrándose a Heather y Stormfly quienes actuaron de forma rara cuando la vieron, intuyó que algo les había pasado pero al parecer no hablarían al respecto, les pidió su compañía para ir hasta la cocina, pero antes de entrar escucharon a Phelma hablando con su esposo.

.

.

—No puedo creer que la princesa se haya casado… y con un brann. —Mencionó apático el neutral.

—Yo estoy igual que tú, pero la princesa parecer ser feliz, a pesar de que me hubiera gustado verla con Nero, es decir, casi los comprometían, creo que me ilusioné mucho con eso, pero ella me dijo que él nos había traicionado.

.

.

Desde afuera de la cocina, Astrid escuchaba todo lo que decían, ignoraba esa información, ¿La iban a comprometer con Nero?, Heather y Stormfly quedaron igual de impresionadas.

.

.

—Traicionarnos… pero ¿Cómo?

En ese momento Astrid entró a la cocina con sus amigas viéndolos de manera seria a ambos.

—Mató a mi compañero y resultó ser un vann que buscaba vengarse por la muerte de su padre.

Ambos neutrales se asustaron al escuchar a la princesa, pensando que habían sido imprudentes al estar hablando a sus espaldas.

—No estoy enojada con ustedes. —Aclaró la princesa. —Sólo les pido por favor se guarden sus comentarios de Nero, mucho más enfrente de mi esposo.

—Así será princesa. —Phelma hizo una reverencia.

—Llámenme Astrid, por favor.

—Astrid. —Dijo dudoso Augusto y también hizo una reverencia.

— ¿Tienen hambre? —Preguntó Phelma para tratar de cambiar el tema. —Enseguida prepararé algo.

—De hecho vine…—Interrumpió Astrid apenada. — ¿Tendremos ingredientes para algodón de azúcar?

— ¿Algodón de azúcar? —preguntaron sus acompañantes al mismo tiempo.

—Sí, es un dulce delicioso.

—Creo que sí tenemos los ingredientes y los utensilios para hacerlo, ¿Desea que prepare?

—Sí, por favor. —Respondió Astrid con una sonrisa y luego vio a sus compañeras. —Quiero que todos lo prueban, ¿Podrían buscar a los demás?

Heather y Stormfly asintieron gustosas y curiosas por probar ese "Algodón de azúcar".

OOOOOOooOOOO

Hiccup seguía profundamente dormido pero despertó al sentir los labios de su lady en la mejilla.

—Alístate. —Ordenó. —Te espero en la cocina con una sorpresa.

Perezoso el castaño se levantó, después de asearse y cambiarse con las prendas que le proporcionaron salió de la habitación y caminó rumbo a la cocina, siguiendo las instrucciones que le dio su lady, al entrar se encontró con todos sus amigos presentes o la mayoría, todos deleitándose con una extraña y esponjosa cosa de diferentes colores.

Vio que incluso Chimuelo devoraba aquella cosa extasiado, mucho más al ver sus ojos dilatados por el sabor.

—Tienes que probarlo. —Exigió emocionado el dragón. —Quiero más…—Pidió como niño chiquito a la gorda mujer.

—Es algodón de azúcar. —Informó Astrid llegando desde atrás y le pasó uno de los algodones de color celeste. —Pruébalo.

Hiccup tomó un poco entre sus manos, tenía una textura ligera como si no cargara nada en realidad, lo llevó a su boca y al igual que su dragón se deleito con el sabor, empezando a comerlo vorazmente.

— ¡¿Por qué no hay de estas cosas en ciudad Topacio?! —Preguntó Patapez feliz.

—Supongo que eso nos hace querer comerciar en un futuro con Noytrol, ¿No lo crees Eret? —Preguntó Camicazi fascinada con el dulce.

El mencionado que compartía uno de los dulces con su hijo, asintió gustoso, tal parece que Noytrol estaba lleno de sorpresas.

—Sí esto sabe delicioso. —Dijo Gema con un algodón de azúcar en cada mano.

—Por cierto… ¿Dónde están los gemelos y Gustav? Son los únicos que no están aquí. —Preguntó Astrid notando que eran los únicos que faltaban.

—Gustav se llevó a esos locos a ver el pozo de jabalíes, son tan raros. —Expresó Phelma.

Eso no fue nuevo para Astrid, así que siguió degustando de aquel dulce que había extrañado.

OOOOoooooOOOO

—Fue tan grandioso. —Gritó Brutilda feliz de poder haber visto un real pozo de jabalíes, aunque faltaban los animales igual lo disfrutó.

Los tres chicos caminaban acompañados del cremallerus por las ruinas de la ciudad, comentando acerca de tan increíble experiencia.

—Cuando la guerra termine y la princesa arregle Noytrol, pueden regresar de visita. —Invitó Gustav para ser preciso a la rubia vinter a la que se le acercó de manera insinuante, siendo rechazado por esta que lo vio con algo de antipatía.

—Si tienen jabalíes es mejor, es más estoy considerando venirme a vivir aquí, seré el nuevo rey de Noytrol. —Dijo Brutacio de manera soñadora.

—Pensé que el esposo de la princesa sería el nuevo rey. —Opinó Gustav

— ¡Uy! Es cierto. —Mencionó el gemelo cabizbajo.

—Niño, ¿tú no tienes compañero? —Preguntó curiosa la gemela.

—No soy un niño, ya tengo 16. —Contestó insinuante el neutral alzando un poco la cejas. —Con respecto a tu pregunta linda, aun no he decidido hacer el enlace con nadie, ya que yo quiero más que un simple caballo, un dragón estaría genial.

—Un dragón… ¿Cómo cuál? —Preguntó Brutacio.

—Un dragón fuerte e imponente, de preferencia de color rojo como la sangre, que escupa una gran cantidad de fuego quemando todo lo que le ponga encima. —Respondió emocionado el chico.

—Ah, como un pesadilla monstruosa. —Dijo tranquilamente Brutacio cruzándose de brazos.

—Pesadilla monstruosa, ¿Cómo es ese dragón?

—Así como ese. —Dijo Brutilda apuntando al cielo.

El chico giró su mirada hacia a donde apuntaba notando a un gran dragón el cual se veía lastimado y cargaba algo entre las patas y que aparentemente caería sobre ellos.

—No está volando. —Alertó Gustav queriendo escapar de la trayectoria del dragón.

Los gemelos lo notaron rápidamente y entre los dos formaron un remolino por encima del dragón para apaciguar la caída, ya en tierra el dragón soltó lo que tenía entre las patas, mostrando a un hipocampo lastimado color celeste de tamaño mediano, un poco más pequeño de Mizu, al igual que dos personas que iban en el lomo de este.

Gustav y los gemelos se acercaron rápidamente a los heridos, parecían haber estado en una batalla al juzgar por sus heridas ensangrentadas.

Brutilda trató de reincorporar el cuerpo de uno de ellos, al hacerlo, vio que se trataba de aquel brann que la había visto de forma extraña en el reino de la tierra, respiraba agitadamente tratando de mantenerse consiente.

—Es el amigo de Hiccup. —Alertó Brutilda a los chicos que ayudaban al otro hombre mucho más grande que el brann.

—Niño, ve por los demás. —Pidió Brutacio en lo que trataba de hacer reaccionar al hombre.

OOOOooooOOO

Todos seguían comiendo los aperitivos que Phelma les ofrecía, ajenos a la situación del exterior, la puerta se abrió con brusquedad mostrando a un agitado Gustav que avisó sobre lo ocurrido.

Hiccup y Astrid se vieron entre sí sintiendo un mal presentimiento y corrieron siguiendo a Gustav, los demás también hicieron lo mismo y a mitad de camino, vieron a los gemelos cargando cada uno a unos heridos, mientras que el cremallerus llevaba en su lomo al hipocampo y el otro herido dragón los seguía a paso lento.

—Snotlout. —Gritó Hiccup al reconocer a su amigo que era ayudado por la vinter, su padre se tensó al verlo en ese estado.

— ¿Quién es el otro que viene con él? —Preguntó agitada Astrid.

Hiccup y Spitelout dieron un grito ahogado al reconocer esa persona que ayudaba Brutacio, era nada más ni nada menos que Gobber.

Cuando llegaron a donde estaban ellos, Hiccup se quedó incrédulo al ver a alguien a quien pensaba que estaba muerto, Gobber estaba desmayado y muy mal herido, casi no lo reconocía por el estado en el que estaba, pero sabía que era él, pues reconoció aquella prótesis de pierna con la que había salido aquel día.

Al ver a Snotlout medio despierto decidió interrogarlo, necesitaba saber que era lo que había ocurrido, el brann pelinegro se dejó caer en brazos de la vinter, incapaz de mantenerse más en pie.

—Snotlout, resiste… ¿Qué pasó?, ¿Qué significa esto?

Interrogó desesperado el joven jefe.

—Perdón Hiccup…—Tosió. —Intentamos salvarlos… a tus padres…y a los de ella. —Apuntó cansado a Astrid para luego desvanecerse en los brazos de Brutilda.

— ¿Qué dijo? —Preguntó Astrid sin poder creérselo.

Hiccup estaba igual de anonado que ella, no podía hacerse a la idea de semejante noticia.

¿Los padres de ambos estaban vivos?

**Continuara**.

**Bien sólo puedo decir que la miel se acabara por el momento y algunas dudas serán respondidas en el próximo capítulo, pronto se sabrá que pasó realmente con Danger y la plática con Gothi, al igual que el secreto de Astrid. No se desesperen.**

**Como spoilers debo decirles que se perderá a un miembro del equipo, que empiecen las apuestas. Saludos.**

**Ahora si con la sección de comentarios y dudas:**

**Nahisasuhias: Ya pronto se sabrá el secreto de Astrid, se lo dirá en el momento menos pensado. Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

**Navid: Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo y espero que este también, nos seguimos leyendo. Saludos desde Monterrey.**

**Gaby Chanii: Pagué lo que debía y espero te haya gustado, ya que a mi parecer este fue diferente a los que he escrito, estoy apenada. XD. Saludos.**

**Guest: Más bien tendrás que esperar para la próxima semana, sorry, pronto se resolverán todas las dudas. Saludos.**

**Jessy Brown: Que linda historia, pero te comprendo yo también estoy como Stormfly siempre de curiosa XD, con respecto a tu pregunta si puse la foto en el FB del vestido, antes de publicar el capítulo anterior. Saludos.**

**Astrid Amezcua: Espero no haber causado nuevos infartos y lágrimas en el equipo, aunque lo dudo, lo bueno es que tienes un equipo de rescate muy bueno XD, espero que a todos les haya gustado el capítulo y espero que hayan salido con vida. Saludos.**

**MayLu liya: Que puedo decirte, me encantó la definición de acuerdo a la RAE, como siempre supongo que algunas preguntas se te resolvieron en el otro capítulo y las otras ya te las dije por FB, espero te haya gustado los nuevos hotcakes más recién salidos del horno con mucha miel, por cierto no he leído ese libro, y ya sabes Hiccup no dira nada porque los caballeros no tienen memoria, y como se puede apreciar ya no tendrán otro tiempo de descanso como para atosigar a la recién pareja de casados. Saludos.**

**Shazam The Thunder bolt: Gracias por seguir mis historias es un placer que uno la lea, espero te siga gustando la historia. Saludos.**

**Kristtana: Espero te haya gustado este capítulo así como los nuevos momentos Hiccstrid. Saludos.**

**Ana Gami: Me rei a carcajadas de tu review por el vomito de arcoíris, espero que hayas seguido vomitando en el buen sentido de la palabra XD, cuando mencionaste la película me acordé de la escena de los niños, la había olvidado, pobre niño. Saludos.**

**Argor: Te puedo responder después?, que la verdad no encuentro donde cabría esa frase por cómo se van a ir dando las cosas. Saludos.**

**Ary: Espero te hayan dado suficiente insulina para este capítulo, si no abras sufrido me imagino un choque diabético XD, lo que tiene Astrid que decirle a Hiccup no afectara a su relación de una vez te digo pero se les complicaran más las cosas. Saludos.**

**Georgie Skandar: Brutilda mi intención es dejarlo para Snotlout, aunque van empezar como los dragones de poco en poco, con Heather no sucedió nada sigue cuidándose XD. Saludos.**

**HeiMao3: Suspiré mientras escuchaba la canción que me recomendaste, muy linda y muy buena elección para una boda, gracias. Los señores padres están próximos a ser rescatados o al menos esa es la intención. Saludos.**

**SAM ARCHER: Sí, fue un choque de eso de Heather, con respecto a las comparaciones con ZnT, la verdad ya en estos momentos ni me he basado en la serie, todo esto es salido de mi imaginación o al vez inspirado pero en otras cosas, lo que se recitó en la boda sinceramente sólo busque en google como me acordaba , iba a poner la parte que dice "Cuando era niño, hablaba como niño…." Y le sigue, pero mejor la dejé hasta ahí. Saludos.**

**Nesari22: pues Astrid estaba a punto de decirle lo de la charla con Gothi, pero se arrepintió, pronto se sabrá el porqué, Drago aunque no lo creas aun ignora ciertas cosas pero será el primero en enterarse y de un modo u otro eso le dará la ventaja, seguiré dejando los capítulos así?, Eso no lo dudes, sorry XD. Saludos.**

**Steffani: Pues si hubo más momento hiccstrid y vaya que lo necesitaban para lo que se aproxima. Saludos.**

**Abigail: No sabes, y no fue tan hotcake para ti, eso quiere decir que buscas lemmon? Yo no escribo lemmon sorry. Saludos.**

**Unbreakablewarrior: Muchas gracias por las palabras es un placer que te haya gustado todo, espero hayas disfrutado de este. Saludos.**

**DragoViking: XD u siguió habiendo de lo otro, pero la visita inesperada los volvió a la realidad. Saludos.**

**Dly: Ya sé que tengo pendiente lo de Gothi pronto se sabrá, no sé si llegará a los 50, pero estamos terminando la primera etapa. Saludos.**

**Vivi ntvg: Pues de hecho es un rey jajaja, supongo que las respuestas a tus preguntas fueron contestadas en el capítulo, esos dos siguieron divirtiéndose. Saludos.**

**Mud Chan: XD, que bueno que te gustó el capítulo al igual que el subidon de azúcar por el exceso de miel, tienes razón con respecto a los dragones, son más inocentes pero también directos, aunque poco a poco van comprendiendo cada vez más los comportamientos humanos. Saludos.**

**Jessi: ¿A dónde vas? D:, aunque este divido así las últimas entregas no serán tan largas como la primera, digo no serán de casi 30 capítulos cada uno, por lo que yo calculo que puede terminar como en un mes y medio, más o menos, las frases de los monumentos sí tienen algo que decirles, pronto se sabrá cual es el significado de cada uno. Saludos.**

**The ridel sel: Jajaja no es mi intensión matar a nadie de diabetes y espero hayas tenido tu insulina contigo, XD, como se puede apreciar Nero está aparentemente bajo las garras de Fogo, así que todavía no se enterara de lo que pasó. Saludos.**

**Si me faltó alguna respuesta, sorry, por lo que veo andan fallando los servidores de FF y muy apenas puedo leer los reviews.**

**A los seguidores, favoritos y lectores anónimos, hasta la próxima.**

**03/Julio/2015**


	30. Revelaciones

**Hola, aquí de nuevo yo con el nuevo capítulo.**

**Que lo disfruten.**

**Capítulo 28. Revelaciones.**

— ¡Snotlout Reacciona! —Hiccup zarandeó a su amigo tratándolo de despertarlo no importándole las heridas que este traía.

—Lo lastimas. —Le gritó Brutilda quitándoselo de encima.

—Hiccup, tranquilo. —Pidió Astrid tratando de mantenerse serena. —Voy a curarlo con la piedra.

— ¡No lo haga! —Gritó Spitelout quien se había mantenido al margen de la situación. —Mi hijo…es un traidor, ¡Nos traicionó!, ¡Para irse con Fogo!

Hiccup sorprendido negó con la cabeza las acusaciones del padre de su amigo, ¿Cómo sería posible? Si ellos eran amigos.

—No, debe haber una explicación, él y Diente púa nos ayudaron en la batalla de Ciudad Topacio.

Spitelout se quedó mudo ante la confesión del jefe, miró a su hijo desmayado en los brazos de la vinter sin saber qué pensar, lo amaba, era su hijo después de todo, pero recordaba cada día el cómo los había tratado cuando Fogo reclamó Berk como suyo.

—Astrid, cúralo. —Pidió Hiccup al borde la desesperación. —También a mi amigo Gobber, te lo pido.

A la princesa se le hizo familiar ese nombre pero dejó a lado su curiosidad para ayudar a los amigos de su esposo, puso sus manos sobre el inconsciente Snotlout y la energía empezó a fluir, notó que las cicatrices abiertas que tenía tanto en la cara como en los brazos empezaron a sanar, tenía unos moretones sumamente oscuros en los brazos y aplicó más de su energía para que sanaran sin embargo no se quitaban, empezó a sentirse algo mareada de tanta energía que le estaba dando.

— ¡Detente! —Gritó Camicazi apartándola bruscamente del brann.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Hiccup confundido después notó como Astrid se llevó una mano a la cabeza. — ¿Estás bien?

—Sólo me mareé un poco. —Respondió la rubia tratando de verse lo más normal posible. —Camicazi, déjame seguirlo curando.

—No. —Pidió la sied y pasó una mano por encima los moretones de Snotlout. —Estás no son heridas normales, un ser humano no se las provocó.

— ¿Qué dices? —Eret lucía espantado al igual que todos los presentes.

—No sé qué sea… pero tendría que requerir de mucha energía para curarlo, no puedes darte el lujo de perder esa energía.

— ¿Se pondrá bien? —Preguntó Spitelout mostrando preocupación por su hijo.

—Sí, tal vez tarde un poco en reaccionar, pero estará bien, tengan paciencia.

—Pero necesitamos saber qué pasó. —Dijo Hiccup exasperado.

— ¡Ya sé! —Exclamó Astrid y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Gobber. —Trataré de curarlo a él.

Pese a los reclamos de Camicazi, Astrid le dio su energía al gran hombre que era sostenido por Brutacio, sus heridas empezaron a sanar, pero aun así no reaccionó, lo observó en busca de algún moretón pero ninguno era perceptible a la vista.

Camicazi se acercó y lo analizó. —Está deshidratado y desnutrido, eso ni con magia se quita. —Dijo en forma de regaño.

Astrid decepcionada por no haber podido ser de ayuda se levantó desde donde estaba y se tambaleó sintiéndose mareada, rápidamente Hiccup la tomó entre brazos para evitar que cayera.

— ¿Qué hay de Diente púa? —Preguntó Chimuelo viendo al compañero del brann, el cual estaba a punto de caerse debido al cansancio.

—Por lo pronto yo me encargaré de él. —Dijo Hiccup no queriendo arriesgar más a Astrid — Y de esa cosa que tiene Eructo y Guacara.

—Es un hipocampo. —Comentó Camicazi. —Pobrecito, mira como lo dejaron.

Se acercó a la criatura, el cual yacía desmayado en el lobo del dragón de dos cabezas y le tocó con delicadeza la cabeza, en ese momento el hipocampo despertó espantado y se empezó a zarandear tratando de bajarse del dragón, terminando por caer lastimándose más.

—Tranquilo. —Camicazi trató de calmarlo poniendo una mano frente a él.

Mizu, quien estaba cerca se puso frente a frente con aquel hipocampo celeste dispuesto a atacarlo si era necesario, este último observó alrededor de todos y detuvo su mirada en la princesa de Noytrol.

—Astrid. —Suspiró y se dejó caer cansado.

— ¿Acaso dijo tu nombre? —Preguntó Heather anonada. —Pero no lo vi mover la boca.

—Es telepático. —Explicó Astrid y se separó de Hiccup, caminó hacia el pobre animal herido que luchaba con sus fuerzas por mantenerse estable. — ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

—Yo…lo sé todo de ti o al menos lo que él me contaba.

— ¿Él?, ¿Quién? —Preguntó Hiccup acercándose al animal.

—Nero…Nero es mi compañero… soy Nightmare. —El hipocampo no resistió más y cayó desmayado.

—Le hace falta agua. —Dijo Camicazi empezando a atenderlo.

—Bien…—Hiccup trataba de tranquilizarse y pensar qué hacer con los nuevos inquilinos, parecía que los dioses estaban en su contra ya que nadie podía decirle nada, ni siquiera el dragón de Snotlout quien cayó seguido del hipocampo. —Vamos a llevarlos al palacio para seguir atendiéndolos, no nos queda más que esperar a que despierten para que nos confirmen lo que les pasó.

Todos obedecieron las órdenes del brann y llevaron a los heridos a donde les había indicado, Phelma y Augusto se quedaron cuidando en una habitación a Gobber mientras que Spitelout y Brutilda se quedaron cuidando a Snotlout en otra habitación, por alguna razón a la vinter le dio lastima el brann cuando vio que Spitelout se había negado a que Astrid curara las heridas de este.

Mientras tanto Hiccup se puso a atender al malherido Dientepúa, tal parece que no necesitaría la intervención de Astrid al igual que el hipocampo que fue atendido por Camicazi; al castaño le causaba cierta desconfianza tener al compañero de su rival cerca, más no podía ignorarlo al verlo herido.

Chimuelo también se había mantenido al margen, ya que no creía que esa criatura que se veía indefensa y sumamente débil hubiera sido aquel que le arrancó el ala.

— ¿Qué le habrá pasado? —Se preguntó Chimuelo en voz alta, lo suficiente para que Hiccup, quien cepillaba a Dientepúa, lo escuchara. —Digo, no se parece a ese hostil caballo de color negro que nos atacaba.

Siguieron viendo fijamente a aquel hipocampo que era mojado por Camicazi, cuando esta le arrojó un poco de agua en la cabeza Nightmare empezó a despertar, al verlo, Hiccup dejó lo que estaba haciendo para interrogar al compañero del vann.

— ¡Chicos! —Llegó Gustav entrando abruptamente al salón donde estaba. —El chico brann… ¡Despertó!

Las intenciones de interrogar al hipocampo desaparecieron y tanto Hiccup como Chimuelo se dirigieron a donde estaban Snotlout, antes de ir con él, avisaron a Astrid quien los acompañó para ver al chico.

— _¿En qué demonios estabas pensando cuando hiciste eso?_

Antes de disponerse a entrar a la habitación escucharon a Spitelout gritarle a su hijo el cual como siempre se estaba defendiendo

—_Es lo único que se me ocurrió, pensé que estarían a salvo._

El matrimonio entró en la habitación interrumpiendo la discusión padre-hijo, Snotlout se veía mejor a como cuando había llegado, pero su rostro mostraba aun cansancio.

— ¿Qué discutían? —Preguntó Hiccup viendo con recelo a Snotlout, quería comprobar si lo que dijo el padre de este era verdad.

— ¿Puede creerlo Jefe? —Preguntó Spitelout avergonzado. —Este idiota se hizo pasar por un súbdito de Fogo, disque para mantenernos a salvo.

Brutilda quien seguía presente, se rio por como el hombre había hecho los ademanes para señalar al idiota de su hijo, molesto obviamente por las decisiones que este había tomado, Snotlout lo notó y la miró molesto pero esta sólo le regresó una mirada burlona haciendo sonrojar al brann.

—Con que era eso. —Suspiró Hiccup aliviado. —Llegué a pensar lo peor de ti, perdón.

—Sí, todos al parecer piensan eso. —Se quejó Snotlout cruzado de brazos.

— ¿Nos puedes contar que pasó? —Preguntó amablemente Astrid.

Snotlout miró a la neutral tal como la había visto en el reino de tierra haciendo incomodar a la rubia, quien no iba a permitir esa clase de actitud; sin embargo fue aplacado por su padre quien le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

— ¡Tenle más respeto! —Exigió el hombre. —A quien curó tus heridas y a la esposa del jefe Hiccup.

Snotlout ni siquiera sintió el golpe después de lo que le dijo Spitelout miró incrédulamente a la pareja y vio las argollas que cada uno portaba. — ¿Te casaste?

Hiccup asintió tratando de sonreír pero estaba desesperado por saber la verdad.

—Así es, ¡tonto!... ¿Qué estas sordo? —Regañó Brutilda.

—Es que no puedo creerlo…pensé que yo sería el primero. —Snotlout empezó a reclamar de manera infantil ganándose otro golpe por parte de su padre.

—Luego te contamos los detalles… lo que queremos saber es ¿Qué te pasó?, ¿Cómo terminaste así?, ¿Cómo es eso que trataste de salvar a nuestros padres?

El brann pelinegro suspiró cansado, tratando de evocar los recuerdos que aún tenía frescos en la cabeza.

—Así es, sus padres siguen vivos…pero están bajo las garras de esos dos malvados.

— ¿Esos dos? —Preguntó Brutilda interesada y se sentó en la cama esperando a escuchar alguna clase de relato.

Hiccup y Astrid sintieron que el mundo se les vino encima, que la presión de la sangre les bajó hasta los pies amenazándolos con derrumbarlos de la impresión; se sentían felices por saber que sus padres estaban vivos, pero sintieron angustia al saber que no estaban con la mejor persona.

—Lo que tengo que contarles es muy serio. —El tono de Snotlout cambió a uno más preocupante. —Les diré todo desde el inicio para que sepan cómo se fueron dando las cosas.

El brann comenzó a relatar desde que Fogo había llegado aquel día reclamando Berk, como le había hecho creer que estaba de su lado, cuando vio en qué condiciones tenían a sus padres y cuando lo enviaron de misión con Nero en busca de la piedra de la neutralidad, hasta que lo enviaron a ciudad Topacio a trabajar bajo las ordenes de Dagur.

—Me moleste tanto que hubieras preferido irte con ella en vez de ayudar a Berk es por eso que no te dije nada, además porque Nero me lo pidió.

—Tenía que ser. —Dijo de manera sarcástica Hiccup.

—Bueno, él estúpidamente pensó que si salvaba a los padres de ella. —Señaló a Astrid. —Podría perdonarlo aunque fuera un poquito.

—Debiste decir la verdad desde un inicio, ¡Idiota! —Regañó fuertemente su padre dándole otro golpe en la cabeza.

—Pensamos que sería más fácil pero la verdad…

…

_Habían pasado algunos días en que Snotlout y Nero había zarpado de Ciudad Topacio, el barco en el que iban era jalado tanto por Dientepúa como por Nightmare en su forma de hipocampo, el brann se encontraba preocupado por lo que fuera a pasar así que para ya no hacerlo decidió pensar en algo agradable evocando el recuerdo de esa ruda vinter que le había causado una buena impresión, suspiró como tonto al no entender porque pensaba en aquella chica que ni su nombre sabía._

_Miró a Nero quien parecía estatua, siempre viendo hacia el horizonte como si así pudiera llegar más rápido a Berk, totalmente ausente de lo que pasara a su alrededor._

—_Realmente amas a esa neutral, ¿no? —Snotlout sentía gran curiosidad por aquello que se reservaba su aliado, aunque era muy notorio para él saber que el vann estaba enamorado de la princesa de Noytrol._

_Nero al escucharlo le prestó atención y sonrió. —Sí y mucho…es mi mejor amiga, aunque ella ya no me considere así._

—_Mmmm…—Snotlout se puso a meditar, algo muy extraño en él. — ¿No se supone que eso está mal?_

—_Esas son tonterías, créeme. —Respondió Nero rápidamente sin dejar de sonreír. —Cuando te llega, te llega._

_Snotlout siguió pensándolo, se rascaba la barbilla tratando de comprender lo dicho por el vann así como sus propios pensamientos._

— _¿Por qué preguntas? —Nero vio de reojo con una sonrisa burlona al brann._

—_No, por nada… sólo digamos que vi algo hermoso que terminó siendo una ilusión. —Dijo avergonzado._

— _¿Pusiste el ojo en una chica que no es de tu elemento?_

_Snotlout casi se cae de su lugar, a su aliado no se le escapaba ninguna._

—_Sí, pero es probable que nunca la vuelva a ver… ni siquiera sé cómo se llama así que para que molestarme._

—_Se llama Brutilda Thorston y si te interesa su hermano gemelo se llama Brutacio._

— _¿Cómo sabes eso? —Preguntó Snotlout enrojecido._

—_Vi cómo te le quedaste viendo, además de que le pregunté a Gema quienes eran todos los miembros del equipo de Astrid._

— _¡Uy! A esa jorden sí que le causaste una buena impresión. —Dijo burlonamente con tono de niña y poniendo ojitos brillosos._

_Nero sólo sonrió al escucharlo, a él no le interesaba otra persona que no fuera Astrid, aunque no negaba que agradecía que alguien como Gema le hubiera tenido confianza._

_Dejando la plática de chicas atrás, se dedicaron a preparar un plan para asaltar la cárcel en donde tenían atrapados a los jefes de Berk y reyes de Noytrol_

_Cuando pisaron la isla de inmediato se dirigieron a la prisión oculta de Fogo, habían determinado atacar el lugar y pelear con cualquier brann que estuviera presente hasta poder sacar a sus líderes de ese lugar; sin embargo al llegar, se encontraron con que el lugar estaba completamente vacío._

—_No puedes ser._

_Nero y Snotlout se adentraron a las oscuras celdas subterráneas, en ningún momento se encontraron con algún guardia u otros prisioneros, incluyendo a los deseaban salvar, vieron como las celdas en donde anteriormente los habían visto estaban completamente vacías._

_Molesto y desesperado, Nero se dejó caer en el suelo y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas el suelo reprochándose el haber llegado tarde._

—_No puede ser, ¿Por qué no están aquí?_

— _¿Crees qué? —Snotlout estaba igual de sorprendido y empezó a pensar lo peor._

—_No lo sé, necesitamos ir a Berk._

_Snotlout tragó saliva, sabía que no les iba a quedar de otra más que interrogar personalmente a Fogo, así que montando cada quien a su respectivo compañero emprendieron el recorrido de vuelta a Berk, fue cuestión de unos minutos para que llegaran._

_Al llegar, la luz del día les permitió observar con detenimiento en lo que se había convertido Berk, ambos no cabían de la impresión al ver que el lugar que alguna vez fue pintoresco a su modo se hubiera convertido en una base militar, donde alguna vez hubo casas y parcelas ahora eran enormes salones hechos de madera separados por pequeños pasillos que bien podrían formar un laberinto, en la parte más alta seguía estando el gran salón el cual parecía conservar aun su antiguo estilo._

_Notaron que sólo había pocos guardias y estos no se inmutaron ni un poco al verlos llegar, por lo se aventuraron a ir hasta donde estaba el lugar que le correspondía al jefe; en ningún momento se separaron de sus compañeros los cuales iban a su par caminando de manera sigilosa. Al llegar al lugar de Fogo entraron sin haber tocado la puerta, encontrándose al hombre sentado como siempre detrás de la mesa._

—_Sobrino, ¿Estás vivo? —Fogo al ver a los recién llegados alzó los brazos para darles la bienvenida. —Tú también Snotlout, ¡Felicidades!_

_Nero y Snotlout sonrieron hipócritamente entrando en su papeles de fieles súbditos._

—_Claro que estamos vivos, ¿Por qué dices eso? —Preguntó Nero para empezar a indagar sobre lo que había ocurrido en su ausencia._

— _¿Tú dime? —Preguntó Fogo con seriedad._

_Recordando los hechos en el reino de tierra Nero respondió. —Nos atacaron, Dagur perdió y muy apenas pudimos escapar._

_Snotlout asintió con la cabeza varias veces para confirmar lo contado por su aliado._

—_Oh, sí, me enteré… pobre idiota, tuvo lo que se merecía. —Fogo puso mueca de lastima y se levantó de su asiento para acercarse a ambos. —Deben de estar muy cansados, ¿Por qué no vamos a degustar algo al gran salón?_

_Sin esperar respuesta de algún tipo los empezó a empujar a la salida, a los chicos nos les quedó de otra más que acompañarlo, también se les unió su dragón Flama que no dejó de atosigar a sus compañeros guiándolos de la misma manera que Fogo hasta el gran salón._

—_Quiero que vean las remodelaciones que le he hecho al gran salón. —Dijo Fogo entusiasmado._

_Llegaron al pie de la puerta del gran salón y se detuvieron por unos breves instantes, Fogo con la misma emoción abrió lentamente la puerta mostrando un nuevo y renovado salón con ventanales en la parte superior así como un lustroso piso color azul._

_Desconfiados, los elementales y compañeros entraron y admiraron la grandeza del renovado salón._

— _¿Por qué los cambios? —Preguntó Snotlout no aguantándose la curiosidad._

—_Pues verán…recibí visitas muy especiales y pronto vendrán más, quería recibirlos de tal manera que se sientan como en casa. —Explicó Fogo con cinismo._

_Para Nero la actitud de su tío le causaba más desconfianza. — ¿Quiénes son tus invitados?_

—_Me alegra que preguntaras sobrino._

_Fogo sonrió maquiavélicamente y chasqueó los dedos, escuchando aquella señal varios hombres salieron del fondo del gran salón llevando con ellos a unos prisiones encadenados que bien reconocieron Snotlout y Nero como sus jefes y reyes, además del consejero de Berk. Se pusieron un poco a la defensiva sin saber qué hacer._

— _¿Qué pretendes tío? —Preguntó Nero con cierta molestia en voz._

—_Sólo cazar a un lindo pececito… Y tú me ayudarás sobrino._

— _¡No! —Nero fastidiado de que quisieran manipularlo convocó el agua a su alrededor apuntando hacia Fogo. — ¡Esto se acaba aquí! —Gritó aventando el ataque contra el brann._

_Snotlout se aventuró a tratar de salvar a sus jefes que miraban con desconcierto la batalla que se empezó a librar. Los guardias brann lo empezaron a atacar, Snotlout los evadió con una ataque de fuego lanzándolos contra la pared; pensando en su victoria trató de desatar a sus jefes de las cadenas, sin embargo los brann se levantaron y a pesar de lucían lastimados siguieron atacando sin mostrar alguna queja de dolor._

_Mientras tanto Nero seguía desafiando su tío que evadía fácilmente los ataques de su sobrino._

—_Admito que te has vuelto un poco más fuerte Nero, tal parece que si te ayudó las batallas que has librado durante este tiempo._

—_Cállate, no me interesa lo que digas. —Le lanzó un pico de hielo para terminar con él, pero Flama se interpuso lanzando fuego que lo derritió por completo,_

—_Sabía que me traicionarías… ¿Qué podía esperar si no pudiste matar al pegaso?_

_Nero ante esa declaración se distrajo y su ataque terminó impactándose en otro lado, sabía que no podía confiar en el dragón de su tío, pero ¿cómo se habría enterado? si el dragón no puede hablar._

—_Eres tan sólo un estorbo…—Se quejó Fogo viéndolo despectivamente. — ¡Siempre! Desde que eras un mocoso y aún más cuando decidiste seguir a aquella neutral, pero tendrás lo que mereces por haberme traicionado… ¡Nightmare, atácalo!_

_El caballo que se había mantenido quieto durante toda la pelea se giró amenazadoramente contra su propio amo, por primera vez Nero sintió temor ante su compañero pero a la vez remordimiento, muy en el interior sabía que merecía todo lo que ese caballo quisiera hacerle debido al maltrato que él le había dado._

— _¡Nightmare… por favor! —Rogó tratando de calmar al furioso caballo que caminaba lentamente hacia él._

_Nero vio de reojo que Snotlout y su dragón estaban teniendo problemas con los soldados brann, mientras que su tío reía cínicamente ante las ironías de la vida, se sintió derrotado pues no quería lastimar a su compañero, ya le había hecho lo suficiente, merecía morir a manos de su compañero._

— _¡Perdóname Astrid! —Susurró para sus adentros y luego miró con angustia a su compañero. — ¡Perdóname Nightmare… siempre tuviste razón!...debí escucharte._

_El caballo siguió caminando lentamente hacia él, empezando a cambiar de estado sólido a líquido para atacarlo, mientras que Fogo se frotaba las manos, ansioso por ver el desenlace del traidor a manos de su compañero, Nightmare se terminó de convertir en agua para salir disparado contra Nero quien lo vio fijamente esperando su ataque sin embargo la trayectoria del ataque cambió a unos centímetros de su cara para salir disparada en contra de Fogo._

— _¡Nightmare! —Nero gritó por su compañero quien osadamente se dirigía hacia su enemigo._

_El caballo logró golpear con fuerza al dragón que se interpuso para después seguir con el brann quien no asimilaba la conducta de un animal supuestamente controlado por la poción; sin embargo al estar centímetros cerca de él una masa oscura se puso por delante de Fogo y repeló el ataque del caballo a quien terminó lanzado contra la pared._

_Nero corrió rápidamente hacia su compañero quien debido al golpe volvió a su forma de hipocampo oscuro, había quedado inmóvil sin poder levantarse._

— _¡Sí que son unos estúpidos! —Una terrorífica voz se escuchó en el gran salón llamando la atención de los presentes, los soldados controlados incluso dejaron de pelear y se inmovilizaron como si de muñecos de trataran._

_Los prisioneros, trataban de mantenerse despiertos, pero el dolor de estar fuertemente encadenados, con las bocas tapadas, deshidratados y desnutridos lo hacía más dificil, sólo esperaban que Snotlout pudiera desencadenarlos._

_Snotlout estaba perplejo al igual que su dragón, mucho más al ver como aquella masa de energía iba tomando forma de un humano que se puso a la par de Fogo._

— _¿¡Padre!?_

_Nero reconoció a aquella persona que estaba al lado de Fogo, a pesar de las malas condiciones en que estaba aquel cuerpo lo reconoció como su progenitor._

—_Nero, tan inservible como siempre…como has crecido. —Las palabras de Drago salían sin el más mínimo pesar de su boca._

—_No, tú estás muerto…_

—_Eso es lo que crees muchacho estúpido, eres tan estúpido como tu madre._

— _¡Padre! —Gritó Nero con furia al escuchar eso de su progenitor. —No, tú no eres mi padre… jamás lo fuiste… me avergüenza ser hijo de alguien como tú._

—_Qué bueno que lo digas mocoso, porque es cierto. —Tanto Drago como Fogo empezaron a reírse del vann._

— _¿Qué dices? —Preguntó Nero desconcertado._

—_Como escuchas ¡Idiota!, tú no eres mi hijo, cuando me llevé a tu madre para hacerla mía ya te estaba esperando, ni ella lo sabía, a tu verdadero padre lo maté para poder llevármela conmigo._

_Las palabras que dijo Drago fueron como si le echaran un balde de agua fría por encima, se le revolvió el estómago y la cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas del coraje y la ira que se estaba acumulando en ella, ¿Su padre no era Drago? Se sintió estúpido ya que todo ese tiempo estuvo viendo por los intereses y venganza de alguien que no era su padre, había traicionado la confianza de quienes lo trataron con amor para servir a ese par que sólo se reían de su pobre existencia, aquellos que mataron a su verdadera familia, casi matan a su compañero y amenazaban la paz y a la mujer que amaba._

—_No lo voy a permitir. —Susurró con el rostro sombrío. —No permitiré que salgan con la suya._

_Se lanzó furioso contra aquel par y Drago lo recibió con un golpe de energía oscura que lo aventó hacia la puerta del gran salón dándose un buen golpe, Snotlout quien estaba anonado por todo lo que había escuchado decidió darle su apoyo y lanzarse con una llamarada contra aquel ser oscuro._

_Drago lo notó y lo recibió con un golpe, luego lo envolvió entre una masa oscura que lo empezó a ahorcar, Dientepúa al verlo en peligro se lanzó contra este pero fue retenido por Fogo y Flama quienes lo atacaron violentamente, Nero volvió en sí después del golpe que se dio en la cabeza, sintió que le sangraba aun así se levantó para lanzarse contra Drago, este soltó a Snotlout arrojándolo lejos para recibir a su hijo adoptivo._

_Nero concentró todo el poder que podía y le arrojó un pico de hielo a una velocidad tal que el mismísimo y sorprendido Drago casi no pudo esquivar, furioso por ver el poder del elemental preparó una bola de energía oscura para terminar con él, Nero por la furia no lo vio venir hasta que este lo lanzó pero de nuevo, Nightmare al verlo en peligro se levantó y se interpuso contratacando más no fue suficiente y terminó afectando a los dos._

_Atolondrados y heridos, Nero se arrastró hasta su inconsciente compañero y puso una mano encima de él. —Perdóname Nightmare. —Sollozó al ver que no reaccionaba._

_En cuanto dijo eso el cuerpo del hipocampo empezó a brillar y cambió en un destello a ese hipocampo de color celeste que conoció cuando era niño, Nightmare aun herido logró abrir los ojos un poco y logró sonreírle un poco a su amo._

—_Basta de cursilerías. —Drago pateó con fuerza al hipocampo para separarlo de Nero y puso su otro pie en la cabeza del vann para retenerlo._

_Snotlout aún se encontraba aturdido por el sofocó que Drago le ocasionó, sin darle tiempo de defenderse volvió a ser tomado bajó las garras de este quien lo apretó entre la masa de color oscuro que empezó a tomar forma de una garra._

—_Tú…—Apretó más a Snotlout quien dio un grito de dolor. —Irás a Noytrol donde está las piedras elementales y la piedra de la neutralidad y le dirás al brann y a la neutral lo siguiente: "Si quiere ver de nuevo a sus padres con vida más vale que entreguen las piedras"._

— _¿Cómo sabes qué están en Noytrol? —Preguntó Fogo._

—_La vieja me lo dijo… y como prueba para que vean que es cierto te llevarás a uno de ellos. —Dijo apuntando a uno de los prisioneros._

_Los soldados, obedeciendo órdenes internas que Drago les daba, desataron a Gobber y lo golpearon antes de que intentara defenderse para después arrojarlos a los pies de Drago._

—_Más vale que lo hagas o si no todos los presentes en este salón morirán. —Amenazó Drago apretando más su pie contra Nero quien gritaba por el dolor que le estaba ocasionando._

_Drago soltó a Snotlout muy gravemente herido, este muy apenas pudo montar a Dientepúa que estaba en iguales condiciones, tomó a Gobber con él y trataron de huir lo más rápido posible, antes de partir miró por última vez a sus jefes y a Nero quien aun con la fuerzas que le quedaba le pidió llevarse a Nightmare con él, el brann asintió y pidió a su dragón un último esfuerzo para tomar al hipocampo que estaba cerca de la puerta, el dragón voló a todo velocidad y tomó a la criatura entre sus patas, logrando salir de ahí._

_….._

Snotlout temblaba al estar contando lo ocurrido, les decía que su nuevo enemigo era más fuerte que Fogo y que estaba completamente loco. Hiccup estaba que hervía de la furia al saber que sus padres estaban a merced de alguien peor que Fogo y que los estaba amenazando.

—Debemos ir. —Dijo con firmeza la princesa.

—Así es, pero tú no iras. —Dijo Hiccup con tono autoritario.

— ¡¿Qué dices?! ¿Qué no escuchaste? —Le gritó ella al borde del colapso nervioso. —Tiene a nuestros padres y si quiere esto. —Señaló la piedra. —Se la daré.

— ¡No! —Volvió a decir Hiccup con firmeza que incluso Astrid se sintió intimidada por como la estaba viendo.

—Hiccup…—Astrid empezó a rogarle con la mirada, su esposo se quería exponer a un gran peligro y la quería hacer a un lado.

—Astrid, confía en mí, buscaré una forma de engañarlos. —Pidió Hiccup más calmado. —Dame la piedra.

Extendió su mano esperando que Astrid se la entregara, pero simplemente Astrid se negó y salió de la habitación ocultando la piedra entre sus manos, Hiccup y Chimuelo la siguieron ya que no sabían si se le iba a ocurrir una locura.

—Astrid, detente. —Le gritó Hiccup tratando de alcanzarla.

— ¡Déjame en paz!, El que estemos casados no significa que tengas que seguirme para todos lados.

Hiccup molesto, aumento más la velocidad y logró sostenerla de un brazo para después retenerla bruscamente contra la pared.

—No te dejaré ir. —Le gritó sintiendo húmedos los ojos, se sentía frustrado por los nuevos problemas que estaban llegando

Astrid al verlo sintió un nudo en la garganta, le dolía verlo infeliz, no quería que lo lastimaran, ahora sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta al no decirle su secreto, ya que podía ver toda la angustiaba que se le acumulaba con sólo saber que ella estaba en peligro.

—Sólo quería hablar con ese hipocampo. —Dijo más tranquila poniendo sus manos sobre las mejillas del brann. —Snotlout nos contó que a Nero lo acusaron de no haber matado a Danger… quiero ver si él sabe algo.

Hiccup suspiró tratando de deshacerse del nudo de su garganta y asintió. — ¿Puedo acompañarte?

—Sí. —Respondió Astrid acariciándole la mejilla, se tomaron de la mano y junto con Chimuelo se dirigieron a donde estaba el hipocampo.

Al llegar a donde lo atendían, Camicazi los dejó solos para que pudieran conversar en privado, ambos se acercaron al hipocampo a quien no le pasó por desapercibido que iban de la mano, observó al chico Chimuelo, el dragón que se convertía en humano y que lo veía con molestia.

— ¿Qué tanto me ves? —Preguntó Nightmare a Chimuelo a quien sólo se le afilaron los ojos al ver el cinismo con el que estaba hablando.

— ¿Todavía lo preguntas? —Preguntó el furia nocturna. —Tú eres el culpable de que ya no pueda volar con libertad.

—Debo decir en mi defensa que no era yo mismo y tampoco que no pienso aceptar que me culpes de tu propia debilidad. —Contestó el hipocampo haciendo rabiar a Chimuelo quien se transformó en dragón queriendo empezar un combate.

— ¡Basta los dos! —Gritó Hiccup calmando a su dragón. —Como te llames, hay algo que Astrid quiere preguntarte.

Sintiendo el sarcasmo del jefe el hipocampo asintió y miró a la princesa esperando la pregunta.

— ¿Tu sabes si Nero no fue quién realmente mató a Danger?

—Así es, princesa… lo sé. —Contestó el hipocampo cabizbajo. —No fue él.

A Astrid se le aceleró el corazón, temiendo preguntar la verdad, sin embargo necesitaba aclarar sus dudas; así que sin más preguntó cómo habían sucedido los hechos.

—Como les dije, yo no controlaba mis propias acciones, no hasta que me pidieron matar a mi propio compañero, pero recuerdo cada cosa que hice mientras estaba en aquel control maligno.

...

_Nightmare oscuro, había seguido los pasos de su compañero desde que había salido de Noytrol en compañía del pegaso, a como habían acordado con Fogo, su amo tenía que matar al pegaso y entregarle el corazón a este para poner a salvo a la princesa, de acuerdo al plan que hicieron, Nero tenía que llevar al pegaso hasta cierta parte del bosque en donde cometería el crimen, él lo seguiría en caso de que aquel pegaso se le escapara de la manos, más no imaginó lo que realmente haría al final el vann._

—_Danger, detente aquí. —Pidió Nero cuando se encontraron en medio del bosque._

— _¿Qué pasa? Tenemos que ir con Astrid. —Dijo Danger sin saber lo que le esperaba._

_Nero se bajó cabizbajo de Danger y creo un pico de hielo entre sus manos._

—_Nero…—Se espantó Danger. — ¿Controlas el agua?_

—_Así es. —Titubeó el vann. —Lo siento Danger, pero no puedo dejar que salgas con vida de aquí._

— _¿Qué dices Nero? Somos amigos._—_El pegaso empezó a dar pasos en reversa tratando de alejarse del chico._

—_Si no lo hago, Astrid… estará en peligro._ —Explicó con el semblante sombrío.

_Para el pegaso le fue fácil reconocer cierta incertidumbre en Nero, así que decidió no temerle y hacerlo entrar en razón._

—_Podemos salvarla, siempre hay una solución._

_Nero levantó la vista para ver al sabio pegaso que le hablaba con extrema amabilidad, Danger por su parte pudo notar que este estaba llorando, sabía que en realidad no quería matarlo, probablemente alguien estaba amenazándolo._

—_No, no sabes contra quien nos enfrentamos. —Dijo Nero renuente, volvió a levantar el pico de hielo dispuesto a lanzarlo al pegaso._

—_Si lo haces Astrid te odiará… ¿Lo sabes?_

_Nero sólo negaba con la cabeza a todo lo que le decía el pegaso, estaba confundido sin saber cuál era la mejor opción a elegir, lo único que le importaba era salvar a Astrid, pero al ver al pegaso no podía evitar evocar los recuerdos de la niñez cuando todos juntos jugaban, eran amigos después de todo como el pegaso había dicho._

—_Nero, tu no quieres hacerlo… basta con verte tratando de mantener firme ese pedazo de hielo, ¡no lo hagas!, salvemos juntos a Astrid de quien sea que te está obligando a hacer esto._

_Nero vio la firmeza en los ojos del pegaso, entrando de nuevo la sensatez en él, bajó el pedazo de hielo y asintió con una sonrisa estando de acuerdo, después de todo no era capaz de hacerle eso a un amigo._

—_Danger, estás en peligro como quiera… huye hacia el bosque, yo iré por Astrid y nos encontraremos, ¿Está bien?_

_El pegaso asintió feliz por su amigo, pero de repente notó una sombra debajo de ellos y en unos instantes el pegaso se encontró fuertemente sujetado del cuello por un dragón de color amarillo._

—_ ¡_Flama!, ¡suéltalo! —Gritó Nero tratando de ahuyentar al dragón del pegaso.__

_Como si lo incitaran más, Flama apretó el agarré y zarandeó sin piedad al pegaso que aún con vida trataba de zafarse de este, Nero preparó un ataque de hielo el cual lanzó contra el dragón, pero este voló llevándose al pegaso con él y siguió destrozándole el cuello en el aire hasta que al pegaso se le acabaron la fuerzas para seguir peleando._

_Nightmare salió de su escondite y Nero le exigió ayudarlo, pero este bajó los efectos de la poción no se movió. Flama descendió lejos del Nero y arrojó en la nieve al moribundo cuerpo del pegaso que se aferraba aun a la vida, sin muestra de compasión el dragón lo mordió cerca del pecho, indagando en sus órganos vitales le arrancó el corazón y se lo arrojó al vann que se acercaba para atacarlo con un pico de hielo._

_Nero se detuvo al ver el corazón palpitante sobre la nieve y se dejó caer, incapaz de reaccionar ante la tragedia que presenció, observó el cuerpo ensangrentado del pegaso que ya no se movía y aun lado de este el dragón de su tío que metió el hocico a la nieve para limpiarse la sangre. En ese momento quiso vengarse, quería matarlo pero eso significaría estar traicionando a su tío, significaría poner a Astrid en peligro._

_Nightmare sólo observaba, vio que el dragón de Fogo extendió las alas y gruñó fuertemente, con esos movimientos le estaba exigiendo al vann cumplir con lo que le habían encomendado, Nero tomó el corazón de Nightmare y se le nubló el sentido otra vez, quería salvar a la princesa y si entregando el corazón lo hacía posible eso haría._

_..._

—Su único error fue haber querido vengar a alguien a quien consideraba su padre, sé que no es justificación pero les pido que lo comprendan, a mí también me hizo daño, pero está arrepentido… se los juró, no por nada somos compañeros.

Astrid apretaba los dientes tratando de esa manera retener el dolor por la perdida de Danger, con respecto a Nero no sabía que pensar, estaba sumamente confundida, por una parte quería odiarlo y por otra le tenía lástima.

—Tú mismo lo has dicho. —Dijo Hiccup sintiendo una mínima lastima por el vann. —Por su causa estamos en esta guerra y nuestros padres…nuestros padres. —Apretó los puños tratando de contener la ira.

—Lo sé, pero todos cometen errores. —Dijo el hipocampo buscando más maneras de justificar a su amo, pero había muchos resentimientos por parte del neutral y el vann. —Por eso permítame servirles a ustedes…más bien a la princesa, sé que es lo que querría Nero.

Astrid trataba de no ver a los ojos al hipocampo que se le hacía tan sincero y Hiccup sintió celos ya que Nero ahora se les presentaba en forma de su acompañante.

—Princesa…—Nightmare quería que Astrid por lo menos le dijera algo. —Sé que debe estar molesta.

— ¡Por supuesto que lo estoy! —Gritó Astrid estallando en lágrimas. —Enterarme de la forma tan sádica en que murió mi compañero, el saber que Nero tiene una parte de responsabilidad en esto, el saber que mis padres están con vida pero son acechados por un monstruo y con todos que insisten en querer protegerme, servir y sacrificarse... ¡No soy una maldita inútil!

—Astrid, cálmate. —Pidió Hiccup al ver muy alterada a Astrid, su instinto le decía que estaba también preocupada por el vann, trató de poner una mano en su hombro pero fue rechazado.

— ¡No!, no me voy a calmar…estoy muy molesta… con esos desagraciados.

—Astrid, como te dije… yo iré con esos desgraciados… ¡déjame ir maldita sea!, traeré a tus padres e incluso rescataré a Nero, confía en mi por favor.

—Hiccup, no me pidas eso… somos un equipo. —Astrid se dejó caer sintiendo de nuevo la depresión cuando perdió a Danger.

—Sí, somos un equipo. —El castaño se puso a su altura y la abrazó. —Pero mira cómo estás, además si Fogo tiene a más brann controlados de nada serviría la piedra ahí, no neutralizarías a nadie, déjame ir…te prometo que saldré con bien, con todos… confía en mí.

Para la princesa esa frase hacía que le alterara los sentidos, ella no era tan sincera con él después de todo y él le daba la confianza de todo el mundo.

—Está bien. —Susurró y lo vio a los ojos muy molesta. —Pero al menos déjame estar cerca de Berk, por favor.

—Astrid…—Hiccup intentaba negarse sin embargo al ver la insistencia por parte de la rubia sabía que por nada cedería de sus intenciones de al menos estar cerca.

—Iré aunque digas que no, te juro que…

—Está bien. —Interrumpió Hiccup. — Puedes acompañarme siempre y cuando te mantengas alejada de Berk.

La princesa muy a su pesar aceptó sus condiciones, se sacó el collar con la piedra y se la entregó esperando estar tomando la decisión correcta.

—Muy bien, pues vayamos a Berk. —Dijo Chimuelo tratando de animar a sus amigos.

El matrimonio asintió, tomaron entre sus manos la piedra de la neutralidad esperando que las cosas no se les dificultaran para traer a sus padres devuelta con ellos.

**Continuara.**

**Muy bien, ahora sí, a especular. Si todo sale bien el capítulo de mañana será el cierre de la primera parte "Viaje a través de los reinos" para dar inicio a la segunda "El misterio de las piedras".**

**Por fin se supo lo que le pasó a Danger, ¿Se lo esperaban? Nero, ¿Inocente, culpable o los dos?**

**Se me olvidó poner el capítulo anterior que algunas referencias que estoy sacando de la nueva temporada, para los que ya la vieron se estarán dando cuenta. **

**Ahora si con la sección de comentarios y dudas.**

**Ana Gami: Bien como dice Drago hay que saber interpretar lo que uno dice, yo puse perder a un miembro del equipo, eso no significa precisamente que tenga que morir ¿o sí? Saludos.**

**Astrid Amezcua: Me encanta los dioses de dragón ball, estuvo muy bueno el capítulo de Dragon ball super, mis personajes favoritos son Goten y Trunks el dúo dinámico como te había dicho, por eso no me había gustado la película porque ellos no salía, me salí del tema, espero que les hay gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

**Gaby Chanii: Bien, ¿te esperabas eso de Danger y de Nero? Espero te haya gustado el capítulo lástima que ya se acabó la miel y no creo que vuelva a haber en grandes cantidades de azúcar, pero lo bueno es que lo disfrutaron. Saludos.**

**Abigail: Que bueno que te gustó el momento hotcake y eso que estuvo un poco más "acá" que el de volver a empezar ¬¬. Saludos.**

**Steffani: Supongo que muchas preguntas se resolvieron en el capítulo con respecto a qué miembro perderán la palabra clave es "perder", no significa precisamente que tenga que morir (sembrando la intriga). Saludos.**

**DragonViking: Pronto se sabrá el misterio que Astrid guarda, ya por fin la mayoría de las dudas serán aclaradas. Saludos.**

**The ridel sel: Gritando "insulina, por favor", ya pronto se sabrá el secreto de Astrid, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

**Jessy Brown: No, no los maté, el enemigo los necesita con vida pero los tórtolos o uno de ellos intentará meterse a la boca del lobo, no de Kaiser XD. Saludos**

**Nina: XD gracias por el halago, de hecho pienso ilustrar algunas escenas, ya que quiero meterme a un diplomado de dibujo y sería lo primero que haría. Saludos.**

**SAM ARCHER: Algunas preguntas más o menos se resolvieron, Patán fue perdonado de una manera singular XD, creeme que tengo una situación que me inspiró de ZnT ya pronto lo sabrás. Saludos.**

**Navid: Lamentablemente si se perderá a un miembro pero la palabra clave es "Perder", no tiene que significar que tenga que morir. Saludos.**

**Shazam: Tomé en cuenta lo que me pediste, gracias, espero te haya gustado el capítulo, por fin se supo que pasó con Danger en realidad. Nos seguimos leyendo. Saludos.**

**Vivi ntvg: Y tremendo problema en el que se metió Nero y no sólo eso se enteró de grandes verdades y se siente peor, si va haber reacción de los padres aunque no será en el mejor momento, ya sabrás porque y sí lo de los jabalíes fue por referencia la primera temporada, se me olvidó ponerlo XD, me encantan los gemelos. Saludos**

**Ary: Me alegra que te haya gustado mucho el capítulo, quién no ama los hotcakes y más si le pones mucha miel XD, aunque lamentablemente es hora de enfocarse de nuevo en la guerra por lo que dosis de azúcar bajara un poco. Saludos.**

**Hillary Lopez Perez: Padre e hijo se reconciliaron a su modo XD con uno golpes para ser preciso, ya veremos a qué miembro perderán OJO "perderán." Saludos. **

**Kristtanna: Ya pronto se sabrá el secreto de Astrid, paciencia, por favor. Saludos.**

**HeiMao3: Pues tengo algunas cosillas por ahí, pero ahora se irán a meter al nido de víboras… ¿Cómo saldrá? Sólo yo lo sé, me alegra que te hayan gustado los momentos de los personajes ya me gustaría alguien así también. Saludos.**

**Videl SS: Los padres siguen vivos y con respecto a que miembro perderán, OJO "perderán", no significa que alguien tenga que morir precisamente. Saludos.**

**Unbreakablewarrior: Encantada que te haya gustado el capítulo, le puse toda la miel que tenía disponible y es una satisfacción que hayas doblado el platillo XD, ok basta de referencia, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

**Vivitoon: El stormless tendrá sus momentos, aunque admito que les tengo preparados a esos dos algo especial al final del fic, ya sabrás que cuando lo termine, eres la primera que me da opciones diferentes sobre qué miembro perderán. Saludos.**

**Dragons: No lo tenía contemplado así, pero algo te aseguro habrá unos cuantos sacrificios de parte de ambos, Saludos,**

**Nesari22: Lo del viento sólo lo puse como una brisa normal en campo despejado, ya me acordé de mis tiempos en el rancho y el viento soplaba fuerte XD, Gothi si será salvada posteriormente ya lo leerás, la reacciones de los chicos y sus padres sólo te puedo decir que no van a estar en el momento apropiado para poder verse y hablarse como se debe, Nero seguirá vivo eso es seguro, Astrid seguirá confundida sólo eso te puedo decir al igual que Hiccup. Saludos.**

**Jessi: te pusiste Guest pero sí te reconocí XD, te entiendo, si apenas ingresarás a la universidad el primer semestre, ciclo o como se lleve a donde ingreses es el más pesado y tedioso de todos, te deseo suerte y espero seguirte leyendo por aquí en lo que entras. Saludos.**

**Maylu Liya: XD, bien ahora eres ganadora por ser el último review recopilado de este capítulo (aplausos), algunas preguntas ya se resolvieron con el capítulo, lo de Gothi y Astrid ya lo sabrás, Gustav probablemente seguirá insistiendo ya veré que se me ocurre, pero Snotlout ya llegó a la escena, sólo te puedo decir que el azúcar bajará un poco por eso rellene de miel los momentos hiccstrid, sobre quien romperá la piedra espero nuevas teorías después de este capítulo. Saludos.**

**Diane: Justo a tiempo. Saludos**

**Favoritos, seguidores y lectores anónimos, hasta la próxima. Saludos.**

**06 julio 2015**


	31. Berk

**Le gané al reloj Yeii!**

**Que lo disfruten.**

**Capítulo 29: Berk**

Stormfly caminaba en dirección al salón donde le habían avisado estaría Astrid, quiso entrar para darles la nuevas pero desistió de hacerlo al escuchar que el hipocampo, que había dicho ser compañero de un chico llamado Nero, les relataba la historia de cómo el pegaso de Astrid había muerto, con cada palabra que decía el animal la dragona sentía angustia y si ella lo sentía no podía imaginar lo que Astrid estaba sintiendo, luego de terminar con su relato el hipocampo amablemente había solicitado comprensión para su amo, le llamó la atención que dijera que este había sufrido maltratos por parte de él pero aun así lo apoyaba, cosa que se le hizo algo absurdo más trataría de no juzgar a quien no conoce. Luego escuchó una pelea por parte del matrimonio. "Ya se habían tardado", pensó, pero podía sentir la angustia de ambos pues tal parece que estaban dispuestos a todo para salvar a sus progenitores y protegerse a la vez entre ellos.

Tocó la puerta fingiendo que acababa de llegar y trató de poner su mejor cara.

— ¿Se puede? —Preguntó amablemente entrando poco a poco.

—Claro que sí. —Dijo Astrid limpiándose las lágrimas.

Hiccup la ayudó a levantarse y miraron a la dragona esperando algún tipo de noticia o que les dijera el motivo por el cual estaba ahí.

— ¡Ah sí! —Stormfly chocó su puño contra su palma recordando el motivo por el cual los estaba buscando. —Ese hombre que vino con el otro chico ya se levantó.

— ¿En serio? —A Hiccup le brillaron los ojos al escuchar la noticia e invitó a Astrid a conocerlo, ella aceptó contagiándose un poco de su ánimo, al menos él estaba contento y lo acompañó dejando a los dragones y al hipocampo no sin antes de agradecer a la criatura que le hubiera dicho la verdad.

La nadder sintió un poco de tensión en el ambiente cuando Hiccup y Astrid se fueron, ya que de inmediato Chimuelo cambió su expresión a una de molestia y miró con recelo al hipocampo que lucía tan inocente para ella.

Carraspeó un poco para llamar la atención, logrando captar la atención del hipocampo. —Creo que nadie nos ha presentado…soy Stormfly una dragona nadder mortífero.

— ¿Otro dragón humano?, ¿Eres la nadder que se lanzó contra el opresor en ciudad Topacio? —Preguntó asombrado Nightmare.

—La misma, aunque no salió como yo quería.

Chimuelo tosió un poco con ánimos de ofender a la dragona por aquel atrevimiento.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Cuestionó Nightmare.

—Ah… bueno, él era mi anterior amo y me abandonó para hacer el enlace con un lobo, pero ya es historia antigua.

— ¿Nunca lo perdonaste?

—No. —Dijo con seriedad la dragona. —Era un ser vil y malvado que me maltrataba.

—Entiendo. —Dijo el hipocampo cabizbajo. —En mi caso, mi amo me transformó en una pesadilla, pero… siempre ha sido manipulado por aquellos que dijeron ser sus familiares.

—Lo perdonaste por como lo veo.

Nightmare asintió sin embargo se sentía triste. —Lo perdono, pero no estoy seguro de querer seguir siendo su compañero después de que pase todo este desastre, hay heridas que como quiera aun no cicatrizan.

—Eres tan hipócrita como él. —Se quejó Chimuelo dando un bufido.

—Nunca lo entenderías. —Nightmare lo encaró. —Tú amo siempre ha sido fiel a ti.

—Yo sí lo hago. —Dijo amablemente Stormfly sorprendiéndolos, esto hizo enojar más a Chimuelo.

—Pues quédate con tu nuevo amigo.

Chimuelo salió de la habitación dando resoplidos y sacando humo por la nariz, no creyendo que Stormfly se llevara bien con el compañero del rival de su hermano.

—Déjalo, es un crio. —Dijo Stormfly tratando de no reírse tanto de su amigo furia nocturna.

—Lo sé. —Rio el hipocampo. —Tal vez lleguemos a ser amigos, claro si aceptan a Nero en su grupo.

—Quién sabe, todo puede pasar. —Suspiró Stormfly.

.

.

— ¡Ay sí!, ¡Yo sí te entiendo! —Bufaba Chimuelo tratando de imitar a la dragona mientras daba vueltas en círculo por el pasillo. — ¿Por qué me molesta tanto? —Suspiró cabizbajo no comprendiendo las razones más allá de las que ya sabía.

Algo le golpeaba en el pecho era la primera vez que lo sentía con otro ser, lo había sentido en el pasado cuando era un pequeño dragón y se enojó con la idea que tuvo Hiccup al pretender volar sin su compañía, sintió lo que los humanos denominaban "celos", pero esos eran definitivamente de otro tipo.

OOOOoooooOOOOO

La joven pareja de recién casados caminaban rumbo al cuarto donde estaba Gobber siendo atendido, durante el camino Hiccup le contaba algunas anécdotas de lo que había aprendido y hecho con el hombre, desde mejorar su prótesis, armamento hasta prototipos de traje de vuelo, le contaba de tal manera que le hizo suponer de inmediato que ese hombre era importante para él, casi como un segundo padre.

Ahora era Astrid quien sentía nervios al estar por conocer a alguien que era cercano a Hiccup y en cierta manera agradable, no como Alice la molesta chica brann o Snotlout que la miraba con desagrado cada vez que se veían.

Llegando a su destino el castaño tocó la puerta, desde el interior dieron el permiso para pasar, ambos entraron tomados de la mano, Hiccup apretó más su mano contra la suya sintiendo gran ansiedad y ahí enfrente de ellos estaba Gobber sentado en la cama, tal parece que le acaban de dar de comer pues había varios trastes en la mesa.

Al verse el uno al otro, les brillaron los ojos de la felicidad.

— ¡Pescadito! —Gritó el hombre alzando los brazos esperando un gran abrazo.

Hiccup soltó a Astrid quien quedó sólo confundida por cómo había llamado a su esposo, ¿Pescadito?, el castaño se acercó y le dio un muy fuerte abrazo.

— ¿Les he contado que este muchacho nunca engordó ni un poco aunque lo atascábamos de comida? —Preguntó Gobber hablando de tan manera familiar con Phelma y Augusto que no pudieron evitar reírse de sus comentarios.

—Gobber…—Regañó Hiccup con unas lagrimitas traicioneras en los ojos. —Nunca cambias.

El hombre suspiró cansado. —No permití que todos esos años en prisión cambiaran mi sentido del humor.

El silencio empezó a reinar a la habitación, Astrid seguía cerca de la entrada hasta que fue notada por Gobber, el hombre carraspeó un poco esperando ser presentado.

— ¡Ah Gobber! —Hiccup se sonrojó y empezó a titubear. —Te presento…ella es Astrid princesa de Noytrol

La princesa se acercó más al brann convaleciente y este estiró su mano para saludarla con un buen apretón de manos.

—Es un placer conocerla, te pareces mucho a tu tío Finn.

A Astrid se le encogió el corazón al escuchar el nombre de su tío. —Ahora lo recuerdo… ¿Usted era con quién se encontraría aquella vez?

—Así es. —Suspiró Gobber con tristeza. —Fue ese día de la emboscada, traté de salvarlo pero Fogo no me dio oportunidad, lo siento.

—No, no fue su culpa…—Astrid le puso una mano sobre el brazo de Gobber donde tenía la prótesis. —Por lo que nos contó mi tío se veía que llegó apreciarlo a pesar de haber convivido poco.

—Gracias, muchacha. —Sonrió Gobber. —Ahora tú y Hiccup… ¿están juntos para acabar la guerra? —Preguntó con curiosidad, aunque no había notado a la perfección que habían entrado de la mano.

—Más que eso Gobber. —Dijo Hiccup sonrojado. —Astrid…ella…es mi esposa.

Gobber abrió la boca de la sorpresa, de poder hacerlo su mandíbula hubiera llegado al suelo, miró tanto a Hiccup y Astrid, sin poder creérselo, repitió el movimiento un par de veces hasta que la pareja se sintió intimidada, mientras que los neutrales se reían de la situación.

— ¿Casados? —Preguntó incrédulo y los aludidos sólo asintieron apenados. —De todas las cosas que jamás me hubiera imaginado que pasaran han pasado. En primer punto, ¡tú, casado! —Dijo apuntando a Hiccup quien se ofendió son su comentario. —Admítelo eres muy extraño para las chicas brann, después en segundo punto, con una neutral y no cualquier neutral si no la princesa. —Gritó asombrado.

— ¿Te molesta o qué? —Preguntó sarcásticamente.

—Para nada, ya era hora de que alguien lo hiciera. —Dijo el hombre con una sinceridad impecable.

— ¿Por qué lo dice? —Preguntó Astrid.

—Siempre creí que el ser humano debía elegir con quien compartir su vida, sin limitaciones ni prejuicios de ningún tipo.

—Ahora entiendo porque mi tío dijo que era un visionario. —Dijo Astrid con una sonrisa.

—Por cierto Gobber, ¿Cómo están mamá y papá?, ¿Están bien?, ¿Lo padres de Astrid también?

Pronto la alegría de la habitación volvió a cambiar a una más angustiante, Gobber guardó silencio por unos momentos, los años que pasó encerrado en ese lugar le pasaron por la cabeza en un rápido instante.

—Ellos están bien…en el sentido de que siguen vivos, pero la tortura que nos hizo pasar Fogo... —Gobber apretó su mano contra la sabana que lo cubría. —Los dejó separados de tal manera que nunca se pudieran siquiera tocar un poco, ustedes sabrán como recién casados que se siente estar lejos del ser amado.

Los chicos e incluso el matrimonio neutral tragaron saliva al escuchar al hombre, no queriéndose imaginarse estar en una situación como esa.

—Cada vez que iba a amenazarnos, golpeaba al rey de Noytrol o a la reina para que hablaran lo mismo con Estoico y Valka o simplemente nos amenazaba con hacerle daño a ustedes o a nuestros compañeros.

— ¿Gruñón, Rompe cráneos y Brinca nubes siguen vivos? —Preguntó Hiccup desconcertado.

—Así es, así como los caballos de los reyes. —Confirmó Gobber. —A los caballos los tiene fácilmente controlados, a nuestros dragones los ha tenido todo este tiempo bajo los efectos de la flor de dragón en pequeñas dosis, pero suficiente para que no ataquen, prácticamente obligó a tu madre a decirle la manera de controlarlos.

Hiccup estaba apuntó de arrancarse el cabello al escuchar todo lo que Gobber le decía, ahora no sólo debía salvar a sus padres y suegros, también a sus compañeros no podía dejarlos a merced de Fogo y el lunático que estaba detrás de él.

—Gobber, regresaré a Berk y los traeré de vuelta. —Juró con firmeza el castaño.

—Regresaremos. —Aclaró Astrid para que no olvidara el pacto que habían hecho.

—Sí, ya sé. —Dijo Hiccup rodando lo ojos.

—Me alegran que se lleven bien. —Felicitó Gobber al ver su pequeña disputa. —Pero debo advertirles que quién está detrás de Fogo es muy poderoso.

—Algo nos contó Snotlout.

— ¿Snotlout?, ¿Ese traidor que no resultó ser traidor?… me duele la cabeza. —Se quejó Gobber dramáticamente.

—Vamos a dejarlo en que era un espía que estaba de nuestro lado. —Dijo Hiccup para que yo se lanzaran más acusaciones en contra de su pobre amigo.

Toc, toc.

Alguien tocó la puerta y dieron el permiso para que entrara, detrás de la puerta apareció Chimuelo tímidamente para saludar al buen amigo Gobber.

— ¿Y ese quién es? —Preguntó susurrante Gobber.

—Soy yo, Chimuelo. —Dijo el furia nocturna quien escuchó la pregunta claramente.

No está de más decir que a Gobber se le abrió la boca imaginariamente hasta el piso. Después de la sorpresa, los chicos contaron lo que tramaban a hacer en Berk y luego pasaron a contarle a los demás el plan a ejecutar.

OOOOooooOOOO

Todos los elementales y neutrales se reunieron en el salón donde estaba el refugio oculto para repasar el plan que había formulado Hiccup.

—Los neutrales a excepción de Astrid se quedarán aquí, al igual que Camicazi y los pequeños. —Los aludidos asintieron captando el plan. —Gustav, Gema, Gobber, Spitelout y los soldados vann que están en la costa serán los encargados de resguardar la ciudad.

Los mencionados sólo asintieron captando las órdenes del jefe.

—Heather, tu eres muy sigilosa, lleva a Patapez y Eret a buscar a los dragones de mis padres y a los caballos de los padres de Astrid, a cómo piensa Fogo, creo que los debe tener en la arena de entrenamiento, Patapez sabe el procedimiento para curar los efectos de la flor de dragón y Eret ira con Scauldy para ayudarlos.

—Sí, con una pequeña mordida del dragón estarán sanados. —Dijo Patapez presumiendo sus conocimientos.

—Spinel, Brutilda, Brutacio, Astrid ustedes se quedaran a las afuera de Berk, en caso de los demás estén en peligro ayúdenlos, de no ser así no interfieran.

Los aludidos asintieron a excepción de Astrid que estaba molesta con los brazos cruzados.

—Por último Snotlout y yo, trataremos de ir a rescatar a mis padres y los reyes.

—Esperen, ¿qué hay de Nero?—Preguntó Gema preocupada. — ¿Qué nadie ira por él?

Hiccup se había olvidado del chico vann, no tenía ni la menor idea de dónde lo pudieran tener encerrado.

—Yo iré por él. —Dijo Nightmare acercándose al jefe. —Permítame acompañarlo.

—No quiero ser grosera. —Interrumpió Camicazi. —Pero tendrás una desventaja si no estás por lo menos cerca del agua.

—No hay problema por eso, su majestad. —Nightmare cerró los ojos y su cuerpo se hizo líquido, a diferencia de antes ahora parecía agua pura y adoptó la forma de un caballo color blanco con destellos de colores azules.

— ¡Increíble! —Exclamó sorprendida la reina. —No sabía que podían hacer eso. —Camicazi volteó a ver a su compañero Mizu, que se veía igual de impresionado y también negó conocer tal habilidad.

—Bien, así será mejor trasladarte en tierra. —Dijo Hiccup algo desconfiado.

—Ósea que no estorbarás tanto. —Opinó Chimuelo furioso.

A Nightmare poco le importaron sus comentarios y relinchó estando listo para partir.

—Cada quien estará con su respectivo compañero para apoyarse, Stormfly, tú te quedarás con Astrid. —Ordenó Hiccup. —No dejes que haga alguna locura.

—Muy gracioso. —Se quejó Astrid con molestia. — ¿De causalidad tenemos un segundo plan?

—Tengo todo planeado Mi lady. —Le respondió Hiccup con sarcasmo para hacerla enojar, le gustaba de cierta manera verla enojada. —Es lo más estúpido que podamos hacer pero… ¡Patapez!

El aludido se acercó con una bolsa de cuero color café que entregó a Hiccup, este sacó el contenido revelando las tres piedras de los elementos.

— ¿Quieres decir que se las vas a entregar?—Preguntó Spinel preocupado.

—Sí no queda de otra, así es… pero en cuanto veamos que nuestros padres estén a salvo, idearemos un plan para robarlas otra vez… aún falta una piedra, quizás si la conseguimos estropeemos los planes de esos malvados.

— ¿Y por qué en vez de dejarnos fuera del juego, Spinel, los gemelos, Stormfly y yo buscamos la piedra? —Preguntó Astrid.

—No es mala idea. —Apoyó Spinel. —En vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo y estar esperando a que ustedes estén en peligro.

Hiccup tronó los dientes sintiéndose un poco inseguro con respecto a la propuesta, pero tenía que haber alguien que por lo menos buscara la piedra faltante.

—Está bien. —Dijo rendido.

— ¡Genial! —Expresó Astrid feliz. —Dijiste que el libro de Bork está en Berk… ¿Dónde exactamente?

— ¿Para qué quieren el libro de Bork? —Interrumpió Gobber.

—Pues Bork es el precursor de la paz de los brann, por lo cual creemos que él sabía dónde está la piedra de Fuego. —Explicó Hiccup.

Gobber lo meditó un poco y se rascó la barbilla tratando de recordar el contenido de aquel manual de dragones que tantas veces leyó.

—No recuerdo nada de una piedra. —Dijo pensante el hombre. —Sólo recuerdo una pequeña inscripción en la parte frontal del libro.

— ¿Qué decía? —Preguntó Patapez interesado.

—_"Si deseas verla, entre más resplandezca, más rápido la encuentras."_

— ¡Vaya! Era un hombre de muchas palabras. —Dijo Hiccup sarcásticamente.

—Nadie dijo que fuera el tipo más listo del mundo…pero sabía que se enfrentó a más de mil…

— ¡Gobber! No te salgas del tema. —Pidió rápidamente Hiccup.

—Eso no nos dice nada. —Se quejó Astrid. — ¿Sabe si tenía algún monumento?

Gobber de nuevo se puso a pensar, se rascaba la barba y gruñía con un tic en el bigote.

—Puede ser…—Entrecerró los ojos pensando más…—Hiccup, ¿Recuerdas ese extrañó monumento sin forma y desgastada a la que le podías prender fuego?

—El monumento de la "espada ardiente". —Dijo Hiccup analizando lo que su amigo le había dicho. —Ahora comprendo…—Tal parece que estaba comprendiendo el acertijo. —"Entre más resplandezca, más rápido la encuentras".

— ¿Quieren explicarnos? —Pidió Astrid sin comprender nada.

—Es fácil si lo analizas, el monumento de la espada ardiente está a la afueras de Berk, cada vez que se nos atravesaban grandes tormentas la prendíamos como muestra de haber sobrevivido y poder… cosas de brann.

— ¿Entonces? —Preguntó de nuevo Astrid.

—Se forma una gran flama cuando uno la prende que se puede ver hasta Berk y entre más resplandezca más rápido más encuentras.

Astrid rio al entender por fin el acertijo, la piedra estaba en ese monumento, Hiccup se encargó de darle a ella y a su equipo las coordenadas para que llegaran a ese lugar y obtener la piedra que les faltaba.

—Muy bien equipo… ¿Estamos listos?

Todos gritaron un "Sí" y después de unas horas de preparación se marcharon rumbo a Berk.

OOOOoooooOOOOO

Fogo estaba preocupado, desde que Drago se había enfrentado con Nero y Snotlout ya no se había aparecido, temía que lo emboscaran y terminara sin nada.

Visitó a la anciana Gothi, quien estaba en una celda continua a la Nero y la obligó a decirle algún tipo de predicción.

— ¡Déjala maldito! —Gritó Nero desde su celda. —No podía hacer uso de su poder elemental o una corriente de fuego ardiendo le saldrían por varios puntos de la celda.

— ¡Tú cállate! Sólo contéstame vieja… ¿Mis enemigos pronto vendrán?

Al ver a Gothi renuente en hablar agarró al compañero de está y amenazó con aplastarlo entre sus manos, a pesar de los ruegos del cuervo para que no dijera nada, la anciana no podía dejar a su compañero, se concentró para tener algún tipo de predicción, pero sólo pasó por su mente la imagen de varios jinetes volando a una dirección que desconocía si era Berk. Con su arrugada mano hizo señas en el piso.

—Dice… que sólo ve…. a unos jinetes…con dragones…—Dijo Crow tratando de hablar entre el agarre de su enemigo.

—Vieja te mantendré en otro lugar… para que me mantengas al tanto.

Fogo sacó a Gothi de su celda y se la llevó arrastrando hacia otro lugar, Nero sólo pudo ser observador de otra más de las maldades de su ex familiar.

OOOOOoooooOOOOOO

Después de días de viaje, llegaron a las cercanías de Berk, se escondieron entre el bosque y repasaron de nuevo la estrategia del plan, una vez captado, humanos y compañeros se separaron.

—Más vale que no todo salga bien, porque si no yo misma te mataré. —Amenazó Astrid a Hiccup antes de verlo partir.

—Debemos confiar. —Contestó dudoso el brann, temeroso por la amenaza de su esposa. —Pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo. —Le acarició el cabello que llevaba de nuevo trenzado, se había puesto de nuevo la ropa que la hacía ver tan vikinga, mientras que él se ajustó a unas prendas de Noytrol y se puso por encima su característica armadura de color negro.

Astrid asintió tratando de sonreír y le frotó los brazos que tenía descubierto una parte debido a la playera de manga corta que llevaba puesta. —La…la piedra de la neutralidad neutralizará a Fogo, sólo confía.

Hiccup tenía las piedras con él, la piedra de la neutralidad la tenía colgada al cuello, agradeció a su lady hacerle ese favor y antes de partir se dieron un beso al cual se aferraron como si fuera el último que se fueran a dar.

—Nos vemos. —Se despidió Hiccup.

—Nos vemos. —Le respondió Astrid.

—Adiós preciosa. ¿A mí no me das un beso? —Gritó Spinel antes de ver partir a Heather.

— ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? —Le gritó Heather haciéndose la desentendida. —Cuídense. — Dijo antes de partir con su respectivo grupo.

— ¿Y mi beso? —Se quejó Brutacio empujando a Spinel tratando de alcanzar a Heather, recibiendo por parte de esta un nuevo rechazo.

—Yo también creo que me despediré de mi hermosa vinter. —Dijo insinuante Patapez.

Snotlout vio como el regordete se acercó la vinter rubia a la cual miró con desagrado al rey, por una parte se alegró de ver al rey de ciudad Topacio ser rechazado.

—Se cuidan. —Pidió Stormfly viendo al Nightmare y a Chimuelo, el primero agradeció y le deseó la misma suerte mientras que Chimuelo sólo resopló molesto.

— ¿Qué tienes?

—Nada. —Dijo quejumbroso Chimuelo. —Sólo creo que ahora me llevaré mejor con Dientepúa.

Chimuelo se acercó al pesadilla monstruosa en plan de amigos, el pobre dragón sólo lo miró con extrañeza no comprendiendo nada.

—Está bien… como sea. —Dijo Stormfly de manera neutral y se fue con su equipo.

—Cuídate. —Susurró Chimuelo al verla partir, mientras que Nightmare y Dientepúa lo vieron de manera curiosa.

— ¡¿Y ustedes que me ven?! —Se quejó el furia nocturna.

**Plan rescate a los compañeros.**

Heather se movía sigilosamente entre los complicados laberintos del nuevo Berk, era diferente a como Hiccup se lo había explicado, aun así le era fácil moverse a comparación de Eret y Patapez mucho más a sus compañeros, esquivaron a los pocos guardias que había y algunos los noquearon antes de que se dieran cuenta, Patapez se encargó de dejarlos encerrados entre piedras.

Llegaron a la arena que les había dicho Hiccup y usando las habilidades de Patapez pudieron hacer un hueco para entrar, observaron la única puerta que había, Patapez de nuevo con su habilidad abrió un boquete y entraron a lo que eran las celdas de los dragones.

—Pobrecitos. —Dijo Heather al ver estado tan deplorable en que tenían algunos dragones, algunos sólo bufaban, parecían estar molestos pero no atacaban.

—Deben estar controlados estos. —Dedujo Patapez.

— ¿Qué maldito loco les hizo esto? —Dijo Eret asombrado.

— ¿Dónde estarán esos dragones y caballos?

—Hiccup que era un cuerna tronante, corta tormentas y un eructcalido y los caballos, pues son caballos. —Explicó Patapez.

—Que listo…—Se rio Eret de su compañero jorden.

Windshear se encontraba volando por los alrededores de esa prisión de dragones, inmediatamente silbó al divisar a dos caballos que se suponen debían ser blancos pero se encontraban en pésimas condiciones.

Rápidamente el equipo fue y con las habilidades de Eret congeló la celda y la rompió en pedacitos, los caballos recelosos no quisieron acercarse.

—No se preocupen, no les haremos daño… venimos de parte de Astrid. —Dijo Heather, los caballos al escuchar ese nombre cambiaron de actitud y lo siguieron a donde les indicaban.

Windshear, Albóndiga y Scauldy siguieron sobrevolando la prisión que al parecer se extendía a una especia de hangar donde había más dragones, trataban sólo de buscar a los que tuvieran un aspecto menos tosco y agresivo que los demás, notando tres en particular que yacía en el suelo sin dar señal de estar siquiera vivos.

— ¡Dioses! Son estos…—Dijo Patapez rápidamente al reconocer las especies que Hiccup le había indicado.

— ¿Qué es eso que está en el suelo? —Preguntó Heather notando una especie de polvo azul por debajo de esos.

—Flor de dragón. —Patapez alejó a su propio dragón ya que podría enfermar. —Eret… es tu turno.

El vann entró con mucha facilidad a la celda, puso la mano sobre el cuernatronante quien respiraba con dificultad. —Vinimos de parte de Hiccup. —El dragón se alteró al igual que los otros dos, pero estaban tan débiles como para levantarse.

Eret limpió con agua el área para alejarlos del mal de la flor y siguiendo las instrucciones de Patapez hizo que Scauldy mordiera sutilmente a los dragones, uno a uno, se fueron levantando un poco más recuperados, pero seguían débiles.

—Tiene que huir al bosque…sus amos los esperarán allá. —Anunció Heather, por un momento los dragones estuvieron renuentes a irse sin sus amos, pero después de convencerlos y decirles que Hiccup iría por ellos aceptaron de mala gana y los condujeron hacia el bosque junto con los caballos, en todo momento no vieron a ningún soldado, se les hacía extraño y hasta muy fácil la tarea que les asignaron.

—Algo no está bien. —Dijo Heather preocupada una vez que estuvieron en el bosque.

—Sólo nos queda confiar. —Trató de calmarla Eret.

**Monumento de la espada de Fuego.**

Astrid y su equipo llegó sin dificultad a donde les habían dicho Gobber y Hiccup que estaba un monumento importante de los brann.

—Que porquería de monumento. —Se quejó Spinel al ver lo maltratada de la escultura, prácticamente le faltaba la cabeza y lo que alguna vez fue el cuerpo parecía una montaña de cera, lo único que parecía haberse conservado era la espada que sobresalía por sobre la escultura y estaba hecha al parecer de un material más resistente.

—Spinel, has lo tuyo. —Pidió Astrid.

El chico entendiendo las ordenes, destrozó con sus habilidades lo que parecía ser el compartimiento de la piedra, la cual tenía la misma placa con la inscripción, pero a diferencia de las otras esta estaba totalmente destruida, cuando el jorden terminó de retirar la compuerta, Brutilda y Brutacio se asomaron para sacar el tesoro pero…

—No hay nada. —Dijo Brutilda con su característica tranquilidad.

— ¡Nos han robado!…—Gritó Brutacio dramáticamente.

Astrid y Spinel se vieron entre sí sin comprender nada, un mal presentimiento llegó a la princesa diciéndole que nada estaba bien, puso la mano sobre su pecho y sintió su corazón latir rápidamente.

—Es una trampa. —Dijo asustada.

— ¿Qué dices Astrid? —Preguntó Stormfly espantada.

— ¡Ellos la tienen! Tenemos que ir.

—Astrid… ¿Recuerdas lo que te dijo Hiccup? —Preguntó Brutilda.

—No me importa lo que haya dicho, voy a ir… lo siento, algo no anda bien…ustedes reúnanse con Heather y los demás… ¡Stormfly!

La dragona sin entender mucho comprendió a la princesa y se transformó en dragón para llevarla a donde estaba el brann.

—Ya se fue. —Dijo Brutacio poniendo su mano para taparse de la luz del sol y ver como la princesa huía.

—Pues ya que…vamos a hacer lo que nos pidió. —Apresuró Spinel y se fueron para buscar a los demás.

**Plan de rescate**

Snotlout condujo a Hiccup y a los demás a donde se habían creado las celdas para los "traidores" de Berk, el ver el estado deplorable de su pueblo hizo enfurecer aún más a Hiccup, ya no parecía el Berk que sus padres habían construido con sus amigos con esmero.

Entrando a las pocas iluminadas celdas se deshicieron de los pocos guardias que había en el lugar, dieron con muchos brann (la mayoría chicas) que se alegraron de ver al jefe, sin embargo se les hacía extraño la escasez de seguridad.

— ¿Acaso Fogo es un estúpido o hay algo más detrás de él? —Se preguntó Hiccup.

Sin nadie que le respondieran, apagaron los sistemas de las trampas y liberaron a las chicas que rápidamente se les insinuaron estando "muy" agradecidas con ellos, Hiccup quitándoselas de encima les dijo su actual estado civil, les pidió que corrieran directo al bosque dirigidos por Dientepúa para después llevarlos a otro lugar, las chicas y hombres ancianos que quedaban obedecieron y se escabulleron por fin logrando la libertad.

— ¿Soy yo o esto es demasiado sencillo? —Preguntó Snotlout también percatándose de que algo no andaba bien.

Siguieron buscando entre los recónditos de la prisión, Nightmare anunció que sentía a su amo y los condujo hacia un lugar mucho más apartado y oscuro, los chicos siguieron al caballo hasta que dieron con la última celda y ahí en una esquina estaba Nero sentado abrazando sus piernas y cabizbajo.

—Nero. —Le susurró el caballo, el aludido rápidamente levantó la vista no creyendo que su compañero lo hubiera ido a buscar.

—Nightmare, viniste.

—Digamos que tengo una deuda pendiente.

Nero notó con quien veía, Snotlout lo saludó alegré pero al volver su vista al jefe de Berk se vieron con molestia.

—Te sacaremos de aquí. —Anunció Hiccup viéndolo con molestia y Nero viéndolo de la misma manera. —Vete de aquí, sigue a los demás brann…iremos a Noytrol

—Astrid… ¿También vino? —Preguntó Nero con curiosidad.

—Eso es algo que no te importa, ¡obedece!

—No, tengo que rescatar a sus padres…

—Eso es lo que haré yo. —Hiccup lo encaró dispuesto a pelear con él si era necesario, incluso Chimuelo se transformó en dragón y gruñó para defender a su hermano.

—No creas que sepas dónde están. —Se rio Nero.

—Eso es cierto. —Dijo Snotlout después de pensarlo. —Una persona más no afectarían Hiccup.

El jefe muy a su pesar aceptó, ya tendría tiempo de ajustar cuentas con él. — ¿Dónde están?

—En el gran salón, Fogo tiene otro escondite ahí, lo noté cuando nos enfrentamos a él… síganme —Nero tomó el liderazgo y los empezó a guiar, pero rápidamente Hiccup se puso enfrente para demostrarle quien mandaba.

—Ya sé dónde está el Gran salón.

Nero sólo vio a Nightmare que rodó lo ojos dándole a entender que así era el jefe de Berk y lo siguieron hasta el Gran Salón, de nuevo no tuvieron dificultades, se les hizo muy extraño y sintieron que se estaban acercando a una especie de trampa, al entrar en el recinto, el cual Hiccup notó muy cambiado, se dieron cuenta que estaba completamente vacío.

—Vamos genio, dinos dónde está ese compartimiento. —Ordenó Hiccup.

El vann sin prestarle atención caminó sigilosamente hasta el fondo del salón, donde pensó que había visto una abertura pero resultó ser sólo una piedra que resaltaba más sobre las demás, se sintió estúpido, no quería parecer un imbécil frente al jefe de Berk, tenía que demostrarle a Astrid que él era mejor que él.

— ¿Y bien? —Preguntó Hiccup molesto.

Cansado de la actitud del brann, Nero caminó hacia él dispuesto a enfrentarlo, pero sus intenciones se vieron interrumpidas al escuchar una risa maquiavélica en una de las esquinas del salón.

— ¡Fogo!

Hiccup reconoció la risa demente del brann.

—Jefe o debo decir ex jefe… ¡está vivo! —Fogo salió de un compartimiento que estaba en la esquina ocultó entre las sombras.

— ¿Dónde están mis padres? —Exigió Hiccup molesto.

—Son tan torpes que ni siquiera han notado su presencia. —Fogo rio y alzó la vista al techo.

Los demás lo imitaron y vieron con horror que en la parte más alta estaban sus padres y suegros encadenados.

—Los quiere jefe… vengan por ellos. —Fogo los dejó caer de las alturas, provocando que a los prisioneros se le revolvieran las entrañas y se les tensaran fuertemente los músculos y huesos cuando quedaron colgando a escasos metros del suelo.

— ¡Mamá!, ¡Papá! —Gritó Hiccup sintiendo casi el dolor que ellos sentían.

Valka y Estoico muy apenas pudieron abrir sus ojos después de la dolorosa caída libre, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver a su hijo vivo.

—Fogo, suéltalos. —Exigió Nero poniéndose en posición de pelea.

— ¡Nero! Debí matarte cuando pude. —Se quejó Fogo. —Las piedras, entréguemelas.

Hiccup sonrió por sus adentros recordando las palabras de Astrid. —Si las quieres, primero pelea.

Sin previo aviso, se lanzó contra Fogo creando una enorme llamarada entre sus manos, Fogo intentó repelerlo pero para su sorpresa no pudo y reparó en la piedra que colgaba del cuello del jefe.

— ¡La piedra!, ¡Tú la tienes! Podrás neutralizarme… pero ¿Podrás contra ellos?

Desde la pared se abrieron otras compuertas, lo que pensó Nero que sólo era piedra también resultó ser una compuerta en donde salieron varios soldados totalmente controlados, los brann, vann y compañeros se pusieron en posición de pelea.

Dispuesto a todo Hiccup peleó ferozmente contra los soldados a quien a pesar de que podía utilizar el fuego, fácilmente los derrotó, tomó uno de sus prototipos de espada que robó de un soldado caído y combatió hasta hacerse espacio para ir hacia Fogo.

Aunque no lo quisiera demostrar Fogo se asustó, pensó que si debilitaba la seguridad en Berk eso atraería más rápido a Drago para que lo ayudará con sus enemigos, pero parecía que Drago no tenía intenciones de aparecerse, así que tomando una de las espadas de un soldado a quien asesinó sin piedad encaró al jefe de Berk dispuesto a acabar todo con su propia fuerza física.

—Acabaré ahora si contigo, niño tonto.

Fogo alzó su espada para darle un certero golpe al jefe, este lo esquivó sin dificultad y prendió la espada con su propio fuego, chocaron espadas, batiéndose en un gran duelo, Fogo a pesar de no tener poder elemental contaba con una fuerza física buena, sin embargo la determinación de Hiccup era fuerte que al chocar con su espada aguantaba el contrataque.

El jefe usurpador contratacó pero Hiccup siendo más rápido, golpeó con su espada en llamas la de este rompiéndola en dos, terminado por someter a Fogo poniendo su espada en la punta de su cuello.

—"Prepárate Fogo, el fuego sagrado de la justicia quemará tu alma repleta de maldad".

Estaba a un centímetro de enterrar la espada en la garganta de sus enemigo, cuando escuchó el grito de dolor de su madre, en su sed de venganza se había olvidado por un momento de sus padres, pensó que estaban siendo atacados por los soldados controlados, pero sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa al ver un sombra oscura que rodeaba a los líderes de Berk causándoles aquel dolor.

Fogo aprovechándose de la situación guardó distancia y vio de nuevo la victoria de su lado, pues su mayor aliado había llegado, los soldados como si fueran muñecos de baterías dejaron de moverse y Snotlout y Nero vieron con terror al recién llegado.

—Muy intimidante, chico. —La sombra empezó a tomar forma hasta mostrar al putrefacto Drago. —Pero esto no es lo que acordamos, tampoco es que fuera a cumplir. —Ironizó.

— ¿Drago? —Dijo confundido Hiccup, viendo con asco al ser que tenía enfrente.

—Así es, apréndetelo estúpido. —Dragó apretó entre sus garras a sus padres provocándole más dolor.

—Déjalos. —Hiccup corrió hacia su enemigo encendiendo todo su cuerpo, esperando que la piedra de la neutralidad también funcionara con él.

Pero al acercarse Drago lo tomó entre otra garra que apareció desde el suelo, a pesar de creer que lo tenía bajo su control no pudo evitar la sensación de estarse quemando por el fuego que se esparcía por el cuerpo del brann, Chimuelo fue en su rescate pero fue golpeado fuertemente por Flama quien apareció también en escena.

Drago rápidamente le arrebató la piedra de la neutralidad así como las elementales y lanzó a Hiccup lejos para evitar seguir siendo quemado.

—Al fin son nuestras. —Celebró Fogo sacando la piedra de fuego de entre sus ropas, poniéndola con las demás.

Mientras tanto, Hiccup fue ayudado por Chimuelo y Snotlout, le había dolido el golpe y ahora ya no tenía la piedra.

—Ahora sí, tengo el control… primero te devolveré tu poder hermano. —Drago sonrió y caminó hacia Axel. — ¿Cómo funciona? —Amenazó utilizando a su esposa como carnada.

—Yo te diré. —Se escuchó una voz desde la entrada, Hiccup vio con horror que Astrid estaba entrando al recinto en medio de todo el desastre. —Sólo tienes que pensar que no estás neutralizado.

Drago rio ante la información y así lo hizo, vio que la piedra brilló y de inmediato le pidió a Fogo hacer una prueba, este obediente vio con maravilla que podía utilizar su habilidad.

—Este es el poder que estaba buscando, ahora es completamente mío, encontraré el verdadero poder y seré el ser más poderoso de todos.

Los demás veían con temor al enloquecido ser putrefacto que celebraba la victoria por su cuenta sin siquiera tomar en cuenta a su hermano.

— ¡No te saldrás con la tuya! —Desafió Hiccup.

—Eso está por verse. —Le lanzó una mirada a Fogo quien captó que debía enfrentar a Hiccup.

Confiado el hombre preparó su mano para lanzarle su poderoso fuego, pero de nuevo nada salió de su mano, Fogo miró desconcertado a su hermano quien a pesar de tener la piedra en la mano no comprendía su funcionamiento, vio despectivamente al grupo que estaba frente a él, especialmente a la princesa.

—Se están burlando de mí.

—La piedra sólo funciona con su portador. —Le gritó Astrid con osadía.

—Eso es lo que crees, niña tonta… todo su poder será mío si devoró el verdadero poder interior. —Se carcajeó enloquecido Drago y ante los atónitos ojos de los presentes apretó la piedra entre sus manos hasta hacerla añicos.

Los aliados dieron un grito ahogado al ver la piedra destruida perdiendo la esperanza con cada partícula de la piedra que se desquebrajaba entre las garras de su enemigo, una luz brillante empezó surgir del interior de la piedra, esta fue tan brillante que cegó a Drago y la soltó, la luz se extendió y como estrella fugaz salió disparada hacia donde estaba Astrid.

Teniendo a la luz frente a ella, empezó a tomar forma, formando un gran y resplandeciente arco de color blanco que de extremo a extremo tenía adornos asemejando a las alas de un pegaso, Astrid confundida tomó el arco entre sus manos y el resplandor se fue apagando.

— ¿Qué es esto? —Se quejó Drago no entendiendo. —Se supone que el pez gordo estaba dentro de la piedra.

Molesto y enojado empezó a convocar una gran energía oscura, amenazando con destruirlos, mientras que los reyes y jefes detrás del malvado eran incapaces de poder hacer algo.

Pensando que sin la piedra ya regresaría su poder, Fogo trató de convocar fuego, dándose cuenta que seguía neutralizado, más no tuvo tiempo de avisar a su hermano ya que este lanzó su ataque contra el enemigo.

— ¡Mueran!

—Huyan. —Alertó Hiccup a los demás.

Los chicos salieron tratando de huir, pero Astrid no se movió de su lugar e intentó enfrentar el poder de Drago, alzó su mano contra el ataque y una energía resplandeciente lo contratacó, estando muy a la par el poder chocó siendo los más afectados los que estaban del lado enemigo.

Hiccup atónito al ver lo que Astrid hizo, sólo la tomó de la mano y la obligó a huir con él. Mientras tanto la energía resplandeciente se extendía por todo el gran salón hasta salir de Berk, siguieron huyendo ya que las energías estaban destruyendo todo a su paso, le perdieron la vista a Chimuelo entre los pasadizos del laberinto de Fogo, confiando en que estaría bien al igual que los demás, llegaron hasta al pie del bosque donde se dejaron caer para irse rodando hasta el fondo de este.

La energía al parecer sólo había cubierto la zona del pueblo, viéndose a salvo, Hiccup se levantó después de los golpes que se dio por haber bajado rodando por la colina del bosque, vio a Astrid quien lucía más cansada, aun portaba aquel extraño arco entre sus manos.

— ¿Astrid, qué significa esto? —Hiccup la ayudó a levantarse y le exigió respuestas. —Si destruyeron la piedra, ¿Por qué podía hacer eso?, ¿Qué es ese arco extraño?

La rubia se tranquilizó y apartó las manos de Hiccup que tenía sobre ella, tendría que decirle la verdad.

—Lo siento. —Se disculpó primeramente. —Te he mentido todo este tiempo. —Dijo con angustia, Hiccup sólo la veía sin entender que estaba tratando de decirle. —No tengo la menor idea de lo que este arco signifique… pero.

— ¿Pero?

—Es bastante complicado pero… en sí, la piedra nunca tuvo poder alguno. —Astrid tragó saliva y observó la cara de desconcierto que ponía Hiccup. —Es cierto…lo que dijo aquel hombre, quien quiera ese poder debe devorarlo.

—Pero rompió la piedra. —Interrumpió Hiccup.

—Como te digo la piedra era una piedra ordinaria, lo que él busca…—Respiró—Está aquí…—Dijo apuntándose al pecho…—Es mi corazón… yo soy la que tiene el poder…el poder del quinto elemento.

Silencio.

**Continuara.**

**6567 palabras para deleitarlos, pensé que no terminaría pero fue así, y bien el misterio ha sido revelado los que ruegan por la plática con Gothi, no se pierda el próximo capítulo.**

**Ahora si con la sección de comentarios y dudas.**

**Argor: utilice tu frase espero te hay gustado, sólo cambié la palabra luz por fuego. Saludos.**

**Astrid Amezcua: Seré breve porque ando por los suelos, pero cumplí, espero te haya gustado. Saludos al equipo.**

**Gaby Chanii: Drama gir, ¿Ya despertó? O que onda .**

**Jessy Brown: Bien, la clave aquí es perder, no significa que tenga que morir alguien, tal vez el próximo capítulo, ya se sepa quién es, no sé. XD. Saludos.**

**Dragons: Lo único que sé es que la últimas dos partes no serán tan largas, a comparación de la primera, tal vez ni pasen de los 10 capítulo pueden ser menos hasta 5 o cuatros. Saludos**

**Jessi: Nero sigue vivito y coleando y poniendo gorro, XD, ya se va enterar que esos dos están casado, corazón roto de nuevo, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

**Ary:Wolop XD, si vamos a decir que Nero es inocente a medias ¿verdad? Te voy a deber los hotcakes porque como puedes leer la cosa está que arde. Saludos.**

**Ana Gami: Acertaste con lo de la piedra de la neutralidad, más no con el que la rompe XD. Saludos.**

**Mayly liya: también seré breve ando por los suelos y me imaginó que tu estas peor, pero supongo que muchas preguntas ya fueron resueltas y si no será en el próximo. Saludos.**

**HeiMao3: Con semejante noticia pues si van a pelar un poquito, pero la verdad no tienen tiempo que perder no rescataron a sus papis así supongo que ya sabes que pasará. Saludos.**

**Navid: Aww sorry por lo de Danger, pero si murió de manera cruel, pobrecito, ya se reveló el secreto, por fin. Saludos.**

**Videl SS: Ya se sabrá cuál será el personaje que perderán aunque supongo que después de estos empezaran a especular. Saludos.**

**Abigail: Astrid dijo que no tenía cuenta, ya te había pasado la respuesta, me gusta el nombre que elegiste, lo de Tlatelolco si estoy pensando hacerlo. Saludos.**

**Amai do: Espero que sigas disfrutando de la historia, ¡dios! Me siento mala influencia de los hotcakes, XD. Saludos.**

**Diane: Ya se sabe el secreto ahora sí, por fin. Espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

**Dragon Viking: XD bueno es de tenerle lastima al pobre de Nero XD, pero igual sigue de atrevido. Saludos.**

**Steffani: ya pronto sabrás si acertaste o no eso es seguro, espero poder abarcarlo en el próximo capítulo, ya que habrás más revelaciones. Saludos.**

**Dano82: Ya se supo el secreto de Astrid, ¿Lo esperabas? Saludos.**

**Unbreakable warrior: Cuando me propongo algo debo hacerlo o si no duermo, muchas gracias por tus palabras es un placer como siempre. Saludos.**

**Vivi ntvg: Tienes razón, pero ya ves, a los machos peleando sin hembra de por medio y zaz qué pasa le quitan las piedras XD, pues Nero si que tiene como quiera la existencia complicada, solo puedo decir eso. Saludos.**

**Vivitoon: Stormfly especialmente para ti, trató de ver como quiera a las demás parejas, XD me dio risa lo de la Deathnote, ¿no te caen esos personajes?**

**Shazam: Espero te haya gustado el capítulo :D. Saludos**

**Lady Aira: XD, no me acuerdo si puse la alerta de alta dosis de azúcar, por un mundo de diabéticos no? XD, no te preocupes de los hotcakes, al contrario me alegra que tomen las advertencias en cuenta o si no sale uno que otro delicadito por ahí, digo me ha pasado, por eso uno las pone, en fin espero les haya gustado el capítulo, los próximos tal vez tengan más limón **

**SAM ARCHER: XD hasta el mismísimo Hiccup lo dijo, "Vamos a dejarlo de espía", pero bueno es Patán xD, ya se reveló el secreto de Astrid y pronto tal vez vea de que referencia voy a tomar de TnZ, alguna teoría? Saludos.**

**Hillary Lopez Perez: Ya se supo el secreto, algo tarde pero ya estuvo el capítulo. Saludos.**

**Guest: sorry algo tarde. Saludos**

**Favoritos, seguidores y lectores anónimos, hasta la próxima. Saludos.**

**08 julio 2015**


	32. Gritos en la luz

**Hola, ya sé que es algo tarde, ¡pero aquí está! a partir de ahora comienza la segunda temporada etapa o como quieran llamar "El misterio de las piedras", que lo disfruten…**

**Capítulo 30: Gritos en la luz.**

— ¿Qué me estás queriendo decir? —Preguntó Hiccup no queriendo ver la realidad.

—Que si ese monstruo quiere mi poder…él…él…—Astrid ya no fue capaz de seguir hablando ya que se imaginaba estar una situación donde le arrancaban el corazón como a Danger.

Hiccup negaba con la cabeza estaba renuente ante aquella nueva información empezó a tensarse y a respirar agitadamente, sentía temor, pero también furia.

— ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?! —Le gritó exigiendo respuestas, la tomó por los hombros estrujándola un poco, sintiendo pánico. —Siempre lo has sabido… ¿Por qué?... ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

Astrid se lo quitó de encima ya que no le permitía explicarle, pero Hiccup se estaba aferrando a ella, podía sentir su desesperación y su angustia pero a gritos no le iba a poder explicar nada, pero él simplemente seguía cuestionándola sin darle oportunidad de hablar.

— ¡YO TAMPOCO LO SABÍA! —Le gritó desesperada. — ¡¿Por qué no te lo dije?! —Volvió a gritar sintiendo que se le rompía el corazón por lo que estaba por decir. — ¡PORQUE NO CONFIABA EN TI!

Hiccup anonado ante su confesión la soltó, se sentía desdichado y con el corazón roto, Astrid al notarlo lo tomó por la mejillas y le exigió verla a los ojos.

—Luego todo eso cambió. —Le dijo tratando de no dejarse vencer por la angustia.

— ¿Cuándo?, ¿En este momento? —Le reprochó el castaño, sintiéndose engañado.

— ¡No! —Astrid negó con la cabeza tratando de reprimir las lágrimas. —Por eso te dije que no te convenía, sabía que te causaría todo este dolor…

—Y yo te dije que eso me lo dejaras decidir a mi…entonces ¿Por qué? —Volvió a preguntar pero ahora con angustia.

—Te lo iba a decir el día en que nos casamos…—Explicó la princesa. —Pero luego dijiste aquello…— Pegó su cabeza en su pecho tratando de controlarse.

— ¿Qué dije? —Preguntó Hiccup no entendiendo.

—Dijiste que morirías por mi…—Respondió sin querer verlo. —Es algo que yo no puedo permitir… por eso no te dije nada y sin decirte como quiera nada aun así no me ibas a dejar acercarme a Berk. —Sonrió con ironía. —Menos con esto, ¿Cómo? Si prácticamente el enemigo me busca para arrancarme el corazón.

Hiccup se calmó, por una parte comprendía sus razones, hasta él sabía que estaba exagerando al querer mantenerla a salvo a pesar de saber que ella también era una guerrera y una muy orgullosa, no quería ser un esposo controlador que le dijera a su mujer que debía hacer, pero también temía por su vida y ahora con la nueva que le había dado era más que obvio que intentaría protegerle a costa de su propia vida.

—Ya…tranquila. —Le acarició la espalda tratando de confortarla. —Entonces…cuéntame todo, ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

Astrid levantó la vista y se talló los ojos para quitarse la sensación de agua en los ojos. — ¿Recuerdas la plática que tuve con Danger?

—Sí.

—Bueno, casi todo lo que te dije de esa plática fue una mentira…

….

—_Astrid. —Le habló en un susurró el animal. —Hay algo importante que debo decirte._

— _¿Qué?_

—_Pero no aquí, debes acompañarme a un lugar en especial…_

_Danger llevó a Astrid por un lugar del palacio que la chica nunca en su vida jamás había recorrido._

—_Danger… ¿A dónde vamos? —Preguntó ella admirando las grandes a paredes de cristal que había alrededor. — ¿Quién te dijo de este lugar?_

—_Tu padre. —Murmuro. —Me confió este secreto y algo que yo también sospechaba._

_La princesa ya no dijo nada y se dejó guiar hasta que ambos llegaron a una especie de cámara vacía, en la cual sólo había una pequeña columna de escayola que tenía un objeto cubierto por una tapa cúbica de cristal._

_Ambos se acercaron para admirar lo que tenía contenido en esa caja de cristal. Astrid miró con curiosidad el collar que reposaba inmóvil en la caja._

— _¿Qué es eso?_

—_Es la imitación de piedra más poderosa con la que cuenta Noytrol. —Explicó el pegaso. —Sirve para canalizar la energía del portador del quinto elemento._

— _¿Un quinto elemento? —Preguntó Astrid sorprendida. —Nunca había escuchado de un quinto elemento._

—_Existe, Astrid… en las historias que te ha contado tu padre acerca de tu antepasado hubo una ligera modificación. —Explicó con nerviosismo el pegaso._

— _¿Qué clase de modificación?_

—_A tu antepasado no le entregaron una piedra para neutralizar a tus enemigos, le otorgaron el don del quinto elemento, así como los elementales tienen el don de manipular el fuego, el agua, el viento o la tierra._

—_Ósea ¿Qué mi abuelo era un elemental? —Preguntó Astrid sorprendida._

—_Se podría decir que sí, digamos que un elemental único en su especie… sin embargo se temió en el pasado que si se sabía eso pudiera haber represalias, por eso simplemente se modificó la información para hacer creer a todo Himmelen que los neutrales eran defendidos por una piedra._

— _¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto? _

_Danger observó la piedra dentro de la urna de cristal. —Tú padre me contó que su antepasado dejó escrito para todos los futuros descendientes, quienes fueron todos neutrales, que la piedra contenía una gran cantidad de energía para sostener la ciudad por muchos años, que el día en que se consumiera la energía iba llegar la hora de la nueva era…_

— _¿Nueva era?_

—_Sí, tú…—Dijo Danger viéndola fijamente._

— _¿Yo? —Preguntó Astrid confundida. —No, yo soy una neutral._

—_No, no lo eres…—Corrigió el pegaso tratando de calmar a su ama. —Me dijo tu padre que la energía de Noytrol estuvo a punto de acabarse, pero no sucedió…_

— _¿Por qué no? —Preguntó Astrid alterada, sintiendo su corazón latir a mil por hora._

—_Porque naciste… además que eres la primera mujer en la línea de los Hofferson, Astrid… heredaste el poder del quinto elemento de tu tatarabuelo._

—_No, yo no. —Negaba Astrid._

—_Sí, sí lo eres. —El pegaso se le acercó y pegó su hocico contra la mejilla de ella para calmarla. —Yo tenía mis sospechas, el día que hiciste el enlace conmigo expulsaste una gran cantidad de energía y no moriste… un neutral normal hubiera muerto._

_Cuando le dijo esto Astrid se calmó y sonrió. —Entonces ¿ese poder te ayudó? —El pegaso asintió y se dejó acariciar por ella. —Pero ¿ahora qué hago?_

—_Debes aprender a usar tu poder Astrid, por lo pronto sólo sabes neutralizar canalizando tu energía a través de la piedra, eso es sencillo de hacer pero hay mucho más…_

— _¿Cómo qué?_

—_El quinto elemento es el "vacío", puedes manipular la energía misma, es todo lo que está fuera de la vida ordinaria, está asociado con la creatividad y la espontaneidad, se cree que es el balance entre los otros cuatro elementos para que podamos coexistir por lo cual puedes darle una infinidad de usos._

—_No estoy segura de estar entendiendo, pero supongo que si deseo algo lo haré…_

—_Es lo que yo también creo… pero es poder muy grande, esa piedra a pesar de ser ordinaria te ayudará canalizar tu energía para que fluya hacia donde la dirijas… por eso no dudes en neutralizar al brann, si tú quieres lo puedes hacer._

—_Te refieres a que si yo le ordenó neutralizar… ¿Lo hará? Y viceversa._

—_Exacto…está piedra no funciona como las imitaciones que neutralizan al instante y tienen tiempo de vida, pero… Astrid. ¿No me digas que tienes planeado enfrentarte al brann sin neutralizarlo?_

_Danger conocía el carácter que se cargaba su ama, cuando vio que no le contestó, su pregunta fue respondida, ya que al parecer eso pensaba hacer la chica._

—_Astrid no quiero que te haga daño. —Le suplicó el pegaso._

—_Está bien, lo neutralizaré. —Dijo no convenciendo mucho al pegaso._

—_Astrid, nadie debe enterarse de ese poder, no sabemos qué puede pasar si alguien malvado se llega a enterar de que lo tienes._

— _¿Qué me podía pasar? —Preguntó con arrogancia._

—_Hay gente malvada allá afuera, si a mí siendo un pegaso me buscan para devorar mi corazón no sé qué te harían a ti._

—_No te angusties. —Pidió Astrid para tranquilizarlo. —No le diré nada a nadie. _

...

—Ahora comprendo porque titubeabas mucho cuando te preguntábamos cosas acerca de la piedra. —Dijo Hiccup reflexionando.

—Sí, en serio lo lamento, pero comprende… no era algo que debía decir a la ligereza, mi padre le dejó dicho a Danger que me dijera la verdad cuando fuera el momento más conveniente.

—Pero aun así no lograste neutralizar a nadie el día de nuestro duelo.

—No pude, el dolor que me causó la perdida de Danger fue demasiado que sentía que me moría…

Hiccup apretó los puños y tronó los dientes, recordaba claramente ese trágico día.

—Entonces… ¿Sólo Danger y tú lo sabían?, ¿Qué hay de tus amigos neutrales?

—No, sólo Danger lo sabía, aunque…

— ¿Qué?

—Camicazi, a ella no le dije nada pero creo que sospecha y Gothi ella sí sabía, sólo que ese día en su casa guardó mi secreto… ella fue la que me dijo precisamente donde estaba la fuente de mi poder.

— ¿Acaso te mencionó algo sobre eso cuando hablaron a solas? —Preguntó Hiccup.

Astrid sólo asintió.

…

—_Quinto elemento, ¿Por qué guardas tu poder en secreto? —Preguntó la anciana a través de Crow._

—_Porque lo prometí. —Dijo con firmeza la rubia._

—_Considero que debes decírselo a ese muchacho, aunque no lo creas mejor aliado no te pudiste conseguir._

_Creyendo que era una especie de insinuación Astrid se sonrojó, pero de inmediato descartó esos pensamientos._

—_Necesito saber más cosas de este poder… ¿Puede decirme algo?_

_Gothi asintió cansada y se sentó con Crow frente a ella. —Para empezar debes saber de dónde surge ese poder, porque todo poder debe surgir de algo…en este caso es la esencia de tu corazón._

— _¿Mi corazón? —Astrid llevó su mano hasta su pecho para sentirlo latir._

—_Así es, toda humano y criatura sea elemental, neutral, dragón, fulj, lobo, hipocampo… en fin todo ser vivo, cuenta con esa esencia en su corazón, por eso en la antigüedad los malvados cazaron a los pegaso para devorar sus corazones ya que eran la fuente de su poder._

_Cuando Gothi le explicó eso no pudo evitar recordar Danger y el cómo Fogo había devorado su corazón recordando como eso le dio más poder._

—_Por eso debes decir la verdad._

_Astrid miró confundida a Gothi que en palabras de Crow su voz sonó más alarmada._

—_Tengo entendido por medio de algunas predicciones que los enemigos buscan la piedra de la neutralidad._

—_Así es._

— _¿Qué pasará cuándo se enteren que es una simple piedra?, si son inteligentes sabrán que de algún lugar sale la fuente de poder… y lo harán. —Aseguró Gothi apuntándola con su arrugado dedo._

— _¿Qué está queriendo decirme?_

— _¿Qué no lo entiendes? Esos tipos si quieren tu poder… porque pueden obtenerlo, te arrancarán el corazón sin pensarlo._

_Esto asustó a Astrid y se levantó de su lugar, pronto la situación se le hizo más delicada no había considerado lo grave qué era._

—_Por eso debes decírselo, créeme que entre los dos sabrán protegerse._

—_Pero ni siquiera puedo usar este poder adecuadamente, no quiero que lastimen a nadie por tratar de protegerme…_

—_Muchacha, tal vez no te has dado cuenta pero tú y él son muy parecidos en muchos aspectos y no sólo lo digo por lo que les pasó en la isla de Basalto._

_Astrid de nuevo se sonrojó recordando el incidente, sin embargo siguió negándose a su petición no le parecía conveniente, desde que Danger le había confesado su secreto, sabía que no era conveniente para ella que estuviera con alguien, a veces consideraba que era mejor si hacía las cosas sola._

—_Parece que aunque te lo siga pidiendo no lo harás ¿Verdad? —Preguntó seria la anciana._

—_Así es. —Astrid se acercó a la puerta dispuesta a irse de una vez._

—_Una última cosa. —Le gritó la ancianita, Astrid se giró para verla. —Sólo no te tomes tan literal lo que hablamos._

— _¿A qué se refiere?_

—_Es mejor que no lo sepas, a veces es mejor no conocer mucho._

_Astrid sólo permaneció inmóvil por unos segundos, quería preguntar más pero tal vez sería como la anciana le dijo y era mejor no saber mucho más, agradeció que haya contestado sus preguntas y salió de la hogareña cueva._

….

—Es por eso que decidí callar, cada vez que hacía uso de la piedra pensaba que alguien podría darse cuenta y que quisiera arrebatarme este poder que nunca quise, ¡Sólo para satisfacer su deseo ambicioso de ser más fuerte!, por eso decidí no decir nada, aunque después lo consideré… era mucha carga para mí.

Hiccup tragó saliva sólo escuchando a Astrid quien parecía cargar muchas penas sobre ella y una responsabilidad inmensa con ese poder.

—Cómo te dije… te lo iba a decir… pero… pero…luego ya no, casi te matan hoy, no sabemos si nuestros padre están vivos… ya no sé qué pensar.

Al ver la desesperación de la princesa Hiccup la abrazó fuertemente, quería apoyarla, protegerla, amarla como se debía, el enojo que había sentido minutos atrás se fugó, no podía estar enojado con una persona que lo amaba demasiado como para guardarse tremendo secreto sólo para proteger a los demás.

—Cálmate, nadie te hará nada, ni a mí ni a nuestros amigos y padres… ¿Está bien? —La tomó de las mejillas para que confiara en él.

Astrid sólo asintió, de inmediato Hiccup la soltó para pasar sus manos por su cintura y atraerla para darle un beso, empezaron a besar con afán, queriéndose sentir lo más que pudiera cerca del otro, Astrid pasó las manos por el cuello del brann y lo inclinó más hacia ella queriendo profundizar el beso, queriéndole corresponder como él se lo merecía, lo necesitaba demasiado al igual que él a ella.

Sin no estuvieran en una situación crítica Hiccup la hubiera hecho suya en ese lugar, pero sabía que no era el momento ni el lugar adecuado, aun así no podía dejar de besarla, la necesidad aún estaba presente y no se quería ir. Empezó a pasar sus manos alrededor de su cintura y espalda, incluso metió su mano por debajo de su blusa, quería sentir aunque fuera un poco su piel.

—Cof, cof.

Ambos se separaron sonrojados al escuchar que alguien carraspeó detrás de ellos. Chimuelo veía un poco avergonzado a su amo, quien estaba en un momento pasional con su esposa, pero al ver que no se percataban de su presencia tuvo que interrumpir y no estaba sólo, el resto de sus aliados los vieron de manera picarona, a pesar de las circunstancias parecían que no perdían la oportunidad de molestar con sus miradas burlonas.

Snotlout estaba que la envidia lo carcomía, no podía creer que su amigo ya hubiera avanzado aun estatus más grande que él y que hubiera experimentado todo aquello que él todavía no, pero debido a que no tenía éxito con las brann cambió completamente de actitud y reconsideraría a cualquier chica de cualquier elemento, empezando con la vinter rubia que también parecía envidiar a los jóvenes apasionados.

En cuanto Nero, que también estaba presente, estaba con la boca abierta y totalmente pasmado, lo que siempre había evitado ver lo había visto sin siquiera esperárselo, aquello que había visto no podía ser una simple amistad o amor pasajero, era amor verdadero lo que estaba viendo y odiaba más al brann por eso, él había logrado hacer sus pesadillas realidad, le había quitado lo que siempre habría procurado cuidar, la mujer por la que incluso moriría, pero reflexionó, él contribuyo con sus errores para que eso pasara, entonces ¿cómo podría reclamar siquiera?

—Chimuelo…chicos…que bueno que están bien.

—Sí, muchas gracias por buscarnos. —Se burló Heather. —Aunque comprendo que era mejor lo que tenían que hacer.

Los aludidos se sonrojaron por las palabras de la vinter y evitaron siquiera mirarla a la cara.

—Es que pasaron demasiadas cosas. —Dijo apenado Hiccup, volteó a ver al grupo y se dio cuenta que los dragones de sus padres y unos caballos iban con ellos. —Pudieron rescatarlos.

Hiccup corrió hacia los dragones de sus padres que lo recibieron con felicidad y recordó cómo no había podido rescatar a sus padres, Astrid también se encaminó hacia los equinos, feliz por verlos con vida.

—Astro, Cometa…que bueno que estén bien. —Saludó Astrid a los caballos blancos que relincharon feliz al ver a la hija de sus amos, pero de inmediato se angustiaron al igual que la princesa.

El silencio reino en el grupo, sabían el motivo por el cual Astrid y Hiccup guardaron silencio.

—Chimuelo nos contó lo sucedido. —Dijo Eret queriendo romper el silencio.

—Entiendo… aunque no creo que lo sepan todo. —Hiccup miró a Astrid buscando su aprobación para contarle a todos su secreto.

Con mucha paciencia les explicó lo sucedido tanto en la batalla con Fogo y su nuevo enemigo, al igual que la verdadera naturaleza del quinto elemento, el equipo estaba atónito ante las confesiones que les habían hecho, concordando que sí notaban raro ese poder pero no sospechaban cuál era la realidad. Todos comprendieron los motivos de la princesa por haberlo ocultado, a excepción de Nero, quien a pesar que no dijo nada, sintió que ya no la conocía del todo.

— ¿Cómo lograron escapar ustedes? —Preguntó Hiccup y Chimuelo le contestó.

….

_¡Huyan!_

_En cuanto Hiccup gritó, Chimuelo fue el primero en negarse en irse sin él, pero al ver la desesperación de Snotlout quien quedó inmóvil por el poder de ese sujeto y como no tenía a Dientepúa con él, lo tomó con él para hacerlo salir, a pesar de que no se llevaban bien, pidió a Nightmare sacar a Nero quien quedó igual de paralizado, fuera del recinto Stormfly en su forma de dragón estaba esperando, en su idioma de dragón rápidamente la alertó para que huyeran, esta no quiso pero al ver también la condición de sus nuevos aliados decidió obedecer al dragón y sacarlos de ahí rápidamente y alertar a los demás miembros._

_Chimuelo asegurándose que nadie regresara, se dispuso a ir por su amo pero en eso vio que tanto Hiccup y Astrid corrían fuera del gran salón bajando rápidamente las escalera e internándose en el laberinto siendo seguidos por una energía extraña, no le dio tiempo de ir hacia ellos así que entró por el pasillo que tenía enfrente esperando encontrarlos más adelante, logró divisarlos un poco pero esa energía se extendió demasiado destruyendo todo a su paso pero extrañamente sin lastimarlo, sólo siendo lastimado realmente por los escombros que caían, aun así logró salir fuera del alcance de esa energía y se arrojó hacia el bosque donde los jorden se habían hecho un escudo de piedra._

….

—De inmediato fuimos a buscarlos, nos encontramos a Dientepúa y a los demás brann, le pedimos que los encaminara hacia Noytrol y luego los buscamos a ustedes pero lo bueno que estaban bien. —Dijo insinuante el furia nocturna.

—Ya veo… pero nuestros padres. —Hiccup se lamentó una vez más.

En eso el caballo Cometa que pertenecía a la reina de Noytrol empezó a relinchar, empezando a inquietarse.

— ¿Qué pasa chica? —Preguntó Astrid tratando de controlarla, Hiccup rápidamente acudió a su lado y trató también de calmar al equino.

—Está sintiendo dolor…

—Eso significa que la reina está viva. —Dijo Patapez.

— ¿Astros, puedes sentir a papá? —Preguntó Astrid tocando al caballo con gentiliza, este sólo asintió una vez pero tal parece que no estaba en muy buen estado de ánimo.

Hiccup también preguntó los mismo a los dragones y estos asintieron, sin embargo estaban en un estado de ánimo diferente al de Gruñón, compañero de Gobber.

—Tenemos que ir por ellos. —Dijo rápidamente Hiccup, viendo que el equipo se puso algo serio.

—Debemos pensarlo bien, Hiccup…viste el poder de ese monstruo. —Se quejó Snotlout. —Ahora al parecer la única persona que puede hacerle frente es ella. —Dijo apuntando a Astrid.

Hiccup no lo había visto de esa manera, pero no permitiría que Astrid se arriesgara, no de esa manera.

—Tal vez si voy con ustedes. —Dijo Astrid tratando ser de ayuda.

—¡No! —Gritaron Nero y Hiccup al mismo tiempo.

—Yo iré por tus padres, Astrid. —Aseguró Nero. —No me importa perder la vida por ti.

—Deja de decir tonterías, si te quedaste inmóvil al verlo. —Le gritó Hiccup. —Yo iré por ellos.

Astrid boquiabierta se enojó por la actitud de esos dos, a pesar de que una parte de ella odiaba a Nero, no podía simplemente dejarlo meterse en el nido de víboras.

— ¡Machos! Ya dejen de pelear… es mejor idear un plan. —Gritó Heather desesperada.

—Te ves tan linda cuando gritas. —opinó Spinel.

—Yo iba a decir lo mismo. —Se quejó Brutacio.

—Muy bien… ¿Cuál es el plan? —Preguntó Hiccup a Heather esperando también ideas suyas.

Heather no se sintió intimidada por él ya que si concordaba con él en algo y no lo callaría.

—Primero debo decir que Hiccup y… Nero… ¿Verdad? —Preguntó al vann y este asintió. —Tienen razón…Astrid, no creo que debas ir… no sabemos de lo que son capaces esos dos.

— ¿Es en serio Heather? —Gritó Astrid ofendida, no esperaba eso de ella.

—No te enojes, si quieres verlo de esta manera no lo hacemos por ti si no por tu poder.

Increíblemente esa respuesta hizo reflexionar a Astrid, sabía que no podía dejar ese poder a cualquiera.

—Hiccup, Nero… creo que ustedes deben de ir, por lo que nos contaron lograron por lo menos hacerle un mínimo daño a ese monstruo, tal vez si se une, dejan sus tonterías por un lado… logren vencerlo.

No entendiendo esa referencia, Nero le contó a Hiccup y a Astrid sobre su experiencia al haberlo enfrentado, concordando que al igual que Hiccup había logrado dañarlo.

—Pero intervendremos en caso de que no puedan. —Dijo Heather. —Estaremos alejados de la situación hasta que veamos conveniente entrar a ayudar, creo que ahí Astrid si podría entrar.

Astrid asintió comprendiendo el plan, sin embargo no pudo evitar mirar a Hiccup y pensar que lo estaba enviado a una muerte segura y ella simplemente tenía que esperar a verlo en peligro para poder ayudar.

—No es el plan más brillante, pero hagámoslo. —Dijo Snotlout poniendo su mano hacia enfrente esperando que los demás lo siguieran. —Atacaremos mañana.

Todos pusieron su mano, Hiccup puso la mano sobre la de Astrid antes de que Nero intentara poner la suya, aun no estaban en la batalla por lo cual todavía podían ser rivales.

OOOOOoooooOOOOOO

Ya era de noche Fogo y Drago reían con maldad al ver a sus prisioneros al borde de la muerte, más no dejarían que murieran ya que eran sus preciadas carnadas, miraron a la anciana y al cuervo que estaban inmóviles a lado de ellos, completamente careciente de emociones.

—Ya estás aprendiendo Fogo, sin la vieja nunca hubiéramos confirmado tus sospechas con respecto al verdadero pez gordo… fue buena idea controlarla con la semilla y utilizar sus poderes a nuestro beneficio.

— ¿Crees que funcioné? —Preguntó Fogo con maldad.

—Claro que funcionará. —Sonrió el malicioso Drago quien se veía más demacrado a consecuencia del ataque que sufrió. — En cuanto entre aquí será nuestra.

OOOOOOooooooOOOOOO

No lo toleraba, primero los había visto en una apasionada muestra de amor, besándose como a él le hubiera gustado besarla y ahora tenía que soportar verla dormir a un lado de él, su rival la abrazaba de tal manera como si quisiera decirle que ella le pertenecía, pero no era así, no sabía porque Astrid lo dejaba tomarse atribuciones similares que le correspondería a alguien que ya está casado. Pero le demostraría cuanto la quería y lo qué era capaz de hacer por ella, cuando le entregara lo que él mismo por sus tonterías le arrebató.

OOOOOOoooooooOOOOO

Al día siguiente el equipo se preparó para el asalto, repasando de nuevo los pasos a seguir, irían directamente hacia el gran salón donde los habían visto por última vez.

—No entren a menos que escuchen que nos estamos muriendo. —Bromeó Hiccup, algo que no le hizo gracioso a Astrid y lo golpeó en el brazo. — ¡Ouch!

—Para que dejes de decir estupideces.

—Por cierto Astrid… ¿Piensas llevar ese arco? —Preguntó Heather al ver que Astrid ya lo tenía colgado. —Digo… ni siquiera tienes flechas… puedes dejarlo aquí con los dragones heridos y los caballos.

—Lo sé… pero esta cosa estaba dentro de la piedra… por eso siento que no debo dejarlo nada más por ahí…

Sin entrar en tanto detalles sobre el arco, el equipo volvió a juntar sus manos para empezar el plan en marcha. Tardaron unos minutos llegar a la orilla del pueblo de Berk para llevarse una gran sorpresa, él área estaba despejada y completamente vacía, donde antes estaba el laberinto ahora sólo había una especie de túnel que conducía hacia hacía la entrada del gran salón.

— ¿Cómo rayos construyeron esto en una sola noche? —Preguntó Snotlout asombrado.

—El túnel es de piedra… no dudo que tengan a un jorden bajo su control. —Intuyó Patapez.

—Bien, no perdamos tiempo.

Hiccup y Nero salieron de su escondite, únicamente acompañados de Chimuelo y Nightmare, caminaron hacia la entrada del gran túnel y al estar frente a la puerta esta no se abrió.

— ¡Creo que necesitarán ayuda! —Spinel salió de su escondite para ayudar a sus amigos.

Antes de que pudieran alcanzarlos varios soldados los rodearon, y por lo que veían estaban controlados, lo que no esperaban es que empezaran a atacar con diferentes elementos.

— ¡Emboscada! —Gritó Astrid para salir en defensa de su esposo y compañeros, los demás la imitaron y empezó la pelea.

En lo que Spinel forcejeaba contra un jorden que lo atacaba sin piedad, aprovechó y les abrió la puerta a Hiccup, Nero y a sus compañeros quienes rápidamente entraron no sin antes de derrotar a unos villanos que intentaron detener su paso.

.

.

Desde el interior del salón, Drago y Fogo observaban el escenario desde una fuente de oscuridad en el suelo que Drago creó, este enfureció al ver que quienes habían entrado no era quien esperaba.

—Veamos hasta donde llegan, no pasarán la barrera.

—Es cierto, sólo aquella que posea el poder que buscamos la podrá pasar. —Dijo Fogo, ansioso de ver como chocarían los inútiles con la barrera mágica creada por Drago.

—Llegaron a la barrera. —Observó Drago, esperaba verlos golpearse con aquella barrera que podría traducirse como un cristal, pero se desconcertó al ver que habían podido pasarla, o al menos dos de ellos. — ¿Qué significa esto? —Gritó al ver que sólo el brann y el vann habían podido pasar la barrera.

.

.

Chimuelo y Nightmare se estrellaron dolorosamente contra algo que les impidió el paso.

—Chimuelo, no es momento de jugar. —Apuró Hiccup.

—Nightmare… andando. —Pidió Nero.

El furia nocturna golpeó con su hocico aquello que le impedía el paso, se transformó en humano esperando poder pasar, pero sucedió lo mismo.

—No puedo… es como si hubiera un cristal enfrente de mí.

Nero y Hiccup se vieron desconcertados entre sí, ellos podían atravesar sin problemas.

—Muy bien, quédense aquí…Nero y yo seguiremos.

—No, Hiccup. —Rogó el dragón golpeado aquella barrera, sin embargo su hermano haciendo caso omiso a sus suplicas siguió su camino junto con Nero.

—Hay que confiar que estarán bien. —Dijo Nightmare preocupado.

Brann y vann llegaron hacia el gran salón donde vieron a Fogo y a Drago en la misma posición que el día anterior, detrás de ellos estaban sus padres en el suelo, ya los habían desencadenado, tal parece que ya no era necesario tenerlos fuertemente apresados si estaban demasiado débiles. También observaron como Gothi estaba como si nada a un lado de ellos, Hiccup juzgó por la mirada de la anciana que estaba controlada.

—Esperaba a un pez gordo, pero creo que ahora voy comprendiendo y tengo frente a mi dos pececitos. —Exclamó Drago con sarcasmo.

—Déjate de idioteces. —Gritó Hiccup.

—Prepárate infeliz, no dejaremos que te los lleves.

— ¿A ellos? —Preguntó Fogo mirando hacia los líderes inconscientes. —Pueden llevárselos… son sólo basuras.

Flama salió del techo y tomó entre sus enormes garras a los cuatro líderes y se los arrojó a los dos chicos, Nero rápidamente hizo sus movimientos para controlar el agua para amortiguar su caída y los dejó cerca de su única salida.

— ¿Qué tramas? —Preguntó Hiccup temiendo por Astrid.

—Cambiemos las cosas. —Gritó Drago. —Primero la prueba de fuego, aunque tú también puedes jugar Nero. —Se burló.

Drago, queriendo resolver una hipótesis que rápidamente se formuló al verlos pasar la barrera, tomó las cuatro piedras de los elementos, dos en cada garra y sin más las destruyo.

— ¡Las piedras! —Gritó Hiccup espantado al ver destrozada la esperanza del mundo en manos de ese malvado.

Las piedras se hicieron añicos entre las garras de Drago, sin embargo al igual que con la piedra de la neutralidad una pequeña luz salió de su interior una era roja, otra azul, la otra en leve tono lavanda y la otra verde. La de color rojo voló hacia Hiccup y la de color azul hacia un confundido Nero y las otras dos salieron volando hacia la salida que conducía al túnel.

La luz roja y azul respectivamente empezaron a tomar forma, la roja tomó forma de una espada de un metal que se veía poderoso, en cuanto a la azul tomó forma de un largo tridente cuyo pico central era más largo y los otros dos ligeramente curveados.

—Lo suponía. —Gritó Dagur, y sin darse tiempo de defenderse tomó desprevenidos a Hiccup y a Nero quienes no alcanzaron a tomar las armas las cuales cayeron sin más al suelo.

Los suspendió en el aire y arrojó sobre ellos una energía oscura que se disparó contra el pecho de los elementales, Hiccup y Nero gritaban por el dolor que les ocasionando, sentían que les estaban arrancando partes de su cuerpo, poniendo resistencia a ese ataque la luz oscura se contrarrestó y se hizo una luz brillante.

—Muéstrenme su esencia. —Gritó Drago aplicando más de esa energía tal como le había indicado la anciana.

Hiccup y Nero seguían gritando dolorosamente, la vida se les estaba yendo y no podía ni siquiera defenderse.

.

.

Fuera del gran salón los demás seguía combatiendo a los elementales, cada vez que parecían acabar con unos, aparecían más, pero su plan se frustró aún más cuando los dragones salieron a atacar.

—Esto parece imposible. —Gritó Spinel.

—Sí, creo que debemos entrar todos a ese túnel. —Opinó Patapez.

Escuchando la idea, todos asintieron y empezaron a acercarse a la entrada del túnel el cual Spinel había vuelto a cerrar, una vez cerca todos, humanos y criaturas por igual abrieron de nuevo la puerta, Stormfly, Kaiser y Windshear arrojaron su mejores ataques para apartar a los enemigos, una vez hecho eso Patapez cerró la compuerta.

—Vayamos a buscar a Hiccup y a los demás. —Dijo Astrid cansada.

Todo asintieron y siguieron el camino del túnel, al acercarse más vieron a Chimuelo y a Nightmare que esperaban pacientemente en medio del túnel.

— ¿Qué les pasa?, ¿Por qué no fueron con ellos? Andando.

Astrid y los demás siguieron su camino pese a las advertencias de Chimuelo y Nightmare que al estar hablando los dos al mismo tiempo no se les entendía nada, pero fue su sorpresa al ver que otros tres habían logrado pasar la barrera.

Eret, Patapez, Snotlout Brutilda y Brutacio chocaron con la barrera dándose un buen golpe en la cara, mientras que Spinel, Heather y Astrid había logrado pasar.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó Heather confundida, tratando de que Windshear la siguiera pero el pájaro se topaba con una especie de barrera.

—No lo sabemos pero…

Chimuelo no terminó de decir lo que quería ya que dos luces se acercaban a sus amigos.

— ¡Cuidado!

Los que estaban del otro lado de la barrera esperaban alguna clase de impacto que jamás llegó, en su lugar había dos luces, una lavanda frente a Heather y otras verde frente a Spinel.

Las luces empezaron a tomar forma, dándole a la vinter un abanico gigante pero muy ligero con orillas que parecía cuchillas y a Spinel y un arma similar a la que usaba Dagur, revólver como recordó que el desquiciado la llamó.

— ¿Qué significa esto? —Preguntó Astrid confundida, sin embargo unos gritos las sacaron de sus pensamientos, gritos que eran de parte de Hiccup y de Nero.

Todos los demás los escucharon y se alertaron aún más y golpeaban insistentemente aquello que les impedía el paso.

Astrid sin pensarlo corrió hacia donde se escuchaban los gritos, Heather y Spinel a pesar de su confusión tomaron aquellas armas extrañas y fueron detrás de Astrid, al llegar a la entrada del gran salón se vislumbraron con aquella luz blanca y oscura a la vez que tenía sometidos a sus amigos.

—Llegaron los demás pececitos. —Gritó Drago feliz. —Quinto elemento, si quieres salvarlos hazlo… no lo impediremos.

Mientras tanto Astrid sentía el dolor que estaba sintiendo Hiccup sin pensarlo corrió hacia donde estaba su ser querido y su ex amigo.

—Astrid… ¡No! —Advirtió Heather demasiado tarde.

Astrid se lanzó contra aquella luz blanca con el único deseo de salvar a su esposo y ex amigo, con aquel deseo una luz se formó en sus manos, se empezó a formar una flecha resplandeciente, a Drago se le borró la sonrisa del rostro al ver como la elemental más poderosa sin dudarlo tomó la flecha y el arco y la lanzó sobre su ataque erradicándolo por completo.

Hiccup y Nero cayeron al suelo dándose un bueno golpe, Drago frustrado, notó que Astrid se puso de rodillas, tal parece que se había cansado con ese simple ataque así que retomando su plan original convocó nueva energía oscura que lanzó hacia ella.

Astrid al ver la energía puso su mano frente a ella tratando de defenderse , sin embargo estaba débil desde la batalla del día anterior así como la batalla que se había librado en el exterior y la luz oscura simplemente la envolvió, se empezó a suspender en el aire, empezó a gritar por el dolor que le estaba provocando, en su delirio se le asemejo que aquella luz oscura que se estaba tornando blanca era como una mano que se introducía en su pecho tratando de arrebatarle lo que era esencial para que ella viviera.

Heather y Spinel al verla en peligro utilizaron aquella armas, pero la energía que estaba expulsando su mismo enemigo y la neutral repelaron el ataque, mientras tanto Hiccup y Nero se levantaron heridos al escuchar a la mujer que amaban gritar dentro de la luz, con todas sus fuerzas se levantaron y corrieron hacia ella para tratar de rescatarla consiguiendo el mismo resultado, Hiccup enfurecido vio al causante de todas sus desgraciadas, visualizó en donde había quedado aquella espada y la tomó para lanzarse contra su enemigo, la espalda se iluminó con grandes y ardientes flamas color carmesí que lanzó contra él.

Como Drago estaba concentrado en el ataque con la princesa tuvo que soportar el ataque poderoso del brann, que incluso lo había quemado más que el día anterior, Fogo estaba asustado por todo lo que estaba presenciado que decidió ocultarse detrás de su dragón.

—Déjala. —Gritó Hiccup a punto de lanzarle otro ataque junto con Nero, Heather y Spinel, sin embargo un zumbido que escuchó por toda la habitación los distrajo.

Los gritos de Astrid habían cesado y voltearon a ver con horror lo que le estaba pasando, suspendida en el aire estaba la princesa inconciente, frente a su pecho estaba un extraño cristal resplandeciente con adornos en espiral color dorado.

—Por fin…—Susurró Drago. —Tengo su corazón.

Continuara.

**Bien. Empezaron a revelarse los misterios de la piedras que prácticamente ya no existen…¿O sí? Por eso digo que no durará mucho esta etapa al igual que la otro y digamos que vamos casi a la gran final.**

**Digamos que prácticamente empiezan las desgracias para todos los personajes en general y de una vez advierto, es una guerra y probamente algunos personajes morirán.**

**Pondré como me imaginó el corazón de Astrid basada en una carta de Yugioh que me encontré, en mi pagina de FB.**

**Agradezco mi inspiración a Sailor moon, a ZnT y digimon XD.**

**Ahora sí con la sección de comentarios y dudas XD.**

**Gaby Chanii: Pues sí, pero el momento no duró mucho cómo pudiste ver y las desgracias empezarán. Saludos.**

**Astrid Amezcua: Ahora si que no puedo adivinar cuáles serán sus reacciones, mejor me espero a los comentarios del equipo, perdón por haberla desmayado XDD. Saludos.**

**Vivi ntvg: Sí es el arco con flechas y pues prácticamente las utilizará como se vio en el capítulo de hoy, tengo una imaginación rara y me gustan los arcos XD. Saludos**

**Jessy Brown: Nero aún no sabe que está casada, lo sabrá ya en el próximo capítulo… eso creo. Saludos.**

**HeiMao3: Pues no la pueden estar cuidando siempre y con lo lanzada qué es, pues ya leíste lo que pasó, aun no tiene nadie el completo control sobre su poder. Saludos.**

**Maylu liya: Bueno sólo te puedo decir que va a haber pelea de golpes entre Nero y Hiccup, obviamente por la dama, pero como puedes ver las cosas se complican y las cosas de romance tal vez pasen a segundo plano. Saludos.**

**MOER: ¿Qué no entendiste? Saludos.**

**Argor: Muchas gracias, que bueno te gustó… espero que este también. Saludos,**

**SAM ARCHER: De hecho no me acordaba de nada de lo que dijiste, lo que yo decía era con respecto a los del vacío…sólo eso XD, ya que lo demás está inspirado en sailor moon y digimon 02. Saludos.**

**Kristtanna: Espero te haya gustado este capítulo, nos seguimos leyendo. Saludos.**

**Nina: Que bueno que te esté gustando, nos leemos. Saludos.**

**Jessi: Ese Hiccup se va a querer dar un tiró por cómo van a dejar a Astrid, eso te lo aseguro. Saludos.**

**Diane: Así es, Hiccup también tiene un poder secreto y ni encuenta los secretos empezarán a salir poco a poco. Ya lo leerás. Gracias por seguir leyendo. Saludos.**

**Ary: Hola! XD, Así es Astrid es el pez gordo y a quienes leíste que obtuvieron aquellas armas son los pececitos, ahora las cosas se complicarán más para ellos. Saludos.**

**Nesari22: Digamos que el arco va ser el canal para usar bien su poder, así como lo hacía con la piedra, ya que a mi parecer por algun lugar debe fluir la energía, Drago ciertamente puede que tenga miedo pero no lo va a demostrar y por el momento los todos son débiles o no saben usar su poder, Danger probablemente haga otra aparición que no sea por medio de Flashback, lo del poder de Astrid pues ya quedó resuelto con el capítulo espero se hayan resuelto esas dudas. Saludos.**

**MAYU: eso será poco a poco, por el momento ya se dio el primer signo de que él es diferente al igual que los otros cuatro. Saludos.**

**Steffani: Hiccup la comprendió después de todo, aunque pues si se enojó pero uno no puede andar gritándole a cualquiera que tiene tal poder XD. Saludos.**

**Guest: (Dragons) supongo XD, perdón por lo de tu café se me hizo un poquitín tarde XD. Pues ya le pasó algo malo a Astrid, Danger… puede que vuelva a aparecer y no en flashback. Saludos.**

**Videl SS: A los papás prácticamente los liberaron, ¿Por qué adivina a quién se llevarán? Saludos.**

**Unbreakable Warrior: Gracias, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

**Ana Gami: Pues ya están prácticamente todos en peligro y ya no se va a tratar de sólo proteger a uno como se pudo apreciar, deberán trabajar en equipo. Saludos.**

**Dano92: Espero te haya gustado la continuación. Saludos.**

**Navid: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me alegra que toda la combinación de cosas te esté gustando. Saludos.**

**The ridel sel: Ya viste que por eso no se lo debían tomar tan literal, es por eso que a Fogo le falló con el corazón de Danger, ya viste las reacciones primero enojado y luego pasional, pero es que no pueden vivir separados XDD. Con respecto a Chimuelo sólo te puedo decir que en el final se resolverá su situación. Saludos.**

**Lady Aira: XD primeramente saludos a todas, me perdí más en la conversación del chocolate para al final decir ¿De qué hablaban o escribía? XD Sorry por las altas dosis de azúcar y eso que estoy media diabética XD. **

**A los seguidores, favoritos y lectores anónimos, como siempre espero que les guste y hasta la próxima. Saludos**

**11 julio 2015**


	33. Perdida Irremplazable

**Que lo disfruten.**

**Capítulo 31: Perdida irremplazable.**

**La noche anterior.**

Drago se quejaba por el dolor causado por el impacto del ataque salido de la nada que recibió, si su cuerpo estaba deteriorado ahora lo estaba aún más, se arrancó las costras causadas por el fuego del brann de donde salió una pus con olor repúgnate: Fogo sólo pasaba saliva intentando no olor semejante aroma, mientras trataba de no hacer comentario alguno sobre el dolor que sentía su hermano.

—No entiendo. —Se quejó Drago dando bufidos. —Pensé que lo había interpretado a la perfección, el origen del poder del quinto elemento debió estar dentro de la piedra de la neutralidad.

—Tal vez…—Fogo interrumpió, debido a eso Drago lo miró de manera despectiva y prefirió guardar silencio.

— ¡¿Qué ibas a decir idiota?! —Le gritó fuertemente.

Tembloroso Fogo intentó calmarlo antes de explicarle. — ¿Qué tal si la piedra de la neutralidad no tenía ese poder? ¡No me mates! —Se adelantó cubriéndose al ver a Drago tensarse ante la pregunta.

—Continua. —Pidió el cadavérico hombre.

—Pues… cuando destruiste la piedra… yo seguía neutralizado, además de que me pareció ver que esa muchacha utilizó ese extraño poder en tu contra.

— ¿La muchacha? —Bufó Drago considerado la información. — ¡Malditos neutrales! —Empezó a reír desquiciadamente, pues ahora interpretaba mejor la información que durante mucho tiempo había juntado. — ¿Será como los pegasos?

— ¿Eh? —Fogo no entendía nada ya que Drago parecía hablar con él mismo.

— ¿Recuerdas que te dije que no habías obtenido el poder del pegaso porque no habías obtenido su verdadera esencia?

—Lo recuerdo.

—Debe ser igual…pero para salir de dudas… tráeme a la bruja. —Ordenó el hombre.

Fogo obediente mandó a traer a Gothi, la ancianita apresada por unos brann controlados luchaba con sus pocas fuerzas para zafarse sólo gastando energía inútilmente.

—Anciana, habla… ¿Cuál es la verdadera esencia del quinto elemento?

Gothi espantada negó con la cabeza, no quería decirle ningún tipo de información ya que acabaría con la esperanza de la humanidad, entre ella y Crow habían acordado ya no dar información aunque eso significara romper su enlace.

—Maldita vieja… dinos o sino tu pajarraco lo pagará. —Amenazó Fogo tomando a Crow de rehén.

Aun así la seid se negó a dar la información, muy a pesar de estar viendo como Fogo apretaba cada vez más al ave entre sus manos, pero prefería verlo muerto a esclavizado, habían vivido su vida después de todo y si ese era su destino lo aceptaban gustosas.

Fogo le iba a gritar sus verdades a la terca ancianita pero luego recapacitó no era necesario obligarla, no si tomaban su voluntad.

—Drago… ¿será posible manipularla a ella con la semilla?

Gothi se asustó al escuchar al hombre e intentó una vez más huir siendo detenida brutalmente por el guardia.

—No es mala idea, hermano. Ya vas aprendiendo. —Felicitó Drago. —Y también es hora de probar mi nuevo modelo de la semilla.

Entre dos guardias controlados sometieron a anciana y Fogo con el ave entre sus manos les inyectaron la semillas dentro de sus corazones, Gothi y Crow se revolcaban en el piso tratando de no ceder ante el poder maligno que quería controlarlas, pero era demasiado para ellas, ya no eran tan jóvenes y nunca se habían enfrentado a una situación familiar, con una última lágrima salida de sus ojos perdió la voluntad.

— ¡Levántate! —Ordenó Drago satisfecho. —Ahora dinos lo que sabes del quinto elemento.

La anciana se levantó al igual que Crow, no fue necesario si quiera su bastón para mantenerse en pie.

—El quinto elemento reside en el corazón de la princesa de Noytrol. —Dijo en total estado de control.

Drago y Fogo celebraron internamente, las suposiciones del brann había sido correctas después de todo.

—Malditos neutrales… todo ese tiempo engañándonos con una estúpida roca, pero que mejor manera de marcar una victoria que arrancándole el corazón a la princesa y devorarlo. —Dijo Drago, pensaba en la nueva estrategia y como devoraría el corazón de la odiosa neutral.

—Amo Drago. —Habló Crow a través de Gothi. —Lo que debe hacer es obtener la esencia del corazón, no el corazón físico…

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó Fogo confundido.

—No lo entiendes idiota. —Regañó Drago. —Es similar al pegaso…—Pensó en voz alta. —Si le arrancamos el corazón físico morirá con todo su poder, anciana… ¿Cómo se puede sacar su corazón?

—Un corazón que brilla es más fácil de sacar. —Contestó la anciana de manera neutral. —El corazón que brilla por las emociones de amor, alegría, justicia, bondad entre otras hacen que sea el momento perfecto para tomarlo ya que es más rápido de localizar.

—Entre más resplandezca más rápido lo encuentras. —susurró Fogo la palabras que Bork había puesto en el libro de dragones.

— ¿Cómo se hace eso? —Preguntó Drago.

—Existe una técnica llamada extracción de la esencia…—Explicó Gothi. —Parecida a la extracción de emociones, sin embargo en esta utilizas tu propia energía y esencia para tomar lo que tú quieras, será fácil para usted amo ya que usted controla las sombras y la oscuridad, sería como mandar a un espíritu a internarse en lo recóndito del corazón de la neutral.

—Excelente. —Celebró Drago.

—Sin embargo, requiere demasiada energía concentrada en un solo punto.

—Por eso no hay que preocuparse, sólo hay que ver que ella venga sola. —Planeó Drago.

—Vendrá con el montón de aliados inútiles, entre ellos el imbécil de Hiccup y de Nero.

— ¡Basuras!… me vengaré de ellos en cuanto tenga ese poder, pero tienes razón debemos idear un plan para que no se acerquen.

—Una barrera. —Habló de nuevo el cuervo sorprendiendo a los villanos. —Puedo crear una barrera para que sólo entre aquel que posea el poder sagrado.

Los hermanos se vieron entre sí, accediendo a la ideas de la anciana, por primera vez consideraron que fue buena idea hacerla su aliada, ya después en un futuro la matarían y conseguirían a la joven reina de la ciudad Aqua.

— ¿Qué haremos con los demás? —Preguntó Fogo.

—Hay que traer a la artillería. —Respondió con sarcasmo Drago.

Convirtiéndose en sombra fue a un punto secreto de Berk en donde tenía a prisioneros elementales totalmente controlados y los mandó al pueblo para sorpresa de Fogo que no esperaba que su hermano contara con su propio ejército.

—Esto es fascinante. —Dijo emocionado el brann.

—Y esto son sólo los peones. —Se rio Drago. —Tengo criaturas de las tinieblas a mi servicio que cuando me apoderé del quinto elemento los haré resurgir para acabar más rápido con este asqueroso mundo.

Fogo tragó saliva, no se imaginaba vivir en lugar tan deplorable como el que su hermano le había pintado la primera vez que lo vio, sin embargo si él reinaba no le importaba en lo absoluto. Trataría de hacerse del quinto elemento antes que él y así sería el elemental más poderoso y el ejército de su hermano lo tendría que obedecer a él.

Durante el transcurso de la noche, se prepararon para recibir a su invitada y a sus amigos, hicieron trabajar a los elementales sin piedad para preparar la trampa perfecta.

**Tiempo actual.**

Todos estaban atónitos ante aquella escena, Astrid seguía suspendida parecía estar inconsciente ya que no gritaba, no se quejaba, estaba inmóvil, sus brazos cayeron suspendidos a los costados dejando caer el arco al cual se había aferrado y sus ojos no denotaban algún tipo de luz.

—Astrid. —Murmuró Hiccup sintiendo un vacío en su corazón, se sintió incapaz de moverse de dónde estaba.

Los demás también estaban incrédulos ante la situación, Spinel sentía que la esperanza en la que tanto confiaba se desvaneció en un segundo, Heather aun con el abanico en sus manos empezó a temblar por el gran temor que empezó a sentir por su nuevo enemigo, Nero por su parte empezó a culparse de todo lo sucedido.

— ¡Es mío! —Gritaron Fogo y Drago al mismo tiempo haciendo reaccionar al equipo.

Con un rápido movimiento Drago se transformó en sombra para alcanzar el cristal que tanto ambicionaba.

— ¡No! —Gritó Hiccup, su cuerpo reaccionó demasiado lento para cuando Drago estaba en la cima a punto de alcanzar el cristal.

Ya sintiendo casi el cristal entre sus manos, Drago imaginó toda una posibilidad de poderes y sonrío de manera cínica, a punto de tocarlo con uno de sus dedos putrefactos, el cristal empezó a brillar en un gran destello que empujó al malvado lejos de su alcance. Fogo al ver tal efecto se escondió de nuevo detrás de su dragón, miró a hacia atrás para encontrarse con el cuerpo de Drago incrustado en la pared del gran salón; ahora lo que deseaba era huir del alcance de sus enemigos y de él.

El cuerpo de Astrid en ese momento empezó a caer al ya no estar sometida ante el poder Drago.

—Heather o Nero. —Gritó Hiccup para que alguien la ayudara con la caída.

La primera en reaccionar fue Heather, sin embargo aún temblorosa no fue capaz de crear una ventisca tan poderosa y Astrid cayó dándose un fuerte golpe al caer.

— ¡Astrid! —Hipo corrió al borde de la locura hacia ella y la tomó entre sus brazos. — ¡Astrid reacciona!

Heather, Spinel y Nero se acercaron a ella, todos en el mismo estado de preocupación. Con mucha desesperación Hiccup la empezó a zarandear en un intento por despertarla.

—Está muerta. —Dijo Nero al borde las lágrimas.

— ¡Cállate! —Gritó Hiccup tratando de contener sus propias lágrimas. —No, no, no… ella no puede… no puede.

Heather al ver a todos desesperados puso una mano sobre el pecho de la princesa, sólo para cerciorarse de que aquello que estaban sufriendo se tratara de una pesadilla. Apretó más su mano contra el pecho de ella tratando de encontrar latido alguno.

—Su corazón aun late. —Dijo rápidamente al sentir un frágil latido.

Hiccup quitó la mano de Heather para confirmar por él mismo lo que había dicho la vinter.

"Pum"….."Pum"

Ese insignificante movimiento renovó la esperanza de Hiccup, trataba de sonreír pero le era imposible, quería verla despierta y no así, quería sentir su corazón como aquella vez cuando compartieron el lecho matrimonial por primera vez.

Ajenos a lo demás, no se percataron que Drago se había levantado a un seguía incrustado en la pared, el hombre apretó lo que le quedaba de mano sintiendo de nuevo impotencia por no haber conseguido lo que quería.

"_Sólo funciona con su portador"_

Recordó las palabras de la princesa y consideró un nuevo plan, se llevaría el paquete completo.

Una explosión en la entrada desconcentró a los presentes en el gran salón, de un pozo que se formó en el suelo, salieron Patapez, los gemelos, Eret, Snotlout, Chimuelo, Stormfly y demás criaturas.

—Por fin pudimos salir. —Festejó Chimuelo estirando los brazos.

—No puede ser. —Stormfly fue la primera en percatarse de la situación y se llevó las manos a la boca sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veía.

Chimuelo prestó atención al escenario y vio a su hermano y demás amigos, todo estaban hincados en el suelo y su hermano tenía inconsciente a la princesa en sus brazos. Su instinto protector salió a flote y juntos con los demás corrieron en su auxilio.

—Astrid. —Chilló Stormfly sintiendo un dolor que pensó que ya no volvería a sentir.

—Llegaron más basuras…—La voz de Drago se hizo escuchar.

Rápidamente todos se pusieron en posición de pelea a excepción de Hiccup quien sostenía a Astrid en sus brazos.

—Aunque no lo crean… no tengo deseos de pelear.

Todos se quedaron confundidos ante las palabras de su enemigo.

—No aun…—Gritó y expulsó una gran cantidad de energía oscura que empujó a los aliados, Hiccup resistió el ataque por su lady, sin embargo no se percató de la sombra sigilosa que estaba debajo de lo pies de su lady.

—Es mía.

Hiccup confundido ante la expresión de Drago no se percató de la sombra hasta que esta se aferró a la pierna de Astrid arrebatándosela de golpe.

— ¿Qué haces? —Hiccup se levantó en tropezones tratando de alcanzar el cuerpo de Astrid que era arrastrado por la sombra de Drago.

La sombra envolvió a Astrid desapareciéndola antes de que Hiccup pudiera alcanzarla, frustrado golpeó el piso de nuevo sintiendo una enorme ira hacia su enemigo, preparó una grandes flamas de color carmesí intenso, tal como lo había hecho con la ayuda de la espada, Chimuelo fue en su ayuda y se trasformó en dragón, afiló sus ojos gruñéndole al monstruo y sus escamas empezaron a tomar un coloración azulosa, pronto los demás se les unieron de la misma forma dispuestos a atacar en conjunto.

—Devuélvemela. —Exigió Hiccup amenazándolo con la bola de fuego.

— ¿Quieres esto? —Se burló Drago, mientras que una sombra se ponía enfrente de mí desenvolviendo a Astrid inconsciente, la tomó entre sus garras y se la mostró a Hiccup como si de una muñeca se tratara.

— ¡Drago!…—Gritó Hiccup y sus ojos se empezaron a tornar en tono rojizo.

—Más vale que te calmes o si no le arrancaré la cabeza de un solo golpe.

Temeroso, el tono de ojos de Hiccup empezó a cambiar a su verde normal y empezó a sentir desesperación.

—Ahora ven aquí…—Drago empezó a hablar hacia las alturas.

Todos voltearon para ver a quien se dirigía y repararon en la piedra que seguía flotando en las alturas.

—Ven a donde perteneces. —Pidió amenazante Drago y como si fuera una carnada le mostró el cuerpo de Astrid al cristal.

El cristal como si tuviera vida propia empezó a brilla, Drago sonrió al pensar que su plan había resultado exitoso; sin embargo la piedra en vez de dirigirse hacia donde estaba el cuerpo de la princesa descendió en forma de estrella fugaz internándose en el arco.

—No…no. —Gritó desesperado Drago, tal parece que no habría manera de hacerse de la piedra, miró a su alrededor y se vio rodeado de enemigos. —No crean que terminará aquí.

Con un movimiento rápido se envolvió en sombras llevándose a Astrid, Hiccup intentó alcanzarlo cayendo al lanzarse contra los residuos de la sombras de Drago, la sombra de nuevo apareció a un lado de un asustado Fogo y del neutral Flama, a los cuales envolvió para llevárselos y repitió lo mismo con la anciana Gothi.

Hiccup corrió en un último intento por alcanzarlo llegando demasiado tarde. Drago se había llevado a Astrid.

—No, no. —Empezó a golpear el piso sintiendo desesperación.

Nadie se atrevió a acercársele al ver lo furioso que estaba, vieron cómo empezó a expulsar humo alrededor, incluso Chimuelo temió ante la conducta de su hermano, nunca lo había visto tan desesperado.

—Hiccup. —Chilló Chimuelo sintiendo una gran angustia, trataba de consolarlo pero no encontraba las palabras, ni el mismo sabía que debía hacer en una situación como esa.

Todos parecían haber perdido la esperanza y los ánimos para continuar, incluyendo a Stormfly la cual se veía totalmente perturbada; era todo un caos ante los ojos del furia nocturna.

Sin embargo unos quejidos llamaron la atención de todos, Valka y Estoico al igual que los padres de Astrid se estaban levantando.

—Hiccup, hay que poner a salvo a tus padres y a los de Astrid. —Pidió con firmeza el dragón.

El brann seguía ensimismado, se culpaba de todo, sentía que se quería morir.

— ¡HICCUP! —Chimuelo le tuvo que gritar para hacerlo reaccionar, Hiccup sin decir nada sólo asintió.

—Muy bien, vayamos al bosque con los demás. —Ordenó Chimuelo tomando el liderazgo. —Eret, Patapez, Snotlout, Brutacio ayúdenos con los jefes, Kaiser, Eructo y Guacara también ayúdenlos.

Chimuelo fue a un lado de Hiccup y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, de repente parecía que este había perdido las fuerzas en todo su cuerpo.

—Brutilda, Windshear ayuden a Heather y a Spinel… Nightmare ayuda a Nero. —Humanos y criaturas obedecieron y fueron con sus amigos quienes también parecían traumatizados.

—Stormfly, recoge ese arco extraño. —Ordenó Chimuelo a la dragona que parecía no querer moverse de su lugar. — ¡STORMFLY! —Gritó con dureza a la dragona a quien no le quedó más que obedecer.

Stormfly corrió hacia donde estaba el arco, lo tomó entre sus manos y no pudo evitar recordar a Astrid, empezó a llorar de manera desconsoladora, sintiendo pánico y confusión.

— ¡Stormfly! —Le volvió a gritar el furia nocturna.

La dragona sólo asintió se limpió las lágrimas y siguió al furia nocturna, antes de irse, miró la espada que también estaba en el suelo y también la tomó y se la llevó con ella.

Después de unos minutos de caminata llegaron al refugio, donde esperaban los demás dragones y caballos que se pusieron eufóricos al ver a sus amos con vida.

Entre Patapez y Eret los atendieron, este último atrajo agua hasta sus manos y les limpió con delicadeza la cara para que despertaran, los jefes y reyes empezaron a despertar poco a poco, los cuatro observaron la inmensidad del bosque y sonrieron sintiendo algo de libertad.

—Jefe Estoico, Jefe Valka… ¿Están bien? —Peguntó Patapez.

Los líderes Berk asintieron cansados.

— ¿Rey, reina puedes escucharme? —Trató Eret de hacerlos reaccionarlas, estos también sólo asintieron.

—Hiccup, despertaron tus padres. —Anunció Patapez esperando que esa noticia animara al jefe joven de Berk, sin embargo Hiccup seguía dándoles la espalda a todos.

— ¿Hiccup? —Habló Valka con voz ronca.

Al escuchar la voz de su madre a Hiccup se le revolvió el estómago, sentía felicidad pero a la vez una infinita tristeza, su madre le habló de nuevo y acudió a su llamado, su padre también lo empezó a llamar aumentando la ola de emociones en su interior.

Los líderes de Berk se reincorporaron con mucho esfuerzo para recibir a su hijo, al cual vieron demacrado por la tristeza.

—Mamá, papá. —Hiccup se rindió antes las lágrimas y se abrazó a su madre como un niño pequeño, Valka lo apretó contra ella y Estoico los envolvió a los dos entre sus brazos. —Perdónenme. —Chilló Hiccup.

— ¡No hijo! —Valka hipeaba al igual que Estoico.

— ¿Dónde está Astrid?

La voz de Axel trajo de nuevo a la realidad a Hiccup y la tristeza de nuevo lo invadió.

—El enemigo se la llevó. —Habló Nero soltándoles la noticia de golpe.

Hiccup se separó de sus padres para encarar a su rival, no le correspondía a él decirles aquello.

—Nero…—Le gritó sintiendo ahora una gran furia contra el vann.

— ¡Es la verdad idiota! —Reclamó Nero.

—Un momento no entiendo nada. —Dijo Brenda empezando a sentir desesperación.

—Si no la hubieras soltado, imbécil… ¡Ella estaría aquí! —Volvió a reclamar Nero en contra de Hiccup.

—Sí nunca te hubieras aliado con esos, esto jamás hubiera pasado… tu eres el culpable de todo.

Reyes y jefes veían la rivalidad que aquellos dos se profesaban.

—Yo sé lo que hice. —Nero empezó a sentir también tristeza. —Y no me siento orgulloso y lo que más deseo es salvarla, es lo único que me importa, no interfieras…ya me tienes harto, tú eres el causante de todo el dolor que estoy sintiendo.

— ¿Yo? —Preguntó con sarcasmo Hiccup. —Tú arruinaste su vida, la mía, la de todos.

—Basta Hiccup, ya no pelees. —Pidió Valka asustada, jamás había visto a su hijo tan furioso.

—Nero, tu también. —Pidió Axel. —Me quedó claro cuáles eran tus intenciones aquella vez que intentaste salvarnos, pero eso no cambia el pasado.

—Lo sé rey Axel, y pagaré cualquier condena que usted deseé, pero estoy harto también que este tipo se tome atribuciones con su hija que no le corresponden. —Acusó Nero.

Pronto la vista de todos se enfocó en Hiccup quien tronó los dientes, tal parece que el idiota de su rival no se percató de la situación en que estaban él y Astrid.

— ¡Me tomo las atribuciones que me corresponden! —Le gritó. — ¡Porque ella es mi esposa!

La noticia le cayó como balde agua fría a los jefes y reyes así como a Nero que se quedó con la boca abierta.

— ¿Esposa? —Preguntó Axel atónito. — ¿Mi hija se casó contigo?

—Así es, su majestad. —Habló Chimuelo llamando la atención de los líderes. —Soy Chimuelo por cierto.

Los jefes abrieron aún más la boca y los ojos se les pusieron como platos, su hijo se había casado con la princesa de Noytrol y su dragón ¿era un humano?

— ¿Consumaron el matrimonio? —Preguntó Nero desesperanzado.

—Eso es algo que no te debería importar. —Le contestó Hiccup con desdén.

— ¿Consumaron el matrimonio? —Preguntaron los reyes de Noytrol sin salir aun de la sorpresa.

Al brann se le hizo imposible no contestarlo, ¿acaso se opondrían?

—Sí, ¿Y qué? —Les gritó. —Muchas veces… ¿Y qué?

—Hiccup. —Valka no podía creerlo.

— ¿Acaso se oponen? Porque lo que tenemos ella y yo es sumamente especial y nada ni nadie nos lo puede quitar.

Hiccup sentía que todo el mundo estaba en su contra, sus amigos sólo lo miraban con tristeza, sus padres y sus suegros lo miraban sin poder creer sus palabras y Nero lo veía con la misma furia.

—Maldito, ahora si te mato.

Nero se lanzó contra Hiccup le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

—Esto es lo que yo también quería.

Hiccup enloquecido se arrojó contra Nero para darle otro puñetazo, sin usar ninguno de sus elementos empezaron una pelea a golpes que los demás intentaban detener a excepción de sus propios compañeros que sentía que lo necesitaban.

—No es el momento chicos. —Heather lloraba desconsolada tratando de detenerlo.

—Ustedes no saben lo que siento. —Se quejó Hiccup dándole un puñetazo a Nero en el estómago. —Ustedes no han perdido nada.

—Eso es lo que crees. —Intervino Spinel. —Nuestras situaciones no son diferentes a las de ustedes, ya dejen de creer que son el maldito centro del mundo.

—Tú cállate idiota, no te metas. —Le gritó Nero.

Provocando a Spinel, este metió en la pelea y les dio un puñetazo a cada quien tratando de hacerlos reaccionar, en lugar de conseguir el efecto deseados, brann y vann se lanzaron contra el jorden empezando una pelea de tres, golpeándose entre los tres.

—Basta, ya no peleen. —Pidió Heather desesperada al ver como se estaban matando entre los tres a golpes. Sin pensarlo mucho tomó el abanico gigante y los golpeó con una enorme ventisca que creó y que los hizo volar a los tres. —No resolveremos nada peleando entre nosotros, idiotas.

— ¡Heather! —Patapez vio que la vinter también se iba a meter en la pelea y ella no dudaría en usar su poder. —Alguien deténgala.

Brutilda y Brutacio intentaron agarrarla pero esta no lo permitió y siguió acosando a los tres elementales que estaban aturdidos en el piso viendo a la vinter furiosa que caminaba hacia donde estaban ellos, cada quien divisó su arma y corrió hacia ella para tomarla, rápidamente se formó un circulo entre los cuatro elementales, que parecía perdidos entre sí.

Hiccup encendió la espada, Nero envolvió el tridente entre agua, Spinel apuntó a un punto intermedio con el arma y Heather preparó el abanico para crear otra ventisca. Los cuatro lanzaron sus ataque al mismo tiempo este, al contacto de los cuatro elementos se creó una esfera de energía que terminó por expandirse y empujar a quienes lo habían creado.

Aturdidos y golpeados los cuatro elementales quedaron en el suelo.

— ¿Ya dejaran de comportarse como idiotas? —Regañó Chimuelo. —Pero ese ataque fue sorprendente, en vez de pelear entre nosotros debemos ver la manera de destruir a ese monstruo y rescatar a Astrid y a Gothi.

Los cuatro elementales empezaron a llorar, de repente empezaron a sentir desesperación y se sintieron estúpidos al haber actuado cómo le hicieron, comprendieron las palabras del dragón pero se sentían demasiado inestables.

— ¿Por qué estarán así? —Cuestionó Stormfly con ojos rojizos. —Incluso Heather… ella es la más tranquila.

—Pueden ser esas armas. —Kaiser se metió a la conversación, pronto Nightmare y Windshear observaron también a sus amos.

—Tal parece que ellos no son como los demás elementales. —Opinó Nightmare.

Windshear apenada ante lo sucedido sólo se acercó a Heather para darle su apoyo, la vinter al ver a su leal compañera se abrazó fuertemente a ella, los gemelos también se acercaron para darle su apoyó después de todo eran su familia.

Kaiser también la imitó y se acercó a Spinel a quién lamió de manera cariñosa, el chico sólo se aferró a sus patas y lloró deseando que su hermana estuviera con él, Nightmare se puso a un lado de Nero y le susurró palabras de ánimo al chico, el vann sólo asentía desconsolado a todo lo que decía.

Después Chimuelo se acercó a Hiccup quien lloraba como un niño chiquito, traía las marcas de todos los golpes y las lágrimas en el rostro.

—No te preocupes Hiccup, ella volverá con nosotros. —Animó con firmeza el dragón, Hiccup se abrazó a su hermano, temblaba del temor y se sentía realmente estúpido por todo lo que había hecho.

—Iremos por ella, su corazón aún está aquí. —Murmuró Stormfly y les mostró el arco que Hiccup tomó con nostalgia.

— ¿Y si le hace algo?

—No pienses eso. —Estoico intervino. —Si tú quieres a esa muchacha, te ayudaremos. —Dijo el hombre a pesar de su cansancio.

—Su esposa, Estoico. —Dijo Valka con una sonrisa. —Cuenta con nosotros hijo.

—Con nosotros también, ella es muy especial después de todo, las explicaciones nos las darán cuando ella vuelva a nuestro lado. —Dijo Axel también en modo de apoyo y su esposa estuvo de acuerdo.

—Yo también, Hiccup recuperemos a Astrid. —Snotlout también apoyó para su sorpresa y por fin había llamado a la princesa por su nombre y no sólo por "ella".

— ¿Ahora qué hacemos? —Preguntó Patapez quien acudió a un lado de Spinel para apoyarlo.

—Creo que hay que ir a Noytrol… debemos consultar a Cami. —Dijo Eret llamando la atención de todos.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó Hiccup confundido.

Muy a su pesar Eret les contó sobre los sueños de Camicazi que lo llevó a ellos a Noytrol.

"_No les digas nada, a veces es mejor no conocer el futuro", l_e advirtió la joven reina a Eret antes de que todos partieran a Berk.

—"A veces es mejor no conocer el futuro". —Repitió Eret las palabras de su esposa, después de haberles contado todo.

Hiccup de nuevo sintiendo una ira incontrolable quiso lanzarse ahora contra el rey de ciudad Aqua, siendo detenido por Patapez y Estoico, culpando a Eret y a Camicazi de no haber dicho nada que los previniera. No quedando otro remedio Chimuelo noqueó a Hiccup antes de que este quisiera golpear alguien más.

— ¿Era necesario Chimuelo? —Preguntó Stormfly.

—Sí, está insoportable… no continuaremos mucho hasta que se enfoque en la realidad… vámonos a Noytrol.

Con Chimuelo en el liderazgo, se embarcaron de vuelta a Noytrol, en el camino dieron con los demás brann y Dientepúa que seguían aun en el camino a la ciudad, entre todas las criaturas que estaban aún perfecto estado de salud, se encargaron de hacer un bote para transportar a todos.

Entre Chimuelo, Stormfly, Dientepúa, Albóndiga, Guacara y Eructo, Windshear y Scauldy, levantaron el gran barco, los dragones heridos volaron por su propia cuenta, siendo alimentados con las pocas energías de sus amos, volaron todo lo que quedaba del día y el resto de la noche, no se detuvieron ni un momento para descansar ya que les tomaría más tiempo y en menos de dos días llegaron a la devastada ciudad de Noytrol.

Los que se había quedado recibieron con una sonrisa a los recién llegados, Gobber y Spitelout se pusieron felices de ver a sus amigos libres, Gema al ver a su hermanito y a Nero con vida, los neutrales al ver a sus reyes se pusieron eufóricos, Camicazi y el pequeño Eret Jr. también se alegraron, pero la sonrisa se desvaneció de todos al ver el semblante de tristeza que todos se cargaban.

— ¿Dónde está Astrid y Hiccup? —Preguntó Camicazi al darse cuenta que ellos faltaba.

—Hiccup está dormido…o más bien desmayado desde hace unos días. —Explicó Eret. —Astrid…

El vann ya no pudo continuar y apretó los puños recordando lo de días atrás, pronto los neutrales dieron un grito ahogado y pensaron lo peor.

—Está viva. —Dijo rápidamente Eret. —Sólo que la tiene el enemigo.

—No es cierto. —Camicazi lo contradijo, en sus ojos había una expresión de temor. —Le quitaron su corazón… ¿No es así?

— ¿Cómo lo sabe? —Preguntó Axel. —Nos dijeron que pudieron escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

—El sueño se hizo realidad… ¿Verdad Eret? —Preguntó Camicazi ignorando al rey, Eret asintió a su pregunta. —Lo que le quitaron y que siento que está aquí. —Miró por todos lados hasta toparse con la dragona que cargaba el arco. —Era necesario devolverselo, de lo contrario no viviría mucho tiempo, es su energía vital después de todo.

Con esa nueva información el equipo de nuevo perdió la esperanza, hasta el mismísimo Chimuelo se vio en un laberinto sin salida, ahora como se lo explicaría a Hiccup, que su lady probablemente ya estaba muerta, se dejó caer al igual que Stormfly.

—No es justo. —Chimuelo rasguñó la tierra con sus manos. — ¿Ahora que le diré?

Sin esperanza de algún tipo, todos regresaron al palacio para atender a los reyes y líderes, los padres de Astrid estaban que se morían de la tristeza y no había nada que los pudiera calmar, en cuanto a Estoico y a Valka, no sabían que pensar, su hijo sufriría de eso estaban seguros al juzgar por la manera en que le había llorado en el bosque.

Esa noche en Noytrol todos guardaron luto por la princesa caída.

.

.

Al día siguiente Hiccup despertó pesadamente, le dolía el cuerpo sentía aun los golpes de la pelea, se vio acostado en la cama que compartió con Astrid la noche de bodas, en el suelo Chimuelo y Stormfly en sus formas de dragones dormían plácidamente, intentó no hacer ruido para no despertarlos, sin embargo el mínimo ruido que hizo con la prótesis los alertó de inmediato.

Chimuelo al ver a Hiccup despierto lo miró apenado y bajó la cabeza en señal de disculpas por haberlo golpeado.

—Descuida amigo, hiciste lo correcto. —Le dijo Hiccup sintiendo su pesar.

El dragón parecía no querer hablar con él ya que seguía en su verdadera forma, no quería decirle las malas noticias.

—Iré a caminar. —Anunció Hiccup aun con depresión, se puso la armadura que había llevado los días anteriores e incluso la espada que extrañamente había obtenido.

Stormfly y Chimuelo se vieron entre sí y le siguieron los pasos, Hiccup caminaba encorvado, no deseaba hablar con nadie, con paso presuroso salió del palacio siendo aún acechado por los dragones.

— ¡No iré lejos, dejen de seguirme! —Les gritó como nunca lo había hecho, Chimuelo sólo bajó la cabeza apenado, al igual que Stormfly. —Lo siento… chicos, aun no…

Hiccup se giró no quería dar explicaciones, miró hacia el horizonte y sus ojos se vislumbraron al ver a alguien a lo lejos.

— ¡Astrid! —Susurró con emoción.

A lo lejos, con un vestido color negro, corto por delante y largo por detrás, hombros descubiertos y leggins negro con botas negras, cabello suelto sólo adornado por aquella conocida banda estaba Astrid.

— ¡Astrid!

Hiccup corrió hacia su amada sintiendo de nuevo la felicidad, los dragones estaban confundidos no entendía nada de lo ocurrido, aun así estaban felices por ambos y siguieron al emocionado brann que alzaba sus brazos para recibir a su lady entre sus brazos.

Sin embargo Chimuelo notó extraña a Astrid, con su aguda mirada notó que esta estaba cabizbaja y algo sombría, esbozó media sonrisa y de entre sus manos se empezó a acumular una energía que se materializó en un hacha doble.

Alertado por esa imagen disparó una de sus plasmas antes que Hiccup llegara a su lado, separándolos a un metro de distancia creando una nube de polvo entre ellos. Se transformó rapídamente en humano para advertir al furioso Hiccup que no entendía el comportamiento de su amigo.

— ¡Hiccup, cuidado!

El brann volvió la vista a la nube de polvo que se dispersaba para encontrarse a unos centímetros de Astrid quien casi le encaja el hacha en la cabeza.

— ¿Astrid, qué te pasa?

Fue ahí que lo vio, la neutral portadora del quinto elemento sin ningún brillo en sus ojos con una mirada ya conocida por él.

Su lady estaba siendo controlada.

**Continuara.**

**Sin comentarios :P**

**Sección de preguntas y comentarios: **

**Vivi ntvg: Supongo que tus respuestas fueron aclaradas en este capítulo y pues Astrid se volvió mala. Saludos.**

**Gaby Chanii: Se acabaron los momentos felices, ahora otra vez a odiarse XDD. Saludos.**

**Astrid Amezcua: No sé cómo reaccionarán Jajaja espero que no haya más desmayos espero les hay gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

**Ary: Así es, pero se acabaron los momentos de felicidad, eso digo yoXDD, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos**

**The ridel sel: Pues podría decirse que ella estaba viva pero aun así necesita el cristal ese para sobrevivir, ya sabrás porque sigue vivita en el próximo capítulo. Saludos,**

**Jessi: OMG espero te haya impactado digo gustado más este capítulo XD. Saludos.**

**Navid: Y seguirán más traumas ahora sí se acabó el momento de felicidad, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos**

**Ana Gami: Ssss no sé que emociones tendrás XD pasó de todo en este capítulo, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos**

**Nina: Dios, no te mueras D: XD espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos**

**Dragons: Eres el único que observó ese detalle y hay algo de eso también, al igual que con Tormenta que igual puede ser muy empáticos, hay personas que lo son y demasiado yo lo soy con mi mamá, lo digo por experiencia XD, con respecto al otro detalle sólo te puedo decir que va ser un final feliz para algunos, aunque generalmente trató de dar un mensaje con cada fic que escribo, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos**

**Steffani: Lo de Danger no creo que sea posible, pero es probable que haga su ultima aparición y no por medio de flashback.**

**Dragon viking: NTP ya le dijeron la verdad a Nero y se agarraron a palizas XD, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos**

**Vivitoon: Habrá de todo, pero ahora sí se enfocará más a lo de la guerra. Saludos.**

**Maylu liya: Pues supongo que tus preguntas fueron resueltas además que me hiciste las teorías muy buenas XD, ya sabe cómo terminará todo. Saludos.**

**Harmony abadejo: Sorry por la espera, pero aquí esta espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos**

**Unbreakablewarrior: Pues ahora Astrid está de lado del enemigo y pues es como volver a donde empezaron, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos**

**SAM ARCHER: espero te encuentres bien, fue muy raro leer tu review sin tu característico animo espero que se resuelvan tus problemas, nos leemos. Saludos.**

**HeiMao3: Awww gracias, hay algo de eso, por eso está nueva "temporada" se llama el misterio de las piedras, que en sí ya no existen o eso creemos. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos**

**Nesari22: Por lo pronto estoy viendo como introducir a Danger, ya que tengo por el momento contemplado que se aparezca ante dos personas, pero quiero también que sea en general. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos**

**Seguidores, favoritos y lectores anónimos hasta la próxima. Saludos.**

**13 julio 2015**


	34. Consumida por la oscuridad

**Hola, logré terminarlo y eso es porque no lo hice tan largo, hay notas al final… que lo disfruten.**

**Capítulo 32: Consumida por la oscuridad.**

Envuelto entre las sombras Drago llegó a un lugar muy conocido por él, era una isla abandonada con una construcción vieja en forma de castillo el cual se veía escalofriante a lo lejos. La sombra se desenvolvió dejando caer de golpe a Fogo, Gothi y el cuerpo inerte de Astrid sobre el césped, Crow y Flama habían volado antes del impacto.

Fogo se levantó pesadamente del piso y se sobó las áreas afectadas, Gothi sólo se levantó y se puso a las órdenes de Drago junto con el cuervo. En cuanto Astrid seguía inmóvil sobre el piso.

—Drago… ¿esto es?—Dijo admirando el lugar.

—Así es… es donde nuestros antepasados se reunían para planear la masacre de neutrales y pegasos.

Fogo admiró el lugar asombrado después reparó en que la princesa de los neutrales estaba con ellos—Eh…Drago… ¿Qué piensas hacer con ella?

—Llévala adentro…—Ordenó el monstruo.

Obediente y temeroso Fogo, cargó a Astrid notando que estaba muy fría. —Drago… creo que está muerta.

Desesperado por los comentarios del brann, Drago le arrebató el cuerpo de Astrid y la cargó el mismo entre sus garras, comprobando por él mismo lo que decía su consanguíneo.

— ¡No puede ser!, ¡está muerta! —Frustrado y enojado la arrojó al piso.

Gothi se acercó al cuerpo y puso su mano cerca del pecho. — ¡Sigue viva! Pero no le queda mucho tiempo. —Anunció Crow.

Los hermanos voltearon a ver a la anciana y cuervo, Drago esbozó una risa malvada y retomando su plan original envolvió entre las sombras a Astrid y se internó al castillo dejando a Fogo y Gothi afuera, el brann como un perro lo siguió seguida de la controlada seid; sin embargo al entrar no había nadie en la estancia principal.

.

.

En una cámara secreta, Drago llevó el cuerpo de la princesa y la arrojó al piso frío, observó a su enemiga y vio que de entre sus ojos había salido una pequeña lagrimita, se burló fríamente de la rubia y festejó internamente su actual estado, pero no tenía tiempo que perder si quería poner su plan en marcha.

Alzó su mano para invocar energía oscura de esta se empezó a formar una semilla mucho más grande a las que había enseñado a su hermano hacer con aquel material, ese era su nuevo prototipo el mismo que le había puesto a Gothi y el cual permitía que la persona a manipular conservara algunas de sus capacidades, en el caso de la anciana su sabiduría; haría lo mismo con la princesa, sin saber cuál sería el resultado pues ahora era como un contenedor vacío.

Incrustó la semilla en su cuerpo, a diferencia de los demás no le causó dolor de ningún tipo, tal vez era por lo mismo de que no tenía su corazón, el único cambio que notó es que dio un gran respiro, su cuerpo había aceptado la semilla como un sustituto de su corazón; Drago rio ante ese efecto.

—Levántate. —Ordenó con usual tono demandante, pero Astrid sólo siguió en el suelo y parpadeó un par de veces, sus ojos aun mostraban un vacío y una tristeza profunda. — ¡Obedece! —Gritó a punto de perder la paciencia, sin embargo Astrid no se movió.

En la misma posición Astrid empezó a derramar lágrimas, sólo eso, no hipeaba, no gritaba sólo estaba inmóvil, con esa nueva conducta Drago fue en busca de la seid para que la analizara.

Al llegar la bruja con ella, tocó su cabeza intentando interpretar lo malo que había con ella, retiró su mano y mandó a llamar a su fiel cuervo.

— ¿Y…? —Exigió Drago furioso.

—Está viva. —Explicó la muda Gothi. —La semilla ha reemplazado su corazón; sin embargo ahora está invadida por la tristeza y sentimientos negativos.

Drago tronó los dientes, tal parecía que se estaba encontrado con cada sorpresa que no le permitía lograr sus objetivos.

— ¿Por qué la diferencia? —Se preguntó a sí mismo; analizó la situación y buscó las diferencias, los elementales que había controlado incluyendo a la anciana estaban completos, por así decirlo, mientras que a ella le faltaba una parte importante de su cuerpo. —Sentimientos de tristeza y sentimientos negativos. —Era lo que necesitaba para hacerla su sirvienta, pero cómo hacer que obedeciera.

Puso una mano sobre la cabeza de la princesa y vio dentro de su mente, recuerdos de infancia, recuerdos de la adolescencia, de su adultez, batallas, perdidas, muertes, amistad, amor, felicidad es lo que vio frente a sus ojos. Al ver toda la ola de recuerdos lo dedujo, manipularía sus recuerdos más preciados para volverla en contra de sus enemigos.

La envolvió entre las sombras y la suspendió en el aire, a pesar de estar viva seguía sin mostrar algún tipo reacción; utilizando su poder penetró entre los más profundo de sus recuerdos, empezando con los de la niñez.

En un lugar de la mente de Astrid esta se vio a sí misma en cuarto oscuro, una luz empezó a emerger entre la oscuridad mostrando con ella un singular recuerdo.

.

.

_Astrid de 4 años, veía con asco el vestido blanco que su madre la había obligado a utilizar para una ceremonia que se iba a realizar en honor del gran sabio._

—_Me veo ridícula con el vestido. —Dijo mirándose al espejo. — ¿Mamá es necesario que lo use?_

.

.

Drago en ese momento modificó el recuerdo, en donde el original su madre le pedía amablemente usarlo a uno mucho más negativo.

.

.

—_Ya deja de quejarte niña. —Gritó Brenda. — ¿Cuándo aprenderás a comportarte como una niña? Pareces un niño a veces… que vergüenza._

_Asustada por esa actitud, Astrid ya no se quejó, aun así en la ceremonia no pudo evitar escuchar comentarios de los demás niños, que decía que no era digna de ser una princesa y que era demasiada extraña._

_._

_._

Drago siguió hurgando entre sus recuerdos, le hizo hacer creer que tanto su padre, su tío Finn y demás súbditos del palacio la rechazaban y se avergonzaban de ella.

"_Debía tener un niño", "La dinastía Hofferson terminó con ella"_ entre otras cosas más escuchaba y veía a través de esos recuerdos modificados.

Astrid dentro de su mente se negaba a escuchar todo eso, se empezó a sentir sola y muy en el fondo muy furiosa.

Drago llegó hasta cierto punto en donde se podía apreciar a cierto pegaso a la que la rubia estuvo muy ligado, decidió ir más allá de los recuerdos hasta la muerte de este mismo y le hizo ver de nuevo los recuerdos del dolor y sufrimiento por el que pasó.

La princesa con cada imagen que veía cerraba los ojos y tapaba sus oídos intentando no ver, pero aun así lograba ella misma evocar aquellos recuerdos.

— ¡No!, ¡basta! —Se quejó sintiendo dolor y se tiró en la oscuridad poniéndose en posición fetal. — ¡No quiero recordar!

—_Astrid_

La mencionada se levantó al reconocer a aquella voz y en lugar de la pantalla que mostraba aquellos recuerdos estaba su pegaso viéndola fijamente.

—Danger. —Suspiró.

—_Todo es tu culpa… si me hubiera hecho caso…yo seguiría con vida._ —Dijo el pegaso viéndola de manera despectiva, estrujándole mentalmente el corazón con eso. —_Tuviste que hacerte la valiente y la que todo lo podía…ahora ve el resultado._

—Danger… perdóname.

—_Lo haré._ —Dijo Danger con una mueca de maldad. —_Siempre y cuando te vengues de aquellos que me hicieron daño._

_._

_._

Drago hablaba por el pegaso y empezó hacer ciertas modificaciones con otros recuerdos preciados.

.

.

— ¿Quiénes? —Preguntó Astrid, olvidando casi todo después de la muerte de Danger. —¿De quiénes me tengo que vengar?

En ese momento Danger desapareció, dando lugar a Nero quien la veía de manera burlona.

—De mí. —Se rio el vann. —Eres tan tonta… el corazón de Danger… disfruté mucho comiéndolo.

—¡Nero!, ¡maldito! —Escupió Astrid entre dientes, odiando con fervor a aquel chico y llegó a ella un recuerdo modificado en donde veía a Nero y no Fogo devorando el corazón.

— ¿No te dije que era tonta? —Preguntó Nero volteando a su izquierda en donde apareció la figura de Hiccup quien la veía de manera despectiva.

—Siempre lo supe. —Dijo el brann.

Por efectos de Drago, este hizo recordar a Astrid los momentos que pasó con el jefe de Berk, desde los malos hasta los buenos.

—Hiccup… ¿Por qué? —Preguntó dolida.

—Eres una neutral. —Le contestó con arrogancia y después se burló. — ¿Creíste que yo… un brann… podría enamorarme de ti?

—Pero…

—Fuiste tan tonta… desde un principio te lo dije, nadie podría interesarse por ti, sólo te utilicé todo este tiempo, para las batallas y claro para satisfacerme y eso tampoco lo sabes hacer… no eres tan mujer como ellas.

— ¿Ellas? —Cuestionó Astrid con tristeza.

A un lado de Hiccup se apareció Heather, la cual se colgó del cuello del brann, después Brutilda que lo tomó de la mano, incluso Gema y Camicazi quienes lo abrazaron con coquetería.

—No eres tan mujer como nosotras. —Se rio Heather de la princesa. —Jamás podrías hacerlo tan feliz como nosotras. —Dicho esto tomó el rostro de Hiccup y lo empezó a besar con mucha pasión.

Ante aquella visión Astrid apretó los dientes y los puños sintiéndose humillada.

—Eres tan débil. —Otra voz se integró al grupo y vio al burlón de Spinel a un lado de todos aquellos que la estaban traicionando. —Es una pesadez tener que cargar con alguien como tú, no tienes poder, no tienes compañero… no eres nada.

— ¿Quién querría tenerla de compañera? —Stormfly apareció de entre la oscuridad. — ¿Un enlace con ella? Por eso no quise hacerlo… ¿qué tipo de energía puedo esperar de una persona tan débil como ella?

—En eso tienes razón. —El chico furia nocturna se apareció ante Astrid y se rio aún más humillándola. — ¿Creíste que te había quedado con mi hermano? Pues estás equivocada… mi hermano merece a una verdadera mujer.

Chimuelo apuntó a donde estaba Hiccup aun dándose de besos con aquellas chicas que alguna vez consideró sus amigas.

— ¿Ya ves porqué eres tan tonta? —Cuestionó Nero entre risas.

Astrid rechinó los dientes mientras observaba al grupo, que se iba aumentando cada vez más, apareciendo entre la multitud, Patapez, Snotlout, Brutacio, Eret, el gran Sabio, Phelma, Augusto, Gustav, los padres de Hiccup e inclusive sus padres.

— ¡Todos!... —Gritó entre dientes. — ¡Todos!... ¡Todos me las pagarán!

Con un fuerte gritó expulsó una fuerte energía dentro de su mente haciendo desaparecer a todos en un instante, quedándose nuevamente sola en la oscuridad.

—_Ahora levántate y véngate… sirve al amo Drago y él te ayudará en tu venganza… juntos destruirán a aquellos que te causaron dolor_. —Danger se hizo presente y ordenó con voz firme. —_Sirve para él y juntos encontrarán un verdadero mundo de justicia._

Astrid se levantó y perdiendo el poco brillo que le quedaba en sus ojos asintió obedeciendo las órdenes de su pegaso.

.

.

Tanto Gothi como Drago fueron empujados por la energía que había soltado la princesa dentro de la pequeña cámara, al reincorporarse vieron de pie y cabizbaja a la princesa, tenía un aspecto más oscuro al normal, de entre su mano empezó a crear un hacha para sorpresa de Drago, pues al parecer la semilla estaba imitando una habilidad desconocida.

—Muchacha… ¿quién es tu amo? —Preguntó algo intimidado.

Astrid levantó la cara para ver al demacrado hombre e hizo una reverencia. —Usted amo Drago.

—Muy bien… Lady Astrid, ¿supongo que quieres vengart?—Incitó.

—Lo deseo con toda el alma, amo. —Dijo con maldad la princesa.

—Muy bien, entonces prepárate…—Ordenó Drago satisfecho. — Les harás una visita a aquellos que te traicionaron.

Astrid sonrío de manera perversa ansiosa porque llegara ese momento.

Durante los siguientes días, Drago se dedicó a crear un nuevo plan que involucrara a su nueva y poderosa aliada, el plan era hacerse del corazón de ella empezando por robar el arco que contenía el cristal del quinto elemento, ya que Astrid al parecer era la única que podía estar en contacto con aquel objeto.

Analizaría como se desenvolvía en combate así como observar con más detalle a aquellos que pudieron traspasar la barrera sagrada de Gothi.

.

.

.

**Tiempo actual**

Hiccup tragó saliva mientras contemplaba a la persona que más amaba en un completo estado de control, Astrid tenía la mirada perdida, clara señal de que no era ella, pero algo también lo desconcertó en el momento que la vio sonriendo; a sus anteriores enemigos nunca los había visto expresar algo más de locura, eso lo hizo dudar.

— ¿Astrid?

— ¡No es ella Hiccup! —Intervino Chimuelo.

—No, claro que lo es. —Hiccup intentó una vez más hablar con la mujer que casi lo mata. —Astrid… ¿eres tú? Sé que lo eres.

Chimuelo se desesperó por ver lo intentos de su hermano por no ver lo que era obvio, incluso la ropa que traía la neutral la delataba, parecía una muñeca de trapo que cualquiera podía manipular a su antojo.

—Terco…—Chimuelo iba a insistir cuando de repente escuchó a la princesa reír, definitivamente eso no era normal en una persona controlada, o al menos con los que se habían enfrentado.

—Es extraño. —Exclamó Stormfly que se convirtió también en humano.

— ¿Verdad que sí? —Dijo Hiccup aun sin bajar la guardia.

Astrid seguía riéndose de los tres presentes, lanzó una sonora carcajada al aire que hizo eco en la ciudad en ruinas.

—Todos son unos imbéciles. —Habló Astrid para sorpresa de todos.

Haciendo una nueva hacha entre sus manos, se lanzó contra Hiccup que ahora lo esquivó hábilmente; sin embargo no quería atacarla, había prometido nunca hacerle daño y no rompería esa promesa.

—Astrid… ¡Reacciona!, ¡Tú no eres así! —Rogó el brann entre varios movimientos para tratar de esquivar los golpes que su esposa no dudaba en darle.

— ¡Cierra la boca! —Gritó Astrid furiosa, arrojó el hacha la cual se desvaneció en el aire y creó una espada. —Te odio… te mataré y te llevaré al amo Drago.

Con un certero golpe rozo el costado de Hiccup logrando hacerle un rasguño que lo hizo sangrar, Hiccup se alejó unos pasos y se tocó la herida notando la sangre que empezó a salir de esta.

—Déjalo en paz.

Chimuelo se transformó en dragón y se lanzó en contra de Astrid a pesar de que Hiccup le pidió no intervenir, el dragón le lanzó una de sus plasmas creando una fuerte explosión que envolvió el lugar en polvo. El furia nocturna celebró su victoria sin embargo no duró mucho al ver que de entre el polvo la princesa seguía intacta, había creado un escudo de cristal el cual sólo se deshizo en polvo.

— ¡Chimuelo aléjate! —Advirtió Hiccup al ver que Astrid estaba dispuesta a atacarlo con una nueva arma que creó.

Anonado ante la situación el dragón trató de esquivarla, pero Astrid había adquirido una velocidad impresionante que se le hacía difícil, tampoco podía volar por su cuenta hasta que le ajustaran la prótesis.

—Te cortaré las dos alas. —Sentenció Astrid creando un hacha en su otra mano.

Hiccup aún seguía aturdido, si quería salvar a su amigo tendría que atacar a Astrid, se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, en lo que él se cuestionaba Stormfly decidió entrar en acción dejó el arco a un lado y se transformó en dragón y antes de que su amiga le hiciera daño a su amigo Chimuelo le lanzó una de sus espinas.

—Maldita dragona. —Astrid volteó a ver la nadder que le gruño con agresividad.

—Yo también se jugar el mismo juego. —La princesa rio y creo una espinas similares a las de ella y se las lanzó sin contemplación.

Para evitar ser lastimada Stormfly voló alto, aun así una de las espinas de cristal la alcanzó logrando lastimarla en una de las patas.

— ¡Astrid detente! —Pidió nuevamente Hiccup incapaz de hacer algún movimiento.

— ¿Qué es ese escándalo?

En ese momento llegó Heather, Spinel, Nero y lo demás miembros del equipo al igual que con sus compañeros.

—El resto de las basuras llegaron. —Resopló Astrid fastidiada.

— ¿Eres tú Astrid? —Preguntó Heather espantada.

—Así es zorra.

— ¿Qué le pasa? —Preguntó Spinel confundido.

—Está controlada. —Contestó Nero con tristeza al ver a los ojos de su amada.

— ¿Ósea que es nuestra enemiga? —Preguntó Brutacio confundido.

—Dah… eso parece. —Dijo Brutilda dándole un golpe a su hermano.

—Creo que no es momento de bromas. —Los aplacó Snotlout viendo fijamente a la princesa.

Al ver lo estúpidos que eran sus enemigos Astrid empezó a reír de manera desquiciada y dio un gran suspiró para evitar que le doliera el estómago de tanto reír. — ¡Ah! Lo vuelvo a decir… son todos unos imbéciles.

— ¿Qué pretendes Astrid? —Preguntó Nero con firmeza.

La princesa puso un dedo en la barbilla simulando estar pensando. —En primer lugar vengarme…de todos ustedes, por todo el daño que me ocasionaron.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Preguntó Hiccup confundido.

— ¡Ustedes! —Empezó a apuntar con sus dedos a cada uno de los presentes, incluso a sus padres que recién iban llegando con los demás mayores y Gustav. —Tengo cuentas pendientes con cada uno de ustedes.

—Hija… ¿Qué te hicieron? —Preguntó Axel con tristeza.

—Más bien… ¿Qué me hicieron ustedes? Me traicionaron, me engañaron… ahora yo les haré lo mismo y los haré sufrir de la misma manera.

—Así… ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo? —Preguntó Spinel de manera burlona.

Ante aquel cuestionamiento, Astrid rio y desvió su mirada hacia donde Stormfly había dejado el arco descansando sobre una piedra.

—Con el poder del quinto elemento.

Dicho esto corrió velozmente hacia donde estaba el arco, Hiccup al notarlo también corrió, si el corazón de Astrid estaba ahí no podía permitir que se llevaran lo único que le quedaba de ella. Stormfly también se adelantó ya que era su responsabilidad cuidar de ese artefacto y voló hacia ellos.

Hiccup y Astrid tocaron el arco al mismo tiempo y una luz resplandeciente los iluminó incluyendo a la dragona que por el destello cayó convertida en un humano. Un grito desgarrador se escuchó dentro de la luz.

Para cuando la luz se despejó Hiccup traía el arco con él, mientras que Astrid se miraba la mano horrorizada, pues la tenía enrojecida, el arco la había quemado y eso hizo que lo soltara.

En ese momento una masa oscura se empezó a crear en el cielo, esta descendió al suelo mostrando a Drago que parecía igual de confundido.

— ¡Drago! —Hiccup lo vio con furia.

— ¡Vamos! Lady Astrid… toma el arco…obedece. —Ordenó Drago con un gritó.

La princesa frunció el ceño molesta con recibir órdenes, pero necesitaba aquel artefacto, sin importarle que le quemara se lo arrebató a Hiccup quien estaba distraído con el recién llegado, al tenerlo en sus manos sonrío con arrogancia, el arco ya no la había quemado y ahora sentía que tenía más poder con ella.

—Muy bien, ahora con tu poder hazlos desaparecer. —Ordenó Drago.

La sonriente Astrid empezó a crear una flecha de cristal, cargándola con toda la energía que le fuera posible. Alertado por aquello Hiccup tomó con ella a Stormfly que aún no se recuperaba de la caída y de las heridas y se unió con el grupo.

—Hay que refugiarnos. —Ordenó Hiccup. —Destruirá todo este lugar.

—Tenemos que enfrentarla Hiccup. —Dijo Chimuelo ayudándolo con la dragona. —Ella ya no es Astrid.

Hiccup aún seguía renuente y volvió ordenar a todos volver al refugió, los mayores obedecieron llevándose a los padres de Astrid que no querían irse. Los únicos que se quedaron fueron Nero, Spinel y Heather con sus compañeros, al igual que Stormfly.

—Prepárense basuras. —Advirtió Astrid terminando de crear la flecha la cual puso sobre el arco apuntando hacia donde los demás escapaban.

—No Astrid. —Le gritó Hiccup viéndola con tristeza. —No permitiré que dañes a nadie, te lo prometí. —Hiccup levantó su espada y la prendió con fuego.

Sin hacer caso a sus palabras, Astrid estiró aún más la cuerda, apuntando directamente al pecho del brann.

Al ver ese movimiento, con pesar Nero envolvió el tridente que llevaba con él entre agua, Spinel la apuntó con el arma y Heather preparó el abanico, mientras que sus compañeros sólo veían expectantes del desenlace del ataque.

—Hazlo, ahora. —Ordenó Drago y Astrid soltó la flecha que voló en un destello hacia sus enemigos.

Hiccup lanzó una llamarada potente con la espada, Nero un chorro de agua, del arma de Spinel se creó una puntiagudo y filosa roca y Heather creo que una ventisca que parecía ser rayo de luz blanca, los cuatros elementos se juntaron como aquella vez en el bosque cuando pelearon, y creando un efecto colateral los poderes chocaron creando una explosión que hizo estallar gran parte del área, los compañeros de cada quien protegieron a sus respectivos amos; mientras que Drago al ver aquel ataque tan parecido al que lo dejó dañado decidió huir no sin antes volver a tomar a una Astrid cansada entre sus garras llevándosela nuevamente.

.

.

Llegando al castillo abandonado, Drago arrojó a Astrid la cual había quedado inconsciente después de haber lanzado aquel ataque, no cabía duda de que la semilla que le había plantado estaba imitando su verdadero corazón pero no de la forma en que quisiera ya que le tomaba mucha energía la cual él le debía de recuperar, le quitó el arco y lo analizó buscando una forma de hacerse del cristal, pero por más que lo vio y la manipuló con las sombras no obtenía algo.

—Drago… ¿Qué pasó? —Llegó Fogo acompañado de Gothi.

—El plan funcionó… ahora debo ver la forma de poder sacar el corazón de esta cosa.

—No hay corazón ahí. —Dijo tranquila Gothi a través de Crow.

Esas palabras le supieron agrias a Drago. — ¿Qué dijiste? —Enojado golpeó a la anciana, Crow había volado despavorido, se puso a un lado de la vieja inconsciente y habló terminando de decir lo que su ama quería decirles.

—No siento ninguna energía poderosa dentro de ese arco…

Con aquellas noticias, Drago partió en dos el arco y los tiró aun lado de la inconsciente Astrid. Fogo temeroso de esa reacción quiso abandonar el cuarto, pero fue detenido por el cadáver.

—Necesito más poder. —Dijo humillado Drago. —No es suficiente el que tengo y el cristal del quinto elemento no aparece.

— ¿Qué tienes planeado? —Preguntó Fogo temeroso.

—Oh… hermanito… eso no te lo diré… por el momento sólo te dejaré a cargo.

— ¿Qué dices?

—Utilizaré mis últimas energías para habilitar tus verdaderos poderes y los de tu dragón… entre tú y él encárgate de buscar el corazón de la neutral… yo por lo pronto me iré… necesito alimentarme… esa niña me ha dejado agotado. ¿Puedo contar contigo?

Muy a su pesar Fogo asintió, en ese momento Drago lo envolvió a él y a Flama entre sombras, empezándoles a dar de su pode.

Fuera del castillo sólo se podía escuchar los gritos desgarradores del hombre y del dragón.

.

.

Después del impacto, todos se levantaron aturdidos Chimuelo había protegido entre sus alas a Stormfly y a Hiccup, ambos estaban lastimados y necesitaban atención. Miró hacia atrás y vio a sus demás amigos levantándose y quejándose por el golpe, al observar alrededor vio que se había creado un gran hoyo y ellos estaban dentro de él. Se transformó en humano para dar su opinión y hablar seriamente con Hiccup.

—Eso fue increíble. —Felicitó el dragón. —Tal parece que si ustedes cuatro se unen pueden hacer grandes cosas.

—No digas tonterías. —Dijo Hiccup sobándose la cabeza.

—El que debería dejar de hacer tonterías eres tú, Hiccup. —Regañó el dragón. —Esa nueva Astrid casi te mata, me mata al igual que Stormfly y a los demás.

—Quisiera contradecirlo, pero es verdad. —Opinó Stormfly.

—Debe haber una manera. —Dijo Nero tratando de buscar una solución.

Todos empezaron a dar sus opiniones sobre qué es lo que debían de hacer, dando soluciones tanto productivas como improductivas, mientras que Hiccup permanecía en silencio.

— ¿No piensas decir nada? —Preguntó Chimuelo molesto.

Hiccup se puso de pie y llevó su mano al costado, le dolía después de semejante corte que le había hecho su lady, con la ayuda de la espada que llevaba en la otra mano salió del pozo sin decir ninguna palabra, los demás lo siguieron y al llegar a la cima vieron con sorpresa que el área que anteriormente estaba con ruinas ahora un espacio limpió de escombros, los cuales se había apilado a lo lejos debido a la onda que se creó.

Chimuelo iba a intentar convencer una vez más, iba a hablar cuando Hiccup se giró para verlo.

—Tienes razón. —Dijo con pesar. —Esa Astrid que vimos, ya no es la misma…

El furia nocturna se puso cabizbajo, muy en el fondo a él también le dolía la perdida de la princesa.

—Estoy segura que a ella no le gustaría saber que está siendo manipulada por el enemigo. —Habló con firmeza Hiccup a los presentes y todos asintieron estando de acuerdo. —Por eso…—Guardó silencio tratando de que lo que estaba por salir no le saliera con palabras entre cortadas.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer? —Preguntó Heather.

—Preguntaré primeramente a Camicazi si hay alguna solución para ella.

— ¿Y si no lo hay? —Se adelantó Spinel, pues presentía que el brann se estaba conteniendo algo importante.

El castaño respiró y apretó el mango de la espada que portaba. —Si no hay solución… yo mismo la mataré.

**Continuara.**

**Bien a como veo las cosas la parte de "El misterio de la piedras" como dije no durará mucho, depende de cuánto escriba, según yo ya con la tercera parte "La batalla final" quedan alrededor de 10 capítulos a partir del siguiente, no sé… depende de cómo lo extienda.**

**Al igual que ya no serán capítulos tan largos como los anteriores.**

**Sección de comentarios y dudas:**

**Vivi ntvg: Jajaja bueno más que nada puse lo de consumar el matrimonio, bueno obvio que Nero era para saber sí habían hecho eso, pero los padres más que nada como que para dar a entender de que si no se había consumado fácilmente podía ser anulado, en cuanto al cliché no te equivocas, pienso hacer algo parecido a lo que dices pero más basándome en la escena eliminada de esa parte. ¿La has visto? Saludos.**

**Jessy Brown: Gracias por recordarme, ya puse el estilo de vestido en la página, pues a como pinta la situación que te diré, efectivamente habrá un enfrentamiento de esposos. Saludos.**

**Gaby Chanii: a pesar de que te pusiste como Guest fue fácil reconocerte XD, no pasa desapercibida la firma que cada uno tiene. Saludos.**

**Ary: Me gustaría contestarte tus preguntas pero básicamente me puse a escribir primero las respuestas a los reviews y como no tengo idea aun de lo que escribiré XD no puedo responder, pero a como me lo imagino solo te puedo decir que habrá una que otra pelea entre los esposos. Saludos.**

**Astrid Amezcua: Ok, tu sufriendo y yo muriéndome de la risa por lo de gato egipcio eso fue muy bueno, yo le decía conejo pero el tuyo es mejor XDD, esta situación no tengo pensado que dure mucho así no te preocupes. Saludos al equipo.**

**Jessy: Otra vez como guest, pero reconozco tu firma XD, me alegro que te haya gustado todo el capítulo y cada aspecto de él, en cuanto a tu pregunta no va ser Camicazi quien le ayude eso es seguro, digamos que van a ser a como me lo estoy imaginando tres involucrados que van a ayudarla, en cuanto a una adaptación original, claro que lo haré, incluso quiero hacerlo un comic. Saludos.**

**HeiMao3: Bueno para que no muriera tuvieron que haberle hecho eso, en cuanto a los elegidos digamos que todos pasaron por situaciones similares, recuerda como empezaron y si quieren salir adelante deberán trabajar juntos, por eso de los 4 pececitos, la idea del secuestro y cambio de personalidad también me gusta, de hecho está inspirado en Black Lady de Sailor Moon. Saludos.**

**Hillary Lopez Perez: Supongo que algunas ya se han resuelto en el capítulo, eso espero porque estoy escribiendo esto antes del capítulo. Saludos.**

**SAM ARCHER: Claro tu revienta al que quieras XD pero se acabaría el fic como dices, no sólo Astrid deberá aprender a desarrollar su poder, también los demás con respecto hasta este momento sería lo único que incluiría de ZnT ya lo demás considero que es más inspiración de Digimon y Sailor moon, espero se hayan arreglado tus problemas. Saludos.**

**Navid: Hola, espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo de hoy. Saludos.**

**Ana Gami: XD un poquito de emoción a la trama no hace daño a nadie ¿Verdad? Espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

**Maylu Liya: por supuesto que así se escribe tu nombre XD, en cuanto a Astrid pues no está muerta pero por el momento necesita de la semilla para seguir viviendo ya que no tiene su corazón, deberán actuar rapido si quieren que viva, espero que con los que haya escrito del capítulo se hayan resuelto tus dudas (aun no lo escribo y estoy contestando reviews). Saludos.**

**Nina: Gracias por el review espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

**Steffani: Con respecto a tu duda me refiero a que Danger podría hacer una aparición en su tiempo actual y no sólo porque lo recordaran a eso me refiero, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y espero hayas disfrutado de este. Saludos.**

**Nesari22: Más que nada necesita su corazón para volver a ser quién era, pero este se ocultó en el arco, lo que deben de hacer es sacarlo del arco y devolvérselo a Astrid. Saludos.**

**Unbreakablewarrior: XD espero que te haya parecido emocionante, porque estoy escribiendo esto sin hacer todavía en el capítulo pero si abarco todo lo que quería entonces si hubo una que otra pelea, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

**The ridel sel: XD ya está aquí la actualización, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

**Dragon Viking: XD, en ese momento cuando no sabes si estar alegre o triste, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

**Dragons: Obvio Nero pues quería detalles para lastimarse a sí mismo XD es lo que pienso también más que nada porque un matrimonio no consumado fácilmente puede ser anulado, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

**A los seguidores favoritos y lectores anónimos hasta la próxima. Saludos.**

15 julio 2015


	35. Amores Extraños

**No se me ocurría nombre para el capítulo y escuché esa canción de Laura Pausini XD.**

**Que lo disfruten.**

**Capítulo 33: Amores extraños.**

El silencio se hizo presente cuando Hiccup dio su veredicto final, para él no había sido fácil tomar esa decisión pero sabía que Astrid probablemente hubiera querido lo mismo, que era preferible para ella morir que servir a los juegos sucios de Drago y Fogo.

— ¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo?

Nero fue el primero en replicar, con angustia y desesperación se acercó a él, lo tomó por la camisa y lo empezó a zarandear pidiéndole que se retractara de lo que decía, mientras que Hiccup cabizbajo no se defendía.

—Tan rápido te rendiste… ¿No que la amabas demasiado? —El vann empezó a llorar y a desesperarse más ya que Hiccup no le respondía e incluso se estaba dejando maltratar por él. — ¡Responde!, maldita sea.

—Precisamente porque la quiero. —Le gritó Hiccup sin quitárselo de encima. — ¡Tú la conoces!… sabes que no le gustaría que esos dos la estuvieran utilizando para lastimar a aquellos que quiere.

Nero lo soltó dándole un empujón, muy en el fondo sabía que el castaño tenía razón y le dolía que él la conociera tan bien, se dejó caer rendido, aceptando la realidad en donde Astrid no le pertenecía y tampoco ya no le pertenecía a su rival, cualquiera de las dos cosas dolía de todos modos, pero nunca hubiera querido que terminara así, quería que ella fuera feliz.

—Hiccup… piénsalo bien, tal vez lo dices ahora porque estás herido. —Dijo Chimuelo con angustia.

—Es algo que tengo que hacer. —Hiccup miró a su dragón conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. —Si no lo hago yo…nadie lo hará.

—No nos adelantemos. —Pidió Heather con un nudo en la garganta. —Mejor hablemos con Camicazi… primero vamos a ver si tiene alguna solución.

—Es cierto. —Trató de animar Spinel. —Y debemos curar sus heridas.

Hiccup se volvió a tocar el costado, la sangre se estaba secando sobre la herida; se dejó ayudar por Spinel y Heather mientras que Chimuelo llevaba a Stormfly que en su forma de humano no tenía herida alguna pero cojeaba por la herida que Astrid le había hecho en su verdadera forma, Nightmare ayudó a Nero, quien seguía con depresión y regresaron al palacio.

Al llegar, se dieron cuenta que los escombros habían alcanzado el palacio, dañando un poco la estructura, pero aun así se mantenía en pie, no había nadie dentro de la estancia principal supusieron que se habían escondido en el refugio subterráneo así que se dirigieron directo a ese lugar.

Con las suposiciones correctas, los demás miembros del equipo, adultos y brann salieron del refugio escondido.

—Hijo. —Valka asustada corrió hacia donde estaba su hijo herido. —Hay que atenderte esa herida.

—Mamá, debo hacer algo primero, por favor. —Pidió el muchacho quitando a su madre gentilmente frente a él. — ¡Camicazi! Necesito hablar contigo.

La mencionada salió del refugio, traía en brazos a la pequeña Astrid en brazos, Eret de inmediato se puso a un lado de ella, ya conociendo lo inestable que estaba su amigo no quería que le hiciera alguna tontería a su esposa.

—Tranquilo Eret… sólo quiero preguntarle algo.

—No te preocupes Eret. —Dijo Camicazi entregándole al bebé. — ¿Qué quieres preguntarme?

—Quiero saber… ¿si hay alguna manera de que Astrid vuelva a la normalidad?

Todos prestaron atención a la seid, incluyendo los padres de Astrid que se tomaron de la mano esperando que hubiera alguna clase de solución para su hija. Camicazi puso una mano sobre su barbilla, pensando en cómo explicarles la solución que había pero que era algo difícil debido a las circunstancias.

—Astrid en ciudad Aqua curó a los brann controlados, destruyendo aquello que tenían dentro de sus corazones… ¿Lo recuerdas?

Hiccup asintió y se mordió los labios tratando de comprender a donde quería llegar la seid.

—No creo que esa habilidad sea exclusiva de Astrid.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó el castaño.

—Cómo explicártelo…—Camicazi se puso pensativa. —Digamos que cualquiera que pueda destruir esa cosa puede salvar al afectado.

— ¿Ósea que si pudiéramos ver esa cosa y destruirla podríamos salvarla? —Preguntó Patapez con interés.

—Así es, pero aquí el problema es que esa cosa no es visible para nosotros… de alguna manera sería como tener que introducirnos espiritualmente, por así decirlo, para destruirla, pero creo que nadie sabe hacer eso.

Hiccup mordió sus labios sintiendo que la mínima esperanza que tenía se le iba de las manos y la desesperación lo volvió a invadir.

—Además que…—Camicazi continuó hablando. —Aun si lográramos quitarle aquello que la controla… sin su corazón no viviría.

Todos dieron un grito ahogado ante aquella noticia pues se habían olvidado de aquel detalle.

—Es cierto… pero está en el arco. —Dijo Eret. —Si lo sacamos y se lo devolvemos puedo vivir ¿no?… ¿Está esa posibilidad? — Preguntó animado.

—El otro problema es que llevaron el arco. —Stormfly apenada les contó lo sucedido y cómo Astrid se había llevado el arco con ella.

A partir de ese momento Hiccup ya no aguanto más, de algún modo u otro Astrid no podía ser salvada. —No hay ninguna solución. —Dijo sintiéndose peor.

—Hiccup…—Chimuelo trató de calmarlo pues veía que su hermano confesaría cuales eran sus intenciones, el castaño amablemente le pidió que lo dejara continuar.

—Como no hay ninguna solución…—Miró a todos los presentes tratando de deshacer el nudo de la garganta. —Y en vista de que es un peligro para todos, además de que es una aberración que la estén utilizando de esa forma…—Respiró tragándose el nudo de la garganta. —He decidido que lo mejor para ella sería matarla, yo mismo me encargaré de hacerlo.

Ninguno de los que había presenciado la anterior charla se esperaban ese tipo de decisión por parte del brann, los padres de Astrid fueron los primero en replicar y en cuestionar su amor de la misma forma que había hecho Nero, pero al ver la firmeza del chico y que este explicara sus motivos, tuvieron que aceptarlo con dolor, Brenda sufrió un colapso de nervios y Axel sólo trató de hacerse a la idea de que su hija de cualquier modo no estaba ya con ellos. Mientras que los demás que la habían conocido se les hacía imposible ver una vida sin que la rubia estuviera presente, pues con el tiempo y el trato llegaron a estimarla.

Empezaron a murmurar todos entre sí, Hiccup ya no dijo nada y sólo salió hecho una furia de la habitación.

—Espera Hiccup. —Intentó detenerlo Chimuelo, pero este fue detenido por Valka.

—Déjame que yo vaya.

El furia nocturna accedió y confió en la madre de su hermano, él por lo pronto aprovecharía para curar a la nadder que también necesitaba ser atendida.

.

.

Hiccup llegó a la habitación de Astrid y cerró la puerta violentamente tras de sí, aún le dolía la herida y para calmar el dolor se llevó la mano a su costado en un intento por detener el palpitar interno que sentía. Las lágrimas que se habían retenido desde que había tomado la decisión empezaron a salir ferozmente de sus ojos, se sentía vacío por dentro, amaba demasiado a su esposa como para dejarla ir, maldijo su suerte y a los mismos dioses.

— ¿Por qué? —Renegó entre sollozos. — ¿Por qué permitieron que pasara todo esto?—Quería gritar y hacer berrinches como un niño chiquito era tal la desesperación que sentía que llegó a pensar que se volvería loco, en eso unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, guardó silencio esperando que aquel que estuviera afuera se marchara.

—Soy yo hijo.

El castaño no tenía intenciones de abrir pero al escuchar la voz de su madre no se le hizo correcto desairarla de esa manera, se habían encontrado hace unos días y ni tiempo habían tenido de conversar como se debía, le dio permiso de entrar a su progenitora la cual no tardó ni un segundo en hacerlo.

—Perdón…por interrumpirte. —Se disculpó con timidez y Hiccup negó con la cabeza y le sonrío.

Limpió el residuo de las lágrimas con su ropa sucia, acto que no pasó desapercibido por Valka, la mujer rápidamente se acercó para atenderlo.

—Quítate la camisa… debemos curarte esa herida. —Ordenó Valka, Hiccup como buen hijo la obedeció y se quitó con mucho esfuerzo la camisa ensangrentada. — ¿Dónde puedo conseguir agua o hierbas para curarte?

—No creo que encuentres de las hierbas de Berk aquí mamá. —Le respondió su hijo con una sarcástica risita.

Valka no haciéndole caso lo obligó a acostarse de lado en la cama en lo que ella esculcaba entre las pertenencia y resto del cuarto de la princesa, entró en el cuarto de lavado, el cual le pareció extremadamente diferente a los que había en Berk y en cierto sentido más elegante y limpio; de ahí sacó un pequeño recipiente con agua y tomó unas pequeñas toallas.

Le limpió la zona afectada, parecía ser sólo una herida escandalosa que no requeriría puntadas pero aun así quería vendarlo, salió de la habitación y le pidió ayuda a Phelma la cual le dio unos ungüentos muy extraños y vendajes, al volver a la habitación vio que Hiccup no se había movido ni un centímetro.

Le empezó a hacer las curaciones, untó un poco de las pomadas sobre la piel dañada ganándose un pequeño quejido por parte de Hiccup.

—No seas llorón. —Dijo tratando de bromear aunque fuera un poco, logrando hacer que su hijo le regalara una sonrisa.

Seguía untándole la crema sin saber que decir, de cierta forma habían permanecido mucho tiempo separados y su hijo de seguro tenía mucho que contar.

—Astrid…—Valka al mencionar el nombre de su nuera notó que su hijo se estremeció. —A pesar de lo que pasó… pude darme cuenta que es una muchacha muy bonita.

Hiccup suspiró. —Para mí es la mujer más hermosa de todo Himmelen. —Dijo con orgullo.

— ¿Cómo empezó lo suyo?

—Prácticamente cuando nos vimos por primera vez casi nos matamos entre nosotros. —Recordó con simpatía. —Pero después… ella me salvó, desde ahí empezó todo.

Valka sentía cierta emoción en la voz de Hiccup conforme le contaba todo lo sucedido, desde cómo fue su inusual primer beso, hasta su extraña confesión de amor, cuando le pidió matrimonio y cómo Chimuelo la había entregado y se casaron de seis maneras distintas.

—Lo demás es secreto… no te lo diré. —Dijo Hiccup riendo pero al mismo tiempo llorando al recordar su noche de bodas.

—Oh, no tienes por qué decírmelo…—Valka trató de no sonar muy curiosa.

Hiccup seguía riendo y llorando al mismo tiempo pero sus risas se fueron aplacando para darle sólo lugar al llanto, mientras que su cuerpo temblaba involuntariamente al compás con su dolor.

—Ahora estamos como empezamos. —Dijo con pesar, Valka al ver todo su dolor lo abrazó protectoramente trataba de no llorar ya que alguien debía estar fuerte para su hijo.

—Hijo, no hagas cosas tan precipitadas… tal vez haya una probabilidad.

—No hay esperanza. —Se repetía el castaño entre los brazos de su madre. — ¿Cómo podemos destruir eso que la acongoja por dentro sin lastimarla?, ¿Cómo devolverle su corazón?

—No sé… es difícil, pero recuerda esto no es tu culpa, ni lo de los dioses… es culpa de la gente malvada sin corazón…

Hiccup se refugió aún más en los brazos de su madre, se desahogó y dejó consentir por esta, lloraría lo que fuera necesario para que no titubeara cuando llegara el momento final, Valka lo acompañó hasta que se quedó dormido, una vez que lo dejó tranquilo salió de la habitación y vio que Estoico la estaba esperando en el pasillo.

—No me he movido de aquí desde que entraste. —Le dijo su marido. —No me pareció prudente entrar, no hubiera sabido qué decir o hacer.

—No te preocupes Estoico, ya está durmiendo… hay que esperar hasta mañana para ver sí sigue firme con lo mismo.

Marido y mujer se tomaron fuertemente de la mano, ahora aprovechaban cualquier momento para sentirse cerca, comprendían el dolor de su hijo pues ellos también estuvieron separados por mucho tiempo, conocían ese sentimiento a la perfección.

.

.

.

En una habitación diferente se encontraban dos dragones, la nadder en su forma de dragón y el furia nocturna en su forma de humano, el chico de ojos verdes pasó un paño mojado sobre la superficie escamosa de la pata de la dragona, la cual tenía un gran rasguño que sangraba, al contacto, Stormfly no pudo evitar quejarse un poco por el dolor.

—Lo siento. —Se disculpó el dragón y curó con más delicadeza a su amiga. —Es la primera vez que hago esto, generalmente a mi es al que le deben de estar haciendo curaciones y no al revés.

Stormfly miró de reojo al chico que seguía concentrado en su pata, una vez limpia la herida Chimuelo procedió a untarle un poco de pomada que le proporcionó Phelma.

—Sería más fácil si tuvieras un compañero, tu herida estaría ya curada.

La nadder negó con la cabeza, en su idioma le decía que no era necesario tener un compañero, que así estaba bien, pero al escucharla resoplar tal parecía que algo le incomodaba.

— ¿Por qué nunca hiciste el enlace con Astrid? Digo… son tan parecidas, tienen el mismo carácter gruñón, las mismas fortalezas y ambas perdieron el enlace.

La nadder volvió a resoplar molesta y extendió las alas, gruñía pidiéndole que ya no le preguntara más sobre los enlaces, después se calmó y dejó que Chimuelo continuara con las curaciones.

—Ya está bien, no te enojes… no volveré a preguntar. —Chimuelo se cansó de insistirle. —Aunque sería extraño… ¿no? Sería el enlace más extraño de todos.

La nadder asintió con tristeza, una vez que Chimuelo dio por terminada las curaciones se trasformó en humano, al hacerlo ya no traía el vendaje pero sentía su pierna más aliviada, era como Chimuelo que al convertirse en humano no traía la prótesis pero en su verdadera forma la seguía conservando, era de las cosas extrañas que ellos habían notado.

—De cualquier manera aunque quisiera…es demasiado tarde, ¿no?

Chimuelo no supo que responder y al igual que su amigo se angustió por saber cuál sería el final de la princesa, ese evento definidamente cambiaría la vida de todos los que habían conocido a la princesa.

— ¿No iras a ver a Hiccup?

—No, está con su mamá. —Respondió tímidamente el dragón. —En este momento me siento un completo inútil.

—Qué bueno que ya te estás dando cuenta. —Intentó bromear la nadder. —Entonces… ya que andas de inútil… ¿Quieres que durmamos juntos?

El furia nocturna se extrañó ante su petición y no pudo evitar sentir cierto cosquilleó en su estómago. — ¿Por qué?

Stormfly se encogió de hombros y desvió un poco la mirada. —De repente empecé a sentirme sola…

— ¡Oh! ya veo…—Chimuelo veía de reojo a la dragona sin saber que pensar. —Está bien… vamos a descansar.

Stormfly le sonrió y lo tomó de la mano para guiarlo al jardín que había sido de Danger, aun en su forma de humanos se tiraron sobre el pasto, que a su parecer era suave y muy fresco.

—Abrázame como lo hacen los humanos al dormir. —Pidió sin ninguna pizca de timidez la nadder.

— ¿Abrazar? —Preguntó Chimuelo confundido.

La dragona sólo asintió y le dio la espalda. —Sólo acércate y abrázame no es difícil.

El chico dragón obedeció y se acercó lentamente y pasó un brazo por encima de ella, Stormfly ayudó y se pegó a un más a él sin darle la cara, tomó la mano de su compañero y ambos se acurrucaron en la hierba, de alguna manera esa nueva muestra de afecto para ellos les hizo olvidar la tristeza y el vacío que estaban sintiendo, y de alguna manera les había gustado.

.

.

Nero y Nightmare se encontraban en el balcón más alto del palacio, observaban la luna como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, ninguno decía palabra alguna, no era necesario habían aprendido a comunicarse a través del silencio en sus años de traidores, le era gracioso a Nero que todo se le hubiera devuelto e indirectamente le daba la razón al hipocampo, todo lo malo que hizo se le revirtió y lo estaba pagando con el peor de los dolores.

—No tienes por qué castigarte así. —Dijo el hipocampo rompiendo el silencio.

—No entiendo cómo me defiendes aun Nightmare… después de todo lo que te hice.

—Aún estamos enlazados… recuerda.

—Lo sé… pero no es suficiente, ¿Verdad? —Preguntó viéndolo fijamente, este evitó verlo ya que aún no hablaba muy bien de sus intenciones una vez que terminara la guerra y si salían con vida. —No te preocupes, respetaré cualquier decisión que tomes.

Nightmare se giró para verlo y asintió agradecido; su momento de paz se vio interrumpido al escuchar unos pasos, vieron que quienes se acercaban era Gema acompañado por su grifo Saphir.

—Siento interrumpir… no era mi intención.

Nero negó con una sonrisa y la invitó a sentarse a un lado de él, ella aceptó gustosa y Saphir se sentó a un lado de Nightmare y lo empezó a olfatear con curiosidad.

—No había tenido oportunidad de preguntarte…. ¿Cómo te encuentras? Sé que tú…sentías algo por Astrid. —Preguntó Gema con timidez mientras jugaba con sus manos.

—Gracias, tú eres la primera persona que me lo ha preguntado. —Contestó Nero con la misma timidez y pasó una mano por su cabello. —Y corrigiéndote un poco… aun siento algo por Astrid… yo…—Fue incapaz de hablar ya que se le empezó a acongojar el corazón.

—Oh… lo siento, es verdad. —Gema se entristeció.

—No te disculpes, me hubiera gustado por lo menos pedirle perdón por todo lo que le hice… sin hacer mis usuales tonterías.

—Sí algo supe, pero tú no hiciste nada para matar a su compañero e intentaste ayudarle… yo creo que eso cuenta un poco.

—Gracias, lo dices porque eres muy amable… pero créeme ya dentro de esas circunstancias es muy difícil, uno puede perdonar más no olvidar.

—Es cierto, aun así…a mí me pareces una persona sumamente gentil y valiente, sé que sabrás como enmendar tus errores para que te den el sincero perdón.

Nero al escucharla se sonrojó, era un efecto que no le había pasado con ninguna otra chica que no fuera Astrid y muy en el fondo se sentía feliz de que alguien lo entendiera. Esa noche a lado de Nightmare y de la jorden ya no se le hizo tan solitaria.

.

.

.

—Entonces hice la catapulta para aventar ovejas, ese ha sido mi mayor invento. —Contó Snotlout a los gemelos, Gustav y Patapez que escuchaban atento sus historias, después de todas las malas noticias que habían recibido se le hizo bien relajarse aunque fuera un poco.

—Eso no es nada. —Se burló Brutacio. —Brutilda y yo hicimos explotar un puente completo con nuestro dragón.

—Fue genial. —Recordó Brutilda como si hubiera sido lo mejor de su vida.

—Ustedes sí que están locos. —Exclamó Patapez. —Eso pudo haber sido peligroso.

Brutilda rodó los ojos fastidiada por lo aburrido que era el rey de ciudad Topacio, algo que notó Snotlout al él también le encantaba quemar cosas y destruirlas.

—Yo también quiero tener un dragón. —Suspiró Gustav ilusionado. —Uno como el tuyo. —Dijo apuntando a Snotlout.

—Sólo un verdadero brann puede tener un pesadilla monstruosa. —Presumió orgulloso. —No hay dragón como Dientepúa.

—Si como no. —Se burló el neutral. —Te lo demostraré tendré un dragón igual e incluso le daré un nombre tremendamente poderoso.

— ¿Ah sí?, ¿Cómo? —Preguntó Brutilda curiosa.

Todos presentaron atención al neutral quien se quedó serio pensando en un nombre adecuado.

—Se llamará. —Dijo alanzado la voz y levantando su dedo índice en lo alto. —Púa Diente.

Todos cayeron de sus asientos al escuchar el nombre.

—Eres un niño copión. — Acusó Snotlout gritándole al oído al chico, Gustav sólo se rascó el oído tratando de eliminar el zumbido interior que le dejó el brann.

—Pues es un mejor nombre que Dientepúa. —Opinó seriamente Brutacio. —E incluso mejor que Albóndiga. —Se burló del jorden presente y del dragón Gronckle.

—Sí, ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? —Se burló también Gustav. —Además que asquerosos gases se echó… que asco.

Patapez ofendido para defender la honra de su dragona los molestó.

—Eh… Gustav creo que te habla tu mamá. —Cuando dijo eso el chico de inmediato se asustó y corrió a ocultarse en algún sitió, Patapez satisfecho miró al vinter para hacerle la misma jugada. —Brutacio… ¿Dónde está Heather?

—Heather está…Heather está…—Brutacio pensante empezó a sudar en frio. — ¿Dónde está Heather?, ¿Dónde está mi novia? Es muy tarde y debe dormir.

El vinter salió corriendo despavorido dejando sólo al Snotlout y Brutilda, Patapez aprovecharía para tratar de conquistar a la rubia. —Brutilda… te gustaría salir a…—No terminó de hablar ya que un gas proveniente de Albóndiga se hizo notar en el ambiente.

—Eso es asqueroso. —Se asquearon Brutacio y Snotlout y salieron tosiendo de la habitación dejando a Patapez sólo con su dragón.

—Linda… ¿tenías que hacerlo ahora? —Preguntó frustrado el jorden a la dragona que sólo agachó la cabeza apenada.

.

.

.

—Que asquerosos gases se echa ese dragón. —Snotlout seguía asqueándose, sentía impregnado los gases de Albóndiga alrededor de él.

—Ja… eso no es nada, no has olido el gas de Guacara. —Presumió Brutilda.

—Si es peor al de ese dragón… no gracias.

Ambos chicos se rieron y siguieron caminando por los alrededores del lugar.

— ¿Así que esto es Noytrol? Es muy diferente a Berk. —Snotlout admiraba el lugar maravillado.

—Se ve que no sales mucho de casa. —Apreció Brutilda.

—Tienes razón, no había salido más que para ir a la batallas…y después de eso lo más lejos fue ciudad Topacio y luego pues Noytrol.

—Yo he ido a muchos lugares… pero nada como mi casa a lado del acantilado.

Brutilda estiró los brazos recordando los pacíficos días que pasaba en aquella casa del árbol.

— ¿Me invitarás algún día? —Preguntó inocentemente el brann.

Brutilda se apenó, se le hacía tan tonto ese brann e increíblemente estúpido, pero en el fondo muy amable y algo hueco, tanto como ella.

—Sólo si me muestras cómo haces las flamas.

Snotlout anonado, sólo extendió su mano que al parecer de la vinter lucían como las que buscaba en un hombre, muy bien trabajadas, cuando el brann encendió su llama esta la miró maravillada.

—Increíble, ahora… siempre quise hacer esto.

Brutilda empezó a hacer un pequeño remolino en la misma mano del brann, este se fue envolviendo entre el fuego creando una espiral en llamas, ambos chicos miraron asombrados ese efecto, en ese momento Snotlout comprendió que era realmente emocionante fijarse en otra persona de diferente elemento era algo que en sus palabras sería darle un "sabor" diferente.

—Muy bien… estás invitado a la casa del árbol. —Premió Brutilda con una sonrisa. —Iremos cuando acabemos con todos esos tarados.

Más emocionado el brann se prometió luchar con todas sus fuerzas, no sólo para visitar la casa de la vinter sino también para conocerla aún más.

.

.

.

Spinel y Heather se habían escabullido por las ruinas de la ciudad, por petición de la vinter que había pedido hablar a solas con él, los únicos que los acompañaban era Windshear y Kaiser que iban detrás de ellos.

Habían pasado varios minutos desde aquella petición y simplemente Heather no había mencionado palabra alguna.

—Heather… ¿a dónde vamos?

La vinter se detuvo abruptamente y miró a sus acompañantes. —No tenía un lugar en específico. —Dijo sacando la lengua y dándose un golpe en la frente.

—Bueno, entonces… ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme? —Preguntó Spinel con nerviosismo.

Heather se apenó y bajó la cabeza, empezó a jugar con sus manos de manera nerviosa, no sabía por dónde empezar. Miró de reojo a Windshear y Kaiser quienes lucían curiosos por saber que diría, pero de inmediatamente ocultó sus ojos con su cabello totalmente avergonzada.

Windshear entendiendo la incomodidad de su ama, le silbó a Kaiser que movía la cola emocionado por saber que diría, sólo le faltaba sacar la lengua para exagerar la reacción, como no le prestó atención le silbó fuertemente haciéndolo reaccionar y le pidió dejar sólo a sus amos. Entristecido el lobo se retiró con el fulj, sólo unos metros ya que como quiera la compañera de Heather tenía curiosidad y sólo se ocultaron detrás de unos escombros.

—Bien… ¿qué querías decirme? —Volvió a preguntar el jorden.

—He estado pensando…después de ver lo que pasó con Hiccup y Astrid… no estoy segura con lo que nos prometimos.

Spinel tragó saliva, se esperaba alguna cosa como esa, después de todo habían quedado impactados por lo sucedido con el matrimonio.

—Entiendo…

—No, no entiendes. —Interrumpió Heather, bajó más la cabeza y llevó sus manos al pecho. —Me di cuenta que no quiero desperdiciar ningún momento, quién sabe si pueda llegar a ser el último.

El jorden alzó una ceja confundido mientras veía a la vinter totalmente avergonzada.

—Sí quiero tener algo contigo…—Gritó Heather volviendo su vista a los ojos azules brillantes del jorden. —No puedo esperar a que termine la guerra. —Dijo tratando de reír.

Ante aquella noticia Spinel sonrió, sintió su corazón emocionado y a la vez con angustia, pues ahora sabiendo lo que el enemigo era capaz de hacer lo motivaba más para pelear por la dama que quería. Heather cerró sus ojos para evitar verlo y se encorvó como si tratara de protegerse, de un momento a otro se sintió rodeada de los fuertes brazos del jorden que apoyó su cabeza en la suya.

—Yo tampoco quiero desperdiciar un minuto.

Heather levantó la vista para ver a la persona de la que se había enamorado sin querer al igual que el jorden, quien fue el que empezó todo como una simple estrategia para evadirla aquella vez en ciudad de las nubes sin saber que él mismo había caído en su propio juego. Se juntaron a un más para terminar la distancia con un beso, un beso que se dieron lentamente pues precisamente así querían sentirlo, sin prisas, sin que nadie les diera un límite de tiempo.

Kaiser y Windshear al verlos empezaron a celebrar desde su escondite.

—Ya era hora… tu ama es muy lenta. —Opinó Kaiser ganándose la mirada despectiva del fulj que no dudo en darle un golpe con el ala, haciendo que este aullara del dolor.

— ¡No! —Otra voz interrumpió el momento de los enamorados, Brutacio había llegado tarde y tenía lagrimitas en los ojos. —Heather… pensé que tú y yo…

— ¡Ay Brutacio! Lo siento. —Se disculpó apenada Heather. —Es que tú… eres como mi hermano.

Brutacio se acercó cabizbajo a ellos, la miró con tristeza en los ojos y se sorbió los mocos que se le querían salir. — ¿Puedo hacerla de tu padre por lo menos?

La vinter casi se cae de la impresión ante semejante petición, pero no queriendo desilusionar a nadie más le concedió eso a su amigo. De inmediato este tomó su rol de padre y le preguntó al jorden sobre sus intenciones sobre la vinter, increíblemente Spinel se puso nervioso, Brutacio en su fase de "padre" era muy intimidante.

Heather a pesar de todo se sintió querida al igual que el jorden e incluso Brutacio, que lo superó rápidamente, al menos esa noche no había sido tan mala para ellos.

.

.

.

Camicazi y Eret arropaban a su hijos, lo cuales habían caído profundamente dormidos, el pequeño Eret Jr. había llorado por la princesa, pero se hizo el fuerte para no preocupar a sus padres, su madre ahora le acariciaba la cabellera negra y larga que tenía como su padre.

—Creo que debimos decirles. —Dijo Eret rompiendo el silencio.

—De cualquier manera pasaría… o al menos es lo que me dice mi conocimiento de seid.

—Lo sé, es sólo que…—A pesar de ser el hombre de familia Eret lucía incómodo. —De sólo pensar que eso les pasó a ellos, me pongo a pensar que esto podría ocurrirle a cualquier y no quiero… pensar…

—Tranquilo. —Camicazi se acercó y lo abrazó por detrás.

—Esos malvados tienen a una seid de su lado… ¿qué tal si te hubieran llevado a ti? Me lo he estado preguntando, por eso no puedo tranquilizarme… mucho más después de que se llevaron también a Astrid.

—Hay que confiar en que no pasará . —Dijo su esposa pegándose más a su marido. —Tenemos que confiar en los dioses y en nuestros amigos… todavía un milagro puede ocurrir.

— ¿Cómo le haces para hacer que todo parezca tan sencillo? —Eret se volteó para abrazarla.

—Porque pienso en el futuro de nuestros hijos, uno en donde no hay guerra y todos viven en paz, si pienso en eso es más fácil…podrías intentarlo.

—Creo que lo haré.

El matrimonio se abrazó con más afán querían sentirse lo más cerca posible del uno y del otro, disfrutar de la compañía que por el momento aún eran dichosos de sentir.

.

.

.

—_Despierta… despierta._

Una sutil voz llamó a Hiccup, este se levantó abruptamente en la penumbra de la habitación, miró hacia todos lados sin ver a nadie.

—_Aquí estoy._ —Escuchó de nuevo a su izquierda.

Una luz se empezó a emitir en el espacio, haciéndose más grande, Hiccup quedó algo cegado por aquel destello que cuando se fue apagando dio lugar a alguien que pensó que jamás volvería a ver.

—Danger… tú eres Danger… ¿Verdad? —Preguntó anonado al ver al pegaso frente a él.

—_Así es… he venido a decirte lo que debes hacer con Astrid._

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó confundido el brann. — ¿Tú sabes cómo salvarla?

El pegaso asintió y Hiccup esperó ansioso que continuara. —_Debes eliminar eso que la controla._

—Eso ya lo sé… ¿Cómo? —Preguntó con sarcasmo

—_Quémala._ —Contestó simplemente el pegaso.

— ¿Qué clase de solución es esa? —Hiccup se frustró por la tranquilidad de Danger. —Eso no me ayuda en nada.

—_Hasta que no lo hagas no lo sabrás._ —Contestó con el mismo sarcasmo Danger y resopló. —_Ve más allá de lo físico y quémala… _

Con esa nueva insinuación Hiccup quedó pensativo, Danger se giró dispuesto a retirarse al ver que ya no había dudas por parte del brann.

—Espera… —Lo detuvo. — ¡Su corazón! No lo tiene…aun así no la puedo salvar… y ni siquiera puedo acercarme a ella, no tengo la menor idea de cómo hacerle.

—_Su corazón está más cerca de lo que crees… con respecto a lo otro algo se te ocurrirá para atraerla… es nuestra Astrid después de todo._

Hiccup sacudió su cabeza tratando de comprender y miró fijamente al pegaso— ¿Eres real?

—_Eso depende de ti_. —Contestó Danger con su característico humor. —_Eres muy extraño… creo que por eso Astrid te escogió y te salvó aquel día._

—Pensé que había sido porque ella quería morir. —Contestó con recelo Hiccup.

—_Una parte sí._ —Confesó. —_La otra parte era porque no quería que cayeras ese día…no le digas que te dije._ —Se burló.

Hiccup soltó una risita ante esa curiosa criatura.

—_Tengo que irme._ —Avisó el pegaso.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó Hiccup tratando de levantarse de la cama.

—_Tengo otras visitas que hacer, además_…

— ¿Además? —Incitó Hiccup a que siguiera

—_Porque despertarás._

.

.

Hiccup abrió los ojos de golpe, el corazón le empezó a retumbar casi a punto de salirse de su cuerpo, recordó al pegaso, se levantó y divisó la oscura y vacía habitación, aun con curiosidad se levantó y buscó por toda la habitación alguna señal de que aquello que había visto no había sido producto de un sueño.

Se acercó a los muebles que tenían retratos pintados y ahí vio la imagen del pegaso blanco que vio en sus sueños, había otro en donde estaba a un lado de Astrid, se le hizo muy tierno ver a su lady como una adolecente con una armadura plateada y el flequillo rebelde más largo a como lo tenía ahora, tomó aquel retrato y lo contempló.

—Danger espero que tengas razón. —Acarició la imagen de Astrid con delicadeza y sonrió de alguna manera ese sueño le había dado una nueva esperanza...

Una nueva oportunidad.

**Continuará.**

**Bien, quise darle una oportunidad a los otros personajes con este capítulo ya me puse a dudar sobre cuantos capítulos quedan en realidad.**

**Ahora sí la sección de comentarios y dudas.**

**Gaby Chanii: Jajaj pues de que se sentiría peor es posible pero como dicen es mejor que lo otro ¿no? Aunque ya viste que Danger el (YOLO del FB) ya anda por ahí. Saludos.**

**Dragons: Pues sí, es que como dice Jaime Sullivan en la película de "Un amor para recordad", sin dolor no hay compasión XD, pero puede que haya una esperanza, aun no se termina del todo. Saludos.**

**Maylu-liya: Ya cambié de respecto a la cantidad de capítulo ni yo misma ya sé XD, las preguntas que te estás haciendo serán contestadas probablemente en el próximo capítulo y Danger seguirá haciendo sus apariciones, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

**Astrid: No me acordé de esa de Harry Potter hasta que tu me lo mencionaste y otro lector, pero de hecho la idea viene de Sailor Moon y de Digimon 02 quién sabe si las hayas visto, sobre quien tiene el corazón lo sabrás aunque puede que no estés del todo equivocada y ya duerme niña XD. Saludos al equipo.**

**Vivi ntvg: Sólo he visto 3 películas de Harry Potter completas, la tercera, la cuarta y las reliquias parte 2 XD, pero la idea más que nada viene de Sailor Moon cuando hacen a Rini (Chibi usa) mala y la convierten en Blak Lady Moon, de ahí que Drago le dijera Lady Astrid, y también de Digimon 02, cuando el emperador de los digimons también manipulado, quien sabe si las hayas visto XD. La escena eliminada de HTTYD es una en donde Hiccup detiene a Chimuelo tomándolo de la cabeza y este está gruñéndole. Saludos.**

**Jessy Brown: Ya se sabrá dónde estará el corazón de Astrid, pues de que habrá enfrentamiento lo habrá, me alegra que te anime las historias XD aunque por el momento sea pura angustia. Saludos.**

**HeiMao3: Me alegró que te haya gustado el capítulo, sinceramente dudé con ese capítulo un poco, pero tuvo buena reacción espero te haya gustado este. Saludos.**

**The ridel sel: Tranquila, puede que haya una solución… o no (rompiendo esperanzas) ya se sabrá probablemente en el siguiente capítulo. Saludos.**

**Jessi: Como no me acordé de Peeta XD, es que estoy más con lo de Sailor Moon y de Digimon XD, pero es cierto se parece al secuestro, me encanta la tortura mental que tuvieron en los juegos del hambre…me estoy saliendo del tema. XD el enredó con el arco ya lo sabrás probablemente en el siguiente capítulo o en el otro. Puedes dejarme mi correo claro o igual en FB si puedes por ahí, como quieras. Saludos.**

**SAM ARCHER: La más dolorosa XD, con respecto a lo demás puede que haya una ligera esperanza o ¿qué es lo que crees? Habrá o no habrá. Saludos.**

**Navid: Así es, la verdad debe de haber de todo para hacerla emocionante, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos. **

**Guest: Actualizó generalmente lunes, miércoles y viernes si no tengo contratiempo. Saludos.**

**Amai Do: ¡Yeii! Felicidades por ser el review 800, Jajaja como te lo dije XD, pero bueno nos encanta hacer sufrir a todos no, por cierto intrigadísima con tu fic, espero leerlo pronto. Saludos.**

**Kristtanna: Lo siento, me gusta hacer sufrir a los personajes, soy malvada un poquito, pero bueno espero haber dado esperanzas al final. Saludos.**

**Videl SS: Lo siento, pero bueno fueron crueles en hacerle eso pero es una de las tantas pruebas a superar. Saludos.**

**Ary: Con respecto a la escena que mencionaste por algo ahí va haber algo de eso pero más bien basada en la escena eliminada, Drago aún le falta para morir de hecho pues todavía faltan la última temporada así que todo puede pasar. Saludos.**

**Unbreakablewarrior: Gracias por los ánimos, espero este te haya gustado. Saludos.**

**MAYU: Sinceramente la pareja de Jean Logan no me gusta, no me cae bien Jean Grey ( en las películas) a parte como que la actriz no me convence como pareja de Wolworine XD, solo por eso, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

**Nesari22: Algunas de tus preguntas se resolverán en los próximos capítulos, Danger como se pudo apreciar está apareciendo y no en recuerdos, de lo que si es seguro es que habrá un nuevo enfrentamiento Hiccup VS Astrid. Saludos.**

**Steffani: Exacto, aquí la clave fue usar a Danger para ponerlo en contra de todos pero es una arma de doble filo como quiera, porque indirectamente al único que le guardó afecto es al pegaso y eso se puede complicar. Saludos.**

**Drago Viking: XD Pues a uno de los villanos ya le queda poco tiempo es lo único que puedo decirte. Saludos.**

**Abigail: Yo te lo dije, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

**KarenKaze: Hola, bienvenida a este espacio XD, me alegro que te haya gustado y espero que sigas disfrutándola. Saludos.**

**Dly: Me encanta que hayas observado esos detalles que no están del todo mal, ya sabrás que pasará en los próximos capítulos. Saludos.**

**Ana Gami: Jajaja si va haber un nuevo enfrentamiento es seguro, XD Son amigas todo se perdonan. Saludos.**

**Dano92: XD espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

**Seguidores, Favoritos y lectores anónimos hasta el lunes si dios quiere. Saludos.**

**17 julio 2015.**


	36. El plan

**Hola, aquí de nuevo yo con el capítulo nuevo. XD**

**Que lo disfruten:**

**Capítulo 34. El plan.**

En un castillo apartado de todo, una rubia se encontraba sola en una habitación iluminada sólo por la luz de una pequeña vela. Estaba sentada en una silla y apoyada en una mesa, en una de sus manos traía el anillo de plata con el nombre de su ahora enemigo, antes esposo, lo robaba en la mesa con insistencia. Estaba enojada. El día que fue a darles su merecido a todos, planeaba hacérselo tragar por todo lo que le había hecho creer, pero confiaba en que tendría una nueva oportunidad para vengarse.

Estaba sola, su amo Drago había salido y no había vuelto, mientras que Fogo no había despertado después de haber recibido algunos dones de parte de su hermano al igual que su dragón. Gothi lo atendía, pero por lo pronto estaba sola, en realidad no le molestaba, era mejor así para ella, pues podía pensar libremente en su venganza y el cómo martirizaría a cada uno de los traidores.

Seguía girando el anillo en la mesa, le repudiaba verlo, más el nombre que tenía grabado en el interior, le haría pagar al brann cada una de las que le hizo, al igual que el vann que mató a su querido Danger.

Escuchó unos pasos sigilosos en el pasillo, miró con desdén hacia la entrada para recibir al recién llegado, Fogo se asomó por la puerta, a su parecer lucía más sombrío, se le había quitado la expresión de estúpido y cobarde, luciendo más como su amo Drago.

—Lady Astrid, la he estado buscando. —Hasta la voz se le había engrosado mucho más a como la tenía.

— ¿Qué se le ofrece señor? —Preguntó la rubia volviendo su mirada al anillo.

—Es momento de actuar, para cumplir la voluntad de nuestro amo.

— ¿Qué tiene planeado?

—Debemos buscar dónde quedó el corazón, vamos a ir a Noytrol…

—No. —Interrumpió. —No podemos simplemente llegar como si nada, ya perdimos el factor sorpresa… lo mejor es derrotarlos en los prados del oeste de Noytrol, ya después tomaremos la ciudad

Fogo se enojó, pues sentía que la princesa le estaba quitando el liderazgo de la misión encomendada por su hermano, le haría saber a la princesa quien estaba al mando y tendría que obedecerlo a él también.

—Pero tú puedes acabar fácilmente con ellos con tu "valioso" poder. —Trató de persuadirla.

—Si no viste la anterior batalla creo que no puedes opinar. —Astrid se levantó de su asiento y lo encaró. —Además que el amo Drago rompió ese estúpido arco, ya intenté imitar uno con este poder pero simplemente no funciona.

—Muy bien. —Fogo la miró la despectivamente. — ¿Qué es lo que sugiere?

—Volvamos a Berk por nuestros soldados, necesitamos un ejército de elementales, en los prados podrá cada uno hacer uso de su elemento sin problemas…

— ¿Qué hay del enemigo?, ¿Lo va a neutralizar? —Preguntó con precaución.

— ¡No! —Dijo con burla. —Después… ¿dónde queda lo divertido? O ¿Acaso tienes miedo?

El brann no soportando esa clase de ofensas se negó a la pregunta, ya le demostraría a la neutral el nuevo poder que tenía y le borraría la sonrisa del rostro, no le importaba lo que su hermano le dijera, para él, ella seguía siendo una neutral a la que debía odiar como al resto de los demás.

La princesa tomó el anillo y se lo volvió a poner en el dedo, con la cabeza en alto salió de la habitación para empezar a trazar su estrategia.

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOOOO

Era un nuevo día en Noytrol, a pesar de que el lugar se encontrara más lleno por los nuevos inquilinos el palacio se encontraba en silencio, las mujeres brann así como las demás elementales, lideras por Phelma, prepararon un desayuno para animar el ambiente. Por petición del rey Axel dispusieron de la comida en un área común donde pusieron algunas mesas y sillas para hacer más ameno el ambiente.

Se encontraban presentes los soldados vann del ejército de Eret, así como los hombres y ancianos sobrevivientes de Berk, el grupo animado de aliados y demás mayores, los únicos que faltaban era Hiccup, Chimuelo y Stormfly.

.

.

Hiccup no había dejado de pensar en el sueño que había tenido, trataba de interpretar lo dicho por el pegaso, en su desvelo pasaron las horas volando para que al menos se le ocurriera una manera de atraer a su lady con él, no era la mejor de las opciones pero algo era algo.

Se levantó presuroso de la cama, se puso prendas limpias que su madre le había dejado y salió como rayo de la habitación, siguió su instinto hasta donde este le decía que estaba su dragón. Primero lo quería consultar con él. La energía que despedía el furia nocturna lo llevó hacia el lugar de Danger, al entrar y verlo no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sentir pena ajena.

Su dragón dormía fuertemente abrazado a la nadder, cualquiera que ignorara que ellos dos eran dragones fácilmente podrían confundirlos con una pareja de enamorados recién casados, más al juzgar como su dragón apretaba fuertemente la cintura de Stormfly como si de una almohada se tratara.

—Cof, cof. —Fingió toser para despertarlos.

Ambos dragones sólo se movieran un poco, Chimuelo sólo restregó su cara en la espalda de la rubia nadder como si fuera lo más suave y volvió a dormir.

—COF….COF. —Carraspeó fuertemente haciendo que se sobresaltaran.

Chimuelo y Stormfly se despertaron de golpe, raramente al ver que Hiccup los miraba con curiosidad se separaron avergonzados.

—Buen día hermano. ¿Cómo te encuentras? —Preguntó amablemente Chimuelo tratando de ocultar su sonrojo debajo de su largo flequillo negro.

—Sí, te ves… ¿animado? —Dijo extrañada Stormfly al ver al jefe tranquilo.

—Sí. —Contestó el castaño rascándose el cabello. —Es que no van a creerlo… tuve un sueño extraño en donde Danger me hablaba.

— ¿Danger? —Dijeron los dragones al mismo tiempo.

El jefe empezó a contarles con detalle sobre aquella extraña visión y lo que le había dicho el pegaso sobre qué hacer con Astrid. Así como un plan para atraerla y les requirió de su apoyo para cuando avisara a los demás integrantes.

—Pero… ¿Es seguro que haya sido él? —Preguntó dudosa la nadder. —Es decir, hemos visto que esos tipos son capaces de manipular a las personas de alguna manera.

—No lo había pensado. —Dijo Hiccup de manera seria. —Pero supongo que debo de intentarlo… es decir, de cualquier manera no habría otro destino para Astrid… lo que quiero decir.

—Sabemos lo que quieres decir. —Interrumpió Chimuelo. —No le veo nada de malo a tu plan, al menos debes intentarlo… bueno eso es lo que creo.

Hiccup asintió agradecido y pidió que lo acompañaran a dar las noticias no sin antes de preguntar algo que lo mataba de la curiosidad.

— ¿Por qué durmieron tan juntos en su forma de humanos?

Como respuesta, Chimuelo le dio un fuerte empujón que lo sacó de la habitación, Stormfly por su parte lo apuró a ir a donde se encontraban los demás.

.

.

—Quién lo diría… ¿no, Estoico, Gobber?

Preguntó Axel a sus amigos y compañeros de celda, el cual estaban a un lado de él, observando como los demás disfrutaban del almuerzo.

— ¿Qué cosa? —Preguntó el jefe mayor.

—Los planes de mi hermano por fraternizar con los elementales… indirectamente es lo que estoy viendo en este momento.

—Sí, que cosas… ¿quién lo hubiera pensado? —Suspiró el pelirrojo.

—Esto es lo que siempre quise al igual que Finn, ojala hubiera sido en circunstancias diferentes. —Anheló Gobber.

El rey de Noytrol suspiró con tristeza, aun resentía el dolor de la pérdida de su hija, más su esposa que apenas se había dignado a probar un bocado, ya que no lo hacía desde que le dieron la noticia de Astrid.

— ¿Cómo está tu hijo?...Hiccup. —Preguntó el rey con nerviosismo, aun se le hacía extraño reconocer al muchacho brann como su yerno.

—Pues… igual que ustedes supongo, ayer escuché que le contó todo a Valka… de cómo fue lo suyo con tu hija. —Dijo precavidamente. —Una parte de mí entendió que mi hijo si ama realmente a tu hija.

—Y yo que tenía otros planes. —Rio Axel viendo de reojo a Nero que parecía un pez fuera del agua al convivir con los demás miembros del equipo.

— ¿Qué harás con ese muchacho? —Preguntó Gobber al dirigir su vista hacia el vann que Estoico y Axel empezaron a observar.

—Tuve oportunidad de hablar con él, la verdad es que lo estimo mucho y una parte de mi lo perdonó y más al ver como se esfuerza por tratar de enmendarlo, conozco que su situación no fue favorable y que al igual que todos fue engañado siendo apenas un pequeño niño…—Suspiró. —Si Astrid estuviera aquí dejaría que ella tomara la decisión.

—Mmmm ya veo. Pensé que de estar tu hija aquí presente, retomarías la idea de comprometerla con el chico vann. —Susurró Estoico pretendiendo cuidar los intereses de hijo.

Axel sólo rio. —Claro que no, además si Astrid estuviera aquí de nada serviría, además por las palabras de tu hijo, ella ya no está disponible…ya consumaron el matrimonio, no podría hacerlo de cualquiera manera.

De repente empezaron a sentir tensa la plática, más al estar hablando de las intimidades de sus hijos pues no dejaban de recordar el cómo Hiccup había afirmado que habían consumado el matrimonio en muchas ocasiones.

—Y hablando del rey de Berk. —Dijo sarcásticamente Gobber al ver a su pupilo entrar acompañado de los dragones humanos.

El chico parecía estar viendo por todos lados, buscando a sabrán los dioses quién entre la muchedumbre que almorzaba. Su visto se fijó en Estoico y compañía y rápidamente fue con ellos.

—Buen día hijo, te ves de mejor humor.

—Gracias pa'. —Respondió nervioso y dirigió la vista hacia su suegro. —Señor, tuve una especie de visión fue extraño… yo, bueno, es que empezó…

Empezó a balbucear desesperando al rey de Noytrol. ¿Ese era el jefe de Berk?, ¿La elección de su hija?, ¿Su esposo?, ¿La persona que más la quería aparte de su padre?, ¿El que terminaría con la vida de su pequeña?

—Ve al grano chico. —Exigió el rey con un característico humor parecido al de Astrid.

El castaño tragó saliva y respiró hondo para relajarse. —Creo que hay una esperanza para Astrid. —Gritó llamando la atención de todos.

Esa información desconcertó a todos más al rey y a Nero, quien se levantó de su asiento interesado por escuchar al brann.

—Explícate Hiccup. —Pidió Estoico.

—Fue extraño. —Se rascó el cabello. —Me dirán que estoy loco, pero Danger se me apareció y me dijo que es lo que tenía que hacer…

— ¿Danger? —Preguntó extrañado Nero.

— ¿Cómo era? —Preguntó dudoso el rey.

—Algo impaciente a mi parecer. —Resopló Hiccup.

— ¿Me refiero a cómo era físicamente? —Preguntó el rey fastidiado.

—Ahhh… blanco, bueno este pegaso tenía las dos alas, ojos azules, era del tamaño de cualquier equino.

—Danger sólo tenía un ala. —Dijo Nero.

—Pero si se trató de un espíritu posiblemente ya se encuentra en su totalidad bien, por así decirlo. —Interrumpió la seid interesada por la visión del vann. — ¿Qué te dijo Hiccup?

El castaño se lamió los labios preparándose para lanzar la bomba. —Me dijo que si quiero salvarla…yo tengo…—Hizo una pausa. —Tengo que quemarla.

— ¿Quemarla?, ¿Estás loco? La matarás. —Gritó Nero.

—Creí que esa era la idea. —Opinó Brutacio ganándose la despectiva mirada de todos. — ¡¿Qué?! Es la verdad.

Hiccup rodó los ojos fastidiado. —Pues es lo que me dijo… ¿Camicazi qué opinas?

—No tengo ni la menor idea. —Confesó. —Pero de igual manera… es extraño, ¿Qué hay de su corazón?

—Me dijo que estaba más cerca de lo pensaba. —Contó Hiccup. —Y he estado inquieto desde aquel sueño, no sé porque creo que puede funcionar.

Todos lo observaron, empezaron a hablar entre sí, Hiccup apretaba los puños esperando algo de apoyo aparte del que había recibido de su hermano y amiga.

— ¿Cómo se supone que la atraerás? —Preguntó Heather dándole su apoyo indiscreto.

Hiccup sonrío de lado algo nervioso. —La retaré a un duelo.

—Es el plan más estúpido que escuchado. —Renegó Snotlout.

—Aunque podría funcionar. —opinó Nero pensante. —Conociendo el carácter de Astrid…

—Es cierto. —Apoyó el rey de Noytrol. —Después de todo…

"_No es divertido si no te quedan cicatrices_." Dijeron Axel y Nero al mismo tiempo rodando los ojos y recordando el carácter de la princesa.

—Así es, ese molesto y odioso carácter que tanto me gusta… —Dijo Hiccup empezando a suspirar, sacudió su cabeza tratando de controlarse. —Creo que muy en el fondo es igual y caerá en la trampa.

—Pero… ¿Dónde la encontraremos? —Preguntó Patapez levantando la mano.

—Pues…—Dudó el brann. —Lo más seguro es que quieran volver a atacarnos, debemos prepararnos, Heather, Spinel y Nero…en caso de que venga Drago, ¿Creen que puedan entretenerlo?

Los chicos se tensaron al escuchar la petición, más Heather, pero Spinel y Nero asintieron dispuestos a enfrentarse con el malvado.

—Preciosa no te angusties, yo te salvaré. —Dijo Spinel con coquetería tomando la mano de su novia dándole un suave beso.

—No digas tonterías, también ayudaré. —Apoyó Heather sonriéndole.

— ¡Muy bien, a prepararnos! —Gritó Hiccup a todo el mundo tomando hábilmente el liderazgo.

Hiccup se reunió con Heather, Nero y Spinel para darles algunas instrucciones sobre cómo actuar en el campo de batalla, felicitando antes a la vinter y al jorden por su nueva relación, les indicó que si querían tener éxito debían practicar con aquellas armas extrañas.

Mientras tanto Chimuelo, el segundo en el mando, organizó a los otros miembros del equipo, determinó quien saldría en batalla en caso de que el enemigo no llegara sólo.

Los mayores por su parte, se encargaron de recolectar las armas que quedaban en la ciudad de Noytrol y procuraron reparar las dañadas.

En una oportunidad que tuvo, Valka convocó a su familia para decirles sobre un plan que ella había estado pensando desde que había quedado en libertad.

—Estoico, me gustaría ir al nido de dragones, quisiera ver que tan mal quedo el lugar… y si podemos conseguir una ayuda extra.

—No es mala idea. —Dijo Hiccup escuchando el plan de su madre. — ¿Qué dices papá?

Pero Estoico se negó, no le parecía prudente que ella fuera sola, aun no se recuperaba del todo al igual que Brinca Nubes.

—Ahora ya sé de dónde saqué lo protector. —Descubrió Hiccup.

—Es que es peligroso. —Dijo Estoico sonrojado. —No iras a menos que yo te acompañe.

—Por supuesto tonto. —Dijo Valka dándole un golpe en la cabeza. —Es lo que te iba a decir pero no me dejaste terminar.

Hiccup sonrió al ver el comportamiento de sus padres, no cabía duda de que su relación con Astrid era igual a la de ellos. Mientras tanto había un oyente oculto del cual no se percataron, este sonrió al escuchar el plan de los jefes.

—_Es mi oportunidad_. —Dijo para sus adentros.

— ¡Gustav! Espiar conservaciones ajenas es de mala educación. —Regaño Phelma al atrapar a su hijo de infraganti.

La familia Haddock se giró para ver al chico que encontraba espiándolos y a la madre neutral, está última le jalaba la oreja a su desobediente hijo.

— ¡Mamá suéltame!… me avergüenzas. —Chilló el muchacho y se zafó del agarré de su madre para correr hacia donde estaban los jefes de Berk. —Por favor, permítanme acompañarlos al nido ese de dragones, quiero conseguir a mi compañero. —Rogó de rodillas.

— ¡Gustav!

—Por favor. —Rogó Gustav cabizbajo, ignorando los regaños de su madre. —Deseo con toda el alma tener a un dragón de compañero.

Valka se puso a su altura y le acarició el cabello de manera maternal. —Un dragón es muy áspero de carácter y muy orgulloso… confío en que un dragón sentirá tu determinación y fuerza y te aceptará como su compañero.

El neutral levantó la vista sintiendo más ánimos porque ese momento llegara. Valka le pidió permiso a Phelma para llevarlo con ellos para darle aquella oportunidad, muy a pesar de esta, ya que no quería arriesgar a su "bebé", lo dejó ir para que encontrara lo que llevaba buscando desde hace mucho.

— ¡Felicidades Gustav! —Dijo Hiccup feliz por el neutral. — ¿Cuándo planean partir?

—Mañana al amanecer. —Determinó Estoico.

—Entonces les ayudaré a preparar lo esencial. —Dijo Phelma queriendo ayudar.

—Yo iré a entrenar con los chicos, debemos sacarle provecho a estas armas. —Hiccup sacó la espada de una vaina que había encontrado y miró el filo fijamente.

.

.

.

En un campo abierto retirado del palacio de Noytrol se encontraba una vinter con su fulj, un jorden con un lobo, un vann con el hipocampo, y un brann con un dragón, todos eran visto por los otros miembros del equipo quienes querían presenciar el poder de aquellas armas.

Pusieron unos blancos con círculos, que al parecer de Patapez se parecían al símbolo de su familia, para burla de Snotlout, Brutilda y Brutacio. Gema y Gustav también presentes estaban ansiosos por ver la demostración. Eret y Camicazi sólo observaban fijamente a sus amigos, querían ver de lo que eran capaces de hacer, para la seid quería sólo observar y tratar de confirmar algunas sospechas que tenía desde que le habían contado sobre la destrucción de la piedras de los elementos.

La primera en pasar fue Heather y Windshear a cada una le pusieron una serie de blancos que se movían gracias a los vinter a quienes les dieron la oportunidad de ayudar a "molestar" según ellos.

Heather vio el blanco que volaba hacia ella, tomó el abanico con fuerza y lo agitó sólo una vez creando con eso un golpe de viento que como si de una cuchilla se tratara partió en dos el blanco con un corte perfecto. Los gemelos queriendo divertirse más lanzaron más blancos de manera continua, Windshear también empezó a ayudar, sintiendo una nueva energía llegada de su ama que le permitió imitar el mismo tipo de corte en los blancos.

Gema también queriendo ver hasta donde era capaz su "cuñada", empezó a levantar rocas para sorpresa de esta, a los elementales le pareció bien, así que con un nuevo desafío de rocas voladoras y ataques de viento Heather empezó a esquivar los ataques. Empezó a ver sus propias debilidades junto con Windshear, sabía que no debía usar siempre el mismo ataque, prepararon un plan entre ellas, Windshear ayudaría a repelar el ataque, mientras tanto Heather queriendo poner en practica algo nuevo empezó a hacer girar el abanico por encima de ella, rápidamente se empezó a crear un tornado encima de ella, para sorpresa de todos, pues era algo que a los vinter les costaba mucho convocar, pero se sorprendieron más cuando se empezó a crear rayos alrededor del tornado, rayos que la vinter direccionó hacia los blancos y rocas destruyéndolas por completo.

—Eso fue… ¡GENIAL! —Gritó Brutacio con ojos brillosos.

—Enséñanos, enséñanos. —Pidió Brutilda canturreando.

Heather les sonrió a sus locos amigos y se dejó caer agotada.

Spinel corrió en su auxilio y ayudó a levantarla. —Eso fue increíble preciosa.

—Nunca había hecho eso. —Suspiró Heather cansada.

—No cabe duda de que esas armas ayudan a canalizar mejor su poder. —Dijo Camicazi explicando sus teorías.

—Así que es eso. —Dijo Spinel viendo el revólver. —Es mi turno… chicos atáquenme con todo.

—Eso será un placer. —Dijo Brutacio para después chocar cascos con su hermana.

El entrenamiento para el jorden empezó, Brutacio no dudo lanzarle un blanco con la intención de darle en la cara, pero este disparó el arma, haciendo el blanco añicos con un solo impacto. Brutilda y Gema también lo empezaron a atacar, el chico fácilmente esquivaba y destruía sus ataques, hasta que la el arma se quedó sin municiones justamente cuando el gemelo le aventó un blanco, Kaiser tuvo que intervenir destruyéndolo con una onda supersónica.

— ¡Un momento! Ya no funciona esta cosa. —Pidió tiempo el jorden que no le concedieron su hermana y los gemelos pues siguieron aventándoles cosas.

—Hay que atacarlos sin el arma. —Dijo Kaiser ayudándolo.

Justo en ese momento más blancos y piedras se dirigían a él, en un instinto de protección Spinel levantó la mano donde tenía el arma, con ese ligero movimiento varias rocas alrededor se levantaron, se afilaron frente a sus ojos y con otro sutil movimiento se dirigieron hacia los ataques destruyéndolos de un solo golpe.

Gema anonada al igual que Patapez, ya que ellos no podían hacer eso se quedaron con la boca abierta.

— ¿Alguien puede explicármelo? —Preguntó el confundido Spinel mirando a los más inteligentes del grupo: Hiccup y Camicazi.

—Déjame verla. —Pidió Hiccup tomando el arma entre sus manos, que a su parecer era realmente pesada.

La observó de arriba hacia abajo tratando de comprender su funcionamiento, Camicazi también se acercó para ver el funcionamiento, en un movimiento Hiccup logró abrir el cilindro en el cual había un hueco para nueve municiones.

—Recuerdo que Dagur la recargaba. —Recordó Hiccup al ver los espacios vacíos.

— ¿Cómo conseguiré esas cosas?

—Tal vez tú tienes que hacerlas, después de todo eres un jorden. Inténtalo. —Pidió la seid apuntándole hacia la tierra que había debajo de sus pies.

Spinel sin comprender nada se agachó y tomó algunas rocas entre sus manos, pensaba sólo en meterlas y ver qué pasaba, pero al ver que en el hueco no cabría cualquier roca uso su poder para moldearlas, increíblemente se le hizo muy fácil y en menos de un minuto ya la tenía cargada.

—Será muy fastidioso hacer eso. —Se quejó.

—Pero creo que es cómo el arco de Astrid. —Recordó Hiccup. —A como lo vimos ella tiene que crear cada flecha.

—Puede tal vez tener algo oculto. —Dijo pensante Camicazi. — ¿Porque no intentas utilizar lo último que hiciste al mismo tiempo que disparas el arma?

Spinel aceptó el reto y le pidió a su hermana y a los gemelos atacarlo con todo, estos lo hicieron sin chistar, el jorden respiró hondo mientras que Kaiser se preparaba en caso de que tuviera que salvar a su amo, al tener los objetos que le arrojaron más cerca de ellos, el jorden sólo disparó al más grande los objetos, al hacerlo otras rocas alrededor se levantaron, se afilaron como antes incluyendo la bala y se dispararon contra todos los objetos voladores, destruyéndolos por completo.

—Lo lograste. —Felicitó Kaiser dándole lengüetazos.

Spinel al igual que Heather se sintió agotado, pero extrañamente feliz, miró el revólver pues ahora sentía que podría proteger a todos.

El siguiente en pasar fue Nero, en ese caso intervino Snotlout juntos con los gemelos, Patapez y Gema, pues como quiera estaba en un nivel más alto que el jorden y la vinter, junto con Nightmare se prepararon para el ataque, la rocas empezaron a llegar a él, ambos con un perfecto dominio sobre el agua las esquivaron, pero después una bola de fuego lanzada por Snotlout tomó desprevenido a Nero, el fuego al contacto con su ataque de agua se evaporó, más necesitaba que el ataque llegara a su destino en caso de enfrentarse con un brann, todos le seguían arrojando de todos, muy a pesar de su habilidad se le estaba dificultando pelear con los diferentes elementos, por lo que decidió congelarlos, preparó el tridente y lo agitó con fuerza congelando todo a su paso, casi alcanzando a sus contrincantes que tuvieron que huir para no ser alcanzados por la onda de frio que creó, Snotlout fue el único que no alcanzó a huir quedando unos de sus pies atrapados.

Nero detuvo su ataque, lográndolo hacer a tiempo, a diferencia de tiempo pasado cuando le costaba detener su ataque y con un simple toque con el tridente sobre el monumento de hielo que se creó el agua cayó derretida en un segundo.

—Nunca había sido tan rápido. —Dijo Nightmare asombrado.

— ¿En serio? —Preguntó Hiccup también sorprendido. —Creo que podrías congelar un ejército si quisieras.

Nero se sorprendió por el halago y sólo le susurró un leve "Gracias", sin creer que estuviera ya congeniando con el esposo de su amada.

—Creo que es mi turno. —Dijo Hiccup tronándose los dedos y poniéndose con Chimuelo listo para ser atacado.

Todos se prepararon para atacar, Snotlout salió para darle paso a Eret, primeramente le lanzaron unos blancos para ver el filo de la espada, el cual resultó ser tan fuerte como unos de los ataques de Heather, después le empezaron a lanzar de todo, Chimuelo lo apoyaba lanzando sus plasmas, se le hacía algo difícil contra todos aquellos ataques, no encontraba una forma de contrarrestarlos.

— ¡Destruye esto! —Gritó Eret lanzándole un enorme pedazo de hielo.

Al ver el ataque cerca de él, Hiccup se aferró a la espada y apuntó al pedazo de hielo, la espada empezó a brillar y de esta se empezó a recopilar una energía que salió disparada como el revólver de Spinel pero en vez de una roca se disparó un ataque parecido al plasma de Chimuelo que al contacto con el hielo se derritió en un segundo y siguió avanzando hacia el origen, Eret.

Hiccup al ver a su amigo en peligro deshizo el ataque justo a tiempo, todos se le quedaron viendo sin comprender que había pasado, el jefe les pidió continuar con el entrenamiento, nuevamente todos lanzaron sus mejores ataques, Chimuelo le dio su espacio a su hermano para que este volviera a repetir el ataque. El castaño concentrado en el ataque se le empezó a tornar los ojos rojos y con un golpe al aire con la espalda se creó el mismo ataque de "plasma versión Hiccup" (como lo llamó) que salió directo a los objetos destruyéndolos por completo, sólo dejando residuos de fuego alrededor.

—Creo que es suficiente entrenamiento por hoy. —Determinó Eret cansado. —No cabe duda que sus ataques son muy poderosos.

Los cuatros elementales se apenaron por las palabras del rey, aunque sabían que aún les faltaba más por aprender, tal parecía que ese era sólo una muestra de lo que podían hacer.

Juntos se encaminaron de nuevo al palacio para descansar, Hiccup caminaba más atrás que los demás, sólo con Chimuelo y Stormfly de acompañantes. Nero junto con Nightmare empezaron a caminar lentamente para llegar a su par.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó Hiccup con normalidad.

— ¿No pensarás atacar a Astrid con este ataque? ¿O sí?

—"Quémala". —Recordó Hiccup las palabras del pegaso. —No creo que se refiera a eso, claro que no… aun no deduzco bien lo que voy a hacer.

—Ya veo. —Nero se puso cabizbajo y se dio cuenta que estaba teniendo una plática civilizada con su rival.

Hiccup también lo notó y se empezó a sentir incomodo, empezó a jugar con el anillo de bodas que no se había quitado desde que se casó y que procuraba proteger con su armadura.

— ¿Es el anillo de bodas? —Preguntó Nero al notar tal objeto.

—Sí. —Respondió Hiccup desviando la mirada, no tenía ánimos de pelear con el vann.

— ¡Felicidades! —Dijo Nero con sinceridad. —Deseo de corazón que puedas salvarla… para que la hagas feliz. Ya no me interpondré… lo único que quiero es que este a salvo y sea feliz.

Dicho esto Hiccup lo miró con sorpresa, asintió a lo que le dijo y le ofreció su mano la cual el vann estrechó fuertemente.

—La traeré de vuelta… volverá.

Nero confió en sus palabras, ambos chicos y compañeros siguieron caminando, olvidando por primera vez sus diferencias y rivalidades.

.

.

**Dos días después.**

En Noytrol seguían preparándose para cualquier ataque inesperado que recibieran, Estoico y Valka acompañados de Gustav habían salido desde el día anterior en busca de más aliados, los días anteriores había transcurrido sin ningún percance algo que estaba impacientando a Hiccup.

Se encontraban en la sala común repasando estrategias y demás ataques cuando escucharon el cuerno de alerta que habían puesto, el cual era cuidado por Snotlout y los gemelos.

Brutacio entró agitada en la sala, se le estaba acabando el aire después de haber volado lo más rápido que le dio su habilidad.

— ¿Quién viene? —Preguntó Hiccup.

—Nadie. —Respondió con normalidad el rubio.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué hicieron sonar el cuerno? —Preguntó Chimuelo desesperado.

—Ahhh. —Se rascó el rubio la frente. —Están en el prado… al oeste, no se ve que se estén moviendo.

—Una llamada para la batalla. —Rio Hiccup al ver sus intenciones pues sus enemigos no querían tomarse la molestia de buscarlos, ellos tendrían que hacerlo… eso se le hizo muy Astrid. —Entonces no los hagamos esperar, vamos a prepararnos.

Rápidamente los guerreros tomaron posiciones, acompañados del ejército vann y unas cuantas mujeres brann que se apuntaron y demás aliados. Sólo se quedarían los neutrales, Camicazi y demás ancianos.

—Trae a mi hija devuelta. —Rogó Axel antes de ver partir a su yerno.

—Confíe. —Hiccup se despidió de su suegro y salió volando en Chimuelo.

.

.

.

Astrid jugaba con el anillo en su mano, su enemigo ya se estaba tardando y se estaba desesperando, más esto acabó al ver a dragones a la vista, al igual que escuchar ciertos ruidos provenientes del bosque.

—Creí que nunca llegaría. —Dijo riendo viendo a sus enemigos llegar, quienes aterrizaron a unos metros de ella, después llegaron Spinel con Kaiser y Nero en Nightmare en su forma de equino.

— ¡Basta Astrid!, Esto acabará hoy. —Mencionó Hiccup con rudeza.

—Sí, claro… más vale que te vayas preparando… tú serás el primero, después Nero. —Dijo apuntando al vann con malicia. —Después la zorra. —Apuntó Heather. —Después el bufón mayor. —Apuntó a Spinel.

— ¿Por qué yo soy un bufón? —Chilló Spinel. —Y no le digas zorra a mi novia, loca.

Astrid rio ante la confesión del jorden. —Vaya Heather… otro a tu lista, no te bastó con Hiccup… lo sé, no sabe complacer a una mujer.

— ¿Qué cosas dices? —Preguntó Heather intolerante. —Yo no tengo nada con tu "ESPOSO".

—Sí claro, por eso me engañaron a mis espaldas, por eso…—Se asqueó al recordar el falso recuerdo.

—Sólo fue un beso. —Gritó Heather pensando que se refería al beso engañoso que le dio cuando quiso robarles sus pertenencias.

— ¿Besaste a Hiccup? —Reclamó Spinel sorprendido.

—Fue un beso en la mejilla. —Salió Hiccup en su propia defensa.

—Así es….pero esperen… no nos desviemos. —Gritó Heather sonrojada. —Debemos enfocarnos en nuestra amiguita.

—Está bien, pero después me lo aclararán. —Dijo Spinel celoso.

—Sí, sí…—Heather rodó los ojos fastidiada.

—Ya dejen de hablar, da igual con quien este la zorra de todos modos hoy morirán . —Astrid se estaba fastidiando con su enemigos.

—Sí ya lo dijiste... ¿Es lo único que se te ocurre decir? —Se burló Hiccup poniendo su plan en marcha. —Te crees tan segura ahora que sabes que eres el quinto elemento… pero de ser una simple neutral no podrías con nosotros.

Astrid frunció el ceño molesta, Fogo que estaba a un lado de ella sólo se rio de su aliada, pensando lo mismo que el brann.

—Elemental o no… puedo vencerte, maldito brann, te odio.

—Entonces demuéstramelo. —Hiccup desenvainó la espada y la apuntó como en su primer duelo. —Te reto a un duelo a muerte, ambos sin utilizar nuestro poder

La princesa sonrió de lado. —No dude en usar su poder jefe, que yo no lo neutralizaré.

El castaño tragó saliva recordando aquellas palabras, la mismas que les dijo durante su primer duelo; sin embargo no le contestaría lo mismo.

—Tomaré su palabra en cuenta… princesa.

**Continuará.**

**Definitivamente no quedan pocos capítulos, por lo que veo XD. O tal vez sí… no sé.**

**Vayamos a la sección de comentarios y dudas.**

**Ale HH: Ya empezará el duelo, gracias por leer. Saludos.**

**Astrid: Que bárbara, lo niños deben de dormir, que bueno que les gustó el capítulo, con respecto a las películas que mencionas no las he visto no me gusta Madagascar, XD. Saludos al equipo.**

**Ana Gami: Yeiii, ya pronto según yo se sabrá quien tiene el corazón, pero si sospechas del mismo que yo entonces estamos en el mismo canal, no he escuchado la canción se me pasó pero la escucharé. Saludos.**

**Jessi: Gracias, Spinel también es de mis favoritos XD, me gustaría también un tipo así, que te haga reir, con respecto a donde encontrarme puedes hacer en mi página de FB, el link está en mi perfil, y luego si quiere ya te paso el personal. Saludos.**

**Gaby Chanii: Jajajaj aquí ya quedó demostrado lo que piensa Hiccup de Danger XDD. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

**Ary: Sólo puedo decir que empezará un duelo interesante, según yo el próximo capítulo. Espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

**Kristtanna: Gracias, un poco de esperanza no hace daño y pues Danger hará una última aparición, según yo, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

**MOER: Lo siento no es mi intención, pero por lo pronto ya empezará el duelo. Espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

**Guest: supongo que eres Vivi?, espero que sí, si no que vergüenza sorry, Jajaja con respecto a tu teoría hay algo de eso XD, ese Brutacio no cambia aunque estén en medio de la guerra, Harry Potter en un futuro lo leeré tengo pendientes los de Maze .**

**Jessy Brown: XDD sip, eres una pervertidilla, jajja Ntc pero no, nada de eso, eso de quémala es como dice la extensión de las palabras, la tiene que quemar XD. Saludos.**

**Tris: No sé qué te estas imaginando pero eso de quemarla viene del normal quemar XD, no piensen raro. Saludos.**

**SAM: XD pues es odioso que te interrumpa, pero si es papá Brutacio que se le va hacer. Saludos.**

**Videl SS: Pues por lo pronto estarán en duelo, ya se sabrá si puede o no rescatarla. Saludos.**

**Navid: Danger tengo planeado una última aparición, según yo, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

**Maylu liya: Perdón te dije que se aclararían algunas cosas en este, pero me salió más largo de lo normal Danger visitará a un dragón ¿Sabes quién?, se responderá después porque se aparece Danger, va impresionar según yo XD, espero te haya gustado te lo dedico,: D para que te animes. Saludos.**

**Nesari22: Sólo te puedo decir que tengo una última aparición para Danger según yo y será durante esa batalla, con respecto a tu otra pregunta, si la perdonarán después de todo está siendo controlada y engañada, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

**Unbreakablewarrior: Jajaja Gracias por el review halagador, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

**Steffani: Que bueno que te gustó el capítulo, era tiempor de darle su parte a cada personaje, aunque algunas relaciones se establecerán ya al final de la guerra eso es seguro, Con respecto a tus preguntas, Danger se hará una ultima aparición según yo, no será a Astrid, no al menos como en Hiccup, más bien será en el caso de tu segunda pregunta, tu conciencia…no sé. Saludos. XD.**

**Hillary: Hola, Que bueno leerte por aquí de nuevo espero te haya gustado el capítulo Saludos.**

**Seguidores, favoritos, lectores anónimos hasta el miércoles si dios quiere. Saludos.**

**20 julio 2015**


	37. En llamas

**Capítulo nombrado en honor a mi libro favorito de la trilogía de los juegos del hambre.**

**Que lo disfruten.**

**Capítulo 35: En llamas**

La tensión se empezó a sentir en el ambiente, Hiccup miraba con firmeza a su lady la cual no podía dejar la sonrisa burlona, totalmente confiada en su victoria y venganza. Los ejércitos de ambos ya estaban presentes, los del lado del bando de Astrid estaban controlados, ansiosos por pelear, mientras que los del lado de Hiccup tranquilos y a la defensiva.

—Lady Astrid, no me parece el momento. —Se quejó Fogo, pues al juzgar el comportamiento del jefe de Berk, probablemente tenían algún plan en mente.

—No me interesa tu opinión. —Contestó con desdén la princesa. —El amo Drago me dijo que podía vengarme.

—Ya escuchaste Fogo. —Se burló Hiccup al ver que su lady tenía el mando sobre este.

—Pero no nos quedaremos así. —Defendió inesperadamente Astrid. —Fogo, puedes proceder a atacar al ejército del modo que tú quieras.

Fogo hizo una mueca de fastidio y miró al ejército contrincante, no le quedaría de otra más que enfrentarlo para pasar a Noytrol, sólo esperaba que Astrid y Hiccup se mataran entre sí para que ya lo dejaran en paz.

—Prevenidos chicos. —Ordenó Hiccup al ver las intenciones de su esposa y Fogo.

— ¡Yo retaré a Fogo! —Gritó Nero inesperadamente y lo apuntó con su tridente.

—Sobrino…

—Cállate… no soy nada tuyo. ¿Aceptas o te retractas?

—Escoria. —Gruñó entre dientes y sacó una de las espadas prototipos de Hiccup. —Acepto, me desharé de una vez por todas de ti.

—Interesante. —Rio Astrid al ver a aquellos enemigos. —No sé diga más… empecemos.

La princesa empezó a acumular energía para crear una espada similar a la de su enemigo, a excepción de que parecía una espada de cristal que a la vista parecía muy frágil.

—Retrocedan. —Pidió Hiccup a sus amigos.

Todos sus acompañantes dieron pasos hacia atrás, a excepción de Nero que se puso a la par de Hiccup con el arma en alto, mientras que Fogo se puso a un lado de la sonriente princesa y encendió la espada.

—Si requieres ayuda… pídesela a Spinel y Heather. —Murmuró Hiccup a Nero.

—Descuida… trataré de no solicitar su ayuda.

Los cuchicheos de ambos no pasaron desapercibidos por Astrid quien frunció el ceño molesta, cambiando su expresión a una de rabia.

— ¡Vaya!, ¡vaya!, veo que ya se llevan muy bien. —Aplaudió la princesa sin dejar de verlos con rencor. —No cabe duda de que son ambos unos desgraciados.

—Ya cállate Astrid y empecemos. —Respondió el brann fastidiado.

—No comas ansias imbécil… por cierto…—Se sacó violentamente el anillo del dedo.

Hiccup se desconcertó al ver que ella todavía lo llevaba puesto o ya no tanto, ese anillo era especial ya que él se lo había forjado con mucho amor y dedicación.

—Toma tu basura con todas tus mentiras. —Reprochó rencorosamente Astrid y le aventó el anillo, no dispuesto a perder tal objeto Hiccup alzó la mano y se movió en un intento por recuperarlo.

— ¡Cuidado!

El gritó de Nero lo interrumpió de sus intenciones y ya no alcanzó el anillo que cayó en alguna parte del césped, pero no pudo buscarlo ya que la advertencia del vann era porque precisamente Astrid se lanzó traicioneramente hacia él casi logrando cortarlo con aquella espada.

— ¿No te han dicho que no te debes distraer? —Rio cínicamente Astrid y se volvió a lanzar contra él, Hiccup repeló su ataque muy molesto por tal comportamiento, sintiéndose rechazado.

—Pensé que eras una guerrera con orgullo y honor. —Reprochó el brann no queriendo desertar ante el ataque de la rubia.

—Yo sólo quiero vengarme. —Gritó la princesa despegando su espada de la de él para darle otro golpe. —Te odio.

— ¡Tú no eres Astrid! —Reclamó Hiccup sintiendo que la tenía perdida, no quería perder mucho tiempo así que dispuso de toda su energía para lograr "quemarla" como había dicho el pegaso.

.

.

Al ver que el matrimonio empezó con su propia batalla Fogo se lanzó contra Nero con un ataque de fuego, Nero poniendo en práctica el entrenamiento lo repeló fácilmente sin embargo aún el contacto con aquel fuego hacía que sus ataques no llegaran a su enemigo.

— ¿Crees que puedes ganarme? Niño tonto…recuerda que comí el corazón del pegaso, soy más inmune y ahora tengo más poder que antes.

Empezó a concentrarse una energía oscura que lo empezó a invadir, levantó su mano y creo que una gran llamarada que lanzó contra el vann, Nero puso el tridente y creo agua para protegerse pero el ataque era demasiado fuerte que lo terminó lanzando lejos.

— ¡Nero! —Gritaron Nightmare y Gema preocupados.

Fogo al darse cuenta de los demás miembros no iba a permitir espectadores y mucho menos intrusos. — ¡Ataquen! —Ordenó al ejército de elementales y criaturas que los acompañaban.

—Prepárense. —Pidió Spinel y se pusieron a la defensiva para recibir a sus enemigos.

Criaturas voladoras empezaron una campal batalla en las alturas, estas eran comandadas por Chimuelo que se batía hábilmente contra los dragones con gran agilidad, echándole cada cierto tiempo un vistazo a su hermano y Astrid que seguían en su propia pelea.

Fogo rio satisfecho al ver a todos pelear, incluso Nero se vio en la necesidad de enfrentarse algunos elementales que se lanzaron contra él, Fogo no había respetado el duelo y ahora sólo era espectador de aquella batalla, el brann miró con rencor al furia nocturna, sonrió maliciosamente queriendo ver ahora los nuevos poderes de su compañero.

Empezó a gritar como desquiciado alzando la espada encendida como si llamara a alguien. Acto que no pasó desapercibido por los aliados, un gran aleteó se escuchó a lo lejos, Chimuelo divisó de dónde provenía y vio a un oscuro Tifoomerang que se divisaba perfectamente a lo lejos y que al acercarse era ahora veinte veces más grande a su tamaño original.

— ¿Ese es Flama? —Preguntó Nero espantado.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos ante semejante dragón, incluso Astrid y Hiccup detuvieron su batalla para admirarlo.

El dragón con ojos totalmente oscuro gruñó fuertemente a las criaturas voladoras, las que estaban controladas se fueron de su lado y empezaron a ser devoradas por este, mientras que los aliados miraban espantados a aquel dragón, Chimuelo no se dejó intimidar contra aquella bestia y le gruñó de la misma manera, como respuesta Flama agitó sus alas creando una gran ventisca en el cielo que empujó a Chimuelo y demás acompañantes.

Rabioso el furia nocturna así como la nadder no se dejaron y empezaron a atacarlos, Windshear también ayudó.

—Tenemos que ayudarlos. —Dijo Nightmare dirigiéndose a Kaiser que a pesar de que no podían volar corrieron hasta un punto para quedar debajo del gran dragón, Nightmare se lanzó al lago que estaba cerca tomando su forma de hipocampo para empezar a lanzarle chorros de agua, mientras que Kaiser aulló fuertemente con la intención de aturdirlo.

—Flama, acaba con todos ellos. —Ordenó sonriente Fogo.

Mientras tanto los demás elementales se debatían con los soldados controlados, inevitablemente aunque estuviera en ese estado era hacerlos perder la conciencia para ayudarlos y en caso de que estuvieran en más riesgo lamentablemente matarlos.

.

.

Hiccup se sintió desesperado con aquel dragón, veía los esfuerzos de su hermano y demás amigos por derrotarlo.

—Dije que no te distrajeras.

Astrid le dio un golpe con la espada que Hiccup esquivó por poco, sólo logrando que la rubia cortara un poco de su cabello.

—Perdóname Astrid. —Susurró para si mismo.

Esperó a que se acercara para que en un hábil movimiento quitarle la espada y propinarle una bofetada. La espada de ella se hizo añicos al contacto con el suelo, la princesa se tocó la mejilla adolorida y eso aumento más la ira.

— ¡Maldito!

Corrió a toda velocidad y sin ningún arma de ningún tipo lo golpeó de la misma manera que él había hecho, dándole en total dos bofetadas. Le iba a propinar otra pero le sostuvo un brazo, Astrid tenía intenciones de golpearlo con la otra pero Hiccup soltó la espada para tomarle la otra mano.

—Ríndete Astrid… vuelve conmigo.

La chica gruñía y trataba de zafarse de su agarre, se veía totalmente enloquecida. Quiso darle una patada pero Hiccup puso el pie con la prótesis para detener el golpe.

—Suéltame…maldito. — Tronaba los dientes perdiendo la cordura.

—No lo haré. —Provocó Hiccup, sin soltar el fuerte agarré la acercó a él y le plantó rápidamente un beso en los labios.

Eso hizo que Astrid enfurecida encontrara más fuerza para zafarse violentamente de aquel odioso brann, dio unos pasos hacia atrás y se limpió con brusquedad la boca.

—No te lo perdonaré. —Sentenció creando una nueva espada.

—Astrid… yo te amo. —Trató Hiccup de razonar con ella.

—Mentiroso.

La rubia corrió velozmente hacia él, una energía oscura la empezó a invadir, energía que empezó a acumularse en la espada que había creado, Hiccup se vio en problemas se agachó para tomar la espada para intentar defenderse, pero era demasiado tarde y el ataque de Astrid estaba cerca de él, cerró los ojos y puso la espada enfrente de él para tratar de repeler lo que fuera a venir de su esposa, sin embargo una energía blanca lo empezó a invadir justo cuando tenía a la princesa cerca, la cual terminó por empujarla lejos de su alcance.

Hiccup se puso de pie no entendiendo lo que ocurría al mismo tiempo que la luz se desvanecía, Astrid yacía atolondrada en el piso, era el momento que el brann esperaba, creó una flama en su mano rezando por que funcionara y lanzó su ataque contra la princesa.

La rubia se reincorporó a tiempo para ver aquella flama cerca de ella, puso la espada para defenderse, la espada se destrozó al contacto con el fuego, por el ataque residuos de llamas quedaron empezándole a quemar el vestido negro.

Empezó a gritar desesperada al ver que su vestuario en llamas, lo palmeó en un intento de apagarlo sin lograr mucho ya que se estaba quemando, Hiccup al ver eso se dio cuenta que realmente se estaba quemando y el mismo apagó las llamas.

—No lo comprendo. —Dio unos pasos hacia atrás sintiéndose culpable por haberle hecho eso a su amada. —No quiero quemarla. —Se dijo a sí mismo.

"_Debes hacerlo_" Escuchó una voz muy sutil en su cabeza, voz que reconoció como la de Danger.

—No, no lo haré… la mataré.

"_No la matarás… confía, ve más allá de quemar el exterior, sólo piensa en destruir aquello que la acongoja_."

—No… no quiero. —Se empezó a sacudir la cabeza tratando de sacar la voz de Danger de su cabeza.

"_Entonces la perderás… confía…_."

La voz de Danger se empezó a desvanecer dentro de la cabeza de Hiccup, este miró por todos lados tratando de buscar al pegaso pero no había nada más que la batalla que se estaba librando, y su lady cerca viéndolo con rencor totalmente humillada.

Hiccup la miró con tristeza, mientras se volvía a debatir… ¿Matarla o quemarla? Para él era la misma cosa.

.

.

Nero dejó inconsciente a los elementales que querían derrotarlo para caminar hacia su tío, este a verlo libre y con más confianza en sí mismo lo atacó retomando de nuevo su duelo.

Mientras tanto Spinel y Heather peleaban espalda con espalda.

— ¿Y si podemos en práctica nuestro entrenamiento preciosa?

— ¿Qué se te ocurre "precioso"? —Se burló Heather.

—Se me ocurre algo así como un tornado…

—Entonces… ¿Quieres que yo los derrote? —Dijo Heather golpeando a unos de sus contrincantes.

—Es lo más sutil que se me ocurrió para no matarlos, a menos que quieras ver que atraviese a todos con este revólver.

—Entiendo el punto. No me parece mala idea… ¿Me cuidas la espalda?

—Claro preciosa. —Dijo Spinel con coquetería, mandó a llamar a los demás para que formaran un círculo alrededor de Heather.

Entre Eret, los gemelos, Gema, Snotlout, Patapez y Spinel la protegieron, Heather empezó a mover el abanico en círculo hacia arriba creando el potente tornado que los dejó solo ellos intactos, mientras que a los elementales controlados los empezó a absorber envolviéndolos en el remolino. Al haber atrapado a la mayoría de estos Spinel disparó el revólver en el piso creando un hoyo profundo en donde la vinter pelinegra terminó por arrojarlos, quedando sólo una montaña de hombres inconscientes. Ahora sólo les tocaba pelear con otros pocos que se habían alejado con los demás soldado así como las criaturas.

.

.

A pesar de los esfuerzos por detener aquel dragón este parecía no estar siendo afectado por los golpes que les estaban propinando derrotó primeramente al Gronckle de Patapez, seguido por Saphir, luego el cremallerus y Scauldy, mientras tanto los demás trataban de aguantar sus ataques. El dragón intolerante tomó a Kaiser entre su garras lo elevó para luego aventárselo a Nightmare hundiéndose ambos en el lago, Windshear molesta se arrojó contra el dragón y clavó sus garras, Flama sólo se agitó y le dio un golpe al ave que cayó al suelo dándose un gran golpe.

Chimuelo y Stormfly estaban cansados pero no se rendirían, Stormfly se atrevió a tratar de embestirlo, el gran dragón al verla cerca se movió velozmente y la embistió con el triple de fuerza arrojándola lejos. La dragona cayó inconsciente cerca del bosque.

Chimuelo quedó aturdido ante todo, sintiendo una furia dentro de él afiló los ojos y las escamas de su lomo empezaron a tornarse de color azul, juntó gran energía con él y lanzó el más grande ataque de plasma que jamás había creado y que al contacto con el dragón oscuro se formó una un explosión. El furia nocturna pensó que había vencido pero al despejarse el humo de alrededor vio con horror que el dragón seguía intacto, sólo había signos de pequeños rasguños a su alrededor.

Flama sintiéndose imponente lo embistió, lamentablemente el furia nocturna también cayó. Los elementales aliados al ver al poderoso dragón optaron ayudar a sus amigos en peligro.

Nero trató de ir a ayudar a Nightmare sin embargo ahora era Fogo el que no lo quería dejar ir y le daba de golpes que apenas podía esquivar, estaban muy a la par para su sorpresa.

.

.

Dentro del bosque la nadder yacía en el suelo, le costaba trabajo levantarse, resintió las heridas que le había provocado tanto el dragón como Astrid en la batalla pasada.

— _Si tan sólo tuviera un compañero me podría curar las heridas_ —Pensó angustiada, luego pensó en Astrid y se miró las heridas que ella le había provocado. —_Si tan sólo hubiera hecho el enlace contigo, probablemente te hubiera podido proteger mejor, tal vez nada de esto estuviera pasando._

— "_Puedes hacerlo."_

Stormfly levantó la cabeza al escuchar una extraña voz alrededor del bosque.

— _¿Quién es?_ —Preguntó en su idioma de dragón.

— "_Alguien que quiere ayudarte"_

Un rayo de luz se empezó a aparecer enfrente de ella, formando la silueta de un pegaso blanco.

— _¿Tú eres Danger?_ —Preguntó asombrada y el pegaso asintió.

— "_Astrid sabe las razones por las que no querías hacer un enlace y las respeta, no te angusties por eso, agradezco todo lo que has hecho por esa pequeña terca._"

La nadder dio una risa dragoniana. —_Ahora veo porque dijo que tenías un carácter muy especial._

Danger asintió apenado. —"_Te quiero dar algo especial. Verás yo los observaba cada vez que podía ya que quería determinar a quién dárselo y tú fuiste mi elección"._

— _¿Darme qué?, ¿De qué hablas?_

—"_Consideré primeramente al brann y al furia nocturna, pero ellos ya son lo suficientemente fuertes por si solos… solo les falta entrenar… después te observé a ti, tus deseos de ayudar a pesar de tu pasado, tu fascinación por los humanos es lo que más me gustó por eso… quiero darte mi corazón._"

— _¿Tú corazón? Pensé que…_

Danger negó leyendo los pensamientos de la dragona. —_"Fogo sólo se comió el corazón físico, lo que debió tomar era mi esencia… la cual quiero regalarte. Con esto al menos ayudaré un poco, ayuda a Astrid te lo suplico, tú y su esposo son los únicos que pueden ayudarla."_

La nadder asintió maravillada ante todo eso, Danger se convirtió una luz y se introdujo en la nadder haciendo resplandecer todo el bosque…

.

.

.

— ¡Chimuelo! —Gritó Hiccup al ver a su dragón caído y a punto de ser aplastado por el dragón.

Astrid seguía renuente a rendirse y no lo dejaba de atacar, no teniendo más opciones el brann empujó a la rubia para ir en auxilio de su dragón, no podía perder al otro ser que más quería, la princesa al verlo huir corrió hacia él empezándole a lanzar dagas que iba creando, Hiccup las esquivaba con ataques de fuego que le lanzaba.

Llegó hacia donde estaba su dragón antes de que Flama lo atacara, sin embargo no le dio tiempo de curarlo pues fue tomado por la garra del dragón, al ver esto Astrid brincó para alcanzar a Flama y ambos empezaron a ser alzados en el aire, las intenciones del dragón eran claras, los dejaría caer desde lo alto, para gusto de su amo.

El dragón los elevó hasta lo más alto, el campo de batalla se había perdido debajo de la nubes, Astrid, quien se sostenía de la pata del dragón seguía forcejeando tratando de golpear a Hiccup, mientras que este luchaba por zafarse del agarre de este.

—Ahora eres mío… esto se acaba ahora. —Sentenció Astrid creando una daga para enterrársela en el cuello.

—Tienes razón… acabemos con esto. —Hiccup encendió su cuerpo en llamas quemando al dragón que lo soltó, Astrid por el movimiento cayó también.

Ambos iban cayendo, estaban muy cerca uno del otro, Hiccup en ese momento tomó la decisión de lo que haría, acabaría para siempre con su amada junto con aquello que la molestaba, se impulsó para alcanzarla y la tomó de la cintura, Astrid por su cercanía quiso separarse de él, aun lo odiaba y prefería mil veces morir a que él la tocara.

—Suéltame. —Con el brazo libre trató de crear una daga pero extrañamente nada salió de su mano, así que lo siguió golpeando intentan zafarse.

—Astrid…—Hiccup la apretó más contra él a pesar de los gritos y golpes de la rubia, puso su cabeza cerca de su pecho escuchando aquel latido falso. —Te voy a liberar… vámonos juntos.

La princesa se dejó de mover sintiéndose de repente entumida.

—Es hora. —Susurró Hiccup y empezó a encender su cuerpo en llamas, cerró los ojos para no ver como su lady empezaría a ser quemada, deseando solamente poder acabar con aquel falso latido.

Al verse envuelta en llamas Astrid empezó a gritar desgarradoramente, se quemaba y le dolía, Hiccup apretó más sus ojos tratando de no escucharla pues a pesar de que iban cayendo la podía escuchar a la perfección, su lady se revolcaba dentro de sus brazos dando gritos espantosos por el dolor, causándole a la vez dolor a Hiccup.

.

.

Estaban aún a unos kilómetros de la superficie, mientras tanto todos quedaron atónitos ante la los dos seres que caían en llamas, si seguían en aquella trayectoria caerían al lago.

—Heather ayúdalos. —Pidió Spinel para que ayudara a repeler la caída.

— ¡No! —Los detuvo Chimuelo quien se convirtió en humano, sintiendo la misma angustia que su hermano así como sus deseos. —No intervengan.

.

.

Seguían cayendo, los gritos de Astrid que al principio sonaban desgarradores fueron cambiando poco a poco, sus gritos ahora parecían los de una pequeña niña que lloraba al caerse, para después irse aplacando poco a poco, Hiccup seguía con su cabeza pegada al pecho de ella y sintió como aquel latido se iba desvaneciendo dentro de ella, sintiéndose como un cristal que se rompía dentro de ella. Había terminado con la vida de su lady.

Levantó la cabeza para ver el resultado de haberle causado todo aquel dolor, sin embargo se sorprendió al ver intacta a su lady, aún estaban cubiertos en llamas, pero ella seguía como si las llamas nunca hubieran pasado por su piel.

"_Ve más allá de lo físico…"_

Recordó las palabras del pegaso, ¿Entonces qué había pasado? ¿Sólo la quemó hasta destruir aquello que la controlaba?, ¿La quemó espiritualmente como diría la sied? Sin embargo, no tenía su corazón, Astrid se había dormido para siempre, abrazó su inerte cuerpo satisfecho de al menos haberle sido de ayuda de esa forma, faltaba poco para que ambos cayeran y no le importaba sólo quería sentirla cerca de él aunque fuera la última vez.

De repente sintió uno brazos alrededor de su cintura, se despegó un poco de ella para verla.

—Hiccup…—Susurró débilmente Astrid. —Me salvaste…

Al brann se le empezaron a salir las lágrimas de la felicidad, pero su lady aún no estaba bien, aun no recuperaba el brillo en sus ojos, aun no tenía su corazón.

—Astrid…—Sollozo. —No tengo tu corazón… no te salvé del todo. —Se culpó

—Mi… cora…zón…te… per…te..nece… a…ti.

En ese momento un luz salida del pecho de Hiccup los empezó a envolver, empezaron a flotar en el aire y miraron incrédulos lo que se estaba formando enfrente de ellos, el cristal del corazón de Astrid apareció y volvió a introducirse en donde pertenecía originalmente: en el cuerpo de la princesa.

Tan pronto lo tuvo de regreso Astrid dio un respiro profundo y recuperó toda la energía que había perdido, sus ojos tomaron su brillo normal. Hiccup vio maravillado todo aquello, su lady había vuelto sana y salva con él.

—Volviste. — La abrazó fuertemente.

—Sí. —Astrid sonrió y lo abrazó de vuelta, sin embargo el resplandor se desvaneció y empezaron a caer a gran velocidad.

.

.

—Ahora si ayúdalos. —Ordenó Chimuelo al sentir nuevas sensaciones de parte su hermano.

Heather e incluso los gemelos se prepararon para intervenir, pero el fuerte gritó de Fogo quien aún se debatía con Nero, los desconcentró a medio ataque que terminó siendo desviado por Flama, pues el brann había ordenado a su dragón atacarlos con fuego, Snotlout, Spinel y Eret intervinieron para que no los dañara, pero el dragón era poderoso, pudieron sobrevivir al ataque sólo gracias al muro de piedra que creó Spinel.

Hiccup y Astrid se habían balanceado un poco gracias los pocos efectos del viento que los ayudó, sin soltarse ambos cayeron de golpe en el lago.

—Hiccup, Astrid. —Gritó Chimuelo desesperado y corrió hacia el lago tratando de localizarlos.

.

.

Nero al verlos caer quiso ayudar, le dio certero golpe a Fogo en la cara, congeló el tridente después para darle un golpe en la espalda que hizo flaquear al gran hombre por unos segundos.

Corrió hacia el lago, para cuando llegó no fue necesario su ayuda ni la de Eret pues Astrid y Hiccup habían salido por su cuenta, tosiendo desesperados por recuperar el aire, habían caído en medio del enorme lago, Chimuelo se trasformó en dragón para ir por ellos pero Flama de nuevo intervino poniéndose en medio de ellos.

—Flama… acaba con el brann y la neutral.

Fogo empezó a ensombrecerse aún más, dándole más energía al dragón que creció aún más de lo normal, convirtiéndolo en una gran amenaza, con su cuerpo pesado voló como Gronckle con sus ya pequeñas alas a donde estaba Hiccup y Astrid. Y empezó a juntar energía desde su boca para lanzar un ataque mortal.

Heather, Nero y Spinel al igual que los demás empezaron a atacarlos pero sus ataques se desvanecía antes de llegar al dragón, parecía como si una barrera lo protegiera.

Fogo se carcajeaba al ver sus inútiles esfuerzos, deseaba ya ver a todos muertos empezando con aquellos dos a quienes más odiaba.

Hiccup y Astrid al ver al imponente dragón se abrazaron fuertemente. Dentro del agua el brann era más vulnerable y la neutral seguía atolondrada acostumbrándose de nuevo a su corazón.

Flama terminó de juntar la energía y se preparó para lanzarla, en eso el viento empezó a soplar fuertemente, la tierra empezó a temblar, las aguas se empezaron a agitar violentamente y un extrañó remolino de fuego se acercaba hacia ellos.

Todos vieron asombrados aquel tornado de fuego que se dirigió hacia el enorme dragón y embistió con fuerza lanzándolo lejos de los chicos.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Gritó Fogo atónito.

Del remolino se escuchó un relinchido que se desvaneció para después escucharse como el rugido de un gran dragón.

— ¿Danger?—Susurró Astrid al reconocer aquel relinchido y rugido. — ¿Stormfly?

El remolino de fuego se deshizo para dar vista a un pegaso blanco que todos vieron maravillados.

—Danger…eres tú. —Se emocionó Astrid quitándose el pelo mojado de la cara para poder ver mejor a su compañero.

—_Sí Astrid…—_Habló el pegaso brindándole un mirada risueña. —_Me alegra que ya estás bien_.

— ¿Pero cómo? —Preguntó Hiccup aun aferrándose a Astrid dentro del agua.

—_He venido a despedirme definitivamente._

Ambos chicos se sobresaltaron al escuchar las palabras del pegaso.

— ¿Por qué? —Cuestionó Astrid soltándose de Hiccup y nadando hacia donde estaba el pegaso levitando en el aire.

—_Mi misión ha terminado… no hay más mensajes que entregar, por fin pude hacer todo lo que tenía pendiente._

—Danger…—Chilló Astrid.

—_Pon atención Astrid, esto aún acaba, no sé cómo terminará pero no estás sola… nadie lo está_. —Dijo viendo a Hiccup y luego volteó a ver a los demás en especial a Nero, por quien se alegró al ver que había vuelto al bando correcto. —_Sean fuertes, te dejo en buenas manos…tu esposo, tus amigos y… Stormfly…_

Dicho esto el pegaso desapareció dando lugar a la nadder, rápidamente esta se acercó a Astrid para ayudarla a salir del agua al igual que a Hiccup y los llevó a tierra, todos los ayudaron y se alegraron por haber recuperado a la princesa.

Fogo irritándose con aquella escenas, ordenó al dragón levantarse y le dio más energía haciéndolo aún más grande.

—Acabemos con este desgraciado de una vez. —Dijo Hiccup blandiendo la espada que Chimuelo le cuidó.

Spinel, Heather y Nero se prepararon, harían aquel ataque en conjunto, Chimuelo, Windshear, Kaiser y Nightmare también se pusieron en posición.

—_Nosotras también Astrid._ —Habló Stormfly telepáticamente para sorpresa de la princesa.

— ¿Cómo? Ya no tengo el arco.

—_Confía…_ —La voz de la nadder salió doble, como si lo hubiera dicho Stormfly y Danger al mismo tiempo.

—Confiamos en ti Astrid. —Apoyó Hiccup sin bajar la guardia.

—Yo también. —Dijo Nero.

—Y yo. —Le sonrió Heather.

—Yo también… pequeña loca. —Dijo Spinel con una sonrisa.

Astrid asintió sintiéndose más segura y levantó su mano tratado de recordar la sensación de ese arco en sus manos, para poder crear otro similar. En su mano se creó un arco de cristal que a diferencia de las demás armas empezó a materializarse de un extraño material, dejando al final un nuevo arco blanco con adornos de alas pegaso a los costados.

—Muy bien chicos… distráiganlo para nosotros preparar un ataque que nunca olvidará. —Pidió Hiccup.

Dragones, Fulj, lobo, hipocampo y demás criaturas se lanzaron contra el enorme dragón que muy apenas podía moverse por el gran tamaño, Chimuelo ya recuperado le lanzó otra poderosa plasma, ahora que su hermano se encontraba bien estaba obteniendo mucho más energía de la jamás había sentido.

Stormfly también había aumentado su fuerza gracias al corazón de Danger y embestía fácilmente al dragón. Los demás también parecían haber recuperado mucho más fuerza y ahora combatían fácilmente al dragón que no podía zafarse de sus ataques.

Mientras tanto los elementales principales terminaron de reunir la energía y la lanzarían al mismo tiempo, Astrid también creó una flecha de energía que colocó en el renovado arco, apuntando directo a la gran barriga del dragón.

— ¡Listos! —Gritó Hiccup esperando confirmación.

Todos asintieron, los que atacaban al dragón se alejaron, los cuatro elementales lanzaron su ataque formado una esfera de energía que voló a gran velocidad hacia el dragón, Astrid disparó la fecha intensificando este ataque, la energía golpeó Flama, se empezó a retorcer del dolor sintiendo flamas, hielo, rayos y cortes de piedra alrededor de él, para después empezarse pulverizarse poco a poco.

Fogo atónito vio cómo su gran y poderoso Flama desapareció frente a sus ojos, no sintió dolor, pues para él su dragón siempre fue un sirviente,más no pudo evitar sentir rabia al verse derrotado por aquellos elementales.

—Me las pagarán. —Grito enloquecido, alzó la mano para lanzar un ataque de fuego pero nada salió de esta… estaba neutralizado.

—Es tu fin Fogo. —Condenó Hiccup alzando la espada.

—No, no es el fin. —Una escalofriante voz se escuchó alrededor de ellos.

—Drago… viniste a ayudarme. —Chilló Fogo al ver la llegada de su hermano.

—Basura…—Le gritó el monstruo. —Me has decepcionado… ya no necesito más que tu corazón.

Fogo no entendió a lo que se refería su consanguíneo hasta que se vio enredado por las garras de su hermano, Drago sonriente le lanzó un rayo de energía sacándole un luz turbia del pecho, la esencia de su corazón. El cadáver lo devoró mientras que los demás no podía creer aquella escena, más perturbador fue cuando Drago con el cadáver de su hermano le arrancó el corazón físico y se lo tragó…pasando después a devorarlo poco a poco.

Los demás incapaces de intervenir sólo vieron como acabaron con el brann, Drago satisfecho se envolvió en energía oscura y su cadavérico cuerpo fue sanando poco, sólo dejando pocas partes expuestas de su cuerpo sin sanar.

—Ahhh. —Suspiró. —Esto es lo que siempre necesité.

—Drago…eres un monstruo. —Gritó Hiccup al recordar aquellas horribles escenas. —Tú siempre fuiste el que estuvo detrás de todo esto.

—Que muchacho tan listo. —Se burló Drago. —Sí, yo siempre he estado detrás de todo, ¿Creían que Fogo era la mente maestra de todo esto?

Los demás se entumieron por la voz tenebrosa del monstruo.

—Yo siempre le estuve susurrando que debía hacer… incluso a veces tomé su lugar, por ejemplo. —Se tocó la barbilla recordando algún momento. —Cuando te incité al duelo con la asquerosa neutral.

— ¿Eras tú? —Preguntó Hiccup espantado.

—Sí, también en ciudad Topacio… cuando acabé con la vida del pobre Dagur. —Fingió tristeza.

—Maldito…—Gritó Astrid. — ¿Qué eres?

—Buena pregunta princesa. —Hizo una hipócrita reverencia. —Yo soy el conjunto de todas las energía malignas acumulada a través de todo este tiempo, he venido susurrándole e incitando a los elementales a la guerra desde tiempos remotos, cuando me encontré con los ambiciosos gemelos no vi mejor oportunidad para resurgir en este mundo. Mi nombre es Draugr.

Todos se pusieron en posición de ataque dispuestos a acabar de una vez con él.

— ¡Oh no! Mis estimados pececitos. —Dijo viendo Hiccup, Nero, Heather y Spinel. —Aun no es tiempo… pero pronto lo será… su poder me pertenecerá.

Los aludidos no comprendieron a lo que se refería, en ese momento vieron que una gran cantidad de dragones, comandados por Valka y Estoico estaban llegando hacia donde estaban.

—Nos volveremos a ver… para la batalla final mis estimados pececitos.

Draugr se convirtió en sombra y se desvaneció antes de que pudieran atacarlo.

.

.

—Tal parece que no llegamos a tiempo. —Dijo Estoico al ver que la batalla había terminado.

—Sí eso parece. —Dijo Hiccup sintiendo un poco de alivió a pesar de las horribles escenas, pero luego recordó que su lady estaba devuelta con él.

Tomó la mano de Astrid quien se sentía aun aturdida por todo lo pasado pero se aferró fuertemente a la mano de su esposo.

—Mamá, Papá…—Valka y Estoico ya habían notado a la rubia pero esperaban que Hiccup los presentara. —Ella es mi esposa Astrid… Astrid, mis padres.

—Mucho gusto. —Astrid se inclinó de manera respetuosa y algo apenada.

—Bienvenida a la familia y bienvenida de vuelta. —Valka la abrazó maternalmente. —Pero hay que irnos… todos en Noytrol deben de estar preocupados.

—Debemos llevar a todos los elementales heridos, debemos destruir la semilla que tienen por dentro. —Dijo Hiccup.

Con la ayuda de todos los dragones que Valka, Estoico y Gustav encontraron ayudaron a los elementales y los llevaron directo a Noytrol.

.

.

.

Los que esperaban impacientes en Noytrol, vieron que una cantidad de dragones con heridos estaba arribando, Axel y Brenda vieron entre el montón de dragones a su hija que los saludó con una radiante sonrisa.

—Astrid. —Gritaron ambos, y una vez que aterrizó su hija la abrazaron fuertemente. Los tres lloraron a no más poder.

Hiccup vio enternecido la escena, aún no había tenido tiempo de hablar con su lady pero lo haría una vez que estuvieran más recuperados.

—Gracias. —Le dijo Axel entre lágrimas. —La trajiste de vuelta…gracias. Ahora sí puedo decir que mi hija escogió al mejor hombre. —El brann fue bendecido por el rey y al parecer ya tenía el permiso total de su suegro.

— ¿Qué pasó?, ¿Cómo sucedió? —Preguntó Camicazi interesada al saber cómo habían salvado a la princesa.

—Primero quiero preguntarte algo. —Dijo seriamente Hiccup llamando la atención de todos.

—Adelante.

Todos le presentaron atención al brann que no encontraba como formular la pregunta, le contó solamente sobre su renombrado enemigo "Draugr" y lo que dijo acerca de obtener sus poderes.

—No dejaba de llamarnos pececitos mientras nos observaba a Nero, Spinel, Heather y a mi… ¿sabes a lo que se refiere?

Camicazi asintió y suspiró, esa expresión preocupó a todos, Astrid incluso temió por una mala noticia y se puso a un lado de Hiccup tomándolo fuertemente de la mano.

—No se han dado cuenta ¿verdad? —Preguntó con angustia la seid.

— ¿De qué? —Preguntó Heather sintiendo un temor dentro de ella.

—Para hacerlo sencillo de explicar y de acuerdo a lo que he observado en ustedes. —Dijo señalando a los cuatro elementales. —De cierta manera son especiales… las piedras que estuvieron juntando, sólo contenían las armas legendarias de los antiguos elegidos.

— ¿Antiguos elegidos? —Preguntó Hiccup.

—Así es, las piedras en sí creo que no hacían nada… creo que ustedes son como Astrid, por ende creo que las verdaderas piedra son sus propios corazones.

Los cuatros elementales se espantaron aún más, Astrid se aferró más a la mano de su esposo la cual sintió temblorosa.

—Eso quiere decir…—Astrid tragó saliva las palabras no le salían.

—Así es. —Dijo Camicazi comprendiendo lo que quería decir. —Es una teoría, pero dado a que no pudo hacerse del corazón de Astrid… supongo que ese monstruo ahora pretende arrebatarles el corazón a ustedes cuatros.

Al decir eso todos guardaron silencio, Hiccup, Heather, Spinel y Nero se quedaron con la boca abierta, ahora ellos era los que iban a estar siendo acechados por aquel ser.

**Continuará.**

**Bien se podría decir que el misterio de las piedras está resuelto, pero aún falta por descubrir la murió Fogo! Por fin y Danger se despidió…¿Definitivamente? No lo sé.**

**Ya sé que estuvo seco los momentos Hiccstrid pero todavía no acaba, espero que haya en el próximo.**

**Ahora si con la sección de comentarios y dudas.**

**Ale HH: XD, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

**Maylu liya: Se llama Nightmare XD, pues creo que tus preguntas fueron contestadas, ya salvaron a Astrdi yeiii! Y le dieron su quemón XD. Saludos.**

**Gaby Chanii: ahora le tocó a Stormfly conocer…¿Qué te pareció? Espero un drama XD. Saludos.**

**Steffani: Y la plática que tienen pendiente, además de que perdió el anillo, no deben olvidar tal detalle XD, el Nema XD, me gusta, pero veremos como avanza esa pareja, no se me ocurre nada. Saludos.**

**Jessy Brown: XD ya viste como la quemó XD, nada que ver con lo otro, pero no eres la única otros pensaron lo mismo XD. Saludos.**

**Astrid: Pues perdió el anillo y se viene una plática interesante ¿verdad? XD así que a esperar la próxima actualización. Saludos al equipo.**

**Tris: es que estaba muy largo, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

**Ary: Pues el anillo sólo quería para aventárselo la pregunta es ¿Dónde quedó? Ya se sabrá en los próximos capítulos. Saludos.**

**SAM: Supongo que tus preguntas ya fueron contestadas, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

**Argor: Pues si lo alteraron un poco, porque de igual manera le dolía a él también pero lo bueno es que solucionó. Saludos.**

**HeiMao3: descuida. ¿Te esperabas que de esa forma rescatara Hiccup a Astrid? Que bueno que te gustan los detalles es con lo que más batallo como se puede apreciar no soy muy descriptiva. Saludos.**

**Dragonaj: Así es, fue más o menos como en el primer capítulo pero lo bueno es que termino bien. Gracias por leer. Saludos.**

**YTG99:Primero que nada ¡Gracias!, Me siento muy halagada por tu review y espero pronto leer también algún trabajo tuyo, y más si es de HTTYD, gracias por leer. Saludos.**

**Navid: Sí, Danger hizo su última aparición según yo, ahora la dejó en manos de Hiccup y Stormfly. Espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

**Videl: xD, Hiccup celoso es divertido, pero según yo habrá un pequeño Nerox Astrid nada grave pero Hiccup lo verá, veremos cómo reacciona. Saludos.**

**Unbreakablewarrior: Si yo también me imaginó así a Astrid y con los ojos sin brillo y hasta el cabello más opaco XD, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

**Vivi: XD pues Hiccup ya recibió la bendición de papá suegro, aunque como quiera no habrá tiempo de festejarse tanto, la batalla está cerca. Saludos.**

**Jessi: XD Fan de Spinel yeiii, me encanta que les guste los OC también, Hiccup ya tiene la bendición de papá suegro lo bueno. XD. Saludos.**

**Guest: Pues supongo que todas tus preguntas fueron resueltas, Drago pues ya no es él ya se reveló al verdadero ser detrás del cadáver. Saludos.**

**KarenKaze: Pues tienen que serlo después de todo son de los elegidos y deben trabajar en conjunto. Saludos.**

**Ana: Ya escuché la canción está bien bonis XD, espero se haya aclarado lo de quemarla . Saludos.**

**Seguidores, favoritos y lectores anónimos hasta la próxima. Saludos.**

**22 julio 2015**


	38. Reconciliaciones

**Ahora más temprano y con el capítulo algo largo, para que disfruten el fin de semana.**

**Que lo disfruten.**

**Capítulo 36: Reconciliaciones.**

Incapaces de mencionar palabra alguna, los elementales "elegidos" sintieron una presión por todo el cuerpo, aturdidos y confundidos se llevaron la mano al pecho para escuchar ese poderoso e inusual latido.

—No estoy entendiendo bien… ¿Quieren explicarnos? —Preguntó Heather alterada.

—Es algo difícil. —Dijo Camicazi con pena. —Quisiera cerciorarme bien…—Miró al rey Axel ya que tenía una petición. —Me gustaría que me permitiera indagar en la historia de Noytrol.

Axel tragó saliva también analizando la situación. —Sí claro, le mostraré donde están los documentos y archivos históricos.

—Buscaré la información necesaria para confirmar mis teorías amigos, pero por lo pronto es lo único que sabemos.

—Yo también te ayudaré. —Se apuntó Patapez de inmediato.

Inconformé y preocupada la vinter pelinegra se dejó caer al suelo, se empezó a sentir afligida y un miedo la empezó a invadir, recordó como Draugr había tomado el corazón de su amiga de una manera muy cruel y aparentemente dolorosa, también cómo aquel monstruo había acabado con Fogo de una manera impactante.

—Tranquila Heather. —Spinel se puso a un lado de la chica al igual que su inseparable Windshear, aunque en realidad los tres estuvieran temblorosos.

—Pero… ¿para qué propósito? —preguntó Nero tratando de controlarse. — ¿No sucedería lo mismo que con el corazón de Astrid?

Camicazi lo pensó un poco, quería explicarles de la manera en que todos entendieran sin revolverse.

—Imaginen una balanza.

— ¿De qué color? —Preguntó Brutacio ganándose unos golpes por parte de Snotlout y Brutilda.

Los demás sólo se sobaron la sien tratando de controlar sus impulsos para no golpear al vinter rubio.

—Como sea…imaginen una balanza en donde el de mayor poder sube y el de menor baja. —Explicó Camicazi moviendo sus manos para dar el ejemplo. — Digamos que de un lado está Astrid y del otro lado están Hiccup, Nero, Heather y Spinel, la balanza se encuentra en total estado de equilibrio.

Los presentes se empezaron a imaginar dicha balanza con las versiones miniaturas de los chicos.

—Ahora imaginen que a la balanza le quitan a Hiccup, por ejemplo.

— ¿Por qué yo? —Preguntó espantado el brann.

—Es un ejemplo Hiccup. —Calmó Astrid y se empezó a imaginar la balanza sin su esposo. —La balanza pierde el equilibrio.

—Así es, la balanza se inclina a favor de Astrid, ¿No es así?

Todos asintieron entendiendo el ejemplo de la seid.

—Ahora imaginen que van quitando a Nero, Heather y Spinel, uno por uno de la balanza.

— ¿Astrid sería la más poderosa de todos? —Preguntó Spinel ya no entendiendo el ejemplo.

—Aun no termino. —Explicó la seid. —Ahora pongan a ese tal Draugr en la balanza con Astrid, en un principio cuando ellos se enfrentaron digamos que Astrid estaba un poco a la cabeza de aquel enemigo, pero debido a que no controla su poder están a la par.

Los chicos se imaginaron la situación poniendo en la balanza a la princesa y al enemigo, dando una ligera ventaja a Astrid.

—Es por eso que no pudo hacerse de su corazón, era demasiado para él… Ahora díganme ¿qué pasaría si ponemos a Hiccup, Nero, Heather y Spinel del lado de la balanza de Draugr?

Nadie respondió, pues con lo que se imaginaron tuvieron suficiente para asimilarlo, la balanza se inclinaría de manera considerable a favor de Draugr, dejando en desventaja al quinto elemento.

— Y con todo ese poder… ¿qué creen que haría?

—Iría por el corazón de Astrid…—Murmuró Hiccup en shock.

Si los cinco más involucrados en ese tema se sentían mal y presionados, con lo que les explicó la seid se pusieron peor.

—No pierdan la esperanza, mejor visualicen lo que pasaría si ustedes se juntaran para derrotar a aquel monstruo.

De nuevo se imaginaron aquella balanza en donde los cinco se ponían de un solo lado, dándoles una clara ventaja sobre el enemigo, esa era la solución, si los cinco unían sus habilidades la victoria sería indiscutible.

—Eso me tranquiliza más. —Suspiró Spinel aliviado limpiándose el sudor de la frente.

—Pero no se confíen… todo puede pasar. —Pidió Camicazi. —Lo mejor es que…

"Entrenen"

Una voz desconocida se escuchó entre ellos, todos buscaron de donde provenían y vieron con sorpresa que la anciana Gothi y Crow acompañados de un fulj parecido a Windshear.

Rápidamente Hiccup se puso enfrente de Astrid dispuesto a protegerla y lo demás se pusieron a la defensiva, pero la anciana no tenía intenciones de pelear y al contrario de lo que pensaban todos estaba muy débil y cansada.

— ¿No estaba usted controlada? —Preguntó Eret también poniéndose enfrente de Camicazi.

—Véanme… ¿parezco alguien contralada? —Preguntó agotado el cuervo.

—Fogo la había dejado en el castillo. —Habló Astrid recordando lo poco que le había quedado de aquellos malos recuerdos.

La anciana se dejó caer cansada, rápidamente Camicazi y Astrid fueron en su auxilio.

— ¿Qué le pasó? —Preguntó la princesa reincorporándola.

—Recuerdo que estaba siendo controlada. —Explicó el cuervo leyendo los movimientos de la anciana. — Pero después de que salieron tú y Fogo un pegaso llegó y me liberó, me guio hasta el fulj que me acompaña y nos dijo que viajáramos a Noytrol.

— ¿Un pegaso? —Cuestionó Hiccup acercándose a la anciana. —Ahora recuerdo que Danger dijo que estaría haciendo unas visitas.

— ¿Hablaste con Danger? —Preguntó Astrid anonada y Hiccup asintió.

—Y ahora que lo dicen…—Interrumpió Gustav. —Nosotros también fuimos ayudados por un pegaso. —Contó viendo a Valka y a Estoico que afirmaron a lo dicho.

— ¿Cómo era ese pegaso? —Interrogó Astrid a los cuatro.

Por parte de Gothi y de Crow dijeron que no pudieron verlo con claridad, que era más una voz a una aparición pero que sintió la energía como la del pegaso que la bendijo, mientras que Valka y compañía dijeron que vieron a un pegaso blanco, con grandes y majestuosas alas y ojos azules.

— ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que pasó con ustedes? —Preguntó Hiccup interesado.

.

.

.

_Valka junto con Estoico y Gustav habían salido desde antes del amanecer con destino al nido de dragones, el jefe de Berk mayor iba en su ya recuperado Rompe cráneos mientras que Valka y Gustav iban en Brinca Nubes, para Gustav era un sueño hecho realidad el estar saliendo más allá de Noytrol montado en un dragón._

_—Si llevamos está velocidad llegaremos en dos días al nido de dragones y otros dos días para regresar. —Determinó el robusto vikingo._

_—Sólo esperemos que no lleguemos demasiado tarde. —Dijo Valka con lamentación._

_Gustav notó la preocupación de la bella dama así que para distraerla decidió hacerle algunas preguntas acerca de los dragones._

_¿Qué debía hacer si quería un pesadilla monstruosa?_

_¿Cómo debía tratarlo?_

_¿Cómo debía cuidarlo?_

_Infinidad de preguntas que la paciente y amable Valka respondió sin ningún problema._

_Pasado el mediodía, decidieron tomar un descanso cerca de un río, tomaron las provisiones suficientes para soportar el resto de la tarde y de la noche; cuando el cielo se oscureció acamparon en un paramo, encendieron una pequeña fogata para que Gustav soportara el frio, por lo menos él ya que Valka y Estoico no tenían problemas para conservar el calor. Los jefes durmieron juntos mientras que los dragones se acurrucaron con el neutral para gusto de este._

_"Despierten", "Despierten"_

_Valka escuchó una sutil voz, abrió los ojos lentamente y miró en dirección hacia donde estaba el joven para revisar si era él quien había hablado, encontrándose con que Gustav estaba plácidamente descansado recostado en Rompe cráneos._

_"Por aquí"_

_Se escuchó la voz , abrió más lo ojos para prestar atención al ambiente, una luz en la oscuridad se empezó a hacer presentes, la mujer se talló los ojos esperando que aquella luz se tratara sólo de alguna ilusión pero el resplandor seguía emitiéndose, destelló tanto que terminó despertando a los dos hombre y dragones._

_Brinca nubes y Rompe cráneos se pusieron de inmediato a la defensiva al igual que Estoico, que prendió una flama en su mano._

_"Vengo en paz"_

_La luz empezó a tomar forma para mostrar al bello pegaso._

_— ¿Un pegaso? —Susurró Valka asombrada._

_Tanto Gustav y Estoico se quedaron con la boca abierta pues nunca en su vida habían visto a tan majestuosa y "legendaria" criatura._

_"Vengo a decirles que no deben volver al nido de dragones."_

_Esa frase hizo que los jefes dieran un sobresalto y se interesaron aún más por la criatura._

_— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó Estoico un poco áspero._

_"No encontrarán nada ahí, los dragones se fueron."_

_Con aquella información Valka entristeció, no se imaginaba su querido santuario vacío y destruido._

_"Pero no todo está perdido, he venido a decirles que los dragones que escaparon de sus enemigos están escondidos a unos kilómetros a partir de aquí, en dirección al este, están dentro de un volcán apagado."_

_— ¿Por qué nos dices todo esto?, ¿Quién eres tú?_

_El pegaso sólo agachó la cabeza como dando una pequeña reverencia._

_"Porque necesitarán mucha ayuda para lo que siento que se aproxima, no me pregunten qué, porque no sé exactamente.", "¿Quién soy yo? No importa por el momento, probablemente lo sabrán cuando regresen a Noytrol"_

_El pegaso finalizó con el mensaje y se empezó a desvanecer enfrente los brann y neutral._

_—Eso estuvo de locos. —Apreció Gustav impactado._

_—Val… ¿debemos creerle?_

_—Claro, me dio mucha confianza._

_Al día siguiente partieron en la dirección en que el pegaso les había dicho. Abandonaron los verdes paisajes para llegar a los rocosos y poco hermosos terrenos, al sentirse perdidos, el pegaso hizo acto de presencia una vez más y los guio hasta el pie de la montaña donde se escondía una gran cantidad de dragones._

.

.

—Eso fue lo que nos pasó. —Terminó Valka de relatar. —Los pobres dragones estaban tan asustados, nos temían… prácticamente tuvimos que demostrarles a todos que no éramos enemigos.

Hiccup miró alrededor, viendo a todos los dragones que parecían estar perdidos, confundidos y fuera de su ambiente.

—Lo bueno es que ya están aquí. —Trató de animar Chimuelo. —No todos están en manos de ese loco.

—Sí, Chimuelo tiene razón. —Apoyó Astrid. —Entonces… Danger aún tenía muchas cosas que hacer. —Sonrío al recordar a su impaciente amigo. —Gracias Danger.

—Sí, era extraño. —Comentó Gustav.

—Por cierto Gustav, ¿Pudiste hacer el enlace? —Preguntó Hiccup con curiosidad.

Pero el chico sólo resopló desanimado, vio de reojo a aquel pesadilla monstruosa color tinto que le llamó la atención pero que no quiso ser su compañero.

—Dale tiempo. —Dijo Valka poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del muchacho.

— ¿Qué pasó?, ¿No entiendo? —Preguntó Astrid al ver al neutral triste.

—Pues verán… en cuanto llegamos y calmamos a los dragones, Gustav le puso el ojo a aquel pesadilla monstruosa. —Apuntó al dragón. —Pero este sólo lo olfateó y lo rechazó.

— ¡Jaja! —Se escuchó la burlona risa de Snotlout. —Te dije niño que esa clase de dragón sólo se va con un verdadero brann.

— ¡Snotlout! —Regañó Hiccup desaprobando el comportamiento de su amigo al igual que los demás brann presentes e incluida Phelma.

— ¡Muchacho tonto!, ¡Cállate o te partiré la cara! —Amenazó la regordeta mujer logrando intimidar al burlón Snotlout.

—Bueno creo que ya fue mucha plática. —Interrumpió Axel. —Debemos a atender a todos los heridos. Vamos a llevarlos a todos al palacio, a los que siguen controlados los debemos de meter a los calabozos hasta que eliminemos la fuente del problema.

Todos obedecieron al rey de Noytrol y se pusieron a trabajar, Astrid dejó a Gothi a cargo de Camicazi y Eret quienes se la llevaron para atenderla, mientras que Hiccup organizaba a los demás realizando un plan de ayuda.

La rubia caminó hacia donde estaba su esposo, de cierta manera se sentía incomoda y deseaba hablar con él.

—Hiccup.

El brann se encontraba dándole la espalda, puso una mano sobre su hombro para llamarlo, este se giró para verla y se sonrojó, ambos se sentían como cuando recién empezaron a descubrir los sentimientos el uno por el otro.

— ¿Podemos hablar cuando terminemos todo?

—Sí. —Contestó el jefe apenado y se llevó la mano al cabello.

Astrid nerviosa también se frotó las manos, la fricción hizo que apenas reparara en las quemaduras leves que tenía y no sólo eso, que cierto objeto hacía falta en su dedo.

—Tus manos. —Hiccup al notar lo rojizo de las palmas, las tomó entre las de él y se sintió culpable por haberla quemado de nuevo.

—Mi sortija. —Susurró Astrid con tristeza. —No tengo mi sortija… ¿dónde está?

— ¿No te acuerdas? —Preguntó Hiccup extrañado, pero se arrepintió al ver la cara de angustia de Astrid, al juzgar por su expresión tal parece que no recordaba los sucesos anteriores.

— ¿Qué hice Hiccup? —Preguntó con exigencia. —Siento que algo le hice.

—No te angusties así. —Trató de consolarla. —No eras tú en ese momento, no te preocupes yo lo buscaré o te haré otro. —La abrazó.

—No, yo quiero esa… ¿Qué hice? —Lagunas mentales iban y venían en ella pero todo era confuso.

Hiccup la tomó de la mejilla e hizo que lo viera a los ojos. —Deja me encargó de los heridos y hablamos más tarde ¿De acuerdo? —La princesa asintió sintiéndose fatal.—Descansa y ve a que te curen aquellas quemaduras, por favor.

—Pero quiero ayudar. —Replicó

Stormfly y Chimuelo que estaban pendientes de ellos dos decidieron intervenir.

—Yo la obligo Hiccup. —Dijo la nadder tomando a Astrid de los hombros para llevársela al interior del palacio, mientras que Chimuelo trataba de no reírse de la rezongona princesa.

—Me alegro que todo haya vuelto más o menos a la normalidad. —Dijo el furia nocturna feliz.

Hiccup sólo suspiró con una sonrisa y veía a su lady alejándose mientras tanto algo inquietaba al dragón y lo preguntaría antes de que su hermano se entretuviera en otras cosas.

—Hiccup. —El brann volteó a ver al dragón humano cabizbajo, este apretó sus puños y lo vio fijamente a los ojos. —Cuando Astrid y tú iban cayendo… sentí… sentí… que tú querías morir también. —Dijo con angustia. — ¿En serio era lo que querías?

El brann respiró y se rascó el cabello. —Sí. —Confesó un poco avergonzado. —Fue una sensación extraña, me sentí vacío como si ya no me importará nada, eso una parte de mí, la otra me decía lo contrario pero aun así era una sensación de angustia y tristeza,

—Ya veo. —Dijo Chimuelo algo sombrío. —Creo que es normal después de todo.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó el brann confundido

—Ah…me refiero. —Titubeó. —Digo después de todo ustedes se quieren mucho y creo que fue el calor del momento, digo yo sentí algo similar cuando vi que Flama había arrojado a Stormfly lejos y…

—Un momento ¿qué? —Hiccup sonrió de manera picarona y Chimuelo de repente sintió que había hablado de más como siempre.

Desvió la mirada y vio a unos dragones de su misma raza que parecían aturdidos y no se dejaban guiar por los gemelos. —¡Ah mira allá! creo que necesitan ayudan… debo ir.

El furia nocturna salió corriendo hacia donde estaban los dragones dejando a Hiccup con la curiosidad encima.

OOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mientras tanto, Nero no había estado ajeno a la conversación que había sostenido el joven matrimonio, cuando vio que Astrid se retiró con la nadder hacia el palacio una idea cruzó por su mente. Con un plan formulado fue en busca de la única persona que a su parecer más lo apoyaba.

— ¿Qué quieres qué? —Preguntó Gema sorprendida.

—Por favor. —Rogó el vann poniendo la mejor de las caras, algo que la jorden no pudo evitar ver como "tierno e infantil".

—Está bien. —Dijo convencida pero a la vez un poco celosa. — ¿Tienes la intención de separarlos? —Preguntó tímidamente.

—Para nada. —Afirmó Nero con sentir en su hablar. —Ya comprendí que ellos pues…—Apretó los labios y no dijo más al respecto. —Sólo quiero hacerles ese favor, claro con tu ayuda, y a la vez disculparme como se debe con ella.

—Entiendo, entonces cuenta conmigo. ¿Cuándo quieres ir?

—En este mismo instante.

Gema sonrió con complicidad, ambos elementales con sus compañeros se escabulleron de entre la multitud de personas y dragones partiendo rumbo al paramo.

OOOOOOooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOO

Stormfly y Astrid se encontraban en la habitación de esta última, la princesa aprovechó para cambiarse la ropa y asearse, al salir del cuarto de baño Stormfly la esperaba con vendajes y pomadas para hacerle las curaciones correspondientes.

—No creo que te quede una gran cicatriz, en realidad no te quemaste mucho. —Analizó la nadder.

—Que bien. —Dijo aliviada la princesa. —No me hubiera gustado que quedaran horribles cicatrices…

— ¿Qué hay de "Sin cicatrices no es divertido"?

— Al menos no en la manos. —Completó la princesa para luego captar lo que había dicho la dragona. — ¿Dónde escuchaste eso? —Preguntó sorprendida.

La nadder la miró a los ojos. —Creo que de tu padre y Nero pero…ahora que lo pienso es como si siempre lo hubiera sabido.

— ¿En serio tienes el corazón de Danger? —Preguntó Astrid con una sonrisa y se le quedó viendo fijamente a los ojos y notó algo extraño en ellos. — ¿Tus ojos era azules?

—No, son amarillosos. —Respondió la nadder pensando que la rubia tenía problemas con la vista y la memoria.

—Pues son azules.

La dragona se levantó inquieta no entendiendo a que se refería la princesa, Astrid la tomó por los hombros y la guió hacia un espejo que tenía sobre uno de los muebles, la nadder al ver su reflejo notó que efectivamente tenía ojos azules y su nuevo mirar la hacía lucir aun más como un humano normal. Sonrió.

—No lo había notado. —Se ruborizó sin apartar su mirada del reflejo.

—Creo que nadie lo había notado… ¿será por Danger? —Astrid parecía sorprendida por el nuevo look, sintiéndose extrañamente feliz por ella. —Pero no vi muy bien si en tu forma de dragón pasa lo mismo.

—Pues vamos a averiguarlo. —Dijo la nadder feliz y se transformó en dragón dentro de la habitación, sin embargo sus ojos conservaron su antigua coloración que la hacía ver como toda una fiera dragona.

—_"Me veo igual en mi forma de dragón"_

— ¿Estás usando telepatía? —Preguntó Astrid esbozando una gran sonrisa pues al parecer la nadder ni se había percatado de su nueva habilidad.

_—"¿Telepatía?"_ —Se preguntó la nadder inclinando un poco la cabeza y luego reparó en que prácticamente Astrid la estaba entendiendo ya que afirmó a su interrogante. — _¡Uso telepatía!_ —Gritó feliz, se junto a Astrid y esta le empezó a acariciar la cabeza.

Había mucho que decir, pero no eran necesarias las palabras , el corazón de Danger las había unido mucho más sin ni siquiera haber hecho el enlace.

—Respeto el porqué no quieres formar un enlace, aun así quiero que sepas que yo te daré mi energía cuando lo requieras. —Dijo Astrid abrazándose a la cabeza de la dragona, notando a la vez las heridas en sus patas. —No te volveré a lastimar.

—"_Astrid…, ¡muchas gracias!_, _prometo cuidarte de todo, y aunque no lo creas me gustaría hacer el enlace contigo, pero hay algo más en realidad…"_—Guardó silencio temiendo estar hablando de más.

— ¿Qué cosa? —Preguntó Astrid.

—_"Lo siento, es un secreto de Chimuelo y mío"._ —Dijo de manera burlona.

—Con que un secreto…—Se burló la princesa y le empezó a hacer más mimos a la dragona. — ¿Tú y Chimuelo? —Se empezó a reír más.

La nadder cambió de forma, la chica rubia de nuevos ojos azules estaba totalmente sonrojada, le dio unos coscorrones a su compañera y luego procedió a vendarle las manos. A pesar de no haber formado el enlace sentían entre ellas más que un enlace de amistad, ahora era un enlace más de hermandad.

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOOOOO

Recién empezaba el anochecer cuando todos terminaron de atender a heridos y dragones, Chimuelo había sido acosado por las hembras de su especie, que ahora lo veían maravillada e increíblemente halagaban su forma humana.

—Hola Chimuelo. —Saludó la nadder que corría hacia él.

El furia nocturna se estaba quitando a una dragona de encima, para prestarle atención a la recién llegada.

—Stormfly. —Dijo algo nervioso. — ¿Dónde te habías metido? —Preguntó con dificultad ya que la hembra furia nocturna insistía en lamerle y echársele encima, acto que no pasó desapercibido por la nadder la cual enfureció un poco.

—Estaba con Astrid, ¿no lo recuerdas? —Preguntó antipática.

El furia nocturna empujó a la hembra de su especie y le ordenó irse con los demás de la manada, la dragona resopló molesta y regresó dando bufidos. —Sí lo recuerdo… ¿En qué te puedo ayudar? —Infló los cachetes haciendo un berrinche.

—Iba a buscar a Hiccup, Astrid quiere hablar con él… ¿No lo has visto?

—Ahora que lo dices, hace unos momentos estaba aquí. —Respondió Chimuelo viendo por todos lados.

Por los alrededores, sólo estaban algunas personas, dragones, Nero y Gema que recién llegaban de sabe dónde y ayudaron con los últimos dragones.

—Bueno seguiré buscando.

—No, espera… siento que está retirado, déjalo, no creo que no vaya querer ver a su esposa después.

—Bien. —Respondió la dragona mirando fijamente al chico, Chimuelo se confundió por la mirada que le lanzó y extrañamente la sintió diferente. — ¿Qué? —Respondió con simpatía la dragona. — ¿Ves algo nuevo en mi?

Chimuelo se acercó más a ella, si notaba algo raro, más no daba con el qué, la miró detenidamente casi por un minuto hasta que la misma desesperada Stormfly se lo dijo.

—Oh, es cierto. —Dijo Chimuelo notando los nuevos ojos de la dragona. —Son extraños… te sigues viendo como tú, pero a la vez… más humano, la línea del enlace roto apenas es perceptible.

—Sí, ¿te gusta? —Preguntó tímidamente la dragona, aunque no sabía que eran aquellas reacciones.

—No sé. —El chico se empezó a rascar el cabello algo nervioso. —Es como si fueras más humano… no sé, pero te ves muy bien.

Con la respuesta la nadder se dio por satisfecha, el silencio incomodo se apoderó del ambiente y ambos dragones se quedaron sin nada mas que decir.

— ¿Quieres ir a espiar a Heather y Spinel? —preguntó de la nada Chimuelo, la nadder aceptó gustosa pues era bien sabido que cada vez que espiaban a esa pareja algo pasaba entre ellos.

Sin embargo, al buscar a la pareja se dieron cuenta que tampoco estaban, tampoco Kaiser y Windshear.

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOOO

Hiccup después de acabar con sus deberes, pidió la ayuda de Spinel para que lo acompañara al prado y buscar la sortija de su esposa con la ayuda de Kaiser, Heather al enterarse se apuntó para ir al igual que Windshear.

— ¿No llevarás a Chimuelo? —Preguntó Spinel al montarse en Kaiser.

El jefe divisó a su dragón pero vio que andaba aparentemente muy animado con los de su especie por lo cual no quiso molestarlo, se fue de acompañante con Spinel, aparte con el pretexto de que siempre había querido saber cómo era montar a un lobo, dándose esa oportunidad los 3 elementales regresaron al prado sin darse cuenta que otro equipo iban de vuelta de ese mismo lugar.

—Por aquí es por donde debe haber caído. —Dijo Hiccup viendo el terreno destrozado por la batalla.

Kaiser de inmediato se puso a olfatear, tratando de localizar el aroma del material del anillo, mientras que los demás buscaban agachados en el pasto.

—Muy bien, pues aprovechando que estamos aquí. —Habló Spinel interrumpiendo el silencio del paisaje. — ¿Cómo está eso de que ustedes se besaron?

Heather resopló molesta, mientras que Hiccup se puso algo nervioso pues nunca había estado en una situación como esa.

—Ay… sólo fue un beso en la mejilla. —Dijo Heather fastidiaba. —Sólo quería engañarlo para robarle la piedra de la neutralidad.

— ¿Lo lograste?

— ¿Qué si lo logró? —Preguntó Hiccup irónico. —Astrid casi me mata por su culpa.

Spinel se rio al escuchar la historia completa. —Y luego te enojas porque yo también te robé un beso aquella vez, no cabe duda somos el uno para el otro.

—No compares un beso en la mejilla que en los labios. —Dijo la vinter sin dejar de buscar entre el hierbero del prado. —Pero creo que tienes razón…somos iguales.

Hiccup guardó silencio empezándose a sentir el mal tercio del lugar; buscaron por una hora el objeto, sin embargo tenían que volver al palacio a pesar del brann, pero retomaría la búsqueda al día siguiente.

—Encontré algo. —anunció Kaiser cerca del lago, los chicos prestaron atención y vieron al fulj y al lobo atentos al agua del lago.

— ¿El anillo? —Preguntó Hiccup.

Los tres chicos se acercaron al lago y vieron que en el fondo había varias rocas que resplandecían. El jorden con sus habilidades atrajo un pedazo a la superficie. —Es un cristal mineral… no me sorprende que este aquí, después de todo estamos en territorio de Noytrol y creo que de este cristal eran hechas las imitaciones de piedra.

—Que bonito. —Dijo Heather al ver la piedra de color algo azulosa que su novio había sacado.

—Para ti. —Se la ofreció el jorden como regalo y Heather la aceptó complacida.

— ¿Puedes sacar un trozo para mí? —Pidió Hiccup. —Quiero darle algo a Astrid en caso de que no encuentre el anillo.

—No hay problema jefe. —Spinel uso sus habilidades para buscar una piedra lo suficientemente buena para su amigo, atrajo un pedazo algo grande, lo suficiente para que el jefe dispusiera de él como se le diera la gana.

—Muy bien… vámonos, ha sido un largo día y debemos descansar, además que el enemigo sigue allá afuera.

OOOOOooOOOOO

—Vamos Nero, no seas cobarde. —Animó Gema al ver que el chico estaba algo tenso.

La jorden había sacado a la neutral de sus aposentos, diciéndole que alguien deseaba hablar con ella, así que Astrid se encontraba esperando en un salón a solas, mientras que Nero estaba detrás de la puerta indeciso por pasar. Gema al verlo se desesperó y lo empujó.

Astrid vio como Nero casi cae de cara logrando equilibrarse a tiempo.

—Nero. —Saludó algo incomoda.

—Sí.

— ¿Tú eres el que Gema me dijo que quería hablar?

—Sí, siento haberlo de hecho de esta forma.

A pesar de la incomodidad, Astrid le dio una oportunidad de hablar con él, después de todo había visto aquellos esfuerzos que había hecho el chico por ayudar a sus padres.

—Dime… ¿Qué quieres decirme? —Preguntó de brazos cruzados.

—Primero que nada, que me perdones por lo de Danger, te juro que de haber podido hacer más lo hubiera hecho.

—Descuida. —Dijo Astrid de la nada. —Danger te perdonó… lo sentí cuando hoy te vio durante la batalla.

Nero se sintió aliviado, sintiéndose que se quitaba un peso de la culpa de encima y agradeció internamente al pegaso por aquella oportunidad que le dio. —¿Y tú?... —Preguntó esperanzado. —¿Me perdonas?

—Con lo que respecta Danger…—Suspiró. —Él no querría que te tuviera rencor… eso es lo que siento, pero ¿lo demás Nero?

El vann iba a replicar pero Astrid no se lo permitió y le pidió que la dejara continuar.

— ¿Sabes que el enemigo hizo que viera que tú eras el que tragaba el corazón del pegaso y no Fogo? —Recordó Astrid de la nada.

Nero se tensó al escucharla, a pesar de que estaba muerto su ex familiar no pudo evitar sentir rencor al haberle hecho creer eso a la rubia, ya era demasiada la culpa que le echaban como para cargarle otro crimen.

—Lo bueno es que lo recordé. —Dijo Astrid. —Pero aun no se me quita ese mal sabor de boca, al saber que me traicionaste y no sólo a mi… a los que te querían. Es lo que no logró comprender.

—Entiendo Astrid. —Dijo Nero comprendiendo que no iba a ser perdonado. —Sé que es estúpido mi comportamiento pero ¿Sabes?, el tiempo en que fui niño lo recuerdo perfectamente, mi madre siempre enferma y humillada por aquel que creía mi padre, mientras ese hombre me llenaba la cabeza de cosas. —Nero se empezó a afligir al recordar el pasado con Drago. —Después de que mi madre murió hice la prueba para saber si era un vann, al enterarse que era un supuesto "neutral" me abandonó, aun así yo seguí con sus ideales por más estúpido que lo creas pero así me crió.

Las palabras empezaron salir entrecortadas, Astrid sintió más incomodidad y hasta lastima por el chico que tenía enfrente de ella.

—Cuando Fogo me avisó que había muerto, me sentí más sólo de lo que ya estaba, llegué a creer que incluso sus humillaciones y maltratos eran necesarios para que me aceptara en su familia. —Nero rio irónico al recordar. —Fogo prácticamente se interesó en mi cuando supo que era un elemental.

—Pero para ese entonces ya tenías a Nightmare… ¿no?

—Sí, y lamentablemente no lo escuché seguía tan cegado por los ideales de Drago hasta que empecé a dudar, justo cuando te conocí.

Astrid se tensó al escucharlo, más por la mirada de cariño que le dio Nero.

.

.

Hiccup recién había llegado al palacio y se dispuso a buscar a su esposa y hablar de una vez con ella, al no encontrarla en su habitación empezó a preguntar a todos si la habían visto, Snotlout que cenaba con los gemelos le dijo que la había visto entrar a uno de los salones grandes.

El jefe se fue siguiendo las indicaciones de su amigo, Gema al ver que iba en busca de la princesa se levantó de su asiento para seguirlo y en el peor de los casos evitar un confusión. El brann llegó al salón que le habían dicho, la puerta estaba entre abierta y escuchó voces en el interior.

_"Sí, y lamentablemente no lo escuché seguía tan cegado por los ideales de Drago hasta que empecé a dudar, justo cuando te conocí."_

A Hiccup casi se le para el corazón al escuchar que adentro estaba Nero y al juzgar por cómo hablaba estaba con su lady. No entró quiso saber si el vann iba a romper su trato y le seguiría insistiendo a su esposa.

Gema llegó a lado de Hiccup pero antes que esta pudiera decirle qué es lo que pasaba dentro de la habitación, el brann le pidió guardar silencio.

.

.

—Nero…—Astrid se empezó a sentir abochornada ante las confesiones del chico. —Aun así no paraste.

—Cierto, me encontraba entre la espada y la pared, quería mi venganza pero te quería a ti. Para ser sincero creo que me di cuenta de todas mis equivocaciones cuando Danger habló conmigo, mucho más al pensar que yo te había matado.

Las lagrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos de Nero, a Astrid se le acongojó el corazón al verlo pero seguía en la misma posición, tratando de no verse vulnerable.

—Fue ahí cuando vi lo que realmente perdí. —Empezó a hablar con desesperación. —Y luego enterarme de que hice todas aquellas atrocidades por alguien que ni siquiera era mi familia… me sentí utilizado y la persona más estúpida. —Gritó.

Astrid vio quebrarse al vann, muy dentro de ella lo comprendía ahora ella también se sentí así pues fue utilizada por el enemigo y lastimó de sabe cuántas maneras a los que quería. Nero seguía llorando con los ojos cerrados, se estaba derrumbando y no le importaba, pero se calmó al sentir unos brazos alrededor de él, abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver que Astrid lo abrazó como cuando eran amigos. Sonrío.

—No te sientas tan culpable…lo comprendo. —Susurró Astrid con voz neutral, no quería motivarlo a que pensara cosas que no eran.

.

.

.

Hiccup asomó la cabeza para ver qué pasaba y vio a su esposa abrazando al vann, este último también la abrazó de vuelta y de alguna manera se acurrucó con la neutral. Algo dentro de Hiccup le incomodo, su parte salvaje quería entrar y gritarle que quitara las manos de lo que era suyo, pero la otra parte le decía que debía confiar en su lady.

.

.

Los chicos se separaron, Nero vio a Astrid con una sonrisa mientras que esta con algo de recelo.

—De no haber hecho estás tonterías… yo sería el que se hubiera casado contigo. —Dijo Nero anhelante.

.

.

Esa información la desconocía Hiccup, ahora si entraría en la habitación y ubicaría a su rival, pero fue detenido por Gema.

—No malinterpretes y mejor deja que terminen.

.

.

—Nero. —Astrid rio de manera nerviosa. —Con o sin guerra, traición o no traición no sé si hubiera estado contigo, de que nos iban a comprometer eso era seguro, pero nunca sabría si te hubiera llegado amar como amo a Hiccup.

.

.

Hiccup se tranquilizó al escuchar a su lady responderle al vann.

.

.

—Lo hecho, hecho está. —Dijo Nero sintiendo un amable rechazo. —Ahora sólo quiero que los dos sean felices, por eso…—Nero empezó a esculcar entre los bolsillos de su pantalón, sacando el anillo de bodas de la princesa. —Creo que perdiste esto... Te lo quería devolver.

—Mi sortija. —Astrid la vio maravillada y la tomó rápidamente, ahora se sentía en deuda con el vann. — ¡Gracias!

.

.

Hiccup vio aquel detalle y miró a Gema que sonreía con complicidad.

—Nero no hará nada inapropiado, es más entremos.

El brann confundido no entendió las intenciones de la jorden hasta que fue empujado por esta para que entrara en la habitación.

—Hiccup. —Exclamó Astrid nerviosa al ver a su esposo.

—Sí. —Se rascó el castaño el cabello.

— ¿Cuánto llevan ahí? —Preguntó la princesa.

—Sólo unos minutos. —Respondió Gema relajada. —Por cierto fue idea de Nero buscar tu sortija, pero yo la encontré.

El matrimonio se le quedó viendo a la jorden, Astrid rápidamente fue y la abrazó también agradeciéndole el detalle.

—Gracias. —agradeció Hiccup apenado a la jorden y después miró al vann con nerviosismo. —A ti también.

A Nero se le atoraron las palabras para responderle al brann, así que Gema contestó por él. —Él dice que no hay de qué. —Miró al sonrojado Nero y le guiñó un ojo. —Ahora los dejamos a ustedes porque de seguro también tienen que hablar.

Gema despidiéndose por Nero, empujó al chico a la salida dejando solos al matrimonio.

—Pero no supe si me perdonó. —Replicó Nero una vez que estuvo fuera de la habitación.

—Nero, creo que debiste saberlo, a veces no son necesarias las palabras. —Dijo sabiamente Gema y lo siguió empujando para llevarlo a cenar con ella.

.

.

—De repente a Gema se le sale lo Spinel. —Observó Astrid con simpatía.

—Sí. —Concordó el castaño. Ambos se vieron a los ojos y se apenaron como si fuera unos recién conocidos. —Con razón no encontré la sortija. —Apuntó al objeto que traía Astrid en su mano.

—Lamentó haberlo arrojado. —Dijo Astrid arrepentida pues recordó lo que había hecho en los días pasados. —Lamento todo lo que dije… es sólo que. —Refunfuñó molesta. —Esos desgraciados me hicieron ver cosas.

— ¿Cómo qué? —Preguntó interesado el brann.

Astrid rio sintiéndose patética. —Me hicieron creer que tú no me amabas, que siempre estuviste fingiendo, que eras amantes de todas nuestras amigas, me dijiste cosas horribles... que sólo me habías utilizado para complacerte, que ni siquiera era buena para eso, que la demás eran mejores que yo, y no sólo tú … todos, me hicieron desconfiar de todos.

Hiccup apretó los puños con rencor, ver a su lady angustiada lo afectaba demasiado ahora comprendía el porqué de esa obsesión por vengarse cuando estaba controlada.

—Astrid, eso es mentira…, sabes lo que siento por ti. Descuida, ahora sólo son un mal recuerdo, debemos seguir forjando sólo buenos recuerdos. —Se acercó hacia ella para acortar más la distancia y sonrió. —Y si te hace sentir mejor tú también dijiste que soy pésimo como amante.

El comentario hizo que Astrid se ruborizara y riera, miró la sortija en su mano vendada cuando de repente su esposo puso una mano sobre la suya. Tomó la sortija y se lo puso sobre el dedo que correspondía.

— ¿Que dices? —Preguntó con coquetería. —¿Empezamos de nuevo?

Al ver la expresión deseosa de su esposo la neutral supo a donde quería llegar, no respondió sólo lo tomó de la mano y lo guio hasta su habitación en silencio, al llegar cerró la puerta de tras de sí, aun estaban muy cerca el uno del otro.

—Empecemos de nuevo. —Respondió y se lanzó a los labios de su esposo.

Hiccup le correspondió con afán y la guio hasta la cama en donde se dejaron caer, querían sentirse, querían amarse, los días que habían estado separados para ellos había sido una eternidad, esa noche en Noytrol hicieron el amor hasta saciarse, hasta desterrar y ¿por qué no? aclarar todos los malos entendidos que el enemigo había provocado.

**Continuará.**

** Bien, se que fue un pequeño momento Hiccstrid pero se me fue la mano con los demás XD.**

**Por ahí una persona preguntó si habría un capítulo donde se hablara del pasado, la respuesta es sí, si dios quiere será un especial el próximo capítulo (a menos de que se me ocurra otra cosa) en donde se hablará de los antepasados de la primera guerra.**

**Ahora sí con la sección de comentarios y dudas.**

**Ale HH: XD de hecho la manera en que mató a Fogo, me inspiró de digimon 02 cuando el malo mata a araña casi al final. Saludos.**

**Maylu liya: Fogo ya esta bien muerto, eso es seguro, Fogo nunca se comió el poder de Danger sólo el corazón físico que en si no hace nada, pero el malo se los come por puro placer, creo que ya quedo entendido porque no ira tras Astrid aunque en realidad si ira pero al final, no sé si abra otra aparición de Danger. Saludos.**

**Astrid: Otro paro respiratorio para la lista XD, y más si la escuchas con la banda de pokemon, lamento el paro respiratorio pero lo bueno es que les hay gustado el capítulo. Saludos al equipo.**

**Gaby Chanii: Lo prometido es deuda aunque hubiera sido poquito pero lo dejé medio abierto con respecto a las cosas que mejor se aclaran en la cama, ¿lo notaste? Saludos.**

**Nesari22: Pues supongo algunas preguntas fueron resueltas, en si no se me hizo apropiado hacer un drama cuando Astrid no era al 100% dueña de sus impulsos, no habrá un enlace con tormenta porque esa es una nueva intriga que no se sabrá casi al finalizar el fic. Saludos.**

**Tris: Ya recuperaron el anillo, no te preocupes. Saludos.**

**Argor: pues primeramente se tendrán que preparar porque a pesar de tener la solución el enemigo jugará sucio. Saludos.**

**Navid: Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo y este también. Saludos.**

**Moer: Si tengo los tres libros me encantan, más en llamas, gracias por los ánimos. Saludos.**

**Kristtanna: Yeiii qué bueno que te gustó el capítulo, espero que este también. Saludos.**

**Videl SS: Bueno el Nero xAstrid fue ese, por eso dije que no sería nada grave XD, casi un malentendido. Saludos.**

**Ary: Digamos que Stormfly va tener un poco de Danger pero seguirá siendo Stormfly, por lo cual se llevará mucho mejor con Astrid el enlace no lo quiere hacer por sus motivos y por otros también, pura intrigas. Saludos.**

**Vivi: para la pregunta que hiciste tendrás que esperar a los próximos capítulos xD, ya lo leerás, un spoiler indirecto, con respecto a Stormfly digamos que tiene un poco de Danger que hará que se lleve todavía mejor con Astrid. Saludos.**

**HeiMao3: Consideré lo del traje, pero como soy media "física" me pongo a pensar que con el traje de Hiccup no aguantaría el peso de Astrid XD, raro, además que se le tendría que colgar de una manera, en fin, un infinidad de cosas, aparte porque en mi idea original que era una pelea en la playa ellos caían al mar, pero descarte el mar ya que hubiera sido ventajoso para Eret y Nero y demás vann que peleaban. Con respecto a tu pregunta Stormfly y Astrid seguirán sin el enlace, después ya se sabrá. Saludos.**

**Ana Gami: Jajaja si, tiene hambre dirá Draugr, jajaja también me encanta la pareja de Heather y Spinel si no la ponen oficial con Patapez en la serie los haré yo también OTP. XD. Saludos.**

**SAM Archer: Así es, es por eso que lo puse al inicio ya lo tenía pensado desde hace mucho y se conocerán a los antiguos elementales y pretendo explicar el porque tanto disturbio de la información en su presente. Saludos.**

**Jessi (guest): reconozco a despedida, espero acertar, bueno era obvio lo del corazón pero me pregutnó si sabrás el porqué de verdad XD, a mi también me encanta en llamas y estoy mega emocionada por el nuevo tráiler de sinsajo "Noviembre llega ya" (gritando como loca) espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

**Steffani: Yeiii otra fan de THG, como vez el Nema va avanzando más y hasta Nero se siente más relax a todo tenso y enojado como se conoció ¿efecto de Gema? XD. Saludos.**

**Unbreakablewarrior: Si , ya está llegando a su fin, en si ya no se cuantos capítulo quedan, tal vez lleguen a los 50 creo. Saludos.**

**Vanesa Veltran: Descuida, espero que sigas mejor de salud que es un gorro esa enfermedad, que horrible, gracias por seguir el fic, nos leemos. Saludos.**

**Jessy Brown: Acertaste con lo de Nero, aunque Gema dijo que ella lo había encontrado pues es ella la que siente las piedras y metales y todo eso, pero por fin pudieron hablar. Hotcakes solo insinuantes XD. Espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

**Nina Chilena: tu pregunta es muy interesante y por eso te responderé como se debe, muchas cosas si se me ocurren al día, de repente salen de la nada, pero… está historia la vengo imaginando desde que tenía unos 17 o 18 años y en realidad eran dos diferentes. Por una parte tenía la trama de los elementos y todo eso, contra un enemigo que quiere ese poder, esa idea era para Sakura Card captor y era en la época moderna ahí los 5 elegidos todos eran buenos, el del agua y el del fuego se disputaban el amor de la protagonista eso no cambió; por otra parte tenía otra idea de uno tipo medieval también para la misma serie, en este era más un conflicto político pero no se me ocurría que tipo de conflicto que en "guerra de elementos" cubrí con el problema de las razas, en fin ese fic ellos estaban siendo traicionados sin saberlo y sucedía exactamente lo mismo de que se enteraban en medio de la batalla, la diferencia es que aquí los gemelos que serían drago y Fogo ellos eran los consejeros del reino, y se iban a estar intercambiando para confundirlos, en la idea original uno si sentía afecto por la princesa y el otro odiaba a todos, pero al combinar las historias no sabía dónde poner al chico que manipularía el agua, además de que Fogo se me hacía muy viejo para Astrid, fue ahí cuando lo puse para que fuera el sobrino de este malvado. Y poco a poco se fue combinando la historia. Espero haber resuelto tu duda. Saludos.**

**YTG99: Fallaste con quien iba a encontrar el anillo XD, jajaja otra fan de Spinel bienvenida, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

**KarenKaze: Se que fue rápido el rescate pero en sí, era más que obvio que Astrid no podría hacerle mucho a Hiccup si el mismo corazón de Astrid lo estaba defiendo de ella misma. Saludos.**

**dragon viking: justo antes de publicar muchas gracias por el review. Saludos **

**A los seguidores, favoritos y lectores anónimos bonito fin de semana, hasta la próxima. Saludos.**


	39. Viaje al pasado Pt1

**Con el ya típico especial, espero que sólo sean dos partes, ya no digo más.**

**Que lo disfruten.**

**Especial**

**Capítulo 37: Viaje al pasado parte 1.**

_Un cielo rojizo, fuego, tierra, viento, agua todo en desequilibrio; un panorama desolador en medio de la destrucción, batallas contra criaturas oscuras; en medio de todo ese desastre cincos personas ven hacia el horizonte contemplando toda aquella destrucción. El escenario se empieza a tornar aún más oscuro, revelando a un ser salido de una negra nubosidad. _

_La rubia contempla a su enemigo a lo lejos, de su lado izquierdo estaba el brann y el vann y por el otro lado la vinter y el jorden, todos contemplan la llegada de su enemigo más no hacen movimiento alguno, los cuatro elementales se lanzan contra aquella energía dejando a la rubia atrás. _

_La princesa ve que en su mano trae aquel arco que creó, lo toma entre sus manos creando una flecha al mismo tiempo; estando a punto de lanzarla ve que la energía oscura toma la forma de Draugr, su enemigo, el cual lanza un rayo de luz contra sus amigos; Hiccup, Nero, Heather y Spinel son golpeados por este y quedan suspendidos en el aire ante la atónita mirada de la princesa que por más que lucha por lanzar la flecha se encuentra entumida, empieza a gritar desesperadamente para que el monstruo deje a sus seres queridos en paz._

_Los corazones de sus amigos empiezan a salir para el deleite del malvado Draugr que los toma sin chistar y los devora rápidamente, eliminando los cuerpos de los elementales camina sigilosamente hacia la princesa. Su rostro está lleno de maldad pura, tiene los ojos rojizos, el aliento asqueroso, Astrid más que horrorizada lo ve con odio y rencor, no había podido reaccionar ante la muerte de su esposo y amigos, lo que más deseaba era matarlo, acabar con su existencia de una vez por todas. _

_El monstruo se posiciona enfrente de ella. Ella aun con la flecha en el arco lo apunta en la cara y da un grito de odio contra su enemigo el cual pretende tomarla entre sus garras…_

Astrid dio un respingo abriendo los ojos abruptamente, suspiró. Vio alrededor tratando de distinguir en dónde estaba, notando la cortinas que adornaban la cama en donde dormía lo dedujo estaba en su habitación.

La luz que entraba por la ventana iluminaba toda la habitación, tal parece que ya había amanecido desde hace algunas horas de acuerdo a la cantidad de luz que se filtraba. Sintió que se elevó un poco desde la posición en la que estaba y reparó que estaba dormida casi encima de Hiccup, ambos sólo cubiertos por una sabana de la cintura hacia abajo.

El brann dormía como un bebé, respiraba apaciblemente, tenía la boca un poco abierta y ligeros ronquidos salían de ella. Astrid sonrió recordando la noche de pasión que pasó con su esposo, no se quería mover y se relajó en el pecho de su marido.

"Tum", "Tum" "Tum", "Tum"

Escuchó el sonido de su fuerte palpitar, que ahora sabían que era por el poder misterioso que él portaba. Recordó aquel sueño y el miedo la empezó a invadir, no permitiría que se cumpliera nada de lo que había visto, ahora tenía una nueva meta y no le importaba llegar a los extremos para lograrlo. Con ese nuevo pensamiento se abrazó más a su esposo, este sólo movió la boca de manera graciosa y no despertó algo bueno para Astrid ya que no quería interrumpir sus sueños ya que entre las caricias y los besos que le había dado la noche anterior le había contado que prácticamente no había descansado, que prácticamente lo tuvieron que golpear para que se calmara. Se sintió culpable. Empezó a acariciarlo sutilmente por el costado llegando a aquella cicatriz que ella le había provocado, la venda que traía el brann se había caído debido a las caricias y movimientos que entre ambos se había proporcionado.

Le dio un vistazo a su mano, en la cual traía el anillo pero ya no las vendas, no tenía cicatrices tan graves sólo algunas marcas cafés que quedaron pero que con el tiempo, según Stormfly, apenas iban a ser visibles.

Sin dejar de acariciarle aquella cicatriz siguió pensando en aquel sueño, tratando de pensar en un plan para que cuanto el enemigo apareciera acabar de una buena vez con él y vivir la vida que siempre había querido.

Con tanta caricia en el costado del castaño, provocó que este se moviera más, Hiccup abrió los ojos lentamente y lo primero que divisó fue a su bella esposa recostada sobre él.

—Buen día. —Saludó con una sonrisa.

—Buen día. —Saludó su amada de la misma manera. — ¿Qué tal dormiste?

Hiccup se movió para quedar enfrente de ella, la princesa aprovechó el movimiento para cubrir su torso con la sabana, el brann se acercó más a ella para abrazarla y pegó juguetonamente su nariz con la de ella.

—Mejor que los día anteriores…

—Creo que ya es hora de levantarnos. —Dijo Astrid riendo por el tacto del castaño, le robó un beso y trató de levantarse de la cama pero Hiccup se lo impidió obligándola a acostarse de nuevo.

El brann se abrazó a su esposa y ocultó su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Astrid, empezando a dar besos para provocarle cosquillas.

—Un ratito más. —Pidió entre besos.

—Está bien. —Aceptó Astrid dejándose querer, luego recordó el sueño y de nuevo la incertidumbre la invadió.

Empezó a pensar en un mundo donde no estaba Hiccup, la ira la empezó a invadir y se abrazó a su esposo de manera posesiva. El corazón de su esposo sólo le pertenecía a ella, no dejaría que Draugr se lo llevara, tampoco el de sus amigos.

— ¿Astrid?

La princesa salió de sus pensamientos, no se había dado cuenta que Hiccup había dejado el juego de besos y la veía ahora de manera preocupada.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí. —Dijo con perfecta confianza. —Sólo que ya tengo hambre… ¿sabes?, no he comido nada desde que ese desgraciado me llevó.

Hiccup se reincorporó rápidamente de la cama y le ofreció hasta cocinarle algo. Ambos se vistieron y salieron de la mano rumbo a la cocina, pues al juzgar por la luz del exterior ya debía pasar del medio día.

OOOOOOoooOOOOOOO

Tres mujeres y tres hombres se encontraban en la cocina, dos de las mujeres estaban sentadas en las sillas apoyadas en la mesa al igual que los tres hombres, la otra mujer iba de un lado a otro por toda la cocina atendiendo a sus reyes e invitados.

El hombre robusto rubio de cabello largo gruñía cada cierto tiempo, con semblante pensativo tamboreaba sus dedos contra la mesa de madera, mientras que su esposa lo veía divertida.

—Ya es muy tarde y no han salido. —Se quejó por milésima vez el rey de Noytrol.

—Axel son recién casados, es normal, además de que ayer se reencontraron. —Dijo divertida Brenda.

Mientras tanto, Gobber y Estoico estaban que sudaban al sentirse un poco intimidados por el protector padre neutral.

—Brenda tiene razón. —Apoyó Valka para "lanzar más leña al fuego". —Después de todo tenían mucho de que "hablar".

—Al ritmo al que van no dudo que esos dos traigan un heredero al mundo. —Mencionó Gobber con simpatía.

Esto sólo logró frustrar más al rey sobreprotector, mientras que Estoico no pudo evitar sentirse extraño ante aquella idea.

—Un heredero… sería genial. —Dijo orgulloso, luego miró a su consuegro el cual parecía no agradarle la idea. — ¿Qué?

Axel lo miró con semblante serio para luego cambiar a uno de tristeza. —No pensé que esto pasaría algún día. —Dramáticamente se echó a llorar sobre la mesa mientras que su esposa lo consolaba. —Pero un heredero sería algo lindo… el próximo rey o reina de Noytrol.

—Pensé que sería el nuevo jefe o jefa de Berk. —Dijo Gobber haciendo que tantos jefes y reyes le prestaran atención.

—No había pensado en eso, pero es obvio que el hijo de Estoico debe permanecer en Noytrol y tomar la corona junto con Astrid. —Se apresuró el rey.

—No, nada de eso, la mujer debe seguir a su marido. —Dijo Estoico queriendo poner las cartas sobre la mesa. —Tu hija se tendrá que venir a vivir a Berk.

Jefe y rey se levantaron de la silla y se vieron despectivamente comenzando un duelo de miradas.

—Es mi yerno y tendrá que quedarse aquí…

—Es mi nuera y ella ira a donde vaya Hiccup.

— ¡Basta los dos! —Gritaron Valka y Brenda golpeado la mesa, aplacando a sus "rudos" maridos. —Lo que debemos es preguntarles y esperar el veredicto.

—La jefa y la reina tiene razón. —Habló Phelma. —Además no sabemos cuál será el futuro de esta guerra.

—Ganaremos la guerra. —Dijo Axel con firmeza queriendo confiar en sus propias palabras.

—Así es, hay que confiar en esos niños. —Apoyó Estoico.

—Bien, sólo fue un comentario. —Dijo Phelma sintiéndose culpable. —Por cierto, olvídense del heredero, Astrid ha estado tomando tés especiales para evitar un embarazo o al menos le di lo suficiente antes de que partiera de viaje a Berk, sólo en estos día que ha estado secuestrada supongo que no tomó nada de eso.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta al escucharla, sintiendo que las discusiones anteriores no tenían ningún sentido.

—Pero… ¿Por qué? —Preguntó Valka decepcionada.

—No les parece prudente tener hijos por el momento. —Explicó la mujer. —Estamos en un guerra y no pueden darse ese lujo… además son muy jóvenes.

— ¿Les? —Preguntó Brenda. — ¿Mi yerno lo sabe?

—Sí, estuvo de acuerdo con la princesa.

Reina y jefa se decepcionaron al escucharla, pues ya se imaginaban a sus nietos, algunos pequeños brann o neutrales parecidos a sus hijos o haciendo una extraña mezcla de ambos.

Axel de nuevo se puso serio y empezó a tamborear la mesa. —Entonces si no van a traer un heredero… ¿Por qué no salen?

—Ya salimos, estamos aquí.

Los que estaban dentro de la cocina vieron que el tema de su conversación había llegado con manos enlazadas, Hiccup y Astrid entraron tímidamente al cuarto y saludaron de lo más normal a su familia.

Phelma de inmediato los invitó a sentarse en la mesa que compartían sus padres, ninguno de sus progenitores podían quitarles la vista de encima, era como si los estuvieran examinando.

—Bien… ahora que estamos todos reunidos hay algunas cosas que debemos saber…—Dijo Axel con un ligero tic en el entrecejo.

—Su té, princesa. —Interrumpió Phelma y Astrid le dio una sonrisa socarrona. — ¿Se lo ha estado bebiendo?

—Así es, el que me diste para el viaje, sólo durante este tiempo que estuve enloquecida no… ni siquiera comí nada.

—Pobre niña. —Valka sintió angustia.

—Hijita… ¿Qué te preparamos? —Se apuntó su madre haciendo que Astrid se sonrojara por sus atenciones.

—Yo también puedo ayudar. —Dijo Valka alertando a Estoico y a Hiccup, pues no era uno de los fuertes de la jefa el cocinar.

—No, tú descansa mamá. —Dijo Hiccup nervioso y Estoico le siguió la corriente. —No se preocupe nadie… yo le prepararé algo… ¿Algo en especial Mi Lady?

— ¡Qué lindo! —Brenda y Phelma lo vieron de manera soñadora haciendo rabiar a Axel.

—Lo que sea. —Respondió tímidamente Astrid.

Hiccup puso manos a la obra en la cocina para preparar un almuerzo a base de huevo de gallina con algunas verduras que Phelma le proporcionó, mientras que los demás seguían sentados en la mesa, Axel de nuevo tamboreó los dedos y gruñó fastidiado.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó Astrid al ver que su padre no le quitaba la vista de encima.

Hiccup terminó de preparar la comida y le pasó un plato a su lady y otro para él, ambos empezaron a comer ignorando a "papá suegro".

—Voy a ir al grano…—Dijo Axel llamando la atención de los esposos.

—Así es. —Habló Estoico conociendo las intenciones del rey.

— ¡¿Qué piensan hacer después de la guerra?! —Preguntó Axel. Internamente rezaba para que su hija tuviera el control en la relación y obligara a su esposo a vivir en Noytrol, pues por ser mujer estaba un poquito a la desventaja, pero era el quinto elemento y eso le daba más poder.

Mientras tanto Estoico rezaba porque su hijo y su nueva hija se hubieran decidido por Berk, si alguna vez lo hubieran hablado, ya que conociendo a su hijo cualquier cosa podía esperar de él.

Hiccup y Astrid se vieron entre sí y se encogieron de hombros. Jefe y rey tragaron saliva esperando la decisión de sus hijos los cuales parecían estarse comunicando con la mirada, ambos jóvenes se sonrieron y vieron a sus progenitores.

—Viajaremos por el mundo. —Respondieron al unísono con una sonrisa. Estoico y Axel casi se caen la silla al escuchar a los chicos.

— ¡Mocosos! —Les gritaron ambos líderes.

— ¿Dónde queda Noytrol?

— ¿Y Berk?

— ¡Ay papá! —Hiccup fue el primero en replicar. —Estás vivo… puedes tomar el mando por lo pronto.

Estoico se quedó sin palabras, ya se esperaba algo así mientras que Axel miró a Astrid quien al juzgar por la burlona mirada y sonrisa que le dio supuso que pensaba lo mismo que el brann. Ya no siguieron insistiendo y dejaron a sus hijos terminar con sus alimentos, no cabía duda para los padres por qué se habían enamorado sus hijos si eran tal para cual.

—Por cierto papá. —Axel le prestó atención a su hija quien al parecer seguiría con las preguntas. — ¿Tú sabías que yo era el quinto elemento?

—Sí. —Resopló con fastidio.

— ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

—Porque así quedó ordenado por nuestro antepasados, Noytrol no se debía enterar que prácticamente había un elemental o hubo hablando de Honeir… hubiera causado pánico, además que eres una elemental única en tu especie, tu tatarabuelo dejó eso escrito.

—No lo entiendo. —Dijo Astrid sin comprender. — ¿Pero por qué yo precisamente?

—No lo sé muy bien, sólo hice lo que nos ordenaron… sólo sé que es un poder heredado por eso también en Noytrol la familia real sólo ha tenido un solo hijo para asegurar ese poder en la línea de los Hofferson, a excepción de la mía, ya sabes, tu tío pero por eso el optó por hacer votos de castidad pensando que así no habría problema. Desde entonces hasta el momento todos habían sido varones, tú eres la primera mujer.

—Pero Hiccup es un brann… ¿y si quieren tener más de un hijo? —Preguntó Valka. — ¿Serán brann o neutrales?

—En Noytrol sólo puedes tener un hijo, al menos la familia real. —Habló Brenda. —Y ahora que lo dices, ¿qué serán de nuestro futuro nieto?

Astrid y Hiccup se empezaron a incomodar por el dilema de sus madres, mucho más al escuchar a Valka la cual pretendía tener más de un nieto, ya que ella no había podido concebir más debido al parto prematuro de su primogénito.

— ¿No han descubierto algo más? —Preguntó Gobber tratando de retomar el tema del quinto elemento.

—Ahora que lo dices, Camicazi dijo que investigaría…—Recordó Hiccup.

—La reina de ciudad Aqua se quedó hasta muy tarde con su esposo y el rey de Ciudad Topacio buscando información.

—Entonces hay que ir para ver que averiguaron. —Dijo el brann poniéndose de pie junto con Astrid y salieron de la cocina, no sin antes de dar la gracias.

—Tal para cual. —Dijo Axel haciendo un drama por ver a su hijita ya hecha toda una mujer.

.

.

En una de las habitaciones, Camicazi se encontraba viendo a la anciana Gothi que descansaba tranquilamente en la cama, después de todo la anciana era como ella y sentía que debían apoyarse entre ellas. Eret no se había alejado de su esposa, pues temía que Draugr sin ninguna seid a su disposición se le ocurriera ir por su esposa.

—Una seid. —Habló Crow.

—Así es. —Respondió a la no pregunta del cuervo.

— ¿No estás controlado? —Preguntó Eret con recelo.

El cuervo negó con la cabeza.

—No desconfíen, estamos libre de aquel poder más no de la amenaza. —Dijo el cuervo alertando al vann.

—Ese monstruo… ¿Puede venir por Camicazi?

El cuervo nuevamente negó con la cabeza. —Lo que salva a tu esposa es la inexperiencia, lo que salva a mi ama es que ya no tiene más información que sacarle… se podría decir que por el momento estamos salvados. Pero si este tipo llega a conquistar los cincos elementos ya no necesitará de ninguna seid.

Eret respiró tratando de pensar fríamente, no debía bajar la guardia pese a la información que el cuervo les dio.

"Toc", "Toc"

Escucharon detrás de la puerta, Hiccup y Astrid se asomaron, la otra joven pareja se alegró de verlos nuevamente juntos y reconciliados.

—Camicazi… ¿Encontraste algo? —Preguntó Hiccup de inmediato.

—Patapez dijo que seguiría buscando para que yo pudiera atender a mis hijos, intenté usar la radiestesia pero al parecer todo el archivo que hay en Noytrol es de suma importancia, no sé por dónde empezar.

—Tal vez por esto. —Otra voz se unió a la del grupo. Era Patapez quien iba entrando con un libro en mano. —Este libro es como un diario de Honeir Hofferson tal como el de Ellisif Dalh. —Los presentes vieron el grueso de aquel enorme libro, por lo menos debía tener unas mil páginas. —Y hay más como este. —Anunció Patapez preocupando más a sus amigos.

— ¿No vendrá algo más resumido? —Preguntó Astrid sarcásticamente.

—Un viaje al pasado.

Todos prestaron atención al cuervo que se posicionó a un lado de Goth, la anciana se había levantado. —Si quieren ver lo que pasó hagan un viaje espiritual al pasado.

— ¿Eso es posible? —Preguntó con admiración Camicazi.

Gothi de haber tenido su bastón con ella le hubiera dado un golpe a la rubia, a su edad ella ya era una experta mientras que la chica con la que compartía el mismo don parecía que había dedicado su vida a otra cosa, aunque sonrió ya que Camicazi definitivamente había escogido una mejor vida.

—Sí. —Contestó Crow por Gothi y procedió por seguir hablando por ella. —Será como meterlos en las páginas de los libros, yo puedo hacer que una persona lo haga, pero es necesario que por lo menos los elementales elegidos y sus compañeros vean el pasado.

— ¿Yo puedo ayudar? —Preguntó Camicazi.

—Sí. —Afirmó el cuervo. —Pero necesitamos mucha energía o de lo contrario sólo podrá ser a uno sólo. La anciana miró de manera insinuante a Astrid. —A menos que el quinto elemento nos ayudé a mejorar esa habilidad.

— ¿Yo?, ¿Cómo?

Gothi lo pensó y le dio otro vistazo a la princesa, recordó que la piedra de la neutralidad con la que podía canalizar su energía ya no existía y el arco era una arma, era obvio.

—No podemos exponernos a tu poder así como así… podrías matarnos. —Alertó Gothi poniendo tenso a Eret. —Necesitamos que canalices tu energía con algún objeto, como lo hacía con la piedra.

—Ósea… ¿crear una nueva piedra? —Preguntó Hiccup y Gothi afirmó

— ¿No puedo crearla con mi poder?

—De que la crearás lo harás… pero necesitas una base… una nueva piedra por ejemplo.

— ¿Por qué? Si hice de nuevo el arco.

—Recordaste el material… eso creo. —Dijo Gothi pensante. —El propósito de la piedra es para que recuerdes la estructura que tenía la anterior piedra y con eso canalizar mejor la energía.

Todo en el cuarto expresaron un gran ¡Oh!, sin comprender muy bien, pero de cualquier manera Hiccup ya tenía la solución.

—Yo me encargaré de forjar la nueva piedra. —Dijo entusiasmado. —Ustedes busquen a los demás…

Con las nuevas órdenes, los chicos salieron en busca de sus acompañantes, pues un viaje les esperaba.

.

.

Chimuelo y Stormfly habían caído rendidos después de buscar por horas a la pareja jorden-vinter, quedándose dormidos en el pasto que había a las afueras del palacio.

—Chimuelo…—Susurró una suave voz que despertó al furia nocturna que tenía toda la baba de afuera.

Vio desde su lugar que Heather y Spinel juntos con sus compañeros lo veían con curiosidad, de inmediato el chico dragón se puso de pie y se limpió la cara como si de un gatito se tratara. Después de este Stormfly también se levantó de manera perezosa y vio a sus observadores.

— ¿Heather?, ¿Spinel? —Exclamó con exageración. — ¿Dónde estaban? Los buscamos toda la noche —Reclamó

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó extrañada la vinter.

La nadder guardó silencio, casi se le salía que solían espiarlos e imitarlos, Heather no le quitaba la mirada, les cuestionaba con sus enormes ojos a qué se referían. Se sintió entre la espada y la pared mientras que Chimuelo la miraba sudando de manera exagerada.

— ¡Chicos!

Todos se giraron para ver a la renovada princesa corriendo hacia ellos. Stormfly se sintió salvada.

—Que feliz te ves. —Dijo insinuante Heather dándole un golpecito a su amiga. — ¿Se puede saber por qué?

Astrid se sonrojó pero fue directamente al punto. —Prepárense, vamos de viaje.

Los que estaban con ella fruncieron el ceño no entendiéndola, así que sólo se limitaron a seguirla.

.

.

.

Eret fue a uno de los salones donde había visto al vann con los demás, al entrar vio que todos parecían muy animados al escuchar la anécdotas de las carreras de dragones de Snotlout. Al hacer acto de presencia todos callaron, Nero sintió la mirada de Eret quien sólo le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera.

—Hay un viaje que hacer.

Nero vio a Gema, quien se encogió de hombros sin saber qué pensar.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —Preguntó Snotlout.

—No tú, él. —Señaló Eret al vann. — ¡Vamos!

Nero se puso de inmediato de pie, los otros para no dejar su curiosidad atrás decidieron seguirlos a dónde los demás se reunirían.

Eret los encaminó hasta donde estaba la biblioteca, un lugar muy conocido por Nero, sin embargo al terminarse los metió a otro cuarto donde se escondían los archivos secretos de Noytrol, algo nuevo para el vann elegido.

Al llegar vieron que estaban algunos de sus aliados, los reyes de Noytrol, jefes de Berk y consejero, hasta Astrid, Spinel, Heather y sus compañeros, Chimuelo y Stormfly que bostezaban de lo cansados que estaban, Gothi, Camicazi en el centro y Patapez concentrado en un libro.

Al ver la llegada de los demás, Spinel incitó a su pequeño grupo a saludarlos, Nero le sonrió levemente a Astrid mientras que esta le dio una sonrisa algo forzada, aun le costaba verlo con la misma confianza, algo que no pasó desapercibido por Gema la cual sintió que Nero a pesar de haberle dicho que ya no intervendría en la relación de su amiga aun no eliminaba aquel afecto de amor que le tenía.

— ¡Gema! —Spinel llamó a su hermanita, y le dio una mirada seria y en cierto modo sentía que la estaba regañando. — ¿A dónde fuiste la tarde de ayer?

Gema se tensó al escuchar el celoso tono de su hermano, más al ver la mirada que le lanzó a Nero.

—Que te importa. —Respondió como toda hermana. —Fui a ayudar a Nero en una misión.

El jorden se rascó la barbilla sin dejar de ver como criminal al vann que lo veía con indiferencia.

—Más vale que no la lastimes. —Advirtió el menor de los hermanos apuntando a Nero quien sólo se desconcertó.

— ¡Cállate! —Gema le dio un golpe en la cabeza, estaba furiosa.

—Asalta cunas. —Susurró entre dientes Spinel para coraje de su hermana, quien le dio más golpes.

— ¿Ellos siempre son así? —Preguntó Nero, sin dejar de ver tan "armoniosa" relación fraternal.

—Algo así. —Respondió Astrid con una risita.

—Pero nosotros les ganamos. —Presumió Brutacio y le soltó un golpe a Brutilda, quien enfureció y le regresó el golpe con el doble de fuerza.

Pronto los gemelos empezaron a darse de arañazos y manotazos, Eructo y Guacara tuvieron que intervenir para separarlos. Brutilda siguió pataleando en el aire logrando darle un buen golpe a su hermano en la cara.

—Sí…soy la mejor

— ¡Hermosa! —Suspiraron Snotlout y Patapez al ver a la gemela triunfante, ambos se quedaron viendo con hostilidad.

— ¿Sabes que le gusta beber hidromiel con limón? —Presumió Patapez sus conocimientos sobre la vinter.

—No lo sabía, gracias por el dato. ¡Tonto! —Exclamó divertido Snotlout. — ¿Sabes que me invitó a su casa del árbol?

Patapez no supo ganarle a eso y dejó caer su libro, sintiéndose totalmente derrotado.

Mientras que todos estaban con sus propias discusiones Nero aprovechó para hablar con Astrid.

— ¿Dónde está Hiccup? —Preguntó tratando de sonar lo más natural posible.

—Eh…dijo que trataría de hacer un reemplazo para la piedra. —Respondió Astrid cruzándose de brazos, tratando de sonar como cuando eran muy buenos amigos.

En ese momento Gustav llegó a la habitación dando pisotones, se veía muy desanimado, tanto que llamó la atención de todos.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —Preguntó Astrid, pronto todas las chicas rodearon al desanimado neutral. (Para su gusto)

—Princesa… no logró llamar la atención de ese dragón. —Dijo con lamentación. —Pero en fin… vengo a decirles que el jefe Hiccup dijo que en 5 minutos terminaba.

—Gracias Gustav. —Respondió Nero sintiendo pena por aquel niño con el que había convivido en el pasado.

El chico al dar la noticia se fue con sus padres que también estaban presentes, iba tan desanimado que arrastraba los pies, pronto la chicas se compadecieron de él y trataron de darle su consejo tal parece que era eso lo que quería pues pronto se animó.

—Es como un Eret Jr. —Dijo con escalofríos Spinel.

—Deja a mi hijo en paz. —Lo calló Eret.

—Por cierto ¿dónde está? —Preguntó Astrid.

—Está en la habitación con su hermanita. Scauldy y Mizu los cuidan

—Ya veo. —Astrid pensaba ir a visitarlos después del viaje que le tuvieran preparado, quería ver también a su pequeña "tocaya".

Pasaron los cincos minutos y Hiccup entró presuroso a la habitación.

—Gracias por la espera. —Dijo rascándose el cabello. Todos lo miraron esperando que trajera consigo lo que prometió. —Astrid…—Llamó a su esposa. —Para ti.

Alzó su mano para mostrarle una piedra de cristal translucida la cual estaba amarrada entre delgados aros metálicos que la sostenían, explicó que la había hecho con el material que Spinel le había ayudado a obtener. Astrid la tomó como si de un regalo preciado se tratara, así lo sentía pues era forjado por la mano de su esposo.

—Yo también hice una para mí. —Dijo sacando otra similar. —Como símbolo de nuestro matrimonio…

— ¡Cursi! —Interrumpió de manera burlona Snotlout, haciendo enfurecer al castaño.

—Envidioso. —Respondió Astrid de manera presumida. Golpe bajó para el brann que quedó como piedra. Mucho más al ver como la princesa le correspondía a su amigo con un beso.

—Yo también quiero una novia. —Chilló.

Todos rieron ante la tierna y a la vez chistosa escena, hasta Nero se veía feliz. Dejando de lado las muestras de afecto, ambas seid junto con el quinto elemento se pusieron en el centro, mientras que los cuatro elementales se posicionaron enfrente de estas en fila.

—Concentra tu poder y siente que tienes la anterior piedra de la neutralidad. —Pidió Gothi.

Astrid respiró, le fue fácil recordar aquella sensación después de todo la cuidó como si aquel objeto fuera en realidad la fuente de poder, la energía empezó a fluir a través de ella para llegar a la piedra, la habitación se empezó a iluminar de manera cegadora, hasta el último momento Astrid pensó en Hiccup y en el detalle que había tenido, en ese momento la luz se esparció dando por terminado el trabajo.

—Veamos si funcionó. —Gothi pidió que le mostrará la nueva piedra.

La rubia abrió la mano, mostrando una nueva piedra de color rojo que brillaba internamente por la cantidad de energía.

—Que bonita. —Exclamaron las chicas al ver la nueva piedra.

— ¿Roja? —Dijo Hiccup extrañado.

—Me acordé de ti. —Astrid rio y se colgó la nueva piedra. —Creo que el rojo es el color que te favorece. —Le guiñó el ojo haciendo sonrojar a su esposo.

—Muy bien princesa, ahora te lo pedimos danos el poder suficiente para poder llevarlos espiritualmente al pasado. —Pidió Gothi haciendo una reverencia. Camicazi inclinó la cabeza también solicitando lo mismo.

Astrid tocó su nueva piedra y se concentró en las seid, la anciana y la joven pronto empezaron a sentir una gran energía fluir por ellas, entre ellas mismas habían acordado qué hacer después de recibir la energía. Ambas entraron en un estado de trance preparándose para hacer su tarea.

La mujeres pusieron sus manos hacia al frente una vez que Astrid se unió al grupo de elementales, los papeles y archivos empezaron a volar alrededor de ellos formando un remolino. Los espectadores veían asombrado el poder de las brujas.

Los que estaban envueltos entre la montaña de información, pronto vieron como esta se unía arriba de ellos formando una especie de libro que se abrió y los introdujo a otro mundo, o más bien a otro tiempo.

.

.

.

Se vieron flotando en el aire sin necesidad de sus compañeros, estaban cerca de un prado que a unos metros se convertía en bosque.

—Maten al neutral.

Escucharon a lo lejos. Vieron como un grupo de hombres perseguían a un pequeño niño que no debía pasar de los 10 años, claramente el pequeño niño corría por su vida, escabulléndose entre las largas hierbas del prado. Conforme avanzaba la hierba iba disminuyendo de tamaño, el pequeño logró alcanzar el bosque y siguió corriendo hábilmente, mientras que los hombres empezaron a lanzarle desde rocas y fuego.

El chiquillo a pesar de estar siendo atacado, no lucía asustado al contrario sus ojos azules mostraban determinación y deseos de vivir.

.

.

—Es un chico valiente. —Dijo con admiración Chimuelo desde donde estaban.

Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo, más no podían intervenir por más que quisieran ya que sólo eran imágenes del pasado.

.

.

_El chico logró escabullirse y se escondió entre los matorrales a pesar de que estaban rodeados de espinas._

—_Déjalo… no sobrevivirá… maldito neutral. —Dijo uno de los hombres y se retiró con los otros._

—_Vayamos del otro lado. —Opinó otro entusiasmado. —Dicen que lograron capturar a unos cuantos._

_Eso alertó los sentidos del pequeño quien los vio con rencor pero a la vez sintió tristeza por aquellos hombres que lo despreciaban sin motivo alguno. Decidió tratar de ayudar a los otros niños a pesar de estarse exponiendo a gran peligro y siguió a los hombres de manera sigilosa._

_Después de algunas horas, los hombres llegaron a donde estaban unos hombres quienes reían cínicamente al ver a sus presas muertas de miedo. Estaban a un lado de un rio y sin ningún toque de compasión cortaron el cuello de tres de los siete niños, arrojando sus cuerpecitos al rio._

_Los otros cuatro niños lloraban pidiendo perdón sin saber cuál era su delito, había una pequeña niña de cabello y ojos castaños que debía rondar entre los 9 o 10 años al igual que otro niño de cabello negro y ojos azules, mientras que el otro de cabello rubio y ojos verdes y el más pequeño que debía tener como 5 años de pelo rojizo que lloraba totalmente en pánico._

_Uno de los hombres tomó al más pequeño de un brazo y lo alzó mientras se burlaba._

— _¡Suéltalo!_

_Los pequeños escucharon la voz de otro niño, el chiquillo que había estado escondido le lanzó una piedra al hombre dándole en la cara, algo que no se esperaba ninguno o si no hubiera contra atacado, el hombre por el golpe recibido soltó al pequeño quien fue auxiliado por los demás._

— _¡Salten al rio! —Ordenó el rubio saltando al rio, dando el ejemplo._

_Los pequeños al verlo no dudaron y lo imitaron._

—_Usen a los vann. —Gritó uno de los hombres sin embargo fue demasiado tarde la corriente se había llevado a los niños._

_Los pequeños se ahogaban en la corriente, el rubio que tomó el liderazgo trató de ganarle a la corriente, en su lucha divisó una raíz de un árbol que sobresalía en la orilla, la tomó con agilidad esperando que los demás niños llegaran a donde estaban._

_La primera que pasó fue la niña con el más pequeño, sostuvo con fuerza la mano de la niña que a la vez sostenía al pequeño y los ayudó a para que se aferraran del árbol. Después pasaron los otros dos..._

— _¡Sosténganse! _

_Los pequeños a pesar de la situación fue más su deseo de vivir que uno se logró sostener de la rama y el otro del niño._

_Entre los cincos se impulsaron por la raíz para tratar de alcanzar tierra, al llegar se dejaron caer agotados, ninguno decía nada se sentía aliviados por haber sobrevivido a la masacre._

—_Nos salvaste. —Agradeció la pequeña, viendo a su nuevo héroe._

—_Gracias. —Dijo el más pequeño ya sintiéndose mejor._

— _¿Cómo te llamas? —Preguntó el otro rubio._

— _¿Qué edad tienes? —Preguntó interesado el pelinegro._

—_Honeir…—Respiró el muchacho tratando de recuperarse. —Honeir Hofferson… tengo 10 años._

.

.

Los espectadores en el cielo se quedaron con la boca abierta al escuchar al pequeño. Mucho más la rubia pues ese niño era su tatarabuelo.

.

.

— _¿Y ustedes? —Preguntó Honeir._

—_Yo soy Bork. —Dijo el más pequeño y empezó a contar sus dedos. —Tengo cinco._

—_Soy Krista, tengo 9 años. —Dijo la niña algo tímida. _

—_Yo me llamo Azael, tengo 7 años. —Se presentó el otro rubio._

—_Yo soy Ellisif, tengo 10 años. —Dijo el pelinegro._

— _¿Ninguno tiene dominio de algún elemento? —Preguntó Honeir con curiosidad._

_Los niños contestaron lo mismo, ninguno tenía el dominio de algún elemento, todos eran neutrales._

.

.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos, pues ante ellos estaban los precursores o anteriores elegidos elementales, pero lo más curioso fue que todos al parecer eran neutrales.

**Continuará.**

**Bien, empezando el especial. Para quienes no lo recuerdan Bork, es el del fuego, Krista, la de la tierra, Ellisif del agua y Azael del viento.**

**Ahora sí con la sección de comentarios y dudas.**

**Ana Gami: Como dicen por ahí están en la época de la exploración XD. Espero te hay gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

**Kristtana: XD esas reconciliaciones son de las buenas o eso dicen, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

**Steffani: Espero te encuentres bien, que bueno que el capítulo te animo, espero te haya gustado este. Saludos.**

**Jessi: Ntp por Gothi ya está bien, de hecho va a haber algo que los va a sorprender al final con respecto a cierto dato que dio. Lo que no entiendas puedes hacérmelo saber. Saludos.**

**Vanesa Veltran: Pues ahí hay algo entre Nero y Gema, tendrás que esperar al final para saber el destino de ellos. Saludos.**

**Astrid: XD Me encantó todo los detalles que pusiste e incluso el de Nero que ya parece tener puntos a favor, que bueno que te gusten TODAS las escenas, creeme que es un relajo tener que describirlas y tratar de hacer que transmitan algo, pero cuando ves el resultado no hay mayor satisfacción. Saludos.**

**Guest: XD ya está la actualización, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos**

**Dragons: Muchas gracias por el review XD, pues son tremendos todos como ves, pero es normal como dice las madres de ambos XD. Saludos.**

**Vivi: Creo que ya hay mucha tensión como para agregarle un drama de novela, además de que como quiera deben trabajar juntos, por lo cual no le veo el caso. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

**Navid: Muchas gracias por considerar así mi fic es un halago, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos**

**Nina Chilena: Sí, son muchos años de haberla pensado y más si cada melodía que escucho me recuerdan varias escenas, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

**Jessy Brown: XD, no lo consideré prudente de cualquier manera tienen que hacer equipo y es mejor llevar las cosas en paz. Saludos.**

**Maylu liya: No habrá más hotcakes, no al menos descriptivos, pues ya empezó el especial tendrás que esperar el próximo para saber qué pasa. Saludos.**

**Moer: Super remendada Sakura CC, que mal por eso de tu cuenta no te dejes. Saludos.**

**Tris: supongo que tu duda ya se aclaró, no habrá bebés por el momento además si hacen cuentas fueron como 10 días desde que se casaron, por los tiempo de viaje de Berk a Noytrol y el rollo de Astrid secuestrada. Saludos.**

**SAM: Si me refería a ti, olvidé decírtelo, ya empezó el especial como se puede apreciar, con respecto a las relaciones si hacen cuentas llevan como 10 días de casados XD así que hay una minima posibilidad de que estén embarazados por el momento eso está descartado. Saludos.**

**Videl: El secreto de Chimuelo y Stormfly se sabrá hasta el final aunque hay una frases entre líneas que te da entender que es, ya que tiene que ver con Astrid y Hiccup. Saludos.**

**Ale HH: XD sorry, pero ya no creo poder hacer otra escena lime, lo dejo a la imaginación, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

**HeiMao3: Más que nada los ojos de Stormfly era para dar notar el nuevo poder que tenía, así como la telepatía al tener algo que fue de Danger es obvio que se sienta más cercana a Astrid. Saludos.**

**Dragoviking: NTP, XD bueno Nero es de esos amigos odiosos pero que a la vez quieres, supongo XD, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos**

**Ary: Gracias por el review XD, yeiii 904 nunca pensé que lo lograría pero es gracias a ustedes los lectores también se aprecian que sigan y les guste la historia, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

**Unbreakablewarrior: Gracias por el review, espero que el nuevo capítulo te haya gustado. Saludos.**

**Amai do: La imaginación desbordante, ntc, más bien porque ya lo tenía pensado desde hace mucho tiempo, la verdad nunca me imaginé que llegara a escribirlo y mucho menos que a las personas les gustara, es lo que realmente me sorprende. ¿Sorato? No tendría problemas en escribir uno, pero si no logro comprender a los personajes no haría nada bueno, eso es seguro. Gracias a ti también ya que tú junto con otros autores fue que me decidí a escribir. Saludos.**

**Gaby: justo a tiempo, XDD espero que a drama girl le haya gustado los momentos Hiccstrid. Saludos.**

**Favoritos, seguidores, lectores anónimos hasta la próxima. Saludos.**

**27 de julio 2015**


	40. Viaje al pasado Pt2

**Hola, les recuerdo de nuevo a los protagonistas del pasado.**

**Honeir: Neutral**

**Krista: Tierra.**

**Ellisif: Agua**

**Azael: Viento.**

**Bork: Fuego**

**Que lo disfruten.**

**Capítulo 38: Viaje al pasado parte 2**

Hiccup y los demás seguían observando las imágenes del pasado, aun les sorprendía que los antiguos líderes elementales hubieran empezando siendo neutrales.

— ¿Por qué esto se me hace tan familiar? —Se preguntó Spinel llamando la atención de todos.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó Hiccup.

—Bueno, no sé ustedes, pero yo también fui neutral durante mucho tiempo antes de desarrollar mi habilidad.

—Yo también. —Dijo Heather ya conociendo la historia del jorden.

Nero y Hiccup se vieron entre sí y se apuntaron con el índice preguntándose mentalmente si habían sido el mismo caso.

— ¿Desde cuándo? —Preguntó el vann a los tres elementales.

—Seis meses más o menos después de haber cumplido los cinco años. —Respondió Hiccup. —Se podría decir que fue rápido; sin embargo la gente de Berk no era nada paciente para esos asuntos. ¿Y tú?

—Desde los doce. —Respondió Nero. —Un año antes de que llegara a Noytrol.

—Yo desde los seis casi siete. —Dijo Heather.

—Y yo desde los nueve.

Astrid sólo vio al grupo confundido, tal parece que querían encontrar alguna relación en aquella extraña coincidencia.

—Los niños se están yendo. —Anunció Chimuelo, todos prestaron de nuevo atención a las visiones.

Los pequeños líderes elementales al haber descansado un poco se internaron al bosque para buscar refugio.

.

.

_¡Achuu!_

_El pequeño Bork había estornudado, era normal pues todos tenían la ropa empapada y el caer de la noche no ayudaba nada pues el ambiente se empezó a poner más frio._

—_Debemos buscar un lugar donde dormir y prender una fogata. —Dijo Honeir._

_Después de haberlos salvados todos los niños lo admiraron pero quienes se apegaron más a él fueron Bork y Krista que no se habían soltado de su mano en todo el camino._

_Los otros dos niños sólo trataban de ayudar de alguna manera, Ellisif sentía que al tener la misma edad de Honeir también tenía la misma responsabilidad, mientras que Azael tuvo que portarse a la altura de sus "mayores" para poder ser de ayuda._

_Durante el camino encontraron un hueco lo suficientemente grande para que todos entraran, Honeir los dejó descansando mientras buscaba leña para tratar de encender el fuego, Ellisif rápidamente se ofreció para ayudarlo, pero el niño rubio le encomendó cuidar de los demás._

_Unos minutos después el chico regresó con ramas, hojas y un par de piedras, intentó prender el fuego para los niños que esperaban ansiosos por que una chispa se creara._

—_Que complicado. —Se quejó Honeir, suspiró para tratar de empezar de nuevo la labor de crear fuego con los métodos de la gente normal._

—_Déjame intentarlo. —Krista le pidió gentilmente las rocas, al niño no le pareció nada de malo, no debía hacerlos inservibles después de todo._

_La pequeña chocó la roca un par de veces, a diferencia de cuando lo hacía Honeir, chispas rebotaban al contacto, algo que maravillo a Bork, tan pronto como vio las chispas saltando el pequeño tomó una ramita para que se encendiera de inmediato el contacto con la rama hizo que de la nada se prendiera fuego, Bork se puso nervioso pues la rama se empezó a incendiar a lo largo._

—_Dámelo. —Pidió Honeir ayudándolo, estaba impresionado ya que la niña había podido crear la chispa suficiente para el fuego._

.

.

—Algo me dice que no son tan neutrales del todo. —Dedujo Hiccup al ver las acciones de esos dos niños, Spinel también estuvo de acuerdo con él.

.

.

_Honeir empezó alimentar el fuego con ramas y hojas que se había encontrado pero no lograba avivar la llama lo suficiente. Empezó a soplar al fuego esperando que se avivara pero no funcionaba._

_Azael al verlo trató de imitarlo y sopló ligeramente al fuego logrando avivar la flama de un solo golpe._

.

.

—Definitivamente no es normal. —Admiró Heather.

.

.

_Ya con el fuego más grande los cincos niños formaron un círculo alrededor de la fogata, pusieron sus manitas cerca para poder calentarse, los varones pensaron que de ser puros niños podrían quitarse la ropa más no podían debido a la pequeña dama que estaba presente, al que no le importó fue a Bork quien si se quitó la ropa quedando sólo en calzoncillos. Azael lo siguió después sólo quitándose la camisa, Ellisif tímidamente lo imitó; el más apenado era Honeir ya que estaba siendo más pudoroso mucho más al ver a la niña que trataba de mirar sólo hacia el fuego._

_El estornudo de Krista lo trajo a la realidad, no podían quedarse con la ropa mojada o enfermarían y moriría probablemente de una manera más lenta y dolorosa._

—_Ahora vuelvo. —Anunció tímidamente y salió del escondrijo dejando a los cuatro niños confundidos._

_Escucharon que aparentemente estaba entre las ramas de los árboles y fauna del lugar, después de unos minutos Honeir llegó con unas hojas enormes, lo suficientemente grandes para cubrirlos, les ofreció un par a sus compañeros, luego le entregó tímidamente un par a la niña a la que no se atrevía a verla._

—_No podemos quedarnos con la ropa puesta._

_La niña se sonrojó y entendió lo que quería decir y mientras que los niños se quitaban la ropa desde un extremo, la única niña se cambiaba en la parte más profunda del hueco. Una vez cubiertos con las hojas, los niños de nuevo rodearon la fogata empezando a recuperar la temperatura normal._

—_Dijiste que tu nombre era Honeir Hofferson, ¿Verdad? —preguntó Ellisif._

—_Así es._

— _¿Por qué conservas tu apellido? Es decir… ¿tus padres te querían?, ¿Por eso lo conservas?_

_Los niños enfocaron la vista en su salvador esperando la respuesta._

—_Claro que mis padres me querían. —Respondió de manera natural. — ¿Los de ustedes no?_

—_Mi padre en cuanto supo que no podía manipular el agua prácticamente me abandonó dejándome con los de mi "especie" —respondió sarcásticamente Ellisif. —Por eso no uso siquiera su apellido, del cual ya ni me acuerdo._

—_Lo mismo pasó con los míos. —Dijo Azael con semblante triste. —Me abandonaron porque no podía manipular el viento._

—_Lo mismo conmigo. —Dijo Krista. —Esperaban que manipulara la tierra._

_Honeir se entristeció por los niños, no esperaba que algo así les hubiera pasado, miró al único que no había respondido la pregunta y el cual parecía fascinado con el fuego._

— _¿Y tú Bork?_

—_Misma historia. —Respondió con inocencia chiquillo sin poder dejar de ver la flama. —Mis papás se enojaron porque quería que quemara unas cosas y no pude._

— _¿Entonces vienen de pueblos exclusivos de elementales? Es decir…donde ya sólo se juntan los del mismo elemento._

—_Yo sí. —Respondió Ellsif._

_Bork también respondió lo mismo, mientras que Kritsa y Azael dijeron que había elementales de distinto tipo pero que poco a poco se iban cerrando a los demás._

— _¿Tú de dónde vienes Honeir? —Preguntó Krista con interés._

—_Vengo de un campo "especial", como dice Ellisif, donde ponían a los "no elementales", mis padres crecieron ahí, ellos también eran "no elementales", pero de un día para otro empezaron asesinarnos, yo logré huir gracias a ellos pero ellos no tuvieron la misma suerte._

—_Tengo entendido que es porque ordenaron la erradicación de todo "no elemental". —Interrumpió Azael. —En mi pueblo también empezaron a atacarnos de un día para otro._

_Pronto los niños se aferraron a las hojas que los tapaban y recordaron el inicio de todo._

—_Pero ahora estamos nosotros juntos… debemos formar un nuevo grupo y buscar a los que son como nosotros… —Dijo Honeir para animarlos. —Seremos los…uhmm_

— _¿Los no elementales? —Opinó con sarcasmo Ellisif._

— _¿Lo sin poderes? —Dijo Azael._

— _¿Los sobrevivientes? —Dijo Krista queriendo cooperar._

—_La liga de los dragones armados. —Dijo Bork alzando el dedo, los presentes guardaron silencio ante la idea del más pequeño._

.

.

—Es tan malo con los nombres como tú Hiccup. —Rio Astrid al ver al pequeño futuro brann.

Hiccup se apenó al escucharla, después de todo Bork fue el que clasificó y dio los nombres a los dragones que a su parecer eran geniales, pero algunos no estaban del todo de acuerdo.

.

.

_Honeir consideró todas las opciones, cerró los ojos tratando de pensar el nombre ideal para su grupo y relacionó que es lo que los iba a unir como grupo._

—_Los neutrales. —Soltó de la nada._ _—Después de todo no tenemos ningún poder._

—_Me gusta. —Dijo de inmediato Bork, sólo bastó la opinión de ese pequeño para que los demás estuvieran de acuerdo._

_._

_._

—Entonces fue que así nació el término de neutral. —Dijo Stormfly con asombro.

Los chicos estaban igual de asombrados, de repente la visión de esos niños en la cueva se movió rápidamente, las horas, días, semanas y años pasaron velozmente frente a sus ojos.

El grupo de Honeir había logrado reunir a más neutrales de diferentes edades, a pesar de que había mayores, dejaron en el liderazgo al rubio, a los 15 años ya era un líder nato y todos lo respetaban, al igual que a sus cuatro seguidores más fieles y mejores amigos. Se habían hecho de un armamento que ellos mismos hicieron y robaron así como de provisiones y materiales suficientes para acampar en donde se sintieran seguros.

.

.

—_Honeir, hay un grupo de diez elementales hacia el este, vienen en nuestra dirección. —Anunció Ellisif de 15 años._

—_Bien, debemos dividirnos para confundirlos. — Al dar la orden sus amigos se alertaron pues generalmente los demás neutrales que no estaban clasificados como guerreros debían separarse en grupos pequeños para de nuevo reunirse más adelante._

— _¿Atacaremos? —Preguntó Azael de 12 años con preocupación._

—_Sólo los alejaremos en otra dirección. —Dijo Honeir con naturalidad, pues es lo que solían hacer con los grupos grandes con los que se encontraban._

_Bork de 10 años estuvo de acuerdo con su amigo y solicitó el permiso para dar indicaciones a los demás neutrales._

— _¡Chicos! —Krista de 14 años, entró a la tienda de campaña, pronto los chicos dieron un suspiró de emoción pues los años le habían favorecido a la niña que se estaba convirtiendo poco a poco en una mujer. —Miren lo que encontré._

_Los tres chicos salieron para ver lo que su amiga ocultaba, Krista los llevó a un lugar apartado en el bosque y les mostró a un nuevo amigo. Frente a ellos estaba un pequeño lobo que movía la cola emocionado al ver a su amiga llegar._

— _¿No es lindo? —Dijo Krista cargando al lobo. —Desde que fui al rio a lavarme no ha dejado de seguirme._

—_Claro que es lindo. —Azael pidió cargarlo pero el lobo le gruñó. —Ya no es tan lindo._

— _¿Podemos consérvalo Honeir? —Pidió con una dulce mirada la chica._

—_Pues si promete portarse bien. —Dijo Honeir con recelo. —Aunque es extraño… ¿no?_

_Krista y Azael se le quedaron viendo, no comprendía a lo que se refería._

—_Tenía entendido que los lobos generalmente se van con los jorden. —Dijo Ellisif. —Es muy extraño que quiera estar con un neutral._

—_No creo que sea lo mismo con los animales. —dijo Krista pegándose al lobo. — ¿verdad amiguito?_

—_Sí, aunque creo que eres especial. —Habló el lobo asustando a la chica._

— _¿Ha-ha-habló? —Tartamudeó espantado Azael._

—_Sí, ¿no lo sabían? —Dijo el lobo con normalidad, todos ignoraban ese dato y negaron la pregunta. —Siento algo especial en ti, déjame permanecer contigo, por favor. —Pidió el lobo._

_A Krista se le hizo muy tierno que aceptó, llamó al lobo "Mist", entre sus jugueteos con él junto su frente con la suya y el lugar empezó a resplandecer, los chicos se quedaron impresionados ante aquella reacción._

— _¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Honeir._

—_Un enlace. —Explicó el lobo. — ¿No saben qué son los enlaces?_

_Fue otro cuestionamiento que los chicos ignoraban. Después de la explicaciones los chicos y el recién integrante Mist regresaron al campamento, Bork fue el más emocionado de todos que quiso imitar lo que su amiga había hecho sin embargo no había con quién._

.

.

—Me recordó mucho a cuando nos conocimos Kaiser. —Dijo Spinel, el lobo asintió sintiéndose de la misma manera pues fue una situación similar a la del antiguo líder.

.

.

_Los siguientes días se estuvieron organizando para el acercamiento de los elementales que los acechaban. Krista, Bork, Azael, Ellisif y Honeir se encargarían de desviarlos mientras que los demás huían. _

_El líder neutral se escondió entre los arboles esperando a sus enemigos los cuales caminaban de manera sigilosa en el bosque, en el grupo había un par de dragones un rompe huesos y otro de color oscuro._

_Mientras tanto los otros cuatro chicos estaban dispersos por el bosque. El plan consistía en llamar su atención con fogatas que prenderían a lo lejos para distraerlos, cada quien se puso en una posición diferente y en cuando dieron la señal con un aullido de Mist, todos empezaron encender la grandes fogatas con la cual se creó una columna de humo._

—_Hay humo allá. —alertó uno de los cazadores._

_El que parecía el líder del grupo y amo del rompe huesos no prestó atención a la alerta y no cambió de dirección._

—_Pero qué demonios. —Honeir que los espiaba desde su escondite no esperaba que siguieran con el camino._

—_Jefe, hay humo allá. —volvió a decir el hombre._

— _¡Idiota! —Le gritó el hombre estrujándolo. —Es una trampa, si quieres ve tú… mata al causante y después reúnete con nosotros. —Ordenó tirándolo al piso._

_Pronto Honeir supo que el plan no iba de acuerdo a lo pensando y se escabulló entre los árboles para alertar a sus amigos._

.

.

.

—Ese hombre. —Dijo Hiccup mirando al jefe de los cazadores. —Se parece a Fogo… ¿No lo creen?

Todos observaron detenidamente al tipo y se percataron que tenía un aire del ya fallecido brann, Nero también dijo que se parecía a Drago más en el semblante malvado que portaba.

.

.

—_Ahí. —Dijo el hombre apuntando a los árboles. —Ahí hay alguien._

_El hombre empezó a manipular la tierra creando un temblor bajo los pies de todos, por el movimiento Honeir casi cae de los arboles pero aun así no se detuvo, tenía que ir con sus amigos para alertarlos, Krista era la que estaba más cerca._

—_No huiras. —El hombre aumento el poder y la tierra empezó a tirar los arboles del bosque junto a su dragón._

_A casi de unos metros de alcanzar el lugar donde estaba Krista, Honeir cayó dándose un golpe en la espalda que lo dejó inmovilizado, pronto el chiquillo se vio acorralado por varios elementales._

—_Mátenlo. —Ordenó el jefe. Uno de los hombres creó un pico de hielo con la intención de enterrarlo en el cuerpo del líder neutral._

— _¡No! —El gritó de Krista se hizo escuchar en el otro extremo._

_Honeir vio con horror que sus cuatro amigos habían llegado para auxiliarlo._

—_No se metan. —Gritó el hombre con furia, levantó una roca del suelo con su poder y se las arrojó a gran velocidad._

_Para los chicos fue demasiado rápido como para reaccionar, su único instinto fue levantar los brazos en un intento para protegerse de un golpe que nunca llegó, Azael, Ellisif y Bork habían cerrado los ojos esperando su final pero los abrieron de inmediato al no sentir ningún golpe, fue ahí cuando lo vieron, Krista aún tenía la mano levantada con la cual pretendía protegerse de la roca que la acechaba, sin embargo está quedo suspendida frente a ella, confundida, la chica bajó el brazo y la roca cayó delante de ella._

—_Eres una jorden… —Susurró Ellisif con sorpresa._

_El jefe de los hombres también quedó impresionado que determinó que la única que sobreviviría sería la chica._

—_Mátenlos a todos. —Ordenó y pronto los demás elementales dispusieron de sus habilidades para acabar con los varones._

—_Krista, tu puedes derrotarlos. —Dijo Mist incitando a la chica a pelear._

_Esta miró con preocupación a sus amigos, se sentía afligida pues no deseaba ser un elemental, pero si eso ayudaba a sus amigos aceptaba el poder con gusto. Sin tener conocimiento de cómo usar sus poderes manipuló la tierra haciendo que los elementales se dispersaran y desconcentraran de sus ataques._

—_Huyan todos. —Pidió la valiente chica, los chicos muy a su pesar la obedecieron a excepción de Honeir que se reusaba a dejarla._

_Entre Azael y Bork se lo tuvieron que llevar mientras que Ellisif buscaba el camino para alejarse de la batalla. Unos elementales no lograron escaparse de la chica y comenzaron la persecución de los neutrales._

—_Yo los distraeré. —Dijo valiente Ellisif y se separó de los demás chicos muy a pesar de Honeir que sentía que perdía a otro miembro de su familia._

.

.

—Ojala pudiéramos intervenir. —Dijo Nero con pesar al ver como el líder del agua huía de los elementales que lo seguían.

.

.

—_Hasta aquí llegaste chiquillo._

_Ellisif se vio entre la espada y la pared al encontrarse con un rio que impedía el camino, tres hombres, todos vann, aprovecharon el agua que había y envolvieron al niño con la intención de ahogarlo en una gran burbuja de agua, sin embargo el agua retrocedió antes de que pudiera alcanzar el rostro del pelinrego. Ellsif luchaba con todos sus fuerzas para zafarse del agua que lo aprisionaba mientras que los elementales no comprendían por qué no podían acabar con él, Ellsif a pesar de sentir el agua a su favor no encontraba manera de zafarse de ella, en ese momento un ruido extraño dentro del río se escuchó, algo que no pasó desapercibido por lo elementales, con curiosidad se asomaron al río para ver la fuente de ese ruido pero lo que vieron en realidad fue un chorro de agua que salió disparada con gran potencia contra ellos, con los hombres inconscientes Ellsif quedó libre._

— _¿Qué fue eso?_

_Su pregunta fue contestada al ver salir a un radiante hipocampo color grisáceo que salió del agua._

— _¿Estás bien niño? —Preguntó telepáticamente el hipocampo. El chico después de haber visto hablar al lobo ya no le sorprendía del todo que el hipocampo le estuviera hablando. —Debes tranquilizarte si quieres usar bien tu poder._

— _¿Qué poder? —Preguntó el pelinegro confundido._

—_Eres un vann… ¿no te diste cuenta?_

_Ellisif se quedó sin palabras._

.

.

—Creo que yo te dije algo similar… ¿No es así Nero? —Preguntó Nightmare sintiendo la escena muy familiar, su compañero definitivamente estuvo de acuerdo con eso.

.

.

_En el bosque otros tres hombres atacaban con fuego y viento a los tres neutrales, estos se aventaban en el piso para evitar ser alcanzados. En su huida Bork tropezó torpemente con una piedra llevándose de encuentro a Azael y al herido Honeir. _

_Los tres chicos se vieron atrapados por los cazadores, estos pretendieron intimidarlos haciendo una muestra de su poder frente a ellos, cuando uno de los vinter quiso arrojar su poder se vio interrumpido por una parvada de fuljs que salieron de entre las ramas para atacarlos._

_Los chicos quedaron asombrados pues no se esperaban esa clase de milagro, entre Azael y Bork ayudaron a Honeir a levantarse mientras que los cazadores estaban distraídos con los fulj, sin embargo el chillido de un pájaro alertó a Azael quien volvió su vista a los fulj y vio como las aves se iban retirando pues estaban siendo afectados por los malvados, uno de las aves cayó herido frente al brann que prendió fuego dispuesto a asarlo. Un sentimiento de deber llegó a Azael, quería ayudar a aquella ave._

—_Bork, llévate a Honeir. —Pidió el chico con tono de despedida._

—_Azael… ¡no! —Honeir le rogó a su amigo pero este no escuchó y corrió hacia donde estaba el elemental amenazando al ave._

— _¡Vámonos! —Bork con lágrimas en los ojos se llevó arrastrando a Honeir que vio con desesperación como su otro amigo se metía al nido de víboras._

.

.

—Pasó lo contrario a nosotros ¿no, Windshear? —Susurró Heather a su amiga, el ave asintió y siguieron viendo como el valiente vinter se arrojó para salvar al pequeño y herido fulj de morir quemado.

.

.

—_Una basura regresó. —Se alegró el cazador al ver al chico que llegó exclusivamente para tomar al ave entre sus manos. —No saldrás vivo de aquí. —Lanzó un ataque de fuego contra el muchacho._

_El chico con gran habilidad esquivó el ataque, quiso huir usando su bien conocida agilidad para evadirlos, pero los otros dos vinter le cerraron el paso, tronó los dientes sintiéndose acorralado, cuando vio que los vinter le arrojaron un ataque de viento sólo cerró los ojos no arrepintiéndose de su acto tonto pero heroico; sintió una suave brisa por su cuerpo que sólo le movió el rubio cabello, abrió los ojos confundido topándose con las caras incrédulas de los vinter._

_El ave que traía entre sus brazos empezó a silbar y como si entendiera lo que trataba de decirle se puso en posición de pelea._

—_Mocoso, a ver cómo te salvas de esta. —Amenazó el brann llegando a lado de los vinter y le arrojó fuego._

_Azael levantó el brazo para protegerse, el movimiento hizo que una ráfaga se creara, esta fue lo suficientemente fuerte para desviar el ataque de fuego, el ave volvió a silbar y se zafó de sus brazos, con las alas le indicó como debía mover los brazos para hacer el ataque, el muchacho siendo listo obedeció y los movió con frenesí creando una ventisca que golpeó a los vinter y al brann dejándolos inconscientes._

— _¿Qué hice? —Dijo el chico viéndose las manos con curiosidad_

_El ave sólo le silbo y se pegó a su pierna dándole un nuevo apoyo incondicional._

.

.

— ¿Por qué está despertando el poder de todos? —Se preguntó Hiccup.

—No de todos. —Dijo Chimuelo y le apuntó a donde estaban Bork y Honeir huyendo por el bosque.

.

.

_Bork encontró una pequeña colina y unos matorrales en donde se refugió con Honeir que ya se estaba recuperando de tremendo golpe en la espalda. Honeir empezó a llora pensando que había perdido a sus amigos, el menor al verlo quiso hacerse el fuerte aunque por dentro estaba igual._

—_Iré a buscarlos. —Se puso de pie dispuesto a lo que sea._

—_No seas idiota. —Regañó Honeir. —Ellos… ellos…_

—_No creo que les haya pasado nada… debes tener fe. —Dijo sabiamente el chiquillo para sorpresa del líder neutral. —Es lo que siempre nos has enseñado… tú nos salvaste aquella vez, creo que es nuestro turno._

—_Bork…_

—_No temas, si el destino quiere nos volveremos a ver. —El niño le sonrió a su amigo y sin esperar alguna respuesta salió al bosque antes de que se arrepintiera, ignoró los gritos de su amigo y corrió adentrándose a lo más profundo del bosque._

_Anduvo vagando por minutos tratando de recordar en que puntos se habían perdido todos. Miró hacia todos lados tratando de ver o escuchar algo, un sonido en particular al fondo del bosque llamó su atención._

— _¿Krista? —Susurró con cautela. — ¿Ellisif, Azael?_

_Sin embargo no fue ninguno de sus amigos los que acudieron a su llamado, en su lugar el dragón oscuro que acompañaba a los hombres salió y le gruñó fuertemente, el niño se cubrió pensando que iba a ser devorado y rompería con sus promesas pero en lugar de eso se dio cuenta que estaba siendo olfateado de manera curiosa por el dragón, algo que le estaba provocando cosquillas al grado de hacerle reír._

—_Eres muy bonito. —Con plena confianza lo tocó en la cabeza y el dragón se dejó._

"_Estúpida bestia, más vale que hayas encontrado algo"_

_Bork miró hacia el fondo del bosque y vio que otro de los cazadores peleaba contra la maleza para salir de esta, cuando vio al chico y a su dragón tan amistoso enfureció, sacó un látigo y golpeó al dragón un par de veces._

—_Deténganse. —Le gritó el chico. —Lo lastima, salvaje._ —_Defendió mientras que el dragón sólo soportaba los golpes de su amo sin quejarse._

—_Es mi dragón, mocoso idiota. Si fueras un brann lo sabrías… pero eres tan inútil como está bestia, me parece que debo conseguir otro compañero._

_Esas palabras hicieron tic en el chico, pues él desde que había visto a su amiga con el lobo deseaba tener lo mismo que ella._

_El hombre primero se desharía del dragón por lo cual no se percató de la furia que el muchacho empezó a acumular dentro de él._

—_Muere estúpida bestia. —Siguió golpeando el hombre al dragón indefenso._

—_Dije que lo dejara en paz. —Gritó Bork creando una llamarada que lanzó contra el opresor, este a pesar de ser del mismo elemento no pudo con la fuerte llamarada y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se vio en vuelto en llamas para sorpresa del dragón que vio prácticamente a su amo morir frente a sus ojos._

_Al ver lo que hizo, Bork se dejó caer, nunca había matado a una persona pero fue más el sentimiento de justicia lo que lo invadió y el deseo de proteger al dragón que lo impulsaron a hacer lo que hizo._

—_Un momento… ¿controlé el fuego? —Se miró la manos apenas percatándose de lo que había hecho._

_El dragón asintió y se apoyó amistosamente en las manos del chico para que lo acariciara, agradeciéndole internamente haberlo salvado de su anterior amo, Bork en ese momento se dio cuenta que había encontrado a un compañero. Así que con una nueva compañía y poder se puso a buscar a sus amigos._

.

.

.

_Honeir al sentirse mejor, salió del bosque, buscó a sus amigos recorriendo los lugares que tenía bien estudiados pero no los encontró, aún tenía que ir con los demás neutrales que lo necesitaban, en ese momento supo que tenía que tomar una decisión, seguir buscando a sus amigos o salvar al resto de su nuevo pueblo._

— _¿Qué debo hacer? —Se rascó el cabello con desesperación._

"_No te preocupes"_

_El rubio levantó la cabeza para ver a aquel que le había hablado, una luz se empezó a mostrar enfrente de él, de ahí era de donde salía la voz._

"_Tengo un mensaje para ti"_

— _¿Un mensaje?_

"_Debes guiar a los neutrales hacia el sur… a la tierra de pegasos, tus amigos estarán bien… ese es todo el mensaje"_

—_Espera… ¿Por qué debo ir allá? —Gritó esperando que la luz le respondiera pero esta empezó a desaparecer sin decir más._

.

.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —Se preguntó Astrid. — ¿Sería un pegaso?

Los demás estaban igual que ella. Las imágenes de nuevo empezaron a moverse rápidamente, entre las importantes mostraba a los cuatro elementales que se perdieron en el bosque tratando de encontrarse entre ellos. Cada uno de ellos había logrado derrotar a los enemigos a excepción del jefe de ellos que huyó con su dragón pues no le vio el caso pelear contra elementales, sin embargo este no consideró que había quedado un neutral con vida.

Perdidos y con sus nuevos compañeros los elementales había llegado a donde había más de su "raza" y por primera vez en su vida fueron bien vistos y acogidos por estos, aun así siguieron buscando rastros de sus otros amigos y empezaron a decirles a las personas que ellos habían sido neutrales hasta hace poco tiempo que debían considerar sus ideas acerca de estos, algo que hizo que se ganaran el nuevo rechazó de la sociedad, quienes simplemente ignoraron sus tonterías.

Mientras tanto, Honeir logró reunirse con su grupo de neutrales y los guio hacia donde aquella voz les había indicado, después de algunos meses ya con 16 años de vida, llegó a la antigua tierra de pegasos.

.

.

_Estos al ver llegar a la multitud de gente que había arribado a su tierra se pusieron en alerta pues habían estado siendo cazados durante las últimas décadas._

—_No teman. —Pidió Honeir al ver la hostil actitud del que parecía ser el líder de los pegasos, equinos y unicornios del lugar. Se trataba de un pegaso negro con gran porte. —Una voz…una voz dijo que viniéramos hasta aquí._

— _¿Una voz? —Preguntó el pegaso sin cambiar de parecer. — ¿Qué te dijo?_

_El chico le contó cómo habían sido las cosas, los pegaso que aun vivían se asombraron pues generalmente ellos eran los que enviaban los mensajes, por lo cual determinaron que aquella voz que le había hablado al neutral era uno de uno de los dioses que se había comunicado directamente con el muchacho._

_Obedeciendo la voluntad de los dioses acogieron a los neutrales, Honeir agradeciendo sus atenciones les ofreció protección mutua al conocer el historial de los pegasos. Los neutrales pronto se instalaron y aprendieron a convivir con las criaturas del lugar._

_._

—_No eres un chico ordinario… ¿Lo sabías? —Preguntó el líder de los pegasos quien se llamaba "Riziko"._

— _¿Ah, no? —Preguntó con escepticismo. —No pude salvar a mis amigos._

—_Sí el dios te dijo que estaban bien, es porque lo están… —Dijo fastidiado el pegaso._

.

.

—Se parece a Danger… ¿serán así todos los pegasos? —Rio Astrid al recordar a su querido y gruñón amigo.

.

.

_Los días pasaron en la tierra de pegasos, Honeir ayudaba en todo lo que podía ganándose la admiración de los equinos y unicornios del lugar y el respeto de los pegasos. Una noche los pegasos lo mandaron a llamar, por como lo escoltaron se dieron cuenta de que era algo importante pues no sólo los pegasos estaban presentes sino los neutrales que lo acompañaban._

— _¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó a Riziko, el cual no le dio detalles y lo empujó hacia donde estaba una especie de capilla creada con el follaje de los arboles._

—_Esto no estaba por la mañana… apareció hoy junto con un mensaje de los dioses. —Explicó el pegaso. —Quieren que entres._

_Honeir se tensó, sin embargo no desairaría a los dioses que lo ayudaron, así que sin más entro al cumulo de hierbas y fue envuelto por estas, la gente y las criaturas se preocuparon más debían confiar en que todo saldría bien._

_El líder neutral pasó de estar en un lugar oscuro a uno muy brillante, tanto que no podía distinguir mucho de lo que había alrededor._

"_Jovencito, hemos visto la dedicación y el amor que has tenido para los "no elementales" o "neutrales" como se hicieron llamar._

_Al chico le pareció familiar la voz pues era la que le había dado aquel mensaje en el bosque._

"_Y no sólo eso, el afecto y el amor que aún le tienes a aquellos que son diferente a ti."_

— _¿Se refieren a mis amigos?, ¿Todos ellos son elementales? —Preguntó el muchacho tratando de visualizar a las fuentes de la voz._

"_Así es, todos estaban a prueba…"—Dijo otra voz. —"Ahora las personas están sedientas de poder que olvidan lo que los hace humanos, pero tus amigos siguen luchando por hacer cambiar de parecer a los elementales."_

—_Siguen con vida. —Suspiró con alivió el neutral. —Yo también quiero ayudar pero… ¿Qué debo hacer?_

"_Tú fuiste bendecido de diferente manera que tus amigos, tú cuentas con el máximo poder que una persona pueda tener, eres el equilibrio de entre todos los elementales…eres el quinto elemento."_

— _¿El qué? —Preguntó Honeir, en ese momento empezó a sentir que le estrujaban el corazón, le dolía pero a la vez sentía paz con él mismo, cuando el dolor se calmó vio sólo cinco columnas de colores frente a él, de ahí era de donde salían aquella voces —¿Qué me hicieron? —Preguntó tocándose el pecho._

"_Sólo activamos el poder que siempre poseíste en tú corazón quinto elemento, con ese poder serás capaz de hacer cosas increíbles."_

_Le explicaron una de las cuantas cosas que podía hacer, la principal la de la neutralidad con la que pretendían mostrarles a los elementales que no todo se trataba de poder, que debían ver al ser humano primero._

— _¿Y si no me hacen caso? —Preguntó Honeir temeroso. — ¿Qué debo de hacer?_

"_Me temo que dejaremos que actúes según tu criterio, confiamos en que tomarás las decisiones correctas. Por lo pronto tienes un pueblo que cuidar ahora que eres el nuevo rey"._

— _¿Rey? ¡No!... esto es demasiado. —El chico se empezó a sentir abatido por la nuevas noticias._

"_Serás un buen rey, se bondadoso con los neutrales a pesar de que seas el quinto elemento."_

—_Siento que ya no soy nada. —Dijo Honeir sintiéndose abatido por las responsabilidades._

"_Confiamos en ti, como muestra de nuestro aprecio, toma…"_

_Frente al chico se empezó a crear una piedra de color ámbar y después un arco._

"_Si sientes que no puedes con el poder que está en tu corazón utiliza esa piedra te ayudará y si necesitas pelear ese arco te acompañará"_

_Honeir vio ambos objetos suspendidos frente a él, aun no sabía que debía hacer. — ¿Debería decirles a las personas sobre esto?_

"_Haz lo que creas conveniente, ve a la gente que te rodea y toma la decisión…confiamos en ti para hacerlos entender, de no ser así tendremos que tomar medidas drásticas."_

_Honeir lo sintió como una amenaza, tomó los regalos de los dioses y en cuanto lo hizo el escenario desapareció frente a él, mostrando a los neutrales y pegasos que los esperaban._

—_Rey Honeir Hofferson, líder de Noytrol—Dijo Riziko haciendo una reverencia, al parecer ya había sido informado por los dioses._

_Todos los pegasos lo imitaron y el pueblo también, el chico resopló sintiendo un mayor peso sobre sus hombros, no decepcionaría a nadie más y aceptó orgulloso su nuevo puesto._

**Continuará.**

**Espero que el próximo capítulo sea el final de este viaje al pasado, espero que le haya gustado y no se hayan aburrido, pues como se puede ver están interviniendo un poco los protagonistas.**

**Riziko: es riego en eslovaco quise darle un nombre parecido al de Danger que es peligro en ingles.**

**Se me queman las neuronas con los nombres de los otros tres compañeros de los elementales, acepto sugerencias.**

**Ahora sí con la sección de comentarios y dudas:**

**Astrid: Espero te haya gustado el capítulo y pues espero que el próximo sea el desenlace de lo que pasó y lo que implicó para ellos ser elegidos. Saludos**

**Ale HH: Que bueno que te gustaron los momento Hiccstrid, en este no hubo tanto pero espero te hay gustado. Saludos.**

**Love AndCute: Hola Moer, vi SCC cientos de veces XD, Sakura se queda con Shaoran pero debes ver la segunda película para ver la declaración definitiva, de igual manera es un final muy abierto, tengo 26 años :D. Saludos.**

**Vivi: Sólo te puedo decir que Axel y Estoico aprenderán a convivir y comprenderán la importancia de las verdaderas cosas, creo que lo tradujeron el origen de la carrera de dragones y pues si un momento cómico no afecta a nadie entre tanto caos. Saludos.**

**Jessy Brown: Sólo te puedo decir que eso se revelará en el penúltimo capítulo. Saludos.**

**Jessi: Con respecto a tu duda es sencillo, cuando le sacaron el corazón este se escondió en el arco, cuando la Astrid malvada lo tocó al mismo tiempo de Hiccup el corazón cambió de lugar con Hiccup para ocultarse, te recomienda leer los votos matrimoniales de ambos tendrán peso en el futuro. Digamos que porque el corazón se internó a Hiccup llegó a ser salvado de algunos ataques de la Astrid controlada. Saludos.**

**Gaby Chanii: Soy una malvada ya lo sé, y más porque no meti a los protagonistas en este capítulo. Espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

**SAM: El surgimiento de Draugr se verá un poco, ya que recuerda que están merodeando en los archivos de Noytrol y sólo obtendrán la información que recolectaron, más de esto en el próximo capítulo. Espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

**Navid: Gracias, espero te haya gustado esta otra parte del pasado. Saludos.**

**Maylu liya: Solo te puedo decir que Astrid se esforzará en exceso para cumplir su meta, te vas a sorprender con el destino de Berk y Noytrol y en donde residirán los lideres, puede que haya una oportunidad para Gema y Nero pero no creo que se desarrolle mucho por la guerra. Saludos.**

**Ana Gami: gracias por seguir por este 38 vestido de 40 capítulo xD, Espero te este gustando la historia de los antiguos elementales. Saludos.**

**Steffani: XD que bueno que te gusto el capítulo, es sueño de Astrid como quiera no se debe ignorar, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

**Vanesa Veltran: No pueden intervenir porque en si sólo están viendo lo que pasó no es un viaje por el tiempo estilo volver al futuro. Saludos.**

**Tris: Pues eso estará por verse, tengo un final inesperado para el fic. Saludos.**

**Ary: Sí empezaron como neutrales, todos empiezan como neutrales de hecho pero la poca tolerancia los arrojó a eso, y tampoco es que hubieran querido ser elementales al convivir con Honeir, sólo cuando estuvieron en verdadero peligro lo activaron, como en el caso de Hiccup y Heather que se vieron amenazados, Nero y Spinel al no estar tan amenazados desarrollaron más lento su poder. Saludos.**

**HeiMao3: Así es, quien mejor para dar el ejemplo si estuvieron en la misma posición pero ya se sabrá más a detalle de sus tareas en el próximo capítulo. Saludos.**

**Unbreakable warrior: Gracias por el review, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

**Favoritos, seguidores y lectores anónimos hasta la próxima. Saludos.**

**29 julio 2015.**


	41. Viaje al pasado Pt3

**Hola, lamento el retraso he tenido muchos problemas, pero bueno aquí esta y doble.**

**Que lo disfruten.**

Capítulo 39: Viaje al pasado parte III

_Como nuevo rey, la primera acción de Honeir fue construir un lugar más estable tanto para pegasos como los neutrales. Con la ayuda de Riziko aprendió a usar una de las habilidades como quinto elemento o más bien piedra de la neutralidad como acordó con el pegaso, ya que el joven rey no quería sentirse diferente a los demás. Construyó con su poder lo que fueron los primeros cimientos de la ciudad de Noytrol así como el palacio de cristal, el cual por dentro era como una fortaleza en caso de algún percance._

_La segunda acción fue la más difícil: intentaría hablar con los elementales para tratar de establecer paz con ellos. Junto con un grupo pequeño de neutrales guerreros y Riziko se embarcaron al pueblo más cercano. Durante su recorrido se fueron encontrando uno que otro neutral que se unió a su causa, para el final del viaje tenía con su compañía alrededor de 20 neutrales._

_Al llegar al pueblo, de inmediato los elementales se pusieron a la defensiva, sin embargo al ver al pegaso en compañía del joven se abstuvieron, pues aun "respetaban" a los dioses y eso incluía respetar a los pegasos._

_El entonces gobernante del pueblo era un hombre vann de aspecto rudo, él hombre pensaba que venía a recibir algún tipo de bendición por parte del pegaso._

_— ¿A qué debemos tan honorable visita? —Preguntó hipócritamente el hombre al pegaso, se sobaba las manos esperando algo por parte de este._

_Riziko sólo relinchó y dijo que no era con él con quien debía hablar si no con Honeir, el hombre vann pronto cambió su semblante más no podía negarse a la petición del pegaso. Mientras que el rey trataba de mostrar seguridad, no quería que le perjudicara con lo que quería decir._

_—He venido a…—Dijo titubeante, todos los presentes empezaron a reír al ver a tan escuálido chico, Honeir al verlos enfureció y tomó el control total de la situación. —Soy Honeir Hofferson, rey de Noytrol._

_Pronto las risas cesaron y prestaron atención al chico al cual le había cambiado completamente la expresión. Riziko estaba que se reía internamente al ver la incredulidad de los elementales._

_—Los dioses han hablado y han dicho que se debe parar esta masacre, los neutrales, como nos hemos hecho llamar, sólo queremos vivir en paz con los elementales, nosotros no hemos hecho daño a nadie…_

_—Contaminan nuestro mundo. —Gritó uno de los presentes. —Blasfemos, no son más que errores de la naturaleza._

_— ¡No somos tan diferentes a ustedes! —Lo encaró el chico con coraje. — ¿Qué debemos hacer para que entiendan?_

_—Morir. —Dijo el gobernante vann, se empezó a acercar lentamente al joven con porte amenazador. —Tus absurdos cuentos de hadas no las vamos a creer…. ¿Por qué los dioses hablarían con un simple "neutral"?_

_Al chico le pareció el momento para decirle la verdad del quinto elemento, pero al ver a toda la gente a la defensiva se dio cuenta que no los haría cambiar de parecer._

_—Él fue el que recibió el mensaje de los dioses. —Intervino Riziko. — ¿Dudan de él? ¿Aun estando yo como su compañero? —Mintió, algo que sorprendió a Honeir._

_Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, algunos concordaban con el pegaso, otros a favor de los neutrales a los cuales no se les hacían bien matarlos, pero la mayoría simplemente quería erradicarlos._

_El gobernante gruñó fastidiado, no podía contra la palabra de un pegaso._

_—Es la palabra de los dioses… ¿Eh? —Preguntó sarcásticamente. Honeir sólo asintió sin bajar a guardia. —Váyanse y nunca vuelvan. —Fue el veredicto final del hombre quien sólo dio media vuelta y se retiró del lugar._

_La muchedumbre pidió lo mismo, otros trataban de acercase el joven o más bien al pegaso para recibir alguna bendición, pero tanto el rey como Riziko quedaron perplejos al ver la terquedad de los elementales._

.

.

—Si serán unos desgraciados. —Bufó Astrid molesta al ver aquellas escenas.

—No eran más que unos tercos. —Concordó Hiccup.

— ¿Ya vieron eso? —Preguntó Nero apuntando hacia donde estaba el gobernante.

Los elegidos prestaron atención y vieron al hombre que caminaba hacia un establecimiento, su sombra estaba por detrás de él según la dirección de la luz que pegaba enfrente, sin embargo se veía deforme y de un momento a otro cambió hacia otro lado, alzándose a la altura del hombre el cual quedó estático.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —Preguntó Heather espantada.

— ¡Un momento! —Pidió Hiccup, como si el tiempo pudiera detenerse. —Astrid, ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Gothi?, ¿Qué una sombra siempre seguía a Fogo?

La aludida asintió recordando aquello. —Draugr también dijo que solía susurrar a los elementales para provocar conflictos.

—Entonces… esa sombra ¿es ese tipo? —Preguntó Spinel. Sin embargo su pregunta no fue respondida, decidieron seguir viendo más el pasado para sacar conclusiones.

A Honeir no le quedó de otra más que retirarse, al menos no había peleado, tal vez al final simplemente tendrían que vivir recluidos para no "ofender a nadie", lo que ignoraba el chico es que el vann conflictivo iba a empezar a ser manipulado.

Hiccup y los demás vieron que en cuanto el rey se retiró con su comitiva, el hombre vann caminó hacia los súbditos, tal parece que ya estaba manipulado.

Las imágenes se movieron de nuevo a gran velocidad, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero aun veían al Honeir joven, iba acompañado de sus súbitos y estaban a unos metros de llegar a Noytrol.

.

.

_Los neutrales hasta Riziko se alegraron al ver su hogar de nuevo, por sus adentros Honeir se sintió aliviado de que todos hubieran llegado sanos y salvos. A punto de pisar la entrada de Noytrol escucharon un estruendo en el bosque que llamó su atención, los que no eran guerreros entraron despavoridos a la ciudad mientras que Honeir se quedó al frente con su pequeño ejército._

_Elementales salidos de la nada llegaron, estos eran comandados por aquel gobernante que los había dejado ir._

_—Traición. —Susurró Honeir entre dientes._

_— ¿Con qué esto es Noytrol? —Dijo el gobernante maravillado por la ciudad. —Te mataré mocoso y me apoderaré de todo incluyendo ese pegaso. —Dijo apuntando a Riziko el cual se quedó a pesar de que tenía prohibido pelear._

_—Inténtalo. —Desafió Honeir molesto, tomó la piedra entre sus manos para aplicar por primera vez la neutralidad, para demostrarles que no estaban solos, para demostrar lo que era estar sin poderes._

_El gobernante rio y preparó su mano para invocar agua, sin embargo no salió nada de esta por más que la agitó._

_—Mi poder... —Chilló. — ¿Qué le pasó a mi poder?_

_—Neutral. —Lo acusó de inmediato un soldado. —Ahora yo tomaré el mando, quemaré esta ciudad._

_El hombre brann también preparó su mano para dar el primer golpe, pero pasó lo mismo que con el vann, asustado empezó a chillar de igual manera, pronto los otros se dieron cuenta de que no tenían poderes, algo que le causo gracia a Honeir._

_—Chiquillo tú…—Acusó el gobernante al ver el semblante sereno del rey._

_—Por eso les dije que queríamos paz, de no ser así aténganse a las consecuencias, los dioses nos han bendecido con la piedra de la neutralidad. —Mintió. —Todo aquel que quiera lastimarnos perderán por tiempo indefinido su poder._

_Como si de una maldición se tratara, los hombres empezaron a huir, el único que quedó inmóvil fue el gobernante que se sintió como un completo inútil, se levantó de su lugar no sin antes amenazar al chico, tal parece que seguirían sin entender._

_—Riziko… ¿Qué debo hacer? —Preguntó con desesperación el rubio. —Siento que estoy fallando._

_—Es apenas el inicio, nadie dijo que sería fácil. —Dijo sabiamente el pegaso. —Si al menos existiera por lo menos un elemental de tu lado, tal vez todo sería diferente._

.

.

— ¿Dónde están los demás? —Se preguntó Chimuelo desesperado.

Como si su pregunta fuera contestada, el tiempo se movió frente a sus ojos, vieron batallas, pérdidas, nuevos logros, nueva gente. Hasta que se detuvo en cierto punto, habían pasado ya 5 años desde que Honeir había tomado el trono de Noytrol.

.

.

.

_—Rey Honeir._

_Un hombre con armadura entró respetuosamente al salón donde estaba Honeir con sus súbditos más allegados, era el lugar donde se organizaban para los ataques imprevistos así como tácticas para alejar a sus ya llamados "enemigos"._

_— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Honeir, de 21 años de edad, había dejado al chico escuálido atrás y se había convertido en un hombre con porte digno de un rey._

_—Hay unos elementales en la entrada, vienen con sus compañeros de enlace, quieren una audiencia… con usted._

_—Debe tratarse de una trampa, ya lo han hecho. —Habló uno de los súbditos, pues no era la primera vez que elementales trataban de infiltrarse con esa mentira._

_—De igual manera saben que estoy abierto al dialogo. —Dijo Honeir para calmar a su gente, aun no perdía la esperanza de que pudiera haber comprensión por parte de algún elemental como le había dicho Riziko. —Háganlos pasar, los neutralizaré de una vez en caso de que intenten algo, si portan armas que se las entreguen, ahí nos daremos cuenta de cuáles son sus intenciones._

_El hombre que había dado el anunció obedeció las ordenes sin chistar y se retiró de la habitación, en cuanto al rey, se preparó para recibir a los elementales en uno de los salones principales, no sin antes de ir por su falso compañero de enlace Riziko._

_—Espero que vengan para bien. —Dijo el pegaso._

_—Yo también lo espero, la verdad, conforme más avanza el tiempo más me decepciono de la humanidad, incluyéndome._

_—No seas tan duro contigo, has hecho muy buen trabajo estos años, pero… bueno, los humanos sí que son tercos._

_—Sí. —Rio Honeir. —A veces me gustaría ser como tú, volar libremente por el cielo… ser libre._

_—No es tan fácil, cada criatura tiene sus propias dificultades. —Dijo comprensivamente._

_Honeir sólo suspiró, entró por la puerta trasera de la habitación, divisó a los elementales, todos le daban la espalda, venían acompañados de un lobo, un dragón, un fulj y un hipocampo. El lobo particularmente se le hizo conocido. Carraspeó un poco para llamar la atención, pronto los cuatro encapuchados se giraron para verlo, dieron un grito ahogado._

_—Bienvenidos elementales. Soy Honeir Hofferson rey de Noytrol, como pueden ver estoy abierto al dialogo para lo que quieran decir. —Se presentó diplomáticamente._

_Los elementales se quedaron en silencio, se habían impactado con la presencia del rey o al menos eso pensó el rubio._

_— ¡¿Honeir?! —La primera voz que escuchó fue de una mujer, una voz conocida para él._

_La mujer se quitó la capucha revelando a Krista de 20 años que lucía igual de impresionada que él, los demás rápidamente la imitaron mostrando que eran Ellisif, Azael y Bork. Honeir quedó anonado al ver a sus amigos delante de él._

_— ¿Cómo es posible? —Preguntó incrédulo. —Los estuve buscando._

_—Y tú eres… ¿rey? —Dijo con la misma incredulidad Bork de 16 años._

_—Veníamos precisamente para saber qué había pasado contigo, no sabíamos que eras el rey. —Dijo asombrado Ellisif de 21 años._

_—Así es, pensamos que serías un soldado… pero ¿rey? —Dijo Azael de 18 años._

_El aludido sólo levantó los brazos para que lo vieran por completo, ni él creía que los vería de nuevo._

_— ¿Son tus amigos? —Preguntó Riziko con recelo._

_—Así es…_

_—Oh un pegaso… ¡qué bonito! —Gritó la emocionada Krista al ver al pegaso negro, el cual se puso nervioso ante su actitud._

_—Sí, él es Riziko… algo así como mi compañero y por lo que veo ustedes también… sólo reconozco a Mist._

_Empezaron las presentaciones, el dragón de Bork se llamaba Atom, el fulj de Azael se llamaba Paa, y el hipocampo de Ellisif se llamaba Blu. Honeir alegre con ver a sus amigos los invitó a comer, pues lo chicos confesaron que llevaban varios días viajando. Durante la cena le contaron por todo lo que habían pasado, revelándole también como se convirtieron en elementales el día que se separaron._

_Krista había sido adoptada por una familia apellidada Amatista, los cuales compartían los ideales de ella, que pensaban que neutrales y elementales podían vivir en paz, pero que debido a esas ideas fueron cruelmente rechazados por los mismos elementales llegando a ser perseguidos por los de su misma raza quedando sólo a salvo ella y el hijo mayor de la familia._

_Lo mismo había pasado con Ellisif, sólo que era una familia más conservadora que la de Krista, había adoptado gracias a eso el apellido "Dahl" le dijo que le habían enseñado lo esencial para poder controlar su elemento y que a los 18 se había enlistado en el ejército vann para boicotear el ejército vann._

_Azael por su parte fue enviado a un orfanato en la ciudad de la nubes, ahí con los niños con lo que se quedaba les enseñó a que ser neutral no tenía nada de malo, sin embargo recientemente a sus 18 años lo dejaron libre pues ya había cumplido la mayoría de edad y tenía que valerse por sí mismo._

_Bork contó que se la pasó perdido, había estado viajando por todos lados en busca de sus amigos, aclarando que debió buscar en el sur donde estaba Noytrol y no en el norte, y le mostró un cuadernillo de lo que parecía ser su propia clasificación de dragones._

_Honeir por su parte les contó lo sucedido después de que se separaran y les confió el secreto que sólo él y Riziko sabían, a pesar de los años confió en ellos, los chicos prometieron guardar el secreto y hacer lo que estaba en sus manos para que pudieran ser aceptados, para cumplir con la voluntad de los dioses._

_— ¿Cómo se reencontraron? —Preguntó curioso Riziko._

_—Mi regimiento fue a donde todo empezó, donde dijeron que apareció el rey de los neutrales. —Explicó Ellisif. — El ejército de ahí ahora está comandado por ese hombre que alguna vez nos quiso cazar… ¿Recuerdas, Honeir? Parece que destituyeron al otro hombre._

_El joven asintió y dejó continuar a su amigo._

_—Sentía que estaba más cerca de Noytrol. —Dijo el pelinegro recordando. —Fue cuando ahí vi a una hermosa alborotadora._

_—Esa soy yo. —Dijo Krista apenada. —Seguía con mis protestas, ya que había pensado también unirme al ejército como Ellisif pero por ser mujer no me lo permitieron._

_—Yo me encontré con Bork, casi después de salí del orfanato. —Dijo Azael._

_—Sí ambos íbamos volando en dirección contraria cuando nos topamos, rápidamente nos reconocimos, Azael fue el que dijo que debía buscar en el sur que es a donde se dirigía. —Dijo el despistado de Bork._

_—Ahí en el pueblo como una gran coincidencia nos encontramos. —Dijo Ellisif feliz. —Gracias al escándalo de Krista y Mist._

_—Nada es coincidencia. —Dijo el pegaso. —Ustedes son elementales… tal parece que es lo que necesitamos con nosotros._

_—Haremos lo que podamos. —Dijo Krista, Honeir no pudo evitar verla con admiración a pesar de los años aun la seguía queriendo._

_Ya por la noche les ofreció donde quedarse, sus súbitos no se negaron y confiaron en su rey. Pasadas las horas Honeir sin poder dormir se levantó en medio de la noche para caminar por los balcones de su hogar._

_— ¿No puedes dormir? —La voz de Ellisif lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Este se encontraba en una de las esquinas del balcón._

_—Me asustaste… pero contestando a tu pregunta, no puedo… fue demasiado este día._

_—Lo sé. —Dijo el chico saliendo acercándose a su amigo —Y supongo que una de las causas de tu desveló es Krista. —Dijo con burla para ver la reacción de su amigo que se sonrojó de inmediato. —Es muy hermosa… ¿sabes? A mí también me gustaba pero…_

_—Pero yo ya tenía a quien querer. —Los dos hombres fueron espantados por la voz femenina que se escuchó entre las sombras._

_—Así es… ya me lo dejó bien clarito. —Dijo Ellisif con decepción. —Pero aún seguimos siendo amigos… ¿no?_

_Honeir estaba más que perplejo pues sus amigos estaban confesándose como si nada delante de él._

_—Yo los dejaré solos. —Dijo carraspeando un poco. —Iré a ver si el fulj de Azael o el dragón de Bork ya pusieron huevos._

_—Que excusa tan tonta, esas criaturas son machos. —Se rio Krista de su amigo, al verlo irse miró al rey algo avergonzada, el valor de minutos atrás se había esfumado. —Lo que dijo Ellisif era verdad...Honeir yo…_

.

.

.

—Que emoción, que se lo diga. —Dijo desesperada Stormfly.

—Todo aquello se me hace tan familiar. —Se burló Chimuelo y vio de reojo a su hermano a Astrid y a Nero, los cuales fingieron ignorancia.

.

.

_—Yo también. —Honeir ni siquiera se esperó a la confesión de la chica. —Te he estado esperando desde hace mucho. —Tomó sus manos contra las de él. —Quiero que estés conmigo._

_La chica sólo dio una leve sonrisa, luego cambió a una expresión de tristeza. — ¿Sabes? Entre los elementales dicen que no te debes mezclar con uno que no sea de tu raza, dicen que te irás al averno si lo haces._

_—Son tonterías. —Dijo el desesperado hombre. — ¿Acaso tú lo crees?_

_— ¡Claro que no…! —Gritó. —Por eso yo también quiero estar contigo para siempre._

_Dicho eso ambos se acercaron lentamente, cortaron la distancia en un beso. Nunca hubo prejuicios entre ellos, era un amor puro._

.

.

.

—Que emoción. —Chilló Stormfly con ojos de estrella. — ¿No lo creen?

Todos concordaron con la nadder a excepción de Astrid que miró con tristeza a la pareja.

— ¿Qué pasa, Astrid? —Preguntó con preocupación. — ¿No te parece bonito? Algo así como lo de Hiccup y tú.

—Sí. —Dijo con el mismo semblante. —Es sólo que…

— ¿Qué?

—Que en la historia de Noytrol o al menos de lo que sabemos, ella claramente no perteneció a la familia de los Hofferson. —Explicó Nero.

Stormfly se puso triste, ahora que lo analizaba algo debió haber pasado puesto que Krista fue más bien una jorden activa en el reino de tierra.

.

.

_Después de dar la noticia de una nueva relación, los neutrales confiaron en que podían vivir en paz con los elementales, mientras tantos sus amigos se pusieron felices con la noticia. Pronto planearon alguna manera para hacer entender a la humanidad sobre la voluntad de los dioses, para que todos pudiera vivir en paz._

_—La desventaja que tenemos es que prácticamente tenemos que esperar a que vengan aquí, no sé cuánto pueda abarcar la neutralidad, me gustaría que mi pueblo también estuviera protegido de alguna manera._

_—Tal vez si pudiéramos hacer que ellos de alguna manera puedan utilizar aquella habilidad. —Dijo Azael pensante._

_— ¿Así como su propio poder de quinto elemento? —Preguntó Bork, tratando de hacer anotaciones de todo._

_—Espera que dijiste…—Dijo Krista interesada por lo que hablaban sus amigos._

_— ¿Se te ocurrió algo Krista? —Preguntó Ellisif esperando alguna típica locura de su amiga._

_—Bueno yo sólo pensaba… no sé, de alguna manera que cada quien portara una piedra de la neutralidad, Honeir supongo que puede pasarles energía o algo así._

_— ¡Eres un genio! —Dijeron los cuatros chicos al mismo tiempo, mientras la jorden se sentía halagada al ser el único cerebro de la pandilla._

_—Pero qué tipo de piedra Krista, está piedra prácticamente me la dieron los dioses._

_En ese momento una idea surgió por la cabeza de Honeir, él había construido el palacio de cristal en base a la idea de que había muchos cristales alrededor de la tierra de pegasos. Así que llevó a sus amigos a un lago cercano en donde sabía que podía conseguir mucho material, pero para que pudieran apreciarlo mejor los llevó de noche._

.

.

.

— ¿Ese lago? —Hiccup no pudo evitar recordarlo como el lago en donde hizo el amor por primera vez con su esposa.

— ¿Qué tiene? —Preguntó Nero nervioso, pues era el lago en dónde alguna vez vio a Astrid bañarse.

—Nada. —Rápidamente Astrid le tapó la boca a Hiccup temiendo que se le saliera algún comentario.

Hiccup quitó las manos de Astrid para respirar, se rascó el cabello avergonzado y se reservó sus comentarios, mientras que Nero pensó por algún momento que se habrían enterado de que una vez espió a Astrid mientras bañaba.

.

.

.

_— ¡Qué bonito! —Exclamó Krista, pues no sólo como mujer si no como jorden apreciaba cualquier tipo de roca "valiosa"._

_— ¿Cómo la sacaremos? —Preguntó inocentemente Bork._

_De inmediato los otros tres chicos miraron a la jorden que ya casi tenía las manos en el agua para alcanzar uno de esos cristales._

_La chica al comprender la directa, puso su habilidad en marcha y sacó un pedazo de cristal de entre el agua, la entregó a Honeir que no tenía la menor idea de cómo hacerle, simplemente se concentró en el cristal y le transmitió energía, deseando que efecto quería, la piedra empezó a brillar y se transformó en una piedra translucida con una coloración ligera azulosa._

_Aun no sabía cuál sería el efecto, al día siguiente la pusieron a prueba. Encerraron a un neutral con Azael en un cuarto, antes de cerrarlo se cercioraron de que el vinter tuviera su poder, el neutral contra el que combatiría sólo se colgó en un collar la piedra que el rey le había proporcionado._

_— ¿Listo? —Dijo amablemente el chico, el neutral algo temeroso de ser atacado asintió._

_En ese momento Azael lanzó un ataque de viento, no había sido neutralizado, sin embargo el ataque no había dañado gravemente al hombre que sólo se aferró a la piedra. Viendo los resultados Honeir dio más energía a la piedra. Conforme hacían más pruebas se dieron cuenta que dependía del tamaño y la cantidad de piedras que uno portara para poder neutralizar así como el duración de cada una pues la energía se acababa._

_Cuando por fin se hicieron de su propio arsenal neutral dieron paso a la otra parte del plan._

_—Intentaremos hablar con ellos. —Dijo Ellisif a modo de despedida. —Vendremos en cuanto tengamos noticias._

_—Confío en ustedes, aquí nosotros los apoyamos. —Honeir extendió su mano para despedir a su amigo, el vann la tomó y estiró a su amigo para darle un abrazo._

_—Yo claro que volveré. —Dijo Bork animado, despidiéndose de la misma manera del rey. —Aunque unos dragones no le harían mal al lugar._

_Honeir rio por el comentario del brann, si todo se solucionaba definitivamente consideraría su idea, los dragones también se le habían hecho fascinantes._

_—Pues si alguien me logra amarrar yo también me mudaré aquí. —Dijo Azael animadamente, ahora como vinter era más libre que antes._

_—Siempre serás bienvenido. —Se despidió Honeir también dándole un abrazo._

_Luego pasó a su actual novia de la cual se tendría que separar por tiempo indefinido._

_—Regresaré, no te preocupes. —Dijo Krista al ver lo desanimado del rubio._

_Honeir dio media sonrisa y la abrazó para después besarla, sus amigos pronto dieron grititos burlones más Bork que empezó a gritar "¡Boda!", "¡boda!", Krista sólo le dio un golpe por indiscreto. Tomando sus pertenecías se fueron de Noytrol junto con sus compañeros._

.

.

—Se volvieron a separar. —Dijo el apático de Spinel.

En ese momento el tiempo se volvió a mover delante de ellos, en todo lo que llevaban viendo no habían aparecido de nuevo los elementales elegidos. Las imágenes simplemente se detuvieron en el momento de una gran batalla que estaba librando Honeir con el hombre que se parecía a Drago.

.

.

_El cielo se estaba tornando rojizo, la tierra empezó a temblar, el viento a agitar y las aguas se movieron violentamente, en medio de todo es una batalla se estaba llevando a cabo._

_ —Maldito neutral, muere. —Dijo el hombre alzando su espada, pues había sido neutralizado. _

_A pesar no estar usando su poder, era experto en combate y estaba teniendo una ligera ventaja sobre el rey que luchaba con todas sus fuerzas contra el hombre._

_Habían pasado meses de que se había separado de sus amigos y en lugar de que se calmara las cosas parecieron haber empeorado, temió por sus amigos y por su vida, pues no habían dado señales de vida. Mientras tanto su ejército a pesar de estar neutralizando a sus enemigos no eran tantos como el ejército elemental._

_A pesar de todas las advertencias que les había dado los elementales no pararon, más los provocó cuando Honeir anunció la nueva de los dioses: "Que si no había paz entre ellos tampoco lo habría en la naturaleza", sin embargo los elementales hicieron caso omiso a pesar de todos los cambios que hubo, el hundimiento de tierras y la separación de islas de Himmelen no les importó nada, solo querían erradicar a los neutrales._

_El hombre lo golpeó en el rostro haciéndolo caer al piso, en su aturdimiento el rompe huesos del hombre se lanzó para atacarlo, Honeir vio su fin, sin embargo en ese momento Riziko intervino recibiendo el golpe por él, a pesar de que él no debería de intervenir._

_— ¡Riziko! —Gritó desesperado al ver al pegaso caído._

_—Sí, tomaré su corazón. —Dijo el hombre emocionado por haberle dado a una presa como el pegaso. Se olvidó del neutral para caminar en dirección al pegaso mientras que su dragón sometía a Honeir._

_— ¡No! —Gritó el rey desesperado, en ese momento la piedra empezó a brillar con mucho más intensidad, en sus manos vio una cantidad de energía acumulada la cual no dudo en usar contra el dragón al cual pulverizó por completo._

_El hombre jorden al ver a su dragón muerto quedó anonado ante el poder de la piedra, vio al rey agotado, muy apenas se podía poner en pie, eso le dio un incentivo para atacarlo y acabar con él, tendría la piedra y al pegaso._

_A Honeir le costaba trabajo mantener los ojos abiertos, nunca había expulsado una cantidad de energía como esa, se sentía desfallecer, mucho más cuando el hombre le soltó una bofetada._

_—Hasta aquí llegó, su majestad. —Rio el hombre al ver la victoria cerca, alzó su espada dispuesto a enterrarla en el pecho del rubio._

_— ¡No! —Se escuchó una voz femenina, de inmediato un piedra se disparó cerca del hombre, logrando con eso que se alejara del rey._

_Era Krista quien había disparado con un arma extraña, venía con Bork en su dragón y Ellisif llegaba con Azael en el fulj, una vez que aterrizaron los cuatro rodearon al hombre y lo amenazaron sus respectivas armas._

_—Ya basta, ¿qué no ve el desequilibrio que esta guerra está ocasionando? —Le gritó Azael apuntándolo con un abanico gigante._

_—No me importa, yo venceré… no tienen oportunidad contra nosotros._

_—Eso es lo que tú crees. —Se burló Ellisif, traía un tridente con el cual señaló lo que había detrás de ellos._

_En ese momento un gran grupo de elementales llegaron a la zona de batalla, rodeando al ejército de elementales malvados._

_—Ríndase viejo. —Gritó Bork apuntándolo con la espada._

_— ¡No puede ser! —Dijo el hombre totalmente poseído, su voz empezó a cambiar y los ojos se le tornaron más oscuros de lo normal. — ¡Malditos dioses!_

_Para ese entonces Honeir se había alejado lo suficiente de su enemigo, invocó el arco que había escondido en la piedra y creó una flecha (lo único que podía hacer), apuntó a su enemigo al igual que sus amigos._

_—Esto no se quedará así. —Amenazó el hombre empezando a convertirse en una masa oscura. —Yo volveré._

_—Ya cállate. —Le gritó Honeir y disparó la flecha contra el hombre, los demás lo imitaron lanzando un ataque de su elemento, la cual se disparó en mayor potencia gracias a aquellas armas._

_Dando el blanco el elemental quedó eliminando, sin embargo la energía oscura que emanó de él escapó sin que nadie se percatara, solamente los viajeros se dieron cuenta de ese detalle._

.

.

—Entonces ese hombre, estuvo igualmente poseído como Drago. —Concluyó Astrid.

—Eso parece. —Respondió Hiccup.

.

.

_Los elementales se rindieron al verse sometidos por los seguidores de Ellisif, Krista, Azael y Bork, con eso dieron fin a la guerra. El precio había sido caro pues perdieron grandes cosas y seres queridos, entre ellos los compañeros de Ellisif y Krista._

_Sin embargo los desastres naturales seguían, las poblaciones de todas las razas luchaban para sobrellevarlas. Pensaron que sólo necesitaban algún tiempo para calmar la ira de los dioses, sin embargo el pasar de los días, hizo cuestionar a Honeir si alguna vez pararía. Sólo había alguien que le podía responder._

_—Riziko, necesito hablar con los dioses. —Después de la pelea Honeir había curado a su amigo, el cual no fue dañado gravemente más que en su orgullo._

_—No he tenido contacto. —Respondió con lamento el pegaso, mucho más al ver al joven desesperado._

_Sin ningún tipo de contacto con los entes divinos, la población tanto neutral como elemental empezó a rogar por la salvación, llegando a cometer locuras tales como sacrificios en honor a los dioses, lo cual sólo pareció empeorar las cosas. El mundo se estaba deshaciendo ante los ojos de los elementales y el rey._

_— ¿Qué vamos a hacer Honeir? —Preguntó Krista con preocupación._

_—No lo sé… si tan sólo hubiera una manera en donde encontrarlos._

_—Creo que este sería el momento de rezar con fervor. —Opinó Azael quien era el más devoto, juntó sus manos para hacer una plegaria._

_Los demás los imitaron y por primera vez rezaron con devoción para llamar a los dioses, estando en uno de los jardines de Noytrol se empezaron a ver envueltos en una luz brillante, lo habían logrado, estaban en contacto con los dioses._

_—Por favor, hemos ganado la guerra, se terminó. —Gritó Honeir al resplandor._

_"A pesar de sus buenas acciones, no creo del todo que merezcan seguir en esta tierra". Se escuchó dentro de la luz._

_— ¿Por qué? —Le gritó Krista. —Hemos hecho todo lo que nos dijeron, incluso fuimos bendecidos por ustedes, ¿no es así?_

_"No te equivocas jovencita, ustedes cinco fueron bendecidos desde que nacieron, nosotros sólo les dimos las armas para que pudiera llevar a cabo su misión, lograron convencer a mucha gente a favor de la paz, más no fue suficiente y ahora todos pagarán las consecuencias de sus errores"_

_— ¿Entonces nos condenaran por los errores de los demás?… ¿qué hay de la gente buena? —Replicó Azael._

_"No creemos en el arrepentimiento de los elementales, al igual que hay neutrales que reniegan de su origen, lo mejor es acabar con esto de una vez"_

_— ¿Ni una oportunidad? —Pidió Ellisif. — ¿Qué hay de las segundas oportunidades?_

_—Tengan piedad. —Rogó Bork. —Si no es por los elementales y neutrales, piensen en las demás criaturas._

_"Esas criaturas llegan a ser tan infames al verse tentadas por los enlaces maliciosos, ya hemos tomado la decisión"_

_La luz se empezó a disipar pero antes de que desapareciera por completo, Honeir intervino._

_— ¿Qué tenemos que hacer? —Rogó de rodillas. —Haremos lo que sea._

_De inmediato los demás lo imitaron, con arrepentimiento, eso llamó de nuevo la atención de los dioses._

_"¿Están dispuestos a sacrificarse por todos aquellos pecadores?"_

_—Lo que sea. —Reafirmó Honeir. —Sólo queremos que el mundo se restablezca, no me importaría dar mi vida… no me importa. —Susurró._

_Krista al igual que sus amigos se le quedaron viendo al rubio, el cual parecía ser el más aferrado en convencer a los dioses no importando el método._

_El silencio rodeó el lugar tal parece que los dioses lo estaban considerando._

_"Está bien" Dijeron al unísono. "Al verlos a ustedes creemos que no nos parece prudente condenar a la humanidad, puesto que hay gente buena que vale la pena."_

_—Sí, sí. —Exclamó Honeir con alivió._

_"Sin embargo, el precio será caro."_

_— ¿De qué se trata? —Preguntó Azael interviniendo._

_"Ustedes, vann, brann, vinter y jorden deberán vivir entregados en el deber de hacer comprender a los reacios elementales que pueden vivir en paz, cada uno de ustedes deberán convertirse en líderes de ellos y darles la enseñanza necesaria para lograr su objetivo, por lo cual deberán separarse a pesar de los sentimientos que sienten entre ustedes. El poder que hay en sus corazones les ayudará a encontrar el camino, un camino que probablemente se encuentre lleno de escombros y soledad, pero es el precio que deberán pagar; puesto que el poder o don que les hemos dado en un futuro será entregado a otra persona diferente, será su responsabilidad que aquellos futuros elementales sean personas nobles, de lo contrario habrán fallado."_

_Pronto los chicos comprendieron, si les había costado meses convencer a una pequeña parte de la población les tomaría toda la vida darle las enseñanzas que pedían los dioses, tendría que vivir a su servicio para toda la vida, probablemente sacrificando algunas cosas, tres de ellos no se vieron tan afectados por esto, sin embargo Honeir y Krista sí._

_—Significa… ¿qué quieren que nos separemos? —Replicó Krista exponiendo sus sentimientos por Honeir._

_"Exacto"_

_— ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué hay de mí? —Preguntó el rey._

_"Como portador del quinto elemento seguirás con el deber de salvar neutrales, tratarás de hacer de ellos hombres de bien a comparación de los elementales. Además que un futuro descendiente heredará tu poder, es el único poder que debe quedar aquí en Noytrol."_

_— ¿Y si nos oponemos? —Replicó de nuevo Krista._

_"Lo harán de todos modos, es el sacrificio que decidimos, no deben fallar en su misión puesto que los futuros portadores en una futura guerra serán los que pagarán las consecuencias. YA NO INTERVENDREMOS MÁS, TENDRÁN QUE ARREGLÁRSELAS SOLOS"_

_—No hay de otra… ¿verdad? —Preguntó Honeir cabizbajo. —Esto es sólo una lección para nosotros, para dar el ejemplo a los demás… ¿no es así?_

_—Honeir…—Krista le iba a reclamar y a pedirle que tratarán de cambiar de parecer a los dioses, pero al ver al rubio cabizbajo supo que acataría las órdenes de estos._

_"Así es, sin sacrificios no hay recompensa, dependerá ahora de los humanos la estabilidad del mundo."_

_El cielo empezó a brillar y salieron cuatro luces que se dirigieron a los cuatro elementales, la luz tomaron forma de cuatro piedras._

_"Tomen esa piedra como recordatorio de esto, considérenlas imitación de sus propios corazones de donde proviene su poder, sientan que si se los quitan les arrebataran el corazón con ella, sientan que si fallan nosotros las exigiremos de vuelta."_

_Con pesar los chicos aceptaron las piedras, no había marcha atrás ellos se tendrían que sacrificar a pesar de los sentimientos involucrados, al momento de tomar la piedras la luz se disipó, el cielo rojizo se empezó a aclarecer y la tierra se empezó a reconstruir, la destrucción había terminado._

.

.

—Sigo sin entender nada…—Dijo Hiccup. — ¿A qué se refirieron con eso ultimo?

— ¿Será que si queremos parar la catástrofe divina tendremos que sacrificarnos de igual manera que ellos? —Se preguntó Heather temiendo por su relación.

—No, debe haber otra manera, a ellos les tocó hacer eso. —Dijo Spinel tratando de calmarla. —Aún no hemos llegado a tal punto de la catástrofe, si acabamos con Draugr tal vez podamos aplacarla.

—Pienso lo mismo que él. —Concordó Nero para tranquilizar al equipo.

Pero Astrid y Hiccup siguieron con su dudas, se miraron fijamente a los ojos, no se veían en un futuro separados por capricho de los dioses, sí, capricho ya que los dioses no consideraron que parte de la culpa fue de Draugr que se escabullía como sombra, metiéndole ideas a los elementales. Se tomaron de la mano y apretaron el agarre, para seguir viendo las imágenes del pasado.

.

.

_Había pasados algunos años desde aquel trató con los dioses, Krista había quedado en malos términos con Honeir por no haber luchado por lo que querían, pero con el paso del tiempo comprendió que su relación no funcionaría. Ella se convirtió en un modelo a seguir para los jorden a los cuales les enseño más allá que destruir, les enseñó a crear y a vivir en paz con la naturaleza, había perdido el amor y a su compañero de enlace en la guerra; sin embargo estuvo acompañada por el hijo mayor de los Amatista, quien siguió sus ideales y le ayudó en el camino, terminando por enamorarse y casarse con él. Sus hijos siguieron sus ideales hasta la tercera generación que simplemente se separó de esas creencias y optaron por otro camino._

_Ellisif por su parte no le fue fácil, había muchos vann reacios a compartir sus ideas sin embargo acordaron con él ya no lastimar neutrales, aun así lo vieron como un gran líder ya que ayudó en muchas causas y enseñanzas del tipo agua, había perdido a su compañero Blu en la guerra, jamás volvió a hacer el enlace con otra criatura, se casó y tuvo hijos que lo siguieron, una parte de su generación se encargó de casar a las parejas que eran de diferente elemento, entre ellos a Basalto y Kai mucho tiempo después._

_Azael, volvió a la ciudad de nubes, la vio más difícil pues los vinter no se quedaban en un solo lugar así que se concentró en ese lugar para dar sus enseñanzas, sus seguidores fieles se encargaron de salir a otros lugares para enseñar también sin embargo con el paso del tiempo fueron menos los que querían aprender, nunca se casó, ya que no quería condenar a su familia a ese sacrificio que él aceptó, vivió con su compañero Paa en la ciudad de la nubes, siempre viendo por aquel risco rezando porque nunca hubiera otra guerra._

_Para Bork, con los necios brann sólo logró concordar vivir aislados de los demás pues parecía que los brann no querían ya contacto con ningún tipo de elemental y neutral debido a los acontecimientos pasados, dedicó su vida a las enseñanzas y a los dragones, haciendo el primer libro de clasificación de los dragones, con los cuales los brann se vieron beneficiados al momento de escoger compañero, logró enseñarles la importancia del enlace y el respeto a las otras criaturas vivientes. Se casó y tuvo hijos sin embargo estos nunca se interesaron por sus ideas._

_Para Honeir la sola desdicha de separarse de quienes quería había sido suficiente. Los volvió a ver después que ellos fueran llamados "lideres" por haber cumplido su misión, enviándolos para firmar el primer tratado de paz y de no agresión de Himmelen, sin embargo se sintió de lo más desdichado al ver a su ex amor acompañado de otro hombre y con un hijo de encargo. "Tú siempre serás el amor de mi vida, pero debemos vivir nuestra vida.", le dijo Krista antes de irse, fue entonces que decidió contraer nupcias con una neutral que era una de sus fieles súbitos, el vacío que sentía fue llenado cuando tuvo su primer hijo._

_Tiempo después Riziko le llegó con un nuevo mensaje: los pegasos debían abandonar Noytrol._

_— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó Honeir._

_—Es una orden de los dioses. —Dijo con tristeza el pegaso. —Iremos a bendecir a nuevas personas, a la cuales llamarán "seid"._

_—Pero pueden estar en peligro. —Replicó el rey. — ¿Ya no volverán?_

_—Así es, a pesar de que el mundo se ha restablecido es un lugar muy grande, siempre habrá algo más allá afuera… debemos seguir y es nuestro turno de partir._

_— ¿Si hacemos el enlace? —propuso Honeir._

_Pero el pegaso se negó. — ¿Para qué hacerlo? El dolor por la partida ya lo estoy sintiendo…_

_—Simplemente para saber que estás bien, amigo._

_El pegaso suspiró, a pesar de que iba en contra de la reglas lo quería hacer, no podría irse temiendo por un amigo, así que sólo se puso en posición para hacer el enlace, Honeir pegó su frente con la de él. El dolor de la partida fue mucho más doloroso, pero se sentían conforme con sentirse el uno al otro._

_Pasaron muchísimos años más, los tratados de paz que en un inicio empezaron por ser visitas cordiales entre todos los reinos, terminó por ser por medio de cartas enviadas por medio de fuljs o dragones._

_Honeir vio a sus amigos por última vez cuando tenía 70 años, después de eso el grupo fue disminuyendo, siendo el primero en irse Bork por causa de una enfermedad a pesar de ser el más pequeño del grupo, después fue Krista, algo que le ocasionó mucho dolor a Honeir, después siguió Ellisif el cual a pesar de su edad seguía peleando en disputas, perdiendo la vida en la última, era por eso que habían lanzado su estatua conmemorativa al agua, sin embargo era asuntos de los vann en las que no pudo intervenir._

_Sólo quedaban Azael y él, el vinter le hizo una última visita sus 80 años._

_— ¿Sabías que esos les dejaron pistas a los futuros elementales elegidos? —Dijo con gracias el vinter anciano._

_— ¿Qué clase de pistas?_

_—Honeir… con el paso del tiempo comprendí lo que los dioses querían decir, el poder está aquí en nuestros corazones. —Dijo apuntándose al pecho. —Todos tenemos una esencia que no hace ser quienes somos. Siento que en un futuro alguien querrá ese poder, por lo cual ellos deben de saber de dónde proviene para que sepan protegerlo._

_— ¿Ahora eres vidente? —Se rio el rey._

_—Digamos que me encontré con gente muy interesante. —Dijo Azael refiriéndose a las seid. —Me dijeron que lo vivimos no sería comparado con lo que llegara a pasar en una futura guerra. Que hay algo más por ahí que nos rodea._

_Eso alertó al viejo Honeir, pero qué podían hacer más que seguir la voluntad de los dioses._

_—Esos tontos. —Dijo Azael recordando a sus amigos. —Pusieron las armas que los dioses les dieron dentro las piedras elementales, las escondieron en sus respectivas estatuas, pusieron una inscripción en donde prácticamente les dicen a los futuros elegidos que el verdadero tesoro está dentro de sus corazones._

_—Yo hago eso con el arco, me refiero a ocultarlo en la piedra. —Rio Honeir. —Por simple comodidad, sin embargo no es mala idea lo de la inscripción, a pesar de saber que mi poder quedará en uno de mis descendientes en cuanto la energía que le dé a la piedra termine, por cierto a mí también me hicieron una estatua. —Presumió._

_—Como no verla es enorme. —Dijo Azael con simpatía. —Yo también haré lo mismo que esos tontos, sólo que lo pondré por debajo de la tierra, sólo para cambiar el estilo un poco… por cierto…—El vinter sacó de sus ropas la piedra del viento, poniendo un poco de su poder expulsó el abanico el cual tenía ciertas modificaciones haciéndolo ver un poco más femenino. —Lo arreglé… creo que el siguiente elegido será una mujer._

_Honeir se rio por las ocurrencias de su amigo, miró el arco y también consideró que su futuro descendiente también sería mujer, pues ahora la familia que tenía todos eran varones, tal vez era un tipo de mensaje, eso quería creer puesto que tenía el tiempo contado._

_Después de la visita de Azael, hizo las modificaciones en su propia estatua, actualizó los documentos de Noytrol, archivos que sus amigos les ayudaron a escribir y en el cual contaba por lo que habían pasado, desde que se conocieron, el nombramiento de Honeir como rey, el cómo se habían hecho elementales los demás, cuando se reencontraron y se separaron, como habían sido bendecidos sus amigos por los dioses los cuales les entregaron aquellas armas para canalizar su energía, el término de la guerra y el sacrificio que habían hecho._

_Eran archivos secretos, los cuales sólo ellos sabían de su existencia así como la familia real, les pareció más prudente cambiar un poco la historia con los demás para protección mutua, pues a pesar de los años las ideas no habían cambiado mucho, sólo esperaba que en un futuro todos pudieran verse como personas, rezando porque no hubiera otra guerra._

_Meses después, Honeir se entera sobre el fallecimiento de su amigo Azael, ahora solo quedaba él._

_Un día mientras descansaba en su cama Honeir durmió para siempre._

.

.

Los viajeros vieron con tristeza como había terminado todo, lo que ignoraban es que en el último momento de Honeir este había sentido a su querido amigo Riziko el cual seguía vagando por ahí.

Una luz los invadió y los cegó por un momento, cuando fueron capaces de abrir los ojos se encontraban en la biblioteca siendo vistos por todos.

— ¿Y? —Preguntó Snotlout. — ¿Cuándo se van a ir?

— ¿Qué dices? —Preguntó Hiccup tallándose los ojos. —Estuvimos ahí… vimos todo.

— ¿En serio? —Preguntó Brutilda escéptica. —Nosotros sólo vimos parados ahí sin hacer nada.

—Los veinte minutos más desperdiciados de mi vida. —Se quejó Brutacio.

— ¿Veinte minutos? —Dijo Heather. —Se me hizo una eternidad.

—Hijo…—Habló Estoico. — ¿Vieron algo que nos pueda ayudar?

Hiccup negó con la cabeza. —En el pasado ni siquiera se enfrentaron con Draugr realmente, era un tipo que bien pudo haber sido antepasado de Drago y Fogo puesto que se parecían, creo que ese hombre al igual que los lideres siguió dando sus enseñanzas malvadas a los descendientes que habrá dejado y con Draugr susurrándoles al oído ahora puedo decir con certeza que por eso estamos en esa situación.

Estoico arqueó la ceja sin comprender lo que su hijo decía, iba a preguntar más pero la tierra empezó a temblar, si seguía en la biblioteca corrían peligro de que se derrumbara encima de ellos.

— ¡Ay, no! —Se quejó Astrid. —Que no sea lo que estoy pensando.

Hiccup la tomó de la mano para darle algo de apoyo pues él también tenía un mal presentimiento, salieron del palacio para ver el entorno, sus rezos no habían sido escuchados puestos que la tierra seguía temblado y el cielo se empezó a tornar rojizo.

_"Mis queridos pececitos"_ Escucharon una voz alrededor de ellos. _"El momento ha llegado, pronto resurgiré con mi ejército y cumpliré mis más grande ambición, por lo pronto tengan una muestra de los que les espera"_

En ese momento una pequeña manada de trolls empezaron a salir de la tierra, los chicos se pusieron en posición de pelea, definitivamente todo sería diferente y mucho más difícil para ellos.

Continuará.

**Bien, espero que no haya sido demasiado rápido, pero después nunca terminaría tendría que hacer otro fic diferente para contar la otra historia. **

**Ahora sí con la sección de comentarios y dudas.**

**Sección de comentarios y dudas.**

**Astrid: esta bien el nombre del escuadrón lobo alfa, fue gracioso, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

**Maylu liya: Pues lo di resumido, pero en si se convirtieron en lideres por las enseñanzas que dieron, porque fueron los que por decir así tranquilizaron y aplacaron a la población en sus tiempos para parar la guerra. Saludos.**

**Steffani: Pues si hubo algo entre Honeir y Krista pero pues por los errores y terquedad de los demás tuvieron que sacrificar lo que sentían para dedicarse a los dioses por decir así. Aunque parezca fácil pues en realidad no lo es considerando el tipo de población con el que tuvieron que lidiar. Saludos.**

**Jessy: Si hizo enlace con el pegaso, sólo para sentirse y estar seguros que estaban bien, como te pudiste dar cuenta en el fin de Honeir el pegaso seguía vivo, después se sabrá más con respecto a eso. Saludos.**

**Moer: Es en la película de la carta sellada, no consideré el nombre de Apa puesto que ese es el de Avatar pero jugué con las palabras y le puse Paa XD, que original pero de igual manera lo hice pensando en tu idea, muchas gracias. Saludos.**

**Sam Archer: Pues prácticamente ellos ignoraron lo de Draugr, pero Hiccup sacó sus conclusiones, que en verdad fue lo que pasó, lo malo es que los anteriores ignoraban eso y pagaron de más los platos rotos. Saludos.**

**Navid: Pues más que nada lo que los hizo importantes fue la dedicación y las enseñanzas para buscar la paz, digamos que por eso fueron respetados, pero que una vez que murieron se olvidaron de ellos y algunos volvieron a sus antiguos hábitos. Saludos.**

**Ana Gami: Ya sé, es un rollo con los nombres debi ponerles unos más sencillos XD, pues como te pudiste dar cuenta, en si no pelearon con el origen del mal y sólo pagaron por los platos rotos, ahora los nuevos tienen por decir así el doble de trabajo y ahora estarán completamente solos. Saludos.**

**Vivi: Así es, digamos que las estatuas las hicieron después de ver la dedicación y las enseñanzas, algo a lo que se vieron obligados por causas de los dioses, y pues ellos tuvieron que pagar por los platos rotos. Saludos.**

**Ary: Tomé en consideración tu nombre ya que me devano los sesos pensando en los nombres, muchas gracias, espero te haya gustado saludos.**

**Gaby Chanii: Así es, viene de familia y entre otras cosas como te pudiste dar cuenta XD, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

**Jessi: Gracias, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

**Dano92: Gracias por los ánimos espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

**Lectores anónimos, favoritos y seguidores hasta la próxima. Saludos.**

**03 agosto 2015**


	42. Soñé un sueño

**Hola, para lo que no saben la fechas de actualización cambiaron. "La guerra de los elementos será Lunes y Viernes" **

**Que lo disfruten.**

Capítulo 40: Soñé un sueño.

Los trolls, con la misma apariencia tosca, áspera y agresiva como los que había en ciudad Topacio se arrojaron contra los elementales.

Todos pusieron de su parte para atacarlos. Llamaradas, chorros de agua, ventiscas y rocas salieron de parte de los aliados. Golpeaban a los trolls como si fueran un montón de cucarachas que salían disparados en el aire.

A pesar de su condición como neutrales, Axel, Brenda, Phelma, Augusto y Gustav peleaban como fieros guerreros con espadas, lanzas y hachas; Astrid los secundó haciendo uso de su poder para crear su propia artillería y deshacerse de los engendros.

Los dragones también apoyaron y atacaron ferozmente a los trolls, quienes pretendían subirse encima de ellos para picarlos con lanzas o atarlos con sus cadenas de fierro.

Lo que parecía ser en un inicio un pequeño ejército de trolls cambió, pues más seres como esos empezaron a surgir de la tierra, llegando a estar a nivel del ejercito del los aliados quienes se vieron rodeados por esto.

—Esto no parece tener fin. —Se quejó Hiccup quemando a unos trolls con su poder y cortando a otros en dos con la espada.

—Tal vez deban hacer ese ataque raro que ustedes hacen. —Sugirió Astrid mientras cortaba la cabeza de otro troll.

—No es mala idea, Mi lady. —Halago Hiccup. —Hay que reunirnos con los demás.

Poco a poco fueron retrocediendo para contar el plan a los demás elementales que estaban dispersos por el campo de batalla.

No muy lejos de ellos, Gustav seguía peleando ferozmente contra los trolls, las cabezas de las criaturas salían volando al contacto con su espada, se sentía orgulloso de lo que estaba logrando, e incluso Brutilda y Gema, quienes eran las que estaban más cerca de él, lo felicitaron por su gran valentía, algo que le sirvió para acrecentarle la autoestima. En un momento giró su mirada hacia donde estaban los dragones, el dragón pesadilla monstruosa que lo había rechazado estaba siendo sometido por un grupo de trolls que lo empezaron a atar, este prendió su cuerpo con fuego pero al parecer usaban cadenas resistentes al fuego.

Gustav no dudó en ir en su ayuda cuando vio que los trolls lograron atarle el hocico impidiéndole de esa manera al dragón escupir fuego; el neutral se abrió espacio entre los trolls que intentaban detener su camino, Gema y Brutilda vieron a donde se dirigía el muchacho y los ayudaron para despejar el ambiente.

El dragón estaba siendo cruelmente picoteado en la cara, cuando unos de los trolls se dispuso a a picotear uno de sus grandes ojos, este sólo vio como una afilada espada rebanaba la cabeza del ser y caía a un lado, para luego pasar a ver el muchacho que le había salvado la vista, aquel que no poseía ningún poder que le pudiera ayudar a cumplir con sus objetivos como dragón.

El muchacho eliminó a duras penas a los trolls que ataban al dragón y cortó las cadenas liberándolo.

—Vete. —Le dijo con firmeza para que huyera.

En ese momento el dragón vio más allá del poder y de la energía que pudiera brindarle un compañero y admiró sólo la valentía de aquel que le ayudó. A pesar de la petición del muchacho y de la batalla alrededor se negó y puso su cabeza hacia abajo, pidiéndole con humildad hacer el enlace con él. Gustav se quedó boquiabierto, más no desperdició la gran oportunidad se abrazó al hocico del dragón y pegó su frente con la cabeza de este. Como todo enlace, hizo que una luz alrededor de ellos se formara, algo que desconcentró a la mayoría de la batalla, entre ellos a Snotlout y Diente púa que se quedaron impactados con aquel enlace.

— ¡Sí!, ¡Púa Diente! —Celebró Gustav cansado, pues le había brindado su energía para curar las pequeñas heridas del dragón, Púa Diente no perdió el tiempo y tomó en su hocico al muchacho para que no cayera, después lo impulsó para que cayera en su lomo y lo pudiera montar.

Después de la pequeña distracción todos se volvieron a enfocar en los enemigos. Logrando haberse reunido, Hiccup, Heather, Spinel y Nero concentraron su poder para formar un ataque, mientras que Astrid preparaba el suyo acumular la suficiente energía los demás aliados abrieron paso para que pudieran dispararla.

— ¡¿Listos?! —Gritó Hiccup esperando una señal de los demás.

Cuando todos confirmaron con un "Listos", dispararon contra el ejército de trolls, en ese momento Astrid también lanzó una de las flechas; formando una gran explosión alrededor de ellos, acabaron con la mayoría de los trolls que se encontraban dispersos. De un momento a otro los que quedaron empezaron a cavar en la tierra para ocultarse y otros corrieron para huir del lugar.

Habían ganado la batalla.

Empezaron a celebrar entre sí, contentos con la victoria más no duró mucho pues la voz Draugr se escuchó nuevamente en el ambiente.

"_Muy bien mis estimados pececitos, para la próxima no será tan fácil esto sólo es el principio."_

—Maldito, ya cállate. —Gritó Astrid al cielo, lo que no esperaba es que le contestara.

_"Mi estimado quinto elemento y queridos elegidos, el momento de vernos pronto se acercara, lo mismo para ustedes elementales y neutrales miedosos"_

— ¿Quién te tiene miedo? —Replicó Estoico con valentía.

Su pregunta fue contestada al momento en que en el cielo rojizo se empezó a reflejar lo que parecía varias comunidades de elementales.

— ¡Es ciudad Topacio! —Señaló Patapez a una de las imágenes en donde se veía la entrada a su ciudad y cuya gente se veía aterrorizada.

Draugr estaba propagando el caos por todo Himmelen.

— ¡Allá esta Ciudad Aqua! —Señaló Eret hacia donde reconoció una parte de su ciudad.

— ¡La Ciudad de la nubes! —Reconoció Heather a lo lejos el lugar en donde vivió cuando era niña.

Otros pueblos se vieron, entre ellos New y Town, la isla de la sirena y otras desconocidas, todas las imágenes mostrando a la confundida población que ignoraba lo que pasaba. Todos podían ver lo que pasaba y escuchar lo que decía el malvado, tal parece que el enemigo se quería dar a conocer para infundir el temor entre la gente.

_"El espectáculo empezará cuando menos se lo esperen, ya nos veremos queridos pececitos."_

Las imágenes desaparecieron pero el cielo permaneció con el color rojo, la tierra empezó a temblar ligeramente bajo los pies de los aliados, sin embargo el epicentro fue más fuerte cerca del palacio, el cual empezó a derrumbarse poco a poco.

Eret y Camicazi se asustaron pues sus hijos seguían dentro. Entre Spinel, Gema y Patapez trataron de sostener la estructura que poco a poco iban cayendo para darle oportunidad a los padres de entrar al recinto, más no fue necesario pues Mizu y Scauldy junto con el gran sabio y Gothi traían a los niños con ellos.

Rápidamente Camicazi se abrazó a sus hijos que lloraban desconsolados, Eret también los abrazó, por primera vez en su vida sentía impotencia ante la situación.

Los demás se les quedaron viendo con tristeza en especial Astrid, que empezó a culparse nuevamente por haber caído en la trampa de Fogo y Drago desde que la guerra había iniciado, de cierta manera deseaba que todo volviera a como era antes, aunque eso significara nunca haberse enamorado de Hiccup.

—Debemos irnos de aquí, no creo que la ciudad vaya a durar demasiado. —Dijo Hiccup analizando la situación.

— ¿Qué debemos hacer? —Preguntó Chimuelo esperando algún tipo de solución.

—Creo que debemos advertir a los que siguen vivos. —Habló Estoico. —Ese tipo Draugr al parecer ya no necesita más de los elementales, creo que es hora de olvidar nuestras diferencias para pelear por la misma causa.

—Lo mismo que trataron de hacer los elegidos del pasado. —Suspiró Heather al escuchar las palabras del jefe.

— ¿Cómo lo haremos? —Preguntó Spinel.

—Siento que es nuestro deber. —Habló ahora Axel. —Me refiero al de nosotros los mayores, ustedes deben entrenar y prepararse para pelear contra ese monstruo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir papá?

—Que es la hora de separarnos de nuevo.

Astrid sintió un angustia en su corazón al escuchar a su padre, pero sabía que tenía razón, la gente merecía saber a qué se estaban enfrentando y aunque no lo quisiera admitir que necesitaban de la ayuda de todos.

—Además de que ese monstruo se dirigió a los "neutrales miedosos". —Enfatizó Brenda. —No creo que seamos los únicos neutrales que queden… creo que también hay que buscarlos.

Esa idea les dio esperanza a Astrid y a los demás, el saber que no habían acabado con todos renovaba la fe en ellos.

— ¿Qué sugieres papá? —Preguntó Hiccup.

—Como dije… ustedes vayan a entrenar, háganse más fuertes, ya que lamentablemente a ustedes les tocará enfrentarse con ese monstruo. Nosotros viajaremos a donde haya más elementales, también buscaremos a los neutrales para cuando ese tipo se aparezca con su ejército tener con que enfrentarlo.

Hiccup asintió acatando las órdenes de su padre aunque por dentro le doliera tener que separarse de nuevo de él y de su madre.

— ¿Cómo nos organizaremos?

Después de discutir y organizarse los líderes mayores quedaron por organizarse de la siguiente manera: Estoico, Axel y Patapez viajarían a ciudad Topacio, alertarían y buscarían soldados, de ahí se organizarían para extenderse a otras partes del reino tierra. Valka, Brenda acompañadas de Eret irían a Ciudad Aqua con las mismas intenciones, mientras que Phelma, Augusto, el gran sabio, Gobber irían a la ciudad de las nubes.

Mientras tanto Astrid, Hiccup, Spinel, Heather, Nero, Gema, Gothi, Snotlout, Brutilda, Brutacio, Gustav y Camicazi optaron por ir a la isla embrujada de Basalto, para entrenar en ese lugar, la reina de ciudad Aqua se llevaría con ella a sus hijos a pesar de los berrinches de Eret Jr. que quería acompañar a su padre.

Tomando las embarcaciones de Eret, brann y vann que estaban también presentes se dividieron para acompañar a cada grupo. Los dragones que no tenían compañeros escoltaron al grupo que iría a la ciudad de las nubes.

El grupo más pequeño de los elegidos, tomaron sólo un barco en donde pudieran llevar a Kaiser y algunas provisiones, sus compañeros se encargarían de jalar el bote hasta la isla embrujada.

Durante todo ese tiempo siguieron los temblores, cuando cada quien partió a su destino los que volaban vieron cómo se despedaza lo último que quedaba de Noytrol, terminando por caerse el gran palacio de cristal que Honeir Hofferson había construido.

Para Astrid fue otro golpe más a su corazón, pues había perdido un lugar en donde tenía muchos recuerdos.

.

.

**Dos meses después.**

**_Isla Embrujada._**

Después de la conmoción inicial para los que no sabían que los pequeños Kodomas habitaban la isla, los integrantes del grupo aprendieron a convivir con ellos, habían adaptado la casa de Basalto para que todos pudiera descansar después de un ajetreado día de entrenamientos a los cuales los sometía Gothi.

Entre las cosas que tuvieron que aprender fue a no ser neutralizados, pues no sabían las mañas del enemigo, y a seguir combatiendo a pesar del enlace. Los que más sufrían con esos entrenamientos eran Snotlout, los gemelos y Gema, quienes aún sufrían con las visiones que las brujas les hacían ver.

Mientras tanto Hiccup, Astrid y demás elegidos habían aprobado esa clase junto con sus compañeros, ahora Camicazi se encargaba de ver las fortalezas de cada uno y les aconsejaba el cómo incrementarlas sin la necesidad de la intervención del quinto elemento.

—Muy bien Nero. —Aplaudió la reina al igual que Eret Jr. al ver que el vann había hecho un gran monumento de hielo con un solo golpe. —Creo que tu habilidad serviría de mucho si una multitud te atacara.

Nero se enrojeció por el comentario de la reina, aun no estaba muy acostumbrado a los halagos.

—Creo que tu compañero y tú podrían hacer un gran ataque si se juntan.

— ¿Nosotros? —Preguntó Nightmare.

—Así es. —Le sonrió la reina. —Creo que a partir de ahora te dejaré con Mizu para que te enseñe algunas cosas.

Nightmare sin querer volteó hacia donde estaba Nero, quería su aprobación, este sólo le dijo un leve sí y a partir de ese momento se junto con el compañero de Camicazi.

— ¡Uy! —Se burló Chimuelo, insinuando de que podría haber algo entre el hipocampo de la reina y del vann, así ya no le hablaría a Stormfly.

—Soy macho… ¿lo sabías? —Preguntó desconcertado Mizu.

Todos se empezaron a reír del furia nocturna que suspiró desilusionado ante aquella noticia, como vio rosado a ese hipocampo pensó lo que no era.

—Muy bien, Heather. —Siguió Camicazi. —Tu poder requiere de mucha concentración, así que debes de aumentar aún más esa habilidad, la velocidad y los espacios abiertos son tus mejores aliados.

—Comprendo. —Dijo Heather limpiándose un poco el sudor de la frente, se le hacía un poco abrumador el clima de la isla embrujada en donde había de todo menos espacios abiertos.

—Hiccup. —La reina miró al brann. —Considero que expulsas mejor tu poder cuando estás enojado.

— ¿En serio? —Preguntó el castaño.

—Así es, con Draugr quien no se enojaría… pero debes buscar también una manera de tranquilizarte, creo que hay un mejor efecto cuando piensas positivamente.

—Lo tendré en mente.

—Astrid y Spinel. —Habló seriamente a los dos faltantes, estos se irguieron desde donde estaban como si estuvieran en un ejército.

—Creo que deben buscar un método que mejore el ataque con sus armas, ya que estas son las únicas que prácticamente se deben de "cargar", por así decirlo.

—Es un arma muy molesta. —Se quejó el jorden mirando el revólver de su antecesora. —Creo que por eso nuestros antepasados se llevaban bien. —Miró a Astrid alzándole las cejas de manera insinuante a la princesa.

—Eh cálmate. —Pidió Hiccup celoso.

—Sí, más vale que te calmes. —Le reprochó Heather.

—Sólo quería ver que decían o hacían, tú sabes que te quiero Heather. —Rio Spinel nervioso, mientras que Astrid sólo resopló cansada.

— ¿Alguna idea? —Preguntó Camicazi para retomar la conversación.

—Estaba pensando en crear muchas flechas y guárdalas en un carcaj. —Dijo Astrid.

—Lo mismo. —Dijo Spinel. —Sólo tengo que buscar una manera de cargarla más rápido.

—Y asegurarte que estés en un lugar donde haya tierra o piso solido. —Aconsejó Camicazi. Después de la plática se estiró con cansancio. —Sigan trabajando con eso… ya es tarde creo que debemos regresar para descansar.

Camicazi se retiró con Eret Jr de la mano, lo mismo con Spinel y Heather que se fueron de la mano en compañía de sus compañeros, Nero se fue con Nightmare y siguieron conversando con Mizu, Chimuelo y Stormfly se le unieron a la plática ya que de nuevo salió a flote la confusión del dragón.

—Qué largo día…estoy cansado. —Dijo Hiccup estirándose y para empezar una conversación con su esposa, la cual había notado más callada de lo usual en los últimos días.

Dado a que no le respondió, tomó su mano para hacerla reaccionar pues al parecer andaba prácticamente en la ciudad de las nubes. Ella reaccionó ante el contacto y parpadeó un par de veces.

—Perdón… ¿Qué dijiste?

—Dije que estaba cansado. —Repitió Hiccup. — ¿Qué pasa? Te noto algo extraña desde hace unos días.

—No. —Negó con la cabeza. —Debe ser que estoy cansada…

Hiccup no le creyó, seguiría preguntando pero Astrid lo tomó del brazo para avanzar más rápido pues le dijo que tenía mucha hambre.

Una vez que llegaron a la casa, hicieron una fogata en el exterior, pues les gustaba comer como si de un campamento se tratara.

—Alguien se acerca. —Kaiser se levantó de su lugar y agudizó el oído.

Los demás prestaron atención y desenvainaron armas en caso de que se tratara de algún enemigo. Era un alteó lo que se escuchaba, vieron la gran silueta que se acercaba, se trataba de un fulj que pretendía aterrizar en donde estaban. Los chicos se retiraron del área para que el ave pudiera descender.

En tierra el pájaro alzó las alas y dio un gran silbido, la única que se acercó fue Windshear para entablar una conversación, el pájaro volvió a silbar y dio a mostrar un pequeño recipiente que traía atado al cuello.

— ¡¿Qué es eso?!

Heather se acercó al pájaro, este seguía con las alas extendidas y dejó que la pelinegra tomara la pequeña botella que tenía colgada.

—Parece un mensaje. —Dijo Heather al observar el contenido, estrelló la botella contra el piso para sacar el papel y leyó el contenido. —Es de tu padre, Hiccup.

El mencionado se acercó y tomó la carta entre sus manos, como todos lo veían esperando a ver que decía la carta decidió leer el contenido en voz alta.

_"Hiccup."_

_"Si estás leyendo esto es porque el fulj pudo llegar sin problema alguno, hemos recibido información de tu madre y de Gobber, ambos dicen que han estado preparando a la gente que ha decidido combatir contra Draugr, nosotros también hemos hecho lo mismo, increíblemente nos hemos encontrado con más neutrales en el camino."_

Al leer esto Hiccup observó la reacción de Astrid la cual se veía sorprendida pero a la vez alegre.

_"Sin embargo el motivo de la carta no es por eso, o no en gran parte, si no a lo que encontramos también en nuestra búsqueda, hijo, encontramos un poblado completamente destruido, había cadáveres por doquier y todas tenían algo en común."_

El brann hizo una pausa al leer el párrafo, pues un temor lo empezó a invadir al igual que los demás.

— ¿Qué más dice? —Preguntó Snotlout temeroso.

_"A todos les faltaba el corazón"_

Todos dieron un grito ahogado ante lo escrito, la que sintió un mal presentimiento fue Astrid, pues conocía quien era el causante de eso. Hiccup siguió leyendo.

_"Seguimos buscando más gente, encontramos otro poblado cerca de la costa que también estaba totalmente destruido, sin embargo las personas que encontramos a pesar de que estaban muertas no mostraban algún tipo de herida física más que unos rasguños y el resultado por la exposición, era como si sólo estuvieran dormidos, pero no tenían signos vitales. _

_"No quisiera alarmarlos, pero se me hacía necesario decirles esto puesto que tu madre y Gobber me informaron de situaciones similares y dudo mucho que se trate de alguna clase de plaga, más bien sólo un nombre se me viene en mente."_

—Draugr… —Dijo Hiccup con rencor.

_"Sólo quería mantenerlos informados sobre esto, no se preocupen por devolver alguna respuesta, confío en que están bien. Firma Estoico "El vasto""_

—Ese monstruo maldito. —Maldijo Hiccup arrugando la carta. — ¿Será por eso que no se ha aparecido?

—Puede ser…—Habló el cuervo de Gothi. —Ese monstruo ha demostrado que se alimenta de los seres humanos, podemos decir que en un inicio del corazón de estos, más creo que encontró otro método de alimentación.

—Por medio de las esencias. —Concluyó Nero, pues recordó cómo le había arrebatado la esencia del corazón a Fogo para después devorarlo.

—Así es. —Dijo Camicazi. —Muchas tribus antiguas creían que al devorar los corazones de las personas su vida o poder se prolongaba más, caníbales en pocas palabras, también creo que a raíz de eso empezaron las persecuciones contra los pegasos, por eso ambicionaban sus corazones, más la verdadera fuente de poder son las esencias.

— ¿Quieres decir que ese monstruo ha estado devorando esencias para tener más poder? —preguntó Astrid.

—Es una teoría, pero puede ser.

La respuesta de la seid sólo preocupó más a los elegidos, ¿realmente sabían a lo que se estaban enfrentando? La respuesta era "no", sin embargo no se dejarían vencer.

Decidieron dejar las malas noticias atrás y se dedicaron a seguir comiendo, los días siguientes siguieron entrenando arduamente, más Astrid quien parecía estar obsesionada por mejorar sus habilidades.

La rubia se encontraba en un área que había despejado prácticamente con su poder para hacerla un área de entrenamiento.

— ¡Lancen! —Pidió a Stormfly y a Gustav.

Les había pedido a ambos que le lanzaran cualquier clase de objeto y esta los repelaría con una flecha, al disparar cada flecha e incrustarla sobre cada objeto estos se hacían polvo, con cada cosa que destruía se imaginaba estar acabando con su enemigo de la misma manera. ¿Una sola flecha sería suficiente? Se cuestionaba constantemente.

—Astrid…

La princesa se distrajo al escuchar a su esposo hablarle, tal parece que él había terminado con su entrenamiento pues venía acompañado de Chimuelo.

—Ya basta… es suficiente por el día de hoy.

—No.

—No debes desperdiciar así tu energía también debes descansar.

Astrid resopló molesta, se abstuvo de tirar la ultima flecha dejándola en el carcaj, tomó el arco y se lo colgó al hombro mientras caminaba dando pisotones en dirección hacia donde estaba la casa.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —Hiccup la detuvo al notar lo molesta que iba. —Has estado extraña todos estos días… y no me digas que es porque estás cansada.

—Estamos en una guerra… aunque aun no empiece realmente. —dijo ella cabizbaja. —No me debo de descuidar o Draugr podría vencernos.

—No pienses así…seguiremos peleando como dijiste, juntos.

Astrid trató de sonreír más no podía, no cuando desde días atrás tenía pesadillas en donde a todos sus amigos, incluyendo a Hiccup, les arrebataban el corazón, no podía conciliar el sueño hasta que despertara de la pesadilla y se viera en la penumbra de la noche sobre la cama con su marido, era lo que la traía al presente o más bien a la realidad, pues negaba que esos sueños fueran alguna clase de predicción.

—Vamos… dime, ¿qué te pasa? —Preguntó Hiccup ignorando que su esposa se despertaba en las madrugadas, pues él una vez dormido era como una roca.

—Te lo diré… te lo prometo, pero no ahora. —Dijo Astrid esperando que Hiccup la comprendiera, este conociéndola no le insistió más, ya le diría ella, así que sólo la tomó de la mano y se fueron juntos con los demás a la casa.

Cuando llegaron, Snotlout ya había hecho la fogata, la chicas habían formado un grupito tal parece que estaban en su habitual platica de chicas a la cual se le unió Astrid y Stormfly, mientras que Hiccup, Chimuelo, Gustav y Púa diente se fueron con los chicos pues era su turno de preparar la cena.

En el grupo de chicas todas se encontraban haciéndole mimos a la bebé Astrid, hacían reír a la pequeña haciéndole caras y gestos, la pequeña reía emocionada, cada día se parecía más a Camicazi pues había heredado su color de cabello y de ojos.

—Yo quiero intentarlo. —Se acercó Stormfly y le empezó a hacer muecas a la bebé que reía sin parar. —Deberías intentarlo Astrid.

— ¿Quién yo? —Preguntó apenada la princesa, se acercó a la bebé pensando en qué cara hacer, más no fue necesario pues parece que su semblante pensativo fue suficiente para hacerla reir. —Hey, pero no he hecho nada. —Replicó infantilmente ganándose más risas por parte del infante.

Todas se contagiaron con la risa de la bebé, Astrid la pidió prestada para arrullarla y darle un poco de "amor", según ella, ya que le seguía replicando el porqué se reía de ella, la bebé en sus brazos se siguió riendo mientras que su tocaya la arrullaba en medio de sus quejas. Hiccup viendo todo de lejos se le hizo una escena muy hermosa, sin embargo desvió la mirada apenado cuando vio que Astrid notó que las observaba.

—Yo la quiero cargar. —Pidió Brutilda, Astrid le pasó al bebé y de inmediato la vinter la arrulló de forma maternal. — ¡Es tan linda!, me gustaría apretarla hasta asfixiarla. —Dijo emocionada.

—Dame a mi bebé Brutilda. —Bromeó Camicazi.

—Parecemos niñas con una muñeca nueva. —Observó Heather con simpatía. —Tu bebé es hermosa.

— ¡Gracias! —Camicazi se sintió halagada.

Entre todas las chicas se pasaron al bebé como si de un juguete se tratara, para antes de la cena la pequeña se quedo dormida en brazos de su abuelita Gothi, como Camicazi le empezó a decir de cariño.

Todos se encontraban comiendo amenamente cuando Gothi dio unos bastonazos en el piso. Todos le prestaron atención a lo que tuviera que decir.

—Es hora de que descansen… el entrenamiento terminó.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó Astrid.

—Deben recuperar energías, además de que hay quienes están algo inestables. —Insinuó la anciana viendo fijamente a la princesa. —Además de que tanto Camicazi y yo concluimos que el enemigo está por llegar, por lo que deben pasar por lo menos momentos felices antes de la batalla.

—Eso me suena a que vamos a morir todos. —dijo Brutacio con simpatía.

—Es una guerra después de todo. —Gothi no lo corrigió pues el vinter tenía razón. —No se sabe que pueda pasar.

Todos se pusieron pensativos, la anciana tenía razón de un modo u otro tal vez era hora de descansar y disfrutar de esos momentos de paz aunque por todo el mundo hubiera caos. La única que no estuvo de acuerdo fue Astrid, pues se levantó furiosa de su lugar, tomó el carcaj con las flechas y se alejó de ellos.

—Iré a ver que le pasa. —Hiccup se levantó dejando al grupo con la incógnita sobre el malestar de la princesa.

Astrid caminó hacia su área de entrenamiento, estaba furiosa, aun no se sentía muy fuerte del todo y empezó a arrojar flechas contra unos barriles que tenía como blanco.

—Astrid…—De nuevo se vio interrumpida por la voz de su esposo. —Me prometí a mi mismo que esperaría a que me dijeras que tienes pero…—Al ver que Astrid seguía dándole la espalda decidió no agobiarla con cosas de la guerra. — ¿Sabes?... Te veías muy linda con la hija de Camicazi en brazos.

Ese comentario hizo que Astrid lo volteara a ver, sus ojos azules denotaban mucha angustia.

—Sabes que quiero ganar esta guerra para cumplir nuestros sueños, el de viajar por todo Himmelen y ya sabes… no sé, algún día también tener hijos, quisiera saber qué opinas de eso.

Astrid se rascó disimuladamente el ojo para eliminar una lagrimita que quería salirse.—Es un hermoso sueño.

— ¿Por qué lo dices así? —Preguntó Hiccup. — ¿No quieres tú lo mismo?

—Por supuesto. —Suspiró. —Pero tengo otras prioridades por el momento…

Hiccup se sintió un poco decepcionado con la respuesta, se cruzó de brazos esperando una explicación.

—En este momento lo único que me importa y deseo, es que esta guerra acabe, que Himmelen se restablezca y que tú estés bien, que todos estén bien.

El brann comprendió las razones de su esposa, como siempre ella pensando en los demás antes de que en ella misma. Astrid se empezó a sentir más afligida pues muy por dentro a pesar de ser una guerrera orgullosa tenía miedo de que sus pesadillas se hicieran realidad.

Trataba de aguantarse las lágrimas, Hiccup al verla tan inestable se acercó a ella para darle un abrazo, fue en ese momento en que Astrid se quebró, le contó sobre sus pesadillas y temores, que esa era la razón de su obsesión por hacerse más fuerte.

—No te angusties. —Confortó Hiccup. —Te estás sugestionando mucho.

—Pero… ¿Y si es una premonición? Ustedes… todos.

—Shhh… no lo digas. —Hiccup la apretó más contra él y le acarició el cabello para calmarla.

En ese momento los kodomas los empezaron a rodear, habían estado atentos desde el inicio de la conversación más no se habían hecho presentes, Astrid y Hiccup al verlos rieron, recordaron lo asustados que estaban cuando los conocieron, cuando se dieron su primer beso.

— ¿Puedes cumplirme un capricho? —Pidió Astrid tímidamente.

—Lo que quieras. —Respondió el brann.

—Baila conmigo.

Esa petición no se la esperaba, sin embargo la complacería, caminaron hasta donde estaba el rio donde se besaron a causa de Basalto y Kai. Pidieron a los kodomas tocar una canción en el piano, la cual fue audible hasta el rio y empezaron con su propia danza, lenta y rápidamente bailaron como nunca lo habían hecho, al menos no consientes, para el final de la pieza ambos terminaron por dejarse caer en el río besándose como la primera vez.

.

.

Lo que Gothi dijo y el cometario de Brutacio puso a pensar a Chimuelo, él sería capaz de morir por su hermano, por la persona que más amaba y por sus amigos eso lo tenía claro, ahora en vez de haber ido a espiar a Heather y Spinel. Stormfly y él habían seguido a Hiccup, habían escuchado todo hasta el momento en que Astrid se llevó a Hiccup para bailar una melodía.

— ¿Lo seguimos? —Sugirió Stormfly.

El furia nocturna accedió, en el momento en que vio a su hermano bailar con la princesa, el cómo se demostraban con ese simple baile cuanto se amaban le dio hizo reconocer cosas que no sabía que pudiera sentir, miró de reojo a Stormfly que parecía fascinada como siempre ante las muestras de afecto de los humanos.

—Stormfly…—Habló tímidamente, la nadder lo vio algo cabizbajo. —Me gustaría también hacer lo mismo que ellos.

—Sí. —De inmediato aceptó.

—Pero como dragones. —Dijo Chimuelo.

Stormfly no entendió lo que quiso decir, pero al ver que Chimuelo se transformó en dragón no le quedó de otra más que imitarlo.

_— ¿Cómo quieres hacerlo así?_ —Preguntó telepáticamente.

Chimuelo sólo gruñó un poco y empezó a bajar y a levantar la cabeza, haciendo ruidos extraños, sin embargo eso no era extraño para la dragona pues reconoció lo que el furia nocturna estaba haciendo: una danza de cortejo.

Con esa danza prácticamente le estaba dando a entender que la quería como pareja, en su forma de dragón se le hizo extraño, reflexionó, eran de diferente especie, ¿aun así funcionaría?

Chimuelo seguía con la danza, esperanzado de que la nadder le correspondiera tal y como eran ambos, unos dragones. Quiso cesar de sus movimiento al ver que la nadder no reaccionaba, sin embargo cuando vio que está bajó tímidamente la cabeza y la alzó supo que había sido correspondido.

.

.

Después de que cada uno se fuera por su lado después de la cena, Heather arrastró a Spinel hacia un lugar oculto en el bosque.

— ¿A dónde quieres ir? —Preguntó el jorden.

—Aun lugar donde no nos interrumpa Brutacio. —Rio la vinter, al ver el área despejada y lejos de su amigo/padre, miró fijamente a su novio. —Quiero que nos casemos ¡ya!

— ¿Qué? —Exclamó Spinel perplejo.

—Lo estuve pensando y no quiero arrepentirme de nada, por eso quiero casarme contigo…¿tú no quieres? —Preguntó esperanzada.

—Por supuesto que quiero. —Dijo Spinel feliz. —Pero no así.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó Heather confundida.

—No quieras casarte porque tienes miedo de no saber qué pasará al día siguiente. —Heather trago saliva pues había sido descubierta. —Prometimos que lo haríamos después de la guerra y así será… ¿está bien?

Heather bajó la cabeza con angustia, no sabía que le deparaba el mañana sin embargo si pensaba como lo hacía Spinel probablemente pondría más de su empeño. El jorden al verla así levanto con mano la barbilla de ella para que pudiera verlo a los ojos.

— ¿Estás de acuerdo conmigo?

—Sí. —Susurró y se abrazó a él. — ¿Por lo menos podemos dormir juntos? Sólo dormir… aclarando.

— ¡Uy! que mal ya estaba pensando otra cosa. —Dijo él, burlón.

—Hasta casarnos. —Regañó Heather y le mostró la lengua.

—Sí ya sé, pero sí, vamos a dormir juntos.

Ambos se sonrieron y se besaron como si fuera el último que se daban.

.

.

.

A diferencia de los demás, Nero se fue con Nightmare, Gema y Shapir hacia donde había un lago, pues el hipocampo deseaba nadar, ambos chicos metieron sólo parte de sus piernas en el agua, mientras que el grifo se dedicó a cazar ratones.

—Está muy fría. —se quejó Gema al contacto con el agua.

—Está deliciosa. —Dijo Nero con una sonrisa.

—Vann… típico. —Resopló la jorden. —Aunque te ves más tranquilo cerca del agua.

—Lo mismo diría de ti, te sientes más segura en la tierra… ¿no?

—Así es. —Respondió la chica con timidez, miró la mano de Nero que estaba a un lado de la suya y la tentación por poner la suya sobre la de él la invadió.

—Gracias por acompañarme. —Dijo Nero sacándola de sus pensamientos. —Has sido una muy buena amiga.

El comentario del vann fue para ella como si se estuviera despidiendo, recordó las palabras de Gothi y supo que no debía desperdiciar de los pequeños momentos que la vida le ofreciera.

—No hay de qué. —Dijo cabizbaja y de inmediato puso su mano sobre la de él.

Ante el contacto Nero no supo reaccionar, sonrió, no le dijo nada, no la quitó, solo levantó un poco la mano para tomar un poco sus dedos contra los de él.

.

.

.

Después de ayudar a Brutacio a buscar a Heather, Brutilda y Snotlout se separaron de él, sólo dejándolo con Gustav quien ahora parecía sólo tener tiempo para su dragón.

—Ese Brutacio, cuando entenderá que no debe interrumpir a menos que sea con una buena broma. —Dijo Brutilda.

—Déjalo es su "padre" —Imitó Snotlout al gemelo. —Tú qué me dices princesa… ¿Cómo te gustan los chicos? —Se atrevió por fin a preguntar.

La vinter halagada con el apodo lo pensó. —Siempre quise a un brann. —Mencionó para darle esperanza. —Que sea varonil…, que tenga manos fuertes…

Con cada descripción que hacía, Snotlout se analizaba, para él era como si lo estuviera describiendo.

—Entonces creo que está más cerca de lo que imaginas. —Dijo presumidamente.

— ¿crees? —Se burló ella. —No lo sé, el tiempo lo dirá.

Dicho eso se retiró burlándose del brann, al cual ya le empezaba a tener mucho más aprecio y lo consideraría para después de la guerra.

.

.

Gothi y Camicazi se quedaron cerca de la fogata, ambas tenían el semblante serio, le habían dicho a los demás que sentían que el enemigo estaba próximo a llegar, más no sabía cuándo. Decidieron poner en práctica un método de adivinación, muy a su pesar, pues a veces era mejor no conocer el futuro, sin embargo sólo le harían una consulta. ¿Cuándo se haría presente el enemigo?

La anciana con más experiencias, lanzó un par de rocas al aire, cuando estás cayeron ambas trataron de interpretar lo que decía.

—Tres días. —Leyó Camicazi.

**Continuará.**

**Bien con este capítulo se da por terminada la parte de "El misterio de las piedras", para comenzar con "La guerra de los elementos: La batalla final".**

**Estamos cada vez más cerca del final. Gracias a los que han seguido hasta ahora la historia. **

**Ahora sí con la sección de comentarios y dudas.**

**Alexa: Sólo te puedo decir que muchas cosas pueden pasar. Saludos.**

**Astrid: Espero que tus problemas se hayan arreglado, pues el final está cerca y muchas cosas pasarán eso te lo aseguro, no puedo spoilear más XD, ya empezará la batalla. Saludos a todos.**

**Gaby Chanii: Ya sé que me dirás que soy muy cruel pero bueno así estaba planeado XD, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

**Jessy Brown: contestando a tu pregunta, digamos que no es que lo quisiera si no de que sintió compasión por él, ambos habían sido traicionados y de cierta manera digamos que sintió lo mismo que él, por lo que fue lo que le impulso a querer salvarlo ese día además de lo del enlace roto. Saludos.**

**Ary: no hay de que, gracias nuevamente por el nombre no se me ocurría nada, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

**Maylu liya: Preguntas muchas cosas del futuro las cuales no te puedo decir, ya que pasaran muchas cosas aparte de las que ya te dije, no será fácil, el villano es de armas a tomar y los hará sufrir. Saludos.**

**Heimao3: Pues lamentablemente nunca ha habido una paz tal así como uno quiere que sea, eso lo aprendieron los antiguos elegidos, sin embargo pues falta conocer lo que tendrán que hacer los nuevos o que aplicaría con ellos. Saludos.**

**Ana Gami: Así es ahora están solos, por lo que implica una mayor acción por parte de ellos, pero primero a matar al malito. Saludos.**

**Vivi: Así es, son cosas que pasaron y que no pueden cambiar lamentablemente, deben pelear ahora en el presente para salvar su futuro. Saludos.**

**Navid: Pues como puedes leer hubo de todo, digamos que chimuelo y Stormfly ya formalizaron en su manera de dragón, después de todo eso es lo que son ellos, las demás parejas se confortaron según su estilo. Saludos.**

**Steffani: Pues pasaran muchas cosas durante la batalla, habrá perdidas eso siempre pasa en una guerra, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

**SAM archer: Pues siempre ha habido sacrificios de cualquier tipo, sin embargo primero se debe lidiar con el enemigo, y digamos que este capítulo fue su último día de paz y tranquilidad. Saludos.**

**Tris: no te ignoró, XD bueno cada quien haría lo piensa que es mejor. Saludos.**

**Vanesa Veltran: Gracias por el review, pues llegó uno XD, que bueno que te haya gustado, espero que este también. Saludos.**

**Jessi: Para serte sincera no recuerdo lo que puse en FB, pero digamos que el problema estaba enfocado a que los elegidos tuvieron que pagar por todos, y debían mantener esa "armonía" sin embargo otra vez volvieron a sus hábitos los demás que hizo que se complicara todo de nuevo. XD muchas gracias, por el halago pues la ideas simplemente salen y las expulso antes de olvidarlas. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

**Videl SS: No te preocupes, la escuela es primero, gracias por comentar, nos seguimos leyendo. Saludos.**

**A los seguidores, favoritos y lectores anónimos, gracias y hasta la próxima. Saludos.**

**07/agosto/2015**


	43. Perdón

**Queridos lectores:**

**Esta historia la vengo planeando desde años, claro que en diferentes circunstancias, por ende ya tengo el final establecido, como he dicho en capítulos anteriores es una guerra y hay bajas, espero que en estos próximos no vaya a causar algunos disgustos, ya que como dije esto es lo que vengo imaginando desde años.**

**Pero no descarto que algo inesperado pueda pasar.**

**Que lo disfruten.**

"_**La guerra de los elementos: La batalla final."**_

_**"El primero en pedir perdón es el más valiente. El primero en perdonar es el más fuerte. El primero en olvidar es el más feliz"**_

"_**Sri Ravi Shankar"**_

_**Capítulo 41: Perdón**_

La noche rojiza había caído sobre la isla embrujada. Camicazi y Gothi se retiraron a descansar pues ninguno de los chicos había regresado de su paseo nocturno, por lo cual darían las nuevas una vez que amaneciera.

Los integrantes del equipo fueron regresando de par en par a la casa, para algunos la noche había terminado y para otros aun no acababa. Había tanto que descansar, también que decir y que hacer; así la noche y las horas pasaron rápidamente para algunos…

_Un destello de luz atravesando el pecho de Hiccup, Draugr carcajeándose a lo lejos mientras que ella es incapaz de salvarlo, a su alrededor sus demás amigos han caído. Sólo habían quedado él y ella y ahora se había quedado sola. Draugr sin contemplación alguna toma el corazón de la persona que más ama y lo devora frente a la atónita mirada de ella._

_¡No, Hiccup!..._

Astrid abrió los ojos abruptamente, el corazón le latía rápidamente casi a punto de atravesarle la piel, de nuevo había tenido aquella maldita pesadilla. Trató de ubicarse en la realidad mirando hacia todos los lados que podía, se dio cuenta que estaba en la habitación que Hiccup y ella escogieron para su estadía en la isla embrujada, estaba siendo fuertemente abrazada por su esposo el cual a pesar de la respiración agitada de ella parecía no darse cuenta pues seguía durmiendo tranquilamente.

Suspiró sintiéndose agradecida de que no despertara, _"era lo mejor"_, no quería agobiarlo con sus pesadillas, menos preocuparlo después de lo que había pasado hace algunas horas entre ellos, un baile, una canción y un momento de pasión. Con mucho cuidado se zafó del agarre de él, levantó el brazo de él de manera sutil y lenta para no despertarlo, una vez libre tomó sus prendas que se encontraban esparcidas por el suelo, se vistió rápidamente y salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido.

Bajando por las escalera se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de amanecer, al juzgar por la cantidad de luz que se filtraba por la ventana, caminó directamente a la cocina en donde no esperaba encontrarse con alguien ya despierto.

— ¡Heather!, ¿Qué haces aquí? Es decir… es muy temprano, pero primero buen día. —Dijo nerviosamente.

La vinter que se encontraba en la mesa tomando una taza de té, se sonrojó y rio nerviosamente también.

—Buen día, es que no podía dormir… más bien si pude, pero desperté y ya no pude conciliar el sueño y no quise despertar a…—Calló unos segundos, dudando en seguir hablando. — ¿Quieres una taza de té?

La pelinegra se levantó de su lugar para servir otra taza de té y de pasó evitar mirar a su amiga, Astrid la miró con curiosidad, al verla tan nerviosa le dieron ganas de saber que escondía o que traía entre manos.

— ¿Despertar a quién?, ¿A Windshear? —Preguntó inocentemente pues claramente la había escuchado.

A Heather la mano con la que servía el té le tembló al escuchar la "atrevida" pregunta de la princesa; y como no se le ocurría alguna excusa decente no le quedó de otra más que decir la verdad, mientras degustaban del té, le contó tímidamente lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, desde su atrevida propuesta de matrimonio hasta su atrevida petición para dormir con su novio.

—Descuida… es normal. —Dijo Astrid dándole un sorbo a su té. —O por lo menos yo ya dormía con Hiccup antes de casarnos.

—Sí, pero aun así no deja de ser vergonzoso. —Heather se sonrojó. —Si supieras…—Bajó el volumen de su voz y se acercó a Astrid para contarle un secreto. —Por un momento yo quise… yo quise…

Ya no pudo continuar de lo sonrojada que estaba, al verla en ese estado y por las confesiones a medias que le dijo, Astrid no pudo evitarse sonrojarse también.

—Supongo que eso…también es normal, aunque supongo también que es lindo que ambos se esperen para hacerlo bien.

—Supongo. —Suspiró Heather enamorada. —Dime, tengo curiosidad con algo… ¿Cómo es Hiccup en la cama?

— ¡¿Qué, qué?! —Gritó Astrid colorada, pero se tapó la boca y rezó para que nadie la hubiera escuchado.

—Creo que no pregunté bien. —Dijo Heather golpeándose en la frente. —Es decir… ¿cómo duermen ustedes?, ¿Se comparten la cama?, ¿Se empujan?, ¿Se patean?, ¿Se quitan la cobija? A eso me refiero…

— ¡Ahhh! —Suspiró Astrid aliviada y luego rio. —Bueno, a él le gusta abrazarme al dormir o creo que por lo menos tener algo en brazos, ya que si me levanto primero generalmente toma una almohada para reemplazarme, dice que porque en Berk nunca había tenido algo tan suave como una cama, una almohada o a mí. —Contestó nerviosamente. — ¿Y cómo es Spinel? —Preguntó para vengarse.

La vinter casi escupe su té ante la nueva pregunta. —Él…él… pues él…—Rio sintiendo mucho calor a su alrededor. —Parece un vinter… no puede quedarse en un mismo lugar. —Dijo cansada. —Primero me abrazó, luego se movió y me dio la espalda, luego me volvió a abrazar, después se estiró en toda la cama, me quitó la cobija y al final me volvió a abrazar… y ronca un poquito. ¡Ese idiota! —Dijo quejumbrosa. —Como quiera fue extrañamente divertido.

Astrid sonrió al ver a Heather realmente enamorada del jorden, cada pareja sí que era un caso.

—Hiccup también ronca un poquito…aunque sólo lo hace cuando está muy cansado, si ronca fuerte le doy un golpe y con eso se calla, por la cobija no me preocupo el calor que emana es suficiente para mantenerme calientita.

—Ya veo. —Heather jugaba con nerviosismo a empujar la taza y Astrid la imitó.

El rechinido de las escaleras hizo que enfocaran su atención a la entrada de la cocina, alguien estaba bajando, optaron por cortar la charla de chicas en caso de que fuera unos de los varones quien se había despertado. Disimulando que nada había pasado esperaron a la otra persona, en eso Nero llegó a la cocina se tallaba los ojos tratando de quitarse lo adormilado.

— ¿Están bien? Hace unos momentos me pareció escuchar un grito.

—No, nadie gritó. —Se excusó Astrid de inmediato. —Ve a dormir.

A pesar del tiempo que llevaban en la isla, Nero y Astrid seguían tratándose sólo cordialmente, en parte por los entrenamientos y la otra debido a que Nero decidía mantener la distancia para no ocasionar problemas.

—Entiendo. —Dijo tímidamente acatando las órdenes de la princesa, pues él aún era fiel a ella, sin decir nada más se dio media vuelta para volver a la habitación.

— ¡Un momento! —Astrid lo detuvo, Nero volvió a girarse para verla. —Gracias…por preocuparte… por nosotras.

—Sí, gracias. —Agregó Heather para aliviar la tensión de la princesa, ya que a esta le costaba hablar cuando se trataba del vann.

—No hay de qué. —Nero sonrió con gratitud.

Se disponía a irse cuando de repente un temblor se empezó a sentir por toda la casa.

— ¡Ay, no! Otra vez no. —Dijo Heather con angustia.

El temblor se fue haciendo más fuerte que sacudió todos los muebles que había en la cocina, empezaron a escuchar las quejas de los demás en especial de los niños que empezaron a llorar fuertemente.

— ¡Camicazi!, hay que ayudarla. —Exclamó Astrid con preocupación.

—Yo iré por ella. —Dijo Nero. —Ustedes salgan.

La casa se siguió sacudiendo violentamente, Nero subió las escalera para asegurarse de que todos salieran, en el pasillo se encontró a los gemelos, Snotlout y Gustav que salían de sus respetivas habitaciones cambiándose a medio camino, al fondo del pasillo Hiccup que ayudaba a Camicazi con Eret jr y a Gothi, mientras que la reina cargaba a la bebé, mientras tanto Spinel y Gema trataban de mantener quieta la estructura con su poder.

Nero auxilió a Camicazi y se llevó a Gothi en la espalda, para que Hiccup pudiera cargar a Eret jr.

—¡Vamos salgamos! —Ordenó Hiccup a los jorden una vez que los demás se adelantaron.

En el exterior todos los compañeros observaban la casa tambaleante al igual que Astrid y Heather. Chimuelo y Stormfly querían entrar para ayudar sin embargo vieron que todos iban saliendo.

Justo cuando Gema y Spinel salieron la casa se derrumbó por completo. El temblor aún seguía, por indicaciones de los jorden fueron a la zona de entrenamiento de Astrid pues era la zona despejada y libre de peligro.

Heather, Astrid y Hiccup montaron a sus respectivos compañeros para analizar la situación desde las alturas, a lo lejos vieron que las aguas del mar estaban muy agitadas; sin el temblor seguía corrían el riesgo de que hubiera un tsunami. Optaron por irse de la isla, aunque tuvieran que hacerlo sólo volando pero descartaron de su idea en el momento en que el viento empezó a soplar fuertemente obligándolos a descender. Todos en tierra se sostenían de sus compañeros pues el viento los amenazaba con arrástralos por el campo.

—Se está poniendo muy feo. —Gritó Camicazi con angustia tratando de calmar el llanto del bebé, al mismo tiempo que se sostenía de Mizu.

—No hay por donde escapar por el momento. —Advirtió Hiccup tratando de no dejarse llevar por el vinte. — ¡Spinel, Gema!... ¿Pueden rodearnos entre muros con su poder?

—Trataremos. —Gritó Spinel. —Pero el suelo seguirá muy inestable…

—No importa. —Respondió Hiccup.

Spinel y Gema se vieron entre sí, cada uno por un extremo le dio un pisotón al piso de donde se formaron dos muros, dieron otro pisotón a los laterales para encerrarse en cuatro paredes y al final hicieron un techo sobre ellos.

Aun sentía el temblor pero habían logrado protegerse del viento, Spinel abrió un pequeño hueco para que el aire entrada, mientras que Nero se encargó de atraer algo de agua para los niños y Hiccup se encargó de mantener al equipo caliente con el fuego.

—Esto está empeorando. —Dijo Chimuelo con angustia, Stormfly para calmarlo puso una mano sobre la de él, acto que no pasó desapercibido por Astrid y Hiccup. —Las cosas no parecen estar mejorando.

—Lo arreglaremos, debemos confiar en eso. —Respondió Hiccup con firmeza apretando más el brazo que tenía por encima de los hombros de Astrid.

— ¿Crees que podamos? —Preguntó Astrid de la nada.

—Claro que sí. —Respondió Camicazi. —Yo confió en ustedes.

—Y yo. —Apoyó Snotlout de inmediato para sorpresa de todos. — ¿Qué?, Si no confiamos en ellos nadie más lo hará

—Dah, eso es obvio —Respondió Brutacio. —Yo también confió en ustedes.

—Claro que yo también. —Dijo Brutilda feliz.

—No está de más decir que yo también. —Apoyó Gema.

—Yo por supuesto que también. —Dijo Gustav.

—Lo que deben cuidar es que Draugr no tome el corazón de ninguno de ustedes, si llega a tomar tan sólo uno… las cosas cambiarían además… hay algo que Camicazi y yo debemos decirles... —Todos se pusieron tensos por la seriedad de la seid mayor.

Después de que Camicazi dejara dormidos a los niños encima de Kaiser, por ser el más el más acolchonado, el equipo se puso alrededor de la ancianita y ella. Estas les contaron acerca de sus predicciones, les informaron cuando llegaría el enemigo para que se empezaran a mentalizar para la batalla. Entre los elegidos a pesar de los nervios que sentían trataron de apoyarse mutuamente y motivarse en que todo saldría bien, a pesar de la incertidumbre de Astrid.

El temblor siguió en menor escala, dentro del refugió casi no era perceptible, aun así se quedaron en el mismo lugar. Las horas pasaron rápidamente, para cuando llegó un nuevo día y despertaron la naturaleza se habían calmado. Al salir del refugió hicieron el recuento de los daños, la casa había quedado inhabitable, los kodomas habían salido intactos y habían salvado algunas pertenencias del equipo, entre ellos las armas de los elegidos.

—Chicos, deben ver esto. —Gritó Snotlout desde las alturas pues había sido enviado a revisar los daños de la isla.

Los que tenían acompañantes voladores montaron a su respectivo compañero, Nero se fue con Gustav mientras que Spinel con su hermana, Camicazi también quería ver y se fue con Astrid, al ascender todos vieron hacia donde señalaba el brann.

Todos dieron un grito ahogado, pues a lo lejos vieron una isla enorme a unos pocos kilómetros de ellos.

—Y miren por allá. —Señaló Snotlout hacia otro punto.

Del otro extremo otra isla estaba casi pegada a la isla embrujada.

—_Es la isla de las sirenas._ —Reconoció Stormfly.

— ¿Qué? Pero no estaba tan cerca. —Exclamó Astrid con sorpresa.

—Entonces lo de allá será… ¿Ciudad Aqua?—Intuyó Camicazi.

—Puede ser…—Respondió Hiccup.

Con la ayuda de Chimuelo, sobrevoló aún más alto para analizar el panorama, no cabía duda de que el temblor había causado estragos pues al divisar todo alrededor vio que había más tierra alrededor de ellos. Bajó para informarles a todo sobre lo visto.

—No cabe duda, el temblor movió todas las islas, podría decirse que el reino de fuego está cerca al igual que las demás.

— ¿Qué hacemos ahora? —Preguntó Astrid.

"_Vayan a Berk"_

Una voz escalofriante se escuchó por todo el cielo.

"_Mis queridos pececitos, el tiempo ha llegado, sólo uno triunfara… si quieren venir por mí, vengan a donde antes estaba Berk"_

— ¡¿A qué te refieres con eso Draugr?! —Gritó Hiccup con rencor.

"_A que Berk ya no existe… por lo menos como lo conocían"_ Respondió cínicamente.

Imágenes se hicieron presentes en el cielo, mostrando un panorama desolador y desértico. Las grandes planicies, bosques verdes ya no estaban, lo lagos y ríos se habían secado.

Hiccup no creyó que ese fuera su lugar de nacimiento sin embargo al ver una de las imágenes notó aquella cala en el nido de dragones, donde conoció a su hermano, el lugar ahora estaba deplorable y seco. Era un lugar totalmente muerto.

— ¡¿Qué hiciste?! —Gritó Chimuelo con horror al ver su hogar destruido.

"_Yo no hice nada"_ Rio el villano. _"Esto es sólo consecuencia del desequilibrio que a mí me beneficia. Los estaré esperando"._

Las imágenes desaparecieron en el cielo al igual que la risa maquiavélica de Draugr. Tanto Hiccup como Chimuelo apretaron sus puños, sintiéndose inútiles al no haber podido detener la destrucción de su hogar.

— ¿Ahora que hacemos jefe? —Preguntó Snotlout, quien también estaba molesto.

Hiccup trató de contener la ira y pensar con claridad, vio al grupo completo que esperaba órdenes.

—Ese tipo quiere guerra y la tendrá, de seguro se tratara de un trampa por lo cual primero debemos buscar a los demás, debemos viajar todos a Berk.

Acatando las órdenes del jefe se dividieron, los cinco elegidos irían a los poblados del reino de fuego en donde faltaba advertirles sobre la guerra. Gema y Gustav viajaron al reino de tierra, los gemelos al reino de viento y Snotlout llevó a Gothi y a Camicazi al reino de agua.

Debido a la cercanía de las islas y a la organización de los elementales sólo fue cuestión de horas para dar las nuevas y para regresar al punto de reunión. Por primera vez en la historia, brann, vann, jorden, vinter y neutrales unirían sus fuerzas para un derrotar a un enemigo en común.

Entre los nuevos aliados, se encontraba el guardia de New Town que se disculpó con Astrid al igual que otros pobladores que alguna vez los atacaron, los padres de Heather que se alegraron al ver a su hija aún con vida pero preocupación al saber que ella era uno de los objetivos del enemigo, Alice, la arrogante brann que estaba con un actitud más humilde ante la situación.

Mientras tanto los refugiados permanecerían en ciudad Aqua, donde se tuvo que quedar Camicazi, Gothi, los niños, mujeres y ancianos y aquellos que no eran guerreros, dejándolos a cargo de otro ejercito proveniente del reino de tierra.

Para el tercer día, llegó a Berk una multitud dispuesta a ayudar. Los brann pertenecientes a Berk vieron con tristeza como había acabado su pueblo, ahora todos estaba despejado y el suelo árido, caliente y seco combinaba con el rojizo del cielo

— ¿Dónde estará ese maldito? —Preguntó Hiccup viendo por todos lados.

Los cinco elegidos estaban cerca, pues en cuanto apareciera el enemigo le lanzaría "El mega ataque de los 4 elementos" como lo había llamado Hiccup en secreto. Astrid estaba atenta ante el panorama, llevaba el arco y el carcaj con flechas colgado al hombro y había creado un hacha doble para defenderse.

Los demás soldados estaban en formación, estos serían dirigidos por Estoico, Axel y Gobber, Valka, Brenda y Eret serían sus respaldos al igual que los demás miembros menores.

— ¿Hay algo que sientan por debajo de tierra, jordens? —Preguntó Estoico.

—Nada señor. —Contestó Patapez con una mano en el suelo. —Todo está demasiado tranquilo.

—Ese monstruo se quiere dar importancia. —Se quejó Spinel.

Estoico mandó a unos a divisar desde el aire, los gemelos se hicieron voluntarios para la tarea, observando el paisaje a lo lejos no vieron nada fuera de lo común y lo comunicaron al jefe mayor.

— ¿En el agua? —Se cuestionó Estoico en un intento por encontrar la base de su enemigo.

—Ni siquiera hay agua en este lugar. —Dijo Eret con lamentación. —Al menos no aquí.

—Entonces ¿dónde estará? —Cuestionó desesperado.

"_No hay que desesperarse viejo."_

— ¡¿Draugr, dónde estás?! —Gritó Hiccup con espada en mano.

"_No te preocupes mi querido pez de fuego, el momento de vernos pronto llegara y me encargaré de que todo el mundo lo vea."_

.

.

**Ciudad Aqua**

— ¿A qué se refiere? —Se preguntó Camicazi al escuchar la voz que era audible en toda su ciudad.

La reina se acercó a donde había una pequeña ventana en el refugió, miró directamente al cielo en donde imágenes del ejército se empezaron a ver. Camicazi salió del escondite junto con otros curiosos para admirar la batalla que empezaría.

—Chicos…Eret, cuídense…—Rezó murmurante al igual que los demás.

.

.

_**Berk**_

Un zumbido se empezó a escuchar, algo que estaba aturdía a las criaturas acompañantes haciendo que rompieran la formación. Masas negras se empezaron a deslizar por el suelo para quedar a unos metros del ejército, de estas se empezó a formar seres oscuros, con apariencia tosca, altos, fuertes y todos armados, tenían la misma apariencia putrefacta que alguna vez había tenido Draugr. También empezaron a salir los trolls que reían desquiciada mente y otras criaturas deformes.

— ¡Prepárense! —Alertó Estoico.

Los elementales se pusieron en posición para dar batalla a los seres oscuros.

—Hiccup. —el mencionado volteó a ver a su padre quien tenía una ferocidad en la mirada digna de todo líder. —Ustedes no combatan, ahorren energía para ese monstruo. Si todo sale bien… celebraremos la victoria a lo grande.

—Claro que sí, papá. —Hiccup sintió orgullo de ser hijo de aquel valiente guerrero.

—Astrid. —Ahora habló Axel. —Confiamos en ti. —Dijo orgulloso. —En todos. —Dijo mirando a todo el equipo. —Estamos con ustedes.

—Gracias, papá. —Agradeció Astrid y antes de que fuera demasiado tarde abrazó a su padre y madre.

Hiccup hizo lo mismo, al igual que Heather, Gema se despidió momentáneamente de su hermano Spinel y discretamente de Nero.

Los elegidos empezaron a alejarse de ambos ejércitos cuando la voz de Draugr se escuchó nuevamente.

"_Qué bonito"_ Dijo con sarcasmo. _"Pese a sus buenas intenciones, para ustedes pececitos tengo otro plan."_

—¡Ya cierra la maldita boca! —Gritó Astrid frustrada.

"_Tú serás la última…princesa."_

En ese momento una esfera oscura cayó del cielo, esta se fue rondando a donde estaban los elegidos con sus compañeros, al estar frente a ellos se rompió con un ligero _"crac"_ y empezó a absorberlos.

Familiares y amigos vieron con horror como sus hijos y amigos eran tomados por aquel extraño objeto.

"_Si quieren ver observen…"_

Los mayores aun en shock, miraron al cielo en donde las imágenes de un cañón rodeado de muros rocosos se reflejaron, para los berkianos ese lugar era desconocido.

— ¿Dónde es eso? —Preguntó Valka tratando de reconocer el lugar.

—No lo sé. —Respondió Estoico boquiabierto pues en ese momento su hijo y los demás aparecieron en aquel cañón.

.

.

**Gran Cañón. Ubicación desconocida.**

Aquella energía que los había absorbido los dejó caer a uno metros del suelo, gracias a sus compañeros habían podido repeler la caída.

— ¿Dónde demonios estamos? —Se preguntó Hiccup observando alrededor. En el cielo no había imagen alguna para ellos. —No reconozco este lugar. ¿Y tú hermano?

Chimuelo, convertido en dragón, gruñó negándose a la pregunta, para él también era un lugar nuevo.

—Debemos volver… puede ser una trampa. —Dijo Astrid con recelo.

— ¿Para dónde debemos ir? —Preguntó Spinel pues había dos caminos posibles.

—Creo que debemos ir hacia allá. —Apunto Nero hacia lo que parecía ser el norte.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó Astrid.

—No lo sé, sólo quería opinar. —Respondió avergonzado.

—Tal vez sólo debamos sobrevolar el lugar y ver hacia dónde ir. —Opinó Heather sabiamente.

Todos concordaron con la vinter, era la idea más propia, cada quién montó a su compañero, los que podían volar irían a ver el panorama primeramente para después guiar a los que no.

— ¿Listos? —Preguntó Astrid.

Estando a punto de afirmar, lo elegidos sintieron una fuerte brisa alrededor de ellos.

—Alguien está cerca. —Alertó Kaiser viendo hacia el lado contrario del camino.

Los jóvenes y criaturas prestaron atención hacía lo que había al fondo del paisaje notando que había una sombra voladora negra que se acercaba a ellos.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó Heather agudizando la vista, para cuando sus ojos verdes pudieron enfocar bien aquello se dio cuenta que no era una sombra.

— ¡Arpías! —Dijo Hiccup espantado. —Pensé que estaban extintos.

—Pues parece que no…hay que huir. —Alertó Astrid, junto con Stormfly alzó el vuelo.

Heather y Hiccup la imitaron, Spinel y Nero desde tierra huyeron en sus compañeros. Tanto el caballo como el lobo eran lo suficientemente veloces para correr a la par de los que iban volando.

Las criaturas, mitad mujer, mitad pájaro, aumentaron la velocidad al punto de alcanzar a los que iban volando, de entre su alas empezaron a lanzarle de sus plumas que bien parecían afiladas agujas que los lastimaban, obligándolos de esa manera a descender pues lo estaban acorralándolos.

La que se sentía más desesperada era Heather pues la estaban sacando de su área de confort al tenerla en un espacio muy reducido.

—¡No vueles tan alto! —Pidió Spinel al ver a su novia desesperada por esquivar los ataques de las arpías. La vinter lo obedeció y descendió al nivel de Kaiser.

Astrid y Hiccup habían descendido casi al nivel de estar a un lado de Nero.

—Debemos atacar o nos mataran. —Ordenó Hiccup dirigiéndose a Nero. —Al menos nosotros, Astrid debe guardar energía para Draugr.

Nero asintió estando de acuerdo con el brann, observó la situación para idear el plan, conforme huían por el camino del cañón, notó que había un pequeño y delgado flujo de agua que corría por el lugar, tal vez sí había agua a pesar de que Eret hubiera dicho lo contrario, pero tenía que encontrar la fuente para utilizarla a su favor.

— ¡Tengan cuidado! —Gritó Astrid alertando a todos, pues las arpías habían hecho una formación para atacarlos en conjunto.

Al lanzar su ataque lograron pegarle a la prótesis de Chimuelo la cual des calibraron al romper una de las cuerdas que conectaban al pedal. El furia nocturna cayó incapaz de volar y se vio con Hiccup a merced de la arpías.

— ¡Hiccup, Chimuelo! —Astrid vio horrorizada como su esposo y su amigo estaban a punto de ser atacados por las arpías.

— ¡No vengas! —Gritó Hiccup para detenerla.

—Yo iré por él. —Nero y Nightmare se lanzaron al rescate del brann, para sorpresa de Astrid que vio cómo su amigo de la infancia se lanzaba a rescatar a la persona que más amaba.

—Stormfly, vamos también…—Ordenó a la dragona pese a la petición del castaño.

El brann y el dragón lanzaban sus ataques contra arpías, cuando llegó Nero y Nightmare a ayudarlos se enfocó en arreglar rápidamente la prótesis de su hermano, luego llegaron Astrid y Stormfly junto con Spinel y Heather.

Entre los tres elementales y sus compañeros empezaron atacar a las criaturas, en lo que Hiccup y Astrid arreglaban la prótesis.

— ¡Nero, mira! —Gritó Nightmare para llamar su atención.

El vann miró hacia donde su amigo le señalaba y vio que entre el muro rocoso, se veía un pequeño chorro de agua.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo la reina Camicazi y Hiccup una vez? —Preguntó Nero sonriente.

—Sí. —Respondió Nightmare conociendo las intenciones del vann y se transformó en hipocampo para actuar.

—Hagámoslo.

Nero movió el tridente en dirección hacia donde estaba el pequeño chorro de agua, en ese momento la tierra alrededor del desagüe empezó a desquebrajarse pues un gran cantidad de agua salió, el vann hábilmente movió el agua hacia el montón de arpías envolviendo a tu ejercito entre su poder.

— ¡Ahora!

Nightmare disparó un rayo de hielo al mismo tiempo que Nero empezaba a congelar el agua, poco a poco se fue formando un gran monumento de hielo con arpías por dentro, de esa manera acabaron con todo el ejército que los tenían rodeados.

—Eso fue increíble. —Dijo Astrid admirada.

—Sí. —Hiccup estaba en el mismo estado. —Muchas gracias. —Agradeció humildemente.

Nero suspiró y sonrió. Por fin sentía que estaba haciendo las cosas bien; sin embargo…

— ¿Qué es eso? —Heather apuntó hacia el monumento de hielo del cual se empezó a formar una luz.

Nero se giró para ver aquel extraño acontecimiento, de repente esa luz se disparó contra él, atravesándolo por el pecho.

— ¡Nero! —Gritaron Nightmare y Astrid al ver desfallecer a su amigo.

La princesa tomó entre sus brazos al agonizante vann, no tenía herida alguna en su cuerpo sin embargo estaba muriendo.

—Nero, resiste.

—Lo sien-to. —Dijo el chico con dificultad, mientras iba perdiendo el brillo en sus ojos. — ¿Me per-do-nan? —Preguntó tanto a su acompañante como a su amiga.

—Ya lo hice hace mucho. —Le respondió Astrid con tristeza.

—Yo también. —Contestó Nightmare entre lágrimas.

—No pu-de a-yu-dar-los

—Claro que sí. —Le respondió Astrid con una sonrisa. — Salvaste a mi Hiccup, estaré en deuda contigo por siempre, resiste, te pondrás bien.

Hiccup y los demás vieron con tristeza la situación del vann y entre todos le pedían que no se rindiera, pero el chico poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos mientras la vida se le escapaba y los latidos de su corazón físico se fueron apagando.

— ¡No, Nero!, por favor. —Lo zarandeó Astrid con desesperación en un intento por despertarlo pues parte de su pesadilla se estaba haciendo realidad.

.

.

.

_**Berk.**_

Los espectadores en el cielo, vieron la caída del primero elegido a manos de tan deshonroso enemigo que lo atacó vilmente por la espalda. Gema al ver los acontecimientos quedó impactada, incapaz de articular alguna palabra.

.

.

**Ciudad Aqua.**

—No puede ser... —Susurró Camicazi horrorizada. —Mató a Nero.

Ahora sus amigos estaban en desventaja, pues el primer elegido había caído.

.

.

**Gran Cañón.**

La luz que había atravesado al vann volvió hacia donde estaba el monumento de hielo. En ese momento la silueta del malvado Draugr se empezó a formar y la risa desquiciada se empezó a escuchar.

— Un corazón que brilla es más fácil de sacar, quién hubiera imaginado que Nero sería el primero.

—¡Draugr! —Al reconocer la voz Hiccup lanzó uno de sus ataques contra el enemigo, Spinel también disparó contra el monstruo quien simplemente esquivó el ataque cambiando de lugar.

— Qué bonito corazón. —Dijo el monstruo viendo algo en su palma.

Todos vieron lo que Draugr tenía entre manos, era un cristal color azul que parecía estar rodeado por un remolino de agua. No cabía duda para ellos era el corazón de Nero, había logrado sacárselo.

— ¡Devuélvelo! —Gritó Astrid con exigencia en su voz.

Sin embargo el monstruo nada vacilante se lo llevó a la boca y se lo tragó de un solo bocado ante la presencia de los demás. Con el corazón de Nero entre las entrañas, empezó a sentir cierto malestar dentro de él, tal parece que era demasiado el poder que había comido a comparación de los corazones normales de los elementales y le tomaría un poco de tiempo adaptarse al poder, satisfecho con su primer logró desapareció huyendo de sus enemigos.

—Tenemos que seguir. —Dijo Astrid con firmeza, poniendo delicadamente el cuerpo de Nero en el suelo. —Debemos quitarle el corazón de Nero, debemos devolvérselo y volverá.

—Eso también pensé yo. —Hiccup la apoyó. —No todo está perdido.

— ¿Pero a dónde vamos? —Preguntó dudoso Spinel

Mientras que Heather parecía aun impactada, no pudo opinar al respecto, veía de reojo el cuerpo inerte de Nero con temor y se abrazó a ella misma en un intento por protegerse, empezó a temerle al enemigo.

Nightmare tampoco opinó sólo se quedó a un lado del cuerpo de Nero, lo más cerca que pudiera, pegó su cabeza a un lado de compañero, en un intento inútil por despertarlo.

En lo que se decidían, cuatros esferas similares a la primera que los absorbió cayeron del cielo sorprendiéndolos.

—¡Aléjense de esas cosas! —Gritó Hiccup.

Pero no les dio tiempo de huir para cuando las esferas se rompieron, envolvieron a Hiccup y Chimuelo en una y Astrid con Stormfly en otra, a pesar de los intentos por los cuatro por no apartarse las esferas los separaron enviándolos a cada uno a un lugar diferente.

Las otras dos esferas hicieron lo mismo con Heather y Spinel, sin embargo fue diferente, debido a lo cerca que estaban el vinter y el lobo una esfera los envolvió mientras que Spinel y a Windshear los envolvió la otra separándolos de sus respetivos compañeros.

Nightmare quedó anonado, gritó el nombre de sus compañeros en un desesperado intento por saber a dónde se habían ido, no supo qué hacer ni cómo actuar, tampoco podía ser de mucha ayuda pues ya no tenía a Nero y ya no recibía energía por parte de este.

.

.

.

**En algún lugar desconocido.**

Astrid y Stormfly cayeron en un lugar desértico, no reconocía en dónde estaban pero definitivamente ya no se encontraban en el cañón.

— ¡Hiccup, Chimuelo! —Gritó con respiración. — ¡¿Dónde están?!...¡Heather, Spinel!… alguien.

—_Tranquila Astrid_. —Pidió Stormfly tratando de calmarla. — _Vamos a buscarlos._

— ¡¿No lo entiendes Stormfly? Ese monstruo nos separó…les hará lo mismo que a Nero.

—_Astrid…no creo_…—Susurró con angustia la nadder sabía que la princesa tenía la razón.

"_Muy bien princesita"_

— ¡¿Dónde estás maldito?! —Astrid tomó el arco y una de las flechas, buscando hacia donde apuntar y al igual que Stormfly que preparó todo su arsenal de púas para atacar.

"_Te lo dije…. tú serás la última, por lo pronto disfruta del espectáculo y observa quién en el siguiente."_

En el cielo la imagen de un terreno rocoso apareció, en ella Heather y Kaiser estaban presentes.

— ¡No, Heather!

Continuará.

_**Las esferas que los transportan es más o menos como las que usaba "Norte" en el "Origen de los guardianes"**_

_**Canción/melodía de inspiración. "Para morirse" del "OST del Rey León."**_

_**Sección preguntas y respuestas. **_

**Alexa**: Gracias por el comentario, ya falta poco para el final y que se sepa cuál será el destino de cada uno de los personajes. Saludos.

**Astrid**: Pues ya empezó la batalla por decir así, y ya cayó el primero, como quiera pasarán muchas cosas antes de que el bien triunfe, si es que lo logra, cómo pudiste leer me inspiré ahora en esa canción del rey león que te dije XD, de hecho me imaginé el mismo cañón como en donde estaba simba. Saludos al equipo.

**Jessy Brown:** Muchas cosas pasarán en el desenlace es lo único que te puedo decir, aprenderán mucho de aquella batalla. Nos seguimos leyendo. Saludos.

**Gaby Chanii:** XD ya sé que soy una malvada, pero lo hago con buenas intenciones XD, o eso es lo que creo, espero te hay gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

**Maylu liya**: Así es, lo mejor es que no sepas mucho de lo que pasará sólo recuerda lo que hablamos y velo relacionando, sabía que te gustaría el momento Toothfly o Stormless, esos dos son una monada XD. Saludos.

**Navid:** Este apenas es el inicio, el enemigo fue astuto en separarlo y muchas cosas pasara, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Nos seguimos leyendo. Saludos.

**Vanesa Veltran:** Esta a punto de terminar ya está en los últimos capítulos, espero te haya gustado este. Saludos.

**HeiMao3:** ¿qué tipo de corazonada? Sólo puedo decir que pasarán muchas cosas, pues como puedes ver fallaron en su plan de todos unidos jamás seremos vencidos. Espero te hay gustado. Saludos.

**Videl SS**: Perdón por los nervios, pero en serio que está historia ya le tengo su final establecido, aunque como puse puede pasar algo más por ahí. Saludos.

**Vivi:** Así es, hubo un pequeño respiro en este también pero ya por fin empezó todo el caos y ahora a enfrentar a tan deshonorable villano. Espero te haya gustado. Saludos.

**SAM Archer:** los tres días pasando volando literalmente y por fin empezó la batalla (para algunos) jajaja creo que muchos se fueron con la idea del embarazo, pero no, no es momento para niños y más si tienes una gran carga bajo tus hombros, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.

**Steffani**: El mal habito de espiar no se le quitará a los dragones, es parte de su naturaleza XD, aunque ahora hayan cambiando de pareja, eso le enseña a ver diferente perspectivas ya que como pensó Astrid cada pareja era un caso, en fin, ya empezó ahora sí la batalla y no empezaron bien que digamos. Saludos.

**Ana Gami:** Ya murió el primero y de una manera algo deshonroso a mi parecer, ¿Te lo esperabas? Ahora ya tienen al siguiente blanco, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.

**Dragon Viking**: Gracias por los comentarios, XD Odín casi te tortura, pero como digo a veces las cosas pasan por algo, a los antepasados le tocó vivir eso, ahora a esperar a ver que pasa con los nuevos, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.

**Tris**: Pues no creo que haya embarazos no planeados en este fic, de eso es seguro, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

**Jessi:** Ntp, lo importante es la escuela y hay un tiempo para todo, espero te haya gustado el capítulo, y espero seguirte leyendo por aquí también. Saludos

**Ary:** Que bueno que te gustó el capítulo anterior, muchas cosas pasarán a partir de este momento y ya no habrá ningún tiempo para descansar, van por todo los ambos bandos. Saludos.

**A los lectores anónimos, seguidores y favoritos, espero les haya gustado. Hasta la próxima. Saludos.**

**10 agosto 2015.**


	44. Amor

**Hola de nuevo yo, estamos casi pisando el final de esta historia aunque aún quedan muchas cosas por pasar, por ahí alguien me dijo que les advirtiera de cargar con su pañuelitos, así que a surtirse se ha dicho por que los necesitarán (según yo) durante todos los siguiente capítulos.**

**Que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**Capítulo 42: Amor**

**_Cuando los que se aman son separados, el amor aprieta los lazos._**

**_(Propercio)_**

— ¡Heather! —Exclamó Hiccup viendo al cielo rojizo. Había escuchado todo lo que Draugr le había dicho aparentemente a su lady.

Chimuelo y él habían caído en un paisaje desértico, a lo lejos podían ver una montaña la cual se encontraba en iguales condiciones, alrededor de ellos había uno que otro árbol seco.

Chimuelo gruñó con angustia al ver la escena en el cielo, pegó su cabeza a su hermano en un instinto por querer protegerse mutuamente.

—Lo sé hermano. —Hiccup puso una mano sobre su cabeza. —Tenemos que buscarla, también a Astrid y a Spinel todos estamos en peligro.

El furia nocturna asintió acatando las ordenes, dejó que Hiccup terminara de reparar la parte destrozada de la prótesis, le hizo un nudo a la cuerda sin embargo no podrían volar tan rápido ya que esta no soportaría por lo que tuvieron que sobrevolar lentamente el paisaje.

OOOOOooooOOOOO

— ¡Maldito monstruo! —Maldijo Spinel al cielo. — ¡Ven por mi maldito!

El jorden y Windshear se encontraba en lo profundo de un lago seco, cuando ambos vieron las imágenes en el cielo se alarmaron, la persona que más querían estaba a merced de ese maldito.

Windshear empezó a agitar las alas y silbar ruidosamente, no perdió tiempo y le ofreció su lomo al chico para que subiera. Spinel subió rápidamente y ambos alzaron el vuelo.

— Siento muy lejos a Kaiser ¿Tú puedes sentirla? —Preguntó al fulj

El pájaro asintió.

— ¡Entonces vamos por ella! —Spinel se aferró al plumaje del ave para que esta aumentara la velocidad.

OOOOOoooooOOOOO

En un lugar rocoso, Heather y Kaiser ignoraban las amenazas de Draugr, la vinter seguía abrazándose a sí misma, temerosa al verse lejos de sus amigos y de Windshear, únicamente con Kaiser.

—No temas niña. —Trató de confortarla el lobo. —No permitiré que te hagan nada.

Heather volteó a ver al gran lobo, sus palabras habían sido lindas pero no deseaba que nadie se sacrificara, no quería que nadie muriera. Las imágenes de cómo Nero había sido atravesado por ese rayo de luz que le arrebató su corazón llegaron, la piel se le erizó sólo con recordarlo, para ella ese acto había sido cruel, inhumano de un demente, también recordó cuando se lo habían arrebatado a Astrid, el sufrimiento por el que pasó durante el proceso algo que ella le explicó un día en la isla embrujada…

.

.

_Astrid y Heather habían sido las encargadas de cortar unos vegetales después del entrenamiento, era el turno de las chicas para hacer la cena, a la princesa le habían dejado el labor de cortar los ingredientes pues sabían el tipo de sazón que tenía._

_Estando las dos en la cocina rebanando unas zanahorias sin tema de conversación alguna, a la vinter se le ocurrió preguntar sobre un tema que desde hace mucho quería consultarle a la princesa._

—_Oye…—Heather dejó de rebanar el vegetal._

— _¿Qué pasa? —Astrid observó a su amiga cabizbaja, por un momento pensó que se había cortado pero al ver sus dedos intactos lo descartó por completo._

—_Quiero preguntarte algo… espero que no te moleste. —Dijo con seriedad._

—_Adelante._

—_Pues… yo. —Dudo. —Quería saber…cuando ese monstruo…eh… te arrebató el corazón, ¿Te dolió?_

_La rubia dejó el cuchillo a un lado y recordó con detalle aquel momento._

—_Sí. —Respondió con simpleza algo que causó en Heather cierto temor muy dentro de ella. —Se sintió horrible, como si te arrancaran un pedazo de ti, de hecho es eso, pero la sensación de no poder respirar, el dolor por todo el cuerpo…_

_Astrid sintió escalofríos de sólo describirlo, al verla Heather puso una mano sobre su hombro, se arrepintió de habérselo preguntado._

—_Cómo vas perdiendo la visión, incapaz de moverte… al menos yo sentí eso._

—_Perdóname, no fue mi intensión. —Se disculpó Heather con arrepentimiento._

_Astrid negó con la cabeza y le sonrió. —No pasa nada, espero que nunca tengan que pasar por eso que yo pasé… procuraremos que no pase._

—_Claro, estando juntos venceremos._

_Decidieron continuar con su labor de cortar vegetales y para quitar el mal sabor de boca cambiaron de conversación._

.

.

Pero ahora estaban separados.

— ¡Cuidado!

Heather despertó con el grito del lobo, este le estaba advirtiendo antes que diera un paso en falso y cayera aun hueco formado entre las rocas.

—Muchas gracias Kaiser. —Agradeció cabizbaja la vinter.

—Creo que será mejor que te subas a mi lomo, yo te llevaré a dónde está Spinel.

Esa simple frase reavivó la esperanza dentro de la pelinegra.

— ¿En serio puedes? —Preguntó con ojos brillosos.

Kaiser asintió feliz por haberla animado. —Sí, lo puedo sentir…está muy lejos pero creo que Windshear también te puede sentir así que hay que encontrarnos en un punto medio.

—Sí, sí. —Heather dejó su negatividad de lado para poder sentir a su compañera.

Ella como vinter podría adelantarse volando pero dejaría a Kaiser solo y también corrían peligro de ser acorralados por alguna criatura extraña. El lobo se agachó para que la chica lo pudiera montar, esta se aferró del pelaje de este y ambos empezaron su recorrido.

A pesar del inestable y rocoso suelo Kaiser se las ingenió para recorrer el lugar sin problema.

Después de unos minutos de recorrido, tuvieron que detenerse abruptamente al encontrarse con una abertura de al menos 10 metros que dividía la tierra en dos, Heather se bajó de Kaiser para analizar el lugar, se asomó al vacío, al menos de unos 50 metros de profundidad, quería comprobar que fuera el lugar en donde todos habían estado reunidos, pero este lucía sombrío y lleno de rocas, muy diferente al otro cañón.

—Yo puedo pasar volando, pero...

—No te preocupes, yo saltaré.

Heather asintió no muy convencida, se ajustó el gran abanico que traía colgado detrás de su espalda y empezó a levitar lentamente para cruzar aquella abertura, cuando llegó al otro lado se posicionó en la orilla y divisó a lo lejos al lobo.

Kaiser se alejó un poco para agarrar la velocidad necesaria para dar un gran salto, rascó la tierra con sus patas y corrió lo más veloz que pudo, estando a escasos centímetros de la orilla saltó, Heather al verlo se preparó en caso de que tuviera que usar su poder con el viento para hacerlo levitar pero al mirar que ya estaba cerca de la orilla no se le hizo necesario.

El lobo ya sentía casi la tierra entre sus patas sin embargo sus intenciones de llegar a la orilla se vieron interrumpidas por un energía oscura que lo golpeó.

— ¡Kaiser! —Gritó Heather horrorizada el ver como el lobo de su novio caía al precipicio, dentro del hueco sólo se escuchó el quejido del lobo para terminar con el ruido del golpe por la caída.

La risa malvada de Draugr se empezó a escuchar en el ambiente, Heather a pesar del temor se puso en alerta, se quitó el abanico de la espalda y con manos temblorosas lo extendió, trataba de divisar el origen de las carcajadas pero parecía venir de todos lados.

"_Es inútil que pelees, niña miedosa."_

A Heather la piel se le erizó a un más al escucharlo cerca.

—No puedes huir. —Escuchó cerca de su oreja.

La vinter espantada se giró para ver a su enemigo de cerca, el miedo empezó a invadirla más con una amenaza de paralizarla por completo.

—Si te quedas así es mejor, no es divertido, pero es mejor. —Dijo el sonriente Draugr.

OOOOOoooooOOOO

— ¡Heather!

Para Spinel había sido doloroso ver cómo había sido atacado su lobo, a pesar de que no sintió el dolor físico, y ver ahora a su novia acorralada hacía que se desesperara más.

Windshear al ver la situación agitó aún más la alas en intento por alcanzarla, conforme avanzaban las imágenes en el cielo ya no fueron perceptibles, pero la sensación de Heather y Kaiser la sentían más cerca.

OOOOOOOooooooOOO

—Pero un corazón que no brilla es más difícil de sacar…

— ¡¿A qué te refieres con eso?! —Preguntó temblorosa la chica.

—Es fácil, los corazones que brillan por la sed de justicia, el amor, la valentía y todas esas tonterías hacen que sea más fácil de localizar y de sacar, un corazón temeroso causa el efecto contrario… se puede sacar igualmente pero duele más…

La explicación de Draugr causó que Heather se alterara.

—Así que al verte cómo estás te va a doler mucho, eso te lo puedo asegurar…—Rio cínicamente el enemigo.

Heather empezó a pensar en sus probabilidades, podría salir huyendo a donde sentía levemente a Windshear pero eso significaría dejar a Kaiser por lo que lo descartó por completo, no dejaría al lobo de su novio en el abismo, tampoco debía dejar que tomara su corazón, ya había tomado uno y de seguro era más fuerte, eso significaba más problemas para los que quedaban.

Draugr al verla ausente en sus pensamientos empezó a preparar su ataque, pero lo que no esperó fue que la vinter se moviera rápidamente agitando el abanico creando una ráfaga que salió como cuchilla en dirección él. El monstruo la esquivó hábilmente pero al fijar su mirada en donde estaba la chica esta ya no estaba.

Heather se lanzó al vacío, al hacerlo recordó a sus amigos Brutilda y Brutacio y su fascinación por la caída libre, así se estaba dejando caer y cuando estuviera a escasos centímetros del suelo su habilidad se activaría por inercia para hacerla levitar.

— ¡Kaiser! —Susurró.

— ¡Aquí!

Escuchó el lobo a unos metros de ella, Kaiser estaba entre unas rocas, se estaba levantando tambaleante de donde estaba.

—Qué bueno que estás bien. —Heather abrazó al lobo, de esa forma era como estar cerca de Spinel.

—No debiste venir… es muy peligroso.

—No podía dejarte.

—Pero estamos acorralados. —Dijo Kaiser con lamentación. —Recuerda lo que Camicazi te dijo sobre cuales eran tus ventajas.

Heather se puso cabizbaja más trató de pensar en un plan donde ambos salieron con vida.

—El lobo tiene razón. —La voz de Druagr se escuchó frente a ellos. —No tienen a dónde ir.

La vinter sintió su corazón palpitar a mil por hora, no sabía cómo actuar, cómo empezar a atacar sin embargo salió de sus pensamientos al ver al atrevido Kaiser lanzándose en contra del enemigo.

— ¡Kaiser, no!

— ¡Huye!

El lobo se lanzó contra Dragur, este alzó su brazo, creó una esfera de energía que lanzó al lobo por el aire hasta estrellarlo entre las paredes del barranco.

— ¡Kaiser! —Heather quiso auxiliar al lobo pero Draugr le impidió el paso al aparecerse frente a ella.

Trató de golpearlo con el abanico, pero este sólo esquivaba los golpes, burlándose por los inútiles intentos de la chica por defenderse. Heather levitó para posicionarse de manera diferente y atacarlo desde el cielo pero Draugr fue rápido y la tomó por la pierna y la lanzó sin piedad estrellándola contra el suelo.

Heather se levantó pesadamente sintiendo como lo huesos le crujían, la ropa que traía estaba rota en ciertas partes en donde se veía algunos rasguños sangrantes, a un metro de ella estaba el abanico que le heredó el antiguó líder vinter.

—Pelear es inútil niña boba, ríndete y se parte de…

Su discurso se vio interrumpido cuando Kaiser se le lanzó encima y le empezó a morder el hombro, como el monstruo que era, Draugr era un ser enorme y al comer el corazón de Nero se había vuelto un poco más grande.

—Estúpido lobo…no te rindes. —Se quejó entre dientes.

Creó un onda de energía a su alrededor que lo lanzó, pero Kaiser amortiguó la caída y siguió amenazando al monstruo con sus dientes. La distracción que le brindó el lobo hizo que Heather aprovechara para tomar el abanico, ahora tenían entre ellos dos acorralado a Draugr.

—Muy bien, mi querida vinter tu corazón empezó a brillar eso me hace apetecerlo más…

Heather tembló una vez más, pero aun así se aferró al abanico, si iba a ser derrotada al menos que fuera peleando, era la opción más sensata para ella en aquella situación crítica.

Draugr se olvidó del lobo y empezó a caminar campantemente hacia donde estaba la vinter, pasó su asquerosa lengua por sus pálidos labios, saboreándose el corazón de la chica.

Kaiser corrió para defenderla pero el disparó de cierta arma conocida para él hizo eco en el lugar, su amigo había llegado.

— ¡Vas vale que te alejes de ella, monstruo asqueroso! —Amenazó Spinel con su arma desde el aire con Windshear.

Draugr vio la herida que le había causado el chico en el hombro, pero como ser de la oscuridad no sangraba sólo salía una pestilencia en forma de humo de color negro.

— ¡El elegido de la tierra! —Celebró. —Descuida tú eras el siguiente.

Windshear descendió con el chico, una vez en el suelo este bajó, el ave se puso de inmediato a un lado de Heather que se alegró de ver a su amiga cerca de ella. Spinel en cambio permaneció dándole la espalda, estaba frente a ella amenazando a su enemigo con el arma.

— ¡Vamos mocoso! —Lo retó. — ¡Intenta matarme!

—Eso no lo tienes que pedir… ¡Heather mantente alejada!

—¡Spinel!… ¡espera!

Pero fue demasiado tarde, Spinel empezó a disparar contra el enemigo, Kaiser a lado de su amigo renovó energías y lo atacó con uno de sus aullidos.

Draugr esquivó las balas creando una esfera de energía alrededor de él, pero el jorden era fuerte así como el lobo y entre los dos lograron desmoronar el escudo, el malvado ser enfurecido se lanzó contra Spinel para atacarlo.

— ¡¿Es todo lo que tienes?! —Lo siguió retando.

—Esperaba que dijeras eso. —Sonrió Spinel.

Rápidamente cargó el arma y corrió en dirección contraria a su enemigo. — ¡Toma esto!

Disparó el arma cuya bala cambió de forma haciéndose un gran roca, en ese momento la tierra empezó a temblar debido a ese efecto varias rocas se separaron de entre la paredes del abismo, formando grande y filosos picos de piedra que fueron en dirección del enemigo por todo alrededor.

Draugr tuvo que detenerse al ver aquel poderoso ataque y creó un escudo alrededor de él en un intento de protegerse, los picos de estrellaron contra él escudo creando una nube de polvo que Heather disipó con el abanico.

Cuando vieron el centro del ataque se encontraron con Draugr sostenido en una rodilla, cubriéndose el rostro con los brazos.

— ¡No tienes salida, maldito! —Amenazó Spinel con el arma.

En la mismo posición Draugr empezó a reír, lentamente fue bajando su brazos para mostrar su rostro magullado a causa del ataque.

—Vuelvo a preguntar… ¿es lo mejor que tienes?

Dragur se puso de pie y expulsó energía en un gran grito que arrojó a todos lejos. Poco a poco aumento más de tamaño haciéndolo ver más omnipotente.

—Hay que huir…—Sugirió Heather para ella misma cuando vio de reojo como Spinel, Windshear y Kaiser habían caído en diferentes puntos.

Draugr empezó a caminar en dirección a Spinel, este al ver al amenazante monstruo levantó su arma y empezó a disparar de la misma forma contra él, pero las rocas empezaron a rebotar por encima de su cuerpo.

— ¡Demonios! —Se quejó entre dientes.

— ¡Vamos, niño estúpido!

Spinel se vio entre la espada y la pared, sin embargo vio dos siluetas pasar rápidamente a un lado de él, Kaiser y Windshear retaron al monstruo, el lobo se le volvió a montar queriéndolo morder inultamente por el cuerpo aunque este tuviera la piel como un diamante, Windshear también se aferró a su cabeza queriendo enterrar sus garras.

— ¡Malditos animales! —Gruñó Draugr sin sentir ninguna clase de dolor.

Tomó a Windshear de una de las garras y la arrojó hacia la pared rocosa, después arrojó a Kaiser hacia el mismo punto haciendo que el lobo aplastara a la fulj, ambos animales cayeron heridos.

— ¡Largo de aquí, desaparezcan! —Draugr sacó una de las esferas oscuras que rodeaban su cintura como si de un cinturón se tratase. La arrojó contra los animales y al romperse esta absorbió tanto a Windshear y a Kaiser llevándolos a otro lado. — ¡Malditos estorbos!

— ¡Infeliz! —Spinel siguió disparando contra su enemigo, pero para este es como le estuvieran arrojando pétalos.

Mientras tanto Heather lloraba al ver cómo había tratado a Windshear y a Kaiser, maldijo internamente a su enemigo.

—Heather… ¡huye! —Le pidió Spinel. —Busca a Hiccup y a Astrid…

— ¡No!, huyamos los dos…—Rogó Heather.

— ¡VETE DE AQUÍ! —Le gritó como nunca lo había hecho.

La vinter sorprendida por la actitud de su novio no le quedó de otra, con mucho dolor y pesar asintió y salió corriendo del escenario desolador que los rodeaba.

— ¡Vamos monstruo!, ¡Cómeme! —Lo retó ahora Spinel sin bajar el arma.

—Será un placer. —Draugr se saboreó el corazón del jorden que sentía desde donde estaba la gran fortaleza que denotada y el brillo que emanaba.

Debido a la lentitud del enemigo, Spinel se atrevió a hacer su última jugada y se arrojó contra él disparando su mejor ataque, el ataque causó otra niebla de polvo que le dificultó un poco la vista al jorden.

—Pero tú no eres el siguiente…—Escuchó un susurró cerca de su oído.

En ese momento a Spinel el corazón se le paró. —Heather…

Spinel salió corriendo en dirección hacia donde se había marchado su novia, esperaba que no hubiera alzado el vuelo o si no sería un blanco más fácil para el enemigo, sin embargo sintió cierto alivió que esta seguía corriendo por el camino del abismo, probablemente había pensado lo mismo. Dio un vistazo rápido por todos los extremos no había señal de su enemigo, se preguntó qué estaría planeando.

— ¡Heather! —Le gritó con desesperación en su voz para tratar de alcanzarla.

Al escucharlo la vinter detuvo el paso y se giró para ver a la persona que más amaba correr hacia ella, sintió alivió al pensar que habían perdido a su enemigo por el momento y que podrían huir juntos.

Pero el momento de felicidad acabó cuando Spinel vio una sombra a un lado de él que parecía hacerle competencia por llegar a la chica, algo que Heather no había notado. El ojiazul aumento su velocidad para llegar a su amada chica cuando la sombra se empezó a elevar y a tomar la forma de su enemigo, este tomó ventaja en su andar y preparó su ataque.

Heather se inmovilizó al ver lo venía hacia ella, en ese momento todo pasó lentamente frente a sus ojos…

Draugr disparando en contra en dirección a su pecho y Spinel ganándole al ataque recibiendo el impacto por ella…

El rayo de luz atravesó el pecho de Spinel, para después volverse hacia Draugr revelando un cristal verdoso que parecía un conjunto de piedras coronando una esfera.

El cuerpo de Spinel fue tomado por Heather antes de que cayera, gritó, se le hacía imposible creer lo que estaba sucediendo, de sus ojos más lagrimas empezaron a salir, miró al causante de todas de esas desgracias el cual parecía satisfecho con su nuevo tesoro mucho más al ver cómo se lo saboreaba y lo comía tal y como lo había con el de Nero.

Draugr empezó a sentir el mismo malestar anterior que lo dejaba inmovilizado, se tenía que acostumbrar antes de poder usar las habilidades de los elementales, el cual estaba seguro que podía hacer.

Mientras tanto Heather acostó a Spinel en sus piernas, este aún seguía vivo pero su destino sería el mismo que Nero.

—He..Hea.. Ve…Vete

—No. —Sollozó Heather. —No te dejaré… traeré tu corazón de vuelta, recuerda que nos vamos a casar, ¿Lo prometimos?

—Qu-e ton-to… de-bí ha-ber aceptado. —Dijo con dificultad, aun así le dio una última sonrisa a su amada antes de cerrar lentamente lo ojos, antes de morir.

Desmoronada y afligida Heather abrazó el cuerpo de su amado y lloró desconsoladamente, todos los recuerdos desde que lo conoció se hicieron presentes pero el que más fresco estaba en su mente era el de días atrás cuando le pidió que durmieran juntos.

.

.

_Entre los múltiples besos que se daban la temperatura empezó a aumentar, las caricias subieron de tono cuando el jorden pretendió bajar más mano de la espalda de su novia, algo que Heather notó dándole un golpe a la mano para que esta se quedara en su lugar._

—_Eres cruel. —Se quejó el chico separándose de ella._

_Heather le mostró la lengua como si fuera una niña pequeña, pero por muy dentro de ella deseaba entregarse de esa manera especial a su novio, pero quería hacer las cosas como se debían aunque las ganas la carcomieran por dentro._

— _¿Nos vamos a dormir? —Sugirió para eliminar aquellos pensamientos, aunque ir a la cama con él hacía todo lo contrario._

_Él aceptó y como todo un caballero le ofreció su brazo para escoltarla devuelta a la casa, durante el camino observaron a Chimuelo y Stormfly volando por el cielo, se les hizo extraño más no lo cuestionaron y siguieron su trayecto._

_Ya en la habitación de Heather, donde dormirían por ser la más limpia, después de haberse puesto ropa apropiada para dormir ambos se metieron en la cama._

—_Siempre quise hacer esto. —El sonriente Spinel la abrazó por la espalda y recostó su cabeza muy cerca del hombro de Heather, esta estaba que hervía por la vergüenza pero de un modo u otro le gustaba aquella sensación. Así que sonrió y cerró sus ojos para conciliar el sueño._

_Unos minutos después, el ronquido cerca de su oído hizo que se despertara, trató de conciliar el sueño pero por el sonido no podía, apenas iba a moverse cuando el mismo Spinel desde el mundo de los sueños se zafó de ella para darle la espalda, algo bueno para ella, tomó un poco de la cobija y se acomodó en la almohada y cerró los ojos, pero los abrió abruptamente al sentir frio, Spinel le había quitado la cobija._

—_Tarado. —Murmuró entre dientes._

_Trató de jalar la cobija pero el inconsciente Spinel se había aferrado a ella como un niño con su manta preferida. Irritada, Heather tomó la almohada queriendo parecer una criminal que quiere ahogar a su víctima pero sólo volvió a acomodar la almohada en su lugar y se volvió a recostar, se arrepintió por haber invitado a su novio a dormir con ella, aunque después rio, se le hizo muy gracioso, quería carcajearse pero de seguro eso levantaría a más de uno, tomó un poco de lo que sobraba de la cobija y con eso se cubrió lo que pudo de las piernas y cerró los ojos para dormir._

_Pasado los minutos sintió un calor cerca de ella, Spinel la había vuelto abrazar, decidió ya no darle importancia y acostumbrarse pues se casarían y probablemente así serían todas las noches._

.

.

—No, no…no.

Heather negaba que su chico se hubiera ido, le acariciaba el rostro con dulzura, tratando de quitar el polvo que se le impregno así como una herida en la frente que le había sangrado y cuya sangre ahora estaba seca.

—Lo habíamos prometido… ¿por qué? —Sollozó arrullando el cuerpo de su novio. — ¿Por qué tiene que ser así?

El quejido de Draugr la trajo a la realidad, Heather miró a su enemigo que parecía convulsionarse después de haber devorado el corazón del jorden, jadeaba como un animal enfermo que quería vomitar por algo que le molestaba por dentro.

Era su oportunidad, lo miro indefenso y la loca idea de enfrentarlo por venganza cruzó su mente, traería el corazón de Spinel aunque fuera lo último que hiciera. Recostó a su novio en el suelo y caminó sigilosamente hacia su enemigo con la mirada llena de odio, preparando abanico en mano.

Draugr se percató de eso y trató de reincorporarse en medio de su malestar, pero apenas moviéndose unos centímetros Heather lo derribó con unos de sus ataques especiales.

— ¡Muérete, maldito! —La arrojó otro ataque con tal ira que logro desprender de la tierra el pesado cuerpo de Draugr para lanzarlo por el aire.

El monstruo entre quejidos se levantó, molesto con la vinter se preparó para recibir otro ataque que le proporcionó al chica que volvió a lanzarlo por el aire.

— ¡Niña, estúpida!

Cuando un nuevo ataque llegó a él lo repeló poniendo una mano para protegerse, el afilado viento que lo golpeó aun quería seguir su camino, algo que Draugr no estaba soportando pues empezó a arrastrarse en reversa a pesar del esfuerzo aplicado, aun así uso el potencial que tenía y deshizo el ataque de la chica arrojándolo hacia el frente.

Se sintió exhausto por el tremendo ataque, el malestar por dentro no lo dejaba en paz, quiso divisar a su enemiga para darle su merecido pero no esperaba que esta misma se estuviera acercando hacia él.

Heather corrió velozmente hacia el monstruo con el abanico extendido, quería rebanarlo con su poder en dos, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca dio un gran salto y lo golpeó con el abanico causándole un corte en el rostro gracias a las afiladas cuchilla que lo adornaban.

Draugr dio un respiró mas antes de sentirse un poco mejor, vio que la vinter estaba dispuesta a repetir el ataque anterior y se preparó para recibirla, al momento del golpe, Draugr puso su duro brazo para protegerse, Heather gruñó entre dientes más al ver como su enemigo le sonreía cínicamente.

— ¿Eso es todo? —Preguntó con voz burlona, mientras sostenía su brazo en la misma posición.

Heather elevada en el aire aun con el abanico chocando con el brazo del monstruo, sonrió cínicamente en un intento por imitarlo.

—No es todo. —Le respondió con la misma burla y rápidamente de entre sus ropas sacó una abanico mucho más pequeño pero igual de estructura que el de su antecesor y golpeando desde el flanco izquierdo.

A pesar del tamaño de este tuvo el mismo efecto que el abanico gigante algo que golpeó fuertemente a Draugr dándole una desventaja. Molesto y herido en su orgullo lanzó el rayo de energía dispuesto a robarle el corazón de un solo golpe, sin embargo Heather al ver el ataque lo esquivó al golpearlo con el mismo abanico, la energía del ataque quedo estampada entre las paredes del abismo.

Druagr gritó fuertemente, se sintió humillado y lanzó de nuevo a su ataque disparándolo hacia la nada.

— ¡Ya te estás volviendo loco! —Lo acusó Heather con amargura en su voz, se posicionó para continuar atacándolo y se lanzó volando hacia él con ambos abanicos.

Su enemigo temió, agitó su brazo para defenderse y al hacerlo un chorro de agua se disparó en contra de la vinter, sonrío sorprendido, miró sus manos y vio que el agua del ambiente se acumulaba rápidamente en estas, tenía la habilidad de controlar el agua.

Heather por el golpe cayó a escasos metros de él. —Controla el agua. —Estaba aturdida y al igual que Draugr estaba sorprendida al ver cómo él jugaba con el agua que se formaba en sus garras.

Como vio sonriente y confiado al monstruo no le quedó de otra más que hacer su ataque más poderoso, aunque este requería de tiempo y sin Windshear haciéndola de protectora tendría que soportar el ataque del enemigo.

Mientras este se concentraba para formar más agua alrededor de él, ella se alejó lo más que pudo y se concentró de igual manera para invocar el viento que fuera necesario. Entre aquellas paredes del abismo el viento se empezó a acumular alrededor de la chica, formando un violento torbellino que absorbió piedras, polvo y cuanta basura de la naturaleza hubiera alrededor.

OOOOOOOooooOOOOOOO

**Ciudad Aqua.**

—Tú puedes Heather. —Camicazi rogaba al cielo al ver la impresionante batalla que estaba dando la vinter.

Aun así temía por ella, porque necesitaban de todos para vencer a Draugr

OOOOOOooOOOOOOOO

**Lugar desconocido. **

No muy lejos de ahí Windshear y Kaiser habían caído, a pesar de la heridas, ambas criaturas se habían levantado y se dirigieron rápidamente al lugar de la batalla, cuando Kaiser sintió el dolor en su corazón supo que su amigo se había marchado, pero aun así siguió corriendo, tenía la misión de proteger a los que quedaran, de vengar a su compañero. En tanto Windshear volaba con preocupación quería llegar lo más rápido posible hacia donde estuviera su amiga, necesitaba estar con ella.

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOOO

En el campo de batalla Heather había concentrado todo su potencial en aquel torbellino que empezó a generar descargas eléctricas alrededor, sus ojos siguieron viendo con odio a aquel que parecía esperarla pacientemente con un ataque de agua, cuando acumuló la energía suficiente disparó la descargas eléctricas contra Draugr,este a pesar del agua que juntó se vio envuelto entre los choques eléctricos que empezaron a carcomerle la piel que poco a poco le habían ido sanando.

Cuando el ataque terminó, Heather terminó exhausta, respiraba agitadamente y sus ojos amenazaban con cerrarse, quería desmayarse, cuando el viento polvoso se disipó de alrededor vio al chamuscado Draugr que se había vuelto a proteger con los brazos, seguía vivo, algo que la decepcionó por completo más al ver como el monstruo se descubría el rostro y le sonrío cínicamente.

Seguiría peleando, no le importaba, levantó como pudo el pesado abanico y se puso a la defensiva.

Pero Draugr no se movió sólo siguió con la misma sonrisa maquiavélica que en un principio la había asustado.

—Caíste en mi trampa. —dijo en un susurro.

Heather no entendió sus palabras, de repente escuchó un ruido detrás de ella, se giró con cautela para ver con sorpresa como el rayo de luz que había arrojado a la nada se dirigía hacia donde estaba, no tuvo tiempo de huir, la energía la golpeó fuertemente en la espalda, por el impacto su corazón, el cual era una esfera de cristal color lavanda con adornos alrededor asemejándose a unas alas, salió dolorosamente por el frente y este se dirigió al victorioso Draugr.

Moribunda y sin ningún brillo en sus ojos Heather cayó al suelo, Draugr al verla la pateó sin contemplación para arrojarla a donde había quedado el cuerpo de Spinel.

—Perdedores. —Murmuró. Tragó el corazón de Heather y sus heridas empezaron a sanar no en un cien por ciento, pero cubrió todas aquellas imperfecciones que le provocó la vinter, satisfecho con sus nuevos logros huyó del lugar para ir con la siguiente víctima.

—Perdón Spinel…—Con la poca vida que le quedaba Heather se arrastró hasta el pecho del occiso jorden, se recostó sobre este y con una última lágrima que salió de sus ojos, murió.

.

.

Windshear y Kaiser habían llegado demasiado tarde, sus amos, compañeros y amigos ahora reposaban sobre aquel horrible lugar, ambos muertos.

El ave se acercó al rostro de Heather y la tocó con el pico, quería despertarla, empezó a llorar mientras intentaba inútilmente de hacerla reaccionar, mientras tanto el lobo se acercó a su amigo le lamió la cara con las misma intenciones que la fulj pero era imposible su amigo y amiga se habían ido.

Con dolor Kaiser aulló fuertemente, su aullido hizo eco sobre todo el abismo el único testigo físico del trágico desenlace de los amantes.

OOOOOoooooooOOOOO

— ¡No puede ser!

Astrid tuvo que detener el vuelo en Stormfly, el ver a sus amigos peleando valientemente y ser derrotados por aquel monstruo causó un ruptura dentro de ella.

— ¡Stormfly…!—Susurró con pesar. —Heather… Spinel…

—Sí, Astrid. — Trató de consolarla la nadder a pesar de que Astrid mostraba su fortaleza de siempre.

— ¡Ese monstruo dijo que yo sería la última! —Gritó recordando las palabras de Draugr, algo que alteró a la dragona. — Stormfly… ¡Ahora va por Hiccup!

**Continuará.**

**Sin comentarios.**

**Ahora con la sección de preguntas y respuestas.**

**Jessy Brown**: Eso de roncar mi hermana lo aplicaba con mi mamá, cuando dormíamos en un cuarto todos juntos, le aventaba mis peluches para que se callara, malvado, lo sé. Lamentablemente no se trata de una pesadilla, todo es la realidad. Saludos.

**Navid:** fue lamentablemente lo de Nero y de ahora los nuevos caídos, aunque Draugr no juega limpió ya que prácticamente a los tres los ha atacado por la espalda. Saludos.

**Moer:** Pues ahora no sólo Nero, ya cayeron otros dos y ahora ira por Hiccup y con mucho más poder.

**Jessy:** No debes leer mientras bajas las escaleras XD, es peligroso, en fin supongo que ahora estarás peor por el desenlace de la otra pareja, pero aun faltan muchas cosas que pasarán. Saludos.

**Astrid:** no me imagino como estarás ahora después de este capítulo, pero aun faltan muchas cosas por pasar eso es seguro. Saludos.

**Steffan**i: Lamentablemente ahora cayeron otros dos, la reacción de Gema ante la pérdida de su hermano se verá en el siguiente capítulo, aun faltan muchas cosas por pasar, el final ya lo tengo planeado asi que hay que prepararse. Saludos.

**Tris**: Si haces un fic de mi fic es un plagio. Ya decidí como terminará no hay vuelta atrás. Saludos.

**Barbay:** Muchas gracias por el review y por seguir el fic hasta este punto, creo que sin tuviste sentimientos así por el sentimiento de Nero puedo decir que cumplí con mi misión con respecto a lo que quería representar el personaje, muchas gracias nuevamente. Saludos.

**SAM ARCHER**: Review no 1000 felicidades y gracias, y tienes razón esta guerra es todo menos justa, tan solo de ver como Draugr se ha hecho de los corazones de la manera más vil y sin honor alguno, atacando por la espalda prácticamente, creo que cumplí con el papel de Nero si lo pusiste en aquel concepto. Gracias y Saludos.

**Dragon Viking**: Hiccup junto con chimuelo serán inevitablemente los siguientes, correrán con la misma suerte de que Astrid los alcance? Eso en el próximo capítulo. Saludos.

**Gaby chanii**: Sabía que te gustaría sobre la pregunta de la cama, con respecto al siguiente caído fallaste ya que Spinel primeramente se sacrificó en vano por Heather y luego esta cayó también. ¿Cuántos más katniss? Muajajajaj ya lo sabes XD. Saludos.

**Maylu liya**: Ok, soy malvada yo si lo admito cocofnocomootrascof XD, pero aun está pendiente la decisión del público, espero tu reacción después del capítulo. Saludos.

**Alexa:** Perdón, pero como en la imagen que pusiste en FB es para justificar la trama, XD, no soy asesina XD. Saludos.

**HeiMao3**: Yeii alguien que entendió lo que quería hacer XD, de cierta manera Kayla es en sí una arpía que manera de representar a alguien malvado que sea mediante este ser, lo de los ronquidos de Hiccup apliqué lo que hacía mi hermana con mi mamá, pero esta le aventaba peluches XD, ya sé que lo de Nero fue rápido, pero no le quito crédito ya que derrotó él solo con Nightmare el ejercito de arpías. Saludos.

**DancingRainbows**: Hola de nuevo, en si todas tus preguntas se resolverán durante los próximos capítulos lamentablemente ya cayeron otros dos pero eso no significa que esté todo perdido, es lo único que puedo decir, ya que como tu dijiste aun hay oportunidad de devolverles el corazón. Muchas gracias por seguir el fic. Saludos.

**Viv**i: bueno soy fiel creyente de que para que una relación funcinone no tiene necesariamente que morir el rival como lo hacen en muchas historias, películas o novelas, simplemente aceptar que no son correspondidos, lo que hace un ser humano creo que normal, pero bueno pasarán muchas cosas ya lo leerás. Saludos.

**Videl SS**: Sorry, el destino de Hiccup se verá en el siguiente capítulo, ya lo sabrás. Saludos.

**Georgie Skandar:** Hola nuevamente, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo está historia muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios son bien recibidos con una sonrisa. Saludos

**Unbreakablewarrior:** muchas gracias, aun falta mucho por hacer pero de que estamos en la final eso es seguro. Nos seguimos leyendo. Saludos.

**DLY:** Muchas cosas pasarán y muchos comentarios que dijeron los personajes tendrán gran significado en los siguientes capítulos así que atento, recuerdo ese capitulo de Dragon XD se rio de Krilin sin que este hiciera nada *que lindo*. Saludos.

**Ary**: Ya cayeron otros dos, la situación no pinta bien pero no hay que perder la esperanza, eso sí, de que habrá sufrimiento lo habrá. Saludos y gracias por seguir. Saludos.

**Ana Gami:** pues de hecho como puedes ver están cayendo como moscas (no recuerdo en película escuché eso XD) pero pasarán muchas cosas adelantes ya te lo leerás, ¿A qué capítulo de Digimon? Yo me guié más por la música del rey león en la parte de la estampida y muerte de mufasa. Saludos.

**Dano92**: Ya está aquí la continuación, que lo disfrutes. Saludos.

**Seguidores, favoritos y lectores anónimos hasta la próxima. Saludos.**

**14 agosto 2015**


	45. Adiós

**No puedo decir que disfruten este capítulo :'( **

**Capítulo 43: Adiós.**

**Berk**.

Al ver la caída de los otros dos elegidos, los llantos y gritos se empezaron a escuchar dentro del ejército de los aliados.

Con la muerte de Nero, los reyes del ya destruido reino de Noytrol, amigos neutrales, e incluso Snotlout habían quedado inmutados, Gema de igual manera fue incapaz de reaccionar; al ver que la siguiente sería Heather rezó porque nada le pasara, pues su hermano sufriría si algo le pasaba a la pelinegra, sin embargo, no esperó que Spinel llegara a meterse en la batalla de la vinter teniendo como consecuencia que fuera el siguiente en caer, en ese momento gritó con desesperación, Draugr había matado al chico que le gustaba y no conforme con eso le había quitado a su hermanito, tal fue su descontrol que quiso desmayarse, Patapez la tuvo que sostener en un intento para que no perdiera la cordura, él también estaba desconsolado el joven jorden había sido como un hermanito que lo cuidaba a él, el mayor, en lugar de que fuera al revés.

Después presenciaron la batalla de Heather.

Los padres de Heather, así como Brutacio y Brutilda echaban porras al ver la admirable batalla que estaba dando la vinter, en especial los gemelos, quien cualquiera que los viera dirían que por primera vez tomaban algo en serio y mostraban una real preocupación por su amiga; para Brutilda ella era como la hermana que nunca había tenido y para Brutacio, su hija de mentiras y también su primer amor.

Conforme avanzó la pelea sus ánimos se fueron apagando al ver que a pesar de los esfuerzos de Heather, Draugr seguía como si nada, pero lo peor fue cuando vieron como fue literalmente atacada por la espalda.

Los padres de Heather gritaron, Brutilda se tapó la boca por la conmoción y Brutacio se sostuvo fuertemente las sienes negándose a lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, su querida hija, su primer amor había caído también.

Al ver la crueldad con la que Draugr pateó a la vinter después de haber acabado con ella, Estoico gritó por la frustración.

— ¡Ya basta!

Le reclamaba al cielo como si este pudiera responderle y obedecerlo.

— ¡Ya no hay que perder más el tiempo! —Lo incitó Axel a iniciar su propia batalla.

— ¡Es cierto! —Exclamó Gobber. — ¡Debemos acabar con estos sujetos para ir a ayudar a esos niños!

Para el herrero el ver a los jóvenes caídos era como ver niños a los que les había encomendado obligatoriamente una tarea que bien debía corresponder a todo el mundo. No le era para nada justo después de haber visto aquellos hechos, habían dejado la responsabilidad de los errores de todos en cinco chicos que a su parecer apenas estaban aprendiendo a vivir y cuya vida para unos ya les había sido arrebatada.

Estoico apretó con fuerza el hacha compañera con la que solía pelear a pesar sus poderes, su amigo tenía razón, había sido un error haberles dejado la responsabilidad a los chicos sólo por el hecho de haber sido "elegidos".

—Tienes razón, ¡Tenemos que ayudarlos!, por lo menos procurar salvar a Hiccup y a mi nuera.

— ¡Ustedes vayan! —Intervino Eret viendo al jefe, al rey y a Gobber. — ¡Nosotros nos encargaremos!

— ¡Yo también quiero ir! —Valka se apuntó de inmediato, sin embargo, Estoico se negó, ya era suficiente con que su hijo estuviera en peligro, aun así la mujer insistió y el jefe no se pudo negar.

Axel a pesar de no tener poder elemental estuvo decidido a ir,encomendó a Brenda a seguir guiando al ejército, ella optó por obedecer a su maridoy se quedó.

— ¡Trataremos de acabar con este ejército para alcanzarlos! —Dijo Brenda esperanzada.

Los mayores asintieron y cada quien tomó su lugar con su respectivo compañero para partir, Gobber y Axel irían en Gruñón.

Justo en ese momento en el cielo una nueva imagen se vio.

— ¡Hiccup! —Gritó Valka temiendo lo peor.

—No hay que tiempo que perder. —Dijo Estoico tratando de mantenerse sereno, no le era fácil pues apretaba con fuerza el manubrio de la silla de montar de Rompe cráneos.

— ¡Ya lárguense! —Gritó Snotlout.

Sin embargo andaban a ciegas, no sabían por dónde empezar, Valka con su gran intuición empezó a observar el paisaje que estaba alrededor de donde estaba su hijo, el cual ya andaba de pie junto con Chimuelo.

— ¡Esa montaña, Estoico! —Apuntó hacia una montaña que estaba detrás de Hiccup. —Creo que es la montaña Kilimanjaro.

Estoico enfocó sus ojos hacia donde su esposa señalaba, la reconoció, no había duda que era esa por su forma de volcán, el cual solía estar cubierto de nieve en la parte más alta; y si su hijo caminaba en dirección contraria a esta, significaba que era la montaña que ellos empezarían a divisar a unos cuantos kilómetros de donde estaban.

— ¡Andado! —Apuró el jefe mayor y empezó a alzar el vuelo con la ayuda de su dragón.

Los demás lo imitaron.

Quien comandaba al ejército enemigo al ver que estos se marcharían, alzó la voz fuertemente en un idioma extraño, ordenándoles a los suyos a atacar. Los gigantes y cadavéricos seres dando fuertes alaridos improvisaron una catapulta con su misma fuerza y empezaron a arrojar enormes rocas que sacaron del suelo.

— ¡Malditos! —Se quejó Snotlout. — ¡Es hora de atacar!

—Primera vez que dices algo inteligente. —Felicitó Patapez. — ¡Ataquen!

— ¡Ataquen! —Gritó Eret a su grupo.

— ¡Ataquen! —Ordenó con fuerza la reina de Noytrol.

— ¡Jorden, en formación!, ¡Protejan a los mayores! —Gema a pesar de su estado emocional tomó el control de su grupo y evitó que las rocas llegaran a los mayores.

— ¡Brann, todos…lanzallamas! —Gritó Snotlout tomando el liderazgo de los brann.

— ¡Vinters, extiendan las llamas! —Ordenó Brutilda con resentimiento.

— ¡Qué todo arda! —Pidió Brutacio enojado y aun lloroso.

Cubriendo todo el ejército enemigo de fuego fue suficiente para que los mayores se marcharan. Al apagarse las llamas vieron que el enemigo sólo había sido un poco afectado, la batalla aun no terminaba. Los aliados corrieron en compañía de sus compañeros de enlace dispuestos a todo, a enfrentarse de una vez al ejército cuerpo a cuerpo.

OOOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOOO

**En un lugar desconocido.**

La cuerda que conectaba a la prótesis de Chimuelo dio todo lo que tenía que dar, Hiccup se vio en la necesidad de un aterrizaje forzoso, mientras que en el cielo era adornado por las imágenes de Spinel luchando contra Draugr.

Gritó cuando su amigo había caído, sintió desesperación al ver a Heather peleando sola contra aquel monstruo, pero al verla caer simplemente hizo que sus piernas flaquearan de la ira, ¡¿Por qué?!, se cuestionó mientras golpeaba con furia el árido suelo, Chimuelo trató de calmarlo, logrando conseguir un poco de su objetivo, obligándolo a levantarse ya que era obvio que el siguiente era él.

Sólo habían pasado algunos minutos de la caída de la vinter así que se pusieron en guardia, no sabían por dónde saldría tan vil enemigo.

Hiccup no pudo evitar ver la mano que sostenía su espada y la cual portaba su anillo de bodas, pensó en Astrid, no había podido dejar de pensar en ella ni un sólo minuto, ¿Sería capaz de cumplir las promesas que le había hecho?, no estaba seguro, pero haría lo que pudiera para que ella no tuviera que pelear.

—Chimuelo.

El dragón vio a su hermano, este había detenido el paso y estaba cabizbajo, notó que acariciaba el anillo de bodas que apenas era perceptible debido a su armadura.

—Si algo me pasa…prométeme que…

Chimuelo de inmediato negó con la cabeza, aun no peleaban y su hermano se estaba dando ya por muerto, no quería convertirse en humano ya que no sabía si el enemigo aparecía y le haría algo que le imposibilitara convertirse en un dragón, imaginación suya, así que se juntó a su hermano lo más que pudo para darle ánimos.

Hiccup suspiró con nerviosismo, se sintió patético, pero él estaba dispuesto a morir en la batalla si era necesario, haría lo que fuera para terminar con Draugr.

OOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOO

Astrid no podía pensar con claridad, no después de haber visto a su amiga caer y deducir que su esposo sería el siguiente.

—_Cálmate Astrid…_

— ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?! Si ese desgraciado… lo quiero matar… y Hiccup…no sé dónde está, no puedo pensar bien, no tengo la menor idea de lo que tengo qué hacer o por dónde empezar…no sé, no sé

— ¡_Por eso digo que debes de calmarte_! —Regañó Stormfly fuertemente a la princesa la cual se sorprendió por la actitud de ella. —_Lamento haberte gritado_. —Resopló cansada. —_Sólo trata de sentirlo._

— ¿Cómo? —Preguntó no queriendo entrar en pánico otra vez.

—_Mmmm… ustedes están enlazados…_

—Estamos casados. —Corrigió cabizbaja.

— _¡¿Quieres encontrarlo o no?!_ —Volvió a regañarla haciendo que Astrid se irguiera como soldado. —¡_Si digo que están enlazados es porque lo están… así que cálmate y trata de sentirlo, trata de sentir su corazón!_

La princesa no entendió la insistencia de la dragona por llamarlo así, pero decidió confiar en ella, tomó entre sus manos aquella piedra roja que Hiccup le había dado y que siempre llevaba colgado al cuello, vio por reojo debajo de su larga muñequera afelpada un poquito del anillo de bodas y pensó en él, en encontrarlo, en ese momento la piedra empezó a brillar y le marcó el camino lanzando un rayo de luz que le apuntó hacia el sur.

— ¡Está por ahí! —Dijo con seguridad y empezó a correr en dirección hacia donde la luz iba guiándola.

—_Eso no me lo esperaba, pero… que importa._ —Stormfly corrió detrás de ella y se inclinó de modo que Astrid la montara.

En ese momento en el cielo, la imagen de Hiccup y Chimuelo apareció, algo que alteró más a la princesa

OOOOoooooOOOOO

Hiccup y Chimuelo seguían caminando sin rumbo, les dio igual por dónde ir, estaban en la espera de que su enemigo apareciera.

—Ya sal maldito monstruo. —Murmuró entre dientes.

—Ya no tienes que esperar, niño tonto.

Esa voz escalofriante y tan bien conocida se escuchó detrás de él y de Chimuelo, ambos se giraron para ver al recién llegado, se sorprendieron al ver que las heridas que Heather le había causado casi ya no eran notorias.

—Sólo faltas tú…—Susurró Draugr y se lamió los labios.

—Pues ven por mi imbécil. —Invitó Hiccup apuntándolo con la espada y Chimuelo gruñéndole ferozmente.

Draugr hizo su primera jugada y se lanzó contra el brann, este sólo prendió la espada en fuego y soportó el impacto; su enemigo logró arrastrarlo unos metros, sin embargo esa batalla era un trabajo en equipo por parte de los aliados, y en cuanto Draugr le dio la espalda al dragón, este lo atacó como a todos sus amigos, dándole ataques de plasma por la espalda.

Las escamas de Chimuelo se empezaron tornar azules mientras sacaba toda la ferocidad y el rencor que había estado acumulando, Draugr se tambaleó al recibir otro ataque por parte del dragón, entonces siguió Hiccup para empezar a atacar, se movió ágilmente despegándose del enemigo y juntó energía en la espada para dispararla por el frente del monstruo, Draugr recibió dos ataques del mismo poder por ambos lados.

Enojado, ya que ese ataque lo había lastimado, lo hizo utilizar una de sus nuevas habilidades, le lanzó un chorro de agua, sin embargo, esta no era ni la mitad de poderosa de las solía lanzar Nero, por lo cual Hiccup la evaporó al instante con un nuevo ataque de plasma. Entonces trató de manipular la tierra pero esta muy apenas temblaba debajo de sus pies, se frustró.

—Si quieres algo bien hecho debes hacerlo tú mismo. —Gruñó entre dientes.

Decidió hacer un combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra él, evocó la energía oscura, lo mejor que podía utilizar, pero al lanzarla Hiccup la destruyó con facilidad, así que creó una lanza poniendo todo su potencial en ella y la chocó contra la espada de Hiccup.

Al contacto el brann hábilmente se prendió fuego por todo el cuerpo logrando expandir sus llamas alrededor de todo Draugr; Chimuelo, a salvo de los efectos de las flamas, se le montó en la espada y empezó disparar de sus plasmas a una distancia realmente corta.

OOOOOOoooooooOOOOO

—_Sí que son poderosos_., —Admiró Stormfly aun volando en dirección a donde la piedra apuntaba.

—De todos modos, debemos seguir… debemos ayudarlos.

La princesa siguió observando en el cielo la gran batalla que estaba dando su marido, en eso ve que Draugr para salvarse las flamas se transformó en sombra para aparecer nuevamente detrás de Hiccup y proporcionarle un golpe.

— ¡Ten cuidado, Hiccup! —Gritó como si su esposo la pudiera escuchar.

Empezó a ver que Draugr empezó a abusar de tal habilidad para escabullirse de los ataques del brann.

—_Si tan sólo se pudiera quedar quieto_. —Opinó Stormfly preocupada al ver las escenas.

—Si pudiera neutralizarlo. —Astrid vio la piedra que aún seguía señalando el camino. —Tal vez,...si trato...

—Ya lo has intentado Astrid, no lo pudiste detener aquella vez en Berk.

—Sí, pero al menos… si al menos…

Ya no lo pensó más, simplemente se aferró a la piedra y deseó con todas sus fuerzas por lo menos quitarle una sola habilidad a Draugr.

OOOOOOOOooooooOOOOOO

Tanto Chimuelo como Hiccup habían recibido varios golpes debido a que Draugr decidió jugar a desvanecerse y aparecerse, se pusieron espalda con lomo para evitar que este atacara por la parte trasera.

Draugr se las estaba haciendo de suspenso, su sombra se apareció por el costado de Chimuelo y le dio un golpe certero en las costillas que lo lanzó lejos, Hiccup enfurecido empuñó su espada para atacar su costado también, Draugr sonrió, pretendía volverse a desaparecer, sin embargo dejó de hacerlo al sentir la espada del brann a su costado. ¿Qué había pasado?

Aprovechando que la espada estaba enterrada dentro el ser, Hiccup volvió a encenderse en llamas, Draugr chilló del dolor y como pudo se zafó de la espada del brann así como de las llamas, quiso desvanecerse otra vez, pero no pudo, era como si alguien le hubiera quitado tal habilidad.

— ¡Maldita! —Gritó enfurecido al cielo. — ¡Así que esté es tu plan, niña idiota!, ¡Pero a un puedo hacer esto!

Hiccup entendió que le hablaba a su esposa, pero lo que no esperaba es que Draugr le lanzara aquel ataque que le había arrebatado el corazón a sus amigos.

OOOOOOOoooOOOOOO

— ¡Hiccup! —Astrid gritó horrorizada al ver que Draugr había acertado el golpe, justo en el pecho de su esposo. — ¡No puede ser! —En ese momento se quiso volver loca.

—Mira Astrid. —Stormfly la llamó para que volviera su vista al cielo.

Astrid prestó atención en la escena y vio como Hiccup había aguantado el ataque a pesar de que este lo había golpeado, sonrió, tal vez ese sueño no era después de todo una premonición.

OOOOOOoooooOOOOO

Hiccup no supo cómo resistió el ataque, pero este no le había arrebatado el corazón, comprendió que Astrid seguía cerca de él al ver a Draugr aparentemente neutralizado o al menos algo de él.

—Mocoso… ¿Por qué?

—No te tengo porque responder. —Hiccup se lanzó contra él con mucho más fuerza y le empezó a dar de golpes con su espada en llamas. — ¡Ya muérete maldito!

Con renovadas esperanzas empezó a atacar junto con Chimuelo quien a pesar de sus heridas seguía junto a él.

Le hizo varios cortes profundos al monstruo; cara, brazos, piernas pero Draugr no se quedaba atrás, los logró golpear nuevamente, a Hiccup le dio un cabezazo que le hizo sangrar la frente, mientras que a Chimuelo lo tomó de la cola y lo arrojó lo más lejos que pudo

Al darse cuenta que no sería una batalla tan fácil como con los otros, decidió separarlos, tomó una de las esferas que colgaba de su cintura y la arrojó contra el furia nocturna, Hiccup al notar que la esfera iba en camino a donde su hermano había caído disparó con su espada una ataque de plasma rompiéndola en mil pedazos antes de que llegara a su objetivo.

— ¿Así que esas cosas son las que utilizaste?

Hiccup hábilmente atacó de cerca a Draugr, precisamente en la cintura donde le disparó una ataque de plasma. Draugr intentó protegerse encorvándose con los brazos en cruz, recibió el disparo, pero no espero que Hiccup se acercara mucho más a él y que de un sólo golpe le tumbara aquellas esferas que quedaron esparcidas por alrededor.

— ¡Ya me tienes harto!

Draugr aprovechó su cercanía y disparó el rayo para arrebatarle el corazón, con el ataque logró empujar a Hiccup a metros de él. Se levantó victorioso al ver al brann en el suelo y caminó con sigilo en espera de que su corazón saliera pero lo único que obtuvo fue ver como el castaño se reincorpora pesadamente.

— ¡No! —Gritó con coraje.

La tierra empezó a temblar alrededor de él y pequeñas rocas se empezaron a suspender por encima del terreno, tanto Hiccup como Chimuelo quedaron asombrados, tal parece que su enemigo ya estaba empezando a dominar la tierra, Draugr sonriente con el efecto, aunque muy cansado para él, dirigió el montón de rocas en dirección de Hiccup.

El brann empezó a esquivar y a cortar cuanta roca podía mientras intentaba hacer uno de sus ataques, una piedra logró darle en la pierna derecha, algo que lo hizo caer, y la siguiente le dio en la cabeza, que logró tumbarlo haciéndolo sangrar más de lo ya estaba. Chimuelo en medio de la lluvia de rocas se abrió paso hasta llegar a donde Hiccup seguía con la espada en alto tratando de esquivar las piedras, no importándole que estas lo golpearan, dio un gran salto y cubrió entre sus alas a su hermano, soportando por él todas aquellas rocas.

—Gracias hermano. —Hiccup trataba de recuperar la visión después de tremendo golpe, así como idear una manera de salir de ahí lo más pronto posible ya que Chimuelo era el que estaba recibiendo todo por él.

De repente las rocas cesaron de golpear el dragón, adolorido Chimuelo extendió sus alas, para ver que tramaba el enemigo, pero Draugr ya no estaba presente, Hiccup se levantó atolondrado, se limpió con rudeza la sangre de la que le obstaculizaba la vista, miró hacia la izquierda y derecha junto con Chimuelo y apenas se iban a girar para ver hacia atrás cuando Hiccup recibió un ataque por la espalda que lo empujó hacia adelante, haciendo que su cuerpo se arrastrara unos metros de donde estaba.

— ¡No! —Draugr volvió a gritar con frustración al ver que su ataque de nuevo había sido inefectivo, el corazón del brann no salía.

Chimuelo ya cansado con la situación se lanzó solo contra él, ya no lo toleraba, lo odiaba con todo su ser y sólo quería acabar con él.

Hiccup se levantó pesadamente después del otro intento de Draugr por sacarle el corazón. Escupió sangre, aunque no le hubiera arrancado el corazón lo lastimaba físicamente. Corrió como pudo a donde Chimuelo estaba atacando e hicieron su ataque en conjunto. Ya habían logrado hacerle heridas considerables al enemigo, pero este seguía poniéndose de pie.

— ¡Te quitaré el corazón aunque tenga que arrancártelo con mis manos! —Amenazó Draugr entre los ataques.

— ¡Mi corazón ya tiene dueño idiota!

Hiccup enfocó todas sus energías en la espada, esta empezó a resplandecer de manera cegadora y al empuñarla contra el brazo recuperado de Draugr se lo cortó.

Draugr gritó del dolor, de la herida, pestilencia oscura empezó a salir, Hiccup sintió algo de esperanza de su lado; junto con Chimuelo quiso darle el golpe final,sin embargo, el fuerte grito del enemigo provocó que la tierra empezara a temblar nuevamente, haciéndolos retroceder debido a la energía oscura que empezó a rodearlo.

Maldiciéndolo, Dagur empezó a levantar rocas mucho más grandes que las anteriores, y no sólo eso, un chorro de agua empezó a deslizarse por enmedio de estas hasta congelarlas. Draugr había aprendido a dominar los elementos de Spinel y Nero.

OOOOOoooooOOOOOO

— ¿Cuánto más faltará? —Astrid estaba desesperada, sentía como si llevara años volando y no lograba llegar a donde estaba Hiccup y Chimuelo.

Vio como Draugr concentró aquel ataque a pesar de que ella trataba de neutralizarlo inútilmente, tanto ella como Stormfly no pudieron continuar al ver que Draugr lanzó tal poderoso ofensiva contra Hiccup y Chimuelo.

OOOOOooooooOOOOO

El impacto provocó que una nube de polvo, humo, combinado con un aire frio se esparciera por el campo de batalla; Chimuelo y Hiccup trataron de soportar el ataque con un ataque doble de plasma, logrando crear una esfera de energía tan poderosa que contratacó el ataque del enemigo, sin embargo, los estaba dejando agotados. Los residuos del ataque siguieron su trayectoria y los golpeó a ambos, no le había dado oportunidad a Chimuelo de proteger con sus alas al brann.

La nube de polvo y humo se extinguió de repente, tal parece que Draugr había sido el causante de eso y que estaba aprendiendo a usar la habilidad de Heather en menor escala.

Hiccup y Chimuelo intentaron ponerse a duras penas de pie y en sus cuatro patas, el furia nocturna logró hacerlo primero, quería seguir peleando así que se lanzó valientemente hacia el sombrío Draugr que se encontraba cabizbajo, algo que extrañó al dragón, pero que no lo detuvo de sus intenciones, estando sólo a unos metros de acercarse del malvado, una columna de piedra salió por debajo de él alzándolo por el aire.

— ¡Chimuelo! —Hiccup vio cómo su amigo fue atacado inesperadamente, Draugr cada vez estaba aprendiendo más, en eso vio que Draugr dio un gran salto hacia donde Chimuelo iba cayendo dispuesto a atacarlo.

Se levantó como pudo, su prótesis estaba al punto de la ruina mientras que su dragón estaba en aprietos, tomó la espada y corrió a tropezones preparando con las energías que le quedaban un ataque para repeler a Draugr, en ese momento, todo pasó lentamente frente a sus ojos, Draugr había sido más rápido y sólo alcanzó a ver con horror como este le daba un fuerte puñetazo a Chimuelo, un golpe con el que podría jurar que escuchó los huesos de su dragón crujir.

Hiccup vio cómo su hermano cayó más rápido, cayendo de lomo al piso, el tiempo volvió ante sus ojos a tomar su curso normal, sin embargo algo andaba mal… Chimuelo no se movía.

OOOOOOOOooOOOOOOOOOO

No pudieron con aquellas escenas, Stormfly perdió altura al ver el golpe que Draugr le había propinado a Chimuelo; a Astrid se le cortó la respiración, estaba anonada, inmóvil; cuando la nadder descendió al suelo incapaz de volar siguió atentan a aquella desgarradora escena. Quiso llora, quiso gritar, no supo cómo actuar.

—No… no… puede…—Astrid era incapaz de hablar, se había quedado con las manos alzadas ante aquella escena como si así pudiera alcanzar a ambos.

_— ¡Noooo_! —El fuerte grito de Stormfly la trajo a la realidad, a la nadder se le afilaron más los ojos y de su nariz expulsaba humo, empezó a escupir fuego hacia el suelo como así pudiera calmar su dolor.

Astrid tuvo que bajar de ella al verla tan descontrolada, ahora quiso calmarla, sabía porque estaba así, lo comprendía, Hiccup le había explicado lo que su amiga y Chimuelo habían hecho aquel día, comprendía a la perfección su dolor.

—Por favor…Stormfly…debemos seguir. —Dijo tratando de no desquebrajarse

La nadder se detuvo cómo pudo, hacía demasiado tiempo que no dejaba que su lado salvaje la dominara, había estado tan apegadas a los humanos que ya hasta había olvidado lo que se sentía, Astrid se abrazó a ella y siguió viendo aquella en el cielo, cuando notó algo en particular…

— ¡Mira!

OOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOO

— ¿Chimuelo? —Susurró Hiccup anonado ante la escena.

Dio unos pequeños pasos queriendo de esa manera evadir la realidad, su amigo estaba muerto, sin embargo un temblor en este le demostró la verdadera realidad, su amigo estaba vivo, pero estaba muriendo de eso no había duda por la manera en que se empezó a convulsionar.

— ¡Chimuelo! —Corrió a donde estaba su dragón.

Draugr aun sombrío y sin decir palabra alguna quiso detener su paso, pero Hiccup esquivó el ataque, el enemigo desistió de sus intenciones de seguir, estaba interesado en ver que haría el brann.

Hiccup llegó a tropezones a donde estaba su hermano. Rápidamente lo analizó, Chimuelo seguía convulsionando, tenía la lengua de fuera y los ojos en blanco, se sintió desesperado, empezó a palparlo en busca de cuál era el motivo de su agonía, pero Chimuelo empezó a convulsionarse más lento, estaba a punto de morir.

—No te dejaré morir amigo. Te lo prometí.

Hiccup recordó como alguna vez se lo dijo a Astrid cuando aún no la amaba, que él daría todo por su compañero y tal parece que era hora de cumplir.

—Te dije que mi corazón le pertenecía a Astrid y mi poder a ti. —Empezó a derramar lágrimas al recordar tal promesa. —Por eso toma toda mi energía… amigo vuelve.

Hiccup puso sus manos sobre el dragón y de este empezó a fluir la energía, conforme le daba más y más energía Chimuelo detenía sus convulsiones para finalizar con una respiración más normal, las heridas que se había hecho durante la batalla empezaron a cerrarse y sus ojos empezaban a tomar su coloración normal.

Chimuelo se levantó tambaleante pero recuperado, su hermano lo había salvado de la muerte, sin embargo Hiccup casi caía debido a la energía que le había brindado, su piel palideció más de lo normal. Quiso ayudarlo, así ya no podría combatir, pero nuevamente Draugr intervino lanzándoles un ataque.

—Tal...parece… que este…tipo no… se rinde. —A Hiccup le costaba hablar, se levantó como pudo con la espada en mano.

Un nuevo ataque llegó del callado Draugr, Chimuelo de inmediato protegió a Hiccup entre sus alas, pero estaba recién recuperado y aun se le dificultaba moverse que los terminó lanzándolos a los dos. Ambos estaban en dificultades.

Dagur les siguió lanzando ataque tras ataque por mera diversión de ver como trataban de esquivarlos.

—Esto es imposible.

Hiccup por más que intentaba levantarse no podía al igual que Chimuelo, este último trataba de defenderlo pero le costaba mucho moverse, cuando Draugr le lanzó otro ataque, ambos quedaron a merced de él.

El brann trató de levantarse del suelo, al poner su mano derecha para apoyarse sintió algo debajo de esta; era una esfera de las que le había arrebatado, una idea cruzó su mente, era su boleto de salida. Chimuelo había caído a unos metros de él, sólo necesitaba alcanzarlo, sin embargo cuando intentó levantarse Draugr lo había tomado por el pie derecho.

—Hasta aquí llegaste, muchacho tonto. —Su voz sonaba aterradora antes los oídos de Hiccup, fue en ese momento que lo decidió, si él no lograba salvarse al menos que Chimuelo lo haría, aun así seguiría peleando contra su enemigo, esperando cumplir las promesas que le hizo a Astrid.

Con fuerzas, que no sabía de donde estaba tomando, arrojó la esfera en dirección a donde estaba Chimuelo.

— ¡Ve con Astrid! —Le ordenó. Chimuelo quiso alejarse pero la esfera se rompió y lo absorbió.

OOOOOOOOOOooooOOOOOOO

Astrid y Stormfly habían retomado el vuelo, la nadder se había tranquilizado más al ver que su amado compañero había sido salvado gracias al castaño; sin embargo al ver que eran atacados la motivó a seguir mucho más rapido.

Cuando vieron lo que Hiccup hizo con aquella esfera la rubia gritó ante el sacrificio que hizo, sin embargo la imagen se empezó a distorsionar ya que un agujero casi a su altura se empezó a formar, arrojando a Chimuelo de esta.

El furia nocturna agitaba sus alas tratando de mantener el vuelo.

— ¡Chimuelo, convierte en humano! —El dragón vio que Astrid y Stormfly volaban para alcanzarlo, cerró los ojos para tratar de convertirse en humano y con simple resplandor el chico de cabellos negros apareció.

Stormfly lo alcanzó antes de que tocara el suelo y lo depositó en tierra.

—¡Chimuelo… ¿qué tan lejos está Hiccup?! —Preguntó la princesa tomándolo por los hombros.

—Desde aquí…creo que aún estamos lejos. —Dijo el cansado chico tratando de sentir la débil esencia de Hiccup.

— ¡No! —Astrid quiso desmoronarse, miró hacia el cielo pero ya no había ninguna imagen. Empezó a sentir dolor en su corazón, algo no estaba bien. — ¡Quiero ir con él! —Gritó al cielo.

Tomó una de las tantas flechas que había en el carcaj y empezó a disparar el cielo.

— ¡Llévame con él! —Exigió sin dejar de aventar flechas que desvanecía en el aire.

—_Astrid no creo…—_Stormfly trató de detenerla pero Astrid no hizo caso y siguió en su labor de disparar al cielo.

— ¡Que me lleves ahí! —Gritó con más furia y lanzó otra flecha.

Y como si sus suplicas hubieran escuchadas del cielo, la flecha chocó con una especie de pared invisible la cual se abrió, mostrándoles una entrada, en ese momento la piedra cambió de dirección y apuntó hacia arriba.

—Hiccup está allá. —Astrid se emocionó al haber conseguido su objetivo. Chimuelo y Stormfly se miraron entre sí sin saber que había pasado aun así ayudaron a la princesa a reencontrarse con su amado.

OOOOOOooooOOOOOOO

A Draugr le importó mínimo si el dragón había logrado salvarse, tenía a su objetivo entre sus manos, era hora de arrancarle el corazón.

Lo azotó violentamente contra el suelo, Hiccup cayó cara abajo sintiendo algunos huesos rotos. Draugr lo levantó tomándolo del cabello; el castaño con nariz sangrante siguió peleando y pataleando lo más que podía para salvarse.

—Ha llegado tu fin.

—No lo creo. —Hiccup se sostuvo del brazo de Draugr y aunque estuviera débil, logró prenderse a sí mismo fuego junto con Draugr.

El fuego no era intenso como el anterior, pero aun así empezó a calar en el monstruo, de la pestilencia que le salía del hueco que le había quedado del brazo se empezó a crear una sombra que formó la silueta de una garra, Hiccup ausente de esto, seguía tratando de quemar a su enemigo... cuando lo sintió, algo penetró no su piel si no su esencia, cesó el fuego para tratar de mirar que era aquello que dentro de él le empezó a incomodar, fue ahí que lo vio, aquella sombra metiéndose dentro de su pecho,estrujándole lo que fuera que tuviera por dentro, cuando esta empezó a salir lentamente sintió que la vida se le estaba yendo al mismo tiempo que Draugr sonreía victorioso, la sombra en forma de garra salió con su corazón, un cristal color rojo del cual destellaba alrededor como si fuera una ardiente llama.

— ¡NOOOO!

El fuerte gritó de Astrid, los sacó de aquella conmoción. Draugr se vio amenazado en cuanto la princesa le arrojó varias flechas, exigiéndole soltar al brann así como su corazón, no perdió el tiempo, arrojó el cuerpo del brann hacia donde estaba la rubia y devoró el corazón, con nuevas energías, y sintiendo ese malestar, se retiró con facilidad del lugar convirtiéndose en sombra, había logrado vencer el efecto de la neutralidad.

Astrid, Chimuelo y Stormfly corrieron hacia donde Hiccup había caído boca abajo. La princesa lo tomó en brazos, aun respiraba, pero sus ojos verdes ya no tenía al aquel brillo .

— ¡No me hagas esto!, ¡No me lo hagas, por favor! —Empezó a rogar.

Hiccup como pudo enfocó su mirada o lo que podía alcanzar a ver de su esposa.

—Per-dón… no pu-de.

—No hables…—Le pidió Astrid en sollozos. —Te vas a poner bien… por favor.

—La-men-to es-to. —La respiración de Hiccup se empezó a agravar. —No cum-plí to-das mis pro-me-sas.

—No me importa. —Replicó Astrid. —Sólo quiero que estés bien, ¡vamos, babe! Tú puedes,... por favor.

—Es mi culpa. —Dijo Chimuelo empezando a llorar.

— ¡No! —Dijo Astrid empezando a desmoronarse. —Es culpa de ese maldito… por eso todos, eso te incluye Hiccup. —Le ordenó demandante al brann. —Debemos acabar con él… es por eso que no hicimos aliados ¿no?

Sin embargo Hiccup a pesar de luchar contra el mismo para no cerrar los ojos, cada vez se le hacía más difícil, empezó a derramar inconscientemente lágrimas.

—Mi-co-razon… te per-te-ne-ce. —Dijo en delirio. —Mi po-der-a …

— ¡No!, por favor. —Sollozó a un más al ver que Hiccup ya no podía articular palabra alguna. — ¡No me dejes!… ¡tú no!, primero Danger… ahora tú…¡no por favor!... si me dejas te juro que...

—Per-dón. —Susurró con arrepentimiento, mirándola de aquella forma que hacía cuando sabía que la estaba haciendo sufrir.

— ¡No!, ¡No! No me hagas caso ya sabes que digo estupideces… te amo babe.

Hiccup se le quedó viendo entre lágrimas y con un último respiro que dio perdió la vida.

— ¿Hiccup? —Susurró la princesa al ver que su marido ya no decía nada, quiso escuchar su respiración pero sólo había ausencia de sonido en él.

—Astrid… —Stormfly llamó a la rubia la cual quedó paralizada al igual que el furia nocturna, que derraba chorros de lágrimas. —Chimuelo…

La princesa se aguantó las lágrimas que querían seguir saliendo, empezó a negarse ante la situación. Pero fue el llanto quebrado de Chimuelo que rompió el incómodo silencio en el que se vieron envueltos, fue en ese momento en que Astrid también se quebró sollozando fuertemente la muerte de su ser amado.

En aquel desolado y árido lugar lugar se hizo eco del dolor de un dragón que había perdido a su hermano y de una princesa que había perdido a su esposo.

Continuará.

_Cuando mi voz calle con la muerte, mi corazón te seguirá hablando._

_Rabindranath Tagore Filósofo y escritor indio._

**Sin comentarios. Sólo que la frase la puse al final. No me odien (T-T)**

**Jessi: Creo que estoy sin cometarios, ahora, no sé qué decir, sólo que me dolió escribir este capítulo. Saludos.**

**Jessy Brown. Con respecto a tu pregunta lo descarto principalmente porque ella estaba muy enfocada en esa nueva prioridad que tiene, aunque haya sido algo egoísta dejo los planes que tenía con Hiccup en segundo plano. Saludos.**

**Videl: No es un pesadilla, pero algo más pasará, no será bueno eso te lo aseguro pero ya se ha visto en capítulo anteriores. ¿Sabes a que me refiero? Saludos.**

**Maylu liya: Ok, admito que hasta yo lloró con esa parte final y la de Chimuelo, no soy tan malvada y tengo sentimiento XD y lo que falta, recuerda lo de morir las veces que te dije. Saludos.**

**Astrid: Omg, espero que hayas llevado suficiente, y lo que falta esto aún no se termina. Saludos.**

**Georgie Skandar: Sorry por la lágrimas, pero aún faltan por derramar, estos capítulo así serán.**

**Tris: Aun no termina, así que paciente y no plagies. Saludos.**

**Dragonviking: Dios, creo que provoquá una revolución de ataque, en realidad ahora ando sin palabras. Saludos.**

**Dragon rainbows: Pues le estaba dando buena pelea, pero prácticamente se tuvo que enfrentar a Druagr a una parte de Nero, Spinel y al final de Heather, fue demasiado y luego con lo de Chimuelo :/ .Saludos.**

**Vivi: Lo sé, le iba a poner "Sacrificio", pero sería muy obvio y por eso le puse ese, no juego a hacer nadie sorry T-T). Saludos.**

**Nesari22: No, Hiccup lo tiene él después de todo lo necesita para vivir, pero luego en capítulos posteriores sabrás el significado de las palabras, en cuanto al de Astrid ella lo tenía con ella, luego se lo quitaron se encondió en el arco y luego pasó con Hiccup es por eso que él lo tenía a la hora del duelo. Saludos.**

**Steffani: Ya lo sé, pero no quería que el titulo fuera obvio, por eso le puse ese, pues aun falta unos capítulos no muchos para saber el desenlace, quien vivirá y quien morirá. Saludos.**

**Dly: Pues lamentablemente así fue, pero aun no quedán fuera del juego, en el próximo capítulo sabrás porque. Saludos.**

**Alexa: Sigo justificando la trama XD, ya sabrás porque en el próximo capítulo. Saludos.**

**Sharyalex9812: Ahora yo soy la que no sabe ni que decir, ya que de seguro muchos me andan odiando, pero pues así estaba planeado aunque Hiccup no esta totalmente fuera del juego, ya se sabrá porque. Saludos.**

**Ary: Bueno digo que es para justificar la trama, ya que pasarán algunas cosas que ya se vieron en capítulos anteriores, sin embargo ya casi pisamos el final y nada va ser lo que parece. Saludos.**

**Navid: Sorry, :'( no me odien, pero aun faltan cosas por pasar. Saludos.**

**Sam archer: Sorry, es lo único que puedo decir, pero no todo anda perdido, aunque primero Astrid deberá pasar por muchas cosas. Saludos.**

**Moer: Pues ya murió, pero eso no significa el fin, no al menos en mi fic. Saludos.**

**Unbreakable warrior: Muchas gracias, ahora maté al principal, pero bueno algo malo pasará de esto, pero son sólo pruebas más para Astrid. Saludos.**

**Vanesa Veltran: Pues ahora le tocara sólo a Astrid, aunque hay ayuda en camino, pero no parece como quiera muy viable o sí, ya se verá. Saludos.**

**Gaby Chanii: Ahora si a llorar Drama girl, lo siento, ahora sólo fue a uno no te preocupes, ahora sigue una prueba para Astrid. Saludos.**

**Mad fine: Gracias por esperar ansiosa el fic, el fic de terror estoy pensando en one shot pero hasta octubre. Saludos.**

**Heimao3: Ahora el fandom me ha de querer quemar viva, pero bueno, no todo está perdido es lo único que puedo .**

**Ana Gami: Ah sí, recordé, Dah como pude olvidar mi fuente de inspiración para la imágenes el cielo que de cierta y rara manera combinada con los juegos del hambre, pero como me estoy enfocando en tomar de inspirar los escenarios del Rey león por eso lo olvidé. Saludos.**

**Sam Nighty Fury 98: muchas gracias quien sabe si veas este mensaje pero de igual manera lo pongo, muchas gracias por leer la historia. Saludos.**

**Seguidores/favoritos/lectores anónimos no me odien y hasta la próxima. Saludos.**

**17 de agosto 2015.**


	46. Recuerdos

**Hola, aquí actualizando rápido y de infraganti. Advertencia de ligero Hotcake (lime)**

**Que lo disfruten.**

**Capítulo 44: Recuerdos.**

**.**

_Nada nos pertenece salvo en el recuerdo._

_John Updike_

_._

Sobrevolando por aquel desértico paisaje iban Estoico, Valka, Axel y Gobber. Los cuatros estaban al pendiente de la pelea que se desató entre el jefe menor de Berk y el villano Draugr, los padres del primero apresuraron su vuelo, sus dragones, también pendientes de aquella batalla agitaron su alas con esmero, no deseaban ver al hijo de sus amos caer, aquel chico al cual también alguna vez les tocó cuidar y quien junto con su dragón Furia Nocturna les era sumamente especial.

Axel podía sentir la angustia de los padres de su yerno así como de Gobber, internamente lo apoyaba para que pudiera derrotar aquel monstruo o por lo menos huir y evitarle cualquier tipo de sufrimiento a su querida hija.

Conforme avanzaba la peleaba parecía que las cartas no estaba en ninguno de los dos lados, pero al ver que Draugr había obtenido cierta ventaja al estar dominando dos elementos temieron lo peor. Valka dio un grito de consternación al ver como Chimuelo había sido el siguiente en caer, sin embargo su hijo había podido regresarlo a salvo a cambio de su propia energía.

— ¡Vamos!, ¡Más rápido Rompe cráneos! —Exigió Estoico al ver que ese monstruo no dejaba de atacar a su hijo y a su dragón.

Metros después el grupo por fin pudo divisar la montaña Kilimanjaro, aun así los dragones no detuvieron su paso, era un carrera contra el tiempo sin embargo al final este fue más rápido.

— ¡HICCUP! —Valka dio un grito desgarrador.

Las escenas en el cielo hicieron que el grupo detuviera su paso, Valka sintió el peor de los dolores al ver cómo su hijo luchaba por zafarse de aquel monstruo, no podía apreciar con claridad lo que ocurría pues ambos estaban envueltos en llamas, pero no pasó mucho tiempo cuando estas se extinguieron revelando al ganador de la batalla.

A todos se les heló la sangre en especial a Valka, al ver que el vencedor había sido Draugr y como trofeo tenía en su poder el corazón de Hiccup. Sin embargo no estaban solos, Astrid había llegado al lugar reclamando al brann, Axel temió por la vida de su hija, pero Draugr simplemente desapareció de la escena.

Valka no lo soportó, descendió con Brinca nubes y fue seguida por el grupo de hombres. Vio en el cielo los últimos momentos de su niño y sollozó.

—Val…—Estoico bajó de su dragón y corrió hacia donde estaba su mujer enloquecida llorando por la pérdida de su hijo.

Gobber, aun encima de Gruñón junto con Axel, agachó la cabeza con pena y lloró desconsoladamente. Axel sólo pudo ser espectador de aquella trágica escena, Estoico tratando de ser el fuerte por su esposa aunque su rostro denotara lo contrario y Valka llorando en su regazo pataleando, golpeando el pecho de su esposo, exigiendo justicia; mientras que en la imagen en el cielo mostraba a su hija muriéndose del dolor.

.

.

**Batalla en Berk.**

El ver la caída de Hiccup era algo que nadie esperaba, Snotlout y su padre así como los brann que habían conocido al castaño ardieron en llamas contra el ejército, su ira incremento su poder y fuerza de voluntad para seguir peleando, era el único sentimiento que podían expresar entre todo aquel desastre.

.

.

**Ciudad Aqua.**

—No puede ser…—Camicazi se dejó caer en sus rodillas al ver a todos los elegidos caídos, estaba perdiendo la esperanza. — ¿Por qué tuvo que ser así?

De repente sintió un golpe en su cabeza, Gothi estaba aún lado de ella junto con Crow y Mizu a su otro extremo.

—No hay que perder la esperanza… no lo hagas. —Pidió la muda ancianita.

La reina se limpió las lágrimas y siguió viendo al cielo, se sentía inútil por no poder ayudar a nadie, quería ir, aunque fuera sólo a apoyar, pero en aquellas circunstancias qué podría hacer una seid.

.

.

**Lugar desconocido.**

La nadder jamás pensó que ahora le tocaría cambiar papeles, recordó cuando perdieron a Astrid, Hiccup y ella eran los enloquecidos y Chimuelo el tranquilo. Ahora era diferente, Astrid estaba descontrolada al igual que el furia nocturna. ¿Tendría que tomar las riendas de la situación como hizo Chimuelo aquella vez? No lo sabía, sólo se transformó en humano para poder acompañarlos en su dolor más apropiadamente.

—Chimuelo… Astrid. —Se atrevió a hablar esperando que uno de los dos le gritara, pero ninguno le prestó atención, ambos estaban sumidos en su dolor.

Se acercó al chico dragón y puso una mano sobre la espalda de este, Chimuelo estaba encorvado con su cara en el suelo, al sentir aquella suave mano sobre él lo hizo reincorporarse, entre lágrimas vio a la nadder que lo miraba con angustia y se abrazó a ella, quería sentir su compañía y calidez cerca, a Stormfly le extrañó aquella reacción pero lejos de alejarse lo apretó más contra ella mientras dejaba que el dragón se desahogara.

Vio de reojo a Astrid que entre lágrimas le seguía susurrando cosas a Hiccup.

La rubia cerró los ojos de su amado y limpió con su muñequera lo que pudo de la sangre que tenía en la cara.

Sus lágrimas caían sobre el rostro apacible de él, sintió dentro de ella un nudo de emociones que no sentía desde lo de Danger e incluso mucho más fuerte.

—Hiccup…vuelve

Miró su rostro con ternura y le acarició la mejilla, los recuerdos desde que lo conoció llegaron, el cómo empezaron odiándose hasta congeniar, la forma en que empezaron a comprenderse mutuamente pero sobre todo el cómo se amaron, quién pudo haberse imaginado que acabarían enamorados, era algo que a la princesa aun le sorprendía y que agradecía que hubiera pasado a pesar del dolor que esto le provocaba.

Cargó en su regazo el cuerpo de Hiccup y lo puso lo más cerca que pudo de su cara.

— ¿Cómo era Hiccup? —Le preguntó tiernamente juntando su mejilla con la de él y empezó a tararear lentamente llamando la atención de los dragones. —_Amarme… por la…eternidad…_

.

.

_Después de haber caído accidentalmente en el agua mientras danzaban aprovecharon la oportunidad para revivir un apasionado beso. Al separarse pelearon como críos a arrojarse agua hasta darse cuenta que ya era muy tarde y debían volver a casa._

_Ambos se escurrían las prendas que habían quedado empapadas por el tan buen accidente, Astrid miraba la labor de su esposo al tratar de escurrirse su camisa mientras ella lo veía embobada mientras pretendía eliminar el exceso de agua en su cabello._

—_Gracias por cumplir mi capricho. —Susurró levemente._

_Hiccup dejó su camisa, le sonrió. —No hay de que Mi lady y no es ningún capricho para mí._

_El viento sopló con ligereza haciendo que Astrid se abrazara a su misma en un intento por cubrirse del frío, no pudo evitar estornudar graciosamente provocando que Hiccup se riera._

—_Vamos a la casa… o te resfriaras._

_Se acercó a ella y puso su brazo encima de sus hombros, al menos darle el calor que pudiera, aunque no era mucho debido a la ropa mojada, Astrid lo abrazó por la cintura y ambos emprendieron el camino a casa. Sin embargo unos ruidos de entre los árboles y arbustos del bosque llamaron su atención, parecía que no estaban del todo solos._

— _¿Qué es ese ruido? —La naturaleza curiosa de Hiccup lo hizo ir hacia donde se escuchaban los ruidos, y Astrid lo siguió haciéndole segundas._

_Ambos se introdujeron entre unos matorrales que les obstaculizaba la vista y sólo sacaron su cabeza de esta para observar a quien estaba del otro lado._

—_Es Chimuelo y Stormfly…—Admiró Astrid, ambos dragones se encontraban haciendo movimientos raros con su cabeza y después emprendieron el vuelo. — ¿Qué están haciendo?_

_Astrid miró a Hiccup esperando una respuesta, pero el brann sólo miraba al cielo con la boca abierta, tenía una expresión que denotaba mucha sorpresa._

—_Hiccup… ¿qué pasa?, ¿ellos están bien?_

—_No pasa nada, están bien. —Tranquilizó el brann, sin dejar de ver aquella danza que los dragones estaban haciendo. —Es una danza de cortejo._

— _¡¿Qué?! —Astrid gritó por la sorpresa, esperaba que los dragones no la hubieran escuchado pues no estaban sobrevolando muy alto. — ¿Se van aparear?_

_Hiccup rio. —Sonaste como Stormfly. —Ese comentario hizo que la princesa inflara los cachetes completamente avergonzada. —Pero puede que haya una probabilidad…—Explicó Hiccup feliz._

— _¿Qué tan probable? —Preguntó la rubia con curiosidad._

—_No lo sé… ellos después de todo no son dragones ordinarios, a veces parecen más humanos que dragones._

—_Cierto, también Stormfly una vez me dijo que no le gustaba como se manejaba eso de los apareamientos con los dragones, que siempre venían dejando a las hembras con el paquete y el macho se iba._

—_Que moderna…—Dijo Hiccup con sarcasmo. —Creo que es mejor dejarlos solos. _

_Hiccup se fue yendo de reversa para salir de entre el hierbero del bosque. Cuando ambos salieron siguieron el camino en casa, Hiccup le explicó con más detalle en qué consistía la danza de cortejo y una teoría de lo que podría implicar con sus amigos dragones._

— _¡Qué bonito! —Dijo Astrid. —Y Chimuelo danza mejor que tú…_

— _¡Ay, sí! ¿Y tú muy buena? —Se burló el castaño._

—_Mejor que tú sí. —Presumió. —Danger y mamá se esmeraron en enseñarme… por lo menos aprendí algo… pero tú…—Le dijo en broma guiñándole un ojo._

— _¡Oye! —Se quejó el castaño haciendo un puchero. —Los vals son tan raros… nada parecido a lo que se hace en Berk…_

_En ese momento se le ocurrió una idea, algo que siempre había querido hacer. Dejó que Astrid adelantara el paso para empezar._

— "_Por bravo mar navegaré…"_

_Cantó llamando la atención de su esposa, esta lo miró con sorpresa. _

— "_Ahogarme…yo no temo…"_

_Hiccup se empezó a acercar lentamente a ella, estaba nervioso al juzgar por el movimiento exagerado de sus brazos._

—"_Ni ardiente sol, ni frío atroz…me harán dejar mi viaje__."_

_Llegó a la altura de su esposa y tomó su mano fría, entre la suya y la puso cerca de su pecho, para que esta sintiera aquel inusual y poderoso palpitar._

—"_Si me prometes corazón…Amar…"_

_Astrid le sonrió enamorada ante aquel hermoso gesto, luego se percató que Hiccup la miraba con insistencia, incitándola a cantar._

—_No me la sé. —Dijo apenada._

—_Es cierto. —Hiccup se golpeó la cabeza por su torpeza. —Debes cantar…"Amarme por la eternidad."_

—_Muy bien... lo haré. —La sonriente Astrid se preparó, tomó un poco de aire y cantó. —"Amarme por la eternidad…"_

_Después de eso Hiccup ya no pudo parar; no sólo le dio las instrucciones de cómo y qué partes cantar si no que instruyó a la princesa a las danzas de Berk. Para Astrid lo que estaba haciendo era totalmente nuevo, eran muchos pasos revueltos a su parecer, le dio muchos pisotones al castaño y se olvidaba de la canción por tratar de recordar los pasos y viceversa._

— _¡No!, ¡no!… así no. —Regañó Hiccup por veinteava vez. — Es... "Mi dulce amor tan dulce y leal, me asombran tus palabras"… no "Mi dulce bla bla bla… me asustan tus hazañas."_

—_Lo siento. —Se disculpó Astrid ruborizada. — ¡Lo olvidé por tratar de recordar los pasos!_

— _¡Una vez más! —Pidió Hiccup como un exigente maestro._

_Astrid realmente quería aprender aquel baile, ambos lo querían. De estar ensayando se olvidaron de sus ropas mojadas y estas se empezaron a secar conforme pasaba el tiempo._

—"_Sortijas de oro de traeré__… __poemas te voy a cantar__….__te libraré de todo mal__…__si siempre me acompañas__."_

_Hiccup era un experto en ese baile, había visto a sus padres bailarla millones de veces y siempre deseó el momento en que él también bailara esa canción con su compañera especial, lo que no esperaba es que tuviera que enseñarle desde cero, ya que si Astrid hubiera sido parte de Berk se lo sabría de memoria._

— _Sortijas de oro para que__…__poemas no me importan ya…__—Astrid se esforzaba para que en su mente no se olvidara de los pasos ni de la letra, pero al equivocarse y darle un pisotón en la prótesis de Hiccup, ambas cosas se le olvidaron. —La la la la… lo siento… volví a olvidarlo._

—_Descuida. —Suspiró Hiccup cansado. Miró a Astrid quien realmente estaba apenada por no haberse aprendido el baile ni la canción. —Ya habrá más tiempo después de la guerra._

_Esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de la rubia, estaba pasando un momento muy agradable con su esposo que se había olvidado que estaban en una guerra de la cual no sabía que les deparaba el futuro._

_El brann se dio cuenta de su imprudencia, pues su lady volvió a poner su expresión de disconformidad con la situación. _

—_Te la aprenderás. —Trató de animarla._

_Astrid sólo le sonrió levemente, ambos se tomaron de la mano y regresaron a casa. Una vez en ahí entraron a hurtadillas a su habitación para evitar despertar a los otros inquilinos. Aún seguían tomados de la mano. Cuando Hiccup la soltó para caminar hacia el armario donde guardaban sus prendas, la rubia sintió un escalofrió por toda la espalda, la sensación de frío no le gustó y de alguna manera lo relacionó con la soledad que le provocaría perder a su esposo._

—_Toma Astrid…—Hiccup la sacó de sus pensamientos al momento de que le ofreció el camisón con el que ella dormía._

_Ella quedó inmóvil dejando al castaño con la mano extendida, respiró con nerviosismo y pensó en la situación en la que estaban, en lo que Gothi les había dicho de disfrutar esos momentos de paz con los cuales estaban siendo bendecidos. Al escuchar que Hiccup de nuevo la llamaba reaccionó, tomó la prenda que le ofrecía sólo para dejarla caer entre ellos._

_El brann vio el deseo en la ojos de su esposa, era tan hipnotizaste que sólo cerró los ojos al momento que ella se acercaba lentamente hacia él para cortar su distancia con un beso. Sus labios se rozaron con ternura, lenta y rápidamente mientras que las manos de ambos empezaron el juego de caricias por encima de la ropa._

_Se separaron por un momento para poder verse a los ojos y ver el deseo de cada uno, Astrid le sonrió y llevó sus manos a la camisa de él, el brann levantó los brazos para ayudar a su lady en su labor, después él hizo lo mismo con su blusa la cual estaba un poco más húmeda que su camisa._

_De pieza en pieza se fueron deshaciendo de las prendas, se metieron en la cama y debajo de las sabanas se entregaron al amor, no lo habían hecho desde aquella última vez en Noytrol pues les apenaba que con casa llena todos se dieran cuenta, además de que ambos estaban absortos en sus entrenamientos._

_En silencio y con mucha calidez hicieron el amor una y otra vez, Astrid se sentía protegida bajo el delgado pero fuerte cuerpo de su compañero, ya lo había extrañado de esa forma, le gustaba sentirlo suyo y hacerle sentir a él que podía tomar todo de ella. Lo amaba como nunca había amado a nadie, no sabría qué hacer si lo llegara a perder._

_Entonces lloró. El sentimiento de perderlo se apoderó de ella durante la consumación de su amor, así que lo abrazó posesivamente clavando sus uñas en las espalda del castaño mientras este seguía con los tiernos y excitantes movimientos dentro de ella._

— _¿Te lastimé? —Preguntó Hiccup al percatarse de las lágrimas de su lady._

—_No…jamás. —Susurró ella sintiéndose tonta. Lo impulsó para besarlo e incitarlo a continuar._

_Cambiaron de posición, Astrid empezó a besarlo con afán por todo el rostro: mejillas, nariz, barbilla, le gustaba sentir la barba creciente de su marido, después bajó por su cuello dándole apasionados besos, enredar su piernas con la de él, aunque este se apenara por lo que le faltaba de una._

—_Me haces muy feliz. —Exclamó con emoción la princesa._

—_Tú también… te amo Mi lady. —Dijo con felicidad._

—_Te amo babe…_

_De una manera u otra ambos sabían que no debían desperdiciar aquella oportunidad. ¿Una despedida? Se cuestionaron mentalmente ambos, no lo sabían, lo único que podían hacer era amarse como si fuera el último día de vida que les quedara. De nuevo Hiccup se posicionó encima de ella, Astrid lo abrazó con amor y lloró otra vez, pero ahora eran lágrimas de felicidad, era inmensamente feliz en ese momento._

_Después de haber llegado al clímax, ambos cayeron cansados, Hiccup le dio oportunidad a su esposa de recostarse sobre él, ambos trataban de calmar sus respiraciones así como el ritmo acelerado de sus ambicionados corazones._

—_Aun no tengo sueño. —Dijo Hiccup tratando de regular su respiración._

—_Ni yo. —Respondió Astrid cansada. Se cambió de posición a un lado de él, para darle oportunidad de respirar adecuadamente, se cubrió con la sabana y miró a su esposo, esperando a que este se calmara._

— _¡Listo! —Avisó Hiccup más tranquilo, se puso de lado para igualar a su lady._

— _¿Ahora qué? —Preguntó Astrid tratando de no reír al ver tan cansado a Hiccup._

— _¡Juguemos! —Respondió él. —Preguntas y respuestas._

—_Que juego tan bobo. —Se rio ella pero le siguió la corriente. — ¿Cómo se juega?_

—_Es fácil, yo te hago un pregunta tú la respondes luego tú me haces una pregunta y luego la respondo y debes responder con sinceridad._

—_Hiccup Haddock III no sé cuáles son tus intenciones con este tonto juego… pero yo empezaré…_

—_Está bien. —Respondió Hiccup con una risita. —Y no tengo malas intenciones… es sólo para conocernos aún más… prácticamente hicimos las cosas muy a prisa y quiero saber absolutamente todo de ti._

—_Comprendo… sólo lo decía jugando. —Astrid acomodó su cabeza en la almohada de modo de estar más cerca de él, con su mano libre acarició la mejilla de él. — ¿Cuándo empecé a no serte tan indiferente?_

_Hiccup se sonrojó, no esperaba una pregunta tan directa, pero tenía que responder, lo pensó un poco antes de hablar._

—_Creo que fue cuando dormimos juntos… aquella vez en el barco, cuando íbamos rumbo a ciudad Aqua y que parecías un cubito de hielo. Mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente con sólo tenerte cerca._

_La princesa se sonrojó ante la respuesta y recordó claramente ese suceso._

— _¿Y tú? —Fue el turno de Hiccup de preguntar._

—_Creo que cuando me incitaste a volar en Chimuelo… me abriste los ojos a una nueva experiencia y me mostraste un nuevo mundo._

—_Entonces yo fui el primero en enamorarme…—Dedujo Hiccup como si hubiera resuelto una gran enigma._

—_Fue al mismo tiempo. —Comentó Astrid esbozando una gran sonrisa. —Bien, ahora sigo yo… ¿Te hubieras casado con esa tal Alice si me hubieras ganado en el duelo?_

_El brann se puso nervioso con la pregunta, más al ver la mirada que le lanzó Astrid. _

—_Probablemente. —Respondió. —Aunque ya no me agradó del todo desde que empezó la guerra, sólo hubiera sido por un compromiso arreglado, no tanto porque la quisiera. _

_Astrid sonrió con la respuesta. Espero a que Hiccup hiciera la siguiente pregunta. _

— _¿Hubieras estado con Nero de no haber ocurrido tal accidente?_

_La princesa se sobresaltó con la pregunta. —Creo que de no haber pasado nada de esto si me hubieran llegado a comprometer con él, me hubiera casado sólo por obedecer, era mi amigo… me imagino que con él en una situación matrimonial sólo hubiera sido mera cortesía._

—_Ya veo…—Susurró Hiccup. —Me toca… ¿Sabías que de niño sobrevolé Noytrol?_

—_No. —Respondió Astrid sorprendida y aprovechó su turno para preguntar. — ¿Cuándo fue eso?_

—_Tenía como unos 13 o 14 años, Chimuelo y yo salimos en buscas de nuevos territorios…vimos una parvada de fuljs y los seguimos hasta Noytrol. ¿Sabes cómo nombre aquella vez a Noytrol? —Se atrevió a preguntar, al ver la negativa de Astrid le respondió. —Salivazo claro._

— _¿Llamaste Salivazo claro a mi hogar? —Cuestionó molesta la princesa dándole un estirón al cabello de Hiccup._

—_Sí. —Lloró internamente el chico y siguió su turno. — ¿Habías visto alguna vez a una parvada de fulj?_

_Esa pregunta hizo recordar algo a la princesa y lo relacionó con lo que le contó el brann._

—_Sí, siempre esperaba que pasaran…ahora que recuerdo, si dices eso de que te escabulliste entre los fuljs, entonces...creo que te vi._

_Hiccup se sorprendió ante aquella declaración._

—_Danger, Nero y yo habíamos salido a ver a los fulj con un telescopio, noté algo inusual y cuando Nero lo vio me dijo que se trataba de un dragón color negro._

— _¡Era Chimuelo y yo! —Exclamó Hiccup por tal coincidencia._

_Ambos se sonrieron, alguna vez en el pasado habían estado cerca y apenas se estaban enterando._

—_Mi turno…—Hiccup se puso serio, había algo que quería preguntarle desde que conoció a Danger. — ¿Por qué me salvaste aquella vez en el duelo?_

_La rubia se sorprendió por la pregunta, recostó su cuerpo en la cama mirando al techo, pensando en la respuesta. —Ya te había dicho… quería morir. _

— _¿Sólo eso? —Preguntó Hiccup._

— _¡Hey! Eso no se vale…me hiciste dos preguntas seguidas—Se quejó._

—_Muy bien… lo siento, ¿te parece si tú haces dos cuando te toque? —Trató de negociar._

—_Tres. —Pidió ella. —Me hiciste otra pregunta._

— _¡Argg! —Hiccup iba perdiendo en el juego, aunque no supo cuando lo hizo competencia. —Tú ganas._

_Con la victoria de Astrid, esta procedió a responder la segunda pregunta del brann._

—_No sólo fue por eso… es cierto que quería morir, habían matado a Danger después de todo, pero también… no sé, el verte ahí… tú habías sido también traicionado, comprendí lo que estabas sintiendo y simplemente no quise que cayeras._

—_Oh, ya veo… por eso Danger dijo eso. —Murmuró_

— _¿Qué te dijo Danger? —Preguntó de inmediato la rubia. _

—_Primera pregunta Mi lady. —Jugó Hiccup. —Él me dijo algo así… "Eres tan extraño por eso te salvó aquel día… pero no se lo digas". —Trató de imitar el brann al amargado pegaso._

_Astrid rio ante tan mal interpretación de su querido compañero. —Segunda pregunta… ¿Alguna vez imaginaste que terminaríamos así?_

—_Mmmm… muy buena pregunta. —Hiccup se rascó la barbilla y también miró el techo como ahí pudiera encontrar las respuestas. —No, la verdad es que no… nunca se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza que iba terminar perdidamente enamorado de alguien y que ese alguien fueras tú… pero no me quejó del todo, como hace unos momentos te dije… tú también me haces muy feliz._

_Con aquella respuesta, Astrid se acurrucó cerca de Hiccup, el chico le dio oportunidad para que se recostara sobre su brazo._

—_Tercera pregunta…—Continuó Astrid. — ¿Crees que logremos parar todo esto?_

_Hiccup miró otra vez al techo, buscando las palabras correctas, con su brazo acariciaba el brazo de la impaciente Astrid._

—_Tenemos que… todos dependen de nosotros. ¿Tú que piensas?_

_Astrid se levantó para sentarse en la cama, Hiccup la imitó esperando su respuesta._

—_No lo sé… son muchas cosas, a veces creo que nuestra opción nunca fue la de vivir; que siempre estuvimos destinados sólo servir a los propósitos de los dioses o de la humanidad que depende de nosotros, como si fuéramos simples objetos._

—_Es un pensamiento muy triste. —Opinó Hiccup._

—_Lo es. —Astrid se acostó de nuevo en la cama. —Creo que por eso nos dicen que no hay que desaprovechar estos momentos._

—_Ya verás que lo solucionaremos… quiero creer eso. —Dijo animoso Hiccup._

—_Sí. —Susurró Astrid con cansancio, bostezo. Ya se estaba durmiendo._

—_Ya vamos a dormir… mañana o más al rato será un nuevo y rojizo día._

—_Que gracioso. —Comentó Astrid con sarcasmo. —Hiccup…_

—_Dime…_

—_Mi última pregunta… ¿Ahora puedo abrazarte a ti?_

_Hiccup sonrió al ver a su dormilona esposa y sólo respondió con un leve "sí"._

_Se posicionaron de modo que Astrid fuera ahora quien abrazara a Hiccup por detrás, de esa manera sintió la rubia que lo protegía de todo, pero al sentir recorrerle el frio de la habitación en la espalda decidieron cambiar de posición, después de todo la fogata andante alias "babe", como le dijo la princesa, debía cumplir con su trabajo._

.

.

—_Por bravo mar navegaré_…_ahogarme yo no temo_…_y sortearé la tempestad_…_Si… eres… para… mí._

Astrid terminó de cantar entre gimoteos la canción, por fin había podido cantarla de memoria, pero su amado esposo simplemente no la escuchó pues yacía muerto en sus brazos.

Chimuelo ya más tranquilo comprendió que si no pudo salvar a su amigo, ahora tendría que cumplir por él las otras promesas que hizo, ahora debía proteger a la esposa de su amigo fuera lo que fuera, se lo debía a Hiccup después de todo.

—Astrid…debemos seguir, creo que lo mejor es reunirnos con los demás. —Pidió Chimuelo con amabilidad.

—No quiero. —Susurró la princesa. —No me interesa nada… me quiero morir.

Ambos dragones se espantaron con la reacción de ella, pero sabían que era o más bien querían creer que eran por los efectos del enlace.

— ¡No digas eso! —Regañó Stormfly. —Draugr sigue ahí y...

—No me importa ese maldito monstruo… que venga a matarme si quiere.

— ¡¿Estás loca?! —Le gritó Chimuelo furioso. — ¡Todos han perdido la vida peleando por esta causa!, ¡¿para que tú te rinda de buenas a primeras?!…¡¿Qué es lo que pensará Hiccup?, ¿No deseas que Himmelen regrese a la normalidad?!

Astrid de nuevo se echó a llorar desconsolada, apretaba el cuerpo de Hiccup con fuerza, internamente se debatía de lo que debía hacer o ceder a las emociones que la dominaban. Chimuelo le quería seguir gritando pero fue detenido por Stormfly, la nadder sabía que aunque su pareja se hubiera calmado aún seguía inestable.

La dragona se agachó a donde Astrid lloraba con el cuerpo de Hiccup en brazos.

—No todo está perdido…Astrid, tú lograste salvarte de eso una vez, sólo tenemos que pelear duro para regresar el corazón de Hiccup y de los demás a donde pertenecen.

Astrid con ojos llorosos vio a la comprensiva nadder que le sonreía con compasión, ella tenía razón, sólo tenía que destruir aquel monstruo y recuperar sus corazones. También Chimuelo lo había olvidado y sintió nueva esperanza de su parte.

—Vamos por su corazón. —Chimuelo se agachó a la altura de Astrid y le ofreció su mano para pelear juntos.

La rubia se limpió las lágrimas con una mano y tomó la del dragón, que de cierta manera le daba la sensación de tener a Hiccup cerca.

—Sí…lo traeremos devuelta. —Le juró en voz bajita. —Aunque sea lo último que hagamos.

.

.

En un castillo sombrío, Draugr seguía con malestar dentro de su ser.

Desde que había devorado el corazón del brann sentía que se quemaba por dentro, le estaba costando más trabajo que los otros el controlarlo, no podía ir por el quinto elemento en ese estado, no así, perdería si se atrevía a retarla.

Con el brazo que le quedaba convocó una energía que se posicionó en el piso enfrente de él, de esta empezaron a mostrarse la imagen de la princesa, se burló al ver que aún seguía llorándole al cadáver del brann.

— ¡Tonta!… está muerto. —Se rio con burla como si la rubia lo pudiera escuchar. —No es más que un contenedor vacío…

Una idea cruzó por su mente en ese momento, vio de nuevo las imágenes y vio que tanto ella como el chico furia nocturna estaban discutiendo, pero en donde fijo su vista fue en el inerte brann que reposaba en sus brazos. Sonrió. Ideó un plan macabro para derrotarla y ni siquiera tendría que pelear.

Convocó más energía a sus pies, de estas se vieron las imágenes donde había quedado Nero y la otra donde Spinel y Heather estaban.

—Te daré una sorpresita… quinto elemento.

.

.

Astrid y Chimuelo se sonrieron, entre los dos encontraron una forma de consolarse. La princesa no olvidó sus prioridades la cual era derrotar a Draugr, restablecer Himmelen y hacer que Hiccup y los demás estuvieran bien.

— ¿Por dónde debemos ir? —Preguntó Stormfly estudiando el entorno.

Chimuelo le acompañó viendo el terreno alrededor, mientras que Astrid le dio una mirada a su esposo, de repente notó algo extraño debajo del pie de este, la rubia enfocó la mirada en la sombra que se formaba en la pierna de su esposo, por un momento le pareció verle moverse. No dejó de mirar aquella sombra cuando…

— ¡Hiccup!

Chimuelo y Stormfly asustados por el grito voltearon a ver a la princesa, con lo que se encontraron fue con Astrid peleando con una sombra que jalaba del pie a Hiccup. Ambos corrieron en su auxilio, pero la sombra de un fuerte estirón jaló a Hiccup con ella, arrebatándoselo a Astrid y llevándose de paso la espada del brann.

— ¡Hiccup!

Astrid se puso de pie y junto con los dragones siguió el camino de la rápida sombra que arrastraba a su marido. Preparó una flecha en el arco para dispararle, la tenía justo en la mira cuando una esfera apareció y absorbió a al brann antes de que la flecha llegara a su destino.

— ¡No! —Astrid se dejó caer en la tierra, le habían quitado el cuerpo de su esposo. — ¡No!, ¡Maldito…devuélvemelo! —Gritó furiosa y golpeó la tierra con odio.

— ¡¿Qué planeas monstruo asqueroso?! —Gritó Toothless al cielo con los ojos afilados.

La risa malvada de Draugr se empezó a escuchar en su entorno, los tres miraron alrededor en espera que apareciera pero en su lugar sólo dos brechas en las alturas se formaron, de una salió Nightmare y de la otra Kaiser y Windshear.

El lobo y el hipocampo cayeron inevitablemente al suelo dándose un fuerte golpe, Windshear había podido recuperar el vuelo antes de estrellarse. Astrid y los demás corrieron hacia donde estaban los compañeros de sus amigos. Stormfly y Chimuelo fueron con Nightmare y Astrid con Kaiser.

— ¡¿Qué les pasó?! —Preguntó Chimuelo tratando de ayudar al hipocampo a reincorporarse.

— ¡Se lo llevaron! —Respondió el hipocampo tratando de recuperarse del golpe. —Se llevó a Nero.

—También a Spinel y a Heather. —Comentó Kaiser adolorido.

Windshear agitó las alas afirmando lo dicho por el lobo, Astrid sostenía la cabeza de este que se tambaleaba por mantenerse de pie, de repente tuvo un presentimiento malo, ¿su enemigo se atrevería?

La burlona risa de Draugr se volvió a escuchar en el cielo, las criaturas se pusieron a la defensiva sin embargo Astrid permaneció perpleja, analizando aquella probabilidad.

"_Eso es para emparejar las cosas."_

— ¡¿A qué te refieres?! —Gritó Stormfly furiosa.

"_Ya lo sabrán."_

El cielo volvió a su normal tono rojizo, la voz ya no se escuchaba y tampoco había imagen alguna.

— ¿Qué debemos hacer? —Preguntó Stormfly preocupada.

—Hay que buscarlos. —Respondió Chimuelo con firmeza. —Astrid… ¡Vamos!

Las cuatro criaturas vieron que la princesa se había quedado seria desde momentos atrás.

— ¿Qué tienes Astrid?

—No… no habrá necesidad de buscarlos. —Respondió ella de manera neutral.

— ¿Por qué lo dice princesa? —Interrogó Nightmare.

—Ellos vendrán a nosotros.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —Chimuelo tragó saliva temiendo lo peor.

— ¿No es obvio? —Preguntó Astrid encogiéndose de hombros viendo al grupo, estaba molesta por lo que su enemigo pretendía. —Les hará lo mismo que a mi… los controlara para ponerlos en nuestra contra.

El grupo dio un grito ahogado con sorpresa, ¿Sus amigos serían sus enemigos?

¿La historia se estaba repitiendo de nuevo?

Continuará.

**Bien, a algunos les dije que los chicos volverían. ¿Se lo imaginaron de esa forma?**

**Sección de comentarios y dudas.**

**Alexa**: Perdón, pero volverá…malvado. XD. Saludos.

**Astrid:** Lo siento, ya sé se sintieron todos los feels por todos lados, me encanta digimon tamers, me gustó mucho su final y es mi favorita después de Adventure. Saludos.

**Gaby chanii:** Igual me quedé así como tú, y luego cuando me dijiste que hasta fue sádico XD, y yo pensé que le había faltado más drama y sufrimiento, pero entonces me siento satisfecha en el ámbito de que cumplí con demostrar bien los sentimientos.

**Vivi:** De hecho por eso puse esa frase, ya que no está del todo perdido aunque la situación diga lo contarios. Saludos.

**Jessi:** Lo siento! Muchas ya me dijeron lo mismo o cosas peores como suicidarse :/ eso me sacó de onda. Saludos.

**Ary**: Pues el capítulo de hoy está tranquilo a excepción del final, otra vez se pondrán en contra unos con otros. Saludos.

**Georgie skandar**: lo siento y gracias al mismo tiempo, por eso hice un capítulo medio tranquilo hoy pero aun no se acaba, ahora sigue la siguiente prueba. Saludos.

**Guest:** Supongo que eres tris si hablas del plagio, si no sorry. No se me hacen necesarias groserías más fuertes. Las digo pero nunca me ha gustado escribirlas. Saludos.

**Maylu Liya:** En este capítulo no murió nadie, e incluso hubo un ligero hotcake para tranquilizar a las masad XD, eso se lee raro, en fin en el próximo capitulo empezará lo siguiente. Saludos.

**Jessy Brown**: Lo sé nadie está ausente de sentir dolor, que bueno que te gustó la parte de Brutacio y su lado sensible. Saludos.

**SAM ARCHER:** Perdón, pero no hay que perder las esperanzas, al menos en la situación en la que se encuentran, ya que aun falta cosas por hacer. Saludos.

**Navid:** Valka fue la que más sufrió hablando de los papás, Estoico tiene que mantenerse cuerdo para la batalla pero ese dolor es inevitable, las madres sufren cuando pierden a sus hijos y viceversa. Saludos.

**Dancing Rainbows**: Muchas gracias, sí lo del brazo no podía faltar a pesar de que lo había recuperado pues Hiccup se lo volvió a cortar. Con respecto a lo que dices sobre la referencia de Fishlegs algo habrá acerca de eso, por el momento el malo aun no puede asimilar el corazón de Hiccup. Saludos.

**Harmony Abadejo**: Muchas gracias, sí estoy algo loca XD. Saludos.

**HeiMao3**: Sí, aunque he recibido más notas acerca de que se suicidarán :/ eso está muy loco. Muchas gracias por el review, hago lo mejor que puedo para describir las situaciones. Saludos.

**Mayu**: así es, a estar en la espera de lo que pasará aun no es el final. Saludos.

**Steffani**: muchas gracias, si me he percatado de que en algunos el villano pasa a mejor vida demasiado rápido, no es fácil hacer este tipo de descripciones y mucho más mostrar los sentimientos, pero cuando el lector los nota, no hay mejor satisfacción. Por cierto mi página de FB es "La KatnissSakura y chibi Kanario Art" (slash) artkasaka. Saludos.

**Dragonaj**: Sería un sueño hecho realidad que Dreamworks hiciera una película de mi historia. Cumpliría mi meta en la vida. Gracias por comentar. Saludos.

**Mad fine**: Perdón, pero la trama debe de seguir y ahora utilizarán a los chicos en su contra, aun falta algunas cosas que deberán pasar. Saludos.

**Barby**: Ninguna muerte será en vano, eso te lo seguro y de que le darán su merecido también lo es, eso sí, se les dificultará el camino y harán aun más sacrificios. Saludos.

**Diane**: Muchas gracias, sí te hice sentir todo eso, entonces he cumplido mi meta y no es que quiero que sufran pero me gustaría que los lectores sientan lo que yo siento al estar describiendo que se imaginen como yo lo imaginó o hasta peor creo XD, por cierto no he visto esa de Game o Thrones creo que la empezaré a ver que tal está XD. Saludos.

**Dly:** Sí no hay muchos fics de estos, sorry por los feels que causé, pero en parte me alegro (bipolar) XD, aun faltan muchas cosas por pasar, no es necesario el suicidio, al menos yo con la fe que tengo puedo decir que la muerte no es el fin del todo. Saludos.

**Ana Gami**: Pues ya la vimos descontralada, ahora tendrá que tomar las riendas de la situación y tomar otras decisiones. PD nunca vi inuyasha :/ lo sé qué me pasa. Saludos.

**Dragon viking**: la muerte de Estoico aun nadie la supera, ni yo, sólo queda ver lo que el destino les depara. Saludos.

**Vanesa Veltran**: Sí volverá a la vida pero malvado, pero está vivo, pero es malo. Saludos.

**Unbreakablewarrior**: Nunca hay que perder la esperanza, pero ahora otra prueba llegará. Saludos.

**21 de agosto 2015**


	47. Enemigos

**Nuevo Capítulo.**

**Me inspiré tanto en la canción "Army of me" del OST de Sucker Punch así como una de las escenas de la película. **

**Que lo disfruten. **

**Capítulo 45: Enemigos.**

**Berk.**

La batalla entre los ejércitos parecía no tener fin. Los enemigos con los que peleaban los aliados eran realmente fuertes y habían acabado con muchos de los elementales que dieron todo lo que tenían hasta el final.

Por cada elemental y neutral que caía impulsaba más a los líderes de los equipo a no rendirse; estaban agotados a comparación de sus enemigos sin embargo la ira que sentían por dentro les daba la fuerza y la voluntad para seguir.

En las alturas los gemelos comandaban a un grupo de vinters y dragones que se enfrentaban a unas recién llegadas gárgolas que empezaron a atacarlos sin piedad desde lo alto, eran enemigos de los cuales cuidarse pues escupía baba que te paralizaba los sentidos.

— ¡Acabemos con ese maldito! —Gritó Brutilda. Ella y su hermano esquivaban como podían los ataques de sus enemigos al mismo tiempo que lanzaban poderoso ataque de viento.

Contratacaron a su actual oponente lanzando el gas Eructo y prendiéndola con la ayuda de Guacara, con su habilidad de vinter impulsaron el ataque para dar justo en la bestia que cayó al toparse con el fuego del dragón y al recibir él mismo su propio ataque.

Pero la felicidad duró poco para los hermanos pues otra gárgola lo reemplazó y los empezó a atacar con ferocidad. Los gemelos esquivaban cómo podían al mismo tiempo que comandaban a los demás vinters y dragones que estaban en dificultades.

Desde la superficie Snotlout miraba de reojo cada cierto tiempo la batalla de los vinters, quería intervenir pero tenía que comandar a su propio grupo, por eso dejó a su fiel Diente púa cuidando de los gemelos así como también le confió al joven Gustav cuidar de ellos con Púa Diente.

— ¡Estos parece no tener fin! —Se quejó Patapez que estaba a su lado protegiéndose mutuamente las espaldas.

El rey golpeó con un muro de piedra a su contrincante y después empuñó su espada para cortarle la cabeza.

— ¡Nos estamos quedando sin gente! —Analizó Gema, defendiéndose de uno de los monstruos.

—Sin tan siquiera tuviéramos más ayuda. —Snotlout cerró los ojos por breves segundos en lo que trataba de detener a su enemigo que trataba de aplastarlo con un gran martillo.

En ese momento sintieron un temblor que sacudió violentamente la tierra, hasta los que volaban sintieron las vibraciones de la tierra desde donde estaban.

La tierra se empezó a partir alrededor, generando grandes grietas en donde cayeron algunos de los villanos así como sus aliados, de inmediato los vinter y jorden los auxiliaron para que no cayeran a los igual que los dragones, logrando rescatar a varios a tiempo.

—Y está todavía este problema. —Snotlout estaba perdiendo la esperanza al sentir como la tierra poco a poco dejaba de sacudirse alrededor.

—No hay que perder la esperanza.

Una agotado Eret los alcanzó y trató de motivar a los más jóvenes. Se pusieron en círculo para contratacar a su enemigo con más fuerza.

El ejército parecía estar rodeando a todo elemental y neutral rebelde, sin embargo de repente cesaron sus movimientos al igual que las gárgolas en el cielo que sólo se quedaron flotando.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Snotlout confundido.

La burlona risa de Draugr se empezó a escuchar de nuevo en el ambiente, en ese momento todos su enemigos se empezaron a convertir en sombras y a desaparecer del lugar. Los gemelos y su grupo bajaron a tierra sin comprender que había pasado.

_"Hay un cambio de planes." _ La burlona voz de Draugr se empezó a escuchar tensando al ejército.

— ¡¿De qué está hablando ese loco?! —Preguntó Brutacio con su puño al aire.

_"Veremos qué tan rápidos son. ¡Alcáncenos! Estaremos en un nuevo lugar."_

En el cielo imágenes de un lugar nevado empezaron a mostrarse, ninguno de los jóvenes supo de qué lugar se trataba, pero Eret se quedó con la boca abierta.

—Es… es…

—Eret… ¿qué pasa? —Cuestionó Brutilda preocupada.

—Es… es… ¡Ciudad Aqua!

El grupo dio un gritó ahogado, ahí era donde estaban todos los refugiados y ahora todos estaban en peligro mientras ellos estaban en Berk, maldijeron a su enemigo y pronto se prepararon con sus compañeros para volar hacia aquel lugar.

— ¡Maldito monstruo, está jugando con nosotros! —Se quejó Snotlout montando a Diente púa.

—Así es, sabe que la gente se está refugiando ahí… ¿Por qué otra cosa lo haría? —Se preguntó Patapez.

—No me importa el motivo. —Respondió Eret presuroso. —Mi familia está ahí… no permitiré que les haga daño.

OOOOOOoooOOOOOO

Camicazi al ver las imágenes en el cielo, empezó a temblar con miedo, el lugar mostrado en aquella imagen era de un lugar no muy lejos de donde estaban ella y los refugiados.

—Camicazi… hay que regresar al refugió. —Pidió Mizu sintiendo el temor de su compañera.

La seid sólo asintió y temblorosa; ayudó a Gothi a volver al refugió y ordenó a los demás espectadores a ocultarse. El pequeño ejército que habían dejado como protección, rodeó el área preparándose juntos con sus compañeros para cualquier tipo de ataque.

Al llegar al refugio, la joven seid fue junto con sus hijos que estaban al cuidado de una de las mucamas, los abrazó queriendo protegerlos de todos. La bebé Astrid estaba ausente del caos que había en el exterior y sólo descansaba en los brazos de su niñera, pero Eret Jr, lo suficientemente grande para comprender lo que pasaba se aferró tembloroso a su madre.

—Mamá… la princesa Astrid y los demás acabarán con ese monstruo… ¿Verdad?

Camicazi se paralizó por la pregunta, qué debía contestarlo a su pequeño hijo que apenas estaba aprendiendo acerca de la vida.

—Sí hijito… debemos confiar en ella. —Le susurró al oído y lo abrazó fuertemente.

OOOOOOOooOOOOOOO

Los líderes mayores siguieron el camino, a pesar de que Hiccup ya no estaba entre ellos aun debían ayudar a Astrid. Así que llenándose de valor y resignarse obligadamente continuaron, ahora el que lucía ansioso era Axel por querer alcanzar a su hija, ese sentimiento contribuyó para que los demás dejaran las lágrimas atrás y se enfocaran en salvar a la esposa de Hiccup.

No habían visto más imágenes en el cielo después de la caída del brann, hasta que nuevo se empezó a escuchar la voz de Draugr en el ambiente. Dirigiéndose a todos y mostrándoles un nuevo panorama nevado.

— ¿Dónde está eso? —Cuestionó Gobber. Tratando de reconocer el lugar.

—No lo sé, no parece Berk. —Contestó Estoico.

—De cualquier manera debemos seguir… Astrid nos necesita. —Pidió Axel.

—Así es. No hay tiempo que perder. —Apoyó Valka.

El grupo asintió y siguió su camino.

OOOOOOoooooOOOOO

— ¿Qué pretende ese maldito monstruo? —Chimuelo estaba agotado de los juegos malvados de su enemigo y empezó a resentir la batalla que tuvo a pesar de haber recibido la energía de Hiccup.

—Da igual… sigamos. —Respondió Astrid con frialdad.

Empezó a caminar con paso apresurado dejando a las criaturas atrás, los que le siguieron de inmediato fueron Windshear, Kaiser y Nightmare. Stormfly y Chimuelo se quedaron atrás no comprendiendo el comportamiento de la princesa.

El furia nocturna corrió para alcanzarla seguida de la nadder.

— ¡Oye!... ¿Qué pretendes? —Interrogó Chimuelo tocando su hombro para detener su paso apresurado. —Hay que idear un plan o algo parecido.

Astrid cabizbaja y algo sombría no contestó a la opinión del dragón.

— ¿Qué te pasa Astrid? —Se atrevió a preguntar Stormfly.

—La solución ya la tengo. —Dijo tranquilamente la neutral sin levantar la mirada.

— ¿Ah, sí?... ¿quieres contarnos? —Preguntó sarcásticamente Chimuelo.

Astrid levantó la mirada, todos se sorprendieron al ver aquellos ojos azules que no denotaban expresión alguna. Esbozó una sonrisa amarga algo que desconcertó a las demás criaturas.

—Los mataré… ¿qué más da? —Dijo con simpleza.

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos al escuchar a la neutral, que de cierto modo parecía un poco enloquecida con la situación.

— ¡¿Matarlos?!... ¡¿Acaso estás loca?! —Reclamó Chimuelo sacudiéndola por los hombros bruscamente.

—Eso iban a hacer conmigo… ¿no? —Preguntó fríamente Astrid.

Todos se quedaron callados recordando cuando Hiccup tomó esa dura decisión, pero la diferencia es que en Astrid parecía no importarle en lo absoluto.

—Sí…pero, sólo hay que destruir la semilla Astrid. —Trató de tranquilizar la nadder.

—Es lo mismo… sin su corazón están muertos, ¿qué más da que los mate otra vez?. —Explicó con simpleza la princesa. — ¿Tienen alguna objeción? —Preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

—Es que… es que…—Titubeó Chimuelo. — ¡No puedes!

— ¡Sí puedo y lo haré! —Respondió con crueldad la princesa.

—Astrid… no es para que te pongas así…—Stormfly se estaba asustando de la actitud de la rubia.

—No se preocupen… por eso yo me encargaré de eso. —Astrid se giró y se puso cabizbaja y continuó su camino.

Chimuelo no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas, sintiendo que su hermano estaba cada vez más lejos y que Astrid con su actitud no ayudara lo estaba poniendo de malas, quería reclamarle y eso haría.

Corrió para alcanzarla y la giró para hacerla verlo a los ojos.

— ¡No permitiré que hagas eso! —Le gritó con furia.

Astrid más molesta que él se zafó del agarre, ya no lloraba, ahora sólo había ira en su ser y sus deseos de regresar todo a como era antes era su máxima prioridad acabando con todo aquel que quisiera interponerse.

— ¡Es Hiccup!... ¡Nuestros amigos!...¡ Por lo menos muestra algo de respeto, parece que ya no te importa!

Chimuelo se dejó caer afligido, aun sentía aquel vacío debido al enlace, no comprendía porqué Astrid no podía sentirlo si también estaba ligada al brann. Todos miraron con tristeza como el furia nocturna estaba flaqueando de nuevo y sintieron el mismo dolor al recordar a sus propios compañeros, muy dentro de ellos también estaban en desacuerdo con la princesa.

Astrid se hincó a la altura del chico dragón y puso una mano sobre su hombro, su cara era inexpresiva pero sus sentimientos eran otros. Chimuelo no quiso su consuelo y golpeó su brazo con agresividad mientras feroces lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

— ¡Tú no comprendes!... ¡Tú no lo conoces de toda la vida!, ¡no lo amas realmente! —Empezó a reclamarle cosas sin sentido, Stormfly trató de detenerlo pero este se negó. Mientras que Astrid seria e inexpresiva seguía recibiendo sus quejas y alaridos. — ¡Te odio!

En ese momento Astrid le soltó una fuerte bofetada al chico, el golpe silencio al dragón el cual quedó impactado por aquella reacción. La rubia se levantó de su lugar y sin cambiar su semblante le ofreció su mano al pelinegro. Los demás estaban atónitos ante la escena que presenciaron, nunca pensaron que alguna vez los verían discutir así.

Chimuelo se sobaba la mejilla, mientras que Astrid a un no cambiaba de postura y seguía con su mano extendida.

—Lo siento. —Susurró Astrid.

Chimuelo enfocó su mirada en los ojos inexpresivos de ella, tomó su mano y dejó que lo impulsara para que se levantara. El chicos seguía frotándose con la mano la mejilla, el golpe sí le había dolido, no podía dejar de ver a la princesa que seguía en la misma posición.

—Lo siento, tuve que hacerlo… y por eso no pelearan. —Dijo Astrid sorprendiendo a todos.

— ¿Qué dices Astrid? —Preguntó Stormfly confundida.

—Sí no toleran lo que les dije, menos podrán enfrentarlos… sé lo doloroso que es perder el enlace con su compañero y todo lo que están sufriendo.

Las criaturas bajaron las cabezas apenados, la princesa tenía la razón, no estaban listos para enfrentarse a sus amos, muchos menos atacarlos.

—Astrid…—Susurró Chimuelo avergonzado. —Yo no…

—Sé que no lo dijiste con mala intención. —La rubia comprendió. —Es normal sentirte así… yo ya lo sufrí… Stormfly también lo sufrió de diferente manera.

—Así es. —Apoyó la nadder. —Aunque dolor es dolor no importa el ángulo desde donde lo veas. —Se reservó el comentar el cómo sufrió cuando Astrid cayó en las garras del enemigo.

—Pensaba sanar sus heridas… pero los dejaré así por el momento, no quiero que intervengan.

Ese comentario hizo que los demás dieran un nuevo gritó ahogado.

— ¿No nos dejarás ayudarte? —Preguntó Chimuelo sorprendido.

Astrid negó con la cabeza. —Como les decía… eso sería doloroso para ustedes.

— ¿Y para ti? —Insistió el dragón.

—Yo no tengo opción. —Astrid se giró para no ver al furia nocturna. —Es mi deber acabar con todo esto.

—No quiera hacer las cosas por si sola. —Intervino Nightmare.

—Es cierto. —Dijo Kaiser.

Windshear agitó las alas estando de acuerdo con las otras criaturas.

—Sólo con esto…—Dijo Astrid no queriendo que la vieran vulnerable. —Pero sí necesitaré su ayuda cuando me enfrente a Draugr, ¿Puedo contar con su apoyo?

El grupo de criaturas de inmediato sonrió y asintió, el único que parecía estar desacuerdo era el furia nocturna.

— ¿Chimuelo?

—Está bien. —Resopló el chico cansado. —Pero hay algo que debes de saber.

Astrid lo miró con curiosidad, el chico empezó a sonrojarse, parecía estar realmente apenado.

— ¡Le prometí a Hiccup que te protegería, así que sí estás en peligro no dudaré en entrar! —Gritó

— ¿A pesar de que sea contra Hiccup? —Preguntó Stormfly preocupada.

El chico apretó los labios, estaba tembloroso, entre sus puños apretó aquellas prendas que siempre lo cubrían. No fue capaz de responder a la nadder.

— ¡Gracias! —Le dijo Astrid para calmarlo y no obligarlo a contestar. —Esperemos que no tengas que intervenir… y yo tampoco quiero que intervengas.

Dicho eso siguieron caminando, Chimuelo nuevamente se quedó atrás, suspiró cansado. Estaba avergonzado, muy dentro de él no quiso gritarle aquellas cosas a la princesa; y ella sólo se estaba preocupando por ellos, pensó en la pregunta que le hizo Stormfly, no sabía cómo actuar pero estaba determinado a cumplir las promesas de su hermano, aunque eso significara atacarlo.

OOOOOooooooOOOOO

En un castillo oscuro, Draugr veía los cadáveres de los elegidos que estaba recostados en el suelo. Analizó después de la imagen de la princesa que caminaba con el grupo de animales, quería romper cada fibra de su ser para después apoderarse de lo que tanto ambicionaba.

Levantó el brazo en dirección a los elegidos y de su mano se crearon cuatro semillas, estas lucían más grandes y redondeadas a las dos versiones anteriores, su última invención. Había analizado los errores de las dos primeras, con la primera eran incontrolables y actuaban enloquecidos a menos que les dieras las ordenes, con la segunda no lo vio viable, recordó que no fue bueno darle voluntad a la princesa, además que debían aferrarse a algo bueno para manipular sus pensamientos y eso era un arma de doble filo. No correría ese riesgo,

Así que combinó ambas, aun no las había probado, pero el efecto que debía conseguir era que lo obedecieran y a la vez actuaran por instinto al momento de atacar.

Introdujo aquellas semillas en los cuerpos de sus anteriores enemigos, ellos reaccionaron cobrando vida al instante mientras se retorcían de dolor por aquel invasor. Sonrió, pero no pudo disfrutar mucho del momento ya que el ardor se volvió a hacerse presente en él, aun no lograba controlar aquel poder.

Se reincorporó como pudo cuando sus anteriores enemigos, ahora sus sirvientes, se levantaron haciendo una formación. Era hora de ponerlos en acción, dándoles las órdenes correspondientes los envolvió en sombras que hizo que cambiara sus ropas; tomó una de las esferas que tenía provisionales en aquel lugar y dejó que los absorbiera para enviarlos al nuevo campo de batalla

Sólo faltaba invitar a unos cuantos más.

OOOOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

Seguían caminando sin rumbo alguno, Kaiser, Stormfly y Nightmare se ofrecieron en llevar a la princesa, pero esta se negó, el caminar la ayudaba a concentrarse en su misión.

_"Ha llegado la hora"_

Todos se tensaron al escuchar la voz de su enemigo, Astrid preparó una flecha en el arco buscando a Draugr por alrededor.

— ¡Astrid… debajo de ti! —Alertó Stormfly.

La sombra que se proyectaba debajo de ella de repente la envolvió en una especie de torbellino oscuro, los demás corrieron para ayudarla sin embargo una de las esferas apareció absorbiéndolos tanto a ellos como a la princesa.

Todo pasó demasiado rapido para ellos.

Astrid abrió los ojos, la sombra la había dejado en paz, no le había hecho ningún daño. Sintió frio y vio a su alrededor, estaba en un paisaje nevado completamente abandonado.

Iba a ponerse la capucha de piel para cubrirse del frio, pero se sorprendió al ver sus hombros descubiertos, su ropa ya no era la misma.

— ¿Qué te pasó Astrid? —Preguntó Chimuelo viéndola sorprendido.

La princesa apenas se percató de su presencia, todos los compañeros de sus amigos estaban con ella y se estaban reincorporando de aquel viaje.

—No lo sé. —Astrid se vio la ropa, lo único que había conservado de ella, era el anillo de bodas, la piedra que Hiccup le había dado, la banda en la cabeza, le habían soltado el cabello y portaba el arco y el carcaj de flechas. Con lo demás que llevaba puesto…

—Se parece al vestido que tenías cuando Draugr te controló. —Apreció Stormfly.

La rubia gruñó entre dientes, el maldito de Draugr había cambiado su ropa aquella vez, odiaba aquel vestuario por lo que representaba, ya que con ese maldito vestuario había lastimado a sus amigos y esposo. Las intenciones de Draugr eran claras, quería recordarle aquellos momentos de eso no había duda, pero no dejaría que un estúpido vestido la hiciera dudar de sus acciones.

_"Ya está vestida su majestad para la ocasión."_

La voz burlona de Draugr se escuchó. Astrid tomó aire con ansiedad, preparándose mentalmente para lo que fuera.

_ "Pase su majestad, sólo deben caminar unos metros hacia el norte."_

Resoplando, Astrid siguió las indicaciones con los demás detrás de ella, caminó hacia el norte donde se empezó a divisar una especie de templo abandonado.

OOOOOooooOOOOO

— ¡Astrid!

Axel vio cómo su hija y compañía habían cambiado de lugar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba más desesperado que nunca, ya que ahora no tenía ni la más remota de dónde podría estar la rubia.

—Cálmate Axel…—Trató de tranquilizarlo Gobber, aunque por dentro él estuviera igual.

— ¿Qué planea ese monstruo? —Se preguntó Valka al ver cómo su nuera y los demás caminaban hacia un lugar desconocido.

— ¿Qué pretende? —Estoico trató de leer las intenciones de su enemigo.

Conforme su nuera avanzaba, vieron que se dirigía a un templo abandonado y desconocido para ellos. Pero lo que más les sorprendió fue otra cosa.

— ¡Hiccup! —Gritó Valka al ver a su hijo vivo en aquella escena.

OOOOOoooooOOOOO

Los que iban volando a paso veloz por el mar para tratar de llegar a Ciudad Aqua observaron que la princesa les había ganado al llegar de la nada a aquel lugar. Pero también les llamaron la atención las nuevas personas que se mostraron en imagen.

— ¡Es Heather!, ¡Está viva! —Exclamó Brutacio feliz.

— ¡Hiccup, Nero y Spinel también! —Aplaudió Snotlout feliz.

— ¡No!...Hay algo malo en esto. —Analizó Patapez con temor.

— ¡Es cierto!... no parecen ser ellos mismos. —Observó Gema. — ¡Él no es mi hermano!

—Sí no son ellos… ¿Quiénes son? —Preguntó Gustav que iba escoltando a la reina de Noytrol.

— ¿No me digan qué? —Eret se exaltó al pensar en aquella probabilidad.

Los jorden miraron con angustia al rey y regresaron su vista a la imágenes en el cielo. Astrid había llegado al nuevo campo de batalla junto con los compañeros de los caídos.

OOOOOOooooOOOOO

Con sigiloso caminar la princesa llegó a su destino en compañía de sus acompañantes. Todos observaron lo que había frente a ellos, un templo abandonado adornaba el desértico paisaje nevado. En los pilares y escaleras de la estructura cuatro personas estaban esperando.

Cada criatura observó a su respectivo compañero y susurró su nombre en voz baja. Astrid los observó detenidamente, queriendo asegurarse que realmente se tratara de ellos y asimilando lo que tenía planeado para ellos. Los espectadores desde la base del palacio permanecieron quietos, Draugr había cambiado también sus atuendos.

En la esquina derecha estaba Spinel jugando a girar el arma desde el guardamonte, ahora su apariencia era hostil, llevaba puesto unos pantalones y chaleco negro, con una camisa de manga larga color blanco y un corbatín que adornaba el cuello de la camisa, parecía todo un criminal del bajo mundo de ciudad topacio.

En la esquina opositora estaba Nero sin ningún brillo en sus ojos, era lo único perceptible de su rostro pues lo demás estaba cubierto con una mascarilla, su vestuario había sido cambiado a unos pantalones negro y grueso saco afelpado que bien podría parecer todo un guerrero del reino de agua.

Y en el centro recargada en una silla estaba Heather la cual se mantenía seductoramente a lado de quien ocupaba la silla, ya no parecía la tierna e inocente vinter que alguna vez Astrid conoció, Draugr había cambiado su vestuario a un escotado vestido rojo y largo, pero que tenía una abertura entre las piernas en donde se había puesto una liguilla que sostenía sus abanico más pequeño. Lleva zapatos de tacón y su cabello lo llevaba en una coleta alta.

Y en la silla estaba sentado el jefe de Berk, sus ojos no denotaban nada de sentimientos, se encontraba fuertemente agarrado de las braceras de aquella silla y veía con rencor a los recién llegados, su vestuario lo cambiaron a la de una caballero, tenía el pantalón y camisa negra y por encima la armadura color azulada, así como una capa de color negro del exterior y por el interior color roja.

_"Muy bien, su majestad…sea bienvenida."_

La burlona risa de Draugr se escuchó por los alrededor, Astrid sólo se limitó a escuchar tan horrible voz mientras sus ojos no podían despegarse de sus ahora enemigos.

_"Qué bonita reunión… ahora ¿Quién debe ser el primero en combatir a la princesa? ¿Será el espía, el guardaespaldas, la ladrona o el jefe?"_

Conforme los fue nombrado Astrid fue llevando su vista a cada uno de ellos reconociendo a quién iba cada referencia, preparó su arco y una flecha que tomó del carcaj.

_"Dejemos que las damas sean primero."_

La rubia tragó saliva, ya se esperaba algo así, _"las chicas siempre por delante",_ pensó. Mientras tanto Heather manipulada sonrió al escuchar las órdenes de su amo, tomó el abanico gigante que se encontraba reposando a lado de la silla de Hiccup y bajó las escaleras arrastrando el arma, su mirada era fría y burlona.

Windshear agitó las alas y silbó fuertemente esperando que su amiga la reconociera, pero la vinter sólo se limitó a quedarse a unos metros de la princesa, sonriendo socarronamente.

—No intervengan. —Pidió Astrid al ver a la alterada fulj que no resistía al ver a su amiga en ese estado.

Stormfly respetando la decisión de Astrid les pidió a todos hacerse alejarse un poco para darle espacio para la batalla. Chimuelo apretaba los dientes, estando sólo atento a la princesa y cierto tiempo le daba un vistazo a su hermano que parecía estatua desde el lugar en dónde lo habían situado.

Astrid tomó un respiro viendo atentamente a la vinter, necesitaba hacerse a la idea de que la chica que estaba frente a ella no era su amiga, era alguien sólo manipulando su cuerpo y probablemente sus sentimientos. Pero las emociones y los recuerdos que compartió con la chica al igual que los demás llegaron a su mente. Dudó.

—Heather…—Susurró.

Inútilmente trató de llamarla, sin embargo se dio cuenta que ella no era su amiga al recibir el primer golpe. En su pequeño desliz de debilidad, la vinter había levantado ágil y rápidamente el abanico lanzándole una fuerte ráfaga que la golpeó en el estómago y la hizo volar unos metros del campo de batalla.

Las criaturas gritaron el nombre la princesa al ver que esta había caído, se preocuparon, pero Astrid había caído sobre la nieve amortiguando la caída. Ese golpe le sirvió a la rubia para dejar sus dudas atrás e incluso para poner a prueba lo aprendido en su entrenamiento.

Pero Heather no le daría tregua, apenas se encontraba reincorporándose de aquel golpe cuando la vinter la sorprendió con otro golpe que la alejó más de donde estaba, por su descuido había soltado tanto el arco como el carcaj de flechas que quedaron donde había caído primeramente, no le quedó de otra más que crear otra arma. Juntando energía generó un hacha doble y cuando Heather tuvo las intenciones de sorprenderla con un tercer golpe lo esquivó con el arma.

Se puso de pie y empezó a cortar con aquella arma las ráfagas que su ahora enemiga le proporcionaba. Al ver la desventaja que estaba teniendo la controlada vinter empuñó el abanico contra el hacha de la rubia, al contacto con las armas las dos salieron disparadas en sentidos opuestos.

Astrid sólo pensaba en una manera de sacar del trance a la vinter, se dio cuenta que no hablaba así que no era una semilla como la que le habían puesto a ella, pero atacaba inteligentemente eso la hizo descartar la primera semilla.

Ambas chicas siguieron chocando sus armas, Astrid aprovechó la cercanía de Heather para proporcionarle una buenas bofetadas en amabas mejillas, la vinter cayó en la nieve por el tremendo golpe. Rápidamente Astrid se puso encima de ella tratando de mantenerla quieta y rápidamente puso su mano sobre su pecho en un intento por destruir aquello que le hacía comportarse así. La vinter en un brusco movimiento se la quitó de encima y corrió por su arma para después golpearla con otro ataque de viento.

— ¡Maldición!, ¡Así nunca podré! —Se quejó Astrid entre dientes, estuvo a punto de quitarle aquello que rápidamente sintió que usurpaba su corazón.

— ¡Astrid! —Le gritó Stormfly a lo lejos. — ¡Utiliza el arco y las flechas!

La chica vio que la nadder traía consigo su arco así como el carcaj de flechas.

— ¿Podría ser? —Se preguntó a si misma pensando que con una flecha podría quitarle aquello.

Más no le daba tiempo de analizarlo pues Heather la seguía atacando agresivamente sin darle una oportunidad de pensarlo coherentemente, ella sólo había considerado eliminar esa cosa como lo había hecho con los controlados brann que atacaron ciudad Aqua.

—"¿Una sola flecha será suficiente?" —Pensó.

Trató de calcular la distancia que la separaba de la nadder y sus amigos, pero Heather simplemente le imposibilitaba eso.

— ¡Ya déjame! —Le gritó a la chica y expulsó energía que arrojó a la vinter lejos.

Sonrió. Aprovechó aquella oportunidad para correr a donde la nadder tenía su arco. Pero una bala se interpuso en el camino. Spinel había entrado en combate y empezó a disparar contra ella todas las municiones que tenía con él.

— ¡Spinel! —Gritó Kaiser con lágrimas en los ojos. Su amigo nunca hubiera actuado de esa forma.

El jorden sólo había intervenido en lo que Heather se reincorporaba, cuando la vinter se puso de pie y empezó a atacar de nuevo, él regreso a su lugar.

.

.

— ¡Dame el arco! —Pidió Chimuelo. — ¡Astrid no puede sola!, Le llevaré el arco.

La nadder acatando sus órdenes, le pasó el arma y el carcaj de flechas al furia nocturna y este corrió hacia donde Astrid había reiniciado su pelea con la vinter.

.

La princesa se encontraba nuevamente chocando armas con la vinter, cuando sintió y vio de reojo que el furia nocturna corría hacia donde estaba con sus armas en manos. Pensó una locura en ese momento, se separó un poco de Heather, al hacerlo la vinter aprovechó para golpearla con otra ráfaga de viento, esto hizo volar a Astrid precisamente en dirección a donde estaba Chimuelo.

El dragón al verla corrió en dirección en donde caería, soltó las arco y el carcaj y extendió los brazos para atraparla, aunque debido a la velocidad a la que iba la rubia terminaron ambos cayendo sobre la nieve. Astrid sobre Chimuelo.

— ¡Muchas gracias Chimuelo! —Astrid se levantó pesadamente de encima del furia nocturna. —Ahora vuelve, no intervengas.

—Estás tan loca. —Se quejó el furia nocturna. —Y tan pesada.

La rubia le iba reclamar sin embargo su oponente los había alcanzado. Heather dio un gran salto y desde las alturas preparó su ataque extendiendo el enorme abanico así como el pequeño que quitó de su liga.

Al verse en aprietos Astrid divisó el arco y el carcaj, en una pelea contra el tiempo y contra la pelinegra tomó rápidamente el arma y la flecha y apuntó directo al pecho de la vinter, ambas arrojaron su ataque al mismo tiempo. Pero sólo uno sobresalió.

La flecha de Astrid atravesó el viento generado por vinter desviándolo de ella y de Chimuelo y siguió su camino hasta incrustarse en el pecho de la vinter.

—La mataste…—Murmuró Chimuelo desconcertado, mucho más al ver como la chica había caído en la nieve.

Astrid respiró agitadamente, no deseó eso, pero las circunstancias la obligaron a aquello se acercó rápidamente al cuerpo de su amiga, al tocarla la flecha que seguía incrustada en ella desapareció con la brisa del viento. La giró para ver el daño que le había ocasionado, pero ni en su pecho ni espalda tenía algún rasguño. Estaba intacta.

Tocó su pecho para sentir aquel usurpador de corazón, ya no lo sintió pero tampoco sintió ni un leve palpitar como había sentido aquella vez con Spitelout.

—Lo lograste. —Expresó Chimuelo feliz. —Destruiste sólo la semilla.

Pero Astrid seguía en silencio con la chica en sus brazos. Había sido demasiado para ella a pesar de la postura por la que había optado llevar.

— ¡Cuidado!

El gritó de Kaiser la trajo a la realidad, levantó su vista sólo para ver como una enorme roca se dirigía hacia donde estaba ella, Chimuelo y la inerte Heather. Cerró los ojos esperando el impacto, pero al sentir la energía en ella abrió los ojos sólo para ver como aquella roca se deshacía en millones de partículas.

— ¡Chimuelo, encárgate de Heather!

Astrid le pasó el cuerpo de su amiga al dragón. Ahora ya tenía una solución más práctica aunque tediosa. Chimuelo sólo observó cómo Astrid se ponía de pie tomando el arco y el carcaj con flechas y se dirigía hacia donde estaba el jorden quien al parecer era el siguiente en combatir.

Astrid miró a su nuevo oponente que se puso en posición de pelea, no pudo evitar también dirigir a su mirada a los otros dos hombres que seguían tan inmóviles e inexpresivos como una roca.

—"No se preocupen amigos, yo los salvaré"

**Continuará.**

**Ahora seguirá con los chicos. **

**Calculando más o menos creo que a esta historia le quedan alrededor de 5 capítulo si no son más, pero después de la pelea con los chicos ahora sí seguirá con el malvado de malvados. Estamos en las últimas. **

**Ahora sí la sección de comentarios y dudas.**

**Maylu liya: XD, creo que ya he leído un fic de baile de ellos, muy bueno, no he visto la hotel transilvania sí que ni idea, pero lo importante fueron los hotcakes que tanto me pelearon XD. Espero te hay gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

**Vivi: Puede ser, ya lo verás cómo saldrán las cosas al final, aun quedan sacrificios por hacer. Y pues sí es bueno tranquilizarse después de tantos golpes aunque creo que es el final ya no habrá tranquilidad hasta el final de fic. Saludos.**

**Astrid: Morí de risa con lo de largartijas de traeré, mi idea inicial fue poner las boca te huele a patas o algo así, pero se me hizo un poquitín grosero como para que Astrid lo dijera al equipo.**

**Dragon Viking: Así es, volvieron pero bien malvados, aunque ya terminaron con la primera. La chica por delante siempre T-T) Saludos.**

**Jessy Brown:Algo parecido suscederá a excepción de que falta quitarle los corazones a Draugr. Saludos.**

**Ana Gami: Que bueno que te gustó la escena, yo sueño con verla hecha realidad o al menos algo así entre Hiccup y ella. Recemos por que pasé. Saludos.**

**SamArcher: En realidad lo de la pelea justa fue para dañar sus emociones, por eso Astrid no permitió que pelearan los compañeros con ellos, así también por eso cambió su vestuario por lo que representa, ideas locas mias. Saludos.**

**Stefanni: Es que es pegadizo que Stormfly siempre lo diga y como ella y Astrid son amigas por eso consideré que eso sería gracioso XD. Además que Hiccup se comportó algo Chimuelo al querer vivorear lo que estaban haciendo. Saludos.**

**Alexa: Ya mero, ya mero el descenlace pero muchas cosas pueden pasar. Saludos.**

**Navid: Pues les quitará el control eso es seguro, pero aun seguirán sin vida. Saludos.**

**Ary: En el próximo capítulo probablemente se vea esa pelea, no durará mucho después de todo Astrid es más fuerte que ellos, a menos que se juntaran pero ya perdieron a Heather. Saludos.**

**Jessy: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, sí se que me ha pasado un poco de lanza con este, pero así lo vengo planeando desde hace mucho tiempo y probablemente el final impacte mucho, pero también habrá sorpresas. Saludos.**

**Dly: Así es, a mi parecer son pruebas por las que deben pasar esto sólo le dará más fortaleza a Astrid para acabar con su enemigo. Saludos.**

**HeiMao3: Lo siento, pero que bueno que llego a aquellos feels y como viste la historia tiende a repetirse pero de distinta forma. Saludos.**

**Georgie Skandar: Ok, pasaré tu mensaje e iré al funeral Ntc, son muchos feels los que dejaste y como viste tu personaje sigue vivita y coleando. Saludos.**

**Tris: Por que lo dices, si lo dices por que no contesté un review tuyo entonces eras el guest. Saludos.**

**Guest: En este caso cambió, ya que la jugada no le salió muy bien a Draugr al haberle dado voluntad a Astrid, pero combinó las dos semillas para un mejor rendimiento (ni que fueran maquinas) En fin. Es lo que sucedió. Saludos.**

**Unbreakablewarrior: Muchas gracias, esa fue la intención del capítulo anterior, pero de nuevo regresamos a la batalla. Saludos.**

**Vanesa Veltran: Ya falta poco para que termine, es lo único que puedo decir. Saludos.**

**Gaby Chanii: Así es nuestro Hiccup, super bobito con algunas cosas y un amor con otras, pero bueno ha llegado el momento de la batalla y Astrid se verá obligada a actuar de manera fría ante sus oponentes. Saludos.**

**Seguidore/Favoritos /Lectores anónimos hasta el viernes. Saludos.**

**24 de agosto 2015**


	48. Dolor

**Espero que a partir de este sólo queden 4 cuatro capítulos más.**

**Que lo disfruten.**

**Capítulo 46: Dolor.**

**.**

_El dolor es inevitable, pero el sufrimiento es opcional. (Buda)_

**.**

**Ciudad Aqua.**

Los refugiados que estaban dentro de los pasadizos secretos del castillo de la ciudad se encontraban engarruñados desde su sitio, habían sentido un leve temblor que sacudió el lugar provocando que algo de polvo y pequeñas piedras se desprendieran del techo, por las vibraciones, la bebé Astrid y demás bebés y niños que había empezaron a llorar fuertemente, para alteración de sus madres que no podía hacer nada más que consolarlos.

—Ese temblor no fue tan fuerte como el anterior. —Dijo Camicazi mientras trataba de calmar a su hija.

Gothi sólo asintió mientras abrazaba fuertemente al pequeño Eret Jr., el pequeño se encontraba muy asustado y sólo encontraba tranquilidad con su dragón bolita, su abuelita Gothi y por supuesto con su mamá.

— ¡Señora! —Un guardia llegó y a pesar del caos, hizo una rápida y respetuosa reverencia para la reina. —Hay que tomar mayores medidas, unos monstruos han aparecido a unos kilómetros del castillo.

A las dos seid se les detuvo el corazón por breves segundos al escuchar la noticia, sus enemigos los habían alcanzado y sus aliados aún se encontraban lejos.

— ¿Se han visto algunas imágenes en el cielo? —Preguntó la rubia con temor.

—En cuanto a nuestros aliados no hay ninguna señal, la única imagen ahora visible es la de la princesa de Noytrol con los elegidos que habían caído, ¡están en nuestra contra!

Gothi y Camicazi se vieron entre sí, lo supieron de inmediato, Draugr los había puesto en su contra y ahora la princesa se iba a enfrentar a ellos. A la reina no le quedó más que advertir a la población sobre la situación así como dar más medidas de seguridad.

Con la noticia, muchos hombres y mujeres de los que se encontraban ahí (que no eran guerreros) se prestaron para pelear en la batalla, no había más remedio más que sólo tratar de permanecer con vida.

OOOOOoooooOOOO

**En algún lugar del mar.**

El ejercito de los aliados volaba o nadaba con la ayuda de sus compañeros hacia ciudad Aqua, llevaban alrededor de una hora volando, debido a los temblores esperaban que la tierra no se hubiera desplazado más lejos, al contrario deseaban que se hubieran acercado más.

— ¡Tierra a la vista! —Gritó Gustav. El chico traía consigo un catalejo viejo con el que pudo observar la pequeña porción de tierra a lo lejos.

—Falta poco, falta poco. —apresuró Eret a Scauldy y dándole energía a su dragón aceleró más.

Los demás de inmediato lo imitaron e incrementaron la velocidad en un par de segundos, mientras tanto en el cielo las imágenes de una batalla aún seguían.

OOOOOOooooOOOOOO

Astrid vio penetrantemente a su próximo contrincante el cual sólo estaba a unos metros de ella, apuntándola con aquella arma letal. Por un momento había pensado que muy dentro del jorden aún le guardaba afecto a la vinter, al juzgar por cómo se habían protegido, sin embargo cuando Chimuelo se llevó el cuerpo de la chica poco le importó a Spinel, ya que sólo se dedicó a seguir viendo fijamente a Astrid, analizándola para dar su próximo golpe.

Mientras tanto Astrid no lo pensó dos veces, así como el chico la apuntaba, ella también preparó la flecha en el arco, apuntando directamente a su corazón.

En medio del paisaje nevado, los dos se retaron silenciosamente a un duelo, la primera bala/flecha daría inicio a un duelo a muerte.

Leyendo exactamente el movimiento preciso de cada uno, ambos dispararon al mismo tiempo, la bala y la flecha se encontraron creando una explosión que creó una onda y viento alrededor. Astrid preparó rápidamente otra flecha mientras corría en zigzag para evitar ser alcanzada por una bala.

Spinel tampoco había perdido el tiempo y corrió de la misma forma para tener un mejor alcance y precisión al disparar. Astrid al verlo cerca disparó la flecha esperando ser más rápido que su amigo, pero con la velocidad que llevaba el chico la flecha simplemente se desvió de su objetivo. Ese fue un error de parte de ella pues se vio a merced del jorden y su arma. Se molestó era lo que le enojaba de usar el arco, estar teniendo que cargarlo, apuntar y disparar.

Su contrincante había disparado después de su intento fallido por detenerlo, Astrid dejó el arco por un lado y creó un escudo con su propio poder, el cual repeló por completo el ataque de Spinel. Al ver lo que había hecho la princesa, el controlado hombre detuvo su paso y empezó a disparar todo su arsenal de balas, la princesa sólo se cubría con el escudo, el cual no sabía cuánto podría aguantar.

A pesar de los constantes disparos de su enemigo corrió con escudo en mano, muy apenas podía asomar el rostro para ver a qué distancia estaba su enemigo, pero las balas así como los impactos le daban la sensación y el conocimiento de que tan cerca estaba. Agradecía que no fueran tan fuertes a como si el real Spinel lo lanzaría de tener su verdadero corazón.

De repente los impactos cesaron.

— ¡Astrid, a un lado de ti! —Gritó Stormfly.

La princesa volteó a donde su instinto le dijo que debía hacerlo, lo suficientemente rápido para protegerse del ataque más no evitarlo. Spinel le había arrojado una gran roca que la empujó a unos metros de la tierra. Se iba a levantar para seguir con la ofensiva sin embargo sintió una vibración debajo de ella, en ese momento una columna de piedra salió por debajo dándole un fuerte golpe en la espalda que le sacó el aire de los pulmones y la alzó a varios metros del suelo.

Spinel la atacaría con la misma columna, la partió en varios pedazos para golpearla con cada trozo, Astrid, aun en el aire, creó como pudo un campo de energía para repeler el ataque, pero este no llegó a ella, alguien había destrozado aquellas rocas. Kaiser había intervenido lanzando un aullido que destrozó las rocas, mientras tanto Stormfly voló hacia donde estaba Astrid para alcanzarla.

— ¡Muchas gracias! —Dijo Astrid adolorida mientras trataba de sobarse la espalda. —Pero no intervengan.

—No seas tan orgullosa... necesitas ayuda. —Regañó Stormfly.

—No lo digo por eso… sólo observa.

La nadder desde el aire vio como Spinel había cambiado de objetivo para atacar a su propio compañero, Kaiser dudoso y adolorido por ver a su amigo así retrocedió unos pasos, incapaz de atacarlo, mientras que Nightmare parecía ser el único atrevido (pues no era su compañero) y Chimuelo y Windshear cuidaban el cuerpo de Heather.

El jorden disparó contra el lobo y los demás pero Astrid intervino desviando el ataque para evitar que los lastimara y sobre todo para que no hubiera arrepentimientos después. Después de aquel desliz y habiendo estudiado lo suficiente al chico, Astrid creó una hacha de cristal y corrió atrevidamente hacia el jorden que siguió disparando contra ella, tuvo que crear un campo de energía con el cual protegerse y el cual le costaba mucha energía; ya estando cerca del chico alzó el hacha y golpeó su brazo con esta, el hacha no lo cortó simplemente se rompió al contacto causando que Spinel por el dolor soltara el arma, fue la oportunidad de Astrid, deshizo el campo de fuerza y lo golpeó en el estómago haciendo que este se encorvara, pero Spinel sin rendirse trato de golpearla, logrando un certero golpe en las costillas de la princesa.

Empezaron a forcejear, ambos se tomaron de los brazos para ver quién era el que sometía a quien, Astrid notó sólo rudeza y agresividad en los ojos del jorden, algo que la hizo enfurecer pues Draugr le había quitado tan simpática personalidad que se cargaba el chico. Más decidida que nunca le dio una patada en el estómago y después un cabezazo. Aprovechó el aturdimiento del chico y que se había alejado para tomar una de la flechas con el arco y lo apuntó rápidamente, pero un pedazo de hielo la golpeó por la espalda.

Enfurecida, Astrid vio que Nero había entrado en combate pues estaba detrás de ella con el tridente alzado creando pequeños y afilados picos de hielo dirigidos especialmente para ella.

— ¡Nero! —Gruñó entre dientes.

Ambos chicos la tenían acorralada y lanzaron sus ataques con sus respectivos elementos, Astrid se protegió con un campo de fuerza, luego vio como los dos hombres trataban de atravesarlo para atacarla, sintió claustrofobia al verse a merced de ellos, así como una ira incontenible.

— ¡Ya déjenme en paz! —Gritó creando una onda expansiva que los arrojó lejos. Se sintió cansada pero más determinada a acabar con ellos, empezando por el jorden.

Corrió con flecha y arco en mano, Spinel levantó una roca para acabar con ella, al ver aquella amenaza, Astrid con el mismo impulso de su campo de fuerza lo esquivó con un gran salto dando la sensación de que estaba volando, fue en ese mismo momento que disparó la flecha dando certeramente en el pecho del jorden, el cual cayó adolorido y que con sus últimas fuerzas trató de quitarse la flecha incrustada, para finalmente caer otra vez muerto sobre la nieve.

La adrenalina estaba invadiendo a la princesa, se giró hacia donde estaba Nero y corrió de la misma manera para atacarlo.

Mientras tanto Nero tomando la ventaja por el escenario levantó la nieve alrededor, cambiándola a un estado líquido, tomó casi toda la nieve del campo dejando ver la tierra que había por debajo de ella, después la disparó contra Astrid. A pesar del campo de fuerza la cantidad de agua fue mucha, la princesa se vio envuelta entre su propio escudo y una gran burbuja de agua que la amenazaba con ahogarla si no lograba salir de ahí.

— ¡Nero, no lo hagas! —Chilló Nightmare esperanzado de que su compañero lo escuchara.

Pero al vann poco le importó e incluso uso de la misma agua para atacar a las inquietas criaturas. Astrid desde la trampa de agua vio frustrada como Draugr le estaba haciendo a Nero comportarse como antes, sabía que a este le dolería lo que estaba haciendo, si alguna vez lograba recuperarlo.

—Tranquilízate Astrid, respira... Trata de pensar fríamente. —Se decía a sí misma, tratando de contener todas aquellas emociones que le provocaba al ver a sus amigos combatiendo contra sus compañeros y amigos.

Pero Nero seguía atacando tanto a ella como a las criaturas a la cuales pretendió congelar, vio que Chimuelo no se quedaría de brazos cruzados y se transformó en dragón dispuesto a atacar al vann así como Stormfly. La nadder agitó las alas para tratar de repeler el agua que Nero le lanzaba y Chimuelo preparaba una de las plasmas, no le importó al dragón a pesar de lo que Nightmare le pedía y disparó contra el vann.

Pero su ataque no lo golpeó. Astrid se giró para ver al nuevo contrincante, Hiccup se había levantado de su lugar para ayudar a Nero, logrando hacer dudar a Chimuelo que bajó la cabeza en señal de no querer pelear con él.

OOOOOooooooOOOO

Mientras tanto Draugr desde su escondite se regocijaba al ver a amigos contra amigos.

—Veremos qué hacen… ¡Acaben con todos!

OOOOOooooOOOOOO

Para dolor de Chimuelo, este fue atacado por su hermano quien le lanzó su versión de plasma sin ninguna consideración.

— ¡Déjalo en paz! —Gruñó Astrid, aun tratando de salir de aquella burbuja de agua en la cual la tenían encerrada. Nero poco a poco la empezó a congelar con la intención de dejarla encerrada ahí y probablemente llevarla con Draugr.

Stormfly fue la única atrevida, atacó a Hiccup como aquella vez en la isla de la sirena, lo golpeó con un coletazo y enseguida lo embestiría, sin embargo Chimuelo intervino embistiéndola a ella para hacerla desertar de sus intenciones.

— _¡Chimuelo!, nos matará a todos._

El furia nocturna con ojos brillosos le rogó con la mirada que no le hiciera nada, en su discusión Hiccup aprovechó y los golpeó con un ataque de plasma que creó con la espada, el golpe había sido demasiado fuerte que lanzó a ambos dragones a donde estaban los demás.

Astrid no lo soportó más, sentía dolor dentro de ella, pero también furia, sus ojos azules empezaron a tornarse más oscuros, recordó las sensaciones de cuando estuvo controlada y lo que le hicieron hacer, si era necesario tendría que convertirse en aquella persona sin sentimientos para poder seguir adelante. Pensando fríamente dentro de la casi burbuja congelada divisó a Nero, este sólo lucía concentrado en mantenerla encerrada en aquella trampa.

—Grave error. —Susurró con malicia. —Nadie me atrapa.

Tomó el arco y una de las flechas que le quedaba, meditó minuciosamente su objetivo, el pecho del vann y a pesar del espacio comprimido disparó. La flecha como si no hubiera hielo ni agua alrededor de ella atravesó todo hasta llegar al pecho del vann.

De inmediato cuando Nero sintió el golpe y vio la flecha incrustada en su pecho cayó revolcándose en la tierra, mientras que la estructura de hielo y agua se rompía y esparcía, liberando a Astrid en el proceso.

Hiccup al percatarse de la caída del vann cambió de contrincante, dejando a Stormfly herida y a Chimuelo adolorido tanto física como emocionalmente.

El inexpresivo brann caminó hacia donde estaba la molesta princesa.

— ¡Prepárate idiota! —Advirtió la rubia furiosa. —Tú eres el siguiente.

.

¿Qué le pasa a Astrid? —Preguntó Stormfly volviendo a su forma humana para no resentir tanto los golpes.

—No lo sé. —Chimuelo había hecho lo mismo. —Actúa como cuando estaba controlada.

Ambos dragones y los demás sólo se quedaron de espectadores de la siguiente batalla entre los esposos.

.

— ¡Ven… atácame! —Provocó Astrid.

Hiccup tranquilo, alzó la espada y se preparó para el duelo, cuando Astrid creó una espada de cristal ambos corrieron contra el otro y chocaron haciendo una "X" con ella

Al contacto Hiccup, encendió la suya entre llamas, pero poco le importó a Astrid y no se retiró, no le importó sentir lo caliente cerca, estaba demasiado furiosa como para sentirlo. Se separaron para volver a chocar sus armas. Astrid aprovechó la cercanía y le dio un pisotón al brann desconcentrándolo, después le dio una bofetada que lo alejó más.

— ¡¿Es todo lo que tienes?!

El inexpresivo Hiccup se reincorporó, dejó su espada a un lado queriendo combatir con ella, cuerpo a cuerpo. Astrid hizo lo mismo y de repente se vieron en un duelo a golpes. Cada bofetada, cada patada trataban de esquivarla como podían, dolían. Hiccup por su estado era inconsciente de lo que le hacía a su esposa y Astrid cegada por la ira no le importaba estarle haciendo daño.

Ambos iban a la par, Hiccup le lanzó fuego que creó con su mano y Astrid le lanzó aquella energía que la invadía, sin saber cómo le hacía, el instinto de sobrevivir la estaba haciendo sacar sus otras habilidades. El ataque de ella fue más poderoso que el de él y lo terminó lanzando por los aires hasta que cayó boca abajo dándose un buen golpe.

—Hasta aquí llegaste, babe. —Dijo sin remordimientos. Tomó el arco y creó una nueva flecha para incrustarla en el pecho de su marido. —Perdón si te dije que nunca te lastimaría…

Chimuelo espectador de todo aquello, vio con tristeza como Astrid le daría muerte a su amigo, vería como moriría por segunda vez.

Astrid lanzó la flecha para terminar con aquello. Casi alcanzando su objetivo la flecha se vio deshecha por una bola de fuego color carmín. La rubia se desconcertó ante el ataque, pensó que ya había acabado con ese dolor. Pero al ver a su marido de pie y con el semblante molesto la hizo dudar de nuevo. Aun así preparó otra flecha en el arco y la disparó tan rápido como pudo, pero Hiccup simplemente se deshizo fácilmente del ataque, denotando un gran y poderoso fuego interno.

.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —Stormfly estaba anonada.

—Es la ira. —Chimuelo se asustó. —Su elemento se alimenta de la ira… entre más grande sea… Astrid está en peligro.

.

Astrid empezó a dudar más. No quería atacarlo con algo más fuerte, le podría hacer mucho daño a su cuerpo, pero simplemente Hiccup no se rendía. El brann no perdió tiempo, corrió hacia donde había dejado su espada y luego corrió a gran velocidad destellando fuego en su andar en dirección a donde estaba la princesa. Astrid se preparó para recibirlo, intentaría una vez más frenarlo con una de las flechas, ambos lanzaron su ataque al mismo tiempo sin embargo el de Hiccup fue el que sobresalió debido a las dudas de la princesa.

Ahora él la tenía a su merced, justo al haberse lanzado encima de ella.

Trató de rebanar su cuello con la espada pero lo único que se interponía era el arco con el que Astrid había optado por protegerse, se encontraban ambos forcejeando, uno para liberarse y el otro para terminar con el trabajo.

— ¡Déjala en paz!

La irreconocible voz de Chimuelo se escuchó cerca de ellos, fue de un instante a otro cuando Astrid notó como en su forma de humano el furia nocturna se había lanzado contra su hermano, montándolo por la espalda, acorralándolo por el cuello. El chico pelinegro se le aferró al castaño como una pulga a un perro. Hiccup se prendió entre llamas para tratar de quitárselo de encima pero poco efecto surtía para un dragón.

— ¡Ya hazlo! —Le gritó Chimuelo.

Astrid reaccionó como pudo, tomó el arco y la flecha y después de apuntar perfectamente hacia el brann, disparó. El furia nocturna se alejó a tiempo, sólo para ver cómo por última vez Hiccup le lanzaba una mirada de rencor, antes de darse cuenta después de que una flecha lo había atravesado.

Tanto Astrid como Chimuelo se quedaron en silencio conforme el brann iba cayendo, este llevaba su mano a la flecha queriendo retirarla, pero está sólo se desvaneció en la nada, habiendo cumplido con su objetivo. Irremediablemente cayó al igual que los otros por segunda vez.

El gritó de Astrid desubicó al furia nocturna que veía pensante a su caído hermano, al girarse para verla vio como nuevamente parecía enloquecida, meditó aquella sensaciones y las comparó con la suyas, ¿sería un efecto del enlace?, era como si la sensatez se rotara con cada uno de ellos.

Llorando, Astrid se acercó al cuerpo de su marido y lo cargó entre su regazo, el furia nocturna acudió con ella.

—Tranquila Astrid. —La consoló. —Fue lo mejor… pudo habernos matado.

La princesa hipeaba con dolor, las palabras apenas eran audibles de su boca. —No… no… sé…¿qué me pasó?... yo… yo… no…

—Es normal, tomaste la dura decisión de enfrentarte a ellos para que nosotros no sufriéramos, sé que lo que acabas de hacer no fue fácil.

—Ni lo que tú hiciste. —Dijo Stormfly llegando al lugar. —Fue muy admirable.

Chimuelo sólo asintió nostálgico, dentro de él le dolía pero no podía dejarlo así, menos al ver a la compañera de su hermano en peligro, le había prometido cuidarla también además que la consideraba su hermana.

—Astrid…—Stormfly se dirigió a la desconsolada princesa. —Lo hiciste muy bien…no creo que Draugr intente otra cosa utilizándolos, sabrá que no pueden contigo.

—Lo…sé…sé—Sollozó. —Pero… verlos morir… otra… vez...y… Por…por...mi...mano...

—Tranquila, tranquila…—Stormfly le masajeó la espalda lastimada a la princesa para confortarla.

_"Parece que mis sirvientes no pudieron terminar con el trabajo…que lástima."_

Rápidamente todos se pusieron en alerta al escuchar la voz de Draugr alrededor.

_"No importa… estoy listo princesa, ahora sí tengo el control y necesito probar con alguien mi nuevo poder."_

Ese comentario hizo que a Astrid se le erizara la piel, pero al mismo tiempo le provocó que la ira la dominara de nuevo, dejó los sollozos y escuchó atentamente lo que su enemigo tuviera que decirle.

_"Alcánzame…"_

Una brecha detrás de ellos se abrió, no había esfera alguna, sólo parecía un portal que la llevaba a otro desolado lugar.

— ¿Qué debemos hacer? —Preguntó Stormfly temiendo que se tratara de una trampa.

—Hay que seguir. —Dijo con firmeza Astrid. Dejó el cuerpo de Hiccup en el suelo, estaba cabizbaja su flequillo cubrió sus ojos haciéndola lucir más seria y firme. — Antes de irnos hay que resguardar los cuerpos de todos, me llevaré sus armas conmigo y a ustedes debo curarlos.

Los dragones asintieron acatando las órdenes, con la ayuda de Chimuelo Astrid llevó el cuerpo de Hiccup a la base de las ruinas, Stormfly ayudó a los demás a cargar con los demás cuerpos. Los dejaron reposando en fila, Hiccup Nero, Heather y Spinel, en ese orden.

— ¿Nos vamos? —Preguntó Chimuelo recuperado y más decidido que nunca.

—Sí. —Susurró Astrid, viendo los cuerpos de sus amigos.

Ahora sobre su espalda cargaba tanto el carcaj de flechas como el abanico de Heather así como el tridente retráctil de Nero, a la cintura se había amarrado la espada de Hiccup y el arma y municiones de Spinel, tener esas armas con ella le daban la sensación de tenerlos cerca, a pesar de no saber cómo funcionaban trataría de sacarles algún provecho, por ellos… por sus amigos.

Junto con Chimuelo y los demás entraron al portal que Draugr abrió, dirigiéndose todos a la batalla final.

OOOOooooOOOOO

— ¡No! —Gruñó Axel desesperado al ver que otra vez su hija se había ido a un sitió desconocido.

Por parte de los brann estaban más que adoloridos, les había tocado ver cómo su hijo había muerto por segunda vez y a manos de su esposa con ayuda de su propio dragón, algo que ambos estaban resintiendo por lo que pudieron observar.

—Si tan siquiera nos pudiéramos desplazar cómo ese malvado lo hace. —Susurró Gobber afligido.

— ¡Eso es! —Valka chocó su puño contra su mano con un nuevo plan en mente.

—Val…¿Qué quieres decir?

—Estoico, recuerda la pelea de Hiccup con ese monstruo, le quitó varias de esas esferas y con una de esas transportó a Chimuelo para ponerlo a salvo.

El grupo de hombres no comprendía a donde quería la brann, Valka resopló tratando de calmarse y contar cual era el plan.

—Debemos encontrar una de esas esferas…son nuestra única solución.

—Sueno tonto, ¿pero qué más podemos hacer? —Dijo Gobber tratando de entender. —No sabemos ni siquiera dónde están y esa esfera transportó a Chimuelo a donde Hiccup le dijo.

— ¿Estoico? —Valka vio cómo su marido se puso serio con los brazos cruzados. También observó a Axel que lucía ansioso.

—Está bien… ¡Vamos! Pero debemos encontrar el campo de batalla donde se enfrentaron.

— ¿Pero en qué dirección? —Preguntó Axel desesperado.

_"Unos kilómetros más al norte, cruzando una grieta profunda pasando un lago seco."_

Una voz que nunca habían escuchado los sorprendió. Todos incluidos los dragones voltearon por todos lados para dar con aquella voz.

— ¡Por las barbas de mi abuela! ¿Qué rayos fue eso? —Cuestionó Gobber poniendo sus manos en la orejas para tratar de escuchar más.

—No sé. —Respondió Estoico intranquilo. —Pero era una voz muy sutil y tranquilizadora.

—Me dio confianza. —Dijo Axel. —Vayamos a donde nos dijo.

El grupo asintió estando de acuerdo y siguiendo las instrucciones de aquella voz continuaron su camino.

OOOOOooooOOOO

Los dragones y personas estaban agotados de tanto volar, pero al ver a Astrid seguir a pesar de la circunstancia los motivó también para hacerlo.

— ¡Estamos cerca! —Gritó Eret de la felicidad, casi sintiendo su hogar el cual ya era perfectamente visible a los ojos.

— Llegando… ¿a dónde debemos ir? —Preguntó Snotlout impaciente.

Eret lo pensó un poco, no sabía si sus enemigos ya habían llegado.

_"Una batalla acaba de comenzar a oriente del castillo, deben darse prisa o alcanzarán a los refugiados."_

Todos los jinetes se detuvieron abruptamente al escuchar esa suave voz alrededor.

— ¡¿Quién dijo eso?! —Preguntó Patapez al cielo. Nadie le respondió.

—No importa. —Apuró Eret, si lo que dice es verdad los que están en la ciudad están peligro.

—Entonces… ¡al más allá! —Animó Brutacio a seguir.

— ¡Al más allá! —Le siguió su hermana.

—Se llama ciudad Aqua… pero qué más da… ¡Al más allá! —Gritó Gema.

Pronto los demás le siguieron la corriente al igual que el ejército que los seguía.

OOOOooooOOOOO

Dentro del refugio en ciudad Aqua, los albergados empezaron a sentir fuertes vibraciones, el soldado que les comunicaba lo que pasaba en el exterior sólo había vuelta una vez más para anunciar que el ejército de Draugr había empezado a atacar destruyendo todo a su paso. Después de eso ya no lo volvieron a ver.

Camicazi y Gothi juntaron sus manos a modo de rezo y pidieron porque aquella batalla pronto terminara.

—Por favor, por favor. —Susurró Camicazi suplicante.

_"No teman, todo estará bien."_

Una voz sólo audible para Gothi y Camicazi les habló.

_"Si ustedes así lo quieren deben ayudar y ser testigos del último sacrificio."_

— ¿Quién es?, ¿A qué sacrificio te refieres?, ¿Ayudar con qué?—Preguntó Camicazi alterándose y asustando a los demás. Tampoco le respondieron.

—Esa voz se me hizo conocida. —Dijo Crow hablando por Gothi. —La he escuchado antes.

— ¿Qué habrá querido decir? —Preguntó la más joven.

Gothi sólo negó con la cabeza, pero esas palabras le dieron a entender que ellas como seid que eran tenían también que cumplir con una última misión.

OOOOooooOOOO

Fue sólo cuestión de minutos que llegaran a Ciudad Aqua, de inmediato se dirigieron a donde aquella voz los había guiado, los que iban volando se adelantaron, lo que venía del mar se les dejó a cargo de Brenda, Gustav y Gema para que juntos resguardaron el castillo donde estaban las personas escondidas.

No les fue difícil encontrar el campo de batalla pues una parte del terreno se encontraba destruido debido a los cadavéricos cuerpos que estaban masacrando a los guerreros y pueblerinos que se atrevieron a enfrentarlos.

Rápidamente se dividieron con sus respectivos grupos, empezando otra batalla, pero el enemigo ahora iba en serio y atacaba con más brutalidad a como lo estaban haciendo en Berk.

—Por la última batalla. —Propuso imaginariamente Snotlout como si se tratara de un brindis.

—Por que sea la última. —Apoyó Patapez alzando la mano.

—Que los dioses quieran lo que sea. —Murmuró Eret confiado.

—Qué así sea. —Dijo Brutilda respirando hondo.

— ¡Acabemos con esos malditos! —Dijo anhelante Brutacio.

Jinetes y dragones con sus respectivos grupos se lanzaron contra el enemigo, empezando la última batalla.

OOOOOooOOOOO

El paso por el portal se le hizo eterno, había sido como cruzar un túnel muy oscuro del cual esperaban ver una luz brillante al final, pero lo que se encontraron fue con un terreno vacío pavimentando con piedra sólida, el ambiente se sentía frio, por lo cual dedujeron que seguían en el reino de Agua, a lo lejos se divisaba un pequeño lago.

—Sabía que se trataba de una trampa. —Bramó Chimuelo al darse cuenta que el terreno era obviamente para darle ventaja a su enemigo.

— ¿Cuál es el plan? —Preguntó Stormfly tratando de contener su miedo al ver el lugar.

—No hay un plan en concreto más que atacar al enemigo todos juntos y recuperar a nuestros amigos.

—"Llegó su majestad."

Los presentes se irguieron al ver que su enemigo había llegado y se veía mejor que nunca, las heridas que tanto Heather, Spinel y Hiccup les habían provocado ya no eran visibles, el brazo que le había cortado Hiccup lo había reemplazado por la garra de una bestia con dedos largos y uñas afiladas. En general tenía aspecto tosco y enorme, su rostro lucía como el de un humano el cual era una mezcla de Drago y Fogo. Los cuerpos con los que se había hecho para encarnar en este mundo.

—Empecemos…

— ¡Sólo una pregunta! —Gritó la princesa. — ¿Por qué haces todo esto?

—Por poder… qué más va ser. —Sonrió cínicamente el enemigo. —Los dioses crearon a los elementales y les dieron esos preciados poderes para que así pudieran habitar Himmelen y vivir en paz, yo no soy más que el conjunto de las envidias y el rencor que habita en cada persona y al tomar inteligencia propia me quise hacer de todos aquellos dones con los que habían sido bendecidos… para lograr mi objetivo y convertir en el nuevo dios.

— ¿Un nuevo dios? Estás loco. —Escupió Astrid con rencor.

—No soy más que el producto de lo que ustedes hicieron… juzgarme sería juzgarse a sí mismos, por eso los dioses consideraron aquello de ya no ayudarlos, a mí eso me convino, pues ahora seré más poderoso que ellos… una vez que acabe contigo.

— ¿Tú ejército?, ¿De dónde viene? —Preguntó Chimuelo.

—Ahh… esa es otra historia, no son más que el conjunto de mis propias fuerzas, así como enemigos que ustedes mismos se hicieron y criaturas que disfrutan alimentarse de humanos neutrales y elementales por igual, toda una bella combinación para mis planes.

— ¿Qué planeas hacer si ganas? No quedará nadie para gobernar. —Interrogó Astrid sin bajar la guardia.

—Sólo los que merezcan estar aquí estarán a mi servicio, los elementales… debo conservarlos, al menos a los más fuertes, de ellos dependerán que me siga alimentando.

Draugr pasó su lengua por los labios, claramente insinuando que seguiría torturando humanos por mera diversión y alimentación. La princesa pensó que de fallar en su misión no sólo Himmelen se acabaría como lo conocen sino que también los que dejen vivir y sobrevivan, estarían en un infierno. Era algo que no podía permitir.

— ¿Quieren preguntar más cosas? —Preguntó fastidiado el enemigo.

— ¡No lo permitiré! —Sentenció Astrid, se acomodó el cabello hacia atrás como pudo y lo primero que tomó fue el revólver de Spinel aplicándole de su propia energía y disparando destelladas balas color blanco.

Draugr no esperaba que la princesa supiera manejar aquella arma legendaria, aun así esquivó el ataque. Golpeó con su puño al aire creando una fuerte ráfaga que lanzó a todos los aliados. Dejándolos esparcidos por el nuevo campo de batalla.

—Maldito monstruo. —Gruñó Astrid entre dientes al ver que ya manejaba la habilidad de Heather a la perfección. —Quieres viento… te daré viento.

Se reincorporó rápidamente, tomó el abanico de Heather y lo extendió. _"Por favor, haz algo."_ Rogó internamente esperando hacer algo similar a lo que había hecho con el arma de Spinel, agitó el abanico como solía ver que lo hacía su amiga y al hacerlo una energía en forma de cuchilla se creó dirigiéndose contra el enemigo. No había viento, simplemente fue energía.

Otra vez era algo que Draugr no esperaba y recibió el impacto del ataque en el estómago, renegó. El ataque había logrado penetrar su armadura haciéndole un corte delgado en el vientre. A pesar de las circunstancia parecía que estaban a la par, así que puso su otro plan en marcha.

— ¡Mira al cielo princesa! —Pidió burlonamente, Astrid y los demás alzaron su vista al cielo sólo para ver cómo se mostraban imágenes de sus amigos, quienes estaban peleaban ferozmente contra el ejército. —Tú puedes ver lo que hacen ellos, y ellos a nosotros… ¿quién será el primer en caer?

— ¿Será el Carapez rey de la ciudad de la roca?, ¿Lo bufones gemelos?, ¿El descuidado rey de este mugroso reino de agua?, ¿O será el ridículo brann con el que se asoció Nero? Hay muchos más en la lista por supuesto, contando a los refugiados del castillo… pronto mis sirvientes los alcanzarán.

Eso hizo enfurecer más a Astrid, conforme veía a todos aquellos mencionados incluyendo a los refugiados.

— ¡Eres un maldito!

Con la furia dominándola, Astrid se lanzó a su enemigo, cambiando de arma… ahora tomando la espada de su esposo, que se envolvió entre una energía resplandeciente.

**Continuará.**

**Bien, ¿Quién será aquella voz misteriosa que los anda guiando?, ¿Alguna idea? **

**Quedan pocos capítulos, trataré de cerrar la historia a los 50, ya sean largos o cortos los capítulos, aún faltan unos sacrificios, más demostraciones de amor por ver (por parte de varios personajes), sangre y claro que la luz de la esperanza al final del camino. Si es que existe.**

**Ahora sí con la sección de comentarios y dudas.**

**Fanatico Z:** si estás leyendo esto felicidades, lograste llegar a la meta XD y muchas gracias por tus reviews seguidos, se aprecian y mucho. Saludos.

**Maylu liya:** No, no tenía sentimientos sólo era su turno XD, porque en sí no tenían a su corazón sólo a una imitación falsa de este y pirateada. Pues en si en la pelea fueron montoneros, pero ya vimos que Chimuelo y los demás no se quedaron muy muy atrás que tu dirás, en fin, ahora sí ya estarán con el mero mero XD. Saludos.

**Steffani:** No, no sentía nada por ella (HeatherX Spinel) sólo era su turno, en sí no son más que muñecos a los que controlaron y ya vemos que Draugr juega con los sentimientos de Astrid y los demás al regocijarse a verlos pelear. Una bromita en medio de la pelea no hace daño a nadie. Saludos.

**Astrid:** Que mal que hayas pasado un mal día, espero ya estés bien, el pobrecito de Chimuelo andaba inestable pero como dijo él la inestabilidad parece compartirla con Astrid, pues está flaqueó en el último momento y Chimuelo fue a salvar el día. Saludos.

**Ary:** Pues si se agarraron a golpes, pero la desesperación está llevando que Astrid llevé mal enfocada su energía. Aunque haya parecido que ayudaba. Saludos.

**Jessi**: De nuevo me despido, pero gracias por leer hasta este punto, ya quedan o trataré de queden sólo 4 capítulos más. Espero seguirte leyendo en el otro sitio. Saludos.

**Vivi:** A lo que se refiere y me refiero con eso, es que en su estado sin corazón están muertos (obvio) y de eso que no vivirían mucho es porque pues, ya sabes, el cuerpo se empieza a descomponer y eso, por eso cuando Estoico y compañía se encontraron con el pueblo muerto pero sin heridas era debido a que Draugr les quito la esencia, pero el tiempo ya se había cobrado pudriendo los cuerpo. En el caso de Astrid, Camicazi digamos se precipitó al decir eso puesto que no sabían dónde estaba su corazón. No sé si me explique. Saludos.

**Alexa:** Ya empezó la verdadera batalla, falta a muchos por salvar. XD. Saludos

**Navid:** Pues ya viste que Chimuelo y Astrid como quiera tuvieron sus momentos de debilidad, pero salieron ilesos y los otros muertos (lamentablemente) como spoiler te puedo decir que los papá si la van a lograr alacanzar.¿Ayudarán? Esa es la pregunta. Saludos.

**Sam Archer:** Tanto Astrid como Chimuelo intervinieron, los otros no se quedaron atrás, claro que velando por sus propios compañeros XD. Pero ahora viene ahora sí lo final, ya están con el malito, todo o nada. .

**MAd fine**: Por el momento no se me ocurre ningún One shot XD, pero ando viendo otros long fic XD. Pero para despuesito. Saludos.

**Georgie Skandar**: XD, pues ya ves es un plan con dobles intenciones además de que habrá una escena Camicazix Eret, y otras parejitas. :D. Saludos.

**Jessy Brown**: Si todo sale bien, quedarían 4 capítulo más. Ya pronto habrá final. Saludos.

**Vanesa Veltran**: Así es, ese el plan, pero deben buscar una forma de hacerse de los corazones y arrebatárselos a Draugr. Saludos.

**Unbreakablewarrior**: Muchas gracias, espero este capítulo también te haya gustado. Saludos.

**Ana Gami**: Pues las peleas en si duraron poco debido a que en pues no eran sus corazones reales y además que Astrid como quiera si se vio algo afectada por pelear con ellos. Saludos.

**Tris**: Mi siguiente historia, aun no la tengo bien definida por eso es top secret todavía, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

**Videl SS:** Sorry, ya pronto terminará, más rapido que lo que canta un gallo, así que a estar al pendiente. Saludos.

**Hillary Lopez Perez**: Bienvenida de vuelta, que bueno leerte por aquí. Saludos y gracias por leer.

**Dragon Viking:** XD, toda tu bipolaridad al estilo Astrid y Chimuelo, es normal XD. A mi me pasa. Saludos.

**Gaby Chanii:** Hello drama girl, que la escuela no permita que tu vida se convierta en una comedia griega como me dices a mi XD. Suerte en la escuela. Saludos.

**_Lectores anónimos, seguidores y favoritos. Hasta el lunes. Saludos_**

**_28 de agosto 2015_**


	49. Familia

**Tres capítulos más. :D**

**Que lo disfruten.**

.

Capítulo 47: Familia.

.

_Lo importante de una familia no es estar juntos sino estar unidos._

Druagr se preparó para el ataque anteponiendo su brazo protegido por una armadura oscura, la enfurecida rubia llegó a paso veloz para empuñar su espada contra este, al contacto una onda expansiva se creó. Muy en el fondo a Druagr le dolió tal golpe y al volver su vista a hacia su brazo vio como la armadura desapareció en varias partículas. Era peligroso el poder que estaba emanando la princesa, la miró furioso y la notó cansada, eso le indicó algo.

Le estaba costando energía a la princesa.

— ¡Astrid, espera!

La mencionada miró de reojo que Chimuelo y los demás se estaban acercando poniéndose en posición de pelea.

—Basuras… ¡no se entrometan! —Gritó Draugr burlón.

— ¡Oblíganos! —Lo desafío Chimuelo con el puño alzado.

Draugr empezó a reír cabizbajo, se veía enloquecido y que tenía algo entre manos. De repente la tierra empezó a sacudirse alrededor, efecto provocado por él, levantó su mano y de esta se crearon 5 esferas las cuales salieron tal como proyectiles posicionándose a un lado de él, tres de lado izquierdo y dos de lado derecho. Al romperse las esferas se crearon otros portales como el que había transportado a los aliados, de estos salieron cinco monstros diferentes. Todos de un aspecto enorme y áspero.

—Sus contrincantes…—Presentó Draugr.

Chimuelo y compañía vieron a las bestias, no fue difícil saber con quién le tocaría a cada uno pelear. Los que estaban del lado derecho eran dos dragones. Uno de ellos parecido a una serpiente de color oscuro, poseía cuatro patas con filosas garras y grandes cuernos. El otro dragón tenía tres cabezas alargadas, tenía unas enormes alas de murciélago, cuatro patas con gruesas garras y cola larga con la punta afilada.

De lado izquierdo, uno de los monstruos parecía un lobo, a diferencia de Kaiser estaba más delgado y sin pelaje, en el lomo tenía protuberancias como las de un dragón, tenía largas patas con patas de gallo y cola larga como de una rata con una cuchilla al final, denotaba furia con aquellos ojos rojos y de su boca le salía baba putrefacta que al contacto con el suelo era acido.

Otro era un fulj gigante, con la apariencia tosca y plumaje erizado, totalmente de color negro, tenía uno ojos rojos y un largo pico puntiagudo. Las alas eran enormes al igual que sus garras. Por ultimo estaba un caballo, una pesadilla para ser exacto tenía la misma apariencia hostil y tajante como la de Nightmare cuando era controlado a excepción de que este tenía ojos color carmín al igual que unas marcas del mismo color por el cuerpo.

—Esto no pinta bien. —Dijo Chimuelo un poco arrepentido de haber abierto la boca imprudentemente.

—Ya no hay marcha atrás amigos. —Exclamó Astrid sin despegar la vista del enemigo principal.

—Lo sé. —Expresó Chimuelo y se transformó en dragón.

Rápidamente el dragón de tres cabezas lo desafió, el dragón serpiente a Stormfly, la cual se preparó para el duelo y los demás hicieron lo mismo con los que compartían una apariencia similar.

Chimuelo gruñó a su contrincante, rascando el suelo hasta hacerle grietas, al dragón de tres cabezas poco le importó y voló contra su contrincante. A pesar de su incapacidad para volar Chimuelo saltó para empezar una feroz batalla contra su enemigo.

Los demás hicieron lo mismo, dejando nuevamente a Astrid con el peso de combatir a Draugr.

—Ahora sí ya nadie nos molestara, princesa.

—Me revienta que me digan princesa. —Bufó Astrid para sí misma, apretó fuertemente el mango de la espada de Hiccup y corrió hacia su enemigo dispuesta a empuñarla.

OOOOooooOOOOO

A pesar de los esfuerzos el ejercito de Draugr estaba teniendo una ventaja contra los elementales, poco a poco los fueron acorralando, haciendo que minimizaran el campo de batalla, acercándose cada vez más al castillo donde estaban los refugiados. Era algo que no podía permitir el rey de Ciudad Aqua, por su familia, por su amigos, por su gente no podía permitirlo pero simplemente el ejercito los fue empujando, tomando territorio con cada paso que daban.

Patapez para tratar de detener su paso creaba muros altos para tratar de detener a los que pensaban escabullirse de la pelea para ir a los refugios, pero los monstruos fácilmente penetraban las murallas que él y otros jorden hacían, se estaban agotando mientras que el enemigo parecía adquirir más fuerzas de la nada.

Snotlout por otra parte, atacaba, empuñaba, golpeaba a cuanto se le pusiera enfrente, sentía el cuerpo tenso de tanto esfuerzo físico que estaba aportando a cada oponente, incluso los que usaban fuego lo estaban empezando a quemar, algo que estaba resistiendo a pesar de ser un brann, sin embargo cada vez que podía alzaba su vista al cielo para cerciorarse que aquella vinter que tanto le agradaba no cayera. Era lo que lo motivaba a seguir adelante.

En el cielo, los gemelos estaban agotados al igual que el cremallerus y dragones que apenas podían mantener el vuelo, los contrincantes no les daba tregua y atacan en conjunto para repeler sus fuerzas.

—Siento que ya no puedo más. —Se quejó Brutilda cansada, secó de su frente el sudor que le provocaba el bochorno de la pelea.

—Creo que si seguimos aquí caeremos de manera libre sin la necesidad de estar neutralizados. —Analizó el sonriente Brutacio. — ¡Hermana! Por nuestra mejor caída libre.

—Por la mejor. —Dijo agotada Brutilda. Si iban a morir que fuera con estilo.

OOOOOooooOOOOOO

En el exterior del refugio, los soldados vann que llegaron y otros aliados elementales junto con Gema, Brenda y Gustav se quedaron cuidando alrededor del castillos, conforme avanzaron los minutos empezaron a sentir fuertes vibraciones cerca de ellos, miraron fijamente al bosque que rodeaba la ciudad, cada elemental y neutral presente se aferró a su arma, a su elemento o a su compañero esperando la llegada de los enemigos.

No pasó mucho cuando vieron a unos monstruos entrando a gran velocidad, llevaban enormes lanzas y espadas la cuales alzaron con agresividad, dando gritos encolerizados.

— ¡Listos! —Advirtió Gema al ejército. Espero que se acercaran un poco para poner en marcha un plan creado. — ¡Ahora! —Gritó cuando estuvieron a unos cuatros metros.

Vann y jorden pusieron de su parte, los que manipulaban el agua mojaron a los contrincantes y los empezaron a congelar, pese a los esfuerzos mucho de los monstruos continuaron su camino, ahí intervinieron los que manipulaban la tierra, levantaron grandes muros en los cuales algunos estrellaron irremediablemente.

Más no fue suficiente, otros llegaron destruyendo sus tácticas, siendo más amenazantes y poderosos.

—Qué más da…—Se quejó Gema al ver su táctica destruida. — ¡Ataquemos!

Los fieros guerreros se lanzaron contra sus enemigos, ahora la prioridad era conservar el refugio intacto.

OOOOOooooooOOOO

Aun en el desolado reino de fuego, Estoico y compañía seguían buscando aquel lugar donde les indicó aquella voz misteriosa, mientras tanto en el cielo Astrid peleaba ferozmente contra Draugr y los compañeros de los elegidos contra poderosos oponentes.

—El lago seco. —Señaló Estoico un hueco en la tierra. —No debemos estar lejos… ¡andando!

Los demás apresuraron su paso, no les quedaba de otra. Fue cuestión de minutos para que sus dragones se detuvieran abruptamente, sintiendo un olor particular en el ambiente.

— ¿Aquí es Rompe Cráneos? —Preguntó Estoico tocando la cabeza de su fiel dragón.

El dragón asintió y sin esperar órdenes descendió en el campo donde ocurrió el duelo de Hiccup contra Draugr. Los brann y neutral rápidamente bajaron de los dragones analizando el terreno, en busca de aquella esferas que los transportarían al lugar de la batalla.

Los dragones también pusieron de su parte y empezaron a olfatear, esperando encontrar aquel inusual objeto.

OOOOOooooooOOOOO

Chimuelo no permitía que el dragón tomara ventaja en el vuelo, por lo que se dedicaba a montar a su enemigo y dispararle de sus plasmas tan cerca lo tuviera, su oponente se zarandeaba tratando de quitárselo de encima, tres cabezas contra uno era una gran ventaja ya que uno lo golpeaba el otro lo quemaba y la otra lo mordía. Aun así el furia nocturna no se rendía, de acuerdo al manual de dragones con sólo acabar con una cabeza sería suficiente para atolondrar a las demás, así que sólo fijó su mirada en la cabeza central.

Stormfly esquivaba al escurridizo dragón que trataba de enrollarla entre su largo cuerpo, arrojó de su espinas, encajándolas perfectamente a lo largo de su rival, pero el dragón sólo se sacudió quitándoselas como si de polvo se tratara. La nadder furiosa trató de tomarla entre sus garras, al hacerlo el dragón enrolló parte de su cuerpo a la pata, aun así Stormfly voló cargando el peso del dragón con ella, en un intento por dejarla caer desde lo alto. Pero el dragón se aferró a ella por lo que optó caer con él, aunque eso significara causarse daño a ella misma.

Kaiser y el lobo hostil, estaban a la par ambos concentrándose en atacar el cuello del otro, rodaban sobre el suelo en su afán por lograrlo, el compañero de Spinel tenía que aguantarse el sentir su pelaje y piel quemarse por efecto del ácido del lobo. Al separarse aulló fuertemente, algo que lo atolondró sólo un poco, Kaiser aprovechó y le embistió, pero el lobo maligno con su cola larga lo empuño contra las costillas lográndole hacer una herida profunda, aun así el lobo del jorden se levantó, no se dejaría vencer con ese simple ataque.

Nightmare trataba de golpear a su rival el cual se desvanecía en humo oscuro para después sorprenderlo por otro lado y golpearlo, queriendo igualar las cosas el hipocampo se transformó en agua para estar a la par, llegó un momento en que sólo se veía un humo denso contra un chorro de agua forcejeando por el aire, se detenía cada cierto tiempo para ver la forma de su enemigo, después de miradas retadoras proseguían a repetir la transformación y hacer con su estados gaseoso y liquido una mezcla que en realidad era una batalla por saber qué estado es el que sobresaldría.

Windshear voló alto para tratar de embestir a su oponente, el ave con su grandes alas volaba rápido pero no tanto como el fulj de Heather, al esperarlo en las alturas Windshear agitó su alas creando un golpe de ráfaga que sacudió un poco a su oponente pero que no logró detener su paso, entonces el fulj optó por volar en contra de eso para darse un encontronazo pico con pico. Al chocar ambas aves salieron disparadas en sentido contrario, el golpe le dislocó un poco el pico a Windshear, se sacudió para tratar de que su visión llegara a la normalidad y agitó sus alas con avidez para seguir arrojándole ataques de viento a su contrincante.

Mientras tanto ajenos a las batallas de las criaturas, Astrid seguía empuñando la espada de Hiccup contra Draugr, el malvado ser de cierta manera las esquivaba con agilidad y no la atacaba, le daba miradas y risas burlonas, claramente para provocarla.

— ¿Eso es todo princesa? Esperaba más de ti.

—Ya cállate. —Astrid lo vio con rencor y agitó la espada de Hiccup como lo solía verlo cuando expulsaba su versión de plasma como él lo había llamado.

De la espada una resplandeciente energía se creó y golpeó a Draugr el cual pensó que podía detener el ataque debido al cansancio de la princesa, pero se equivocó, ese golpe le había provocado que la armadura que llevaba en el torso se destrozara al contacto. Era hora de ponerle fin a los juegos y pelear en serio.

Corrió hacia la princesa, la cual se turbó al verlo correr a gran velocidad hacia ella, se protegió con la espada esperando el impacto de este. Draugr la golpeó con tal fuerza que la hizo volar y estrellarse contra el piso a pesar del campo de fuerza que había generado para protegerse.

—Se acabaron los juegos princesa… es hora de que me entregues lo que me pertenece.

— ¡Este poder es mío, al igual que los corazones de Hiccup y los demás… no eres más que un simple ladrón!

—Pensaba hacerlo por las buenas, pero ya que no me dejas de otra… quiero verte sufrir. —Se lamió los labios saboreándose aquellas escenas imaginarias que estaba creando en su mente.

Astrid no se dejó asustar por sus palabras, al contrario la motivaron a seguir.

—Al igual que a todos tus patéticos amigos…

Con esa simple frase, la rubia no pudo evitar mirar al cielo sólo para ver como sus amigos estaban en desventaja contra el ejército de Draugr. Encolerizada levantó la espada de Hiccup una vez más.

Ahora ambos corrieron hacia donde estaba cada uno, Astrid con espada en mano y Draugr con su mano en forma de puño. Con la confianza en su poder el enemigo esperó la cercanía de la princesa, estando sólo a unos metros de encontrase rodeó su puño entre roca y hielo.

Al verlo Astrid quiso detenerse, pero era demasiado tarde había golpeado contra el puño de Draugr. La rubia se quedó anonada al escuchar un ligero "crac" proveniente de la roca y el hielo que se rompieron del puño de Draugr pero también por la espada que se rompió en dos. Ver aquella arma legendaria destruida fue como haber visto las esperanzas y sueños de Hiccup destruidos antes sus ojos.

Draugr sonrió al ver a la perturbada princesa, agitó su mano para golpearla fuertemente en el estómago y después la arrojó más lejos gracias a la habilidad del viento.

Astrid cayó bruscamente sobre el suelo dándose varios golpes antes de ponerse frenar, el golpe le había dolido, tosió sangre, trató de reincorporarse y sintió todos los huesos del cuerpo tronarle al hacerlo. No había soltado el mango de lo que quedaba de la espada, se sintió decepcionada al verla destruida, no le quedó de otra más que soltarla sintiendo nuevamente a Hiccup lejos de ella.

OOOOOoooooOOOOOO

El castillo se sentía más vibrante que nada, los refugiados se protegieron los unos con los otros tomándose fuertemente de las manos.

—Esto está empeorando. —Dijo Camicazi con tristeza.

Gothi la vio de manera compasiva, mientras cargaba a la bebé Astrid que amenazaba con ponerse a llorar nuevamente debido a los movimientos.

La reina miró hacia todos los refugiados, se sintió inútil. Si la voz aquella tenía razón no podía quedarse sin hacer nada, algo le decía que debía moverse. Por su esposo, por sus hijos, por sus amigos. Así que después de reflexionarlos sólo unos segundos tomó una dura decisión.

— ¡Iré a ayudar!

—Pero… Cami. —Replicó Mizu no entendiendo el comportamiento de su ama.

—Ya lo decidí Mizu… simplemente no puedo quedarme aquí, mientras que otros están luchando allá afuera.

— ¡Tienes que ver por tus hijos! —Le gritó el hipocampo desesperado.

— ¡Por ellos lo hago!, de sólo imaginarme que aquellos monstruos…—La reina calló para no seguir viendo aquellas cosas que se imaginaba en su cabeza.

—Cami… ¿estás segura? —Preguntó Gothi al ver a la determinaba mujer.

—Sí, por favor… sé que es mucho lo que le pediré… pero…

—No tienes que hacerlo. —Interrumpió la anciana. —Yo los cuidaré.

—Mamá. —Habló Eret Jr al escuchar las intenciones de su madre. — ¡No te vayas!...Papá ya se fue…

—No, él no se ha ido. —Lo consoló. —Voy a ir a buscarlo… te prometo que los dos regresaremos juntos. —Camicazi quería aguantarse las lágrimas al ver a su hijo en ese estado.

— ¿Es una promesa? —Preguntó inocentemente el pequeño, ofreciéndole su mano para cerrar el pacto.

—Claro. —Camicazi tomó su manita en seguida lo abrazó y besó su frente para después salir con una espada del refugio.

—Permítame acompañarla su majestad. —Habló Phelma al ver las intenciones de la reina.

Camicazi al ver a la fuerte mujer aceptó su compañía, en seguida otras personas que inicialmente no se quisieron involucrar siguieron el ejemplo de las valientes mujeres.

—Cuídense mucho. —Deseó el gran sabio con pesar, ya que también quería unirse a la batalla pero sólo sería un estorbo. Así que ayudó a Gothi a cuidar de los niños.

A tientas lograron salir de los refugios, ya que conforme se acercaban al exterior el castillo se sacudía cada vez más. Una vez fuera de estos vieron la destrucción de la colosal batalla que había en el exterior humo por donde quiera así como cadáveres de los monstruos y algunos criaturas y personas caídas.

Camicazi queriendo ser de ayuda se acercó a uno de los cuerpos que encontró, tocó su cuello esperando sentir algún latido, pero nada.

— ¡Aquí hay uno vivo! —Anunció un hombre que venía con su grupo.

—Llévenlo al refugio. —Ordenó la reina, sintiendo no saber qué hacer exactamente en medio de aquella destrucción.

— ¡Reina, mamá!... ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Phelma reconoció la voz de su hijo, este venían cansando a lado de Púa diente quien cargaba a unos heridos, entre ellos a la reina de Noytrol.

—Vinimos ayudar. —Anunció Camicazi. — ¿Dónde está Eret?

—Él está en la batalla que se está dando al este, pero ya nos están alcanzado. —Anuncio Gustav. —Deberían llevar a los heridos al refugio.

El grupo de personas pronto puso manos a la obra y ayudó a los heridos a introducirlos al refugió.

—Aun puedo seguir. —Dijo quejumbrosa Brenda, mientras se tocaba la pierna que le había sido lastimada.

—Mi reina… no puede seguir así. —Phelma la trató de persuadir.

—Astrid… está dando lo mejor… también yo.

Con la simple mención de la princesa los presentes miraron al cielo en donde Astrid empuñaba la espada contra Draugr tratando de lastimarlo. Pese a los reclamos de la reina, está fue llevada por Phelma al refugio.

Al final sólo quedaron Camicazi y Gustav.

— ¿Dónde están ahora? —Preguntó la reina al ver que ya no había nadie alrededor.

—La señorita Gema logró desviarlos al otro lado del castillo, eso nos dio tiempo…pero están llegando por todas partes.

—Por favor llévame. —Pidió firmemente la reina.

A Gustav no le pareció buena idea, pero al ver que Camicazi se montó en Púa diente sin su consentimiento supo que no la haría desistir.

Llegaron al minuto del otro lado del castillo, donde los elementales peleaban liderados por Gema, la jorden se encontraba acorralada por unos monstruos que parecía burlarse de ella al ver sus intentos fallidos por atacarlo, alzó su arma para darle un golpe mortal pero justamente en ese momento Saphir llegó y se lo quitó de encima.

— ¿Gema, estás bien? —Preguntó Camicazi llegando con Gustav.

—Camicazi… ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a ayudar… ¿qué parece? —Preguntó ofendida.

Por un momento la jorden dudó puesto que la rubia era una reina, pero al ver que un monstruo la atacaría por la espalda, la seid se movió ágilmente con la espada y de un solo golpe le rebano el cuello.

—Muy bien… eso cambia las cosas. —Dijo la jorden convencida.

Continuaron con la exhaustiva pelea, realmente Camicazi era un guerrera fiera a pesar de no tener poder elemental, bastaba con sólo ver cómo empuñaba la espada hasta matar al enemigo.

Pero los enemigos siguieron apareciendo, eso hizo cuestionarse al grupo si sus demás amigos seguían vivos.

— ¿Dónde estará Eret y los demás? —Preguntó reina sin dejar de golpear con la espada.

Y como si lo hubiera llamado con aquella pregunta, un grupo de dragones se asomó en lo alto, empezaron a atacar a cuanto demonio podían. El rey al fijar la vista tanto en los enemigos como en los aliados no pudo evitar ver a su esposa también combatiendo.

— ¡Camicazi!

La mencionada miró en lo alto sólo para ver cómo Eret trataba de zafarse de unos enemigos, queriendo llegar a ella. Pero simplemente le impedían el paso, en su desesperación Scauldy fue golpeado por el costado cayendo junto con Eret en otra parte lejos de la seid.

— ¡Eret! —Camicazi se desesperó al ver aquello, y se abrió pasó entre los enemigos para tratar de alcanzar a su esposo, sin que los demás notaran su ausencia.

Mientras tanto Patapez y Snotlout bajaron a tierra y se reagruparon con Gustav y Gema, empezando de nuevo la batalla desde tierra y dejando a los vinter con los enemigos que volaban.

Estando en la ciudad se sentía más arrinconados que nada y los enemigos aprovechan para moverse de manera escurridiza entre las calles.

— ¡Maldita sea! —Bramó Snotlout. — ¿Me pregunto si alguna vez acabaremos con esto?

—No lo sé…—Dijo Patapez más agotado. —Pero no hay que perder la esperanza.

—Sí, creo que es lo último que…

Snotlout dejó de hablar ya que un gritó en el cielo lo hizo mirar hacia arriba, los gemelos estaban siendo derribados por los enemigos, ya habían perdido algunos vinter que cayeron con sus compañeros por algunas partes del bosque, los dos se habían visto embestidos junto con su dragón, pese a que podían volar Brutilda cayó separándose de su hermano y su dragón.

Brutacio intentó alcanzarla con el cremallerus, su cabeza Guacara quería ir con su ama, pero empezaron a ser atacados. Mientras tanto Brutilda empezó a levitar en el aire, pero la convirtió en un objetivo individual para el enemigo.

Una prominente gárgola se le acercó y la golpeó, aun así la vinter siguió flotando tratando de regresar con su hermano, el monstruo no queriendo perder el tiempo con ella, preparó su garra para partirla en dos, voló más rápido hacia donde estaba ella.

— ¡Hermana! —Advirtió Brutacio desesperado mientras trataba de zafarse de otro enemigo.

Brutilda en su afán de querer alcanzar a su congénito, volteó para ver qué tan cerca estaba el enemigo, se horrorizó al ver que estaba sólo a unos metros de ella con un ataque especial para ella la cual lanzó la criatura en su dirección.

Era su fin. Cerró los ojos esperando el golpe pero en vez de eso sintió alguien que la tomaba por los hombros, envolviéndola en un abrazo, al abrirlos vio que Snotlout había saltado de Diente púa sólo para protegerla, mientras que su dragón se encargaba de la gárgola, sin embargo la criatura había dado en el blanco directamente en la pierna derecha de pelinegro la cual ya no estaba la mitad de ella. Brutilda lo tomó en brazos y juntando toda su energía lo llevó hasta el suelo.

Dientepúa había ayudado a Brutacio a zafarse de las gárgolas y enseguida bajaron para ver lo ocurrido. Gema, Patapez y Gustav también vieron lo ocurrido y corrieron hacia donde habían caído sus amigos.

—Resiste. —Chilló Brutilda al ver al pálido brann que la había protegido. — ¡Eres un idiota!...¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Tú…tú me…gustas. —Contestó adolorido Snotlout sin dejar de ver a la rubia que lloraba por él.

— ¡Rápido, hay que hacerle un torniquete! —Intervino Patapez y se arrancó parte de la túnica que llevaba para apretarla contra la enorme herida. — ¡Resiste!

Pero los enemigos no les daban tregua y los acorralaron. Los compañeros de ellos intervinieron para protegerlos mientras que Gema y Gustav ayudaban a atender la herida.

—No te vayas idiota. —insistía Brutilda al ver cada vez más débil al brann. —Dijiste que irías a mi casa… ¿Lo recuerdas?

Snotlout asintió como pudo mientras trataba de concentrarse sólo en los ojos azules de la rubia. No quería terminar así, aún no había hecho todo lo que quería hacer. Al ver que ya no podía articular palabra alguna Brutilda sintió tristeza, le tenía aprecio aquel brann que se le hacía tan tonto, no quería verlo caer, no cómo le había tocado verlo a sus amigas, ella sí que había perdido el tiempo con sus indirectas, por un impulso se acercó a los labios del brann y lo besó. A Snotlout se le aceleró el corazón de la felicidad, al menos había besado a una chica ahora podía irse a gusto.

.

.

Por otro lado Camicazi llegó después de varios encuentros con enemigos hacia donde estaba Eret luchando. Vio que su marido se batía con un monstruo que pretendía golpearlo con un lanza y Eret con un trozo de hielo se protegía, la reina no perdió el tiempo y fue en su auxilió empuñando la espada al costado del enemigo.

— ¡Camicazi! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Ya me cansé de estar respondiendo esa pregunta…

—Es peligroso. —Trató Eret de persuadirla a regresar.

La reina iba a replicar pero en eso vio que otros dos monstruos llegaron y los acorralaron, los esposos dejaron entonces de discutir y se pusieron espalda con espalda para pelear.

Eret más determinado que nada lanzó picos de hielo a su enemigo, acabando rápidamente incluso con el oponente de Camicazi.

—Regresa. —Pidió gentilmente a la reina.

La rubia no muy convencida se negaría pero en eso vio que uno de los monstruos que aparentemente había derrotado su marido se levantó pesadamente afilando sus garras para atacarlo.

—¡Cuidado!

Por instinto Camicazi tomó a Eret en brazos y lo empujó, siendo ella quien recibió el golpe directamente en el costado, el rey atónito, vio como esposa empezó a caer mientras se tocaba la sangrante herida. Lleno de ira arremetió contra aquel monstruo y le dio fin al arrancarle la cabeza con sus propias manos.

Después acudió rápidamente a donde estaba la lastimada reina, que trataba de detener la hemorragia con sus propias manos.

—Cami…cami…—Lloró Eret, le dolía verla herida.

—Lo siento, yo sólo quería ayudar… pero es sólo una herida superficial. —Trató de calmar la reina.

Eret no creyéndole retiró la mano de su amada de la herida, analizó la herida era bastante profunda y salía demasiada sangre. Puso su propia mano para de una forma tratar de detener el mismo la hemorragia, mientras tanto Camicazi se sintió pésima por no haber hecho más y se recostó en el pecho de su marido, probablemente rompería la promesa que le hizo a su hijo. Eret besó su frente no queriendo agobiarla con reclamos después de todo, ella lo hizo por amor a él, por amor a su familia.

Más enemigos llegaron a donde estaban, los rodearon Scauldy se interpuso para protegerlos siendo el único quien se enfrentaría con los enemigos.

OOOOOoooooOOOO

Más desesperación sintieron los mayores al ver que estaban perdiendo la batalla, no sólo Astrid sino también el ejército, dudaron que pudieran ser de ayuda para la princesa, pero aun así no cesaron de buscar una esfera.

— ¡La encontré! —Gritó Valka animada, sosteniendo entre sus manos la piedra que resplandeció con la luz.

— ¡Vámonos!... ¿Qué estamos esperando? —Persuadió Axel.

El grupo se disponía a irse cuando un grito desgarrador se escuchó desde el cielo…

— ¡Astrid!...

OOOOOooOOOOOOO

Con la espada rota, Astrid optó por usar el abanico de Heather, de nuevo lo agitó sacando un golpe de energía, Draugr esperando esa clase de ataque lo repeló con su propia garra la cual cubrió antes con energía oscura. Sintió el golpe más débil por parte de la rubia, rio por sus adentros el plan de estarla cansando estaba funcionando.

La princesa ignorante del plan del enemigo y sólo obsesionada con acabar con él lo más pronto posible se aferró al abanico con fuerza y corrió en dirección a Draugr, se acercó tanto como la prudencia le permitió y volvió a agitar aquella arma de la cual salió disparada otra onda de energía.

Draugr, a pesar de su tamaño, dio una gran saltó burlando el ataque, gracias a la habilidades adquiridas por la vinter flotó hasta posicionarse debajo de la atónita princesa, después se dejó caer en picada para embestirla, Astrid notando las intenciones de él, dio unos pasos en reversa alejándose cuanto pudiera. El gran monstruo terminó por impactarse en el suelo a unos pocos centímetros de ella, pero la tierra que levantó por el impacto hizo que Astrid tropezará y cayeran delante de él.

Una gran cantidad de polvo se levantó, Astrid tosía con frenesí al haber inhalado todas aquellas partículas, había soltado el abanico, estaba sólo a unos centímetros de ella, estiró su mano para alcanzarlo pero de entre la nube de polvo una garra salió aplastando el abanico que alguna fue de la vinter. La rubia quedó atónita al ver el arma destruida, otro sueño destruido para ella.

Recordó a su amiga cuando le habló de sus intenciones de querer casarse, se culpó, le había fallado como a Hiccup al haber permitido que Draugr destrozara su arma.

De entre el polvo el rostro sonriente de Draugr se fue apareciendo, Astrid apretó los puños sintiendo gran rencor, lo odiaba con todo su ser. Sin siquiera pensarlo tomó el arma de Spinel y le disparó en repetidas ocasiones, las destellantes balas fueron en dirección al enemigo sin embargo sólo lo atravesaron como si el enemigo no estuviera ahí.

Astrid desistió de seguir atacando, cuando volvió su vista hacia donde la garra estaba aplastando el abanico notó que ya no estaba. El polvo se terminó por disipar y Draugr no estaba por ningún lado.

— ¡Aquí estoy! —Escuchó la voz aterradora detrás de ella, que le puso la piel de gallina.

Por inercia Astrid volteó para ver que detrás y muy cerca de ella estaba Draugr, apretó los dientes sintiendo algo de temor, pero aprovechó su cercanía y disparó una vez más. Draugr interpuso su garra y la bala lo atravesó, pero no le dolió pues era sólo una extensión falsa del cuerpo que tenía.

Astrid siguió tirando del gatillo, pero de esta ya no salieron más balas, necesitaba recargarla así como le hacia Spinel, así como el arco con las flechas. Draugr notó aquel detalle así que con un movimiento rápido la golpeó haciéndola volar a unos metros. La atolondrada princesa trató de levantarse, el dolor en el cuerpo la estaba matando. Se había aferrado al revólver del jorden por medio del gatillo, la recargaría para usarla en contra de Draugr pero sin esperárselo él llegó a su lado aplastando con su pie el cañón del arma, ahora era inutilizable.

Aturdida con ver otra arma destruida, Astrid tembló, había perdido a otro, pensó. Tal vez si era débil, tal como lo había expuesto el Spinel de su imaginación cuando Draugr le distorsionó sus recuerdos.

—Ya ha llegado tu hora. —Sentenció Draugr viéndola desde arriba.

—No lo creo. —Masculló Astrid.

Con las fuerzas que le quedaban sacó el tridente retráctil de Nero, y lo sacudió contra Draugr, el arma brillaba con el contacto de su mano. Draugr se vio en la necesidad de echarse hacia atrás para evadir el ataque, se sorprendió por la determinación y fuerza de la princesa a pesar de que sus esfuerzos eran inútiles.

Astrid se levantó como pudo con el tridente en mano, ya no correría hacia él, ahora esperaría que el diera el primer paso. Draugr al ver la retadora mirada de la princesa decidió comenzar con el primer movimiento, corrió hacia ella creando un afilado pico de hielo el cual arrojó en su dirección. Como si de una pelota se tratara Astrid golpeó el pedazo de hielo con el tridente haciéndolo añicos, pero después de eso le siguió una ataque de viento; antepuso el arma y creó un campo de fuerza para protegerse, aun así el impacto hizo que se arrastrara unos centímetros… entonces el primer golpe de Draugr llegó, la trató de golpear con el puño pero la rubia se protegió con el tridente usándolo como si de un escudo se tratara. No se rompió al contacto, Astrid lo agradeció e internamente agradeció a Nero, pero Draugr seguía atacándola con insistencia. Necesitaba tranquilizarse para enfocar bien su energía de la manera correcta.

—Vamos princesa… ¡pelea!

Astrid analizó los golpes del enemigo, justo vio un hueco que se abría al momento que Draugr le proporcionaba los golpes, era su oportunidad, apretó el tridente de su amigo y lo empuñó en el costado de Draugr, este gritó por el dolor ya había penetrado profundamente. Empezó a respirar con ferocidad y vio frustrado la cara de satisfacción de la princesa. No se lo iba a permitir. Con su puño al aire hizo que se rodeara tanto de piedra, hielo, viento e inesperadamente fuego.

Al ver que la atacaría, Astrid trató de sacar el tridente del costado de Draugr, pero estaba enterrado tan profundo que se había quedado atorado, no tuvo más opción que dejarlo justo cuando Draugr golpeó su puño contra el suelo, un intento fallido por aplastarla, aun así, le dio un manotazo que la volvió a arrojar lejos.

La princesa quedó tendida en el suelo, boca abajo. Había perdido otra arma y con ella las esperanzas. Levantó su rostro para ver el caos alrededor, la bestias que había convocado Draugr estaban sometiendo a sus amigos, en el cielo muchos de los aliados ya había perdido la vida, había muchos asustados, pánico, destrucción por todos lados.

No quería rendirse, aun le quedaba el arco, se apoyó en su dos manos para tratar de reincorporarse, pero sintió una oleada de viento que la empujó haciendo quedarse boca abajo, ese había sido Draugr.

—Así es como te quería ver…—Farfulló Draugr quitándose el tridente de costado para después hacerlo añicos.

—No se ha acabado. —Amenazó Astrid, y trató de tomar el arco que aun llevaba colgado en la espalda, sin embargo Draugr con un movimiento rápido se acercó a ella.

—Veamos cómo le haces para utilizarlo. —Se burló, extendió su mano para soltar los residuos del tridente soló quedándose con la punta central.

Y sin piedad alguna encajó la punta en la mano derecha de Astrid, justo por en medio.

El gritó de la princesa hizo eco en todo el lugar incluso la bestias se detuvieron para ver el origen de aquel grito lleno de dolor.

.

— ¡No! —Gritó Stormfly al ver a su amiga herida.

Chimuelo quiso ir en su ayuda pero fue embestido por el dragón, las demás criaturas también quisieron ayudar pero sus oponentes no los dejaron acercarse.

.

Draugr reía sin control al ver la desesperación de la princesa, la cual prácticamente quedó atorada en la tierra ya que la punta penetró hasta el suelo.

—Ahora quiero ver como tensas la cuerda de tu preciado arco. —Se siguió burlando.

Astrid con lágrimas en los ojos tocó la punta que la había herido y con un simple roce de sus dedos la hizo desaparecer, pero la herida estaba hecha y la sangré le empezó a escurrir por toda la mano.

—Ahora prepárate. —Sentenció Draugr creando aquella energía para quitarle el corazón.

Con tristeza Astrid vio su fin, más cuando Draugr lanzó un ataque contra ella, pero un fuego azul y otro color carmín disparó desde atrás repelando las intenciones del monstruo.

— ¡¿Quién es?! —Se quejó Draugr, no había notado que había llegado ayuda inesperada.

A lo lejos Estoico, Valka, Axel y Gobber junto con los dragones habían llegado.

—¡Basuras!...¿Cómo llegaron aquí? —Gruñó entre dientes.

—Eso no lo vamos a responder. —Respondió Estoico lanzándose envuelto en llamas contra el enemigo, Valka hizo lo mismo rodeándose con su fuego azul y Gobber también.

Los dragones de estos acudieron a socorrer a los demás, mientras que Axel acudió con su hija.

—Pa..pa…Papá. —Sollozó Astrid, traía la palma de su mano izquierda sobre la herida tratando de detener la hemorragia así como el doloroso palpitar que sentía por todo la mano y el brazo.

—Ya tranquila…—Consoló Axel, este se arrancó de su propia ropa y le hizo un torniquete improvisado a su pequeña. —Papá está aquí y te ayudará.

—No pude…—Lloró Astrid. —Los he decepcionado a todos.

—No es así… no hay padre más orgulloso en este momento que yo… confiamos en ti, hijita.

Astrid cesó los llantos al ver a su padre decirle aquellas palabras. Pero el conmovedor momento se vio interrumpido debido a que los brann que se habían lanzado contra Draugr no estaban a su nivel teniendo dificultades para atacarlo.

— ¡La familia de Hiccup!... ¡Mi familia! —Se asustó Astrid.

—Yo iré… no te preocupes.

Axel se puso de pie y desenvaino la espada que traía a la cintura, dispuesto a ir con aquel monstruo que había herido a su hija.

— ¡No, papá!, no…

Pero los ruegos de la princesa no detuvieron las intenciones del hombre quien corrió en dirección de enemigo que se frustraba con los oponentes tan débiles que tenía.

Astrid trató de levantarse, pero tenía múltiples heridas que la hicieron dar un tropezón en un intento por alcanzar a su padre.

.

— ¡Basuras! Ya me tienen harto. —Gritó enfurecido Draugr, ya que a pesar de los golpes que le había propinado a los brann estos se levantaba sin querer rendirse.

Trató de golpearlos con un ataque, pero se vio interrumpido al sentir una punzada en la espalda, al girarse vio al rey de Noytrol, este había empuñado su espada contra él pero la espada simplemente se rompió al contacto con su cuerpo.

Rio cínicamente. —Si así lo quieren… —Empezó a acumular energía entre sus garras, los brann y neutral se prepararon para el ataque, pero Draugr lanzó cuatro bolas de energía en varios sentidos desconcertando a sus oponentes.

— ¡Cuidado! —El gritó de Astrid los descolocó.

Pero la advertencia no sirvió de nada, Draugr lo había hecho de nuevo. Los destellos de energía se movieron con inteligencia propia sólo para atacar por la espalda a los recién llegados, arrancándoles así la esencia de su corazón.

— ¡No!...¡no! —Astrid se sintió morir al ver como a su familia les habían arrancado el corazón tal como habían hecho con su esposo y amigos. Los cuerpos de sus familiares cayeron sin vida instantáneamente.

Draugr tomó aquellas esencias pequeñas pero fuertes por dentro y las devoró.

—Eran sólo basura… pero los corazones que son fuertes siempre serán una buena fuente de alimento. —Explicó Draugr cínicamente y se lamió los labios después de haber comido su aperitivo.

Astrid estaba anonada no creyendo lo que veía, lo que siguió después de eso fue que Draugr sacó de las esferas y con un "Que se vayan con las demás basuras" hizo desaparecer a su familia del campo de batalla.

Las criaturas que peleaban y trataban de zafarse de su enemigo vieron el desenlace de los líderes mayores, algo que provocó el dolor de los recién llegado dragones. Chimuelo entre forcejeos sólo observó cómo Astrid intentaría aun detenerlo a pesar de todas sus heridas.

Se zafó como pudo de aquel dragón dejándoselo al violento Rompe cráneos que enloqueció después de ver a su amo caer, Stormfly hizo lo mismo dejando al dragón a cargo de Brinca nubes.

Ambos dragones se dirigieron hacia la princesa, era su turno de ayudarla.

Continuará.

**Prepárense para el próximo capítulo ya que digamos será el desenlace de la batalla. Puede que sea triste.**

**Con respecto a la voz que se escuchó se sabrá en el capítulo 49, sólo una persona adivinó de quién se trata.**

**Ahora sí con la sección de comentarios y dudas.**

**Vanesa Veltran: Con respecto a la voz, debo decir que fallaste hay otro personaje por ahí que anda suelto. Gracias por leer. Saludos.**

**Navid: Las preguntas que hiciste se resolverá en el próximo capítulo, te sorprenderá, el sacrificio no lo hará las seid se verá después en que tendrán que ayudar. Danger no creo que aparezca, no en el siguiente por el momento. Saludos.**

**Georgie Skandar: Sí se que estuvo medio floja la pelea, trabajaré en un futuro con ello, lo que quería destacar más que nada fue lo de Chimuelo, con respecto a tu petición sin necesidad de que lo pidieras lo iba hacer, en la sección de agradecimientos precisamente ya que cooperaste con este hermoso personaje. Sólo que debo decir que tal vez no será en el final, después sabrás por qué ;). Saludos.**

**Vivi: Habrá esperanza eso sí, pero se verá en el próximo capítulo. Por el momento Astrid decayó y ha sido lastimada gravemente, pero veremos si eso no le ha quitado los ánimos para rendirse. Saludos.**

**Ary: Ya pronto lo verás en el próximo capítulo. Será el desenlace de todo. Espero que le atines a lo de la voz misteriosa, eso se verá en el capítulo del lunes XD. Saludos.**

**Steffani: No es Danger, es otro más un persona que anda suelto por ahí pero como pista te puedo decir que de la misma especie, espero te haya gustado el capítulo aunque hubo mucho sufrimiento. Saludos.**

**Alexa: Pues por el momento se ve en contra todo, pero pasará algo inesperado en el próximo capítulo. Saludos.**

**Ana Gami: Ya está por terminar y tal vez si vayan a necesitar unos pañuelitos. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

**Jessy Brown: Pues murieron los padres de Hiccup y el de Astrid, pero eso no significa el fin. Ya se verá en el próximo capítulo. Saludos.**

**Maylu liya: Fallaste con lo de Danger, te daré una pista, es de la misma especie XD. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

**Tris: Fallaste con lo de la voz, ya chequé lo de la falta ortográfica, estoy con que lo arreglo y se me pasa, pero gracias por avisar y mientras tu fic no sea una "adaptación" de la mía está bien, ya que luego te acusen de plagio, como me pasó con la otra chica, ya sabes. Saludos.**

**SAM ARCHER: Nunca vi Inuyasha, siempre me la mencionan XD, pero bueno lo del uso de las armas, es debido a que pienso que si Astrid es el equilibrio de todos por ende debe saber utilizarla. Ideas raras mías. Saludos.**

**SharyAlex9812: No te preocupes, al contrario gracias por seguir el fic, pues estaba surtiendo los ataques pero lamentablemente fue destruyendo uno a uno las armas, pero aún le quedan dos. ¿Sabes cuáles son? Saludos.**

**Mad fine: Pues llegará a los 50 aunque creo que el siguiente creo y quiero que sea un poco largo, con respecto a la voz fallaste, como pista puedo decirte que es de la misma especie. Con respecto a tu pregunta la verdad no sé la ruta desde fanfiction para el foro pero en google ponle "Canciones del antiguo Berk" y es la primera página, para comentar y participar debes de tener la cuenta registrada. Muchas gracias por tus palabras. Saludos.**

**Unbreakablewarrior: De hecho, la pelea no es para nada fácil e incluso está llena de presión al sentir aquella carga sola, pero ya se verá en el próximo capítulo que no es del todo cierto que está sola. Saludos.**

**Dragon Viking: Todas la emociones las puedo sentir en tu review, lo final está por llegar en el próximo capítulo así que atenta. Saludos.**

**Dragonaj: El final ya lo tengo planeado, la verdad pasará algo inesperado por decir así, aunque también va haber algo más. Se que no es coherente lo que pongo pero ya lo entenderás. Me encantaría verla en pantalla grande, uno de mis sueños guajiros al igual que otros fics que he leído.. Saludos.**

**Jessi: Quien sabe si leas esto, pero de cualquier manera lo pongo, espero te haya gustado el capítulo y ahora te leo por Wattpad. Saludos.**

**HeiMao3: Fallaste con lo de las voces, pero sólo te diré que es un persona que anda suelto por ahí de la misma especie de Danger. Saludos.**

**Vivitoon: Hola, que bueno leerte. Sorry en este no hubo mucho Toothfly ya que tengo preparado algo más para estos dos dragones, con respecto a la voz fallaste pero es de la misma especie que Danger. Saludos.**

**Amai do: XD, ya sé aunque el uso de las armas es por mis locas teorías que tengo, es decir si Astrid es el equilibrio por ende puede utilizar las armas, aunque de distinta manera, pero probablemente el próximo capítulo si este inspirado en Digimon en una de sus tantas temporadas. Saludos.**

**Astrid: Hey lo lograste!, Espero te haya gustado el capítulo a pesar del sufrimiento, sangre y muertes por doquier. Saludos.**

**Fanatico Z: Ya próximamente en el otro capítulo se verá el descenlace de ese mugroso, asó que atento. Gracias por leer. Saludos.**

**Favoritos, seguidores y lectores anónimos estamos en las últimas ¡Animo!**

**31 de Agosto 2015 (otoño ven rápido)**


	50. Un último esfuerzo

Bien, después de una larga pelea se verá el resultado de los esfuerzos de todos.

Que lo disfruten. (T-T)

**Capítulo 48: Un último esfuerzo.**

.

Haz lo necesario para lograr tu más ardiente deseo, y acabarás lográndolo.

(Ludwig van Beethoven.)

.

Nunca lo perdonaría, jamás lo haría.

Le había quitado lo que más amaba en la vida empezando por su tío Finn a manos de Fogo, después le quitó años con sus padres para después seguir con su querido pegaso Danger, manipuló a su amigo Nero y por un momento al mismísimo Hiccup cuando lo incitó a tener el duelo con ella. Destruyó su hogar. No contento con eso siguió haciendo de las suyas en todos los reinos aunque fuera indirectamente, recordó la traición de Alvin en Ciudad Aqua, a Dagur, el opresor de Ciudad Topacio y de seguro también al difunto presidente de la Ciudad de la Nubes que fue igual de malvado que los dos anteriores.

Asesinó a mucha gente. Había matado a Nero, el vann que sólo quería aceptación por una familia que resultó que no era suya. Había matado a Spinel aquel energético jorden que siempre siguió sus ideales para hacer del mundo un lugar mejor. Había matado a Heather su primera amiga elemental quien desde un principio la aceptó tal y como era. Había matado a su Hiccup, el chico que fue su enemigo que pasó a ser aliado después un compañero seguido a un amigo para pasar a ser su novio y por último su esposo; aquel al que le había dado su corazón por voluntad propia, de quien se enamoró sinceramente; el que la protegió sin pedírselo, el que la hizo mantenerse a estable durante toda la guerra.

Y ahora había acabado con la vida de su familia. Por eso y por más nunca lo perdonaría, no dejaría que ganara esa batalla, primero tendría que matarla y arrancarle el corazón, sólo así sabría que había fallado pero mientras su corazón siguiera latiendo no se detendría.

Debido a que su mano estaba lastimada, optó por crear una espada la cual se hizo en un destello de luz en su mano izquierda, ella no era zurda como Hiccup, así que con dificultad alzó temblorosamente la espada de cristal, mientras esperaba que su enemigo se acercara más a ella.

Draugr golpeó con su puño al aire creando una fuerte ventisca que arremetió contra Astrid, esta sólo puso la espada frente a ella en un intento por protegerse, junto con el campo de fuerza que creó sólo resintió un poco aquel viento.

\- ¡Se acabaron los juegos princesa... es hora de que tome lo que me pertenece!

\- ¡No! -Lo desafió Astrid con valentía.

No satisfecho con la respuesta Draugr tronó los dientes y levantó su garra preparando un ataque especial para ella pero sus intenciones fueron interrumpidas por dos dragones que lo atacaron por la espalda, embistiéndolo con tal fuerza que Draugr salió volando estrellándose violentamente en el suelo.

Astrid se alegró de ver a sus enemigos cerca de ella sin embargo el gruñido de Chimuelo la advirtió de que aún no habían terminado, delante de ellos Draugr se estaba reincorporando, tenía un semblante molesto que lo delataba, ya se estaba fastidiando de la perseverancia de sus enemigos. Le dio una mirada rápida al furia nocturna y a la nadder que se pusieron enfrente de la rubia, dispuestos a tomar su lugar.

Enloquecido dio un grito que se escuchó por todo el reino de agua, los sirvientes de Draugr que peleaban en las afueras de aquel campo de batalla imitaron el grito y aumentó en ellos la agresividad con la que atacaban.

Kaiser, Windshear y Nightmare estaban también al pendiente de aquella batalla, luchaban para deshacerse de esos enemigos y poder ayudar a la princesa como era debido.

Draugr desafió a sus recién llegados contrincantes, a pesar de la suplicas de Astrid Chimuelo y Stormfly se aliaron para pelear en conjunto, el furia nocturna corrió y la nadder voló directo al enemigo. Antes de que llegará el momento del impacto, Draugr lanzó una enorme piedra contra ellos, el furia nocturna la destruyó rápidamente con una de sus plasmas y enseguida Stormfly contraatacó lanzando fuego, Draugr se protegió con una capa de agua que puso frente a él, con la misma agua pretendió lanzarle un ataque a la dragona pero Astrid intervino protegiéndola a tiempo agitando la espada del cual salió proyectado un centella de luz que deshizo el ataque.

Viendo aquel trabajo en equipo, Draugr se detuvo para analizar minuciosamente a los tres seres que lo estaban enfrentando. Formuló un plan rápidamente: separarlos. Así que decidió primeramente acabar con la nadder alzando el vuelo para provocarla; cayendo en la trampa, Stormfly voló detrás de él escupiéndole ardiente fuego, Draugr esperando ese ataque lo repeló creando una ráfaga en sus manos y se lo devolvió con el doble de fuerza dando directamente en el blanco, Stormfly cayó en picada a tierra dándose un buen golpe que levantó polvo alrededor del área.

Chimuelo al ver lo que había hecho bufó molesto, de sus fosas nasales salía humo por la ira, su cuerpo empezó a destellar ese brillo azul por la extensión de todo su cuerpo, se arrojó contra Draugr, este pretendió darle un golpe mortal como el que le había propinado cuando se enfrentó al brann, pero el dragón leyendo sus movimientos lo esquivó logrando llegar a la altura del pecho de él. A esa distancia tan corta disparó todo su arsenal de plasma, cada golpe era por cada uno de sus amigos caídos al igual que por la princesa. Cuando se quedó sin tiros esperó que se despejara el área que se había envuelto en una nube de humo.

Dudosa de que ese ataque le hubiera hecho algo, Astrid advirtió al dragón alejarse. Chimuelo obediente dio unos pasos hacia atrás pero en su caminar un muro de piedra se creó debajo de él golpeándolo en el estómago. El humo del ataque se empezó a disipar mostrando a un herido Draugr cuya piel renovada estaba magullada por los poderosos ataques del furia nocturna, estaba furioso y arremetería toda su ira contra el dragón.

Con Chimuelo en el aire, Draugr preparó y lanzó otra roca puntiaguda para golpearlo pero antes que pudiera tocar al furia nocturna, Astrid había intervenido con otros de sus ataques logrado protegerlo a tiempo.

\- ¡No intervengas! -Gritó furioso Draugr. Golpeó al aire con el puño arrojando otra ventisca en contra de la chica.

Astrid vio el ataque y de nuevo puso su espada frente a ella para soportarlo. Mientras tanto Chimuelo agitaba las alas tratando de volar inútilmente, terminó cayendo en sus cuatro patas tal como un gato desde una distancia pequeña, pero que de igual manera resintieron sus patas.

\- ¡Muérete!

Draugr con el puño en alto, listo para darle el golpe final al dragón se vio opacado gracias en unos dientes filosos que se aferraron en su brazo, Draugr vio molesto como el lobo había llegado y lo mordía con afán, quería golpearlo pero el ave de la vinter se aferró a su otro brazo falso apretándolo con fuerza con su garra.

Y detrás de él estaba Nightmare en su forma de hipocampo preparando un rayo de energía, tal como se lo había enseñado el hipocampo de Camicazi, disparó una vez acumulada todo aquel poder. El lobo y el ave se desprendieron de este cuando el rayo de luz estaba cerca. Dándole directamente en la enorme espalda, el impacto hizo que Draugr diera adolorido unos pasos hacia el frente mientras que de su humo se consumía la carne dañada por aquel ataque.

Astrid vio con admiración como los compañeros de sus amigos estaban dando todo de ellos a pesar de sus heridas, la cinco criaturas, contando a Stormfly que llegó segundos después, rodearon amenazantemente a su enemigo.

Draugr vio con rencor a cada uno de ellos, el sentimiento era mutuo pues las bestias lo veían de igual manera. A lo lejos divisó que no habían acabado al 100% con sus contrincantes, así que invertiría los papeles. Dio un grito de llamado para atraer al lobo, ave y pesadilla enemigos, las criaturas heridas acudieron al llamado de su amo. Pero ahora se dirigieron en contra de Astrid.

\- ¡Maldito tramposo! -Bufó Stormfly, sacando humo de sus fosas nasales. - ¡Amigos!

-No tienes porque decirlo. -Respondió Kaiser entendiendo las órdenes indirectas, rompió el círculo con Windshear y Nightmare para ir a ayudar a la princesa.

Astrid se encontraba envainando la espada contra aquellas criaturas que querían morderla, pero rápidamente dos de ellos fueron embestidos por el hipocampo y el lobo y el otro alzado por el ave, la habían salvado. Regresó la mirada hacia donde Draugr estaba siendo acechado por Chimuelo y Stormfly, después pasó su vista al cielo para ver la situación con los aliados, sólo había imágenes de miedo, desesperación, muerte y destrucción, un ambiente sumamente triste. Apretó el mango de la espada sintiendo impotencia pero no se daría por vencida. Así que se preparó. La mano herida la cerró y abrió por encima del torniquete para tratar de recuperar el movimiento, con mucho dolor lo logró, aunque sintiera por dentro el dolor por los tejidos separados.

Esperó a que los dragones hicieran el primera ataque, después ella les haría terceras. Chimuelo y Stormfly lanzaron su primer ataque dándole un espacio de un hueco por en medio, tomó la espada entre las dos manos y corrió hacia el enemigo. Al ver las intenciones de la rubia, los dragones le hicieron el espacio suficiente para que atacara. Astrid dio un gran brinco golpeando con su espada, lanzando un ataque de energía al mismo tiempo.

Draugr salió disparado por el poderoso ataque, dañando aun más su cuerpo. Se reincorporó con cansancio, bufaba molesto. Ya no lo toleraba, se le estaba saliendo de las manos lo que había planeado desde mucho tiempo. Empezó a concentrar toda su energía oscura la cual desde su lugar disparó como una onda expansiva que arrojó a los dragones lejos pero que a Astrid dejó intacta ya que volvió a protegerse con su poder.

\- ¡Yo gané, princesa! -Declaró molesto. -Y como muestra ve lo que puedo hacer.

Astrid vio como una mano empezó a acumular agua, utilizando el poder robado de Nero, la arrojó contra ella como un potente geiser. Astrid resistió nuevamente el ataque gracias a que puso la espada como su escudo, sin embargo ese ataque había sido demasiado poderoso que hizo que las rodillas le temblaran por breves segundos.

\- ¡Ahora observa esto! -Le exigió atención. Astrid vio como una mano manipulada una gran roca la cual no dudo en arrojársela.

La princesa se movió ágilmente con la espada, cortándola por la mitad, los pedazos que quedaron sólo cayeron a sus costados.

\- ¡Ahora esto!

El siguiente ataque fue con viento, nada ligero debido a la gran fuerza con la que la impactó.

\- ¡No son más que poderes robados! -Replicó Astrid antes de que intentara siquiera golpearla con el fuego. -Sin ellos no eres nada... eres tan débil que tuviste que robarlos... mi esposo... mis amigos son los verdaderos portadores... ¡TU NO ERES NADA!

Draugr gruñó con la contestación. Ahora le daría en donde más le doliera.

-Sus corazones ahora me pertenecen, así como el de tu preciado brann. -Se burló. -Ahora siente como te quemo... o más bien como él te quema.

Dicho esto creo un torbellino de fuego que arrojó contra ella, a la rubia no le quedó de más que intentar aguantar el ataque, de un momento a otro se vio sumergida en una marea de fuego, Draugr no había tenido contemplación y uso toda su potencia, quería verla quemada viva.

Chimuelo y Stormfly aturdidos aun con el golpe anterior se devastaron al ver a la princesa envuelta en llamas.

Astrid cerró los ojos al momento en que vio envuelta por el fuego sin embargo los abrió al instante en que sintió diferente aquel poder, a diferencia de los demás ataques elementales aquel fuego fue como una brisa cálida que la envolvió, no se estaba quemando y tampoco había creado ningún campo de energía con el cual protegerse.

\- ¿Por qué? -Se preguntó alzando su mano para ver si no se trataba de un sueño. Para cerciorarse de que no hubiera muerto.

Al sentir más la calidez de aquel fuego traspasando su piel, lo supo.

-Hiccup. -Suspiró llena de felicidad. -Tú nunca me harías daño...

Mientras tanto en el exterior de la llamas, Draugr se vio obligado a detener el fuego al verse amenazado por los dragones además de que quería ver a la princesa chamuscada, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que estaba ilesa e incluso hasta feliz.

\- ¡¿Qué?!... ¡¿Cómo?!

A la princesa se le ensanchó más la sonrisa al verlo confundido. - ¿Qué no entiendes, estúpido? Hiccup... nunca me haría daño.

Gruñó más ante aquella cursi respuesta y aún más cuando los dragones afirmaron con su cabeza lo dicho por la princesa, ambos se posicionaron a lado de la rubia dispuestos a pelear junto con ella.

\- ¡No!... Su corazón y poder me pertenecen.

\- ¡No es así! Estás muy equivocado. -Le habló desafiante. - ¡El corazón de Hiccup me pertenece y su poder le pertenece a su compañero!

Draugr replicaría una vez más, pero empezó a sentir un dolor en el pecho, el dolor era tanto que se encorvó sosteniendo su pecho, sintiendo que algo le explotaría dentro de su cuerpo.

\- ¡Nada te pertenece... sus corazones no son tuyos! -Le gritó Astrid, ocasionándole con cada palabra más dolor.

El dolor se intensificó aún más dentro de él provocándole que soltara un gran alarido. Kaiser, Windshear y Nightmare lograron deshacerse de sus oponentes cuando estos se vieron perturbados por la inestabilidad de su amo. Sin nada que se interpusiera en su camino las tres criaturas llegaron a donde estaba la princesa gritándole sus verdades al enemigo.

-Nunca podrás controlar ese poder...-Sentenció.

Draugr se levantó adolorido y de su cuerpo cuatro luces salieron expulsadas de su cuerpo, una roja, una azul, otra lavanda y otra verde. Al hacerlo su cuerpo se empezó a deteriorar poco a poco.

-Son los corazones de...-Stormfly se quedado anonada al distinguir aquellos cuatro radiantes cristales.

Cada cristal se fue con su respectivo compañero de enlace, el cristal color rojo de Hiccup quedó entre Chimuelo y Astrid.

-Hiccup...-Susurró Astrid feliz viendo al cristal. -Me pudiste escuchar. -Afirmó.

El corazón de Hiccup sólo brilló ante sus palabras. Chimuelo también gruñó feliz recibiendo una respuesta similar.

-Chimuelo... tómalo tú. -Pidió Astrid.

\- ¿Qué estás planeando? -Preguntó Stormfly, misma interrogante que se hizo el furia nocturna.

-Les daré a todos energía. -Dijo Astrid al notar a los dragones de Estoico, Valka y Gobber agotados. -Pelearemos todos juntos.

\- ¡No crean que me han vencido! -Gritó Draugr sintiéndose ignorado, mientras su cuerpo seguía deteriorándose mostrándolo como era anteriormente. - ¡Esto no se ha terminado!

Sacando varias esferas, portales empezaron abrirse, mostrando a nuevos enemigos que estaban esperando la batalla. Había entre dragones, lobos, pesadillas, aves malignas y seres putrefactos, trolls entre otras criaturas de diversos tamaños y especies, todos con la misma consistencia malvada y asquerosa que su amo portaba.

-Ayúdenme a encargarme de ese bastardo y sus malditos sirvientes en lo que les brindo energía y en lo que...

\- ¿Qué? -Cuestionó la nadder.

Astrid suspiró un poco para tratar de relajarse y recordó aquel sueño, tomó el arco con su mano izquierda y lo observó con detenimiento.

\- ¿Una flecha será suficiente?...Es lo que quiero creer.

Entiendo el plan, las criaturas se posicionaron para pelear y sin dudarlo ni un poco pusieron sus cabezas frente al respectivo corazón de su compañero, los cristales por cuenta propia se acercaron a su compañero de enlace para integrarse a ellos. Haciéndose uno solo.

Sintiendo esa cantidad de energía Chimuelo empezó a brillar, su cuerpo se empezó a hacer más grande, sus alas también crecieron considerablemente y su expresión se hizo más fuerte y poderosa, destellos azules brillantes cubrían su cuerpo y a pesar de su inhabilidad para volar se sintió poderoso.

Con el corazón de Heather dentro de Windshear, inmediatamente sus heridas se curaron, aumentó su tamaño de manera considerable, sus alas podrían envolver a su enemigo sin ningún problema, su plumaje se hizo más fino y destellaba luz como si fuera de oro, sus garras se agrandaron al igual que su pico dándole un aspecto más poderoso y fiero.

Kaiser con los efectos del corazón de Spinel dentro de él, quedó curado, la herida que tenía al costado cerró por completo, su cuerpo se acrecentó dándole un aspecto más fiero y pelaje oscuro cambio a un blanco brillante sólo conservando su lomo y cola oscuras, sus colmillos se alargaron al igual que su patas, los ojos les resplandecieron en un verde intenso que mostraba la gran fuerza que tenía por dentro.

Nightmare con el corazón de Nero, se volvió completamente un hipocampo formado con agua pura, una prominente melena liquida y destellante de colores adornó su cabeza, sus aletas se ampliaron haciendo alusión a unas filosas cuchillas y sus ojos brillaron en un destello color azulado.

\- ¡Eso es increíble! -Admiró Stormfly al recuperado grupo de aliados. -Llegaron al nivel de titán... ninguna criatura lo conseguiría con un elemental normal.

-Tú también amiga. -Le dijo Astrid con una sonrisa mientras le mostraba la piedra carmín de la neutralidad. -También llegarás a ese nivel.

Sin poder si quiera creerlo, Stormfly ansiosa se preparó para recibir esa energía, sintiéndose por completo bendecida.

\- "Por favor, dale energía a todos". -Mentalizó Astrid con la piedra en su mano izquierda, rogando para que su energía estuviera bien canalizada. - ¡A todos dale energía!

Con su petición en voz alta, la piedra empezó a brillar dispersando un gran campo de energía color celeste que rodeó el campo de batalla traspasando las fronteras, Stormfly fue la primera en recibirla sintiendo primeramente sanar sus heridas, después su cuerpo se acrecentó, sus agujas de afilaron más y sus alas y garras se hacían más poderosas dándole un cierto brillo en cada aspecto de su cuerpo, jamás había sentido tanta energía en su vida ni siquiera cuando Danger le otorgó su poder.

No muy lejos de ahí, Rompe Cráneos, Brinca nubes y Gruñón sintieron también la energía aumentando su potencial y llegando a un nivel titánico igual que los demás. Renovados y llenos de energía para pelear se deshicieron de sus contrincantes rápidamente con un sola mordida y continuaron con el amenazante ejército.

"A todos dale", "Necesitamos la ayuda de todos".

Astrid seguía en la labor de querer darle la energía a su compañeros, la piedra brilló con más intensidad escuchando sus plegarías, dirigiendo su energía por todo Himmelen sin que lo supiera y lo que conllevaba, sin embargo la piedra al recibir tanta energía que estaba canalizando se le hizo una pequeña fisura que tampoco notó.

OOOOOOoooooOOOO

A Snotlout se le estaba yendo la vida, el brann respiraba con más dificultad conforme perdía más sangre, Brutilda le hablaba casi gritándole para mantenerlo vivo mientras que la mano de Gustav estaba sobre la enorme herida tratando inútilmente de detener la hemorragia, mientras que delante de ellos sus amigos seguían peleando contra los monstruos que los desafiaban.

\- ¡Necesitamos un milagro! -Gritó la rubia mirando al cielo con los ojos brillosos. - ¡Un poquito de ayuda!

En ese momento vio como una energía color celeste se expandió por el campo de batalla, tantos los monstruos como los aliados quedaron asombrados al verla, de repente las heridas de cada uno de los aliados empezó a sanar, las criaturas acompañantes empezaron a sentir una gran energía dentro de ellos que aumentó su poder y con el cual pudieron defenderse mejor.

-Hermana... te hicieron caso. -Dijo Brutacio viéndose a sí mismo, notando que ya no tenía ninguna herida.

-Creo que sí. -Susurró otra voz masculina.

Brutilda miró a ese quien le había hablado, sobre sus piernas tenía a un sanado Snotlout, ya no estaba pálido como segundos atrás y en donde antes estaba su pierna ahora había una gran cicatriz, tal vez no la recuperaría pero la vida le había dado otra oportunidad.

\- ¿Qué pasó? -Preguntó Brutilda no entiendo nada incluso sintiéndose con más energía.

-En el cielo...-Señaló Patapez con su dedo en alto. Todos fijaron su vista en el cielo, viendo como la princesa tenía la piedra en alto. -Hay que seguir peleando... no hay que desperdiciar esta oportunidad.

\- ¡A seguir peleando! -Lo apoyó Snotlout. -Aunque quedé como el idiota de Hiccup, aun puedo pelear.

Dicho esto los aliados, montaron a sus respectivos compañeros, Snotlout ayudado por Diente púa y arremetieron contra el enemigo acabando fácilmente con ellos.

OOOOOooooOOOOO

Eret seguía arrullando el débil cuerpo de su esposa, le insistía en que no cerrara los ojos, mientras tanto Saculdy seguía peleando contra los monstruos, al lugar había llegado Spitelout con su dragón pero eran demasiados para ellos y cada vez les ganaban más terreno.

-Tal vez...no le cumpla la promesa a Eret Jr. -Dijo Camicazi tratando de no cerrar los ojos. -Dile que me...

\- ¡No!...

Eret replicaría sin embargo vio aquella luz color celeste que los atravesó, sintió una sensación que reconoció, alguna vez la había sentido. ¿Sería posible? Volvió su vista a donde su mano cubría la herida de su esposa y vio como esta estaba sanando. Al cerrarse las heridas por completo, Camicazi dio un gran respiro como si le hubieran devuelto la vida.

Spitelout y los dragones también fueron sanados por aquella energía e incluso más pues empezaron a atacar al enemigo al que se les estaba haciendo más fácil de derrotar.

\- ¿Qué pasó? -Preguntó Camicazi reincorporándose sin dolor alguno en su cuerpo.

\- ¿No te lo imaginas? -Eret le sonrió indicándole con su dedo al cielo.

En ese momento la seid se dio cuenta que había sanado gracias a Astrid.

\- ¡Tenemos que ir a ayudar! -Dijo firmemente la reina poniéndose de pie. -¡Esto no se ha acabado!

Eret asintió acatando las órdenes de su mujer, en ese instante, una brisa fuerte y agradable los envolvió, al mirar de nuevo al cielo miraron a un gran cantidad de dragones, fuljs, grifos que venían a socorrerlos. En tierra otros aliados llegaron, entre lobos, osos, dragones no voladores y otras criaturas terrestres, también el gigante de la isla de las sirenas llegó acompañados con los de su misma especie y junto con los gnomos y hadas entraron en la batalla.

En el océano las criaturas se empezaron a agitar, varios hipocampos, cangrejos y otros seres que podían salir a la superficie se unieron a la batalla, el más grande de todos también se unió, un dragón enorme con grandes colmillos que escupía hielo.

\- ¡Esto es fascinante! -Camicazi admiró a todos los seres que iban llegando dispuestos a ayudar.

No perdiendo más el tiempo junto con Eret y Spitelout se unieron a la causa contratacando a los seres malignos.

OOOOOooOOOOO

Dentro de los refugios, los que estaban mal heridos empezaron a sanar, incluyendo la madre de Astrid. Cuando se dieron cuenta de aquel milagro no dudaron en salir de nuevo a la batalla, encontrándose en el exterior que ahora tenía más ayuda.

Elementales que también habían caído por entre el bosque y otras partes también se levantaron dispuestos a ayudar y a seguir en la batalla.

OOOOOOooooooOOOOOO

Otra fisura se hizo en la piedra, Astrid se sintió agotada y bajó el brazo donde sostenía el collar con la piedra. Se apoyó en su rodillas dándose tiempo para respirar, lejos de ella, estaba Draugr siendo atacados por los titanes Chimuelo y Stormfly, a pesar de ese poder Draugr seguía mostrando resistencia y atacándolos torpemente con oscuridad.

A ella le correspondía acabar con él después de todo. Se colgó de nuevo la piedra al cuello y levantó su brazo derecho en alto a pesar del dolor de la mano y el cansancio.

"Una última flecha."

Por encima de ella una energía pura se empezó a juntar, esta fue bajando poco a poco a su herida mano para empezar formar lentamente una flecha. Sintió que estaba pasando una eternidad, mientras trataba de concentrase en formar la mejor flecha que jamás hubiera visto. Juntó todos sus sentimientos en ella, el amor por Hiccup y su familia, la amistad de sus amigos. Sus ideales para crear un mundo mejor donde todos pudieran vivir en paz.

Y con ese último pensamiento la flecha se terminó de crear, destellando en un color dorado, la flecha se había creado era de un tamaño ideal y con una punta angosta, totalmente perfecto para atravesar a aquel monstruo.

\- ¡Chimuelo!... ¡amigos!

Las criaturas fijaron sus ojos a la princesa, Astrid ya tenía preparada la dorada flecha en el resplandeciente arco que se iluminó con el contacto con la flecha. Draugr dio un gritó ahogado al ver lo que le esperaba, intentó huir haciéndose un masa de humo pero sus intenciones se vieron opacadas al sentirse neutralizado. Chimuelo y los demás los neutralizaron físicamente, Chimuelo mordiéndole el brazo, Stormfly la garra. Kaiser la pierna izquierda y Windshear y Nightmare la otra pierna.

\- ¡Es tú fin, maldito monstruo!

Astrid disparó la flecha con precisión la cual salió como un proyectil resplandeciente rumbo a su blanco, Draugr se revolcaba tratando de zafarse de sus enemigos, pero un abrir y cerrar de ojos vio como la flecha se había incrustado en su pecho, fue en ese momento que Chimuelos y los demás lo soltaron al ver acabado a su enemigo.

El cuerpo de Draugr empezó a brillar en una resplandeciente luz blanca y simplemente explotó en varia partículas, un humo oscuro salió de él desvaneciéndose en lo alto. Y varias luces pequeñas quedaron alrededor, los corazones que había devorado habían sido liberados y sólo se elevaron al cielo buscando su propia paz, sólo cuatro luces quedaron en el campo de batalla, no fui difícil para los demás saber que eran los corazones de Estoico, Valka, Gobber y Axel. Aun había salvación para ellos.

En cuanto el líder desapareció, los sirvientes de Draugr se deshicieron en humo negro que también se elevó al cielo; todos desaparecieron, tanto los que había ahí así como los que estaban atacando en Ciudad Aqua.

La batalla había terminado.

OOOOOooooooOOO

En ciudad Aqua los aliados festejaron al ver a los enemigos desvanecerse, Eret y Camicazi rápidamente fueron con sus hijos a los cuales abrazaron con fervor. Eret Jr. les agradeció haber cumplido la promesa. El matrimonio se ahorró el cómo casi perdían a un miembro y festejaron aquella nueva oportunidad que les habían dado.

Patapez, Brutacio, Gema, Gustav brincaban de la felicidad junto con sus compañeros, el rey de Ciudad Topacio fijó su mirada a la gemela a la cual quería felicitar por tan buena batalla que dio, pero se dio cuenta que esta ya tenía dueño en su corazón. Brutilda había acudido a donde estaba Snotlout montado en Diente Púa, preguntándole qué se sentía no tener una pierna. Vio que el sentimiento iba a ser reciproco al momento que Snotlout le contestó que por ella perdería gustosa la otra.

Sonrió sintiéndose feliz por ellos. Ya encontraría él a su persona especial y tal vez menos brusca que la vinter.

La única que parecía indiferente a la felicidad era Gothi, vio al cielo tratando de buscar alguna imagen pero sólo había un cielo aun rojizo. Aún no terminaba el desastre del todo.

OOOOoooOOOO

Astrid se dejó caer de rodillas, respiraba con dificultad y el corazón le latía con rapidez, casi no podía sentir la mano derecha y se sentía cada vez más débil. Rápidamente Chimuelo y los demás acudieron a su lado.

-Astrid... ¿Te encuentras bien? -Stormfly se transformó en humano para poder ayudarla, le preocupaba verla tan agotada.

Chimuelo también se transformó en humano, al hacerlo el corazón de Hiccup salió dentro de él. El furia nocturna lo tomó en la mano temiendo perderlo nuevamente. Los corazones de los demás también salieron de sus compañeros, Kaiser y los demás regresaron a su aspecto normal cuando ya no se vieron beneficiados de aquel poder, sólo sus heridas estaban sanadas.

-Astrid... lo hiciste muy bien. -Felicitó Chimuelo poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de la rubia. -Ahora hay que ir a devolverle esto a Hiccup.

Astrid agotada vio que Chimuelo tenía el corazón de su amado en las manos, sonrió con la idea y se levantó pesadamente para poder ir a donde se encontraba los cuerpos. Los dragones de sus suegros también tomaron el corazón respectivo de su amo, Gruñón llevaba con él de su amo y el de Axel.

-Pero ¿cómo volveremos a ese lugar? -Se preguntó la nadder.

"Por aquí"

Escucharon una sutil voz alrededor que los desconcertó

-Esa voz es de... -Murmuró Astrid. Sentía que había escuchado esa voz antes.

Las criaturas se empezaron a cuestionar sobre aquella voz cuando de repente un portal se empezó a crear a unos metros de ellos, a diferencia de los de Draugr este mostraba lo que había del otro lado, Chimuelo con curiosidad se asomó notando que ahí era donde habían peleado con Hiccup y los demás, notando también que ahí estaban los cuerpo de los lideres mayores.

\- ¡Es ahí!...Hiccup y los demás están ahí. -Dijo Chimuelo presuroso. - ¡Hay que ir!

\- ¿Será confiable? -Preguntó Kaiser dudoso.

-Es muy confiable. -Respondió Astrid con una sonrisa, pues después de pensarlo con detenimiento reconoció aquella voz, ya después les diría de quién era. -Adelante... vayan, deben devolver esos corazones a donde pertenecen.

Las criaturas asintieron y se apresuraron para pasar por el portal, primeramente pasó Windshear seguido de Nightmare y Kaiser después siguieron los dragones de los mayores, Chimuelo pasaría pero le daría la oportunidad a las damas primero, como le habían enseñado en Berk; sin embargo Astrid le insistió en que pasara primero ya que él llevaba el corazón de Hiccup, Chimuelo entendió y pasó por el portal.

-Anda Stormfly. -Pidió Astrid para que pasara la nadder.

Esta no replicó y caminó hacia el portal seguida de Astrid, sin embargo la princesa tropezó debido a la debilidad y cayó de sentón. La nadder rápidamente fue a su lado y la ayudó a levantarse para que ambas entraran juntas al portal pero estando a punto de hacerlo este se cerró dejándolas en ese desolado lugar.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

Stormfly empezó a sentir cierto escalofrió mientras Astrid estaba demasiado débil como para procesarlo.

Una risa malvada y desagradable se empezó a escuchar por todo el cielo abarcando toda la tierra.

"¿Pensaron que ya había terminado todo?"

-Draugr. -Astrid se zafó de Stormfly y miró atentamente hacia el cielo.

"Lamento decirle que si no he logrado mi objetivo tampoco dejaré que ustedes vivan en paz."

\- ¿Qué pretendes? -Preguntó Stormfly con temor.

"He juntado todo lo que queda de mi energía y la de mi ejercito con el único fin de acabar con lo que queda de la tierra, pudriré con oscuridad cada planta, animal y ser humano que este al contacto con mi poder, nadie se salvará."

En el cielo un remolino oscuro se empezó a formar, esta iba absorbiendo más oscuridad hacia ella, pequeños seres malignos que rondaba por la tierra, cielo y agua empezaron a ser arrastrados por este haciéndola un más grande.

Desde el castillo de Ciudad Aqua todos vieron aquella acumulación de oscuridad, de nuevo temieron lo peor, tal parece que no habría nada que festejar después de todo.

OOOOOooooOOOO

Chimuelo al ver el portal cerrado sintió un mal presentimiento, ni Astrid ni Stormfly lo habían atravesado, cuando escuchó la voz malvada de Draugr se desconcertó al igual que los demás. Rápidamente les ordenó a todos poner el corazón de sus amigos a donde pertenecían para ir después apoyar a la princesa.

Sin saber cómo funcionaba exactamente Chimuelo tomó el corazón de su hermano y lo incrustó en su pecho, este entró conociendo su lugar, el respirar de Hiccup le dio un indicativo al dragón de que había vuelto a la vida. En otras circunstancia hubiera llorado de la felicidad, pero el pánico lo dominó, así que reincorporó a su hermano insistiéndole para que reaccionara.

\- ¡Despiértate Hiccup!

El brann seguía sumido en un sueño profundo al igual que los demás. Chimuelo optó por la opción más agresiva que conocía para despertarlo y lo abofeteó esperando que reaccionara. Al ver que Hiccup frunció el ceño lo zarandeó con más fuerza, rogándole porque despertara. Los demás al ver lo delicada de la situación lo imitaron. Nightmare arrojándole agua a Nero, Kaiser mordiendo a Spinel y Windshear clavando las garras en Heather.

\- ¡Astrid... está peligro! -Le gritó en un último intento por hacerlo reaccionar.

Y como si le hubieran encajado un millón de agujas Hiccup despertó de golpe.

\- ¡¿Chimuelo?! , ¡¿Cómo, dónde?!

\- ¡Cállate y escucha! -Le gritó Chimuelo. - ¡Astrid y Stormfly están en peligro, debemos ir!

El brann no entendiendo del todo se levantó con pesadez y vio aquella masa que de energía oscura que había en el cielo, los demás despertaron seguido de él y fueron impulsados por sus compañeros a ver la situación para que reaccionaran más rápido. Los que seguían inconscientes eran el de los líderes mayores a pesar de que los dragones habían devuelto su corazón.

-Chimuelo... llévame con Astrid. -Pidió Hiccup al escuchar las burlonas risas y amenazas de su enemigo desde el cielo.

El chico asintió de inmediato y se transformó en dragón.

\- ¡Chicos hay que ir! -Pidió el brann a los demás.

Estos sin siquiera pensarlo se montaron a su respectivos compañeros sin saber realmente a donde dirigirse, teniendo sólo como referencia aquella masa oscura. Dejaron a los mayores al cuidado de los dragones y se embarcaron en dirección a aquel lugar.

OOOOOOoooOOOOO

Stormfly se dejó caer rendida sobre la tierra, parecía que todos sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano, no había nada que pudiera derrotar a Draugr. Miró de reojo a Astrid que seguía de pie viendo fijamente hacia aquel poder oscuro que amenazaba el mundo.

-No te rindas Storm. -Le dijo con cariño. -No todo está perdido.

-Pero...-La nadder se sintió patética con su actitud derrotista. -Parece que ese individuo se las ingenia para volver a aparecer una y otra vez... es una pelea sin fin.

-No,... aún queda una solución... acabar con él junto con toda su energía maligna, no debemos dejar que escape nada de él.

\- ¿Cómo? -Preguntó con angustia.

-Con este poder.

Astrid se señaló el pecho, algo que alertó a la nadder, se puso de pie para poder ver las intenciones de la princesa con claridad.

-Astrid... no estarás pensando..

-Sí. -Interrumpió. -Debo acabarlo con la original piedra del quinto elemento, con mi corazón el cual posee el poder el vacío.

\- ¡Pero morirás al sacarlo! Además estás muy débil... no los soportarás.

-Es ahí donde me ayudarás...

Astrid le sonrió a su amiga, pidiéndole con la mirada una insignificante petición. Sin la necesidad de palabras Stormfly entendió, dio un gritó ahogado al conocer lo que pretendía su amiga.

"No importa de qué artimaña se hagan, nadie sobrevivirá a este poder."

-Eso es lo que crees. -Lo desafió Astrid con una mirada burlona.

\- ¿Estás segura Astrid? -Preguntó la nadder con temor.

-Es mi deber...en realidad nunca tuve muchas opciones. -Respondió Astrid con una leve sonrisa. -Pero lo hago con gusto si se trata de acabar con este desgraciado.

La dragona seguía con sus dudas pero simplemente no había tiempo, menos cuando Draugr enfocó su blanco directo hacia ellas disparando la acumulación de energía oscura hacia donde estaban.

Astrid juntó sus dos manos a la altura de su pecho, deseó con todas sus fuerzas tener su corazón frente a ella, una energía que provenía desde los pies y de la cabeza la empezó a envolver hasta juntarse a la altura del pecho, esta energía se fue acrecentando hasta salir de ella y formar aquel cristal que una vez le había sido arrebatado de su cuerpo. En ese momento sintió más debilidad y sus ojos perdieron el brillo pero aun así se mantuvo de pie.

Mientras tanto la nadder sólo vio el último esfuerzo que haría su amiga para conseguir la tan ansiada paz que todos querían, decidió confiar en ella y sobre todo ayudarla, junto sus manos a modo de rezo, su cuerpo por completo empezó a brillar y se transformó en un esfera celeste que se dirigió al cuerpo princesa. Al hacerlo la mirada de Astrid recobró el brilló así como algo de fuerza, sintió que el corazón de la nadder le ayudaba a ella a mantenerse en pie.

Con el cristal de su corazón entre las manos lo extendió hacia el cercano ataque de Draugr rezando porque ocurriera un milagro.

Un destellante brilló salió de este contratacando al oscuro, ahora era una contienda por saber cuál energía era que la sobresaldría al final de todo. Astrid resistía, apretaba tanto los pies y los dientes para no flaquear ante el impacto de tal energía. El suelo a su alrededor se empezó a desquebrajar y a levitar creando un escenario más desalentador, pues prácticamente estaban entre los dos acabando con la tierra.

"¿Para que pelear princesa?... Mientras exista la maldad yo seguiré existiendo. Sería mejor acabar con todo de una buena vez."

\- ¡Te equivocas! -Respondió Astrid con dificultad. -¡Hay gente buena por la que vale la pena pelear!

"Sí, claro. Aquella que alguna vez te rechazó por ser neutral. La que intentó matarte en varias ocasiones..."

-Y que ha cambiado de opinión. -Replicó Astrid. -Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad...cada quien decide si tomarla o no.

"Claro... como Fogo y Drago, esas personas nunca cambian. Nadie cambia." Respondió sarcásticamente Draugr.

-No dije todos fueran perfectos. -Se burló la princesa. -Somos humanos después de todo pero eso no significa que todo sean iguales y mucho menos que debamos rendirnos ante ti... confío en un mundo en donde puede haber paz entre todos.

"¡No existirá nunca... deberías entenderlo...princesa! ¡Por eso estás sola en este momento!"

-Me revienta que me digan princesa. -Se quejó Astrid expulsando aún más poder. -Y no estoy sola... Stormfly está conmigo... mi familia, mis amigos, mientras los lleve en mi corazón jamás me sentiré sola.

OOOOOooOOOOO

Sintiéndose aún más cerca a su amada Hiccup le rogaba ir más rápido al furia nocturna que a pesar que iba corriendo lo hacía a gran velocidad, también desesperado por llegar con su hermana y su pareja.

-Astrid...quiero estar contigo. -Chilló Hiccup.

"Me revienta que me digan princesa. Y no estoy sola... Stormfly está conmigo... mi familia, mis amigos, mientras los lleve en mi corazón jamás me sentiré sola."

En medio de la conmoción la voz de Astrid también fue audible en todo el lugar, rápidamente Hiccup pensó en ella y en querer ayudarla como se debía.

\- ¡Astrid!... quiero ayudarte, confío en ti. -Sollozó Hiccup, internamente rogó por serle de ayuda fue entonces que una pequeña esfera color rojo se desprendió de su cuerpo volando a gran velocidad hacia donde estaba la batalla.

\- ¡Yo también! -Chilló Heather con desesperación. - ¡Confío en ti!

\- ¡Y yo! -Gritó Nero sintiendo las lágrimas salirse de sus ojos. - ¡Siempre he confiado en ti!

\- ¡No está demás decir que yo también amiga! -Gritó Spinel sintiendo en el estómago mucho vértigo.

Unas luces de colores también salieron de ellos y se dirigieron a gran velocidad hacia donde estaba la princesa en apuros. Los compañeros de todos también imitaron las acciones de sus amigos y confiaron en la princesa brindándoles aunque fuera un poquito de energía, tal como ella lo había hecho con ellos.

En todo Himmelen se escucharon las palabras de la princesa, los líderes mayores recién se estaban despertando, al ver la situación no dudaron en acudir a aquel lugar. Brindándole también la energía y confianza que la princesa necesitaba.

OOOOOooooooOOOO

\- ¡Tú puedes hija! - Animó Brenda, deseando de todo corazón poder ayudarla.

\- ¡Confiamos en ti! -Susurró Camicazi abrazando fuertemente a su familia.

\- ¡Confiamos en ti, amiga! -Gritó Snotlout al cielo, Diente púa también gruñó apoyándolo.

\- ¡Nosotros también! - Acompañaron los gemelos.

\- ¡Y nosotros! -Apoyaron Patapez y Gema.

Pronto la multitud de elementales y criaturas unieron sus rezos para la princesa, juntando así una gran cantidad de energía la cual en rayos de luces se dirigieron hacia donde estaba ella.

-Creo que debemos ir. -Apuró Camicazi. -Siento que debemos estar ahí para ella.

-Yo también. -Se apuntó inesperadamente Gothi que seguía con el semblante serio.

-Así es, debemos ir para poder hacer más por ella. -Apoyó Eret.

Pronto los líderes de equipo se pusieron de acuerdo para ir, llevando con ellos a Camicazi, Gothi y Brenda hacia aquel campo de batalla.

OOOOOoooOOOOO

Sintiendo algo de flaqueo Astrid se aferró a sus ideales, en lo que ansiaba desesperadamente, fue ahí que vio con un pequeño destello color rojo llegaba y se unía a su cristal seguido de un color azul, lavanda y verde.

-¡Hiccup, Nero, Heather, Spinel... estánbien... están aquí! -Sonrió al sentir las esencias de sus amigos y esposo con ella.

Pronto más esencias llegaron para unir su poder con el del cristal.

-Papá, mamá y los padres de Hiccup, Gobber, Camicazi, Brutilda, Eret, Brutacio, Patapez y hasta Snotlout y Gustav. -Sonrió a un más con la llegada de la energía de todos su amigos. -¡Todos están aquí Stormfly! Los puedo sentir.

Era demasiada energía la que estaba contendiendo en aquel cristal, pero no la desperdiciaría, la utilizaría toda para acabar con el enemigo. La ventaja se sintió a favor de la rubia, la entidad verdadera de Draugr se molestó al ver aquella reacción y arremetió con todo lo quedaba de poder.

"¡No te saldrás con la tuya! Maldita...neutral"

-¡Sí, soy una neutral! -Riñó la princesa. -¡Soy Astrid Hofferson, una neutral que posee un gran poder oculto el poder del vacío... y TÚ... eres historia!

La energía de Astrid se acumuló deteniéndose abruptamente en el espacio del cielo, empezando a crear un hoyo negro que en vez de repeler el ataque lo empezó a absorber dentro de él, los estragos de lo que quedaba del maligno Draugr trataron de darse a la fuga, pero le fue imposible poco a poco aquel agujero negro lo empezó a devorar, llevándolo a la nada, y con un último grito desgarrador la esencia oscura de Draugr desapareció para siempre.

Astrid trató de contener aquella potente energía que no sabía cómo detener, mientras tanto la piedra carmesí se partió en dos, la rubia lo notó sintiendo un mal presentimiento más por su amiga.

-Stormfly sal...

Con esa orden la nadder salió disparada de su cuerpo, Astrid apretó los dientes tratando de contener la energía para cerrar aquel agujero negro, juntando toda su voluntad en ello logró cerrarlo de golpe al mismo tiempo que la piedra carmesí que le había dado Hiccup se rompió en varios pedazos.

La tranquilidad de nuevo se respiró en el ambiente a pesar del cielo rojizo. Stormfly se levantó atolondrada después de haber sido expulsada como proyectil fuera de la princesa. Rápidamente buscó con la mirada a su amiga la cual estaba de pie a unos pasos de ella.

Acudió a su lado rápidamente, vio que estaba inmóvil y con la mirada sin brillo, frente a ella estaba el cristal de su corazón.

\- ¡Rápido Astrid... pon el cristal en donde debe estar!

Pero la rubia no le respondió. Consideró hacerlo ella misma temiendo romperlo con sólo tocarlo.

\- ¡Astrid!, ¡Stormfly!

Hiccup y los demás habían llegado al campo de la batalla.

\- ¡Astrid, es Hiccup! -Trató de animarla la nadder, al ver que esta no se movía optó por tomar ella misma ese cristal y ponerlo donde debía estar. Sus dedos estaban a punto de tocar aquel cristal cuando se escuchó un "crac" debido a una fisura que se hizo en el corazón de Astrid, la nadder vio como este se empezó a agrietar por todas partes para finalmente estallar en pedacitos.

Astrid cayó al igual que todos los pedazos de cristal que formaban tu corazón. Stormfly al ver eso se quedó impactada que ni siquiera reaccionó para sostener el cuerpo de su amiga.

Mientras tanto Hiccup que estaba a unos metros notó cuando Astrid simplemente se desvaneció, sintió un dolor en su pecho, algo andaba mal. Rápidamente bajó de Chimuelo que se convirtió en humano y llegó hacia donde estaba su esposa y la dragona. Los demás lo siguieron acercándose a donde estaban.

\- ¿Qué pasó? -Preguntó Hiccup tomando a Astrid entre sus brazos.

-Se... Se rompió. -Respondió incrédula la dragona.

Hiccup notó los pedazos del cristal, sintió desesperación, eso era una situación diferente a la que les había tocado experimentar.

-Recojan esos pedazos del cristal. -Ordenó a todos.

Chimuelo atónito fue el primero en obedecer seguido de Nero y Stormfly, Heather y Spinel espantados también pusieron de su parte en recoger hasta el mínimo pedazo de cristal que encontraran.

\- ¡Astrid reacciona!

Hiccup meció el cuerpo de su esposa entre sus brazos, de la boca de ella sólo pudo escuchar un leve suspiró.

-Astrid... por favor. -Quería llorar, pero trataba de no hacerlo para no alterarse más.

La rubia movió un poco la cabeza al escuchar aquella voz, con sus pocas fuerzas pudo ver de quien se trataba, sonrío con debilidad pero muy satisfecha.

-Es-estás bi-ien... es- están... bien. -Trató de alcanzar su mejilla con la mano lastimada pero por la debilidad no pudo levantarla, Hiccup la tomó con cuidado por ella y la pegó a su mejilla con delicadeza.

-Sí. -Suspiró sintiendo empañado los ojos. -Estoy bien... todos estamos bien. Te saliste con la tuya, cumpliste lo que te propusiste. -Le sonrió.

Astrid sonrió al escuchar eso, su respiración casi ya no se sentía, con lo que le quedaba de fuerzas acarició débilmente la mejilla de su amado, queriendo sentir su piel aunque fuera por última vez. Poco a poco sus dedos se fueron debilitando hasta ya no moverse, vio atenta los ojos verdes y vivos de su esposo, suspiró con tranquilidad y cerró los ojos sumirse en un sueño eterno.

\- ¿Astrid? -Hiccup empezó a sentir espasmos dentro de su cuerpo que amenazaban con hacerlo gritar. -Por favor... no hagas esto.

Los demás quedaron perplejos al ver el desenlace la princesa, en sus manos traían los pedazos de lo que había sido una poderosa esencia, pero en cuanto Astrid cerró los ojos, los pedazos se desvanecieron en partículas pequeñas que se mezclaron con el ambiente.

Ninguno podía reaccionar con coherencia, estaban en silencio, no había lágrimas tampoco, estaban tan impactados cómo reaccionar de alguna manera, sólo podían escuchar los ligeros quejidos que trataba de reprimir el brann.

No aguantando más aquel sufrimiento, Hiccup gritó con dolor, su grito hizo eco por todo el campo de batalla, pronto los demás reaccionaron con lágrimas y acompañaron a su dolor entre sollozos y quejidos sonoros.

La batalla había sido ganada pero el precio había sido caro.

**Continuará.**

**Bien, antes de que lo pregunten, sí, Astrid murió, pero antes que me odien lean por favor los últimos dos capítulos de esta historia, aún no ha terminado. El próximo capítulo "El sueño eterno". Se sabrá ya de quién es la voz desconocida.**

**Ahora sí con la sección de preguntas y dudas:**

**Maylu liya: Pues si terminará en los 50 capítulo, pero habrá algo más, ya te lo había dicho****J, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

**Alexa HSGS: Ya por fin se murió, pero lamentablemente se llevó a Astrid entre las patas, pero aún queda más por hacer. Ya lo leerás. Saludos.**

**Jessy Brown: No fueron los dioses, de hecho fue otro pegaso que salió anteriormente ¿Lo recuerdad? :D ya por fin terminó la batalla pero con un baja más. Saludos.**

**Steffani: Snotlout y Camicazi la libraron, pero quien cayó fue Astrid, aun queda más que hacer ya que no es el fin todavía al menos, ya lo leerás. Saludos.**

**HeiMao3: Así es, será el Riziko el que aparecerá, y pues bien la batalla terminó pero no muy bien del todo aunque podría decirse que Astrid cumplió con sus metas lo logró. Saludos.**

**Ana Gami: No es el antepasado de Astrid, más bien alguien cercano, aunque supongo que ya lo sabrás con algunos spoilers que he dado en comentarios anteriores (léase el de arriba) Saludos.**

**Navid: Ya terminó y la mayoría salió ileso gracias al sacrificio de Astrid, sin embargo aun queda algo más que hacer. Saludos.**

**Dragon Viking: Ya mataron a Draugr pero no salió del todo bien, aunque se aprecia el esfuerzo y el sacrificio de la princesa. Saludos.**

**Mad fine: Pues el final será feliz desde la perpectiva en que lo veas, tengo la creencia que la muerte no debe ser un motivo de tristeza, más bien apreciar el esfuerzo y el sacrificio y las oportunidades, tal vez en este capítulo no se entienda pero ya lo sabrás en el final. Saludos.**

**Georgie Skandar: Al principio no entendí ¿49 qué? Luego ya capté, en serio muchas gracias por tus palabras me alegra demasiado que sientas eso por mi historia, espero que hasta el momento no te haya decepcionado con lo que acaba de pasar, pero como dije antes, esta historia la vengo planeando desde años atrás. Saludos.**

**Unbreakablewarrior: Gracias, espero este haya sido también de tu agrado. Saludos.**

**The ridel sel: Espero que tus dudas se hayan aclarado, aunque habrá aún más cosas que hacer en el siguiente. Saludos.**

**Vanesa Veltran: Para ya no tenerte en la intriga, es Riziko el pegaso del tatarabuelo de Astrid, ya verás cuál será su función y porque los ayudó al final. Saludos.**

**_Seguidores, favoritos y lectores anónimos, faltan otros dos capítulo. Hasta la próxima. Saludos._**

**_04 de septiembre 2015_**


	51. El sueño eterno

**Bienvenidos al penúltimo capítulo. Ha sido un largo viaje.**

**Que lo disfruten.**

**Capítulo 49: El sueño eterno.**

.

_Casi todo lo que merece la pena en la vida, exige un sacrificio. Recuerde, una buena definición de sacrificio es renunciar a algo, incluso a algo bueno, por algo mejor._

_Stephen Covey_

.

En una parte del reino Agua la tristeza y la agonía que se sentía en el ambiente complementaban al desolador paisaje que fue testigo de una de las batallas más devastadora de todos los tiempos.

Los estrepitosos quejidos y chillidos de un hombre y una mujer eran los más notorios entre el tumulto de personas que habían llegado escasos minutos al campo de batalla.

Todos los aliados no pudieron reprimir las lágrimas al ver a los desconsolados Brenda y Axel que lloraban la muerte de su única hija. El rey del extinto Noytrol se había aferrado al cuerpo de su pequeña, abrazándola con afán, arrullándola como solía hacerlo cuando sólo era una pequeña niña a la que le contaba historias en la biblioteca siempre quedándose dormida a la mitad de estas. Sin embargo ahora era diferente, su hija jamás despertaría. La madre de la princesa, sólo se aferró a la mano lastimada de su hija, acariciándola de manera maternal temiendo lastimarla de alguna forma a pesar de saber que ahora su pequeña ya no sentía ningún tipo de dolor.

La gente que se había emprendido para ayudar a la batalla sólo se sorbía las mucosidades y se limpiaban las lágrimas al ver tal escena llena de tristeza, entre ellos estaba Snotlout, aun montado en Diente Púa, ambos cabizbajos. El brann se lamentaba pues ya no había tenido la oportunidad de decirle un "Gracias" y disculparse por la mala actitud que había tomado con ella desde un principio.

A Patapez se le salían las indiscretas lágrimas, tal vez no había tenido mucho tiempo de congeniar con ella, ya que de alguna graciosa manera le tenía algo de miedo, pero la admiraba por los sacrificios que había hecho, por haberlo ayudado junto con los demás a encontrar la paz en su reino.

Brutilda y Brutacio, ambos callados, muy raro en ellos, se evitaron cualquier tipo de comentario, sin duda alguna lo que más extrañarían ambos de la rubia era aquel fastidio que demostraba cuando ambos le pedían que los neutralizara, gracias a ella había hecho realidad uno de sus más tontos sueños.

Eret y Camicazi, se encontraba abrazados, el vann apoyado en la cabeza de su esposa, se les hacía imposible asimilar que la chica que compartía el mismo nombre de su hija ya no estuviera, el ver el dolor de los reyes era imposible de describir para ellos, ambos pensaron en sus hijos y en lo horrible que sería perderlos o perder a cualquier miembro de la familia, no podían con ese cumulo de sentimientos que se les generó con sólo pensar en eso.

Mientras tanto Gema había acudido rápidamente con su hermano, lo abrazó con añoranza al igual que a Heather y a Nero, los tres elegidos simplemente se mantuvieron en silencio ante la trágica escena, cada quien culpándose internamente por no haber podido hacer más por ella. En especial Nero.

Gothi a pesar de la desgarradora situación se mantuvo con la misma seriedad que había estado mostrando desde que escuchó aquella misteriosa voz, cada cierto tiempo le daba un vistazo al cielo viendo el rojo intenso que aún conservaba.

A los jefes de Berk se les acongojó el corazón al ver a los reyes, sólo algunas horas atrás les había tocado experimentar algo similar cuando su único hijo había perdido la vida a manos de Draugr, pero gracias a Astrid había vuelto a la vida y ellos también, aunque en aquellas circunstancias no podían alegrarse del todo ya que su nuera se había sacrificado por todos.

Valka vio de reojo a su hijo que se encontraba lejos, se había apartado en cuanto les dio la oportunidad a los padres de Astrid de estar cerca de ella. Simplemente el brann no lo había soportado, entre escuchar los sollozos de sus suegros así como el de los demás lo habían perturbado más de lo que ya estaba.

Se había alejado un poco para pensar. Habían ganado la batalla pero a un precio alto, la guerra se había cobrado sus cuentas con su esposa. Se culpó. Sintiendo que de haber hecho más, de haber permanecido junto con ella y los demás habrían acabado más fácil con el enemigo, pero el destino había tenido otro plan para ellos. ¿Ahora qué haría? Yo no le encontraba sentido a la vida pero a la vez así. Se culpaba aún más por sus pensamientos bipolares; por una parte ya no quería seguir viviendo pero al mismo tiempo pensaba en el sacrificio de Astrid, ella había dado todo por él, por sus amigos, familia…por el mundo, se le hacía muy indigno de su parte deshonrarla de esa manera. Pero… ¿Cómo debía actuar?, ¿Ahora qué debía hacer? Sólo tenía preguntas sin respuestas.

Chimuelo había permanecido alejado también, sabía que su hermano tenía mucho en que pensar, él mismo tenía en qué pensar, de habérsele ocurrido entrar al portal todos juntos nada de eso hubiera ocurrido, o al menos eso quería creer. No le encontraba sentido a sus pensamientos absurdos, la culpa no era de nadie, pero hacerse a esa idea era difícil. Miró a su pareja, esta también se había alejado de todos y ahora se encontraba de cuclillas, cabizbaja viendo a la nada, decidió acudir con ella al momento en que vio que Valka acudiría con su hermano.

—Stormfly…—Le hablo en voz bajita.

No recibió respuesta por parte de la nadder, volvió a llamarla precavidamente, ahora no le prohibiría desahogarse de la manera en que quisiera, ya no había peligro después de todo. Hizo un tercer intento al llamarla, sólo pudo notar como su querida nadder se limpiaba con la mano los ojos dando un largo y sonoro suspiro.

—Sabes…—Habló en susurro, Chimuelo sólo sintió tristeza por el tono de su voz de ella. —Una vez me preguntaste por qué no había hecho el enlace con Astrid o con alguien más… ¿Lo recuerdas? —Preguntó encarándolo.

—Sí.

La nadder bajó la cabeza apenada mientras más lágrimas empezaban salirse de sus ojos.

—Porque no…quería sentir este dolor. —Confesó con voz quebrada, Chimuelo sólo suspiró intranquilo al verla destrozada. —No quería volver a sentir aquel dolor que había sufrido con Dagur, que a pesar de no ser lo mismo… dolió, y ahora con esto… ¡Lo siento! —Se quejó con dolor tocándose el pecho. —Y es peor a cuando se rompió el enlace… ¡¿Por qué?!

—Stormfly… eran amigas, muy unidas… aunque no hubiera un enlace de por medio no te hace ajena al dolor que todos estamos sintiendo. Creo que después de todo lo que hemos visto sabemos por experiencia que hay muchos tipos de enlaces y no necesariamente para encontrar un amo.

La nadder sollozó fuertemente, se levantó y corrió a los brazos de su pareja, llorando y gritando a todo pulmón, Chimuelo se sintió impotente, triste y deprimido; la acompañó en su dolor abrazándola fuertemente, diciéndole que él estaba con ella pasara lo que pasara.

.

Era demasiado los alaridos de dolor que estaba escuchando al rededor, ya no quería escucharlos porque si no de nuevo rompería en llanto, se tapó los oídos en un intento por alejarse mentalmente del lugar, pero su mente le jugaba mal y le hizo recordar todos los momentos que pasó con su amada, las promesas que se hicieron, los sueños que ambos tenían y ahora todo se había reducido a cenizas.

Sintió una mano cálida sobre su hombro de inmediato se giró para ver a la mujer que le había dado la vida, la cual a pesar de todo tenía un porte fuerte aunque sus ojos estuvieran diciéndole lo contrario.

— ¿Por qué? —Fue lo único que pudo articular.

Valka se mordió ambos labios no encontrando palabras de consuelo que decirle a su querido hijo ni ella misma se creía estar en aquella situación, nunca pensó que el destino de su hijo fuera ser tan infeliz.

Al no recibir ninguna respuesta por parte su progenitora, Hiccup se alejó de ella, caminando a tientas hacia donde estaba la multitud llorándole a su esposa. La gente pronto se abrió paso al ver al desolado brann, cada uno sintiendo su pena.

Hiccup se dejó caer de rodillas con pesadez a un lado de su suegra, al notar la presencia de su yerno, Axel soltó el cuerpo de Astrid para darle oportunidad al esposo de su hija de estar cerca de ella.

El castaño tomó con delicadeza el cuerpo de ella, mientras que la gente esperaba la reacción de este, Estoico quiso acercarse a él para darle algo de apoyo pero Valka lo detuvo diciéndole con la mirada que lo dejara desahogarse como se debía.

— ¡¿Por qué?! —Se quejó Hiccup empezando a derramar lágrimas.

Las chicas presentes se taparon sus bocas tratando de evitar que los gritos ahogados salieran de sus bocas y provocaran incomodidad al brann y a la familia.

—Teníamos muchos sueños…—Sollozó con voz quebrada, apretando fuertemente el cuerpo de la rubia que a pesar de haber muerto se sentía cálida. —Íbamos a viajar por el mundo…

Chimuelo y Stormfly, ambos llorosos se abrieron paso a la multitud para ayudar y apoyar al brann de alguna manera, pero ambos fueron detenidos por Valka quien les rogó no intervenir.

—Íbamos a tener hijos…—Lloró escondiéndose en el hueco del cuello de su esposa. —Dos hijos… como me habías dicho que deseabas.

A los dragones, lágrimas más gruesas se le salieron al escuchar al castaño, se tomaron de la mano con fuerza para entre ambos tratar de mantenerse estables.

— ¡¿Por qué?! —Chilló Hiccup aun con su cabeza en el cuello de su amada.

En ese momento un fuerte temblor se sintió alrededor agrietando el campo y creando un gran hoyo en uno de los extremos que devoró cuanta piedra y tierra había alrededor.

— ¡¿Qué no nos pueden dejar en paz?! —Gritó enfurecido Hiccup al cielo, se había dado cuenta que ese temblor no había sido a causa del enemigo sino por el desequilibrio de la naturaleza. — ¡Ya no está ese malnacido!... ¡¿Qué demonios quieren de nosotros?!... ¡Ya ha terminado todo!

_"No ha terminado del todo". _Replicó una sutil pero molesta voz.

Un fuerte resplandor los cegó por una fracción de segundos, cuando el destello se apagó se dieron cuenta que por encima de ellos estaba un enorme pegaso color negro. Este descendió lentamente mirando fijamente hacia donde se encontraban los elegidos.

—Tú eres el que nos habló en el refugio. —Apuntó Camicazi reconociendo la voz del pegaso, este sólo asintió inexpresivo, de alguna manera los presentes notaron cierta molestia en la criatura.

—_Esto no ha acabado elegido del fuego_. —Expresó el pegaso. —_Aún queda algo más que hacer._

Hiccup enloquecido sólo bufó sarcásticamente y rodó los ojos con fastidio. No creyendo que esa actitud ayudara del todo, Gothi intervino y preguntó por las intenciones de su visita.

—_Yo sólo soy mensajero de los dioses, he venido para decirles lo que se necesita para salvar esta tierra…si es que así lo desean._

— ¿Qué debemos hacer? —Preguntó presurosa Heather.

—_Ustedes elegidos deben acompañarme al santuario de los elementos, ahí les diré que tienen qué hacer para aplacar por su cuenta esta destrucción que ustedes han causado._

Hiccup de nuevo resopló con fastidio. — ¡Qué idiota! —Se burló. — ¿Qué no ven tus preciados dioses que nos hace falta una persona?

Al pegaso poco le importó los comentarios sarcásticos y le contestó de la misma forma.

—Ella no es esencial ya cumplió con uno de los cometidos, ayudaría eso sí pero creo que con su cuerpo bastará...

Hiccup enfurecido con aquella respuesta le pasó el cuerpo de su esposa a su suegra, se levantó furioso lanzándose con una llamarada en contra del pegaso a pesar de las advertencias de todos.

— ¡No la trates como si fuera un simple objeto!

El pegaso negro lo esquivó con facilidad alzando el vuelo, Hiccup pretendió lanzarle fuego pero fue detenido por Spinel y Nero quienes lo tomaron por cada brazo para detenerlo.

— ¡Tranquilízate niño! —Regañó Gothi.

El brann bufaba fuertemente, mientras que Spinel y Nero lo sostenía con fuerza, ambos temiendo que los pudiera quemar, lo menos que querían era pelear con él pero de alguna forma lo comprendieron, ambos también se habían molestado por la respuesta del pegaso.

El pegaso de nuevo bajó a tierra y miró de manera desaprobatoria a todos los elegidos incluyendo a Heather y a los compañeros de estos.

—_Humanos…_—Se quejó. —_Ustedes mismos se lo buscaron_.

El castaño apretó sus puños de nuevo, se sintió juzgado por aquel animal que a su parecer no sabía nada de nada.

— ¡Son humanos! tú mismo lo has dicho. —Intervino Chimuelo, sorprendiendo a todos. —Pero de alguna forma "todos", hasta los dragones nos equivocamos, si no creo que seríamos dioses.

—_Lo dice el dragón que comparte los mismos afectos de los humanos, olvidándose de su propia naturaleza_. —Juzgó de nuevo el pegaso.

—No tiene nada de malo. —Defendió Stormfly. —No creo que no seas capaz de no sentir lo mismo… ¡¿No, Riziko?!

Los elegidos y sus compañeros dieron un grito ahogado al escuchar ese nombre, lo vieron con atención, observando cada detalle, era más grande, más viejo de cierta forma y más sarcástico, era el pegaso compañero de Honeir Hofferson.

—Sabemos de buena fuente quién eres. —Siguió la nadder. — ¿Cómo puedes decir eso si tú mismo sabes cómo es convivir con humanos incluso saber qué es un enlace? Hasta uno de tus compañeros, Danger, lo experimentó.

—_La nadder mortífera a la que Danger le dio su poder… aun no sé qué pasaba por la cabeza de ese pegaso cuando hizo eso._ —Respondió Riziko a la acusación.

Esa respuesta caló aún más en los elegidos así como en la nadder y Chimuelo, Nero incluso soltó a Hiccup no podía permitir que mancharan así la memoria de Danger.

—Ya dinos… ¿Cuál es el maldito mensaje? —Preguntó el vann con dureza.

Riziko sólo lo vio de reojo y resopló molesto.

—_Sí quieren salvar esta tierra deben de seguirme… ¡ustedes seid!_ —Tanto Camicazi y Gothi se tensaron. —_Necesitaré su ayuda para abrir un portal… gasté mucha energía en el último que hice._

— ¿Entonces tú nos ayudaste? —Preguntó Chimuelo desconcertado.

—_Así es. Aunque las cosas no salieron como quería._

Hiccup permaneció callado, de alguna manera le debían al odioso pegaso el haber recuperado su corazón a tiempo, pero aún no podía perdonarlo por la forma en que se había expresado de Astrid, menos conociendo quién era ella.

— _¿Van a acompañarme sí o no?_ —Preguntó el pegaso al ver que nadie se movía.

— ¡Andando! —El rencoroso castaño fue el primero en responder, con tanto problema sentía que no podía ni velar adecuadamente a su amada. Caminó hacia donde estaba Axel con el cuerpo de Astrid y la cargó en su espalda dispuesto a seguir al pegaso. —Acabemos de una vez con esto…

Riziko sonrió de lado, de alguna manera sentía molestia pero también algo de compasión por él.

—_Sólo debemos caminar un poco hacia donde se puede abrir una brecha más cercana al santuario._

Toda la gente que estaba de espectadora montó a su respectivo compañero a pesar de que el pegaso decidió ir caminando lentamente hacia el destino, los elegidos lo siguieron a pie e iban a unos pasos detrás de él.

—Perdón. —Se disculpó Hiccup con algo de apatía en su voz. El pegaso sin detener su paso lo miró de reojo. —Pero no tolero que te expreses así de Astrid… ella es la tataranieta de Honeir.

—Lo sé. —Expresó Riziko sin verlo.

—Entonces… ¿Por…

—_Me siento decepcionado._

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó Spinel.

Riziko no pudo evitar darle un vistazo al jorden, recordando con ello a Krista, luego viendo Heather que le recordaba a Azael y Nero a Ellisif ni qué decir del brann que no era tan carismático a su parecer como Bork.

—_Honeir y los demás dieron demasiado como para que las cosas se hubieran repetido de nuevo y de peor forma._

—Pero nosotros no lo ocasionamos. —Replicó Heather

—Además que el enemigo era mucho más fuerte. —Expresó Nero.

—_Lo sé, he estado viviendo todo este tiempo viendo como Draugr se iba haciendo más fuerte… gracias a los humanos que simplemente no podían verse como lo que son ¡Humanos!_ —Recalcó.

— ¿Por eso dices que nosotros provocamos esto? —Preguntó Hiccup comprendiendo el punto del pegaso.

Riziko asintió con la cabeza. —_Honeir sacrificó una vida feliz con quien amaba para seguir cuidando de su reino, lo mismo Krista, Ellisif, Bork y Azael. Por eso se me hace increíble que los humanos aun así no hayan entendido del todo y siguieran odiándose entre ellos._

—Pero nosotros pudimos demostrarles que unidos podíamos vencer. —Replicó Hiccup. —Incluso Astrid y yo…

—_Se casaron_. —Completó el pegaso. —_Pero en un inicio se odiaron… no como Honeir y Krista, lo de ellos fue más puro._

—Crecieron juntos. —Se quejó Hiccup. —Y ambos iniciaron como neutrales… creo que de estar en circunstancias diferentes hubiera sido otra cosa.

—_Pero no fue así… él hubiera no existe, deberías de saberlo._

—Así es, no existe… pero tampoco quiere decir que lo Astrid y lo mío no era puro o Heather y Spinel o Nero con Gema.

El vann rápidamente se sonrojó ante la directa del brann, como siempre hablando de más.

—O lo mío con Stormfly. —Se metió Chimuelo.

—_Entiendo el punto… me disculpo_. —Dijo humildemente el pegaso.

De repente todos empezaron a sentirse más relajados, incluso Hiccup pero al sentir a quien llevaba en su espalda no pudo evitar sentir de nuevo tristeza; sin embargo una de las ambiciones de Astrid era restablecer Himmelen, por eso había accedido a acompañar al pegaso y hacer lo posible por cumplirlo.

—Hay algo que no entiendo…—Hablo pensante Chimuelo. —Si estabas vivo todo este tiempo ¿Por qué no te habías presentado? Además…hiciste un enlace con Honeir, entonces ¿Por qué decían que los pegasos no hacían enlaces con humanos?

Riziko resopló con fastidio. —_A pesar de que no me veían yo podía ver desde el santuario todo lo que pasaba con ustedes desde el día que nacieron. Cuando me separé de Honeir fue porque los dioses me habían encomendado una tarea: Construir el santuario y aguardar ahí hasta que la tempestad llegara a la tierra en caso de que Honeir y los demás hubieran fallado con su cometido._

— ¡Pero no fallaron! —Objetó Heather aunque guardó silencio al ver al pegaso cabizbajo.

—_El paso del tiempo digamos que también fue nuestro enemigo_. —Manifestó el pegaso. —_En fin, así que aguardé en el santuario yo solo hasta que los mismos dioses me dijeron que debía entregar el último mensaje._

— ¿Qué es el que nos darás al llegar al santuario? —Preguntó Spinel, Riziko sólo asintió a la interrogante.

—_Con respecto a lo que se murmuraba de los pegasos, fue porque yo lo dije, a los pegasos que me acompañaron en la construcción del santuario les advertí nunca hacer enlaces con ningún humano y eso es…_ _es porque sufrí demasiado con la muerte de Honeir._

El pegaso detuvo su andar y vio con tristeza al cielo, los elegidos y sus compañeros sintieron solidaridad por él, conociendo a la perfección ese sentimiento.

—_No pude verlo al final de su vida ya que debía cumplir con la voluntad de los dioses, por eso tampoco puedo morir hasta que ellos lo decidan._

—Ya veo. —Dijo Hiccup apenado. —Has sacrificado mucho.

—_A veces se tiene que sacrificar lo que más quieres por ayudar a los demás u obtener algo mejor. En mi caso, para ayudar a los demás… porque confío en ustedes._

Más pena sintió el grupo por la confidencia del pegaso, en especial Hiccup.

—La _vida está llena de sacrificios, Honeir y Krista sacrificaron el amor que sentían entre ellos, los demás elegidos su estilo de vida para servir a los dioses, incluso Danger_. —Rio. —_Ese pegaso al que parecer los dioses le tenían otra cosa planeada_, _vi sacrificios de parte de ustedes también, la vida es así después de todo_. _Por ejemplo la familia Hofferson que tuvo que verse sacrificada al sólo tener que conservar su poder en la familia, incluso cuando la generación de Axel y Finn, este último sacrificó el tener una familia para que el poder del quinto elemento se conservara de lado de la descendencia de Axel._

—Algo sabía de eso. —Exclamó Hiccup. — Se podría decir que todo estaba planeado.

—_Cada quien forja su destino… de estar planeado todo no creo que nada de esto hubiera pasado, sería como vivir la utopía perfecta._

—Tienes razón…—Expresó el brann con pena.

Siguieron caminando, los demás que lo seguían sólo habían estado al pendiente de la plática de Riziko con los elegidos, nos les pareció conveniente participar en aquel debate, pero de cierta manera comprendieron muchas cosas, si el mundo se restablecía definitivamente contribuirían para forjar un futuro mejor.

El pegaso se detuvo abruptamente en medio de la nada y observó el lugar con detenimiento. —_Aquí es._

Las personas y criaturas miraron a su alrededor sólo viendo nada más que un terreno baldío. Riziko mandó a llamar a las seid que rápidamente acudieron a su lado, les dio unas cuantas instrucciones para poder abrir un portal en el lugar que les había señalado.

— ¿Podremos? —Cuestionó dudosa Camicazi.

—_Recibieron energía del quinto elemento… podrán._

Hiccup había tomado asiento, llevando el cuerpo a Astrid en su regazo en lo que las seid hacían su tarea, la observó con tranquilidad pero a la vez con tristeza, notó que aun con esas ropas extrañas que Draugr les había puesto ambos habían conservado sus argollas matrimoniales y sus ¿Collares?

Miró que donde tenía colgada la nueva piedra de la neutralidad ahora sólo había quedado el hueco vacío entre los aros metálicos. Reflexionó lo que había hablado con Riziko, su lady se había sacrifico de manera asombrosa por la humanidad, ¿él podría hacer lo mismo?

Se quitó su collar translucido y se lo puso para que acompañara a lo que quedaba del suyo. Quería llorar otra vez, era tan raro pero sentía que en ratos no podía conservar la cordura, sintiendo un gran vacío dentro de su corazón.

Una luz intensa lo sacó de sus pensamientos, delante de él estaban Camicazi y Gothi aplicando todas sus habilidades para tratar de abrir el portal, la seid joven gritó al sentir que no podría con tanta energía, pero Gothi la animó al igual que Eret para que la abrieran y con un último de esfuerzo el portal abrió dándole la vista hacia otro paisaje.

—_Entremos._ —Ordenó Riziko.

Los elegidos entraron, Hiccup cargando en sus brazos a su esposa, no sabiendo lo que le deparaba del otro lado, cuando cruzó el portal se vio en otra tierra desolada, desconocida para él. Delante de aquel paisaje había una pequeña colina con cuatro pilares de piedra.

Riziko les indicó que debían ir hacia donde estaban los pilares, obedientes los chicos se dirigieron a ese lugar, notando al llegar que los cuatros pilares estaban acomodados debajo de una base circular y estos se encontraban de manera equilibrada alrededor de este.

—_El quinto elemento va al centro_. —Dijo Riziko.

Hiccup tomó aire y sin replicar llevó el cuerpo de Astrid y lo depositó en el centro, los ojos se le aguaron al verla tan tranquila sobre aquella base, le acarició el cabello sintiendo de alguna manera que tal vez sería la última vez que podría hacerlo.

— ¿Qué son estos pilares? —Preguntó Nero analizando uno de los pilares que tenía una marca extraña al centro.

—_Ahí es… es donde irán las ofrendas de los elegidos_. —Contestó Riziko titubeando. —_Cada marca representa a cada elemento: Fuego, agua, viento, tierra._

— ¿Y qué ofrenda tenemos que dar? —Preguntó Heather con curiosidad.

Riziko bajó la cabeza con pesar, ahora tenía que darles el mensaje que los dioses le habían dado hace mucho tiempo a él.

—_Las ofrendas que deben dar…son… son…_—Tartamudeó, hacerlo se le estaba haciendo más difícil de lo que pensó que sería.

Todos se le quedaron viendo con extrañeza, pues aquel pegaso que pretendió ser rudo en un principio ahora tenía dificultad para hablar, tanto los elegidos como los demás sintieron un presentimiento en su interior, tal parece que lo que tenía guardado era muy asombroso o muy grave.

Riziko tomó aire tratando de relajarse y no sentir el temblor en sus patas.

—_Lo que deben hacer según las exigencias de los dioses… es… entregar aquellos dones con los que fueron bendecidos._

— ¡Las armas las destruyó Draugr! —Intervino Chimuelo de inmediato, esperando que aquellas armas fueran las famosas ofrendas.

Hasta que el furia nocturna mencionó eso, los elegidos no se habían percatado de que no portaban sus armas legendarias con ellos. Mientras tanto Riziko negó con la cabeza dando a entender que no se refería a las armas.

—_Ustedes cuatro fueron bendecidos con un poder aún más grande que el de cualquier elemental, lo que deben dar son…_

Hiccup dio un resoplido interrumpiendo al pegaso, rio con ironía y completó lo que al pegaso le costaba decir.

—Los cristales del corazón…

Rápidamente Heather, Spinel y Nero sintieron un nudo en el estómago al haber escuchado al brann, más aun cuando vieron que Riziko no lo negó.

— ¡Un momento! —Gritó Heather. — ¿Eso quiere decir que debemos sacrificar nuestra vida?… o ¿sólo será por un momento?, o ¿cómo se debe hacer exactamente?

—_Si ustedes quieren restablecer el mundo deben sacrificarse por los demás, con su propia vida. Fue lo que dejaron dicho los dioses, lo siento._ —Informó el pegaso con pena.

—No puede ser. —Susurró Heather sintiéndose flaquear ante la idea, casi caía pero Windshear y Spinel acudieron a su lado, la vinter no pudo evitar ver a su novio con tristeza. —Nosotros…

Spinel tragó saliva no encontrando palabras de consuelo para ella, al igual que Windshear y Kaiser que no creían que sus amos después de todos tuvieran que irse de su lado.

—_Es su decisión_. —Comentó Riziko. —_Pueden hacerlo o simplemente…_

—No hacer nada. —Completó Nero comprendiendo lo grave de la situación.

—Nunca fue nuestra opción vivir después de todo. —Dijo Hiccup con una leve sonrisa, recordando las palabras de Astrid. — ¿No es así?

Riziko sólo asintió apenado. —_Nunca hubo opciones para quienes fueran elegidos, debían cumplir con su misión al igual que los anteriores o sólo dejarlo así y ya, para ustedes resulta lo mismo._

Hiccup reflexionó las palabras de Riziko, estando de acuerdo con él. — ¡Hagámoslo!

— ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Acabas de volver! —Refutó Chimuelo yendo a su lado, sintió tanta desesperación que lo empezó a zarandear. —Astrid sacrificó su vida por ti y tú…quieres…

—Quiero corresponderle de la misma forma. —Respondió Hiccup con tranquilidad.

Miró a todos los presentes que no creían la decisión que el brann ya había tomado.

—Probablemente crean que quiero hacerlo porque perdí a Astrid, pero la verdad es que si no hacemos esto tampoco nadie vivirá mucho tiempo.

Todos empezaron a reflexionar sus palabras, después de todo era cierto lo que decía.

—Astrid también deseó regresar a Himmelen a como era antes incluso hacerlo mejor. —Confesó el brann viendo el cuerpo de su fallecida esposa. —Yo también quiero eso… y si debo dar mi vida para que ustedes vivan, con gusto lo haré.

Chimuelo empezó a respirar con dificultad, sabía que su hermano tenía razón pero simplemente no podía dejarlo hacer eso. ¡No podía!

— ¡Ah perdón! —Se disculpó de repente el castaño, rascándose el cabello. —No es sólo cosa mía… Heather, Spinel… Nero, ¿Qué dicen?

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Hiccup. —Respondió Nero, viendo también el cuerpo de Astrid. —Se lo debemos a ella… pero…—No pudo evitar ver a la otra pareja, así como darle una mirada rápida a la hermana del jorden que parecía espantada con la idea.

Heather comprendió todo lo que su amigo había dicho, si lo hacían salvarían a muchos, pero si no, estaría con Spinel poco tiempo ya que como quiera seguirían los desastres en el mundo y no sobrevivirían eso era seguro; sin embargo había tanto que no había hecho, se sintió egoísta al pensar sólo en sus deseos. Escuchó que Spinel la estaba llamando, volteó a verlo y por la mirada que tenía sabía que él ya había tomado su decisión.

—Por eso te dije que nos casáramos antes. —Le replicó con una sonrisa y con ojos llorosos al mismo tiempo que le daba un golpe en la cabeza.

—Lo sé. —Se quejó Spinel sobándose la cabeza. —Eso no quiere decir que no lo podamos hacer ahora. ¿Me aceptas como tu esposo? —Preguntó tomándola de ambas manos.

Heather lloró ante esa inusual boda que se estaba armando su amado, no pudo evitar reír y decirle con su característico carácter que lo aceptaba.

—Claro que aceptó, iré a donde quiera que vayas. —Terminó Heather apretando sus manos contra las de él, se acercó a él y se besaron con avidez, pues ese sería el último, al menos en esa tierra.

Hiccup y Nero, sintieron pena por sus amigos, pero a la vez alegría aunque al parecer eran los únicos que estaban tranquilos.

— ¡Esperen! ¿Qué significa esto? —Preguntó Chimuelo al ver todas aquellas acciones que hacían sus amigos y ni siquiera los estaban considerando.

— ¿Lo harán? —Preguntó Stormfly con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

—Hiccup, chicos piénselo bien… tal vez haya otra solución. —Intervino Estoico alterado.

—Así es, hay que pensarlo primero. —Opinó Gema desesperada.

—No hay nada que pensar hermanita y mejor ven a despedirte de tu hermano, tu cuñada y de paso de tu novio. —Expresó Spinel con los brazos abiertos.

A la jorden, la ira y la tristeza la dominaron, su estúpido hermano decía incoherencias en esa situación tan crítica o más bien lo inevitable.

— ¡No! Gema tiene razón… debemos pensarlo primero. —Opinó Valka al ver que los chicos estaban más decididos que nunca. — ¡No tienen que hacer esto!

—Sí tenemos, mamá… por ustedes, por Chimuelo, Stormfly… hasta tú Snotlout ¡qué bien quedaste! —Se burló el brann aunque los demás no pudieron encontrarle el chiste a su comentario.

— ¡Cállate imbécil! —Se quejó Snotlout con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Mejor ven y despídete de mí. —Pidió Hiccup.

Sin dudarlo ni un momento el rudo brann se acercó con Diente púa para asombro de los demás, le dio la mano a su amigo de la manera más sincera.

—Ahora ya sabré que se siente estar como tú.

—Serás muy popular. —Bromeó Hiccup.

—Ya no importa, ahora comprendo el significado de sacrificarme por los demás, algo que sin duda alguna aprendí de ti, mi inútil amigo.

A Hiccup se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y agradeció el halago, por más que quisiera hacerse el fuerte sabía que le causaba dolor a las personas que lo querían.

Después de aquella inusual despedida Snotlout pasó sorpresivamente con Nero, y también le tendió su mano en agradecimiento.

—Gracias.

—No, a ti…—Respondió Nero. —Por haber confiado en mí y por ser una especie de amigo molesto.

—Me conoces tonto. —Se despidió Snotlout con lágrimas no queriendo hacer más difícil la situación así que sólo pasó con Heather y Spinel para agradecerles de la misma forma el sacrificio que harían.

Cuando Spinel terminó de despedirse del brann, sintió que alguien le dio un fuerte empujón por la espalda, al girarse vio que estaba su hermana llorosa y sumamente molesta.

— ¡Maldito infeliz! ¿Quieres dejarme?

Spinel entendía su dolor, pero precisamente lo hacía por ella, quería que viviera feliz en el mundo en el que ambos soñaron.

—Ahora me toca cuidarte a ti. —Respondió con tranquilidad. —Tú siempre me cuidaste… ahora es mi turno.

Gema se quebró y se lanzó al cuello de su hermano, temblaba, gritaba, reprochaba, no quería creerlo, el jorden sólo se limitó a abrazarla con fuerza y decirle susurrantes palabras de consuelo.

—Entonces… ¿nos dejas? —Preguntó Patapez llegando con ellos.

—Sí, amigo…por favor, sé buen rey.

—Lo seré… te lo prometo. —Patapez soltó unas lágrimas y abrazó a los hermanos, entre los tres empezando a decirse las últimas palabras de ánimos, de esperanza y de consolación. Mientras tanto Kaiser y sus compañeros permanecieron a un lado de ellos.

Heather vio a la escena de su ahora esposo, se iba a abrazar a ellos cuando sintió que unos dedos tocaron sus hombros, al girarse vio a los vinters cabizbajos, tristes, el verlos así simplemente hizo que su cuerpo reaccionara abrazándolos a ambos. Eran sus mejores amigos, su familia.

—Los quiero chicos. —Lloró. —Gracias por estar conmigo. —Los gemelos la abrazaron con afán, ambos tratando que las lágrimas no los dominaran, lo menos que querían era incomodar a su querida amiga.

Seguido de estos estaban sus padres a quien también abrazó, se disculpó y les expresó que a pesar de las circunstancias los quería mucho. Estos renuentes a la idea hicieron lo mismo, reprochándose el tiempo que habían perdido debido a sus prejuicios. Con los ánimos por los suelos Heather miró a su familia biológica y adoptiva notando que el que parecía más triste era Brutacio.

—Tacio. —Le habló Heather con cariño. —Encontrarás a alguien… ya verás.

—Tú siempre serás mi hija y mi primer amor. —Respondió el gemelo con lágrimas.

Heather lo volvió a abrazar y le dio un beso cerca de la comisura de sus labios. —Gracias "papá".

—Hija. —Brutacio la abrazó con fuerza temblando por los espasmos que el dolor le causaba, Brutilda le hizo terceras seguido de sus padres. Windshear con los ojos llorosos sólo vio la escena de lejos.

Nero presenciaba todas las despedidas de sus amigos, le era extraño considerarlos así después de todos los problemas por los que habían pasado, vio que Gema se acercaba a él, y recordó las tonterías que Hiccup dijo de él y ella y la otra cosa que había dicho Spinel.

— ¿Tú también te vas? —Preguntó Gema como si fuera lo más obvio. Nero sólo asintió sintiéndose apenado con su cercanía.

—Me hubiera… me hubiera. —Empezó a tartamudear, Nightmare le tuvo que dar un empujón para que hablara con coherencia. — ¡Me hubiera gustado conocerte más!

Gema rio ante la reacción del chico, aunque se sentía triste a la vez, por fin había comprendido que en otras circunstancias ella hubiera podido tener una especie de futuro junto al vann. Así que sin más lo tomó por aquella extraña ropa que tenía y lo impulsó a sus labios, dándole un tierno beso. Nero no se resistió y lo aceptó encantado era el primero que alguien le daba, pensó que nunca lo iba a experimentar, pero se había equivocado. Al separarse ambos estaban enrojecidos.

—Muchas gracias. —Dijo embobado. —Por todo.

—No hay de qué…—Respondió ella apenada.

—Espero que encuentras la felicidad que te mereces, siempre ocuparás un lugar en mi corazón.

La jorden se acongojó con sus buenos deseos y trato de reprimir el llanto. —Gracias, por todo.

Y con aquella sencilla despedida se dijeron adiós.

—Me agrada mucho. —Dijo Nightmare sacándolo de sus pensamientos pues Nero se había quedado viendo como Gema se reunía con su hermano; después miró al hipocampo deseando decirle todo aquello que tenía guardado dentro de él.

—Nightmare yo…

—No hay nada que perdonar. —Respondió el hipocampo antes de tiempo. —Me alegro que hayas vuelto a ser tú mismo, te quiero… amigo.

Nero soltó unas lágrimas y se abrazó a su compañero, todo ese tiempo había pensado que estaba solo cuando no fue así, siempre tuvo a Nightmare con él y en realidad a mucha gente pues más le sorprendió cuando los reyes de Noytrol se fueron a despedir de él, perdonándolo de corazón, ahora sí podía irse en paz.

.

Ahora el turno del lobo de despedirse, esperó a que los amigos de Spinel lo dejaran en paz para acercarse a él. Se acercó a él quedando frente a frente sin saber que decirse.

— ¿Puedes cuidar…

— ¡Lo haré! —Interrumpió Kaiser sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

— ¿Qué debemos decir ahora? —Preguntó Spinel tragando saliva para deshacer el nudo en su garganta.

—Nada. —Respondió el lobo empezando a llorar. —Por qué ya sé lo que me quieres decir.

De inmediato jorden y lobo se acercaron, Spinel se aferró al cuello de su compañero, diciéndose sin palabras, todo el afecto, el agradecimiento, unos cuantos insultos y lo mucho que se querían, pero sobre todos el haberse permitido mutuamente formar el enlace.

.

—Windshear… amiga. —Susurró Heather con pesar al ver a su compañera triste. —Se feliz, canta cuanto puedas y disfruta de ese nuevo que sé que formaremos con nuestro sacrificio.

Windshear asentía a todo lo que su amiga le decía, Heather se había abrazado a su cuerpo, acariciando su plumaje sedoso, y aun titubeante el ave le silbó un par de notas que en su idioma eran un "_Te quiero, eres mi mejor amiga._" Heather sólo cerró los ojos dejándose envolver por los suaves silbidos que su amiga cantaba.

.

—Perdón por no ser el hijo que esperabas, papá. —Pronunció Hiccup sin saber cómo despedirse.

— ¿Qué tonterías dices?… Hiccup, razona aún hay tiempo…

—No. Por favor. —Empezó a derramar lágrimas. —No lo hagan más difícil de lo que ya es.

Estoico sintió dolor en su pecho, sabía que también para su hijo era difícil. Así que hizo lo que ningún padre nunca quisiera hacer pero se tuvo que despedir de su único hijo.

—Es un orgullo ser tu padre, hijo.

—Y es un orgullo ser tu hijo. —Respondió Hiccup orgulloso con los ojos cristalinos. Después se dirigió a madre que aún se negaba a la idea. —Mamá… por favor

Valka no aguantó y se soltó a llorar abrazando a su hijo con afán.

— ¡¿Por qué tuvo que pasarnos esto?! —Se cuestionó ahora ella entre gimoteos.

—Hay cosas que tal vez nunca sabremos. —Le respondió Hiccup con cariño. —¡Los quiero! —Sollozó.

Pronto Valka y Estoico lo abrazaron, Gobber se unió al grupo y aprovechó para despedirse de su aprendiz, de su hijo adoptivo, de uno de sus mejores amigos.

—Gracias Gobber. —Dijo Hiccup entre lágrimas. —Gracias a tú idea tuve la oportunidad de conocer la felicidad.

—Y también que ocasionó muchos problemas pescadito… pero siempre es mejor ver lo bueno sobre lo malo.

—Lo tendré en mente. —Rio Hiccup ganándose un coscorrón de su maestro.

Los reyes de Noytrol también se despidieron de él, agradeciéndole enormemente lo que hizo por su hija y toda la felicidad que le dio en aquel poco tiempo.

—Mi hija escogió a un buen hombre. —Se despidió Axel tendiéndole la mano.

—Gracias, señor… amé… amo a su hija, siempre lo haré.

—Más te vale, muchacho. —Amenazó Axel con una sonrisa por última vez.

El brann rio ante las ocurrencias de su suegro, volvió a mirar el cuerpo de Astrid sintiendo ahora una especie de paz en su interior, aunque algo lo perturbaba aun, faltaba unos dragones de los cuales despedirse, vio que Chimuelo lo veía desde lejos con Tormenta, cuando vieron que era su turno ambos se acercaron con él.

Tormenta lo abrazó, deseándole lo mejor, aunque no sabía exactamente a qué se refería con eso y luego le dio espacio al furia nocturna que de cierta manera aún no estaba convencido con la idea.

— ¿Aun piensas hacerlo? —Reclamó con los brazos cruzados, tratando de verse serio.

—Sí. —Respondió Hiccup sintiéndose intimidado. —Sabes porque lo hago.

— ¿Sólo por eso? —Preguntó el dragón con los ojos empañados.

Hiccup tragó saliva con nerviosismo. Muy dentro de él sabía que lo hacía por deber, pero por otra parte muy en el profundo de su corazón creía que podría ver a su amada esposa en algún otro lugar. Podía engañar a todos, pero no a su fiel compañero.

—No. —Respondió. —Es extraño… siento un vacío en mi corazón, y a veces me siento dividido.

Chimuelo rio con su respuesta y soltó unas lágrimas. —Es normal… no te preocupes.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó Hiccup empezando a flaquear al ver a su hermano así.

—Es el enlace.

—Pero tú estás bien.

—Sí, yo sí. —Respondió Chimuelo tratando de contener las lágrimas. — ¿Aun no te has dado cuenta verdad?

Hiccup sintió un nudo en el estómago, negó la pregunta de su compañero sin saber de qué estaba hablando.

—Astrid también se sintió así cuando te perdió. —Confesó el dragón. —Tú cuando la perdiste la primera vez y ahora también. —Hiccup no parecía comprender a donde quería ir su dragón. —Ustedes estaban enlazados, tonto.

—Estábamos casados. —Corrigió Hiccup.

—No. —Contradijo el dragón. —De alguna manera muy rara y no me preguntes cómo porque ni yo sé, ustedes hicieron un enlace precisamente cuando se casaron, por eso sentía el dolor de cada uno así como ese vacío que los hace pensar de repente en tonterías como querer morir.

Hiccup estaba incrédulo a todo lo que le decía Chimuelo, ¿eso era?, ¿por eso ese vacío más intensos y deseos suicidas?

—Pero tú y yo.

—Seguimos enlazados también. —Explicó Chimuelo riendo y llorando a la vez. —Fue algo así como un enlace doble como le pusimos Stormfly y yo.

—Pero… pero… ¿Cómo lo saben a ciencia cierta?

—La línea que marca un enlace roto. —Respondió Stormfly viéndolo directo a los ojos. —Generalmente marca por la mitad del ojos un línea muy fina, la tuya sólo marca hasta la mitad, es como si hubiera hecho un medio enlace, también se refleja así en los ojos de Chimuelo y en los de Astrid, después de que perdió a Danger trazaba sus ojos por la mitad, después de casarse contigo sólo lo tenía marcado hacia la mitad.

Chimuelo con lágrimas en los ojos asintió a lo explicado por la nadder.

—Por eso hermano, comprendo tu pesar así como lo sentí con Astrid… ya diste tú vida para salvarme, ahora… sé que debes hacerlo por ella.

Chimuelo rompió en llanto, viéndose como un pequeño niño que se despedía de su hermano, Hiccup se abrazó con el mismo sentimiento. Era su compañero, su mejor amigo, su confidente, su hermano.

—Gracias hermano, ¿puedo pedirte un último favor? —Preguntó lloroso el brann. Chimuelo asintió en el mismo estado. —Quisiera verte en tu forma de dragón por última vez…

A Chimuelo se le hizo tonta la petición de su hermano pero lo complacería, así que concentró su energía para volver a su forma normal, a como se conocieron. Una vez hecho Hiccup lo tomó por la cabeza y lo pegó a su frente, rememorando aquella vez cuando niños hicieron el enlace de la nada, empezando así una hermosa amistad.

—Te voy a extrañar amigo, no me olvides.

Chimuelo sólo asintió y lo miró con sus enormes ojos de dragón, sus padres, Gobber, sus suegros vieron aquella emotiva despedida, compartiendo el mismo sentimiento que veían al ver a los elegidos con sus compañeros quienes sufrirían por causa del enlace roto una vez se fueran ellos.

—Lo cuidas Stormfly… que sean felices y tengas extraños dragones bebés. —Bromeó Hiccup, Chimuelo apenado lo empujó con el hocico mientras la nadder sólo rio nerviosa con la ideas de este.

—Chicos, gracias por todo, seguiremos trabajando duró para nunca olvidar esto que están haciendo. —Se despidió Camicazi de todos.

—No volveremos a cometer los mismos errores. —Prometió Eret.

Gothi hizo una reverencia a los cuatro, indicando así la gratitud que sentía por el grupo. No habiendo más personas de las cuales despedirse se prepararon para partir.

— ¿Ya están listos? —Preguntó Riziko con gentiliza.

El grupo asintió estando listo para lo que se aproximaba, el único que no respondió fue Hiccup quien caminó hacia el centro de la base donde estaba Astrid, poniéndose de rodillas para contemplarla una vez más.

—Astrid… lo logramos. —Sonrío. —Cumpliré tu sueño…

Heather, Spinel y Nero compartieron aquel sentimiento, empezando a llorar, observando a las maravillosas personas y criaturas que dejarían. Hiccup besó la frente de su esposa y tocó su cabello una vez más sintiéndose más pleno y feliz. Después los cuatro elegidos se posicionaron en el pilar que le correspondía a cada uno, según las instrucciones del pegaso. Sus acompañantes se pusieron detrás de ellos, al igual que sus familiares y amigos.

—Sólo concéntrense en querer dar su vida en esta causa. —Explicó Riziko.

— ¡¿Dolerá?!—Preguntó Hiccup sintiéndose tonto, aunque era una pregunta que todos se estaban haciendo.

—No, sólo se sumirán en un sueño eterno. Además deben de creer que la muerte no es el final de todo.

—Me alegra escuchar eso. —Dijo Heather tocándose el pecho con esperanza.

—Ahora sí… ¿Están listos? —Preguntó una vez más Riziko.

El grupo asintió con los ojos humedecidos, se vieron entre ellos y extrañamente rieron.

—Te amo Heather. —Exclamó Spinel con una gran sonrisa

—Yo también te amo, Spinel. —Susurró avergonzada. —Los quiero chicos.

—Yo también los quiero. —Expresó Hiccup.

—Gracias por todo, amigos. —Agradeció Nero.

— ¡A salvar el mundo! —Terminó Spinel cerrando los ojos para concentrase mejor.

Los demás lo imitaron, relajándose y dejándose llevar, una energía empezó a fluir desde sus pies envolviéndolos con su respectivo elemento. El cuerpo inerte de Astrid también brilló al ritmo de ellos. Chimuelo y los demás reprimieron su dolor viendo aquel maravilloso esplendor; poco a poco los corazones de los cuatro elegidos empezaron a emerger de ellos mientras sus cuerpos caían sin vida, Chimuelo, Valka y Estoico tomaron el de Hiccup, Nightmare y Snotlout el de Nero, Windshear y los gemelos el de Heather y Kaiser con Gema y Patapez y el de Spinel.

Siendo ellos los más cercanos lloraron la muerte de sus seres queridos en silencio, pero la luz que emitieron los corazones los tranquilizó y observaron entre lágrimas la creación del nuevo mundo.

Destellantes rayos de luces, rojos, azules, lavanda, verde y blanco rodearon el santuario de piedra y desde el centro de la base, el cuerpo de Astrid al igual que el de los demás empezaron a ser rodeados de flores, partiendo a partir de ahí para empezar a reconstruir la tierra.

Riziko observó desde lo alto como aquellas luces se empezaban a esparcir por el mundo, cada luz dando una leve apariencia de un dragón, un hipocampo, un fulj, un lobo y un pegaso.

—Los dioses. —Susurró el pegaso maravillado.

Todos alzaron su vista al cielo contemplado tan maravilloso espectáculo, mientras que alrededor de ellos, el campo seco se empezaba a llenar de vida, bosques, selvas, pradera todos volviendo a su verde intenso, los ríos y lagos se llenaban de agua que fluía avivado por los paisajes renovados, la suave y cálida brisa invadió los panoramas haciendo el aire más respirable, el color de cielo volvió a su color normal, llenándose de esponjosas nubes que lo adornaban.

La guerra había traído consigo, muertes, dolor y destrucción; sin embargo todo se vio recompensado cuando los que quedaron observaron a lo lejos el resultado del sacrificio de tan honorables guerreros, habían perdido mucho pero habían ganado algo en el proceso, algo que definitivamente no volverían permitir que les quitaran. Trabajarían duró para corresponder a los caídos como se debían pues ellos le habían otorgado una nueva vida y un nuevo mundo.

**Continuará.**

**Bien, ¿Alguien se lo esperaba? Alguien tenía que hacer ese trabajo, ahora sí se puede decir que la guerra terminó, los héroes serán recordados y los que quedaron se encargarán de hacer un mundo mejor. No por eso quiere decir que vaya ser triste, por eso…**

**El viernes el capítulo final "Carta de despedida."**

**Ahora si con los comentarios y dudas:**

**Ana Gami: Sí, y no sólo fue ella, digamos que cada quién cumplió con la función que le correspondía no por nada aquella frase de Astrid, ahora sólo queda ver las resoluciones y quienes quedaron aprecien tal sacrificio. Saludos.**

**The ridel sel: La voz misteriosa era Riziko, ahora sí ya todo terminó sólo falta ver unos cuantos desenlaces más, espero te hay gustado. Saludos.**

**Jessy Brown: XD, sí a mi medio esa impresión cuando lo escribía aunque la inspiración inicial fue por Sailor Moon R la película, aunque en realidad digamos que también se parecen. Saludos.**

**Navid: Aun quedaba un sacrificio por hacer, era a lo que se refería Riziko, digamos que a cada quien le tocó un papel que desempeñar, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

**Vivi: Spi, Faficition anduvo en sus días, en fin pues no duraron mucho los que revivieron de igual manera los necesitaban para hacer ese sacrificio, el sueño eterno viene en referencia a que duermen para siempre o en palabras más feas que mueren al igual de que lo hicieron por aquello que anhelaban, a mi parecer. Saludos.**

**Barby: Habrá muchas resoluciones al final, además de que te recomiendo no dar por terminado así el fic. Cualquier cosa puede pasar, ya sabrás después porqué. Saludos.**

**Astrid: Hola de nuevo al equipo, que bien regresó a consolarte Astrid, es una pena que Astrid muriera pero ya vimos que Hiccup y fue la alcanzó en el más allá por decir así, aun queda ver que pasó con los que quedaron, al menos dos importantes. Saludos.**

**Mad fine: Espero se hayan aclarado tus dudas de Riziko aquí y por qué aún seguía con vida. Saludos.**

**Sam archer: Gracias por darle oportunidad al fic, aun queda el capítulo final y es muy importante para mi que lo lean, ya sabrás después porque. Saludos.**

**Maylu Liya: XD, no quiero saber ahora cómo me dirás ahora, ambos somos asesinas, pero los mios no sufren tanto me justifico con eso. Saludos.**

**Alexa HSGS: Sí, fue triste aunque de cierto modo, pueden encontrarse en el más allás. Saludos.**

**Georgie Skandar: Muchas gracias por tus palabras aunque siento que salió muy afectado tu personaje al final, aunque ya le tengo algo preparado para el próximo capítulo, ya verás. Saludos.**

**Steffani: Así es todos se salvaron, pero les tocó ahora aportar de su parte a los demás elegidos, aunque los demás al ver tal sacrificio también aportaran de su parte espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

**Dragonaj: Perdón, XD, mis intenciones son buenas y generalmente quiero dar un mensaje al final de todo, espero te haya gustado, aún falta un capítulo. Nos leemos. Saludos.**

**Dragon Viking: Digamos que es lo mismo que pasa en la actualidad, le dejamos demasiado a lo que creamos a la fe y esperamos recibir sin dar nada a cambio, es más o menos lo que quise demostrar en estos últimos capítulo, no sé si se entienda así. Saludos.**

**Vanesa Veltran: Así es, como dice la frase que puse y lo que dijo Riziko siempre habrá que hacer sacrificios para obtener algo mejor. Saludos.**

**Unbreakablewarrior: No fallaste en tu pequeña teoría, hubo más sacrificios voluntarios para poder salvar al mundo de la tempestad, ahora sólo queda ver que pasará con los que quedaron. Saludos.**

**The ultimate mexicat: Muchas gracias por leer, con respecto a la escena de las criaturas no te equivocas fue inspirada en el avatar con un poco de Sailor moon e inesperadamente Dragon ball z. Espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

**Nina Chilena: Pues a mi parecer Hiccup tuvo su momento de sufrimiento, pero al mismo tiempo de lucidez, se enteró de grandes secretos e hizo un increíble sacrificio, siempre digo que las buenas acciones tienen su recompensa, ya lo leerás. Saludos.**

**Ary: XD, si todos me dijeron que les recordó Dragon ball, pero ni me acordé de esa hasta que la escribía porque la verdadera inspiración fue por Sailor moon. Saludos.**

**HeiMao3: No sé si te esperabas algo así, pero bueno ya concluyó todo el asunto de la guerra y ahora sólo queda ver que pasará con los que quedaron vivos. Saludos.**

**Videl SS: No habrá un final trágico, no a mi parecer, ya lo leerás en el próximo capítulo. Además de que muchas cosas pueden pasar. Saludos.**

**Seguidores, favoritos y lectores anónimos. Queda un capítulo. Nos leemos el viernes.**

**07 de septiembre del 2015.**


	52. Carta de despedida

**Bien ahora sí el capítulo final, esté capítulo está fuertemente inspirado en la canción de "See you again de Wiz Khalifa Ft Charlie Puth, así que si quieres escucharla, les recomiendo ponerla en la parte marcada con (****) en la versión original o en la versión piano.**

***********************************Que lo disfruten**.*****************************

**.**

**Capítulo Final: Carta de despedida.**

**.**

**.**

_No me despido de ustedes porque sé que los volveré a encontrar._

_KatnissSakura_

_._

_Hola hermano, hermana._

_¿Cómo están?_

_Antes que nada, ¿Pueden creerlo? ¡Un dragón escribiendo!, es decir para mi es algo grandioso, nunca esperé que un día lo llegara a hacer, pero sigo teniendo curiosidad por la actividades humanas y ha sido un largo año después de la guerra. Creo que esa curiosidad se me pegó de ti, Hiccup. Comprendo porque a veces te podías poner por horas a escribir o a dibujar en estos trozos de papel, es un buen ejercicio para relajarse y explotar la imaginación al máximo; traté también con el dibujo haciendo obras de arte como cuando te imitaba utilizando esos grandes troncos de madera. ¿Lo recuerdas? ¡Está bien!, no eran tan grandiosas pero para mí lo eran._

_Me estoy saliendo del tema._

_ Ha pasado mucho desde su ausencia, no hay día en que no piense en ustedes y en los demás chicos. Y para empezar esta carta en primer lugar debo escribir que a pesar de que todos prometimos comportarnos si hubo una que otra rencilla después de ustedes partieron, no por mi parte sino de algunos elementales y neutrales. ¡Humanos! ¿Por qué no pueden sólo tomarlo con calma?_

_Empezando con sus padres. Fue gracioso que cuando se reconstruyó el mundo, gracias a ustedes, en donde solían estar Berk ahora era un terreno amplio, verdoso, con enormes bosques alrededor y un espacio muy amplio para reconstruir nuestro hogar y no sólo eso, grande fue nuestra sorpresa al ver que en el lugar donde solía estar el gran salón ahora lo ocupaba una construcción de cristal. Algo de seguro muy familiar para ti, Astrid. ¡Par de pillos! ¿Así que de alguna manera se las ingeniaron para crear un nuevo reino con una extraña combinación de Berk y Noytrol? Son unos raros. De nuevo me salgo del tema, porque me estaba quejando de sus padres._

_Sí, de ellos, primeramente porque empezaron a discutir cómo se llevaría la ceremonia luctuosa, tu padre Hiccup, él, ya sabes cómo es y quería que fuera al mero estilo vikingo con sus barcos y toda la cosa incendiándose en el extenso mar y tu padre Astrid que sólo quería cavar un hueco en la tierra y ponerte ahí. "Estos humanos y sus tradiciones" lo dijo el mismo Riziko quejándose._

_¡Ah! Y claro no podían faltar los padres de Heather que querían de cierta manera quemarla para esparcir sus cenizas al viento, Gema intervino por Spinel diciendo algo similar al rey Axel y con Nero extrañamente intervino Eret diciendo que debían esparcir sus cenizas en el mar._

_¿Cómo acabo todo? Tu padre ganó Hiccup, porque raramente combinaba por lo menos 3 tradiciones, el de los vinter y el de los vann. El padre de Astrid lo terminó aceptando bajo la excusa de que Astrid y tú debían estar siempre juntos, ¡que tontos! En fin, debo decir que lucieron extraordinarios ese día, te veías tan bien como en el día de tu boda al igual que Astrid, ambos juntos con las manos enlazadas…_

Chimuelo detuvo la escritura por unos momentos para dar un gran respiro, el recordar aquellos momentos aún le causaban que el estómago se le retorciera con molestia. Se estiró aun sentado en la silla para relajar sus músculos y se puso a pensar en lo siguiente que escribiría, tratando de inspirarse en aquella solitaria habitación la cual hicieron parecida a donde Hiccup solía ir a maquilar sus inventos, estaba algo oscura siendo sólo iluminado por una lamparilla de alcohol que se encontraba a un costado del escritorio donde escribía.

_Luego llegó el momento de ponerle nombre al nuevo reino, puesto que fue el que más cambió. Por una parte teníamos "Noytrol" y por el otro "Berk", y otra vez sus progenitores queriendo aportar ideas. Estoico quería que lo llamaran el "Nuevo reino Brann-Neutral" y Axel, ¡ay de tu papito, Astrid!, quería llamarlo "El reino Neutral-brann", qué original. Pero lo bueno que el ganador fui yo, sugiriendo el estupendo nombre de "Bertrol", ya sé Astrid, no están bueno y tengo el pésimo gusto de Hiccup, porque supongo hermano que a ti sí te gustó. Pero ese es el nombre que se le quedó._

_Creo que eso fueron los únicos conflictos que hubo en un inicio y ahora que lo pienso no eran tan graves, sólo tonterías de sus padres quienes han hecho una gran labor trabajando y gobernando el reino juntos, como ustedes hubieran querido. No me puedo quejar más de sus viejos. _

_Con respecto a sus madres, ellas están bien sin embargo a veces puedo notar cierta tristeza en el rostro de ambas; a Brenda y Axel les sugirieron intentar tener otro hijo, pero se negaron ya que ellos mismos quieren terminar con la extensa dinastía Hofferson, decían los rumores que era para darles un mensaje a los dioses de que ya no traerían a los portadores del quinto elemento, pero ellos nos dijeron que no quería condenar a nadie más de su familia a sufrir lo que tú sufriste Astrid. Yo les creí, ya que creo que no soportarían perder otro hijo, además que el mensaje de los dioses parece haber sido para todos los elementales._

_Aún recuerdo el mensaje de Riziko: "_Deben de regresar los dones con los que han sido bendecidos" creo que iba en general para la humanidad; durante este año ha habido un aumento en la población de niños neutrales en familias elementales, se suponen que unos ya deberían tener su habilidad pero ¡nada!, lo bueno es que no los rechazan al contrario los aman, pero me pongo a pensar que tal vez poco a poco los elementales van a dejar de existir, probablemente si vuelve a ocurrir algo parecido ahora ellos sean los perseguidos. Es extraño, imaginaciones mías. Prefiero pensar que podemos convivir en paz como lo hemos estado haciendo hasta ahora, nadie quisiera estar otra vez en una guerra.__

_En cuanto a tu madre, Hiccup; a veces la puedes encontrar ausente viendo hacia la nada y a veces verla tan animada cuando cuida de pequeños dragones e incluso de algunos niños que están aprendiendo a ser brann. Como sabes ella ya no puede tener más hijos, pero me ha tomado cierto afecto, más del que me tenía y ha comenzado a llamarme "hijo", creo que le recuerdo a ti. Ella también para mi es especial, sin embargo se enfoca en la realidad y sabe que no debe buscarte un reemplazo lo que a mí se me hace muy bien, tú eres irremplazable._

_Fuera de todo eso, puedo decir que la vida en Bertrol es maravillosa._

_ Los que se quedaron aquí fue la familia de neutrales Phelma, Augusto, el gran sabio y Gustav, ese chico ahora es un gran jinete de dragones junto Púa Diente; apenas se realizarán los primeros juegos de carreras de dragones y el chico está más que apuntado. Otra persona que se quedó fue Gema, para sorpresa de Patapez, creo que porque aquí se quedó Kaiser y de cierta forma también es donde se hizo la ceremonia luctuosa de su hermano, ella ha mejorado mucho y prácticamente es la consejera de nuestros queridos gobernantes junto con Gobber, siendo ella la más razonable de los tres hombres, no por nada es mujer. Estoico y Axel pretenden dejarle en un futuro el reino de Bertrol, es una responsabilidad muy grande__pero creo que sus grandiosos consejos y sus ideas de paz la hacen la perfecta opción._

_Eret y Camicazi regresaron a la nueva Ciudad Aqua, me tocó ver cómo quedó la ciudad cuando los escolté a su hogar, sólo puedo decir una palabra ¡Wow! Quedó espectacular y es que el agua que fluía en la ciudad era la más clara y dulce que jamás haya visto y probado; bebí un poco de una parte donde brillaba demasiado y prácticamente me transforme en una pesadilla voladora, lo bueno que el efecto no duró mucho ya que después no iba a dejar dormir a alguien en especial. Hace poco recibimos una carta de ellos, están muy felices a lado de sus hijos, la pequeña Astrid ya dio sus primeros pasos y Eret Jr. además de estar aprendiendo a ser un buen vann está como yo…aprendiendo a escribir. Gothi se fue a vivir con ellos, se encariñó tanto con los niños que ya los adoptó como sus nietos; y ya que ella se fue a ese lugar muchas hadas de la isla de las sirenas la siguieron haciendo parecer el lugar aún más fantasioso._

_Patapez regresó a su reconstruida Ciudad Topacio, junto con Albóndiga ha montado la brigada "Verde" para plantar aún más árboles y flores, además de un enorme campo de cosecha para que nunca haga falta la comida, viene con frecuencia a estos rumbos a visitarnos, en especial a Gema, la cual considera como su hermanita y viceversa. Ha aprendido a hacer un buen, fuerte y sabio líder y se rumorea que su corazón empezó a latir por cierta jovencita brann que vive aquí en Bertrol, no es Alice ¡Gracias a los dioses! Ella… pues ella sigue por ahí, sigue siendo una presumida pero ya no tan floja._

_Snotlout, el buen Snotlout ese chico un día sólo dijo "Iré a visitar a una amiga cerca de New Town, no tardo", ya no regresó. Sabíamos que se refería a Brutilda, ella y Brutacio regresaron a su casa en el árbol, era mucho más enorme que antes, lo sé porque fui a ver qué había pasado con Snotlout, lo encontré cómodamente viviendo en aquel lugar sin ninguna preocupación, él y Brutilda formalizaron su relación y aún siguen juntos, no me sorprendería si se llegan a casar, a menos que nuestra amiga huya como toda una vinter, aunque no lo creo, basta con ver en sus ojos que ama mucho a nuestro amigo, aquel brann que siempre soñó y lo mejor es que es correspondida. Brutacio, él…cría gallinas, se dice que ha estado muy apegada a una, creo que le recuerda a Windshear, ¡Nah! Él así es, y ahora se ha tomado de rol de padre con su propia hermana o al menos eso es lo que nos contó Snotlout en su última carta. Spitelout sigue muy orgulloso de él, como el buen padre que es._

_Y así es como quedaron esparcidos nuestros amigos, muchos tomaron rumbos distintos pero seguimos enlazados de alguna manera, me gusta cómo se escucha y escribe "enlazados". Nadie se fue a la ciudad de las nubes en donde vive uno que otro vinter e increíblemente neutrales a los que les gusta los lugares extremos, además que se convirtió en un paraíso para cualquier criatura voladora, o al menos eso fue lo que me contaron, los furia nocturnas que quedaron después de la guerra se fueron a vivir allá, más alejados de la sociedad como a ellos les gusta estar. _

Chimuelo dejó la fina pluma de ave con la que estaba escribiendo, se levantó de su asiento para estirar las piernas así como para alcanzar otros pedazos de papel que se encontraban en otro extremo de la cálida habitación. Volvió a su lugar tomando de nuevo aquella pluma, la mojó con un poco de tinta y comenzó su labor de volver a escribir en aquellos pedazos de papel.

_En un principio estaba reacio a querer escribir esta carta, no porque no quisiera escribirla sino porque sé que algún día los encontraré y les podré contar todo lo que ha pasado, si no es que ya están enterados de todo. Es lo que me gusta imaginar a veces; que desde un lugar lejano ustedes nos echan un vistazo y espero que no todo el tiempo, como sabrán, hay momentos para tener un poco de privacidad, en fin, me gusta imaginarlos a ustedes siendo cuidados por el refunfuñón de Danger, amigo pegaso ¿qué puedo decir? ¡Te toca cuidarlos! Y lo veo resoplando molesto mientras Astrid y tú lo fastidian junto con los demás. A pesar de que no lo conocí, por lo que nos contaba Astrid o lo que dice Stormfly incluso con el comportamiento de Riziko me doy una idea de cómo era. Por cierto, Riziko volvió a Bertrol con nosotros, no ha vuelto a recibir ningún mensaje de los dioses, pero se le ve más tranquilo disfrutando de la paz que hay. Se lo merece._

_Y volviendo al asunto de la carta, fue idea de Stormfly dijo que para que una vez que la terminara debíamos quemarla así todas estas palabras van a ir hacia donde están ustedes, ¡qué loca está! Pero le seguí la corriente y pensé que ella haría la suya propia, pero sólo hizo un borrador y me dijo "Te lo encargo para que lo juntes con lo tuyo", sólo porque la quiero accedí pero Kaiser, Windshear y Nightmare al enterarse de nuestra idea quisieron contribuir con sus propias cartas y ahora estoy envuelto en papeles que me entregaron para transcribirlo en este carta._

_Empezaré primero con la de Stormfly, como yo seré quien transcriba me tomaré la libertad de censurar algunas cosas. No creo que vaya a decir nada de lo que ya sepamos…_

_Querida Astrid y Hiccup:_

_Ha sido duro todo este tiempo sin su presencia, pero gracias a ustedes estamos en un mundo mejor. ¿Adivinen qué? Las sirenas volvieron, Chimuelo y yo tuvimos la oportunidad de verlas ahora que cambió la estación a verano fue realmente hermoso, espectacular, precioso… etc., sinónimos de todo eso. Lo siento Stormfly, como te dije censuraría algunas cosas. Pero en sí fue un gran espectáculo. Seguiré con su carta…_

_Espero que desde donde se encuentren estén juntos, amándose como se debe, siendo felices. Yo he hecho lo mismo, gracias a ustedes tuve la oportunidad de experimentar esas cosas y claro que gracias a Chimuelo…_

Chimuelo se sonrojó y antes de proceder con la escritura de la carta de la nadder la releyó buscando que cosas prefería omitir de su carta, queriendo censurar la parte donde confesaban que una de sus actividades favoritas junto con él era espiarlos. Aunque después lo reflexionó, era lo que quería decirles su querida nadder, no podía hacerle eso. Así que prosiguió.

_Solíamos espiarlos, mucho más a Heather y Spinel, quienes también se estaban aventurando a conocer todo aquello que me causaba tanta curiosidad. Perdón. No fue intencional, pero me emocionaba tanto al verlos a ustedes o a Heather y Spinel dándose tantas muestras de afecto, por eso deseo de todo corazón que donde quiera que se encuentren estén juntos. Creo que es lo único que puedo escribir, además de que le cargaré la tarea a mi gruñón de Chimuelo. Él y yo estamos a punto de experimentar y realizar algo grandioso, especialmente para ustedes se los debemos después de todo._

_Se despide aquí, pero no para siempre. Stormfly._

Chimuelo terminó de redactar la carta de la nadder, sonrió. No sólo por los halagos y el ánimo de la carta, sino por lo que había dicho a final. Así que se apresuró a continuar con las demás cartas que en sí los compañeros de los otros elegidos les encomendaron para el momento en que la fueran a quemar.

Primero tomó el mensaje de la fulj de la vinter.

_Ahora sigue la de Windshear, para ti Heather. Obvio._

_Y empieza así. "Fiufiufiuifuifuifu fiufuifuifui fiufiufiufiufiuf fiufiufiufiufiuf fiufiufiu fiufiufiufiufiu fiufiufiufiu."_

_Estoy bromeando._

_Claro que Windshear silba, pero tuve que interpretar y ponerlo con letras, espero te haya gustado el chiste Heather. En fin, esto es lo que ella te quería decir:_

_Querida Heather:_

_Aun siento mucho tu ausencia, pero he hecho lo que me encomendaste amiga. Cada mañana al salir el sol me levanto temprano y silbo para dar la noticia de que ha llegado un nuevo día, la gente de Bertrol no me calla ni se queja por escucharme cantar, al contrario dicen que escucharme es como darles la mejor noticia del mundo pues saben que están vivos para presenciar como el sol se levanta, como un nuevo y glorioso día comienza. Ahora estoy con una parvada de fuljs y ayudo a transportar cartas y paquetes, me gusta traer buenas noticias a la gente y más el ver su rostro de felicidad con aquellas noticias, aunque hay algunas tristes a veces pero recuerdo que así es en ocasiones, que nadie vive para siempre y que algún día todos nos encontraremos con nuestros seres queridos en otro lugar, yo espero encontrarte algún día. Me he apostado con Kaiser para ver quién de los dos los ve primero._

_Gracias querida amiga por cada nuevo día. Te quiere Windshear._

Chimuelo sonrió al terminar la carta del fulj, juraría que a Stormfly se le ocurrió la idea de la carta gracias a ella. Pasó al siguiente papel seguía Kaiser al que Gema le ayudó a expresar lo que quería escribiendo su parte por él, ganas no le faltaron sólo de pegar su parte con saliva en la carta, pues la letra de la jorden era preciosa.

_Mi estimado Spinel:_

_Gema me dijo que existe un tipo de paraíso a donde van las buenas personas, es obvio que tú estás ahí. Pregunta. ¿Puedes volar? Si la respuesta es "Sí" ¡Qué envidia! Aun me imagino teniendo alas, pero me conformo con dar grandes saltos de un lado para otro. Amigo, te extraño mucho, pero he cumplido la promesa de cuidar a tu hermana, aunque parezca lo contrario y ella me cuide a mí, después de todo ella es muy fuerte. Ahora para entretenerme ayudo a la Sra. Valka y a Sra. Brenda con los monstruos quiero decir "niños", que están desarrollando sus habilidades como elementales. Me tocan los niños jorden, ¡gran novedad!; me toman como su lobo de peluche el cual sólo quieren estar montando y claro que como soy muy bondadoso los tengo que llevar, a quién engaño, me gusta hacerlo. Claro que nada comparado a cuando eras un pequeño y molesto crio. Por cierto, me he apostado con Windshear para saber quién será el primero en irse. Chimuelo ya que estás leyendo y reescribiendo esto estás invitado._

_Te quiere tu fiel amigo. Kaiser._

El furia nocturna se quedó perplejo al escribir las últimas líneas de la carta de Kaiser, pensando en lo ocurrente que era su amigo tal y como era Spinel, siempre con la misma energía y el carisma que caracterizaba al jorden, no por nada era el favorito de todos los niños.

Retomando la actividad tomó la última carta la cual pertenecía a Nightmare, el hipocampo que le destrozó su ala, pero que a la larga perdonó pues él no había sido el causante del todo y ahora eran bueno amigos pues compartían los mismos pesares así como experiencias similares. Tomó más tinta con la pluma para proceder con la escritura.

_Buen día, Nero. Es un placer saludarte._

_Este año ha sido muy largo, como sabes, pasé muchos años siendo una pesadilla. Las actividades a las que me tuve que acostumbrar después de la guerra fueron un gran desafío, pero gracias a los dioses lo logré. Ahora ayudo a niños que están aprendiendo a manipular el agua, cuando uno se enoja no puedo evitar recordar el cómo tú lo hacías, pero rápido intervengo para ayudarlo en su labor y guiarlo por un buen camino. A veces les cuento tu historia y eso los motiva más a seguir, a no rendirse y sobre todo a luchar por las buenas causas. Ambos cometimos errores pero creo que al final pudimos resolverlos._

_Te quiero contar que me he adentrado en lo más profundo del océano, me encanta y te encantaría verlo a ti, si es que no lo has visto ya, también se renovó gracias a ti y a los demás haciéndolo un lugar maravilloso y pacífico. Nunca me cansaré de agradecerte y a los demás elegidos por darnos este nuevo mundo. Espero que seas feliz donde quiera que te encuentres y en algunos años más, volvernos a ver._

_Se despide por ahora, tu mejor amigo. Nightmare._

"Nightmare, un hipocampo de pocas palabras" pensó Chimuelo al haber terminado de redactar la carta de su amigo.

Pensante, el furia nocturna apoyó su cabeza sobre uno de los brazos reflexionado todas aquellas palabras que le dedicaron las criaturas a sus compañeros de enlace. Había sido un duro año, les había costado hacerse a la idea de que ahora estaban por su cuenta, acostumbrarse a ver aquel enlace roto en sus ojos. Pero con el tiempo aprendieron a sobrellevarlo, estaban vivos gracias a sus amigos y por eso no debían defraudarlos, cada quien contribuyendo a su manera para hacer del mundo un lugar mucho mejor al que ya era.

Ahora a él también le tocaba contribuir con algo.

Volvió s sumergir la pluma en la tinta para continuar con su parte final de la carta.

_Y eso fue todo amigos, como pueden notar estamos bien. Cada quien a su manera. Los extrañamos de eso no hay duda, sin embargo nos regocijamos con cada nuevo día que presenciamos porque sabemos que fue gracias a su sacrificio._

_Siempre los querré, en especial a ti Hiccup y Astrid. Mis compañeros de enlace de cierto modo. Agradezco a los dioses por ponerlos en mi camino. Ahora es nuestro turno de aportar algo a la mundo y no lo haré como si fuera un sacrificio, porque es todo menos eso. Cumpliré uno de sus sueños._

_Esta puede ser la primera carta de muchas, me gustó la idea. No me despido de ustedes porque sé que los volveré a encontrar. No digo adiós sino un hasta luego._

_Hasta luego mis queridos amigos, fastidien mucho a Danger y sean felices donde quiera que estén._

_Los quiere, Chimuelo._

La sonrisa de Chimuelo se vio más ensanchada cuando puso el punto final en aquella carta. Pacientemente fue doblando la pila de papeles que abarcó su carta hasta dejar un cuarto de cuartilla. Tomó un sobre improvisado que Stormfly hizo y depositó ahí la carta para al final sellarla con el sello nuevo de Bertrol, el cual era una combinación de los cristales del corazón de Hiccup y Astrid.

Viendo acabado su trabajo se quedó contemplado aquella carta, rememorando cada palabra que había puesto al igual que sus amigos. Cerró los ojos sintiéndose tranquilo, como si hacer aquella carta hubiera sido algo difícil de hacer, lo fue. A los que habían contribuido, de cierta manera les costaba expresarse cuando a sus compañeros se referían, esa carta había sido una especie de desahogo así como una muestra de esperanza.

Los pensamientos de Chimuelo se vieron interrumpidos cuando alguien tocó suavemente la puerta de la habitación. Se levantó a atenderla encontrándose con un buen amigo.

— ¡Gobber!

—Por fin te encontré niño dragón. —Dijo el hombre con simpatía. —Lo que me pediste ya está hecho. ¿Quieres verlo?

—Seguro.

Chimuelo apagó la lamparilla y salió detrás del enorme hombre rubio con la carta en mano. Al salir al exterior se deslumbró con el nuevo día que había empezado, aún era temprano pero muchas personas ya habían salido de sus hogares para empezar con sus respectivas actividades. Era un día hermoso y perfecto para salir.

— ¡Aquí está, Chimuelo! —Le habló Gobber.

Chimuelo vio lo que el hombre tenía entre su mano y su mano falsa, dos réplicas exactas de la prótesis de su ala, tal y como Hiccup la había diseñado. Había tardado demasiado para construirlas, con las especificaciones de lo que le decía Chimuelo, Gobber se las había ingeniado para hacer el diseño de la prótesis del dragón, fueron meses de pruebas para cuando la primera estuvo lista, después meses para que Chimuelo aprendiera hacer también las réplicas pues no quería depender mucho de Gobber en caso de que alguna falla, él también se las tenía que ingeniar si quería volar.

Ahora, sólo había pedido que le hiciera un bonito diseño en la prótesis de color rojo, Gobber le había grabado en pintura que mostraba un fiero vikingo. Chimuelo la observó con fascinación ya había visto el diseño en uno de los prototipos de Hiccup así que abusando de la amabilidad del herrero le había pedido aquel favor.

—Entonces… ¿partirán hoy?

Chimuelo y Gobber voltearon a ver a la voz femenina que les habló, delante de ellos estaba Valka y Estoico sonriéndoles levemente.

—Sí, por fin ha llegado el día. —Respondió Chimuelo con una sonrisa.

Estoico se acercó a la altura del chico y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros.

—Se cuidan mucho. ¿Llevan lo necesario?

—Así es, no se preocupe… nos hemos preparado bien para este día.

Estoico sonrió satisfecho y le dio unas palmaditas al dragón humano de su hijo, después Valka se acercó y lo abrazó maternalmente.

—No se olviden de nosotros… vengan cuando puedan, hijo.

— ¿Olvidarlos? ¡Nunca! —Expresó Chimuelo tratando de no flaquear con la madre de su hermano. —Procuraremos visitarlos de vez en cuando.

Valka se separó del furia nocturna tomándolo por las mejillas, viéndolo profundamente a los ojos. Aquellos verdes ojos que a pesar de verse como los de un dragón le recordaban los de su hijo, siempre curioso y lleno de vida.

—Stormfly ya se despidió de nosotros, dijo que te iba a estar esperando donde ya sabías. —Comentó Gobber con nostalgia. —Le costó algo de trabajo despedirse.

—Así es ella. —Sonrió Chimuelo y se despidió también del herrero.

— ¿Te despedirás de los demás? —Preguntó Valka.

—Lo hice ayer del Rey Axel y de Brenda, me dijeron que cuidara bien de Stormfly, usando el mismo tono que usaban con Hiccup. —Recordó con simpatía. —También de Gema y de los demás cuando me entregaron… unas cosas.

— ¡Oh! Ya veo… entonces… ¿es el adiós? —Cuestionó Estoico con melancolía.

—Sí. —Suspiró Chimuelo. —Volveremos, lo prometo.

—Lo sabemos. —Respondió Valka. —Este es su hogar y siempre serán bien recibidos.

—Sí. —Susurró el dragón, sintiendo en sus entrañadas un remolino de emociones, viendo a los padres de su compañero, a su amigo, observando alrededor el nuevo y grandioso pueblo en el que vivían.

**(****)**

Su vista se detuvo por un momento en donde divisó a unos pequeños, un niño y una niña jugando alegremente con unos pequeños dragones. Eran tan felices, todos estaban tan en paz. Volvió su vista a los jefes y al herrero que les sonreía con felicidad y con un último adiós, se dio la vuelta y se internó al frondoso bosque.

Iba caminando por un sendero con tranquilidad, los arboles le daban la sombra suficiente, había uno que otro rayo de sol que se filtraba de entre estos, al dragón le gustaba sentir la sensación de aquellos rayos sobre su piel al igual que sentir esa frescura cuando se topaba con la sombra. Sentir el pasto fresco sobre sus pies descalzos, el aire puro que respiraba era sólo unas de las muchas cosas que disfrutaba y agradecía cada vez que se levantaba.

No tardó mucho en llegar a su destino, vio a lo lejos a su acompañante de aventura, sentada sobre una roca, sobre su regazo cargaba un huevo de dragón, era oscuro con algunos destellos azules, un huevo de dragón que fue producto de su unión.

Stormfly al verlo, alegré se levantó con el huevo en brazos, Chimuelo le sonrió y tomó tanto la carta como las prótesis en un solo brazo para después llegar con su pareja y tomarla de la mano y juntos caminar a su siguiente destino.

Llegaron al borde de un acantilado, que daba vista a un extenso océano. Dejando las provisiones de lado ambos se acercaron al borde con la carta entre sus manos. Ambos le soplaron fuego empezando a quemarla, el papel poco a poco se empezó a consumir en llamas creando algo de humo y cenizas que se mezclaron con el viento, vieron con alegría aquel suceso, esperanzados de que sus palabras llegaran con sus amigos.

Después se prepararon. Stormfly ayudó a preparar la prótesis del dragón y le cargó algunas provisiones y herramientas. En seguida ella se transformó y tomó a su hijo no nato en una bolsita de cuero que se colgó con agilidad al cuello.

Y alzaron el vuelo.

Con cada batir de sus alas empezaron a alejarse poco a poco de aquel reino, extrañarían a las personas y criaturas que habitaban ahí pero deseaban cumplir el sueño de sus amigos: Viajar por el mundo.

Un silbido a lo lejos llamó su atención, detuvieron su andar y vieron que en la punta del risco estaba Windshear, Kaiser y Nightmare.

— ¿Pensaban irse sin despedirse de nosotros? —Se quejó el lobo, moviendo la cola con entusiasmo.

— ¡_Nos despedimos!...Ayer._ —Respondió la nadder, tratando de aguantar la emoción de ver ahí a sus amigos al igual que Chimuelo.

— ¡Lo sabemos…que les vaya bien! —Gritó Nightmare contento, se lanzó al mar queriendo acercarse un poco más a sus amigos, al igual que Windshear que voló, mientras que Kaiser corrió hacia otro extremo de la isla.

Y con un último chorro de agua lanzado al aire, un silbido y un aullido se despidieron sus amigos.

Los dragones lloraron de la emoción y en lo que se alejaban cada vez más nos apartaron la vista de donde se encontraban aquellas criaturas diciéndoles adiós, hasta que los perdieron de vista.

Comenzaron su travesía por el océano, encontrándose a su paso más criaturas acuáticas y voladoras que disfrutaban de la paz que había en el mundo, desde enormes dragones, ballenas hasta pequeñas y hermosas sirenas.

Sobrevolaron New Town, Snotlout, Brutilda y Brutacio lograron percibir su andar y despidieron de ellos a lo lejos, después pasaron a Ciudad Topacio, donde de igual manera se despidieron de Patapez, pasando después de Ciudad Aqua donde Camicazi y Eret se despidieron y dieron sus bendiciones a los dragones viajeros.

Muchas horas de viaje, muchas aventuras. Atravesaron un sin fín de islas nuevas, pasando por la conocida isla embrujada que fue muy especial para sus compañeros, para después sobrevolar la isla de las sirenas en donde se conocieron.

Dejándola atrás se aventuraron hacia el ocaso donde el sol se estaba ocultando, viajarían para descubrir que había más allá de los reinos conocidos e islas, para dar su mensaje a las poblaciones que vivieran apartados. Para promover la paz, hermandad y el amor entre todo ser vivo, la naturaleza y el mensaje principal de los dioses.

Ese era ese su deseo, cumplirían el sueño de Hiccup y Astrid así como dar su aportación al mundo, contando la historia de la guerra de los elementos, la historia de sus amigos.

OOOOooooOOOOOO

En un lugar esplendoroso, lejano de la tierra, muy lejos de Himmelen…

— "_¡Danger!"_ — Llamó una chica con alegría.

— "_¡Danger!"_ — Llamó un chico con una sonora burla en su voz.

Un pegaso blanco fastidiado se ocultaba de ellos.

—_ "¡Danger!"_

Escuchó que más voces lo llamaron, exactamente una jovencita y dos chicos más.

El pegaso resopló cansado. —_Me toca cuidarlos, grandiosa idea Chimuelo. ¡Muchas gracias!_ —Suspiró dando otro bufido fastidiado.

Salió de su escondite, dirigiéndose hacia donde lo llamaban.

_— ¡Por aquí!... ¡Astrid, Hiccup!… ¡chicos!..._

_...Estoy aquí_

Fin.

**Bien, espero que les haya gustado el final "original" de mi historia, ¿Por qué escribo "original" entre comillas? Pues bien les tengo una sorpresa y la cual también es motivo de que no haya epílogo. ¿Cuál es?...**

**¡Hay un final alternativo! **

**Cuando pensé en esta historia consideré otro final para esta historia, en realidad pensé en 3 finales alternativos más, pero solamente escribiré uno más. ¿Les gustaría leerlo? Espero que sí. Así que "La guerra de los elementos" no ha terminado mis queridos lectores. Próximamente verán actualización en el fic con el final alternativo que bien puede cambiar una que otra cosa con los personajes principales, no les aseguro que sea un final feliz, feliz dependiendo de cómo lo vean, tal vez sí, tal vez no (haciendo risa de bruja malvada)**

**Por eso los agradecimientos les dejaré cuando publique el otro final. ¿Les parece?**

**Ahora con la sección de comentarios y dudas, no es la última. :D**

**Alexa HSGS:** Sí, fue valiente lo que hicieron y en este capítulo sus compañeros agradecieron y aportaron para cuidar lo que ellos les dieron. Saludos.

**Mayu**: Sí, se encontraron después de la muerte y también recibieron el mensaje de la carta. ¿Lo notaste? .Saludos.

**Jessy Brown:** Lamento que hayas llorado, espero te haya gustado este final y el como terminaron todos, al igual todavía queda otro final por ver. Saludos.

**Kristtanna:** Sí, fue una pena pero al final se supo que estaban juntos, aunque no hay que despedirse aun del fic, a menos que así lo quieras, espero leerte en el próximo final alternativo. Saludos.

**Nina Chilena:** No sé si lloraste con mi final original, yo sí lo hice y más porque recordé muchas cosas y personas que quise y ya no están, espero este te haya gustado, pero no es el fin del mundo pues hay otro final, espero que también lo .

**Navid:** Sí fue triste pero no fue en vano a mi parecer y como lo pinta Chimuelo en la carta así como ellos también harán más por ellos, espero te haya gustado este final y leerte en el próximo final. Saludos.

**Ana Gami:** Si te encariñaste con los personajes cumplí con mi cometido, me alegra la aceptación de estos tanto como los del universo de HTTYD así como los mis OC. Gracias y aún no termina. Saludos.

**Mad fine:** Así es, si tu quieres no veremos una vez más en el final alternativo ese es otro de mis proyectos, con respecto a los demás tengo unos one shot, pero supongo que empezaré a partir de octubre ya que me duelo un poquillo la muñeca (por un lesión de años atrás) y debo estar reposando más. Saludos.

**Dragon Viking**: Espero te haya gustado el capítulo y final original, como puedes apreciar hay distintos tipos de felicidad, a mi parecer, la superación, la unión y todo eso supongo que hace llevaderas las pérdidas. Espero leerte en el final alternativo. Saludos.

**Vivi:** Sí, como se pudo apreciar viven su vida pero echándolos de menos aunque no se dejan por eso y tratan de vivir al máximo, supongo que es lo único que queda por hacer. Aunque no es el final de todo, espero que te interese leer ese otro final alternativo que tengo. Saludos.

**Sebas gg:** La de See you again fue especialmente para este capítulo, espero te haya gustado, gracias por comentarme aquel errorcito ya quedó arreglado, espero leerte también para el próximo final alternativo. Saludos.

**Ary:** Gracias por tus palabras y espero que este final original te haya gustado y como le estoy poniendo a algunos aun no es el fin del fic, al menos hasta que ponga el final alternativo por si te interesa leer otro tipo de conclusión. Saludos.

**Georgie Skandar:** No te puse al inicio de la lista porque como puedes ver aun no es el final del fic, ¿te lo esperabas? Espero que este final te haya gustado así como el destino de tu personaje, en el final alternativo puede que cambie un poco, cuando lo terminé de publicar te daré los agradecimientos que te mereces, hasta ese entonces. :D .Saludos.

**Diane:** Con lo de Chimuelo y Hiccup se me hizo lo correcto, a mi también me gustaría verlo y apreciar a un amigo tal y como es en verdad, se encontraron después de la muerte y recibieron el mensaje de la carta, espero te haya gustado y te lea en el próximo final alternativo. Saludos.

**HeiMao3:** Supongo que a nadie le gusta despedirse, espero que te haya gustado este final original y que te interese leer el otro final alternativo en el cual también pensé. Hasta enconces, saludos.

**Mayluliya:** ¿Aun soy muy mala? Espero te haya gustado el capítulo y aun no termina, espero te haya gustado el final de Chimuelo y Tormenta, por eso dije que su relación se vería más a detalle al final, y créeme que le pensé mucho para la parte del huevo. Saludos.

**SAM ARCHER:** Así es, me pareció mejor así ya que digamos que cada quien tuvo su rol a seguir Astrid derrotó al villano, creo que a los otros les correspondía curar el mal que destruía la tierra hubiera sido igual de haber sido lo contrario espero eso ponerlo a detalle en el final alternativo. Saludos.

**Steffani:** Gracias por tus palabras aunque no hay que decirle adió´s al fic a menos que así lo quieras, me encanta como shippeas a los personajes XD, y lo que dices con respecto a los finales es cierto a mi me gusta dar una clase de mensaje en cada fic, espero que este haya sido captado. Espero te haya gustado el final original. Saludos.

**Dragonaj:** XD, sé que no tuve compasión, espero te haya gustado el final original y aun no termina puede que otro final te sea más satisfactorio. Saludos.

**Unbreakablewarrior:** Sí fue algo triste aunque que bueno que te haya gustado, espero que la sensación que te dejó el capítulo anterior se haya ido al leer el final original, aunque también queda el final alternativo y puede que ocurra una que otra sorpresa. Hasta entonces Saludos.

**The ridel sel:** Que bueno que el mensaje haya sido captado y también espero que te haya gustado el final original aunque no hay que decirle adión aun al fic y hay otro final aunque no aseguro que les vaya a gustar más o menos que este. Saludos.

**Videl SS:**Espero que este capítulo final original te haya gustado y aquellas sensaciones hayan cambiado, aunque no hay que decirle adiós al fic así que si tu quieres puedes leer el otro final alternativo y luego ver cuál te gustó más. Saludos.

**Vanesa Veltran:** Gracias, espero te haya gustado el final original y de igual manera que quieras leer el final alternativo. Saludos.

**Astrid Hofferson 01**: Recibí tu review el 10 de septiembre si el horario donde estás es diferente… de cualquier modo lo pondré "¡Feliz Cumpleaños!" espero que el original te haya gustado, aunque aun no termina del todo, bueno queda otro final alternativo, espero que te interese y lo leas. Saludos.

**Tris:** Como prometí aquí te puse en los comentario, pero aun no termina así que hasta la próxima. Saludos.

**Astrid:** Yeiii lo lograste, como quiera te tenía contemplada aquí, pero de igual manera aquí está el final y ya sabes las nuevas, hay un final alternativo por lo cual no hay que decirle adió al fic todavía. Saludos.

**Amai do: **Muchas gracias, de verdad esas eran mis intenciones y pues salí de la escuela de Sakura Card captors, ella fue mi mentora XD, espero te haya gustado este final y como escribí aun no termina, así que pendiente del nuevo final alternativo. Saludos.

**A los favoritos, seguidores y lectores anónimos nos leemos si ustedes quieren en el próximo final alternativo. Saludos.**

**11 septiembre 2015.**


	53. Final alternativo

**Hola, de nuevo yo aquí, como sabrán en el capítulo anterior escribí que esta historia tenía 3 finales alternativos y sólo escribiría uno de ellos. Muy bien, pues aquí está.**

**Aclaración: Esto es después del capítulo "El sueño eterno"**

**Que lo disfruten.**

**Final alternativo.**

**.**

**Despertar.**

**.**

**.**

_No había nada más que oscuridad, ligeros ruidos se escuchaban al rededor. ¿Qué eran?, ¿De dónde provenían? Se cuestionaba una persona solitaria en la oscuridad incapaz de verse a sí mismo, sólo escuchando aquellos ruidos. Uno de los ruidos se asemejó al viento cuando pasa debajo de una puerta y lo otro ¿qué era? Un ligero gruñido tal vez, un silbido, podría ser, un fulj cantando a lo lejos acompañado de ¿Terribles terrores?_

_El oscuro escenario pronto se empezó a teñir de rojo al mismo tiempo que los sonidos poco a poco se fueron apagando para dar paso a un estruendoso grito, frente a la persona solitaria otro ser de enorme tamaño apareció, este lo sujeto con fuerza del cabello y enterró su garra dentro de su pecho, provocándole un horrible dolor…_

Abrió los ojos de golpe, dio una gran bocanada de aire más no era suficiente, se estaba ahogando. Su visión pronto se aclaró, más no le decía mucho lo que estaba viendo, un techo de color gris. ¿Dónde estaba? Quería hablar, gritar pero las palabras no salían de su boca y el aire no estaba entrando apropiadamente a su cuerpo. Con desesperación empezó a ver hacia los lados, una pared de lado izquierdo, el resto de la habitación de lado izquierdo y no sólo eso, alguien acercándose apresuradamente a donde estaba.

— ¡Hiccup, despertaste!

El castaño incapaz de articular palabra alguna, seguía respirando agitadamente sintiendo cada vez menos el aire en sus pulmones, delante de él se encontraba Chimuelo angustiado, su dragón le puso una mano cerca del pecho para tratar de calmarlo mientras le pedía con ruegos que se tranquilizara.

Las palabras de su hermano eran poco audibles para él, no entendía lo que le decía, tampoco entendía lo que hacía en aquel lugar si se supone que él había muerto. Su respiración se empezó a calmar conforme el dragón humano lo tranquilizaba, empezó a sentir de nuevo el aire llegar a sus pulmones.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo. —Susurraba Chimuelo con paciencia, dándole unas palmaditas en el pecho tratando de asemejarlo a un masaje.

Hiccup se dejó caer cansado sobre la suave cama, no quería ni parpadear, estaba demasiado inhibido como para hacerlo.

—Ha pasado tiempo hermano. —Comentó el dragón.

Hiccup movió la cabeza para poder apreciarlo mejor, notando que estaba sonriendo ampliamente mientras le daba aquel masaje, trató de responderle pero no pudo, sentía una resequedad horrible en la garganta. Tampoco podía moverse mucho, pensando que no tenía piernas empezó a agitarse nuevamente.

Chimuelo al verlo en aquel estado trató de tranquilizarlo otra vez, así que lo ayudó a reincorporarse para que quedara sentado en la cama, apoyando su espalda en el respaldo, el movimiento hizo que las sabanas se desplazaran un poco, fue ahí que Hiccup notó que aún conservaba su pierna y lo que le quedaba de la otra, se sintió aliviado. El dragón fijó su vista hacia donde Hiccup miraba, dio una pequeña risita al saber el porqué de su ajetreo.

— ¡Sí, hermano! Aun tienes la pierna… no te preocupes.

El brann sonrió cuanto pudo, estando en aquella posición se pudo apreciar mejor el resto de su cuerpo, pero había algo que lo incomodaba todavía, ¿qué estaba él haciendo ahí? Y ¿dónde estaba?, trató de preguntar pero la resequedad en su garganta se lo impidió, Chimuelo al verlo sobándose el cuello con molestia le pasó algo de agua que tomó de una jarra que estaba en el mueble continuo.

Tomó el agua rápidamente, sintiendo como su garganta se hidrataba con el contacto con el líquido, Chimuelo tuvo que ayudarlo a sostener el recipiente ya que tenía debilidad en todos los músculos. El agua que bebió se le hizo la más fresca y extrañamente dulce que haya probado.

—Iré por tus padres. —Anunció Chimuelo con entusiasmo. —Deben de saber que ya despertaste.

El furia nocturna poco a poco se fue alejando, Hiccup muy apenas proceso lo que le había dicho y antes de que su dragón saliera por la puerta pudo articular una palabra.

— ¡Espera!

Chimuelo se giró para verlo a pesar de que muy apenas se escuchó su voz, sabía que no podía escaparse del interrogatorio que le esperaba, así que sin más acudió a su lado, tomando antes una silla para sentarse, tal vez sería una larga plática.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó Hiccup con voz ronca.

Chimuelo tragó saliva antes de contestar, pensando por dónde empezar.

—Pasa que no murieron después de todo. —Respondió con simpleza el dragón confundiendo más al castaño. —No fue un sacrificio de muerte sino uno de vida.

— ¿Qué dices? —Preguntó Hiccup más confundido. —Entonces… ¿los demás?

—Los demás están bien. —Aclaró el furia nocturna rápidamente. —Poco a poco también empezaron a despertar.

Hiccup sintió un dolor de cabeza, todo le daba vueltas y no le permitía pensar con claridad. Chimuelo quiso que descansara pero este se negó ya que quería seguir preguntando.

—Llevas cuatro meses dormido Hiccup,… el otoño acaba de empezar.

— ¿Cuatro…cuatro meses? —Hiccup se tomó las sienes tratando de minimizar el dolor de cabeza.

—Sí, el primero en despertar fue Nero un mes después de la guerra, después Spinel a los dos meses y Heather una semana después de él. Poco a poco se han ido adaptando; despertaron igual que tú con todos los trastornos de la guerra. Perdieron mucha energía y en lo particular tú eras uno de los más lastimados físicamente.

El brann entendió el porqué del dolor del cuerpo, se miró lo que pudo de los brazos viendo las cicatrices producto de las batallas, pero había algo que andaba mal su hermano sólo mencionó a Nero, Spinel y Heather, una parte de él se sintió feliz por ellos pero y ¿ella?

El dragón esperó a que su hermano procesara lo que le había dicho, lo veía pensante, ensimismado, vio como apretaba con su manos las sabanas que lo cobijaban, como si no creyera nada de lo que decía o también pensado en ella.

— ¿Astrid? —Preguntó sin querer voltear a ver a Chimuelo.

El dragón se tensó, guardó silencio no sabía si era el momento de decírselo o no.

—Chimuelo… di algo. —Pidió Hiccup encarándolo.

Chimuelo sólo bajó la cabeza con angustia y negó con la cabeza, en ese momento Hiccup se derrumbó por dentro. Apretó más las sabanas mientras que sus ojos se empezaban a empañar por las lágrimas.

—No todo está perdido. —Habló Chimuelo antes de que Hiccup rompiera en llanto.

— ¡¿Cómo no lo va estar?! —Lloró el brann empezando a desmoronarse. —Ella ya no está.

—No te precipites. —Chimuelo se levantó de su asiento para consolar mejor a su hermano. —Ella está aquí. —Dijo poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano para obligarlo a mirarlo.

Logrando el efecto deseado Hiccup le prestó atención a Chimuelo.

—Ella está aquí… está con vida.

Una nueva sensación llegó a Hiccup en cuanto escuchó decir eso de la boca de su hermano, el estómago se le hizo nudo y la presión de la sangre se le bajó, se mareó. Chimuelo trató de acostarlo pero este se negaba sin embargo su cuerpo le dijo lo contrario y cayó desmayado sobre la cama.

.

.

.

Un horrible olor llegó a sus fosas nasales obligándolo a despertar, sin poder abrir sus ojos agitó cuanto pudo las manos para tratar de quitar aquella pestilencia. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse a una multitud que lo veía, específicamente Camicazi era la que tenía extendido un pañuelo oloroso cerca de su nariz.

—Bienvenido, Hiccup. —Saludó la seid feliz.

Hiccup fue incapaz de responder, vio como la rubia se alejaba para darle pasó a su madre. Valka se abrazó a su hijo sofocándolo, susurrándole lo feliz que estaba al verlo despierto, después su padre también se acercó y lo apretó tanto a él como a Valka, un abrazo muy cálido pero realmente sofocador.

—Valka, debemos dejarlo respirar. —Dijo Estoico feliz separándose de ellos.

La mujer obedeció pero no pudo evitar tomar a su hijo por las mejillas y observarlo con felicidad, mientras que Hiccup le devolvió una leve sonrisa.

—Supongo que debes de tener muchas preguntas. —Dijo Valka sin poder dejar de verlo.

—Sí, así es… Astrid… ella…

Con sólo mencionar aquel nombre vieron el cambio en el entusiasmo de sus progenitores a uno menos entusiasta.

— ¿Quieres ir a verla? —Preguntó Chimuelo.

Rápidamente el brann asintió, se quiso poner de pie pero muy apenas se pudo mover unos centímetros de la cama.

—Toma esto. —Camicazi llegó con un vaso que contenía un extraño líquido color naranja, que bien podría confundirse con jugo pero el olor decía que era otra cosa. —Es una pócima de vitaminas, te ayudará a recuperarte más rápido. Te hemos estado hidratando y nutriendo con esto.

—Huelo asqueroso. —Se quejó Hiccup, incluso pensó que olía peor a la comida de su esposa.

—Si te quieres recuperar tienes que beberlo. —Ordenó la seid.

Hiccup rodó los ojos, si así se levantaba más rápido se tomaría un galón de ser necesario. Bebió el té de un sólo sorbo tratando de no respirar, al terminarlo sintió un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo así como el mal sabor en su boca.

—Reposa unos minutos, verás que te sentirás con más energía. —Ordenó Camicazi.

—Pero quiero ver a Astrid.

—Astrid no se va a mover de su lugar hijo, por favor, sólo unos minutos. —Pidió Valka amablemente.

—Además que debemos ir por tu prótesis. —Dijo Estoico.

—Es cierto. —Recordó Valka ese detalle. —Vamos con Gobber, ya lo debe tener listo.

—Por favor. —Rogó Hiccup.

De inmediato sus progenitores salieron de la habitación al igual que Camicazi que daría las nuevas a los demás, el único que se quedó en la habitación fue Chimuelo.

—Chimuelo… no me están mintiendo ¿verdad?, Astrid está bien… ¿cierto?

— ¡Hombre!, ¿por qué te mentiría? —Replicó Chimuelo estirándose desde su asiento. —Han pasado muchas cosas desde que ustedes… bueno desde que ustedes se sumieron en ese sueño que pensamos que sería eterno.

— ¿Qué pasó realmente?

—Será mejor que te lo cuente una vez que lo veas con tus propios ojos.

A Hiccup no le quedó más remedio que aceptar eso, se echó sobre la cama sintiéndose poco a poco más despierto. Durante los minutos siguientes estuvo moviendo sus brazos, arriba-abajo logrando cada vez más movilidad en sus músculos, luego intentó con su pierna, esta fue más difícil pero con la ayuda de Chimuelo la levantó, después el dragón lo dejó sólo y aunque fuera mínimo pudo levantarla por breves segundos arriba-abajo logrando completar unas cuantas veces el ejercicio.

—Sabía que no te quedarías quieto.

La voz de su padre lo sacó de su concentración, detrás de él estaba Valka y Gobber.

— ¡Pescadito! —Saludó Gobber y se acercó para darle otro sofocante abrazo y luego un "golpecito" en la espalda. — ¡Que alegría tenerte de vuelta con nosotros!

—Sí, yo también estoy alegre de verlos.

—Te estuve preparando esto en tu letargo.

Gobber le mostró una prótesis muy parecida a la primera que usó después de que perdiera la pierna, sencilla pero funcional, después le daría su propio estilo, el herrero no esperó mucho y le ayudó a colocársela. Una vez puesta, Hiccup con más energía se sentó en la orilla de la cama dispuesto a ponerse de pie.

En cuanto apoyó su pierna y prótesis en el piso puso de su fuerza para levantar su cuerpo, pero sus piernas aún tenían algo debilidad y casi cae, de no ser por Chimuelo se hubiera estrellado en el piso.

—Utiliza esto. —Valka se acercó con dos apoyos de madera. —Son muletas… los neutrales lo usan así.

La mujer le explicó cómo debía colocarse para apoyarse con aquellas cosas. Hiccup las tomó con algo de recelo, pero al apoyarse en estas sintió más estabilidad.

— ¿Los neutrales? —Se preguntó el brann. — ¿Dónde estamos exactamente?

Todos los presentes en la habitación sonrieron ampliamente, Chimuelo le palmeó la espalda y se ofreció a darle un recorrido por el lugar y de paso contarle lo que pasó antes de pasar a ver a su lady. Los demás presentes lo motivaron a dar aquel recorrido sin responderle ninguna otra pregunta.

—Primero vayamos al exterior. —Guio Chimuelo por los largos pasillos.

Durante el trayecto, Hiccup se percató que estaban en lugar que extrañamente le recordó al palacio de Noytrol, su mente pronto divagó pensando en que estaban en aquel lugar sin embargo recordó que ese lugar había sido destruido. En el recorrido vieron a muchas personas que iban de un lugar a otro, todas parecían estar en paz realizando todo tipo de actividades.

— ¡Miren!... ¡Es Hiccup! —Esa voz no pasó desapercibida para el brann, a unos metros de él estaba Snotlout que corría hacia donde estaba él, acompañado de los gemelos. —Hasta que decidiste despertar inútil.

—Snotlout, que bien te vez. —Bromeó Hiccup como aquella vez en que se habían despedido.

Su amigo llevaba una prótesis idéntica a la suya sin embargo a diferencia de él Snotlout la llevaba en la pierna derecha.

—Tenías razón, ahora soy muy popular. —Presumió besando sus propios músculos. —Aunque yo sólo tengo ojos para alguien especial. —Le guiñó el ojo y le dijo nada discreto que se refería a Brutilda.

— ¡Esa soy yo! —Lo aceptó Brutilda animada. —Así que brann asquerosas, aléjense de él. —Chocó sus puños con agresividad dispuesta a defender lo que ya era suyo.

—Me alegro por ustedes. —Felicitó Hiccup.

Mientras tanto Brutacio se le quedó viendo, totalmente ido, analizándolo profundamente.

— ¿Si eres Hiccup o estoy soñando?

—Sí es el él, tonto. —Regañó Brutilda.

—No sé, no lo creo… creo que necesito un golpe para…

No terminó de hablar cuando Brutilda lo noqueó tirándolo al piso, el vinter se sacudió reaccionando y de nuevo abrió sus ojos para observar al brann.

— ¡Sí eres Hiccup!, ¡Despertaste!

—Si será lento. —Dijo Chimuelo fastidiado. —Si no les importa amigos, tengo que darle a mi hermano un recorrido.

—Está bien, nos vemos en la cena, debemos actualizarnos. —Dijo Snotlout animado.

—Sí, tienes que contarnos a dónde fuiste. —Dijo tontamente Brutacio.

Hiccup sólo frunció el ceño sin entender lo último, Chimuelo se lo tuvo que llevar estirándolo para que ya no le prestara atención a los gemelos así como a Snotlout. Tuvieron que bajar por unas escaleras para llegar al primer piso de la construcción, encontrándose con Patapez, Eret y su hijo.

—Hiccup, que bueno verte de pie de nuevo. —Bromeó el vann.

—Eret, ya no me acordaba de ti. —Se burló Hiccup. —Qué bueno verlos a todos.

—Jefe Hiccup, que bueno verlo otra vez. —Saludó respetuosamente Eret Jr. para sorpresa de este.

—Yo… yo también pequeño. —Se ruborizó Hiccup, alegrándose de que los hijos de sus amigos hubieran librado la guerra. —Pensé que habían regresado a casa…

—Bueno, Camicazi no se quiso ir hasta que ustedes se recuperaran. —Contó Eret cargando a su hijo. —Por el momento hay alguien encargado en Ciudad Aqua.

—Lo mismo en mi reino, ¡tienes que verlo Hiccup! —Dijo Patapez emocionado, señalando la gran puerta que daba al exterior.

—A eso vamos, los dejamos amigos. —Apresuró Chimuelo a Hiccup para llevarlo a la entrada.

La puerta ya estaba abierta y de esta se filtraba mucha luz lo que indicaba que por lo menos era medio día, con cada paso que lo acercaba a la entrada Hiccup empezó a sentir nerviosismo por lo que vería afuera, y dando un paso más quedó frente aquella puerta.

Primero la luz lo cegó, tuvo que dejar que sus ojos se acostumbraran para después maravillarse con el exterior. Fuera de aquel lugar había un paisaje que deslumbraba en color verde con un cielo claro, había algunas construcciones de casas, así como gente trabajando, dragones volando de un lado a otro al igual que fuljs que cantaba acompañados de terribles terrores, lobos que paseaban a niños e hipocampos que los divertían al arrojarles agua de las fuentes. Nunca en su vida había presenciado lugar tan armonioso como ese. Se parecía a su hogar pero a la vez no.

—Chimuelo… ¿Dónde estamos?

—Hermano mío… esto es "Bertrol" —Presentó el dragón con los brazos extendidos.

— ¿Bertrol? —Susurró maravillado.

Chimuelo asintió y lo guio para que saliera más al exterior y observara la estructura de cristal de donde habían salido sorprendiendo más al brann pues era una combinación del gran salón y del palacio de Noytrol.

—A mí se me ocurrió el nombre. —Contó Chimuelo animado. —Es una combinación de "Berk" y "Noytrol", ya que aquí estaba originalmente Berk pero grande fue nuestra sorpresa al ver está estructura de cristal. ¿No crees que el nombre es genial?

—Claro que sí, es impresionante. —Comentó Hiccup sin poder dejar de ver la estructura. —Como un sueño hecho realidad.

—Lo es. —Afirmó el dragón.

— ¿Qué pasó exactamente Chimuelo?

El furia nocturna se preparó para contarle lo que había pasado, mientras le daba un recorrido por el lugar.

—Lo que pasó fue que…

.

.

.

_Después de la energía de los elegidos se esparciera por el mundo, restaurándolo y llenándolo de vida regresaron al templo de los elementos._

_"No lloren."_

_Escucharon decir desde las alturas, todos los presentes incluyendo los que perdieron a sus seres queridos vieron a las sorprendentes criaturas que se habían formado con la energía que había salido de los corazones de los elegidos._

_—Son los dioses. —Avisó Riziko dando una reverencia para quienes se encontraba en lo alto._

_"La guerra ha terminado, no deben estar tristes."_

_—Pero nuestros amigos, nuestros amigos…—Lloró Chimuelo apegándose más a su hermano, viendo a la vez el cuerpo de Astrid que era acompañado por Stormfly y los padres de la princesa._

_"Ellos cumplieron con algo que habíamos encomendado desde hace mucho tiempo, y con su energía han creado por su propia cuenta un nuevo mundo que no deben desperdiciar."_

_—¡Lo sabemos! —Lloró Stormfly. —Aun así es difícil._

_"No deben de llorar, pues es precisamente lo que queríamos ver de los elementales elegidos."_

_Eso desconcertó a todo mundo ya que no entendieron las palabras de los dioses._

_"Queríamos saber qué tan dispuestos estaban por salvar a todo ser vivo así como el mundo en donde vivían, con la energía de sus corazones nos pudimos dar cuenta del amor, la entrega, la justicia, la bondad que cada uno profesaba, incluso que estuvieron dispuestos a entregarse a nuestras condiciones por tal de lograrlo, por eso no deben de llorar, un sacrificio de vida era lo que queríamos."_

_— ¿Sacrificio de vida? —Preguntó Gothi confundida._

_"Así es, sólo requeríamos de su energía, que entregaran sus dones para restablecer el mundo que tanto aman, ya han cumplido con su cometido por eso los devolvemos a donde pertenecen."_

_Esa noticia los sorprendió, más aun cuando de cada criatura de la cual había tomado forma cada dios empezó a expulsar los corazones de cada elegido, devolviéndolos a donde pertenecían._

_El corazón de Hiccup llegó a donde pertenecía, en cuanto se introdujo en el pecho del brann este volvió a respirar, volviendo a la vida. Los padres del castaño así como el dragón lloraron abrazando el cuerpo de él, feliz porque hubiera regresado a la vida._

_Lo mismo pasando con el corazón de Heather, Spinel y Nero, sin embargo ninguno despertó._

_"Despertaran a su tiempo, han dado demasiada energía, lo único que no podemos hacer es curarlos de las heridas que recibieron durante la batalla, debe ser el recordatorio de cada humano que la vivió."_

_— ¡Esperen! —Habló Axel. — ¿Qué hay de Astrid?_

_—Sí, su corazón se rompió. —Dijo Stormfly._

_Chimuelo en ese momento se percató de que la única que no había recibido su corazón era la esposa de su hermano, de nada serviría toda aquella felicidad si su hermano de cualquier manera iba a ser infeliz._

_"Hemos considerado que la elegida del quinto elemento peleó valientemente y que merece un mejor destino al que tuvo, es por eso que…"_

_De la luz que parecía un pegaso salió otra luz destellante que bajó hasta quedar a la altura de los reyes de Noytrol, revelando el cristal del corazón de su hija, sin embargo este se encontraba con varias fisuras alrededor._

_"Rescatamos cada partícula de su corazón, el que se renueve por completo dependerá de ella, tampoco aseguramos cuáles serán las consecuencias de que esté así. Sólo por esta vez lo haremos así ya que ella es la portadora del vacío, los demás humanos y criaturas que murieron peleando durante la guerra las tomaremos en nuestros regazos dándoles el descanso eterno. "_

_— ¡Entendemos! —Lloró Axel al ver como aquel cristal entraba en su hija devolviéndola a la vida. — ¡Gracias, por darle está oportunidad a mi hija!_

_"Humanos y también todo ser vivo que habita en Himmelen, dependerá de ustedes conservar la paz en el mundo, los dioses no intervendremos en más guerras así como también ya no habrá más catástrofes naturales a causa de eso, así que dependerá de cada uno de ustedes lograr que la paz permanezca con ustedes, si el mundo debe ser destruido será ahora sólo por causa de los hombres, el mundo cambiara poco a poco eso es seguro y deberán aceptar todo lo que conlleva."_

_— ¿Qué quieren decir con eso? —Preguntó Camicazi._

_"Con el paso del tiempo se darán cuenta… por lo pronto nosotros nos marchamos."_

_Dicho eso, las criaturas se volvieron una esfera de luz y se elevaron en lo más alto de cielo hasta que ya no fueron visibles._

_— ¿Ahora qué? —Preguntó Eret sin entender nada de lo último._

_—A regresar a casa. —Respondió Chimuelo dando un gran suspiro._

.

.

—Después de eso Riziko, con la ayuda de Gothi y Camicazi, abrió el portal hacia Berk, como te dije encontramos este bello lugar que al parecer se las ingeniaron Astrid y tú para crearlo. —Terminó de contar Chimuelo.

Hiccup se sonrojó al pensar en aquella probabilidad, la verdad es que no sabía nada más allá después de aquella despedida.

— ¿Dónde está Astrid, Chimuelo?

—No te desesperes, antes de llevarte con ella hay algunas personas que debes ver.

Chimuelo nuevamente arrastró al brann por los jardines que adornaban aquel palacio de cristal, dando la vuelta unas voces a los lejos se empezaron a escuchar, voces muy conocidas por él, ya sabía de quién se trataban.

—Te dije que Kaiser es mejor que Nightmare… ¡te lo dije! —Escuchó decir de Spinel.

—Si Nightmare compitiera en el agua no dirías lo mismo. —Se burló Nero.

—Ya chicos, no sean llorones… además si se trata de competir no hay nada mejor que volar, Windshear es la mejor en eso. —Presumió Heather.

—Apoyo eso. —Exclamó Gema que los acompañaban.

— ¡Amigos! —Gritó Chimuelo interrumpiendo la pequeña disputa.

Los presentes se giraron para ver al dragón al igual que a quien lo acompañaba.

— ¡Hiccup! —Gritaron todos, corriendo hacia el brann.

La primera que llegó fue Heather quien lo abrazó fuertemente casi tumbando al brann.

—Hey amigo, recuerda que es mía. —Se burló Spinel, saludándolo con unas palmadas en la espalda.

—Qué bueno que hayas despertado. —Dijo Nero feliz.

—Yo también estoy feliz de verlos a todos ¡vivos!

—Así es, todos sanos y salvos. —Dijo Gema también abrazando al brann. —Bienvenido de vuelta.

—Pero aún hay cosas que no entiendo.

—Pues según los que nos contaron, perdimos mucha energía durante la batalla y la reconstrucción de Himmelen, por eso dormimos demasiado y prácticamente fuimos despertando en el orden en que fuimos derrotados por ese monstruo. —Explicó Heather.

—Yo creo que es por la cantidad de energía que cada quien gastó. —Dijo Nero. —Yo no hice mucho, por eso creo que fui el primero en despertar.

—No digas eso, todos hicieron lo que les correspondía. —Dijo Gema tomándolo de la mano, algo que no pasó desapercibido por Hiccup.

—Sí, aunque es horrible estar recordando los malos momentos de la guerra. —Dijo Spinel sintiendo escalofríos.

—Lo sentí cuando desperté. —Comentó Hiccup cabizbajo. —Desperté precisamente porque me sentí de nuevo atacado por Draugr.

—No te preocupes. —Dijo Heather. —A todos nos pasó… sólo debemos superarlo… aunque olvidarlo será difícil.

—Sí, lo sé.

— ¿Ya viste a Astrid? —Preguntó rápidamente Nero.

—No, Chimuelo no aun no me ha querido llevar. —Dijo quejumbroso.

—Ya te llevaré… sólo no te alteres al verla, por eso quería que dieras este paseo antes.

—Anda ve…—Apresuró Heather. —Es la única que falta que despierte.

Ese comentario alertó a Hiccup, ¿era por eso tanto misterio? Su lady aun no despertaba.

Chimuelo lo encaminó de nuevo hacia el palacio, subieron de nuevo unas escaleras pasando por diferentes pasillos, con cada paso que daba el brann se preparaba mentalmente para el encuentro, no sabía cómo reaccionaría al verla después de tanto tiempo.

—Llegamos. —Avisó Chimuelo deteniéndose enfrente de una puerta. —Pero antes déjame darte algo.

El castaño observó a su amigo que desataba una especie de collar que llevaba colgado, al verlo con detenimiento se dio cuenta que era llevaba de dije su anillo de bodas, se observó el dedo queriendo corroborar que no fuera algo diferente pero no había nada en su dedo, así que por ende el que tenía su hermano era el suyo.

—Póntelo, lo cuidé por ti. —Dijo Chimuelo entregándole la argolla. Hiccup se lo puso sin chistar y antes de que Chimuelo abriera la puerta respiró profundamente.

El dragón abrió la puerta, dando vista a una habitación que era similar a la que tenía Astrid en Noytrol, la diferencia era que era más pequeña, había unos sofás en la esquina de esta, en el más largo se encontraba Stormfly durmiendo; esta despertó al escuchar la puerta abrirse, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Chimuelo aun lado de Hiccup.

— ¡Hiccup, por fin despertaste! —Se acercó feliz para abrazar a su amigo.

—También me da gusto verte Stormfly. —Dijo Hiccup devolviéndole el abrazo.

— ¡Vamos! No pierdas tiempo, acércate… aquí está Astrid.

La nadder emocionada, lo ayudó a moverse más rápido con las muletas para llevarlo al pie de la cama que era adornada por unas cortinas translucidas, Stormfly las retiró haciéndoles un nudo por la esquinas dándole una mejor vista al brann y por fin ahí estaba, la persona que más quería acostada sobre la cama completamente dormida.

Hiccup se tapó la boca tratando de contener la emoción con sólo ver como el pecho de su esposa se alzaba con cada respirar, se sentó a una lado de la cama dejando la muletas a un lado, tomó su mano izquierda y la empezó a acariciar con suavidad. Observando cada detalle, cada cicatriz resultado de la guerra, así como aquella marca que le dejó cuando engañaron al guardia de New Town, pero no estaba su anillo, miró su otro mano esperando verlo ahí, pero lo que había en su lugar era un vendaje que la cubría, recordó que también llevaba un vendaje aquel día pero no sabía el porqué.

— ¿Qué es eso?, ¿Qué le pasó? —Preguntó entre lágrimas.

—Draugr la atravesó con la sobras del tridente de Nero, aun así fue capaz de continuar con la pelea. —Contó Chimuelo. —Camicazi y Gothi dicen que probablemente pueda volver a mover el brazo, así que no hay de qué preocuparse.

Hiccup se inclinó para tomar su mano derecha, acariciándola sobre el vendaje, sintiendo a la vez más cerca su cuerpo.

—Su anillo se encuentra aquí, al igual que la piedra que le pusiste. —Avisó Stormfly abriendo un cajón del mueble que estaba a un lado.

—Gracias, amigos.

—No tienes por qué agradecer. —Dijo Stormfly. —La he cuidado con esmero, ahora que has despertado estoy segura que pronto ella lo hará.

—Eso espero. —Dijo Hiccup, empezó a acariciarle el rostro así como el cabello que llevaba trenzado, se inclinó para darle un pequeño beso en los labios. —Astrid… despierta, estamos vivos y hay un maravilloso mundo que nos espera allá afuera.

Al observarla en ese estado recordó cuando ella se desvaneció durante la batalla en ciudad Aqua, en ese entonces sólo había dormido una semana, pero llevaba cuatro meses así, sólo esperaba que pronto despertara.

.

A partir de ese entonces se dedicó a cuidarla en cuerpo y alma, quienes cuidaban de la princesa era sus padres, quienes se alegraron al verlo despierto, Phelma que lo recibió de mejor manera a como cuando se habían conocido, Valka así como Stormfly y Camicazi, está última la mantenía hidrata con sus pócimas a fin de evitar la deshidratación y desnutrición. Una pócima realmente efectiva y digna de una seid.

Cuando ellos lo cuidaban, él se dedicaba a rehabilitarse tanto física como elementalmente, pues no podía dominar bien el fuego, sólo le tomaba algunas horas al día; después volvía a aquella habitación para cuidar de Astrid. Siempre contándole algunas anécdotas de lo que recordaba del antiguo Berk, así como anécdotas del nuevo Bertrol; también se ponía a trabajar en su propia prótesis así como en la de Chimuelo, siendo ayudado por Gobber y el mismo dragón. A veces tomaba los libros que le prestaba Patapez y se los leía esperando que despertara en medio de la trama principal.

Sin embargo, nada. Había pasado otros dos meses desde que había despertado y su lady seguía en el mismo estado, aun así no perdía la esperanza de verla despierta.

—_Nuevo manual de Berk, inspirado en los conocimientos de Bork, antiguo líder elemental. "Entre más resplandezca más rápido la encuentras." _—Leyó Hiccup la introducción del nuevo manual de dragones que Gobber y Valka estaban actualizando juntos.

— _"Muerte susurrante: Para agradar a este dragón sólo debes cepillar sus dientes"._ Eso es muy efectivo, aunque tiene demasiados. —Dijo Hiccup recordando el cómo entrenar a esa especie de dragón. _—"Corta leña: Tiene alas afilada que puede cortar un bosque entero de árboles maduros."_ Sólo espero que no se le ocurra a uno deforestar nuestro nuevo bosque.

Cansado de leer dejó el libro a un lado para observar a su lady, a veces se deprimía la ver que no reaccionaba, ese día no fue diferente después de todo estaban enlazados como le había explicado Chimuelo aquel día, se sentía vacío de repente a pesar de tenerla tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos.

—Ya despiértate floja. —Susurró sintiendo una presión en el pecho que lo amenazaba con hacerlo llorar.

Se talló los ojos tratando de evitar de esa manera que las lágrimas no salieran, pero no pudo evitar hipear fuertemente.

— ¿Por qué lloras?

Su corazón de detuvo por un segundo al escuchar aquella voz, con el corazón ahora acelerado y ojos rojizos levantó su vista para ver a su lady, aquella rubia que con ojos cansados lo observaba detenidamente.

—Astrid…—Susurró con alegría y la tomó de la mano. — ¡Despertaste!

La rubia parpadeó un par de veces al ver al brann emocionado, pero había algo que la incomodaba.

— ¿Quién eres tú?

Hiccup soltó la mano de Astrid desconcertado, la rubia lo veía con indiferencia totalmente confundida.

—Astrid… soy yo, Hiccup.

La princesa sólo negó con la cabeza, no lo conocía. Mientras tanto a Hiccup la alegría y la emoción que había sentido se esfumó pues sintió que su corazón de nuevo se rompía.

Continuará.

**¿Qué pensaron? ¿Que sería un sólo capítulo?…. Pues NO, este es el final alternativo más largo de los tres es por eso que quise escribirlo, con largo no me refiero a 10 capítulos, pero al menos otros dos más eso creo. Espero les haya gustado la primera parte.**

**Sección de comentarios y dudas.**

**Alexa HSGS: Que bueno que te gustó el final original y esperó que te haya agradado la primera parte de este. Saludos.**

**Jessy Brown: me alegro que te haya gustado el final original, con todo y detalles, espero te haya gustado esta primera parte del otro final. Saludos.**

**Maylu liya: Bueno ya quedaron las cosas explicadas con lo de Danger y de hecho cambié un poco el scrip al final, tal vez así se lea no sé, más lento. Yo también me puse a recordar todo el inicio del fic conforme escribía, espero te haya gustado esta primera parte. Saludos.**

**The ridel sel: Que bueno que te haya gustado el final original con todo y los detalles incluyendo al pobre de Danger, espero te haya gustado la primera parte de este final. Tsubasa Chronicles XD, ya sé, aunque me gusta Sakura CC. Saludos.**

**Mad fine: Así es, esta es la primera parte del otro final, espero te haya gustado, con respecto a tu pregunta no he leído divergente la película vi una parte y me aburrió. Te quería comentar ya que me has mencionado que quieres empezar a escribir te iba a preguntar si quieres participar en un mini reto que estoy planeando con otra chica en mi página de FB, me falta una contrincante con alguien que ya esta puesta para participar, espero tu respuesta. Saludos.**

**Diane: Pues el final original en sí tiene sus cosas felices y cosas tristes, ya que así es la vida, pero como puedes apreciar este final es distinto e incluso los dioses se apiadaron de ellos, espero te haya gustado está primera parte. Saludos.**

**Ana Gami: Yo también he mentalizado más no he escrito cartas de ese tipo, pero cuando uno está en situaciones así tiende a pensar profundo, algo que quise reflejar en el final original, y pues en este como se puede apreciar es totalmente diferente, espero te haya gustado la primera parte. Saludos.**

**HeiMao3: Que bueno que te haya gustado el final original, le puse muchos "feels" como dicen por ahí, y pues como puede apreciar este es completamente diferente, tal vez cliché, pero tal vez no, tú me lo harás saber después XD. Saludos.**

**Fanatico Z: Así es, no porque haya terminado así no quiere decir que no puedan ser felices, de hecho ese fue mi objetivo con el final original, como se puede apreciar este final será totalmente distinto y un poco más acomodado a lo que tal vez quieran unos, o tal vez no XD. Con gusto leerle lo que tengas planeado escribir, hasta entonces. Saludos.**

**Steffani: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me alegro que te haya gustado el final original e incluyendo la carta de Windshear, espero que esta primera parte del alternativo de haya agradado, hasta la próxima. Saludos.**

**Ary: Que bueno que te haya gustado e incluso te haya hecho llorar, eso quiere decir que si te conmovió, Jajaja con respecto a lo de Danger pues sí ya le tocaba. Espero que el inicio del final alternativo de haya gustado. Saludos.**

**Dragon Viking: Yo también me emociono con esa canción, me alegra que te haya gustado el final original, espero que también el inicio de este final diferente, hasta entonces. Saludos.**

**Navid: Así es, las cosas no pasan porque sí, tienes sus reacciones y consecuencia sólo es cuestión de aceptarlas, espero te haya gustado el inicio de este final alternativo.**

**Vivi: XD, bueno es que como puedes apreciar no fueron precisamente rosas en este capítulo, en especial el final, pero aún no termina, espero te haya gustado la primera parte de este. Me alegro que te haya gustado el final original, aun no se me ocurre nada para el hijo de los dragones XD, lo dejaré libre. Saludos.**

**I dont know i want to sleep: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, es un placer que te haya gustado y espero que también te interese leer este final alternativo. Saludos.**

**Vanesa Veltran: Muchas gracias, espero que el inicio de este final también de haya gustado. Saludos.**

**Kristtana: Me alegro que te haya gustado el final original, y espero que el inicio de este final también. Saludos.**

**Guest: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, espero que te haya gustado el inicio de este final alternativo, sí es que lo lees, pronto subiré nuevas historias, espero. Gracias por comentar. Saludos.**

**Georgie Skandar: No me he olvidado de tu petición, pero como puedes ver aun no termina esto y ya cambió la situación por completo. Muchas gracias por tus palabras acerca del final original, de hecho esas son mis intenciones ya que siempre digo que la felicidad es de acuerdo a al perspectiva en que la veas, no necesariamente tiene que ser de color de rosa. Espero te haya gustado el inicio de este final alternativo. Saludos.**

**Mili: Lamento haberte hecho sufrir pero al final digamos que todo se arregló, ahora este final es distinto al original y como puedes apreciar cambió completamente, espero te haya gustado el .**

**Tris: Aun sigo pensando en tus peticiones, por cierto se me hace que puedo conseguirte una competidora para el reto de mini fics, si todavía quieres. Saludos.**

**Dragonaj: Muchas gracias por tus palabras y más por tus propuestas, encantada estaría de ver mi historia en pantalla chica o grande o como sea, yo estaba pensando hacerla comic, XD, pero igual tu idea me agrada mucho, espero también te haya gustado el inicio de este final alternativo. Saludos.**

**Lectores anónimos, seguidores y favoritos espero que les haya gustado está primera parte. Nos leemos.**

**16 de septiembre 2015.**

**¡Viva México! ¡Muera el mal gobierno!**


	54. Final alternativo Pt II

**De nuevo yo, con la segunda parte del final alternativo.**

**Que lo disfruten.**

**Final alternativo parte II**

.

**Neutral**

.

Astrid trató de levantarse de la cama sintiendo gran pesadez en su cuerpo, se sentía incomoda con la penetrante mirada del castaño que tenía frente a ella. Hiccup sin poder articular palabra alguna se quedó estático, sólo viendo los intentos de la rubia por levantarse de la cama.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —Preguntó de nuevo sintiéndose más perturbada. A pesar de acabarse de levantar no se veía tan débil como él cuando había despertado, su voz se escuchaba suavemente débil pero lo suficientemente fuerte para la escucharan.

Fue en ese momento que Hiccup reaccionó, ¿qué debía hacer?, ¿Qué debía responder?

— ¡Responde! —Exigió la princesa. — ¿Qué me has hecho?, ¿Dónde estoy?

El brann no pudo evitar sentir familiar esa escena, pues le recordó aquella vez en la cueva cuando indirectamente su lady lo acusó de haberse aprovechado de ella.

—Tran-tranquila. —Tartamudeó moviendo sus manos con frenesí. —Eh…eh yo…soy, yo soy… ¡amigo! —Gritó.

— ¿Amigo?, ¿Dónde estoy? ¡Dime!

Hiccup seguía balbuceando cosas, incapaz de responderle con coherencia. Empezó a detectar cierta molestia en Astrid, más aun cuando tronó los dientes viéndolo de manera acusadora, aferrándose a las sabanas tratando de cubrirse, pues tenía una ligera bata de tirantes.

— ¡Oye Hiccup, escuchamos ruidos! —Interrumpió Chimuelo entrando de repente con Stormfly.

Ambos dragones quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a Astrid sentada sobre la cama, protegiéndose con la sabana y a Hiccup algo a la defensiva con sus brazos en alto.

— ¡Astrid, despertaste! —Stormfly emocionada, corrió hacia ella queriendo darle un apretado y caluroso abrazo cuando…

— ¿Quién eres tú? —Preguntó antes de que le acercará demasiado. — ¿Quién es él? —Señaló a Chimuelo. — ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?!

—Astrid… soy yo, Stormfly. —Respondió la nadder confundida, ganando como respuesta una indiferencia por parte de la princesa. — ¿La nadder mortífera? —Indicó tratando de que la reconociera.

Hiccup sólo veía las negativas por parte de Astrid ante las preguntas de Stormfly, eso lo desanimó aún más. Chimuelo también se acercó para preguntar si a él lo reconocía pero Astrid sólo negó con la cabeza, mirándolos con desconfianza a los tres.

— ¿Cómo que no sabes quiénes somos? —Insistió Stormfly.

— ¡No lo sé! —Respondió Astrid exasperada.

—Bueno tal vez así no me reconoces… pero ¿Y así?

Stormfly empezó a brillar ante la mirada atónita de Astrid que vio como poco a poco aquella chica rubia y extraña cambiaba de apariencia para pasar a ser un fiero dragón, del cual según ella sólo había leído en libros.

—Eres…eres… un…dra-dra-¡dragón! —Gritó espantada.

_— ¿Ni así me recuerdas?_ —Preguntó Stormfly desanimada.

— ¿Y qué tal yo Astrid? —Preguntó Chimuelo para de inmediato transformarse en dragón.

Astrid dejó caer su mandíbula mucha más sorprendida, ahora delante de ella había un dragón parlante y un dragón de color negro.

—Es inútil chicos. —Dijo Hiccup cabizbajo.

Los dragones rendidos y cabizbajos de inmediato cambiaron de forma pues la habitación era algo pequeño para ellos en su forma de dragones.

— ¡Chicos! —Entró Heather a la habitación interrumpiendo el silencio que se había formado. —Nos dijeron que escucharon ruidos y…

De igual manera Heather se quedó boquiabierta al ver a Astrid despierta, mientras que la rubia se sentía cada vez más rodeada de extraños.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Llegó Spinel a un lado de Heather quedándose de igual manera.

— ¿Le pasó algo a Astrid? —Llegó Nero asomándose también.

— ¡Nero! —Gritó Astrid, rápidamente Hiccup, Stormfly y Chimuelo miraron al vann y a Astrid sucesivamente, totalmente desconcertados. —Por fin alguien conocido. —Suspiró con alivio.

— ¿Alguien conocido? —Preguntó Nero alzando una ceja.

—Un momento Astrid… ¿sabes quién es Nero? —Preguntó Stormfly confundida. La rubia respondió rápidamente que "sí" con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —Preguntó Nero confundido.

—Más bien… ¿quiénes son ellos Nero? —Preguntó Astrid señalando a todos los presentes.

Nero entró a la habitación sin comprender nada de lo que pasaba, mientras que Hiccup sintió más frustración. ¿Por qué a Nero si lo recordaba y a él no? Apretó sus puños sintiéndose un inútil.

—Astrid son nuestros amigos… ¿No los recuerdas? —Cuestionó Nero, Astrid sólo negó indiferente.

—Algo andaba mal… iré por sus padres. —Dijo Stormfly, y rápidamente salió hecha un rayo de la habitación.

Debido a los acontecimientos todos se le quedaron viendo a la princesa provocando que esta se inquietara aún más, quería salir huyendo y trató de moverse pero le dolían un poco los músculos de todo el cuerpo en especial el brazo derecho, además de que no tenía idea de dónde estaba.

—Nero… ¿Dónde estoy? —Preguntó a su único conocido.

El aludido dudó en hablar y primero miró de reojo a su compañero brann tratando de ver su reacción, por su expresión supo que estaba molesto pues de inmediato que notó su mirada sobre la de él la evadió apretando tanto los labios como los puños.

—Es mejor que venga Camicazi y te revise. —Respondió Nero ignorando la otra pregunta.

—Cami… ¿qué?

— ¿Tampoco la recuerdas? —Preguntó Heather llegando a la par de Nero. —Somos tus amigos.

— ¡Ahí viene Stormfly con los reyes! —Avisó Spinel para suspender el interrogatorio.

Stormfly llegó y entró a la habitación seguido por los agitados reyes del antiguo Noytrol.

— ¿Papá?, ¿Mamá? —Reconoció Astrid de inmediato, desanimando nuevamente a Hiccup.

— ¡Hija! —Gritaron los reyes al unísono y se abrazaron fuertemente a su pequeña, la princesa confundida aceptó su abrazo aunque no entendía el porqué de su entusiasmo.

—Astrid… ¿si sabes quiénes somos? —Preguntó Brenda tomándola por las mejillas.

— ¿Por qué no debería? —Respondió Astrid con un ligero sarcasmo en su voz.

— ¿Por qué a ellos si los conoce y a nosotros no? —Preguntó Chimuelo a Stormfly.

—No sé pero…

— ¡Aquí viene Camicazi! —Anunció Spinel interrumpiendo la conversación.

La seid llegó agitada a la habitación, sonrió al ver a Astrid despierta sin embargo notó la mirada confusa que le lanzó, también desconociéndola.

—Camicazi… no nos recuerda, sólo a sus padres y a Nero. —informó Hiccup con molestia.

— ¡Oh! Ya veo. —La mencionada sólo entró a la habitación hasta acercarse a la cama donde reposaba la princesa. —Soy Camicazi, una seid… ¿Me permitirías analizarte?

— ¿Qué es una seid? —Replicó Astrid con desconfianza.

—Confía Astrid, es una amiga…deja que te revise. —Calmó Axel y se movió de lugar para darle espacio a la seid.

Aun recelosa dejó que aquella mujer se le acercara, esta le sonrió con amabilidad y sólo pasó su mano por encima de su cabeza, cerró los ojos para tener mayor concentración sin embargo no notó ni sintió algún daño en su cabeza.

—Todo parece ir bien, pero ¿por qué no recuerdas?

— ¿Recordar qué?

—Pues a nosotros... ¿Recuerdas algo de la guerra?—Interrogó la rubia con amabilidad.

— ¿Guerra?, ¿Cuál guerra?

Esa respuesta alertó más a Camicazi así como a Hiccup, la seid empezó analizar las pocas pistas que tenía, mientras Hiccup había sacado su propia conclusión.

— Bien Astrid, está es una prueba, dime tu nombre completo, ¿Dónde vives?, ¿Qué edad tienes?, ¿Cuál es tu último recuerdo? —Pidió Camicazi queriendo corroborar su teoría.

Astrid alzó una ceja sin saber el porqué de aquella preguntas aun así respondió.

—Me llamo Astrid Hofferson, vivo en Noytrol, tengo 18 años y mi último recuerdo es…—Puso su mano sobre la barbilla tratando de recordar algo. —Mi tío Finn… llegó de viaje ayer, nos contó una historia en donde salvaba a un brann. —Respondió con una sonrisa.

Tanto los reyes como Nero se miraron entre sí totalmente confundidos.

—Olvidó todo lo de la guerra. —Dijo Hiccup en voz alta.

—Así es. —Finalizó Camicazi, concluyendo lo mismo que su amigo.

— ¡Alto!... ¿Cuál guerra? —Preguntó Astrid confundida.

—Camicazi… ¿Qué debemos hacer? —Preguntó Axel ignorando a su hija.

— ¡¿Nadie piensa responderme?! —Gritó Astrid agitada.

—Danos unos minutos, Astrid. —Pidió Camicazi con amabilidad. — ¡Todos! Salgan de la habitación.

Hiccup iba a replicar pero al ver la seriedad en la seid no le quedó más remedio que acompañar a los demás afuera de la habitación, salió refunfuñando como niño regañado.

—Ahora volvemos. —Avisó Camicazi a la princesa, enseguida salió de la habitación acompañada de los reyes de Noytrol.

Astrid con las fuerzas que tenía se sentó en la cama, gruñó furiosa cruzándose de brazos sintiéndose completamente ignorada. Miró la habitación con curiosidad notando que nada de lo que había dentro eran sus cosas después fijó su mirada hacia la ventana pero de esta sólo se podía apreciar un cielo azulado al parecer acaba de amanecer, aun en aquel estado se sintió a salvo pues sus padres y Nero estaban ahí, pero otro ser pasó por su cabeza.

—Danger…

OOOOoooooOOOOOOO

Camicazi guio a todos los presentes hacia el primer espacio abierto del palacio, todos esperaban una explicación, en especial Hiccup, ya que a pesar de haber concluido lo que había olvidado su esposa, desconocía las causas. Al lugar llegaron Valka y Estoico que recién se enteraban de las nuevas así como Eret, Snotlout, Patapez, los gemelos y Gema.

— ¿Por qué olvidó todo lo de la guerra? —Cuestionó Hiccup de inmediato.

La reina lo pensó un poco antes de responder, necesitaba pensar cómo explicarlo de la manera más fácil.

—Lo que creo que es que la misma Astrid suprimió aquellas memorias para no recordar aquellos momentos... además de que su corazón no estaba completamente recuperado, puede ser cualquiera de las dos opciones.

— ¿Eso es posible?

—Después de pasar por un traumatismo por el que ella pasó es posible, todos los sucesos de la guerra fueron muy doloroso y una forma que tuvo su cuerpo para defenderse fue suprimiendo todo, y ahora que lo pienso recuerdo que todos ustedes me dijeron que se levantaron debido a un recuerdo de la guerra. —Señaló Camicazi a los cuatro elegidos.

—Es cierto, precisamente cuando Draugr me arrancaba el corazón. —Contó Heather sintiendo la piel de gallina.

Los hombres elegidos también concordaron con la vinter, al igual que ella, ellos también habían experimentado exactamente lo mismo.

—Imaginen un escenario donde aunque estuvieran inconscientes estuvieron repitiendo aquel momento que para ustedes fue doloroso, si Astrid pasó por algo similar lo más factible es que su cuerpo reaccionara de esa manera, pensando que era lo mejor para ella... además que ella es diferente a todos, basta con sólo mirar que no se ve tan débil como ustedes cuando despertaron.

— ¿Qué podemos hacer para que recupere la memoria? —Preguntó Stormfly preocupada.

—Da igual que su cuerpo hubiera hecho eso para protegerse, creo que ella misma se dará cuenta de que algunas cosas ha cambiado y de nuevo sufrirá. —Respondió Camicazi. —Creo que hay que decirle la verdad.

— ¿Cómo? —Preguntó Axel sintiendo nerviosismo.

Camicazi no supo cómo responder al cuestionamiento del rey, estaban en una situación muy crítica. —Por el momento creo que debemos contarle sólo algunas cosas sin dar tantos detalles en lo que se nos ocurre algo.

— ¿Quién lo hará? —Preguntó Nero tragando algo de saliva.

—Creo que deben ser sus padres. —Señaló la seid a los reyes. —Yo los puedo acompañar en caso de que se altere…

—Es lo mejor. —Dijo Brenda respirando profundamente. —Debemos ir con ella, conociéndola se va a querer levantar de la cama y verá todo cambiado.

Tanto Axel y Camicazi estuvieron de acuerdo con la reina y se encaminaron dejando al resto del grupo sin nada que hacer, Hiccup de nuevo bufó molesto quería golpear las paredes por la frustración.

—Tranquilo Hiccup. —Calmó Nero.

— ¡Qué fácil para ti!… ¿no?! —Recriminó molesto. — ¡A ti si te recuerda!

— ¿Y crees qué es algo bueno? —Lo encaró Nero molesto. — ¡¿No escuchaste?! Tienen que contarle ¡todo!... de seguro me odiará de nuevo y bastante trabajo me costó conseguir su perdón… además no pienses lo que no es ni será.

El brann se sintió un idiota, Nero tenía razón, no había situación favorable para nadie, su lady sufriría con sólo saber que cierta criatura ya no formaba parte de su vida, mientras que su amigo corría el riesgo de ser repudiado por ella otra vez y probablemente le daría un ataque al corazón al saber que ya estaba casada.

—Lo siento. —Se disculpó decepcionado.

—Descuida, lo comprendo.

—Hay que pensar en algo productivo. —Opinó Heather para animarlo.

—No sé, ahorita no puedo pensar. —Dijo Hiccup alterado. —Tengo que escuchar lo que le van a decir.

Dicho eso el brann salió corriendo rumbo a la habitación, Nero le siguió seguido de Chimuelo y Stormfly. Sin que nadie les diera alguna solución productiva Heather y Spinel salieron tras ellos dejando a los demás atrás. Hiccup llegó hasta la puerta de la habitación y acercó su oreja a la puerta para escuchar la conversación, el vann llegó seguido de él posicionándose de la misma manera. Los dragones llegaron y se agacharon para poder también escuchar algo, mientras tanto la vinter y el jorden sólo se quedaron de pie detrás de ellos.

OOOOOoooooOOOOOO

—Te traje esto para que recuperes energías. —Ofreció Camicazi la pócima.

Astrid la tomó con recelo, en cuanto la olió se le hizo asquerosa pero su padre con voz firme hizo que se la tomara, se lo tomó de un sorbo quejándose al final por el sabor, dejó el vaso a un lado y quedó sentada sobre la cama, viendo a los presentes para que le explicarán qué estaba pasando. En lo que sus progenitores se decidían, pasó su mano izquierda por encima de la derecha, sobándose aquel vendaje que notó minutos atrás y le provocaba cierta molestia tanto en la mano como a lo largo de todo el brazo. Al ver a los reyes y a sus acompañantes titubeantes, volvió a cuestionar acerca de lo que habían estado hablando.

—Bien, Astrid. —Susurró Axel, frotándose las manos con nervios. — ¿Por dónde debo empezar?

—Por el principio está bien. —Respondió ella. — ¿Pueden hacerlo ya? Ya que quiero ver a…—Dudó en hablar ya que la seid estaba con ellos. —A… ya saben quién.

La indirecta fue bien captada para los tres, ahora se les dificultaría más explicarle la delicada situación.

—Astrid, quiero que me escuches atentamente a todo lo que voy a decir y estés calmada. —Pidió Axel con seriedad.

Aquel comportamiento por parte de su padre le alteró los sentidos, aun así aceptó sus condiciones, respiró para escuchar lo que fuera que tuviera que decirle.

—Hija, para empezar no tienes 18 años tienes 22.

Astrid dio un pequeño gritó ahogado sin embargo no dijo nada y le permitió continuar, dentro de ella empezó a sentir un mal presentimiento.

—Hace seis meses más o menos acabamos con una terrible guerra que se desató por toda Himmelen…

El rey le empezó a contar los detalles más cruciales en la guerra, aun sin mencionar lo de Danger, la relación de Hiccup y la inicial traición de Nero, resaltando solamente su alta participación como el quinto elemento y el poder que tenía, así como el cómo terminó en aquella cama sin memorias. Ante todo lo que narraba su padre, Astrid sólo asentía sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, su padre en ningún momento había mencionado el inicio de la guerra sólo el final de esta así como tampoco le decía nada de su compañero, una parte de ella quería creer que era porque su pegaso aún se encontraba en resguardado en secreto en alguna parte de su hogar sin embargo lo descartó por completo cuando el rey le contó acerca del nuevo Bertrol, su nuevo hogar.

Camicazi felicitó indirectamente al rey por haber contado ciertos detalles a discreción pero Astrid había permanecido muy callada durante el relato, sacando probablemente sus propias conclusiones.

—Entiendo lo de la guerra y cómo terminé así. —Dijo Astrid cabizbaja una vez que el rey terminó. —Pero hay algo que debo de saber…—Miró con preocupación a sus progenitores y sin importarle la presencia de la seid lo preguntó. — ¿Dónde está Danger?, ¿Mi tío lo está cuidando?

Axel dio un gran respiro e incluso sintió sus ojos empañarse al recordar a dos seres queridos, eso inquieto más a Astrid y muy dentro de ella sabía que no le agradaría la respuesta que le dieran.

—Hija. —Habló Brenda. — Tu tío fue asesinado antes de la guerra, el enemigo lo hizo para crear una disputa entre lo brann y nosotros.

Con aquello noticia Astrid apretó las sabanas con su mano, sintiendo aún más doloroso el nudo en su garganta. — ¿Y... Danger? —Preguntó con la voz entrecortada.

—Danger también… murió. —Respondió Axel sin dar tantas explicaciones acerca de ese suceso.

No pasó mucho para que rompiera en llanto, ya no aguantó las emociones y aquel nudo que tenía molestándola desde minutos atrás, con una profunda tristeza y dolor en su corazón lloró desconsoladamente la muerte de su tío y de su compañero de enlace.

Su llanto resonó en toda la habitación que hasta la misma Camicazi no pudo evitar contagiarse y llorar, acompañándola en su dolor. Los padres de Astrid la abrazaron fuertemente, esta muy apenas los pudo sentir pues el dolor que estaba sintiendo por dentro era demasiado.

OOOOOoooooOOOOO

Detrás de la puerta, los elegidos escucharon todo, a Hiccup se le rompió de nuevo el corazón al escuchar a su lady llorando con tanta tristeza, sintió el dolor de ella, quería golpearla puerta hasta hacerla trizas, entrar con ella y decirle que todo estaría bien. Pero ¿cómo hacerlo? Ni siquiera lo recordaba.

_"Déjenme sola, no quiero ver nadie"_

Escucharon los gritos de la princesa, escucharon que Axel trató de calmarla y consolarla, pero la princesa se negó y con ruego y tristeza en su voz les pidió que la dejaran sola. Los que estaban dentro de la habitación aceptaron sin objetar, se empezaron a retirar de la habitación no sin antes unas palabras de ánimo y que la iban a esperar lo que fuera necesario.

Hiccup, Nero, Chimuelo Stormfly se separaron de la puerta dando unos pasos hacia atrás justo antes de que los reyes abrieran la puerta. Estos salieron seguidos de Camicazi.

— ¿Escucharon todo?

—Sí. —Respondió Hiccup.

—Cómo pudieron escuchar las cosas pues…—Axel no pudo hablar siquiera al recordar lo que estaba sufriendo su hija.

—Debe haber una manera de hacerla recordar… si tan sólo Danger estuviera aquí. —dijo Hiccup tratando de pensar en algo.

— ¡Está Riziko!, ¿y si le pedimos que hable con ella? —Opinó Chimuelo. —O hacerlo pasar por Danger.

—Riziko es negro. —Bufó Stormfly molesta por la ideas del dragón.

—Un poco de pintura y listo. —Siguió ideando Chimuelo.

— ¡Claro!, y le arrancamos un ala. —Respondió Stormfly sarcásticamente.

—Buen punto.

—Aun así, no es mala idea. —Dijo Hiccup de repente, sorprendiendo a todos. —No de arrancarle el ala, si no de que hable con ella, tal vez ver otro pegaso la reconforte.

—Puede ser. —dijo Axel. —Pero supongo que por el momento debemos dejarla a solas, mientras vayan a buscar a Riziko.

—Siempre está descansado por los jardines. —Informó Heather. — ¡Vamos!

La vinter salió corriendo en dirección a los jardines siendo seguida por los demás, Hiccup también se apuntó para ir, pero antes de marcharse vio la puerta que lo separaba de Astrid.

OOOOOOoooooOOOOO

Había pasado algunas horas desde que sus padres y la extraña chica rubia la habían dejado sola, Astrid en posición fetal lloraba la muerte de su amigo, de su tío; aquella guerra por lo que le había contado a su padre había sido desastrosa, se preguntó a si misma cómo lo había soportado sin su compañero, era cosas que no entendía en absoluto, cerró los ojos queriéndose sumir en un sueño sin embargo la pócima que le había dado Camicazi le había dado mucha energía y no podía conciliarlo, quería dormir a pesar de haberse enterado que llevaba dormida seis meses.

—Maldita guerra. —Masculló entre dientes.

Golpeó con la mano derecha el colchón queriendo desquitar su furia, pero más se lastimó pues tenía aquella herida, se quitó el vendaje para saber qué tan grave era, poco a poco se fue desenrollando el vendaje, frustrándose ya que a sus parecer era demasiada venda, cuando terminó de desenvolverla dio un gran suspiro al ver la cicatriz que tenía por en medio en ambos lado de la mano, aparentemente estaba suturada y cicatrizada por fuera aunque el dolor interno le decía que no estaba recuperada del todo.

—Maldito monstruo. —Bramó echándose en la cama, sin poder dejar de ver aquella cicatriz. —Sin cicatrices no es divertido… ¿no, Danger? —Dijo con tristeza.

Hundió su cara sobre la almohada queriendo olvidarse de todo aquel dolor, olvidarse de todo; sumida en sus pensamientos de repente sintió más iluminada la habitación, se levantó de la cama como fiera queriendo cerrar la cortina sin embargo grande fue su sorpresa al ver que aquella luz no era debido al exterior, sino a un pegaso blanco.

—Danger…

—_Hola, Astrid, que bueno que ya despertaste_. —Saludó el pegaso. —_No llores, no debes estar triste… ya todo pasó._

—Pero…

—_Nada de "peros"._ —Regañó. —_Estás viva y deberías estar agradecida._

Astrid bajó la cabeza avergonzada, Danger era el único ser que siempre le decía sus verdades.

—Sin embargo, ¿cómo le hago?... ¿Cómo lo hice? Estoy confundida.

—_Pasaste por mucho Astrid, pero conociste buenas personas en el camino, eso te ayudó, por eso… no te encierres en tu dolor, sal y disfruta del nuevo mundo._

— ¿Sin ti? —Preguntó con tristeza.

Danger se acercó a su compañera y para que lo acariciara. —_Así es, tu y yo ya tuvimos nuestro momento… ahora le corresponde a otro seguir con mi trabajo._

— ¿A quién? —Preguntó Astrid confundida.

Danger dio una risa burlona le dio un golpecito en la cabeza con el hocico.

—_Hay muchas personas que te quieren allá afuera, en especial una, si tú quieres, puedes averiguarlo o simplemente crear nuevos recuerdos… es tu decisión._ —El pegaso se separó de la rubia y dio unos pequeños pasos hacia atrás. —_Era el único que quería decir, me tengo que ir._

— ¡No, por favor!

—_Llegara el momento de vernos nuevamente mi querida amiga, por lo pronto a otro le corresponde cuidarte._

A pesar de ser una especia de despedida Astrid pudo notar una ligera burla en la voz de su pegaso, algo traía oculto entre sus pesuñas y aunque le preguntara no se lo diría.

—Entonces… ¿así nos despedimos? —Preguntó la rubia con una leve sonrisa.

—_Así es, hasta entonces Astrid._

—Hasta entonces Danger, ya tendré oportunidad de molestarte luego. —Amenazó con una sonrisa.

El pegaso asintió feliz a la palabras de su ama, se empezó a envolver en una luz brillante y extendió sus dos alas para sorpresa de Astrid, la rubia se puso feliz al saber que por lo menos su amigo ya podría surcar por los cielos, con una última mirada y un "Hasta luego" Danger desapareció de la habitación dejándola de nuevo sola.

Aun sentada sobre la cama, Astrid se limpió las lágrimas, la inesperada visita de su amigo la puso a pensar y reflexionar; habían acabado con una terrible guerra debería estar feliz de estar viva y por la oportunidades que le dieron, así que con renovada energía y sintiendo esperanza por el nuevo mundo se puso de pie con un poco de dificultad, empezó a caminar despacio alrededor de la habitación hasta quitar el entumecimiento de las piernas, logrando hacerlo sin tambalearse demasiado. Era momento de salir.

Antes quiso arreglarse para no salir en bata, caminó hasta un armario pequeño y vio que había unas cuantas prendas sencillas de colores opacos, le extraño la vestimenta pero es algo que definitivamente usaría, se puso una blusón color azul de manga larga y uno leggins negros, combinándolos con una extrañas botas gruesas color negro y cintas grises, al cambiarse pudo notar más cicatrices en su cuerpo, producto de la guerra.

Después abrió otra puerta a un lado del armario encontrándose con el cuarto de baño, se lavó la cara pero no encontró con que cepillarse el cabello que aun llevaba amarrado a un trenza algo floja, prefirió no peinarse y sólo aplacárselo un poco con las manos mojadas, sintiendo algo de molestia en la derecha.

Regresó a la habitación con la intención de buscar un vendaje limpio, buscó en los cajones de los poco muebles sin encontrar nada y luego pasó al que estaba a un lado de la cama, abrió el cajón encontrándose con los vendajes y algunas pomadas pero lo que le llamó la atención fue un collar con un cristal translucido, lo tomó con curiosidad y observó que tenía también como colgante una argolla matrimonial.

—Ha de ser de una de las personas que me ha cuidado.

Sin darle mucha importancia y sin leer la inscripción del anillo devolvió el objeto y sólo tomó lo que necesitaba.

Salió de la habitación no sin antes mirar por ambos extremos del pasillo, después caminó sigilosa y silenciosamente por el pasillo, admirando el techo, las paredes e incluso el lustroso piso por el que caminaba, se parecía al castillo de Noytrol pero a la vez era diferente. Al final del pasillo se encontró con unas escaleras, conforme bajaba empezó a escuchar ruidos y pasos de personas que se encontraban en el piso inferior, deseaba pasar desapercibida y encontrar rápidamente a sus padres o a Nero.

— ¡Mira es Astrid!

Escuchó una voz desconocida que la llamaba, aun no terminaba de bajar cuando una chica rubia de largas trenzas se le acercó junto con otro sujeto que se parecía a ella.

—Dicen que perdiste la memoria. —Dijo Brutilda con simpatía. — ¿Qué se siente?

—Disculpa, ¿te conozco?

— ¡Oh! Es cierto. —Gritó Brutacio emocionado. Ambos gemelos se sonrieron entre ellos ideando un plan. —Claro que te conocemos Astrid. —Dijo Brutacio poniéndole un brazo por encima de sus hombros que rápidamente la rubia retiró. —Fuimos tus mejores amigos durante la guerra, éramos inseparables.

— ¿Inseparables? —Dudó Astrid.

—Solías neutralizarnos para los tres poder experimentar la caída libre, creo que deberíamos intentarlo ¿No crees? Hay un risco genial cerca de aquí.

— ¿Un risco? ¿Neutralizar?, ¿Son elementales?

—Vinters para ser exactos. —Dijo Brutacio. —Entonces… mi estimada amiga desmemoriada ¿quieres ir a lanzarte por el risco?

— ¡No!, ¡claro que no! No estoy loca.

— ¡Bu! Pensamos que con la perdida de la memoria estabas loca. —Explicó el confundido Brutacio.

Astrid rodó los ojos fastidiada la verdad dudaba que ellos fueran conocidos de ella, aunque sabían su nombre por lo que pensó utilizarlos.

—Y si en lugar del risco, me llevan a donde están mis padres o Nero. —Pidió con una sonrisa fingida. —Sí lo hacen, eh… volveré a neutralizarlos… como dicen… que hice.

— ¡Eso sería genial. —Aplaudió la vinter. — ¿Dónde estarán? Creo que vi a tu madre por la cocina.

— ¿Me llevarían?

— ¡Por aquí!

Brutilda de inmediato la estiró del brazo arrastrándola por varios pasillos y salones, la gente que trabaja en el palacio sólo vieron y sintieron la suave brisa que los gemelos dejaban en su andar, después de algunas vueltas se detuvieron frente a una puerta de madera, Brutilda y Brutacio la abrieron de golpe asustando a los que estaban dentro.

— ¡Par de locos! ¿Qué les he dicho de abrir las puertas así?

—Estoy seguro que muchas cosas que no recuerdo. —Respondió Brutacio.

— ¿Phelma?

La mujer fastidiada fijó su mirada a quien estaba detrás de los vinter.

— ¡Princesa!

Astrid sonrió sin saber cómo comportarse pues para ella había visto a Phelma la noche anterior.

—Qué bueno que ya esté con nosotros…—Saludó Phelma dándole un apretado abrazo.

—Bueno yo según te vi ayer… pero ahora dicen que han pasado no sé cuántos años.

—Tres años casi cuatro. —Habló Camicazi quien estaba también en la cocina alimentando a sus hijos.

— ¡Tú! —Señaló Astrid. —Lo siento… ¿Cami...?

—Camicazi. —Ayudó la reina. —Qué bueno que te hayas decidido a levantarte.

—Sí, princesa… la extrañábamos. —Dijo Gustav también presente.

— ¡Gustav, mírate! Tan sólo eras un pequeño ayer.

—Ya tengo dieciséis casi diecisiete. —Presumió el neutral. — ¡Y tengo una dragón como compañero!

— ¡Wow! Un dragón… eso es… genial. —Dijo tratando de parecer animada, aunque todo se le hacía extraño.

—Princesa… ¿No se acuerda de mí? —Interrumpió Eret Jr. viéndola con tristeza.

A Astrid el niño se le hizo de lo más dulce pero le dijo la verdad, tampoco lo reconocía.

—Descuida, no está de más volvernos a presentar. —Dijo animada Camicazi. —Yo como ya lo había dicho, soy Camicazi reina de ciudad Aqua en el reino de agua, seid, larga historia… él es mi hijo Eret Jr. —Presentó al niño que hizo una respetuosa reverencia. —Él es un vann, herencia de su padre y la bebé. —Tomó a su hija entre brazos. —Es la pequeña Astrid Haper.

— ¡Se llama igual que yo! Es decir sólo Astrid. —Dijo sorprendida la princesa.

—Eso es porque en realidad fuiste una inspiración para llamarla así. —Contó la reina.

Astrid se sonrojó, esas personas realmente la conocían y muy bien al parecer, ahora comprendía porque Danger le había dicho que había muchos que la querían y la esperaban.

—Y yo soy Brutilda. —Se presentó la vinter señalando a su hermano. —Digo yo soy Brutilda. —Corrigió señalándose. —Él es Brutacio.

Astrid sólo asintió, estaba a punto de presentarse también aunque recordó que a ella ya la conocían.

—Deberías salir Astrid. —Aconsejó la seid. —Hace un lindo día allá afuera.

— ¡Nosotros te acompañamos! —Se apuntó de inmediato Brutilda.

—Gustav… creo que la deberías acompañar también. —Pidió Phelma temiendo por su seguridad a lado de los gemelos.

—Lo que órdenes. —Obedeció el chico levantándose de su asiento.

—Quisiera ir con mis padres o con Nero, si no les molesta.

Phelma y Camicazi se vieron entre sí, no sabían dónde estaban los reyes pero sí sabían dónde estaba el vann.

—Nero creo que está afuera con los demás. —Dijo Camicazi.

—Entonces iré, muchas gracias.

Astrid se dispuso a salir con sus acompañantes pero fue detenida por Eret Jr.

—Princesa, sólo quería enseñarle lo que ya puedo hacer.

Astrid se puso de cuclillas para estar a la altura del niño quien estaba forzándose con la mano alzada tratando de manipular su elemento. La rubia vio con asombro como poco a poco en la mano del niño se empezó a juntar agua para después congelarse y crear un pequeño pedazo de hielo.

—Para usted. —Se la pasó el pequeño.

La princesa la tomó sintiendo el frio del hielo, era aún frágil y se derretía rápido sin embargo al ver aquel pedazo de hielo le generó cierta nostalgia.

—Fría como un pedazo de hielo…—Susurró en voz baja.

OOOOOooooOOOOOO

Llevaban horas suplicando y el pegaso simplemente no accedía, Riziko yacía acostado en el verde pasto siendo molestado por los elegidos y demás elementales que insistían en que viera a la princesa.

—No puedes ser tan egoísta Riziko, sólo debes hablar por unos minutos con la tataranieta de tu compañero. —Gruñó Hiccup al ver al desganado pegaso.

—_No creo poder ser de mucha ayuda_. —Dijo el flojo pegaso. —_Además que creo que todo se resolverá._

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

—_Intuición de pegaso_. —Contestó Riziko bostezando. —_Así que… déjenme en paz_.

—Pues mi intuición de dragón dice que si no levantas tu trasero del césped yo…

_"¡Amigos!"_

Chimuelo cesó con sus amenazas al escuchar la voz de Brutilda a lo lejos, todos los presentes vieron que los gemelos junto con Gustav escoltaban a la princesa hacia donde estaban ellos.

—_Se los dije_. —Bostezó Riziko cansado, aun así se puso de pie para recibir a la descendiente de Honeir.

— ¡Dioses! Otro pegaso. —Exclamó Astrid sorprendida, no pudo ni siquiera caminar por la impresión.

—_Mucho gusto princesa…portadora del quinto elemento, soy Riziko_. —Se presentó formalmente el pegaso, todos lo miraron feo por el cambio de actitud tan repentino.

— ¡Astrid!… ¿qué haces aquí? —Preguntó Hiccup nervioso.

— ¿Disculpa? Creo que puedo salir cuando yo quiera.

Hiccup estaba que se daba de topes contra una pared imaginaria, ahora su esposa lo veía ofendida.

—No… lo que quise decir fue que… que lindo verte aquí… ¿Cómo te sientes?. —Respondió sintiéndose un tonto.

—Me sentiría mejor si me dijeran ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —Preguntó con su característico humor, cruzándose de brazos.

Todos concluyeron que al parecer estaba mucho mejor y que su actitud seguía siendo la misma.

— ¡Ah, sí! —La vinter pelinegra fue la primera en hablar. —Yo soy Heather, vinter… ella es mi compañera Windshear. —Presentó al fulj.

—Spinel, jorden… y Kaiser mi compañero. —Saludó el chico y el lobo.

Hiccup también se presentó algo desganado, algo que no pasó desapercibido por Astrid, después el brann presentó a Chimuelo, el dragón sólo le sonrío con una actitud más alegre que la de su compañero.

—Stormfly. —Se presentó la nadder. — No tengo compañero… aunque soy pareja de Chimuelo.

Astrid sólo asintió tratando de grabarse los nombres de ellos sintiendo las miradas de reojo que le lanzaba el brann; después fijó su mirada hacia los demás conociendo a Snotlout, Patapez, Eret y Gema así como a sus respectivos compañeros. Nero afortunadamente no tuvo que presentarse pero si tuvo que ocultar el hecho de que era un vann y que Nightmare era su compañero, el hipocampo mintió por él diciendo que habían hecho el enlace durante la guerra.

Después de las presentaciones se quedaron en silencio, lo que más intrigaba a Astrid era el hecho de que había otro pegaso, dragones que se podían convertir en humanos y otros que no, fuljs, lobos e hipocampos y para terminar elementales conviviendo con neutrales lo que pensó que nunca vería lo tenía ahora enfrente de ella, aunque la realidad fuera que ya los conocía y no los recordaba.

Observó a los alrededores viendo que definitivamente ya no estaba Noytrol, pensando que Danger ya no estaba con ella pero a cambio ahora tenía a un grupo de personas que al parecer la estimaban ignorante que el chico de ojos verdes que la miraba de manera penetrante era el que más la amaba.

**Continuará.**

**¡Dioses! Creo que esto puede ser largo, XD, pero trataré de acabarlo en dos capítulos o tres o cuatro capítulo. No me maten. En este final digamos que Danger le pasó la cuenta a los demás. ¿Lo notaron? XD**

**Ahora sí la sección de comentarios y dudas.**

**Alexa: **XD, espero que haya pasado ya el susto, tanto en el fic como en tu ciudad, que preocupada nos diste. XD. Saludos.

**Maylu liya: **Creo que serán más partes, echo mucho rollo debería censurarme un poco, espero te haya gustado la segunda parte. Saludos.

**Jessy Brown: **XD, aun no termina eso no es seguro ahora empezará el proceso de recuperación de memoria. Saludos.

**Diane: **XD, lo siento Jajaja por eso dije lo de la risa malvada de bruja, porque este final será más largo que el original. Saludos.

**Mad fine: **Que bueno que tengas cuenta en Fanfiction, hablé con la otra chica y me canceló, aunque lo retos son por Facebook de igual manera no te detengas y escribe si sale nueva contrincante igual te puedo avisar en Fanfiction. Saludos.

**The ridel sel: **Así es, digamos que este final es para la esperanza de ellos, el final que se me hace que todos hubieran deseado feliz de alguna manera aunque ya saben que para alcanzar la felicidad hay que vencer ciertos obstáculos de la vida. Saludos.

**SAM ARCHER: **Siento haberlos matado en el final original, ya que siento que eso le da más profundidad y resalta el mensaje que quería dar, aun así trataré que el mensaje también salga en este así como resaltar los enlaces y las relaciones. Saludos.

**Nina Chilena: **Se supone, por el momento ya despertó y creo que ya se está llevando de maravilla con Hiccup, nótese el sarcasmo. Saludos.

**Navid: **Sólo es cuestión de esperar lo que pasará, aunque espero se haya notado el momento nostálgico de Astrid. Saludos.

**Dragonaj: **Yo también quiero hacer el tráiler del fic así que nos podemos asociar no hay problema XD, espero ye haya gustado esta segunda parte. Saludos.

**HeiMAo3: **Lo siento, :x, espero te haya gustado esta segunda parte y haya sido más discreto al leerlo. Saludos.

**Tris: **Bueno pues ya te aconsejé lo que pude, con respecto al del final alternativo no va a ser posible sorry. Saludos.

**Steffani: **Yeii notaste el Nema indirecto, que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo. Espero que este también. Saludos.

**Vivi: **XD, lo siento, lo de las memorias nunca se me pasaron por la cabeza, lo de los dioses digamos que se los pidieron prestados por un momento pero se los devolvieron ya que se supone que deben seguir dando el ejemplo como los antepasados. Saludos.

**Unbreakablewarrior: **Que bueno que te haya gustado esta opción de final alternativo, aunque por el momento no es un camino de rosas. Saludos.

**Dragon viking: **Todos la ayudarán a recordar, ya verás de qué manera, espero te haya gustado esta parte. Saludos.

**Georgie Skandar: **XD, yo también espero terminar, pero por lo que veo estará un poquitín largo, ya que no abarcó lo que quiero poner por capítulo. Saludos.

**SEBAS GG: **Sorry XD, aquí está la continuación, espero poder actualizar lo más rápido que pueda, que al cabo este final ya se está bien establecido. Saludos.

**Dragons: **Ja es cierto, le faltó decir eso, pero bueno ahora falta ver que pasará con ellos y con el resto del grupo. Saludos.

**Vanesa Veltran: **Muchas gracias, espero este capítulo te haya gustado. Saludos.

**Fanatico Z: **Olvidó de la guerra en adelante como ya se dijo en el fic, ahora a esperar y leer si la recupera o no. XD. Saludos.

**A los seguidores, favoritos y lectores anónimos. Hasta la próxima. Saludos.**

**18 de Septiembre 2015**


	55. Final Alternativo Pt III

**Aquí el nuevo capítulo del final alternativo. **

**Que lo disfruten. Saludos.**

**Final alternativo parte III**

**.**

**Jorden.**

**.**

— ¿Ahora qué? —Preguntó Astrid sin saber cómo dar el paso siguiente.

—Creo que algunos aquí deben conocerse de nuevo. —Opinó Riziko insinuante.

—De eso no hay duda. —Dijo Spinel en tono burlón claramente dándole una indirecta a Hiccup, y de inmediato una idea llegó a su cabeza. — ¿Qué tal si nos dividimos para conversar con ella? —Todos se inmutaron por la idea del jorden, este al verse incomprendido procedió a explicar lo que pretendía. —Cada quién le contará los momentos que pasamos con ella así tal vez recuerde algo.

—Qué idea tan tonta. —Resopló Heather con el ceño fruncido. —Pero me agrada. —Concluyó con una sonrisa.

—Gracias, preciosa. —Dijo el jorden emocionado al tener un poco de apoyó.

Ambos jóvenes se sonrieron, esa muestra de afecto no pasó desapercibido por Astrid quien los miró con curiosidad.

— ¿Quién empezará? —Preguntó Heather para iniciar con el plan sin siquiera consultarlo con los demás.

— ¡Hey, esperen! No se precipiten. —Pidió Gema. —También debemos preguntarle a Astrid.

De inmediato todos pusieron su atención a la rubia que tenían frente a ellos, en especial Hiccup quien esperaba aprobación de su parte, muy por dentro estaba de acuerdo con la idea pero no quiso decirlo en voz alta.

La princesa se sentía en un tipo de experimento, ya que todos parecían estudiar sus reacciones, en especial el chico brann que parecía ser el más ansioso, los otros lucían más normal. Nero parecía inquieto, no sabía por qué. Las chicas les sonreían y asentían levemente con su cabeza para que aceptara. Los demás sólo estaban estáticos esperando su decisión.

—Me…me parece una… buena idea. —Respondió titubeante.

— ¡Excelente! —Celebró Spinel apretando sus puños en señal de victoria. —Ahora a decidir cómo nos turnaremos y…

—Yo primero. —Interrumpió Riziko, caminando hacia Astrid. —Yo princesa, te hablaré de tus antepasados en lo que los demás se organizan. ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí, me parece bien. —Aceptó la rubia de inmediato. —Iré con él, Nero y Gustav. —Le avisó a sus únicos conocidos, estos asintieron y le otorgaron el permiso para seguir.

Astrid se alejó con el pegaso dejando al grupo aliviado pues la tensión que causaba la princesa desmemoriada se había ido; al parecer Riziko lo hizo con el fin de que pudieran hablar mejor sobre el plan de Spinel.

— ¿Crees que funcione? —Preguntó Hiccup cabizbajo.

—No lo sé, pero no perdemos nada. —Respondió el jorden con seguridad. —Sí no les importa yo seguiré después de Riziko.

— ¿Por qué tú? —Preguntó Heather.

—Creo que yo fui de los que conviví poco con Astrid, y algunos que tiene cosas más complicadas que decirle. —Dijo insinuante viendo a Hiccup y Nero, los dos hombres estaban nerviosos cada quien cargaba sobre sus hombros verdades que pesarían sobre Astrid.

— ¿Un día cada persona? Me parece lo más práctico para no agobiarla. —Opinó Gema.

—Concuerdo con Gema. —Apoyó Stormfly.

Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo, durante los minutos siguientes trataron de organizarse siendo sólo pocos quienes se fijaron un día para hablar con ella, dejando a los otros indecisos.

OOOOOooOOOOOO

Riziko había llevado a Astrid a dar un paseo por las nuevas casas de Bertrol, encontrándose con más gente que no conocía, elementales y neutrales por igual. Niños que decían no conocerla en persona pero que le agradecieron por pelear valientemente en aquella batalla y quienes le regalaban toda clase de flores y golosinas.

Después su guía la llevó a los jardines del otro extremo del palacio, contándole los verdaderos sucesos del pasado, su enlace con su tatarabuelo Honeir, su conexión con los líderes elementales e incluso el romance que tuvo con la elegida de la tierra.

Le narró como aquellos acontecimientos repercutieron en su presente, así como la existencia de Draugr, por último el sacrificio que cada uno de los antepasados tuvieron que hacer así como los elegidos actuales incluyéndola a ella.

—_La guerra terminó, sin embargo a un debemos llevar el mensaje de los dioses para evitar que se vuelva a repetir, a pesar de que dijeron que ya no intervendría es nuestro deber como pobladores de este mundo._

—Sí, lo entiendo. Es nuestro deber como dices, pero… ¿Qué debo hacer?, ¿Cómo puedo ayudar si no recuerdo absolutamente nada de eso? —Preguntó Astrid con angustia.

—_Considero que con cada persona que se ayude, con cada acto de humanidad que se haga, con cada árbol que se plante, con cada cosa que se haga para cuidar de este mundo estás aportando para hacer un lugar mejor; sin embargo Himmelen es enorme y el mensaje debe llegar a todos._

—Entiendo. Me has dado mucho en qué pensar.

—_Como lo dijo Danger, es tu decisión empezar una nueva vida y hacer nuevo recuerdos o tratar de averiguar quién eres._ —Dijo Riziko con tranquilidad sorprendiendo a la princesa.

— ¿Cómo sabes que Danger…?

—_Lo sentí. Es por eso que no preocupe tanto._ —Respondió con simpleza.

Astrid rio levemente y extendió su mano hacia él, se tomó la atribución de acariciarlo en la cabeza, este aceptó sin rezongar y se dejó masajear por ella, le gustó, definitivamente tenía experiencia en la trata de pegasos.

— ¿Qué me recomiendas hacer? —Preguntó Astrid sin dejar de acariciarlo.

—_Tú eres dueña de tu vida, tú decide lo que creas que es mejor para ti._

Esa respuesta no le ayudó mucho, sin embargo dentro de su cabeza empezó a maquilar la idea de que si el plan de Spinel no funcionaba lo dejaría así, no se preocuparía por recuperar recuerdos que tal vez no eran gratos y se concentraría en el presente.

Pasó el resto de la tarde con el pegaso hasta que el efecto de la pócima duró y su cuerpo le reclamó por comida. Astrid y Riziko regresaron al palacio y por primera vez presencio una cena con acompañantes elementales, neutrales y criaturas míticas. Durante aquella amena reunión Spinel anunció que él seguiría en acompañarla en la travesía por recuperar sus recuerdos y que luego seguiría Heather, Stormfly y Gema quienes ya se habían puesto de acuerdo y se habían repartido los días. Le pareció extraño que los otros hombres no se hubieran decidido, en especial el chico brann que la miraba y que en cuanto ella lo notaba desviaba sus ojos en otra dirección.

_"Qué raro"._

_OOOOOOOoooOOOOOOO_

Un nuevo día llegó a Bertrol. Astrid se había levantado temprano y esperaba que Spinel la fuera a recoger como habían quedado la noche anterior. Se estaba poniendo y ajustando las botas cuando escuchó que tocaban la puerta, rápidamente acudió para abrirla topándose con el animado y puntual jorden.

— ¿Estás lista?

—Dame un momento, sólo me pondré un nuevo vendaje.

Spinel aceptó y se quedó esperando fuera de la habitación, Astrid por mera precaución cerró la puerta, sin memoria o no, no le gustaba que invadieran su privacidad. Abrió el cajón del mueble a un lado de la cama para tomar otro vendaje limpio, viendo nuevamente aquel collar con la piedra y el anillo.

— ¿De quién será? —Tomó el collar para observarlo nuevamente con curiosidad.

Analizó primeramente la piedra, parecía una de las que usaban para neutralizar elementales sin embargo no tenía energía, luego observó el anillo, admirando los detalles de este, cualquiera que lo hubiera forjado lo hizo con mucha dedicación, observó en el interior y vio el grabado que tenía.

—"_Hiccup", ¿El chico brann?_ —Frunció el ceño, sin embargo luego recapacitó y recordó que lo encontró en su habitación el día anterior. — _"Probablemente se lo quitó o se le cayó, cuando me toque hablar con él se lo devolveré"._

Dejo el collar en su lugar y salió de la habitación mientras se ponía el vendaje en la mano, Spinel pacientemente esperó y una vez juntos la guio hacía los jardines. De ahí, la llevó a pasear en Kaiser por los alrededores.

.

.

Después de unos minutos de haberle enseñado la experiencia de montar un lobo, neutral jorden y compañero caminaban por una parte del bosque al norte.

— ¿Por dónde debo empezar, Astrid? —Preguntó Spinel no muy seguro de llamarla con familiaridad, pero al no ver replicar a la princesa supuso que iba por buen camino.

—No lo sé. Fue tu idea.

—Cierto. ¿Qué tal si tú me haces preguntas y yo las contesto? —Ofreció.

Astrid pareció dudarlo, si fuera por ella ni siquiera le importaría después de lo que había hablado con Riziko, pero también ya había accedido hablar con los otros miembros de su "equipo".

—Bien. —Aceptó. —Tengo una pregunta, no sé si me la puedas responder. —Dijo dudosa.

—Hasta que no la hagas no lo sabré.

Astrid resopló. — ¿Por qué el lugar se llama Bertrol y se estableció en el antiguo Berk?

Spinel tragó saliva, se puso nervioso vio a Kaiser que también parecía estarlo y el cual le dejó el paquete de responder así que lo mejor que pensó fue responderle una verdad a medias.

—Creo que a alguien más le correspondería responderte una parte de esa pregunta. —Dijo dudoso. —Por otra parte, el nombre se le ocurrió a Chimuelo.

— ¿El dragón-humano del chico brann?

—Sí, el dragón de Hiccup. —Dijo Spinel temiendo que le preguntara algo más. —Como vio que se parecían a ambos reinos pues se le ocurrió así nada más… porque sí. —Dio una risita.

La rubia no muy convencida con su respuesta pensó en otra pregunta.

— ¿Tú conociste Noytrol?

—Bueno yo…

— ¡No! Mejor no, no quiero saber cómo se destruyó el lugar dónde viví.

El jorden empezó a tamborear los dedos sobre su pierna, no quería presionarla a recordar pero ahora tampoco tenía alguna idea en mente. Miró despistadamente a su amiga comprobando que estaba algo incomoda tanto con la plática como con él. Así que pensó…"¿Qué diría Heather en aquellas circunstancias?"

—No tenemos que hablar de eso, si no quieres. —Respondió sabiamente a su propia pregunta. —Es lo que creo que diría Heather.

Spinel dio una risita al recordar a su novia, se rascó el cabello con nerviosismo sin saber que más decir. Astrid se percató de esto, así como del sonrojo del chico al haber mencionado a "Heather".

— ¿Heather?, La chica vinter, ¿verdad? —Preguntó insinuante. El jorden asintió con la sonrisa ensanchada y sus mejillas se pusieron aún más coloradas. — ¿Es tu pareja o algo así? Tenía entendido que los elementales no se mezcla con los de otra raza.

Spinel cesó de rascarse el cabello para suspirar como enamorado. —La verdad es que a nosotros nunca nos importó eso. Ella sí es mi pareja… se supone que somos…algo así como un matrimonio o eso creía, no sé.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —Preguntó Astrid con curiosidad.

—Se supone que cuando hicieron el sacrificio ellos se casaron. —Respondió Kaiser. —Aunque cuando despertaron ambos se comportaron como si eso no hubiera pasado.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cambiaron de parecer? —Preguntó Astrid sintiendo de repente angustia por su acompañante.

—No. —Spinel se encogió de hombros. —En realidad en lo que nos rehabilitábamos y nos acostumbrábamos al nuevo mundo lo dejamos pasar, cuando ya fue el momento de hablar con ella acerca de lo que había pasado me dijo que le diera tiempo, que sí quería casarse de la manera "bien" conmigo, sólo que quería que tanto Hiccup como tú despertaran, ya que no podría ser feliz viendo a sus amigos así, yo también pensé que era lo mejor. Aunque ahora no sé si va a querer esperar a que recuperes tu memoria. —Terminó Spinel dando una sarcástica risa.

Muy en el fondo Astrid se sintió mal, aquella chica Heather estaba esperando a que se recuperara para poder ser feliz, y ella ni siquiera la consideraba. Vio de reojo a Spinel el cual parecía algo inseguro de cómo seguir procediendo, recordó las palabras de Riziko acerca de ayudar a los demás; contribuiría primeramente para aquellos que decían ser sus amigos y aliados fueran felices, sería su primera prioridad.

— ¡No te detengas! —Gritó con entusiasmo asustando a Spinel y a Kaiser. — ¡No seas idiota!, ¡Ve y pídele que se case contigo! Ya no se detengan por mí ni por nadie.

Anonado Spinel sintió la determinación de la princesa, claro que él quería hacer eso; pero no sabía cómo abordarlo o cómo proponérselo.

— ¡Yo te ayudaré! —Animó nuevamente Astrid. — ¡Sólo tienes que proponérselo!

— ¿En serio? —Preguntó Spinel aún más convencido. — ¿Pero qué hay de ti? Se supone que te tengo que ayudar a que recuerdes algo.

—Lo haremos luego o en lo que trabajamos en eso, lo primero y lo más importante es que estés con Heather.

— ¡Sí, hazlo!, ¡no seas idiota! —Apoyó Kaiser burlándose al mismo tiempo de su compañero.

— ¡Está bien!—Spinel ni siquiera dudó y aceptó la propuesta. —Quiero proponérselo de manera especial…pero no se me ocurre nada, no quiero ser cómo el…—Dudó en hablar ya que estaba por decir "_como el bobo de Hiccup que lo hizo de la nada_".

Por suerte Astrid no lo notó ya que parecía estar pensando e ideando alguna cosa para ayudarlo, mientras que Kaiser sólo lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, regañándolo mentalmente por su casi imprudencia.

—Pues debes hacerlo con algo que le guste… ¿Qué le gusta? —Preguntó Astrid sin ver la pelea mental del lobo y el jorden.

—Comer, come demasiado y no engorda. —Respondió rápidamente Spinel, aunque Astrid lo golpeó en el brazo por su poca seriedad. — ¡Ah! También bailar…—En ese momento una de sus brillantes ideas lo atravesó. — ¡Creo que ya sé!

Pidió a sus acompañantes hacer un círculo para contarles su brillante idea, Astrid sólo asentía a todo lo que decía, parecía complicado pero no había imposibles y aunque fuera vergonzoso ya se había prestado para ayudarlo.

—Aunque necesitarás a más gente y tiempo. —Concluyó Astrid al escuchar todo el plan.

—Lo sé, eso lo tengo arreglado, déjamelo a mí. —Dijo Spinel frotándose las manos y sonriendo maquiavélicamente.

Pasaron el resto del día, buscando el lugar adecuado para poner su plan en marcha, hacer la lista de lo que necesitarían, estudiar a las personas con las que podían contar así como el tiempo para hacerlo, de estar trabajando en eso el día se le pasó volando y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tuvieron que volver al palacio pues ya había anochecido.

Después de la cena, Spinel pondría en marcha su primera parte del plan el cual era…

— ¡Astrid solicitó hablar conmigo durante una semana! —Anunció ruidosamente al grupo de elementales que había convocado en una habitación.

— ¡Hey, espera! En eso no habíamos quedado. —Replicó de inmediato Hiccup.

—Tú ni siquiera te apuntaste. —Se burló el chico. —Es en serio, aunque no estaré sólo con ella, solicitó la presencia de…—Miró lentamente a todos los presentes que esperaban. — ¡Snotlout!

— ¿A mí? —Se extrañó el brann.

—Sí, cállate y déjame continuar. —Respondió Spinel y procedió con su lista. — ¡Brutacio!, ¡Eret!, ¡Patapez!, ¡Gustav! Aunque a ti ya te conoce. —Dijo al último.

— ¡Espera! ¿Qué? —Se quejó ahora Heather. — ¡¿Nosotros qué?! —Señaló a los demás.

—Mi estimada Heather. —Habló con diplomacia. —La princesa ha requerido que las chicas hablarán con ella cuando esta semana se acabe…"claro, si funciona el plan". —Susurró lo último en voz baja. —Sólo no hagan preguntas, a los que mandó a llamar nos ve mañana temprano.

—No, yo sí voy a preguntar. —Se quejó Hiccup nuevamente. —No… ¿no te mencionó querer hablar conmigo o algo así?

—Para nada. —Contestó rápidamente Spinel.

—¿Ni conmigo? —Preguntó Nero temeroso.

—No, no y no. —Contestó Spinel antes que Chimuelo le preguntara algo, aunque ni sabía que le iba a decir el dragón pues sólo lo vio a punto de hablar. —Ustedes dos. —Señaló al brann y al brann. —Deben de pensar quién será el siguiente después de las chicas…

Tanto Hiccup como Nero se miraron entre sí.

—En eso tiene razón. —Apoyó Chimuelo. —No se han decidido ninguno y son los que tienen cosas más serias que contarle.

—Así es. ¿Quién será el primero? —Preguntó Spinel como si de un intermediario se tratara. — ¿El chico que en un inicio la traicionó y cuya amistad peligra nuevamente? —Dijo señalando a Nero. —O ¿el chico que le robó la inocencia? —Acusó dramáticamente al brann.

—Lo dices como si fuera un depravado que abusó de ella. —Se quejó Hiccup haciendo un puchero con la cara colorada.

—Tal vez no lo seas, pero pregúntale a cualquiera de las chicas qué es lo que pensaría de estar en la situación de Astrid. —Razonó Spinel cruzándose de brazos.

De inmediato el brann acusado vio a sus compañeras de equipo, estás se pusieron nerviosas inexplicablemente.

— ¿Heather?, ¿Brutilda?, ¿Gema?, ¿Stormfly?... ¿Cami? —Preguntó Hiccup con temor, sintiendo los nervios de punta.

—Bueno yo… ja ja ja. —Se rio Heather nerviosa. —Sí que sería para mí… una ¡sorpresa!… pues… ya sabes, Astrid cree que tiene 18 años y es más como una adolescente.

—Yo te golpearía hasta matarte, me has robado la pureza. —Lloró Brutilda haciéndose la víctima, algo que asustó y abochornó Hiccup.

—Eh… pues yo, no lo podría creer… creo que sería mi primera reacción. —Contestó Gema no queriéndole echar más leña al fuego.

—Yo creo que te odiaría. —Respondió Camicazi queriendo bromear, aunque Hiccup no se lo tomó así ya que casi le da un paro cardiaco. —No te creas, lo que creo es que… a como es ella, pensaría en tal vez…tal vez… ver nuevas opciones.

—A pesar de ser un dragón supongo que Astrid tal vez se espantaría en un inicio, pero también trataría de hablar acerca de eso. —Opinó Stormfly.

Con la última respuesta Hiccup sintió una mínima esperanza, aunque de todas las respuestas concluyó que en definitiva sería para su esposa una gran, ¡enorme!, sorpresa enterarse que estaba casada con él.

—Así que piénsalo bien, tú también Nero. —Indicó Spinel advirtiéndoles nuevamente de su situación.

OOOOOOooooOOOOOO

Todo había salido bien, el grupo de hombres estuvo de acuerdo con la idea de Spinel, a excepción de Brutacio que en un inicio le armó un drama y quiso proteger la honra de su hija adoptiva pero con el pasó de los días se apegó al plan y ahora exigía perfección al jorden pues "su Heather" merecía lo mejor y no cualquier propuesta simplona.

Durante aquel tiempo, les fue difícil no hacer comentarios imprudentes acerca de la situación de Astrid con Hiccup y Nero, ella seguía haciendo preguntas ocasionales, si algo involucraba al brann o al vann simplemente evadían sus interrogantes diciéndole que a ellos no les correspondía contestar esas preguntas.

De las pocas cosas que Astrid se enteró por sus compañeros fue que le salvó la vida a Eret, Camicazi y a Snotlout en plenas batallas, de parte de Patapez que lo ayudó a recuperar su reino en Ciudad Topacio, al cual debía volver después de que la boda saliera bien. Brutacio le contó sobre sus fantasías de dominar los cuatro elementos y ser rey de Noytrol, mientras que Gustav le contó la forma en que se había enlazado con Púa diente.

Estaban a un día de que la semana terminara y aun así faltaba una que otra cosa; Astrid y Spinel se dejaron caer en el césped, agotados después del ensayo.

—Nunca había hecho esto. —Dijo Astrid secándose el sudor de su frente.

—Sí como no, sí también eres una muy buena bailarina. —Se rio Spinel entre dientes.

— ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! —Preguntó Astrid molesta.

—Eh… bueno… es que…—Dudó en hablar, Astrid lo obligó dándole un golpe en la cabeza. —Tú bailaste en ciudad Topacio para poder ganar la piedra de tierra. —Contó rápidamente.

— ¿Qué yo qué?

—Así es…. ¡lo hiciste! —Recordó Patapez quien estaba también de apoyó ayudándolos con el ensayo.

—Estuviste genial. —Dijo Spinel como no queriendo. —Toda una experta y sensual bailarina.

— ¿Una qué? —Preguntó Astrid incrédula, no se imaginaba el modo en que había bailado para que el jorden dijera eso.

—Y no te ofendas, pero que buen cuerpo tienes. —Rio Spinel haciendo unas curvas con sus manos. —Aunque prefiero el de Heather.

—Más te vale. —Amenazó Astrid con el puño apuntado a la cara del jorden y por mera curiosidad preguntó cómo había bailado, Spinel y Patapez le contaron con lujos y detalles el cómo había sido dejando a la princesa boquiabierta.

—Y luego Hicc…—Albóndiga se echó encima de Patapez antes de que hablara de más y contara como Hiccup se había puesto celoso.

— ¿Y luego qué? —Preguntó Astrid molesta, sintiendo su cuerpo acalorado por la vergüenza.

—Nada…hicc… hicc—Fingió Patapez que le daba hipo y salió corriendo con la excusa de que iría por algo de agua.

—Bueno cambiemos de tema. —Aconsejó Spinel para que ya no lo atosigara con preguntas. — ¿Crees que todo resulte bien?

—Sí, yo creo que sí. —Dijo Astrid aun ruborizada.

—Y si Heather me dice que sí… ¿Con quién irás a la boda?

— ¡Ah! Pues sola… digo con todo el resto del equipo… eso creo.

— ¿Nadie en especial? —Indagó Spinel queriéndole hacer un favor a su amigo.

—De tener a alguien que escoger como acompañante…—Dudó Astrid. —Creo que… con Nero.

— ¡No! —Gritó Spinel espantando a la princesa. —Me refiero a que ¡no!... digo Nero por si no lo sabías está ocupado, está con mi hermana.

— ¡Oh! No lo sabía… ¿Cómo es qué…?

—Ya te lo contará él. —Cortó Spinel para no contar cosas que no le correspondía. —Pero bueno otra opción... creo que puedes ser acompañante de Hiccup. —Opinó con entusiasmo.

— ¿El chico brann?

Spinel asintió preocupado, cada vez que podía insinuarle cosas del brann ella siempre le respondía con lo mismo "¿El chico brann?" ni siquiera le decía por su nombre a comparación de los demás miembros del equipo, incluso a Chimuelo lo llamaba por su nombre con familiaridad.

—Se llama Hiccup. —Rio Spinel tratando de sacarle algo a la princesa. — ¿Se te olvida su nombre?

—No, no es que se me olvidé, es sólo que…—Astrid calló por unos segundos. —Es sólo que pronunciar su nombre… se me hace algo difícil, es extraño, pero así lo siento.

—Entiendo. Supongo que ya tendrás la oportunidad de hablar con él.

—Supongo, aunque la verdad no creo que me pueda decir más de lo que ustedes me han dicho.

—"_Eso es lo que tú crees_". —Pensó Spinel.

—Bien, creo que ya descansamos mucho. ¿Continuamos? Mañana es el gran día.

Spinel aceptó, sintiendo que le había fallado a su amigo, pero confiaba que alguien la hiciera recordar. Sin perder más el tiempo ambos jóvenes se pusieron de pie, para seguir con la ardua práctica.

OOOOOOooooOOOOOO

Era un nuevo día, ahora a la princesa le correspondía aplicar la última parte del plan, el cual prácticamente consistía en raptar a la futura novia y hacerla ver presentable. Sin saber a quién confiarle el secreto acudió con la aquella que todos le contaron había formado un enlace de amistad muy fuerte.

— ¿Puedes ayudarme? —Preguntó cortésmente a la chica-dragona.

—Claro que sí. —Dijo Stormfly emocionada. —Es la segunda vez que presenciaré algo así, que emoción, contándole su admiración por las muestras de afecto de los humanos.

— ¿Ah, sí?, ¿Con quién más lo presenciaste?

Stormfly dejó de bailar y soñar despierta, lo había arruinado dándole una fuerte insinuación, pero pensó rápidamente para salir de aquel pozo en el que ella misma se había lanzado.

—Unos chicos locales… de por ahí. —Respondió con seguridad. —El chico prácticamente se lo propuso enfrente de todos. —Contó recordando cómo Hiccup se lo había propuesto a su amiga.

— ¿Y ella qué le contestó? —Preguntó Astrid ignorante de que la nadder se refería a ella.

—Lo pensó primero, pero luego accedió… y así fue. —Terminó Stormfly. —Pero no perdamos tiempo… debemos poner a Heather bonita y a ti también ya que tu ayudarás.

—Lamentablemente. —Se quejó Astrid al recordar que tendría que usar un vestido típico de Noytrol.

Dejó que Stormfly y Gema la arreglarán, la jorden ya sabía después de todo su hermano no le podía ocultar cosas y ella se había hecho cargo de que Heather no interviniera en lo que su hermano ensayaba con Astrid. Después de arreglar a la princesa, Stormfly Gema se fueron a acorralar a Heather a quien la engañaron diciéndole que querían que se probara un vestido después ofreciéndole un arreglo en su cabello.

—El idiota de Spinel y los chicos terminan con Astrid hoy…espero que hayan logrado algo. —Suspiró Heather mientras dejaba que las chicas le peinaran el cabello.

—Eh… sí, vas a ver que algo habrán logrado. —Comentó Gema no queriendo ser indiscreta, se fijaba constantemente por la ventana esperando que Saphir se asomara, dándole la señal de que ya podían salir.

Al final habían arreglado a Heather, dejándole una coleta alta y vestido color lavanda de falda larga y pequeñas mangas que se ajustaban a los lados de sus brazos, la habían obligado a usar los zapatos altos como solían usarse en el antiguo Noytrol, algo que se le dificultó usar en un inicio. Pasados unos minutos de estarse excusando el grifo de Gema se asomó por la ventana indicándoles que ya podían dejarla salir.

OOOOOoooOOOOOO

Astrid iba por los pasillos avisando a los demás, de acuerdo al plan, sobre lo que acontecería en los jardines, iba a ir en busca de Nero y del chico brann, cuando se encontró con este último en el pasillo.

Hiccup al verla quedó anonado, pues su esposa se veía hermosa. Llevaba un vestido cortó de manga larga color celeste, tenía un escote abierto en círculo y estaba a unos centímetros arriba de la rodilla y se iba acrecentando en la parte trasera, no pudo evitar comparar el estilo del vestido con el que uso aquel día en su boda, hasta lo zapatos tenía el mismo estilo, llevaba el cabello suelto, así generalmente lo llevaban los neutrales, rememoró aquellos recuerdos en los que su lady aceptaba sus costumbres y le prometió que sólo a él le dejaría ver su cabello suelto, aunque él luego le dijo que podía llevarlo como quisiera.

—A…Astrid.

— ¡Ah! Lo estaba buscando. — Dijo Astrid con formalidad.

—Puedes tutearme. —Pidió Hiccup con una leve sonrisa llegándole a él otros recuerdos.

Astrid se mordió los labios sintiendo algo incómodo el ambiente, algo que siempre pasaba cuando se topaba con el brann.

—Ah… está bien. —Titubeó. —Lo que quería decirle… quiero decir… lo que quiero decir. —Se trabó algo que le causó gracia Hiccup. — ¡Lo que quiero decirte es que vayas a los jardines, pasará algo importante! —Gritó molesta consigo misma por avergonzarse.

—Está bien. —Respondió Hiccup sin querer entrar en detalles, vio que Astrid se aliviano al escucharlo y con un simple adiós pretendía dejarlo. — ¿A…a dónde…vas?

—Buscaré a Nero. —Respondió. —Sólo él me falta de avisarle.

— ¿Te puedo acompañar? Yo sé donde está. —Mintió.

— ¡Oh!... Está bien.

Dicho eso ambos salieron en busca del vann, lamentablemente para Hiccup en el primero lugar que buscaron lo encontraron junto con Nightmare.

_"Los dioses me odian"._

Con Nero y Nightmare de mal cuarteto, se dirigieron todos a los jardines, ahí Hiccup notó una gran audiencia, así como a Chimuelo que esperaba en el lugar sin saber que pasaba. En el lugar había demasiadas flores y adornos con luces brillantes, durante toda la semana había estado cerrada esa sección, suponía que era debido a eso. Y en el centro había una tarima de piedra que parecía una especie de escenario como el que había visto en el fuerte de Dagur cuando le tocó ver a su lady bailando de aquella extraña y sensual manera.

— ¡Hiccup! —Se acercó Chimuelo a ellos. — ¿Sabes qué está pasando?

—Ni idea, ¿Astrid? —Preguntó el brann.

—Ya lo sabrán…. Es una sorpresa para alguien. —Respondió esta sin dar tanto detalle. —Lo siento, me tengo que ir. —Se retiró rápidamente hacia donde estaba Patapez y los que habían ayudado durante toda la semana.

— ¡Uy!... ¿Se dijeron algo? ¿Ya te recordó? —Preguntó el dragón dándole unos codazos.

—No, sólo nos encontramos por ahí, me tuteó. —Dijo desanimado.

Chimuelo vio cómo Hiccup parecía deprimirse otra vez por la indiferencia de su esposa, también Nero lo notó, aun no resolvían quién debía hablar con ella primero y decirle de una vez las verdades que le ocultaban.

—Hay que decidirnos, Hiccup.

El aludido volteó a ver a su antiguo rival, este parecía determinante con la idea de ya decidirse hablar después de que le tocara a la chicas hablar con ella.

— ¿Cómo lo resolverán? —Preguntó Nightmare.

—Sencillo, con una runa de dos caras. —Nero sacó la moneda de Bertrol, la cual traía grabada la cantidad de un lado y el sello nuevo el cual era una combinación del corazón de Astrid y Hiccup en el otro lado.

— ¿Cara o corazón? —Preguntó con el puño cerrado.

—Corazón. —Apostó Hiccup. —Sí sale yo hablaré con ella primero si sale cara tú serás el que hablará con ella.

—Estoy de acuerdo. — Aceptó el vann y arrojó la runa al aire.

Ambos chicos, dragón e hipocampo vieron como la pequeña moneda se alzó en el aire dando primero unas vuelta para después caer de forma libre sobre el pasto.

Todos se agacharon para ver el resultado y saber quién sería el primero en hablar.

OOOOOOooOOOOOO

Después de constantes quejas por parte de la vinter que no entendía porque Stormfly y Gema insistía que saliera vestida de aquella manera, terminó por hacerles caso y acompañarla a donde ellas querían, al ir rodeando los jardines se encontró con una multitud que esperaba en aquel jardín que había permanecido cerrado.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Preguntó la vinter confundida.

La nadder y su cuñada sólo la estiraron hacia un lugar que daba perfecta vista al escenario improvisado que habían hecho. No pasó mucho tiempo para que viera a su querido novio parado encima de este.

— ¡Heather! —Gritó con voz fuerte. —He reunido a todos aquí, ya que quiero decirte algo especial.

Todos giraron su vista a la abochornada vinter, nunca le habían puesto tanta atención en su vida.

—He querido hacer esto desde que despertamos, aunque ya sabemos porque no lo hicimos, pero ahora ya no hay problema… primeramente quiero rememorar un momento que fue muy especial para mí y espero que también para ti. —Dijo con simpatía. —Y hubiera sido más fácil si mi compañera en turno supiera bailar adecuadamente.

En ese momento Astrid subió a la tarima avergonzada y le dio un golpe al chico por su ofensa, claro que fue reprendida por la mirada seria de su padre, Hiccup estaba que no se la creía su lady definitivamente no cambiaba.

Vieron como Astrid y Spinel se pusieron frente a frente, posicionándose para un vals, de inmediato una música se empezó a escuchar, Eret había dado la orden a los músicos para empezar a tocar una de las tantas melodías que tocaron cuando presentó a su hija en su reino, pero que era muy especial para la pareja.

Lentamente Astrid y Spinel empezaron bailar, para el jorden bailar con la neutral no era nada comparado con su pareja, ya que consideraba a Astrid algo rígida, pero le daba una estrella por su esfuerzo. Poco a poco empezaron a bailar como aquella vez lo hizo con su novia, con su poder incluso creó el barandal del puente donde Astrid se subió tal como lo había hecho Heather para al final dejarse caer siendo sostenida por este.

Hiccup estaba impresionado, para él, (a comparación de la declaraciones de Spinel) Astrid era buena bailarina, aunque no se haya aprendido en la "Danza y los sueños" otra promesa sin cumplir, el verla bailar sólo le traían aún más recuerdos a su mente, dentro de él deseaba que Astrid sintiera lo mismo que él. Pero esta parecía sólo pasar buenos momentos, creando nuevos y agradables recuerdos.

Siguieron bailando Astrid y Spinel; sin embargo la canción no terminó del todo, los músicos la extendieron aún más, aumentando tanto el ritmo haciéndola aún más bailable, fue el momento de cambiar, Astrid bajó de la tarima y acudió con Heather para llevarla hacia donde la esperaba su amado.

Ahora fue su turno. Entre risas, bromas, algunos golpecitos y por supuesto lágrimas, la pareja bailó la que era su canción, deleitándose ambos de la compañía del uno y del otro, disfrutando su vida aún más desde que despertaron; ya no querían perder ninguna oportunidad, la habían perdido momentáneamente una vez, con eso les bastaba para ya no seguir cometiendo los mismos errores.

Spinel y Heather empezaron a valsar lentamente, perdiéndose en los ojos del uno del otro, la vinter aferrada a su cuello y el jorden a su cintura. La música terminó y todos aplaudieron, entre gritos de furor y alegría, pero ellos se quedaron en la misma posición.

— ¿Te casas conmigo? —Propuso Spinel, sacando de su bolsillo un anillo de oro que él mismo forjó y cuyo material también buscó con la ayuda de los chicos.

Heather sin mencionar palabra alguna, ya que se ahogaba con sus palabras, sólo asintió muchas veces y se abrazó a su novio. El púbico se extasió aún más con la propuesta y estallaron en aplausos y gritos, dragones lanzaron sus llamaradas al aire creando fuegos artificiales, creando un ambiente más alegre para la pareja.

—Muy bien querida, ¡prepárate! ¡Nos casamos en una semana! —Dijo Spinel con simpatía.

_"¡¿Qué?, ¿Qué?!" _Gritaron todos.

**Continuará.**

**Bien como el titulo lo decía este capítulo fue indirectamente de Spinel, el próximo se llamará "Vinter" para que se den una idea que pasará, por o que debo decir que con ese quedan 3 capítulo así lo he decido. Ya sé que hay pocos momentos Hiccstrid, pero también tiene un propósito, espero que se esté notando. XD. **

**Para quienes querían que Hiccup pensara o dijera los "Los dioses me odian" XD, espero les haya gustado.**

**Sección de comentarios y dudas:**

**Alexa HSGS: Ya sé, pobre Hiccup aunque por allá muy lejos van. Sólo algunas insinuaciones. XD. Saludos.**

**Maylu liya: Bueno para empezar se supone que es un final alternativo, XD, pero en sí Danger se apareció porque es un espíritu, se supone que los espíritus no pueden descansar en paz hasta terminar todos sus asuntos pendientes, no podría descansar bien sabiendo que tiene aquel pendiente. Con respecto a lo que dices del corazón y de la mente XD, es uno de mis diálogos próximos así que no es para nada cursi. Saludos.**

**Jessy Brown: XD, para saber que cara pondrá ya se sabrá en los próximos episodios, la manera en que se enterará no serán tan horrible pero tampoco se lo va a esperar (obvio) Saludos.**

**Mad fine: XD así es, ya que Astrid prácticamente es un adolescente y no tiene memoria de los estragos de la guerra como los demás, por lo cual le da un poquito de esa actitud, por cierto leí tu fic, me gustó mucho. Saludos.**

**Navid: No lo odia, sólo es indiferente, que creo que es lo mismo, pero con tanta insinuación empezará a sospechas XD. Saludos.**

**SAM ARCHER: Para saber si recuperará la memoria o no, tendrás que esperar por lo pronto seguirán con el proceso de **

**Tris: Lo de fría como hielo es porque Hiccup le decía así cuando tenía frio. Por eso le da nostalgia. Saludos.**

**Diane: XD, pues creo que quedán tres capítulo más. Pero tengo planeado unos one shot y el long fic que publiqué en la página de FB, sólo eso por el momento. Ese Riziko está viejito, hay que comprenderlo XD. Saludos.**

**HeiMao3: XD, ya sé pobre Hiccup y pues aquí también a esperar si la recupera o no, aunque quedán poquitos capítulos, el proyecto que dices se lee interesante aunque que mal que se te haya borrado, no hay nada peor que eso. Lo leeré si decides escribirlo otra vez :D. Saludos.**

**Vivi: Pues todos la están ayudando, o ese es el plan aunque Spinel se desvió un poco de su idea original, pero pues bueno ellos también deben de vivir, aunque las acciones que hagan indirectamente están contribuyendo en .**

**Dragonaj: Gracias, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

**Steffani: Ya leyó lo del anillo, pero aun así no le dio indicio de nada, pasarán unas cosillas más además de que tendrá que hablar con él, Jajaja Riziko está viejito, pero como quiera habló con ella. Saludos.**

**Kristtanna: Gracias, espero seguirte sorprendiendo. Saludos.**

**Vanesa Veltran: Espero seguir subiendo los capítulos con la misma frecuencia, Lunes y Viernes. Aunque uno no sabe y se me pega la loquera y actualizó un miércoles. Saludos.**

**Dragon Viking: Jajaja que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo al igual que la conciencia XD, (que me hace reir) XD. Saludos.**

**Ary: Espero te encuentres bien de salud, espero te haya gustado el capítulo y te genere nuevas emociones XD, porque la cosa está difícil. Saludos.**

**Unbreakable warrior: Gracias, espero este capítulo también te haya gustado así como las situaciones. Saludos.**

**SEBAS GG: pues el dilema aún sigue, pero ya se les ocurrió algo aunque no lo estén poniendo en práctica. Saludos.**

**_Favoritos, seguidores y lectores anónimos, hasta la próxima._**

**_21 de septiembre de 2015_**


	56. Final alternativo parte IV

**Se me hizo eterna está semana, pero aquí está el capítulo. Advertencia hay un ligero Hotcake.**

**Que lo disfruten: **

**Final alternativo parte IV**

"**Vinte**r"

— ¿Una semana? —Preguntó atontada Heather.

Spinel feliz asintió apretando más su cintura. —Prácticamente los chicos junto con Astrid hemos estado trabajando toda la semana para preparar esto y la boda.

Heather se giró para ver al grupo de hombres, cómplices de su futuro esposo al igual que a Astrid, todos dándose a notar saludándola con la mano.

—Nos falta algunas cosas para terminar, además…

— ¿Además?

—Falta tu vestido de novia. Es por eso que creí que lo conveniente es que te tomaras esta semana para buscar un atuendo apropiado, Astrid se ofreció a ayudarte. —De nuevo Heather miró a la princesa quien asintió con los brazos cruzados.

Heather sonrío a un más, todo se le hacía de fantasía, en un inicio pensó que era algo precipitado pero después de ver a Astrid y disimuladamente a Hiccup recordó que ellos se casaron en menos de dos días, así que una semana era más que suficiente ya no quería perder el tiempo para estar por todas las de las leyes celestiales junto a quien amaba.

.

.

— ¿Así que por eso había pedido una semana? —Preguntó Hiccup al aire viendo a la feliz pareja.

—Así es. —Respondió Astrid sintiendo un poco más de confianza con el castaño. —El muy idiota no se decidía lo bueno es que ya todo se resolvió.

—¡Sí! —Dijo Gema emocionada. —No puedo creer que mi hermanito se vaya a casar, y quiere hacerlo de la forma de los cinco reinos, será increíble presenciarlo por segunda vez.

—Será mi primera vez. —Dijo Nero sintiendo el mismo entusiasmo, sin embargo vio de reojo a Hiccup que lucía espantado ¿Habrá dicho algo malo?

Tanto él como Gema vieron el motivo de espanto del brann, pues Astrid aun dentro de su círculo de conversación tenía el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Boda de los cinco reinos?, ¿Qué es eso?

— ¡Es una boda donde se combina por lo menos una tradición de cada reino! —Llegó Stormfly para salvar la situación.

—Sí, son muy especiales yo también quiero ver eso otra vez. —Dijo Chimuelo, queriendo ser de ayuda.

— ¡Oh! Entonces… ¿ya se han celebrado bodas así?, ¿Aquí en Bertrol? —Curioseó la princesa.

—Ahm… pues, pues… sólo una vez. —Titubeó Stormfly, mientras que los demás temían por lo que fuera a responder. — ¡Sí, aquí!...Los chicos locales que te dije…

— ¡Ah, sí! —Recordó. —Será genial entonces presenciar algo así, quiero ver cómo será.

A Hiccup le retumbó el corazón el escuchar aquellas palabras, a pesar del entusiasmo de su lady, él estaba que quebraba por dentro, su boda había sido de lo más especial y ella no lo recordaba.

—Astrid, creo que debemos ir con Heather y organizarnos. —Interrumpió Gema al notar la incomodidad del castaño. —Además que también tenemos preparado algo para ti, para ver si recuerdas algo. —Agregó para darle esperanza a su amigo.

—De acuerdo. —Respondió la rubia y la acompañó junto con Stormfly.

Hiccup miró todo el andar de su esposa hacia donde estaban las chicas, suspiró con los sentimientos divididos ya no sabía si estar feliz o deprimido.

—Hiccup, podemos cambiar si quieres. —Ofreció Nero, pues él había ganado en el lanzamiento de la runa.

— ¡No! —Contestó. —Aun necesito tiempo aun no sé cómo abordarlo; confío que a ti te irá bien cuando le cuentes la verdad, ya te perdonó una vez lo volverá a hacer.

Nero asintió, aun no estaba muy convencido de contar su verdad pero haría lo que fuera necesario para que Astrid recordara a quien más quería.

— ¡Caballeros! —Interrumpió Spinel llegando con los demás hombres. — ¡Chimuelo, hipocampo!

—Me llamo Nightmare. —Corrigió quejumbroso el mencionado.

—Lo sé. —Dijo el jorden con una sonrisa. —Los quité de mi lista de ayudantes ya que nuestra querida Astrid iba a andar con nosotros, pero ahora que ella se irá con las chicas pueden sentirse libre de ayudarme con lo que falta.

Tanto Nero como Hiccup, Chimuelo y Nightmare se miraron entre ellos por la tan buena oferta de su amigo, pero al ver la radiante sonrisa de este no les quedó de otra más que ayudarlos con la mejor de las intenciones.

.

.

Por la noche, Spinel aprovechó que todos se habían ido a descansar para contarle sus "informes" a Hiccup, este al saber tal noticia se le esfumó el sueño y decidió acompañarlo en una caminata nocturna. Chimuelo y Kaiser como buenos acompañantes los siguieron, en especial el dragón que quería enterarse si había progresos con Astrid.

— ¿Tuviste algún resultado?

—La verdad es que no. —Confesó el jorden decepcionado. —Lo siento, parece como si ella no quisiera recordar.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —Preguntó Hiccup asustado.

—A veces hacía comentarios indirectos como: "_No creo que me puedan dar más información de lo que ya sé"._ —Respondió tratando de imitar la voz de la princesa. —Pero había ocasiones que parece lo contrario pues quiere curiosear en el pasado.

—Ya veo. —Suspiró Hiccup sin saber qué pensar.

—Y hay algo extraño. —Meditó Spinel con la mano en su barbilla.

— ¿Qué?

—Algo tiene con tu nombre, al parecer le cuesta mucho trabajo pronunciarlo.

—Debe ser porque ellos no se llamaban por su nombre en un inicio. —Contó Chimuelo.

Hiccup sintió una leve esperanza dentro de él, tal vez la Astrid que estaba enamorada de él estaba muy en lo profundo de su mente o de su corazón.

—No lo sé, no quiero que te ilusiones. —Dijo Spinel prevenido. —Sólo te estoy contando lo que yo noté.

—Gracias y descuida.

El silencio se hizo presente en el ambiente era imposible no notar la depresión del cabizbajo brann, este parecía ensimismado en sus pensamientos, analizando la información, tratando de buscar alguna respuesta, una solución; fue en ese momento que idea cruzó por su cabeza.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Preguntó el dragón, pues Hiccup empezó a sonreír de la nada.

—Sí. —Respondió Hiccup sin dejar de sonreír. —Creo que ya sé qué haré cuando me toque hablar con ella.

—Se puede saber ¿qué? —Interrogó Spinel con algo de burla en su voz.

—No me refiero a "eso". —Se sonrojó el castaño. —Quiero decir… trataré de recordarle mediante algunas cosas que experimentamos juntos.

— ¿Cómo qué? —Preguntó Kaiser ladeando su cabeza.

— ¡Nuestro primer vuelo juntos!

— ¡Esa es una magnífica idea! —Apoyó Chimuelo dando brincos. — ¿Yo te ayudaré?… dime que sí.

— ¡Por supuesto amigo! —

—No se diga más. —Intervino Spinel sin entender mucho. —Más vale que te prepares ya que seguirás después de Nero y a mi parecer tú tienes cosas más importantes que decir.

—Sí, lo sé. Gracias de nuevo.

—No me agradezcas, pero ahora quiero que me ayudes en algo.

Hiccup levantó una ceja confundido, mucho más al ver al burlón jorden frente a él que poco a poco fue disminuyendo la sonrisa para empezar a ponerse totalmente colorado.

—Quiero…quiero que me aconsejes sobre… ya sabes qué.

— ¿Eh?

Hiccup enmudeció sonrojado, sabía perfectamente a que se refería su amigo sus compañeros sólo sonrieron picarones, "cosas de humanos" pensaron tanto Kaiser como Chimuelo, les era tan divertido ver aquellas expresiones por parte de sus compañeros.

OOOOOOooooOOOOOO

Era un nuevo día; con la bendición de los dioses Hiccup pudo explicarle a su amigo todas las dudas que lo inquietaba sin dar detalles de su intimidad con su esposa, sólo con un "trátala bien", "se cuidadoso", "se gentil" y ese tipo de comentarios se dio por bien servido el jorden.

Se levantó temprano y fue por su inseparable hermano para dar su habitual vuelo matutino; al salir del palacio notó algo en particular, la chicas ya estaban levantadas y cada quien estaba con su respectivo compañero de enlace, el único que faltaba era Brutacio, pero al parecer sería reemplazado por Camicazi ya que estaba junto a la cabeza "Eructo".

—Buen día. —Saludó. — ¿A dónde van tan temprano?

—Heather quiere ir a la ciudad de las nubes para anunciarle las nuevas a sus padres así como para conseguir un vestido tradicional. —Respondió Camicazi. —Es una vinter después de todo.

— ¿Y Astrid?

—También vendrá, Stormfly fue por ella. —Respondió la reina con una sonrisa.

—Sí, y al parecer no recuerda lo que se siente volar, por eso nos pusimos de acuerdo para recordarle aquella experiencia, estuvo muy necia en un inicio, pero después de contarle que ya había volado en numerosas ocasiones terminó aceptando, aunque creo que aun teme por aquella promesa que le hizo a Danger. —Contó Heather.

Hiccup quedó boquiabierto, a las chicas se les había ocurrido la misma idea que a él, ¿ahora qué haría? Se vería mal si intentaba acompañarlas y tampoco podía intervenir en los deseos de su esposa por acompañarlas, su plan se había estropeado, otro momento que era suyo y lo viviría con alguien más.

— ¿Qué pasa Hiccup? —Preguntó Camicazi al notar el cambio de humor de este.

—No, ¡nada! —Mintió. —Espero que se diviertan y Astrid recuerde algo.

Chimuelo se juntó a él queriéndole dar su apoyo, a comparación de las chicas sabía que tan significativo había sido el primer vuelo de la princesa para su hermano.

— ¡Lamento llegar tan tarde!

Astrid y Stormfly venían corriendo en su dirección, Hiccup tuvo que cambiar su cara de deprimido a una más feliz, no quería darle mala impresión a su lady. Chimuelo en cuanto la vio acercarse con Stormfly aprovechó para saludarla de cerca, para mostrarle a Hiccup que con o sin memoria debería atreverse a hablarle.

Como un tierno dragón llegó al frente de Astrid y demandó caricias, algo que hizo reír a Stormfly ya que en su idioma le explicó entre gruñidos lo que pretendía, la princesa dudosa levantó su mano para acariciar al dragón, se le hacía extraño, lo conocía como humano pero en su forma normal se le hacía tan tierno e imposible negarse tocar su escamosa piel, entre caricias Chimuelo terminó olvidando su objetivo dejándose llevar por las caricias de la princesa y mucho mejor cuando Stormfly se le unió para aumentar los mimos.

El brann sólo veía a su extasiado dragón siendo mimado por la nadder y su esposa, resopló celoso y caminó hacia ellos dispuesto a llevarse a su hermano para el vuelo matutino.

— ¡Ya Chimuelo!, se deben de ir. —Dijo celoso.

Chimuelo con la lengua de fuera lo invitó con su cabeza a participar en los mimos, algo que irritó más al brann, ya que él quería ser quien recibiera los mimos de parte de su esposa, la necesitaba tanto.

—Creo que te hablan Chimuelo. —Se burló Astrid tomándolo por la cabeza y acariciándolo con más afán por la nariz, debilidad del dragón.

—Sí, sí. —Se molestó Hiccup. — ¿Sabías que te llamó bruja recién se convirtió en humano?

La princesa cesó lo mimos para ver de forma acusadora al dragón, Chimuelo molesto con tal indiscreción le dio un coletazo a Hiccup tumbándolo, burlándose de él.

— ¿Quieren contarme? —Preguntó Astrid con los brazos cruzados.

De un momento a otro el ambiente se empezó a tensar, la chicas estaban que se mordían la uñas impacientes de lo que fuera decir Hiccup que seguía en el piso sobándose la cabeza y Chimuelo haciéndose el desentendido.

—Ya te contaré. —Se evadió. —Yo hablaré contigo después de Nero.

— ¿Nero?

—Sí. —Hiccup se levantó del suelo y se preparó para montar al dragón. — Cuando llegue el momento responderé todas tus preguntas.

Cabizbajo para evitar que viera su sonrojo, ordenó a Chimuelo alzar el vuelo volando en dirección contraria a donde iría.

—Ese chico brann es muy extraño. —Señaló Astrid.

—Sí, lo es… será porque…—Calló Brutilda de manera dramática. — ¡Es Hiccup! —Exclamó queriendo bromear, pues todas pensaron que se saldría alguna verdad oculta.

—Bien Astrid, es tu primer vuelo desde que despertaste… ¿Estás lista? —Preguntó Stormfly queriendo cambiar la conversación.

La aludida respiró hondo y vio a todas las chicas que ya montaban a su respectivo compañero. Asintió preparándose mentalmente para algo que no recordaba que ya había hecho, en eso la nadder se empezó a transformar para después invitarla a subir en su lomo. Con cuidado y nada segura se subió y a la orden de Heather emprendieron el vuelo.

A Astrid se le revolvieron las entrañas conforme iban ascendiendo, Stormfly era muy rápida y a pesar de creer que era su primera vez volando la sensación del viento sobre su cara, la adrenalina la sintió extrañamente familiar cómo si su cuerpo supiera que ya lo había experimentado, ahora comprendía la insistencia de Danger así como el de la chicas porque lo experimentara.

— ¡¿Verdad qué es increíble?! —Preguntó Heather poniéndose a su lado.

— ¡Sí! —Gritó extasiada Astrid. —Y las nubes no son algodones…—Concluyó al estirar su mano hacia una nube cercana. —Danger me mintió. —Dijo con una sonrisa.

—Eso parece. —Rio la pelinegra con la ingenuidad de la princesa. —Y mira lo que puedo hacer…

Astrid le prestó atención a la vinter, esta que se lanzó de Windshear y empezó a volar por su propia cuenta, algo que le había costado dominar después de haber despertado. Brutilda también la imitó y se lanzó de Guácara dejando a Camicazi al mando del dragón.

— ¡Vinters! —Se burló Gema de sus amigas.

Al ver aquellas acciones, provocó en Astrid una idea extraña, también quería saber qué se sentía, así que zafó el arnés de Stormfly y sin preguntar a nadie se lanzó al vacío.

— ¡Astrid! —Gritaron espantadas todas al ver a la neutral caer.

Sin importarle nada Astrid se dejó envolver en la adrenalina que le provocaba la caída libre, tal vez si estaba tan loca como los gemelos y lo había experimentado con ellos… ¿o con alguien más? De repente sintió ese vértigo, mezclado con algo de tristeza y miedo, pero que al final se hacía feliz. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, sólo cerró ojos queriendo seguir sintiendo aquella sensación, de repente ya no sintió que caía, sino que flotaba. Heather y Brutilda había usado su poder para mantenerla flotando hasta que Stormfly llegó a su lado pidiéndole que la montara.

— ¡¿Estás loca!? ¿Quieres morir? —Regañó Camicazi espantada.

—Sólo quería saber que se sentía. —Dijo Astrid apenada.

— ¿Y te gustó al menos? —Preguntó Brutilda montando a su respectiva cabeza de dragón.

—Sí.

—Está bien. —Suspiró Heather cansada. —Pero recuerda… lo neutrales caen de forma libre a menos que tengas un ridículo traje como el de Hiccup que te permita disque volar.

— ¿El chico brann?

De nuevo aquella expresión de las que les había advertido el jorden, Heather asintió y le contó sólo a pocos rasgos sobre el traje del brann y usando la misma frase de su novio "_a alguien más le corresponde contártelo_" se zafó de responder sus preguntas. Las preguntas no contestadas no pasaban desapercibidas para Astrid, suponía que algo le ocultaban, pero no quería atosigarlas, aun no sentía la suficiente confianza cómo para interrogarlas a su estilo.

—Una última pregunta. —Dijo Astrid queriendo cerrar la conversación de su pasado. — ¿Con ustedes volé por primera vez?

Otra pregunta incomoda.

—_No, fue con Hiccup_. —Respondió Stormfly. —_Creo que a alguien más…_

—Le corresponde contármelo. —Completó Astrid tratando de no hacer notar su notorio fastidio.

Se sentía de repente excluida del grupo y no le encontraba caso toda la organización que se armaron para hacerla recordar. Las chicas no supieron cómo abordarla así que a Heather no le quedó de otra más que tratar de conversar acerca de la boda.

—Y dime Astrid… ¿Irás con alguien a la boda? —Trató de sonar animada.

Astrid se sonrojó y resopló. —No, se lo iba a pedir a Nero… pero mejor no.

Gema se alteró al escucharla, sintió celos algo ya muy normal pues su relación con el vann era formal desde pocos meses y con Astrid desmemoriada sentía algo de competencia. Se sentía algo estúpida por creer eso, le tenía confianza a su pareja y no creía que la princesa quisiera algo con él.

— ¿Por qué no? —Preguntó Brutilda. —Hay muchos que valen la pena…por ejemplo Hiccup.

_"Que directa"_ pensó Heather queriéndose dar de topes contra la pared.

Astrid sólo rio ante la idea la vinter. — ¡Claro que no! No lo creo posible…a nadie le gustan mis atributos. —Dijo con una sonrisa confundiendo a la nadder.

"_Hiccup dice que por ser neutral a nadie le gustan mis atributos"_ Recordó Stormfly cuando Astrid se lo dijo en ciudad Topacio.

—_Disculpa Astrid… ¿Dónde escuchaste eso?_

La princesa se sobresaltó por la pregunta, ni ella sabía porque había dicho eso. ¿Dónde lo había escuchado?, ¿Por qué dijo eso? El corazón de repente le empezó a latir con rapidez, trayendo consigo una inexplicable ansiedad.

—No lo sé. No sé porque lo dije…

—_Tal vez el corazón recuerda lo que la mente no puede._

— ¿Por qué mi corazón recordaría algo así? —Dijo Astrid con molestia, ahora que lo pensaba hasta era ofensivo lo que había dicho hacia su persona.

La nadder prefirió ya no intervenir, en sí era un comentario ofensivo el que le había hecho el brann; sin embargo por algo lo había dicho o recordado, supuso que aunque fuera ofensivo el corazón de Astrid atesoraba aquellas palabras en lo más profundo de su ser.

.

.

Después de unas horas de constante vuelo llegaron a la ciudad de las nubes, después de la guerra los reinos habían quedado más cerca y los tiempos de viaje se habían reducido.

En la ciudad se reencontraron con los padres de Heather quienes regresaron a su hogar después de que su hija se había despertado y recuperado, en un inicio planearon regresar todos juntos, pero Heather ya tenía a su propia familia en Bertrol y respetaron su decisión cuando esta decidió quedarse en aquel lugar.

Pasaron unos días ahí. Heather pudo conseguir un vestido de novia tradicional de los vinter, algo victoriano de color blanco para respetar la tradición de Noytrol, de falda larga de encaje al igual que las mangas que tenía encajes de flores, así como el famoso velo vinter que debía ser una corona de flores. Una vez acabado todos los mandados y disfrutar de sus últimos momentos de soltería regresaron a Bertrol en compañía de los padres de Heather.

OOOOOooooOOOOOOO

Después de dos largas semanas de trabajo, Bertrol estaba preparado para una boda a lo grande. En un altar esperaba Spinel impaciente, llevaba un gran saco de color negro y pantalones del mismo color, así como una camisa blanca que estaba ajustada a un corbatín color verde, se había cortado el cabello un poco dejando ahora una pequeña coleta. Patapez lo acompañaba junto con Gothi ambos darían la ceremonia, el primero como favor a su amigo y la seid para darle más seriedad al rito.

Los demás esperaban la llegada de la novia, Hiccup estaba sentado junto con Chimuelo y sus padres estando de lado de los amigos del jorden y cada vez que podía veía a Astrid que estaba de lado contrario con sus padres; arreglada con un vestido de Noytrol, algo inquieta, podía notarlo, sabía que a ella no le gustaba vestir así, pero de igual manera se veía hermosa en aquel vestido celeste que se había puesto cuando le ayudó a Spinel con su proposición.

El ruido de las puertas llamó la atención de todos los invitados, por fin había llegado la novia acompañada por dos personas y un lobo. Brutacio y el padre de Heather cada quien la tomaba de un brazo, habían peleado por el tan honorable puesto y después de tantas rencillas la vinter tuvo que decirle a los dos que la acompañaran, no quería romperle el corazón a nadie, después Kaiser también quiso participar alegando que a Chimuelo le habían dado tal honor en la boda de Astrid y Hiccup. Así que se acopló e iba feliz cuidando los pasos de la novia de su amigo.

La pareja de enamorados no podían dejarse de ver a los ojos, ambos emocionados con los corazones latiendo a mil por hora. Llegando a su lado en el altar, el chillón de Brutacio cedió la mano de su hija adoptiva y con un beso en la frente por parte de su padre la entregaron al jorden.

Después de una emotiva ceremonia, hombre y mujer se unieron para siempre, siendo enlazados de 6 formas distintas pues Windshear y Kaiser también unieron sus frentes. No importándoles que eso implicara dividir el enlace. Aunque después los dragones explicaron que sus ojos no tenían ningún enlace roto. Determinaron que tal fue porque Astrid era el quinto elemento o simplemente los dioses o el destino quisieron que el enlace del brann y la neutral fuera diferente.

.

.

Llegó el momento de la recepción, ahora los vinter, jorden y vann sabrían lo que significaba divertirse al estilo neutral/brann pues estos unidos hicieron un fiestón a lo grande con mucha comida, bebida y música.

Todos parecían estar felices a excepción de dos personas.

El haber estado en la boda de sus amigos lo tenía nostálgico, viendo todo aquello que estaban viviendo no pudo evitar recordar la suya y más lo que siguió después de eso. Para Hiccup ese día había sido el más feliz de su vida, a pesar de la guerra y ahora estaba solo con una bebida en la mano viendo como todos los demás se divertían y parecían estar pasándola bien.

Por otro lado estaba Astrid, feliz por haber presenciado tan bella boda, pero ahora se sentía fuera de lugar. Estaba sola. Stormfly se había desaparecido con Chimuelo. Nero y Gema bailaban felices, no podía creer que su amigo tuviera realmente una novia, Gustav y Snotlout al parecer peleaban por la atención de Brutilda a pesar de que esta ya fuera novia del brann, parecía gustarle hacerlo rabiar con el neutral y Patapez se le veía interesado a una chica brann que no era tampoco indiferente, mientras que Brutacio y el padre de Heather lloraban, canturreaban y brindaban con unos tarros con licor por la felicidad de su hija. Camicazi y Eret se habían retirado a dormir, habían anunciado que al día siguiente a primera hora regresarían a su natal ciudad Aqua, a pesar de no recordarla le entristeció saber que se iría.

—Disculpe. ¿Me concedería está pieza?

Astrid alzó la vista para aquella ver al dueño de esa voz gruesa que le había solicitado la pieza, frente a ella estaba un hombre alto y barbón, el padre del chico brann, lo reconoció, se lo habían presentado el día que se levantó.

Con amabilidad aceptó el ofrecimiento del hombre, de lejos Hiccup veía perplejo lo que su padre había hecho, eso era tener valor.

—No seas tarado, ven a bailar. —Invitó Valka apareciendo detrás de él dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

—Mamá… pensé que ya te había ido a dormir. —Dijo Hiccup mientras escoltaba a su madre a la pista de baile.

—La fiesta está muy buena, por qué debería dormir, ya descansaré cuando muera. —Rio.

—Que graciosa. —Dijo Hiccup con sarcasmo, tomó a su madre de la cintura para empezar con los bailes extraños de Noytrol.

—Pero y ¿tú? ¿Que no piensas hablar con Astrid? Te he visto algo alejado de ella.

—He querido encontrar la manera de hacerla recordar y cuando planeo algo, alguien ya lo hizo por mí.

—Tal vez no has pensado en todo. Tal vez haya algo que puedas hacer… algo que sólo tú puedas hacer.

—Puede ser pero…—Se detuvo, pues estuvo pensando en algo desde que las chicas se la llevaron a la ciudad de las nubes.

— ¿Qué? —Valka levantó la mirada de su hijo para que lo viera a los ojos.

—Si Astrid no me recuerda y tampoco quiere saber nada de mí después de que le diga la verdad… yo. —Calló y respiró. —Me…me iré de Bertrol.

— ¿Estás bromeando? —Valka se separó de su hijo no creyendo lo que le decía.

—No bromeo. —Hiccup se acercó de nueva cuenta para sostenerla y disimular que bailaban. —No puedo con esta situación y si ella no me quiere… no sé.

Valka abrazó a su hijo temiendo por su estabilidad, aunque no lo demostrara demasiado estaba sufriendo y ahora quería huir de todo aquello que lo ponía así. Divisó a nuera quien aún seguía bailando amenamente con su marido, al parecer ambos también estaban conversando. Quiso animar a Hiccup a hablar o bailar con ella, pero su hijo sólo se despidió y salió de la fiesta.

.

.

—Creo que haber juntado las tradiciones de Noytrol y Berk fueron una magnífica idea. —Opinó Estoico.

—Sí, aunque no me han dicho porque el cambio, dicen que alguien le corresponde contármelo. —Contó Astrid frustrada.

—No te desanimes muchacha, espero que alguien ya te lo cuente. —Dijo para hacerse el desentendido. —Lo único que creo que es que a los neutrales les hace falta más ritmo en sus canciones.

Astrid le dio una mirada picarona y ofendida al hombre, quería defender el honor del antiguo Noytrol.

—No lo digo como ofensa. —Aclaró el jefe. —Pero hay una canción en particular que nos gusta bailar, bueno es especial para mi esposa y para mí.

— ¿Ah, sí?

—Sí, y así va… "Por bravo mar navegaré…"—Canturreó. —"Ahogarme yo no temo".

Astrid se sobresaltó, se paralizó al escucharlo y detuvo el baile, Estoico estaba confundido, pensando que había errado de alguna manera.

—Disculpe. —Astrid dio una leve reverencia y salió del salón dejando a su desconocido suegro en la pista de baile.

.

.

— ¿Qué me pasa?, ¿Qué me pasa?

Astrid salió a paso presuroso de la fiesta, no entendía porque aquella canción le había inquietado. Salió a uno de los balcones fuera del salón, necesitaba aire y pensar con claridad aunque en su mente sólo llegó una extraña frase "amarme por la eternidad"; eso la tenía más confundida.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Se espantó al escuchar otra voz en el balcón, no estaba sola, en la esquina del gran balcón entre las sombras estaba aquel brann.

—Sí, lo siento… no quise interrumpir, sólo necesitaba algo de aire. —Se excusó tratando de controlar el latir de su corazón.

—Descuida, no me interrumpes.

Hiccup salió a la luz para dejarse ver, el ver que ahí estaban los dos solos le dio un indicio de que ya debía ser la hora de decirle la verdad, no soportaba la incertidumbre, sin embargo notó a Astrid algo inquieta pues no dejaba de sobarse su pecho.

— ¿De verdad estás bien?

—Sí, sí. —Resopló. —Sólo un fue un pequeño desliz, nada que no pueda superar.

Hiccup quedó boquiabierto, eso mismo se lo había dicho el día en que le propuso matrimonio. Quería creer que la podía recuperar, Stormfly le había contado lo que había dicho acerca de sus "atributos" pero de igual manera lo previno para que no se hiciera tantas ilusiones. El verla ahí completamente inquieta lo hizo dudar en hablar, no quería atormentarse más con aquello.

—Bonita noche… ¿no? —Preguntó para armonizar el pesado ambiente.

Astrid ya más calmada no respondió, fijó su vista al cielo el cual era cubierto por muchas estrellas así como con una impresionante luna llena.

—Sí. —Suspiró.

Un ligero viento helado se hizo presente en el ambiente, Astrid titiritó de frio y se trató de cubrir con sus brazos, al verla así, Hiccup aprovechó, se quitó el saco que le habían dado para la ceremonia y se lo ofreció poniéndolo sobre los hombros de la princesa.

—Gracias. —Dijo apenada, se aferró al saco del brann sintiendo una extraña calidez que emanaba.

Ambos se vieron a los ojos, uno anhelante y otro confundido, Hiccup empezó a sentir de nuevo aquel nerviosismo que solía invadirlo en aquellas penosas situaciones. Estúpidamente alzó su mano izquierda (pues es zurdo) diciéndole "Es un placer".

Astrid no sabía si era una conducta de cortesía de donde él venía, así que extendió su mano para alcanzar la del brann y al contacto con su palma…

— ¡Ouch! Me quemaste. —Se quejó la rubia agitando su mano para quitar la sensación de ardor.

Hiccup estaba avergonzado y se acaloró aun más. —Lo siento, lo siento… a veces no puedo controlar mi calor corporal.

Astrid no respondió nada, miró su palma sintió un leve ardor que poco a poco se fue apagando, vio aquella otra cicatriz en su mano izquierda, no le costó mucho deducir que había sido por una quemadura, lo único que desconocía era cómo o quién se la había provocado.

Hiccup seguía rascándose el cabello tratando de tranquilizarse y bajarle a el calor que lo invadía, miró de reojo a Astrid que observaba atentamente aquella cicatriz que él le dejó en el pasado.

—Esa cicatriz…—Se lo diría estaba decidido. —Esa cicatriz…

Se pasó frenéticamente la mano por el cabello tratando de controlarse, Astrid estaba en silencio, se le hacía tan extraño y tampoco quería preguntar ya había tenido suficiente con el episodio extraño que experimentó en la pista de baile. Vio con atención como pasaba la mano por su cabello y en cuyo dedo estaba el anillo que estaba en el cajón. ¿Habría ido por él? Ya que lo había visto por la tarde en el mismo cajón y otra cosa importante eso significaba que ¿estaba casado?, Si era así, ¿Dónde estaba ella? Pensó lo peor compadeciéndose por el nervioso chico. ¿La habría perdido durante la guerra? Era demasiadas preguntas, muy personales, aunque la curiosidad la invadía no se le hizo prudente averiguar.

—Yo lo que quiero decir es…—Hiccup seguía tratando de hablar con coherencia, sin saber lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su lady. —Yo soy…

Astrid se aferró más al abrigo sintiendo de repente un presentimiento, sin embargo un fuerte silbido los distrajo a ambos, se asomaron por el balcón y vieron como Heather salía corriendo del palacio siendo seguida por Windshear.

— ¿Qué habrá pasado? —Se preguntó Hiccup preocupado.

—No lo sé… creo que debería ir con ella. —Astrid dispuso a retirarse, dio unos pasos hacia la salida del balcón y recordó el saco del brann, quería devolvérselo.

—Puedes quedártelo. —Dijo rápidamente Hiccup antes de que su esposa se quitara el abrigo.

— Gracias…—Titubeó. — ¿Podemos… hablar después?

Hiccup sin creer la iniciativa de ella asintió como tonto, Astrid le sonrío como antes solía hacerlo y se marchó. El brann aun anonado decidió entrar a la fiesta para buscar a Spinel para saber qué había pasado, así como para tomar un trago y tranquilizarse.

.

.

Astrid a paso veloz y aferrándose al saco salió del palacio en busca de la escurridiza novia, fue fácil encontrarla pues escuchaba claramente los silbidos constantes de Windshear. La encontró en un rincón, detrás de un árbol de los jardines, Windshear estaba bien pero la vinter…

— ¡Heather! ¿Estás bien?

—No, no… no. —La novia tenía un ataque de pánico. —Estoy… muy… muy nerviosa, por lo de esta noche y Camicazi y Phelma intentaron hablar conmigo pero estaba tan nerviosa que no les presté atención.

Astrid se sonrojó al recordar lo que seguía después de que uno se casaba y viendo a su amiga en aquel estado no supo cómo podía ayudar.

—No…no sé… ¿qué hacer?, ¿Cómo debo hacerlo?... ¿qué debo decir?

—Ay, me gustaría ayudarte. —Consoló Astrid sin saber qué decirle.

—Cómo me gustaría que recordaras así me ayudarías…—Soltó Heather nerviosa, aun así se dio cuenta de su impudencia y abrió de más los ojos, totalmente espantada, hasta Windshear se había quedado con el pico abierto.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó Astrid confundida.

— ¡Ay, ya no sé ni lo que digo! —Contestó Heather fingiendo un drama, tapando su cara de espanto contra el tronco del árbol, por suerte Astrid se lo creyó ya que la siguió consolando olvidando el anterior comentario.

—No te preocupes, es muy bonito. —Consoló la neutral dándole un masaje en la espalda

Ese comentario desconcertó a la vinter, ¿acaso su amiga había recordado?, o ¿Había hecho algo con Hiccup? O algo peor… ¿con alguien más? Se dio un golpe mental, los nervios la estaba haciendo paranoica.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —Preguntó para cerciorarse.

Otro sobresalto por parte de la princesa, ni ella sabía porque lo había dicho, tal vez lo había escuchado de alguien más.

—No lo sé… pero ustedes se quieren ¿no?

Heather más tranquila con aquella simple frase dejó el tronco del árbol, la princesa tenía razón, no tenía de que preocuparse. Decidió dejar el nerviosismo de lado para dar un paseo con sus mejores amigas antes de acudir a lado de su esposo. Cuando llegó el momento Astrid la acompañó hasta donde les dijeron que el jorden le esperaba.

.

.

Heather entró a la habitación que por ahora compartiría con su esposo, este la esperaba parado enfrente de la ventana al parecer se entretenía viendo lo que fuera que estaba afuera.

—Spinel, siento haberme ido así.

—Descuida. —Contestó el sonriente jorden sin dejar de ver por la ventana. —Acércate. —Le extendió su mano para que lo acompañara, su esposa acudió a su lado y la tomó con nerviosismo. — ¿Ves aquel árbol?

Heather le prestó atención al árbol que estaba frente a la ventana sin notar nada en particular. — ¿Qué tiene?

— Pasa… ¡que hay unos mirones ahí! —Gritó fuertemente Spinel y del árbol cayeron Chimuelo y Stormfly dándose un buen golpe en el suelo, al ver al amanzánate jorden huyeron de la mano lejos de ahí… — ¡Para que se les quite lo mirones! —Se burló viendo divertido como los dragones huían.

Spinel cerró la ventana de golpe y después la cubrió con las cortinas, Heather estaba boquiabierta, ¿acaso pretendían espiarlos cuando…? Se sonrojó.

—Esos dragones siempre nos andan espiando, puedo sentir sus vibraciones a lo lejos. —Contó Spinel bufando. —Se los había pasado en ese entonces, pero esto no.

Heather se dio un golpe en la frente, ahora comprendía porque algunos comentarios de la nadder como _"¿En dónde se habían metido?, Los estamos buscando"._

—Déjalos… son muy curiosos. —Comprendió la vinter. —Pero también tienes razón, esto no.

Ambos se sonrojaron, aún estaban tomados de la mano, dudando de quién debía dar el primer paso. Se miraron a los ojos tímidamente y sólo se dejaron llevar, lentamente acercaron sus rostros iniciando con un lento beso que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en un más pasional, después el jorden pasó al cuello de su esposa queriendo recorrer todo su cuerpo con sus labios, mientras que sus manos empezaron a jugar con las cintas traseras de su vestido. Heather sólo se dejaba querer mientras su manos recorrían el cuerpo de su esposo por encima de la prendas.

De poco en poco le fue quitando el vestido, así como ella se deshizo de las prendas de él. Entre besos y caricias se acostaron en la cama, deshaciéndose de las últimas prendas finas que los cubrían, quedando totalmente expuesto ante los ojos del otro y después de una excitante exploración de los cuerpos de cada uno se unieron.

_"Trátala con cuidado", "Se gentil"_ Spinel recordó la palabras de su amigo y las aplicó al perfección con su esposa mientras se movía dentro y fuera de ella. Queriendo hacerle sentir lo mucho que la amaba con cada beso que le daba con cada caricia, estaba feliz por fin estaba al lado de quien más quería.

Heather enredada en el cuerpo de su marido, sintiendo nuevas sensaciones que nunca había sentido y todo el amor que su esposo le profesaba la hicieron recordar una palabras: _"No te preocupes, es muy bonito"._ Fueron las palabras que la seid le había dicho a Astrid y que inocentemente esta se las había dicho a ella, y ahora que lo estaba experimentando estaba totalmente de acuerdo, era algo hermoso y eso que sólo era el comienzo de cosas totalmente nuevas.

OOOOOoooooOOOOO

—Nos atraparon. —Se quejó Stormfly una vez que huyeron lo suficiente lejos del jorden, aún se quitaba las ramas y hojas que se le quedaron pegadas en el cabello.

—Sí, ¿ya qué? —Bufó Chimuelo. —Como quiera no es algo que nosotros no sepamos y no es algo que no podamos hacer aunque no sean temporada de apareamiento.

— Lo sé. —Se sonrojó la nadder. — ¿quieres cortejarme?

Chimuelo boquiabierto detuvo su andar, aceptó de inmediato y se transformó en dragón, miró a su pareja y sin esperar a que se transformara en dragón bajó y subió la cabeza iniciando la danza de cortejo que tanto le gustaba.

— ¡Sí! —Se emocionó. —Me gusta cuando me cortejas.

Stormfly se transformó en dragón y junto al furia nocturna alzaron el vuelo para cortejarse y tal vez para algo más.

OOOOOOooooOOOOOO

Astrid volvió a lo que quedaba de la fiesta, muchos ya había caído de borrachos y otros se habían retirado a sus casas o respectivas habitaciones, algo le decía que debía hablar con el brann y fue en su búsqueda para terminar la conversación que habían tenido. Lo encontró sentado junto con Brutacio quien al parecer ya se estaba cayendo de borracho pues lo tenía abrazado por los hombros y se veía que desvariaba. No le importaba interrumpir y se dispuso a ir hacia donde estaba él, sin embargo una mano sobre su hombro la detuvo.

Se giró para ver quien había sido topándose con la cara de Nero.

—Qué bueno que te encuentro.

—Sí, estaba con Heather… ya sabes estaba muy nerviosa. —Rio sintiendo pena ajena.

—Sí, algo nos dijo Hiccup… antes de que Spinel se volviera loco lo aconsejó un poco.

Astrid no supo que decir, sus suposiciones entonces eran correctas, el brann sí estaba casado, aunque se sintió inquieta al pensar que estaba viudo pues sólo lo veía acompañado por su dragón y el resto del equipo o sus familiares.

— ¿Astrid? Me escuchaste. —preguntó Nero sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—No… lo siento, ¿dijiste algo?

—Sí, que mañana me toca conversar contigo, hay algo importante que debo decirte.

Astrid parpadeó un par de veces sin comprender del todo a su amigo.

—Pero primero quisiera que me acompañaras a escoltar a Eret y Camicazi hasta su hogar en ciudad Aqua… ¿quieres ir?

—Seguro. —aceptó de inmediato.

—Bien, entonces te veo al amanecer.

Astrid acató el plan de su amigo, tenía curiosidad por lo que fuera a decirle. Cuando Nero se marchó, miró de reojo al brann que luchaba porque Brutacio no se le cayera encima, decidió posponer su plática, después de su amigo seguiría él, ya tendría su oportunidad de hablar, así que sin más regresó a su habitación para dormir pues se tendría que levantar temprano.

**Continuará.**

**Bien pues el siguiente capítulo se llamará "Vann" y como se pudo apreciar Nero se llevará a Astrid con él para "platicar" este será el penúltimo capítulo del final alternativo y porque hay dejar lo mejor para el final el último se llamará "Brann."**

**Sección de comentarios y dudas:**

**Alexa HSGS: momentos cursis, lo pensaré, aunque quien sabe si pase algo bueno al final muajaja ok no, con la otra pareja qué esperabas al fin pudieron culminarlo como se debe XD. Saludos.**

**Seteffani: Pues en sí fue rápido pero ya habían hablado en el pasado e incluso se habían casado durante el sacrificio así que para qué esperar más, los momentos Hiccstrid créeme que los estoy guardando para el final XD, si es que las cosas salen bien. Con respecto a tu duda el Nema es oficial aunque no lo demuestren mucho, tal vez quedé aclarado mejor en el próximo capítulo. Saludos.**

**MAYU: Sería más fácil sí, pero luego no hay historia XD, además que se atravesaron diferentes circunstancias, el enlace sigue ahí y si se notó lo sintió Astrid al ya mostrar preocupación por Hiccup así como recordar una que otra frases. Saludos.**

**Maylu liya: Ese Spinel es un loco, y ya atrapó a los dragones mirones, espero te haya gustado el capítulo ya que se necesita algo de risa en medio de tanto drama. Saludos.**

**Jessy Brown: Gracias por estar al pendiente del fic, en sí puede que haya posibles insinuaciones Nero X Astrid en el siguiente capítulo ya lo leerás. Aunque hubo poco momentos Hiccstrid espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

**Navid: Así es, Astrid no recuerda nada aunque ya dio indicios ahora siguen los dos importante ahora a esperar que tanto le dirá Nero.**

**SAM ARCHER: Te falló será Nero el que hablará primero ahora sólo queda esperar para ver que le dice y cómo se lo dice, espero que te haya gustado el mini momento hotcake de la otra pareja lo tenía contemplado aunque ya estoy media seca de ideas con aquellas escenas, espero de allá gustado. El del Hiccstrid, no lo sé, no lo tengo contemplado. Saludos.**

**Mad fine: XD sí lo sé, por eso decidí en un inicio que este sería el alternativo ya que parece fic del fic, faltan dos capítulos para que sepas si recuerda o no. Saludos.**

**Tris: Pues no recuerda a grandes rasgos, la boda no se me hizo precipitada ya que de una forma u otra ya estaban casados, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

**Diane: Spinel y Brutilda son los locos, ahora que atrapó a chimuelo hasta yo me reí en escribir esa parte, ya faltan dos capítulos para que se sepa si recuerda o no, espero te haya gustado. Saludos. **

**Unbreakablewarrior: Gracias, espero este capítulo también te haya gustado. Saludos.**

**DragonViking: XD, espero te haya gustado el capítulo como se puede apreciar no sólo a algunos se le suelta la lengua si no a todos, aunque esos comentarios indirectamente están ayudando a Astrid. Saludos.**

**Dragonaj: XD, está bien y contestando a tu pregunta pues el ganador fue Nero y ahora se la llevara para poder conversar con Astrid, sólo a esperar que tiene que decirles. Saludos.**

**Dragons: Con lo que dijo Camicazi quise referirme a cuando una persona pierde la memoria se decide por una nueva vida dejando el pasado a pesar de que se lo cuenten, a eso se refería Camicazi, la charla pues más o menos se dio e indirectamente Astrid ayudó, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

**HeiMao3: Ya se Hiccup siendo el más acusado incluso más que Nero, pues sólo falta ver que planeará cuando le toque su turno, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos. PD que mal lo de tu proyecto ****L**

**Seguidores, favoritos y lectores anónimos hasta el lunes. Saludos.**

**25 septiembre de 2015**


	57. Final alternativo parte V

**Penúltimo capítulo del final alternativo. **

**Que lo disfruten. (^.^)/**

**Final alternativo V**

**.**

"**Vann"**

**.**

Un nuevo día había llegado a Bertrol. El pueblo en general se encontraba casi en silencio, pocas personas estaban en las calles realizando una que otra actividad, la mayoría de seguro se encontraba aun descansando después de la fiesta que se había llevado a cabo para el matrimonio vinter-jorden.

Sólo unos pocos se habían levantado muy temprano, entre ellos los reyes de Ciudad Aqua y el rey de Ciudad Topacio, estos se prepararon para volver a su hogar después de unos meses de ausencia, era su deber, después de las desgracias era hora de concentrarse en sus respectivos reinos y contribuir con la humanidad y con el mundo.

Tanto Patapez, Camicazi, Eret y sus hijos al igual que Gothi se habían despedido respectivamente de todos los amigos que hicieron durante la guerra y su estadía en Bertrol durante la fiesta. El rey de ciudad Topacio se iría acompañado de su protectora Gema, ella volvería una vez lo llevara sano y salvo a su reino para después volver a Bertrol donde pretendía establecerse ya que tenía una relación que no pensaba dejar para nada.

Mientras tanto Camicazi y Eret serían escoltados por Nero, este último tenía curiosidad en conocer el reino donde vivían la mayoría que eran como él, además que tenían intenciones de hablar con su compañera de viaje: Astrid. Muy a pesar de su novia, invitó a la princesa a que lo acompañara, aunque aún no sabía cómo abordar el tema de su participación como espía y traidor en la guerra, necesitaba tiempo pero estaba decidido a decirle toda su verdad.

Así que después de una última despedida en el muelle, jorden, vann y neutral se embarcaron en un viaje hacia diferentes destinos.

OOOOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

En una habitación del palacio de Bertrol un castaño se levantaba pesadamente de su cama, el día anterior había sido agotador, entre estar ayudando a Spinel a organizarse con la boda con los últimos detalles y los nervios colapsados que sentía debido a su esposa lo tenían realmente cansado.

Se recostó en la cama, viendo su lado derecho vacío, un espacio que su esposa debería estar ocupando. Estiró perezosamente los brazos para recuperar la circulación de estos, al tenerlos alzados fijó su mirada en ambas manos.

— ¡Tonto!... ¿Por qué la quemaste?

Lamentaba haber dejado que sus hábitos de brann nervioso la hubieran quemado, sin embargo sonrió, ya que aunque hubiera sido en aquellas circunstancias recordó cuando le pidió como un tonto que lo neutralizara para no hacerle daño cuando hicieran el amor por primera vez.

Recordó aquel lago en donde se entregaron por primera vez, su lady había sido astuta y para evitar que la quemara lo había llevado ahí. La mejor experiencia de su vida.

— ¿Aun seguirá ese lago ahí? —Preguntó al techo de madera que adornaba su cama.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, una idea lo había atravesado, como dijo su madre había algo que él sólo podía hacer y aunque fuera muy íntimo lo utilizaría en su favor.

La llevaría al lago.

De la emoción que sintió ante su idea se levantó apresurado de la cama, olvidando por completo que no llevaba su prótesis cayendo de la cama dándose un buen golpe en la cabeza, después de quejarse como crio y sobarse el área afectada se alistó para salir.

Quería encontrar primero a Nero para aceptar su ofrecimiento ya que le urgía hablar con Astrid. Fue hasta donde el vann dormía y después de tocar con insistencia la puerta la abrió al no recibir respuesta, no le importó en qué estado lo pudiera encontrar necesitaba hablar con él, sin embargo al entrar se dio cuenta que la habitación estaba intacta. Nero no estaba.

Pensando que estaría desayudando fue hasta el comedor donde todos se juntaban para tomar los alimentos y de paso comería también, al llegar al lugar vio que sólo había pocas personas, entre ellos el feliz y nuevo matrimonio, los gemelos y Snotlout.

—Hola chicos, buen día.

— ¿Qué tiene de bueno? —Se quejó Snotlout con una bolsita llena de hielo sobre su cabeza. —Creo que bebí demasiado ayer.

— ¿Crees? —Se burló Brutilda en el mismo estado, cargando igualmente una bolsa de hielo a un lado de su sien.

Brutacio era el peor de todos, tenía la cabeza recostada sobre la mesa con una bolsa de mayor tamaño que la de su hermana y el brann.

—Eso les pasa por beber demasiado. —Regañó la feliz Heather mientras le daba de comer en la boca al feliz de Spinel.

—Sabe delicioso preciosa. —Apreció el recién casado con el desayuno que le había preparado su esposa.

Hiccup se encorvó cansado, hasta celos le dieron de ver a la feliz pareja, sacudió la cabeza tratando de concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo.

— ¿Saben dónde está Nero?

— ¿Mi cuñadito? —Preguntó Spinel, mientras le daba ahora a Heather de comer. —Se fue a escoltar a Eret y Camicazi a Ciudad Aqua y mi hermana se fue a escoltar a Patapez.

— ¡Ah! Es cierto, olvidé que ellos se marchaban al amanecer, aunque no sabía que Nero iría con ellos. En ese caso, iré a buscar a Astrid ya que tengo que hablar con ella.

— ¡Un momento! —Lo detuvo Snotlout. —Tu esposita se fue con él.

El brann quedó estático con aquella noticia, no sólo él, todos le prestaron atención a Snotlout ya que desconocían aquella información, hasta Brutacio se levantó de golpe queriéndose enterar del chisme.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó Hiccup incrédulo.

—Así es, yo me tuve que levantar temprano para ayudarlos a llevar todo su equipaje al muelle, ahí Astrid se encontró con Nero, me dijo que la había invitado a ir con él ya que era su turno de hablar con ella y los dos se fueron… juntos… en Nightmare.

—Tranquilo Hiccup, ellos sólo son amigos. —Intervino Spinel al percibir el aura oscura en el brann.

—Sí, tan amigos que ella se fue aferrada a la cintura de él. —Explicó Snotlout haciendo ademanes exagerados, pestañeando con los ojitos brillosos.

— ¡No ayudas, tarado! —Brutilda le dio un golpe a Snotlout con la bolsa de hielo rompiéndola sobre su cabeza, algo que le provocó un dolor más fuerte al brann.

—Sólo decía lo que vi. —Se quejó Snotlout con lagrimitas en los ojos.

—Hiccup, no pienses lo que no es… recuerda que Nero está con mi hermana. —Dijo Spinel.

El castaño estaba que hervía por la ira pero al escuchar las palabras del jorden se tranquilizó, era cierto, Nero estaba con Gema no se atrevería a desairarla ¿o sí?, ¿la cambiaría por Astrid si ella le diera una oportunidad?

—No te imagines nada. —Opinó Heather al verlo ensimismado. —Mejor espera a que vuelvan. Debemos confiar en ellos.

—Así es, y recuerda, Nero no sólo sentiría tu ira si se atreve a hacer algo con Astrid, sentiría la mía si lastima a mi hermana.

Hiccup callado, asintió a todos los consejos de sus amigos, debía confiar no sólo en Astrid sino también en Nero, en que de una forma u otra él le ayudaría a que su esposa regresara con él. Perdiendo por completo el apetito con el que había amanecido se marchó del comedor, dejando preocupados a todos.

Salió del palacio para tratar de pensar con claridad y respirar aire puro, también para concentrarse en su plan. Debido a que la situación había cambiado decidió explorar el antiguo Noytrol por su cuenta, así que fue en busca de Chimuelo. Sólo pasaron unos minutos para que lo encontrara muy bien acompañado por la nadder en una de los hangares donde solían quedarse. Ambos se veían muy felices, pues lo encontró dándose caricias con sus cabezas en su forma de dragón.

Tosió sintiendo un poco incómodo el ambiente y hasta celos le dio de su propio dragón, su hermano era feliz mientras él tenía conflictos y problemas por todos lados. Los dragones al percatarse de su presencia cesaron sus caricias y ambos se transformaron en humanos, totalmente apenados por haberse dejado ver de aquella manera.

—Lo siento, te estaba buscando. —Dijo Hiccup sonrojado. — ¿Dónde se metieron toda la noche?

—Por ahí. —Contestó Chimuelo. —Viendo hermosos panoramas… volando por aquí y por allá.

—Así es…—Rio Stormfly nerviosa. — ¿Y tú?... ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Bueno… —A Hiccup se le subieron los colores por todo el cuerpo, eran demasiadas las emociones que sentía al recordar aquel lago. —Quería que Chimuelo me ayudara a encontrar un lugar en especial.

— ¡Claro que sí! —Se apuntó de inmediato el mencionado. — ¿A dónde quieres ir?

—Quiero ir a donde antes estaba Noytrol.

Desconcertados Chimuelo y Stormfly se vieron entre sí, sin entender qué pretendía el brann.

—Te lo explico en el camino…por favor. —Pidió Hiccup desesperado.

—Entiendo, si es de urgencia… ¡vamos!

El furia nocturna se transformó nuevamente y dejó que Hiccup lo ensillara.

—Yo mientras iré a ver a Astrid. —Avisó Stormfly feliz dispuesta a retirarse

—Astrid no está. —Dijo Hiccup cabizbajo, algo que no pasó desapercibido por los dragones. —Se fue con Nero a Ciudad Aqua.

— ¡Oh! Ya veo. —La nadder prefirió guardarse sus comentarios ya que a plena luz se podía notar la incomodidad del brann por aquel hecho. —Entonces iré con Heather… quiero que me cuente todo.

Hiccup y Chimuelo asintieron, su amiga no cambiaba y seguía deleitándose con las historias de humanos y sus muestras de afecto. Una vez que se fue Chimuelo sintió un tanto callado el ambiente mientras Hiccup lo preparaba para el vuelo, sabía que no era fácil para él dejar a Astrid así como así.

—Chimuelo…—Habló con voz baja el castaño y lo tomó por la cabeza para verlo a los ojos. —Si Astrid decide hacer una nueva vida… sin mí, me marcharé de aquí… ¿Me acompañarías? Stormfly puede venir con nosotros.

El dragón se asustó con la proposición, no esperaba tal resignación de parte de su hermano, pero al ver que Hiccup parecía decidido supo que no cambiaría de opinión, como fiel compañero de enlace asintió, lo apoyaría en todo siempre y cuando Stormfly también los acompañara.

—Gracias amigo. —Hiccup se abrazó Chimuelo, suspirando porque no tuviera que llegar a aquellos extremos.

Salieron antes del mediodía, volaron recorriendo grandes extensiones de tierra no poblada, así como pequeños pueblos que se estaban estableciendo. Según a como recordaba en su viejo mapa no debían de tardar demasiado, no lo sabía con exactitud, desde que había despertado se había dedicado a Astrid y al él mismo que no había considerado explorar otra vez. Pasaron por aquella montaña que fue testigo del primer duelo, no debían estar lejos. Después de buscar por horas y horas, llegó a lo que antes era Noytrol, sin embargo estaba irreconocible.

—No, no puede ser…

Hiccup analizó de nuevo las coordenadas que recordaba, el lugar que estaban sobrevolando debía ser Noytrol, pero en su lugar sólo había un verdoso bosque que se extendía hasta la costa. Era un lugar hermoso e intocable aun por los hombres, sólo habitados por unos cuantos fuljs y probablemente otras criaturas terrestres. Observando y analizando con detalle continuaron la búsqueda sobrevolando por todas las áreas tratando de ver aquel lago, pero no había nada. El bosque era enorme y denso.

Chimuelo y Hiccup estaban desanimados, aun así bajaron al bosque con dificultad ya que los arboles eran muy altos. Anduvieron a pie tratando de buscar el lago oculto, sólo encontrándose con plantas, árboles y uno que otro caballo y unicornio que habitaba ahí. Las horas pasaron rápidamente y había llegado la hora de volver a Bertrol.

—No te angusties Hiccup. —Lo encontraremos.

—No lo creo… todo ha cambiado, otro recuerdo que se va.

— ¡No hables así! —Regañó Chimuelo. —Mejor usa la cabeza… no creo que Noytrol y Berk se hayan unido para que Astrid y tú terminaran separados.

— ¡Eso es! —Gritó Hiccup ensimismado.

— ¿Eh? —El dragón se sintió de repente ignorado, de nuevo su hermano sonreía de la nada y seguro con un nuevo plan en mente.

—Chimuelo… ¡eres un genio!… debemos de irnos, ¡andando!

— ¿Qué dije?

El furia nocturna estaba más que confundido, pero al ver el entusiasmo insólito de su hermano ya no quiso cuestionarlo y mejor seguirle la corriente.

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

Haber viajado en el hipocampo había sido otra gran aventura, habían visto todo tipo de criaturas marinas incluyendo sirenas que pretendieron hacerles competencia por un tramo; estaba fascinada, nunca había visto algo así, aunque terminó toda empapada al final del viaje. El trayecto en barco y estirado por las criaturas marinas sólo duró algunas horas, para cuando llegaron a Ciudad Aqua tanto Astrid como Nero quedaron asombrados por la grandeza de la ciudad que bien les recordó su antigua Noytrol.

Eret y Camicazi les proporcionaron ropa seca y después los dejaron recorrer el lugar, no sin antes darle indirectas al vann para que se decidiera hablar de una vez por todas.

—Que hermosa ciudad. —Apreció Astrid al ir caminando por las calles. —Y debo decir que el viaje en Nightmare también fue impresionante.

—Muchas gracias princesa. —Agradeció el hipocampo amablemente.

—Me sorprendes que hayas decidido hacer un enlace… mejor compañero no te pudiste conseguir y lo mejor es que te aceptó tal y como eres.

Astrid sonrió halagando a su amigo mientras que Nero sólo se tensaba, no merecía sus atenciones, le mintió en el pasado y seguía mintiéndole en el presente.

—Sí, Nightmare es genial… y la ciudad es impresionante.

— ¿Es tu primera vez aquí? —Preguntó Astrid extrañada.

—Así es.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó desconcertando al vann. —Camicazi me dijo que todos los que estábamos aliados libramos una batalla aquí, tú… ¿dónde estabas?

Nero y Nightmare tragaron saliva los habían atrapado, el primero aún no estaba listo para hablar, trató de observar los alrededores buscando cualquier excusa para no responderle.

— ¡Ah, mira! —Apuntó algo que estaba detrás de ella. — ¡Es algodón de azúcar!

Astrid se giró hacia donde su amigo apuntaba, vio a un hombre que tenía un pequeño establecimientos donde vendían un dulce tradicional de Noytrol. Después de la guerra los cinco reinos empezaron a comerciar entre ellos y el dulce se hizo tan famoso que lo empezaron a distribuir y a preparar por todos lados.

—Quiero uno… ¿tú quieres? —Invitó nervioso.

— ¿Algodón de azúcar? —Dijo recelosa con una expresión seria que fue cambiando a una más emocionada. — ¡Claro que sí! Eso no se pregunta.

Astrid salió corriendo hacia donde estaba el puesto, Nero se secó el sudor de la frente sintiendo gran alivio.

—Nero… ¿Cuándo piensas decirle la verdad? La mentira se puede hacer cada vez más grande y más de uno puede salir afectado.

—Lo sé amigo. —Suspiró y vio a Astrid de lejos que ya estaba comprando los dulces. —No quiero perderla otra vez.

—Es un riesgo que deberás tomar.

La princesa volvió con los algodones de azúcar así como cubitos de azúcar que pidió para el hipocampo, este agradecido y feliz los devoró de un sólo sorbo. Olvidando las preguntas anteriores siguieron recorriendo la ciudad, mucha gente al ver a la princesa la saludaba, recordándola por haberlos ayudado durante la guerra en especial las que se libraron en el reino de Aqua, mientras que Nero sudaba en seco cada vez que escuchaba a los ciudadanos hablar maravillas de los demás aliados no presentes, a excepción de él.

—Sin su ayuda no estaríamos aquí. —Agradeció una regordeta mujer.

— ¡Gracias! —Astrid estaba realmente apenada, la mujer la había tomado de las manos tan maternalmente que pudo sentir todo su agradecimiento con el tacto.

—No por nada nuestra princesa se llama como ella. —Dijo un hombre.

—Sí… aún recuerdo aquel día. —Concordó la mujer. —Nuestra pobre reina tuvo que parir en aquel mugroso lugar… pero gracias a la señorita Gema todo salió bien.

— ¿Gema? —Preguntó Nero.

—Sí, ella junto con la reina y el rey Patapez quedaron atrapados en un sótano, ella tuvo que asistirla, gracias a los dioses y a ella la pequeña princesa nació sana y salva.

—Eso es muy valiente. —Opinó Astrid. Ella no hubiera sabido cómo actuar en aquella situación.

Vio de reojo a Nero sonriente al escuchar todos los halagos que iban hacia la jorden, aún tenían esa plática pendiente ya que no quiso preguntarle directamente a Gema. Tenía mucha curiosidad y era su oportunidad. Dejando a la multitud atrás y a Nightmare jugando con unos niños siguieron su recorrido por los alrededores.

—Así que… ¿Tú y Gema? —Preguntó de manera picarona.

Nero de inmediato se sonrojó, parece que a Astrid le interesaba saber sobre su relación al juzgar por el tono de su voz.

—Sí.

— ¿Puedo preguntar cómo pasó?

El vann sonrió por sus adentros recordando claramente el día en que conoció a la jorden. —Fue en ciudad Topacio, el enemigo la había arrojado al río y yo la salvé.

— ¡wow! ¿Cómo? ¿Te arrojaste al río?

Una nueva imprudencia de su parte, su corazón empezó a latir con rapidez, todo su cuerpo inquieto lo delataba mientras que su mente le jugaba sucio diciéndole constantemente que no estaba listo para decir la verdad.

—Sí. —Mintió. —Yo la saqué del agua.

—Lo que no entiendo es… ¿qué hacías tú en ciudad Topacio? Porque relacionándolo con lo que los demás me han contado hay algunas cosas que no me concuerdan.

—Bueno… eso te lo explicaré luego, déjame te termino de platicar como fue lo mío con Gema. —Pidió el vann para tener algo más de tiempo.

—Está bien.

—Bien, yo la salvé pero en un inicio no me llamó la atención… las cosas se fueron dando por sí solas, ella era muy atenta conmigo y yo… y yo…

—Te enamoraste. —Concluyó Astrid feliz.

Nero asintió apenado, completamente sonrojado y sin más armas, ya no se le ocurría que más decir, pensaba que el tema de su relación lo tendría hablando por horas pero no fue así.

—Es extraño. —Susurró Astrid sacándolo de su dilema.

— ¿Qué?

—Que tú estés feliz con alguien…

El chico notó que Astrid se empezó a apenar e incluso a sonrojar sola, se frotaba las manos con insistencia pensaba que era por el viento helado en el ambiente, aunque también podría ser un tic nervioso.

— ¿Por…por qué… lo dices? —Titubeó abochornado.

—No me lo tomes a mal. —Advirtió la princesa. —Por un momento pensé que yo te gustaba y eso… eso… eso me tenía inquieta.

— ¡Ah!... ya veo. —Desvió la mirada. —Sí me gustabas Astrid y… mucho. —Confesó con timidez. —Pero todo cambió… la guerra cambió todo.

—Sí… creo que lo noté. —Expresó con sarcasmo aun colorada. —Y tú… ¿La quieres? Me refiero a Gema.

—Mucho. —Afirmó Nero. —Pero tú siempre tendrás un lugar especial en mi corazón.

— ¡Oh,… gracias! Por eso eres mi mejor amigo. —Sonrió Astrid por la confesión.

—No, no lo soy. —Soltó Nero con un risita, aunque se dio cuenta que se equivocó pues Astrid parecía ofendida. —Me refiero a que… lo siento.

— ¿Qué te pasa? A veces luces muy nervioso… ¿Es por lo que nos estamos diciendo? —Preguntó Astrid cruzándose de brazos. —No quiero que pienses mal, yo sólo quería que supieras cuanto te aprecio y también algo más…

— ¿Qué?

Astrid dio una risita nerviosa. —Ya que nos estamos sincerando, quería decirte que temía que mi padre pensara en comprometernos o algo así, digo, prácticamente eras al único muchacho al que me podía acercar, temía que pasara eso y que nuestra relación cambiara… ya que no estaría segura de que te hubiera llegado a amar como te ama Gema.

—Entonces… ¿aun así no tengo una oportunidad contigo? —Probó Nero cauteloso.

—Ni se te ocurra, estás muy feliz así. —Amenazó la princesa. —Aun así seguiré siendo tu mejor amiga.

— ¡sí, claro! —Exhaló con pesadez, como siempre Nightmare tenía razón y se le estaba haciendo más difícil sostener la mentira.

—Hay muchas cosas que te quiero preguntar y contigo no me siento tan cohibida que con los demás y la verdad es que hay momentos en los que no quiero ni recordar.

— ¡No digas eso! —Dijo Nero con miedo. — ¡No lo digas!

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó al verlo tan alterado.

—Sí, sí… ¿me puedes permitir un momento? Debo buscar a Nightmare ya que nos debemos marchar si queremos llegar antes del anochecer.

—Sí, está bien…—Respondió Astrid confundida.

De inmediato Nero salió corriendo hecho un rayo, estaba sumamente inquieto, ya no podía más con la verdad que le ocultaba a su amiga, tenía que hacerlo, pero antes necesitaba de los consejos de Nightmare.

Astrid se quedó sola sin saber que más que hacer, su curiosidad la obligó a seguir caminando por la ciudad, hasta que dio con la entrada a un bosque, se introdujo ya que le recordó al que había en Noytrol, donde conoció a Danger, mientras pasaba por los alrededores sentía que ya había estado en aquel lugar, no sabía si era por el recuerdo de cuando era niña o por algo más, aunque prefería pensar en lo primero. Sin saber cómo, llegó a un risco que daba vista al mar, el estar en aquel sitio le provocó una sensaciones dentro de ella, en especial en su corazón el cual sentía como si se le comprimiera, no supo por qué, pero ver aquel lugar le causó nostalgia y otras distintas emociones, se estresaba cuando eso le pasaba, le había pasado cuando se arrojó al vacío y cuando escuchó aquella canción, no quería sentirlo, le incomodaba; así que salió huyendo de vuelta a la ciudad esperando que la lejanía le quitara aquella sensación.

Como si fuera una prisionera huyendo de unos captores salió presurosa del bosque yendo directo al castillo, buscando a Nero.  
En el castillo encontró a Camicazi junto con los niños, esta le indicó que había visto al chico y al hipocampo en los jardines con Mizu. Astrid sin perder el tiempo fue en su búsqueda, la sensación de querer huir de aquel lugar la invadía por completo.

Según las indicaciones de la reina dobló la esquina en donde encontraría a su amigo, sin embargo se detuvo abruptamente al escuchar que estaban hablando de ella.

—Tienes que decirle Nero… ¡toda la verdad!

Se extrañó por el consejo del compañero de enlace de su amigo.

—Me odiará… sé que me odiará… eso me carcome por dentro y…siento que no puedo.

— ¡Sí vas a poder! —Motivó Nightmare. —Debes hacerlo o como quiera las mentiras te carcomerán vivo.

—Tienes razón…—Reflexionó Nero respirando profundamente. —No importa lo que pase el resultado tal vez sea el mismo.

Astrid frunció el ceño, estaba molesta; el que estuvieran hablando a sus espaldas no ayudaba, otra vez se sintió fuera del grupo del que alguna vez perteneció, decidió tranquilizarse por su cuenta ya interrogaría a Nero en la primera oportunidad.

.

.

Después de otra despedida, Astrid y Nero abandonaron ciudad Aqua. Ambos iban en Nightmare, completamente en silencio. Nightmare se dio cuenta de aquel detalle y apresuró su paso para llegar antes del atardecer.

Llegaron al muelle antes de que el sol se ocultara, Nero tenía intenciones de posponer la plática al día siguiente, pensando que Astrid querría descasar. Le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a bajar de Nightmare pero al ver que esta la rechazó dándole un ligero golpe supo que algo no andaba bien.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó con nervios.

— ¿Más bien que te pasa a ti… a todos? —Preguntó Astrid molesta, bajando por si sola de Nightmare. — ¿Qué me están ocultando?

—No sé de qué hablas. —Se evadió Nero, siendo regañado disimuladamente por Nightmare.

—No soy estúpida Nero, lo veo en los rostros de todos aquellos que dicen que me conocen, lo veo en tu rostro. —Apuntó. —Además, te escuché hablar con Nightmare sobre una verdad… ¿cuál es esa verdad?

Tanto Nero como Nightmare se sobresaltaron al escuchar las declaraciones de la princesa, al vann se le aceleró el corazón, ya no podía postergar más la plática.

— ¡Dime! —Demandó la princesa. —Sólo en ti puedo confiar… eres mi mejor amigo.

— ¡No lo soy! —Gritó Nero alterado. — ¡Ya deja de decir eso!

Esas palabras resultaron impactantes, Astrid se sintió rechazada y traicionada insegura de seguir confiando en su amigo, se enojó. Había tratado por las buenas ahora lo haría por las malas. Con agresividad tomó a Nero de la camisa, gritándole, exigiéndole que le dijera la verdad. Mientras tanto Nightmare no trataba de intervenir, sólo esperaba que la princesa no golpeara a su compañero.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —Gritó furiosa. — ¡¿Cuál es la verdad?!

—No quise decirlo en aquel sentido. —Contestó Nero también molesto. — ¡Sí!, te he estado mintiendo al igual que los demás… si quieres saber la verdad tienes que prometerme que me escucharás hasta el final. ¿Entendido?

— ¿Es tú única condición? —Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí.

—Está bien…—Aceptó Astrid soltando a Nero.

—Muy bien. Pero no aquí… vamos a otro lugar.

Nero le indicó el camino a Astrid, esta la siguió al igual que Nightmare tomando los tres un pasaje diferente a donde estaba Bertrol.

OOOOOOoooooOOOOO

—Ya debieron haber llegado. —Se quejó Hiccup sin poder dejar de mover la pierna con afán.

—Hay que confiar que todo estará bien. —Dijo Gema queriendo ser positiva, aunque por dentro estuviera igual que Hiccup. Había llegado por la tarde queriendo encontrar que Nero ya estuviera, aunque se desilusionó al ver que todavía no llegaba con Astrid.

—No creo que nada malo pase. —Habló Heather queriendo armonizar el ambiente.

Estaban en uno de los salones donde solían descansar o tomarse un tiempo para leer, los preocupados eran Hiccup y Gema, los que los consolaban Heather, Spinel, Chimuelo y Stormfly, lo que bromeaban pesadamente con ellos los gemelos y Snotlout.

Ya había pasado algunas horas desde que había atardecido, y ahora la luna se encontraba brillante en lo alto. Después de la cena habían decidido esperar en el salón a sus compañeros, entre platicas y bromas se les pasó el tiempo y al no recibir noticias se empezaron a preocupar.

—Tal vez huyeron juntos. —Bromeó Brutacio, le salió caro ya que tanto Heather como Gema lo golpearon.

—No quiero ser el pesimista del grupo, pero hay una probabilidad. —Dijo Snotlout cubriéndose antes de recibir cualquier golpe.

—No jueguen, ellos no…

Chimuelo no terminó de hablar debido a que la manija de la puerta se empezó a mover lentamente. Alguien había llegado. Con el corazón latiendo a gran velocidad y el estómago revuelto Hiccup esperaba ver a su lady entrando por la puerta, pero se desanimó al ver que había entrado Nero.

— ¡¿Qué te pasó?! —Gema corrió agitada hacia el vann, pues este entró con un pedazo de hielo que sostenía sobre su ojo.

El pelinegro se quitó el hielo para mostrar que traían un gran y morado moretón. —Astrid me golpeó.

— ¡¿Por qué?! —Hiccup corrió agitado y lo empezó a zarandear de la camisa con brusquedad. — ¡¿Qué le hiciste?!

— ¡Suéltalo! —Pidió Gema empujándolo lejos del chico.

—Le dije la verdad…—Explicó Nero adolorido.

.

.

.

_Nero llevó a Astrid a una pequeño almacén de madera que unos pobladores de Bertrol utilizaban para guardar los equipos de pesca, le dio la entrada a Astrid y antes de entrar le dio una señal a Nightmare con la cabeza, el hipocampo entendió lo que su amigo quería y se quedó afuera custodiando el lugar._

_— ¿Y bien? —Preguntó Astrid molesta, cruzándose de brazos._

_—Primero tienes que ver algo. —Pidió el vann con seriedad, por el tono de voz hizo que Astrid se le erizara la piel e incluso empezó a sentir un frio alrededor._

_Frente a ella y muy concentrado Nero empezó a mover la mano con ligereza, en esta se empezó a acumular pequeñas gotas de agua, conforme la movía juntó una burbuja de agua del tamaño de una pelota, dejando a Astrid boquiabierta por la sorpresa._

_— ¿Eres… eres…?_

_—Así es, soy un vann. —Explicó el chico cabizbajo._

_— ¿Desde cuándo? — Preguntó Astrid asombrada._

_El chico levantó la vista, diría la primera verdad. —Desde los 12 años._

_Astrid se sobresaltó aún más, era un año antes de que hubiera llegado a Noytrol. ¿Había mentido todo el tiempo? Quiso recriminarle, si ya se sentía traicionada conocer aquel poder la hizo desconfiar a un más, le reclamaría, sin embargo, Nero la detuvo a tiempo, recordándole lo que había prometido, así que gruñendo entre dientes soportó escuchar todas las verdades que su disque amigo le había ocultado._

_El vann pacientemente le empezó a explicar cómo sucedieron los acontecimientos, desde su horrible infancia a lado de Drago, la muerte de su madre, el desprecio del que creía que era su tío y el encuentro con Nightmare, con eso se ganó un poco de su compasión pero al revelarle que él se había aliado con Fogo para ir contra Noytrol, la princesa explotó._

_— ¡Maldito, yo confié en ti! —Le gritó golpeándolo en el pecho. — ¡Creí que eras mi amigo!_

_—Lo siento. —Dijo Nero con pesar quitándosela de encima. —Déjame te cuento todo, hay más cosas que debes de saber._

_— ¡No quiero escuchar más!_

_La rubia furiosa quiso salir de aquel pequeño almacén pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con un bloque de hielo que obstruía la salida, vio recriminatoriamente a Nero, la tenía acorralada._

_— ¡No vas a salir! Saldrás cuando te cuente todo._

_— ¿Qué más tienes que decirme? —Replicó. — ¿Qué otras atrocidades hiciste?_

_— Quiero contarte sobre la muerte de Danger._

_Golpe bajo para Astrid, hablar del pegaso siempre la ponía sensible, de inmediato se tensó y pensó lo peor._

_— ¡Yo no lo maté! —Advirtió Nero a tiempo, antes de que se le lanzara como fiera. —Pero si fui testigo y no pude hacer nada para salvarlo, lo siento._

_Astrid se tapó lo oídos y cerró los ojos queriendo evitar aquella información llegara a sus oídos, pero Nero hablaba fuerte y claro y lo escuchó todo, revelándole como él obsesionado con ella no le importó y le entregó el corazón de su pegaso al enemigo, cuando pensó que él la había matado con su propio poder, cometiendo la indiscreción que fue así como Hiccup y ella se aliaron._

_Le contó todo. Como terminó arrepentido con sus acciones, tratándosela de ganar, el por qué él estaba en diferentes lugares a donde estaba ella, diciéndole que en realidad nunca fue familiar de los enemigos finalizando con el motivo por el cual lo aceptaron de nuevo en el equipo, arriesgándose en decirle que ya lo había perdonado una vez, que esperaba que lo hiciera otra vez._

_—Astrid, por favor. —Pidió Nero con ruego._

_La princesa seguía en la misma posición, había escuchado y captado toda la información, se le hacía imposible entender aquello último que le dijo cuándo Nero juró que ya lo había perdonado. ¿Por qué lo haría? No lo comprendía._

_— ¡Di algo! —Exigió Nero desesperado, ya no podía con la incertidumbre._

_— ¡Idiota! —Gritó Astrid lanzando un golpe que Nero esquivó con algo de dificultad. —Perdí la memoria… ¿Por qué no me contaron nada de esto?_

_Quería moler a golpes a su amigo, recriminándole por qué le habían ocultado algo tan importante como eso. Nero esquivaba cuanto podía, pero el lugar era estrecho, se vio en la necesidad de usar su propio poder para esquivarla, creando un muro de agua entre los dos lográndose que Astrid sólo hundiera sus puños en el líquido, la tomó rápidamente por las muñecas para tratar de calmarla y desvaneció el muro de agua._

_— ¡¿Era muy difícil decírmelo?!… ¿Por qué ocultarlo? —Replicó Astrid tratando de zafarse._

_—No es tan sencillo. —Explicó Nero tratando de aguantar los forcejeos. —Hay cosas aún más delicadas…_

_— ¡¿Qué cosas?! —Gritó Astrid. — ¿Qué puede ser más importante que esto?_

_—No me corresponde decírtelo._

_Grave error, Astrid estaba harta de recibir la misma respuesta, se zafó con rudeza del vann y lo tomó de la camisa empujándolo hacia la pared de la cabaña._

_— ¡Te exijo que me lo digas todo!_

_— ¡No, Astrid! —Le gritó Nero. —En serio, no me corresponde a mí porque no tiene nada que ver conmigo._

_— ¿Tan grave es? —Preguntó con sarcasmo. —Ahora comprendo porque hasta tú mismo dices que no eres mi mejor amigo, no puedes con tu conciencia… ya lo comprendo todo._

_—No malinterpretes las cosas, es sólo que ese puesto lo tiene otra persona. —Dijo Nero tratando de zafarse de su agarre, tratando de no hablar de más, pero Astrid uso todas sus fuerzas y lo apretó más contra la pared._

_—Entonces… ¡Dímelo!... ¿Qué es lo que me ocultas?_

_Fastidiado y exhausto de aquella situación Nero se zafó de Astrid usando el agua para quitársela de encima._

_—Hiccup es tu mejor amigo ¿contenta? si quieres interrogarlo… ¡adelante! No te voy a detener._

_— ¿Qué tiene que ver el brann aquí?_

_—No le digas así. —Pidió Nero exhausto, ya no aguantaba la presión y los reclamos de la rubia._

_— ¡¿Por qué?! Todos indirectamente me han dicho lo mismo… ¡Ya dímelo! ¡Quiero lo verdad!_

_— ¡ÉL ES TU ESPOSO!_

_Nero se tapó la boca arrepentido, había confesado el mayor de todos los secreto. Mientras tanto, Astrid quedó inmóvil y en shock, ni siquiera parpadeaba lo que le había confesado había impactante._

_—Así es, él es tu esposo, te casaste con él en Noytrol… si quieres saber más tendrás que hablar con él._

_La rubia aún seguía tratando de procesar lo que había dicho el vann. ¿Ella casada? ¿Con el chico brann? Recordó el anillo que portaba él, entonces ¿no era viudo?... ¿él y ella? ¿Por eso lo encontró triste cuando recién despertó?_

_— ¡No es cierto!_

_—Es cierto, Astrid. —Nero trató de tranquilizarla. —Necesitas hablar con él… ustedes se quieren._

_— ¡No!... ¡No quiero hablar con él ni con nadie!_

_Astrid corrió hacia la puerta, olvidando que el hipocampo la había congelado, Nero trató de tranquilizarla, la tomó del brazo obligándola a que lo viera a los ojos, al girarla hacia él Astrid lo recibió con un puñetazo que acertó directo al ojo._

_Nero cayó aturdido al suelo, se sostenía el rostro resintiendo el dolor tanto en los músculos como en el cráneo por el tremendo golpe._

_— ¡Lo siento! —Se disculpó Astrid arrepentida, sin saber por qué se disculpaba._

_Quería huir, con desesperación se acercó al hielo que le impedía salir y con el pensamiento lleno de determinación y deseo de removerlo lo golpeó con brusquedad, el contacto con su puño que emitió una luz resplandeciente hizo que el hielo se deshiciera en pequeñas partículas que quedaron flotando alrededor._

_Estaba anonada, eso era nuevo para ella no sabía ni lo que había hecho y tampoco le importaba averiguarlo ahora, sólo quería huir , salió corriendo directo a Bertrol, Nero y Nightmare la siguieron sólo para cerciorarse de que llegara directo al palacio, Astrid se sintió acorralada por ambos así que llegando al palacio corrió a su habitación y se encerró._

.

.

.

—Eso fue lo pasó. —Contó Nero aun con el hielo sobre su ojo. —Lo siento Hiccup, ya lo sabe y me dejó claro que no quiere hablar ni conmigo ni contigo.

Todos sintieron pena por la situación y más por el brann. Hiccup estaba aturdido, Astrid ya sabía la verdad y no quería saber de él, sus peores miedos se estaban haciendo realidad, se quedó pasmado sin saber qué pensar. Un miedo lo estaba invadiendo a cómo iban las cosas probablemente sí tendría que irse de Bertrol.

**Continuará.**

**Bien, ya sólo queda un capítulo fina y la guerra de los elemento se termina definitivamente. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo así como las revelaciones. Próximo capítulo Brann. **

**Sección de comentarios y dudas.**

**Alexa HSGS: **XD, si algunos ya viven felices, ¿lo vivirán los protagonistas en este final? Sólo queda esperar y leer el final. Saludos.

**Drgonaj:** Pues la situación cambio, los dioses odian a Hiccup, pero al menos ya sabe Astrid quien es realmente aunque se lo dijo alguien al que no le correspondía. Saludos.

**Dragon viking:** Heather y Spinel se merecían su hotcakes, aunque me salió muy normalon, Astrid ya se enteró ahora si de toda la verdad, ahora sólo queda ver qué pasará con Hiccup, habrá muchas resoluciones. Saludos.

**Navid:** atraparon a los mirones dragones, se debían de enterar de sus actividades, con respecto a tu pregunta para hacerla de emoción ya lo sabrás el próximo viernes, último capítulo. Saludos.

**Love and cute**: en parte perdió la memoria ya que su corazón se rompió y otra para no recordar los malos momentos. Espero haber aclarado tu duda. Saludos.

**Steffani:** qué bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y te haya hecho reír, esa fue la intención XD. Con respecto a que Hiccup le contara que él era su esposo pues fue Nero quien soltó la sopa, sólo a esperar que hará Hiccup rendirse o luchar. Saludos.

**Jessy Brown:** Lamentablemente no recordó nada, ni estando en los sitios, para saber si recordará o no ya se sabrá en el próximo capítulo. Saludos.

**SAM ARCHER:** es que si no los interrumpe el fic se me reduce a 1000 palabras, XD no te creas, con respecto a tu petición creo que te voy a quedar mal para este final, porque ya tengo el desarrollo de lo que pasara y otra cosa es que m estoy quedando sin ideas para describir esas escenas no quiero que sean monótonas y repetidas, por eso. Hasta creo que el de Heather y Spinel fue algo apresurado por lo mismo que te digo que se me acaban las ideas, lo sientoL. Saludos.

**Vanesa Veltran:** Tal vez no tenga mucho sentido, aunque si salieron en realidad muchas cosillas, Nero fue el elegido menos conocido por los pobladores y además nunca visitó el reino de agua, por eso decidí ponerlo que platicaran en aquel lugar, además que para Astrid es donde formalizó su relación con Hiccup. Saludos

**I dont know I want to sleep**: Yeii que bueno que te gusto, muchas gracias por el comentario, espero que también este te haya gustado. Saludos.

**Mad Fine:** XD, con respecto a los hotcake no creo que vaya a ver otro, sinceramente ando apagada de ideas para esas escenas, no quiero que sean repetitivas, para saber el futuro de los protagonistas tendrás que leer el próximo capítulo. Saludos.

**Maylu liya:** En verdad quieres saber como el toothfly XD, sólo puedo decir que me lo imagino como los perritos y pajaritos XD, para saber si recuperará su memoria sería hasta el próximo capítulo, a esperar. Saludos.

**Georgie Skandar:** Sí ya sé que le falta un poco más de miel a Spinel y Heather pero en verdad se me acaban las ideas con ese tema XD, por eso lo dejé así, ese Hiccup sigue sufriendo y seguirá sufriendo, sólo queda esperar que pasara en el último capítulo. Saludos.

**Ary:** hola de nuevo, XD, en realidad no quería describir como hacen los dragoncitos porque me los imagino como animalitos con eso digo todos, Hiccup sigue sufriendo y ahora para saber si así se quedará o encontrará la felicidad es necesario leer el último capítulo. Saludos.

**Vivi:** no te preocupes, llegaste en el mejor momento (según yo) y cuando leí tu review pensé "Es una seid" casi me leíste la mente como ya te habrás dado cuenta XD, algo vio mis intenciones. Espero te haya gustado. Saludos.

**Unbreakable warrior**: Astrid había dado su brazo a torcer pero ahora por causa de Nero ya cambió de opinión, en el próximo capítulo ya se sabrá que caminos tomarán cada quien. Saludos.

**Diane:** me imagino quien eras XD, ya que no pusiste el nombre que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo, ahora sí paro cardiaco hasta el próximo. Saludos.

**Tris**: tuve que borrar tu review, has de saber porque, de nuevo una indiscreción de tu parte, sólo puedo decir eso. Saludos.

**A los seguidores, favoritos y lectores anónimos, hasta la próxima. Saludos.**

**28 de septiembre 2015**


	58. Final alternativo parte VI

**Llegó la hora.**

**Que lo disfruten. (T-T)/**

**.**

**Final alternativo VI**

**.**

"**Brann"**

**.**

Astrid había entrado presurosa a la habitación cerrándola de golpe, apoyó su espalda contra esta queriendo ser un refuerzo humano por si Nero trataba de abrirla.

"_¡Astrid, abre la puerta!_"

Del otro lado se encontraba Nero tocando insistentemente la puerta. — No hemos terminado de hablar… y tienes que hablar con él.

— ¡Largo! —Gritó la princesa apoyando su cuerpo más contra la puerta. — ¡Lárgate! o sólo saldré para darte otra paliza, no quiero hablar contigo, ni con él… ¡ni con nadie! ¿Escuchaste?

Escuchó un ligero suspiro y un poco de presión en la puerta, suponía que Nero había recargado sus manos o su cabeza.

_"¡Está bien! No molestaré más… pero algún día tienes que salir"._

Ya no sintió la presión sobre la puerta, sólo escuchó unos pasos que se alejaban. Nero se había ido. Astrid cerró los ojos aun sin separarse de la puerta, respirando agitadamente, por la adrenalina ni siquiera había sentido el agotamiento que ahora se estaba haciendo presente.

Empezó a hipear melancólicamente, de todas las cosas que su hubiera imaginado no esperaba aquello. No lo podía creer. ¿Ella, casada con él? Recordó al chico brann con el que había estado conversando amenamente la noche anterior, se sintió estúpida por haber pensado que era viudo o incluso separado, cuando la verdad era que ella era su esposa, una persona que ni siquiera lo recordaba.

Se alejó de la puerta y corrió hacía el mueble que estaba a un lado de la cama. Tenía que confirmar algo importante. Tomó la jaladera y con los ojos cerrados empezó a abrir el cajón lentamente.

—Que no esté ahí, que no esté ahí.

Con temor abrió los ojos y dio un exhausto grito ahogado, sus plegarías no habían sido escuchadas. El anillo con la piedra seguía en el cajón, otra suposición equivocada. Si él tenía un anillo la noche anterior esos sólo significaba una cosa, el que estaba guardado ahí debía ser el de ella. La sola idea le espantó que cerró de golpe el cajón para evitar verlo.

"_¡Astrid!"_

Su pulso se aceleró nuevamente al escuchar al chico brann detrás de su puerta.

"_Abre la puerta"._

Se puso de pie y corrió hacia la puerta para apoyarse como anteriormente estaba, a pesar de que estaba cerrada con seguro aplicó toda su fuerza para que nadie la abriera.

.

.

Del otro lado de la puerta estaba Hiccup; cuando Nero le había dado la noticia, ignoró los deseos de su esposa, no podía dejarlo así. Necesitaba hablar con ella, explicarle todo.

—Por favor. —Rogó apoyando sus manos sobre la puerta.

"_¡No, vete de aquí! No quiero hablar con nadie."_

— ¡No me iré hasta que me abras! —Gritó perdiendo los estribos.

_"¡Largo!"_

Hiccup golpeó la puerta con el puño, trataba de relajarse pero no podían. Los demás llegaron para ver la situación encontrando la escena nada favorable.

—Tranquilo, hermano. —Susurró Chimuelo, llegando a su lado.

El brann inhaló y respiró en repetidas ocasiones para calmarse, cuando por fin lo logró apoyó su cabeza contra la puerta.

—Por favor, Astrid. —Susurró con amabilidad.

.

.

Del otro lado de la puerta, Astrid seguía a la defensiva, cuando Hiccup le susurró de aquella forma hizo que su corazón se comprimiera, aun así guardó silencio, no deseaba hablar con nadie.

"_Está bien, me iré… pero debemos hablar"._

No respondió nada sólo aferró más su cuerpo contra la puerta; escuchó como lentamente se iba alejando al igual que los demás oyentes que se habían presentado. Aun así no se sintió segura y se quedó más minutos en aquella posición, hasta realmente cerciorarse que nadie estuviera ahí.

Observó la habitación, la cual sólo era iluminada por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, estaba cansada y quería recostarse, con seguridad se alejó de la puerta y caminó hacia la cama, pero antes de pretender acostarse se acercó de nuevo al mueble donde estaba guardado la piedra y el anillo.

Sacó ambos objetos con recelo, tomó el anillo entre sus manos leyendo el nombre del brann.

—Esto parece mentira.

Arrojó con furia el anillo la piedra hacia la cama, queriendo desquitarse con los objetos, sin embargo, aquella acción hizo lo contrario en ella. Un sentimiento de preocupación la invadió y la obligó a lanzarse sobre la cama para alcanzarlos. Sintió que aquella pequeña acción la había lastimado de alguna manera.

Tomó el anillo y la piedra como si fueran lo valioso que tuviera, se entristeció, con cuidado zafó el anillo de la piedra, para después empezar a ponerlo en el dedo que correspondía, dio un gritó ahogado al ver que le quedaba a la perfección, ni muy ajustado ni muy flojo. De nuevo se asustó sintiendo un escalofrío recórrele toda la mano y se quitó el anillo dejándolo a un lado.

— ¡Estúpida!... Es un anillo.

Ya no quería pensar en nada, tomó el anillo y el collar con la piedra y los colocó en el cajón. Con pesadez se dejó caer en la cama, engurruñándose y titiritando por el frío, cerró los ojos esperando poder olvidarse por lo menos de aquello aunque fuera por una noche.

.

.

Después de horas de preocupación, Hiccup había podido conciliar el sueño, no porque quisiera sino porque su cuerpo se lo pedía. Despertó al momento en que la habitación se empezó a iluminar, no quería perder el tiempo y después de vestirse salió apresurado hacía la habitación de Astrid. Tuvo la intención de tocar e incluso de entrar, pero lo último que quería es que ella se molestara por despertarla o incluso por invadir su espacio personal.

Pero fue más el sentimiento de querer hablar con ella fue el que lo hizo tocar su puerta.

.

.

Astrid abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar que tocaban la puerta.

"_Soy yo Astrid, Hiccup… ¿podemos hablar?"_

Se levantó presurosa de la cama, fue tan rápido el movimiento que hizo que tropezó cayendo torpemente de la cama. No estaba actuando con cordura por lo que decidió guardar silencio, esperando que así se fuera el chico brann.

"_Sé que estás levantada y creo que te caíste."_

Escuchó cierto tono burlón de su parte que la hizo respingar, ¿cómo se atrevía a reírse de ella? Si tuviera que abrir aquella puerta sería sólo para golpearlo tan fuerte que no iba a querer acercarse a ella nunca más.

"_Por favor"._

— ¡No insistas! No quiero hablar contigo.

_"Por favor. Tienes que salir algún día"._

—"¡Sí es preciso no lo haré, vete!"

"¡No me iré, no me iré, no me iré!"

—Que tipo tan más terco. —Bufó sintiéndose presionada. Respiró para tranquilizarse y pensar con inteligencia. —Escucha. —Habló amenazadoramente. —No me importa lo que tengas que decirme, lo único que quiero es que me dejes en paz, no quiero hablar.

_"¡Que terca eres!"_

Se ofendió por el modo de contestación del castaño, le iba a contestar como creía que se merecía, sin embargo…

"_Me iré, pero volveré y de ser preciso quemaré la puerta así sea lo último que haga"._

—No dudes en usar el fuego, a ver si te funciona, yo… yo te neutralizaré. —Respondió dudosa.

.

.

Hiccup pasó su mano por la cara, trataba de controlar la frustración que Astrid le provocaba, admitía que le encantaba su actitud terca, pero no ayudaba ahora. Notó que le dijo una frase muy conocida para él, ya no sabía si era porque de repente recordaba o eran cosas que usualmente diría. No le quedó de otra más que dejarla por la paz y esperar a que ella saliera por su cuenta.

Fue directo al comedor dando de pisotones, un ruido mucho más molesto por la prótesis metálica. Su mal humor no pasó desapercibido por los presentes en el salón.

—Creo que no valdría la pena preguntar cómo te fue. —Dijo Chimuelo mientras tomaba un pescado crudo para comer.

— ¡Es tan terca!

—En verdad lo siento. —Nero también estaba presente, ahora traía el ojo completamente morado e hinchado.

—No, pasó lo que tenía que pasar. —Reflexionó Hiccup cansado.

—Déjame tratar de hablar con ella. —Pidió Stormfly, levantándose de su asiento.

No le dio tiempo de responder al brann cuando la dragona salió del comedor. No muy lejos de la mesa que solían compartir, los reyes y jefes analizaban la situación junto con Gobber.

—Creo que debemos intervenir. —Dijo Gobber entrenando en su papel de consejero.

—Gobber tiene razón. —Apoyó Valka. —Hiccup está empezando a pensar tonterías.

—Creo que esto sólo le concierne de a ellos. —Consideró Estoico serio. — ¿Ustedes que opinan? —Preguntó a los serios reyes.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo con Gobber y Valka. —Dijo Brenda rápidamente. —Tal vez nosotros debamos hablar con Astrid. ¿Axel qué opinas?

El mencionado sólo se quedó callado, pensante, peinando su larga barba con las manos, viendo de lejos a Hiccup y el cómo les explicaba todo a sus amigos y compañeros.

— ¿Axel? —Interrumpió el jefe.

El hombre con el semblante serio miró a su consuegro, él ya había decidido algo por su cuenta. Una decisión que pensó sería lo mejor para todos.

.

.

.

—Astrid… soy yo, Stormfly.

La dragona había llegado a donde estaba la habitación de la princesa y a diferencia del Hiccup y Nero, tocó la puerta con sutilidad, esperando ganar un poco de su confianza con eso.

_"¡Dije que no quiero ver ni hablar con nadie!"_

— ¿Ni conmigo? —Preguntó con tristeza.

.

.

Dentro de la habitación, Astrid se sintió mal por estarle hablando así a todos, lo menos que quería era lastimar los sentimientos de los que la rodeaban, ya le había bastado con golpear a Nero y despreciar cruelmente al chico brann.

—Lo siento. —Dijo arrepentida. —No es por ser mala, sólo quiero estar sola por ahora.

_"Entiendo"_

Suspiró a sentirse comprendida por la nadder.

_"Pero debes de comer."_

En cuanto Stormfly le mencionó aquello su estomago rugió, no había cenado la noche anterior y se estaba perdiendo el almuerzo, quiso salir, pero eso significaba ver a todos y aun no se sentía lista. Se sentía abochornada sólo de pensar que sí salía tendría que toparse con Hiccup.

_"No te preocupes, pediré a alguien que te lleve algo de comer"_

—Gracias. — Sonrió aun más, por lo menos alguien no la presionaba para hablar.

_"Ahora vuelvo, le diré a Phelma que te traiga algo de comer"._

Astrid miró por la pequeña luz que se filtraba debajo de la puerta la sombra de los pies de la nadder, iba a agradecerle nuevamente sus atenciones cuando rápidamente la sombra se dejó de ver, Stormfly se había marchado.

Pasaron sólo unos minutos cuando ahora era Phelma la que tocaba a su puerta, sintió más confianza en aquella mujer y le abrió la puerta, primero cerciorándose que nadie estuviera con ella, cuando la vio sola, prácticamente la jaló del brazo para que entrara rápido para después cerrar la puerta de golpe.

—Princesa, usted no cambia.

—Ya te dije que no me dijeras así. —Resopló Astrid.

Phelma sonrió, con o sin memoria su princesa seguía siendo la misma, le ofreció la bandeja que traía consigo mostrando un exquisito almuerzo que puso en la mesita de té, a Astrid pronto se le hizo agua a la boca y se sentó para empezar a degustar sus alimentos. Phelma al verla tranquila se dispuso a salir y dejarla comer en paz, pero fue detenida por Astrid antes de que saliera.

— ¿Se le ofrece algo más, princesa? —Preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Sí. —Astrid agachó la cabeza avergonzada, quería preguntarle sobre aquello de lo que se había enterado. — ¿Tú… sabías del chico brann?, ¿yo… él?

Phelma dio una risita, burlándose de la avergonzada Astrid, esta sólo rodó los ojos al parecer a todos se le hacía gracioso aquello menos a ella.

—Verá princesa, su padre me ha dicho que no le cuente nada.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Astrid se levantó molesta de la silla. — ¡¿Por qué?!

Phelma se encogió de hombros ignorando el motivo de la orden del rey, ella sólo obedecía órdenes. — ¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por usted?

—No, creo que no. —Respondió de mala gana. —Gracias por venir.

—Princesa. —Agradeció Phelma dando una leve reverencia y salió de la habitación, una vez fuera Astrid cerró con llave.

Se acostó en la cama sin nada mejor qué hacer, sólo mirando al techo y ciertos momentos al cajón donde se encontraba aquel anillo. Se frustraba de pensar en tonterías y pataleaba como niña pequeña. Quiso buscar qué hacer y se fue al armario en dónde encontró toda aquella ropa nueva; y con unas tijeras, hilos y agujas que encontró, empezó a modificarlas para darle un estilo más personal.

Ya nadie había irrumpido en su habitación, eso le dio más tiempo para pensar en lo que clavaba la aguja con los hilos. ¿Cómo su vida había dado un giro de 360º? Un día sólo despertó y le dijeron que habían pasado casi cuatro años, su tío, su pegaso habían muerto, hubo una guerra en donde peleó con un extraño poder, aparentemente los había salvado, su amigo la había traicionado y luego volvieron a ser amigos, había convivido con dragones, hipocampos, fuljs, lobos y con otras personas que terminaron siendo sus amigos y los más importante o lo más delicado: se había casado.

¿Cómo era posible? Aun recordaba la veces que decía que no se quería casar, sacando de sus casillas a su tío quien siempre le insistía en que conocería a su mejor amigo. ¿Cómo había pasado a cambiar de opinión? La idea de nuevo le dio un vuelco a su corazón, ¿estaba realmente enamorada cómo para hacerlo? Sacudió la cabeza tratando de quitar esas ideas, ¿cómo era posible que ahora no sintiera nada? Aunque no negó que se preocupó por el brann cuando pensó que estaba solo y viudo. El recuerdo de ese día llegó a ella de forma precipitada que hizo que se pinchara el dedo con la aguja. Se quejó por el dolor, eso la había despertado de su mundo, se dio cuenta que estaba atardeciendo y que aun lado de ella había una pila de ropa ya modificada.

Se puso de pie para ir otra vez al armario donde quedaban algunas prendas, incluyendo el saco que le prestó aquella noche, lo tomó algo temblorosa, analizándolo e incluso se atrevió a olerlo, tenía un suave aroma a hierbas con una mezcla de cenizas. Sintiendo aun aquella calidez que la cubrió del frio.

_"Astrid, abre la puerta"._

La voz de su padre la puso en alerta, le había dado buen susto y también la desconcentró de lo que estaba haciendo, se sonrojó al ver que traía casi abrazado aquel saco y como si la hubieran descubierto en algún tipo de crimen ocultó presurosa el saco en el armario, mientras su padre insistía del otro lado que le abriera.

A él no lo podía desobedecer, así que abrió la puerta sin poner ningún pretexto, sólo esperaba que estuviera sólo o se vería en la penosa necesidad de huir a otro lado. No estaba solo del todo, su padre estaba frente a ella al igual que su madre y Phelma que venía con otra bandeja de comida. Los tres entraron sin pedir su permiso, Astrid sólo rodó los ojos con fastidio, eso sólo significaba una cosa: la regañarían.

— ¿No piensas salir? —Regañó su padre.

—Entiendan. —Habló Astrid a todos. — No quiero hablar con nadie.

— ¿Te refieres a hablar con él? —Corrigió Axel cruzándose de brazos.

Astrid desvió la mirada con una mueca de fastidio. —No me dijeron nada. —Reclamó. — ¿Cómo se supone que debo actuar ahora? ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?

—Porque sabíamos que te pondrías histérica. ¿No fue lo que pasó? —Preguntó su madre con seriedad.

La aludida se cruzó de brazos haciendo un berrinche. —Estoy en todo mi derecho, si me hubieran contado esto desde el inicio tal vez hubiera sido diferente.

—No, sería igual. —Concluyó Axel, provocando en Astrid un nuevo berrinche.

— ¡Bien! Pues ahora que están aquí pueden contarme… así sabré qué hacer.

—No vamos a hacer nada de eso. —Dijo Axel sin cambiar su semblante.

— ¡¿Por qué no?! Merezco saber cómo pasó.

—Porque eso lo debes hablar con él. —Contestó el rey. —Tú te casaste con él, tú hiciste de todo con él… así que tú debes arreglar el problema con él.

— ¡No es justo, no me acuerdo del tipo! —Gritó Astrid. — ¿Por qué no sólo me dicen que están de su parte? ¿Quieren que esté con él?

—Nosotros siempre te apoyaremos. —Dijo Axel con tranquilidad. —Y juró que si tú no quieres ya nada con él, yo te ayudaré. Pero quien debe decírselo eres tú.

Astrid se sintió atrapada de un modo u otro si quería cortar por la paz, tendría que verlo y todo lo que implicaba.

—Él prometió no molestarte hasta que estés lista para hablar, así que piénsalo bien.

Con su última palabra y ninguna queja por parte de Astrid, Axel salió de la habitación acompañada de Brenda y seguida por Phelma. Astrid de nuevo se vio sola en la habitación, quisiera o no tendría que enfrentar sus problemas, la pregunta era ¿cómo?

Reflexionó, anular el matrimonio sería una opción, sin embargo, ¿se sentiría satisfecha?, ¿él querría eso?, ¿le daría su libertad? O podría considerar conocerlo y tal vez más. Sacudió de nuevo la cabeza ante la idea, le asustaba el hecho de querer alguien en esa magnitud, ¿cómo lo había hecho en el pasado? Muchas preguntas llegaron a ella, no sabía qué hacer, decidió que mientras no tuviera una respuesta a todas sus interrogantes no saldría de aquella habitación.

.

.

Hiccup después de la plática con su suegro, salió a volar en compañía de Chimuelo, dieron algunas piruetas cuando de repente ambos se encontraron volando sin rumbo alguno, el furia nocturna rara vez gruñía para tratar de entablar una "conversación" con él, pero el chico estaba demasiado ensimismado como para ponerle atención.

Después de todo lo que habían vivido, experimentado y sufrido ¿su relación terminaría así? Le asustaba sólo pensar en la palabra "terminar", pensó en sus sueños inconclusos, no serían lo mismo sin Astrid, ¿podría considerar seguir sin ella? Sacudió la cabeza negándose a la idea, él siempre le sería fiel. Pensó en todo lo que ella le había dado, las oportunidades y sobre todo el amor que jamás pensó que conocería, ella era su compañera en todos los aspectos, era su esposa, tenían un fragmento de enlace que los unían, no podían terminar así.

Cuando se dio cuenta que se habían retirado demasiado y llevaban horas volando, decidió regresar y sólo esperar pues así se lo había prometido a su suegro.

.

.

_—Chico, se qué tu situación con mi hija no es nada favorable. —Dijo Axel con su característico semblante. —Sin embargo, creo que tú y ella deben de hablar._

_—Señor, le estaría profundamente agradecido si me ayuda y…_

_—Te ayudaré a que ella hable contigo. —Interrumpió Axel. — Pero una cosa te digo chico, si Astrid decide que quiere iniciar una nueva vida, tú la deberás de respetar._

_Aquella petición provocó un gritó ahogado entre los jefes y Gobber que estaban presentes. Se habían reunido con Hiccup para hablar de la situación, nadie se esperaba que él rey decidiera eso._

_—Si mi hija no quiere nada contigo, prométeme que la dejarás en paz. —Pidió Axel, sintiendo un nudo en el estomago, le dolía mucho la situación de su hija y su yerno._

_— ¡Axel! ¿Qué dices? —Peleó Brenda espantada._

_—Nadie nos asegura que Astrid vuelva a recordar y que Hiccup ahora se imponga como su esposo no se me hace bueno para ella, sin embargo si ella decide conocerlo otra vez y quiere seguir con esto. —Señaló al brann por completo. —Que así sea. Chico, siempre los apoyaré… pero mi hija es mi primero._

_Hiccup asintió entendiendo las intenciones de Axel, era un ultimátum, todo estaba a merced de la decisión de Astrid._

_—Nosotros hablaremos con ella, le insistiré a mi modo que debe hablar contigo, hasta ese entonces no la molestes, deja que ella te busque._

_—Está bien. —aceptó Hiccup cabizbajo, trató de asimilar la idea y pensar en lo que acababa de acordar, así que sin decir nada más salió de la habitación._

.

.

Hiccup despertó de los recuerdos gracias a un gruñido de Chimuelo, este le señalaba algo que estaba debajo de ellos, el lago que habían encontrado el día anterior. Hiccup sonrió nostálgico, después de una búsqueda exhaustiva había encontrado un lago que se parecía al de Noytrol, su dragón había tenido razón, ciertos lugares de Noytrol se habían cambiado a Bertrol, el palacio no había sido lo único. Ir a ese lugar sólo fue parte de su plan, había preparado muchas actividades que hacer con ella para hacerla recordar y ahora ya no podría.

.

.

Habían pasado días y Astrid no salía de la habitación, sólo Phelma y su madre entraban para llevarle algo de comer y cada vez que la cuestionaban sobre su decisión ella no sabía que decir, excusándose de que no estaba lista. Stormfly, Heather y Brutilda trataban de hablar con ella, pero esta amablemente las rechazaba al ver que no podía sacarles información del brann, ya que su padre se los había prohibido a todos. Astrid sentía mucha angustia, ni ella consideraba su comportamiento, pero el dolor que sentía en el pecho cada vez que pensaba en él le hacía dudar de sus decisiones.

Mientras tanto Hiccup estaba cada día más ansioso, le dolía el corazón, sentía la angustia de Astrid, algo que de seguro ella también sentía sin saber él porque, se atormentaban ambos de cierto modo, la única diferencia era que sólo él conocía la causa.

Una noche de pensarlo muy bien lo decidió: No la obligaría a escucharlo, la dejaría en paz, le daría su libertad.

En medio de la noche, Hiccup se puso a preparar sus cosas, no necesitaba de mucho para empezar una nueva vida lejos de Bertrol. Después de tener todo listo fue a los hangares de dragones a buscar a su hermano.

—Chimuelo. —Susurró Hiccup moviendo sutilmente al dragón.

El furia nocturna parpadeó adormilado sin entender qué hacía su hermano tan tarde en el hangar. Stormfly, que estaba dormida a lado de él, también despertó por los ruidos.

—No se asusten. —Pidió el brann. —sólo he venido a decirles que partiremos al amanecer, nos vamos de aquí.

_— ¿Por qué?_ —Preguntó Stormfly espantada.

Hiccup bajo la cabeza apenado. — Ya no quiero molestar a Astrid, ella merece vivir en paz.

Chimuelo gruñó con angustia, posando su cabeza a un costado del su hermano.

_— ¿Estás seguro? _—Preguntó Stormfly

—Sí, es lo mejor… ¿Me acompañarán?

Su hermano rápidamente asintió, pero luego vio a su pareja quien parecía recelosa con la idea.

—No los obligaré hacer nada que no quieran… pueden decidir quedarse, aunque me gustaría que me acompañaras… Stormfly, por Chimuelo.

La nadder no sabía que pensar, estaba dividida, una parte deseaba quedarse por Astrid y la otra deseaba acompañar a Chimuelo y Hiccup. Chimuelo le empezó a gruñir, balbuceándole en dragonés que los acompañaran. Hiccup se unió a la suplicas sin presionarla demasiado. Y no muy convencida les dio el "Sí". Iría sólo para hacerlos cambiar de opinión, si era posible.

Hiccup agradeció la comprensión de la nadder, les dio las instrucciones de que partirían al alba, por lo cual los dejó seguir descansando, retirándose también para hacer lo mismo, y hacer algo más.

.

.

No había podido conciliar el sueño, sentía algo dentro de ella que no le permitía dormir. Vio que la habitación empezaba poco a poco a adquirir más luz conforme el sol se levantaba, se sentía triste y desanimada.

_"Astrid"_

Se levantó de la cama al escuchar un susurro, pensó que la falta de sueño la estaba haciendo alucinar más, se volvió a recostar en la cama, sin embargo, se volvió a levantar al escuchar que de nuevo alguien la llamaba. La voz del chico brann. Se quedó pasmada sin saber qué hacer mientras su corazón la amenazaba con salir explotando de su pecho.

_"Sé que no quieres hablar conmigo, sólo he venido a decirte que no pienso atormentarte más…"_

Astrid sintió una profunda tristeza en la voz del chico, estaba sufriendo por su falta de decisión.

_"Me iré de Bertrol"_

Dio un grito ahogado al escucharlo decir eso.

_"Sólo quería decirte…"_

Silencio.

La ausencia de sonido alarmó a la princesa, muy en lo profundo de ella le causó dolor saber que él se iría por su culpa. No quería que las cosas fueran así. — ¡No te vayas! —Gritó esperando ser escuchada, se levantó de la cama a tropezones dispuesta a perseguirlo. Tomó manija de la puerta cuando escuchó su voz del otro lado.

_"No me voy"._

La rubia suspiró aliviada, aun con la mano sobre la manija, se apoyó en la puerta sin saber cómo continuar. —No… no te vayas, por favor. —Pidió con amabilidad. —Sé que soy muy indecisa, ¡aun lo estoy!, sólo dame un día más… por favor.

.

.

Del otro lado de la puerta Hiccup sonreía de oreja a oreja suspirando con alivio, al menos tendría la oportunidad de verla por última vez pues no sabía con que decisión lo sorprendería.

_"No he hablado contigo como hice con los demás… ¿Podemos… hablar mañana… desde temprano?"_

—Claro que sí, Mi lady. —Aceptó con una sonrisa. —Pasaré por ti, mañana por la mañana.

.

.

Astrid se dejó caer apoyada en la puerta, él que Hiccup le dijera "Mi lady" hizo que se le revolviera el estomago pero sobre todo la había hecho sonreír. Se sintió extraña, ahora las horas se le harían eternas para el día siguiente, pero sería lo suficiente para decidirse, durante el resto del día se dedicó a tratar de pensar en lo qué diría e incluso cómo verse. Algo muy extraño en ella.

.

.

La espera había sido larga, pero un nuevo día había llegado. Pese a los consejos de todos sus amigos como los _"No te ilusiones" _de parte de Snotlout, los _"Tú puedes"_, de Chimuelo y Spinel, los tantos _"Lo siento"_ de Nero, los _Trátala bien"_ de parte de Heather, Gema y Stormfly y los _"¡Caída libre, caída libre!"_ de los gemelos, (algo que no entendió) él iba emocionado hacia donde estaba la habitación de Astrid.

Antes de tocar, se peinó o trató de peinar su cabello, al igual que arreglar la camisa de manga larga que traía puesta, así como ajustar las hombreras, muñequeras y por supuesto el anillo. Levantó su mano dispuesto a llamar cuando esta se abrió sola.

Frente a él, se encontraba Astrid avergonzada, se había trenzado el cabello como a él le gustaba verlo, su ropa era muy característica de ella, blusa con mangas color celeste, hombreras metálicas y muñequeras, falda de cuero con picos y leggins oscuros, así como las botas afelpada. Y muy oculto entre la muñequera estaba el anillo que se había puesto, al igual que la piedra la cual ocultó debajo de la blusa.

—No me mires así. —Pidió avergonzada.

—Lo siento. —Dijo Hiccup sacudiendo su cabeza. — ¿Nos vamos? — preguntó haciendo una seña para que ella saliera. Astrid apenada asintió mientras caminaba por el pasillo a la par de él

Ambos ignorantes de que eran seguidos por dos curiosos.

.

.

Hiccup decidió que trataría de actuar lo más normal para no asustarla, llevaba con él una gran mochila con varias cosas que pensaba mostrarle, esperanzado de hacerla recordar algo. Salieron del palacio empezando a recorrer los jardines y la pequeña comunidad, para después adentrarse al bosque.

— ¿Y...? —carraspeó Astrid sin querer verlo a los ojos. — ¿Tú y yo?

Hiccup dio una ligera risita al sentir el nerviosismo de ella. —Sí.

Se sacó el anillo del dedo para mostrárselo a su compañera, Astrid lo tomó con algo de nerviosismo, viendo que era exactamente al de ella, con la única diferencia es que su nombre estaba grabado en el de él.

— ¡Oh!... —Le regresó el anillo evitando cualquier tipo de contacto físico. —Y… ¿nosotros… nos… acostamos? —Preguntó avergonzada.

El brann de nuevo rio ante su inocencia, de todo lo que pudo haber preguntado ¿eso fue lo primero? Aunque sabía que tan importante era hablar al respecto.

—No. —Contestó, desconcertando Astrid. —Hicimos el amor... —Aclaró. — Unas cuantas "muchas" veces.

Astrid se sonrojó suspirando temblorosamente. ¿Por qué le había preguntado eso? los nervios se la estaban comiendo viva, no podía con ellos, el que frotara sus manos con insistencia la empezaron a delatar.

—No tenemos que hablar de eso, si no quieres. —Dijo Hiccup con una sonrisa.

—Entonces… ¿qué caso tiene esta conversación?

El castaño lo pensó. —Bueno, ¿qué tal si te llevo a hacer algo en especial? —Ofreció su mano para que lo tomara. Astrid de inmediato se sonrojó y se alejó unos cuantos pasos de él. —No me refiero a "eso". —Aclaró Hiccup tratando de no reírse.

— ¡No pensaba en…!—Astrid se enojó muy sonrojada, ya no quiso hablar, no sabía si su lengua la traicionaría.

Hiccup tratando de contener la risa, seguía con su mano alzada esperando que Astrid la tomara, esta, como vio que no desistiría alzó su mano para tomarla, no sin antes cerciorarse de que no la volviera a quemar. Una vez confirmado por el brann que eso no pasaría tomó su mano, sintiendo esa calidez que él emanaba. El primero contacto físico que tenían desde que ella había despertado, provocó en ellos una especie de choque eléctrico, Hiccup tragó saliva tratando de controlar sus emociones así como su calor, tranquilizándose lo suficiente la guio dentro del bosque donde comenzó con el relato de su pasado.

Empezando desde el inicio, el duelo en el que se enfrentaron y en el cual de odiaban a no más poder, el cómo las circunstancias los obligó a aliarse a pesar de que no se llevaban, Hiccup admitió que la trataba de manera cruel pero que eso fue cambiando conforme la fue conociendo empezando con una amistad, le contó sus mejores momentos, que él le había enseñado a volar pero que ella le había hecho ver que todos eran iguales, también cómo se empezó a enamorar y cuando se dieron su primer beso gracias a unos difuntos amigos, el cómo habían terminado en aceptar sus sentimientos en Ciudad Aqua, reforzándolos con cada viaje. Sellándolo con una boda en Noytrol y su inusual enlace.

Pero no todo era feliz. Le relató cómo la habían perdido por primera vez y lo desdichado que había sido. La pelea contra Draugr que aunque no lo recordaba a la perfección si le pudo decir que la vio sufriendo e incluso se disculpó por eso; luego a él le tocó perderla otra vez y que cuando pensó que la había recuperado ella no lo recordaba.

—Ahora comprendo todo. —Reflexionó Astrid, ambos se encontraban descansando sobre unas rocas del bosque después de una larga caminata. —Ya puedo relacionarlo con todo lo que me dijeron los demás.

—Sí. Siento haberte ocultado esto, pero tenía miedo de cómo fueras a reaccionar. —Dijo Hiccup.

Astrid se rascó el cuello, un tic nervioso, el estar cerca de Hiccup aun la ponía algo incomoda. — ¿A dónde piensas llevarme? —Preguntó queriendo cambiar de tema.

—Ya pronto llegaremos, ¡ven! —La animó a seguir caminando.

Después de caminar unos minutos, llegaron a un campo abierto cubierto de césped y unas bases para el tiro al blanco a lo lejos.

— ¿Qué es este lugar?

—Lo preparé para que pudieras practicar. —Explicó Hiccup mientras esculcaba dentro de la gran maleta. —Toma.

Le ofreció algo que venía cubierto en varias telas, Astrid lo tomó y la empezó a destapar encontrándose con un arco alado, el mismo del que le habían contado y con el cual había peleado durante la guerra.

—Ya sé que lo tuyo son las hachas. —Comentó Hiccup pasándole también un hacha doble que él le había forjado. — ¿Pero qué tal si practicas un poco con ambos?

La princesa sonrió con la idea, le fascinaba entrenar, no mucho con el arco, pero el hacha era muy hermosa como para desperdiciarla. Hiccup la dejó hacer y deshacer con el afilada arma, un "calentamiento" según ella, la empezó a arrojar contra los blancos una y otra vez hasta que los destrozó, eso había sido muy liberador y satisfactorio.

—Ahora sigue el arco. —Animó Hiccup pasándole el arma así como un carcaj con unas flechas. —Yo lanzaré unas bolas de fuego y tú tratarás de atravesarlo con la flecha. ¿Qué dices?

— ¿Es una competencia? —Retó animada.

—No lo creo. —Dudo Hiccup. —No hay nada que ganar.

— ¡Vamos! Sólo por ver si tengo buena puntería. —Pidió Astrid sintiendo más confianza.

— ¡Está bien! —Aceptó a regañadientes, su lady siempre pensando en competir.

Astrid preparó arco y flecha en mano, su herida había sanado y había retirado el vendaje por completo, ahora solo tenía su mente y cuerpo enfocado en la competencia, esperando poder ganar contra él. Mientras tanto, Hiccup miró de reojo su entusiasmo, sonrió. No se la pondría fácil. Lanzó la primera bola de fuego al aire, Astrid torpemente la enfocó no dando en el blanco, eso la hizo enojar y más al ver al presumido chico sonriéndole.

Continuaron con la competencia amistosa, Astrid acertaba algunas y fallaba otras, estaban empatados. Ambos estaban tan sumidos en el juego que no se dieron cuenta cuando se acabaron las flechas, sin embargo, Astrid creó una, percatándose de ello cuando la flecha resplandeciente atravesó el fuego creando una pequeña explosión en el cielo. El ver aquella luz en el cielo la perturbó, de repente imágenes de ella disparándole flechas a un ser maligno llegaron a ella, se impactó soltando el arco mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas queriendo retirar la imagen de su cabeza, queriendo borrar de su mente aquel horrible ser.

— ¡Astrid! ¿Estás bien? —Llegó Hiccup preocupado a su lado.

—Sí. —Mintió con sus manos sobre la cabeza. —Sólo me cansé un poco. ¿Podemos regresar?

Hiccup asintió angustiado, la ayudó a levantarse ya que Astrid se mareó al tratar. No quería arriesgarla, así que la ayudó a volver a su hogar. Una vez ahí, Astrid prefirió irse a dormir ya que le dolía la cabeza, sin embargo, antes de que Hiccup partiera le pidió si podían salir otra vez al día siguiente; el brann gustoso aceptó. El primer día había sido la prueba de fuego y su lady lo había tomado bien, ahora, aunque fuera algo precipitado la llevaría al lago. Para poder complementar de mejor manera lo que habían platicado por la mañana.

Estaba eufórico y feliz con sólo pensarlo, tal vez tenía una nueva opción y aunque Astrid no lo recordara se podría volver a enamorar de él, ya lo había hecho una vez tal vez podría volverlo a hacer, preferiría eso a las otras opciones, con ese último pensamiento en su mente y esperanza en su corazón cerró los ojos dejándose llevar al mundo de los sueños.

.

.

—No pasó nada de nada. —Se lamentó Stormfly.

Ella y Chimuelo habían seguido a sus amigos desde el inicio, arrancándose casi las escamas al ver que no pasaba nada entre ellos, preocupándose cuando vieron a Astrid casi decaer, queriendo intervenir para llevarlos más rápido al palacio, aunque se arriesgaran a ser descubiertos.

—Mañana será otro día. —Animó Chimuelo. —Lo bueno es que al menos ya se hablan, pero sabrán los dioses lo que pasará en la cabeza de ambos.

— ¿No puedes sentirlos con el enlace? —Preguntó Stormfly con curiosidad.

Chimuelo sonrió viendo hacia el cielo estrellado, apoyando sus manos hacia atrás en el césped donde se encontraban descansando.

—Sólo puedo sentir felicidad…. De ambos lados.

Stormfly festejó ruidosamente, se emocionó y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre Chimuelo para abrazarlo con fuerzas, provocando en el chico un gran sofoco.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Hiccup y Astrid habían salieron desde temprano, ambos con renovadas energías. La princesa preguntó por la actividad del día pero el brann prefirió permanecer en silencio, ya que no quería decir algo como: _"Vamos al lago que se parece a donde lo hicimos la primera vez"_. No era lo más prudente.

Tuvieron que caminar aun más que el día anterior, ahora Hiccup se encargó de platicarle sobre cómo era su antiguo Berk y su pequeña teoría del origen de Bertrol, algo que hizo sonrojar a Astrid. Para el medio día llegaron a un lago del cual desembocaba una cascada, tenían que bajar pasando por unas rocas para apreciarlo mejor, esa era la única diferencia que tenía con el lago de Noytrol, la cascada, lo demás era igual, incluso los cristales minerales que yacían al fondo.

—Se parece a uno que estaba en Noytrol. —apreció Astrid, agachándose para tocar la cristalina y fresca agua. —Solía bañarme ahí. —Confesó apenada.

—Sí, algo me habías contado. —Dijo Hiccup sonrojado.

La rubia miró el cambió de actitud de Hiccup, ahora era él el que estaba sonrojado, fue contagioso, ya que también empezó a avergonzarse, más al ver que con la mano con la jugueteaba era la que tenía el anillo, había olvidado quitárselo cuando se quitó muñequera. Sacó la mano con rapidez para ocultarlo, se sintió estúpida por estárselo poniendo sin tener aun una respuesta para el castaño. De repente el ambiente se le empezó a hacer algo bochornoso, como si algo se ocultara dentro del agua o el ambiente.

— ¿Te duele la mano? —Preguntó Hiccup preocupado al ver como Astrid ponía su mano derecha sobre la izquierda.

—No. —Contestó rápidamente cubriendo el anillo con la manga de la blusa. —Sólo me estaba secando el agua.

Hiccup se empezó a poner más nervioso, no podía ver el lago o a Astrid sin sonrojarse, y Astrid parecía estar en la misma posición pues de repente se encontraron dándose la espalda sin querer verse a los ojos del otro. El brann reflexionó, no dejaría que sus nervios lo dominaran y eso incluía el calor corporal que lo empezó a invadir, si no hacía o decía algo estúpido entonces haría algo alocado, sin previo aviso y sin pensarlo, tomó distancia entre la tierra y el lago para después salir corriendo en dirección al agua, lanzándose de bomba.

Astrid sólo escuchó el golpe en el agua así como algunas gotas que la alcanzaron, cuando se giró para ver qué pasaba encontró a Hiccup muy feliz nadando en el agua.

— ¿Acaso estás loco o te lo han dicho? —Preguntó desconcertada.

—Muchas veces. —Contestó Hiccup tal y como ella lo había hecho aquel día. — ¿Piensas dejarme aquí? ¿No quieres acompañarme?—Preguntó para saber si sería una especie de deja vu.

— ¡Claro que no!

Se había equivocado.

— ¡Vamos! El agua está deliciosa. —Incitó, nadando más hacia el centro.

— ¡No!... el agua está muy fría… pero como tú eres una fogata andante.

— ¡Vamos Mi lady! —Invitó el brann feliz por escuchar de nuevo aquel sobrenombre de su boca.

—No. —Se negó tajantemente Astrid cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡Me ahogo!... ¡Me ahogo! —Hiccup se empezó a sacudir en el agua, fingiendo estar en peligro.

—No creas que voy a caer en esa. —Aseguró la rubia, sólo viendo la mala actuación del brann el cual culminó su acto hundiéndose por completo en el lago.

Ya no salió de ahí, pasaron unos segundos y no salía a flote eso hizo que Astrid se impacientara pero no la iba a cambiar de opinión, cuando pasó el primero minuto ya lo consideró tal vez si se estaba ahogando y ella no estaba haciendo nada, apenas se iba a mover en su rescate cuando Hiccup salió agitado del agua, escupiendo y tratando de recuperar el aire.

—Eres mala… ¿hubieras dejado que me ahogara?

— ¡¿Seguías fingiendo?! —Preguntó Astrid molesta. — ¡Con eso no se juega!

— ¡Ya!, está bien, me disculpo… pero si se me cayó un momento la prótesis y fui por ella. —Mostró su pierna falsa a la princesa.

— ¡Ay dioses! —Se asustó al ver que no era mentira del todo y había tenido motivo para sumergirse tanto tiempo. — ¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Ya sal del agua!

Hiccup nado con la prótesis en mano hasta la orilla. —Ayúdame con esto. —Le extendió la prótesis.

Astrid la tomó, sin embargo no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, Hiccup le había tendido una trampa y en cuanto tomó la prótesis este la impulsó para que cayera en el agua, casi encima de él. Astrid salió del agua dando un gran suspiro, gruñó sintiéndose una tonta mientras Hiccup se revolcaba de la risa en el agua. Molesta e indignada por la trampa salió humillada del agua.

—Lo siento, pero quería que me acompañaras. —Explicó Hiccup subiendo a la orilla junto con ella.

Astrid lo vio con los ojos entrecerrados y lo empujó para que cayera otra vez al agua, ahora era ella quien se burlaba, había cobrado su venganza.

—Eso es para que no te atrevas hacerlo de nuevo. —Tomó la prótesis que quedó en tierra y la arrojó al agua. —Eso es por todo lo demás.

Otra frase que había extrañado, sin embargo, no podía deleitarse mucho ya que tuvo que sumergirse en el agua para salvar su pierna falsa, una vez que la recuperó, salió del agua un poco apartado de la rubia para evitar ser empujado de nuevo.

—Y ahora gracias a ti tengo frío. —Se quejó Astrid, abrazándose a sí misma.

—Pues acércate. —Le dijo con coquetería. — Sólo dime qué quieres que te mantenga calientita y lo haré.

—Cállate. —Sonrió Astrid nerviosa, había sido una propuesta atrevida.

—No lo creo. —Hiccup se puso rápidamente la prótesis, para después posicionarse como dragón enjaulado acechando a su presa.

— ¡No te atrevas! —Amenazó Astrid sin borrar su sonrisa.

— ¡Allá voy mi lady!

Hiccup corrió hacia donde estaba Astrid, esta, dando un gritillo lo esquivó y salió corriendo directo al frondoso bosque, empezando un juego de atrápame si puedes. El estar jugando como un par de críos les trajo una nueva sensación a ambos, estaba generando buenos recuerdos juntos y sobre todo disfrutando de la libertad que gozaron cuando eran niños, ya no había más guerra de que preocuparse y aunque era cierto que tenían aun un deber con la humanidad y el mundo, ese momento era sólo suyo.

En la huida, Astrid se detuvo abruptamente ya que encontró con la orilla de una inclinada colina, tardó en pensar rápido cuando Hiccup ya la había alcanzado.

— ¡Espera Hiccup!

Astrid intentó detenerlo, pero Hiccup se había lanzado a ella tomándola por la cintura ocasionando que los dos cayeran rodando por la colina, después de dar muchas vueltas y ganarse unos cuantos golpes, aterrizaron en tierra firme, Hiccup encima de Astrid.

Después de los alaridos y quejas de dolor, ambos se miraron a los ojos, tratando de apagar sus rápidas respiraciones producto del correteo y de las risas. Astrid se perdió en los ojos verdes de él, haciendo que su corazón latiera mucho más rápido, le gustaba aquella sensación, era muy extraña para ella pero la añoraba, todo aquello que estaba experimentando se le hacía tan familiar pero a la vez diferente.

Mientras tanto Hiccup también perdido en el azul de su mirar, no lo soportó más, la necesitaba, era un pilar que necesitaba para vivir, sin esperar ni un momento más se inclinó hacia ella robándole un beso. Movió sus labios probando los inmóviles labios de ella, no le estaba correspondiendo, pero tampoco lo detenía, sólo quería deleitarse un poco en su boca, aunque no lo recordara, aunque lo golpeara u odiara, sólo quería sentirla una vez más. De repente sintió que tímidamente estaba siendo correspondido, Astrid lo besó de vuelta, eso lo hizo reaccionar.

Se separó de ella, sin quitarse aun de encima, dudoso de lo que acababa de hacer.

—Lo… lo siento… no debí.

Pero Astrid no dijo nada, sólo se le quedó viendo penetrantemente a los ojos. Hiccup sintió que de algún modo la había asustado, se quiso levantar de encima de ella cuando vio que la mano de Astrid se alzó, cerró los ojos esperando a que lo golpeara, pues había sido imprudente, pero lo único que sintió fue su mano y cómo empezó a acariciarle la mejilla lentamente, sintiendo el objeto metálico en su dedo, el anillo que él le había dado.

Confuso, abrió los ojos queriendo leer sus reacciones, Astrid sólo lo seguía viendo de manera atenta y cuando se vieron ambos a los ojos, los de ella se empezaron a cristalizar.

— ¿Astrid?

—Te recuerdo…—Susurró dejando escapar las lágrimas de los ojos.

Hiccup dio un grito ahogando totalmente pasmado, las lágrimas también se empezaron a acumular en sus ojos, pensaba que sus sentidos lo estaban engañando.

—Te recuerdo, babe. —Volvió a decir Astrid entre lágrimas, acariciándole con ambas manos las mejillas.

— ¿Es en serio? ¿No estoy soñando otra vez? —Preguntó lloroso e incrédulo.

—No, no estás soñando. —Contestó Astrid con una amplia sonrisa.

— ¡Volviste! —Susurró Hiccup, mientras el corazón le retumbaba fuertemente por emoción. Se dejó caer sobre ella, quería abrazarla sentirla lo más cerca de él, ambos lloraron ensordecedoramente, dejando sus emociones salir a flote, toda la angustia, la tristeza, el dolor se había ido para ser remplazado por una infinita felicidad y armonía pero sobre todo el amor que ambos sentían.

—Perdóname,… te hice sufrir. —Sollozó Astrid, acariciando el cabello de su amado.

—No… no… hay nada que perdonar, … ya estás aquí. —Lloró Hiccup, encendiéndose en el cuello de ella. — ¿Cómo?... No entiendo.

—No tengo idea, me besaste y… todo volvió. —Explicó Astrid, apretándolo más contra ella, queriendo hacerle sentir de un modo u otro.

Hiccup se levantó un poco para poder verse a los ojos, ambos llorosos y sonrientes, acercaron sus rostros para fundirse en un beso donde ambos fueron participes al mismo tiempo, se habían extrañado tanto física como emocionalmente pero al fin se habían encontrado.

— ¿Quieres huir de aquí? —Preguntó Hiccup seductoramente.

—Sí. —Asintió Astrid soñadoramente, tomando el rostro de su esposo para volver a acercarlo a ella.

_"¡En hora buena!"_

Los dos chicos llorosos se desconcertaron al escuchar un grito entre los árboles. Esa voz era muy familiar para ellos. Ambos se levantaron del césped y tomados de la mano se acercaron hacia el origen de la voz, encontrándose con Chimuelo y Stormfly que saltaban felices y abrazados. Festejando por sus amigos.

— ¡Chimuelo! —Regañó Hiccup. — ¿Cuándo se les va a quitar esa manía de espiar?

Pronto los dragones detuvieron sus saltos, sudando imaginariamente. Otra vez los habían atrapado.

— ¿Espiar? —Se evadió el dragón. —Sólo pasábamos por aquí.

—Sí, claro. —Respingó Hiccup sobándose la frente ya le había contado Spinel el incidente por el que habían pasado él y Heather.

— ¡Chimuelo, Stormfly! —Saludó Astrid feliz a sus amigos.

La nadder fue la primera en correr hacia ella, feliz que hubiera recuperado la memoria, después Chimuelo también se acercó, poco le importaba los regaños de su hermano, estaba feliz por su hermana.

— ¿Qué están esperando? —Animó Chimuelo al matrimonio. — ¡Huyamos todos!

Hiccup y Astrid se miraron entre sí con complicidad, ambos asintieron dando a una señal a los dragones los cuales empezaron a transformarse. Cada quien montó a su respectivo compañero y emprendieron el vuelo de regreso a Noytrol. Con un sueño pausado hasta ese momento en mente.

Grata fue la sorpresa de todos al ver que Astrid se había recuperado y recordaba a todos, pero aun se sorprendieron cuando anunciaron que sólo habían regresado para despedirse de ellos. Ahora que estaban juntos, viajarían por el mundo como siempre lo soñaron, además de aportar con sus conocimientos a la humanidad acerca del mensaje de los dioses y de paz.

Sus padres de mala gana aceptaron, sus hijos eran tercos, pero les desearon toda la felicidad posible, ellos por lo pronto se harían cargo del reino de Bertrol y todo lo que conllevaba

Astrid se disculpó con Nero y le agradeció haberle contado la verdad, fueron aquellas detonantes que le habían ayudado a que todo hubiera pasado. Nero se sintió feliz, había sido perdonado de nuevo y les deseó toda la felicidad posible al matrimonio. Él haría lo mismo para ser feliz con quien había escogido y lo quería y con su compañero de enlace.

Heather y Spinel se despidieron con abrazos y lágrimas, agradecidos de haberlos conocido pues eso los había unido. Prometieron también dar su aporte a la humanidad como correspondía y mucho más, con la ayuda de Windshear y Kaiser.

Snotlout y los gemelos, también prometieron ayudar, ahora que ya todo estaba resuelto, pondrían volver a casa a la cual fue invitado el brann, y ahora como consejo de Hiccup le dijo a su amigo que cuidara de la vinter, este tomó el consejo alegando que sería incluso mejor que él.

Y con los últimos abrazos, palabras de aliento y buenos deseos de partes de todos, Hiccup, Astrid, Chimuelo, Stormfly volaron hacia el ocaso en busca de nuevos lugares, en busca de nuevas aventuras. Llevando consigo un mensaje que iba más allá de una guerra; era una historia con un mensaje de aceptación, de amor y sobre todo de esperanza.

.

.

.

.

—Y fue así que Astrid y yo partimos rumbos a nuevos lugares, llevando con nosotros un mensaje que iba más allá de una guerra; era una historia con un mensaje de aceptación, de amor y sobre todo de esperanza. Algo que nosotros llamamos, la historia de "la guerra de los elementos", idea mía. Fin.

Un Hiccup dio un gran respiro al haber terminado de contar la historia, frente a él había varios niños que lo veían con curiosidad, cada uno en compañía de su respectivo compañero de enlace, de entre los cuales había dragones, lobos, hipocampos, fuljs, grifos, caballos entre otras más. Habían pasado 12 años desde que él y su esposa habían partido de Bertrol y después de haber viajado por mucho tiempo habían vuelto a su hogar.

— ¿Qué les pareció la historia niños? —Preguntó rascándose el cabello con nervios.

— ¡Estuvo increíble, papá! —Saltó un niña de 5 años de cabello castaño claro y ojos azules, Asdis. —No me canso de escucharla.

—_Ni yo._ —Apreció un pequeño dragón telepático que se encontraba a su lado, único en su especie, clasificado como un "nadder nocturno" pues era un combinación de ambos dragones, tenía dos patas, dos alas y predominaba en él el color oscuro y los penetrantes ojos amarillos.

—_Yo ya me la sé de memoria_. —Comentó otro dragón de color azulado el cual andaba en sus cuatro patas, tenía unos cuernos que coronaban su cabeza y unas alas enormes que asemejaban a un murciélago, otra especie única a la que clasificaron como, "la furia mortífera".

—Sí es una buena historia. —Habló un chiquillo mayor que quien lo viera juraría que era un mini Hiccup, su nombre: Hikke. —Pero papá… te preguntamos cómo el tío Snotlout había perdido la pierna y tú contaste absolutamente todo desde el inicio.

Los demás niños asintieron concordado con el niño, en especial la niña de color oscuro que traía cargando un pesadilla monstruosa, hija de Snotlout y Brutilda, Runa.

—Yo había preguntado por qué no había pegasos. —Habló una niña de cabello negro y ojos azules, Hana, la hija de Heather y Spinel, la cual llevaba de compañero un pequeño lobo que se asemejaba un perrito blanco con negro.

—Pero sí los hay. —Corrigió un niño de cabello negro y ojos azules, Rayko, hijo de Nero y Gema, quien tenía de compañero a un pequeño hipocampo. — ¡Ahí está Riziko!

El grupo de niños enfocó la vista hacia el pegaso que yacía cómodamente dormido en el césped, casi con las patas levantadas al aire.

— ¿Eso es un pegaso? —Preguntó un niño rubio de cabellera larga y al cual le faltaba un diente, Spok, hijo de Brutacio. El cual tenía un pequeño fulj de compañero que reposaba en su hombro —Pensé que era un perezoso.

—Eso es hipotéticamente imposible. —Resaltó un niño algo rellenito que portaba unas gafas, haciéndolo parecer todo un intelectual más por el libro que cargaba, Stein, hijo de Patapez, quien al igual que su padre tenía un gronckle. —Los perezosos no tienen alas.

El grupo de niños empezaron a pelear por determinar quién tenía la razón y por a quién le había gustado la historia, haciendo un gran alboroto, incluyendo a Asdis y Hikke, quienes a pesar de que se acaban de integrar al grupo se sintieron en confianza con el grupo. Hiccup lucía nervioso tratando de calmar a todos los críos pero sus intentos fueron fallidos, aun más cuando los dragones, empezaron a lanzar fuego, el lobo aullaba, el hipocampo arrojaba agua y el fulj creaba corrientes de aire. Cada uno tratando de ayudar a sus compañeros de enlace, pues en algo eran parecidos los niños: todos eran neutrales.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? —Preguntó un joven delgado, de cabello largo negro y ojos castaños de 17 años.

—Por favor, Eret Jr. — Suplicó Hiccup al ver todo lo que había ocasionado.

El joven parecido a su padre, lanzó un potente chorro de agua contra los niños y criaturas, para después alzarlos y agitarlos un poco en el agua, parecía algo agresivo, pero en realidad los chiquillos se carcajeaban disfrutando de aquella atracción; a pesar de ser neutrales no les importaba en lo más mínimo dominar algún elemento pues sus padres les habían enseñado lo que realmente era importante.

—Ya basta hermano, vomitarán, y tú tendrás que limpiarles. —Regañó la princesa Astrid de ciudad Aqua, la niña de 13 años que resaltaba en belleza al igual que su madre de la cual había heredado su poder de Seid, algo que sorprendió a todos pues no era un poder que se heredara.

Eret Jr. Cesó los movimientos, dejando a los niños completamente mojados y exhaustos por tanta risa y agitación dentro del agua.

—Nosotros nos encargamos, jefe. —Se ofreció la amable rubia, la cual ya tenía preparada unas toallas para los niños.

—Muchas gracias, Astrid y Eret Jr. —Agradeció el brann y empezó a alejarse del lugar para descansar del montón de críos.

— ¡Aun me quiero casar con tu esposa! —Le gritó Eret Jr. Para hacerlo rabiar.

Hiccup sin querer dejar notar su molestia, sólo gruñó diciéndose a sí mismo que Eret Jr era tan sólo un confundido e insignificante muchacho. Y se marchó esperando que Hikke y Asdis le dieran batalla, al igual que Tannlos y Regn, los hijos de Chimuelo y Stormfly quien además eran los compañeros de enlace de sus hijos.

Se permitió darse un respiro, acababan de volver de un largo viaje y estaba agotado, sus padres cuando se enteraron que regresarían organizaron una reunión y todos habían acudido. No les dieron ni un momento para descansar cuando se vieron rodeados de gente que los esperaba después de años de ausencia, queriendo enterarse de todo. Hiccup, junto con sus hijos y compañeros de enlace y esposa, habían recorrido un sinfín de nuevos lugares, dando el mensaje que querían los dioses que trasmitieran, no todo fue fácil en un principio, más cuando esperaron a su primer hijo, sin embargo aprendieron a coordinarse y con su segunda hija les fue más fácil y a los chiquillos les encantaba su estilo de vida. Lo realmente difícil fue hacer que la humanidad aceptara el mensaje, muchos los reconocían por haber peleado en aquella batalla, otros no, y aun seguían con las absurdas ideas con los que habían sido criados. No convencieron a muchas personas de sus ideales, sin embargo, se protegían con los acuerdos de paz. Supusieron que no podrían con todo el mundo y la humanidad era terca, comprendieron muchas cosas… que no siempre iban a vivir en el sueño utópico que deseaban, por eso habían vuelto aunque fuera por un periodo de tiempo, también necesitaban un tiempo para ellos y para la familia.

Lo que más le llamó la atención durante su viaje fue el incremento considerable de los neutrales, Hiccup pensó que con el tiempo los elementales se extinguirían, tal vez era lo mejor, aun así el humano seguía siendo humano y era peligroso, no les quedó de otra que aceptar lo que el destino les tuviera preparado a las futuras generaciones, por su parte, seguían contribuyendo para que lo que vivieron ellos no se volviera a repetir, ya después dependería de los que siguieran. Lo único de lo que no tenía idea era del poder de Astrid, no dejarían a sus hijos limitarse de amar y tener sus propios hijos. No sabían no terminaría aquel poder o si se extinguiría como los elementales lo estaban haciendo, sin embargo, con el tiempo aprendieron a ya no darle importancia y sólo vivir al día.

—Hey, Hiccup. —Llamó Chimuelo llegando a su lado. — ¿Dónde dejaste a los monstruos?

—Con Eret Jr. y Astrid… ¿Has visto a mi Astrid?

—Sí, andaba hace unos momentos por aquí. —Contestó Stormfly en su lugar. —Luego partió hacia el bosque. —Señaló hacia donde había una acumulación de arboles.

—Muy bien, iré a buscarla. — Anunció Hiccup caminando en dirección al bosque.

— ¿Quieres espiarlos? —Invitó chimuelo, queriendo recordar antiguas mañas.

—Me encanta espiarlos. —Sonrío la nadder con complicidad, ambos dejaron que Hiccup se retirara un poco más para poder seguirlo sigilosamente.

.

.

Hiccup caminó en dirección hacia donde su corazón le decía que estaba Astrid, su enlace era como un mapa para ellos del cual podrían siempre estar al pendiente del uno y del otro. Llegó hasta el final del boque llegando a un pequeño risco que daba vista al mar, en la orilla Astrid estaba sentada viendo hacia la puesta de sol.

—Hola. —Llegó a su lado dándole un beso en la mejilla. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Esperándote. —Respondió con simpatía.

— ¿Para qué soy bueno? —Se apuntó de inmediato el brann.

Astrid sacó una hoja de papel de entre sus ropas, una carta que estaba cerrada con el sello de Noytrol. —Ayúdame a enviar esta carta.

— ¿A quién? —Preguntó Hiccup con curiosidad.

Astrid sonrió de manera picarona y se acercó a su oído para contarle un secreto, Hiccup sonrió con la idea que había tenido su esposa y la quiso ayudar en su cometido. Tomó la carta entre sus manos y la empezó a quemar, los trozos de papel se fueron haciendo cenizas y humo conforme el fuego ardía sobre esta, dejándose llevar por la suave brisa que los envolvía. Ambos vieron con felicidad como se esparcía por todos lados aquel trozo de papel que llevaba un mensaje muy especial, mucho más Astrid esperanzada de que le mensaje fuera recibido.

— ¿No le cuentas todo… todo? ¿Verdad? —Preguntó Hiccup nervioso.

Como respuesta Astrid se lanzó contra él robándole un beso. —Sólo algunas cuantas "muchas" cosas.

Ambos se perdieron en los ojos de ambos, el estar en aquel lugar les trajo gratos recuerdos que atesoraban como si de un tesoro se tratara, no había día que no agradecieran que estuvieran juntos, si había algo que le debían de agradecer a la guerra era que lo había unido, que gracias a eso tenían dos hijos hermosos, increíbles amigos y compañeros, no había nada de lo que estuvieran arrepentidos, las malas acciones, el dolor lo habían dejado atrás, sólo se dedicaban a vivir, amarse y disfrutar de todo lo bueno que tenían.

—Te odio. —Expresó Astrid con una sonrisa.

—Pues yo te odio más. —Le respondió Hiccup, cambiándola se posición para quedar encima de ella.

Acortaron la distancia con un apasionado beso, tocándose, acariciándose, besando con afán demostrándose cuanto se querían, mientras que delante de ellos el sol se empezaba a ocultar y por otro extremo dos dragones mirones se deleitaban con lo más bonito que tenía la humanidad.

Sus muestras de afecto: el amor.

.

.

.

En algún lugar del un resplandeciente cielo, un pegaso se encontraba mirando hacia el mundo terrenal.

_"Danger… soy muy feliz, espero que tú también"._

—Me alegro mucho por ti Astrid, yo también…

_"Soy muy feliz"._

**Fin.**

**Ahora sí y como siempre digo, con lágrimas en los ojos me voy despidiendo de este fic, con la canción de créditos "Right here wainting for you de Richard Marx", ambos finales me gustan, y quería que vieran ambas versiones, aunque este fuera algo largo, del cual me permití darle ese agregado final con los descendientes y tomando algo del final original con Danger, ya que sólo lo tenía planeado hasta donde ellos se iban. En fin…**

**Primeramente quisiera agradecerles por su apoyo en el transcurso del fic, así como la aceptación de este con todos los OC, nunca hubiera pensado qué tan populares se hicieron en especial Danger y Spinel, aunque lo que más me sorprendió fue la aceptación de la trama con la que tanto había alucinado desde hace años. Me alegro que les haya gustado los personajes.**

**También quisiera agradecer especialmente y con mención a "Georgie Skandar" por prestarme al personaje de Gema, la cual aunque no tuviera un protagónico le dio algo de saborcito a la historia y ayudó a unos de los personajes principales, ahora te la devuelvo intacta tal y como me la dejaste, ¡muchas gracias!**

**A los que me dejaban constantes reviews y muestras de apoyo, ya fuera aquí en fanfiction, wattpad, mensaje, privado, Facebook, poniéndola en favoritos, seguidos, lectores anónimos ¡son lo mejor!, los enlisto en orden de fanfic XD: Ana Gami, Astrid Hofferson 01, Cathrina 57, DAST Crush, Dragon Viking, FutuWalking, Gaby Chanii, Georgie Skandar, Grecia Da, Heimao 3, I dont know i want to sleep, Juama 14, Junky N7 Virus, Kty Rose, Lady Aira, Love and cute, Luna the wolf dragon, Mayra 58, Megur SD, MeimiCaro chan, Meyrinberk, Mud chan, Nina Chilena, Nucita 030, Omega68 nova, SEBAS GG, Sam Nightfury 98, Tori Berk, Tris, Vanesa 9798Lyrics, Vitany Love, Vivi ntvg, YTG99, bellagemaderubi, emixa26, fakedestiny, harmony abadejo, hillary lopez perez, Irati 53, karinamorenod, kristtana, , mariadelmontem Maylu liya, Nahisasuhias, natas. Karnal, nesari 22, Tatiana abadejo, videl SS.**

**Siguiendo la lista: Astrid Amezcua, Amai do, Fanatico z, Diane, SAM ARCHER, Ary, Mad fine, Navid, Jessy Brown, Mayu, Steffani, Vanesa Veltran, Dragonaj, Alexa HSGS, Dragons, The ultímate Mexicat, Barby,Sharyalex9812, DLY, Dano92, Anogirl D, Axeex, jessi, Karen kaze, Shazam, argor, anastasia, leris, Hiccstrid, Marcy Hofferson, la roja 09, nany, aileen, el jugador**

**También: The ridel sel. Frozen Heart dont feel, alma bipolar, Szierixm, jorge 4, Lunavalley 23,Masterovi03, Melodiosa, Novelty White, NuitWizard, Unbreakable warrior, Wreintex225, all you need is suag, alone 2442, Dancing Rainbows, aoutlanderx y todos los guest.**

**Ahora si con la última sección de comentarios y dudas.**

**Alexa: Espero que te haya gustado el final XD, este si es el final feliz pero después de haber hecho sufrir a los personajes. Saludos.**

**Maylu liya: ¿todavía soy una malvada? Astrid si tiene sus poderes nunca los perdió, de hecho por ahí dejé abierto si su poderes se heredarían ya que sus hijos son neutrales, lo dejo a la imaginación. Saludos.**

**HeiMao3: No te preocupes, espero te haya gustado este final del final alternativo, que raro se lee, en fin gracias por haber leído hasta al final. Saludos.**

**Vivi: Si tienes un 100 por leerme la mente XD, pero ya todo se resolvió y es el final feliz que supongo que todos querían o la mayoría, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

**Draginaj: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, espero te haya gustado el final y como culminó todo, gracias por leer hasta el final. Saludos.**

**Vanesa Veltran: Ya todo debe estar aclarado supongo que en este punto, espero te haya gustado este final alternativo. Saludos.**

**Diane: Tu preocupación terminó, espero te haya gustado el capítulo de esta historia, y seguiré por ahí con otras nuevas, hasta entonces. Saludos.**

**Steffani: Es el final de esta historia pero habrá nuevas, no me pienso retirar aun y tengo más ideas, espero seguirte leyendo en los futuros fics. Saludos.**

**Mayu: Muchas gracias, espero te haya gustado el final del fic, del alternativo, muchas gracias por leer hasta el final. Saludos.**

**Jessy Brown: Espero ye haya gustado el capítulo, que bueno que te haya gustado el personaje de Nero aunque haya sido algo molesto desde el principio. Saludos.**

**Tris: Casi no entiendo lo que escribes, pero bueno, espero te haya gustado el final y haya sido más feliz. Saludos.**

**Dragon Vikong: XD, pobre Nero pero de algo sirvió supongo, jajaja, espero te haya gustado el final del final alternativo. Saludos.**

**Navid: No sé si te habrá hecho llorar pero ya terminó todo, espero te haya gustado, muchas gracias por leer hasta el final. Saludos.**

**I dont knowi want to sleep: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, ya todo terminó, espero te haya gustado este capítulo, muchas gracias por leer hasta el final. Saludos.**

**Mad fine: XD, bueno la romantica conversación se dio de otra forma y de hecho preguntando puras cosillas intimas, XD, espero te haya gustado el capítulo, gracias por leer hasta el final. Saludos.**

**Ary: pues ya no hubo hotcakes, pero espero te haya gustado el cómo terminaron los personajes, algo muy diferente al final original. Saludos.**

**Sam archer: muchas gracias por todo el ánimo y la comprensión, ya todo quedó resuelto y los personajes tuvieron su final feliz, espero te haya gustado en general este último capítulo. Gracias por leer hasta el final. Saludos.**

**Ana Gami, bienvenida de vuelta, espero te haya gustado el capítulo final de esta historia al igual que lo demás, espero seguirte leyendo por ahí. Saludos.**

**Fanatico Z: jajaja no soy hombre, un hombre no podría hacer todo esto, jajaja ntc por si es que eres hombre, espero te haya gustado el final de este final alternativo, que a diferencia es más feliz que el otro con todo e hijos, muchas gracias por leer hasta al final. Saludos.**

**Amai do: XD, me acordé de esa película conforme iba escribiendo, ahora relacionanste las escenas con la película que te dije, espero que sí y si no soltaré la bomba Facebook como quiera, hubiera subido desde la madrugada, pero no se me guardaron unos cambios y tuve que empezar otra vez, gracias por leer y de igual manera eres una inspiración para mi. Saludos.**

**A los favoritos, seguidores y lectores anónimos. Muchas gracias por leer, es el fin de la historia pero ya habrá otras nuevas.**

**Con una ligera reverencia me despido de este fic, y por el momento de ustedes y como dice Mario Bross:**

** "See you next time"**

**02 de octubre 2015**


End file.
